El Ninja Son Goku
by yumerihaba2
Summary: Tras finalizar el combate con Zamasu, Goku y sus amigos escapan del poderoso ataque de Zeno Sama sin esperar que un accidente provocaría que el poderoso guerrero Saiyajin quede atrapado en el vórtice tiempo, espacio enviándolo a un mundo repleto de ninjas y nuevas aventuras sin saber que su intervención no solo lo afectaría a él sino a sus nuevos amigos. (goku x naruko x harem)
1. Chapter 1

**El ninja Son Goku**

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 _Hola buenos días, tardes o noches es un verdadero placer poder presentar este mi primer trabajo de fanfiction a todos ustedes, hace algunos meses comencé a leer fanfictions y decidí animarme a intentarlo a ver qué pasa, siendo sincero mis inglés es un asco por ello me costó trabajo poder entender cómo funcionaba eso de los fanfictions; Pero más vale tarde que nunca. Yo me considere más de los que prefiere leer que escribir así yo lo creo pero 3 autores me inspiraron y me dieron el valor de intentarlo, nunca he podido comentarles ni opinar de sus trabajos ya que como mencione mi inglés es pésimo y no comprendía cómo funcionaba esa página de fanfictions, pero eso no evito que sintiera un gran respeto y admiración por sus obras las cuales son:_

 _1: rosario y saiyan escrita por superponysaiyanx9000_

 _2: consecuencia escrita por tsuigeku_

 _3: la familia son en konoha escrita por alucard77_

 _Este último sin afán de ofender a las otras 2 la considero mi fanfic favorito, alucard77 ha podido logra lo que muchos no, incluyendo profesionales de animes del genero harem, crear una historia interesante la cual no gira en un solo protagonista todos y cada uno de sus personajes tienen su importancia y valor ninguna de sus parejas se siente forzada y cada una desprende un carisma propia diferente a sus contrapartes canon lo cual me encanto y me animo a intentar escribir,_

 _Los 3 trabajos los recomiendo totalmente._

 _Quiero decir que estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de crítica mientras esta esté argumentada ya que seamos sinceros un insulto solo por molestar es una verdadera molestia y pérdida de tiempo en los comentarios, pero si aparte de insultos viene un argumento sólido y bien fundamentado además de una recomendación pasa de simple y ridículo trolleo a una crítica constructiva la cual me ayudara a mejorar y entender mejor esto de lo que es escribir un fanfic._

 _De antemano gracias y esperando que esto sea de su agrado y sino aun así gracias por su tiempo y tomarse la molestia de leer este trabajo._

 _Esta historia toma lugar tras los acontecimientos finales de episodio 67 de Dragón Ball súper la saga de Trunks y Goku Black, si aún no lo has visto esto podría contar como spoiler así que cuidado Goku no tendrá límite de su poder ya que sinceramente seria aburrido e incoherente pensar que los ninjas tendrían alguna posibilidad contra él, por cierto como este es un universo alternativo de antemano aviso que Naruto Uzumaki será mujer en esta historia es decir será Naruko Uzumaki, además de eso todo seguirá igual solo que Goku será el rival de Sasuke y no Naruko que seguirá odiando a Sasuke, no habrá ataques contra ningún personaje realmente yo no odio a Sasuke ni a Sakura ellos no tiene la culpa que Kishimoto los hiciera de ese modo._

 _ **Importante:** Tengo problemas con el traductor el cual provoca que el texto se vea feo les pido si pasa eso desactiven si traductor_


	2. Capítulo 1: el viaje comienza

**El Ninja de Son Goku**

* * *

Dragón Ball, Z, Súper y GT así como Naruto y Shippuden son propiedad de Akira Toriyama así como de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

Este trabajo se realizó solo por diversión y entretenimiento y na damas que eso.

Capítulo 1: el viaje comienza.

* * *

 **EN EL PLANETA TIERRA DEL UNIVERSO 7 EN EL FUTURO ALTERNATIVO DE TRUNKS.**

Una feroz batalla se lleva a cabo entre los guerreros Saiyajins y el malvado Dios Zamasu el cual se había fusionado con el diabólico Goku Black, todo parecía perdido hasta que Goku en busca de una semilla de ermitaño encuentra el botón del Dios omnipotente Zeno Sama el cual después de escuchar a Goku decidió destruir el universo 7 el cual ya no tenía salvación alguna.

-Todos corran deprisa a la máquina del tiempo gritaba Goku desesperadamente, mientras que Bulma,Trunks y Mai se montaban rápidamente en la maquina listos para despegar vegeta y nuestro héroe se sujetaban de las patas de la misma maquina la cual se elevaba a gran velocidad.

Goku voltea para observar como Zeno con las manos llenas de energía pronunciaba sus últimas palabras al diabólico Zamasu, que este mundo desaparezca dijo Zeno, mientras un enorme resplandor cubría todo, la maquina desaparece a gran velocidad, ya en el vórtice de luz camino al pasado Goku herido y cansado se sujetaba con fuerza pero la onda expansiva del ataque de Zeno los alcanzo causando una sacudida la cual provoca que nuestro héroe se suelte.

\- Kakaroto dame la mano grita Vegeta mientras este trataba de alcanzarlo inútilmente, AHHHHH! Gritaba Goku que se perdía en el agujero de gusano durante el viaje en el tiempo, el cual sacudía a Goku por todos lados con extrañas cargas de energía las cuales lo dejaban inconsciente, pero además tenían un efecto extraño en su cuerpo que poco a poco se encogía hasta que de repente se ve el final del túnel seguido un fuerte resplandor.

* * *

 **EN EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE EN KONOHA.**

Una kunoichi se encontraba revisando el lugar ya que ella entrenaba muy seguido en ese bosque infernal, Anko Mitarashi una hermosa ninja femenina la cual tenía un carácter raro por no decir sádico practicaba con sus serpientes cuando de repente un resplandor la sorprendo cerca de donde ella se encontraba, que demonios fue eso pensó Anko para después dirigirse al lugar.

En una enorme roca se encontraba acostado boca arriba Goku el cual poco a poco abría los ojos, de todos los lugares posibles para aterrizar y tenía que ser encima de una roca decía Goku quejándose mientras este se soba el trasero, ¿dónde estoy? Pensó Goku mientras trataba de sentir el ki de sus amigos sin tener suerte, creo que estoy en problemas decía nuestro héroe en voz baja, de repente este se fijó que su voz sonaba algo extraña, cuando de la nada aparece Anko la cual se le quedo viendo a nuestro héroe, oye tu niño se puede saber qué diablos haces en este lugar tan peligroso decía muy enojada.

Goku voltea y con las cejas arqueadas respondiendo yo no soy ningún niño además porque te paseas con esa ropa tan extraña, decía Goku refiriéndose a su gabardina y camisa de malla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Anko furiosa se acerca y da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Goku, tus papas no te enseñaron modales mocoso dijo la kunoichi mientras que Goku se levantaba con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y repitió enojado, que no soy un niño que no entiendes.

Anko con una ceja arqueada saco un pequeño espejo de su gabardina y mostrando el reflejo de Goku pregunta, sino eres un niño ¿qué diablos eres?

Goku con los ojos como un plato se ve en el espejo como un niño no mayor de 11 o 12 años, que me paso, dios mío me convertir en un niño gritaba Goku mientras se agarraba la cara, Anko pensaba que este niño estaba loco pero que necesitaba ayuda ya que se encontraba herido y sus ropas estaban rotas así que decidió llevarlo a buscar a sus padres o a su tutores pero para eso necesitaba los registros del Hokage.

-Oye ¿cómo te llamas? pregunta la kunoichi

-Goku voltea para observarla respondió, mi nombre es Son Goku pero mis amigos me llaman Goku estirando el brazo para darle la mano, Anko contesta el saludo con indiferencia, si como sea ven conmigo iremos con el Hokage dijo Anko.

\- ¿Qué es un Hokige? pregunto Goku a lo que Anko contesto, no Hokige es Hokage y es el líder de la aldea de konoha, es el hombre más importante y poderoso de la Tierra del Fuego.

\- Goku no pudo evitar emocionarse, entonces él debe de ser muy fuerte pregunta Goku con una gran sonrisa en su cara a lo que Anko contesta si él es muy fuerte ¿por qué?, bueno simplemente deseo luchar contra alguien muy fuerte dice Goku sin dejar de sonreír lo que provoca la risa de - - - Anko, ja ja ja vamos niño estás loco, crees que un enano como tu podría plantarle cara al Hokage sí; ni siquiera creo que puedas ponerme un dedo encima a mi dijo Anko entre carcajadas.

-Goku con una mirada tranquila se acerca a Anko y dice entonces quieres pelear conmigo? Anko deja de reír y una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en su rostro, de acuerdo niño este es tu funeral dice la kunoichi tratando de asustar a nuestro héroe el cual simplemente ignora y comienza a calentar.

\- Estas muerto grita Anko con kunai en mano lanzándose contra Goku mientras este seguía sus estiramientos pero de manera impresionante el saiyajin detiene la kunai entre sus dedos y accidentalmente partiéndola en dos, Goku sujetando la punta rota entre sus dedos y con una mirada inocente dice, lo siento mucho creo que rompí tu cuchillo, en verdad lo lamento pero fue tu culpa por atacar sin avisar.

-Anko con los ojos bien abiertos e impresionada salto atrás en modo defensivo, vaya mocoso veo que no solo eres palabras pero esto no ha terminado dice Anko antes de invocar una marejada de serpientes listas para atacar al saiyajin el cual esboza una sonrisa ante el ataque y moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo aparece detrás de la kunoichi a la cual le hace cosquillas por detrás asustándola, malnacido como es que hiciste eso grito Anko a lo que Goku respondió, solo corrí y me puse detrás de ti contesto con una cara inocente la cual provoco más la furia de Anko que lanza una patada al rostro de nuestro héroe la cual bloquea con el antebrazo posterior mente la kunoichi lanza ataques desesperados y a gran velocidad los cuales Goku bloquea con facilidad y sin moverse de su lugar solo los detenía con sus manos, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer bueno pues ni modo decía Goku algo decepcionado, el cual lanzo un ligero golpe a la barbilla de la kunoichi que quedo en estado estático y con los ojos viendo hacia el cielo; segundos después esta se desploma inconsciente, creo que exagere un poco pensó Goku mientras este ponía su mano detrás de su nuca.

 **EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

* * *

Alguien observaba a Goku que victoriosamente se acercaba a la inconsciente Anko Mitarashi para ver si esta se encontraba bien. Esto a través de una bola de cristal, en una oficina llena de papeles, el viejo tercer hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi impresionado pensaba, en como un infante fue capaz de noquear a una jounin experimentada de un solo golpe y no solo eso su velocidad rivalizaba con la del difunto Minato Kamikaze, tengo que conocer a este joven, en verdad él es algo fuera de este mundo decía hiruzen en voz baja y con una cara llena de seriedad.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.**

Anko abría los ojos con un fuerte mareo pero sin ningún daño solo para ver la cara de su oponente el cual le sonrió alegremente y pregunta, estas bien no te lastime. Anko se levanta rápidamente y se prepara para pelear pero el mareo no le permite permanecer en pie mucho tiempo; esta cae pero es sujetada por el pequeño saiyajin que flotaba ligeramente para poder sujetarla bien y recostarla en un árbol cercano, en verdad eres impresionante mocoso decía Anko con una leve sonrisa y aceptado su derrota, no tú también eres muy fuerte pero realizas muchos movimientos innecesarios los cuales dejan aberturas en tu defensa por eso perdiste pero esa técnica de las serpientes fue impresionante contesto Goku con su típica sonrisa.

Este niño es muy interesante y tierno además viéndolo de cerca medan ganas de abrazarlo como un oso de peluche pensaba Anko, de repente Goku puso una cara seria, alguien se acerca dice nuestro héroe.

Entre los arboles aparece un Anbu con mascara de perro, tranquilo es un amigo dice Anko que se ponía de pie y saludando al Anbu, Kakashi que sorpresa ¿Qué? te trae por aquí, a lo que el Anbu contesta el hokage me mando por ti y el muchacho que te acompaña vio todo lo que paso atreves de su bola de cristal, Goku pensaba bola de cristal se parece a Uranai Baba, bien si me acompañan el Hokage espera. Con esa palabra tanto Anko como Goku marchaban a la Torre del Hokage.

* * *

 **EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE A LAS AFUERAS DE SU OFICINA.**

Niño cuando me atrapaste no sé si fue por el mareo pero parecía que flotabas dice Anko un poco escéptica ya que seguía mareada en ese momento, a lo que Goku responde tranquilamente con las manos tras su nuca si estaba flotando ¿Qué tú no puedes?, claro que no niño decía Anko con enojo.

Goku en peso a flotar ligeramente lo que sorprendió la kunoichi así como al Anbu, ¿qué diablo eres tú? Preguntaba Anko con los ojos tan grandes como los de un plato sopero, pero antes que Goku respondiera el Hokage pidió que pasaran a su oficina.

Ya frente al escritorio del Hokage este amablemente le pide a Goku que se siente, lo que el saiyajin hace justo alado de Anko, buenas tardes jovencito como vera yo soy el líder de esta Aldea Hiruzen Sarutobi es un placer conocerte decía el Hokage con una sonrisa gentil en su cara.

Goku por su parte contesto de forma amigable y alegre al saludo, hola soy Son Goku pero mis amigos me llama Goku, esto provoco que todos los presente se rieran ligeramente. Este niño es tan entusiasta como Naruko pensaban Hiruzen, bien hijo dime de dónde eres pregunto el Hokage, Goku con los dedos en la barbilla y viendo al cielo empezó a pensar.

Vamos niño, pensé que ya nos habíamos hecho amigos dijo Anko, a lo que el saiyajin contesto si losé, pero el problema es si me van creer. Todos se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa, ¿Qué? clase de historia podía tener este niño que les haría dudar de él tan rápidamente.

\- No te preocupes tu cuéntanos dice el Hokage, a lo que Goku conteste bueno si usted lo dice con ligera duda pero primero me gustaría preguntarles ustedes ¿creen en extraterrestres? Díganme.

* * *

 **FIN**

Bueno eso sería todo por hoy espero que les allá agradado este primer capítulo como a mí al escribirlo si sé que es muy trillado eso de rejuvenecer a Goku pero a mí me gustan ese tipo de historias, espero sus comentarios, opiniones y propuestas ya que me estoy debatiendo si convertir esta historia en un Harem y me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones así como los emparejamientos ya que yo pensaba poner Goku x Naruko x Sakura pero todas las opiniones son válidas y después de escuchar en Dragon Ball Súper que Goku nunca ha besado a Milk (chichi) es justo y necesario hacer algo por el pobre ya que, aparte de solo tener hijos a lo loco, la pelea de Anko vs Goku se basó en la pelea de Goten vs Ikosa del torneo de artes marciales categoría infantil celebrado durante la Saga de Buu

Gracias por su tiempo y les deseo lo mejor.


	3. capítulo 2

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches estoy muy feliz de la aceptación que ha tenido el primer capítulo de la historia así como los comentarios y sugerencias de parte de todos ustedes en especial de Tsuigeku al cual como dije previamente admiro y respeto, su historia de consecuencias es sumamente interesante y poseedora de una de las mejores secuencias de batallas que haya leído pero como he dicho antes no he podido exprésaselo como es debido ya que no he comprendido bien cómo funciona esta página y ya sea por cuestiones de trabajo o las Fiestas Decembrinas por lo que ha aduras penas gracias a tutoriales en videos de una página popular en internet.

Pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para poder realizar un trabajo digno del gusto de todos ustedes, estoy muy agradecido también por sus sugerencias las cuales en su mayoría tendré en cuenta para futuros episodios y lamentablemente algunas otras tendré que descartarlas ya que no concuerdan con las ideas generales que he desarrollado pero de todo corazón espero que no sea una molestia para aquellos que se molestaron en realizarlas y aun puedan seguir disfrutando de esta historia.

Como dije previamente Goku no tendrá ningún límite de su poder así como poseerá todas sus transformaciones hasta el nivel dios azul lo que virtualmente lo convierte en el ser más poderoso del mundo ninja pero eso no quiere decir que la tendrá fácil ya que desde enemigos del pasado así como nuevos oponentes pondrán en apuros al guerrero saiyajin, también quiero decirles que para muchos la razón que usare para separar a goku de milk puede sonar estúpida pero realice una investigación de cómo eran las relaciones amorosas por parte de los saiyajin así como viendo todas las series de dragon ball poniendo énfasis en la relación de goku y milk desde que se conocieron, la propuesta de matrimonio y relación marital y el comportamiento de ambos el uno con el otro, y la considero la mejor opción posible ya que lamentablemente en otras historias matan a milk o la convierten en una vulgar prostituta y pesar de que el personaje de milk no es de mi agrado yo no deseo humillarla por lo que espero su comprensión y apoyo.

Sin más que perder les dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo: 2 la furia del Dios de la destrucción y el hermano de Anko Mitarashi.

* * *

 **EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Son Goku volvía a preguntar - "vamos díganme ustedes ¿creen en extraterrestres?".

\- Hiruzen así como Anko y Kakashi no supieron que decir pero después de uno momentos el - Hokage respondió, "te refieres a seres de más allá de las estrellas", a lo que el niño respondió con un movimiento de cabeza de manera asertiva.

\- "que ahora medirás que eres un hombrecito de la luna o algo así"- dice Anko enojada y sarcásticamente a lo que Goku con mirada inocente responde - "de la luna no, vengo del planeta Vegita,"- Dejando con cara de palo a todos los presentes que se preguntaban si él era o fingía ser un demente pero Hiruzen no podía desconfiar totalmente de sus palabras ya que vio lo que él podía hacer.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS EN UN LUGAR LEJANO EN LA DIMENCION DE ORIGEN DE GOKU EN EL PLANETA BILLS.**

-"¿Ya lo encontraste Wiss?"- Preguntaba el dios de la destrucción Bills el cual se encontraba bastante irritado por la desaparición de Goku.

-"no señor aun no, recuerde que él se perdió en un túnel espacio-tiempo por lo que hace que sea más difícil encontrarlo, es posible que él no se allá dado cuenta pero vagar por esos túneles cuánticos lo pueden dejar en un estado casi criogénico" - dice el sirviente del dios, Wiss.

-"déjate de parloteos y ve al grano"- grita Bills.

-"muy simple señor aquí ya han pasado casi 3 año de su desaparición pero para el deben de haber sido solo unos momentos".

Bills por su parte no mostraba interés en eso aun que si lo encontraban tendrían que decirle que su esposa había decidido continuar con su vida a lado de otro hombre, pero supongo que a Goku le dará igual ya que por lo que el sabia los saiyajin solo se aparean por el simple concepto de reproducción, pensaba Bills mientras este se mostraba impaciente por la desaparición de su mejor guerrero para el torneo multiversal que Zeno sama estaba por realizar, "o vamos señor no se ponga de esa manera aún tenemos a Monaka", - dice Wiss de forma sarcástica y bromista.

Bills voltea para verlo y con furia grita "que estás loco Goku es mi carta del triunfo para ese torneo e incluso con Vegeta, también está el hecho que Zeno sama es amigo de Goku si el no participa todo tendremos que pensar en un epitafio para nuestras lapidas y eso te incluye Wiss" -comentaba el dios destructor.

Wiss por su parte continuaba su búsqueda a través de su bastón, "el viaje a otra dimensión es diferente a moverse a través de nuestro multiveso" – "por lo que me conto vegeta, Goku Black uso una guadaña de ki para abrir una puerta dimensional yo hice lo mismo pero a menor escala para no provocar daños en el tiempo-espacio decía Wiss - que después comenzó a murmurar mientras se concentraba, " veamos un mundo repleto de piratas no, Shinigamis no, un mundo de gremios mágicos no, hombres vestidos con armaduras hechas con metales preciosos, pero que raro es eso"- dijo Wiss – "el oro es un metal muy frágil como para bridar protección".

-"ya basta déjate de tonterías Wiss y date prisa"

\- "señor la paciencia es una virtud" - decía el ángel guardián del dios destructor. Cuando de repente su bastón se ilumino, "lo encontré señor; El ki de goku está en un planeta de otra dimensión gobernado por un sistema feudal y protegido por grupos armados conocidos como shinobis o ninjas"

\- "bien tráelo"- dice Bills.

-"no señor no están fácil esto va a tomarnos tiempo"- responde Wiss

-"¿Cuánto?"- pregunta Bills. - a lo que Wiss declara "3 años quizá 4 claro sino quiere destruir el universo 7 y toda su deliciosa comida"- dice Wiss con una mano cubriendo su boca, Bills se irritan pero sabe que él tiene razón ya que las súper esferas del dragón estaban siendo vigiladas por Zeno y no podían usarlas.

\- "bien tratare de ganar más tiempo y posponer el torneo de Zeno Sama de alguna forma tengo que convencerlo dice Bills, mientras tu contacta a Goku y dile que iremos por el pero que tomara tiempo así como lo que paso en la tierra desde que desapareció tiene que enterar se dé lo que hizo su mujer ya tarde que temprano lo sabría"- decía Bills mientras se alejaba al interior de su castillo a pensar en una excusa para Zeno del porqué el equipo de universo 7 no estaba listo aun para la celebración del torneo.

\- "De acuerdo aquí vamos"- decía Wiss cuyo bastón resplandecía con más intensidad.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Goku contaba su historia desde el día que conocía Bulma, el secreto de las esferas del dragón, su batalla contra la patrulla roja, Piccolo daimaku y la final del torneo de artes marciales donde peleo con el hijo de piccolo, su vida con su esposa y primer hijo, la llegada de su malvado hermano y su pasado saiyajin, su muerte y resurrección, la pelea con vegeta, Freezer, los androides y Cell, Majin buu, el dios destructor Bills y su hermano Champa y su última batalla contra Zamasu, todo de la A a la Z sin que estos creyeran ni una sola palabra.

-"Entonces eres un ser de otro planeta que ha defendido la tierra sin esperar pago alguno además de ser un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño que ha enfrentado desde humano, alienígenas, humanos mitad máquina, monstruos, demonios y hasta dioses"- decía Sarutobi mientras este miraba al muchacho con los brazos cruzados, - "eso es la mayor basura que es escuchado en mi vida y eso que estuve con él lunático de Orichimaru"- grito Anko a nuestro héroe "porque no nos dices la verdad de una condenada vez".

Goku se encontraba pensando en que sabía que no le creerían pero no perdía no nada intentándolo, cansado y hambriento Goku se preparaba para escapar volando a toda velocidad por la ventana hasta que de repente un resplandor aparece en la oficina el cual revelo un holograma de Wiss, - "Goku que bueno estas bien"- decía el ángel guardián del Bills.

\- Goku gritaba feliz – "Wiss ¿en verdad eres tú?"- "Claro que si muchacho pero ¿qué te paso? te encogiste"- pregunta el ángel.

Goku que simplemente se encoje de hombros sin saber que decir, "creo es un efecto del viaje dimensional debe haber afectado tu metabolismo celular".

-"No entendí nada"- pensó Goku con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza "pero ¿qué es eso? "- decía asustada Anko mientras apuntaba al holograma.

-"no soy un eso soy Wiss el ayudante del dios de la destrucción Bills" - contesto algo ofendido, mientras el Hokage lo ve en silencio y pensaba, "este niño no mentía de ser así y todo resulta verdad estaremos en presencia de un ser cercano al poder de dios con la capacidad de aniquilarnos sin siquiera esforzarse".

-"Es usted un amigo del joven Goku" - pregunto Sarutobi a lo que Wiss con una sonrisa contesto, -"más bien es mi discípulo, gracias por cuidar de él" - decía Wiss de modo gentil y educado, a lo que Sarutobi contesta "no, ha sido un placer".

-"bueno entonces agradecería que lo cuidaran un tiempo más ya que me costara algo de trabajo poder ir a recogerlo claro que serán recompensados a su tiempo"- comenta Wiss de modo calmado y sereno, "será un placer" - dice el Hokage igual de sereno que Wiss.

-"bueno si me permiten tengo que hablar con Goku un momento",- Wiss se acerca al saiyajin y comienza a explicar la situación del porque sobre su búsqueda y su desaparición por 3 años,

Lo que paso en la tierra en su ausencia y que vegeta se encontraba protegiéndola así como lo que había pasado con su familia la cual se encontraba bien pero con el defecto de que su mujer había contraído nupcias o través, Goku por su parte parecía estar muy serio escuchando todo lo que paso de repente este poniendo su manos en su nuca y viendo hacia el techo comenta.

-"Bueno que se le puede hacer de todos modos yo nunca fui muy listo o romántico, la verdad me case con ella por una promesa que en realidad malinterprete por tener hambre en esos momentos pero mientras ella sea feliz entonces yo también lo soy"- decía Goku con una sonrisa en su cara el cual solo deseaba lo mejor para la mujer con la que compartió muchos años de su vida. Algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes acepto a Wiss que ya conocía el carácter de Goku el cual prefería una vida de aventuras y batallas que no hacer nada y aburriéndose en su casa o trabajando en el campo.

-"Bueno entonces nos vemos Goku estaré allí en 4 años así que prepárate ya que el torneo multiversal comenzara en ese periodo".

-"si no te preocupes Wiss - contesta nuestro héroe, para después ver la imagen desaparecer rápidamente, - "bueno Goku que te parece ser un ninja mientras te encuentra aquí"- cometa Sarutobi a lo que Goku sonríe y asiente con la cabeza ya que no tenía dinero o lugar donde dormir.

-"Bueno entonces me gustaría pedirte un favor Goku podrías mostrarnos tus poderes"- pregunta el Hokage, Goku sonríe y dice "claro no hay problema". – "Bien entonces kakashi trae a gai y dile que tiene rival,"- ordenar el Hokage a lo que Kakashi fue a gran velocidad sin dudar un instante.

Mientras Goku jala de la manga a Anko para llamar su atención, - "tengo hambre"- dijo Goku tomándose del estómago, -"y yo que mocoso"- contesta Anko frunciendo el ceño.

-"pues tiene mucho que ver Anko"- contesta el Hokage llamando la atención de la kunoichi, -"¿ehhh?"- Dijo Anko a lo que el Hokage colocando su mano sobre su hombro, "a partir de ahora tú serás la encargada de cuidar de Son Goku o debería decir Mitarashi Goku"- decía el Hokage.

-"¿queeeeeeeee?"- grita anko.

-"por… por, ¿Por qué?"- pregunta Anko, - "bueno en primera tú lo encontraste y en segunda parece que se encariño contigo"- responde Hiruzen mientras este ve como Goku que se soba el estómago mientras se pega a anko.

-"el solo quiere comer da igual quien se lo dé, y no quiero una mascota"- responde Anko señalando a Goku el cual se había colgado de ella, - "Anko Mitarashi no te lo pedí te lo estoy ordenando"- con voz fuerte y demando ordena el Hokage.

La kunoichi no pudo negarse y con voz derrotada pregunta - "y cómo voy a justificar su existencia"- señalaba Anko a lo que el Hokage saco un papel el cual indicaba que su hermano pequeño había sido enviado a la aldea ya que sus parientes lejanos ya no podían cuidar de él y como los padre de Anko habían muerto hace años fuera de la aldea nadie dudaría de la historia en especial el consejo de ancianos y clanes.

-"Anko con los ojos entrecerrados veía el papel y se preguntaba en que momento este maldito viejo preparo todo".

-"Bien toma"- dijo Hiruzen lanzándole una bolsa con dinero, "ve y dale de comer a tu hermano ya que por lo que conto come mucho"- burlonamente decía el Hokage a la kunoichi que cabizbaja arrastra a Goku a la salida "ven vamos a comer algo Goku" - decía Anko con voz cansada, triste y ya resignada, "y no olvide llevar a Goku a mi campo de entrenamiento cuando terminen"- dijo Hiruzen a la desanimada Anko.

* * *

 **CERCA DE EL PUESTO DE RAMEN ICHIRAKU.**

Anko caminaba cargando a Goku como un costal en su hombro derecho y mientras caminaba una pequeña niña entre los 11 o 12 años que pasaba junto a ellos la cual tenía el cabello rubio largo amarado en dos coletas vistiendo unos pantalones y chamarra de color naranja con azul, gruesa la cual parecía quedarle grande a simple vista, lo que llamaba más la atención de ella eran las marcas en forma de 3 bigotes en sus mejillas así como sus ojos azules.

Goku la observo mientras estaba en el hombro de Anko lo que más le llamo la atención eran las dos firmas de ki que tenía la niña una era normal pero la otra irradiaba un poder maligno Goku la seguía con la mirada hasta que esta se perdió entre la multitud de gente en la calle.

-"¿qué te pasa? Acaso te gusto esa niña"- pregunto Anko con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Goku contesta - "no solo que me pareció interesante" - dejando a kunoichi de las serpientes con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre cabeza, mientras se sentaban listos para ordenar su comida.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUES EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENANIENTO DEL HOKAGE.**

Ya había llegado nuestro héroe junto con Anko mientras el Hokage estaba con Kakashi y Gai.

-" Bien Gai, él es tu oponente"- dice el Hokage, el ninja de grandes cejas y vestido con licra verde y un chaleco jounin se sorprendió pero ordenes eran ordenes así que tanto el cómo Goku se ponían en posición de combate Kakashi sería el árbitro, el Hokage se acercaba a Anko para preguntar cómo le había ido con Goku ella solo se limitó a entregarle la bolsa vacía donde se encontraba el dinero que le dio, Hiruzen con los ojos como plato pregunta -"¿Qué paso con el dinero?"- Anko con indiferencia conto como el saiyajin comió todo lo que había en ichiraku provocando que estés cerrara temprano el día de hoy además la kunoichi le informo que había puesto el adeudo restante a la cuente del Hokage ya que no les alcanzaba ya que ella no tenía dinero.

Hiruzen lloraba cómicamente mientras que Anko reía en su interior como venganza por la misión del cuidado de Goku como su nuevo hermano.

Devuelta a la batalla tanto Gai como Goku no se movían, su posición es perfecta está preparado para atacar como para defender pensaba gai, - "bien listo o no aquí voy"- gritaba el jounin quien se lanzó a gran velocidad para terminar la pelea rápido apareciendo detrás de Goku y posterior mente tratando de golpear lo en la espalda pero este no contaba con que su puño atravesaría a Goku el cual se desvanecía poco apoco sorprendiendo a Gai y los espectadores de repente una voz se escucho era de Goku el cual se encontraba tras de Gai ,- " te sorprendí no y eso que la técnica de las multi imágenes es bastante vieja"- decía Goku con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"veo que eres rápido niño pero yo también lo soy"- declaro Gai antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos, Goku con una cara tranquila también desaparece usando su velocidad.

De repente se empiezan a escuchar los impactos de los golpes y las ondas que estos provocan van a través del campo el cual se dañaba con cada explosión, levantado pasto, rocas y árboles.

-"Con razón no pude ganarle"- pensaba Anko sorprendida que alguien pudiera resistir los embates de la bestia verde de konoha, de repente en un momento de la nada aparecen los 2 ya que Goku logro conectar un poderoso rodillazo en la barbilla de Gai el cual era disparado al aire del golpe recibido, Goku sin pensarlo dos vence salta para seguirlo.

-pero Gai reacciona y golpea a Goku en la cabeza con sus manos juntas provocando la caída de este seguido de cerca por Gai que se coloca frente a él y lo comienza a envolver con unas vendas que estaban bajo sus mangas.

-"lo siento pequeño pero esto término" - "aunque admito que me diste pelea así que no creo que te mueras con esto, siente el poder de la juventud, loto primario"- gritaba Gai.

Pero para sorpresa de todos no pudo terminar su ataque ya que el saiyajin se detuvo en el aire dejando a Gai colgando gracias al vendaje que estaba enrollado en nuestro héroe, - "eso sí estuvo cerca"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa pero no es nada del otro mundo –"bueno es hora de terminar"-proclamo el saiyajin el cual rompe el vendaje que lo envolvía por ende Gai empezo a caer pero Goku sujeto parte del vendaje con su mano izquierda para sorpresa y horror de Gai ya que Goku lo atrajo hacia el con fuerza y con su brazo derecho conecta un poderoso golpe en el rostro de Gai que cae como meteorito contra el suelo dejado un enorme cráter y una nube de polvo.

Por otro lado los espectadores estaban impresionados y horrorizados del poder de Goku.

-"qué bueno que no me eligieron como su oponente"- pesaba Kakashi con una gota de sudor en su frente, - por su parte Anko pensaba que podía pedirle su ayuda para entrenar y volverse más fuerte lo suficiente como para vengarse de su antiguo sensei que le había hecho pasar por un sin fin de penurias, esto mientras ponía su mano sobre su cuello del lado derecho donde sobresalía una marca con forma de tres aspas negras - El Hokage por otro lado pensó en el poder que tenía y que a simple vista ni siquiera se lo había tomado enserio ya que respiraba con normalidad y sin una sola gota de sudor en su frente, será de gran ayuda para la aldea y sus habitantes pero tengo que tener cuidado de que el consejo no se enteró de sus habilidades y mucho menos ese mal nacido de Danzo su ambición y hambre de poder son casi enfermizas y Goku podría convertirse en la súper arma que siempre ha deseado.

Goku por su parte desincrusta a Gai del cráter y lo carga hacia donde están los demás, - "te encuentras bien"- pregunta Goku un poco preocupado ya que le pego con más fuerza de la que debía, Gai con la mejilla súper inflamada responde, - "si no te preocupes vaya tu si qué demostraste el poder de la juventud"- comenta Gai antes de desmayarse.

-"Bien creo que es suficiente por el momento bien hecho Goku a partir de ahora eres un ninja de konoha, pero para guardar las apariencias tendrás que asistir a la academia shinobi desde mañana"- comenta Hiruzen sorprendiendo tanto Kakashi como a Anko mientras Goku con un gai noqueado en sus espaldas solo ponía cara de confusión y preguntado en voz alta. Espero les allá gustado a

-"¿qué es una academia?"- Mientras el aire soplaba alrededor de los presentes en el campo semi destruido.

 **FIN**

Espero les haya gustado; ha llegado la hora que goku conozca a los genin de konoha, por cierto aviso que no soy bueno para los nombres japoneses así lo jutsus van a ir en español.

Gracias y Adiós… cuídense les deseo unas Felices Fiestas y un mejor Prospero Año Nuevo.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches me alegro de poder presentarles a todos este nuevo capítulo así como el hecho de estar satisfecho con los comentarios los cuales me han aportado mucho para mejorar en esto de fanfiction y gracias sobre todo a alucard77 adoro tus historias harem no creo ser tan bueno en ellas como tu pero el soñar no cuesta nada, también sabía que tarde que temprano llegarían comentarios negativos pero como dije anteriormente agradecería si por favor argumentaran el porqué de su malestar para así tratar de corregir el error o poder argumentar el porqué de mi decisión en lo escrito ya que sinceramente ( bah aburrido) no me dice nada por favor podrías decirme que fue lo que te aburrió para poder tratar de mejorarlo porque si no pues me veré en la penosa necesidad de ignorarlo y no pretendo ser grosero solo que hasta ahora la gran parte de los comentarios han venido con argumentación y con proposiciones bien justificadas y fundamentadas para poder mejorar este trabajo, aun así muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este trabajo._

 _Sabía que mi decisión de con respecto a milk y goku sería un poco extraña para muchos pero me mantendré firme en la decisión y el argumento de la separación la cual considero la mejor opción ya que el personaje de milk no es de mi agrado pero como dije en la introducción inicial no habrá ataques hacia ningún personaje ya que milk no tiene la culpa que Toriyama y con sus propias palabras declarara ser malo para el romance aunque Kishimoto tampoco es muy bueno pero eso ya es una opinión personal._

 _Sin más que decir les dejo el con la historia espero de todo corazón que la disfruten._

* * *

Capitulo: 3 el estudiante prodigio y la niña cabeza hueca.

* * *

 **EN LAS ORILLAS DE KONOHA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ANKO MITARASHI.**

Era una noche tranquila o eso parecía hasta que de repente se escucha un golpe seguido de un grito de dolor de la dueña del departamento, Anko Mitarashi la cual tenía el infortunio de compartir su única cama con el pequeño Goku, - "maldita sea se mueve mucho este niño"- decía Anko, la cual como única pijama usaba unas bragas blancas y un sostén deportivo color gris, mientras Goku estaba en boxers y una camiseta ambas de color blanco, el niño roncaba a todo pulmón sin dejar de moverse, -"porque me pasa esto a mi"- decía Anko con voz baja y en tono de queja, posteriormente observa al niño que duerme con una cara inocente y tranquila, - "como puede dormir de esta forma de después de todo lo que hizo el día de hoy"- pesaba la kunoichi , la cual pasaba su mano por el rostro del pequeño saiyajin y con una sonrisa cariñosa en su cara ella pensaba en lo tierno que se veía y que tal vez no era tan malo tener una familia ya que Anko había estado sola por mucho tiempo, después empezó a recordar lo que paso en la prueba contra Gai.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DEL HOKAGE.**

"-¿Qué es una academia?"- Preguntaba Goku, lo que dejo a todos menos al inconsciente Gai con cara de palo, - "que eres tonto niño no sabes que es una academia"- dice Anko, a lo que Goku solo lo niega con la cabeza, -"¿entonces nunca has ido a la escuela?"- pregunta Kakashi, mientras que Goku de repente recordó que sus hijos Gohan y Goten asistían a eso llamado escuela, -"¿escuela es eso donde mandan a los niños a aprender cosas raras?"- Contesta en forma de pregunta nuestro héroe, lo que el Hokage asienta con la cabeza, -"si Goku es necesario que vayas ya que nos guste o no tu apariencia de niño no me permite darte un rango más allá que el de genin por el momento"- dice Hiruzen. –"Bueno como sea solo tengo que ir ¿no?"- dice Goku con las manos en la nuca y su típica sonrisa, - "Goku ¿tú por casualidad usas el elemento viento con tu chakra para volar?" - Cuestiona Kakashi, el saiyajin lo observa con ojos de duda –"¿Qué es chakra?"- pregunta Goku, lo que sorprende a los presentes –"es la energía vital del cuerpo que utilizamos para realizar los jutsus como cuando te ataque con mi jutsu de invocación de serpientes"- contesta Anko, -"ese concepto suena muy aparecido a la energía que usamos en mi mundo pero nosotros lo llamamos ki"- dice Goku un poco sorprendido por el parecido pero con grandes diferencias del ki y el chakra.

El Hokage por su parte analizaba lo dicho y recordaba antiguas leyendas del poder del ki, la cual a pesar de carecer del manejo de los elementos lo compensaba con su tremendo poder destructivo, -"bueno eso no importa mientras puedas desempeñarte como un buen shinobi"- decía el Hokage con una leve sonrisa, a lo que Goku con un pulgar arriba declaraba que daría su mejor esfuerzo con su típica sonrisa.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Anko seguía observando a un Goku para posteriormente y sin aviso darle un beso en la frente, -"bueno a partir de hoy estamos juntos en esto mi pequeño hermanito así que no me des problemas"- decía Anko en voz baja y con una sonrisa y mirada gentil hacia el saiyajin,

-"creo que mes estoy empezando a ablandar, además creo que él tiene la suficiente edad como para ser mi padre",- pensaba la kuniochi mientras recordada lo que les había contado goku sobre su pasado, pero sin darle mucha importancia esta volvió a acostarse para volver a dormir.

* * *

 **EN LA MAÑANA EN EL DE PARTAMENTO DE ANKO.**

-"Toma Goku"- dijo Anko entregando un paquete a nuestro héroe que se limitó a abrirlo, -"es mi dogi,"- decía sorprendido Goku mientras este lo estiraba en el aire,- "si el Hokage lo mando a reparar y quito los símbolos del pecho y la espalda como tu especificaste no puedo dejar que mi hermano vaya a la academia en andrajos"- contesta Anko con los brazos cruzados y orgullosa de sí misma.

Posteriormente de cambiarse y desayunar los dos iban en camino a la academia, -"recuerda el camino ya que a partir de mañana iras tú solo"- le decía Anko a Goku el cual solo la seguía mientras admiraba los alrededores de konoha.

* * *

 **EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA ACADEMIA SHNOBI.**

-"Bien Goku ya llegamos toma dale estos papeles al maestro él ya sabe que hacer" dijo Anko antes de despedirse de Goku el cual hace lo mismo con una sonrisa y entrando al edificio.

-"hay que niño tan más lindo y enérgico"- decía una de las mamas que se encontraban alrededor de la escuela, -"usted y su hijo se ven muy bien junto" - estas palabras sacaron una enorme vena de la frente de Anko que con una cara cómica de enojo responde, -"él no es mi hijo es mi hermano menor" - asustando a la mama que posteriormente se disculpó para después salir con pies en polvorosa del lugar.

* * *

 **INTERIOR DE LA ACADEMIA.**

Goku se encontraba con el chunin y maestro de clase Iruka quien ya había sido avisado de su llegado por el Hokage, -" bien clase todos tomen asiento"- decía Iruka mientras los niños hacían lo que el pidió, - "hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante que acaba de llega a la aldea hace poco tiempo" - dice Iruka mientras Goku se encontraba a su lado, - "su nombre en Goku Mitarashi espero que se lleven bien con él" - termina por decir Iruka que le pide al niño unas palabras para sus compañeros, que con alegría se presenta, -"hola a todo soy Goku espero que podamos ser amigos," - termino Goku mientras alrededor del salón solo se escuchaban murmullos en voz baja los cuales eran de algunos niños que se burlaba por su baja estatura o su peinado extravagante mientras otros que reconocían el apellido murmuraban sobre su parentesco con la sexy pero sádica kunoichi de las serpientes, casi todos murmuraban excepto algunos estudiantes quienes eran, Naruko Uzumaki quien solo sonreía ya que el niño parecía ser agradable, Hinata Hyuga que estaba muy nerviosa y apenada mientras prestaba atención al saiyajin, Shino Aburame quien no hacia ningún ruido, kiba inuzuka que solo jugaba con su perro, Choji Akimichi que no dejaba de comer su papas, Shikamaru Nara que duerme en el escritorio sin poner atención, Sakura Haruno y Ino Yamanaka que solo se la pasaban admirando e idolatrando al galante Sasuke Uchiha quien fríamente ni siquiera prestaba atención a los que lo rodeaban y goku no era la acepción ya que al verlo pensó que era tan estúpido y ruidoso como Naruko la cual le desagradaba por lo antes mencionado.

-"Bien Goku siéntate en el espacio libre entre Naruko y Hinata"- decía Iruka apuntando al lugar mientras que Naruko levantaba la mano para llamar la atención de Goku, -" hey por aquí"- decía animadamente Naruko a lo que Goku caminaba para posteriormente sentarse a lado de la pequeña Naruko, -"hola soy Goku es un placer"- dice el saiyajin a lo que ella responde,-"hola soy Naruko y ella es mi amiga Hinata"- quien tímidamente y evitando la mirada del saiyajin que saludaba, -"que rara es"- pensó goku, -"bien niños comencemos con la clase hoy empezaremos con taijutsu así que vamos al campo de práctica",- dijo Iruka que posteriormente era seguido por sus alumnos,-"¿qué es eso de taijutsu?"- pregunta Goku quien seguía a Naruko, -"es….Este…., es el arte de combate cuerpo a cuerpo"- contesto apenada y tartamudeando en voz baja Hinata, -"oh que interesante"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA ACADEMIA.**

-"Bien comenzaremos con los combates de entrenamiento la pelea no será de más 3 minutos las regla son simples tienen que lograr que oponente se rinda o dejarlo fuera de combate para ganar, no se permite el uso de armas ni de jutsus entendido",- dijo Iruka con voz de mando que estaba a lado del otro profesor Mizuki, quien sacaba una lista para decidir el orden de los combate, -"los primeros serán Naruko uzumaki y Ino yamanaka"- decía el profesor, -"bien observen bien Goku y Hinata les mostrare las habilidades de la futura Hokage" - decía Naruko mientras caminaba al cuadrilátero, - "¿futura Hokage?"- Pregunto Goku a Hinata la cual contesto mirando al suelo y con un tono de tristeza, -"el sueño de Naruko es ser la Hokage de la aldea y así poder demostrar su valor ante toda la aldea"- Goku si decir nada vuelve a dirigí su mirada al cuadrilátero.

\- "Comiencen"- ordena Iruka como árbitro mientras las dos kunoichis luchaban con todo tipo de golpes y patadas aéreas, -"la niña de purpura tiene buenos movimientos pero Naruko se mueve muy mal con tantos movimientos tan llamativos, pero inefectivos solo se cansara más rápido ¿quién demonios la habrá entrenado tan mal?" - pensaba Goku mientras seguía observando la pelea, que de un momento al otro termino gracia aun poderoso derechazo de Ino en el rostro de Naruko la cual cae al suelo, - "bien suficiente la ganadora es Ino Yamanaka"- dice Iruka, mientras Ino con una sonrisa se burla de Naruko -"ahora sabe la diferencia entre nosotras enana"- dice Ino a lo que Naruko con enojo contesto mientras se levantaba con dificultad, - "ja no es mi culpa que mi cuerpo no me permita moverme como deseo ya que tú tienes la ventaja de tener ese cuerpo de niñito"- decía Naruko en forma burlona, -"¿qué dices?"- Reclama Ino con furia, -"para tu información la única con cuerpo de niñito aquí es la frente de marquesina" - grita ino apuntando a Sakura la cual se enfurecía y sacaba humo de sus oídos acompañada de una mirada sedienta de sangre, - "pues para mi estas plana como una tabla"- señalo Naruko la cual había abierto el cierre de su chamarra mostrando que bajo de esta sobresalían sus pechos los cuales impresionaban bastante aun con su fea camisa blanca con un espiral naranja dibujada en medio ya que Naruko a pesar de su edad y baja estatura área la niña más desarrollada de la clase incluso más que su amiga Hinata, y demostrando que era la dueña de un pecho que rivalizaría con la de una súper modelo, pero eso más que gustarle la molestaba ya que no la dejaba luchar bien además que su actitud marimacha no le permitía más que presumirlas cuando quería molestar a las fanáticas locas del Uchiha,- "ya basta"- gritaba Iruka que daba un coscorrón a la Uzumaki que cae al suelo con un cómico chichón sobre su cabeza, -"auch¡ ¿Por qué? me pega"- pregunta la adolorida Naruko.

-"Y todavía preguntas cabeza hueca"- grita Iruka de forma cómica, mientras los demás alumnos que veían el combate se carcajeaban de lo ocurrido con Naruko.

Por otro lado Goku mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza,-"¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?"- pensaba el saiyajin, mientras Hinata estaba roja como jitomate por la vergüenza de lo que su amiga hizo.

-"Esto no se quedara así me la pagaras marimacha pechos de vaca" - decía Ino murmurando con enojo mientras se alejaba del ring, por su parte Naruko se reunía con Goku y Hinata -"fue una pelea interesante"- decía Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras Naruko de igual forma con una sonrisa constataba que la próxima vez ganaría el encuentro.

Cada uno de los alumnos pasaban por el cuadrilátero hasta que Mizuki con lista en mano nombra a Sasuke lo que provoca las ovaciones y gritos de sus fans, -"tu ponente será Mitarashi Goku"- decía el chunin lo que emociono a Goku que nunca escapa de una buena pelea.

-"Vamos Sasuke termina con el enano"- vitoreo una de sus tantas fans – "si es un tarado"- dijo otra de las fans, -"no te dejes Goku tu puedes acabar con el idiota cara de bebe"- decía Naruko apoyando a Goku que le daba su famoso pulgar arriba mientras se dirigía al ring, -"bien ya saben las reglas preparados"- decía Iruka con voz de mando – "comiencen"- dando la orden para luchar. –"Esto será fácil"- pensó Sasuke que se colocaba en posición de pelea pero para su sorpresa su oponente estaba de pie frente a él sin moverse, -"que extraño ¿Qué este tipo no sabrá pelear?, pero lo más extraño es que pareciera que su presencia se desvaneciera poco apoco es como un fantasma sino lo siento no podré atacarlo"- pensaba el Uchiha algo nervioso, -"que les pasa comiencen"- gritaba uno de los tantos alumno,- "¿qué te pasa? Sasuke acabalo de una vez"- decía una de las fans, -"este niño desapareció por completo su presencia si Sasuke no siente hostilidad de parte de él no podrá atacarlo tan fácilmente"- pensaba seriamente Iruka mientras observaba el combate.

Con un grito de guerra Sasuke se arroja contra Goku el cual desaparece en el momento que Sasuke intenta darle una patada,- "¿Qué dónde está?"- Dice Sasuke desesperadamente - "ya se detrás de mí"- volteando violentamente solo para no ver a nadie, Sasuke movía la cabeza por todos lados sin percatarse que Goku estaba a sus espaldas mientras se movía rápidamente de un lado al otro junto con el movimiento del cuello del Uchiha para que este no lo viera, - "ya se estas arriba"- dice Sasuke volteando al cielo. Sin más que perder Goku da un ligero golpe de karate en la nuca de del último Uchiha lo que instantáneamente provoca el desplome de sasuke que yace en el suelo inconsciente.

Todos los presentes están en silencio completamente sorprendidos de lo visto hasta que Goku rompe este silencio, - "oye creo que gane"- le decía a Iruka que seguía sorprendido pero las palabra de Goku lo volvieron en sí, - "el ganador Goku Mitarashi"- anuncia Iruka, Goku por su parte va hacia donde estaban Naruko y Hinata las cuales lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, -"¿pasa algo?"- pregunta Goku con una mirada confundida hacia sus dos amigas, reaccionado rápido Naruko responde - "no, no nada peleaste muy bien"- decía Naruko con una mano en su nuca mientras esta reía nerviosamente, - "oh muchas gracias no fue nada"- contesto Goku con un gesto inocente típico del saiyajin.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN EL SALON DE CLASES.**

Después de que Sasuke se había recuperado las clases se retomaron con normalidad.

-"Bien es hora de la de la prueba del jutsu de clonación"- comenta Iruka, provocando un gesto de malestar en Naruko la cual era pésima en ello pero era su oportunidad de lucirse ante sus amigos y compañeros de clase, Iruka fue nombrado a cada uno de sus alumnos hasta llegar con Naruko,-"bien es mi turno decía la niña animadamente" - "buena suerte"- le decían Goku y Hinata al mismo tiempo, - "bien empieza"- ordeno Iruka a lo que Naruko concentra su chakra y con fuertes palabras, -"jutsu de clones"- una nube de humo la cubre para revelar una muñeca escuálida y mal hecha de ella misma causando la risa de los presente y el malestar de Iruka, -"Naruko ¿Qué se supone que es esto?"- pregunta el maestro, - "un clon"- contesta Naruko apenada, - "por lo menos finge que lo intenta"- grita Iruka a la niña que inflando las mejilla y con las cejas arqueadas contesta, - "claro que lo intento pero es un jutsu aburrido y nada emocionante prefiero el jutsu que he creado yo misma"- dice la Uzumaki, - "¿Qué?"- Dijo Iruka antes de que la niña juntando los dedos y –"gritara, jutsu sexy"- provocando una nube de humo que mostraba a una Naruko adulta completamente desnuda solo cubierta en algunas zonas por la nube de humo. Provocando una hemorragia nasal en los hombres presentes exceptuando a Sasuke y Goku ya que el primero pensaba que era una idiotez y el saiyajin que era muy inocente además de demostrar su carecía de lívido ya que estaba muy confundido por lo que pasaba, - "eres una idiota"- grita Iruka que deforma cómica vuelve a darle un coscorrón a la pequeña Uzumaki la cual regresa a su lugar con lágrimas como cascada y un enorme chichón en la cabeza, - "eres una depravada"- dice Sakura con tono de regaño a lo que Naruko solo le saca la lengua y la ignora.

Después de ponerse unos tapones de papel en la nariz Iruka llama a Goku para intentar el jutsu de clones, - "que hago yo no sé cómo hacer eso"- pensaba nuestro héroe mientras pasaba el frente y era observado por todos en especial Sasuke que lo ve con odio por la humillación en el campo de entrenamiento, - "comienza Goku"- pide Iruka al saiyajin que de repente tuvo un momento de inspiración y decide usa la técnica de las multi-imágenes mostrando imágenes de Goku por todo el salón de clase dejando con la boca abierta tanto a los maestros como a los alumnos, - "no puede ser posible y sin posición de manos"- pensó Iruka, por su parte Sasuke apretaba los puños y rechinando los dientes no podía evitar sentir un enorme odio por goku el cual no solo lo había superado pulverizo por completo su orgullo, Naruko por otro lado tenía una mirada triste viendo como su nuevo amigo logro en su primer día lo que ella quería lograr todo este tiempo pero eso no significaba que ya se había rendido esto es solo un reto más que debe superar para llegar hacer Hokage.

-"Bien en hecho Goku regresa a tu asiento"- dice Iruka, a lo que Goku obedece terminando así su prueba, Iruka se acerca a Misuki y es voz baja en pesaron a hablar, -"y yo que pensé que Sasuke era un prodigio"- comenta Iruka a lo que Mizuki contesta - "si él podría ser tan talentoso como lo fueron Kakashi Hatake o Itachi Uchiha en sus tiempos verdaderos genios", - "Iruka voltea para ver a Goku y sin dejar de verlo dijo - "él es un niño prodigio".

 **FIN**

Espero les allá gustado el capítulo, la pelea de Goku vs Sasuke está basada en la pelea de Goku vs el Rey Chappa que tomo lugar en las preliminares durante el torneo de artes marciales donde Goku se corono campeón tras derrotar a Piccolo.

Naruko poco a poco ira despertando sus sentimientos hacia Goku así como lo hizo su madre con Minato ya que como recordaran Jiraiya comento que Kushina era una marimacha peleonera la cual se fue calmando con el pasar del tiempo, y la rivalidad de Sasuke con Goku ya dio comienzo aunque solo será de un solo lado ya que Goku solo tiene un verdadero rival y ese es el príncipe saiyajin Vegeta.

La relación de Anko y Goku será un ligero tributo a la que tuvieron Goku y Launch en Dragón Ball durante su infancia ya que en el periodo donde Goku entreno con el maestro Roshi ella mostro un comportamiento fraternal y de sincera preocupación por el, incluso su versión rubia salvaje lo ayudo y protegió para que este llegara a tiempo a la pelea del torneo contra Pamput, pero como sabrán Toriyama cometió el grave error de olvidarse de esta gran personaje y la elimino de la saga Z; De corazón espero que no haga lo mismo con Bra en súper, claro eso porque ya se tardó en ponerla, bueno regresando al tema Por ello Anko tendrá cambios de personalidad muy notorios durante el transcurso de la historia los cuales les sacaran una sonrisa o los sorprenderá claro eso depende de ustedes, cada cabeza es un mundo solo explorado realmente por su dueño.

También planeo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda no será una vez a la semana pero tampoco será una vez cada seis meses o una vez cada 4 años como las olimpiadas.

Gracias y hasta luego cuídense.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren bien. Sé que dije que iba a actualizar lo antes posible pero la verdad lamentablemente las últimas semanas he estado en cama ya que contraje una fuerte infección en las vías respiratorias lo que no me ha permitido cumplir con lo que prometí de antemano una disculpa la verdad es que todavía me siento fatal pero como ya llevaba más de la mitad escrita decidí terminarlo y subirlo._

 _Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios de parte de ustedes me alegra realmente todo su apoyo y les aseguro que he leído todos y cada uno de ellos detenidamente._

 _alucard77 - muchísimas gracias por tus observaciones en mi humilde opinión tú eres el rey del harem y estoy de acuerdo con lo de Anko ella es un personaje a la cual se le puede sacar mucho provecho, ya que su papel de hermana representara algo que aprendí de kissxsis, OniAi, MM y Haganai es el efecto Brocon (complejo de hermano) el cual no puede faltar en todo harem y como dije previamente este será un harem por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia._

 _Darksoul – muchas gracias por tu apoyo ya que tú has comentado desde el primer capítulo y tus ideas me gustan pero tendrán que esperar; además tendrá que ser con otra chica ya que Anko ya la se encuentra apartada para el harem de Goku espero tu comprensión y apoyo._

 _También quisiera su apoyo en ver si alguien sería tan amable de decirme o explicarme como poder realizar un comentario en esta página de fanfiction ya que me desespere intentándolo pero no lo he conseguido y ahora que he estado en cama por mi enfermedad mucho menos he podido investigar por ello solicitó su ayuda gracias y lamento las molestias._

 _Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Capitulo: 4 la atareada vida en konoha, una promesa a la luz de la luna.

* * *

 **EN EL RECESO EN LA DE LA ACADEMIA SHINOBI.**

Todo los niños estaba en sus respectivas amistades mientras disfrutaban de sus almuerzos nuestro héroe se encontraba con Naruko y Hinata, -"comes muchísimo Goku"- decía Naruko con un tazón de ramen instantáneo en las manos.

\- "lo que pasa es mi metabolismo es muy acelerado y tengo que comer bastante para tener energía" - contesta Goku con una bola de arroz gigante a medio comer en su manos, - "es…. es una bola de arroz enor…..me…. enorme"- decía Hinata.

\- "si me la preparo mi hermana" - dice Goku con una enorme sonrisa mientras este recordaba como Anko le preparaba el almuerzo para el día de hoy y a pesar de que ella decía que cuidar de Goku era una molestia parecía muy contenta mientras le hacia la comida.

De repente un objeto se dirige hacia Goku y sus amigas a una gran velocidad, Goku al percatarse hace a un lado a sus compañeras para después esquivar el objeto que era nada más y nada menos que una shuriken de viento endemoniado arrojada por Sasuke la cual deja una marca de corte en la ropa de Goku.

\- "acaso te volviste loco maldito Sasuke" - grita Naruko, a lo que Sasuke contesta - "tú no te metas esto es entre el nuevo y yo", - de repente la shuriken regresaba como un bumerang hacia donde estaba Goku el cual al atrapa con su mano con mucha facilidad sorprendiendo a sus amigas como a Sasuke los cuales solo quedaron en silencio hasta que Goku dijo, - "toma esto es tuyo" - con un rostro lleno de tranquilidad mientras volvía a arrojar la shuriken que a una súper velocidad pasando de lado de la mejilla derecha de Sasuke para después impactar con un árbol el cual es partido por la mitad y después impactar con la pared del patio de la academia que es atravesada para posteriormente dar una vuelta en u hacia el cielo para perderse entre las nubes.

Sasuke cae de rodillas temblando mientras que de su mejilla derecha salía un poco de sangre, -"normalmente no me gusta meterme con los débiles pero tú te extralimitaste ya déjanos en Paz"- dice Goku seriamente y algo amenazante, para después regresar a su almuerzo con Naruko y Hinata, Sasuke temblando y viendo hacia el suele pensaba, - "débil, débil el cree que soy débil me tubo lastima y me regreso la shuriken solo para asustarme ya que si él hubiera querido me habría matado", - después de eso Sasuke se levanta para regresar al salón de clases furioso y preparado para entrenar con más esfuerzo y fortalecerse más ya que había aparecido una piedra en su camino para poder cumplir su deseo de vengarse de su hermano y su nombre era Goku Mitarashi su nuevo rival.

Goku por su parte algo molesto revisaba la parte rota de su dogi mientras decía, - "Anko se va enojar mucho conmigo lo acaban de arreglar y ya está roto o través", - Naruko se acerca al saiyajin y enérgicamente dice eso fue impresionante – "¿cómo es que te asiste tan fuerte?" - Pregunta la pequeña Uzumaki, "tuve varios maestros así como todo tipo de entrenamientos",- contesta Goku, - "¿qué clase de entrenamientos?" - Vuelve a preguntar Naruko, pero antes de que Goku conteste Hinata los interrumpe – "es….es…tas…. ¿Estás bien no te lastimaste?" - Pregunto preocupada.

\- "no te preocupes no me paso nada", - decía Goku que posteriormente levanta la parte inferior de la camisa de su dogi para demostrarle que decía la verdad.

Sonrojando a la pobre Hyuga que veía el torso desnudo del saiyajin y para sorpresa Naruko también se había sonrojado un poco pero no solo ellas ya que todas las féminas de la clase también lo veían sorprendidas y algo animadas ya que era la primera vez que contemplaban un cuerpo tan musculoso y bien formado que dejaría en vergüenza al mismísimo Hércules,

-"¿qué les pasa?" - Pregunta Goku lo que saca de su transe a la chicas que lo veían, - "no, no nada solo que bájate la camisa por favor" - dice Naruko que seguía un poco avergonzada esto era algo nuevo en alguien que había inventado el jutsu sexy, Por su parte Ino y Sakura que siempre discutían por quien se sentaría con sasuke en el almuerzo estaban sin habla ya que seguían recordando el escultural cuerpo de nuestro héroe.

\- "¿viste su cuerpo? Cerdo"- pregunta Sakura, - "si frentona, bueno no es de sorprenderse escuche que su hermana tiene un cuerpo escultural y muy hermoso"- contesta Ino, - "¿enserio?" - Vuelve a preguntar Sakura,

\- "si y siendo honesta él es muy atractivo además de ser muy amable y carismático"- dice Ino,

\- "¿queeee? Acaso no ves lo enano que es, casi mide lo mismo que Naruko"- dice Sakura,

\- "piensa lo que quieras además tarde que temprano tendrá que dar el estirón y yo planeo estar con él para ese momento" - dice Ino con una sonrisa y mirada seductora hacia el saiyajin,

\- "te has vuelto loca ¿qué paso con que tú obsesión por Sasuke?"- Grita Sakura,

\- "escucha frente de marquesina yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera además Sasuke no nos voltearía a ver ni aunque estuviéramos envueltas en llamas y si tu quieres seguir persiguiendo al señor depresión adelante yo prefiero un verdadero hombre y no un niño" - decía, Ino con mucha seguridad en sus palabras y lista para ir hacia donde se encontraba Goku pero es detenida por Sakura la cual la sujetaba del hombro y con una mirada ensombrecida, Ino quedo desconcertada por esto pero antes de poder decir algo, Sakura grita a todo pulmón – "no es justo que tu vayas por todos los chicos en los que yo me fijo", - dejando a Ino con una cara completamente en blanco y una gran gota de sudor en su frente para unos segundos después gritar, - "pero si tu dijiste que era un enano", - "dije eso para que tú no te le acercaras y siguieras detrás de Sasuke la verdad es que Goku me comenzó a gustar desde que se presentó en la clase con esa hermosa sonrisa mientras que tú no lo pelaste hasta que se quitó la camisa así que tu déjame a Goku y quédate con Sasuke" - contesto gritando Sakura.

Después de eso las dos kunoichis empezaron a pelear de forma cómica lo que saca una gota de sudor nervioso a todos los alumnos presentes incluyendo a Goku y sus dos amigas mientras Shikamaru se acercaba al saiyajin y con una cara cansada y aburrida ponía su mano en el hombro de Goku para después decirle, - "mismas sinceras condolencias ya que esas 2 se han convertido en tus fanáticas y créeme harán de tu vida una verdadera pesadilla" - comenta Shikamaru para después retirarse hacia el salón de clases.

Goku sonreía nerviosamente y con un tic en su ojo derecho pensado, - "vegeta ¿por qué? demonios no me sujetaste antes de caer en este lugar tan extraño".

Para suerte de nuestro héroe la campana para reiniciar las clases había sonado lo que significaba que todos tendrían que volver a sus lugares asignados y no tendría que soportar los locos desplates de Sakura e Ino por lo menos dúrate las clases y a la salida ya que Anko le ordeno ir directo a casa después de estas.

Las horas pasaron y las clases habían terminado, Goku se despido de sus amigas para tomar su camino a casa preocupado por el regaño que recibiría de parte de Anko por su ropa que se había rota por culpa de Sasuke.

* * *

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE ANKO MITARASHI.**

-"Ya llegue"- decía Goku mientras cruzaba la puerta del departamento – "qué bueno que ya llegaste enano ¿Cómo te fue?" - Preguntaba Anko que después de unos instantes se sorprendía por el enorme corte en la parte frontal de la ropa de Goku.

\- "pero ¿Qué te paso?" - Pregunta Anko, - "bueno esto fue un accidente que tuve mientras discutía con un amigo"- contesta Goku,-"¿qué amigo?" - Pregunta enojada Anko, - "un tal Sasuke Uchiha es un chico algo serio pero no creo que sea mala persona", - contestaba Goku con su típica sonrisa, Anko se acercaba al saiyajin para posteriormente poner su mano sobre la cabeza de este, - "tú en verdad siempre tratas de ver el lado positivo de las persona verdad", - dice Anko con una voz y una cara que expresaba un ligero sonroje.

\- "no es eso, solo que yo creo que él es un buen chico pero no sabe cómo tratar a los demás", - decía Goku mientras este recordaba que su amigo y rival Vegeta que era igual cuando apenas lo había conocido.

-"Como sea ya está lista la comida ve a cambiarte más tarde arreglare tu ropa"- decía Anko después de un ligero suspiro, - "siii "- decía Goku animadamente mientras entraba en la recamara que compartía con la kunoichi para ponerse una nueva camisa que esta le había comprado antes de que el regresara, - "este niño en verdad me divierte mucho" - pensaba Anko mientras esta regresaba a la cocina con una sonrisa mientras tarareaba una canción.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Los días y meses pasaban rápidamente Goku ya se había acostumbrado a la vida en konoha así como su relación con Anko que había mejorado bastante hasta el punto que los vecinos pensaban que ella podría tener complejo de hermano claro que no lo decían ya que le tenían mucho miedo a la kunoichi sádica de las serpientes. En la academia Goku era considerado como uno de los mejores prospectos de su generación además de que su habilidad de esconderse había mejorado bastante ya que tenía que lidiar con Ino y Sakura durante el receso y él no quería ser grosero con ellas por lo que siempre prefería escapar y para su fortuna las demás chicas de la clase no querían renunciar a sasuke por lo que solo tenía de lidiar con ellas dos, por otro lado Naruko y Hinata se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas y estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos la pequeña Uzumaki siempre practicaba con Goku que después de ver su encuentro contra ino decidió ayudarla en mejorar su estilo de combate mostrándole los principios del estilo de la tortuga y enseñándole la técnica jan – ken la cual aprendió de su abuelo gohan, mientras que Hinata disfrutaba de los paseos con ellos dos alrededor de la aldea y durante uno de estos Goku se enteró que la persona que había entrenado a Naruko en taijutsu y le había enseñado esos movimientos inútiles no era otro que el chunin Mizuki algo que desconcertaba a Goku ya que aquel maestro siempre era amable con Naruko pero sin intenciones de ayudarla a mejorar a diferencia de Iruka que era estricto pero con el deseo de que Naruko se convirtiera en una gran genin, y Goku se había dado cuenta de esto ya que ya que Iruka más que como maestro se comportaba como un hermano que se preocupaba por su pequeña hermana ya que Anko se portaba igual con él.

* * *

 **ACADEMIA SHINOBI.**

Había llegado el día de la graduación tan esperado por todos los estudiantes, - "bien niños hoy se convertirán en shinobis, pero antes anunciaremos al novato del año" - decía Iruka con una sonrisa en su cara para después anunciar que el novato del año era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha emocionando a sus fanáticas pero de repente dos de las estudiante se levantan con enojo para gritar y reclamar, - "esto es un robo porque Goku no es el novato del año" - gritaba Sakura.

-"si el demostró ser muy superior a Uchiha" - acompaño Ino, Sasuke por su parte las ve con enojo pero estas le contestaban la mirada lo que demostraba que ellas ya no tenían ningún sentimiento hacia él y es más lo consideraban desagradable después de recordar el trato cruel e indiferente hacia ellas por parte del ultimo Uchiha, Iruka tranquilamente y con los ojos cerrados contestaba, – "si Goku es el alumno más fuerte y talentoso de ustedes pero en los exámenes escritos le fue muy mal ya que los paso de panzazo por eso quedo en segundo lugar".

Después del escándalo que había ocurrido con las fans de Goku y la elección del novato del año la clase prosiguió con normalidad hasta que se empezaron a dar los nombres de los graduados uno por uno lamentablemente Naruko no estaba entre ellos lo que dejo con un mal sabor de boca tanto a Goku como a Hinata que veían a su amiga muy deprimida y sin ganas de hacer nada; ya en la salida empezaron los padres a recibir a sus hijos Hiashi el padre de Hinata la felicitaba de forma seria y sin mostrar mucha emoción, por su parte nuestro héroe era abrazado por Anko que lo levantaba en el aire como si de un oso de peluche se tratara,

\- "muchas felicidades Goku por fin eres un genin" - decía Anko mientras Goku sonreía un poco avergonzado, - "ya viste a la hermana de Goku tiene un cuerpazo".

\- le decía Kiba a Shino en voz baja cuando de repente una kunai pasaba arriba de la cabeza de Kiba cortado algunos mechones de su cabello castaño y asustándolo en el acto provocando que se sentara del susto,

\- "también tengo un buen oído mocoso el único que puede hablar de mi cuerpo es mi querido hermanito entendido".

\- dijo Anko con una sonrisa maléfica y sed de sangre en su mirada dirigida hacia el Inuzuka,

\- "Anko no lo vayas a lastimar" - pedía Goku, Anko voltea para observar al saiyajin con ojos tiernos de borrego y con una lágrima dice,

\- "no te juro que no le iba a hacer nada yo no sería capaz de avergonzarte en tu día especial hermanito"- contestaba Anko tratando de justificar su acción, Goku volvía su atención a Naruko que estaba en un columpio completamente sola y sin compañía para después escuchar entre murmullos de los adultos insultos y burlas dirigidas a la niña esto molesto a Goku que se dirigía hacia su amiga.

\- "¿estás bien?"- Pregunta el saiyajin a lo que ella con una voz triste y cabizbaja contestaba que sí.

\- "no te rindas tú no eres de las personas que renuncia tan fácilmente" - dice Goku tratando de animarla, Naruko sube su cabeza para ver a Goku y con un rostro enojado y con lágrimas contesta, - "tu no me conoces no sabes nada de mí tú crees que todo en la vida se solucionara con tu estúpida sonrisa ya que no tienes ninguna preocupación por que eres don perfecto"- gritaba Naruko que lloraba con desesperación y con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, Goku no supo que decir estaba sorprendido y a la vez asustado por la reacción de su amiga que después sale corriendo lejos de él diciendo, - "solo déjame en paz"- mientras esta desaparecía de la vista de nuestro héroe que solo se quedó callado y sin poder hacer algo por su amiga ya que entendió que ella tenía razón y que nunca intento conocerla bien porque solo estaba en espera a que wiss viniera por el para regresar a su mundo.

* * *

 **6:00 DE LA TARDE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ANKO.**

Estaba todo listo para celebrar la graduación del saiyajin el cual estaba triste y sin decir nada durante el camino de regreso,

\- "¿qué te pasa? Goku ¿Por qué esa cara?" - pregunta Anko que se preocupa por el comportamiento de Goku,

\- "me pelee con mi amiga"- dice Goku con tristeza, mientras Anko se sentaba cerca de él y pregunta – "¿Cuál amiga?".

\- "Naruko Uzumaki" - contesta Goku – "ah y entiendo entonces te preocupas realmente por ella" - dice Anko, - "por supuesto"- contesta, Goku – "ella es mi mejor amiga en este mundo"- dice el saiyajin, Anko con mirada seria se decide a contarle el secreto de la aldea, - "Goku ¿dime en clases escuchaste del cuarto Hokage y del zorro de las 9 colas el Kyubi?"- pregunta Anko a lo que Goku dice que -"sí" -"bueno te contare la verdadera historia de lo que paso ese día" - contesta Anko que empieza a contarle de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, el secreto de los jinchurikis, y como Minato y Kushina se sacrificaron para detener al Kyubi encerándolo en su hija quien era Naruko razón por la que es odiada por el pueblo a pesar de que ella detiene al monstruo y evita que este escape, Goku con cara seria se levanta de la silla y sale corriendo, - "¿A dónde vas?" - Pregunta Anko gritando.

-"tengo que disculparme con Naruko" - dice Goku con un grito mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad en busca de su amiga.

-"es un buen chico"- pensaba Anko con una sonrisa en su cara, - "pero no pienso entregarlo tan fácilmente y mucho menos a esa tal Naruko",- decía Anko la cual ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ocultar su complejo de hermano.

Goku escucha la alarma de la torre del Hokage mientras esta encamino a la casa de Naruko mientras este saltaba en los tejados, - "¿pero qué pasó?" -Dijo Goku que ve las luces de emergencia de la torre por lo que decide ir a ver qué pasaba.

* * *

 **TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

-"Hiruzen ¿qué está pasando?"- pregunta Goku mientras este entraba por la ventana, el Hokage observa a goku y con alivio de su llegada le cuenta que Naruko robo el rollo de los sellos que tenía jutsus secretos del primer y el segundo Hokage, Goku preocupado decide unirse a la búsqueda de Naruko con el fin de disculparse y ayudarla a librarse del castigo inminente que le esperaba, Hiruzen le dice dónde ir con ayuda de su esfera de cristal Goku sale por la ventana hacia la zona boscosa cerca de la torre.

* * *

 **EN EL BOSQUE SERCANO A LA TORRRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Se encontraba una Naruko sucia y herida la cual era protegida por Iruka quien uso su cuerpo como escudo para detener una gran shuriken que había sido lanzada por Mizuki quien confesó haber engañado a la niña con pasarla si robaba el rollo de los sellos además de contarle la verdad sobre el porqué de los maltrato de los aldeanos hacia ella lo cual la dejo sumamente triste pero las lágrimas y las palabras de apoyo llenas de amor y compresión de Iruka a Naruko la levantaban y animaban a seguir adelante.

\- "no dejare que mates a mi maestro" - decía Naruko que con los dedos juntos gritaba – "jutsu clones de sombra" - creando un sin fin de clones de Naruko los cuales era sólidos y podían pelear de forma individual e independiente de las demás.

\- "en verdad crees que ya ganaste solo por esto chiquilla" - decía Misuki con una sonrisa malvada que de repente empezó a aumentar su masa muscular rompiendo su camisa mostrando un cuerpo musculoso y más fortalecido.

\- "ustedes serán las primeros en ver el poder que Lord Orochimaru me ha otorgado" - decía Mizuki, mientras una marca en su brazo se extendía y cubría todo su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en un monstruoso tigre humanoide que se arrojaba a gran velocidad contra los clones que eran destruidos uno tras otro para después con un poderoso derechazo en el estómago de la niña derivándola mientras esta escupía sangre en el suelo inmóvil por el dolor y viendo como el monstruo Mizuki se acercaba para darle el tiro de gracia.

\- "no lo hagas"- grita Iruka que no podía ayudar a naruko por la shuriken que estaba clavada en su espalda y no lo dejaba moverse, - "este es mi fin"- pensó Naruko, de repente Mizuki lanza un golpe a la niña que está en el suelo pero para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba en ese lugar.

\- "¿que donde se fue?"- Grita Mizuki, - "tranquilo gatito no crees que debería controlarte",- una voz sorprende a Mizuki y resultaba ser la voz del saiyajin que sujetaba a Naruko con su brazo alrededor se su cintura mientras este se encontraba parado en la rama de un árbol cercano,

\- "Goku ¿qué haces aquí?"- Pregunta Naruko en voz baja y sorprendida, Goku sonríe y le dice que le dirá luego mientras este bajaba al suelo.

\- "maldito tú también morirás"- grita Mizuki que se arrojaba hacia Goku que con los ojos muy serios y sin decir nada lanza un poderoso golpe que atraviesa a Mizuki en el abdomen,

\- "no puede ser" - gritaba de dolor Mizuki, Goku sacaba su brazo del cuerpo de Mizuki,

-"no tendré piedad con una basura como tú"- dice nuestro héroe que después da una patada en la barbilla de Mizuki que sale volando al cielo.

\- "KAME, HAME, HA." - grito Goku que disparo su ataque al malvado chunin que se desintegraba entre gritos de agonía mientras el ataque de Goku se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Goku se acercaba a Naruko y con una sonrisa preguntaba si estaba bien, Naruko escondía su cara y con vergüenza y le decía Goku, - "no te pedí tu ayuda podía vencerlo yo sola",

\- "si lo sé pero a pesar de eso yo quería ayudarte"- contesta Goku tranquilamente.

\- "pero yo soy un monstruo" - decía Naruko mirando hacia el suelo y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- "tú no eres un monstruo solo eres una linda niña que ha estado muy sola y que solo buscaba cariño y compresión de los demás"- dice Goku con voz tranquila llena de compresión y preocupación por la Uzumaki que no aguanto más y se desmorono para después abrazar al saiyajin mientras lloraba sin parar, Goku aleja un poco a Naruko para poder ver su cara la cual estaba llena de lágrimas.

\- "pase lo que pase yo te protegeré y no permitiré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte nunca más"- Goku estaba haciendo esta promesa mientras los 2 eran iluminados por la luz de la luna llena la cual mostraba a una Naruko con los ojos bien abiertos con algunas lágrimas y muy sonrojada la cual no podía dejar de observar a su salvador.

 **FIN**

Espero les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy no olviden sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Tratare de actualizar más rápido pero me costara algo de trabajo en estos momentos por mi enfermedad pero me esforzaré por lograrlo una vez que me haya recuperado.

La trasformación de Mizuki está basada en la que uso contra Naruto e Iruka durante los capítulos 145, 146 y 147 los cuales corresponde al relleno de la primera serie de Naruto.

Goku vs Mizuki si a esa masacré se le puede considerar pelea se basó en la pelea de Gohan vs Bojack.

Gracias y hasta luego cuídense.


	6. capítulo 5

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se encuentren bien todos la verdad es que yo estoy mejor gracias a un tratamiento avance de inyecciones gracias a eso es que pude adelantarme con este capítulo el cual espero sea de su agrado._

 _Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo a si como su recomendaciones en especial a Basarark Uzumaki quien pidió por mi salud gracias, así como a Tsuigeku quien amablemente despejo mis dudas en cuanto a lo de como poder realizar un comentario en un fanfiction de corazón gracias, de igual manera agradezco tus comentarios y puntos de vista tanto a ti como a melvincito1 ya que tenían razón la verdad después de analizarlo detenidamente creo que si se me paso la mano con lo Goku vs MIzuki ya que la brutalidad que mostro Goku en ese combate si fue un poco anormal algo que tratare de corregir en el futuro._

 _melvincito1 - gracias por tu comentario el cual me ayudo pero en cuanto a lo de la inocencia de goku me mantendré firme ya que por lo que investigue el sigue siendo muy inocente y carente de perversión lo que se puede notar en los episodios Dragón Ball Super Ep.17 y Dragón Ball Super Ep.43 donde el literalmente vio a Bulma salir del baño desnuda solo cubierta con una toalla y no mostró el mas mínimo interés en ella así como en el reciente Dragón ball super ep.75 donde Krilin le regalo una revista para caballeros al maestro Roshi con el fin de que los vuelva a entrenar y Goku fue indiferente ante la revista a pesar de ver las imágenes y la prueba más prueba fehaciente el ending 4 de súper donde Goku aún puede usar su nube voladora la cual solo puede ser montada por personas de corazón puro, así como el hecho que Goku no tiene 50 años sino por lo que investigue La edad de Goku en súper está en un aproximado de 36 años físicos ya que no podemos contar los que él estuvo muerto y no envejeció, aun así muchas gracias por tu comentario el cual me ayudó muchísimo ya que este me obligo a documentarme y así aprender más para este trabajo._

 _aten92 – gracias por leer este fic. En verdad te lo agradezco y en cuanto a tu p.d:, no hay problema Anko si estará en el harem de Goku, algo que no pereció ser del agrado de Darksoul a quien le pido su compresión y si te sirve de consuelo Anko Mitarashi tendrá mucha relevancia y protagonismo en este fanfiction._

 _alucard77 – de verdad gracias tus palabras me alegraron mucho estoy muy feliz de que te gustara el capítulo anterior de corazón gracias._

 _Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

Capitulo: 5 una relación más allá de una simple amistad, la elección de los equipos.

* * *

 **EN EL BOSQUE CERCANO A LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Nuestro Héroe y Naruko seguían abrazados pero de repente una voz saca de su trance al pequeña Uzumaki,

\- "perdón por interrumpir su momento romántico pero necesito ayuda"- decía Iruka que estaba muy mal herido por culpa de Mizuki, sorpresivamente Naruko se suelta rápidamente de Goku y se hace a un lado nerviosamente y roja como jitomate.

\- "esto no es lo que crees Iruka sensei, es solo que me sentí mareada y Goku solo me sujeto para no caer"- decía Naruko mientras esta reía algo nerviosa.

\- "si claro mareada"- contesto Iruka con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, mientras Goku solo mostraba un cara inocente de confusión por la conversación de la niña y su maestro.

-"Naruko a ceracate un momento y cierra los ojos"- le decía Iruka a la Uzumaki que hacia lo que su maestro le pedía.

\- "muchas felicidades por tu graduación"- decía Iruka con una sonrisa fraterna mientras ponía su banda de ninja en la frente de Naruko que sonreía y derramaba algunas lágrimas de alegría por lo dicho por su maestro Iruka, Goku solo presenciaba esto en silencio y con una sonrisa en su rostro feliz por su amiga mientras el equipo de rescate llegaba al lugar para atender las heridas de Naruko y de Iruka el cual era el que estaba en peor estado de los dos.

* * *

 **EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA.**

Iruka y Naruko eran atendidos mientras Iruka daba su reporte al Hokage del engaño a la niña la cual no sabía de las malvadas intenciones de Mizuki y como Goku acabo con el ninja traidor, por su parte el Hokage pide tanto a Iruka como a Naruko que guardaran en secreto lo que paso el día de hoy en especial lo de Goku para evitar represalias de parte de familiares o amigos del Mizuki contra el saiyajin lo cual era lo de menos ya que Hiruzen no quería que el consejo de ancianos se enteraran del tremendo poder de Goku.

\- "¿cómo se encuentran?"- Preguntaba Goku mientras entraba en la habitación del hospital donde descansaban su amiga y su maestro.

\- "bien muchas gracias" - decía Iruka que voltea para ver a Naruko la cual en el momento en el que Goku entro se agacho con vergüenza evitando la mirada del saiyajin y con voz baja le daba las gracias por salvarla lo que dejaba a Goku muy confundido por la forma en la que se comportaba su amiga, el Hokage e Iruka por su parte solo veía lo sucedido y en voz baja se susurraban.

\- "¿paso algo antes de que llegáramos?" - Pregunto el Hokage.

\- "pues yo diría que por fin la masculina Naruko alcanzo la pubertad" - contestaba Iruka con otro susurro.

\- "con ese cuerpo tan desarrollado y ¿apenas está entrando en la pubertad?"- Grita el Hokage sorprendiendo a todo en el cuarto.

\- "que te has vuelto loco compórtese anciano pervertido"- contesto gritando Irika de forma cómica lo que hace que el Hokage se siente del susto con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente y un poco asustado por la reacción del chunin, Goku y Naruko por su parte solo se reían a carcajadas por el comportamiento cómico de Iruka y Sarutobi.

* * *

 **EN EL TEJADO DEL HOSPITAL SERCA DE LAS 11:00 DE LA NOCHE**

Estaba Naruko la cual tenía algunas vendas y en sus manos descansaba su chamarra naranja con azul la cual estaba rota y sucia mientras observaba en silencio el monumento Hokage el cual era iluminado por las luces de la aldea.

\- "¿Naruko está bien?"- Pregunto Goku el cual se acercaba a la Uzumaki.

\- "si es solo Qué...", - Decía Naruka que de repente se quedaba callada.

\- "¿dime que pasas?"- Pregunto Goku con tranquilidad y un poco curioso.

\- "lo siento mucho Goku fui muy grosera contigo durante la graduación tu solo tratabas de ayudarme y yo solo desquite mis frustraciones y celos contigo" - dijo la niña mientras esta agachaba la cabeza disculpándose con el saiyajin,

\- "no tienes por qué disculparte tu tenías razón fui muy frio y desconsiderado contigo ya que solo veía todo desde mi punto de vista yo nunca tuve problemas y siempre por alguna razón todo me sale bien y por ello nunca pensaba en los que me rodeaban" - Decía Goku el cual expresaba una ligera sonrisa triste a Naruko,

\- "no eso no es cierto, tu siempre nos has apoyado a Hinata y a mi incluso nos ayudaste a entrenar tu siempre has estado allí para animarme y protegiéndome de las niñas de la clase que se burlaban de mí…..", - decía Naruko que poco a poco se iba avergonzado y hablaba cada vez más bajo hasta quedar en silencio mientras esta veía el suelo jugando con sus dedos y tallaba la punta de su pie en el suelo,

\- "¿Naruko?"- Dice Goku el cual se preguntó porque su amiga se quedaba callada,

\- "Goku dime ¿Qué piensas de mí?"-Pregunta la Uzumaki a nuestro héroe,

\- "me caes muy bien"- dice el saiyajin con una sonrisa,

\- "no digo ¿que si tú piensas en mi más que como la marimacha ruidosa de la clase que es una amiga con la cual pasar el rato?"- Vuelve a preguntar mientras se acerca a Goku el cual un estaba confundido por lo que ha dicho la Uzumaki,

\- "Naruko yo siempre he pensado en ti como una chica linda"- dice Goku con una cara inocente y su típica sonrisa mientras recordaba cuando el maestro Roshi él había enseñado a diferenciar a las mujeres feas de las bonitas cuando lo mando a buscar una como requisito para entrenarlo,

\- "entonces crees que soy bonita"- decía la Uzumaki que esta sonrojada y con las manos sobre sus mejillas viendo hacia un lado tratando de evitar la mirada de Goku que simplemente dijo si con la cabeza,

\- "ya es tarde es mejor que descanses además tengo que regresar a casa antes de que amanezca o Anko se enojara conmigo"- decía Goku el cual se despedía de Naruko que antes de poder decir algo lo veía saltar así otro tejado y de salto en salto desaparecer de la vista de la niña que solo veía hacia donde el saiyajin se había dirigido,

\- "el me ve como una chica linda eso quiere decir que todavía tengo una oportunidad"- pensaba Naruko que de repente y sin previo aviso grita hacía el cielo,

\- "¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Yo no soy así no quiero terminar como esas lunáticas de Haruno y Yamanaka", - decía Naruko que caía de rodillas y viendo al suelo dijo en voz baja y muy sonrojada.

\- "creo que estoy en problemas ¿Cómo voy a verlo en la escuela desde ahora?" - Decía Naruko que se cubría la cara de vergüenza. Mientras Iruka observaba lo que paso escondido detrás de la puerta que daba hacia la azotea del hospital.

\- "ella ha dejado de ser una niña"- pensaba el chunin con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa orgullosa hacia la que consideraba su hermana menor.

* * *

 **EN DEPARTAMENTO DE ANKO.**

Nuestro héroe era regañado por la kunoichi de las serpientes por haber llegado tarde y no avisarle donde estaba, Goku se encontraba sentado de rodillas en el suelo con un enorme chichón en cabeza mientras escuchaba los sermones de Anko la cual estaba solo en ropa interior color negra y con una espada de madera apuntando hacia nuestro héroe que solo escuchaba a la kunoichi que le ordeno que si volvía a pasar algo parecido o través le avisara ya que él era su responsabilidad y que si eran una familia es importante la comunicación entre ellos.

Después del regaño el saiyajin estaba en la cama recordando lo que paso con Naruko y pensando en que debería preocuparse más en los sentimientos de los demás y tratar de ser menos egoísta, esto mientras era abrazado por Anko como si de un peluche se tratara mientras esta dormía.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS DIAS DESPUES EN LA ACADEMIA SHINOBI.**

Todos los alumnos estaban preparados para la elección de equipos los cuales serían dirigidos por un jounin es decir un ninja de elite que los entrenaría y prepararía para las misiones futuras cuando de repente entraba una niña la cual vestía una camisa de cuello de tortuga color naranja sin mangas tipo ombliguera con líneas azules en los hombros la cual deja ver su estética figura sin problemas un short negro ajustado arriba de las rodillas y unas botas tipo sandalia para kunoichi color negras además de unas muñequeras azules parecidas a las de Goku solo un poca más grandes su cabello rubio estaba recogido en dos coletas y tenía la banda de konoha en su frente además de sus características tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

\- "¿Naruko eres tú?"- Pregunto sorprendida Sakura la cual no podía dejar de verla.

\- "si soy yo ¿porque preguntas eso cabeza de chicle?"- Respondía la pequeña Uzumaki sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Sasuke que solo la veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- "¿qué haces aquí Naruko? solo pueden entra los que aprobaron el curso"- decía Kiba con una sonrisa burlona.

\- "pues para tu información aprobé el curso"- contesto Naruko enojada mientras se acercaba al Inuzuka.

\- "dios mío sus pechos son muy grandes"- pensaba Kiba el cual se sonrojo mientras la miraba hacia abajo debido a la baja estatura de la Uzumaki.

\- "que estas mirando idiota" - dice Naruko que después daba una patada a kiba que cae al suelo inconsciente y con espirales en los ojos.

\- "pues ahora se ve muy linda pero sigue siendo la misma marimacha"- murmura Ino a Sakura la cual solo afirmaba con su cabeza lo dicho por la Yamanaka.

\- "Hinata hola"- decía Naruko mientras su amiga le contestaba el saludo con la mano,

\- "¿qué paso Naruko porque esa ropa?"- Pregunto Hinata,

\- "es que la vieja se rompió hace algunos días e Iruka sensei me acompaño a comprar nueva"- decía la rubia que movía la cabeza como si buscara algo,

\- "si buscas Goku a un no ha llegado"- decía Hinata,

\- "no, este yo, yo, yo no lo estoy buscado"- decía tartamudeando Naruko dejando un poco confundida a Hinata.

De repente Goku entraba por la ventana del salón a gran velocidad,

\- "lo logre creía que no llegaría"- decía el saiyajin quien puso la placa de metal con el símbolo de konoha como hebilla para el cinturón azul de su dogi naranja en lugar de usarla en una banda para la cabeza,

\- "ven Goku sienta conmigo"- decía Sakura la cual tomaba el brazo del saiyajin ya que el orden de lugares ya no importaba ahora que se graduaron,

\- "espera frentona yo seré la que se siento con Goku" - gritaba Ino que sujetaba el otro brazo del saiyajin,

\- "cállate cerdo porque no regresas a tu chiquero y nos dejas a Goku y a mí en paz"- contesto Sakura con otro grito mientras estas arrastraban a Goku a un lugar que para más infortunio de él estaba cerca de Sasuke el cual solo lo fulminaba con los ojos, por otro lado Naruko observaba el espectáculo de Sakura e Ino con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas.

\- "¿te encuentras bien Naruko?"- Preguntaba Hinata preocupada por su amiga,

\- "ah sí, si todo está de maravilla"- decía Naruko que ponía su mano detrás de su nuca y con una sonrisa fingida para no preocupar a Hinata y esta no cediera cuenta de que había desarrollado sentimientos especiales por nuestro héroe y la principal razón de su cambio de imagen tan sorpresivo ya que desea verse más femenina para el saiyajin.

-"Bien niños siéntense y silencio"- decía Iruka que entraba al salón de clases mientras los alumnos obedecían lo que él decía,

\- "a partir de ahora son genin por lo que tendrán que dividirse en equipos para la realización de misiones de todo tipo así que leeré como quedaron conformados cada uno de los equipos con sus respectivos miembros,"- decía Iruka seriamente mientras este empezaba a leer los nombres de los equipos del 1 al 6 los cuales no importaban mucho.

\- "bien el equipo 7 será conformado por Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno"- declaro Iruka provocando que las 2 kunoichis se dieran un tope contra la mesa ya que además de no llevarse bien entre ellas las dos estaban con Sasuke que no era del agrado de ambas,

\- "tranquilas todavía no termino ya que hay un estudiante más este año habrá un equipo que será de cuatro y por orden directa del Hokage Goku Mitarashi estará en el equipo siete" - decía Iruka, provocando malestar en Ino por no poder estar con Goku un grito de felicidad de parte de Sakura que creía que era obra del destino y el poder del amor lo que le permitiría estar con el saiyajin, Sasuke por su parte solo mostraba una mirada de descontento y enojo por tener que convivir con su rival y por ultima Naruko que sonreía feliz sin decir nada y con un ligero enrojecimiento en sus mejilla ya que estaría en el mismo equipo con el chico que le gustaba.

Iruka continuó con el equipo 8 que era conformado por Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, después el equipo 9 que tan poco importaba y el equipo 10 formado por Ino Yamanaka, choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara.

\- "conocido como Ino-Shika-Cho por los padres de estos"- termino Iruka,

\- "Inoshikacho es el mismo nombre de ese jabalí gigante que conocí cuando viajaba para entrenarme"- pensaba Goku que recordaba con nostalgia el momento en el que lucho por primera vez con Ten shin han y Chaoz,

\- "bien es todo ahora esperen la llegada de sus nuevos sensei y buena suerte"- decía iruka mientras este abandonaba el salón de clases.

Las hora pasaban y cada equipo salía conforme los jounin venían a recogerlos mientras Hinata se despedía de Goku y Naruko ya que Kurenai Yuhi su nueva sensei venia por su equipo Ino se sujetaba de la banca con fuerza por no querer separarse de Goku mientras Asuma Sarutobi su nuevo sensei tiraba con fuerza para que esta se soltara consiguiéndolo mientras ella derramaba lagrimas cómicas que dejan a todos la presentes con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y a una Sakura que reía entre dientes por lo que pasa con su rival, casi todos los equipos se habían retirado acepto el equipo 7 cuyo nuevo maestro no había llegado.

\- "¿dónde diablos se habrá metido ese sujeto que se suponía tenía que entrenarnos?"- decía Sakura quejándose, Sasuke solo estaba en silencio con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados ignorando a la ruidosa Sakura mientras Naruko estaba con Goku platicando.

\- "veo que ya estas mucho mejor"- comento el saiyajin.

-"si estoy mucho mejor gracias" - decía Naruko un poco sonrojada.

\- "esa ropa te queda bien,"- dice Goku lo que provoco una gran sonrisa en la Uzumaki mientras esta habría los ojos de la impresión,

\- "si con ella te podrás mover con más facilidad y pelear más cómodamente tal y como tu querías"- decía, Goku con su típica sonrisa lo que provoco que naruko bajara la cabeza decepcionada y ensombrecida por lo que dijo el saiyajin, Sakura por su parte veía lo que pasaba y su instinto femenino activo una alarma de emergencia lo que provoco que se acercara a sus 2 compañeros,

\- "oigan déjenme unir a la conversación después de todo somos compañeros"- dijo Sakura que colocaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Naruko la cual estaba sorprendida de esta acción para después ver como Sakura colocaba su boca cerca de su oído y en voz baja decirle,

\- "escucha rubia oxigenada ni se te ocurra acercarte a Goku él es mío"- con voz tenebrosa y amenazante, Naruko se suelta del agarre de Sakura y dando un paso hacia atrás contesto,

\- "pues no veo tu nombre escrito en el además él y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho e incluso hemos paseado en muchas ocasiones y hemos comido juntos todo el tiempo lo que me da ventaja sobre una fan loca como tú,"- dijo Naruko enojada y contestando enérgicamente a la amenaza de Sakura la cual no se amedrento y se acercaba para estar cara a cara con la Uzumaki,

\- "crees que con eso ya ganaste para mí solo es el comportamiento de un par de amigos de la misma pandilla no de una pareja"- contesto Sakura con una media sonrisa presumida y amenazante,

\- "pues yo por menos si parezco una mujer,"- dijo Naruko con sarcasmo mientras movía su cadera y sacaba el pecho con orgullo acción que enfureció a Sakura que se abalanzo hacia Naruko,

\- "hija de la…..," - grito Sakura antes de que el saiyajin se pusiera entre las dos tratando de prevenir una tragedia,

\- "cálmense las dos que les paso se supone que son del mismo equipo" - decía Goku preocupado y sin entender por qué se estaban peleando las dos kunoichis, por su parte Sasuke veía la discusión con una cara seria mientras pensaba que sus tres compañeros eran un par de idiotas.

De repente apareció el jounin encargado del equipo 7 el cual solo se les quedo viendo confundió por lo que ocurría entre los miembros de su supuesto equipo,

\- "¿qué están haciendo?"- Pregunto con una ceja levantada el nuevo sensei que era nada más y nada menos que Kakashi Hatake amigo de goku el cual solo pensaba en esos momentos,

\- "en ¿Qué me he metido?"- Mientras ve a sus nuevos discípulos.

 **FIN.**

Espero les allá gustado este capítulo, en especial la nueva rivalidad entre Naruko y Sakura las cuales trataran de demostrar quién es mejor, por su parte Naruko será un poco fan - girl de Goku y querrá la atención de este el cual por su inocencia y carácter no se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas que han puesto y pondrán sus ojos sobre él, pero esto cambiara conforme avance la historia.

Ya se viene la prueba de Kakashi así como 2 capítulos especiales antes de la misión en la tierra de las olas que tendrá algunas sorpresas para Goku y sus amigos, ya que esa misión no será un pacífico paseo por el campo para el equipo 7 y en especial para el poderoso guerrero saiyajin.

Tan bien espero que les gustara la mención de los recuerdos de la infancia de Goku cuando fue a entrenar con el maestro Roshi y Krilin así como de Inoshikacho el cual conoció y ayudo cuando este fue utilizado cruelmente por Ten shin han y Chaoz cuando estos todavía eran malvados.

Cuídense y nos vemos luego adiós.


	7. capitulo 6

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches últimamente gracias al apoyo de todos ustedes he estado más inspirado por lo que he decidido actualiza mucho más rápido de lo normal esperando que sea de su agrado._

 _Basarark Uzumaki – no tienes que sentirte mal tu no fuiste egoísta la verdad es que tenías razón cuando subí el capítulo: 4 me sentía fatal y por ello no lo revise como era debido y de por si mi ortografía es un asco ese día se vio peor de lo normal pero ya estoy muchísimo mejor gracias por tu preocupación y brindarme tu amistad._

 _alucard77 – gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho tu eres el rey del harem, por ello me gustaría tu asesoría con una duda que me a congojado los últimos días y es, ¿si en un harem debe existir un límite de chicas para el harem del protagonista? Ya teng nombres en mi cabeza pero me sigo debatiendo eso ya que en el anime isekai no seikishi monogatari el protagonista contaba con un numero anormal de chicas, lo cual era algo extraño pero cómico esa sería mi duda y el anime antes mencionado sino lo has visto te lo recomiendo mucho es parte de la saga tenchi muyo el protagonista es un gary stu pero es realmente es muy divertida, de antemano te agradecería tu respuesta ya que tú eres una eminencia tipo de temas._

 _Tsuigeku – gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi realmente me has ayudado como pocos y sé que esto puede sonar grosero pero espero poder contar contigo para otras dudas que surjan mientras escribo realmente sé que he dependido mucho de ti pero lo hago ya que te tengo mucha confianza y admiración._

 _Mariotaku568 – adelante con confianza sinceramente yo escribo esto por diversión y saber que te agrado lo suficiente como para subirlo a youtube me alegro mucho solo te pido que por favor corrijas la horripilante ortografía de los primeros capítulos que sinceramente después de leerlos o través en verdad me doy cuenta de su paciencia y esfuerzo por entenderlos, también me gustaría que mencionaras los pies de página la final del texto ya que justificarían el copyrai y además es una forma de rendirle honor a quien honor merece ya que he utilizado varias fuentes de inspiración para este trabajo._

 _Siendo honesto creo que ya le estoy agarrado el chiste a esto de escribir por lo que me gustaría arreglar y acomodar como es debido los primeros capítulos pero eso significaría borrar los comentarios que todos y cada uno de ustedes han escrito y que sinceramente los considero como uno de mis más grandes tesoros lo que me coloca en una terrible encrucijada por lo que no sé qué hacer encontré una opción de remplazar capitulo pero ¿no sé qué haga?_

 _Sin más que decir que decir los dejo con el capítulo de hoy espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Capitulo: 6 gracias por estar conmigo, la prueba de los cascabeles

* * *

 **EN EL SALON DE CLASES DE LA ACADEMIA SHINOBI.**

-"¿Qué están haciendo? - Pregunto Kakashi quien había dejado de ser un anbu para convertirse en jounin y vistiendo ropa de color negra una camisa arremangada unos guantes negros sin dedos un chaleco verde jounin, su típica mascara que cubría la mitad baja de su cara así como una banda ninja que usaba como parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-"Kakashi que bueno verte o través, ¿tu será nuestro nuevo sensei?"- decía goku alegremente saludando al jounin que lo afirmaba con un movimiento positivo de cabeza y una sonrisa de ojo contestando el saludo del saiyajin.

-"¿Ustedes ya se conocían?" - Pregunto Sakura confundida mientras sus otros dos compañeros tenía la misma expresión que ella.

-"si yo soy un amigo de la hermana de Goku lo conocí cuando recién llegó a la aldea" - contesto Kakashi que posteriormente les pidió que subieran a la azotea de la academia para comenzar con las presentaciones.

* * *

 **EN LA AZOTEA DE LA ACADEMIA.**

Kakashi se recargaba en el barandal de la azotea mientras los genin estaban sentados en un escalón viendo hacia el jounin.

\- "bien porque no se presentan para poder conocernos mejor"- decía Kakashi.

\- "¿cómo debemos presentarnos?"- pregunta Sakura que levantaba la mano mientras preguntaba.

\- "bueno su nombre, gustos y disgustos, pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro ese tipo de cosas"- contesta kakashi con voz aburrida.

\- "porque no lo hace usted primero y así vemos como se hace"- dice Naruko.

\- "yo soy Kakashi Hatake y mis gustos y disgustos no tengo ganas de decirlos, mis pasatiempos no, no creo que sea de interés para ustedes y mis sueños bueno nunca había pensado en eso hasta ahora"- dijo Kakashi con voz cansado.

\- "eso fue inútil solo dijo su nombre"- comento Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados y molesta por la actitud de su sensei.

-"bien empieza tu Goku"- dice Kakashi.

\- "yo soy goku mitarashi me gusta entrenar y pelear con gente muy fuerte no me gustan los abusivos que se meten con los demás y mi sueño es poder luchar una vez más con Vegeta y el señor Bills"- decía Goku muy animado y con una gran sonrisa.

-"Goku es tan lindo no puedo dejar de verlo"- pensó Sakura la cual estaba sonrojada y con las dos manos juntas cerca de su boca.

\- "Goku nunca está satisfecho con su fuerza siempre se esfuerza para ser más fuerte eso es lo que me gusta de él"- pensaba Naruko también sonrojada y con una tierna sonrisa mientras observaba a nuestro héroe,

\- "¿quiénes serán esos tales Vegeta y Bills? que menciono y si desea tanto luchar con ellos quiere decir que son muy poderosos, demonios eso quiere decir que hay más tipo iguales que el en este mundo"- pensó Sasuke el cual tenía una mirada seria y sombría hacia Goku.

\- "bien sigues tú la rubia"- dice Kakashi.

\- "yo soy Naruko Uzumaki me gusta el ramen y estar con mis amigos no me gustan los pervertidos ni la gente que te juzga sin conocerte y tengo dos sueños uno es ser Hokage y de mostrar mi valía ante toda la aldea y el segundo es…..,"- Naruko en peso a susurra en voz baja agachada y muy apenada.

\- "no te escuche dilo más fuerte"- dice Kakashi.

\- "mi segundo sueño es casarme y tener una familia con el muchacho que me gusta,"- grita Naruko completamente roja de la cara sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- "esto sí que es una sorpresa según los reportes que mediaron ella era una marimacha boquifloja, pero yo solo veo una niña muy femenina con deseos de grandeza y de establecer una familia con su futura pareja,"- pensó Kakashi un poco sorprendido por la equivocación de los reportes.

-"Bien sigues tú la de cabello rosa,"

\- "yo soy Sakura Haruno lo que me gusta es….., el chico que me gusta es…., dice Sakura sonrojada y con las manos junta viviendo de reojo a Goku, mis pasatiempos son….., mis sueños para el futuro son…," - decía Sakura que no pudo terminar por la emoción mientras miraba a Goku de reojo lo que probo una gota de sudor nervioso en la cabeza de sus compañeros y maestro.

\- "algo que no te guste"- pregunta Kakashi,

\- "si los chicos presumidos y groseros así como las rubias en especial las enanas pechugonas"- dice Sakura con enojo, mientras Sasuke y Naruko solo la veían en silencio con molestia lo cual ella solo ignoro mientras seguía admirando a Goku que solo le esbozo una sonrisa.

\- "bien tú el de cabello negro,"- dice Kakashi apuntando a Sasuke,

\- "me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y no tengo muchos gustos ni disgustos y tan poco tengo un sueño ya que se hará realidad voy a reconstruir mi clan así como aplastare a alguien que siempre sea puesto en mi camino además de que matare a una persona en específico,"- decía Sasuke con una voz seria y mirada sombría y tenebrosa.

\- "de seguro habla de Itachi,"- pensó Kakashi.

\- "ja, se cree la gran cosa pero nunca podrá con mi Goku" - pensó Sakura.

\- "en verdad ¿estará bien de la cabeza?"- Pensó Naruko.

\- "primero Piccolo, después vegeta y ahora Sasuke ¿porque siempre me pasa estos a mí?"- pensó Goku que lamentaba su suerte.

\- "bien voy realizar una prueba para ver si son actos para ser genin y si no regresaran a la academia"- dice Kakashi asustando a 3 de los 4 genin.

– "así que nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 mañana a las 5 de la mañana además traigan su equipo ninja y no desayunen o vomitaran,"- dijo kakashi en tono burlón y amenazante preocupando aún más a los genin.

\- "pueden retirarse"- ordeno Kakashi mientras estos lo obedecían.

\- "espera Goku necesito hablar contigo un momento"- le decía el jounin a nuestro héroe que se quedaba para escuchar su petición mientras sus compañeros ya se habían ido.

-"Goku necesito pedirte un favor para mañana quiero que finjas que te cuesta trabajo la prueba ya que necesito ver el desempeño de los otros 3 como equipo entendiste,"- a lo que el saiyajin sonrió y levanto su pulgar aceptando la petición de su sensei para después retirarse a su casa.

* * *

 **EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ANKO.**

Goku le contaba lo sucedido a la kunoichi que sonreía sabiendo que si él se lo tomaba enserio la prueba no duraría ni 2 segundos.

\- "bien Goku espero que puedas ayudar a Kakashi con su cometido"- dice Anko.

\- "si no te preocupes solo espero que ellos logren entender el porqué de la prueba"- contesto Goku.

\- "como sea eso niños no me importan en lo más mínimo solo me importas tu"- decía Anko con una sonrisa pícara.

\- "vamos no digas eso ellos también se esforzaron mucho para graduarse,"- dice Goku.

– "si tú lo dices,"- contesto Anko que se levantaba de la silla para preparar se ya que iba a tomar un baño.

\- "bien voy a bañarme, prepara todo para mañana Goku,"- dice Anko mientras el saiyajin se levantó de su silla para obedecer.

\- "oye goku, ¿no te gustaría bañarte conmigo?"- decía Anko con una sonrisa bromista y voz seductora a lo que el saiyajin inocentemente contento que si dejando petrificada a Anko la cual solo le quería jugar una broma al saiyajin que después de un rato se encontraban juntos en la tina ya llena con agua caliente mientras Goku se sentó de espaldas frente a Anko la cual solo estaba en silencio y sonrojada por la acción de nuestro héroe.

\- "¿qué te pasa?" - Pregunta Goku,

\- "no nada"- contesto Anko un poco apenada para quedarse callados por unos minutos lo cuales parecían incomodos para la kunoichi que mientras observaba la espalda de Goku decidido hablar

\- "Goku ¿en verdad eres un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño?,"- pregunta Anko, a lo que Goku contesta

– "pues si un que nunca me ha importado mi edad ya que mis amigos decían que siempre actuó de modo infantil,"

\- "ah y tu ¿quiere volver a ser un adulto?"- Pregunto la kuniochi.

\- "en realidad no me importa este cuerpo es mucho más cómodo para moverse,"- contesto goku con su típica sonrisa después de escuchar eso Anko se acercó y abrazo a Goku por la espalda poniendo sus pechos detrás de la nuca de este y con los ojos cerrados y recargando su cabeza encima de la del saiyajin en voz baja y cariñosa le dice.

\- "grande o pequeño no importa tu siempre serás mi lindo Goku, mi lindo hermano gracias por estar conmigo,"- acción que dejo un poco apenando a Goku el cual solo sonreía a las palabras de su hermana la cual tenía un grave caso de complejo de hermano y el saiyajin no se había dado cuenta.

* * *

 **5:00 AM CAMPO DE ENTRENANIENTO NUMERO 7.**

Los miembros del equipo 7 se habían reunido en el centro del campo solo esperando a su sensei para comenzar con la prueba el tiempo pasaba y los minutos se convertían en horas Goku se quedó dormido en el pasto, Sasuke se recargaba en un árbol mientras Sakura veían al saiyajin dormido mientras Naruko fingía no importarle aunque a ella también le gustaba verlo dormir, ya casi eran las 11:00 am cuando de repente aparece Kakashi,

\- "llega tarde"- gritaban Sakura y Naruko,

\- "o lo siento un gato negro se me atravesó y tuve que tomar el camino largo"- dijo Kakashi como escusa

\- "como sea vamos a comenzar," - dijo Kakashi que sacaba un reloj con alarma el cual puso para el medio día,

\- "la prueba es muy simple tiene que quitarme estos 3 cascabeles por cualquier medio si no lo hacen para antes de mediodía reprueban."

\- "¿pero solo hay 3 cascabeles?" - Dijo Sakura,

\- "exacto eso quiere decir que al menos uno reprobara y regresar a la academia, bien listos comiencen,"- ordeno Kakashi mientras los 4 se escondían.

De repente naruko apareció frente a Kakashi.

\- "bien un mano a mano tú y yo"- dijo Naruko con confianza.

-"eres muy rara,"- dijo kakashi sorprendido por el comportamiento de Naruko que se arrojaba hacia Kakashi el cual saco su libro y comenzó a leer mientras esquivaba y detenía los ataques de Naruko,

-"maldito"- decía la kunoichi cuando de repente kakashi desapareció de su vista apareciendo detrás de ella con las manos juntas y los dedos índices y medios también juntos.

\- "no debes de descuidar a tu oponente"- dice Kakashi,

\- "Naruko cuidado"- grita Sakura tratando de advertí a su compañera.

– "demasiado tarde, mil años de muerte"- grito Kakashi apuntado hacia el trasero de la kunoichi pero este era detenido por Goku que apareció de repente y sujetaba las manos de Kakashi,

\- "lo siento pero no te dejare a ser eso" - dijo Goku calmadamente para posteriormente tanto el cómo Kakashi se enfrascaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- "Goku contrólate un poco más me cuesta mucho trabajo detener tus golpes,"- murmuro en voz baja Kakashi.

\- "si ya lo sé pero es muy difícil disminuir tanto mi fuerza,"- contesto murmurando Goku mientras los dos hacían una buena actuación ya que los 3 genin se la creían.

\- "lo sabía Goku es muy poderos puede pelea a la par con un jounin"- pensó Sakura mientras estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos.

\- "el enano pelea muy bien ¿pero lo noto algo raro será por el hambre?"- pensó Sasuke que estaba escondido en la copa de un árbol.

-"yo te ayudo Goku" - decía Naruko quien convoco 6 clones de sombras listos para atacar a Kakashi.

-"demonios esto se complicara más sino hago algo,"- pensó Kakashi para después abrazar a Goku y arrojarse dentro del lago que estaba cerca del campo de entrenamiento.

\- "no, Goku"- gritaron Naruko y Sakura al mismo tiempo mientras Goku y Kakashi en un extremo poco visible del lago sacaban la cabeza para tomar un poco de aire y platicaban de cómo proseguir con la prueba sin que Goku tuviera que intervenir de repente Naruko preocupada se preparó para saltar al lago en ayuda de su amigo cuando Kakashi hace su aparición con Goku enserado en una enorme burbuja de agua.

\- "¿qué es eso? - Dijo Naruko con preocupación,

\- "es un jutsu, prisión de agua"- contesto Kakashi.

– "y ahora que ha caído la rata grande siguen las pequeñas,"- dijo Kakashi con tono de burla hacia los 3 genin haciéndolos enfurecer y provocar que los 3 lo atacaran al mismo tiempo.

\- "como te atreve a hacerle eso a mí Goku"- grito Sakura mientras arrojaba varias kunais.

-"te mostrare lo que una rata pequeña puede hacer,"- decía con furia y enojo Sasuke.

-"te derrotare y después ayudare a Goku"- decía Naruko que iba acompañada de varios clones, los 3 atacan al mismo tiempo pero sin ningún tipo de coordinación o trabajo en equipo ya que Sasuke quemaba los clones de Naruko con su jutsu de bola de fuego sin importarle quemar a su compañera, Sakura intentaba un ataque sorpresa pero cayó con facilidad en un genjutsu de sueño dejándola fuera de combate, mientras Goku dentro de la burbuja solo observaba los movimientos de su amigos los cuales no estaban coordinados.

\- "¿pero qué hacen? no lo ataque a lo tonto unan sus fuerzas para intentar conseguir los cascabeles,"- pensaba Goku preocupado por el accionar de su equipo así paso una hora hasta que sonó la alarma del reloj terminado con la prueba los genin que respiraban con dificultad mientras se sentaban junto a 4 pequeños postes de madera, por otro lado kakashi empezaba la evaluación.

\- "bien reprobaron"- dijo seriamente el jounin.

-"tu Naruko querías hacerlo todo tu sola verdad, tu Sakura solo pensabas en Goku incluso cuando me atacabas no te intereso ayudar a Naruko aun cuando está casi fue calcinada por el ataque de Sasuke y tu Sasuke eres el peor crees que nadie te llega ni a los talones por eso mostraste desdén de tus compañeras mientras buscabas un cascabel, Goku es el único que se salva por lo menos intento ayudar a Naruko a un que esto significara revelar su posición ante el enemigo y sacrificándose en el proceso,"- termino Kakashi mientras los genin solo se agachaban con vergüenza por lo dicho por su maestro.

–"¿qué es tan difícil entender la importancia del ejercicio?"- Pregunto Kakashi mientras los genin no supieron que decir.

-"trabajo en equipo"- dijo Goku con una cara inexpresiva y tranquila sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-"un momento, si hubiéramos trabajado en equipo uno de nosotros no tendrá cascabel"- dijo Sakura.

-"exacto quería ver si aun con esa encrucijada se sobre pondrían y cumplirían con la misión por encima de su propio bienestar, pero ni les paso por la cabeza pensar que si se hubieran coordinado podrían a verme quitado al menos uno de los cascabeles,"- dijo Kakashi con enojo en sus palabras.

-"bien les daré una última oportunidad después del almuerzo pero Sasuke no comerá como castigo ya que casi quemas a tus compañeras"- decía kakashi que después procedí a atar a Sasuke en uno de los postes de madera para después retirarse y dejar a los demás comiendo.

Por su parte los genin comían mientras el estómago de Sasuke en peso a ser ruido por el hambre Goku estaba a punto de intervenir cuando de repente.

\- "toma come algo"- decía Naruko que con sus palillos trataba de darle comida a Sasuke el cual estaba sorprendido por la acción de la Uzumaki.

\- "que haces Naruko si Kakashi sensei se da cuenta estaremos en problemas"- decía Sakura asustada por la acción de su compañera.

\- "Naruko tiene razón necesitamos la ayuda de Sasuke para la prueba y si se cansa por el hambre solo nos estorbara así que ayuden a Sasuke mientras yo vigilare que no nos vea el sensei,"- decía Goku apoyando lo hecho por Naruko mientras este se levantaba para fingir que buscaba a kakashi ya que él podía sentir su presencia oculto detrás de los arbustos, de repente Sakura también decide darle de comer a Sasuke el cual observa a Sakura por su decisión de romper las reglas.

\- "no te confundas hago esto porque te necesitamos para el ejercicio además la pechos de vaca y mi Goku tienen razón"- decía Sakura seriamente mientras estiraba los palillo a la boca de Sasuke.

\- "si ya lo sé voy a cooperar"- decía Sasuke seriamente mientras comía el bocado, de repente una explosión ocurre frente a los genin asustándolos.

\- "ustedes han roto las reglas"- grito Kakashi amenazante y listo para atacar mientras Goku y Naruko se colocaban en modo defensivo.

-"nosotros le dimos de comer porque es nuestro compañero"- decía Naruko seriamente.

-"si estamos juntos en esto y lo enfrentaremos igualmente juntos"- decía Sakura la cual estaba muy asustada pero sin ninguna intención de rendirse mientras Sasuke buscaba la manera de soltarse de las cuerdas para poder ayudar a sus compañeros.

-"¿así que están juntos en esto?"- Pregunto Kakashi con voz seria.

\- "si"- decía Goku el cual lo observaba también con mucha seriedad.

-"de acuerdo pasaron"- dijo Kakashi con voz tranquila lo cual sorprendió a los genin excepto a Goku que ya podía dejar de fingir.

-"¿Qué quiere decir?,"- pregunto Sakura quien seguía confundida.

\- "es muy simple antepusieron a su equipo por encima de las reglas y sus propios deseos egoístas se preocuparon por el bienestar de su compañero que sufría frente a ustedes aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que basura ustedes demostraron la capacidad y la unión necesaria para ser genin por ello pasaron,"- dice Kakashi con tranquilidad y sabiduría a sus nuevos discípulos los cuales en pesaron a celebrar.

-"lo logramos, lo logramos"- decía Sakura la cual abrazo a Goku.

\- "si ya somos verdaderos ninjas"- dijo Naruko mientras esta saltaba sobre el saiyajin el cual se en peso a asfixiar ya que Naruko lo abrazo de la cabeza poniendo la cara de Goku entre sus pechos que evitaban la respiración de nuestro héroe el cual caía al suelo inconsciente con espirales en los ojos y provocando una nueva discusión entre las kunoichis por Goku, mientras Sasuke solo mostraba una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"bien el equipo 7 comienza a trabajar mañana así que vayan a sus casas a descansar,"- ordeno Kakashi mientras estos se despedían y tomaban sus caminos, Goku se quedó atrás para reunirse con el jounin.

\- "gracias Goku" - decía Kakashi.

\- "no yo no hice nada todo fue idea de Naruko"- contesto el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

–"ya veo"- exclamo el jounin con voz tranquila.

\- "si algo me dice que ella está destinada a lograr grandes cosas en el futuro"- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza hacia su amiga.

-"estaré esperando para ver ese momento"- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo dirigida a Goku mientras los dos se separaban y tomaban sus propios caminos y prepararse para el día de mañana.

 **FIN.**

Espero le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, la relación entre Goku y Anko se ha fortalecido mucho hasta ahora, Anko claramente tiene un complejo de hermano que ir avanzando más durante la historia y el equipo 7 comprendió lo que es la unión entre compañeros.

La rivalidad de Sasuke por Goku ira en aumento así como la de Naruko y Sakura a las cuales se les unirán Ino y otras chicas conforme avancemos, los próximos capítulos serán 2 especiales antes de la misión de la tierra de las olas la cual vendrá con mucha acción y batallas además de una sorpresa para Goku el cual no la tendrá nada fácil.

Cuídense y nos vemos luego adiós.


	8. capitulo 7

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches, estoy feliz de que les allá gustado el capítulo anterior eso me da más ánimos para continuar con esto hasta el final ya que a mí me gusta terminar lo que empiezo y este trabajo no será la acepción, por ello espero que no les moleste aguantarme por un tiempo más._

 _aten92 – muchas gracias por leer esta historia me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y no te preocupes todas las recomendaciones son bienvenidas ya que me ayudan a mejorar al escribir este trabajo y aunque nuestros puntos de vista no concuerden en algún momento no quiere decir que sea malo, eso es lo bonito de esto ya que como dice el dicho hablando se entiende la gente y tu comentario me sera útil en futuros capítulos de antemano muchas gracias._

 _melvincito1 – gracias por tu apoyo que tú me digas que he mejorado en este tiempo es algo que realmente me llega al corazón y en cuanto a lo de la sorpresa pues lo siento no será vegeta ya que en cierta forma el será el protagonista de este capítulo pero no te preocupes el príncipe de los saiyajin si tendrá participación en esta historia en futuros capítulos._

 _Tsuigeku – gracias por tus palabras realmente me alegra de poder contar contigo en esto de escribir fanfiction de corazón muchas gracias, por cierto jiraiya si aparecerá en esta historia por lo que cuando él y naruko se conozcan pues…., Sera sorpresa pero te gustara te lo aseguro._

 _Basarark Uzumaki – muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones planeo leerlas ya que si tú los recomiendas quiere decir que realmente valen mucho la pena, y como te dije antes no te sientas mal realmente aprecio mucho tu amistad y preocupación, hoy en día y con la situación actual en el mundo los amigos son con lo poco con lo que se puede contar._

 _alucard77 – de verdad muchísimas gracias sabía que podía contar contigo con mis dudas ya que en mi cabeza ya teng chicas visualizadas para el harem pero esa duda me estaba quemando el cerebro ya que no quiero cometer el error de algunos animes harem como nisekoi o shuffle que llegando al final le rompieron el corazón a las chicas y muchos fanáticos que tenían su preferida, espero de corazón poder contar contigo si me surge algún otra duda ya que como dije eres una gran eminencia en esto del harem._

 _Darksoul – gracias de verdad muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, realmente haces que me sonroje al saber que te gusta mucho mi historia y daré mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme en tus preferencias y de los demás, y aunque yo no tengo ninguna intención de competir con alucard77 tus palabras de aliento me animan más a continuar con esta historia y que puedas decir con orgullo que te gusta a pesar de las horribles faltas de ortografía, también tendré muy en cuenta tus observaciones, por ello de verdad tienes mi eterna gratitud._

 _Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Capitulo: 7 el desafío de Vegeta, aparece Konohamaru.

* * *

 **EN EL RESTAURANTE DE RAMEN ICHIRAKU.**

Goku y sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban comiendo para celebrar el haber pasado el examen final de Kakashi.

\- "Goku ¿cuantos platos llevas?,"- pregunto Sakura.

– "creo que con este 12"- contesto Goku con una sonrisa.

-"Anko me lo había dicho pero en verdad comes mucho,"- dijo Kakashi quien solo veía con asombro como Goku devoraba cada plato.

-"es como un cerdo,"- dijo Sasuke con voz seria cuando de repente y sin aviso este recibió dos coscorrones en la cabeza por parte de Naruko y Sakura las cuales no soportaban que hablara mal de su interés amoroso.

\- "¿qué les pasa se volvieron locas?"- Pregunto sasuke mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- "eso te mereces por hablar mal de Goku."- dijo Sakura quien tenía el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Sasuke.

\- "si estoy de acuerdo con la cabeza de chicle en esta ocasión el comer mucho es síntoma de una buena salud"- decía naruko que también tenía la cejas fruncidas y veía al Uchiha con enojo.

\- "oigan no se peleen,"- reclamo goku de forma clara pero calmada.

– "si lo sentimos mucho,"- decían Naruko y Sakura al mismo tiempo mientras a gran velocidad se sentaban cada una a cada lado de goku lo que provocó una enorme gota de sudor nervioso tanto en Kakashi como en Sasuke.

\- "pero sino mal no lo recuerdo tu dijiste que comías mucho porque tu metabolismo es muy acelerado"- decía Naruko.

\- "si eso me lo dijo mi amigo Vegeta ya que él y yo somos muy parecidos,"- contesto Goku de forma alegre, esto sorprendió a todo los de equipo 7.

– "¿entonces él están fuerte y gentil como tú?"- Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- "bueno según mis cálculos Vegeta debe tener la misma fuerza que yo pero su carácter es un poco más parecido al de Sasuke,"- decía Goku con los dedos en su barbilla mientras pensaba como describir a su amigo acción que termino petrificando a Naruko, Kakashi y a Sakura mientras Sasuke por su lado fingió indiferencia un que estaba interesado por conocer a este tal Vegeta.

\- "alguien tan fuerte como Goku y con el carácter de Sasuke."

\- "Debe ser un monstruo espantoso"- pensaban ambas kukoichis al mismo tiempo para después abrazar las 2 juntas a Goku quien seguía comiendo mientras esta templaban pensando en cómo sería Vegeta en persona mientras Kakashi y Sasuke volvían a tener una gota de sudor nervioso en la frente mientras veían a Goku el cual se había convertido en un casanova con 2 hermosas chicas en cada brazo y él ni siquiera se mostraba interesado por estar comiendo.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA DIMENCION DE GOKU EN LA TIERRA DEL UNIVERSO 7.**

En la corporación capsula se encuentran todos reunidos ya que Wiss les diría lo que paso con Goku y el plan para traerlo de vuelta.

\- "achuuu!"- Estornudo Vegeta.

\- "¿te resfriaste?"- pregunta Bulma a su marido.

-"ja, los saiyajin somos muy resístetes a las enfermedades de este planeta."

\- "de seguro alguien está hablando mal de ti papa,"- dijo Trunks en forma de broma, mientras Vegeta seguía comportándose de la forma fría y calculadora que lo caracterizaba mientras este sentía el ki de Gohan y Goten los cuales se acercaban.

-"Gohan, Goten cuanto tiempo"- decía Bulma saludando a los hijos de Goku quienes eran los últimos en llegar de todos los amigos de Goku.

\- "lamento llegar tarde es que estaba ayudando a goten con la mudanza ya que el vivirá conmigo y Videl desde ahora"- decía Gohan con una mano tras de su nuca y la típica sonrisa de la familia Son.

\- "¿qué paso con tu mama?" preguntaba Bulma con duda mientras esta la buscaba con la mirada.

-"Bueno ella está de vacaciones al cuidado de su nuevo marido"- decía Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"¿paso algo Gohan?"- Pregunto Krilin que estaba con su esposa y su hija a lado.

-"lo que pasa es que pasa es que el señor Wiss vino a la casa hace unos días y nos dijo dónde estaba papa y que él ya se había enterado de lo hizo mama,"- decía Goten mientras recordaba lo que paso.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: CASA DE MILK 3 DÍAS ANTES DE LA REUNIÓN EN LA CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA.**

-"¿Entonces papa está bien?"- Pregunto Gohan con felicidad a Wiss.

\- "si él está sano y salvo,"- contesto Wiss con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- "ya ves Goten papa está bien"- decía Gohan con una sonrisa.

\- "si Gohan que bueno"- exclamo Goten feliz y contento.

De repente Milk que estaba en silencio y escuchando se paraba y se acercaba al guardián del dios destructor.

\- "Wiss, ¿Goku sabe que me volví a casar con otro hombre?"- pregunto Milk seriamente a lo que el guardián de Bills contesto que sí.

\- "entonces debe de estar destrozado ya que para el debió ser una sorpresa pero los asuntos del corazón son muy difíciles de tratar y después de lo sucedido en el torneo de cell ya no pude soportar la idea de estar sola otra vez, además mi nuevo esposo es un hombre trabajador y tranquilo no pude controlar mis sentimiento espero que Goku no me guarde rencor"- decía Milk de una forma melodramática pero sincera hacia Wiss.

-"Si es por Goku él solo me dijo que ni modo que se le podía a ser ya que no entendía bien eso del romance y que se casó contigo solo porque te lo había prometido y que si eras feliz el tan bien lo era,"- dijo Wiss tranquilamente mientras que Milk se había congelado tras haber escuchado esas palabras.

\- "pe….pee…..pe…. ¿pero eso te lo dijo enojado? verdad,"- pregunto Milk tartamudeando y muy sorprendida por lo que escucho.

\- "no de hecho estaba muy tranquilo y sonriendo mientras me decía que si tú eras feliz entonces él también lo seria, además estaba acompañado de una mujer muy hermosa que usaba una vestimenta muy reveladora y parecían ser buenos amigos,"- decía Wiss mientras cubría su boca con su mano, lo que provocó que la ex esposa de Goku se desmallara de la impresión.

\- "mama estas bien"- preguntaba Gohan mientras trataba de reanimar a su madre.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Y eso es lo que paso, después mi mama dijo que necesita tiempo para poder asimilar mejor lo dicho por wiss así que me inscribió en una escuela aquí en la ciudad y le pido a Gohan que se encargara de mi"- decía Goten con una cara tranquila pero algo confundida por la reacción de su mama.

\- "jajajajaja y que esperaba esa humana ¿que Kakaroto se hundiera en lágrimas y se suicidara? por su perdida los saiyajin solo nos juntamos solo para la reproducción y además kakaroto es un saiyajin muy extraño"- decía Vegeta.

\- "entonces tu solo me ves como una máquina para hacer bebes"- reclamo Bulma muy enojada.

\- "claro que no, los saiyajins podemos enamorarnos solo que lo hacemos cuando encontramos a las mujeres indicadas aquellas con las que realmente queramos estar por lo general elegimos mujeres fuertes."

\- "pero Milk es muy fuerte"- decía Krilin.

\- "la fuerza física no cuenta sino la mental y la espiritual esa mujer es fuerte físicamente pero es muy débil mental y espiritualmente hablando, solo recuerden como entro en pánico y se desmayó cuando Majin Buu ataco al tierra"- decía Vegeta seriamente y con los ojos cerrados.

-"eso tiene sentido ya que a pesar de carecer de fuerza física Bulma ha enfrentado muchas situaciones peligrosas y sin mirar atrás lo que demuestra su fortaleza mental"- pensaba Gohan seriamente mientras observaba a Bulma que se encontraba junto a Vegeta y recordando que Videl era igual ya que esta era muy inteligente, fuerte y tenas ella jamás se rendía ante nada ya que ella uso todo tipo de truco y métodos para desenmascarar al gran saiyaman esto cuando eran jóvenes.

-"Como sea Kakaroto algún día encontrara a la mujer o mujeres indicadas."

\- ¿cómo que mujeres? Exclamo Bulma.

\- "la poligamia era algo normal en el planeta vegita"- comento Vegeta tranquilamente.

\- "pero esto es la tierra y eso está prohibido aquí"- decía Bulma enojada.

\- "si ya lo sé,"- contesto Vegeta con media sonrisa en la cara.

\- "pero Kakaroto ya no está en tierra"- dijo Vegeta lo que dejo pasmados a todos los presentes.

De repente Wiss hacia su aparición y decido contar lo que paso con Goku mientras comían, ya en la mesas Wiss les contó de las dimensiones paralelas y las consecuencias que sufrió Goku al moverse entre dimensiones lo cual lo rejuveneció y terminando en un mundo repleto de guerreros ninja, así como el hecho que él estaba abriendo una brecha para poder ir por Goku pero esta requería un enorme cantidad de poder y tiempo y si se hace mal el universo seria destruido por completo, además de que no podían usar las súper esferas del dragón ya que Zeno Sama las cuidaba con recelo después de lo que paso con Zamasu, además que Bills había podido retrasar el torneo multiversal para dentro de 4 años por lo que se tenían que preparar y por ultimo pero no menos importante les dijo que con la energía actual podía mandarle algunas cosas a Goku para poder ayudarlo en su estadía en ese mundo lo que fue provechado por todos ya que prepararon desde armaduras saiyajin, dogis de combate, una gran vasija llena de semillas de ermitaño de parte del maestro Karin, una nave espacial con cámara de gravedad con la que podría entrenar, su báculo sagrado y mucha correspondencia con fotografías y saludos de parte de todos que pudieron ser guardadas en capsulas y puestas un pequeño estuche que le fue entregado a Wiss y este se lo mandara a Goku.

-"bien con su permiso me retiro voy a darle esto a Goku de parte de todos ustedes"- decía Wiss listo para irse.

\- "espera"- dijo vegeta mientras se acercaba a Wiss y le decía algo en voz baja a lo que Wiss entendió y con una sonrisa despego hacia el cielo en una estela de luz.

\- "¿qué le dijiste Vegeta?,"- pregunto Bulma.

\- "nada importante esto es un asunto entre Kakaroto y yo"- contesto Vegeta seriamente mientras este se dirigía de regreso a la casa dejando a Bulma y a los demás invitado confundidos y curiosos.

* * *

 **EN EL MUNDO NINJA EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Completamente solo Goku se encontraba practicando un poco en el campo de entrenamiento antes de la cena ya que tenía la costumbre de ejercitarse antes de comer.

\- "ya son las 6:30 PM creo que mejor regreso a casa o Anko se enojara,"- decía Goku mientras este recogía el reloj alarma que Anko le había regalado cuando de repente con un resplandor aparecía el holograma de Wiss sorprendiendo a nuestro héroe.

\- "Wiss, ¿qué haces aquí? todavía falta mucho para los 4 años"- exclamo el saiyajin a su maestro.

\- "no Goku solo vine a dejarte unas cosas que te mandan tus amigos y tus hijos."

\- "enserio,"- decía Goku emocionado y feliz por saber cómo estaban todos en la tierra.

De repente una burbuja de luz baja hacia donde se encontraba Goku la cual se reventaba dejando caer una caja en sus manos la cual el saiyajin reconoció como un estuche de capsulas.

–"bien con esto he cumplido mi misión"- decía Wiss listo para irse pero de repente.

\- "ah sí se me olvidaba tengo un mensaje para ti"- decía Wiss tranquilamente dejando a Goku muy curioso por saber el mensaje.

\- "¿cuál es el mensaje?"- Pregunto el saiyajin.

\- "más te vale que te prepares para nuestro encuentro ya que yo iré personalmente por ti y la próxima vez nos veamos te demostrare quien es el saiyajin más poderoso entendido Kakaroto."- termino Wiss quien imitaba a Vegeta para después reírse un poco por su imitación.

– "bien Goku entonces con esto termino nos vemos,"- decía Wiss que desaparecía en un pequeño resplandor, por su parte Goku tenía dibujada una sonrisa desafiante la cual demostraba que había captado el mensaje con claridad.

\- "solo espera Vegeta ya que cuando nos encontremos de nuevo solucionaremos nuestras cuentas pendientes"- pensaba Goku el cual solo observaba el cielo estrellado mientras recodaba el rostro de su eterno rival.

* * *

 **2 DÍAS DESPUÉS EN LA TORRE DE HOKAGE A LAS 10:00 AM.**

Goku se encentraba en el interior de la torre para entregar un documento que Anko le había pedido entregar al Hokage en persona el cual era su petición de vacaciones, el saiyajin llegaba a la sala de conferencias del Hokage que tenía la puerta abierta y sin querer observaba la discusión de Naruko con Sarutobi porque este había rechazado su fotografía para el registro shinobi pero aparte el hecho de que Naruko le había dado un coscorrón a Konohamaru el nieto de Sarutobi quien había entrado con el fin de retarlo por el puesto de Hokage, el nieto era acompañado de su sensei Ebisu quien solo observo la acción de la kunoichi.

\- "hola, ¿interrumpo?"- Decía Goku el cual llamo la atención del Hokage y todos los presentes.

\- "no Goku, ¿ya trajiste la solicitud de vacaciones?"

\- "si, hola Naruko"- saludo el saiyajin lo que provoca que la kunoichi roja como un jitomate saliera corriendo de la vergüenza de que Goku la viera hacer lo que hizo con el nieto de Sarutobi.

\- "¿Porque se fue así?"- pregunto Goku,

\- "lo entenderás cuando crezcas"- dijo el hokage con una sonrisa.

-"pero tú ya sabes mi historia"- decía Goku.

\- "cuando digo crezcas me refiero a aquí,"- decía Hiruzen que con el dedo golpeaba su cabezas.

\- "ah bueno como sea voy tras ella además ese pequeño la está persiguiendo,"- dijo Goku mientras salía de la sala y cuyas palabras sorprendieron a Ebisu que en silencio y enojado solo pensaba que Naruko sería una mala influencia para Konohamaru.

* * *

 **EN EL ÁREA COMERCIAL DE KONOHA.**

-"Ya deja de seguirme mocoso por tu culpa quede mal ante Goku"- decía Naruko con enojo a Konohamaru el cual quería que lo entrenara y le enseñara el jutsu sexy con el que derivo al Hokage esto antes de que Goku llegara y con unos cuantos halagos la Uzumaki acepto.

\- "bien primero tienes que informarte para hacer el jutsu sexy por lo que busquemos mujeres con buenas curvas,"- dijo Naruko quien quería sonar inteligente.

\- "pero tú tienes buenas curvas"- decía Konohamaru quien veía el cuerpo de Naruko para después volver a recibir otro coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- "yo no cuento niño además ¿quién es la maestra aquí?"- contesto Naruko con una gran vena en la frente, posteriormente tanto Naruko como Konohamaru se paseaban por el área comercial mientras veían revistas para caballeros, mujeres hermosas y espiaban en los baños de las mujeres lo que provocaba un sin fin de insultos y ataques a naruko mientras que Konohamaru era dejado en paz por ser el nieto del Hokage todo esto era observado por Ebisu quien despreciaba a Naruko por ser la contenedor del kyubi.

* * *

 **EN UNA ÁREA BOSCOSA DE KONOHA.**

Se encontraban Konohamaru y Naruko que charlaban sentados en un tronco.

\- "la gente solo piensa en mí como el nieto del honorable Hokage es como si yo no tuviera vida propia es por eso que quiero ser Hokage y que las personas vean que soy más que el nieto del jefe supremo de la aldea,"- contaba Konohamaru a una Naruko que solo lo escuchaba en silencio para después levantarse y con ojos desafiantes decirle.

\- "crees que la vida están fácil si quieres algo tienes que esforzarte por ello y si quieres ser Hokage tienes que pasar por encima de mi primero,"- lo que sorprende a Konohamaru el cual no pudo contestar ya que Ebisu había aparecido para llevárselo y desafiando a Naruko con una mirada fría exige que se aleje de Konohamaru el cual se enfurece por el trato así su nueva amiga para posteriormente gritar.

– "jutsu sexy"- que era acompañada de una nube de humo que mostraba a una hermosa mujer castaña desnuda lo que espato y enfurecía a Ebisu.

\- "esto se acabó tu bienes conmigo"- decía Ebisu que jalaba a Konohamaru el cual había perdido el jutsu de trasformación por el jaloneo de su maestro, Naruko harta de Ebisu realiza la técnica de jutsu de clones sombras.

\- "no me impresionas mocosa recuerda que yo soy un jounin,"- decía Ebisu con voz presumida y amenazante pero él no contaba con que Naruko lo mesclaría con su jutsu sexy creando el jutsu harem el cual provocó una hemorragia nasal al jounin que caía semi - inconsciente y emocionando a Komohamaru que reía sin parar.

\- "esto no ha terminado"- exclamo Ebisu mientras se levantaba con dificultad pero de repente y sin aviso Goku se tele - trasporto tras de este y con un golpe de karate lo ponía adormir.

\- "¿porque duermes un rato?" - decía Goku el cual había visto lo sucedido.

-"Goku" - exclamo sorprendida Naruko mientras Konohamaru se acercaba a la kunoichi y en voz baja preguntarle.

– "oye jefa acaso él es tu novio"- lo que probo a la furia de naruko que enojada y muy apenada perseguía a Konohamaru quien solo se burlaba.

\- "la jefa tiene novio"- cantando a todo pulmón el nieto de Hiruzen mientras Goku solo reía por el espectáculo cómico dado por Naruko y su nuevo discípulo quien parecía ser tan ruidoso y enérgico como ella.

* * *

 **EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Se podía ver a Hiruzen que había visto todo desde su bola de cristal.

\- "lo que me faltaba una versión masculina de Naruko"- dijo el Hokage con los ojos cerrados mientras este sujetaba con los dedos el puente de su nariz el cual ya se había resinado a que Naruko fuera el ejemplo a seguir de su nieto.

 **FIN.**

Espero les allá gustado el capítulo, Vegeta se prepara para su próximo encuentro con Goku quien ya acepto el desafío del príncipe saiyajin, y Naruko ha encontrado un discípulo el cual están ruidoso como ella.

El próximo capítulo nos mostrara la creciente rivalidad de Sasuke y Goku así como la entrada a escena de una nueva kunoichi cuya aparición no será del agrado de Naruko y Sakura todo esto en un capítulo algo picante de piscinas y traje de baños.

Nos vemos cuídense.


	9. capitulo 8

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches realmente me siento como en el cielo por fin esta historia pudo alcanzar más de 100 review realmente estoy muy feliz y todo esto es gracias a todos ustedes que de una u otra forma me han apoyado a la creación de esta historia que sinceramente solo la escribí por pura diversión y admiración por Alucard77, Tsuigeku y SuperPonySaiyanX9000 esperando que estos algún día la leyeran y me dieran su opinión, pero ahora al ver que esta resulto del agrado de muchos realmente ha logrado que me emocione y me otorga más fuerza y ánimos para continuar realmente a todos ustedes les estoy eternamente agradecido ._

 _melvincito1 – que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y no te preocupes vegeta tendrá gran importancia en esta historia ya que goku necesitara su ayuda en el futuro._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 – gracias por tus amables palabra me alegro que te gustara la historia, lo de karin no lo había pensado todavía pero lo tomare en cuenta para el harem ya que así sea más divertida la historia muchas gracias._

 _xpegasox – no hay ningún problema todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas ya que me ayudan a mejorar esta historia, el número de chicas que e visualizado sera inicialmente de chicas de 7 espero tus recomendaciones._

 _Basarark Uzumaki – gracias por tus recomendaciones realmente las aprecio en cuanto a lo del chakra y el ki he tenido unas cuantas ideas que serán beneficiosos tanto para los ninjas como para goku, en cuanto a lo que me preguntaste no hay problema soy oriundo de la ciudad de México tengo 17 años y en marzo tendré 18 tengo una hermana mayor de 35 años la cual ha cuidado de mi desde pequeño y soy gran fan del anime en especial del anime de la vieja escuela por eso muchas de mis referencias han sido y serán de animes algo clásicos pero muy buenos eso sería todo lo básico sobre mí._

 _Alucard77 – gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te guste mi historia, si sé que fue algo cliché lo acontecido en el capítulo anterior, pero intentare mejorar eso en el futuro espero poder contar con tus críticas y puntos de vista a por cierto me gustaría preguntarte ¿cuál es tu anime harem favorito y si por casualidad ya viste el anime de campione? Eso sería todo de antemano muchas gracias._

 _aten92 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y si sé que es un poco desesperante la actitud de goku pero créeme conforme avancemos con esta historia la actitud de goku ira cambiando y será muy divertido._

 _Darksoul - realmente he llegado a encariñarme contigo ya que eres uno de los primeros fanáticos que he tenido y que me ha acompañado desde el principio, todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos gustos y preferencias diferentes lo cual nos hace únicos gracias por tu apoyo muchísimas gracias._

 _Zafir09 – que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos de hecho planeo corregir los primeros para que así sea más fácil entenderlos ya que los volví a leer y sí que lo necesitan con urgencia, todas las opiniones son válidas y en cuanto al harem espero con ansias tus propuestas me serán de ayuda en la elección de las chica de ante mano muchas gracias._

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

Capitulo: 8 Goku vs Sasuke, un divertido encuentro en la piscina yo soy Tenten.

* * *

 **EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 7.**

Se podía ver a goku y su equipo quienes eran dirigido por Kakashi Hatake todos juntos en una práctica de tiro al blanco con sus kunais en tres diferentes blancos, Kakashi mostraba su maestría mientras arrojaba 2 kunais al mismo tiempo los cuales revotaban entre ellos para posteriormente dar en el centro de dos blancos diferentes esto impresiono a los 4 genin.

\- "bien ahora ustedes quiero ver su capacidad de puntería"- decía Kakashi.

\- "oiga Kakashi sensei, ¿cree que yo pueda hacer ese tiro que usted hizo?"- pregunta Goku muy animado.

\- "bueno Goku no es imposible pero se necesita practica y perseverancia"- contesto Kakashi.

\- "vamos déjeme intentarlo"- decía Goku con insistencia a lo que Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo acepto, nuestro héroe se pusiera frente a los blancos y tomaba las kunais y recordando el movimiento de muñeca de Kakashi lanzo las kunais las cuales hicieron el mismo efecto que las de kakashi y se clavaron de la misma forma dejando pasmados a todo los presentes.

\- "goku eres impresionante"- decía Sakura con alegra.

\- "si pudiste copiar el movimiento de Kakashi sensei,"- comento Naruko también con una gran sonrisa apoyando lo dicho por Sakura mientras goku solo se rascaba la mejilla apenado, por su parte Susuke se enfurecía y quería poner al saiyajin en su lugar.

Posteriormente las practicas continuaban con una prueba de velocidad donde Sasuke se esforzó consiguiendo un tiempo récord para un genin pero el gusto le duro poco ya que Goku batió su récord sin ninguna dificultad, después siguió la prueba de fuerza física con un levantamiento de pesas lo que Naruko y Sakura realizaron con dificultad con un peso de 150 kg por otro lado Sasuke con mucho esfuerzo y con deseos de vencer a Goku levanto una pesa de más de 200kg quedando sofocado después de bajarla pesa.

-"muy impresionante Sasuke"- decía Kakashi que posteriormente le pedía a Goku que eligiera una pesa y la levantara para la prueba, el saiyajin obedeciendo y tomo una pesa la cual era de más de 600kg la cual levanto con una sola mano y sin ninguna dificultad mientras todo el equipo 7 quedaba en silencio y con la quijada en el suelo.

-"¿Kakashi sensei, esta es la más pesada?"- Pregunto Goku decepcionado ya que Bulma a vía podido crear pesas de más de 1,000 toneladas, el silencio se rompió con un gran grito de emoción de parte de las kunoichis que corrían hacia donde estaba su interés amoroso.

\- "Goku eres muy fuerte y tú debes saber que a mí me gustan los hombres fuertes,"- decía Sakura con una mirada seductora mientras pasaba su dedo sobre el pecho de Goku.

\- "no lo toques así"- dijo Naruko con enojo mientras separaba a Sakura de Goku.

\- "tú no te metas en lo que no te importa mini súcubo"- contesto Sakura lo que provoco otra discusión cómica entre Naruko y Sakura mientras Sasuke solo veía a Goku en silencio con unos ojos muerto y sombríos los cuales demostraban que el Uchiha no tenía buenas intenciones hacia su compañero.

* * *

 **EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO.**

Goku había ido a comprar unas bebidas para todos los de su equipo cuando de repente Sasuke aparece con una cara seria la cual dejaba confundió a Goku.

\- "te espero en el campo de entrenamiento a la 6:00 pm si no te presentas la enana y la cabeza de chicle sufrirán las consecuencias"- decía Sasuke con voz sombría mientras este pasaba a lado de Goku el cual ponía una cara seria a la amenaza dada por el Uchiha para después dirigirse de regreso con el equipo y continuar con sus actividades con normalidad.

* * *

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 6:00 DE LA TARDE Y CON UNA LLUVIA LIGERA.**

Goku y Sasuke se encontraban frente a frente ambos con una mirada desafiante y listo para la batalla.

\- "ahora torpe te demostrare porque soy el novato del año,"- decía el Uchiha con furia mientras Goku seriamente solo lo observaba.

Sasuke se arrojaba contra el saiyajin con todo tipo de patadas y golpes los cuales goku solo detenía con facilidad y sin moverse de su lugar lo que enfurecía más al Uchiha que posteriormente arrojaba 4 shurikens que Goku esquivo con facilidad pero Sasuke sonreía ya que estas shurikens tenían unos cables de acero bañados en gasolina y pólvora con las que envolvía a Goku mientras Sasuke generaba una chispa la cual provoco una gran explosión, entretanto Sasuke se alejaba un poco para no salir afectado.

\- "lo logre lo derrote"- decía con voz baja y victoriosa el Uchiha.

\- "¿Qué lograste?"- pregunto una voz tras Sasuke que con susto volteaba para observar a Goku que se encontraba tras de el sin ningún rasguño.

\- "maldito infeliz"- dijo sasuke que a gran velocidad saltaba de árbol en árbol solo dejando ver una ligera silueta de color azul mientras este rodeaba a Goku para despistarlo.

-"se acabó," - gritaba Sasuke quien lanzaba una patada aérea a la cabeza de nuestro héroe quien volteo y con una cara tranquila contesto.

\- "si, esto se acabó"- lo que puso en alerta a Sasuke que logro moverse a un lado y ponerse de frente a Goku.

\- "a pesar de usar mi máxima velocidad el enano pudo verme si lo hubiera atacado yo sería el que estaría el suelo ahora"- pensaba Sasuke nerviosamente y sudando a cantaros.

\- "¿te rindes?"- pregunto Goku tranquilamente con media sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-"no" - grito Sasuke que arrojaba 2 kunais una detenida por Goku con sus dedos y la otra esquivándola solo moviendo el cuello lo que provoco una sonrisa en Sasuke el cual usando un jutsu de sustitución cambio lugares con la kunai que goku esquivo y colocándose detrás del saiyajin preparado para atacar.

\- "descansa en paz, mitarashi"- pensó el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante.

De repente y sin voltear Goku lanzo su puño hacia tras que conectaba en el rostro de Sasuke que salía disparado contra un árbol cercano el cual detenía al Uchiha semiinconsciente y sangrando por boca.

\- "bien con tu permiso pero me voy a mi casa tengo hambre,"- decía Goku con un ligero tono de aburrimiento mientras este comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su hogar.

\- "espera"- grito Sasuke que se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo.

\- "algún día tú serás el que este de rodillas frente a mi te lo prometo no descansare hasta poder derrotarte"- decía Sasuke mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

\- "te estaré esperando"- dijo Goku con una ligera sonrisa para después continuar con su camino mientras Sasuke se sentaba junto a un árbol y viendo el cielo el cual ya estaba despejándose tras la lluvia y esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras recordaba el encuentro.

-"aún me falta mucho pero no me rendiré si ese enano logro conseguir ese poder entonces yo también lo puedo hacer solo tengo que entrenar asta desfallecer ya lo verán voy a destruirte Goku y después matare a Itachi,"- pensaba Sasuke con gran determinación mientras recordaba a su infame hermano quien había aniquilado a todo el clan Uchiha sin piedad y a su compañero de equipo el cual lo había superado con facilidad y sin esfuerzo, 2 grandes muros que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a derribar para lograr la resurrección del clan Uchiha y convertirse en el hombre más fuerte sobre la faz de tierra.

* * *

 **ERA UN FIN DE SEMANA CALUROSO EN KONOHA.**

Anko y Goku se dirigían tranquilamente hacia un balneario en konoha el cual era muy popular en esas fechas.

\- "tengo mucho calor"- decía Goku con voz cansada y acalorada.

-"ya casi llegamos aguántate un poco más"- contesto Anko la cual quería disfrutar de sus vacaciones en un lugar refrescante y mientras continuaban con su camino cerca de ellos se podía ver a Naruko y Sakura las cuales se escondían detrás de un poste de luz.

\- "bien enana es nuestra oportunidad de lucirnos con Goku"- decía Sakura es voz baja.

\- "pero, ¿por qué tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente?"- Preguntaba Naruko también en voz baja.

-"escucha tú me caes muy mal y estoy segura que el sentimiento es mutuo pero no podemos dejar que otra entrometida aparezca e intente llevarse a Goku además escuche que su hermana es muy apegada a él y si tengo que competir con alguien prefiero hacerlo con alguien que sé que puedo derrotar"- contesto Sakura con el ceño fruncido lo que enfurecía a Naruko que no pudo contestar ya que Sakura la jalo para seguir a Goku y a Anko.

* * *

 **YA EN BALNEARIO DE KONOHA.**

Goku y Anko salían de los vestidores listos para salir a nadar mientras eran observador detenimiento tanto por hombre como mujeres los cuales se sentían atraídos por los 2 ya que Anko llevaba un bikini café muy revelador que dejaba ver su escultural figura mientras que Goku en un short azul mostraba su gran musculatura y una sonrisa encantador e inocente, cerca de ellos estaban Naruko y Sakura escondidas ya cambiadas y con camisetas blancas la cuales usaba arriba de sus trajes de baño.

\- "hora del show,"- decía Sakura.

\- "creo que mejor no hacemos esto"- contesto Naruko algo apenada.

\- "como que no, ahora no te puedes echar para atrás enana"- exigió Sakura que de un momento a otro empezarían a discutir o través entre ellas mientras Goku entraba al agua para refrescarse y Anko tomaba un baño de sol.

Goku nadaba con alegría hasta que sin darse cuenta chocaba con alguien.

-"lo siento mucho no estaba viendo el camino"- dice goku observando que había chocado con una linda chica con peinado en forma de bollos y vestida con un lindo traje de baño blanco tipo chino el cual dejaba ver su linda y atlética figura.

\- "no te preocupes no pasa nada,"- contesto la chica deforma amable lo que provoca una sonrisa inocente por parte de Goku el cual se sentía mejor por las palabra de la chica la cual al ver la sonrisa del saiyajin así como su musculoso cuerpo no pudo evitar el sonrojares.

\- "wow!, él es guapísimo"- pensaba la muchacha.

\- "bueno con tu permiso me voy"- dice Goku el cual era detenido por la chica quien sujetaba su mano.

-"espere cómo te llamas guapo"- pregunta esta con un tono pícaro hacia el saiyajin.

\- "soy Goku mucho gusto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"- Decía Goku con su típica sonrisa.

\- "dios realmente es mi tipo"- pensaba la chica que decidió contestar.

– "yo soy Tenten, mucho gusto Goku"- mientras los 2 se daban la mano y posteriormente se sentaban juntos en la orilla de la piscina para hablar más cómodamente acción que era vista tanto por Naruko como por Sakura las cuales tenía una gran vena en su frente y una mirada asesina dirigida a Tenten.

\- "¿quién es esa?"- Pregunto Naruko con enojo.

\- "es un cadáver eso es lo que es"- contesto Sakura con tono amenazante para después acercase más para escuchar al conversación de Goku y su nueva amiga que platicaban de que ambos era genin así como el gusto de Tenten por las armas y que ambos estaban en un equipo en él estaba el novato del año tanto del actual como del año pasado todo esto entre sonrisas y un buen ambiente que provocaba aún más a las compañeras de equipo del saiyajin.

-"bien, esto se acabó tenemos que ponerle un hasta aquí"- decía Sakura con furia.

-"¿pero cómo haremos eso?"-Pregunto Naruko.

\- "muy fácil"- contesto Sakura mientras le quitaba la camiseta a Naruko mostrándola en un traje de baño de una sola pieza color naranja que mostraba su linda y sensual figura que rivalizaba con la de Anko en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

\- "te has vuelto loca, ¿porque haces eso?"- Gritaba Naruko.

-"escucha bien tenemos que dejarle en claro a esa cucaracha que Goku ya está apartado y necesitamos demostrárselo con acción, así que si tienes esos enormes melones entonces utilízalos,"- contesto Sakura con exigencia y voz de mando mientras se quitaba también su camisa blanca revelando un lindo bikini rosa que mostraba su linda figura que no se comparaba a la de Naruko o Tenten pero igualmente era muy linda a la vista.

Ya preparadas las dos se dirigían hacia donde encontraban Goku y Tenten mientras estas eran admiras por los hombres del lugar.

-"mira esas dos son preciosas"- le decía uno de los hombres a su compañero en voz baja.

-"si, y que lo digas la rubia es muy sexy, me pregunto si será modelo"- contesto el amigo también en voz baja mientras las dos kunoichis pasaban de largo sin poner atención en los murmullos de todos los chicos que las veían pasar.

\- "ha, hola Goku que coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí,"- decía sakura con una voz alegre llamando la atención del saiyajin y Tenten.

\- "oh, Sakura, Naruko que bueno verlas por aquí"- contesto con alegría Goku lo que provoco que Tenten las fulminara con la mirada.

-"¿qué les pasa a esta entrometidas que no ven que Goku está ocupado?,"- pensaba Tenten con enojo.

\- "Goku aún no nos has presentado a tu amiga"- decía Sakura con una sonrisa fingida.

-"a perdón ella es mi amiga tenten la acabo de conocer, Tenten ellas son amigas de mi equipo genin, Sakura Haruno y Naruko Uzumaki"- presentaba el saiyajin a cada una de las kunoichis.

-"mucho gusto"- decían la 3 al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa forzada que se notaba a simple vista acepto para el tonto y despistado Goku.

\- "bien fue un placer"- decía Tenten quien tomaba del brazo a Goku.

\- "oye Goku, ¿porque no nos subimos al tobogán?"- decía Tenten con una sonrisa y un giño de ojo.

\- "eso suena divertido, vamos todos juntos"- interrumpía Sakura que tomaba el otro brazo del saiyajin.

\- "si entre más mejor,"- apoyo Naruko con alegría a la peli rosa mientras esta saltaba en la espalda de Goku poniendo su mejilla izquierda junto a la derecha de nuestro héroe quien solo sonreía.

\- "malditas pestes"- pensaba Tenten con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- "no te dejaremos hacer lo que te venga en gana cabeza de bollos"- pensaban Naruko y Sakura al mismo tiempo mientras veían a Tenten con una mirada desafiante durante el trayecto al tobogán.

* * *

 **YA EN LA CIMA DEL TOBOGÁN.**

El encargado de seguridad dejo en claro que solo se podían lanzar 2 personas juntas ya que este tobogán por su tamaño se tenía que utilizar una balsa lo que provoco un duelo de miradas entre kunoichis por ver quien se subiría a la balsa con Goku.

\- "vamos Goku tu y yo primero"- decía Tenten mientras abrazaba el brazo del saiyajin.

\- "espera un momento, ¿porque tienes que ir tú con Goku?"- pregunto Sakura.

\- "si es verdad yo soy su mejor amiga yo debería ir con Goku"- reclamo Naruko.

\- "yo fui quien propuso subirse a este juego además ustedes ya están juntas por lo que si se hunden la frente de marquesina puede utilizar como salva vidas a la enana ya que viene con esos enormes flotadores integrados al frente."- dijo Tenten con un tono burlón y sarcástico provocando el enojo de la Uzumaki y Haruno las cuales se ponían frente a Tenten con mirada seria.

\- "pues por lo menos nosotras no usamos un peinado estúpido con forma de bollos"- decían la 2 kunoichis al mismo tiempo provocando que estas en pesaran una discusión y a empujarse entre ellas.

-"oigan no se peleen"- decía Goku.

\- "tú no te metas"- gritaron la 3 chicas asustando al saiyajin que prefiero a ser se aun lado mientras estas continuaban peleando.

\- "ya basta"- exclamo el encargado de seguridad cuando de repente entre empujones las 3 caían dentro del tobogán y se desliaban hacia bajo a gran velocidad entre gritos, golpes y empujones para después chocar con el agua provocando una gran explosión que levantaba una gran cantidad de agua la cual mojaba a gran número de los de los visitantes.

\- "están bien no se lastimaron"- decía Goku que bajaba rápidamente para ver cómo se encontraban sus amigas.

\- "si no pasa nada"- decían la 3 kunoichis al mismo tiempo mientras estas se acercaban lentamente y con cuidado a la orilla de la piscina ya que algunas partes de sus trajes de baño se rompieron y mostraban más carne de lo que deberían mostrar.

\- "¿pero que pasa aquí?"- Pregunto Anko la cual caminaba hacia Goku y sus amigas.

\- "no nada solo estaba jugando con mis amigas,"- decía Goku con una ligera sonrisa.

\- "ah, con que estas son tus amigas"- dice Anko con una ceja arqueada y viendo a las tres chicas.

\- "hola somos amigas de Goku mucho gusto"- decían las 3 kunoichis algo avergonzadas por lo que había pasado en el tobogán y su apariencia actual.

\- "mucho gusto yo soy la hermosa y sexy hermana mayor de Goku soy Anko Mitarashi "- se presentaba anko mientras abrazaba a Goku y posaba de manera sensual y viendo a las otra chicas con una mirada y sonrisa burlona hacia ellas lo que provoco una enorme vena de enojo en las cabezas de las 3 amigas del saiyajin las cuales salían del agua para estar de frente ante Anko que había soltado a Goku para estar cara a cara con ellas en un círculo.

\- "no dejare que unas arrastradas como ustedes se acerque a mi hermanito"- pensaba Anko.

\- "no importa quién sea Goku es mío, las voy a pulverizar"- pensaba Sakura.

\- "él es el hombre de mis sueños no pienso rendirme sin pelear"- pensaba Tenten.

\- "Goku es la única persona que sea preocupado por mí a parte de Iruka sensei el será mi novio pase lo que pase"- pensaba Naruko.

Después de un momento en silencio las 4 en pesaron a reír a todo pulmón para detenerse rápidamente.

\- "espero que podamos ser buenas amigas"- decían la 4 kunoichis al mismo tiempo para después seguir riendo viéndose una a la otra con un aura maléfica desprendiéndose de ellas.

\- "qué bueno que todos seamos amigos"- decía, Goku con su típica sonrisa inocente mientras los demás visitante temblaban de miedo observando el macabro espectáculo que daba la kunoichis.

\- "ellas son muy hermosas pero a simple vista se ve que están locas"- pensaba aterrorizado uno de los chicos que las había adulado antes mientras observaba al grupo.

\- "esto será muy divertido ahora tengo más amigos en este mundo"- pensaba goku mientras este seguía sonriendo sin percatase de lo que pasaba.

 **FIN.**

Espero les allá gustado este capítulo especial, Sasuke ha decidido que pase lo que pase derrotara por cualquier medio a Goku y el saiyajin respeta y ha acepta la determinación de Sasuke esperando que este algún día le pueda plantar cara, por otro lado la aparición de Tenten provoco una declaración de guerra entre kunoichis por Goku que se pondrá más divertida e interesante conforme avancemos.

El próximo capítulo será de la misión en la tierra de las olas espero que lo disfruten.

La pelea de Goku vs Sasuke está ligeramente basada en la pelea de Sasuke vs Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte, Saitama vs Sonic su primer encuentro de One Punch Man y Goku vs Zamasu en Dragón Ball Súper episodio 61.


	10. capitulo 9

_Xpegasox - que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones las tomare muy en cuenta ya que muchas de estas me parecen interesantes en especial la de la mifl de verdad gracias._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 - que bueno que te gusto el capítulo agradezco tus amables palabras de aliento, por mi parte solo deseo que este trabajos sea del agrado de la mayoría de los que lo leen, en cuanto a lo de tenten pues si ella ya es de las que confirmare como miembro oficial de harem, y lo de milk (chichi) no lo había pensado pero parece ser que a muchos les agrado el lado cómico de lo acontecido con milk por lo que necesito pensarlo un poco, en cuanto a lo de gamabunta lo estoy considerando y si no pude ser gamabunta recuerda que aún hay muchos sapos colosales, gracias por tus comentarios._

 _Basarark Uzumaki – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo en cuanto a mi enfermedad ya esto mucho mejor gracias por tu preocupación, agradezco tus recomendaciones son muy buenas tanto que he pensado en la creación de 2 nuevas historias. Utilizando estas como base esto claro cuando ya haya terminado la mitad de esta para así poder comenzar con más tranquilidad ya que por el momento solo son ideas sueltas en el aire y me estoy debatiendo entre los protagonistas si sería bueno que sean gohan o vegeta eso en el primero ya que el segundo trataría de nanatsu no taizai y meliodas pero como dije necesito pensarlo con más calma ya que solo son ideas sueltas y sin armar espero que me sigas dando tus sugerencias gracias._

 _alucard77 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, sé que lo de sasuke es muy parecido a su contra parte canon pero creí que sería lo mejor para la rivalidad, también sé que lo de la piscina fue muy trillado pero sinceramente me gustan los episodios de piscina y no me pude quedar con las ganas es mi placer culposo (risa), en cuanto a mis preguntas muchas gracias acabo de ver las dos temporadas de shin maou no testament y realmente está muy buena e interesante y la de campione es una de mis favoritas y saber que también te gusto me pone muy contento gracias por tomarte la molestia de contestar mis dudas._

 _Tsuigeku – gracias por tus amables palabras tú eres una persona a la que admiro y respeto y viniendo de ti es un gran honor y espero con muchas ansias tus próximos capítulos, y estoy de acuerdo contigo al parecer hoy en día el harem tiene muchos seguidores (risa), Cuídate mucho._

 _aten92 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo ya que como tu dijiste la guerra ente kunoichis ha dado inicio y se podrá mejor te lo aseguro conforme estas vayan apareciendo en el escenario._

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo: 9 viaje al país de las olas, acabare contigo saiyajin.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Se podían ver una pequeña sombra que se movía a gran velocidad entre las casas y árboles de la aldea la cual era perseguida por el equipo 7.

\- "demonios ven aquí maldita bolsa de pulgas"- gritaba Naruko.

\- "¿cómo puede correr así algo tan pequeño?"- pregunto Sakura con frustración.

\- "dejen de quejarse perdedoras y ayúdenme a atraparlo"- exclamo Sasuke con enojo.

De repente Goku apareció usando su súper velocidad atrapando al pequeño animal que era nada más y nada menos que Tora la mascota de la esposa del daimio que escapaba de su dueña cuando tenía la oportunidad.

\- "lo tengo"- dice Goku con alegría mientras sostiene al furioso gato que quería soltarse como fuera.

\- "bien hecho Goku ahora regresen a la torre del Hokage"- ordeno Kakashi atreves de unos intercomunicadores en los oídos de los miembros de equipo 7 que obedecían la orden sin chistar.

* * *

 **TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

El pequeño saiyajin entregaba el gato a su dueña que lo a abrazaba con fuerza y prometiendo que no lo volvería a perder mientras el pobre gato se retorcía de desesperación mientras estos salían del cuarto.

\- "me da pena ese gato"- decía Naruko quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados viendo hacia la puerta.

\- "bueno la siguiente misión del equipo 7 consistirá en cuidad al bebe del alto consejero"- decía el Hokage mientras este leía un papel.

\- "no ya no, yo quiero una misión real"- gritaba Naruko protestando.

\- "¿que estas mal de la cabeza?, Comenzarán con misiones simples ya que te guste o no ustedes son solo unos novatos"- grito Iruka con tono de regaño mientras la Uzumaki se sentaba en el piso inflando las mejillas haciendo un puchero con todo su equipo observándola con una gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

\- "está bien Naruko creo que tienes razón"- decía el Hokake que en peso a buscar entre los papeles una misión clase C para ellos.

\- "¿está seguro Lord Hokage?, yo creo que a un es muy pronto"- dice Iruka un poco preocupado.

\- "no te preocupes estarán con Kakashi,"- contesto tranquilamente el Hokage.

\- "además con Goku será pan comido para ello"- pensaba el Hokage con una ligera sonrisas que posteriormente pidió que trajeran a un cliente que solicito un servicio de guardaespaldas unos momentos después aparece un viejo mal vestido y con una botella de alcohol y en ligero estado de ebriedad.

\- "¿qué es acaso una broma, estos mocosos son mis guardaespaldas?"- pregunta el anciano.

\- "señor aunque no lo crea ellos están bien preparados"- dijo Iruka.

\- "es difícil de creer con esos dos enanos y la que tiene el cabello color chicle,"- contesta Tazuna burlándose y haciendo enojar a Naruko y a Sakura por el insulto pero estas eran detenidas por Kakashi.

\- "mi nombre es Tazuna y soy un famoso constructor de puentes quiero que me lleven a mi país de forma segura"- comentaba el constructor con una mirada seria lo que cerraba el trato formalmente mientras Kakashi pedía a su equipo que se prepararan para salir de viaje, entretanto los genin se retiraban a sus hogares por su equipo, alimentos y armas así como para despedirse de amigos y familiares para encontrarse una hora después en el gran portón de la aldea.

\- "por fin esta es la primera vez que saldré de la aldea"- decía Naruko con alegría y muy animada, mientras Sakura voltea con curiosidad viendo el objeto que Goku tiene en su espalda.

\- "¿Qué es esa cosa Goku?"- Pregunta Sakura.

\- "ha, es te es mi báculo sagrado me lo obsequio mi abuelo antes de fallecer"- constataba Goku con una sonrisa dejando sorprendidos a todo el equipo 7 mientras estos tomaban su camino a hacia la tierra de las olas todo parecía tranquilo y sin novedades entretanto Sakura y Naruko platicaban con Kakashi de los países elementales, la importancia de las aldeas ninjas, los 5 kages y el hecho de que en la tierra de la olas no hay ninjas.

De repente todos pasaba junto a un charco de agua lo que alerto al jounin como al saiyajin ya que el segundo pudo sentir 2 ki dentro de este cuando rápidamente del charco saltaban 2 ninjas renegados armados con cadenas dentadas y guantes con garras de acero que a gran velocidad enredaron a un inmóvil Kakashi que después de un tirón de los ninjas enemigos este quedo descuartizado frente a sus discípulos los cuales quedaban aterrorizados viendo lo sucedido y a gran velocidad los enemigos aprovechando la confusión y se colocaron de tras de Naruko quien quedó paralizada.

\- "es tu turno….,"- decía el ninja enemigo que no pudo terminar su amenaza ya que Goku había conectado un poderos codazo en la cabeza de este que caía inconsciente mientras su compañero sorprendido trato de reaccionar pero no pudo ya que el saiyajin rápidamente lo dejaba fuera de combate con un derechazo en la boca del estómago, el ataque de Goku fue tan rápido que los genin así como Tazuna y Kakashi quien estaba escondido preparando un contrataque estaban en silencio y sin mover un musculo.

\- "¿estás bien no te lastimaron?"- rompía el silencio Goku quien se preocupaba por naruko.

\- "ha no, no me paso nada"- decía Naruko aun sorprendida por la habilidad de nuestro héroe.

\- "Kakashi sensei ya salga"- exclamo el saiyajin mientras su maestro bajaba de un árbol cercano sorprendiendo a los de más quienes estaban felices de que su sensei estuviera vivo.

\- "Goku es el mejor no hay ninguna duda"- pensaba Sakura con orgullo y admiración hacia su interés amoroso.

\- "me vi como una completa inútil si sigo así solo seré un estorbo para Goku y mi sueño de ser Hokage y estar con el ser irán a la basura tengo que esforzarme más"- pensaba Naruko un poco cabizbaja.

\- "maldito enano se me adelanto otra vez y no solo eso acabo con ellos como si nada"- pensaba Sasuke con enojo y celos.

por otro lado Kakashi había amarrado a los dos ninjas y de paso los identifico como los hermanos diabólicos chunin renegados de Kirigakure lo que provoca que Kakashi decidiera interrogar a su cliente ya que él los había contratado para deshacerse de estafadores y asáltate no para luchar con otros ninjas, Tazuna viéndose acorralado decidió contarles la verdad de porque lo perseguían, como él estaba construyendo un puente para conectar la tierra de las olas con otras naciones lo que generaría exportaciones como importaciones, fuentes de trabajo y una mejoría económica necesaria para su país el cual está pasando por problemas económicos por culpa del malvado líder criminal llamado Gato quien tiene el control de la tierra de las olas y por temor a perder su preciado poder sobre esta decidió matar al constructor el cual por carencias económicas mintió en la solicitud de la misión ya que si hubiera dicho la verdad konoha habría cobrado lo de una misión clas todo el equipo escuchaba con atención y con malestar lo que el criminal hacía en ese lugar y su gente.

\- "bien, ¿qué quieren hacer, los ayudamos o no?"- pregunto Kakashi a su equipo.

\- "yo voy no dejare que ese sujeto se salga con la suya"- dijo Naruko con determinación.

\- "yo también voy"- decía Goku con una sonrisa.

\- "si los enanos van yo también"- declaró Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa.

\- "yo también"- exclamo Sakura un poco asustada pero con deseos de convertirse en una verdadera shinobi.

\- "de acuerdo entonces en marcha"- ordeno Kakashi mientras los genin le seguían el paso hasta llegar a una zona con un enorme manto acuífero y con mucha neblina donde un hombre en una balsa los esperaba para en silencio llévalos hasta la tierra de las olas donde Goku y Naruko veía con fascinación el enorme puente que se veía a través de la espesa niebla hasta que de un momento a otro llegaron a la orilla para continuar a pie a la casa de Tazuna.

* * *

 **NO LEJOS DE ALLÍ EN UNA CABAÑA OCULTA ENTRE LA MALEZA.**

-"No les estoy pagando para perder el tiempo maten de una vez a ese viejo"- exigió un hombre bajito con lentes oscuro quien era ni más ni menos que Gato de repente entre las sobra salía una espada amenazando al enano.

\- "será mejor que te calmes cumpliremos con el trato pero será a su tiempo"- contesto de modo amenazante el dueño de la espada quien usaba una máscara hecha con vendas que era acompañado de otro hombre con una capucha roja la cual no dejaba ver su rostro que de un momento a otro ambos desaparecían rápidamente dejando a Gato solo.

-"malditos monstruos"- dijo Gato con voz asustada.

* * *

 **BOSQUE CERCANO A LA CASA DE TAZUNA.**

El equipo 7 caminaba rumbo a la casa de Tazuna cuando de repente y sin avisar Naruko lanzaba una kunai aun árbol dando justo arriba de la cabeza de un conejo blanco el cual estaba muy asustado.

-"pobre conejo, ere una tonta Naruko"- decía Sakura mientras esta iba a recoger al conejo.

\- "lo siento pensé que era el enemigo"- se disculpaba la Uzumaki de repente una enorme espada era arrojada hacia donde estaba el equipo 7.

\- "agáchense"- grito Kakashi mientras todos lo hacían menos goku quien desviaba la espada con una patada hacía un árbol cercano donde se clavó y sorprendentemente en el mango se paraba un hombre alto musculoso el cual usaba una máscara hecha de vendas.

\- "Zabuza Momochi"- decía Kakashi.

\- "vaya es un honor ser conocido por ti Kakashi del sharingan"- contesto en tono de burla el ninja perverso.

\- "todos pónganse en modo defensivo yo me ocupare de Zabuza"- ordeno Kakashi mientras los 4 genin hacían lo dicho.

\- "Goku por el momento mantente al margen no quiero interfieras a menos que sea una emergencia"- ordeno Kakashi al saiyajin quien solo movía la cabezas de forma asertiva dejando a los genin y a Tazuna con una cara de sorpresa por sus palabras.

El jounin de konoha decidió usar su arma secreta levantando su banda que usaba como parche mostraba su ojo izquierdo el cual tenía el sharingan un jutsu visual sumamente poderoso el cual pertenecía al clan Uchiha lo que desconcertaba un poco a Sasuke mientras Zabuza y Kakashi se preparaban para el combate liberando un enorme instinto asesino el cual causaba una gran presión en Sasuke quien estaba dispuesto a suicidarse pero nuestro héroe lo detenía.

\- "cálmate Sasuke si no eres capaz de soportar esto entonces nunca serás capas de luchar en un combate real"- declaro Goku en forma de regaño mientras el Uchiha se calmaba tras las palabras de su rival.

Regresando al combare Zabuza había usado un jutsu de neblina para poder atacar de forma sorpresiva y usando un clon de agua intento atrapar a kakashi y su equipo con un ataque rápido pero el jounin de konoha que copiaba el mismo movimiento de clones no solo detuvo el ataque sino de forma magistral y furtiva se colocaba detrás de Zabuza y listo para terminar con el ninja demoniaco.

\- "el combate a un no termina Kakashi"- amenazo el demonio de la neblina que no se había rendido ya que con una poderosa patada pudo arrojar a Kakashi dentro del lago y con un movimiento rápido de manos crear una prisión de agua enserando al sensei de los genin quienes empezaban a desesperarse y a temer por la situación.

\- "bien mocosos ahora morirán"- decía Zabuza con una voz tenebrosa mientras creaba un clon de agua para atacar a los genin y matar a Tazuna.

\- "permanezcan en modo defensivo y no se muevan"- ordeno Goku con voz seria mientras desenfundaba su báculo sagrado.

\- "que se cree este idiota al darme órdenes"- pensó Sasuke con enojo, pero en un parpadeo y sin avisar Goku gritaba.

– "crece báculo sagrado"- que tras brillar un poco crecía a gran velocidad atravesado al clon de agua y ponerse frente a Zabuza el cual no pudo reaccionar cuando el saiyajin lo golpeo con fuerza con la punta de su arma obligándolo a romper el jutsu de prisión de agua y soltar a Kakashi al momento mientras el saiyajin regresaba el báculo a la normalidad.

\- "eso fuel genial"- decía Sakura quien no podía creer lo que vio de la increíble arma de Goku.

\- "es verdad ese báculo es impresionante, ahora es su oportunidad Kakashi sensei acábelo"- exclamo Naruko animadamente.

\- "este maldito enano está lleno de misterios,"- pesaba Sasuke con mucha seriedad.

De regreso al combate kakashi usando el sharingan logro copiar el dragón de agua de Zabuza pero con mucha más fuerza y potencia lo que arrastraba al ninja perverso quien no podía seguirle el ritmo a kakashi.

\- "no puede ser, no puedo perder aquí"- exclamo Zabuza derrotado e impotente mientras que el jounin de konoha se preparaba para rematarlo pero de repente dos agujas senbon atravesaban el cuello de Zabuza el cual caía muerto, segundos después y de forma sorpresiva aparecía un chico de la misma edad que Naruko el cual llevaba una máscara anbu de Kirigakure.

-"gracias por su ayuda llevo mucho tiempo buscando a Zabuza Momochi para matarlo y proteger los secretos de nuestro pueblo"- decía el anbu que se acercaba para llevarse el cuerpo del demonio de la neblina.

\- "oye ¿qué harás con el cadáver?"- Pregunto Naruko.

-"lo destruiré con fuego por su puesto"- contesto el anbu.

\- "ósea que lo vas a quemar vivo"- dijo goku con voz inocente sorprendió a todos.

\- "¿cómo que vivo, Mocoso?"- pregunto Tazuna.

\- "ese tipo sigue vivo estoy totalmente seguro"- comenta goku el cual todavía podía sentir ligeramente su energía.

\- "Goku ayúdame es una trampa no podemos dejarlos escapar"- grito Kakashi a todo pulmón a lo que el falso anbu se ponía en alerta y saca sus agujas para defenderse y a su aliado caído mientras Goku y Kakashi se acercaban con el fin de terminar con su miseria cuando de un modo sorpresivo una enorme esfera de ki se diría hacia Naruko y el equipo 7 sorprendiendo a todos.

\- "quítense de ahí,"- grito el saiyajin que regresaba con su equipo a gran velocidad salvando a sus amigas de la explosión sujetando a ambas con sus brazos mientras Tazuna se sujetaba con fuerza de su espalda, Sasuke por su parte siendo muy veloz pudo esquivar la explosión sin ningún problema mientras el atacante aparecía adelante del falso anbu con intenciones de defenderlo a él y a Zabuza.

\- "¿qué estás haciendo?, ya largarte de una buena vez Haku yo me encargare de estos insectos"- dijo el hombre encapuchado quien era sumamente musculoso que usaba pantalón azul oscuro con tirante sin camisa chamarra roja con un pico en cada hombro 2 pequeñas cadenas con un picos en cada manga y una capucha que no dejaba ver bien su rostro pero su piel de color verde azulado con manchas negras lo hacían destacar bastante además de tener una pequeña cola.

\- "bien pero ten cuidado"- decía Haku quien escapaba.

\- "no te dejare"- grito Kakashi pero este nuevo oponente se colocó en frente de Kakashi que no tenía más opción que mantenerse en modo defensivo mientras lo veía con atención.

\- "este tipo no es normal es peligroso mi instinto me lo dice"- pesaba Kakashi.

El nuevo enemigo en un parpadeo se arrojó contra Kakashi y con un derechazo en el estómago lo mando al suelo creando un pequeño cráter asustando a los genin y a Tazuna.

\- "muere ninja de la hoja"- grito deforma amenazante el enemigo quien con el pico de la cadena de su manga se preparaba para eliminar a Kakashi pero con gran velocidad Goku utilizo su báculo como escudo para detener el ataque.

\- "no se quien seas pero ya te pasaste de la raya"- decía Goku con furia el encapuchado no se amedrento y ataco al saiyajin quien esquivo el ataque con facilidad.

\- "veo que eres un poco diferente a los demás pero eso no te salvara"- amenazo el encapuchado que desaparecía de la vista de todos usando su súper velocidad mientras nuestro héroe decido a ser lo mismo también desapareciendo.

\- "¿Dónde están?"- dijo Sasuke.

\- "no lo sé pero esto es algo irreal" - contesto Sakura pasmada por lo sucedido.

De manera sorpresiva se empezaron a escuchar los impactos de los golpes los cuales creaban ondas destructivas a lo largo del campo de batalla para después a parecer en un solo lugar donde Goku y el enemigo se enfrascaban en un feroz intercambio de golpes provocando pequeños temblores y levantado piedras la cuales flotaban al redero de ellos.

\- "este enano es muy fuerte si me distraigo un poco él me podría provocar un gran daño, pero lo que más me sorprende es que siento que ya había luchado con alguien similar a sé tiempo"- pensaba el enemigo.

\- "es muy poderoso no se comprara a nadie con quien allá luchado en esta nueva dimensión antes"- pensó Goku seriamente mientras el intercambio de golpes continuaba.

\- "vamos tu puedes Goku acabalo" - animaban Naruko y Sakura al saiyajin.

\- "maldito enano conque ese es tu verdadero poder"- exclamo sasuke celoso y deseoso de averiguar cómo conseguir uno igual.

\- "guardar el secreto ahora es lo de menos si Goku no mata a ese tipo todo estará perdido"- pensaba Kakashi quien todavía estaba en el suelo adolorido por el ataque mientras Goku poco apoco iba ganando terreno empujando más y más a su oponente.

\- "no, no puede ser posible"- grito el enemigo que recibió una patada en la cara por parte de Goku la cual lo mando volando contra un gran número de árboles que eran destruido con el impacto de este al estrellarse con estos, Tazuna y el equipo 7 se ponía felices ya que la victoria parecía ser un hecho pero estos no contaban que el enemigo saldría rápidamente de entre los escombros acompañado de una gran columna de luz roja mientras este flotaba en el aire.

\- "él está volado"- grito Naruko pasmada por lo hecho por el enemigo.

\- "eso no importa acabare contigo KA,ME,HA,ME,HAAA"- gritaba a todo pulmón goku que disparaba un enorme rayo de luz azul que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo el cual logro desviarlo con un golpe de su antebrazo mandándolo lejos de allí y provocando una gran explosión cerca del mar, la capucha se le avía caído revelando un ser tipo reptiliano con grandes orejas las cuales abarcaban gran parte de su cabeza y en la cúspide de esta se localizaban unas manchas color negras.

\- "dime, tu nombre niño"- exigió el hombre con voz grave y furiosa.

\- "mi nombre es Goku, ¿quién eres tú?"- contestaba Goku con mirada seria.

\- "mi nombre es Lezick y espero que estés preparado porque la próxima vez acabare contigo saiyajin"- proclamo el enemigo que rápidamente salió volando a una súper velocidad dejando a goku y compañía que estaban más tranquilos tras la retirada del enemigo.

\- "Goku ¿estás bien?"-Preguntaba Sakura y Naruko al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a nuestro héroe quien solo le sonreía demostrado que si lo estaba.

\- "vaya muchacho realmente eres muy fuerte"- decía Tazuna con una sonrisa mientras alagaba Goku que solo reía con una mano detrás de su nuca, por otro lado Sasuke que los veía de lejos y con una mirada gélida se preguntaba cómo era que Goku consiguió e se poder así como ¿qué era eso de saiyajin?

 **FIN**

Espero les allá gustado el capítulo, así como la introducción de Lezick el cual es un giño de Dragón Ball GT la cuál a pesar de no ser de mi agrado sigue siendo parte de mi infancia y sin ella posiblemente Dragón Ball Súper no existiría, además Lezick es uno de los mejores personajes de GT a quien lamentablemente toi animation no supo cómo sacarle provecho y lo elimino rápidamente por lo que esto es un tributo a ese gran personaje en esta historia.

En el próximo capítulo Goku se verá forzado a revelar parte de su verdad así como los secretos y el poder del ki el cual cambiara al equipo 7 para siempre.


	11. capitulo 10

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches estoy contento del recibimiento que tuvo el capítulo anterior que fue del agrado de casi todos y digo casi por razones que explicare al final y que me molestaron ya que yo considero el trolleo como una pérdida de tiempo en los comentarios._

 _Xpegasox – que bueno que te gusto el capítulo en cuanto a lo de haku lo dejare como en el canon ya que el jugara un papel especial en este arco y la chica yandere pues he pensado en mezclarlo con la loli es decir una loli yandere pero me gustaría escuchar tu opinión a esto ya que solo es una idea que aún no he desarrollado completamente, en cuanto a lo de las chicas no hay problema ya que serán 7 al principio pero serán de 12 como los 12 universos (risa) en cuanto a lo de las votaciones lo tendré en cuenta pero por el momento me gustaría que medieras a tus favorita me ayudarías mucho si lo hicieras ._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 – bueno que te gusto el capítulo en cuanto a lo de lezick el juro lealtad a zabuza y el porque será explicado en el próximo capítulo, lo de karin me lo sigo debatiendo ya que no quiero dejar completamente solo a sasuke que de una u otra forma tiene que reestablecer su clan (risa), y no te preocupes si abra otro momento milk pero será en futuros capítulos te lo prometo, espero tu comentario._

 _alucard77 – me alegra que te gustara en capítulo, en cuanto a lo de lezick lo elegí como el primer oponente serio de goku ya que el reunía los requisitos y características para este arco espero tu comprensión._

 _aten92 – espero de corazón que te gustara el capítulo, si sé que lo de lezick fue muy sorpresivo pero yo considero que él es de lo poco rescatable de GT y realmente demostró ser un guerrero honorable y fiel a sus deseos de luchar de forma justa con el saiyajin cuando tuvieron su combate, además goku si intervendrá en la formación de las chicas lo que será divertido en el desarrollo de esta historia te lo aseguro._

 _Basarark Uzumaki – gracias por tus amables palabras eres un muy buen amigo realmente lo aprecio y espero contar con tu apoyo y amistad en el desarrollo de esta historia._

 _Tsuigeku – gracias por tu apoyo lo aprecio mucho y si sé que lo de lezick fue una sorpresa muy inesperada pero como dije antes el arco de la tierra de las olas tendría una sorpresa (risa), aun así espero que te allá gustado ya que tus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, muchas gracias y espero tu comentario._

 _Sinceramente estoy un poco molesto ya que como dije estoy abierto a las críticas e incluso si estas vienen con insulto pero que estén bien fundamentadas y no solo sean insultos por el hecho de trollear y claramente planeaba ignorar a los trolles pero esta vez are una acepción ya que esta persona que llamare falso Tsuigeku ya que comento utilizando el seudónimo de Tsuigeku no solo arremetió contra mi sino contra alucard77 y el verdadero Tsuigeku personas que se esfuerzan por crear sus historias y tratan de brindarnos un buen rato de diversión y eso es lo que más me molesto pero no planeo entrar en su juego, ya que yo también se decir groserías pero no lo hare ya que con su léxico demostró la clase de educación que le enseñaron sus padres, por lo que le pido a esa persona que reflexione antes de abrir su hocico de perro y si sigues con ese mal plan simplemente lo ignorare ya que las palabra van y vienen y de corazón espero que pueda encontrar una historia que pueda satisfacer tus refinados gustos, y como yo si tengo educación gracias por leer esta historia lamento que no a haya sido de tu agrado que tengas un buen día._

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

Capitulo: 10 verdades a medias, un entrenamiento fuera de este mundo.

* * *

 **BOSQUE CERCANO A LA CASA DE TAZUNA.**

Todos los miembros de equipo 7 estaban reunidos junto a su cliente Tazuna calmándose un poco por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

\- "¿qué demonios eres tu realmente enano?"- Pregunto con exigencia Sasuke que se acercaba a Goku con cara seria lo que ponía nervioso al saiyajin ante la pregunta.

\- "basta Uchiha este no es el momento para eso"- decía Naruko enojada.

\- "si lo más importante es llevar al señor Tazuna a su casa y atender las heridas de Kakashi sensei"- apoyaba Sakura a su compañera de equipo lo que molestaba a sasuke pero sabía que ellas tenían la razón por lo que él y Goku cargaban a Kakashi y continuaban con su misión.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CABAÑA OCULTA ENTRE LA MALESA.**

Se podía ver a Zabuza que estaba en una cama recuperándose de su pelea con Kakashi mientras este era cuidado por el falso anbu y compañero Haku.

\- "maldito Kakashi la próxima vez que lo vea lo matare"- decía zabuza entre quejas y dolido por la derrota.

\- "fue tu culpa por confiarte tanto y subestimarlos"- contestaba Haku quien tenía una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

\- "Haku tiene razón sino fuera por él y por mí solo serias una enorme montaña de carroña lista para los buitres"- decía Lezick que estaba entrando en el cuarto en se precisó momento.

\- "cállense, esto no volverá a pasar o través lo juro"- gritaba Zabuza regañando a sus compañeros por burlarse de él.

\- "por cierto lezick, ¿acabaste con ellos?"- Preguntaba Haku tranquilamente.

\- "no parece ser que entre los ninjas de konoha se encontraba un saiyajin lo que dificulto el plan de asesinato"- contesto Lezick.

\- "¿saiyajin eso quiere decir que es un ser de el mismo mundo que tú?"- pregunto sorprendido Zabuza.

\- "si, son sumamente poderosos y feroces en batalla se les consideraba guerreros de alta peligrosidad los cuales barrían con planetas y civilizaciones completas, pero yo tenía entendido que se habían extinguido casi por completo por lo que estoy sorprendido que toda vía allá algunos por ahí y más que uno esté mundo."- Contesto Lezick con una cara seria.

-"saiyajin o no, no permitiré que se entrometan en mi camino en cuanto me recupere los mataremos a todos, Haku tu mata a los genin yo me encargare de Kakashi y tu Lezick te encargo a ese saiyajin," - ordeno Zabuza con voz de mando mientras sus camaradas solo movían la cabeza de forma asertiva asestando la orden.

* * *

 **CASA DE TAZUNA.**

Tazuna y el equipo 7 habían llegado a la casa donde fueron recibidos por tsunami la hija de Tazuna que les proporciono una cama para Kakashi así como un techo para poder descansar y recuperarse energías, algunas horas habían pasado y Sasuke decidió retomar la pregunta pendiente que le había hecho a Goku.

\- "bueno ya estamos más tranquilos pues bien dime ¿quién eres realmente?"- volvía a preguntar Sasuke.

\- "te dijimos que basta Uchiha"- reclamo con enojo Sakura.

Pero Goku la interrumpió levantándose de la silla y listo para decirles todo.

\- "mi verdadero nombre es Son Goku, Anko Mitarashi es mi hermana adoptiva soy proveniente de la escasa y casi extinta raza guerrera de los saiyajin"- decía Goku seriamente listo para contar el resto de su historia cuando sin previo aviso Kakashi que había salido de su cuarto lo interrumpía.

\- "Goku es uno de los últimos sobrevivientes de su clase hace mucho, mucho tiempo existió una estirpe de guerrero con increíbles poderes capases de destruir el cielo y la tierra gracias al poder del ki una energía capas de maravillas solo posibles en nuestra imaginación y que hace parecer al chakra como un simple juego en cuanto a poder destructivo se refiere, un malvado emperador el cual utilizando el poder de los saiyajin expandió sus conquistas por diversos lares pero el temor de este a que un día fuera derrocado por los saiyajin lo llevo a la búsqueda y exterminio de todos ellos, muchos años han pasado de ese genocidio y los saiyajin fueron borrados de la historia y considerados solo como leyendas hasta que el Hokage encontrara a Goku y decidiera protegerlo por su seguridad y el bien de la aldea por lo que Anko Mitarashi se convirtió en su hermana y tutora dándole también su apellido, se ha escuchado que existen 6 de ellos incluyendo a Goku y a ese tal Vegeta del que ya escucharon antes pero el paradero de los otros 5 es totalmente desconocido"- contaba Kakashi.

todos los presentes que solo escuchaban en silencio la verdad a medias por no decir mentiras del jounin ya que los saiyajin eran extraterrestres de otra dimensión y que Goku era un guerrero adulto altamente experimentado quien había enfrentado a un gran número de oponentes súper poderosos que ni en sus más locos sueños ellos podrían enfrentar pero Kakashi sabía que los miembros de su equipo no estaban listos todavía para saber la verdad y que esperaría a que maduraran un poco más para contárselas, en especial Sasuke que de un modo u otro se estaba volviendo más y más paranoico con Goku y el asunto de su venganza contra Itachi.

-"A ver si entendí bien entonces Goku pertenece a un poderoso clan antiguo que fueron traicionados por su señor feudal y fueros exterminados por este por poseer el kekkei genkai del ki,"- decía Sakura quien tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese momento ya que sentía lastima por su amado pero a la vez felicidad ya que este al ser de una familia guerrera poderosa sus padres no tendrían ningún pero si se casaba con él, mientras Naruko se sentía más identificada con Goku ya que también había crecido sin conocer a sus padres y había vivido sola por mucho tiempo lo que significaba que cuando se casaran se podrían hacerse compañía el uno al otro.

Las dos kunoichis repentinamente se pusieron rojas por sus pensamientos y decidieron actuar.

\- "Goku no importa lo que allá sucedido en tu pasado estaré atulado pase lo que pase"- dijeron las dos kunoichis al mismo tiempo para después voltearse a ver la una a la otra de manera retadora y arrojando rayos de los ojos, mientras Sasuke solo pensaba el parecido entre la historia de Goku y la suya con lo del exterminio de su gente a manos de alguien en quien confiaban pero eso no significaba que con eso ya se había rendido él tendría su venganza y demostraría que los Uchiha son los más poderosos por encima de esos llamados saiyajin.

\- "lo que les conté es información de alto secreto clasificado como rango S por lo que no pueden decir nada por el momento ya que si lo hacen me tendré que ver en la penosa necesidad de matarlos"- decía Kakashi con voz sombría y amenazante a lo que todos los presentes que con la piel de gallina prometieron guardar el secreto.

Por otro lado Goku solo estaba en silencio pensando si estuvo bien no haberles dicho toda la verdad lo que lo hacía sentirse culpable pero había tomado la decisión que si no podía decirles toda la verdad por lo menos los ayudaría mientras él estuviera en ese mundo.

\- "creo que es necesario que aprendan a utilizar el ki"- dijo Goku lo que provocando un gran silencio.

-"¿pero pensé que tu kekkei genkai era el ki?"- comento Sakura confundida a las palabras del saiyajin.

\- "no es lo que tú crees, en lo que se refiere al ki las bases tienen diferencias y similitudes muy marcadas al chakra, el ki es la energía dentro de todos los seres vivos y su foco principal está en el centro del cuerpo, mientras el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo de los seres vivos, el cual es esencial para realizar cualquier jutsu y controlas los elementos eso es lo que entendí de Iruka sensei y Anko cuando me lo explicaron, las ideas generales son parecidas y por lo que se todos los seres vivos tienen ki ya que soy capaz de sentirlo y ustedes no son la acepción por lo que si entrenamos las dos fuentes de energía será posible luchar con ki y chakra"- decía Goku con cara seria y pensativa mientras el equipo 7 incluyendo a Kakashi estaban muy sorprendidos por la deducción del saiyajin.

– "¿entonces podremos usar ataques como el que usaste con ese tipo raro?"- pregunta Sakura mientras nuestro héroe con mirada seria contestaba que si con la cabeza.

\- "esto es grandioso si puedo dominar ambas energías entonces nada ni nadie podrá pararme y cuando lo logre prepárate ya que acabare contigo Goku,"- pensaba Sasuke que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara mientras observaba al saiyajin.

\- "bien no perdemos nada intentándolo además tenemos que prepararnos ya que cuando Zabuza se allá recuperado el y ese sujeto llamado Lezick atacaran de nuevo por lo que Goku y yo tendremos que tratar con ellos mientras ustedes se harán cargo del chico de la máscara ambu que a simple vista es mucho más fuerte que ustedes así que descasen esta noche ya que entrenaremos mañana por la mañana" - comento Kakashi con voz de mando dirigida a los tres genin los cuales aceptaban la orden dada por su maestro.

\- "eso será inútil todos ustedes van a morir,"- exclamo una voz detrás de todos ellos la cual pertenecía a Inari el hijo pequeño de tsunami.

– "no seas grosero esta gente está tratando de ayudarnos"- regañaba tsunami a su hijo que con mirada fría simplemente se volteaba y regresaba a su habitación.

\- "¿qué le pasa a ese niño tan grosero?"- pregunto Naruko enojada por el comentario del niño.

\- "Perdónenlo aun que lo crean él es un buen niño solo que la situación actual nos afectado a todos de diferente manera,"- se disculpaba tsunami por él comporta miento de su hijo.

* * *

 **10: 00 PM A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CASA DE TAZUNA.**

Goku se encontraba sentado en la escalinata de forma pensativa mientras recorvaba su batalla con Lezick el cual parecía provenir de su misma dimensión, el saiyajin estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Kakashi se acercaba por detrás.

\- "Goku ¿te encuentras bien?"- Pregunto el jounin.

\- "si solo recordaba a ese sujeto con el que luche antes, él es muy peligroso al enfrentarme con el no puedo bajar la guardia por ningún motivo por lo que Naruko, Sakura y Sasuke tendrán que cuidarse por sí mismos"- comenta Goku con seriedad.

\- "si lo sé pero tarde que temprano tendrían que saber lo que es una batalla real"- decía Kakashi con una voz algo cabizbaja mientras se acercaba a nuestro héroe y se sentaba a su lado.

\- "¿Goku estás seguro de querer enseñarles cómo usar el ki?, ellos son talentosos lo sé pero poder adaptarse a un nuevo estilo de combate en tampoco tiempo es un suicidio ese ninja de las agujas los podría matar al más mínimo error por parte de ellos"- cuestionaba Kakashi al saiyajin por su decisión de querer entrenar a los genin.

\- "entiendo tu preocupación además estoy de acuerdo contigo no lograran dominar el ki en tan pocos días pero estoy seguro que por lo menos con las bases podrán siquiera rascar la superficie del uso del ki lo que significa fortalecimiento físico lo que les dará más resistencia contra los ataques, una mejor percepción de lo que los rodea y así poder enfrentar las agujas que se mueven a una gran velocidad y por ultimo pero no menos importante el aumento de fuerza lo que ara que sus golpes sean un poco más poderosos y si tienen suerte y acorralan a ese niño lo podría dejar fuera de combate con un buen golpe"- explicaba Goku de forma tranquila y llena de confianza al sensei del equipo 7.

\- "espero que tengas razón Goku ya que si nos equivocamos muchos morirán y no solo hablo de nosotros sino del pueblo entero"- dijo Kakashi mientras este se levantaba y regresaba al interior de la casa.

* * *

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL BOSQUE CERCANO A LA CASA DE TAZUNA.**

Se encontraban los genin junto con Kakashi listos para entrenar.

\- "primero que nada tiene que controlar de forma adecuada su flujo de chakra lo que les permitirá poder realizar los jutsus de forma rápida y con más seguridad"- explicaba el jounin a sus discípulos los cuales entendían un poco lo que este les explicada.

\- "¿pero que hay con lo del ki?"- pregunto Naruko con impaciencia.

-"primero aprendan a caminar antes de querer correr si apenas pueden con el chakra el ki les será imposible"- dijo Kakashi con sabiduría y tratando de calamar las ansias de sus alumnos.

\- "¿cómo haremos para mejorar nuestro control de chakra?,"- Pregunta Sakura mientras levantaba la mano a lo que Kakashi decidió mostrárselos mientras este reunía chakra en sus pies para después caminar poco a poco sobre el tronco de un árbol sin usar sus manos para detenerse en una rama mientras este está de cabeza viendo hacia los genin.

\- "ahora intenten lo ustedes acumulen chakra en su pies para subir tiene que ser una cantidad precisa ya que si lo hacen mal se podrían caer, marquen con los kunais el lugar hasta donde lleguen y después intenten romper su marca cuando logren llegar a la sima seguirá el entrenamiento del ki"- dijo Kakashi de modo tranquilo para después arrojarle 3 kunai para que marcara el punto.

Goku por su parte se había dirigido al puente que construía Tazuna con el fin de ayudarlo con la construcción cargando vigas pesadas y pesados bloques de concreto, ya que él ya había preparado el equipo de entrenamiento para sus compañeros todo gracias a las capsulas que le habían mandado sus amigos de su dimensión de origen.

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba anochecido y el saiyajin estaba tomando un descanso cuando de repente Sakura se acercaba a él para platicar un rato ya que ella había terminado más rápido que Naruko y Sasuke el entrenamiento de control de chakra.

\- "Goku, ¿tú te sientes solo siendo uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de tu clan?"- Pregunto Sakura la cual estaba sentada junto al saiyajin.

\- "no realmente desde que tengo memoria he tenido muchos amigos los cuales nunca me han temido u odiado por mi origen por lo que he sido muy feliz hasta ahora realmente quiero mucho a todos mis amigos y por supuesto también te quiero mucho a ti sakura eres una amiga muy especial para mí como Naruko, Kakashi sensei e incluso el gruñón de Sasuke,"- contestaba goku con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras recordaba todo lo que ha vivido desde que llegó al mundo ninja.

Sakura tenía los ojos bien abierto y estaba completamente sonrojada ante las palabras del saiyajin y sin poder aguantar más y se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de Goku mientras cerraba los ojos preparada para darle un beso pero repentinamente recibió un fuerte coscorrón el cual le provocó un enorme chichón en la cabeza y con los ojos como espírale ya que Naruko había aparecido de repente y no podía permitir que se le adelantaran.

\- "¿qué estás haciendo?, se suponía que tenías que buscar a Goku ya que la cena está casi lista no que intentaras aprovecharte de la situación y actuaras como una gata en celo"- gritaba Naruko.

\- "maldita enana pechos de vaca como te atreves a meterte en este momento tan perfecto que estábamos pasando mi Goku y yo"- se quejaba Sakura con furia mientras se sobaba el enorme chichón en su cabeza.

De un momento a otro las 2 chicas comenzaron a discutir como siempre lo hacían mientras el saiyajin solo sonreía par después llevarse a las kunoichis a las que había tomaba de las manos para ir a la casa de Tazuna mientras estas seguían discutiendo durante todo el camino ya que el día de mañana el entrenamiento de control del ki comenzaría.

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN BOSQUE SERCANO AL CASA DE TAZUNA.**

Los genin estaban parados frente a Goku el cual tenía en las manos unas camisas azules, muñequera y botas iguales a las suyas.

\- "comenzaremos el entrenamiento de ki pero para eso necesito que se ponga esto es ropa especial para entrenar"- ordeno Goku con voz calmada mientras los genin hacían lo que él les pedía entrando a la casa para cambiarse pero pasaba un rato y ninguno salía.

\- "¿pero qué paso porque no salen?"- Preguntaba Kakashi quien se dirigía al interior de la casa solo para ver a sus discípulos quienes aduras penas podían mantenerse en pie.

\- "Kakashi sensei es muy difícil caminar con esto puesto"- se quejaba Sakura.

\- "Goku, ¿cuánto pesan esas ropas?"- Pregunto el jounin que volteaba para ver al saiyajin.

\- "30 kg cada una es decir en total son 150 kg,"- contesto goku tranquilamente y sin dejar de sonreír lo que sorprendió a todos.

-"comenzaremos con un prueba de nado de aquí a la orilla cerca de la otra isla"- exigió Goku.

\- "pero con esto puesto nos hundiremos"- exclamo Naruko con sorpresa.

\- "si además hay muchos remolinos y fuertes corrientes las cuales los arrastrarían si se descuidan pero no sería entrenamiento si fuera fácil,"- contestaba Goku con una sonrisa inocente la cual le saco una gota de sudor nervios a todos los presentes.

Los genin ya en el agua realizaron la prueba con mucha dificultad ya que sakura y naruko eran arrastradas por la corriente una y otra vez pero para su fortuna goku las salvaba y les pedía otro intento mientras sasuke se hundía pero su orgullo no le permitía pedir ayuda a goku o kakashi así que siguió nadando.

Fueron 2 horas tortuosas pero lograron cumplir con la prueba, después Goku los ato a un árbol cerca de un panal y después de provocar a las abejas les ordeno que huyeran de las abejas usando solo sus reflejos y sin el uso de armas lo que los genin trataban de hacer pero no podían ya que al estar atados solo podía correr en círculos y las abejas no se rendirán hasta haberlos picado.

-"no, no…. Auch… duele"- gritaba naruko desesperada.

–"auch,… no… en la cara no malditos bichos"- grito sakura desesperada.

-"este imbécil, ¿realmente nos estará entrenando o solo nos esta torturado?"- Se cuestionó sasuke.

3 horas después los genin por orden de goku araron la tierra de cultivo de la casa Tazuna con las manos, ayudaron en la construcción del puente sin usar las herramientas y corrían y saltaban en zig zag por todo el lugar mientras trabajaban hasta el atardecer.

\- "bien hecho"- dijo Goku con alegría mientras veía a sus tres compañeros en el suelo jadeando del cansancio.

\- "bueno este es el última prueba de hoy"- dijo Goku mientras ensañaba una piedra redonda con la marca de la tortuga escrita en ella que después arrojo con fuerza dentro del bosque.

\- "tienen que buscar esa piedra y traérmela quien la encuentre primero podrá cenar hoy los de más pues ya se lo imaginaran"- decía Goku tranquilamente mientras los genin tenían la quijada en el suelo pensando que este era un entrenamiento infernal, un verdadero entrenamiento fuera de este mundo.

 **FIN**

Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy, la revancha entre el grupo de Zabuza y el equipo 7 se acerca todos se preparan para la última batalla la cual decidirá el destino de la tierra de las olas los genin ya se enteraron de un poco del pasado de Goku y el entrenamiento estilo Roshi que el saiyajin está implementando es algo nuevo para ellos, ¿pero será suficiente para lo que se avecina?, eso lo sabremos el próximo capítulo.

De antemano gracias y nos vemos en otra ocasión cuídense mucho.


	12. capitulo 11

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se encuentren bien, la verdad es que había llegado a sentir que lo que hice al contestarle al troll fue ridículo de mi parte ya que lo hice en el calor de momento y enojado pero gracia a las palabra de alucard77, Tsuigeku y arg21 me sentí un poco menos culpable por lo que decidí darle vuelta a la página y continuar con esto con normalidad._

 _Dante Sparda 200 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior en cuanto a lo del súper saiyajin 4 lo considerare ya que también me llama un poco la atención el cómo reaccionarían todos al verlo, gracias y espero tu comentario._

 _aten92 – que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y sé que es muy desesperante el saber quiénes serán las miembros de harem de Goku pero sinceramente quiero ponerle un poco de suspenso así como telenovela mexicana (risa) no, no es cierto pero quiero mantener un poco más la sorpresa, espero tu comprensión ya apoyo cuídate mucho._

 _Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, en cuanto a lo de las amigas de Anko lo tendré en cuenta gracias por tu comentario y recomendación lo aprecio mucho._

 _xpegasox - que bueno que te gusto el capítulo así como mi idea de la loli yandere ya estoy documentándome de cómo es una para poder realizarlo de forma correcta, en cuanto a la mifl estoy debatiéndome entre mikoto y tsunade ya que kushina pues…..pues no lo había pensado y la mate de forma definitiva lo siento (risa) espero tu comentario gracias._

 _alucard77 – me alegro que te gustara la introducción, en cuanto a tus dudas en la primera no se si te acuerdes pero en el capítulo 7 wiss logro juntar suficiente energía para poder mandarle cosas a goku y que estas lo ayudaran mientras esta allí lo que sus amigos aprovecharon y le mandaron semillas del ermitaño, equipo para entrenar y su báculo sagrado que en vieron en capsulas razón por la que goku ahora tiene todo a la mano, y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta pues…..pues….me equivoque (risa), lo siento tienes mucha razón pareciera que los personajes tuvieran 8 pulmones, gracias por tu comentario y tiempo tratare de corregir el error gracias._

 _Neopercival – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo en cuanto a lo de Lezick su personalidad será similar al del canon la razón de su comportamiento actual será justificada en este capítulo espero que sea de tu agrado gracias por tu comentario._

 _arg21 - me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, y gracias por tus palabras para ser sincero como dije antes planeaba ignorar a los trolles pero deje que el enojo se me subiera a la cabeza y no pude aguantarme, de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento te lo agradezco._

 _Elchico 64 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, en cuanto al súper saiyajin lo ciento pero planeo guardarlo para cierta serpiente espero tu comprensión y apoyo gracias por tu comentario._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 - gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad lo del jinchuriki y lo de Baby no lo había pensado pero lo considerare ya que me llaman la atención esas ideas gracias por tu comentario y sugerencias._

 _Tsuigeku – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, y tienes toda la razón la rivalidad de sasuke y goku es muy diferente a la de sasuke y naruto ya que a diferencia de naruto que realmente obtuvo todo su poder y habilidades a base de entrenamiento y esfuerzo es muy diferente ante goku que como sabrás es un genio en los combates y su sangre saiyajin le da muchas ventajas lo que enfurece a sasuke que tratara de logra alcanzarlo de una u otra forma, gracias por tus palabra realmente aprecian que tus comentarios ya que en cierta forma creía que al contestarle al troll me veía mal y muy subjetivo ante él y sus comentarios nefastos, de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras._

 _Ultimate demon god zero - muchas gracias de verdad me alegra saber que te gusta esta historia, y si tienes razón en cuanto a lo de la introducción del pasado de goku, pero es algo que tratare de mejorar en el futuro, en cuanto game play de db xenoverse 2 si lo he jugado y con lo que me comentas y lo de bardock lo tendré en cuenta para el desarrollo de esta historia a la cual siento todavía se le pude sacar más jugo, de verdad muchas gracias aprecio tus comentarios y sugerencias ya que estas me ayudaran en la historia y posiblemente en futuros fanfictions, de verdad muchas gracias._

 _Darksoul - espero que te allá gustado el capítulo, en cuanto a lo del ki pues por el momento solo será visto desde el aspecto físico ya que controlarlo en tampoco tiempo sería ridículo ya que como recordaras hasta a goku le tomo tiempo poder dominar todos los aspectos del ki, gracias por tus comentarios realmente los aprecio mucho cuídate._

 _sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Capitulo: 11 recuerdos del pasado, inicia la batalla en el puente.

* * *

 **BOSQUE CERCANO A LA CASA DE TAZUNA.**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Goku y su equipo había llegado a la tierra de las olas y se encontraban entrenando para el combate venidero.

\- "estoy muy cansada"- decía Sakura la cual se encontraba sentada en el suelo limpiándose el sudor con una toalla.

\- "si estoy muerta"- apoyaba Naruko que estaba acostada en el suelo la cual había amarrado la camisa que Goku le dio como si esta fuera una ombliguera para que esta fuera un poco más cómoda.

\- "dejen de quejarse perdedoras todavía nos falta mucho para decir que hemos terminado el entrenamiento"- decía Sasuke con molestia hacia sus 2 compañeras.

\- "Sasuke tiene razón todavía no hemos terminado"- dice Goku con una sonrisa mientras este se acercaba a su equipo.

Las kunoichis rápidamente se levantaron y corrieron rápidamente a lado del saiyajin.

\- "Goku no te preocupes nosotras ya estamos listas, incluso le daríamos la vuelta al mundo corriendo si tú nos lo pidieras"- decían las 2 kunoichis la cuales tenían las manos juntas y estaban sonrojadas viendo el rostro de nuestro héroe el cual solo tenía una gota de sudor nervioso detrás de su nuca igual que Sasuke quien veía el espectáculo de las 2 chicas.

\- "esas 2 son un par de idiotas que solo se mueven por su estúpido enamoramiento por el enano"- pensaba Sasuke ya resignado por el comportamiento de su equipo.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS EN EL ESCONDITE DE ZABUZA Y SU EQUIPO.**

Haku se encontraba cuidando a Zabuza el cual ya casi se había recuperado por completo de sus lesiones mientras Lezick estaba sentado sobre el marco de la ventana observando a los pájaros que volaban cerca de ella.

\- "pareces muy pensativo Lezick, ¿te arrepientes de haberte unido a nosotros?"- decía haku con una voz tranquila.

\- "no, si no fuera por ti y por zabuza yo quizás estaría muerto, estaré con ustedes hasta que Zabuza consiga cumplir su objetivo, además gracias a ustedes tendré la oportunidad de luchar con un saiyajin considerados como la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo y si lo derroto mi nombre quedara en la historia" - contestaba Lezick con media sonrisa dibujada en su cara mientras seguía viendo a los pájaros.

Por otro lado Haku solo sonreía mientras veía a Lezick feliz por lo que él había dicho.

\- "recuerdo cuando llegue aquí por primera vez"- pensaba Lezick mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había ocurrido hace un año atrás.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – UNIVERSO 7 ESPACIO EXTERIOR.**

Una nave mercantil estaba siendo atacada por piratas espaciales.

-"esto es peligroso, maestro Lezick por favor acabe con esos piratas"- decía un alienígena tipo gris el cual estaba muy asustado.

\- "que nadie se meta yo me encargare"- declaro Lezick con voz seria y llena de confianza mientras salía del cuarto de controles.

Ya en el compartimiento de carga comenzó la batalla con los piratas que eran asesinados uno por uno a manos de Lezick el cual dominaba por completo la batalla.

\- "esto no puede terminar de esta manera si no puedo tener este tesoro nadie lo tendrá"- decía el líder de los piratas que se encontraba en el suelo con sangre en la frente y que sacaba de sus ropas una especie de granada la cual le retiraba la espoleta y entre risas maniáticas.

\- "todos serán vaporizados"- dijo el enloquecido pirata mientras se desintegraba.

Momentos después de que granada estallo se creó un micro agujero negro el cual en peso a tragarse todo lo que veía a su alrededor entre gritos de agonía y persona la cuales eran evaporadas por la explosión.

Lezick colocaba sobre su cuerpo un campo de fuerza usando todo su poder pero de un momento a otro el agujero se hacía más grande ya que este se alimentaba del ki de Lezick que poco a poco se iba debilitando hasta que por fin cedió y fue absorbido por el agujero el cual se consumió así mismo sin dejar rastro alguno de que él o una forma de vida estuviera en ese lugar.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ll – DIMENCION ALTERNA MUNDO NINJA A LAS AFUERAS DE KIRIGAKURE.**

Zabuza y Haku estaban escapando de las fuerzas anbu de Kirigakure las cuales los casaban sin piedad.

\- "deprisa Haku tenemos que irnos de este basurero lo más rápido posible" - ordenaba Zabuza.

De repente un gran resplandor el cual segaba a todos los presentes mostraba un cuerpo el cual caía a gran velocidad para después impactar con fuerza con el suelo cerca de los anbu quienes se ponían en modo defensivo.

\- "es un monstruo, mátenlo" - ordeno el líder de los anbu asustado por lo presenciado.

Los anbu sin pensarlo dos veces atacaban a Lezick quien apenas estaba recuperando el conocimiento pero rápidamente su instinto guerrero lo ponía en alerta y a gran velocidad de uno de los picos en sus hombros desenvainaba una espada con la cual de un movimiento rápido termino descuartizando a todos los anbu dejando solo un enorme charco de sangre alrededor de Lezick el cual se desmallaba por las heridas provocadas por la explosión de la nave donde viajaba.

\- "¿viste eso Zabuza?"- preguntaba Haku quien salía de su escondite seguido por el demonio en la neblina.

\- "si eso fue impresionante él podría sernos de utilidad en un futuro hay que llevarlo con nosotros" - declaro el ninja renegado el cual se acercaba y levantaba a Lezick el cual estaba completamente inconsciente para después partir a su escondite y atender sus lesiones.

* * *

 **ESCONDITE DE ZABUZA A LAS AFUERAS DE KIRIGAKURE.**

Lezick poco apoco habría los ojos solo para observarse así mismo cubierto de vendas y en una cama.

\- "¿dónde estoy?" - Se preguntaba así mismo el alienígena.

\- "ya despertaste es bueno ver eso" - decía Haku con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al mercenario extraterrestre.

\- "¿qué planeta es este?" - pregunto Lezick confundiendo un poco a Haku quien seguía sonriendo.

\- "oh, entonces eres un ser de otro mundo eso explica el porqué de tu colorido aspecto"- contestaba Haku con tranquilidad.

\- "alienígena o no tu nos debes un gran favor y tendrás que pagárnoslo"- declaro Zabuza quien había estado observando todo desde las sombras.

\- "¿favor?" - Decía Lezick con duda.

\- "si nosotros te salvamos de morir por tus heridas y viendo tu manera de luchar eres un guerrero y por lo que se los guerreros siempre pagan sus deudas ya sean favores o en batalla contra un gran oponente" - contestaba Zabuza con voz seria y determinada a cobrar el adeudo de Lezick.

\- "si tienes toda la razón, así que dime, ¿Qué deseas que haga para pagarte?" - contesto el mercenario alienígena.

\- "simple quiero que me sirvas como guardaespaldas hasta que pueda conseguir cumplir mi objetivo de convertirme en mizukage y te prometo riquezas a cambio de tu servicios" - declaro Zabuza con voz fuerte y determinada.

\- "no me interesa el dinero, si me quieres dar algo solo pido una cosa" dijo Lezick.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- pregunto Zabuza.

-"pelear con oponentes fuertes que demuestren ser dignos de ser considerados rivales para que puedan saciar mi hambre de batallas" - contestaba Lezick con voz seria y mirada fría.

\- "quieres batallas entonces tendrás batallas, en este mundo infernal eso es lo que más sobra y quizás seas capaz de encontrar a aquel que pueda liberarte de tu hambre" - dice Zabuza de manera maléfica aceptando la única petición de Lezick para que este se convirtiera en su nuevo guardaespaldas.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Has cumplido tu promesa Zabuza por fin he encontrado a ese rival digno de mi, ahora me toca a mí cumplir la promesa que yo te hice, matare al saiyajin y después te llevare a Kirigakure para que seas el nuevo líder de esa aldea" - declaraba Lezick mientras este observaba a Zabuza recostado en la cama mientras dormía.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA EN LA CASA DE TAZUNA.**

El equipo 7 se encontraba comiendo después de un arduo entrenamiento.

\- "Goku es muy difícil eso de moverse sin que el cascabel haga ruido" - decía Naruko algo desanimada.

\- "tranquila Naruko esto es de practica el cascabel suena porque realizan movimientos innecesarios es importante que sean tranquilos como el cielo y rápidos como el relámpago"- dice goku el cual tenía una gran bola de arroz en la mano listo para comerla.

\- "no importa que tan difícil sea el entrenamiento mientras pueda estar a tu lado mi lindo Goku"- decía Sakura con tono seductor mientras esta se sentaba cerca del saiyajin y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de este.

\- "te dije que no te le acercara de esa manera frente de marquesina" - gritaba Naruko quien se había sentado del otro lado cerca de Goku.

\- "me importo un bledo lo que tú digas vaca en miniatura" - contestaba Sakura con furia.

\- "ya quieren dejar ese acto de los héroes cómicos que tratan de salvar a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro" - reclamo inari con enojo y arto del comportamiento del equipo 7.

\- "tranquilo mocoso esas 2 cabezas huecas siempre hacen eso no es algo por lo que debas enojarte" - declaró Sasuke con voz seria mientras era fulminado con la mirada por sus 2 compañeras de equipo.

\- "precisamente es eso, están tan seguros que van a ganar que hacen esos estúpidos actos de coqueteos con ese idiota cabeza de puercoespín, pase lo que pase Gato es muy poderoso los va a matar a todos y al final todo seguirá igual" - gritaba Inari.

\- "en serio eres una molestia si solo te la vas a pasar quejándote mejor quédate cayado, para lo que me importa la opinión de un niñito cobarde que no puede hacer nada más que llorar" - decía Naruko con una mirada furiosa y llena de veneno mientras veía al hijo de tsunami.

Momentos después de lo escuchado el niño corrió a su cuarto mientras lloraba.

\- "Naruko no crees que exageraste"- decía Sakura.

\- "ja, para lo que me importa ese mocoso, vamos Goku sigamos entrenado" - decía Naruko que abrazaba el brazo del saiyajin mientras salían de la casa.

\- "a no eso no, no te dejare que te salgas con la tuya enana" - declaro Sakura mientras esta perseguía a sus dos compañeros.

\- "perdonen a inari él no es el mismo desde lo que paso con Kaiza" - decía con tristeza Tazuna.

\- "¿Quién es Kaiza?" - Pregunto Kakashi seriamente.

Tazuna decidió contestar contando la historia del padre de inari quien era considerado un héroe en la tierra de las olas el cual defendió y ayudo a todos los pobladores si estos lo necesitaban lo que lo hizo ser querido por todas las personas del lugar, pero un día Gato apareció y decidió hacerse del control del territorio por lo que decidió usar a Kaiza como ejemplo para los demás y que estos no se le opusieran por lo que decidió crucificarlo y decapitarlo en público mientras Inari y su familia lo observaban todo lo que provocó un trauma en el niño que había perdido la esperanza de que algún día gato pagaría por todos sus pecados todo esto contado por un Tazuna el cual lo contaba con el corazón roto y con tristeza.

* * *

 **MÁS TARDE A FUERA DE LA CASA DE TASUNA.**

Inari se encontraba llorando sentado en un escalón cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa mientras este recordaba a su padre y lo que había ocurrido mientras Kakashi se acercaba a él por la espalda.

\- "hola podemos hablar un momento" - decía Kakashi con voz tranquila mientras este se sentaba cerca de Inari.

\- "sabes lo que te dijo Naruko no fue con malas intenciones es solo que ella no es muy buena expresándose ella solo quiere que entiendas que rendirse no es la solución"- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de Inari.

-"si realmente te lamentas por lo que paso con tu padre entonces tienes que esforzarte para demostrar que él tenía la razón y que este mundo realmente no es un infierno como lo que Gato quiere que crean todos ustedes y que el mundo es lo que uno desea si se esfuerzan por conseguirlo"- dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo un poco al niño.

-"Naruko entiende mejor que nadie tu dolor ya que ella ha estado sola mucho tiempo sin sus padres, odiada por toda la aldea y siendo menospreciada por todo el mundo excepto por el maestro que la cuido como si de su hermana se tratara y del muchacho que la protegió y demostró que todavía hay esperanzas en la vida y del cual como te habrás dado cuenta esta locamente enamorada" - explicaba Kakashi en voz baja y calmada tratando de que el pequeño entendiera las acciones de Naruko y que todavía hay esperanzas de que su país se salvara de una u otra forma.

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL BOSQUE CERCANO A LA CASA DE TAZUNA.**

Eran las 7:00 am y nuestro héroe se encontraba dormido recargado en un árbol mientras Sakura y Naruko dormían en su regazo esto después de un largo entrenamiento nocturno, la Uzumaki poco apoco abría los ojos para después recordar lo que había pasado ayer en la noche y posteriormente observaba el rostro de Goku el cual estaba dormido.

\- "esto es como si estuviéramos casados seria genial si cierta molestia de cabellera rosada no estuviera aquí"- pensaba la kunoichi quien estaba sonrojada viendo a su amado y frunciendo el ceño cuando volteaba a ver a Sakura.

\- "hola, ¿está bien no están herido?"- preguntaba una bella joven que se encontraba allí mientras recolectaba hiervas medicinales.

\- "no solo estábamos descansando un poco ya que estábamos entrenando" - contestaba Naruko que de un momento a otro comenzó a platicar con la joven y mientras pasaba el tiempo comenzaron a llevarse bien.

Mientras tanto goku y sakura estaban despertando y se levantaban mientras observaban a Naruko que se estaba despidiendo de la muchacha.

\- "ha, por cierto soy hombre, espero que nos veamos otra vez algún día señorita" - decía el recolector de hiervas mientras este tomaba su camino dejando en shock a la Uzumaki.

\- "oh Naruko veo que ya tienes un lindo novio cara de bebe no te preocupes yo cuidare de Goku muy bien" - declaro Sakura en forma burlona mientras esta abrazaba a Goku el cual solo tenía un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

\- "no te confundas frentona él no es nada para mí solo platicamos un momento, Goku créeme tu eres muy especial para mí no tengo ninguna intención de renunciar a ti" - declaró la Uzumaki con un tono de desesperación tratando de demostrar que decía la verdad al saiyajin el cual solo sonreía de forma inocente pero muy confundido por lo que estaban diciendo las 2 kunoichis.

Mientras a lo lejos el muchacho con el que Naruko hablaba observaba lo que estaba pasando mientras este se recogía el cabello y se ponía su más cara de anbu demostrando que él era Haku el sirviente de Zabuza quienes ya estaban listos para la batalla y que en pocos minutos atacarían el puente para termina con Tazuna y cumplir el trabajo que les había encargado Gato.

* * *

 **11:00 AM EN EL PUENTE EN CONSTRUCCIÓN.**

Se encontraban Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Goku ayudando en la construcción mientras Naruko se había quedado en la casa de Tazuna como escolta de la familia del constructor de puentes, todo parecía andar con normalidad cuando de repente una espesa neblina en peso a cubrir el lugar lo que ponía en alerta a todos que pudieron observar como aparecían 3 figuras las cuales pertenecían a Zabuza y sus camaradas.

\- "bien Kakashi como te lo prometí terminaremos esto ahora mismo" - declaraba Zabuza con furia.

\- "Goku, Sasuke prepárense, Sakura tu protege a Tazuna" - ordenaba Kakashi.

\- "hoy morirán, Lezick, Haku maten a esos 2 estorbos Kakashi es mío" - grita Zabuza con voz de mando mientras su compañeros a gran velocidad se arrojaban contra sus respectivos oponentes.

\- "ten cuidado Sasuke no te confíes"- decía Goku con voz seria.

-"lo mismo digo enano más te vale ganarle a esa lagartija súper desarrollada ya que el que te derrotara seré yo"- decía Sasuke con arrogancia y media sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

De repente Lezick aparición enfrente de Goku y conecto un poderoso puñetazo en la cara de nuestro héroe el cual salía volando hacia donde se encontraban sakura y tazuna deteniéndose pocas metros frente a ellos.

\- "Goku ¿estás bien?" - Pregunto sakura.

\- "si no hay problema cuida de tazuna" - contesto el saiyajin mientras Lezick a gran velocidad aparecía de frente listo para atacar otras ves pero Goku reacciono y conecto un derechazo hacia la izquierda el cual mando disparado a gran velocidad al mercenario hacia el bosque provocando un gran estruendo mientras este se estrellaba con los árboles y el suelo del lugar.

\- "voy detrás de este sujeto, Sakura si ves que las cosas se complican toma a Tazuna y regresa con Naruko para que puedan escapar si es necesario"- decía Goku mientras la kunoichi movía la cabeza de forma asertiva a lo dicho por su compañero e interés amoroso el cual salió corriendo a gran velocidad siguiendo a Lezick adentrándose en el bosque.

Por otro lado Haku utilizo un jutsu el cual creo una cúpula de espejos de hielo dejando atrapado a Sasuke que se estaba preparado para pelear con el falso anbu quien se avía introducido en uno de los espejos.

\- "terminare esto de forma rápida"- decía Haku con voz tranquila y sombría.

\- "no te creas mucho he estado entrenando bastante y mi velocidad a aumentado considerablemente no me vencerás tan fácilmente"- proclamo el Uchiha listo para la batalla.

En otro lugar del puente Kakashi y Zabuza se encontraban en una feroz batalla de taijutsu utilizando todo tipo de movimientos, Zabuza Harto de esto sacaba su espada e intenta golpear a Kakashi el cual la bloqueaba utilizando 2 kunais.

\- "esto terminara pronto Kakashi, Lezick y Haku descuartizaran a tus discípulos y después mataremos a viejo" - declaro Zabuza deforma burlona y siniestra.

\- "no creas que será tan fácil Zabuza, Sasuke es el heredero de él clan más poderoso de todo konoha el clan Uchiha y Goku pertenece a la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo los saiyajin" - declaro Kakashi lleno de confianza hacia sus alumnos.

\- "Uchiha, saiyajin da lo mismo ustedes solo son un escalón más para conseguir mi ambición" - declaraba Zabuza con furia mientras este comenzaba a lanzar sablazos a gran velocidad tratando de cortar al jounin de konoha.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE TAZUNA.**

Naruko se encontraba en medio de una batalla tratando de defender a tsunami y a Inari quienes estaban escondidos dentro de la casa la cual fue atacada por dos samuráis guardaespaldas de Gato quien los había mandado con el fin de matarlos y mandarle un mensaje a los pobladores del lugar.

\- "vamos preciosa hazte a un lado no queremos lastímate además una vez que hayamos terminado el trabajo podrías venir a divertirte con nosotros el jefe estará encantado con ese cuerpazo tuyo" - decía uno de los samurái de forma malévola y lujuriosa.

\- "váyanse al demonio no tengo tiempo para jugar con basura"- exclamó Naruko con furia mientras convocaba un ejército de clones de sombra listos para atacar.

\- "¿qué demonios es esto?"- gritaba el otro samurái asustado.

-"ataquen"- grito Naruko con voz de mando mientras sus clones se abalanzaban contra los samuráis que no pudieron reaccionar y eran derrotados por la kunoichi.

\- "bien hecho señorita Naruko muchas gracias" - decía Inari con una gran sonrisa la cual sonrojaba a la Uzumaki que de un momento a otro salió de su vergüenza al escuchar las explosiones en el bosque y el humo que salía de donde se encontraba el puente.

\- "tengo que irme mis amigos están en problemas"- decía Naruko con una cara seria.

\- "si buena suerte pequeña"- decía tsunami.

-"buena suerte señorita acabe con eso infelices"- animaba Inari que veía a Naruko que se dirigía así el puente a gran velocidad.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el pasado de Lezick salió a relucir así como el porqué de su fidelidad a Zabuza, Inari recupero las esperanzas de que el mañana pueda ser un día mejor y Naruko y Sakura parecen estar volviéndose más apegadas y dependientes de Goku cada día que pasan su tiempo a su lado.

El próximo capítulo continuara la batalla del equipo 7 y el equipo de Zabuza, también el hecho de que Goku mostrara algo de su verdadero poder ante Lezick que demostrara ser un digno rival para el poderoso saiyajin.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	13. capitulo 12

_Hola buenos días tardes o noches espero que se encuentren bien la verdad es que el comentario de DottoSparrel logro abrirme los ojos ya que sin darme cuenta estaba actuando de forma muy grosera con muchos de ustedes lo cual lamento y espero su perdón ya que todos y cada uno de sus comentarios son importantes y merecen todos mis respetos por lo que a partir de ahora les contestare a todos sin importar que tan pequeño o grande sea este, ya que en un fanfiction el lector él lo importante desde mi punto de vista claro está._

 _Albertino155 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, espero que te guste este también gracias por tu comentario._

 _Mariotaku568 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, en cuanto a tu propuesta del capítulo de curiosidades e ideas descartadas me parece muy genial y creo que lo realizare en el futuro después del arco de los exámenes chunin, sin embargo espero que no te moleste no creas que es grosería ¿pero podrías ser un poco más específico con lo de lezick?, es ¿que realmente no entendí el porqué de tu malestar?, se sinceró estoy abierto a todo tipo de críticas mientras no sea solo por trolear me ayudarías mucho, gracias y cuídate._

 _alucard77 – gracias por tu comentario siento que el capítulo anterior no te agrado mucho y espero de corazón que este si guste, se perfectamente que lo ocurrido en el anterior capitulo fue estilo anime harem cliché y sé que ser nuevo en esto del fanfiction no es justificación pero daré lo mejor de mí por lograr que esta historia sea digna de los gustos del rey del harem, gracias por ti tiempo y comentarios._

 _Neopercival – espero que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, si como te dije Lezick será muy similar a su contra parte canon pero también será un poco más salvaje lo que dará pie a lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo, en cuanto a lo del súper saiyajin lo lamento pero lo guardare para cierta serpiente que aparecerá en el futuro, pero recuerda que goku tiene otras técnicas con las cuales es capaz de luchar con lezcik, espero tu comprensión y apoyo._

 _DottoSparrel – en verdad lo lamento enserio me comporte de forma muy grosera y desconsiderada contigo realmente estaba tan concentrado en las sugerencias que descuide todo lo demás y aunque sé que no es justificación te prometo que esto no volverá a ocurrir ya que considero todos y cada uno de tus comentarios como algo importante, gracias por tu apoyo espero seguir contando con este para el futuro de esta historia de verdad gracias._

 _Kaiser kai charlychan500 – gracias por tu comentario hoy es la batalla definitiva espero que te agrade._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – gracias por tu comentario realmente estoy muy feliz ya que soy un gran fan de tu trabajo el cual admiro y me abrigado ratos de diversión y alegría, de verdad gracias._

 _aten92 – espero que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, en cuanto al harem 6 de las 7 chicas definitivas saldrán en el capítulo 14 espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y comentarios gracias._

 _maxigiampieri2012 – gracias por tu comentario y espero de corazón que te guste la batalla de lezick y goku._

 _Superheros315 - gracias por tu comentario espero que igualmente te guste el capítulo de hoy._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, y ten por seguro que tomare en cuenta tus recomendaciones ya que eso del baby sasuke me parece muy interesante, en cuanto a lo del harem todas tus dudas serán respondidas en el capítulo 14, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y comentarios muchas gracias._

 _Dante Sparda 200 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, en especial el suspenso telenovelesco típico le dé la novelas mexicanas (risa), espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy espero tu comentario, cuídate mucho._

 _CCSakuraforever – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, espero que disfrutes de la batalla del capítulo de hoy, gracias por tu comentario y apoyo, nos vemos cuídate._

 _Nico_ _\- me alegro que que te gustara el capitulo espero que este también sea de tu agrado._

 _xpegasox – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, espero que disfrutes la batalla entre goku y lezick, en cuanto a lo de kushina, pues ya vez como dicen en una película a veces hay gente que solo quiere ver arder el mundo, el joker, kishimoto y yo ( risa), no, no es cierto gracias por tus recomendaciones las veré para poder tomar una decisión definitiva y esperando que esta sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Tsuigeku – de verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario siempre es agradable poder contar con tu apoyo y no te preocupes yo sé lo que es la presión de la escuela de antemano gracias por tomarte el tiempo de poder mandar el comentario y mucha suerte en tus estudios cuídate mucho._

 _A la persona que ahora uso el seudónimo falso de alucard77 – gracias por comentar lamento mucho a ver sido tan grosero contigo la última vez fui muy infantil ya que, tienes todo el derecho a la libre expresión y aunque no tenemos los mismos puntos de vista y no me agrada tu estilo no quiere decir que sea malo te invito a que por favor me especifiques tus disgustos para poder reflexionar y analizar qué es lo que no te agrado así como también tus recomendaciones y ver si se puede corregir, en cuanto al romance no hay problema tratare de que se más romántica aunque debo admitir que me está costando trabajo poder a ser las escenas románticas, de ante mano gracias y espero tu respuesta, que tengas un buen día._

 _De paso me gustaría mandar un saludo y un agradecimiento a todos los que leen y disfrutan de esta historia y ya sea por diferentes razones no pudieron comentar gracias por su apoyo y espero que puedan segur disfrutando de esta historia._

 _También le mando un saludo a Basarark Uzumaki esperando que se encuentre bien y deseándole lo mejor en la vida._

 _Sin más les dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Capitulo: 12 Batalla encarnizada, el destructor de mundos.

* * *

 **EN EL PUENTE EN CONSTRUCCION.**

Se llevaba a cabo una cruenta batalla entre el equipo 7 y Zabusa Momochi y su fiel sirviente Haku.

-"vamos Kakashi no me digas que este es tu limite"- declaro el demonio en la neblina quien de un sablazo logro rasguñar el pecho de Kakashi provocando una ligera hemorragia.

\- "no presumas Zabuza mejor ve pensando en cómo vas a querer que sea tu lapida"- decía Kakashi mientras levantaba su banda ninja mostrando su sharingan listo para luchar.

-"jutsu dragón de aguan"- gritaba Kakashi creando un gran dragón de agua a sus espaldas.

\- "crees que caeré de nuevo en eso Kakashi, jutsu dragón de aguan" - grito Zabuza imitando a Kakashi.

\- "ataca" - gritaron los 2 jounin al mismo tiempo y a todo pulmón mientras los dragones los obedecían y se impactaban el uno con el otro creando una enorme explosión la cual se escuchaba en todo el campo de batalla.

No lejos de allí Sakura se encontraba con tazuna quien temblaba por lo que veía y escuchaba.

\- "esto es una locura destruirán el puente"- reclamo Tazuna.

\- "el puente es lo de menos ahora, si mi equipo cae serás hombre muerto así que deja de quejarte y no te separes de mí no sabemos si hay más de ellos escondidos" - contestaba Sakura con el ceño fruncido sin esperar que en ese preciso momento aparecería Naruko.

\- "pechos de vaca que bueno que llegaste, estamos bajo ataque"- exclamó sakura con felicidad al ver a su compañera.

\- "si ya lo sé frentona, la familia de Tazuna ya está a salvo por eso estoy aquí, ¿Dónde están Goku y los demás?" - Decía naruko con una mirada seria mientras buscaba a los de más.

-"Goku está luchado con el hombre lagarto de la otra vez, Kakashi sensei pelea con Zabuza y Sasuke se está enfrentando al chico de la máscara dentro de esa extraña cúpula"- contesto Sakura seriamente.

\- "bien voy a ayudar a Sasuke él es el que más problema debe tener ya que Kakashi sensei y mi Goku pueden controlar a esos 2 sin problema"- declaro Naruko mientras corría velozmente hacia la cúpula de espejos de hielo.

\- "¿cómo que tu Goku?, oye regresa aquí y repítelo vaca lechera en miniatura"- gritaba Sakura a todo pulmón de modo cómico.

\- "y pensar que el destino de mi país está en manos de estas lunáticas enamoradas"- pesaba Tazuna con una gota de sudor en su frente.

* * *

 **EN EL INTERIOR DE LA CÚPULA DE HIELO DE HAKU.**

Sasuke estaba siendo bombardeado por una lluvia de agujas que venían de todos lados.

-"maldito, si esto sigue así perder la pelea" - pensaba Sasuke quien molesto se retiraba una aguja de su hombro.

\- "debo admitir que tu velocidad y resistencia es mucho mejor que antes pero esto ya se acabó" - decía Haku con una voz tranquila llena de confiesa mientras arrojaba otra aguja al cuello del Uchiha quien esta vez no podría esquiarla.

Pero afortunadamente Naruko quien había entrado a la cúpula lo empujo fuera del camino salvándole la vida al uchiha.

\- "Uzumaki ¿qué haces aquí?" - Pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

-"¿que no se nota?, ayudándote así que si no te quejes y pelea"- contesto Naruko con mirada seria para después lanzarse contra el espejo donde estaba Haku y de un fuerte golpe destruirlo sorprendiendo un poco a Haku ya que sus espejos eran muy resistentes.

\- "wow, parece ser que el entrenamiento de ki si funciona"- dice Naruko mientras voltea a ver su puño.

\- "no te confíes niñita"- decía Haku mientras su espejo roto se regeneraba o través.

Momentos después haku decidió volver a atacar con una gran lluvia de agujas en todas direcciones mientras Sasuke y Naruko las esquivaban gracias a su nueva velocidad.

\- "¿pero cómo es posible que mejoraran tanto en tan poco tiempo?"- pensó Haku con curiosidad.

\- "jutsu bola de fuego" - grito Sasuke quien apuntaba a Haku el cual huyo de la inmensa bola de fuego que derretía unos cuantos espejos.

\- "jutsu clones de sombra"- grito Naruko quien creo un gran número de clones los cuales en pesaron a golpear los espejos destruyéndolos pero estos se regeneraban tan rápido como eran destruidos.

\- "malditos chiquillo, ¿cómo es que se fortalecieron tanto?" - reclamo Haku con enojo.

\- "eso no importa ya que tú vas a morir aquí" - contesto Sasuke con sarcasmo.

Pero mientras este presumía Haku salía de un espejo y a la velocidad del rayo ataco al Uchiha con una kunai listo para tomar su vida, afortunadamente Naruko logro leer el movimiento y bloque el ataque utilizando también una kunai como escudo.

\- "no seas idiota Uchiha no te confíes tenemos que concéntranos todo el tiempo para sentir sus movimientos tal y como Goku nos dijo"- regañaba la Uzumaki a su compañero de equipo.

Pero Sasuke solo la ignoro y lanzaba otro ataque de bola fuego que golpea a Haku el cual sale rondando milagrosamente cerca de uno de sus espejos para posteriormente introducirse en él.

\- "estás loco casi me das a mí también" - reclamo Naruko con enojo.

\- "cálmate estoy seguro que no te pasaría nada o que no confías en el entrenamiento de tu novio el enano" - contesta Sasuke con una media sonrisa sin dejar de ver a Haku.

Mientras Naruko solo se sonrojaba tras las palabras de Sasuke al y trato de contestar pero no pudo ya que se llevaría una gran sorpresa viendo los ojos de su compañero.

\- "sasuke tus ojos ahora son como ojo izquierdo de kakashi sensei"- decia Naruko sorprendía,

\- "ya veo por fin desperté mi sharingan" - dice Sasuke en voz baja y feliz por lo sucedido.

\- "sharingan esto será un problema tengo que acabar con ellos rápido o estaré en graves aprietos" - pensó Haku quien aparecía en todos los espejos al mismo tiempo y arroja una tormenta desoladora de agujas sobre los genin de konoha que quedaron paralizados por la impresión.

\- "no puede ser va sobre la enana"- pensó Sasuke que intentaba desesperadamente ayudar a su compañera.

\- "no, este es mi fin, Goku….lo siento…." - pensó Naruko quien solo veía las aguja bajando hacia donde esta ella completamente inmóvil y sin posibilidad de escapar.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE CERCANO AL PUENTE.**

Dos rayos de luz blanco se movían a una gran velocidad de arriba, abajo de izquierda a derecha evitando chocar con majestuosos árboles y grandes rocas en el camino solo para colisionar la una contra la otra rebelando que se traban de Goku y Lezick quienes tenían otro brutal y encarnizado intercambio de golpes los cuales desprendían enormes ráfagas de electricidad que llegaban hasta el cielo perforando las nubes y la tierra la cual retumbaba con cada impacto.

\- "vamos saiyajin dame más, mas, está claro que solo tú puedes calmar mi deseo de luchar" - gritaba Lezick con una mirada y sonrisa maléfica en la cara.

\- "es muy divertido luchar contigo"- decía Goku con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante.

Lo que provoco más a Lezick quien desenvaino 2 espadas de los picos de sus hombros y mezclándolo con ki lanzaba poderosos ataques de energía los cuales eran esquivados por Goku con mucha dificultad.

Los ataques de Lezick golpeaban el suelo probando grandes explosiones que levantaban piedras y arboles calcinados los cuales flotaban en el aire por en enorme poder de ambos guerreros los cuales al estar concentrados en el combate no cedieron cuenta de la enorme montaña de escombro flotaba junto a ellos lo que provocaba el terror y asombro de los habitantes de la tierra de las olas.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE LA TIERRA DE LAS OLAS.**

-"dios mío por favor protégenos"- dijo una anciana escondía en el interior de su casa.

-"esto es monstruoso"- dijo un aldeano que abrazaba a su esposa mientras los dos veían lo acontecido por la ventana de su casa.

-"que dios se apiade de nuestras almas"- dijo la esposa del hombre que no podía dejar deber el pandemónium infernal que ocurría en el cielo de sus humildes tierras.

* * *

 **CASA DE TAZUNA.**

-"Mira mama"- grito Inari desde la ventana de su casa.

\- "si Inari no te asomes tan descuidadamente que el viento es muy fuerte y podría arrastrarte" - dijo Tsunami con preocupación mientras veía un enorme tornado en el cielo ennegrecido y destellante por los rayos con rocas y arboles suspendidos en el aire y grandes explosiones provenientes del interior.

* * *

 **PUENTE EN CONSTRUCCIÓN.**

\- "Esto no tiene sentido esto ya no es una pelea entre ninjas ni siquiera creo que sean humanos son monstruos" - declaro Tazuna con mirada asombrada y aterrorizada.

\- "cierra la boca viejo recuerda que uno de esos monstruos es quien está salvando tu vida y también es mi compañero, una palabra más y te cercenare la cabeza y se la daré a Zabuza para terminar esto" - reclamo Sakura con furia asustando más al viejo constructor.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA EN EL BOSQUE.**

Lezick cortaba el aire con demencia mientras Goku saltaba entre las rocas y arboles flotantes esquivando los ataques para después tele transportase frente al mercenario que no pudo reaccionar cuando Goku lo asoló con una gran lluvia de ráfagas de ki que lo mandaron a comer el piso seguido de un tremenda explosión.

Goku vuela rápidamente y se preparó para rematarlo pero Lezick reaccionando rápidamente le arrojo un rayo rojo de los ojos que por suerte el saiyajin pudo bloquear colocando sus 2 brazos en forma de una cruz.

-"estas muerto enano"- grito el mercenario quien a súper velocidad se colocó frente a Goku lanzando 2 espadazos que el saiyajin pudo atrapar con sus dos manos y con una sonrisa burlona las rompía en mil pedazos tratando de sorprender a Lezick que no se amedrento y rápidamente da una poderosa patada en el estómago de Goku que cae al suelo a gran velocidad dejando una estela de destrucción en el camino.

-"este será tu fin"- grito el mercenario que con las 2 manos juntas arrojaba una gran esfera de ki al montículo de escombros donde estaba Goku provocando una enorme explosión y violenta acompañada de un gran terremoto y provocando una nube de humo en forma de hongo que era vista por todos lados.

* * *

 **CASA DE TAZUNA.**

-"Este es el fin del mundo, todos vamos a morir" - gritaba aterrorizado uno de los samurái de Gato que estaba atado en un árbol cerca de la casa observado el Armagedón en el que se había convertido la batalla del puente.

* * *

 **PUENTE EN CONSTRUCCIÓN.**

-"Parece que Lezick por fin se apuesto serio el enano no tiene salvación" - dijo Zabuza con sarcasmo mientras este estaba herido y respirando con dificultad.

\- "cierra la boca de una maldita vez"- ordeno Kakashi quien también estaba herido.

\- "no lo entiendes estos temblores, vientos huracanados y brutales explosiones solo indican que la tierra de las olas será destruida"- decía Zabuza con un tono maniático y resignado a morir en ese lugar.

\- "el único condenado eres tu Zabuza"- contesto Kakashi seriamente, que sin previo aviso pudo sentir un enorme poder que sobre salía de las cúpula de hielo un chakra maligno rojo totalmente visible.

\- "no esto no puede estar pasando el sello del kyubi se ha roto, Naruko ¿qué te paso? Tengo que matar a Zabuza de un vez portadas o será el fin de todos nosotros" - pesaba Kakashi con miedo y desesperación por llegar con su discípula.

\- "esta energía es asquerosa es pura maldad pero no es de Kakashi, ¿quién es?" - se preguntó Zabuza.

\- "ya no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Zabuza terminemos con esto" - decía Kakashi quien había sacado un pergamino listo para usarlo.

\- "jutsu de invocación" - grito Kakashi llamado un ejército de perros ninja que atacaron a Zabuza por la espalda y lo dejaban completamente inmóvil.

\- "morirás con mi propio jutsu ese es el trato que se merecen los villanos como tu demonio de la neblina"- exclamo Kakashi quien realizaba una posición de manos reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en su mano derecha.

\- "no, ¿qué es esos?" - grito Zabuza.

\- "tu destino final, chuchilla relámpago" - grito Kakashi alistándose para atacar al ninja perverso.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN EL BOSQUE.**

El cual se había convertido en enorme cementerio rocoso y desértico, Lezick flotaba en el aire buscando rastros de su rival sin excito alguno.

\- "gane, un poco decepcionante pero al final sigue siendo un noble y digno rival" - pesaba Lezick quien se preparaba para ir con sus compañeros.

Pero sorpresivamente este era detenido por el grito de guerra del pequeño saiyajin.

\- "HAAAAAAAA"- gritaba Goku mientras salía volando de entre los escombros con algunos rasguños y su dogi roto en algunas partes.

\- "nada mal haces que esto sea interesante" - decía Goku con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante.

\- "esto apenas comienza" - grito Lezick que se arrojaba a gran velocidad contra el saiyajin que de tenia su ataque con el antebrazo para después arrojar una patada a Lezick quien logro esquiarla esto lo hacían una y otra vez algunos conectado en el blanco, otros eran esquivados, detenidos o desviados a gran velocidad convirtiéndose en otro intercambio de golpes cuyas ondas destructivas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, el saiyajin conecto una patada en la barbilla de Lezick que sale volando hacia el cielo perdiéndose de vista.

Segundos después Goku voló a toda velocidad tras el mercenario deteniéndose en la estratosfera del planeta.

-"ja…ja…ja, jajajajajaja"- reía Lezick emocionado.

-"veo que te diviertes, pero yo no soy nadie para decir lo contrario se su ponía que yo de vería calmarte pero ahora yo soy el que ya no puede parar"- decía goku con emoción.

\- "no olvides lo que está pasando saiyajin ya que lo que le pase a este planeta será culpa tuya" - dijo Lezick con furia mientras invocaba del pico de su hombro derecho una enorme lanza bañada en ki el cual la encendía en llamas.

\- "esta lanza genera el calor de un millón de soles, voy a carbonizarte mocoso" - grita Lezick quien intenta empalar a Goku.

El saiyayin reacciono rápido ante el ataque de la lanza y con sus manos las cuales había protegido con un poderoso campo de fuerza de ki, detuvo el ataque provocando una enorme marejada de fuego la cual se podía ver del cielo a la tierra.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN EL PUENTE.**

-"Estamos condenados, me equivoque no son monstruos son la mismísima muerte, destructores de mundos"- decía Tazuna viendo con terror el cielo en negrecido y en llamas como si es tuviera viendo las profundidades del infierno.

\- "esto se está poniendo feo Naruko, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei acaso ¿este es el poder un dios?"- pensó Sakura asombrada por lo que veía.

* * *

 **EN EL CIELO DEL PLANETA NINJA.**

Se podía observar 2 rayos de luz los cuales venían bajando como si de meteoritos se hablara chocando entre ellas generando explosiones en cielo solo deteniendo se encima de la isla donde están luchando antes.

\- "vamos saiyajin sé que todavía te falta mucho para poder mostrar tu verdadero poder o es que temes destruir este miserable mundo"- dijo Lezick con voz furiosa y sumamente animado hacia nuestro héroe quien no le ponía atención por voltear a ver el puente que se podía ver a lo lejos.

\- "¿qué es esto, la energía de Sasuke está desapareciendo poco a poco mientras la de Naruko está aumentando rápida y de forma violenta?" - pesaba Goku quien se concentraba para saber que pasaba con su equipo cuando en su cabeza apareció de forma inesperada una fantasmagórica imagen de un zorro monstruoso de color como el fuego y ojos rojos como la sangre.

\- "no, Naruko tengo que ayudarla rápido" - exclamó Goku quien salía volando a toda velocidad hacia el puente.

\- "no te lo permitiré"- grito Lezick quien se ponía enfrente del saiyajin listo para atravesarlo con su lanza de fuego.

\- "no tengo tiempo para esto, fuera de mi camino"- reclamo Goku que empezaba a desprender un aura color rojo brillante.

\- "MUERE" - grito Lezick con furia y fuego en la mirada.

\- "KAOI-KEN, AUMENTADO 50 VECES" - gritaba Goku con gran violencia en lo que era el último cruce entre los dos rivales que tras un gran y segador resplandor los mostraba en la misma posición sin mover un músculo.

Segundos después la lanza de Lezick estallo y se hacía añicos mientras este exhalaba una gran bocanada de sangre de su boca y se desplomaba rápidamente al suelo sin control creando un gigantesco cráter mientras Goku sin voltear hacia tras seguía con su camino hacia el puente.

\- "ese maldito niño en tan solo unas centésimas de segundo fracturo 16 de mis huesos, rompió las articulaciones de mis brazos y piernas y provoco gran número de desgarres en los músculos de mi cuerpo para dejarme fuera de combate sin tener la intención de matarme y ni siquiera volteo es como si yo solo fuera un juego para él, cuando vio que sus amigos peligraban se puso serio y acabo con el juego rápidamente esto es humillante"- pensaba Lezick en el suelo gravemente herido pero aún vivo tras comprobar que Goku ni siquiera lo había tomado enserio.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN EL PUENTE.**

Dentro de la cúpula de espejos de hielo se encontraban Naruko sosteniendo el cuerpo gravemente herido de Sasuke quien la había protegido del ataque de las agujas usándose a sí mismo como escudo humano.

\- "¿Por qué me salvaste?" - Pregunto Naruko al moribundo Sasuke.

-"no lo sé mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, escucha enana tienes que vivir tú también tienes un sueño y objetivo como yo…. mi venganza… mi revancha con ese miserable de….Goku…"- dijo Sasuke el cual cerraba los ojos para no abrirlos más.

Lo acontecido provoco la furia de la Uzumaki que desprendía un chakra como el fuego mientras sus ojos se pusieron rojos y tomaban la forma de un felino acompañada de unos grandes colmillos y filosas garras.

\- "voy a matarte" - exclamo Naruko con una voz demoniaca mientras se lanzaba contra Haku que trataba de defenderse con sus agujas pero fue inútil ya que Naruko lo atrapo de la muñeca y sin dejar de apretarla con fuerza lanzó un puñetazo al rostro indefenso de Haku.

\- "estoy muerto" - peso Haku instantes antes de recibir el golpe el cual destrozaba su máscara de anbu y el espejo con el cuerpo de Haku el cual salió disparado a través del mismo mientras Naruko lo seguía para terminar con su miseria con el próximo ataque pero no pudo hacerlo ya que fue capaz de ver la cara del ninja enemigo quien era el muchacho con quien había hecho una amistad hace poco tiempo.

\- "¿Qué, no vas terminar el trabajo?" - Pregunto Haku con voz triste y resignada.

\- "¿pero, qué pasó contigo?" - Pregunta la niña solo para después escuchar la triste historia de Haku, el como su padre mato a su madre y lo intento matar a él por el temor al kekkei genkai del hielo que tenían ellos dos, el cómo vivió como un perro callejero hasta que Zabuza lo recogió y cuido sin temerle a su habilidad más bien lo necesitaba y como Haku era feliz por ello además la llegada de Lezick, fue como si fueran una verdadera familia.

Naruko escucho todo esto con tristeza ya que ella pudo terminar igual que él y no deseaba que el chico siguiera sufriendo considerándose solo un arma rota que ya no era de utilidad.

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PUENTE.**

Kakashi con su cuchilla relámpago en mano atacaba a Zabuza para terminar con su vida.

\- "no, no puedo defenderme" - decía en pánico el demonio en la neblina.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA CON NARUKO Y HAKU.**

\- "Lo siento niña pero no podremos terminar con nuestro combate" - dijo Haku el cual rápidamente desapareció con un jutsu.

* * *

 **CON ZABUZA Y KAKASHI.**

-"MUERE"- grita Kakashi el cual lanza su ataque el cual al impactar con algo genera una gran explosión además de un gran charco de sangre revelado que Haku se había colocado entre los 2 jounin salvando a su maestro de la muerte.

\- "mal nacido, el niño se colocó enfrente de ti para salvar tu miserable vida"- reclamo Kakashi con enojo al demonio de la neblina quien sonreía bajo su vendaje y pensaba.

\- "lo sabía tu eres un gran tesoro Haku no solo mediste tu vida sino también mediste la de Kakashi" - mientras este se preparaba para para blandir su espada por última vez y cortar a Kakashi junto con el cuerpo de Haku.

 **FIN**

Espero les haya gustad este capítulo, la misión de la tierra de las olas concluirá el próximo capítulo así como 2 capítulos especiales antes de los exámenes chunin no se lo pierdan.

La pelea de Goku está basada ligeramente en Goku vs Lezick Dragón Ball GT, Hulk vs Sentry comic guerra mundial Hulk y Ban Midou vs Takuma Fudou de la serie Get Backers.

Las palabras de Tazuna durante la batalla de Goku y Lezick son una referencia a j. Robert Oppenheimer autoproclamado destructor de mundos creador de la bomba atómica que tomo del texto del bhagavad gita algo muy siniestro si se escucha por primera vez después de ver el poder de su invento.

Nos vemos cuídese mucho.


	14. capitulo 13

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se encuentren todos bien._

 _Kaiser kai charlychan500 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _aten92 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, en cuanto a lo de Rikudo sannin pues quizás tengas un poco de razón ya que goku se cuestionará algo similar en este capítulo, (risa), gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, goku si puede transformarse en ssj blue es solo que por el momento no atenido razones para hacerlo pero eso cambiara en el futuro, vegeta si aparecerá solo que más adelante cuando aparezcan rivales tipo Golden Cell o Broly ssj rose y debo admitir que me agrada eso de baby sasuke pero tengo que pensar en una buena forma de cómo desarrollarla ya que baby es un parásito que depende del poder de su anfitrión y sasuke necesita fortalecerse más como en Shippuden para poder plantarle cara a goku que fácilmente en estos momentos en modo ssj podría acabar con él y no se diga en ssj blue que puede destruir el universo sin ningún problema, ya vez el problema de utilizar al goku más poderoso de todos pero me gustan los retos, (risa), gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Tsuigeku – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, en especial la pelea y eso viniendo de ti es un honor, en cuanto a tu duda de lo de Shippuden pues sinceramente no lo había pensado todavía ya que me estoy debatiendo todavía en llegar hasta el desarrollo de Shippuden o dividirlo en dos temporadas, espero que no te moleste mi respuesta pero es que todavía no lo he pensado bien, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te encuentres bien._

 _CCSakuraforever – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, de corazón espero que este también te guste este gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _neopercival chapter - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo y las batallas, y lo de cortarlo en el mejor momento pues lo siento mucho solo quería darle un poco de suspenso (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te encuentre bien cuídate._

 _Nico – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo, en cuanto a lo del kame hame ha si lo podrán utilizar pero por el momento ellos solo está aprendiendo el aspecto físico del ki pero los genin se harán más fuertes conforme avance la historia, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _arqchevo – espero que te allá gustado el capítulo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _alucard77 – muchísimas gracias por tu comentario lo aprecio mucho en especial los consejos en lo del romance los cuales me ayudaran muchísimo ahora que las demás miembros del harem harán sus apariciones e intervenciones en los futuros arcos, espero que te encuentras bien muchas gracias y cuídate mucho._

xpegasox – que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, en realidad todavía estoy debatiéndome en lo de hacer otro fic. Y lo de fairytail suena interesante pero apenas comencé haberlo hace poco y preferiría poder e ser una buena adaptación en crossover por lo que la veré bien y luego te aviso con más seguridad, así come el hecho que mi hermana también me dijo que quería ver una de goku y sailor moon pero sigo pensándolo, en cuanto a lo de kushina y mikoto pues…..pues…(risas), no ya en serio lo de kushina y mikoto pues están en un 99% de que aparecerán e esta historia espero que sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

 _maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra saber que te gusto la batalla, y lo de haku pues esté capitulo despejara tus dudas, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy cuídate mucho._

 _Ultimate demon god zero – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo en especial las peleas, y lo de kushina y mikoto puedo decirte que están cerca de un 99% de que si saldrán en este fic. y tú comentario anterior me será de mucha ayuda para eso muchas gracias, lo del fem kyubi lo tendré en cuenta para el desarrollo de la historia en cuento a la loli yandere será moegi, muchísimas gracias y cuídate mucho._

 _Kaneki993 – gracias por tu comentario te lo agradezco de corazón, cuídate mucho y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado._

 _Zafir09 – me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos, en cuanto al harem no te preocupes serán 12 chicas y todas ellas trataran de demostrar su amor por goku cada una a su estilo, pero lo harán espero de corazón que te agrade eso, en cuanto a lo de tenten en la piscina pues fue un capitulo cómico pero ella si convivirá con coku y lo conocerá de la forma adecuada para así dar comienzo a una relación como es debido gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Capitulo:13 el puente de la esperanza, ¿aparece un nuevo rival?

* * *

 **EN PUENTE EN CONSTRUCCIÓN.**

Zabuza lanzó un golpe violento de su espada tratando de matar a Kakashi.

\- "muere Kakashi Hatake" - gritaba el ninja renegado.

\- "maldición eres un desgraciado Zabuza" - pensaba Kakashi mientras veía como la espada se acercaba hacia él, preparándose para esquivarla con todo y el cuerpo de Haku.

Sorprendentemente la espada de Zabuza se despedazaba cuando un resplandor de color rojo se estrellaba con ella mientras este pasaba a gran velocidad junto a los 2 jounin.

-"¿no puede ser como es posible que tu este aquí?"- gritaba Zabuza el cual no pudo terminar con su sorpresa cuando recibió un uppercut en la barbilla por parte de nuestro héroe quien había llegado por fin al puente mientras Kakashi solo veía con asombro como Zabuza caía al suelo inconsciente.

\- "¿Kakashi sensei, estás bien?" - Pregunto el saiyajin sacando de la sorpresa al jounin.

\- "si Goku gracias, aunque este niño no tuvo mucha suerte" - contestaba Kakashi con tristeza mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Haku.

\- "toda vía hay una oportunidad póngalo en el suelo rápido" - ordeno el saiyajin mientras Kakashi lo hacía y Goku recordó la técnica que uso Piccolo con Gohan cuando casi es asesinado por Freezer.

El saiyajin con su ki genero una descarga eléctrica similar al de un desfibrilador reviviendo momentáneamente a Haku que no tenía salvación alguna por la gravedad de sus heridas sino fuera porque Goku sacaba una pequeña bolsa llena de semillas las cuales el saiyajin cuidaba con recelo.

\- "oye vamos no sé si estas consiente o no pero si lo estas comete esto rápido antes de que tu corazón se detenga de nuevo" - ordeno el saiyajin a Haku quien obedecía la orden.

Pasaron unos segundo y sorprendentemente el ninja del hielo abrió los ojos sorprendido por su recuperación.

\- "Goku, ¿qué le diste?" - pregunto Kakashi con sorpresa pero antes de que Goku pudiera respondes este fue tacleado inesperadamente por la pequeña Uzumaki quien estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad por ver al saiyajin en buenas condiciones.

\- "Goku, Goku gracias al cielo estas bien" - decía Naruko con alegría.

\- "si no te preocupes, ¿el que debería preguntar por tu estado soy yo?" - contesto Goku dejando un poco confundida a la Uzumaki, pero Goku se sentía más aliviado viendo que la energía maligna que ella desprendía hace unos momentos había desaparecido.

\- "yo estoy bien pero Sasuke está muerto" - contestaba Naruko con tristeza.

\- "no te preocupes Sasuke estará bien voy a ayudarlo mientras tú y el sensei cuiden a esos dos" - decía Goku con una gran sonrisa mientras apuntaba a Haku y a Zabuza quienes ya no podían seguir peleando para después dirigirse con Sasuke que estaba al cuidado de Sakura y Tazuna.

-"Vez Naruko parece que esto ya término" - declaraba Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojos a su alumna quien le contesto con otra sonrisa.

\- "¿pero qué haremos con estos sujetos?" - Pregunto Naruko con duda a su maestro mientras veía a Haku quien estaba de rodillas cuidando de Zabuza quien apenas estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PUENTE DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN SAKURA Y TAZUNA.**

Sakura custodiaba a tazuna mientras cuidaba del cuerpo de Sasuke.

\- "alguien se acerca" - declaro la kunoichi que rápidamente se ponía en posición defensiva delante de Tazuna con un rostro serio que se iba transformando mientras veía a quien se acercaba.

\- "Goku" - grito Sakura con alergia mientras corría para estar junto a su interés amoroso.

\- "hola Sakura es bueno ver que estas bien, además protegiste a Tazuna bien hecho" - declaro Goku con su típica sonrisa.

\- "Goku que bueno que eres tú, si tu estas aquí quiere decir que derrotaste al hombre lagarto" - contestaba Sakura con lágrimas de alegría y sonrojada viendo a nuestro héroe.

\- "veo que lo lograste, bien hecho niño"- decía Tazuna aliviado de ver a Goku quien le contestaba con una sonrisa y la V de la victoria.

\- "ah, y que paso con eso del destructor de mundos y lo del monstruo que tanto lloriqueabas hace unos momentos" - decía Sakura con sarcasmo y los ojos entrecerrado viendo al constructor de puentes el cual solo desviaba la mirada y comenzó a silbar sin poner atención.

\- "¿destructor de mundos?" - Decía Goku con duda.

\- "eso no importa Sasuke murió en el combate" - contesto Tazuna tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- "si lo sé a eso vine" - dijo Goku quien se acercaba al cuerpo de Sasuke para retirarle las agujas y tratar que este comiera una semilla del ermitaño.

* * *

 **DEVUELTA CON NARUKO Y KAKASHI.**

Naruko y Kakashi empezaron recriminarle a Zabuza sus acciones crueles e inhumanas contra sus compañeros de equipo solo por sus ambiciones mientras Zabuza solo los escuchaba en silencio para después contestarles que ese es el camino shinobi usar y ser utilizados.

\- "eres un ingrato esos 2 lucharon por ti a sabiendas que tu solo veías por ti mismo en verdad no tienes ni un poco de aprecio por aquellos que estuvieron a punto de renunciaron a sus vidas solo por ti, ¿Qué solo los ves como herramientas rotas fáciles de desechar?" - Regañaba Naruko con lágrimas en los ojos a Zabuza que tenía la cara ensombrecida y Haku que solo guardaba silencio.

\- "hablas demasiado" - contesto Zabuza con voz tranquila y triste mientras en su rostro se dibujan algunas lágrimas.

-"cuándo ellos luchaban con ustedes pude sentir como el corazón de Haku que se rompía en pesados él siempre fue muy suave con la gente y Lezick con su estúpido orgullo y honor quien se divertía y disfrutaba del combate con el enano puercoespín el muy idiota me dio las gracias por la oportunidad de poder luchar con ese enano que a simple vista respetaba y admiraba en ningún momento sentí que el odiara al saiyajin, por culpa de estos infelices ahora yo también puedo sentir esos que llaman compañerismo" - decía Zabuza con tristeza mientras todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho por el ninja malvado incluyendo a Haku que no podía creer lo que escucho.

-"Lindo muy lindo Zabuza pero creo que es un poco tarde para tener un ataque de conciencia así que tendrás que morir junto a los demás ya que nuestro contrato no será cumplido y sinceramente me sale más barato un grupo de matones que un shinobi"- declaro de forma burlona y amenazante Gato quien venía acompañado de un gran número de bandidos y asesinos asueldo.

\- "creo que el contrato ha sido violado" - dijo Haku.

\- "si ese cerdo planeaba a ser esto desde un principio"- contesto Zabuza quien no podía moverse todavía.

\- "mátenlos a todos menos a las mujeres que serán convertidas en esclavas" - ordeno Gato mientras los shinobis se ponían en posición defensiva a pesar de que ya no tenían energía para defenderse, afortunadamente una esfera de ki cayo en medio de ello asustando a los bandidos y sorprendiendo a los shinobis que vieron al cielo.

\- "Lezick" - dijo Haku con alegría mientras veía a su camarada quien aduras pena había llegado al lugar por la gravedad de sus heridas.

\- "no tengan miedo esa lagartija está en muy mal estado, vamos acábenlos" - ordeno Gato con furia.

-"No lo creo"- dijo una voz la cual desconcertó a Gato y a sus hombres que después de unos segundos eran derivados o salían volando mientras una luz rojo pasaba junto a ello a una súper velocidad la cual se detenía frente a Gato revelando a Goku que solo lo veía con una mirada llena de furia.

\- "no espera no me lastimes por favor" - suplicaba el criminal por su vida.

\- "no te preocupes, el placer es de otros" - declaro Goku que se hacia un lado solo para mostrar a los pobladores de la tierra de las olas quienes tenían una mirada llena de odio y furia mientras se aceraban al villano que los torturo por años.

\- "no espera sálvame por favor, ¿no se supone que tú eres el bueno de la historia?" - gritaba Gato de modo suplicante.

\- "no te preocupes no te mataran me lo prometieron solo será un brazo" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

\- "¿Qué me van a romper un brazo?" - Pregunto Gato con temor.

\- "no, claro que no te romperán todos los huesos menos los de un brazo así que mejor elije, ¿derecho o izquierdo?" - decía Goku quien seguía sonriendo de forma inocente mientras se alejaba de la multitud que rodeaba Gato.

Momentos después se escucharon los gritos de dolor y desesperación del maleante que era linchado por la población.

-"Hola ya regrese Sasuke ya está bien" - dijo el saiyajin mientras se acercaba al grupo de shinobis quienes estaban con la boca abierta después de ver la velocidad con la que Goku derroto a todo ese ejercito completamente solo.

\- "nada mal saiyajin veo que todavía tienes mucha energía" - declaro Lezick con una sonrisa en la cara mientras Haku lo ayudaba asentarse en el suelo.

\- "Goku eres genial"- gritaba Naruko quien se abalizaba sobre Goku abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla el cual apenaba un poco al saiyajin.

\- "ya basta déjalo en paz enana" - ordeno Sakura que había llegado junto con Sasuke y Tazuna los cuales junto con todos los presentes tenía una gota de sudor en su frente viendo la cómica pelea de Naruko y Sakura que se jalaban del cabello, se mordían y se estiraban las mejillas con la intención de lastimarse.

\- "no se peleen" - ordeno Goku.

-"si lo que tú digas mi lindo Goku" - contestaron las 2 kunoichis al mismo tiempo mientras rápidamente se colocaban junto al saiyajin con corazones sobre sus cabezas, viéndolo con cariño y como si estas tuviera orejas y colas de perro que se movían de un lado a otro.

-"¿cómo es posible que perdiéramos con estos anormales?" - se quejaba Zabuza.

\- "uno no puede juzgar el libro solo por su portada" - contesto Lezick quien se había levantado con ayuda de Haku.

-"bueno nuestra misión era detener a Gato y todavía no mando mi reporte así que si por pura casualidad ustedes desaparecieran en este momento todo terminaría de forma casual y sin contratiempos"- dijo Kakashi con voz tranquila y amistosa mientras escondía su sharingan con su banda.

\- "gracias por todo"- contesto Haku de manera agradecida.

\- "no creas que ya me rendí Kakashi, algún día terminaremos esto" - declaro Zabuza quien se había levantado con dificultad.

-"saiyajin, no quiero decir Goku te prometo que entrenare y seré más fuerte que tú, algún día caerás ante mi"- dijo Lezick con media sonrisa en su cara.

\- "espero con ansias ese momento, yo también entrenare y seré más fuerte" - contesto Goku con su típica sonrisa y las manos detrás de su nuca momentos después Zabuza y su equipo desaparecían en una nube de humo dejando al equipo 7 y al pueblo de las olas como ganadores mientras los pobladores y la familia de Tazuna celebraban la victoria y Goku quien era abrazado por Naruko y Sakura en cada brazo se acercaban a Kakashi y a Sasuke quienes le sonrieron para después chocar los puños como señal de triunfo.

* * *

 **3 DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

El equipo 7 ya con sus vestimentas normales y equipaje listo se preparó para regresar a konoha después de cumplir la misión siendo despedidos por el pueblo entero y la familia de Tazuna.

\- "¿en verdad se tienen que ir?"- Pregunto Inari con tristeza.

\- "si lo siento mucho pero es hora de regresar"- dijo Naruko un poco deprimida.

\- "gracias, ustedes le devolvieron la esperanza e esta tierra que ya no recordaba esa palabra desde hace mucho"- declaro Tazuna.

\- "nos vemos cuídese mucho" - decían todos los del equipo 7 mientras se alejaban.

\- "gracias en verdad muchas gracias" - gritaban los pobladores quienes veían a sus héroes desaparecer de su vista.

\- "¿y cómo llamaremos al puente?" - pregunto uno de los aldeano a Tazuna.

\- "bueno como dije ante ellos nos recordaron que sin importar lo difícil de la situación lo último que se debe hacer es rendirse por eso este puente debe representar eso la esperanza, el puente de la esperanza"- contesto Tazuna mientras todos los demás aldeanos celebraban lo dicho por el constructor.

* * *

 **CAMINO A KONOHA.**

El equipo 7 caminaba tranquilamente mientras platicaban un poco.

-"oye enano, ¿tu dijiste que ese tal vegeta tiene la misma fueras que tú?"- pregunto Sasuke.

\- "si es correcto"- contesto Goku.

\- "entonces que tan fuerte es ese sujeto Bills."- volvió a preguntar el Uchiha.

-"Lord Bills es muchísimo más fuerte que yo ni siquiera hay punto de comparación y si usa su hakai literalmente no queda ni el polvo de ti" – contesto Goku seriamente aterrando a todos los miembros de su equipo.

-"lo llamo Lord eso quiere decir que ese sujeto debe ser alguien importante, entonces ese tipejo deberse muy poderoso" – pensó sasuke.

-"debe ser un demonio infernal si es más fuerte que Goku "- pensaron las kunoichis.

-"sino mal lo recuerdo Bills es el dios de la destrucción que Goku nos contó en su historia pensaba Kakashi recordando cuando conoció a Goku.

-"ahora que lo pienso he logrado sentir ligeramente presencias de energía divina parecidas a las de Lord Bills y los supremos Kaio-Samas en lugares muy distantes de aquí, parecidos a espacios dimensionales diferentes al de este mundo, ¿me pregunto si en este planeta también tendrán dioses?"- pensaba goku algo curioso.

Al mismo tiempo todos los genin con curiosidad pensaron en preguntarle a Goku si Bills era también un descendiente de los saiyajin cuando de repente se encontraron con una posada que se encontraba en el camino.

\- "¿Kakashi sensei cree que podamos descasar un poco?, la verdad es que ya me canse"- decía Sakura.

\- "si estoy de acuerdo con la frentona"- apoyo Naruko.

\- "yo tengo hambre"- dijo Goku que se sostenía el estómago en señal de lo que decía.

\- "bueno no creo que sea mala idea además todavía falta mucho para llegar" - dijo Kakashi aceptando la petición de su equipo para después entrar en la posada.

Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando en la recepción se encontraron con el equipo 8 dirigido por Kurenai Yuhi quienes también regresaban de una misión.

\- "oh, que sorpresa que bueno verlos por aquí" - dijo Kakashi con su típica sonrisa de ojo.

\- "Kakashi, ¿también vienen de una misión?"- Pregunto Kurenai.

\- "si fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensé, pero salió bien"- declaro Kakashi mientras los integrantes de cada equipo se saludaban los unos a los otros.

\- "Hinata como estas"- saludaba Naruko a su amiga con felicidad mientras se tomaban de las manos.

\- "Goku mucho tiempo sin vernos"- dijo Shino con voz calmada mientras saludaba al saiyajin que solo le sonreía.

\- "vaya, vaya Sasuke veo que estas bien a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo con los 3 chiflados" - se burlaba Kiba del Uchiha que simplemente lo ignoro.

\- "Kakashi, ¿acaso este es el famoso Goku?"- Pregunta kurenai mientras apunta con el dedo al saiyajin.

\- "si él es Goku el hermano menor de tu alocada mejor amiga Anko Mitarashi" - constato Kakashi.

Momentos después Kurenai se acercó al niño para levantarlo por las axilas con las 2 manos dejan suspendido en el aire a una versión chibi de Goku quien solo la veía con una mirada tierna e inocente.

\- "es broma verdad, ¿cómo está linda y tierna criatura puede estar emparentada con esa lunática sádica?"- decía Kurenai con una ceja arqueada mientras veía a Kakashi quien se había puesto nervioso por la pregunta.

\- "oiga Kurenai sensei podría bajar a Goku por favor" - dijeron fuertemente y al mismo tiempo las dos kunoichis del equipo 7 sorprendiendo a todos.

\- "así lo siento mucho"- contestaba Kurenai quien bajaba a Goku para estar al lado de las 2 chicas.

\- "¿qué es esto?" - Pregunto Kiba en susurros a Sasuke, quien secamente respondió que tanto la Uzumaki como la Haruno estaban enamoradas de Goku, repuesta que petrifico a Kiba junto con akamaru quien había desarrollado un sentimiento por Naruko después de verla con su nueva vestimenta el día de la elección de equipos.

\- "ese maldito enano cómo es posible ya tiene a su sexy hermana, a Sakura y a Ino, además escuche por ahí que una linda chica de cabello castaño y ropas chinas estaba paseándose por la aldea con él y ahora va detrás la chica más bonita de la academia Naruko que de no ser una marimacha habría tenido muchos fans" - refunfuñaba entre dientes y en voz baja el Inuzuka.

\- "Kiba la razón de que no se le acercaban tanto a Naruko como a Hinata no tenía nada que ver con sus personalidades sino porque siempre estaban con Goku el estudiante más poderoso de la academia que derrotó a Sasuke Uchiha de un solo golpe y trapeo el suelo contigo cuando te toco pelear con él" - dijo Shino en voz baja y tranquila, poniendo nervioso a Kiba mientras recordaba las prácticas de taijutsu con Goku.

\- "ja, el taijutsu no lo es todo estoy seguro que puedo derrotar a ese papanatas en otras cosas" - declaro Kiba con confianza.

\- "te arrepentirás créeme" - dijo Sasuke que pasaba de largo de los 2 miembros masculinos del equipo 8 junto con akamaru que solo lo veían confundidos por lo dicho.

* * *

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS YA EN EL COMEDOR DE LA POSADA.**

Los miembros de ambos equipos estaban frente a la mesa listos para comer el banquete que la posadera les había ofrecido.

\- "espero que comas como un ser humano esta vez enano"- dijo Sasuke lo que molesto a Naruko quien le dijo que comer mucho era síntoma de una buena salud y que eso le gustaba mucho del saiyajin lo que sorprendió y animo a Kiba quien trataría de vencer a Goku en cualquier cosa que no fuera pelear.

Pero después de 15 minutos fue demostrado que nuestro héroe había ganado por un gran margen a Kiba quien a duras penas podía evitar los deseos de vomitar.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS EN LA SALA DE JUEGOS DE LA POSADA.**

-"Goku te reto a un juego de pin pon" - declaro Kiba.

-"bueno está bien parece divertido"- el saiyajin aceptaba felizmente a pesar de no haber jugado nunca al pin pion y eso se notaba ya que en los primer set Kiba lo aplasto sin problemas, hasta el turno del saque por parte de Goku que valiéndose de su fuerza domino el segundo set y gracias su habilidad de mimetismo característico de los saiyajin copio y mejoro los movimientos de Kiba para ganar de forma reñida el partido deprimiendo a Kiba que veía a Goku acompañado de las 3 chicas que tierna y amorosamente lo felicitaban y elogiaban por ganar en algo que nunca había jugado.

-"Goku eres fantástico, por eso te quiero"- dijo Naruko.

-"pues yo también lo quiero mucho"- dijo Sakura.

-"¿Naruko que te pasa te comportas de forma muy extraña? Pensó Hinata.

\- "¿pasa algo Hinata?" pregunto nuestro héroe.

-"no, no….este…. nada"- dijo la Hyuga muy sonrojada viendo a Goku.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN EL PATIO DE LA POSADA CERCA DE LOS BAÑOS.**

Kiba decidió retar a Goku a una carrera ya que el Inuzuka estaba muy seguro de su velocidad pero antes de que este pudiera siquiera moverse un poco el saiyajin ya había llegado a la meta seguido de una estela de polvo dejando a Kiba con la quijada en el suelo y los ojos como un plato mientras veía a Goku acompañado de las 3 chicas que lo volvían a felicitar por su victoria.

-"Espera Mitarashi esto aún no acaba"- grito Kiba con voz desafiante.

\- "ya basta Kiba está claro que no le puedes ganar a Goku en nada" - declaro Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- "eso ya lo veremos" - dijo Kiba con fuego en los ojos y en el corazón tratando de demostrar su valía ante Naruko.

\- "bien y ¿qué hacemos ahora?"- Pregunto Goku.

\- "simple lo resolveremos como hombres en un juego de vencidas"- grito Kiba quien se acercaba a una piedra y colocaba su brazo en espera de que el saiyajin hiciera lo mismo.

El saiyajin con una mirada algo fastidiada se acercó a la roca y coloco su brazo listo para el encuentro.

-"Bien ambos están listos"- dijo Naruko quien actuaba como árbitro mientras Goku y Kiba estaban en espera de la señal de salida.

\- "no creo que sea buena idea"- comentaba nuestro héroe algo preocupado.

\- "vamos Goku no seas gallina si ganas te invitare a comer todo lo que quieras del buffet de la posada"- contesto Kiba con una sonrisa arrogante, animando al saiyajin que al escuchar la orden de comienzo por parte de Naruko jalo el brazo de Kiba con fuerza quien salía disparado a gran velocidad contra una de las paredes de la posada atravesándola y destruyéndola causando caos y gritos de mujeres que pensaban lo peor del Inuzuka ya que este entro al baño de mujeres.

* * *

 **HORAS DESPUÉS YA EN LA SALIDA DE LA POSADA.**

Los 2 equipos habían retomado su camino hacia la aldea claro esto después de reparar los daños y pedir disculpas por lo ocurrido.

\- "esto fue una vergüenza, ¿cómo pudieron hacer esa estupidez?"- regañaba Kurenai mientras veía Kiba quien parecía una momia vedado todo de la parte superior del cuerpo solo dejando ver uno de sus ojos y a akamaru sobre su cabeza.

\- "a mí no me gusta los pervertidos" - dijo Naruko con tono de regaño mientras las otras 2 kunoichis la apoyaban con la cabeza mientras continuaban con su camino.

\- "esto no se quedara así acabare contigo Goku, ya verás Naruko te demostrare que soy el indicado para ti"- pensaba Kiba quien seguía caminando.

Ya cerca de la aldea todo platicaban entre si hasta que Hinata pregunto algo a Naruko que quedó helada tras la pregunta.

\- "no te escuche bien podrías repetirlo" - dijo Naruko a la Hyuga quien lo volvió a preguntar.

\- "¿Naruko a ti te gusta Goku?"

 **FIN**

Esto sería todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado el capítulo así como el final del arco de la tierra de las olas donde quedo claro que no será la última vez que veremos al equipo de la neblina de Zabuza Momochi y que estos podrían aparecen en futuros arcos.

También espero que les gustara la aparición del equipo 8, Kiba trato de impresionar a Naruko y lo único que consiguió fue unos cuantos huesos rotos y un reto al saiyajin que a simple vista no se lo tomo enserio, la pregunta de Hinata a Naruko podría desatar un nuevo orden en los acontecimientos de las 2 amigas.

Los 2 próximos capítulos serán especiales antes del arco de los exámenes chunin, estos capítulos serán un tributo a uno de mis mangakas favoritos y uno de los precursores del estilo harem cómico Ken Akamatsu creador de AI Ga Tomaranai, Always My Santa, Magister Negi Magi y su trabajo insignia Love Hina, espero que sea de su agrado.

También lamentablemente por cuestiones económicas en mí hogar tendré que incrementar mis jornadas laborales por lo que lamentablemente ya no podre actualizar tan rápido como hasta ahora pero seguiré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda, de antemano gracias por su comprensión

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	15. capitulo 14

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se encuentren bien como dije en el anterior capitulo este será uno de 2 especiales los cuales están inspirados y son un tributo al gran mangaka ken akamatsu uno de los precursores del harem cómico el cual destaca bastante en su trabajo Love Hina._

 _Elchico 64 – lamento mucho no haberte contestado como es debido en el capítulo anterior fue un gran error de mi parte, tuve la oportunidad de leer tu historia de Dos saiyajines en Konoha y realmente es muy interesante disfrute mucho del primer capítulo y espero con ansias que la continúes, de antemano te deseo lo mejor y que te encuentres bien cuídate mucho._

 _CCSakuraforever – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, gracias por tu comentario lo aprecio mucho cuídate._

 _Kaiser kai charlychan500 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, en cuanto a lo de las chicas del harem me encantaría que me dieras los nombres de tus preferidas para tenerlas en cuenta ya que serán 12 y hoy a parecerán las primeras 6 por lo que quedan todavía espacios libres por llenar, gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un buen día._

 _KRT215 – me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Dark Blade 2017 – muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, cuídate mucho._

 _alucard77 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior así como la finalización que tuvo el arco de la tierra de las olas, además de la introducción del equipo 8 y kurenai te agradezco mucho tu comentario, así como te felicito mucho por el gran final de la familia son en konoha mi fanfiction favorito y aun que estoy triste por su finalización espero con ansias tus futuros proyectos, espero que te encuentres muy bien cuídate mucho._

 _neopercival – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, créeme los momentos kiba serán muy divertidos, en cuanto a tu pregunta de naruko y hinata esta será respondida en este capítulo espero que te guste cuídate mucho._

 _coronadomontes - me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _aten92 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tu duda de porque kiba perdía cada reto pues en el reto de la comida goku jamás perdería ya lo conoces, en el reto del pin pon recuerda que los saiyajin tienen la habilidad del mimetismo lo que le permitió aprender a como jugar viendo a kiba así como cuando goku aprendió el kamehameha solo viendo al maestro roshi hacerlo una vez o cuando vegeta aprendió el kienzan durante su primera batalla en la tierra y la prueba de velocidad pues goku se mueve más rápido que la luz así que kiba no tenía ninguna oportunidad (risa), en cuanto a los ki que goku sintió pues en el mundo ninja existen 2 dioses todo poderosos que por el momento se encuentran en dimensiones diferentes uno conocido como el creador del mundo ninja y la otra esta sellada y estoy seguro que tú ya los conoces, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te encuentre bien cuídate._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – muchas gracias por tu comentario me hacen muy feliz que te gustara esta historia, en especial siendo uno de los 3 autores que tanto admiro y respeto y saber que te agrado hace que me sonroje y me emocione mucho de verdad muchísimas gracias, espero de corazón que te encuentres muy bien cuídate mucho._

 _Zafir09 – me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus recomendaciones las cuales tendré en muy en cuenta, y si sakura es una muy mala influencia en términos de romance que roza con el acoso (risa), gracias por tu comentario y espero que te encuentres muy bien cuídate mucho._

 _maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra que te gustara como finalizo el arco de la tierra de las olas, así como la reacción de kurenai ante chibi goku, en cuanto a lo de anko y su complejo de hermano créeme esta llegara a proporciones bíblicas que te sacara más de una sonrisa, muchas gracias por tu comentario y cuídate mucho._

 _SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0 – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo anterior y créeme los momentos kiba apenas están comenzando y estoy seguro que te gustaran mucho, gracias por tu comentario y cuídate mucho._

 _xpegasox – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de kushina y mikoto puedo decirte que ellas ya están 100% confirmadas por lo que también tendrán su tajada de pastel llamado goku (risa), y lo de la loli yandere me decidí por moegi ya que me estaré basando en las yanderes de katsura kotonoha y kaede fuyou así como en la reciente y perturbadora Tanya Degurechaff que aparentan actitudes tiernas y dulces pero que a la hora de la verdad son psicópatas en todos los sentidos de la palabra algo en lo que moegi entraría a la perfección, en cuanto a hanabi ella entraría mejor en las características de una kuudere lago similar a yuki nagato, rei ayanami o Minami Iwasaki cuyas características son frías, serias y sumamente tranquilas casi inexpresivas como lo fue hanabi hasta su cambio de personalidad en la película de The Last, de antemano espero tu comprensión y agradezco mucho tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de rejuvenecer a kushina y a mikoto lo estoy pensando ya que todavía no me decido en esa cuestión y lo de goten y gohan posiblemente ellos aparecerán junto con vegeta en futuros episodios cuando goku este en apuros con un enemigo muy poderoso, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te encuentres bien._

 _nico – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de orochimaru créeme no te decepcionaras, cuídate mucho que tengas un buen día._

 _Guest - me alegra muchísimo que te guste esta historia gracias por tu apoyo, que tengas un buen día y te deseo lo mejor._

 _Mariotaku568 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tu duda goku tiene que regresar a su mundo para participar en el torneo multiversal pero todavía falta bastante para eso ya que wiss ira por el en 4 años y quien sabe que pasara en ese tiempo además recuerda que al ganador del torneo se le dará un premio y goku podría utilizarlo en su harem o en el mismo, espero que te encuentres bien y muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _– me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto la historia, así como también agradezco rus recomendaciones en lo de sasuke me serán de muchísima ayuda, espero tu próximo comentario y que te encuentres muy bien cuídate mucho._

 _Tsuigeku – me hace muy feliz saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior así como rivalidad amorosa de Kiba y Goku que ciertamente el único que se lo toma enserio es kiba lo que provocará bastantes momentos chuscos cuando ellos 2 estén juntos, muchas gracias por tu comentario y de corazón espero que te encuentres bien que tengas un buen día._

 _arqchevo – espero que te gustara el capítulo anterior, pues si sasuke no tiene ni idea del inmenso poder de bills ya que si lo supiera estaría aterrorizado, y lo de kiba con naruko pues tienes razón nadie la pelo hasta que se quitó su vieja vestimenta holgada y demostró que era poseedora de un cuerpo escultural y muy atractivo principal razón por la nueva actitud de kiba (risa), gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Alister 01 – estoy muy agradecido por tus palabras en verdad estoy muy honrado de que mi historia te haya gustado tanto, ya tuve el gusto de leer tu primer capítulo y he de decir que es muy interesante y atrapante te felicito espero poder seguir disfrutando de tu trabajo, te deseo lo mejor y mucha suerte cuídate mucho._

 _Guest – muchas gracias por tu recomendación la tendré en cuenta que tengas un buen día y cuídate mucho._

 _Sin más les dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Capitulo: 14 amistad en un día nevado, la gran batalla del ramen

* * *

 **CASA DE NARUKO.**

Naruko se encontraba recostada en su cama reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado durante su regreso a la aldea y el significado de lo dicho por su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK - SERCA DEL GRAN PORTÓN DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

-"¿Naruko a ti te gusta Goku?"- preguntaba Hinata con la mirada viendo al suelo mientras esta jugaba con sus dedos.

-"¿porque preguntas eso?" - Cuestiono la Uzumaki quien veía nerviosamente a su amiga.

\- "bueno no es que sea malo es que tu forma de ser cambiado un poco desde que se decidió el orden de los equipos y bueno yo…. Este yo…. te veo que siempre estas con Goku y que te irritas cuando Sakura está cerca de él" - contesto Hinata un poco nerviosa mientras Naruko solo la observaba seriamente y sin demostrar emoción alguna para después preguntar.

\- "¿y si así fuera sería un problema para ti?" - Decía la Uzumaki con voz tranquila pero determinada.

\- "no, no este…. No claro que no tu eres mi amiga…."- contesto nerviosamente Hinata un poco sorprendida por la respuesta de su amiga.

Naruko reaccionado rápidamente se daba cuenta que estaba siendo grosera con Hinata.

\- "lo siento mucho, no creas que estoy molesta contigo es solo que estoy cansada de la misión de hace poco y….."- Naruko se quedaba callada sin saber cómo terminar lo que trataba de comunicarle a su mejor amiga lo que provocó un silencio incomodo que fue roto por Kakashi quien avisaba que ya habían llegado y que podían regresar a sus hogares para descansar.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Pero que estúpida fui solo tenía que ser sincera no es como si todavía tratara de ocultar mis sentimientos, estoy muy enamorada de Goku quiero ser su esposa en un futuro y no tengo ninguna intención de renunciar a él, no sé por qué no pude decírselo a Hinata es como si me irritara cuando ella pregunto algo tan obvio" - pensaba Naruko que se preocupaba por su comportamiento y sentía vergüenza de su trato hacia Hinata.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA.**

Hinata estaba sentada en la escalinata fuera de su dormitorio que daba al lago del patio trasero de su casa también pensado en lo acontecido durante su plática con Naruko y recordando los momentos felices que paso en compañía de sus 2 amigos mientras paseaban por la aldea, realizaban días de campo, entrenaban juntos y como goku les mostraba a cada una el mejor método de combate para cada una de ellas.

De repente la imagen del saiyajin apareció en la cabeza de la Hyuga que recordó como Goku la apoyo y le explicó que para ser fuerte no se necesitaba de talento.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ll CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO ACADEMIA SHINOBI.**

Hinata había estado practicando su taijutsu estilo Hyuga en un árbol hasta el punto del cansancio y sentándose en el pasto mientras es observada por Goku.

-"Vamos Hinata una vez más"- ordeno Goku.

-"no ya…..no…puedo"- contesto la chica Hyuga con voz cansada y sin aire.

-"si te rindes por lógica no podrás lograrlo"- dijo Goku.

\- pero yo no tengo ningún talento para esto, soy una inútil"- dijo Hinata con mirada triste viendo al suelo avergonzada.

-"Hinata te diré algo que descubrí cuando luche con alguien muy poderoso y eso es que incluso alguien que es considerado un perdedor si se esfuerza podría derrotar incluso aun guerrero distinguido, por lo que no te debes dar por vencida, tú tienes lo necesario para sobresalir y la única que pude detenerte no es tu familia, Naruko o yo sino tú misma, así que pelea con tus miedos y avanza hacia un mejor mañana"- dijo Goku con voz seria y llena de sabiduría hacia Hinata que lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK ll**

Hinata no pudo evitar la sorpresa de recordar ese momento mientras en sus mejillas se dibujaba un ligero rubor.

\- "no, ¿en qué estoy pensado?, Naruko quiere a Goku y Goku siempre está feliz cuando esta con Naruko y yo, yo…." - Pensaba Hinata con la mirada baja y sin comprender bien lo que experimentaba en esos momentos mientras ella y Naruko sin saberlo la una de las otras ambas recordaban el momento en el que se conocieron.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK lll – 7 AÑOS ATRÁS EN UN DÍA NEVADO EN EL BOSQUE SERCA DE LA ACADEMIA SHINOBI.**

Hinata Hyuga de 6 años estaba siendo molestada por unos niños bravucones que solo se burlaban de sus ojos.

\- "qué asco mira esos espeluznantes ojos" - decía uno de los niños burlándose de la pequeña mientras era poyado por sus dos amigos lo que provocó las lágrimas de Hinata que no podía defenderse de las burlas.

\- "ya basta déjenla en paz malditos montoneros" - gritaba un niño de cabello rubio corto alborotado el cual ataco a los bravucones generando una pelea campal mientras Hinata se asustaba viendo lo ocurrido.

Minutos después la pelea había terminado y los niños bravucones escaparon dejando al pequeño rubio con algunos moretones y sangre en su boca pero con la satisfacción de ayudar a Hinata.

-"¿estás bien?" - pregunto Hinata mientras se acercaba al niño.

\- "si ellos solo eran basura" - contesto el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

\- "estas herido ven a mi casa para curarte"- decía la Hyuga.

\- "no, no creo que sea buena idea a los adultos no les caigo bien, ¿no sé porque?" - contesto el niño que tomaba camino hacia su casa.

\- "joven al menos dígame su nombre"- dijo Hinata deteniendo al niño quien volteaba con una ceja arqueada.

\- "me llamo Naruko Uzumaki y soy niña"- contestación que dejo petrificada a Hinata que creía que era hombre por su corte de cabello, forma de vestir y de actuar.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

Hinata se encontraba buscando a su salvadora por toda la aldea hasta encontrarla en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage en el monumento Hokage.

\- "hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?"- Pregunto Hinata en voz bajo a la Uzumaki que voltea para verla.

\- "eres la niña de ayer"- dijo naruko tranquilamente.

\- "si solo quería agradecerte por tu ayuda" - contesto Hinata quien se acerba para después sentarse a lado de Naruko y posteriormente comenzar a platicar la una con la otra por un largo periodo, de como una era rechazado por el pueblo mientras la otra lo era por su familia, el sueño de Naruko de convertirse en Hokage, el querer ser aceptada por su padre por parte de Hinata lo que parecía ser comprendido por ambas que sentían un vínculo creciente entre las dos.

\- "Naruko tu…. Por… casualidad sino es molestia querías ser mi amiga" - expreso hinata con vergüenza.

\- "claro iba a proponerte lo mismo" - contesto Naruko con una sonrisa provocando la felicidad de ambas niñas que después de eso comenzaron a salir y a disfrutar la compañía de la otra, Naruko defendía y apoyaba a Hinata quien le enseño como ser un poco más femenina y le propuso que usara el cabello más largo para no ser confundida con un niño.

* * *

 **ALGÚN TIEMPO DESPUÉS EN EL PATIO DE LA ACADEMIA SHINOBI.**

-"Hinata eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que eso sea para siempre por ello si un día pasara algo que pudiera impedir eso propongo que lo conversemos, si nuestros puntos de vista no son iguales tenemos que hablarlo y si no llegamos a un acuerdo entonces lo decidiremos de forma justa pero sin terminar con nuestra amistad, que sepamos que contaremos siempre con nosotras ya que no quiero que terminemos como Haruno y Yamanaka" - dijo Naruko quien estaba sentada en la misma banca con Hinata que siempre usaban para el almuerzo.

\- "si te lo prometo tu y yo seremos siempre amigas" - contesto Hinata con una tierna sonrisa mientras la nieve empezaba a caer lentamente alrededor del pateo de la academia.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK lll.**

La Uzumaki y la Hyuga tras recordar esto se pusieron en contacto vía telefónica para verse en un punto determinado y concluir con su discusión.

* * *

 **9: 00 AM EN EL MONUMENTO HOKAGE.**

Naruko y hinata se encontraban la una con la otra para termina con la conversación que había comenzado el día anterior.

\- "hola Hinata gracias por venir quería contestarte la pregunta que me hiciste como es debido" - dijo Naruko con voz tranquila pero seria.

\- "Naruko, yo ya conozco la respuesta y como quedamos ese día nevado vengo a aclarar las cosa" - contesto Hinata seriamente y sin tartamudear.

\- "a mí también me gusta Goku y no solo como amigo sino como algo más, él me enseño que la debilidad no es algo con lo que ya estés predestinado a nacer si no que es algo que uno mismo se crea en su mente y corazón, que se puede eliminar si uno se esfuerza y por ello es que me esforzaré no solo para ser más fuerte como shinobi o una Hyuga sino como una mujer que sea digna de estar con Goku" - declaro Hinata llena de confianza mientras veía a Naruko quien la observaba seriamente.

\- "bueno entonces ya creo que estamos claras en algo"- contesto la Uzumaki tranquilamente y con un suspiro para después sonreír.

\- "a partir de ahora somos amigas y rivales, pero como te dije ese día tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga Hinata eso nunca cambiara pero….." - dijo Naruko que fue continuado por Hinata,

\- "esto será una competencia justa y sana sin resentimientos y siempre a sabiendas que contamos la una con la otra en momentos difíciles" - decía Hinata.

\- "yo seré la novia de Goku" - declararon las 2 kunoichis al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa en su cara la cual poco a poco se convirtió en risas mientras estas se sentaban juntas en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage su lugar favorito y símbolo de su eterna amistad.

* * *

 **FIN DE SEMANA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Goku regresaba de su entrenamiento matutino en la cámara de gravedad la cual había escondido para no llamar la atención a las afueras de la aldea.

\- "tengo hambre creo que iré a ichiraku" - pesaba Goku que usando la tele transportación llego a un callejón escondido detrás del restaurante listo para salir a comer.

\- "Teuchi quiero 12 tazones de ramen" - decía Goku con alegría mientras entraba al puesto.

\- "lo siento Goku hoy no puedo atenderte" - contento Teuchi.

\- "¿qué, porque?" - Pregunto Goku con tristeza.

\- "lo siento pequeño y lindo Goku pero papa organizara una competencia de comer ramen como publicidad para el restaurante el ganador no solo tendrá un cupón para ramen gratis por un mes sino también entradas gratis para una estancia de 2 días y una noche en las aguas termales konoha conocidas por ser muy lujosas y visitadas por muchas parejas"- contestaba dulcemente Ayame la hija de Teuchi.

\- "bueno entonces voy a participar en el concurso" - declaro Goku con voz hambrienta.

\- "de ninguna manera Goku el concurso no tendría sentido si el ganador fuera tan obvio lo siento pero tú no puedes" - dijo Teuchi quien había colocado el póster promocional de la competencia el cual en la esquina baja y en letras pequeñas decía que Goku no podía participar.

\- "bueno que se le puede hacer yo tengo mucha hambre tendré que buscar en otro lado" - dijo Goku mientras abandonaba el local cabizbajo.

-"Quién lo diría, esta es mi oportunidad de poder lucirme con Goku si gano esa competencia de ramen le puedo regalar el pase de un mes de ramen gratis y además podremos pasar 2 días en esas aguas termales completamente sólitos" - pensaba Sakura con una sonrisa astuta mientras se escondía detrás de un poste de luz cercano a ichiraku sin darse cuenta que en diversos puntos estratégicos se encontraban otras kunoichis que sentían algo por Goku y que habían tenido la misma idea que ella.

\- "si gano el corazón de Goku será mío y de paso me desharé de esas estorbos" - pensaba Tenten que había visto todo desde la tienda de armas cercana a ichiraku.

\- "maravilloso solo tengo que ganar ese estúpido concurso y no solo tendremos comida gratis sino que mi hermanito y yo pasaremos 2 días y una noche llenas de pasión y lujuria" - pensó Anko con una sonrisa pervertida mientras traía víveres para la semana y escucho todo por accidente.

\- "¿escuchaste eso Hinata?"- pregunto Naruko.

\- "si Naruko"- contesto Hinata.

\- "sé que puedo ganar fácilmente y si lo hago Goku y yo pasaremos unas lindas y románticas vacaciones perfectas para por fin convertirnos en novios oficialmente" - decía Naruko con alegría y confianza.

\- "pues no te será fácil yo también tengo buen apetito y si gano Goku tendrá ramen gratis y se fijara en mí" - dijo Hinata de forma desafiante mientras las dos se retaban con la mirada mientras salían juntas de una heladería cerca de ichiraku.

\- "perfecto a los hombre se les conquista por el estómago y seré la novia de Goku en un parpadeo con esos 2 premios" - pensaba Ino Yamanaka quien estaba haciendo una entrega de la tienda de flores de su familia y vio todo lo que paso.

* * *

 **DÍA DEL CONCURSO EN UN GRAN ESCENARIO SERCA DE ICHIRAKU.**

Todo el público estaba a la expectativa de los competidores y apostaban por quien sería el ganador.

\- "damas y caballeros el concurso de comer ramen de ichiraku dará comienzo hoy tenemos a más de 50 competidores y entre ellos sobresalen 6 hermosas chicas que decidieron aceptar el reto, así que hagan sus apuestas ¿quien ganara el concurso de hoy y se llevara el cupón de ramen gratis por un mes y la estancia en las aguas termales konoha?" - declaro el presentador del concurso.

-"Pero que aburrido por donde vea solo hay copias de Choji además del original y las únicas mujeres que hay son las del harén de Goku," - dijo Shikamaru con tono aburrido el cual estaba sentado al lado de Goku quien parecía confundido con eso del harén lo cual no entendía por su carácter inocente y torpe.

\- "no esto no puede ser si una de esas 6 gana me iré a la bancarrota" - pensó Teuchi que se comía las uñas atrás del escenario sabiendo que ellas le daría el cupón a Goku.

-"Comiencen" - ordeno el presentador dando inicio a la batalla de ramen donde los 50 competidores comían de forma rápida y sin detenerse.

\- "ganare me mate de hambre los últimos 3 días para estar lista para esto" - pensó sakura mientras comía rápidamente.

\- "la frentona no me ganara hasta hoy solo he vivido agua" - pensó Ino con las mejillas infladas mientras comía.

\- "tengo que comer más rápido o esas retrasadas mentales me ganaran" - pensó Tenten quien había terminado su primer plato.

\- "comer poco y mucho ejercicio con eso asegurare mi victoria" - pensaba Hinata quien también había terminado su plato.

\- "yo vivo con un tragón profesional lo que me da ventaja sobre estas resbalosas sé que ganare" - pesaba Anko mientras empezaba su segundo plato.

\- "una vez que gane lo único que me preocupara será la planeación de nuestra primera cita" - pensaba naruko que ya iba por su tercer plato.

* * *

 **3 HORAS DESPUÉS DE EL INICIO DE LA COMPETENCIA.**

El tiempo pasaba y los competidores y van cayendo uno por uno hasta que de los 50 iniciales solo quedaron 7 el favorito a ganar Choji Akamichi y todas la kunoichis que de una forma u otra habían logrado resistir con un total de 15 platos de ramen.

\- "hora del arma secreta" - dijo Teuchi tras de bastidores que colocaba más ramen de lo usual en los platos acompañado de un fuerte picante el cual fue entregado a las kunoichis que cedieron cuenta rápidamente de la trampa pero no se rendirían ya que Goku las observaba.

* * *

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

El gran favorito Choji Akimichi había caído derrotado y enfermo tras un terrible error de Teuchi quien había usado wasabi en la comida del genin por error lo que garantizaba su bancarrota ya que solo quedaban las 6 chicas que seguramente darían el premio al saiyajin.

-"no como pude ser tan estúpido ese plato era para naruko"- pensó el dueño de ichiraku con error tras su error.

-"no me siento bien creo que voy a vomitar…a…"- pensaba Choji con la cara asqueada y completamente morada mientras era sacado de la competencia en camilla.

\- "un poco más solo un poco más caerán pronto" - pensaban las 6 chicas las cuales tenían el estómago inflamado y aduras penas podían mantenerse consientes después de alcanzar la bestial cifra de 26 platos de ramen y ya iban por el 27.

\- "esto ya es asqueroso, ¿cómo unas mujeres pueden hacer algo tan extraño como esto?" - Pensaba Shikamaru con gesto de malestar viendo el extraño espectáculo el cual causaba malestar y rostros de sorpresa y repulsión por parte de la audiencia que veía lo que pasaba.

\- "vamos chicas ustedes pueden"- grito Goku en forma de apoyo a todas ellas.

\- "Goku te has vuelto loco no digas eso o las vas a terminar matando" - dijo Shikamaru de forma alarmada confundiendo al saiyajin.

Mientras tanto las 6 kunoichis ya con la mirada perdida viendo a la nada seguían comiendo de forma desespera y con las mejillas infladas como las de un hámster.

-"Ya basta esto se está saliendo de control no puedo permitir que estas jóvenes se mueran por un simple concurso, por eso declaro un empate entre las 6 chicas" - declaro fuertemente teuchi quien había entrado el escenario lo que generó un gran aplauso de todos los espectadores y el desmallo de las 6 muchachas que al escuchar el veredicto no pudieron resistir más.

-"Todas ellas tendrán un pase doble a las lujosas aguas termales konoha a cambio del cupo de ramen" - declaro Teuchi con emoción.

\- "pero papa eso nos costara un ojo de la cara" - susurro Ayame preocupada.

\- "créeme hija esto es mucho más barato de lo que crees" - contesto Teuchi quien veía a Goku entre el público y posteriormente observaba a las 6 chicas desmayadas junto a él.

\- "de la que me libre" - Pensó Teuchi que suspiraba aliviado mientras se retiraba para preparar la ceremonia de premiación.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS DE LA PREMIACION.**

Las 6 kunoichis estaban agachadas frente a Goku con los boletos de las aguas termales en sus manos disculpándose con Goku por no haber podido regalarle el cupón de ramen gratis y al mismo tiempo pidiéndole que fueran juntos a las aguas termales.

\- "muchas gracias chicas en verdad son las mejores es la primeras ves que alguien me regala algo como eso de las aguas termales y no se preocupen por lo del ramen su esfuerzo es más que suficiente para mi" - dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa y alegría por la acción de sus amigas las cuales después de escuchar las palabras del saiyajin esbozaron una gran sonrisa y enrojecimiento en las mejillas acompañado de un brillo en los ojos el cual solo mostraban a nuestro héroe.

\- "Goku eres el mejor" - exclamaron las 6 muchachas quienes abrazaban a Goku con fuerza.

\- "chicas…. me…me están lastimando…. no puedo respirar" - dijo Goku con dificultad mientras era apretujado por las kunoichis quienes lo soltaron rápidamente al darse cuenta de esto y después de ver su reflejo en uno de los aparadores de una tiendo.

\- "HAAAAAAAAA" - gritaron las 6 a todo pulmón al notar que estaban excedidas de peso.

\- "que aburrido la vida de Goku es un verdadero fastidio" - dijo Shikamaru quien veía todo a lo lejos.

\- "y que lo digas yo todavía tengo agruras" - apoyo Choji quien se sobaba el estómago adolorido.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LAS 5:00 AM ALREDEDOR DE KONOHA.**

Se podía observar a las 6 chicas que corrían alrededor de toda la aldea tratando desesperadamente de recuperar sus respectivas figuras.

\- "vamos una vuelta más" - ordeno Anko que sudaba a cantaros.

\- "pero ya llevamos 160 vueltas" - se quejaba Ino.

\- "cállate cerdo que si no bajamos de peso para el fin de semana no podremos ir a las aguas termales con Goku y a lo mejor nos abandona por ser unas bolas de manteca" - gritaba Sakura desesperadamente mientras pensaba en lo peor.

\- "no, no permitiremos que otra gata en celo se le hacer que a mi Goku" - gritaron todas las kunoichis al mismo tiempo mientras aceleraban y continuaban con su entrenamiento reductivo.

\- "ellas sí que entrenan yo no me puedo quedar atrás" - decía Goku animadamente mientras flotaba en el aire y veía a lo lejos a sus amigas ejercitándose para después despegar rápidamente hacia donde está su máquina de gravedad.

 **FIN.**

Eso sería todo por hoy espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, la relación de Naruko y Hinata ha cambiado un poco por el despertar de los sentimientos de Hinata por Goku pero la fortaleza de su amistad están grande que incluso eso no logro separarlas y ahora son amigas y rivales.

En la aldea parece ser que las chicas consiguieron un apodo por parte de shikamaru nombrándolas el harén de goku y cuyo comportamiento errático y extraño por no decir loco provocó que estas fueran conocidas por todo konoha y sus habitantes durante el concurso.

El próximo capítulo será de aguas termales lo que tendrá un poco de picante típico de los harem, competencias y la aparición de cierto pervertido el cual muchos ya sabrán quien es y no, no es el maestro Roshi aun que podría ser su discípulo en ese tema.

El flashback de pasado de naruko y hinata está inspirado en Naruto The Last así como en Love Hina en la relación y amistad entre Naru Narusegawa y Mutsumi Otohime amigas y rivales por el amor de keitaro urashima, y la batalla del ramen en el anime 801 T.T.S Airbats ep 6.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	16. capitulo 15

_Hola buenos días tardes o noches espero que se encuentren muy bien todos ustedes la verdad es que se me he estado reventando mucho la cabeza con algo y me gustaría que me ayudaran con ello y eso es el si debo rejuvenecer o no a kushina y a mikoto por lo que les pido que me dejen en los comentarios un sí o un no y el más pedido será el elegido, de antemano muchas gracias._

 _Alister 01 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, y estoy de acuerdo contigo debes en cuando los clásicos son lo mejor para una buena historia (risa), no tienes quedarme las gracias tu historia realmente es muy buena espero que la continúes, cuídate mucho y nos vemos._

 _Mariotaku568 - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, si sé que lo del regreso de goku es algo triste pero no te preocupes aunque planeo poner algunos momentos tristes, lo que con lleva a goku y su harem solo será felicidad te lo prometo, gracias por tu comentario y cuídate mucho._

 _Kaiser kai charlychan500 - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus recomendaciones para el harem las cuales tendré en cuenta exceptuando a tayuya ya que ella es una de mis cartas fuertes en uno de los futuros arcos que realizare y que he estado planeando con mucho detenimiento de antemano espero tu comprensión y gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Elchico 64 – alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, ya tuve el gusto de leer tu segundo capítulo y realmente encanto mucha suerte cuídate muchísimo nos vemos._

 _maxigiampieri2012 - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, tu intuición sobre lo de hinata y goku fue correcta, y tienes toda la razón teuchi habría quebrado en tan solo unos días con goku cerca de allí (risa), gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un buen día._

 _angelmoronix4 – espero que te gustara el capítulo anterior, tienes toda la razón en este capítulo pasaran cosas muy extrañas y locas las cuales estoy seguro que te gustaran, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Dark Blade 2017 - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, y tienes razón el comer mucho hace daño, en especial cuando engordas frente a la persona que te gusta (risa), gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _CCSakuraforever - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, y espero que este también te agrade muchas gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un buen día._

 _Albertino155 - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, tienes mucha razón la competencia estuvo muy reñida pero eso se debe muchísimo a sus deseos de estar con goku y el poder del convencimiento que es capaz de muchas cosas (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario y cuídate mucho nos vemos._

 _alucard77 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, donde los flashback fueron los principales protagonistas así como la competencia del ramen, hace poco comencé a leer tu trabajo de Los familiares más poderosos del mundo mágico y me encanto ya que mezclaste dos de mis animes favoritos zero no tsukaima y dragón ball te deseo mucha suerte y que te encuentras muy bien cuídate muchísimo._

neopercival - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, pues si hinata no podía quedar fuera del harem de goku, en cuanto a lo de anko créeme apenas es el comienzo todas ellas irán perdiendo el control hasta el punto de querer realizar una orgía…..perdón quiero decir tener una relación más unida con el saiyajin (risa), muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones en las chicas las tendré muy en cuenta, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te encuentres bien cuídate.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, tienes toda la razón con la competencia ya que si esta hubiera sido de Hot Dogs o de Pizza posiblemente él publico habría sido testigo de algo peor o hubieran sido bañados por algo incluso mucho peor (risa), muchísimas gracias por tu comentario espero que te encuentres muy bien cuídate mucho.

 _Zafir09 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tu duda está claro que naruko y hinata tenían mucha ventaja en el concurso pero la determinación y los deseos de las demás chicas por poder estar con goku a solas en esas aguas termales así como el hecho de haberse estado matando de hambre les dio fuerzas para continuar en la competencia, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te encuentres muy bien._

 _aten92 - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de kaguya para mí sería muy interesante ver una gran batalla entre la diosa conejo y el dios súper saiyajin algo digno para un pago por evento (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de vegeta no lo había considerado pero lo tendré muy en cuenta para la posible saga de baby sasuke y en cuanto a lo de baby pues como dije estoy en planeación de esta para futuros arcos en la saga shippuden, gracias por tu comentario y espero que estés bien._

 _xpegasox - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de los fic. Pues podría recomendarte Los familiares más poderosos del mundo mágico de alucard77 así como La Odisea del Saiyajin y El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain ambos de SuperPonySaiyanX9000 son muy buenos y entretenidos, en cuanto a lo de rejuvenecer a kushina y a mikoto pues necesitare la ayuda y opinión de todos ustedes, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _coronadomontes - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, agradezco muchísimo tu comentario espero que te encuentres muy bien cuídate mucho._

 _Kakashi crossove - me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior y de igual manera espero que te guste este, espero que te encuentre muy bien y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario._

 _John – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior y de igual manera espero que disfrutes del capítulo de hoy de las aguas termales, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Guest – me alegra muchacho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tu duda de goku y un crossover en fairy tail es una de las opciones más viables para mi tercera historia ya que por el momento solo he visto los 2 primeros arcos de fairy tail y deseo empaparme más de la historia antes de comenzar a escribir, gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un buen día._

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo: 15 guerra en las aguas termales, goku y el sabio pervertido.

* * *

 **PARQUE DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA 6:00 AM.**

Goku y Anko se encontraban a la espera de las demás para poder partir a las aguas termales konoha un centro vacacional sumamente lujoso en la aldea de konoha.

-"Pero que aburrido mejor adelantémonos esas fracasad…..digo tus amigas ya deben de conocer el camino"- dijo Anko con voz aburrida y deseosa de irse del lugar.

\- "no seas mala Anko quedamos que todos iríamos juntos"- contesto Goku con el ceño fruncido

– "si está bien pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por ti"- se quejaba Anko ante las palabras del saiyayin para después concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

\- "una vez que lleguemos me desharé de esas pelmazas y Goku será completamente mío desde hoy y para siempre"- pensaba Anko con una sonrisa astuta que salía de su pensamientos cuando las demás llegaban al lugar con algunas maletas las cuales eran cargadas por Kiba, Choji, Shino y Shikamaru.

\- "hola chicas veo que trajeron a sus novios"- decía Anko en tono de burla.

\- "ja, no digas tonterías estos pelmazos estuvieron suplicando que los trajéramos y como los boletos eran para 2 personas aprovechamos que por lo menos sean útiles y carguen nuestras cosas"- contesto Ino de forma sarcástica.

\- "como sea es hora de divertirnos"- declaró animadamente naruko apoyada por todos y así partir al centro vacacional.

* * *

 **ENTRADA DE LAS AGUAS TERMALES KONOHA.**

Goku y sus amigos habían llegado a un hermoso edificio el cual demostraba exquisitez y lujo por donde se viera este se encontraba en las orillas de konoha y era resguardo por grandes montañas y un desfiladero que da daba a vista a un lago cercano.

\- "wow que lujosos"- declaro Tenten con una sonrisa mientras Anko se dirigía a la recepción para la selección de cuartos.

* * *

 **15:00 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Goku, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Choji se encontraban en una gran suite alistándose con unas batas para ir a las aguas termales.

\- "esto es grandioso este es el momento para divertirse"- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa pícara.

\- "pero yo ya me estoy divirtiendo"- contesto Goku inocentemente.

\- "aun eres muy niño para entender Goku pero lo entenderás cuando lleguemos"- declaro Kiba con una sonrisa lujuriosa la cual dejo confundido a Goku pero preocupando a los otros genin que se imaginaron los planes del Inuzuka.

Por otro lado las kunoichis se encontraban en camino a la sección de mujeres listas para entrar a las aguas termales.

\- "pero que horror se suponía que estaría con Goku no con ustedes"- se quejaba Ino con enojo.

\- "pues lo siento mucho cerdo pero aquí no hay baños mixtos y no permitiremos que te nos adelantes con Goku así nada más"- dijo Sakura enojada quien era apoyada por las demás mientras todas entraban al vestuario del baño.

* * *

 **BAÑO AL AIRE LIBRE SECCIÓN FEMENIL.**

Las 6 kunoichis ya desnudas comenzaron a tallarse sus cuerpos para estar limpias y listas para entrar en el agua caliente.

-"No lo puedo creer los pechos de Anko son gigantes, se nota que ella es todas una mujer, ¿no lo crees Naruko?"- Murmuro Sakura en voz baja a la Uzumaki que seguía tallándose sin poner mucha atención.

\- "¿que tienen?"- Pregunto Naruko con mirada aburrida y sin entender lo dicho por Sakura quien después observaba detenidamente a Naruko y noto sus grandes pechos los cuales competían con los de Anko lo que provocó un llanto en forma de cascada en la Haruno.

\- "oh no llores no sufras por tu cuerpo"- dijo Naruko tratando de consolarla.

\- "si la enana tienen razón tarde que pronto empezaras a crecer"- apoyo Anko a la Uzumaki.

\- "además no sé de qué te quejas a mí me duele la espalda por culpa de estas cosas"- dijo Naruko.

\- "cállate nomo tetudo"- grita Sakura.

\- "no culpes a los demás por tus defectos frentona"- declaro Ino con voz arrogante mientras esta estaba en el agua presumiendo su linda figura.

\- "por… por…. Por favor no se peleen"- decía Hinata quien estaba entrando al agua.

\- "vaya, vaya Hinata sí que las escondías, tienes una muy hermosa figura y tu piel blanca como la nieve"- declaro Tenten con una sonrisa pícara mientras esta en peso a masajear los pechos de la Hyuga quien no se podía defender y solo se quejaba ligeramente.

\- "esto es malo esas niña Uzumaki y la Hyuga están muy bien dotadas en un futuro cuando hayan madurado más serán rivales de temer"- pensaba Anko quien estaba preocupada por las genin y sus posibilidades con su hermano.

\- "espero que los chicos se lo estén pasando bien"- dijo Tenten

\- "y yo espero que no intenten nada"- contestaba Ino desconfiadamente.

\- "no, no lo creo Kiba no están pervertido, ¿cierto?"- Decía Naruko.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SECCIÓN DE HOMBRES.**

-"Pues resulta que si soy así de pervertido e incluso más jajaja"- declaro Kiba quien escuchaba todo lo ocurrido en el lado de mujeres utilizando un vaso de vidrio en la pared como amplificador.

\- "las presas están en su lugar"- dijo kiba quien era seguido por Shino y Choji quienes estaban un poco animados.

\- "pero que fastidio se van a arrepentir déjenlo ya"- se quejaba Shikamaru quien estaba sentando en las aguas termales cerca de Goku quien no ponía atención por disfrutar el momento de relajación.

\- "no fastidies Shikamaru esas bellezas piden a gritos que las vean"- exclamo Kiba quien con un pequeño taladro hacia un agujero en la pared llevándose una sorpresa al notar que bajo la pared de madera se encontraba una de metal.

\- "te lo dije los dueños de la posado eran ninjas así que prepararon todo en caso de idiotas como tú"- se quejaba Shikamaru de kiba quien no se rendía y utilizaba un periscopio similar al de un submarino mientras este se sentaba en los hombros de Choji.

\- "Kiba esta sensación detrás de mi nuca se siente horrible date prisa"- reclamaba enojado el Akimichi.

\- "me lo agradecerá cuando veas lo mejor de tu vida"- contesto Kiba que no conto con que una aguja senbon disparada desde un dispositivo automático colocado en un punto estratégico destruiría su periscopio.

\- "maldita sea"- grito Kiba frustrado quien después intento buscar un punto ciego del arma defensiva de la posada sin éxito alguno y con algunas agujas clavadas en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **YA AL ATARDECER Y EN LA HORA DE LA CENA.**

Todo el mundo disfrutaba de un gran banquete, Kiba y los demás comían cabizbajos y concentrándose en un nuevo plan para más tarde, Shikamaru comía rápido para después retirarse al área de juegos para buscar un oponente de shogi entre los huéspedes y Goku comía alegremente con todas las chicas sentadas a su alrededor quienes estaban sonrojadas y con muchos corazones flotando sobre sus cabezas.

\- "vamos come más Gokusito, ah ya no tiene más té déjame servirte más"- decía Ino alegremente mientras le servía té a Goku.

\- "Goku estas muy tenso déjame acerté un masaje" - dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a sobar los hombres del saiyajin.

-"pobre de ti esta almohada está muy incómoda déjame buscar otra para tu espalda"- declaro Tenten quien ponía una almohada más afelpada detrás del saiyajin.

\- "cariño… no quiero decir Goku prueba esta delicia"- decía Hinata sin tartamudear y extendiendo sus palillo a la boca de nuestro héroe que lo comió con una sonrisa.

\- "Goku tengo frio déjame calentar un poco contigo"- dijo Anko quien abrazaba al saiyajin colocando su pecho en la nuca de goku el cual sobresalía del escote de la bata.

\- "pues yo también tengo frio"- expreso Naruko quien se sentaba cómodamente en el regazo de Goku quien era un poco más alto que ella y podía seguir comiendo cómodamente.

\- "que amables son chicas, son las mejores en verdad las aprecio mucho"- declaro Goku con su típica sonrisa la cual deslumbro a todas las chicas quienes se sonrojaron a un más.

\- "goku eres el hombre más perfecto del mundo"- gritaron todas la kunoichis al mismo tiempo mientras realizaban un gran abrazo grupal hacia el saiyajin que no podía respirar pero no podía decirlo.

-"Goku sí que es afortunado"- dijo Choji tranquilamente quien era apoyado por Shino con la cabeza que después voltearon solo para sorprenderse al ver a Kiba quien rechinaba los dientes y lloraba lágrimas de sangre.

\- "maldito Goku sus corazones serán tuyos, pero quien las vera primero como dios las trajo al mundo seré yo"- pensaba el Inuzuka con furia quien ya había desarrollado un plan de espionaje usando el bosque y el desfiladero como puntos para ver el baño de mujeres.

* * *

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS. EN EL ÁREA DE DESCANSO.**

-"Vamos es hora de la acción"- ordeno Kiba quien era seguido por los otros de mala gana.

\- "¿Kiba, vas a bañarte?" - Pregunto Shikakaru quien descansaba en una silla de masaje.

\- "si por que no vienes y nos acompañas al jardín del edén"- dijo Kiba.

\- "no gracias disfruta de tu baño ordinario y dije ordinario"- contesto el chico Nara dejando confundidos a los demás que salían del lugar para el espionaje.

* * *

 **YA EN EL BOSQUE CERCA DEL DESFILADERO.**

Los genin llevaban paso firme hasta que Choji sin querer piso algo extraño lo que reconocieron todos rápidamente.

\- "una mina esto es una mina explosiva"- dijo Choji preocupado.

\- "¿porque hay minas aquí?"- Pregunto Shino.

\- "debió ser ese mal nacido de Shikamaru él siempre ha sido buen amigo de Goku y planeo esto desde el principio"- respondió kiba mientras buscaba una piedra con la que remplazar el pie de Choji pero un error provoco una explosión la cual fue vista a lo lejos en el área de chicas donde Naruko y las de más se bañaban preguntándose si eran fuegos artificiales.

– "No, no me rendiré"- grito Kiba con furia mientras era seguido por sus 2 amigos que corrían a gran velocidad atreves del campo minado y las armas automáticas que disparaban agujas senbons, pero una explosión al canso a Shino quien caía rendido mientras este era blanco de un arma de agujas lista para terminar el trabajo.

\- "nooo Shino"- grito Kiba quien uso su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a su amigo.

\- "¿Kiba, Shino están bien?"- dijo preocupado Choji viendo a Kiba con una aguja clavada en su trasero.

\- "corre Choji vamos tu eres nuestra única esperanza ve y velas bien aunque se te quemen los ojos, para que las futuras generaciones sepan que esto no fue en balde"- grito Kiba de forma emotiva e inspiradora a Choji quien hizo lo que Kiba ordeno y ganado fuerza y agilidad sobrehumana destruyendo con sus kunais y shurikens todas las armas senbons.

\- "lo veo en verdad ya lo entendí gracias amigo Kiba"- pensó Choji con valentía que corría a toda velocidad para después dar un poderoso salto del desfiladero a hacia el baño exterior listo para ver a las chicas pero al caer este aterrizo de cabeza entre las piernas de Shikamaru quien tranquilamente le dijo a un petrificado Choji que el baño externo después de las 10:00 pm era de uso exclusivo para los hombres terminando con el plan de Kiba y los demás en un rotundo fracaso.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS JARDINERAS DE LA POSADA.**

Goku se paseaba por el lugar acompañado de las kunoichis quienes lo llevaron a la fuerza alrededor de todo el lugar.

\- "esto es muy hermoso debemos volver en nuestra luna de miel"- dijo Sakura con tono seductor al saiyajin.

\- "en tus sueños cabeza de chicle"- respondió enojada Tenten.

\- "es verdad, si él se casa será conmigo"- declaro Anko de forma presuntuosa.

-"degenerada no se supone que son hermanos además yo soy la indicada"- reclamo Ino.

\- "no soy ninguna degenerada y el amor no conoce ninguna frontera yo solo tengo ojos para mi Goku"- gritaba Anko.

\- "ya no se peleen además Goku será mi esposo en un futuro"- decía Hinata.

\- "y que acaso yo estoy pintada"- dijo Naruko enojada lo que provoco una gran discusión entre las 6 chicas mientras Goku solo las observaba con una sonrisa.

\- "en verdad son muy buenas amigas"- pensó el saiyajin que de un momento a otro ponía una cara seria y se alejaba poco a poco de las chicas.

\- "siento una presencia muy poderosa debe ser tan fuerte o quizás más que Hiruzen"- pensaba Goku quien caminaba en busca del dueño de ese poder.

* * *

 **CERCA DEL BAÑO DE MUJERES.**

Goku encontró a un anciano recargado en la pared del baño y que reía lujuriosamente mientras este montaba una rana gigante.

\- "¿qué haces?"- Pregunto Goku inocentemente.

\- "que no vez niño estoy espiand…digo investigando para mi trabajo" - contesto el viejo pervertido.

\- "vaya es lo mismo que decía mi maestro cuando hacia cochinadas tratando de espiar a las mujeres"- declaró Goku mientras este recordaba al maestro Roshi.

\- "shhh silencio yo no estoy espiando además por lo que dices creo que tu maestro y yo seriamos buenos amigos contesto el viejo con una sonrisa pervertida imaginando lo que harían si ellos 2 si se conocieran."

\- "¿quién eres?" - Pregunto Goku.

\- "yo soy el gran sabio domador de las ranas mi nombre es Jiraiya" - contesto el sabio pervertido tratando de sorprender a Goku.

\- "ah….Ok" - contesto Goku sin ninguna emoción.

-"¿pero qué te pasa niño?, no ves que soy alguien famoso"- reclamo Jiraiya frustrado por la reacción del joven que después reacciono un poco.

\- "oh, llame acuerdo tu escribiste esos libros pornográficos que leen el Hokage y Kakashi sensei."

\- "cállate niño no son pornográficos son eróticos, son cosas diferentes"- grito Jiraiya con enojo.

\- "como sea un mocoso como tú nunca entenderá lo que es estar cerca de una mujer hermosa"- dijo el sabio pervertido tratando de burlase de Goku quien solo inflo las mejillas enojado para después contestar.

\- "eso no es cierto yo tengo muchas amigas bonitas"- declaro Goku mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia las 6 kunoichis que seguían discutiendo entre ellas sorprendiendo a Jiraiya.

\- "vaya niño tienes un harén y todas ellas tienen un cuerpazo de muerte en especial la pequeña rubia de las coletas que a simple vista es como una Tsunade en miniatura, cuando sea mayor estoy seguro que será copa F o quizás mayor"- decía el sabio pervertido de forma lujuriosa que poco a poco iba reconociendo a la niña y rápidamente se escondía entre los matorrales junto con Goku

\- "oye niño ¿porque no me dijiste que eras conocido de Naruko?"- cuestión Jiraiya al saiyajin que estaba confundido por el acto del viejo.

\- "se supone que la entrenare para los exámenes chunin que serán pronto eso por órdenes del Hokage"- dijo Jiraiya en susurros.

\- "yo no sabía que eras conocido de Naruko" - contesto Goku.

\- "entonces, ¿tú eres Son Goku el guerrero de las estrellas del que me comento el viejo Hokage cuando fui a visitarlo?"- Pregunto Jiraiya al niño quien lo confirmo con una sonrisa y un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.

\- "escucha por favor no digas nada a Naruko todavía es necesario comprobar cuanto a mejorado hasta ahora para posteriormente entrenarla en el arte de las ranas"- pidió el sabio pervertido como favor al saiyajin que acepto rápidamente sabiendo que era en beneficio de Naruko.

\- "aunque quién diría que la hija de Minato sería tan sexy y con ese par de melones, se párese mucho a Kushina cuando era joven solo que en rubia, Si no fuera mi ahijada y fuera 35 años más joven la cortejaría sin dudarlo"- pensó el viejo pervertido con una sonrisa lujuriosa y un ligero sangrado de nariz.

-"sabes en verdad eres como el maestro Roshi"- dijo Goku quien a pesar de su inocencia podía leer los pensamientos de viejo.

\- "cállate lo chicos atractivos rodeados de hermosas mujeres que se pasean con un harén de 6 chicas nunca entenderán los sentimientos de nosotros los lobos solitarios"- grito Jiraiya con lágrimas cómicas de sangre envidiando a nuestro héroe quien solo lo veía con ojos fríos como los de un pescado muerto.

\- "este tipo está loco"- pensaba Goku sin notar que las 6 chicas se a cercaban hacia donde estaban ellos buscando a su amado.

-"¿Goku, quién es tu amigo?"- Pregunto Anko al saiyajin quien lo presento como el autor de las novelas ICHA ICHA el cual solo se estaba documentando para su obra.

Esa respuesta provoco el enojo y miradas de puñal de todas ellas que conocían el libro y sabían que el viejo venía a espiar a las mujeres.

\- "estas muerto viejo cochino"- declararon las 6 al mismo tiempo.

\- "no esperen al menos déjenme explicarlo como es debido"- dijo de modo suplicante el viejo que utilizo un jutsu de viento para una presentarse de modo espectacular.

Pero por los nervios Jiraiya no se dio cuenta que el jutsu era más fuerte de lo normal lo que levanto de modo sorpresivo las batas de las chicas quienes estaban completamente desnudas bajo estas y mostrándose ante Goku y Jiraiya quien dé la impresión de observar sus suaves y tersas pieles, figuras bien torneadas y ejercitadas, piernas y caderas finas como la porcelana, pechos y posaderas iguales a las de súper modelos profesionales y sobre todo las zonas prohibidas para cualquiera que no fuera su futuro esposo causaron una gran hemorragia nasal en el viejo que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

-"HAAAAAAAA"- gritaron todas la chicas al mismo tiempo que se cubrían rápidamente y con furia y sin pensarlo 2 veces daban una golpiza al viejo pervertido.

\- "maldito infeliz mi cuerpo desnudo solo es para los ojos de Goku" - grito furiosa Anko,

\- "si viejo asqueroso"- apoyo Ino

\- "desgraciado mal parido" - reclamo Tenten que pateaba al sabio en el suelo mientras Sakura, Naruko y Hinata sin decir nada pero muy furiosas lo golpeaban con los puños cerrados mientras jiraiya sin querer les sujetaba el trasero y un pecho a Sakura y Naruko que se sorprendieron y posteriormente rojas del coraje pisaron la cabeza del pervertido incrustándola en el suelo.

\- "cuáles son tus últimas palabras"- dijo Naruko con voz seria y tenebrosa.

\- "bueno...….este… primero que nada…. gracias y segundo parece ser que el cabello rosa de tu amiga si es natural"- contesto Jiraiya que ponía sus manos como si estuviera rezando feliz lo que fue enfureciendo aún más a las chicas en especial a sakura que entendió el comentario vulgar y sucio del viejo pervertido que accidentalmente vio la parte más privada de su cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos el viejo pervertido salió volando por los aires mientras dejaba una gran estela de humo y sangre chorreante en su camino mientras este gritaba.

-"no me arrepiento de nada."

Todo esto siendo observado por Goku que tenía una enorme gota de sudor nervioso en su frente y seguía pensando en el maestro Roshi que hacía lo mismo con Bulma y Numero 18 terminando de la misma forma.

\- "este…..Chicas… ¿están bien?" - Pregunto el saijayin algo nervios mientras ellas volteaban y regresaban a su modo tierno con nuestro héroe.

\- "si por qué no lo estaríamos"- contestaron todas juntas con mirada amorosa.

\- "pero recuerda lo que has visto Goku ya que tendrás que acerté responsable ya que lo que viste es únicamente para tus ojos"- declararon las 6 kunoichis mientras abrazaban al saiyajin y continuaban con su paseo dejando confundido a Goku quien sentía un ligero deja vu ya que esas palabras le recordaron cuando Milk y él se comprometieron por accidente.

El resto de sus vacaciones fueron tranquilas Kiba y los demás estuvieron deprimidos todo el tiempo, Shikamaru disfruto de varios juegos de shogi y Goku estuvo con las chicas todo el tiempo acepto cuando tuvieron que dormir ya que estas se vigilaban mutuamente para evitar acercamientos no autorizados al saiyajin y terminar con unas ruidosas y divertidas vacaciones en aguas termales.

* * *

 **EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Hiruzen y los jounin líderes de equipos se encontraban en una reunión importante la cual decidiría el destino de muchos genin y no solo los de konoha sino del resto de las aldeas.

-"Bien entonces estamos de acuerdo que inicien los preparativos para los exámenes chunin"-ordeno Hiruzen con voz seria y de mando.

 **FIN.**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, Kiba y sus amigos aprendieron de mala manera que espiar a las mujeres es malo, Goku conoció a la versión de otro mundo del maestro Roshi y las chicas van tomándose más enserio su deseo de estar con él lo cual podría complicarse con la aparición de otras kunoichis quienes también querrán una tajada del pastel llamado Goku quien es un idiota inocente pero atractivo a la vista de estas.

El capítulo de las aguas termales konoha está basado en Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu ep. 9, Jigoku Sensei Nube ep. 46 y Love Hina manga vol. número 1.

En el próximo capítulo comenzaran los exámenes chunin espero que lo disfruten.

 _Quiero provechar para avisarles que ya estoy en la producción de mi segundo trabajo el cual espero también sea de su agrado, sinceramente planeaba esperar hasta haber llegado a la mitad de El Ninja Son Goku pero con la gran lluvia de ideas que he tenido decidí que era el mejor momento para esto, el siguiente trabajo será un tributo a los maestros mangakas akira toriyama y rumiko takahashi._

 **GOKU ½**

 **PROXIMAMENTE.**

Adiós nos vemos en otra ocasión cuídense.


	17. capitulo 16

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se encuentren muy bien en este día donde habrá un especial donde las 2 series de yumerihaba2 que por única ocasión estrenan capitulo juntas, gracias a sus comentarios he podido salir de mis dudas en cuanto a lo de mikoto y kushina y por un orden d será una relación milf gracias por sus opiniones las cuales me ayudan mucho._

 _maxigiampieri2012 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, tienes mucha razón jiraiya y roshi serían la dupla más morbosa del mundo, (risa), y si kiba está destinado a sufrir por sus actos (risa), gracias por tu comentario espero que te encuentres bien._

 _Albertino155 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, el cual sí estuvo algo calenturiento,( risa) gracias por tu opinión en cuanto a la encuesta, espero que estés bien y gracias por tu comentario._

 _neopercival - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de jiraiya yo no sentiría tanta pena ya que él las pudo ver desnudas y además y manoseo a naruko y a sakura, (risa), gracias por tu comentario espero que te encuentre muy bien._

 _angelmoronix4 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, hoy empiezan los exámenes chunin y en cuanto a lo de goku y su próximo rival pues…. es una sorpresa espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Alister 01 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto al próximo trabajo será un crossover con ranma1/2 uno de los amines con más auge y posiblemente de los primeros animes harem que se transmitieron el américa latina durante los años noventa es una buena serie te recomiendo que veas al meno capítulos es muy interesante y entretenida, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Lord mau shinji - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a la nueva serie se llama Goku Saotome y ya he subido el primer capítulo y no te preocupes goku y shampoo tendrán sus momentos te lo prometo, así como los momentos goku fem. Y kuno los cuales serán muy divertidos, en cuanto a goku y jiraiya si entrenaran juntos aunque en los exámenes chunin el sabio pervertido estará más concentrado en naruko, pero estos entrenaran cuando vayan en busca de cierta rubia alcohólica que estoy seguro que ya sabes quién es, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Mariotaku568 – gracias por tus amables palabras me animan mucho, en cuanto a lo de del crossover con fairy tail es posible que sea mi tercera historia solo necesito ver un poco más de la serie de fairy tail y comenzare a realizarla, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _arg21 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, la historia ya se estrenó hace poco y se llama Goku Saotome espero que ambiente agrade, muchas gracias por tus amables palabras are mi mejor esfuerzo para que esa historia también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario espero que te encuentres muy bien nos vemos._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo del proyecto crossover de goku y ranma1/2 me hace muy feliz que te interese la propuesta ya que ranma fue un precursor en el generó harem en los años noventa, también tune el gusto de leer tu historia de "La Odisea del Saiyajin" es muy interesante y divertida ya he dejado mi primer comentario en esta y planeo continuarla leyendo, gracias por tu comentario espero que estes muy bien cuídate mucho._

 _CCSakuraforever - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, hoy empiezan los exámenes chunin y estoy seguro que no te decepcionaran, muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te encuentres buen cuídate._

 _coronadomontes - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes goku si sedara cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas y de hecho los aceptara con alegría, en cuanto a lo de los limones lo siento pero no los habrá no soy muy bueno en esas cosas y aun que admito que he visto hentai pero no es lo mismo verlo a escribirlo espero tu comprensión, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate muchísimo._

 _alucard77 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en especial que utilizaran a jiraiya como una pera de boxeo, (risa), las chicas apenas están calentando maquinas todas ellas trataran de conquistar a goku u organizar una orgia en el proceso, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario en las 2 historias que hice así como tu opinión en la encuesta, espero que este muy bien cuídate mucho._

 _Zafir09 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, goku y jiraiya han desarrollado una relación muy, pero muy extraña tao y como fue con el maestro roshi, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Tsuigeku - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, no tienes que disculparte te entiendo muy bien, si hoy empiezan los exámenes chunin y claramente goku está en mucha des ventaja en cuanto a lo de usar su cabeza (risa), pero ya sabes él siempre se las arregla de uno a u otra forma, gracias por tu opinión en la encuesta así como por comentario cuídate._

 _Elchico 64 - - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, de igual forma agradezco mucho tu comprensión, gracias por tu sugerencia en el capítulo de hoy abra un momento goku x anko espero que te agrade, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _zangaman – muchas gracias por tus amables palabras me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto mi historia, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta siga siendo de tu agrado, que tengas un buen día y gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Basarark Uzumaki - me alegra mucho saber que te han gusto los capítulos anteriores, para ser sincero estaba un poco preocupado por no saber de ti en este tiempo pero me alegra saber que estas bien, en cuanto a mi enfermedad estoy mucho mejor gracias por tu preocupación, gracias por tus recomendaciones las estoy viendo pero el trabajo me ha dejado poco tiempo para poder observarlas como es debido, en tu honor habrá un momento goku x anko en este capítulo espero que te guste, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Kakashi crossove - me alegra mucho saber que te han gusto los capítulos anteriores, si esos dos viejos pervertidos serian una dupla imparable de perversión y lujuria, (risa), gracias por tu opinión en la encuesta, así como gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho nos vemos._

 _Guest – espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, en cuanto a tu duda del porqué de que goku usara el kaio - ken X50 es que deseaba guardar el súper saiyajin para los exámenes chunin, para poder vencer a lezick era necesario un poder similar al de un súper saiyajin, espero tu comprensión y muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _dark goku ss4 – me alegra mucho saber que te han gusto esta historia, en cuanto al harem estoy abierto a las sugerencias por lo que agradezco a tus candidatas, pero lamentablemente tayuya no podrá ser parte del harem ya que ella es una de las piezas claves para un futuro arco que he estado planeando por mucho tiempo, espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo: 16 los exámenes chunin, un nuevo reto comienza.

* * *

 **EN UNA CALLE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA**

El equipo 7 había terminado una misión de pintar una cerca y se preparaban para tomar su canino a casa.

-"retírense nos vemos mañana a las 8:00 am"- dijo Kakashi quien desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-"bueno entonces nos vemos a las 12:00 am"- decía Goku que era apoyado por tordo su equipo ya conocían la puntualidad de su maestro.

-"Goku este, ¿porque no tenemos una cita?"- Dijo Sakura alegremente mientras abrazaba el brazo del saijayin.

-"si suena divertido cerca de ichiraku hay una heladería muy linda y con helados muy sabrosos"- decía Naruko quien abrazaba el otro brazo de Goku provocando una cara de malestar en Sakura y una sonrisa en el saiyajin.

-"son unas idiotas en lugar de estar coqueteando deberían de entrenar"- se quejaba Sasuke con un rostro serio.

-"bah, de que te quejas si gracias a Goku y a sus entrenamientos podemos hacer esto"- declaro Sakura molesta quien había arrancado un poste de luz con una mano como si de una flor se tratara.

-"si es verdad,"- apoyo Naruko que sea cerco una gran roca y con su dedo la hizo explotar en miles de pedazos.

-"cierren la boca perdedoras yo no descansare hasta acabar contigo Goku "- grito Sasuke que después de eso siguió con su camino.

\- "ese lunático no podría ni siquiera ponerle un dedo a Goku ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello"- dijo Sakura con tono burlón.

-"si es un pobre diablo"- apoyo Naruko con el mismo tono.

-"chicas no sean groseras Sasuke se esfuerza mucho en el entrenamiento y aunque sea por razones equivocadas no podemos reírnos de nuestro compañero"- regaño el saiyajin a sus dos amigas quienes bajaban la cabeza de vergüenza.

-"porque no lo dejamos mejor así y vamos a esa heladería"- propuso Goku con su típica sonrisa tratando de animas a las kunoichis que rápidamente recuperaron los ánimos y abrazaban los brazos de Goku para tomar su camino el cual fue detenido inesperadamente por Konohamaru que salía de forma sorpresiva de una roca cuadrada acompañado de Udon y Moegi amigos y compañeros de la academia los cuales se acercaron a Naruko a quien veían como a una jefa y le pedían jugar a los ninjas ya que esta lo hacía con ellos casi todo el tiempo pero esta vez se negó rotundamente ya que tendría una cita con goku lo que molesto a Konohamaru que comenzó a burlarse de los 3 genin.

-"bah, ya vámonos chicos dejemos al puercoespín, a la vaca lechera y a la frente de marquesina tener su cita"- dijo Konohamaru con tono burlón y molesto.

Esto enfureció a las 2 kunoichis que con una mirada asesina y una gran vena en la frente corrieron tras el pequeño niño quien corría temeroso de lo que ellas le harían si lo atrapaban mientras Goku, Udon y Moegi las veían con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras daban la vuelta en una esquina donde posteriormente se escucharía el grito de Konohamaru lleno de temor alertando a Goku que corrió rápidamente al lugar acompañado de los amigos de Konohamaru solo para encontrar al niño que era sujetado violentamente por un ninja vestido de negro con una capucha con orejas parecidas a las de un gato, un objeto atado en unas vendas detrás de su espalda y usando un maquillaje extraño en el rostro el venía acompañado de una hermosa chica de cabello rubio cenizo y un enorme abanico detrás de su espalda.

-"Maldito niño ahora me las pagaras por lastimarme"- dijo el extraño ninja deforma cruel.

-"ya déjalo Kankuro no tenemos tiempo para jugar con este mocoso"- dijo la chica seriamente.

-"bájenlo ya"- exigieron Naruko y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

\- "oh, eso será todo un placer"- contesto Kankuro quien se preparó para azotar de cabeza al niño en el suelo con toda su fuerza generando el terror en las kunoichis de la konoha, afortunadamente Goku apareció frente a Kankuro y velozmente tomo a Konohamaru evitando la tragedia.

-"¿pero qué demonios?...,"- pregunto Kakakuro que no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el saiyajin con la mano en frente del pecho de este lo empujo ligeramente lo que saco disparado a Kankuro contra la barda de madera rompiéndola en el acto sorprendiendo a la kunoichi que acompañaba a Kankuro y provocando las ovaciones de las chicas de konoha que tenían corazones en los ojos y esto incluía a Moegi que estaba junto a Udon el cual solo las veía con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-"maldito como te atreves"- grito Kankuro que se levantaba a gran velocidad pero una piedra impacto en la cabeza de este dejándolo fuera de combate.

-"ese enano es mí presa, no permitiré que basura se entrometa en esto"- dijo Sasuke el cual descansaba en la sima de la barda.

-"por dios son guapísimos con razón la jefa no quiso jugar con nosotros hoy"- pensaba Moegi quien veía a Goku y Sasuke sumamente sonrojada.

-"ya basta Temari, Kankuro están avergonzando a nuestra aldea"- decía una voz seria la cual provenía de la copa del árbol que se encontraba ajunto a ellos que reaccionando rápido notaron a un chico pelirrojo el cual estaba parado de cabeza este tenía los ojos ensombrecidos por unas ojeras y una marca de kanji la cual significaba amor en su frente, además de una gran calabaza la cual descansaba en su espalda.

-"vaya que interesante él también tiene dos firmas de energía diferentes tal y como Naruko pero lo que me impresiona es su mirada sedienta de sangre es como si Kid Buu estuviera frente a mí en cuanto a sed de sangre, ya que él solo es un poco más fuerte que un genin promedio, todavía no es el oponente indicado para mí"- pensaba Goku quien veía seriamente al niño, quien bajo del árbol y educadamente se disculpó por el comportamiento de sus compañeros de equipo para después retirarse.

\- "esperen, ¿qué hacen en konoka ninjas de la arena?,"- pregunto Sakura.

-"¿qué eres tonta?, Venimos para los exámenes chunin"- contesto temari burlonamente.

\- "espera tú el de la calabaza, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- Pregunto Sasuke de forma exigente.

-"soy Sabaku no Gaara y ustedes 2 también me interesan, ¿cómo se llaman?"- Dijo fríamente Gaara.

\- "soy Sasuke Uchiha y el puercoespín es Goku Mitarashi"- contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa desafiante y orgullosa mientras Goku solo sonrió inocentemente con sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-"los dos son muy atractivos pero el pequeño tiene un encanto que…dios ¿no sé qué decir?"- Pensaba Temari quien se había sonrojado ligeramente mientras veía al saiyajin.

-"prepárense ya que la próxima vez todos ustedes morirán"- dijo Gaara con una voz macabra mientras se alejaba con su equipo a su lado.

Después Sasuke se paraba junto a Goku y le pregunto su opinión de esos 3 a lo que el saiyajin solo le contesto que eran interesantes en especial Gaara pero sorpresivamente fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña Moegi quien los tomo de las manos e inocentemente les pido que fueran sus novios lo que petrifica a las 2 miembros femeninos del equipo 7 que rápidamente tomaron a Goku por los brazos y lo jalaron mientras fulminaban con la mirada a la niña, provocando un duelo de miradas y la risa de todos excepto de Sasuke que solo esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-"aléjate de goku niñita él es nuestro"- dijo Sakura con enojo

\- "a mí nadie me da órdenes, frente de carreta"- dijo moegi cuya mirada poco apoco se ensombrecía y tomaban forma parecido a los ojos de un tiburón apunto de atacar a su presa lo que susto un poco a 2 las kunoichis.

-"vamos ya no se peleen continuemos con nuestra cita dijo goku alegremente que tomo las manos de las 2 chicas que decidieron ignorar a moegi y continuaron su camino.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN UN PUENTE CERCANO A LA TORRE HOKAGE.**

El equipo 7 estaba en espera de Kakashi que como siempre llego tarde provocando el malestar de Naruko y Sakura pero estas se calmaron cuando Kakashi les entrego el papeleo necesario para poder realizar los exámenes chunin lo que alegro a todos los miembros del equipo 7 que gracias al entrenamiento de Goku sentían que podrían pasarlos sin problemas.

* * *

 **2 DÍAS DESPUÉS EN LA ACADEMIA SHINOBI.**

El equipo 7 tomaba rumbo a la entrada listos para el examen que se realizaría en el salón 301 pero sorprendentemente la puerta era bloqueada por 2 chicos que no permitían el paso incluso usando la fuerza lo que molesto a Sasuke que arto de la broma dejo en claro que su genjutsu no servía de nada y que mejor los dejaran pasar lo que animo a uno de los chicos brabucones que deshizo el jutsu mostrando que el salón era el 201 y lanzo una patada contra el Uchiha que hizo lo mismo pero ambas patadas fueron detenidas por un chico que vestía con una licra verde, la banda de konoha como cinturón igual que Goku, unas vendas en los brazos y tobilleras color naranja un corte de cabello tipo tazón y grandes cejas, su acción sorprendió a todo el equipo 7.

-"¿Qué paso? no que íbamos a fingir para no llamar la atención"- reclamo un chico de cabello largo castaño quien usaba la banda de konoha en la cabeza y tenía ojos iguales a los de Hinata.

\- "lo siento mucho fue un reflejo"- dijo el chico de verde como disculpa a su compañero.

-"ya déjalo lo hecho, hecho esta,"- decía Tenten mientras se acercaba a su equipo, que al notar la presencia de Goku no pudo controlarse y se abalanzo contra el para abrazarlo.

-"mi príncipe, ¿tú también vas a participar en los exámenes?"- pregunto Tenten emocionada al saiyajin que con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza lo confirmo.

Por otro lado el chico de verde se acercó a Sakura muy sonrojado presentándose como Rock Lee y le pido que fuera su novia a lo que Sakura rápidamente lo rechazo dejándolo cabizbajo pero un segundo después vio a la linda Naruko la cual era igual de atractiva o más que Sakura e intento lo mismo siendo rápidamente rechazado otra vez por la Uzumaki dejándolo triste y con una sombra sobre su cabeza.

-"¿porque, porque me rechazaron tan rápido?"- pregunto Lee con una cascada de lágrimas es los ojos.

-"es muy simple Lee esas 2 están locamente enamoradas de Goku"- contesto Tenten en voz baja en el oído de su compañero.

-"¿pero creí que ese tal Goku era tu novio?"- Pregunto Lee en voz baja.

-"si él será mi novio y futuro esposo pero esas dos garrapatas además de otra 3 intentan quitármelo"- declaro Tenten con enojo.

-"¿a quién le dices garrapata cucaracha adicta ala armas?"- gritaron las 2 kunoichis.

-"no se peleen"- ordeno Goku seriamente mientras las 3 chicas rápidamente y completamente sonrojadas se colocaron frente a él obedeciendo la orden.

-"pues más que novias parecen mascotas"- pensó el muchacho de cabello largo quien las imagino con cola y orejas de perro.

-"ya basta vámonos"- ordeno Sasuke, quien era seguido por Goku y las chicas que lo seguían de mala gana ya que Sasuke les caía muy mal y se sentía el líder del equipo.

\- "parece que la primera prueba fue un éxito"- dijo uno de los brabucones que se escondía con su compañero quienes desasían un jutsu de trasformación demostrando que eran sensores probando las habilidades de los genin.

* * *

 **YA EN EL SEGUNDO PISO DE LA ACADEMIA.**

El equipo 7 fue detenido por Lee quien reto a Goku a un encuentro pero antes de que este pudiera contestar Sasuke se colocó enfrente y decidió tomar el lugar del saiyajin.

\- "ya basta Sasuke no tenemos tiempo"- dijo Naruko.

\- "cierra la boca esto solo me tomara 5 segundos"- declaro arrogantemente Sasuke que corría para enfrentarse a Lee.

\- "actúa como un niñito malcriado no puedo creer que llegue a sentir algo por él hace algún tiempo"- pensó Sakura que fruncía el ceño viendo a Sasuke y a Lee peleando.

Sasuke ataco a Lee rápidamente pero el ninja de grandes cejas desapareció y reapareció encimada del uchiha.

-"huracán de la hoja"- grito Lee dándole una patada en la cabeza la cual lo derribo.

-"tiene buena velocidad este chico"- peso Goku que tenía los brazos cruzados y tenía una cara seria mientras veía la pelea.

-"esto es una oportunidad perfecta tú serás mi conejillo de indias"- dijo Sasuke el cual había encendido su sharingan se arrojó al ataque otra vez tratando de leer las técnicas de Lee que no mostro ninguna sorpresa y peor a un levanto a Sasuke en el aire de una patada en la barbilla y cayendo de forma estrepitosa.

-"¿no lo entiendes verdad?"- Mi técnica no es ni genjutsu ni ninjutsu es simplemente taijutsu"- decía Lee quien rápidamente comenzó a darle una golpiza a Sasuke que desesperadamente trataba de usar el sharingan como única arma contra Lee.

-"Sasuke eres un idiota si dejara de depender tanto de tus ojos sharingan y recordaras lo que te dije de sentir el movimiento de tu oponente con tu cuerpo, podrías ganar pero estas tan sorprendido de la agilidad de ese chico que no sabes cómo reaccionar ahora"- pensaba goku algo decepcionado por lo que está haciendo Sasuke.

-"te demostrare que el esfuerzo puede vencer el talento natural Sasuke Uchiha"- declaro Lee que daba una patada a sasuke el cual quedo suspendido en el aire seguido de Lee que se preparaba para terminarlo mientras las vendad de sus brazos intentaban en volver a Sasuke.

Pero rápidamente Sasuke desapareció frente a Lee que sorprendido aterrizo en el suelo solo para ver a Sasuke recostado en el hombro de Goku quien lo había salvado.

-"ya basta no crees que es suficiente ya ganaste"- dijo Goku seriamente.

-"tú no te metas él fue el que aceptó el reto Goku Mitarashi alumno prodigio de la última generación genin, si se todo sobre ti te investigue y te demostrare que el esfuerzo es mejor que las habilidades natas"- grito Lee que rápidamente y con su gran velocidad intento golpear a Goku por la espalda, pero el saiyajin coloco su mano detrás de su nuca atrapado el puño de Lee y posteriormente arrojarlo contra el suelo con fuerza.

-"maldición, ¿cómo supo que estaba detrás de el?"- Pensó Lee que estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y que pudo ver cómo Goku golpeo su frente con uno de sus dedos lanzando a Lee que barría el suelo de madera con su cuerpo hasta estrellarse con la pared de la academia dejando unas cuantas cuarteaduras.

–"esto no puede ser, ¿Qué eres un monstruo?"- Pregunto Lee quien estaba adolorido y fuera de combate.

-"no seas grosero Goku solo te demostró una cosa, el esfuerzo puede superar al talento si eso está claro, pero el esfuerzo mesclado con el talento es imparable"- dijo Sakura mientras fruncía en ceño.

\- "si es verdad aunque no lo creas Goku estrena 100 veces más que nosotros el no solo se vale de su talento"- apoyo Naruko a Sakura.

\- "supongo que ya entendiste que no todos los prodigios son iguales verdad Lee"- dijo una voz la cual tanto Goku así como Lee reconocieron y después una nube de humo mostro a Maito Gai quien vio todo lo ocurrido y después de un regaño a Lee pidió perdón al equipo 7 para después saludar a Goku quien le correspondió el saludo y así terminar con el pequeño conflicto mientras eran observados a escondidas por Tenten y su otro compañero de equipo.

-"lo vez Neji, Goku es el verdadero nuevo novato del año solo que por tecnicismos no lo nombraron así"- dijo Tenten llena de orgullo hacia su interés amoroso.

\- "si él es alguien de temer además también tienen a ese Uchiha, el equipo 7 es de mucho cuidado"- contesto Neji fría y calculadoramente mientras observaba a Goku quien era regañado por Sasuke por seguir cargándolo es su hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS YA EN EL VERDADERO SALÓN 301.**

Los 10 novatos genin se encontraron de nuevo listos para el examen, mientras Kiba molestaba a Sasuke con que el demostraría sus avances ganados tras su entrenamiento, Sakura, Naruko y Hinata discutían con Ino por subirse en la espalda de nuestro héroe y después intentar besarlo en la boca algo que ellas lograron detener y armando un zafarrancho en el proceso.

-"oigan ustedes no creen que deberían bajar un poco el volumen, no se ofendan pero ustedes son novatos recién salidos de la academia si yo fuera ustedes no me pondría en ridículo"- dijo un chico de lentes y cabello gris con la banda de konoha mientras se acercaba a los genin.

-"¿quién eres tú?"- Pregunto Ino ofendida por lo dicho por este sujeto.

-"yo soy Kabuto Yakushi y yo que ustedes tendrían cuidado sino miren"- dijo Kabuto a los genin que observaron a todos los demás aspirantes que los fulminaban con los ojos.

-"ya veo, ¿entonces tú ya eres un experto?"- Pregunto Sakura.

Kabuto les contó que era su séptimo intento y además de contarle del porqué de los exámenes chunin y de su importancia para la amistad entre naciones también le mostro sus info-tarjetas las cuales tenían información detallada de los exámenes y de los aspirante lo que llamo la atención de Sasuke quien pidió la información de Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara y mitarashi Goku sorprendiendo y molestando a las kunoichis ya que trataba de espiar a su propio compañero de equipo mientras Kabuto usando sus tarjetas les dio la información de Lee quien era un experto en taijutsu sus compañeros de equipo y las misiones hechas por estos la mayoría de rango D con 20 y 11 de rango C posteriormente paso con Gaara el cual había realizado 8 misiones de rang de nivel B cumpliéndolas todas sin recibir un solo rasguño y por ultimo Goku quien era un misterio no se sabía mucho de su pasado excepto que era el hermano menor de Anko Mitarashi quien tuvo que asumir su tutoría tras que unos parientes lejanos ya no pudieron encargarse de él, considerado un completo bueno para nada en muchas cosas excepto para el combate en donde se le catalogo como genio según los exámenes de actitud hechos en él, además de los rumores de que el no pudo ser nombrado jounin por su corta edad a pesar de tener el nivel de uno demostrado tras derrotar a un jounin en una prueba realizada por el Hokage mismo, así como otro rumor que dice que él es una especie de líder de una secta donde es adorado como un dios y que todos los miembros de esta son mujeres que han realizado actos dementes por todo konoha en su nombre esta información dejo helado a todos los presentes y no solo a los novatos sino a todos los aspirantes, los genin masculinos que al ver a Goku creían que sería muy peligroso luchar con él en el examen, mientras las kunoichis de otras naciones lo veía con temor ya que creían que este trataría de reclutarlas para su culto, provocando una gota de sudor nervios en Goku que veía todas las reacciones hacia su persona.

"¿qué es una secta?"- pregunto Goku.

-"no preguntes enano"- dijo Sasuke con un suspiro y una gota de sudor en su frente.

Posteriormente Kabuto les hablo de la aldea del sonido que era muy pequeña y desconocida lo que molesto a 3 genin del sonido que escuchaban todo lo dicho por Kabuto y decidieron atacarlo uno de ellos que parecido a una momia preparo su arma la cual estaba en su brazo derecho y la cual podía realizar ataque sónicos apareció frente a Kabuto listo para atacarlo pero Goku con su súper velocidad lo detuvo del brazo.

-"oye cálmate todavía no en piensan los exámenes"- dijo el saiyajin seriamente.

-"cállate mocoso estúpido"- grito la momia del sonido tratando de zafarse del agarre de Goku que simplemente lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared ante la mirada atónita de los ninjas del sonido y los demás aspirantes.

\- "haber degenerado caras de niño cállense de una vez"- ordeno una voz seguida de una nube de humo la cual mostro aun hombre con una gabardina y una pañoleta negra con la placa de konoha y su rostro tenía varias cicatrices, además detrás de él se encontraban varios hombre con la placa de konoha y uniformado con ropas similares a militares de color gris quienes tenían una sonrisa malvada.

-"soy Ibiki Morino su sensor y su pesadilla desde ahora"- se presentaba maléficamente el hombre recién llegado que después pidió que a los genin que tomaran sus respectivos asientos asignados.

-"gracias por ayudarme Goku"- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa.

-"no fue nada para mi es fácil sentir la hostilidad y la maldad"- contesto Goku con una mirada la cual poco a poco se ponía seria mientras veía a Kabuto quien se había puesto nervioso para después ir a su asiento.

-"¿crees que no me di cuenta?, pude sentir tu poder maligno, este cuarto tiene barias personas que tienen un ki maligno debo tener cuidado"- pensó Goku quien por el momento mantendría un perfil bajo mientras se sentaba.

-"Bien comenzaremos con el examen escrito"- declaro el sensor Ibiki lo que dejo pasmados a Goku y a Naruko que gritaron a todo pulmón.

\- "NO ESCRITO NOOOOOO."

\- "si no recuerdo mal ellos fueron la uno y el dos de los más idiotas de la clase en cuanto a lo escrito"- pensó Sasuke nerviosamente.

\- "las reglas son simples serán calificados con un sistema de reducción de puntos en este momento todos tienen 10 pero por cada pregunta mal contestada y perderán un punto, serán evaluados por equipo así que si uno del equipo saca cero todos reprueban, los centinelas que están sentados a su izquierda y derecha los estarán vigilando ya que si hacen trampa perderán 2 puntos si los descubre 5 veces todo el equipo queda eliminado además la décima pregunta se realizará al final eso es todo comience ya"- dijo Ibiki fuertemente y con voz de mando a todos los genin.

Que después de escuchar las reglas comenzaron el examen y rápidamente se darían cuenta de la gran dificultad de este.

Sasuke rápidamente reconocería la verdad del examen el cual no era sino una prueba de espionaje y recolección de información sin ser descubiertos por el enemigo, Sasuke no fue el único en darse cuenta ya que todo comenzaron a usar todo tipo de técnicas y jutsus para a ser trampa.

\- "demonios supongo que no tengo opción ya que si saco cero todos se enojaran conmigo"- pensó Goku que puso su palma de la mano sobre la cabeza de la persona que estaba sentado adelante y comenzó a leer rápidamente su mente así como lo hizo con Krilin en namekusei, la palma de Goku alerto al chico de adelante que volteo enojado por saber que paso, a lo que nuestro héroe le mostro la palma de su mano con un mosquito muerto en esta.

-"lo siento es que te estaba picando"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa a lo que el otro chico solo se volteó sin decir nada.

\- "bueno a trabajar"- pensó el saiyajin que rápidamente en peso a escribir todas las respuestas en su examen.

\- "bien perfecto el enano debió utilizar alguna técnica de ki para la prueba a hora el problema es Naruko"- pensó Sasuke quien utilizo su sharingan para copiar el movimiento del lápiz del que estaba delante de él.

Por otro lado Naruko se mordía las uñas y decidió arriesgarse con la última pregunta en un todo o nada.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS.**

Los sensores ya se habían desecho de varios equipos que no pudieron copiar bien y fueron atrapados en el acto.

\- "es hora de la última pregunta claro que todos y cada uno de ustedes es libre de no participar ya que si lo hacen y fallan no podrán participar en los exámenes chunin nunca jamás" - dijo Ibiki de forma amenazante y sádica lo que provocó el miedo en muchos participantes que renunciaron llevándose entre las patas a sus compañeros de equipo lo que asusto a Naruko y a Sakura que se preocupó por su compañera de equipo que aunque fueran rivales también llego a considerarla una amiga y no quería verla fracasar en su sueño de ser Hokage así que decido levantar la mano pero un grito de guerra vino de parte de la Uzumaki.

\- "no te tengo miedo yo no renuncio jamás, seré Hokage aun que me quede como una genin para siempre,"- declaro Naruko con furia y fuego en su mirada lo que animo a todos los demás examinados que siguieron su ejemplo y no se rendían.

\- "bien entonces para aquellos que se quedaron felicidades pasaron"- declaro Ibiki lo que sorprendió a todos los genin que no entendían lo que pasaba.

A lo que Ibiki les explico del porqué del examen que además de recolección de información y espionaje era el probar su valor su determinación ante lo que parece un suicidio y no retroceder eso es lo necesario para ser chunin lo que fue comprendió por todos los presentes que se sentían aliviados de pasar la prueba mientras Naruko celebraba alocadamente el haber pasado y era observada como un bicho raro por los demás.

Pero la alegría de Naruko no duro mucho ya que algo rompería la ventana del salón y rápidamente con unas kunais clavadas en el techo y colocando un cartel de presentación apareció Anko Mitarashi quien hacia un espectáculo.

\- "bien gusanos no hay tiempo para celebra yo seré su próximo sensor para la segunda prueba así que todos síganme"- grito Anko con el puño en el aire y de forma escandalosa.

\- "no ¿porque ella?"- Pensaron las 5 kunoichis que ya la conocían.

\- "pues sí que es escandalosa es como esas retrasadas con razón le agradan tanto al enano"- pensó Sasuke.

-"sabía que esto pasaría a pesar que le pedí en la casa que no usara el cartel"- pensó Goku un poco apenado mientras veía a Anko.

* * *

 **FASHBACK – DÍA ANTES DEL EXAMEN DEPARTAMENTO DE ANKO 9:00 PM.**

Goku y Anko se encontraban juntos tomando un baño mientras platicaban del examen chunin.

-"Oye Anko enserio puedo tallarme yo mismo"- dijo Goku mientras Anko tallaba su cuerpo limpiando el sudor tras el entrenamiento.

-"No, no es mi trabajo cuidarte"- dijo Anko quien estaba desnuda junto a Goku mientras le tallaba la espalda.

-"¿Y tú toalla?"- Pregunto Goku inocentemente.

-"Es más cómodo así, además ya no tengo pena de mostrarme ante ti, ya que somos familia"- dijo Anko con una voz seductora, mientras Goku solo sonreía feliz por lo dicho por Anko ignorando el doble sentido de lo que ella decía.

-"¿Ya estas lista para los exámenes?, escuche que serás una examinadora"- dijo Goku tranquilamente.

-"Si, hasta hice 2 carteles uno para mi entrada y otro para cuando termines la segunda prueba"- dijo Anko con alegría.

-"eso suena un poco vergonzoso, mejor no los uses"- dijo Goku algo apenado.

-"No te preocupes no te avergonzare"- dijo Anko, que lentamente comenzó a tallar la espalda de Goku con sus grandes pechos los cuales ya había cubierto con jabón.

-"Para avergonzarte es mejor hacerlo cuando estamos solos"- dijo Anko con un tono alegre y pícaro.

-"jajajajajaja, no…. Anko…. Me haces cosquillas"- decía Goku entre risas mientras este seguía jugando con Anko que seguía frotándose contra el saiyajin.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Pues ni modo conociendo la prueba que preparo debe ser muy divertida"- pensó Goku con una sonrisa llena de emoción.

 **FIN.**

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, que sí estuvo un poco lento pero la aparición de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro así como del resto del equipo Gai, lograran poner más interesantes los futuros capítulos en especial el del bosque de la muerte y el torneo chunin, así como la aparición de cierto villano el cual ustedes ya conocen.

El equipo 7 se ha fortalecido un poco, su nivel es similar al de Krilin cuando lucho contra Jackie Chun (maestro Roshi) el cual no es tan bajo ya que le dio un poco pelea a un sujeto que pudo destruir la luna con su máximo poder.

La mini pelea de Goku vs Rock Lee está inspirada en la de Goku vs Bills de la película la batalla de los dioses.

Nos vemos cuídense.


	18. capitulo 17

_Hola Buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se encuentren muy bien, el capítulo de hoy además de la gran batalla en el bosque de la muerte sasuke conocerá a una persona que posiblemente cambie su vida en un futuro, y es que sinceramente parte de mí no quiere que el uchiha se quede solo, gracias por su comprensión._

 _aten92 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que el arco de los exámenes chunin sean de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Kaiser kai charlychan500 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tu comentario, lamento mucho si te parece que he sido arrogante, no era mi intención dar esa imagen y aunque admito que siento que si se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza la fama de esta historia tratare de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir y seré más humilde, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Alister 01 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco muchísimo tus recomendaciones las cuales tendré muy en cuenta, exceptuando a tayuya ya que ella es una de mis cartas fuerte en un futuro arco el cual he estado planeando con la primera entrada de un poderoso villano de dbz, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Albertino155 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, de igual manera espero que este también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _CCSakuraforever - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en este capítulo goku conocerá a orochimaru espero que su batalla sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _neopercival - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, estoy de acuerdo contigo gaara si se sorprenderá y mucho en el torneo chunin, y en cuanto a goku y su secta pues ya vez asta en el mundo real él tiene su propia religión los testigos de goku, (risa), no, no es cierto, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _alucard77 – gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto la pelea, así como agradezco tus amables palabras, en cuanto a cómo le va a esta historia de corazón gracias, cuídate mucho nos vemos._

 _djjhas - agradezco mucho tu recomendación en cuanto a lo del lemon, le tendré muy en cuenta para el mejoramiento de esta historia, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _maxigiampieri2012 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, si temari ha caído presa de goku y su encanto como líder de una secta, (risa), no, no es cierto, pero temari si tiene una gran atracción hacia goku la cual mostrara en futuros capítulos, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Basarark Uzumaki – me alegra mucho que te gustara el momento goku x anko, así como el hecho de que los testigos de goku ya han cruzado las fronteras inter - dimensionales, (risa), muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Vegetto blue - muchas gracias por tu comentario, vegeta hará su gran aparición en el arco especial que estoy preparando donde goku luchara con un enemigo de dbz este arco tomara lugar después de la llegada de tsunane a konoha, espero tu comprensión cuídate mucho._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la pelea entre Lee y goku, en cuanto a tu duda, pues segura mente goku si luchara contra gaara ya que de todos los genin gaara tiene el poder suficiente para poder aguantar por lo menos 3 minutos contra el saiyajin, en cuanto a lo de manda me temo que no será posible ya que he planeado que goku pueda realizar el jutsu de invocación de sapos, espero tu comprensión, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Kakashi crossove - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, pues si parece que kabuto ha descubierto la existencia de los testigos de goku, (risa), muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, si yo también entiendo el dolor de cabeza que producen los exámenes, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, anko está lo suficientemente loca como aprovecharse del pobre goku, (risa), he tenido la oportunidad de leer tu trabajo "La Odisea del Saiyajin" realmente es muy interesante me gustó mucho, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Elchico 64 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, he tenido la oportunidad de leer el capítulo 3 de tu trabajo Dos saiyajines en Konoha y viendo el desarrollo de este capítulo el harem es una muy buena opción, desde mi punto de vista, realmente es una muy buena historia te felicito, espero que te agrade la pelea de goku y orochimaru, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Zafir09 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la intervención de mi visión de una moegi yandere así como el flash back, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Albertino155 - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la nueva fuerza de naruko y sakura así como la entrada a escena de moegi y temari, y sobre todo la secta de goku la cual a aterrorizado todo konoha según kabuto aunque solo son 6 fan girls locas, ( risa), muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Inumi Higurashi - me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado, de verdad muchas gracias daré mi mayor esfuerzo por que esta siga siendo de tu gusto, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Guest - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus recomendaciones en cuanto al harem los tendré muy en cuenta ya que los lugares en el harem de 12 casi están completas, y sobre la resurrección de kushina y mikoto pues… no será algo tan mágico como las esferas pero aun así será algo raro, (risa), gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _coronadomontes - me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo que dijiste de la secta suena muy interesante para la aparición de nuevas chicas, gracias por la idea,asi como gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Marsebas – me alegra mucho que te allá gustado esta historia, así como lo que hice con sakura ya que lamentable mente kishimoto no supo o no quiso desarrollar asakura como es debido y simple mente la puso como un personaje llorón que solo estaba allí para que sasuke y naruto no estuvieran solos, en cuanto a lo de vados lo estaré considerando, gracias por la idea y si como gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – Thank you for your comment, I will give my best, good day._

 _\- me alegra mucho que te allá gustado la parte de la secta, tienes razón aunque sasuke se lleve mal con goku, el entiende mejor que nadie el dolor del pobre saiyajin, (risa), y anko pues…..en un descuido de parte de goku y quizás termine violándolo, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Prodigy23 - me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado, de verdad muchas gracias daré mi mayor esfuerzo por que esta siga siendo de tu gusto, vegeta hará su gran aparición en el arco especial que estoy preparando donde goku luchara con un enemigo de dbz este arco tomara lugar después de la llegada de tsunane a konoha, espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día cuídate._

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 17 ojos de serpiente, el bosque de la muerte.

* * *

 **EXAMEN CHUNIN DÍA 2 A LAS AFUERAS DEL ENREJADO DEL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.**

Se encontraban todos los equipos que pasaron la primera ronda justos en frente de Anko Mitarashi quien con una sonrisa sádica les entregaba un papel de consentimiento para la próxima prueba ya que algunos no regresarían vivos y si no lo firman entonces seria responsabilidad de ella lo que asusto a varios genin.

-"bueno las reglas son simples conseguir los pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra que cada equipo tendrá uno diferente, en lo que llamaríamos una batalla de supervivencia, una vez tengan los 2 pergaminos deberán dirigirse a la torre que se encuentra en medio del bosque, tiene prohibido ver el contenido de los pergaminos además cuentan con 5 días como límite e intenten no morirse si"- dijo Anko con voz maléfica e intimidante.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS.**

Todos los equipos ya con sus respectivos pergaminos se encontraban frente a las puertas las cuales se abrieron dando inicio con la segunda prueba.

-"bien vamos rápido tenemos que terminar esto pronto"- dijo Sasuke quien saltaba entre los gigantescos arboles acompañado de su equipo.

-"este…..tengo un problema"- dijo Naruko lo que detuvo al equipo.

-"¿qué pasa?"- Pregunto el Uchiha.

\- "bueno…este… ¿Sakura tú por casualidad tienes?…..,"- la Uzumaki en peso a hablar en voz baja en el oído de Sakura quien sonrió y le entrego una bolsa a Naruko que rápidamente corría y se escondía entre los árboles y la maleza.

-"¿pero qué paso?"- Pregunto Sasuke furioso.

-"cállate Uchiha es asunto de mujeres"- contesto Sakura enojada.

\- "oh, está pasando por esos momentos"- dijo Goku con voz tranquila y sin emoción alguna sorprendiendo a Sakura que pensaba que Goku era muy inocente como para saber eso sin saber que Goku ya estuvo casado y además vivía con Anko por lo que entendía bien las funciones fisiológicas de las mujeres.

Algunos momentos después Naruko se acercaba a su equipo lista para partir, pero esta fue atacada por Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura que no pudo decir nada ya que Goku rápidamente apareció detrás de Naruko y con un golpe de karate la noqueo revelando aun ninja de la lluvia enemigo que uso un jutsu de transformación sorprendiendo a Sakura.

\- "ja, su transformación fue patética su estuche de kunais la tenía en la pierna izquierda cuando Naruko es diestra"- dijo Sasuke seriamente que después decidió buscar el pergamino entre las cosas del ninja desmallado.

Segundos después apareció la verdadera naruko que estaba un poco desconcertada al ver a su equipo con un ninja enemigo.

\- "gracias Sakura, ¿quién es ese?"- Pregunto Naruko.

\- "nadie importante además parece ser que no tiene el pergamino, mejor continuemos"- dijo Goku tranquilamente mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Naruko que seguía confundida pero decidió seguir a Goku y al reto del equipo sin preguntar claro después dejar al enemigo inconsciente atado en un árbol.

Durante el camino el quipo 7 se dividió en busca de equipos rivales, pero su búsqueda fue infructuosa ya que no encontraron nada, exceptuando al Uchiha que salvo la vida de una kunoichi pelirroja con lentes que fue atacada por un oso gigantesco, pero al notar que esta no tenía el pergamino le indico el camino a la puerta de retirada del bosque.

-"sigue de frente y encontraras la salida quédate allí hasta que la prueba termine o te podrían matar"- dijo sasuke de forma seria pero amable a la chica.

-"gracias, ¿pero porque me ayudas?"- pregunto la kunoichi.

-"ni yo lo sé, solo sentí que tenía que ayudarte"- dijo Sasuke que desdió continuar con su camino dejando al kunoichi que veía al galante Uchiha alejarse.

Minutos después de lo ocurrido y ya todos reunidos junto a un árbol gigantesco Sasuke propuso el uso de una clave para saber si eran ellos y no impostores disfrazados, Goku y Naruko no pudieron entender la clave en lo absoluto pero no dijeron nada para no hacer enojar a Sasuke.

Todo parecía tranquilo cuando de repente un poderoso viento asolo al equipo 7 que se sujetaban de lo que podían pero fue inútil ya que Naruko salió volando entre gritos, Goku quien era el único que soportaba el viento vio a Naruko perdiéndose de vista a través del bosque por lo que rápidamente salto en su ayuda.

\- "espera Goku…..a demonios es un idiota"- decía Sasuke enojado.

* * *

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL BOSQUE.**

Goku buscaba la presencia de Naruko la cual pudo captar rápidamente en el interior de una enorme serpiente lo que enfureció al saiyajin que es arrojo contra la serpiente que lo ataco a gran velocidad, pero nuestro héroe la golpeo con furia matándola al instante.

Posteriormente coloco el báculo sagrado en la boca de la serpiente para abrirla y poder introducirse para buscar a su amiga.

Algunos minutos después Naruko abría los ojos y vio que estaba en la espalda de Goku lo que rápidamente la sonrojo.

\- "qué bueno ya despertaste, ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Goku con una sonrisa.

-"si estoy bien pero yo solo te causo problemas"- contesto Naruko cabizbaja.

-"Naruko ya te lo dije yo te protegeré no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar y siendo sincero yo soy uno de los que más desea verte como Hokage, por eso no te tienes que sentir mal"- contesto Goku tranquilamente y con una mirada comprensiva lo que causo aún más el sonrojo de la Uzumaki que en voz baja casi como un susurro pregunto.

\- "¿entonces tu querrías cumplirme mi segundo sueño?"

\- "¿qué?, No te escuche dilo más fuerte"- dijo goku quien no había oído bien a Naruko.

La niña estuvo a punto de preguntarle otra vez cuando de repente se pudo escuchar una gran explosión cerca del lugar donde Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban.

\- "no, no puede ser, tenemos que darnos prisa"- dijo Goku con voz seria a lo que Naruko con una mirada seria lo afirmo con la cabeza sujetándose más fuerte del saiyajin que acelero.

* * *

 **EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTÁN SASUKE Y SAKURA.**

Sasuke y Sakura se enfrentaban a una fantasmagórica ninja de la hierba la cual los estaba apaleando tanto física y psicológicamente al grado que Sasuke atemorizado propuso un cambio del pergamino del cielo por sus vidas, lo que la ninja de la hierba acepto con una mirada maléfica y planeando hacer otra cosa después de obtener el pergamino, mientras esta se acercaba para tomarlo pero sorpresivamente una kunai evito que esta lo tomara lo que hizo que esta así como Sasuke y Sakura volearan solo para observar a Goku y a Naruko alegrando a Sakura que les contó que esa ninja fue la culpable del viento huracanado y que se disfrazó de Naruko con la intención de robar el pergamino.

\- "entonces no hay razón para contenerme"- declaro el saiyajin que rápidamente apareció frente a la enemiga que se pasmo ante la velocidad del niño y no pudo reaccionar ante el poderoso ataque de Goku que de un puñetazo lo mando contra un árbol partiendo lo en dos, mientras Goku la seguía de cerca y comenzó a acribillarla con una lluvia de golpes.

– "eso es Goku tu puedes"- animaban las 2 kunoichis, mientras Goku seguía con un ataque similar al de una metralleta golpeando a la ninja de la hierba la cual no podía ni reaccionar ante el ataque.

\- "demonios ¿quién este mocoso?, Tiene una velocidad y poder impresionantes sino hago lo que vine hacer estaré en problemas"- pensaba la ninja de la hierba la cual estaba incrustada en el suelo cuarteado.

\- "se acabó"- declaro Goku con furia que lanzaba el golpe final que conectaba en la enemiga que gritaba en agonía y acompañado de una explosión creando un enorme cráter y una gran nube de polvo la cual podía verse en todo el bosque de la muerte.

-"lo logro"- dijo Sakura animadamente.

-"si"- contesto Naruko con una gran sonrisa.

\- "maldito siempre tiene que lucirse"- pensó Sasuke con enojo y celos por lo que veía.

Pero sin darse cuenta la cabeza de la ninja enemiga salía de la tierra cerca de donde están los otros genin como si de una serpiente se tratara y procedió a morder el cuello de sasuke quien se lamentó y en agonía se sujetaba le cuello donde marca de maldición de 3 aspas negras aparecía en su cuello mientras era auxiliado por sus amigas.

\- "lo logre jaja…,"- decía la enemiga que no pudo terminar su celebración ya que Goku le había dado una poderosa patada en la cara que la desenterró de la tierra y la saco volando cerca de unos matorrales.

\- "chicas tomen a Sasuke y llévenlo a un lugar seguro para poder atender sus heridas mientras me encargare de esta tipa rápido,"- ordeno Goku quien tenía una mirada seria.

Las chicas sin decir nada obedecieron la orden y se iban rápidamente mientras Goku después de ver partir a sus amigas voló a gran velocidad en busca de la enemiga.

* * *

 **MATORRALES - BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.**

Yacía el cuerpo de la ninja de la hierba la cual tenía el rostro desecho mostrando no era más que una simple mascara revelando a un hombre de pálida piel y ojos como los de una serpiente.

\- "te encontré"- dijo Goku seriamente viendo al enemigo que lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-"impresionante verdaderamente impresionante puedes volar"- dijo el enemigo con sorpresa mientras se levantaba lentamente y observaba como el niño descendía para estar frente a frente con él.

\- "pero eso no te salvara de mi próximo ataque"- declaro el ninja enemigo que intento usar un genjutsu cargado de instinto asesino tratando de paralizar a Goku el cual solo se quedó quieto.

-"muere"- grito el enemigo mientras este trasformando sus piernas como una serpiente ataco al saiyajin con una espada en la mano que a centímetros del rostro de Goku se detuvo estrepitosamente ya que Goku conecto derechazo un en el en abdomen del enemigo quien escupía sangre y saliva.

-"maldito, ¿cómo tu pudiste resistir mi genjutsu?"- Pregunto el enemigo adoloridamente.

-"tu truquito de las ilusiones no funciona en mí y si de instinto asesino se habla yo he luchado a muerte contra enemigos los cuales desprendían uno a un más sanguinario, cruel y loco que el tuyo"- declaro Goku seriamente seguido de una pata de tijera que mando al suelo al enemigo que comenzó a rastrarse con sus brazos tratando de alejarse un poco de nuestro héroe.

\- "¿Qué paso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?"- Pregunto Goku con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"ja….ja...jajajaja"- comenzó a reír el ninja enemigo en el suelo mientras Goku solo lo observaba confundido.

-"juventud, poder, agilidad, velocidad y la habilidad de surcar los cielos además de resistencia a los genjutsus, ¿cómo te llamas jovencito?"- dijo el enemigo lleno de emoción.

\- "yo soy Goku Mitarashi"- contesto el niño con voz seria.

\- "vaya, vaya Mitarashi hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, bien Goku yo soy Orochimaru y decidí que tú serás mi nuevo cuerpo"- decía Orochimaru gritando la última parte mientras estiraba su cuello intentado morder a Goku igual que como lo hizo con Sasuke.

Pero Goku reaccionado rápido lanzo una gran esfera de ki contra Orochimaru que gritaba después de explotar junto con esta y dejándolo mutilado de un brazo y ambas piernas además sangrando en grandes cantidades en un cráter ennegrecido.

Mientras el saiyajin tras escuchar el nombre de Orochimaru, en peso a recordar el rostro feliz y amoroso de Anko que estaba con él en un momento de alegría y posteriormente recordó una imagen de Anko llorando con tristeza y desesperación mientras se sujetaba el cuello y el presenciaba eso.

\- "te conozco Anko me hablo de ti, tú fuiste su maestro el cual la uso como conejillo de indias en tus experimentos locos, el Hokage se dio cuenta y mando a exterminarte pero fue demasiado tarde ya habías escapado de la aldea como un cobarde, pero es un buen momento para terminar el trabajo que Hiruzen dejo pendiente"- dijo Goku con furia mientras veía el despojo en el que se convirtió Orochimaru.

\- "eres realmente impresionante Goku realmente me gustaría seguir jugando y conversando contigo, pero si no te das prisa tus amigos morirán"- declaro Orochimaru adolorido pero con una sonrisa diabólica.

\- "¿qué quieres decir?"- Pregunto Goku.

-"en este momento algunos conocidos míos fueron a terminar el trabajo, si no te das prisa solo encontraras carroña y buitres o ¿prefieres matarme y verlos muertos?"-Dijo Orochimaru quien empezó a reír desquiciadamente.

Goku sin pensarlo 2 veces salió corriendo a gran velocidad en busca de sus compañeros de equipo quienes corrían peligro.

\- "no lo dejen pasar" - grito Orochimaru que había invocado 2 serpientes gigantes que se ponían frente a Goku y lo atacaron sin piedad pero Goku desapareció y reapareció en medio de las cabezas de ambas serpiente con los brazos extendidos.

\- "ME ESTORBAN"- grito Goku con furia que disparo 2 ataque de ki desintegrado a las serpientes y después salir volando rápidamente en busca de su equipo.

\- "lo quiero realmente quiero ese cuerpo y si lo mesclo con los ojos de Sasuke mis objetivos y ambiciones no solo serán sueños sino una realidad jajajaja"- peso Orochimaru el cual utilizo un jutsu con el cual vomito una copia de sí mismo sin ninguna herida o mutilación hecha por el saiyajin y después desvanecerse entre la maleza abandonando el lugar.

* * *

 **EN OTRA ÁREA DEL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.**

Se llevaba a cabo una batalla entre el equipo 7 y el equipo del sonido compuesto por Dosu, Zaku y Kin quienes intentaron matar a Sasuke, pero Naruko y Lee que había llegado al lugar por casualidad luchaban en contra Dosu la momia del equipo del sonido.

Mientras Sakura recibió una golpiza y por parte de Zaku y Kin que a pesar de su nueva fuerza esta no contaba con ataques a larga distancia y por ello perdió el encuentro ya que esta fue abatida por los ataques de sonido cortante de Zaku.

-"demonios si tan solo pusiera usar correctamente el kame hame ha que Goku nos ha estado enseñando estos últimos días esto no estaría pasando"- pesaba Sakura frustrada y molesta consigo misma por la impotencia que sentía.

Sakura era sujetada por el cabello por Kin que se burló de ella por tenerlo muy cuidado, pero la kunoichi de konoha harta de esto cortar su cabellera con una kunai zafándose del agarre de la kunoichi del sonido que la sujetaba de él.

-"cuidado Zaku"- grito Kim que trato de advertirle a su compañero.

Sakura ataco a Zaku pero el cansancio y las heridas no le permitieron atacar como se debía, mientras Naruko y Lee entraron en pánico viendo que Sakura perdería la pelea pero no podían ayudarla ya que si se descuidaban Dosu con su ataque sónico los podría dejar fuera de combate.

Pero afortunadamente el equipo 10 apareció y salvaron a Sakura y después apareció el resto del equipo Gai dejando al equipo del sonido rodeados pero no vencidos ya que tenían confianza de ganarles a todos.

-"no se desesperen todavía podemos ganar, solo tenemos que dividir a estas cucarachas"- dijo Dosu con voz de mando.

Pero para sorpresa de todos Sasuke quien había recuperado la conciencia se levantó con el sharingan activado y cubierto de marcas negras en todo su cuerpo y despidiendo un gran poder lleno de violencia y ferocidad lo que dejo totalmente pasmados a todos los presentes que no reaccionaron hasta que el Uchiha golpeo a Zaku que rápidamente se levantó e intento un ataque de sonido cortante disparado de sus 2 brazos pero Sasuke arrojo su jutsu de fuego en el cual se encontraban shuriken mezcladas en el ataque las cuales terminaron clavándose en Zaku quien grito de dolor tras el ataque del ultimo Uchiha que con su gran velocidad se colocó detrás de Zaku y comenzó a destrozarle los brazos mientras Sasuke reía de manera maniática y cruel asustando a todos.

-"ya basta Sasuke lo vas a matar"- dijo Sakura con miedo,

-"de eso se trata cabeza de chicle"- contesto Sasuke con una voz llena de locura.

Afortunadamente algo parecido a un meteoro cayó en medio del campo de batalla y causando una gigantesca onda expansiva la cual mando a volar a todos los genin del lugar que estaban muy asustados viendo el cráter que al despejarse el humo mostro a Goku quien tenía a Zaku y a Kin agarrados de sus camisas completamente noqueados.

\- "retrocedan ahora"- ordeno el saiyajin que tenía una mirada seria y penetrante mientras sus ojos mostraban un ligero color esmeralda aterrando a Dosu que pidió un trueque su pergamino a cambio de sus vidas lo que fue aceptado por Goku que ahora él y su equipo contaban con los 2 pergaminos mientras los del sonido huían con el rabo entre las patas.

\- "Goku que bueno que estás aquí"- dijo Sakura que se acercaba al saiyajin que solo la veía con tristeza por sus heridas.

\- "Sakura, tu cabello"- comento Goku que pasaba su mano por el cabello de Sakura y posteriormente colocándola en su mejilla lastimada lo que sonrojo a Sakura quien abrazo a Goku y comenzó a llorar lo que fue permitido por Naruko, Ino y Tenten quienes entendían el dolor de Sakura tras perder su larga cabellera al tratar de defender a Sasuke.

-"Mitarashi, ¿quién te dijo que te metieras en esto?"- Pregunto el Uchiha con furia y odio que tomaba camino rumbo al saiyajin quien seguía brazado por Sakura.

-"Sasuke en este momento no estoy de humor así que cálmate"- contesto Goku sin voltear a verlo lo que enfureció a Sasuke que aun poseído por la marca de maldición ataco a Goku que disparo una ráfaga de ki contra Sasuke a la velocidad de la luz que al impactar en el Uchiha mandándolo contra un árbol y dejándolo inconsciente provocando la desaparición de las marcas en que cubrían su cuerpo, esto sorprendiendo al equipo 10 y al equipo Gai que veía el poder de Goku por primera vez.

-"él es aterrador realmente es mejor alejarse de su camino o no habrán suficientes ataúdes para todos nosotros,"- pensó Neji quien rápidamente ordeno a su equipo la retirada para seguir con su búsqueda de un pergamino acción imitada por el equipo 10 que se despidieron de Goku y los otros en especial Ino quien tenía corazones en los ojos y seguía viendo a Goku mientras ella y su equipo desaparecían entre los árboles.

Después y con más calma Naruko ayudo a Sakura arreglándole el cabello y curando su rostro herido y poder continuar con su camino rumbo a la torre de vigilancia mientras Goku cargaba a Sasuke quien seguía inconsciente.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PARTE MÁS OSCURA DEL BOSQUE.**

Orochimaru se encontraba conversando con su espía Kabuto Yakushi y le pido toda la información de Goku y a pesar de que los rumores la secta lo pusieron nervioso decido ignorar esa información y concentrarse en el resto la cual no lo convencí ya que el parecía tener habilidades muy superiores a los de cualquier jounin y Anko no era la acepción por lo que decidió investigar por su cuenta y además ordeno a Kabuto vigilar a Goku ya que este se había convertido en su blanco principal.

* * *

 **YA EN LA NOCHE EN UN ÁREA DEL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.**

Anko se encontraba peinando la zona en busca de Orochimaru después de ser informada por el grupo de seguridad de la aldea que habían encontrado a 3 ninjas de la hierba muertos y con los rostros arrancados lo que alerto a la jounin que rápidamente fue en caza del criminal clase S quien encontró en la sima de uno de los árboles y provocando el conflicto donde Anko valiéndose de su velocidad y de su invocación de serpientes acorralo al criminal que resulto ser solo un jutsu de clon de tierra, después Orochimaru utilizo la marca de maldición en Anko lo que la dejo fuera de combate y a merced del criminal.

-"vaya forma de saludarme Anko"- dijo Orochimaru mientras se a cercaba a la kunoichi.

-"¿qué haces aquí Orochimaru?"- Pregunto la adolorida anko.

-"yo solo vine a reclutar a un prospecto muy prometedor tú lo debes de conocer Sasuke Uchiha aunque no me esperaba 2 por el precio de uno"- lo que sorprendía a Anko que no comprendía lo dicho por su antiguo maestro.

-"si acabo de conocer a tu pequeño hermanito debo decir que es como un gran diamante en una enorme montaña de carbón él es verdaderamente exquisito y apetitoso"- dijo Orochimaru con una maléfica sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por la cara de Anko.

-"maldito si te le acercas a Goku yo te voy a….,"- Anko no pudo terminar su amenaza ya que el dolor era casi insoportable.

-"quién lo diría Anko después de todo no resultaste ser un completo fracaso como había pensado ya que me entregaras la mejor súper arma con la que no solo destruiré konoha sino a todas las aldeas shinobi del mundo, así que cuídalo bien hasta que yo vaya personalmente a recogerlo"- decía Orochimaru que desaparecía de la vista de Anko entre risas burlonas dejando a la kunoichi de rodillas y muy preocupada por su querido Goku.

* * *

 **TORRE DE VIGILANCIA 2 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL INICIO DE LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA DEL EXAMEN CHUNIN.**

Anko que había sido auxiliada por ninjas anbu y se encontraba a la espera del Hokage para informarle lo ocurrido mientras veía a los equipos llegar uno a uno y nerviosa de no ver al equipo 7.

-"cálmate Anko estoy seguro que tu hermano estará bien"- dijo un anbu a lado de la kunoichi que enojada trato de contestar pero una gran explosión que sacudía todo a su alrededor lo que los alerto y corrieron hacia la ventana exterior de la torre para ver que paso quedando impactados ante lo que veían sus ojos ya que todos los enormes arboles habían sido borrados completamente y en su lugar se encontraba un sendero que parecía a ver sido cavado con una gran excavadora, en ese momento se podía observar a Naruko, Sakura y Goku que tenía a Sasuke que seguía inconsciente en su espalda tranquilamente caminando a través de ese sendero.

-"ven les dije que sería más fácil si solo aplanábamos el camino"- dijo goku con una sonrisa quien había usado el kame hame ha para abrir el paso, por otro lado Sakura y Naruko solo caminaban junto al saiyajin sonrojadas, con una sonrisa y corazones que flotaban sobre sus cabezas.

-"Vez….Te….dije que estaría….bien"- tartamudeo el anbu.

\- "soy una tonta no tenía que preocuparme mi pequeño príncipe no caería ante esa víbora"- pensaba Anko que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras veía al equipo 7 entrar en la torre.

* * *

 **YA DENTRO DE LA TORRE.**

Goku y el resto de su equipo abrían los pergaminos que después de una nube de humo rebelaba a Iruka quien era el encargado de recibirlos y con alegría anunciarles que habían pasado la segunda prueba lo que fue celebrado por todos exceptuando al inconsciente Sasuke que fue llevado a la enfermería por Iruka mientras el resto del equipo 7 decidió descansar en el interior de la torre.

-"Goku gracias al cielo que estas bien"- grito Anko que apareció de la nada abrazando al saiyajin y comenzó a revisarlo en busca de cicatrices, heridas pero sobre todo la marca de maldición.

-"estoy bien no te preocupes"- contesto alegremente Goku lo que provocó que Anko lo abrazara con más fuerza acompañado de una lagrima en sus ojos acto que fue mal visto por Sakura y Naruko quienes tenían una gran vena en la frente y fulminaban a la Mitarashi con la mirada.

-"Goku tenemos que hablar"- dijo Anko seriamente mientras veía a Goku que con la misma expresión le contesto.

-"si estoy seguro que se lo que me vas a preguntar"- comento Goku lo que no sorprendió a Anko que se llevaría a Goku a la sala de controles donde Hiruzen se encontraba esperando el reporte mientras Naruko y Sakura se encontraban con Kakashi quien las esperaba.

* * *

 **SALA DE CONTROLES DE LA TORRE DE VIGILANCIA.**

Huruzen escucho de viva voz de nuestro héroe todo lo sucedido desde la batalla con Orochimaru, la marca en el cuello de Sasuke su extraña transformación el ataque del equipo del sonido quienes parecían ser cómplices del criminal además de que Anko complemento la información de Goku con la suya y que Orochimaru pretendía algo con Sasuke y además tenía sus ojos puestos en Goku, lo que alerto al Hokage.

-"entiendo, la situación es grave pero no podemos caer en la desesperación por el momento continuaremos con los exámenes como se había planeado pero mantendremos la seguridad en la aldea en clave roja es necesario atrapar o matar a Orochimaru por cualquier medio"- ordeno Hiruzen seriamente lo que fue obedecido por todos los ninjas presentes.

-"Goku cuento contigo para que protejas a la aldea y a todos sus habitantes"- dijo Hiruzen con voz tranquila y una sonrisa gentil lo que Goku acepto rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa posteriormente el Hokage paso su mano por la cabeza del saiyajin y le dijo que se reuniera con el resto de su equipo, lo que este obedeció.

-"tengo un mal presentimiento pero la voluntad del fuego siempre me levantara de cualquier desafío que se ponga en frente de mí y de esta aldea"- pensaba Hiruzen completamente solo en el cuarto y expectante del porvenir de konoha.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, sasuke salvo la vida de una misteriosa kunoichi pelirroja sin saber que ella y otros dos individuos en el futuro cambiaran su vida para siempre, y a pesar de que Goku logro derrotar muy fácilmente Orochimaru este escapo y comenzó a mover sus piezas listo para una sorpresa.

La oscuridad en el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a despertar y Sakura trato de demostrar que no es un estorbo en su equipo.

El próximo capítulo comienzan las eliminatoria para el torneo chunin.

La pelea de Goku vs Orochimaru está inspirada en Goku vs Soldados de Turles en la película La batalla más grande de este mundo y la mini pelea de Goku vs genin del sonido en la pelea de Superman vs Soldados atlantes en Justice league throne of Atlantis.

Quiero aprovechar para avisar que me tomare un descanso unas cuantas semanas ya que mi familia y yo viajaremos de vacaciones de Buenos Aires Argentina, espero su Comprensión.

Nos vemos cuídense.


	19. capitulo 18

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que es encuentren bien, apenas regrese antier de mi viaje, la verdad es que yo me la pase muy bien en Buenos Aires realmente es un hermoso lugar y las personas fueron muy amables y cálidas conmigo y mi familia, y gracias a eso regrese un poco más inspirado por lo que adelante este capítulo con anticipación, los siguientes capítulos tendrán referencias y tributos a autores y sus obras los cuales respeto y admiro mucho siendo alucard77 el primero en aparecer en estos tributos, espero que esto sea de su agrado._

 _También he estado pensando en si la historia de El Ninja Son Goku debería ser dividida en 2 temporadas así como shippuden, es decir El Ninja Son Goku shippuden u otro nombre, pero me gustaría escuchar su opinión sobre esto._

 _Kaiser kai charlychan500 – lamento muchísimo haber mal interpretado tus palabras espero de corazón que no haberte molestado, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Vegetto blue – no hay problema vegeta ara su gran aparición en el arco del emperador un arco que estoy preparando para esta historia y sin afán de presumir lo considero el mejor arco de esta historia, en cuanto a lo de goku vs vegeta lo estoy pensando ya que vegeta tendrá una batalla de proporciones bíblicas en ese arco de donde no saldrá limpio del combate, gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _neopercival – gracias por tus amables palabras, realmente me la pase muy bien en mi viaje, orochimaru sufrirá te lo aseguro pero todavía no morirá él es muy necesario para lo que estoy planeando en el futuro, en cuanto a lo de karin lo siento mucho pero goku ya tiene a naruko y tendrá a kushina por lo que ya es mucha sangre uzumaki en su harem así como mi deseo de que sasuke no esté completamente solo, espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Basarark Uzumaki – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como el combate entre orochimaru y goku el cual tendrá segundo round, en cuanto al conocimiento de goku a la fisiología femenina pues recuerda que el a pesar de ser inocente y tonto vivió con una mujer así como ahora vive con otra así come el hecho de que él tiene 36 años por lo que no sería raro que por lo menos hubiera escuchado de la menstruación, espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado en el futuro, daré mi mayor esfuerzo por que así sea, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _CCSakuraforever – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como el combate entre orochimaru vs goku, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _aten92 – me alegra muchísimo saber que esta historia te ha gustado tanto y que las sorpresas hayan sido muy bien recibidas por tu parte, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para mantenerme en tus preferencias, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, orochimaru sentirá en carne propia el poder del saiyajin pero lamentablemente aún no morirá, ya que él es una pieza clave para los futuros arcos que he estado ideando hasta ahora y uno de ellos y el más importante será el arco del emperador el cual es un arco propio y al cual le estoy poniendo mucho empeño, en cuanto a las preliminares así como al torneo estoy muy de acuerdo contigo para goku será como revivir viejos recuerdos del budokai tenkaichi, (risa),muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _alucard77 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, después de checarlo o través tengo que estar totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que los tiempos no concuerdan en la historia, es un error que tratare de no volver arrepentir o través, espero que el capítulo de hoy te agrade ya que estoy seguro que serás capaz de ver algunas similitudes o situaciones parecidas ya que el capítulo de hoy así como algunos momentos en los siguientes capítulos serán un tributo a ti espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Zafir09 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, goku no matara a orochimaru pero si lo ara sufrir, ya que necesito todavía a orochimaru para futuros arcos, muchas gracias por tus amables palabras la verdad me la pase muy bien en mi viaje, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – Thanks for your kind words._

 _zangaman – me alegra muchísimo saber que esta historia te ha gustado tanto, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionarte y que esta historia se mantenga en tus preferencias, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _maxigiampieri2012 – tienes toda la razón y eso que orochimaru todavía no siente el poder del súper saiyajin allí sabrá lo que es el miedo, (risa), muchas gracias por tus amables palabras la verdad me la pase muy bien en mi viaje, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Inumi Higurashi – me alegra muchísimo saber que esta historia te ha gustado tanto, el capítulo de hoy contara con más acción por lo que espero que también sea de tu agrado y te permita desquiciar aún más a tu hermano, (risa), no es broma, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _END999 – hola espero que estés bien por el momento había pensado dividirlo en 2 temporadas pero eso todavía está en veremos, si algunos personajes tendrán que salir antes ya que estoy preparando un arco propio el cual llamare el arco del emperador donde será una batalla aniveles bíblicos y posiblemente sea necesario que muchos personajes del mundo ninja tengan que participar, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Tsuigeku – no tienes que disculparte entiendo muy bien tu situación yo también he pasado por eso, me alegra saber que te ha gustado como han avanzado los exámenes chunin así como mi decisión con lo de sasuke, vegeta ara su aparición en el arco del emperador un arco propio que estoy preparando para esta historia y el cual será un tributo a ti y a tus geniales secuencias de batallas espero que sea de tu agrado cuando esté lista, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Gohan Ninja – me alegra muchísimo saber que esta historia te ha gustado tanto, muchas gracias por tus amables palabras la verdad me la pase muy bien en mi viaje, hace algún tiempo realice una encuesta para ver si rejuvenecía a mikoto y a kushino y gano él no, lo siento mucho espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Kakashi crossove – gracias por tus amables palabras la verdad me la pase muy bien en mi viaje, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Angel – gracias por tus amables palabras me animaron mucho, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta historia sigua siendo de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _coronadomontes – gracias por tus palabras me la pase muy bien en mi viaje, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _Dark goku ss4 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, realmente no había pensado en que el harem de esta historia fuera exclusivamente de chicas de naruto, pero es que en él es donde hay más personajes femeninos, lo de vados me ha estado llamando mucho la atención pero lo de margarita pues sinceramente no sé nada del personaje exceptuando su aspecto físico, necesito más información de ella para poder responderte correctamente, en cuanto a tus propuestas las estaré analizando muy bien ya que falta muy poco para a completar a las 12 harem, gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

Capitulo: 18 los combates preliminares comienzan, el harén de Goku ataca de nuevo

* * *

 **EN EL INTERIOR TORRE DE VIGILANCIA DEL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.**

El Hokage acompañado de los jounin encargados de equipos y los anteriores sensores del examen se encontraban en un enorme salón colocados justo al frente de los equipos que pasaron la segunda prueba que eran un total de 7 de los 26 equipos que entraron en el bosque de la muerte y un total de 22 genin ya que uno de los equipos era de 4 miembros.

el Hokage felicito a los equipos por pasar la prueba y demás les dio un discurso de la importancia de los exámenes y la competencia amistosa entre las naciones la cual se llevaría a cabo frente a los líderes de estado señores feudales y en presencia del Kazekage por lo que se realizaría un torneo preliminar para la elección de los genin que esta vez serían juzgados individualmente y que los que no se sintieran listo podían renunciar algo que fue aprovechado por Kabuto que se retiró de la prueba.

-"veamos que puedes hacer cabeza de puercoespín, muéstrame ese poder que tanto desea Lord Orochimaru"- pensaba Kabuto que mientras se alejaba del lugar veía a Goku con una mirada maléfica, para después ocultarse de la vista de todos y ver los combates cómodamente.

posteriormente el Hokage le ordeno al sensor y arbitro Hayate Gekko que pasara al frente y anunciará las reglas las cuales era muy simple en el momento que sus nombres aparecieran en la pantalla tendrían que bajar al campo y luchar todo estaba permitido pero si el árbitro lo veía conveniente detendría la pelea, además como había un genin de más uno de ellos tendría que pelear una pelea extra, estas reglas emocionaron a Goku que sabía que entre los candidatos había buenos oponentes y si ya no tenían que limitarse entonces pelearían con todo.

El primer encuentro seria entre Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akadō quienes tendrían que permanecer en el campo mientras el resto pasaría a la parte alta para poder ver los combates.

-"la verdad no recuerdo bien que paso en el bosque después de que esa ninja de la hierba me mordiera, pero estoy seguro que ese idiota de goku hizo algo para molestarme por lo que no puedo perder hasta encontrarme con él en el torneo"- pensó Sasuke seriamente mientas veía a su rival.

-"estúpido niño Uchiha tu apellido no te salvara en esta ocasión"- pesaba Yoroi con arrogancia y reno de confianza en sí mismo.

El combate dio inicio y Yoroi parecía tener la ventaja ya que Sasuke estaba muy debilitado por el dolor causado por la marca de maldición que no le permitía utilizar su sharingan lo que parecía una derrota segura para el Uchiha pero valiéndose de su inteligencia y gran habilidad para aprender los movimientos de otros Sasuke copio el movimiento de hoja danzante de rock lee y crear su propia versión la ráfaga de leones con la cual gano la pelea pero terminando muy adolorido obligando a Kakashi a llevarlo a un lugar seguro para poder realizar un ritual de sellado para esa marca de maldición, pero fue detenido por un momento por el Uchiha que veía a su equipo.

-"escucha Goku mas te vale no perder hasta que pelemos tu y yo aún me debes mi revancha"- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa adolorida mientras se despedía del saiyajin a su manera.

-"si, está bien"- contesto nuestro héroe con una media sonrisa mientras veía a Kakashi y al Uchiha seguir con su camino.

La segunda pelea fue entre Shino Aburame y Zaku Abumi la cual fue ganada fácilmente por Shino que utilizando un ejército de hormigas carnívoras y logro cubrir los agujeros de las manos de Zaku impidiendo que este pudiera utilizar su técnica especial, Shino usando su velocidad termino con la miseria de zaku con un poderoso golpe en su rostro.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN SALÓN OCULTO EN LA TORRE.**

Kakashi había terminado de sellar la marca de maldición dejando a Sasuke demasiado exhausto que se desmayó después del ritual,

\- "cuanto has crecido Kakashi ahora puedes hacer jutsus de sellado"- dijo una voz malévola poniendo alerta a Kakashi.

\- "Orochimaru"- contesto Kakashi sorprendido y nervioso.

-"Kakashi de nada sirven tus esfuerzos ese muchacho solo tiene una idea en la cabeza y es la venganza por lo que vendrá por mi poder"- decía Orochimaru sarcóticamente a Kakashi que protegía a Sasuke.

-"no te dejare pasar maldito infeliz Sasuke no caerá tan fácilmente en tus trucos"- contesto Kakashi que había preparado su cuchilla relámpago listo para atacar.

-"tranquilo Kakashi, Sasuke ya no es mi prioridad he encontrado un mejor prospecto pero para tu infortunio también es tu estudiante"- comentaba Orichimaru tranquilamente.

-"¿no me digas que hablas de Goku?"

\- "si así es él es verdaderamente apetitoso"- contesto Orochimaru quien se lamia los labios pensando en Goku.

-"maldito degenerado si te acercas a alguno de mis estudiantes te juro que te matare"- grito Kakashi con furia.

\- "vamos Kakashi tú ya tienes parte del poder Uchiha, qué tiene de malo que yo también quiera un poco de ese poder y a demás esta esa nueva joya cuyo ADN podría ser tan valioso como el de Hashirama, pero si lo deseas tanto podemos pelear"- contesto Orochimaru burlona y amenazadoramente dejando paralizado a Kakashi que seguía en posición de ataque.

\- "hoy solo vine a saludar espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en mejores condiciones mi querido Kakashi"- decía Orochimaru entre carcajadas mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de las sombras del cuarto mientras Kakashi sudaba a cantaros pero aliviado de que Sasuke se encontraba a salvo.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LAS PRELIMINARES.**

Se llevaba a cabo la pelea de Kankuro vs Misumi quien había amarrado a Kankuro con sus brazos y piernas que previamente disloco y con el uso de su chakra las convirtió en una especie de cuerdas pero Kankuro usando su marioneta cuervo que lo había sustituido previamente atrapo a Misumi y absorbió todo su chakra dejándolo moribundo y dando la victoria a Kankuro.

Mientras Kankuro subía las escaleras para reunirse con su equipo el tablero anuncio el próximo combate.

\- "la próxima pelea será Dosu Kinuta vs Goku Mitarashi" - anuncio Hayate, animando a nuestro héroe que comenzó hacer estiramientos.

-"ok chicas 1, 2, 3 ahora"- grito Anko que fue apoyada por las demás chicas.

-"vamos Goku tu puedes, Goku eres el mejor"- gritaron 6 de las 9 kunoichis presente las cuales estaban juntas con lámparas fosforescentes naranjas y abanicos con el rostro del saiyajin plasmada en ellas además detrás de estas una gran manta con la leyenda Goku el príncipe de konoha.

-"ese es el segundo cartel que Anko me dijo que traería al terminar la segunda prueba"- pensó Goku un poco apenado mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-"no puede ser, sabía que pasaría esto pero no tan pronto el harén de Goku está haciendo de las suyas otra vez"- esto es un fastidio se quejó Shikamaru.

\- "¿harén de Goku?"- Pregunto Kurenai.

-"¿no las conoce?, Son muy famosas 6 hermosas chicas pero completamente locas que han provocado todo tipo de conflictos desde pelearse entre ellas en un concurso de comida, altercados violentos y destrozos en 2 posadas, gritos y escándalos en la vía pública a las 6:00 de la mañana mientras corren y se ejercitan y una pelea en la piscina local de la aldea, las ha hecho muy famosas en todo konoha"- contesto Choji sorprendiendo a kurenai que ya había escuchado algunos rumores.

\- "¿entonces ellas son el grupo de pandilleras que han estado haciendo escándalo en konoha últimamente, la secta que es liderada por el hermano de la sádica?"- Pensaba Kuruenai con los ojos como platos mientras veía a Naruko, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Anko e incluso su propia discípula Hinata que cuando se hablaba del saiyajin su personalidad cambiaba completamente siendo más agresiva y escandalosa.

-"Anko estás loca no se supone que él es tu hermano"- grito Kurenai.

\- "ña, al diablo la moral, Goku es mi hombre predestinado"- contesto la Mitarashi que después de lo dicho continuo a poyando a nuestro héroe mientras Kurenai tenía la quijada en el suelo.

-"bah son unas estúpidas"- comento Kankuro que se petrifico al ver a Temari sonrojada y con un abanico con el rostro de Goku mientras esta lo movía un poco por estar nerviosa y avergonzada.

\- "¿en qué momento consiguió eso?"- peso Baki con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Devuelta en el ring y ya con el permiso del árbitro Dosu rápidamente ataco a Goku que detenía el ataque del ninja del sonido que utilizo el arma sónica en su brazo para tratar de dañar los oídos de Goku con ondas sónicas de baja frecuencia las cuales iban directo de los tímpanos al cerebro tratando de desequilibrar al saiyajin, pero Goku se dio cuenta y empujo a Dosu tratando de alejarlo de él.

Después Dosu realiza poderoso ataque sónico parecido a vientos huracanados que destruyen el piso del cuadrilátero mientras Goku se protege utilizando sus dos brazos en forma de una cruz.

– "ja, lo golpeó directamente, ese enano está perdido"- se burlaba Kankuru que veía la pelea.

De vuelta al combate de las preliminares Dozu se arroja contra Goku.

\- "estas muerto mocoso"- exclamo la momia del sonido que después de un instante mostro unos ojos llenos de terror por lo que veía frente a él.

Goku bajaba los brazos y mostraba una mirada muerta muy seria y penetrante, Dosu que ya no podía detenerse realizo su ataque provocando una gran explosión.

Pero Goku apareció aun metro de distancia dándole las espaldas a Dosu que aun con el brazo de metal extendido rio un poco después su brazo de acero estallo en mil pedazo mientras Dosu caía inconsciente y con sangre en la boca dejando todo momentáneamente en silencio el cual fue interrumpido por Hayate que declaro a Goku como el ganador y después pidió una camilla mientras revisaba la condición de Dosu.

-"rápido una camilla este tipo está muy grave"-dijo Hayate alarmado mientras veía los signos vitales de la momia del sonido.

Entretanto el saiyajin con la mirada perdida por un momento con un ligero color esmeralda reacciono.

-"¿No que hice?, lo ataque enserio"- el saiyajin se lamentó lo que hizo ya que lo ataco enserio ya que la onda sónica en su oído lo desoriento un poco e instintivamente lo ataco.

-"Su instinto de batalla es aterrador es como si él hubiera nacido para la lucha"- dijo Baki en voz baja viendo al saiyajin.

Mientras tanto Gaara también lo veía pero con emoción y locura en los ojos.

-"por fin el sacrificio perfecto para mi madre"- pesaba Gaara con ojos llenos de locura y sed de sangre.

Kankuro trago saliva pensando en el temor de pelear con Gaara que es un psicópata o Goku que mostro tal brutalidad en su combate, mientras Temari sonrojada sonreía felizmente.

Por otro lado las fans de Goku gritaban, celebraban y ovacionaban a nuestro héroe mientras este subía las escaleras y recibía un gran abrazo grupal que lo ponía azul al no poder respirar.

-"pobre de ti Goku tener que pelea con esa basura que tuvo la osadía de lastimar tus oídos"- dijo Anko mientras restregaba su pecho en el rostro de nuestro héroe.

-"maldita momia"- dijo Tenten mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo del saiyajin.

-"si, solo espera a que terminen las preliminares, no dejaremos que salgas vivo del hospital por lo que le hiciste a nuestro goku"- gritaron Naruko, Hinata, Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo mientras sacaba el derrotado Dosu en camilla del lugar.

-"en verdad están muy mal de la cabeza esas 6 mejor pongo seguridad en el cuarto de ese chico del sonido ya que esas locas si son capases de cumplir su amenaza"- dijo el Hokage en voz muy baja mientras los jounin y sensores parecían nerviosos por lo dicho por las chicas.

Ya con más calma la siguiente pelea fue de Sakura vs Ino que lucharon con todo para demostrar quién era la mejor no solo para ser la novia de Goku sino como kunoichis.

-"en un combate cuerpo acuerpo me ara pedazos, tengo te mantener la distancia y usar esa estrategia, además ella está cansada por la pelea con esos locos del sonido"- pensó Ino.

Sakura tenía ventaja en fuerza física y velocidad por el entrenamiento de Goku pero esta se había visto afectada por la pelea con los ninjas del sonido que la atacaron en un dos contra uno mermándola físicamente para que la pelea fuera muy pareja, además el jutsu de posesión de mente de Ino era su carta del triunfo.

Pero Sakura logro acercarse a Ino lo suficiente para golpearla en el estómago y sacarle el aire pero la Yamanaka realizo un plan kamikaze usando una bomba de luz segando momentáneamente a sakura.

-"no, no puedo ver nada"- se quejó la Haruno.

Esto fue provechado por la Yamanaka que cortando su larga cola de caballo y arrojársela a Sakura en la cara que se sorprendió cuando el cabello de Ino que estaba cubierto de chakra la amarraba quedando inmóvil y lista para el jutsu de Ino.

-"eres mía, Jutsu de posesión de mente"- exclamo Ino con furia.

El cual utilizo entrando en la mente de Sakura y lista para rendirse pero los ánimos de equipo 7 y en especial los gritos de Naruko que exigió más esfuerzo a su rival enfureció a Sakura.

-"ya cállate enana tetona no perderé contigo ni con la cerdo"- grito sakura con furia que logro salir del jutsu de Ino.

un momentos después y listas para el último ataque las 2 chicas conectaron al mismo tiempo un golpe en sus rostros dejándolas fuera de combate y a Hayate declarando un empate mientras Sakura y Ino eran recogidas y llevadas junto a sus equipos por Asuma y Kakashi que había regresado hace poco para ver los combates.

En seguida de eso Sakura e Ino despertaban sentadas una a lado de la otra mientras eran felicitadas por Goku.

\- "¿piensas lo mismo que yo frentona?"- Pregunto Ino con una sonrisa.

-"si, cerdo"- contesto Sakura que rápidamente tomaban de las manos a Goku y lo jalaron con fuerza para después rápidamente darle un beso en cada una de sus mejillas lo que dejo en shock a las otras chicas que comenzaron a gritarles a Sakura y a Ino que solo reían igual que lo hacían cuando estas aun eran amigas y al parecer su amistad había renacido una vez más.

-"pues digan que fue en la mejilla ya que la próxima vez será en la boca y será con lengua"- dijeron Sakura y Ino al mismo tiempo que seguían riendo, lo que enojo aún más a las demás que estuvieron a punto de atacarlas si no fuera por el anuncio del siguiente combate.

El cual fue entre Temari vs Tenten y que fue dominado de principio a fin por Temari que utilizando su gigantesco abanico provoco poderosas corrientes de aire inutilizando las armas de Tenten que quedó atrapada en un tornado creado por Temari que al detenerse provoco la caída de la genin de konoha que no impacto contra el suelo gracias a que Temari la atrapo entre sus brazos cargándola estilo novia sorprendiendo a Tenten y al equipo de la arena que esperaban un acto cruel por parte de su kunoichi.

\- "¿Por qué me ayudaste?"- Pregunto Tenten.

-"muy simple si te hubiera lastimado Goku se habría enojado conmigo y posiblemente me habría odiado y yo no deseo eso"- contesto Temari que soltaba a Tenten que caía con su trasero en el suelo provocándole un dolor en su parte trasera y después esta comenzó a sobarse que al notar la mirada preocupada del saiyajin decidió saludarlo demostrando que estaba bien alegrando a Goku, mientras Temari subía a la parte superior junto a su equipo después de ser nombrada ganadora por Hayate.

Después el tablero mostro la siguiente pelea entre Kin Tsuchi vs Shikamaru Nara los cuales bajaron al cuadrilátero, la kunoichi con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras el genin parecía aburrido y fastidiado.

Después de la orden de inicio por parte de Hayate comenzaron a luchar, Kin utilizo agujas senbon con cascabeles los cuales movía con cables finos poco visibles que con su sonido trataba de afectar el sistema nervioso del chico Nara que fingió caer en la trampa incluso dejándose clavar algunas agujas y utilizando los cables de la chica Shikamaru utilizo su jutsu de posesión de sombra controlando el movimiento de Kin y después con una treta mientras arrojaba una shuriken logro que esta se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la pared quedando inconsciente y dando la victoria a Shikamaru que gano por su cerebro no por su fuerza.

El próximo encuentro seria entre Naruko Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka que veía a la Uzumaki con una sonrisa y declarando algo fuertemente.

\- "escucha bien Naruko te reto a un desafío, si yo gano tú te convertirás en mi novia y si tu ganas seré tu esclavo por siempre"- dijo Kiba mientras apuntaba a Naruko con el dedo.

\- "¿tu novia?"- Contesto Naruko con tono de pregunta.

-"si tú me gustas mucho Uzumaki y no renunciare a ti"- declaro Kiba que después de decirlo veía a Goku desafiantemente.

\- "oh, vaya Kiba tu declaración fue muy varonil y genial"- dijo Naruko con una sonrisa lo que alegro a Kiba por un momento.

\- "pero lo siento mucho a mí me gusta Goku y tengo la intención de ser su novia y en un futuro su esposa, así que lo lamento pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta ríndete por favor"- dijo Naruko que se agacho cortésmente mientras rechazaba a Kiba que se petrifico y se agrieto así como tenía la quijada en el suelo ante la respuesta.

-"ya déjense de tonterías y comiencen a pelear"- ordeno Hayate lo que inicio el combate.

Kiba trato de ganar gracias a su técnica de colmillo sobre colmillo que utilizo con Akamaru que se había convertido en una copia de Kiba y atacaban juntos a Naruko que valiéndose de un jutsu de transformación copiando la imagen de Akamaru y después de recibir el ataque logro engañar a Kiba que atacó a Akamaru pensando que Naruko se había trasformado en una copia de el eliminando al perro de Kiba.

-"no me equivoque"- dijo Kiba en pánico.

-"eres mío aliento de perro"- exclamo naruko que regreso a la normalidad.

La Uzumaki posteriormente ataco a Kiba que esquivaba con dificulta el ataque de la niña que sin querer tropezó y recargo sus pechos sobre Kiba que al sentirlos quedo en shock e indefenso ya que Naruko aprovechó el desconcierto de Kiba y lo ataco con la técnica que Goku le enseño.

-"jan - ken – pon"- dijo Naruko que le pico los ojos al Inuzuka y posteriormente con la palma abierta de la mano lo golpeo en la cara y lo mando a bolar contra la pared dejando un agujero con forma del cuerpo de kiba.

\- "la ganadora Naruko Uzumaki"- dijo Hayate mientras Naruko saltaba feliz por su victoria mientras se reunía con su equipo y abrazaba con fuerza a Goku que comenzó a ahogarse entre los pechos de la niña que no lo soltaba a pesar de la mirada de puñal de parte de la otras miembros del harén de Goku.

-"¿Qué, envidia?, no es mi culpa que yo si tenga cuerpo de mujer mientras ustedes solo parecen tablas de planchar"- se burló la Uzumaki, de las demás que seguían fulminándola con la mirada.

\- "no me rendiré Naruko tú serás mi mujer cueste lo que me cueste"- dijo Kiba en voz baja mientras era sacado del lugar en una camilla y era atendido por un enfermero ya que había perdido unos cuantos dientes por el ataque de Naruko.

La siguiente pelea seria entre Hinata Hyuga vs Negi Hyuga quien intento asustar a la kunoichi que no se amedrento ante las palabras de su primo y después de activar su byakugan lo ataco con todo sorprendiendo a Neji que bloqueaba los ataques de Hinata con mucha dificultad ya que sus golpes suaves al estilo Hyuga de ella eran muy diferentes a lo normal eran muy potentes y feroces esto gracias al entrenamiento y consejos que recibió por parte de Goku.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

-"Hinata el punto débil de ti técnica es la falta de potencia en tus golpes necesitas mejorar eso"- decía el saiyajin que colocaba unos brazaletes de acero muy pesados en los brazos de la chica Hyuga que aduras penas podía mover los brazos.

-"necesito más potencia"- pensó la chica que comenzó a entrenar como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Los golpes de la kunoichi comenzaron a asustar a neji que al verse acorralado no tuvo opción y decidió usar su arma secreta la rotación sorprendiendo a Hinata que logre bloquear el contrataque de Neji con mucha dificultad y mandándola a volar contra una pared, pero Hinata a pesar del dolor se recompuso rápidamente y comenzó un intercambio de golpes con Neji el cual duro un buen rato hasta que ambos peleadores se separan con una respiración entrecortada.

-"Hinata mejoro mucho"- penso Goku con una sonrisa mientras veía el combate que continuo por más de 30 minutos.

Neji volvió utilizar su rotación golpeando a Hinata que sale volando y cae al suelo pero esta no se desmayó logro sentarse en el suelo y con una sonrisa cansada.

-"me rindo, su técnica todavía es muy avanzada para mi"- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Lo que dejaba a Neji como el ganador del combate pero este tenía un mal sabor de boca ya que Hinata le dio mucha más pelea de lo que él esperaba y mientras este se iba, Hinata caminaba con dificultad hacia arriba para reunirse con su equipo y era aplaudida por sus amigos y espectadores que vieron su esfuerzo.

\- "lo hiciste muy bien Hinata"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa sonrojando a la niña que beso la mejilla del saiyajin y rápidamente correr junto a Kurenai dejando a Goku confundido y a la demás chicas enojadas.

Después Hayate declaro que el siguiente combate seria Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara.

\- "siiiiii, estoy a salvo"- grito felizmente Choji que recibió un coscorrón de parte de Ino.

\- "no seas cobarde Choji"- dijo Asuma.

-"aunque lo entiendo un poco yo también estaría nervioso si tuviera que pelear con esa rata de la arena, el cejudo ese o con Goku que casi mata a esa momia del sonido"- decía Shikamaru con tono aburrido.

\- "eso es lógico nadie puede plantarle cara a mi novio"- declaro Ino con mucho orgullo.

\- "¿cómo que tu novio Ino cerdo?"- gritaron fuertemente las 5 chicas del harén de Goku que empezaron a discutir y a pelearse cómicamente jalándose del cabello, mordiéndose y estirándose las mejillas, y arrancándose pedazos de sus ropas mostrando más carne de la que deberían mostrar en ciertas zonas muy llamativas o privadas, todas ellas en una gran nube de humo todas contra todas.

\- "esto se está poniendo muy extraño y pensar que Goku las tiene que aguantar todos los días"- pensó el Hokage que veía el horrendo espectáculo de las 6 chicas con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

\- "por dios pelean como gatas en celo"- penso Kurenai que sentía vergüenza de que la tierna Hinata que cuido desde pequeña se convirtió en parte de ese circo del terror.

De regreso a la batalla Lee ataco a Gaara usando su taijutsu extremo pero el escudo de arena de Gaara lo defendía de manera magistral Lee comenzó a entrar en desesperación cuando Gaara utilizando su arena trato de atraparlo pero el genin cejudo lo esquivo y dando un elegante salto quedo de pie en una escultura que adornaba el salón.

\- "Lee quítatelas"- ordeno Gai a su discípulo que sonrió tras escuchar a su maestro y se retiró unas pesas de los tobillo que al caer al suelo crearon dos cráteres impresionando a todos los presentes.

-"impresionante el también entreno con pesas"- pensaba Goku con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía viendo la pelea que paso a otro nivel ya que Lee con una súper velocidad ataco a Gaara que aduras pena podía bloquearlo hasta que Lee logro conectar una patada aérea en la cabeza de Gaara y posteriormente un puñetazo en la cara del chico de la arena que caía al suelo que se levantó lentamente y mostraba una mirada y sonrisa llenas de locura y maldad.

\- "esto es malo Gaara está perdiendo la razón"- pensó Baki.

\- "no, no, no si esto sigue así ese lunático nos matara a todos"- pensaba Kankuro aterrorizado Temari sentía miedo pero al ver a Goku se calmó un poco.

\- "este niño no hay duda su sed de sangre es similar a la de kid Buu"- pensó Goku que veía a Gaara seriamente.

De regreso al cuadrilátero Lee con su súper velocidad se colocó debajo de Gaara y de una patada en la barbilla lo mando a bolar por los aires posteriormente Lee lo envolvió con sus vendad listo para su ataque final.

\- "toma esto loto primario"- grito Lee que giraba como un trompo y se clavaba en el suelo creando una gran explosión en el suelo del cuadrilátero, Lee se alejó un poco para ver el resultado de su ataque mientras Gaara yacía en el suelo en un estado catatónico e inmóvil pero para sorpresa y horror del chico cejudo Gaara había utilizado un jutsu de sustitución con un clon de arena apreciando detrás de Lee con una sonrisa maléfica, Lee estaba cansado por ese último ataque pero no se rindió e intento usar su velocidad pero Gaara lo golpeó fuertemente con su arena, Lee decidió usar su última carta, La Liberación de las Ocho Puertas siendo su limite la cuarta puerta la del dolor por lo que concentro su chakra y es pulso todo su poder.

\- "yo no soy un genio como Neji o Sasuke y tampoco soy tan poderoso y carismático como Goku pero este es mi camino ninja"- grito Lee fuertemente listo para atacar a Gaara por última vez con una velocidad bestial comenzó un ataque feroz y salvaje tratando a Gaara como si fuera una pera de boxeo golpeándolo de un lado a otro.

\- "es impresionante esa técnica es parecida al kaio ken"- dijo Goku con los ojos bien abiertos.

-"¿entonces es igual a lo que tu hiciste contra Zabuza?"- Pregunto Kakashi.

\- "si de hecho esto se parece a la primera pelea que tuve con Vegeta"- contesto Goku sin dejar deber la pelea.

\- "¿y con esa técnica venciste a Vegeta?"- pregunto Naruko nerviosamente.

-"pues si un qué si mis amigos no me hubieran ayudado en esos momentos yo habría muerto en aquel combate, siendo honesto Vegeta debió ganar la pelea"- contesto Goku lo que aterrorizo a Kakashi y la kunoichis que no podían creer que Goku alguna vez haya perdido un combate.

De vuelta al combate Lee sujeto la faja de Gaara y se arrojó con fuerza contra este.

\- "LOTO ESCONDIDO"- grito Lee que se impactó en el suelo con Gaara dejando una gran estela de destrucción pero para mala suerte de Lee, Gaara amortiguo su caída convirtiendo si calabaza en un colchón de arena y se preparó para matar a Lee que ya no podía defenderse, Gaara despedazo el brazo y la pierna de Lee con su ataúd de arena y se alisto para rematarlo pero Gai apareció y salvo a Lee en el último momento descalificando al genin de konoha automáticamente.

Gaara arto de lo que había visto se fue con el triunfo mientras este se cruzó con Goku que se retaban con la mirada unos instantes, pero Goku bajo rápidamente y le entrego una semilla del ermitaño a Gai a quien le dijo que una vez que lee despertara le diera eso y se recuperaría lo que alegro a Gai que cargo a su discípulo a la enfermería el mismo, algunos minutos después.

– "El ultimo combate será Choji Akimichi vs Goku Mitarashi" - declaro Hayate lo que aterro a Choji.

\- "vamos Choji tu baja si lo haces te comprare toda la carne que puedas comer"- dijo Asuma tratando de animar al genin.

\- "no tiene caso el resultado será el mismo dijo"- Ino que apoyaba a Goku a pesar de que Choji era su compañero.

-"Ino se te ve el sostén"- dijo Shikamaru avergonzando a su compañera que se cubría el pecho ya que su ropa se había roto igual que la de las demás chicas en la anterior pelea campal que tuvieron.

Ya en el cuadrilátero Goku y Choji se veían el uno al otro, comiencen ordeno Hayate.

\- "al demonio todo, jutsu de expansión"- grito Choji que se inflo como una pelota y girando como una se arrojó contra Goku que detenía a Choji con una mano.

\- "lo siento mucho Choji pero tengo que ganar"- dijo Goku tranquilamente para después empujar fuertemente la gran esfera de carne contra la pared levantando un poco de humo y rebelando a Choji noqueado ya con los ojos como espiral.

– "el ganador es Goku"- declaro Hayate dando fin a los preliminares.

\- "yo gane páguenme"- dijo Tenten felizmente mientras las otras 5 chicas enojadas le daban dinero.

\- "¿qué hacen?"- Pregunto Kakashi con una ceja arqueada.

– "parece ser que estas locas apostaron cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Goku ganar el combate"- contesto Shikamaru.

-"en verdad son unas dementes ahora hasta apuestan entre ellas y no por la pelea sino por el tiempo que le tomara ganar a Goku como si creyeran fielmente que él nunca perderá"- pesaba el Hokage que dio por terminado la preliminar del torneo chunin.

 **FIN**

Espero que les allá gustado este capítulo de los combates las preliminares los cuales ya terminaron y es hora de prepararse para el gran torneo final el cual vendrá con más acción.

Al harén de Goku parece importarle un bledo lo que piensen de ellas y ahora actúan más desinhibidas aunque la mayoría en aldea crean que son unas pandilleras dementes o una secta y temari parece ser que poco a poco esta por ser miembro de estas.

El comportamiento del harem de goku en este capítulo mientras lo apoyaban en su pelea contra Dosu es un tributo a la historia de La familia son en konoha capítulo: 20 escrita por alucard77.

La pelea de Goku vs Dosu está inspirada en Killua vs Dorado Hunter x 1999.

Sakura vs Ino en Gohan vs Krilin Dragón Ball súper ep. 84.

Naruko vs Kiba en la de Goku vs Yamcha de Dragón Ball ep. 7 y Hinata vs Neji en Krilin vs Piccolo del torneo de artes marciales.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.

.


	20. capitulo 19

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se encuentren muy bien el día de hoy, el capítulo de hoy continuara con los tributos a los grandes autores de fanfiction a quienes admiro mucho y mucho más me alegra considerarlos amigos, el capítulo de hoy será un tributo para SuperPonySaiyanX9000 así como para alucard77 espero que sea de su agrado, realmente me gustaría pedirles su ayuda a todos ustedes para algo que conlleva al desarrollo de esta historia pero esto se los dejare al final del capítulo junto con una sorpresa espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo, así como la pelea entre goku y orochimaru, goku si invocara a gamabunta ya que a naruko le daré otro sapo, la aparición de todos los miembros de taka será en futuros capítulos, he planeado 2 arcos muy importantes, el primero será el arco del emperador, donde será la primera gran batalla campal entre saiyajins y enemigos de la saga z en el mundo sinobi y el segundo será el arco de la era de los tsufuru y el cual estoy seguro que por el nombre ya sabrás de que se tratara, espero que te encuentres muy bien cuídate mucho._

 _END999 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, el capítulo de hoy satisfacerá tu deseo, espero que te encuentres muy bien muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como me alegra que te gustara la actitud del harem de goku, temari hará todo lo posible por llamar la atención de goku, tienes toda la razón lee se salvó por los pelos en esta ocasión, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Basarark Uzumaki – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero con muchas ansias tu review, espero que te encuentres muy bien muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _aten92 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, créeme las chicas apenas comienzan con su fanatismo y eso sin olvidar que todavía faltan 6 para a completar el harem lo que será una locura para el pobre goku, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0 – creme el pobre hiruzen sufrirá más ya que ellas apenas están calentando motores, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _neopercival – muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, para ser sincero en cuanto a lo de kushina y su resurrección yo estaba muy renuente ante esto pero muchos por medio de los comentarios me pidieron su inclusión en el harem, por lo que tendré que sacar algo de la chistera para resucitarla así como lo que pensara si hija ante esto, (risa), orochimaru y gaara están a punto de conocer el poder de goku créeme, vegeta realizará su aparición en un arco que llamare el arco del emperador donde aparecerán enemigos tan letales que goku no podrá el solo con el problema por lo que el príncipe saiyajin vendar en su rescate, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, créeme el harem de saiyajin que ellas apenas están calentando motores, muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, me la pase muy bien, espero que te agrade el capítulo de hoy ya que contienen un tributo a ti y tu trabajo, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _dark goku ss4 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Vegetto blue – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, daré lo mejor de mí para que este trabajo siga en tus preferencias así como intentare que sea un poco más extenso, en cuanto a lo de las pistas musicales lo tendré en mente me parece interesante y divertido, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _alucard77 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en especian la parte de las porras la cual es una de mis escenas favoritas en tu historia, el capítulo de hoy continua con los tributos espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado, espero que te encuentres muy bien cuídate mucho._

 _Zafir09 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los combates de las preliminares, créeme el harem de saiyajin que ellas apenas están calentando motores, en cuanto a lo de lee y el kaio – ken me parece muy interesante lo tendré en mente para la próxima saga donde saldrán enemigos de dbz, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Inumi Higurashi – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, créeme esas chicas apenas están comenzando, (risa), espero que te encuentres muy bien muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _jair d – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado esta historia, créeme esas chicas apenas están comenzando con sus locuras de amor, espero que te encuentres muy bien muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _xpegasox – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tu propuesta para el tercer fic. De boku no hero academia realmente me parece muy buena idea ya que después de lo que he leído en internet así como después de ver algunos videos que dicen afirmar que el mismo akira toriyama ha dicho que goku no es un héroe y que solo ha salvado la tierra por meras circunstancias ajenas a su pelea, me pego como no tienes una idea ya que yo crecí con la imagen de que goku es un héroe y ahora su creador que a pesar de ser su creador a cometido muchos errores como olvidar personajes, como launch o broly (hombre), o no explicar porque goku no pudo vencer a cell a pesar de volarle la cabeza y a versé desecho de la masa cerebral que el tanto presumía en la saga de cell, pero estoy desviándome del tema lo siento, en estos momentos estoy viendo la primera temporada de boku no hero academia y despues continuare con la segunda una vez que las haya terminado te avisare por medio de mp espero tu respuesta y apoyo para este nuevo proyecto, espero que te encuentres muy bien muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _CCSakuraforever – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que te encuentres muy bien muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Kakashi crossove – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, en realidad regrese inspirado de mi viaje por lo que pude adelantarme en el capítulo, no te preocupes yo también he cometido errores cuando mando comentarios, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Gohan Ninja – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, de verdad de todo corazón gracias por tu compresión, cuídate mucho y gracias por tu comentario._

 _zangaman – realmente me siento muy feliz por haber superado los 300 reviews pro esto no la habría conseguido sin ustedes que comentan ya que me han brindado su apoyo e ideas para esta historia , muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – I'm very happy that you liked the fights, thank you very much for your comment._

 _Samguards – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que te encuentres muy bien muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Guest – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, lo de bardock lo tendré muy en cuenta para las dos sagas que estoy preparando ya sea para el arco del emperador o la era de los tsufuru, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _coronadomontes – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, parece que has leído mi mente en cuanto a la forma en que muchas de las nuevas chicas del harem serán introducidas, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Elchico 64 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tu duda si aparecerán nuevos enemigos al nivel del ssj blue en un arco que estoy preparando pero necesitare su ayuda en cuanto a eso pero se los pido al final del capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 19 el entrenamiento estilo Goku y Jiraiya, ellas son mis novias.

* * *

 **EN EL INTERIOR TORRE DE VIGILANCIA DEL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.**

8 de los 9 genin que ganaron sus combates estaban al frente del Hokage que después de felicitarlos les anuncio que el torneo final se realizaría dentro de un mes por lo que tendrían que prepararse y entrenar para los combates que serían decididos por un sorteo mientras Anko pasaba con una caja con papeles numerados en su interior que fueron sacados uno a uno por los genin determinado los combates.

Pelea 1 - Naruko vs Neji, pelea 2 - Shikamaru vs Temari, pelea 3 - Goku vs Gaara, pelea 4 - Kankuro vs Shino y Sasuke esperaría y lucharía con el ganador de la pelea 4.

-"Bien eso sería todo por ahora pueden retirarse"- ordeno el Hokage mientras los genin lo obedecían,

\- "que suerte tuve, no peleare con Goku hasta la final"- dijo feliz Naruko.

\- "si ya que perderías ya que goku no caerá en tu truco de presionar tus enormes pechos contra el cómo lo hizo el degenerado de Kiba"- declaro burlonamente Sakura lo que enojo a Naruko.

\- "no es mi culpa que las tenga de este tamaño"- grito Naruko.

\- "¿Naruko soy yo o te han crecido más últimamente?"- pregunto Hinata lo que dejo pasmadas a todas la kunoichis.

-"con razón sentía que su sostén y camisa le apretaban más últimamente"- dijo Naruko en shock.

-"cuanto mides enana"- pregunto Anko con curiosidad.

-"mido 1,42cm"- contesto la uzumaki.

-"ya casi cumples 13 años y no has crecido ni un centímetro desde que salimos de la academia y por donde le vea solo has crecido por el frente"- dijo sakura con recelo.

Mientras las otras se enfurecían por los celos y el miedo que algún día Goku cayera por el atractivo sexual que Naruko estaba desarrollando.

Por otro lado Goku no ponía atención a la plática de sus amigas ya que estaba retándose con la mirada con Gaara que después de un momento decidió salir del salón acompañado de Kankuro y Baki, a pesar de que es solo un niño esta pelea será interesante pensaba Goku que sonría desafiantemente sin percatarse que alguien se acercaba a él.

\- "disculpa Goku este yo…. solo….solo quería decirte que te admiro mucho y creo que eres muy atractivo y espero que tu…,"- dijo Temari que estaba muy apenada mientras trataba de entablar una conversasen con el saiyajin que le dio las gracias mostrando su típica y encantadora sonrisa lo que sonrojo más a Temari que se llenó de valor para comentarle otra cosa.

\- "este…. Goku te gustaría claro si tú quieres ser mi novi….,"- decía Temari que no pudo terminar la última palabra ya que Naruko y las demás se abalanzaron sobre esta y le reclamaron.

\- "oye rata de la arena no te le hacer que a nuestro Goku"- gritaron las 6 chicas.

\- "pues no veo sus nombres escritos en él y a demás yo soy la más adecuada para él ya que ustedes solo son un montón de chiquillas, una anciana exhibicionista en traje de malla y una rubia loli tetona,"- contesto furiosamente Temari lo que provoco más el enojo del harén de Goku que se ponían en posición de ataque.

\- "ja, como sea no tengo tiempo para jugar con basura como ustedes"- dijo Temari que tomaba su camino para reunirse con su equipo.

\- "de todos modos una vez que el plan se lleve a cabo solo tendré que levarme a Goku conmigo a Sunagakure"- pensaba Temari que se contoneaba como pavo real mientras las demás la fulminaban con los ojos.

\- "pero que aburrido, Goku ya vámonos estoy muy cansado"- declaro Shikamaru que se llevaba al saiyajin con el mientras estos eran perseguidos por el harén de Goku de cerca.

-"y ustedes 6 si tienen algo de pudor arreglen sus vestimentas, ya que a simple vista puedo decir que Hinata e Ino usan la misma marca de ropa interior solo viéndolas"- dijo el chico Nara mientras se detenía y veía a las kunoichis que se vieron así mismas.

-"AAAAAAH, dios que vergüenza"- gritaron todas ellas mientras se tapaban cubriendo sus cuerpos tras recordar que esta se pelearon y rompieron sus ropas antes.

* * *

 **A LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA ALGUNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL FINAL DE LAS PRELIMINARES.**

Goku se encontraba en el interior de su nave espacial con equipo de gravedad entrenando fuertemente en una gravedad aumentada 10,000 la de la tierra tratando de preparar una nueva técnica la cual había ideado para el torneo multi- versal.

\- "no todavía no necesito concéntrame más y utilizar toda la fuerza de mis piernas y caderas al momento de soltar el golpe"- pensaba Goku que probaba su técnica en un muñeco hecho de KA-SHIN-KO el metal más duro del universo 7 el único material capaz de resistir los poderosos ataque del saiyajin.

\- "Fiu! Ya llevo entrenado aquí varios días sin detenerme creo que es momento de ir a la aldea y ver cómo van las cosas por allí"- decía Goku que salía de la nave espacial la que después guardo en su capsula y tomando su camino a konoha.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA EN UN LAGO CERCANO A LOS BAÑOS PÚBLICOS DE LA ALDEA.**

Goku caminaba tranquilamente cerca del lago cuando de repente escucho el grito de Naruko cerca de donde estaba él lo que lo alerto y corrió en su auxilio solo para encontrar a la rubia en el agua que era acompañada por Jiraiya que le enseñaba a caminar en el agua.

\- "vamos niña te dije que tenías que concentrar tu chakra en los pies y calibrarlo constantemente"- regaño Jiraiya a Naruko que salía del agua con el ceño fruncido que al salir mostraba su sensual figura en bikini color negro con bordes naranjas.

\- "Guhehe, en verdad es como una súcubo rubia y bajita, ¿me pregunto cómo reaccionaría si por casualidad accidente el sostén del bikini se soltara?"- Pensaba el viejo pervertido con una sonrisa lujuriosa y sangre saliendo de su nariz.

\- "oh eres el maestro Roshi de las ranas"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa lo que asusto a Jiraiya que volteo para ver a Goku detrás de él.

-"no me asuste así enano puercoespín"- reclamo Jiraiya.

\- "aaah Goku mi príncipe"- grito Naruko que corría y abrazaba fuertemente al saiyajin lo que provocó el llanto de Jiraiya que veía lo que ocurrió.

\- "oh Goku, ¿cómo me veo, estoy sexy?" - Pregunto la Uzumaki que modelo su bikini a nuestro héroe que le sonrió.

\- "vaya Naruko te vez muy hermosa"- dijo Goku lo que alegro a la niña.

-"pues no te alejes ya que muy pronto esto será tuyo"- contesto la Naruko con un ligero tono seductor que dejo un signo de interrogación en la cabeza del saiyajin que contesto con unas gracias a la niña mientras el viejo pervertido arrancaba parte de su chaleco con los dientes por el enojo y celos.

\- "¿Qué hacen aquí?"- Pregunto Goku.

\- "entrenando niño no te acuerdas lo que te dije en la posada"- contesto el sabio recordándole al niño que el sería el encargado de entrenar a Naruko para las finales de los exámenes chinun.

\- "ya me acorde, ¿pero para que el traje de baño?"- pregunto Goku.

\- "que esperabas que usara su ropa normal en un entrenamiento con agua"- contesto con sarcasmo el viejo pervertido.

\- "pero pudo usar el traje de baño de la academia"- dijo Goku lo que petrifico al viejo unos instantes que después grito.

– "cállate tú eres joven y guapo algún día tendrás esta suculencia en tu cama pero yo soy viejo y feo por lo que estar a dieta no significa no poder ver el menú"- contesto Jiraiya con una guarrada llena emoción y perversión en sus ojo que rápidamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una gran roca por parte de la enojada Naruko, la roca se desmorono en la cabeza del viejo dejado un enorme chicho y un Jiraiya noqueado mientras Goku solo veía lo ocurrido con ojos como los de un pescado muerto.

\- "el maestro Roshi de este mundo es muy vulgar"- pensó Goku mientras picaba a Jiraiya con un palo para ver si seguía vivo.

* * *

 **ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS.**

Naruko había completado el entrenamiento de caminar en el agua por lo que Jiraiya decidió que era necesario que ella aprendiera a controlar el poder del kyubi y poder maximizar sus ataques por lo que se lo explicó a Naruko que entendía con dificultad lo dicho por el viejo.

\- "lo tengo"- dijo Goku con emoción sorprendiendo a Jiraiya y a Naruko.

\- "es muy simple Naruko mira bien esto"- dijo el saiyajin que se ponía e posición y después dijo las palabras claves para el entrenamiento de la niña.

\- "KAIO – KEN,"- grito goku provocando un gran destello rojo que lo rodeaba levantando las rocas y creando un ligero temblor lo que sorprendió al sanin y a la Uzumaki que veía a Goku con corazones en los ojos.

\- "él es realmente poderoso, el viejo no mentía cuando me conto todo"- pensó seriamente Jiraiya.

\- "Goku eres genial por eso te amo"- pensó Naruko mientras el saiyajin detenía su técnica.

-"vez si mesclamos tu ki con el chakra del zorro podemos crear una variante del kai- ken que solo tu podrías usar"- comento Goku con una sonrisa, lo que emociono a Naruko que tomo las manos de Goku y le pidió que la ayudara con su entrenamiento lo que el saiyajin acepto con alegría.

\- "este niño sí que es un cajón repleto de sorpresas"- pensó el viejo pervertido con una sonrisa astuta.

Ya en la atardecer el viejo pervertido le pidió a Goku que se quedara un rato más para platicar lo que él hizo mientras la niña regresaba a su casa.

-"¿Niño real mente puedes entrenar a la mocosa?, no te ofendas pero necesito ver más pruebas de tu poder"- dijo el viejo pervertido.

No hay problema dijo el saiyajin que saco una capsula de su bolsillo la cual arrojo y que al explotar mostraba una enorme esfera la cual era su nave espacial con control de gravedad.

-"que es eso"- pregunto Jiraiya.

-"Mi nave espacial, ven dentro de esta se puede entrenar con una gravedad aumentada miles de veces la de la tierra"- dijo el saiyajin mientras entraba en la nave seguido del sanin.

-"La gravedad de la tierra es de 9.8 m /s2, ¿cuánto aumenta esta cosa? "- pregunto el viejo.

-"10,000 la de la tierra"- la gravedad de la tierra contesto Goku.

-"Eso es una locura, es lo mismo que produce un hoyo negro"- dijo Jiraiya sorprendido sin fijarse que el saiyajin encendió la máquina de gravedad aumentada 10 veces la de la tierra llevando al viejo contra el suelo de la nave mientras goku seguía tranquilo.

-"Cuando comenzaste a entrenar así"- cuestiono el sanin.

-"Hace algunos años con una gravedad aumentada 100 veces la de la tierra"- contesto goku.

Bien como sea, entrenemos un rato tú y yo viejo que te parece dijo el saiyajin mientras el viejo pervertido decidió seguirle el juego y comenzar a entrenar.

* * *

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Ya en el exterior de la nave el viejo respiraba con dificultad mientras Goku estaba parado a su lado.

-"no pudo creer que la gravedad aumentara 100 veces sea tan cansada"- dijo el viejo.

\- "eh, eso solo fue un aumento de 10 veces"- contesto Goku dejando al sanin totalmente pasmado.

-"bromeas, realmente eres un monstruo "- dijo el viejo pervertido aun cansado.

\- "¿qué le enseñaras tu a Naruko viejo?"- pregunto goku con curiosidad y tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-"yo le daré esto el pergamino del jutsu de invocación de sapos del Monte Myōboku con el cual podrá invocar a un sapo gigante que le ayudara cuando esta lo necesite"- contesto el viejo.

-"wow oye enséñame como hacer eso"- dijo Goku con emoción.

-"si claro pero será hasta después del examen chunin ya que nuestra prioridad por ahora es la mocosa dijo jiraiya lo que fue aceptado por el saiyajin que sabía que el viejo tenía toda la razón.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

Todos los genin se encontraban repartidos por toda la aldea entrenando tratando de fortalecerse.

Neji entrenaba con Tenten y Lee que se había recuperado milagrosamente por la semilla que Goku le había dado.

Sasuke entrenaba en una zona rocosa y árida con Kakashi que le enseñaba su técnica más poderosa la cuchilla relámpago.

Shino practicaba con Kurenai y Kiba durante un combate de práctica.

Shikamaru de malagana entrenaba con Azuma desarrollando todo tipo de estrategias mentales para su combate.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata practicaban con Anko que las entrenaba de forma sádica ya que ellas no querían quedarse atrás a pesar de no haber pasado la última ronda eliminatoria.

Por otro lado Goku tenía a Naruko sentada en una posición de loto entrenando su mente para que así pudiera mantener el control del kaio – ken de chakra sin perder la razón.

\- "bien Naruko es hora, gracias al entrenamiento del sabio pervertido ya agotaste tu chakra normal ahora utilizaremos el del zorro mesclado con tu ki e intentaras romper estas dos hileras de 10 pilares de roca que coloque frente a ti una a una, no descuides tu velocidad además tienes que mantenerte en control ya que si pierdes el control esto se pondrá feo"- dijo Goku con voz de mando el cual estaba al lado de Jiraiya que estaba expectante por ver esa variante del kaio – ken de naruko.

Posteriormente Naruko concentro el chakra del kyubi y lo intento mezclar con su ki lo que genero un destello rojizo parecido al de la técnica de Goku y se lanzó contra los pilare que iba destruyendo uno a uno.

-"bien Naruko vas bien"- grito Jiraiya, de repente a la mitad del camino la niña se detuvo y con una mirada demoniaca con los ojos rojos y con unos colmillo afilados volteo a ver a Goku y al sanin a quienes ataco con ferocidad lo que asusto al sanin que sabía que Naruko perdió el control del zorro pero antes de que ocurriera una tragedia Goku velozmente golpeo a la Uzumaki en el estómago dejándola fuera de combate.

-"wow eso estuvo cerca"- dijo Goku que sujetaba a Naruko y la recostó cerca de un árbol.

\- "y que lo digas ya es la segunda vez que pasa esto"- contesto el sanin.

-"si pero poco a poco lo está logrando"- dice Goku animadamente lo que provocó una sonrisa en el viejo pervertido que tenía confianza en que Naruko lograría el objetivo.

Los días pasaban y el entrenamiento de Naruko continúo hasta que logro completar la destrucción de los pilares sin perder el control.

\- "lo logre, realmente lo logre"- grito la niña emocionadamente.

\- "si Naruko felicidades por fin dominaste el kaio – ken"- contesto Goku feliz por su amiga que por la emoción corrió y le planto un beso salvaje y dejando una línea de saliva en la boca a Goku dejando en shock a Jiraiya que lo veía todo.

-"lo… lo… lo siento mucho Goku me emocione y me deje llevar lo lamento"- se disculpaba Naruko con Goku que no parecía molesto en lo más mínimo.

\- "no te preocupes no pasa nada"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa la cual calmo a la Uzumaki.

\- "vaya esto es igual a lo que Trunks hizo con su amiga Mai cuando Vegeta y yo fuimos a ayudarlos, sino mal lo recuerdo Vegeta me dijo que esto se hace como una muestra de afecto entre personas muy cercanas"- pensaba Goku.

\- "¿este Goku…..lo que….hice te…gusto?"- pregunto Naruko muy sonrojada.

\- "si claro que sí"- contestaba el saiyajin con una sonrisa inocente generando una gran sonrisa en Naruko.

\- "¿entonces te gustaría que lo hiciéramos otra ves?"- Pregunto seductoramente Naruko pero antes de que Goku respondiera el viejo pervertido los interrumpió con un grito.

\- "ya basta no ven que me pongo celoso….digo estamos en medio de un entrenamiento importante"- reclamo el sanin que separaba a los dos genin.

– "a si lo siento,"- dijo Goku que se sobaba la nuca a penado.

\- "chi, maldito viejo rabo verde justo cuando le iba a pedir que fuéramos novios se entromete"- pensó Naruko con las mejillas infladas y frunciendo el ceño.

-"recuerda Naruko solo puedes duplicar el kaio – ken como máximo si lo usas demás tu cuerpo sufrirá las consecuencias"- advirtió goku a lo que la Uzumaki acepto con un movimiento de cabeza y un semblante serio.

Posteriormente la kunoichi continuo con el entrenamiento mientras Goku y Jiraiya la veían a lo lejos.

\- "oye niño sé que en la aldea muchos hablan que tú eres dueño de un harén, ¿pero realmente quien de ellas es tu novia?"- pregunto el sanin dejando a Goku confundido.

–"¿qué es una novia, me acuerdo de que mi hijo Gohan llamaba así a Videl con esa palabra antes de casarse pero sinceramente ya olvide lo que significaba?, realmente no pongo mucha atención a lo que no me importa o me parece interesante"- cuestiono el saiyajin lo que provocó la caída de espaldas del sanin que se recompuso y grito con fuerza.

\- "no seas idiota una novia es una persona con la que mantienes una relación de amor, especialmente cuando tiene intención de estar con ella para siempre"

\- "oh con que es eso, pues todas ellas me quieren mucho y yo también las quiero y no queremos separarnos así que supongo que todas ellas si son mis novias"- declaro Goku con una sonrisa llena de confianza lo que provocó la caída de la quijada del sanin.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Hiruzen escucho lo dicho por Goku que veía visto todo lo ocurrido atreves de su bola de cristal.

\- "si perfecto todo ha salido como lo he planeado en cuanto terminen los exámenes chunin pasare a la fase 2 de mi plan"- pensaba el Hokage con una sonrisa astuta.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

Naruko después de un duro entrenamiento logro terminar la creación del kyubi – kaio- ken así que Jiraiya decidió darle otra arma el pergamino del jutsu de invocación de sapos del Monte Myōboku lo que la ayudaría aún más el su próximo combate, Naruko firmó el contrato con su sangre y posteriormente comenzó a practicar el jutsu de invocación, llamando solo renacuajos al principio, después fueron rana pequeñas, seguidas de sapos un poco más grandes que podían hablar lo que asombro a Naruko que con toda su fuerza logro invocar al gigantesco Gamahiro.

El gigantesco sapo le planto un desafío con que si permanecía en su espalda por un tiempo sin caerse entonces la obedecería fielmente lo que Naruko acepto entonces Gamahiro se movía de aquí a ya por todos lados tratando de tirar a la niña que no se soltó ganando la apuesta y consiguiendo la lealtad del gigantesco sapo que desaparecía en una gran nube de humo por otro lado Naruko estaba recostada en el suelo respirando con dificultad pero orgullosa de sí mismo por lo que había logrado.

\- "bien hecho mocosa con esto ya estas lista para el torneo"- dijo el sabio pervertido con una sonrisa.

\- "si gracias por todo el tiempo que se tomó al entrenarme"- contesto Naruko respetuosamente al viejo pervertido.

\- "no fue nada solo que…..,"- decía Jiraiya sonrojado.

\- "¿solo qué?"- Pregunta la niña con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de desconfianza.

\- "solo que me harías muy feliz si me pagaras por el entrenamiento"- declaro el sanin con una sonrisa pervertida.

\- "yo no tengo dinero"- contesto Naruko.

\- "no, no yo no quiero dinero solo que me gustaría… bueno…yo…quiero que me muestres eso que llamas jutsu sexy donde estas completamente desnuda además no tienes por qué tener vergüenza ya que yo te vi una vez sin ropa"- dijo el sucio sanin.

\- "ah, ¿eso es todo lo que querías?, Lo hubieras dicho antes pensé que me pediría dinero"- contesto la Uzumaki que sonreía mientras juntaba sus dedos para realizar el jutsu.

\- "si, si, Guhehe sabía que lo entenderías"- dijo Jiraiya con una risa pervertida.

De repente se escuchó un gran estruendo y se podía ver al sanin en el suelo con la cabeza incrustada en un agujero en el suelo mientras Naruko sostenía un tronco medio partido con una mancha de sangre en la punta de este.

\- "ni en tus sueños me mostraría desnuda ante ti viejo asqueroso, malparido y cochino"- gritaba la Uzumaki con cara cómica de enojo.

\- "sabia… que…esto pasaría"- decía el viejo pervertido con su cabeza aun en el agujero como si este fuera un avestruz.

\- "oye niña, ¿Dónde está tu novio el puercoespín?"- Pregunto Jiraiya aun dentro del agujero.

\- "dijo que tenía que terminar de desarrollar su nueva técnica así que está entrenando en el interior del bosque"- contesto Naruko aun enojada con el viejo.

De repente una enorme explosión acompañada de un poderoso temblor estremeció todo konoha.

\- "¿pero que fue eso?"- Grito Jiraiya.

\- "no lo sé, pero mira eso"- contesto Naruko alarmada mientras se podía ver un enorme dragón dorado que ascendiendo hacia los cielos y podía ser visto por toda la aldea.

* * *

 **EN LOS ALREDEDORES DE TODA LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

-"Es un monstruo"- dijo Ino nerviosa por lo que veía.

\- "no es más bien un dragón"- contesto Sakura también asustada.

\- "¿pero no se suponía que los dragones solo son un mito?"- Pregunto Hinata nerviosa por lo que veía.

\- "ja…ja...jajajaja"- comenzó a reír Anko lo que llamo la atención de las demás chicas.

– "por fin Goku ha terminado de crear su nueva técnica,"- dijo la kunoichi de las serpientes con un tono de alegría y orgullo lo que alegro a las otras chicas que voltearon para seguir viendo al enorme dragón dorado que surcaba los cielos.

En otro lado Tenten y Neji veían el mismo espectáculo Neji con temor y Tenten con una sonrisa en su cara,

\- "ese es el poder de la juventud"- grito gai que fue apoyado por Lee.

-"por fin mi amor lo ha conseguido"- pesaba con orgullo Tenten.

El equipo 8 también pudo ver el espectáculo con asombro así como el equipo 10, mientras tanto en el hotel donde estaba hospedado el equipo de la arena también era visible.

\- "¿pero que es esa cosa?"- Pregunto Kankuro aterrado,

\- "eso es mi destino lo que probara mi existencia, el mayor reto que he tenido en mi sangriento sendero de muerte y el trofeo más grande para mi madre"- contesto Gaara con una sonrisa maniática lo que asusto aún más a Kankuro y a Temari.

-"Parece ser que Goku ya termino su entrenamiento"- dijo Kakashi que se encontraba en la cima de una montaña árida junto a Sasuke quien estaba en shock viendo lo que paso en el cielo.

\- "maldito Mitarashi no creas que ya ganaste una vez que allá terminado mi entrenamiento juro que tú serás la primera víctima de mi chidori"- pensaba Sasuke con una mirada seria y fría mientras continuaba con si entrenamiento.

-"Mío, mío ese poder será mío" decía Orochimaru con excitación y locura que vio todo desde un tejado en la aldea liberando un aura oscura y maléfica a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage, Hiruzen estaba en su oficina.

\- "Goku creo que se te paso la mano esta vez, pero no importa ya que tú y tu descendencia serán el futuro de esta aldea y eso será glorioso"- pensó Hiruzen con una gran sonrisa en su cara que no sabía que otra persona entre las sombras de el mismo edificio también vi lo que paso y solo tenía una idea en la cabeza y es poder, ese hombre no era otro que Danzo Shimura que tenía la intención de investigar qué fue lo que presenciaron sus ojos.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO CON NARUKO Y JIRAIYA.**

Estos habían corrido al lugar de donde salió el dragón y encontraron un cráter gigantesco donde Goku estaba parado junto a un muñeco de metal derretido,

\- "lo logre Naruko, Jiraiya por fin he terminado mi propia técnica la cual no es copia de nadie el Golpe del Dragón"- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa, mientras Naruko corría a su lado y lo abrazaba,

\- "pase lo que pase estaré contigo por siempre mi querido Goku"- pensaba la Uzumaki mientras abrazaba al saiyajin.

\- "él es un dios viviente, ahora entiendo lo que planea a Hiruzen sensei"- peso Jiraiya que veía el gigantesco cráter.

 **FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, Naruko consiguió una gran súper técnica la cual la ayudara en el torneo, así como el hecho que Goku que al sentir aprecio y cariño por la chicas dejo en claro lo que ellas son para él ya que Jiraiya le recordó el significado de la palabra novia algo que el no tuvo nunca en su vida ya que se comprometió a muy corta edad y se casó también muy joven.

¿Qué es lo que planea Hiruzen y qué papel jugará Goku el en su plan?, Bueno yo creo que algunos de ustedes ya lo habrán adivinado pero eso será confirmado en futuros capítulos.

El próximo capítulo será el inicio del torneo chunin y la invasión a konoha espero que lo disfruten.

El entrenamiento de goku y jiraiya en la nave espacial es un tributo a La Odisea del Saiyajin capítulo 10 escrito por SuperPonySaiyanX9000.

La risa de Jiraiya, el Guhehe es un tributo a Akiko Himenokōji de OniAi.

El Golpe del Dragón un tributo a la película DBZ el ataque del dragón, así como a la familia son en konoha capítulo 46 escrito por alucard77.

También me gustaría avisarles que muy pronto después del arco de los exámenes chunin y una saga especial donde realizare la inclusión de ciertas uzumaki y uchiha así como de cierta rubia alcohólica así como otras sorpresas, comenzará un arco donde aparecerán enemigos y aliados de dragón ball y me gustaría algunas recomendaciones para algunos villanos que aparecerán, en lo que posiblemente será el Ragnarok del mundo ninja y donde el saiyajin vera de frente los ojos de la muerte en,

 ** _El Ninja Son Goku: el arco del emperador. Muy pronto._** ****

Gracias y adiós nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	21. capitulo 20

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero de corazón que todos se encuentren muy bien lamento mucho actualizar hasta ahora pero es que estas semanas en la escuela y en especial en mi trabajo me han hecho trabajar como si no hubiera un mañana por lo que no he tenido tiempo hasta ayer para poder hacer el capítulo de hoy, agradezco su comprensión._

 _maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como el dúo entre goku y jiraiya, quien encontrara la horma de su zapato cuando conozca al maestro roshi, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Albertino155 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, agradezco mucho tus recomendaciones ya que como dije la saga del emperador será una batalla campal o mejor dicho una guerra por lo que las opiniones son importantes, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Kaiser kai charlychan500 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que estés muy bien cuídate._

 _coronadomontes – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, ciertamente hiruzen no sabe que su plan se le saldrá de sus manos, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Alister 01 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, ciertamente sasuke puede soñar eso no se le puede negar a nadie, (risa), gracias tus recomendaciones ya que como dije la saga del emperador será una batalla campal o mejor dicho una guerra por lo que las opiniones son importantes, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, el cual como tu dices fue un fue un tributo a tu trabajo la Odisea del Saiyajin, la cual es una gran obra que demuestra tu gran maestría, muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que estés muy bien cuídate._

 _Vegetto blue – espero que estés muy bien, estoy pensando en algunas pistas musicales para sal próxima saga la cual será una de las más largas de esta historia, en cuanto a las Faces dios roja y azul las estoy guardando para la saga del emperador espero tu comprensión), muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _neopercival – tienes toda la razón en cuanto al comportamiento de naruko pero creme todas ellas serán más directas asa el punto que goku si podría ser violado, (risa), me alegra que te gustara la amistad de goku y shikamaru, gracias tus recomendaciones ya que como dije la saga del emperador será una batalla campal o mejor dicho una guerra, así como agradezco la introducción que escribiste la cual me será de mucha ayuda ya que me pareció genial para la llegada de los guerrero z al mundo shinobi ), muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _alucard77 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así come el hecho que goku ha reconocido lo que siente por las chicas, tienes mucha razón con la peligrosidad y el poder destructivo del puño del dragón, pero es una técnica muy necesaria para la saga del emperador donde el nivel de los enemigos serán muy abismales, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _dark goku ss4 - me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, tendré muy encuentra tu opinión de lo de baby itachi o baby pain ya que tienes mucha razón en que por el momento sasuke no tiene el nivel para siquiera ponerle un dedo a goku, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Basarak Uzumaki Uchiha – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero de todo corazón que el arco del emperador sea de tu agrado ya que algunas ideas que he pensado para este están inspiradas en las historias que me has recomendado así como de otras fuentes y por supuesto tu recomendaciones sobre todo en la cuestión de los nuevos personajes que aparecerán en esta, de mi enfermedad ya estoy mucho mejor gracias por tu preocupación, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _CCSakuraforever – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero de todo corazón que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _aten92 – me alegra que te gustara la historia hasta el momento, espero que el arco venidero el cual es el arco del emperador sea de tu agrado, creme las chicas explotaran cuando se enteren delo que hizo naruko, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – Thank you very much for your comment, I hope that the chapter of today is also to your liking._

 _Darksoul – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias tus recomendaciones ya que como dije la saga del emperador será una batalla campal o mejor dicho una guerra por lo que las opiniones son importantes, no te preocupes por la review, yo estoy también muy limitado en el tiempo en estos momentos, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _jusenkio – me alegra que te gustara la historia realmente me hace sentir muy bien saber eso, la uzumaki y la uchiha pues es una sorpresa, espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _arg21 – realmente o recuerdo a jiraiya con esa risa pero sueno muy interesante y cómico, yo lo hice por Akiko Himenokōji de OniAi. Que al escucharla medio mucha risa, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _hpinvidente – gracias tus recomendaciones ya que como dije la saga del emperador será una batalla campal o mejor dicho una guerra por lo que las opiniones son importantes, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _oumashirosaki97 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como la historia, da re mi mayor esfuerzo por que esta siga siendo de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Brg – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Kakashi crossove – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, la dependencia del goku será imponente te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Samguards – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por tus recomendaciones para el arco del emperador las tender muy encuentra en especial la de cell, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Lector Shenlong - me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como la historia, en especial el lado cómico de esta, muchas gracias por tu observación en cuanto a lo del hoyo negro mesera de mucha ayuda, fue un error de mi párete, el cual intentare no repetir otra vez, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _gaelortiz420 – claro tengo la intención de continuar hasta terminarla, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Pmaster the guy – el arco del emperador comenzara después de una mini saga de goku vs raíz y la búsqueda de tsunade, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Lord mau shinji – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, tendré muy en cuenta lo de la samehada, baby si odiara a los saiyajin, y lo de karin,suigetsu y jugo como sufur será lo más posible que ocurrirá en el arco de la era de los tsufuru, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Zafir09 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como el que naruko dominara el kaio ken y que goku dominara el golpe del dragón, freezer será uno delos antagonistas principales de la próxima saga, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Elchico 64 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, agradezco mucho tus recomendaciones para la saga que se acerca, me serán de mucha ayuda, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _La Luz de Orion – puedes recomendar de las dos series estoy abierto a cualquier opinión, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Albero2290 – agradezco mucho tus recomendaciones para la saga que se acerca, me serán de mucha ayuda en especial lo de la mujer buu, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 20 invasión durante el torneo final, ruge guerrero dorado.

* * *

 **DÍA DE LAS FINALES DEL EXAMEN CHUNIN ESTADIO DE KONOHA.**

Las finales estaban por comenzar y la emoción era casi palpable tanto por los aficionados como por los participantes, las apuestas corrían entre los líderes feudales así como por gente acaudalada que se encontraba en el lugar siendo Sasuke Uchiha el gran favorito para ganar el torneo seguido por Sabaku no Naara y Neji Hyuga,

-"esto será genial por quien apostaste,"- pregunto un de los tantos fanáticos a teuchi que se encontraba sentado a su lado

–"yo aposte una gran cantidad de dinero por Goku él es mi campeón"- contesto el dueño de ichiraku,

-"no te preocupes papa ya verás que el lindo y tierno Goku conseguirá la victoria,"- decía Ayame a su padre que estaba sentada del otro lado junto a él,

-"pues más le vale ya que si pierde estaremos en muchos problemas, además ¿Cómo es eso de lindo y tierno?, hija no quiero que te le acerques a Goku él es un extraño imán para las mujeres pero lo extraño es que las que se fijan en el cambian mucho ¿o Qué, quieres terminar siendo parte del harén de Goku?"- pregunto Teuchi que apunto con el dedo así donde se encontraban las kunoichis.

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Anko que se preparaban con unos atrevidos y reveladores trajes de porristas color naranja y una manta con la leyenda de Goku we love you (goku te amamos),

-"vamos Goku tu eres el campeón, Goku, el príncipe de konoha"- gritaban a todo pulmón las chicas apoyando a su amado.

-"dios mío sí que son muy exhibicionistas"- dijo Ayame que al voltear a ver a su padre se sorprendía por verlo con una sonrisa pervertida y sonrojado.

-"papa, ¿que no tienes vergüenza?"- Grito Ayame a Teuchi que salía del trance,

-"que….como…. este no me puedes culpar hija nada más mira esos trajes tan reveladores y….sensuales…es una lástima que Naruko no fuera eliminada si no estaría allí,"- decía Teuchi con voz baja en la última parte.

-"pedófilo degenerado"- contesto Ayame enojada dejando al dueño de ichiraku llorando cómicamente.

Mientras tanto en la sima del estadio se podía observar al Hokage quien era acompañado por el Kazekage que había llegado con el fin de ver las peleas y en especial la de Goku vs Gaara ya que el último era la joven promesa de su aldea.

-"Escuchen atención en este momento darán comienzo las finales del examen chunin yo soy Genma Shiranui y seré el árbitro de los encuentros"- declaro Genma que estaba enfrente de todos los genin participantes exceptuando a Sasuke que no había llegado todavía,

-"bien comenzaremos con la primera pelea, Naruko Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga por favor todos los demás suban a la parte superior y esperen su turno"- ordeno Genma a los genin que obedecían,

-"buena suerte Naruko"- decía Goku a la rubia que le sonrió y contesto.

\- "no te preocupes ganare te lo prometo"- decía la Uzumaki llena de seguridad mientras esta sujetaba las 2 manos de Goku.

-"oye no abuses enana"- gritaron todas las chicas interesadas en Goku.

-"eh, ¿dijeron algo?, no las escuche ya que estoy hablando con mi novio así que piérdanse"- contesto burlonamente Naruko.

-"¿Cómo que tu novio maldita pulga rubia?"- Grito Sakura con enojo,

\- "ya basta tú la rubia es hora de pelear"- ordeno Genma mientras la niña obedecía.

-"lo que no saben ellas es que Goku y yo ya tuvimos muestro primer beso en la boca lo que me da ventaja sobre ellas"- pesaba Naruko que sonreía y sacaba la lengua de forma burlona riéndose mentalmente de sus rivales.

Momentos después tanto Naruko como Neji estaba listos.

-"bien comiencen"- ordeno Genma a lo que Naruko se arrojó con velocidad contra el Hyuga que esquivo el primer ataque que al conectar con el suelo creo un enorme cráter sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por la gran fuerza de la niña.

-"sorprendente, ella es un deja vu viviente, rubia, de pechos grandes y con una fuerza descomunal, ¿será que este viejo decidió seguir con mis experimentos geneticos y clono a Tsunade?"- pensaba nerviosamente Orochimaru que estaba disfrazado del Kazekage.

-"¿se encuentra bien lord Kazekage?"- Pregunto Hiruzen

– "a, si, si solo me sorprendió la fuerza de esa niña"- contesto Orochimaru tratando de guardar las apariencias.

De regreso a la batalla Naruko atacaba violentamente a Neji que arto de esto uso su rotación que reflejo el ataque de Naruko que salió volando y se estrelló contra el muro tras recibir un ataque con la misma fuerza que con la que ella lo lanzo.

-"ya gane"- pensaba Neji con una sonrisa confiada mientras veía a la niña tendida en el suelo y después observo a su tío y a su prima Hanabi que lo veían todo lo ocurrido seriamente.

Sorprendentemente Naruko se levantó como si nada y decidió atacar de nuevo a Neji que furioso uso los 8 trigramas 64 palmas golpeando a Naruko en todos sus puntos de chakra y derribándola en el proceso mientras Neji caminaba triunfante hacia la escalera creyéndose el ganador.

-"tu destino era perder conmigo"- pensó arrogantemente el prodigio Hyuga.

-"esto….no…..a ter… terminado"- declaro Naruko que se levantó con dificultad.

-"vamos mocosa pelea,"- grito Anko.

\- "si más te vale no perder súcubo en miniatura o me las pagaras"- grito Sakura apoyado a su rival y compañera de equipo, devuelta al combate.

-"no tengo más opción necesito realizar un ataque con mucha potencia para atravesar el escudo de la rotación"- pensó la Uzumaki que después hizo una declaración.

-"prepárate Neji que acabare esto de una vez por todas"- dijo la niña acompañado de un grito de batalla.

-"KYUBI – KAIO – KEN,"- creando un gran resplandor rojizo de Naruko que salió disparada velozmente.

-"no presumas tanto enana tu destino ya está decidido"- dijo Neji Mientras utilizo su rotación una vez más.

Pero Naruko atravesó la defensa de Neji y lo golpe en la barbilla saliendo volado por los aires seguido por Naruko que con una súper velocidad golpeo al Hyuga como si de una ametralladora de alto calibre se tratara.

-"no puedo mo….mo… moverme esta e… enana me está acribillando con sus golpes, voy, voy, voy a perder….."- pensaba Neji que aduras pena podía mantenerse consiente mientras este caía por los aires indefenso.

Posteriormente Naruko atrapando el cuerpo inerte de Neji con una mano extendida hacia el cielo dejando a todos los presentes en silencio mientras el árbitro que reacciono rápido dijo.

-"la ganadora es Naruko Uzumaki"- que unos momentos después de su declaración se escuchó los gritos y vítores de todos los presentes.

-"gane, gane realmente he ganado"- grito Naruko alegremente mientras corría adonde estaba Goku.

-"felicidades Naruko"- felicito el saiyajin a la niña que después de escúchalo lo abrazo e intento darle un beso en la boca pero era detenida por Temari que se había hartado del comportamiento de Naruko.

-"ya basta enana cabeza hueca"- reclamo la chica de la arena.

-"tú no te metas además él y yo ya nos hemos besado antes"- contesto Naruko enojada lo que alerto a todo el harén de goku que apareció en un parpadeo rodeando a la Uzumaki.

-"¿cómo que lo besaste?"- Preguntaron todas.

-"si y fue con lengua"- contesto Naruko orgullosa si percatarse que todas las kunoichis incluyendo a Temari con los ojos rojos y mostrando sus colmillos volaban por los aires en cámara lenta hacia donde esta estaba parada y la atacaron provocando una enorme cortina de polvo en un zafarrancho de gritos, jalones de pelo, mordidas y hasta escupitajos.

-"AAAAAH, auxilio me ataca una jauría de perros"- grito la uzumaki.

-"a quien le dices perro idiota"- grito Sakura con furia.

-"maldita pechos de vaca,"- grito Anko.

-"infeliz de seguro lo obligaste a que te besara"- grito Hinata.

-"perra desgraciada"- Ino, Tenten y Temari al mismo tiempo.

-"ya basta todas ustedes si no se calman quedaren expulsadas de la competencia y del estado"- grito Genma furioso calmado los ánimos de las chicas que se detenían mientras todas se sujetaban una a la otra tratando de las timarse mutuamente entre las 7.

-"pero que fastidio no solo ya es mi turno de pelear sino que por culpa de tus novias ya nos atrasamos mucho, contrólalas de una buena vez Goku"- se quejaba Shikamaru con el saiyajin que sonreía nervioso y que jalaba a las chicas de un lado a otro tratando de separarlas y que estas se calmaran en el proceso.

-"eso fue un espectáculo muy efusivo no lo cree lord Hokage"- pregunto el Kazekage nerviosamente, lo que sonrojo a Hiruzen por la vergüenza de los actos de las 7 kumoichis.

-"si lord Kasekage, hace mucho que no veía una batalla campal de todos contra todos"- dijo Hiruzen nervioso.

-"una batalla campal entre concursantes contra espectadores eso sí que es raro, además todas las que se pelearon son mujeres"- dijo el Kazekage en tono de burla, mientras Hiruzen intento cambiar el tema ofreciéndole algo de beber.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL ESCÁNDALO.**

Se llevó acabo el combate entre Shikamaru y Temari que se había confiado de ganar fácilmente pero el chico Nara valiéndose de su gran inteligencia encasillo a Temari que es encontraba en un gran estrés psicológico tratando de adivinar las estrategias de Shikamaru que usando un paracaídas creado con su camisa y un kunai logro extender su campo de alcance de su jutsu de posesión de sombras atrapando a Temari que ya no podía defenderse y estaba a completa merced de Shikamaru quien sorprendentemente se rindió ya que ya había consumido todo su chakra y además no quería continuar peleando en el torneo dando la victoria a Temari que parecía molesta ya que a pesar de ganar la pelea perdió la guerra con el chico Nara aun que estaba un poco feliz ya que Naruko sería su próxima rival y quería vengarse por róbale el primer beso del saiyajin.

* * *

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

-"Bien el siguiente será el tercer combate entre Goku Mitarashi vs Sabaku no Gaara"- dijo Genma lo que emociono a todos los presentes.

-"vamos Goku, papa necesita zapatos nuevos"- grito uno de los espectadores que apoyaban al saiyajin.

-"vamos Garra aplasta a ese idiota, aposte todo lo que tenía por ti"- grito otro de los espectadores.

-"Goku si ganas te dejare comer gratis por un día entero"- grito Teuchi apretando su boleta de apuestas.

-"aaaaaah, Goku eres el campeón, si ganas el torneo y te daremos un gran premio"- gritaron las chicas del harén de goku a todo pulmón aun vestidas como porristas, mientras Goku las saludo lo que provoco un apoyo aun mayor para él.

-"Hoy vas a morir Goku tu eres el alimento perfecto para mi madre"- decía Gaara sombríamente.

-"¿tu madre, pero yo ni siquiera conozco a tu mama?"- Pregunto nuestro héroe confundido.

-"bien listos, comiencen"- ordeno Genma dando inicio al combate.

Gaara rápidamente creo múltiples tentáculos de arena que comenzaron a atacar a Goku que estos ya estando cerca del saiyajin se convertían en puntas afiladas que trataban de empalar al pequeño goku que rápidamente esquivaba los ataque centímetros cerca de al cansarlo.

-"vamos Mitarashi baila, baila para mí"- gritaba sádicamente Gaara.

Mientras tanto Goku rápidamente se tele transporto detrás del genin de la arena.

-"te tengo"- dijo Goku que soltó un golpe a las espaldas de Gaara el cual fue detenido por el escudo de arena con mucha dificultad pero Goku rápidamente utilizo una patada aérea que conecta con el rostro de Gaara que sale volando contra una de las paredes pero su escudo lo salvo en el último momento sorprendiendo a todos ya que Goku no solo esquivo todos los ataque de Gaara sino que de un solo golpe casi termina con el combate.

-"esto no puede ser Gaara fue acorralado y solo fue un golpe"- pensó Kankuro atemorizado.

-"Goku eres grandioso quizás tú seas el que le pueda regresarle su humanidad a Gaara"- pensó Temari seriamente.

-"vaya, vaya quien lo diría lord Hokage, ¿dónde mantuvo escondido a esta joven promesa?"- Pregunto el Kazekage.

-"no es lo que usted cree, Goku es la más grande revelación de su generación, konoha cuenta mucho con él para el futuro"- contesto Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

Devuelta al combate Goku con su súper velocidad se movía de un lado al otro igual que como lo hizo Lee en su combate con Gaara y apareció frente a él y conectado un derechazo en la boca del estómago de Gaara quien se sujetaba el estómago mientras daba algunos pasos hacia tras que se enfurecía más y más.

-"voy a destrozarte maldito"- decía el Genin de la arena que poco a poco se fue enserando en una esfera de arena.

-"este sujeto a creado una barrera de arena para protegerse, pero además su ki maligno esta aumentado de forma exponencial y muy agresiva, si esto sigue de esta manera esta pelea será más violenta de lo que avía previsto"- pensó el saiyajin.

-"esto es malo Gaara sea olvidado por completo del plan"- pensaba Baki atemorizado.

-"lo mejor es poner los pies en polvorosa o todos vamos a morir aquí"- pensó Kankuro.

-"esto es malo yo tengo que cumplir con el plan, ¿pero esto significaría luchar contra Goku?, no yo no quiero eso, ¿qué puedo hacer?"- Pensaba Temari confundida y temerosa de que en cualquier momento daría la orden para el ataque coordinado entre la aldea de Kazekage y Otogakure para destruir a konoha.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Goku comiso con una brutal lluvia de golpes contra la esfera de arena que se defendía con un sin fin de tentáculos que Goku esquivada en el aire elegantemente.

-"tiene una muy buena defensa pero sedear muy pronto estoy seguro de eso solo tengo que continuar atacando"- pensó nuestro héroe que continuaba con su lluvia de golpes sobre la coraza de arena.

-"eso es Goku termina con ese psicótico de la arena"- grito Sakura.

-"vaya parece que ser que Goku ganara el combate"- dijo una voz detrás de las kunouchis que al voltear observaron a Kakashi acompañado de Sasuke que cambio si vestimenta por un traje negro y con una venda en su brazo izquierdo.

-"vamos Kakashi que esperabas mi príncipe no perdería con esa rata de la arena por ninguna circunstancia"- declaro Anko con orgullo.

-"Goku mas te vale ganar ya que tu próximo rival seré yo"- pensaba Sasuke que veía el combate seriamente.

Devuelta al cuadrilátero Goku creo una esfera de ki que arrojo contra la cúpula de arena creando una gran explosión lo que sorprendió a los aficionados y a las chicas enamoradas del saiyajin ya que ya daban por hecho la victoria del saiyajin pero estos se llevarían la sorpresa de sus vidas cuando del humo comenzó a salir una enorme figura de un monstruoso mapache que crecía poco apoco.

-"wow es un enorme y monstruoso mapache"- exclamo Goku con asombro.

-"no, no puede ser es un Bijū"- grito Kakashi alarmado que no pudo salir de su sorpresa y temor ya que se empezaron a escuchar explosiones por toda la aldea la cual estaba bajo ataque mientras el Hokage era secuestrado por el Kazekage que al quitarse el sombrero de kage mostro ser Orochimaru.

-"ahora"- ordeno el sanin diabólico que era rodeado por los 4 del sonido su escuadrón elite que crearon un campo de fuerza oscura alrededor de Hiruzen y Orochimaru.

-"no, nos atacan, todas rápido esto no es un simulacro defienda a la aldea"- ordeno Anko a las chicas que comenzaron a luchar contra ninjas de la arena y del sonido que habían entrado al estadio creando un caos total.

-"hurizen no te preocupes voy a salvarte"- exclamo Goku que rápidamente fue detenido por el mapache gigante mejor conocido como Shukaku.

–"no te dejare aun no a terminamos nuestro combate"- reclamo la enorme vestía.

-"Goku el torneo asido suspendido atácalo con todo"- grito Kakashi al saiyajin que al escuchar esto rápidamente encendió un aura blanca alrededor de él y comenzó un feroz ataque contra el mapache que se levantaba en el aire por la golpiza dada por el saiyajin.

Shukaku furioso creo una bijudama la que arrojo contra Goku que la recibió de lleno estrellándose contra la pared del estadio destruyéndola tras una gran explosión la cual sembró aún más el caos en el lugar.

-"NO, GOKU"- gritaron la kunoichis preocupadas viendo lo ocurrido mientras shukaku se acercaba a los escombros listo para crear otra bijudama y terminar el trabajo.

Pero este fue golpeado en la cabeza por un ataque eléctrico de parte de Sasuke que entro al campo de batalla tratando de ayudar a Goku.

-"detente monstruo ese idiota es miembro de mi equipo y no dejare que nadie lo lastime"- grito sasuke que era acompañado por Naruko y Sakura,

-"así se habla rey de las depresivos"- apoyo la Uzumaki.

-"si, quien se meta con Goku se mete conmigo"- dijo sakura animadamente.

-"por el amor de dios que no te da vergüenza vestirte así, frente de marquesina"- dijo Sasuke viendo a Sakura con su traje de porrista.

-"cállate, además esto no es para ti sino para mi amado Goku y si tienen tempo de verme mejor pelea"- grito Sakura que de un momento a otro terminaron su discusión cuando Shukaku dio un poderoso salto saliendo del estadio rumbo al bosque cercano a la academia shinobi que servía de refugio para los civiles.

–"tenemos que detenerlo"- dijo Naruko preocupada.

-"¿pero qué hay de Goku?"- Pregunto Sakura.

-"no te preocupes por el enano el estará bien recuerda lo que hizo en la tierra de las olas"- contesto Sasuke lo que fue apoyado por su equipo que rápidamente corrieron tras el mapache diabólico.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS AFUERAS DEL ESTADIO.**

Anko y Hinata se encontraba en una feroz lucha contra 50 ninjas del sonido.

-"esto es malo son demasiados"- exclamo Hinata nerviosamente.

-"si lo sé solo mata a tantos como puedas"- grito Anko que no contaron con que una poderosa corriente de aire sacaría volando a todos los enemigos rebelando a Temari,

-"¿por qué nos ayudas?"- Pregunto Hinata.

-"muy simple porque soy una idiota, preferí seguir mi corazón y mi amor por encima de mi lealtad sobre mi aldea,"- lo que saco una sonrisa en Anko.

-"pues bienvenida al club niña,"- dijo la kunoichi de las serpientes que después de lo dicho continuo con la pelea acompañada de Hinata y Temari.

* * *

 **EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA.**

Un ejército de ninjas del sonido iba acompañado de 2 serpientes gigantes de dos cabezas causando destrucción mientras Kakashi acompañado de Gai trataban de detener a estas bestias.

Por su parte Kiba, Shino y Choji evacuaban los locales a su alrededor cuando sorpresivamente una tercera serpiente ataco el lugar.

-"no, todos vamos a morir"- grito Choji que se cubría ante el ataque de la serpiente la que espontáneamente exploto delante de los genin que quedaron pasmados ya que una gran cortina de neblina cubrió el lugar mientras los ninjas del sonido caía uno a uno descuartizados y algunos de la arena se congelaban.

-"¿no pude ser?, son ustedes"- dijo Kakashi sorprendido viendo al equipo de la neblina compuesto por Zabuza, Haku y Lezick que llegaron al rescate.

-"no te hagas ilusiones Kakashi nosotros solo estábamos de paso por aquí y decidimos divertirnos un poco"- decía Zabuza ferozmente.

-"lo que Zabuza quiere decir es que es hora de pagar nuestra deuda con ustedes"- dijo Lezick con media sonrisa un su rostro.

-"bien hora de trabajar"- dijo Haku mientras él y sus dos amigas saltaban gran velocidad masacrando a los invasores.

-"qué es esto"- fue lo último que grito un ninja del sonido que estallo en miles de pedazos creando una gran lluvia de sangre y viseras por el lugar mientras Lezick descendía cerca del cuerpo.

-"no tiene caso todos ustedes ya están muertos es simplemente que no lo sabían hasta ahora"- dijo fríamente el mercenario alienígena que disparo otra ráfaga de ki contra los ninjas enemigos que gritaban en un pandemónium de dolor y sufrimiento total.

\- "esto es muy divertido nada mejor que sentir la carne y los huesos siendo desgarradas por mi espada"- dijo Zabuza con una voz macabra y sádica mientas despedazaba a 10 enemigos con un solo golpe y teñían de rojo las calles de konoha.

-"vamos chicos contrólense un poco hay que ser más mesurados y limpios al trabajar"- dijo Haku que caminaba tranquilamente entre los cadáveres congelados de los enemigos que el derroto fácilmente

-"esto es genial, ¿amigos tuyos?"- Pregunto Gai a Kakashi que solo le contesto con una sonrisa de ojo para después continuar la batalla.

-"es impresionante esos 3 monstruos están despedazando aun centenar de los ninjas enemigos"- dijo Shino de forma tranquila pero muy sorprendida.

-"y que lo digas ese hombre lagarto está matándolos de forma muy eficaz y certera"- dijo Choji.

-"gracias al cielo que están de nuestro lado"- pensó Kiba algo asustado viendo el sangriento y brutal espectáculo que el equipo de la neblina estaba dando en las calles de la aldea que estabas completamente rojas de sangre desde los suelos hasta las paredes y techos de las casas y locales aledañas al lugar del conflicto.

-"vamos peleen, demuestren que sus miserables existencias por lo menos son útiles para saciar el hambre de mi espada"- grito el demonio dela neblina lo que sembró un sentimiento de temor y sufrimiento en los shinobis del sonido y de la arena que estaban cerca de él.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL ESTADIO.**

Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru e Ino casi habían terminado con todos los enemigos en el interior del estadio.

-"maldición que fastidio hasta cuando continuaremos con esto"- dijo Shikamaru fastidiado.

–"no lo sé pero esto es un buen ejercicio"- contesto Lee alegremente.

-"¿Goku, el estará bien?" pregunto Ino preocupada viendo los escombro donde el saiyajin estaba sepultado.

-"pues espero que ya desperté y nos ayude aquí"- contesto Shikamaru asiendo enojar a Tente y a Ino que lo fulminaban con la mirada.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INTERIOR DE LA BARRERA OSCURA.**

Hiruzen se enfrascó en una cruenta batalla con Orochimaru que había utilizado un jutsu prohibido conocido como el Edo Tensei el cual podía revivir a los muertos y ponerlos bajo el control del usuario reviviendo a Hashirama Senju el primer Hokage, Tobirama Senju el segundo Hokage y a Minato Namikaze el cuarto Hokage que en un estado zombies lo atacaron.

Pero sorprendentemente Hiruzen a pesar de su avanzada edad podía luchar con ello de igual a igual pero su vejes lo iba mermando poco apoco.

Esto fue aprovechado por Orochimaru que moviéndose furtivamente como una serpiente saco su espada Kusanagi apuñalando cobardemente a Hiruzen por la espalda.

Pero el viejo Hokage no se rendiría sin pelear y logro detener los movimientos de Orochimaru momentáneamente para usar su última opción el shiki fuujin.

-"es hora de terminar con esta locura mi antigua discípulo"- dijo Hiruzen que escupía sangre de su boca.

-"no maldito viejo tu morirás solo"- contesto Orochimaru con furia mientras los zombies de los 3 kages ataban a Hiruzen que salía volando moribundo y pensando en una sola cosa.

\- "Goku te lo encargo mucho protege la aldea….,"

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS ESCOMBROS DEL ESTADIO.**

Entre la oscuridad se pudo escuchar un pensamiento.

-"Goku te lo encargo mucho protege la aldea….,"- seguido de 2 resplandecientes ojos color esmeralda que iluminaban el oscuro lugar acompañados de un rugido de furia y un monstruoso temblor.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Pregunto Anko que había entrado al estadio con Temari y Hinata.

-"está temblando"- contesto Shilkamaru atemorizado igual que las kunoichis que observaron grandes ráfagas de electricidad dorada saliendo de los escombros que estallaron brutalmente mientras el suelo era cortado en pedazos por la electricidad dorada generando un poco de humo que al despejar se rebeló una gran columna de luz dorada la cual era vista por toda la aldea y que llegaba hasta las nubes.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- Pregunto Haku sorprendido.

-"ja, por fin entraste en acción, no goku"- pensaba Lezick con una sonrisa llena de emoción.

-"Miren una gran columna de luz"- exclamo Sakura, si debió pasar algo de vemos darnos prisa ordeno Sasuke que era seguido por las 2 chicas que perseguían a Shukaku.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL ESTADIO.**

Un disparo de energía salió de la columna de luz el cual impacto contra la barrera creada por los 4 del sonido la cual exploto mandando a volar a los 4 ninjas invasores, revelando a Orochimaru, a los 3 zombies kages y a Hiruzen tendido en el suelo.

-"es impresionante"- dijo Shikamaru en voz baja y sin parpadear.

-"si él es…es….es….Tan sexy y creer que no podía ser aún más apuesto "- dijeron las kunoichis gritando mientras tenían corazones en los ojos y veían a Goku quien tenía el cabello erizado en punta, de color rubio, los ojos color esmeralda y una mirada seria penetrante y él era bañado en un gran resplandor dorado casi divino a los ojos de los demas.

-"¿esto será el kekkei genkai de Goku?, porque si es así es imponente"- dijo Shikamaru.

Mientras tanto en la cima del estadio Orochimaru admiraba al saiyajin y su majestuosidad sin parpadear y con unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría saliendo de sus ojos.

-"es lo más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida….., un dios…. él es un dios…. Yo me convertiré en un dios"- dijo Orochimaru con emoción y sin dejar de llorar.

Mientras tanto Goku lo veía seriamente demostrando el poder de un súper saiyajin tele - transportándose detrás de este junto a Hiruzen a quien le dio un poco de su energía reanimándolo.

-"Go…Go…Goku,"- dijo el Hokage moribundo que rápidamente recibió una semilla del ermitaño salvándole la vida.

-"descansa Hiruzen yo exterminare a Orochimaru"- dijo Goku que recostó al Hokage y volteo fulminado al sanin con la mirada.

-"Goku tu cuerpo y el sharingan no sabes cuánto e decido este momento, sueño contigo todas las noches"- dijo Orochimaru que se lamia los labios ante Goku que no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-"acaben con él"- grito el sanin lo que era obedecido por los 3 hokages zombies, pero Goku grito con furia.

-"esto acaba aquí de una vez por todas orochimaru, seré piadoso y los eliminare rápidamente"- dijo el súper saiyajin seriamente.

-"esto es genial, no lo crees mi querido niño, tu siempre actuando como si estuvieras por encima de los demás, todos están por debajo de ti, porque eso es ser dios, ¿no?, los grandes espíritus de los elementos, los Bijus, rikudou sennin, Mitarashi Goku o debería decir Son Goku, no tiene idea de cuánto me costó averiguar esa poca información de ti" dijo Orochimaru con malicia.

-"Los dioses son simples tótems cuyos nombres cambian con el tiempo, la gente les reza y espera por su protección aunque nunca hayan visto u oído a estos seres, aunque ahora mismo uno está justo enfrente de mí y me bridaras el honor de convertir en uno más del panteón de las divinidades dándome tu cuerpo mi querido Goku"- decía de forma enfermiza y con locura el sanin de las serpientes mientras Goku solo lo veía fríamente sin decir nada.

-"AAAAAH"- encendiendo su aura dorada con gran ferocidad y violencia mandando por los aires a los Hokages, pasmando a Orochimaru quien era protegido por los 4 del sonido.

-"¿esto es una broma verdad, en mi maldito contrato no me dijeron que tendría que pelear contra un dios?"- Dijo la chica pelirroja del grupo quienes temblaban ante el poder del súper saiyajin Goku.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, el torneo chunin parece haber terminado de forma abrupta, temari traiciono a la aldea de la arena y parece ser que ya fue aceptada formalmente como un miembro más del harén de Goku por Anko.

Zabuza y su grupo llegó al rescate de konoha tratando de pagar su deuda con el equipo 7 y el sufrimiento y las suplicas de Hiruzen que pedía por el bienestar de la aldea que tanto ama despertaron la furia de Goku que sea convertido en el guerrero legendario listo para terminar con la maldad de Orochimaru.

El próximo capítulo será el final de la invasión de konoha el cual vendrá con mucha emoción para goku y sus amigos.

La pelea de naruko vs neji está inspirada en la de Goku vs napa.

La pelea de naruko vs harén de goku está inspirada en sousuke sagara vs toda su clase de la escuela en Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu ep. 12

Así como la de Goku vs Orochimaru y los Hokages en Gohan vs Banda de Bojack en la película DBZ los guerreros de las estrellas.

El discurso dado por Orochimaru a Goku está inspirado en el que dio Lex Luthor a Superman en batman v superman dawn of justice.

La escena de las kunoichis porristas es un tributo a la historia de La familia son en konoha capítulo: 20 escrita por alucard77.

La reacción de las chicas al ver al súper saiyajin goku es un tributo a Consecuencias capitulo: 16 escrita por Tsuigeku.

La trasformación de goku en súper saiyajin está inspirada en la aparición de black lotus en accel world ep 5 que cuenta con uno de los mejores ost titulado alert sign.

Nos vemos cuídense nos vemos.


	22. capitulo 21

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches lamento mucho la tardanza, pero lamentablemente el trabajo no mea dado mucho tiempo para poder actualizar antes, intentare actualizar lo antes posible, de antemano muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero su comprensión,_ _para la pelea del goku vs orochimaru recomiendo el soundtrack de_ _witch craft works ost Walpurgisnacht, solo es una recomendación._

 _neopercival – lamento la tardanza, me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo anterior, de igual manera espero que este sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo así como tu comentario, espero que estés muy bien cuídate._

 _maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, el poder del súper saiyajin desatara nuevos acontecimientos en la aldea los cuales serán buenos y también malos, espero que sean de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _xpegasox – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, kushina y mikoto aparecerán en el mini arco que viene de goku vs raíz, tienes mucha razón lo que dijo orochimaru sonó bastante gay creo que se me paso la mano con eso, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _dark goku ss4 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo anterior, de igual manera espero que este sea de tu agrado, he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar que esta historia asido puesta en youtube, pero la verdad es que he estado muy pero muy ocupado estos días por lo que no he podido saber más de ese asunto, muchas gracias por avisarme, de igual manera me gustó mucho tu nueva historia de Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica es muy buena, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _coronadomontes – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo anterior, lamentablemente tayuya no podrá estar en el harem ya que ella jugara un papel muy importante en el arco del emperador, espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _aten92 – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo anterior, de igual manera espero que este sea de tu agrado, orochimaru sufrirá mucho en este capítulo te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Samguards – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, de igual manera espero que este sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Lexugim Greyrat – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara esta historia, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta siga siendo de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Basarak Uzumaki Uchiha – muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, realmente me hacen muy feliz y también muy dichoso al saber que disfrutas de mi trabajo por lo que seguiré esforzándome para que mis historias sigan siendo de tu agrado, de verdad muchísimas gracias, espero que estés muy bien gracias por tu comentario._

 _CCSakuraforever – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _gaelortiz420 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _DanteG96 – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara esta historia, siento lo del final pero quería darle un poco de tención, (risa), goku ara pedazos a orochimaru te lo aseguro, lamentablemente tayuya no podrá estar en el harem ya que ella jugara un papel muy importante en el arco del emperador, espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Tx10 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, goku ara pedazos a orochimaru te lo aseguro, pero no morirá él es muy necesario para el arco del emperador que muy pronto saldrá, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Kakashi crossove – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, todos los súper saiyajines aran su aparición en el arco del emperador, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Zafir09 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, lamentablemente orochimaru aún no puede morir ya que él es una pieza clave para en el arco del emperador espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Albertino155 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, realmente no podemos culpar a orochimaru por dudar ya que naruko es casi una copia enana de tsunade, (risa), espero que te haya agradado la sorpresa de la inclusión del equipo de la neblina, gracias por tus recomendaciones para el arco del emperador las tendré muy en cuenta ya que este muy pronto dará inicio muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Guest – posiblemente ellas si lucharan en un futuro, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Natsu Akastki833 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes tengo toda la intención de terminarla historia ya que a mí tampoco me gustan las historias inconclusas y no quiero hacer lo mismo, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Guest – me alegra mucho que te gustara esta historia, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _javiiCho – me alegra mucho que te gustara esta historia, de igual manera muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones las tendré muy en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Ancestro – me alegra muchísimo saber que te han gustado mis historias, daré mi mayor esfuerzo por que estas sigan siendo de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – I am very happy that you liked the previous chapter; I hope this is also to your liking, thank you very much for your comment._

 _Goldran – me alegra muchísimo saber que te han gustado mis historias, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Kyuto89 – no podemos culpar al torpe de orochimaru, naruko es una copia en miniatura de tsunade, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Pascual736 – tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _lesteban660 – muchas gracias por tus recomendación es muy interesante la tendré muy en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _IzanagiOmega – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, créeme el súper saiyajin los pulverizara a todos, (risa), muy pronto dará inicio el arco del emperador espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

Sin más que decir le dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 21 el poder del guerrero legendario, contrato de juramento de lealtad.

* * *

 **ESTADIO DE KONOHA.**

Goku observaba seriamente a Orochomaru y a sus hombres que estaban en modo defensivo ante el saiyajin.

-"no me asustas en lo más mínimo enano pelos parados"- dijo Jirōbō miembro de los 4 del sonido que utilizando un jutsu de roca aprisiono a Goku dejando solo su cabeza al de cubierto y posteriormente arrojarse ferozmente al ataque contra este.

-"no, no lo ataque a lo tonto"- exigió Orichimaru a su hombre que no hizo caso a su advertencia y ya cerca del saiyajin intento golpearlo en la cabeza pero este no conto con que Goku atravesaría con su puño la prisión de roca conectando un poderos puñetazo en el estómago de Jirōbō que escupía sangre con saliva quedado fuera de combate al instante.

-"el….es…. Muy fuerte no hay forma de que podamos ganarle"- tartamudeo Kidōmaru quien temía por sus vidas.

-"no tengas miedo no tengo la intención de matarlos a ustedes pero si los lastimare un poco"- dijo una voz detrás de Kidōmaru que no pudo reaccionar ya que Goku apareció detrás de él y con comenzó a estrangularlo acción que alerto a todos los demás que se alejaron atemorizados ante lo sucedido que veían a Kidōmaru desmallarse con los ojos en blanco y espuma saliendo de su boca.

-"no entren en pánico él es poderoso pero no invencible aún tenemos la ventaja numérica"- dijo Orichimaru que inmediatamente ordeno a los kages zombies que atacaran juntos a Goku probando una gran explosión en la cima del estadio.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PARTE BAJA DEL ESTADIO.**

Anko, y los genin observaban el feroz combate.

-"esto es impresionante Goku acaba de utilizar su kekkei genkai y está peleando al mismo nivel que uno de los 3 sanin y de 3 Hokages"- dijo Shikamaru asombrado, mientras todos estaban en silencio por unos momentos el cual fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-"es definitivo ya lo decidí hablare con mi padre y le pediré al Hokage que me permita casarme con Goku"- dijo Ino emocionada.

-"¿quee?"- Exclamaron todos los presentes sorprendidos por la declaración.

-"¿que creían que seguiríamos por siempre con ese estúpido acto de las amigas que se pasean por la aldea con el apodo del harén de Goku por siempre?, yo estoy muy segura de mi misma y sé que puedo a ser muy feliz a Goku y que tendremos muchos hijos"- declaro Ino seriamente,

-"se te olvida algo mocosa y es que yo soy la tutora de Goku y si yo me niego no podrás siquiera acércatele, y yo soy con la que el contraerá matrimonio al demonio la estúpida moral o la diferencia de edades yo seré su esposa"- respondió Anko con furia,

-"gran cosa yo soy una Hyuga por lo que cuando mi padre le pida al Hokage el consentimiento para nuestro casamiento el no podrá negarse y además yo puedo darle una vida de lujos y comodidad a Goku"- contesto Hinata enfurecida,

-"¿qué creen que yo soy un cero a la izquierda?, cuando termine la invasión le pediré a goku que nos casemos y ustedes se pueden ir mucho al demonio"- dijo Tenten,

-"no, yo soy la más indicada para Goku mi devoción por él están grande que incluso traicione a mi aldea por el"- contesto Temari con el ceño fruncido,

-"ya basta que sean vuelto locas este no es el momento para su estúpido acto de chicas enamoradas, además si Goku pierde la pelea no habrá novio con quien casarse así que cálmense"- dijo Shikamaru fuertemente lo que llamo la atención de todas que lo miraban con furia,

-"¿acaso tu pelmazo cara de perro aburrido te atreves a creer que nuestro amado Goku perderá con esas basuras?"- Dijeron todas la chicas al mismo tiempo poniéndole la carne de gallina a Shikamaru y a Lee,

-"creo que no debiste abrir la boca"- susurro Lee al chico nara que sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero gracias al cielo un gran estruendo en la parte superior del estadio los salvo de la furia de las kunoichis ya que todo voltearon a ver la batalla de Goku contra los 3 kages.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA PARTE SUPERIOR DEL ESTADIO.**

Goku bloqueaba los ataques combinados de Hashirama y Tobirama a quienes sujetaba por las muñecas y con un fuerte apretón comenzó a triturarles las manos.

-"yo tengo ventaja en esta pelea solo tengo que evitar que utilicen sus posiciones de manos y no podrán utilizar sus jutsus"- dijo Goku con voz seria y que veía a los 2 Hokages que trataban desesperadamente de soltarse de su agarre para su fortuna Minato apareció con su Hiraishin no jutsu detrás de Goku y lo golpeo con su rasengan en la espalda mandándolo a volar contra una pared destruyéndola en el acto.

-"lo consiguió"- dijo tayuyá con una sonrisa arrogante la cual fue borrada rápidamente cuando el saiyajin salía de entre los escombros completamente ileso y acompañado de su aura dorada.

-"mi turno"- dijo Goku que salió disparado como un rayo dorado y comenzó a darle una salvaje y brutal golpiza a Minato quien salió volando por los aires pero Goku apareció arribada el con su súper velocidad y dio una patada en el rostro del cuarto Hokage que cayo contra el suelo como si de una bala de caño se tratara dejando un cráter enorme en el suelo con el cuerpo de Minato inerte.

-"el… el….él puede volar"- dijo Sakon muy asustado.

-"si ese es uno de los talentos que tendré una vez que tenga su cuerpo"- contesto Orochimaru emocionado que después ordeno algo a Hashirama.

-"es hora Hashirama barre con toda esta aldea"- grito Orochimaru

Mientras el primer Hokage comenzó a realizar varias posiciones de manos.

-"no, no puede ser, Goku"- detenlo lord Hashirama está apunto de utilizar el Mokuton Senpou Shinsuusenju y con eso barrera la aldea por completo"- grito Hiruzen que estaba sentado recargado en una pared,

-"entendido"- dijo Goku que creo rápidamente un kienzan la cual arrojo contra Hashirama que continuaba con reuniendo su energía partiendo lo por la mitad y casi enseguida recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Goku que se tele – trasporto frente a Hashirama que salió disparado contra la pared de la parte superior del estadio.

-"Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma después de transformarse en rubio no solo su poder aumento, su salvajismo y brutalidad en combate son escalofriantes"- pensó tayuya atemorizada

-"Lord Orochimaru esto es muy malo no hay forma de ganarle tenemos que escapar"- dijo tayuya nerviosamente.

-"demonios odio admitirlo pero Goku es mucho más poderoso ahora que tiene el pelo rubio y ni con Kimimaro creo que podamos si quera hacerle un rasguño….no espera ya lo tengo"- pesaba Orochimaru al que se le dibujo una maligna sonrisa mientras veía como Goku poco apoco comenzó a pulverizar a Tobirama que no era rival para el guerrero legendario,

-"tienes razón en algo mi querida tayuyá ¿pero quién dijo que teníamos que ganar?"- Dijo Orochimaru que comenzó a hacer posiciones de mano esperando que Tobirama resistiera lo suficiente ante el tremendo poder del saiyajin,

-"ahora todos présteme su poder para poder acabar con mi enemigo"- grito Orochimaru que después de lo dicho expulso de su boca la espada Kusanagi que crecía rápidamente apuntando a Goku que reaccionando rápido pudo atrapar la espada con su mano derecha mientras la espada en peso a brillar con mucha intensidad,

-"es inútil no podrás vencerme con tu monda dientes"- dijo Goku a Orochimaru que no ponía atención a sus palabras ya que estaba reuniendo todo el chakra posible de los 4 del sonido y de los 3 zombies Hokages caídos ante el saiyajin quien encendió su aura dorada en pujando a Orochimaru y a sus hombres.

-"no me rendiré solo un poco más"- pensaba el maligno sanin.

-"YA BASTA"- grito Goku que con un resplandor más poderoso y con un fuerte viento huracanado saco volando por los aires a todos los ninjas invasores y rompiendo la espada Kusanagi en miles de pedazos.

Posteriormente los ninjas renegados yacían el suelo árido del estadio mientras trataban de levantarse por cualquier medio.

-"lo…logre"- pensaba el maligno sanin que recibió un poderoso gancho al hígado por parte del súper saiyajin que había bajado al suelo a la velocidad de la luz.

-"AAAAAAH"- grito el sanin que no pudo terminar con su martirio ya que este comenzó a ser acribillado por una brutal ráfaga de golpes del súper saiyajin.

La salvaje golpiza era escuchada por todo el estadio donde todos los presentes podían sentir en carne propia el sonido de los huesos de Orochimaru siendo destrozado con cada impacto por parte de los puñetazos de Goku que era apoyado fervientemente por las kunoichis.

-"esto se está poniendo macabro"- dijo Lee en voz baja y algo temerosa.

-"estoy de acuerdo esto no es un combate, es una carnicería"- contesto Shikamaru que veía la gigantesca diferencia de poderes entre el saiyajin y Orochimaru y sus hombres que a simple vista eran como hormigas enfrentando a un elefante.

-"MALDICIÓN"- grito el malvado sanin que salió disparado contra el suelo de una manera violenta y muy aparatosa des pues de recibir una patada de parte de Goku quien mantenía un semblante serio y frio.

\- no te lo permitiremos"- dijeron los 4 del sonido que se colocaron de modo defensivo frente a Orochimaru quien ni podía moverse, los ninjas arrojaron kunais y shurikens contra Goku que las detuvo con muchísima facilidad y rompiéndolas en el proceso como si de ramitas se trataran.

Pero para aún más sorpresa y terror de los ninjas malignos, Goku extendió su brazo al frente se estos y después puso su mano un una posición muy parecida a la de una pistola solo pare decir una última palabra.

-"bang"- dijo el saiyajin.

-"corran"- dijo tayuya, poro era muy tarde ya que hubo una gran explosión justo en frente de todos ellos que salían volando contra las paredes del maltrecho estadio.

-"lord Orochimaru"- dijeron preocupados los 4 del sonido que aduras penas podían estar en pie ayudando a su maestro, que semi- inconsciente dio la orden de retirada.

-"no te dejare escapar maldita sabandija"- exclamo Goku que se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el sanin y su grupo pero Minato lo detuvo lo que les dio tiempo suficiente a los del sonido para escapar velozmente a pesar de que eran perseguidos por los ninjas anbu de konoha.

Minutos después de la huida de Orochimaru los 3 Hokages zonbies comenzaron a deshacerse mostrando una luz blanca la cual eran sus almas que habían sido liberadas del control de Orochimaru sorprendiendo a Goku quien creía que solo eran simples muñecos.

-"gracias muchas gracias por liberarnos de su control"- dijeron los 3 Hokages.

-"este….bueno… yo… no hay de que"- contesto Goku con su típica sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por los kages caídos.

-"Minato espera"- dijo Hiruzen quien ya se había levantado y quería hablar con su viejo amigo.

-"él es son goku la nueva esperanza de esta aldea así como tú lo fuiste ase mucho y también es la persona especial que tu hija a elegido"- comento Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

-"oh ya veo pues entonces puedo estar tranquilo de que ella estará en buenas manos"- contesto Minato con una sonrisa.

Goku, ¿cierto?, Por favor cuida de ellas te lo pido son mi mayor tesoro….."- dijo Minato que desaparecía poco a poco frente al saiyajin y Hiruzen quien después de lo oído se volvió a sentar.

-"ya estoy muy viejo para esto"- dijo Hiruzen.

-"no te preocupes lo haré, ¿pero qué quiso decir con ellas? "- pensaba Goku que aun recordaba el rostro de Minato quien pidió por su amada hija y otra persona desconocida por el saiyajin.

-"Hiruzen descansa yo iré a ayudar a mi equipo"- dijo Goku que despego en una estela de luz dorada en busca de sus amigos.

-"¿Lord Hokage se encuentra bien?"- Dijo Anko que corría junto con los genin en su ayuda,

-"si estoy bien"- contesto Hiruzen,

-"¿a dónde fue Goku?"- Pregunto Tenten preocupada por su amado

-"no te preocupes él fue a terminar con esto de una vez por todas"- contesto Hiruzen.

* * *

 **ÁREA BOSCOSA CERCA DEL AL ACADEMIA SHINOBI.**

Naruko, Sakura y Sasuke luchaban con Shukaku quien los llevo al límite de sus fuerzas ya que Sasuke lo ataco con varios chidoris y ya con la marca de maldición a su límite comenzó a cansarse al igual que Sakura que golpeo al inmenso mapache como un enorme árbol como si de una pelota de béisbol se tratara pero este no parecía cansarse en lo más mínimo y Naruko quien llamo a Gamahiro trataba de detener el ataque de shukaku y a la vez despertar a Gaara quien resultó ser un contenedor de una bestia con cola al igual que ella razón por la que decidió ayudarlo,

-"esto es malo, Gamahiro se está cansando ¿qué hare?"- Pensó Naruko con temor que fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una estela de luz dorada impacto contra Shukaku derribándolo en el acto,

-"go…go...go...Goku"- dijo la Uzumaki feliz de ver a su amigo,

-"¿Goku que te paso?"- Pregunto Sakura sorprendida por el cambio de aspecto de su compañero,

-"esto es una habilidad la cual ha sido heredada a través de mi sangre saiyajin la cual aumenta mi poder y también provoca este cambio físico en mi cuerpo se le conoce como súper saiyajin"- contesto Goku sin dejar de ver a Shukaku,

-"un Kekkei Genkai, Goku despertó un Kekkei Genkai es impresionante y además se ve mucho más guapo que antes"- pensaba Naruko sonrojada viendo a Goku,

-"maldita sea, ¿cuánto poder tienen estos fenómenos llamados saiyajin?, y si aún tienen más estoy empezando a entender por qué ese lunático que los gobernó les tenia tanto miedo pensaba"- Sasuke viendo a Goku que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol cercano a él,

-"dios mío él es realmente tan sexy"- pensó Sakura muy sonrojada viendo a nuestro héroe que se preparaba para luchar con Shukaku,

-"maldito seas goku mitarashi, ¿porque siempre te entrometes en mi camino?"- Dijo furiosamente Shukaku que comenzó a realizar una gigantesca bijudama,

-"esto es malo niña hay que huir"- dijo Gamahiro a Naruko que deshizo el jutsu de invocación para después reunirse con Sakura y Sasuke,

-"demasiado tarde, MUERAN"- grito Shukaku a todo pulmón arrojando la bijudama, pero Goku sin moverse de su lugar y con las manos lista y cargadas de un gran resplandor azul,

-"KAME, HAME, HAAA"- grito el saiyajin que disparo un gran rayo el cual impacto con la bijudama que impresionantemente fue atravesada por el kame, hame ha que golpea de forma brutal a Shukaku que se desintegra ante el ataque que se pierde de vista de todos al subir al cielo dejando solo a Gaara que se encuentra en el suelo aun con deseos de luchar, pero Naruko le dio un fuerte cabezazo y después le recrimino sus actos seguido de unas palabras de aliento al jinchuriki de la arena quien parecía entender que el cerrarse al mundo no es la solución y que él también podía experimentar esos sentimientos los cuales lo volvían un ser humano.

Después de unos momentos Baki y Kankuro llegaron al rescate de Gaara y a pesar de conocer la fuerza del saiyajin estaban determinados a salvarlo,

-"tomen a su amigo y váyanse de aquí"- ordenó Goku lo que impresión a los ninjas de la arena que tomaron a Gaara y huyeron del lugar mientras Goku volvía a la normalidad sabiendo que la pelea había terminado pero él no esperaba que tanto Naruko como Sakura corrieran y lo derribaran con un gran y fuerte abrazo,

-"Goku eres el mejor te amo con todo mi corazón"- dijo naruko que después de lo dicho en peso a besar al saiyajin en la boca,

-"cállate enana yo la amo mucho más que tu"- grito sakura que en pujo a naruko y también lo beso con fiereza mientras goku solo parecía indefenso y sorprendido por lo hecho por sus compañeras de equipo,

-"la verdad es que ya me estoy acostumbrado a sus idioteces"- dijo Sasuke mientras este se comenzó a alejar para tomar su camino rumba al estadio de konoha, pero repentinamente se detubo.

-"demonios, supongo que si no lo ayudo esas lunáticas lo terminaran violando"- pensó Sasuke que rápidamente agarro a Goku del cuello de la camisa y salto junto con el rápida y furtivamente entre los árboles salvándolo de las chicas quienes casi lo violaban allí mismo.

-"espera maldito emo, regresa con mi amado"- grito Naruko.

-"vuelve aquí mierdasuke"- grito Sakura muy enojada que junto a Naruko los perseguían ferozmente como si estas fueran unas especies de kunoichis bersekers.

-"Nos van a alcanzar"- dijo Goku algo nervios.

-"Cállate perdedor hago lo que puedo para salvarte el trasero"- contesto desesperado Sasuke que mientras corría podía sentir las miradas maléficas de las dos chicas del harem de Goku que lo estaban alcanzando poco apoco en una carrera sumamente bizarra.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO POR LAS CALLES DE KONOHA.**

-"Parece ser que ya término"- dijo Haku.

-"si solo eran un montón de basura"- contesto Zabuza que limpiaba su espada de la sangre de sus víctimas,

-"como sea ya con esto hemos saldado nuestra deuda así que creo que debemos irnos"- dijo Lezick quien estaba sentado en una enorme montaña de cadáveres ensangrentados de ninjas del sonido.

-"si estoy de acuerdo, bueno vámonos"- ordeno Zabuza a sus compañeros que desaparecían rápidamente del lugar.

-"gracias por todo"- pensaba Kakashi que había visto al equipo Zabuza desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 **UN DÍA DESPUÉS DE LA INVASION.**

El Hokage sin poder detener lo inevitable decidió realizar una reunión ya que el inconveniente que tanto temía a ocurrido y los líderes de los clanes y los ancianos de konoha se enteraron del poder de Goku tras su feroz combate con Orochimaru y biju de la arena pero Sarutobi estaba dispuesto a todo por defender al saiyajin en especial de danzo, por lo que la segunda fase de su plan tendría que comenzar.

-"¿estás seguro de esto?"- Pregunto Jiraiya que se encontraba escondido entre las sobra detrás del escritorio del hokage,

-"si, esto completamente seguro de lo que hago"- contesto Hiruzen.

-"¿pero no crees que prácticamente lo estaremos obligando? y por lo que se él tiene familia y amigos que esperan su regreso"- dijo Jiraiya.

-"si ya lo sé, pero escuche que si gana ese torneo de los universos le concederán cualquier deseo solo hay que esperar que el pida quedarse aquí para siempre"- contesto el Hokage a Jiraiya,

-"¿en verdad tu nunca cambiaras?, el chico no es un arma con el que puedas amenazar al mundo entero y a pesar de su inocencia él es un genio en las batallas tarde que temprano se dará cuenta de lo que estás haciendo que sinceramente no es mucho mejor que lo que haría danzo"- dijo Jiraiya fuertemente y enojado con Hiruzen.

-"Jiraiya no creas que lo hago con fines egoístas ese chico realmente es alguien de confianza, valor, bondad y sobre todo escapas de despertar las emociones de esperanza en los corazones de los demás todo lo necesario para ser Hokage y aunque sé que si le ofreciera el cargo el inmediatamente lo rechazaría, además esas chicas lo aman de verdad nadie las ha obligado, desean estar con él por voluntad propia y el a pesar de su forma de ser dejo en claro que desea estar con ellas por eso Jiraiya esto es una orden tráeme a esas 7 chicas diles que tengo algo importare que decirles"- dijo Hiruzen a lo que Jiraiya con un suspiro se retiró en busca de estas.

* * *

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE.**

Las 7 kunoichis junto con Jiraiya se encontraban frente a Hiruzen, muchas gracias por venir tan rápido dijo el Hokage quien poso su mitrada en el sanin.

-"¿pero qué demonios te pasó?"- Pregunto Hiruzen que veía a Jiraiya con las mejillas súper inflamadas un ojo morado y muchos rasguños en su cara.

-"este…..bueno…. este"- dijo el sanin tratado de decir lo que paso.

-"el muy cerdo entro en mi casa mientras me bañaba"- contesto Naruko por el sanin.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK- DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUKO.**

Naruko se encontraba en su baño terminando de tallándose su hermoso cuerpo lista para ducharse y después entrar en su tino mientras esta se veía en el espejo de su baño.

-"demonio por favor ya dejen de crecer"- dijo la niña mientras es comenzó a revisar su pecho frente al espejo.

-"oye vamos no te queje muchas querrían estar en tu lugar"- dijo Jiraiya quien apareció de la nada y pico con un dedo un pecho izquierdo de la Uzumaki que se puso blanca del susto y posteriormente gritar a todo pulmón.

-"AAAAAAH"- segundos después el sabio pervertido salió disparado por la ventana del baño de la Uzumaki que ya se había puesto una toalla y tenía un bate de béisbol repleto con picos y alambre de púas con el que golpeo al viejo que gritaba que lo sentía a lo lejos.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Todas la chicas fulminaban a Jiraiya con la mirada entretanto este solo miraba a otro lado mientras silbaba.

-"eres un idiota"- dijo Hiruzen con los ojos entre serrados.

-"ah como sea las llame por algo importante ¿quiero saber qué es lo que sienten por Goku? Y sean sinceras"- dijo Hiruzen.

-"lo amo con todo mi ser"- dijo Sakura.

-"él es mi príncipe lo amo"- dijo Tenten.

-"él es mi destinado mi amor"- dijo Ino.

-"mi modelo a seguir y el hombre que amo"- dijo Hinata.

-"mi familia y la persona que más amo en el mundo"- dijo Anko.

-"él es la persona del que me enamore no tengo que decir más"- dijo Temari.

-"el me mostró que el mundo no es el horrible lugar que siempre pensé que era, me dio su amistad, su valor y sobre todo la esperanza de que siempre hay un futuro mejor si me esfuerzo por al cansarlo, Goku es la persona que amo y que amare hasta la muerte"- contesto Naruko con una tierna sonrisa.

-"entiendo entonces escuchen con atención"- dijo el Hokage quien comenzó a hablarles de su plan con todo detalle.

* * *

 **3 DÍAS DESPUÉS DE LA INVACION A KONOHA.**

En la torre del Hokage se encontraban los líderes de los clanes así como el consejo de los ancianos conformado por Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y Danzō Shimura.

Que exigían saber quién era Goku por lo que Hiruzen decidió contarles la historia de Goku, claro que esta fue la versión de la historia que Kakashi le conto a sus genin en la tierra de las olas y diciendo que esto le fue dejado como información tanto por el primer como por el segundo Hokage, ya que previamente durante la elaboración de su plan el mando a varios Anbu y a Jiraiya por todos lados de los continentes elementales dejando pistas, monumentos falsos así como reliquias e historias de las leyendas de los saiyajin por lo que Hiruzen había cubierto casi cualquier duda que estos pudieran tener en caso de que intentaran verificar la autenticidad de lo dicho,

-"¿esto es muy extraño porque Hashirama y Tobirama sensei te dejarían una información tan valiosa como esa sin mencionárnosla a nosotros?"- Dijo danzo dudoso delo dicho por el Hokage,

-"muy simple danzo en primer lugar porque la historia de los saiyajin están antigua como la del sabio de los 6 caminos por lo que sería catalogada como cuentos de hadas para los niños pequeños y en segunda solo véanse ustedes 3 en un espejo son tan ambiciosos que si se hubieran enterado abría atizado cualquier medio para obtener el poder de una raza guerrera la cual rivalizaba con el del mismísimo sabio de los 6 caminos"- dijo hiruzen de forma seria y fría,

-"y no me avergüenzo de eso todo sea por el bien de konoha"- contesto danzo,

-"el problema es ¿qué hacer con el chico ahora?"- dijo Shikaku Nara líder del clan Nara, lo que le dio una oportunidad a danzo de hacerse del control de goku pero este no pudo hacer su jugada ya que Jiraiya apareció con Goku en la sala.

-"ya traje al niño como ordenaste"- dijo el sabio pervertido.

-"¿para qué me llamaste Hiruzen?, estaba durmiendo muy a gusto"- dijo Goku que aún estaba usando su pijama y estaba algo molesto por la forma en que lo llamaron.

-"lo siento mucho Goku pero esto es muy importante"- dijo el Hokage lo que llamo la atención de Goku.

-"¿dime Goku tu qué piensas de la aldea te gusta?"- pregunto hiruzen a lo que el saiyajin le dijo que si.

-"Goku sé que esto es muy prematuro pero me gustaría que tu formaras parte de la aldea de manera formal por medio del contrato de juramento de lealtad"- dijo el Hokage.

-"¿qué es eso?"- pregunto Goku.

–"Una vez que jures lealtad a la aldea y gracias a tus habilidades únicas tendrás la obligación de compartir tu poder con la aldea y a cambio se te asegura protección, una buena posición económica y estabilidad por el resto de tu vida"- contesto el Hokage.

-"genial ya que eso de trabajar es muy aburrido"- dijo Goku.

-"¿y qué hago para eso de la lealtad?"- Pregunto Goku.

-"ah, es muy simple solo te tiene que comprometer en que te casaras con ellas 7"- dijo Hiruzen mientras todas las miembros del harén de Goku pasaba al frente muy apenadas y sonrojadas quienes después de escucharse las unas a las otras y que ninguna renunciaría a estar con Goku decidieron que compartirlo ya que es mucho mejor que no tenerlo.

-"¿Bien, qué dices Goku?"- Pregunto Hiruzen,

-"¿y ustedes están de acuerdo con esto?"- Pregunto Goku que veía a las chicas que sonrieron y lo afirmaron con la cabeza.

-"si estaremos contigo por siempre"- dijeron todas ella al mismo tiempo mientras veía con amor y pasión al sayajin.

-"bueno pues acepto me casare con ellas"- dijo Goku tranquilamente lo que emociono a todas las chicas que corrieron desenfrenadas hacia él.

-"Bueno no ganaste el torneo pero aun así este tu premio"- dijeron todas la chicas que una por una comenzaron a besarlo en la boca como si estas trataran de arrancarle los labios.

-"Esperen….cal…cálmense…chicas"- tartamudeo el saiyajin mientras cada una pasaba y lo besaba sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

Por otro lado danzo y el consejo de ancianos decidieron retirarse.

-"está seguro de esto"- pregunto Koharu.

-"si, es lo mejor ya que una de sus futuras esposas es ese monstruo del kyubi solo imagínate que poderoso será el bastado que dé a luz esa mocosa y yo tendré el control de esa abominación"- dijo danzo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras seguía su camino junto a los otros viejos.

-"ja, el matrimonio de dos monstruos hay que ver en como terminamos en esto"- dijo Homura en voz baja.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DE OROCHIMARU.**

Este se recuperaba de sus graves heridas al cuidado de Kabuto.

-"es una lástima no solo no pudimos destruir konoha sino que la espada kusanagi fue destruida"- dijo Kabuto,

-"si pero todo es fue un precio muy pequeño por lo que acabamos de obtener"- dijo Orochimaru que sostenía una pequeña serpiente negra la cual escupió un pequeño trozo de su espada rota que tenía unas pequeñas manchas de sangre,

-"realmente valió la pena"- dijo Orchimaru que sonreía maléficamente mientras sostenía el pequeño pedazo de espada en sus dedos.

-"valió la pena, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….."- terminaba el maligno sanin con una macabra risa cuyos ecos se perdían en la oscuridad de su lúgubre escondite.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ninguna las chicas quiso renunciar a estar con goku lo que dio pie a que hiruzen pudiera ejecutar su plan el cual fue un total éxito ya goku decidió que se casaría con todas las chicas y asiendo oficial su harén el cual ya no sea solo un apodo sino una realidad en konoha.

Danzo y orochimaru cada uno tienen sus planes y en especial el maligno sanin ¿Qué es lo que planeara hacer?, bueno eso lo descubriremos en futuros capítulos.

La pelea de goku vs 3 hokages está inspirado en los guerreros z vs broly de la película DBZ: Estalla el Duelo así como en ayaka kagari vs Witches en witch craft Works ep. 2 y goku vs shukaku en goku vs zamasu Dragon Ball Súper Ep 66.

El plan de hiruzen juramento de lealtad está inspirado en Tenchi Muyo GXP ep 25 y 26, así como en la familia son en konoha capítulo 5 de alucard77

El próximo capítulo será especial que mostrara parte de la nueva vida de goku con sus prometidas y la aparición de una nueva rival para las chicas que a pesar de su corta edad les mostrara el significado de la palabra yandere, posteriormente comenzara una mini saga de goku vs raíz donde aparecerán cierta uzumaki y uchiha que creo que algunos ya sabrán quienes son así como la aparición de la tercer y ultima sanin y de 2 miembros de akatsuki, después de esta mini saga comenzara el arco del emperador.

Nos vemos cuídense.


	23. capitulo 22

_Hola buenos días tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, últimamente me han llegado mensajes al MP que aunque agradezco el apoyo debo decir que el dueño del canal de youtube rey goku y yo no somos la misma persona por lo que no puedo contestar algunas cosas que no se, agradecería si rey goku pudiera aclarar que no somos el mismo, así como me gustaría que el pudiera comunicarse conmigo por el MP para poder hablar sobre su versión en vídeo de El Ninja Son Goku se lo agradecería mucho, en el capítulo de hoy aparecerá una loli yandere cuya personalidad cambie basándome en Kaede Fuyou, katsura kotonoha y la más reciente y más letal de todas Tanya von Degurechaff espero que sea de su agrado._

 _maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como la mega golpiza que goku le dio a orochimaru y sus hombres, espero que disfrutes de la sorpresa que se avecina en futuros capítulos, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Vegetto blue – estoy de acuerdo con lo trillado que sería el uso de un clon así como argumental mente hablando no es muy factible ya que el poder de goku no proviene totalmente de sus genes sino de su entrenamiento, por lo que un clon ni de lejos tendría el mismo poder que goku, tengo una muy buena idea parar el uso de la sangre pero es sorpresa, la fase dios estar en la saga del emperador, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _berrus-sama – suena muy interesante lo de las técnicas pero en realidad la sangre de goku será utilizada en otras cosas más espeluznantes y raras que un simple clon espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Dante Sparda 200 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, orochimaru utilizara la sangre de goku cosas muy espeluznantes y raras, el torneo del poder si saldrá pero para ser sincero deseo ver como este se desarrollara en el canon para después adaptarlo en esta historia, tendré muy en cuenta lo de la pelea de goku y vergeta así como lo del ssj 4, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _FanFic World010 – se incorporaran más hasta ser un total de 12, me agradaría que medieras algunos nombre de chicas para tenerlas en cuenta, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _reyoscar455 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, goku es muy pero muy afortunado, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Albertino155 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como la paliza que recibió orochimaru por parte de goku, y también los toque de los momentos de sasuke y shikamaru quienes trataban de ayudar agoku a sus maneras, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como la batalla y los momentos cómicos de sasuke, orochimaru no planea nada bueno con esa sangre te lo aseguro, sasuke si se ira de la aldea pero será un poco diferente que el canon, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Lector Shenlong – me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores, así como la locura que arman el harén de goku, lo de minato lo coloque para darle sentido a algo que se viene en la mini saga de goku vs raíz, espero tu comprensión ante esta incoherencia, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, creme en este ellas van a hacer algo mucho peor te lo aseguro, pero un me extralimitare ya que como tú dices la vendita ONU, (risa), orochimaru puede usar la sangre de goku en otras cosas más espeluznantes, raras y atroces que un simple clon, pero es una sorpresa, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _dark goku ss4 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, la chica será una loli yandere, a itachi se le caerá la mandíbula cuando se entere, (risa), no creo que minato se ponga celoso ya está muerto, tomare muy en cuenta esa idea de la elección de las chicas faltantes ya que el harén ya está casi completo, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _CCSakuraforever – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – I am very happy that you liked the previous chapter, thank you very much for your comment._

 _Kaiser kai charlychan500 – creme orochimaru tendrá una posible llave al fin del mundo con esa sangre, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Neko-kun – estarán sercade perder su ino sencia en este capítulo, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _coronadomontes – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Neopercival – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, danzo no abe en lo que sea metido y en la mini saga que se viene le sabrá lo que es el dolor, la personalidad de hinata será aún más parecida a la de Ninja road conforme siga avanzando esta historia, muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones me serán de mucha utilidad para el futuro en el torneo del poder que muy pronto iniciara en el canon, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _deywer – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _gouto – para ser sincero a uno no lo decido pero agradecería proposiciones, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _BARTMAN91 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _kirito35saito64 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, por el momento por cuestión de mi trabajo estoy actualizando cada 15 días, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Darksoul – muchas gracias por tus gentiles palabras ases que me emocione de poder continuar con este trabajo, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Kaneki993 – lo lamento pero tayuya no estará en el harem ya que ella es muy importante para el desarrollo de lo que será el arco del emperador espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Goldran – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _aten92 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, orochimaru tendrá una posible llave al fin del mundo con esa sangre, danzo y su sequito van a recibir su merecido te lo aseguro muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Alan – creme él va a sufrir más porque serán 12 en total, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Goldran – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Natsu Akastki833 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, intentare actualizar lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario._

 _gouto – me alegra que te haya gustado, esta historia, por el momento son 22 capítulos sin contar la introducción del principio y posible mente serán entre 40 o un poco más en esta primera temporada, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario._

 _Kenshi uzumaki17 – me alegra que te haya gustado, esta historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario._

 _Guest – me alegra que te haya gustado, esta historia, muchas gracias por tu opinión intentare corregir ese error ya que no me gustaría crear a otro Shiba tasuya, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _El saiyajin uzumaki – tendré muy en cuenta tu idea me parecen muy interesantes, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Elchico 64 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, para ser sincero no sé cuál sea la conexión de naruko y karin pero lo investigare y si no lo inventare, (risa), anko y naruko aran algo muy raro con las otras chicas en este capítulo espero que te agrade, muy pronto vegeta hará su aparición, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _gaelortiz420 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu apoyo, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Basarak Uzumaki Uchiha – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Ultimate demon god zero – créeme orochimaru no planea nada bueno con esa sangre te lo aseguro, kushina y mikoto posiblemente salgan en el próximo capítulo, y lo de bardock y fem. kyubi lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Guest – intentare actualizar lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Cristopher – me alegra que te haya gustado, esta historia, muchas gracias por tus amables palabras daré lo mejor de mí para mantenerme en tus preferencias, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Kakashi crossove – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Andes – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, esta historia, daré lo mejor por seguir en tus preferencias, el ssj dios rojo y azul saldrán muy pronto, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Kevin uchiha – muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero quesea de su agrado._

* * *

Capitulo: 22 el regalo de compromiso, el monstruo con cara de niña.

* * *

 **EN UN GRAN CAMPO DE FLORES MULTICOLORES.**

Anko se encontraba sentada en el hermoso campo floral acompañada de su heroico hermano Goku quien estaba recostado en su regazo en un apacible momento de libertad.

-"Goku no puedo creerlo por fin somos marido y mujer"- decía apasionadamente Anko.

-"así es Anko tu y yo estamos unidos por el lazo del amor eterno"- contesto el saiyajin con mirada profunda y varonil.

-"goku no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor bésame como nunca has besado a alguien antes"- pidió Anko con pación mientras el saiyajin se le paro y se preparó para besar a la kunoichi.

-"Anko….,"- decía Goku.

-"Anko….., levántate ya"- ordeno Goku.

-"¿Qué?"- Dijo Anko que repentinamente cayo de su cama y se encontró en el suelo adormilada y con Naruko a su lado molesta por que esta seguía dormida.

-"Levántate ya ebria inútil no solo no ayudas, sino que llegas tarde y en estado de ebriedad, Goku tuvo que traerte hasta tu cama"- reclamo la Uzumaki que traía un delantal y un plumero que limpiaba el lugar.

-"oh, cállate tenía un hermoso sueño"- contesto Anko.

-"pues ya levántate y ayúdanos"- exigió Sakura que entraba al cuarto con una escena y un delantal también limpiando.

-"si ya que esta mansión no se limpiara sola "- dijo Tenten mientras todas recordaron lo que paso hace 15 días antas.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK- TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

-"Todo está decidido, entonces Naruko Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Anko Mitarashi, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten y Sabaku no Temari, a partir de ahora serán las prometidas de Goku"- declaro el Hokage, ya que Goku ya había jurado lealtad a konoha y sus habitantes.

-"¿pero seguras que no tienen problemas con esto, que pasara con sus familias que opinan de esto?"- Pregunto Goku un poco preocupado por ellas.

-"yo soy huérfana"- contesto Naruko con una sonrisa.

-"yo deje de ser la heredera de mi clan hace mucho"- dijo Hinata igual con una sonrisa.

-"tú eres mi única familia"- dijo Anko.

-"mis padres están de acuerdo ya que los amenace con escapar de casa si no me dejaba casarme contigo"- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa astuta.

-"yo hice lo mismo que la frentona"- dijo Ino que fulminaba a su padre con los ojos ya que este estaba en contra al principio.

-"a mi familia le alegro ya que mi padre pensó que por mi afición por las armas sería una solterona de por vida"- dijo Tenten.

-"yo fui exiliada de mi aldea así que les da igual"- comenta Temari.

-"bueno con todo ya en su lugar, Goku toma estas son las llaves de tu nueva casa"- dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

-"¿casa?"- Pregunto Goku que tomaba las llaves.

-"si y es muy espaciosa para todos ustedes además tiene muchos cuartos por si tu encuentras otra candidata y si quieres hacer con ellas bueno…. esas cosas…. tu….ya sabes"- dijo el Hokage que decía lo último en voz baja a Goku en el oído.

-"ah, bueno…. Gracias"- dijo Goku algo confundido.

-"bueno chicas vámonos"- dijo Goku tranquilamente mientras este era acompañado por ellas hacia su nueva casa la cual era tan grande como la mansión Hyuga.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Bueno como sea ahora tenemos una gran mansión mucho dinero y además Goku es nuestro"- dijo Anko que se paseaba semi desnuda por la lujosa cocina de la casa con todas las chicas en el comedor de está preparando el desayuno y que se sonrojaron con alegría sabiendo que las palabras de Anko eran muy ciertas.

-"Buenos días"- dijo Goku que entraba a la cocina con un bostezo.

-"buenos días cariño"- dijeron las 7 chicas que se arrojaron contra Goku y derivándolo mientras estas lo abrazaban y besaban en todas partes.

-"ya han pasado 15 días desde que vivimos juntos y aun no me acostumbro a esto"- pensaba Goku que seguía siendo apretujado por las chicas y lleno de lápiz labial por toda la cara.

* * *

 **RESTAURANTE DE ICHIRAKU 9:00 PM.**

Goku se encontraba comiendo junto con Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi, Gai y asuma en una celebración.

-"para ser sincero me siento un poco ridículo, estamos celebrando una despedida de solteros para un niño de 12 años"- dijo Asuma algo alcoholizado.

-"Asuma, ¿estas celoso de un niño?"- Pregunto Gai.

-"no claro que no"- grito Asuma.

-"pues yo si estoy celoso"- dijo Lee con lágrimas cómicas.

-"que fastidio, como sea, ¿Goku ya les compraste algún regalo de compromiso a tus novias?"- Pregunto Shikamaru.

-"bueno…este…. No creo que no"- dijo Goku con una mano detrás de su nuca y sonriendo.

-"Goku tienes que conseguir algo los detalles como los regalos son de suma importancia para las mujeres"- dijo Kakashi seriamente mientras Goku tras escuchar sus palabras comenzó a recordar algo.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK- PLANETA TIERRA UNIVERSO 7 TIENDA DEPARTAMENTAL DE JOYERÍA Y COSMÉTICOS.**

Goku se encontraba de compras con Milk mientras este cargaba todas las compras y su mujer veía la joyería de los locales.

-"adiós mío mira Goku esta precioso esa pulsera de rubí"- dijo emocionada Milk.

-"ah, sí…esta bonita"- contesto Goku aburridamente.

-"oye Goku a las mujeres nos gustan los regalos y los detalles eso es de suma importancia y esa pulsera es muy linda"- dijo Milk con una sonrisa astuta tratando de que su marido entendiera el mensaje.

-"no te preocupes ya verás que te conseguiré una gran sorpresa"- contesto Goku con una sonrisa,

-"ahora si será una gran sorpresa la plancha nueva"- pensaba Goku con una sonrisa mientras salía del local junto a Milk.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Después ella me pego con la plancha y me corrió de la casa varios días"- dijo Goku en voz baja al jounin de konoha.

-"eres un idiota se suponía que tenías quedarle algo que le gustara como perfumes, flores, o joyas, no hagas esa estupidez con ellas 7 o terminaras en una cama de hospital con un respirador como único sustento de vida"- dijo Kakashi en tono de regaño al saiyajin que solo pensaba en que podía regalarles a las 7 chicas.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CAFETERÍA.**

Las chicas se encontraban tomando café y discutiendo por saber quién sería la esposa número uno de Goku mientras estas eran observadas a lo lejos en una banca por Kiba, Shino y Choji actuando como actores de doblaje ya que estos las doblaban cada vez que veían que ellas hablaban.

-"voy a terminar con mierdaku para poder ser la novia del apuesto Kiba"- dijo Kiba con voz afeminada fingiendo ser Naruko.

-"y que lo digas yo deseo poder pasar una gran noche con mi amado Choji"- dijo Choji igualmente fingiendo ser Ino, de repente se vio a Anko que los veía sentados.

-"no creen que esos pelmazos nos han estado viendo mucho tiempo"- dijo Shino.

-"oye eso fue ofensivo y por lo menos cambia la voz"- regaño Kiba.

-"yo solo dije lo que ella dijo, leí sus labios"- contesto Shino lo que dejo muy tristes a Choji y a Kiba que estaban petrificados y con lágrimas tras lo escuchado.

-"vean el lado positivo por lo menos ellas estarán solteras hasta que Goku tenga 16 años"- dijo Shino tratando de animar a sus amigos.

-"si a un tenemos tiempo si solo hay que cortejarlas y cuando se enamoren de nosotros cortaran el compromiso, jajajajajaja"- dijo Kiba riendo al final.

-"si, ¿pero y si Goku aprovecha ese tiempo y toma sus castidades?"- dijo Choji aun cabizbajo lo que dejo en shock a Kiba, mientras los 3 eran vistos como 3 idiotas por todos los transeúntes del lugar.

* * *

 **2 DÍAS DESPUÉS EN LOS BOSQUES CERCANOS A LA ACADEMIA SHINOBI.**

Los aspirantes a genin se encontraban en una prueba de súper vivencia dirigidos por Iruka, durante la prueba el equipo de Konohamaru paseaba entre grandes montículos de rocas afiladas.

-"vamos Moegi eres muy lenta"- dijo Konohamaru en tono de queja.

-"si ya lo sé cálmate"- contesto la pequeña aspirante a kunoichi mientras esta caminaba por un desfiladero.

Pero esta resbalo accidental mente y comenzó a caer mientras era observada con terror por sus amigos Konohamaru y Udon que no pudieron atraparla.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba la niña gracias a los cielos fue atrapada y salvada por Goku que pasaba por el lugar por pura casualidad,

-"el….el…. él está flotando tartamudeo"- Udon con sorpresa mientras Goku aterrizaba en el lugar junto a los chicos.

-"¿estás bien?"- pregunto el saiyajin que cargaba a una muy sonrojada Moegi como si una novia se tratara.

-"ah…..si….mu….muchas gracias"- contesto la niña muy apenada y con un brillo en los ojos que veían al saiyajin como si de un príncipe se tratara.

-"bueno con su permiso tengo que segur con mi búsqueda"- dijo Goku que bajo a la niña cuidadosamente y después siguió con su camino.

-"el….el…él es un príncipe"- dio Moegi con las manos juntas viendo así donde había partido Goku.

-"cálmate Moegi si sé que él parece ser muy amable pero eso puede ser una fachada para ocultar su lado oscuro si no recuerda que él es el novio de esas lunáticas que han creado todo tipo de desmanes en la aldea"- dijo Udon que no conto conque una kunai pasara a gran velocidad junto a su mejilla y se clavara en un árbol detrás de él.

-"¿dijiste algo de Goku, no te escuche bien podrías repetirlo o través por favor?"- dijo Moegi con una voz maléfica y sombría acompañada de una mirada ensombrecida y unos ojos dilatados y sin vida que veía al pobre Udon como si ella estuviera viendo a una simple cucaracha la cual solo se cruzó en su camino.

-"no….este….no, no dije nada"- contesto Udon que con los ojos a punto de llorar solo veía a su amiga quien se acercaba poco apoco y con la mano estirada pasando junto al rostro del chico aterrorizado tomo su kunai del árbol.

-"oh, ya veo lo siento mucho Udon te escuche mal pero como disculpa de mi parte"- dijo Moegi con una sonrisa infantil e inocente mientras retiraba un escorpión muerto de la punta de la kunai y se lo enseñaba a Udon ya que este estuvo a punto de picar al aspirante de genin.

-"terminemos esto que ya quiero irme a casa y darme un baño"- dijo Moegi que nerviosamente continuaba caminando cerca del desfiladero.

-"ten mucho cuidado en realidad puede que Moegi parezca muy tierna y dulce e incluso inocente pero su carácter es muy violento e incluso psicótico si algo no le parece o no le gusta"- susurro Konohamaru a Udon que capto el mensaje.

-"ahora recuerdo que Moegi casi reprueba el examen psicológico de ingreso a la academia ya que mostraba ciertos patrones de comportamientos erráticos y anormales en cuanto a lo de empatía y crueldad de hablaba"- pensaba Udon.

-"aunque siento un poco de lastima por Goku él es muy agradable pero lamentablemente las mujeres que se fijan en el son muy extrañas y peligrosas, y posiblemente ella sea la peor es un monstruo con cara de niña"- pensó Konohamaru que veía a Moegi y decidió continuar con la prueba.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS MONTAÑAS LEJOS DE KONOHA.**

Goku se encontraba cerca de una cueva pensando y recordando lo que Gohan le explico de que unas joyas preciosas conocidas como diamantes se encontraban en el interior de grandes yacimientos de carbón y otros minerales.

-"veamos según Kakashi a las mujeres les gustan las joyas así que solo tengo que conseguir eso y ellas serán felices"- pensaba Goku que comenzó a escavar el interior de la cueva.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS.**

-"Ya me aburrí y no encuentro nada solo un montón de carbón y estas piedras verdes"- dijo Goku que no sabía que las piedras eran esmeraldas.

* * *

 **DESPUÉS DE UN RATO.**

-"veamos, veamos, oh ya recuerdo según Gohan los diamantes son un derivado del carbón el cual fue comprimido a gran presión por muchos miles de años así que solo tengo que hacer lo mismo"- dijo Goku animadamente mientras este tomo un gran número de trozos de carbón y comenzó a apretarlos con muchísima fuerza además de impregnarlos con su ki momentos después logro conseguir 13 piezas de diamantes sin cortar muy hermosas y brillantes.

-"que bien lo logre"- dijo Goku con alegría que rápidamente despego rumbo a konoha.

* * *

 **EN UNA JOYERÍA DE KONOHA.**

Goku pido al joyero que engarzara las rocas en unas sortijas a lo que el joyero se negó al principio ya que estas tendrían que cortarse primero para darle un bonito acabado lo que tomaría muchos días pero el saiyajin lo convenció de hacerlo rápido regalándole uno de los diamantes convirtiendo el encargo de Goku en la mayor prioridad de su tienda.

* * *

 **3 HORAS DESPUÉS.**

-"Aquí están sus en cargos joven Goku y debo decir que son mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora se lo aseguro"- dijo el joyero entregándole 12 anillos de diamante finos y lujosos a Goku que felizmente los tomo y decidió regresar a su casa rápidamente.

-"Genial ya no tengo que preocuparme de que ellas se enojen seria espeluznante que se pusieran como Milk en esa ocasión de la plancha, pero con estas baratijas brillantes todo estará bien"- pensaba Goku alegremente en la calle camino a su casa.

Cuando de repente logro escuchar gritos de auxilio los cuales Goku reconoció como los de Moegi que era asaltada por rufianes que intentaban robarle sus cosas.

-"no déjeme en paz"- reclamo la niña que intentaba defenderse de sus atacantes que la rodeaban.

-"cállate y danos tu bolsa de una vez"- grito uno de los asaltantes.

-"¿Que hacen?"- Pregunto Goku que se había acercado al lugar.

-"no es tu problema mocoso lárgate"- contesto el otro asaltante que después vio el paquete del saiyajin.

-"oye mira ese mocoso trae joyería"- dijo el asaltante a su amigo que rápidamente y sin hablar ataco a Goku con el fin de quitarle su paquete, pero Goku lo recibió con un cabezazo el cual lo mando volando contra una pared quedando noqueado al instante.

-"maldito mocoso"- grito el otro ladrón que trato de sacar una katana pero el saiyajin le dio una patada en la cara quedando noqueado igual que su amigo.

-"gracias Goku me salvaste otra vez"- dijo Moegi con una sonrisa alegre.

-"no fue nada"- contesto Goku mientras los dos caminaban lejos de los ladrones caídos.

-"quién lo diría estas miserables cucarachas fueron de utilidad después de todo"- pensaba la aprendiz de kunoichi que ligeramente guardaba una kunai entre sus ropas mientras seguía al saiyajin.

Después de un rato entre pláticas y juegos donde tanto Moegi como el saiyajin se divertían Goku decidió segur con su camino,

-"¿espera ya te vas?"- Pregunto la pequeña aspirante a kuniochi.

-"si lo siento pero se me ase tarde"- contesto Goku mientras la niña se ponía triste lo que dejo a Goku con un mal sabor de boca.

-"mira Moegi te regalo esto pero ya no estés triste"- comento nuestro héroe que extendiendo la mano le dio uno de los anillos de diamante.

-"enserio me lo obsequias muchas gracias"- dijo la niña con alegría mientras esta saltaba por todo el lugar alegrando a Goku que decidió continuar con su camino.

* * *

 **YA EN CASA DE GOKU.**

-"Ya llegue chicas"- dijo Goku que era recibido por las 7 chicas que lo abrazaron fuertemente provocado que el paquete cayera en el suelo.

-"¿qué es esto?"- Pregunto Anko que levantó una de las sortijas.

-"este, bueno se suponía que es su regalo de compromiso"- contesto Goku que seguía apretujado entre los brazos de las chicas que veían los añillos de diamantes.

-"son hermosos"- dijeron todas la chicas que tomaron un anillo para cada una y después comenzaron a admirarlos ya puestos en sus manos.

-"Goku esto es lo más hermoso que me hayan dado en la vida"- dijo Naruko emocionada.

-"si mi amor gracias"- dijo Sakura feliz.

-"gracias, muchas gracias Goku"- dijo Temari con alegría.

-"vamos no es nada"- dijo Goku con una mano detrás de su nuca y algo avergonzado.

Pero nuestro héroe no contó con que las 7 chicas se arrojarían contra él y comenzarían a besarlo salvajemente como si estuvieran poseídas por sus instintos mientras trataban de desvestir a Goku de la misma forma que estas lo hacían con quitándose una a una sus prendas que dando en ropa interior.

-"bien Goku es hora de que nosotras te demos tu regalo"- dijo Ino con una sonrisa seductora.

-"si por favor se cariñoso"- dijo Sinata muy sonrojada.

-"y que no duela"- dijo Tenten.

-"buen provecho"- dijo Anko lanzándose contra Goku pero una gran explosión en el patio trasero de la casa los alerto a todos que salieron para ver un cráter en el cual estaban Jiraiya, Inoichi Yamanaka y Kizashi Haruno que furiosos vieron lo acontecido mientras espiaban.

-"Ino como demonios es que te comportas de esta forma tan vulgar"- grito Inoichi mientras su hija solo lo ignoraba furiosa por su interrupción.

-"Sakura vístete de una vez nos vamos a casa"- dijo furioso Kizashi pero Sakura le saco la lengua y se escondió detrás de Goku.

-"oigan destruyeron mi patio"- dijo Goku enojado.

-"lo del patio es lo de menos no dejaremos que hagan esto y si lo hacen por lo menos inviten…,"- dijo Jiraya que no pudo terminar lo dicho ya que Naruko aun en ropa interior le enterró la cabeza en el suelo con el mismo bate que utilizo ante con el viejo pervertido.

-"tú no te metas viejo asqueroso"- dijo Naruko.

-"además que haces tú aquí"- dijo Anko que fulminaba al sanin con la mirada.

-"muy simple además de que soy el padrino de Naruko también estoy encargado de Goku, porque yo…."- decía el viejo pervertido que se quedó callado y con una mirada seria.

-"¿porque tú que?-"- preguntaron todos muy expectantes.

Porque yo…. porque yo…. porque yo también soy un saiyajin dijo Jiraiya con un grito al final mientras este posaba de forma heroica con una peluca de color rubia sobre su cabeza mientras era iluminado con lámparas las cuales eran sostenidas por 2 sapos que lo ayudaban con su estúpida broma, dejando en shock a todos los presentes.

-"tú eres un pobre diablo"- gritaron todas las chicas que dieron un poderoso golpe en la cara del viejo pervertido que salió volando por los aires.

-"era una bromaaaa"- gritaba el sanin que estaba en el aire.

-"ya basta de estupideces, son Goku te retamos a un duelo si ganamos dejaras en paz a nuestras hijas y si tu ganas nos aremos a un lado"- dijeron Inoichi y Kizashi enérgicamente a lo que Goku acepto rápidamente.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN UN CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

Inoichi y Kizashi estaban frente a Goku listos para luchar mientras las 7 kunoichis eran testigos de la lucha.

-"listo o no aquí vamos prepárate goku sentirás la furia y poder de un padre"- grito Inoichi que corría rápidamente contra el saiyajin seguido por Kizashi que comenzaron a atacar a Goku.

-"oye eso no es justo son 2 contra uno"- reclamo Ino.

-"bah déjalos el resultado será el mismo"- dijo Anko tranquila mientras veía la pelea.

De regreso al combate Goku esquivo todos los ataque de los dos jounin fácilmente y sin preocupaciones.

-"demonios maldito mono cilindrero quédate quieto"- grito Inoichi.

-"se cansara si gamos atacando"- dijo Kizashi pero Goku con su súper velocidad desapareció provocando que los dos jounin se golpearan en el estómago mutuamente.

-"¿pero qué te pasa?"- Dijo Inoichi enojado.

-"lo mismo digo"- dijo enojado Kizashi.

-"tranquilo él es muy rápido pero solo eso"- dijo Inoichi tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y al padre de Sakura.

-"¿quieren comprobarlo?, el que no solo soy rápido"- comento Goku con una sonrisa presumida.

Esta acción termino enojando más a los 2 padres que no pudieron reclamar lo dicho por el saiyajin ya que este con la velocidad del rayo se colocó enfrente de los dos lanzo un poderoso golpe entre en rostro de ambos padres levantando una inmensa cortina de tierra.

-"creo que es suficiente buena pelea"- dijo Goku felizmente mientras se alejaba de los 2 jounin y se iba con las chicas.

-"adiós papa nos vemos en los días festivos"- dijo Sakura despidiéndose de su padre.

-"si, ven a visitarnos y quizás podrás ver a tu futuro nieto"- dijo Ino con una sonrisa pícara hacia su padre y después seguir con su camino.

-"eso fue espeluznante decía Kizashi.

-"si él no es un niño ordinario, ni siquiera creo que sea humano es un monstruo"- dijo Inoichi que volteo su cabeza hacia atrás contemplando una espeluznante imagen de una enorme roca tan grande como una montaña la cual tenía un enorme agujero en el centro muestra del poder del saiyajin.

-"ja….aja…ja pensándolo mejor ese muchacho es un buen partido y yo…yo….yo no… no me meteré en los asuntos de Sakura"- dijo Kizashi algo asustado.

-"si estoy de acuerdo Ino ya está bastante grande para tomar sus decisiones y yo no quiero dejar a mi esposa viuda tan pronto"- apoyo Inoichi que junto al señor Haruno caminaron fuera del campo de batalla.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS EN PATIO DE LA CASA DE GOKU.**

Goku comenzó a entrenar a las chicas para que estas fueran más fuertes y mostrándoles el control del ki que era necesario para poder crear ataques de energía y poder surcar los cielos.

-"Bien chicas van bien concéntrense, es muy necesario que se concentren para poder manipular el ki de forma correcta y que no pierdan el control de este, ya que esto podría determinar si destino en un combate donde sus vidas corran peligro"- dijo Goku mientras estas se encontraban en posición de loto y acumulando ki en sus manos.

-"van muy bien"- dijo Goku.

-"¿pero porque todas traerán trajes de baño no hace tanto calor, será que querrán una piscina?"- Pensaba goku mientras desvió la mirada al cráter que se encontraba en el medio del patio.

-"no dejare que estas tontas se me adelanten"- pensaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo que buscaba llamar la atención de Goku y que este decidiera quien sería la primera esposa la cual para ellas sería la más importante de todas, por lo que decidieron vestirse de forma provocadora y sensual con bikinis muy vistosos lo que provocó una hemorragia nasal en jiraiya que veía todo esto a lo lejos por orden de Hiruzen.

-"maldito mocoso todas están para chuparse los dedos en especial Anko y Naruko que se pusieron los trajes más entallados que encontraron un poco más apretados y sus pechos les explotarían, si yo estuviera en tu lugar…..demonios te odio"- pensaba el viejo pervertido con lágrimas de tristeza y celos mientras seguía espiando.

De regreso a la casa del saiyajin se escuchó que alguien llamo a la puerta.

-"esperen un momento chicas voy a ver quién es"- dijo Goku que fue a abrir la puerta pero cuál sería su sorpresa tanto para Goku como para las chicas que asomaron la cabeza para ver quién era viendo a la pequeña Moegi que abrazaba a Goku y había ido con la intención de que este saliera a jugar con ella.

-"¿oye niña que te pasa?"- Dijo Ino enojada.

-"sí, ¿que no vez que estamos entrenando?"- apoyo Anko mientras acercaba a Goku y a Moegi quien aun abrazando a Goku veía a Anko y a las demás chicas con una mirada muy sombría y sin gesticulación alguna en su rostro las fulminaba con ojos muertos como si de un tiburón se tratara.

-"hay mama esta niña es espeluznante"- pensaba Anko algo nerviosa.

-"¿pero qué diablos le pasa?"- Pensó Sakura.

-"ella da mucho miedo"- pensó Tenten algo nerviosa.

-"pero si hace unos momentos actuaba como una niña alegre y ahora es como si una psicópata nos estuviera retando con la mirada"- pensó Naruko nerviosa, mientras las demás chicas tenían las mismas ideas en su cabeza.

-"no Moegi pórtate bien"- dijo Goku en un tono suave de regaño y dándole un muy pequeño coscorrón a la niña que con una cara inocente y con puchero infantil se agarró la cabeza y acepto la petición de Goku quien solo le sonrió.

-"¿este pequeña Moegi que te trae por aquí?"- Pregunto Hinata en tono amable y gentil.

-"este yo vine a jugar con mi novio"- contesto Moegi con un tono dulce agarrando el brazo de goku.

-"¿cómo que novio, que no sabes que Goku es nuestro prometido?"- dijo Naruko enojada mientras ella y las demás enseñaban sus anillos de compromiso.

-"pues yo también soy prometida de Goku"- contesto Moegi que enseñaba el anillo que Goku le regalo hace algunos días.

Esto sorprendiendo a todas las chicas que se lo recriminaban al saiyajin que les conto lo ocurrido el día que fue por los anillos y que simplemente se lo dio por sentirse mal al dejarla sola lo que fue entendido por todas las chicas exceptuando a Moegi que abrazo al saiyajin y viéndolo.

-"estaré contigo para siempre mi amado Goku, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar a partir de ahora "- dijo la niña con una mirada extraña y algo maléfica la cual no asustaba en lo más mínimo a Goku pero las demás pensaba que ella sería un gran dolor de cabeza para su futuro.

-"ven vamos a jugar"- decía Moegi que tiraba del brazo a Goku que la siguió al patio trasero de la casa mientras eran seguidos por las demás exceptuando a Anko que comenzó a recordar algo.

-"Si no mal lo recuerdo hace algún tiempo leí en unos reportes de Lord Hokage donde hubo un extraño caso de un anbu de raíz que se llevó a su sobrina en contra de la voluntad de sus padres con la intención de entrenarla y convertirla en una ninja perfecta, pero tiempo después se descubrió que este la avía sometido a condiciones infernales e inhumanas de tortura tanto física como psicológicamente, tiempo después fue rescatada por su padre y el Hokage pero el daño ya estaba hecho, para que esta tuviera una nueva oportunidad de vivir en paz se decidió guardar la identidad de la niña en secreto, a pesar que esta mostró un comportamiento psicopático extremo cuando volvió a la aldea, ¿no será que la niña del reporte será?"- pensaba Anko que veía a Moegi que jugaba a la casita alegremente junto a Goku y las demás chicas quienes pensaban que a simple vista Moegi es una yandere.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Hiruzen se encontraba leyendo unos reportes dados por un espía que el avía colocado entre los ninjas de raíz.

-"¿entonces este reporte es correcto?, Sai"- cuestiono el Hokage.

-"si Lord Hokage parece ser que ellas siguen con vida y además fueron capturadas por lord danzo"- contesto un muy joven anbu de cabello negro quien era el infiltrado en las fuerzas de raíz y que era fiel al Hokage en secreto.

-"ese maldito hijo de perra, me vio la cara de imbécil por muchos años y no pude ver lo que estaba planeando"- dijo Huruzen con voz seria y muy enojada.

-"¿Qué haremos ahora Lord Hokage?"- pregunto Sai seriamente.

-"acabar con este mal que ha estado en lo más profundo de konoha de una vez por todas" contesto Sarutobi con furia.

-"Prepárate danzo es momento de terminar con esto parar siempre, esta será mi última misión como Hokage de konoha"- pensaba Hiruzen seriamente.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo especial, Goku continua con su vida en la aldea de konoha y ahora lo hace a lado de sus 7 hermosas prometidas a quienes les dio un hermoso obsequio tratando de no cometer el mismo error de su antiguo matrimonio y de paso demostró su valía ante algunos de los padres de sus prometidas, así como el hecho que Moegi quien decidió estar con Goku mostro su macabros colmillos lo que alerto a la chicas que no solo tendrán que competir entre ellas sino que ahora tendrán que aguantar a una pequeña yandere lo cual será muy divertido para esta historia.

En el próximo capítulo comenzara la mini saga de goku vs raíz donde aparecerán dos nuevas mujeres, así como la última sanin y la llegada de 2 ninjas renegado de la organización akatsuki, y la toma de una decisión la cual cambiara la vida de sasuke para siempre, además del hecho de que danzo shimura no caerá sin pelear y contara con la ayuda del maléfico orochimaru.

El flashback de goku y milk está inspirado en los simpson ep. El bebé de mamá.

El comentario de konohamaru hacia moegi es un tributo Tanya von Degurechaff de Youjo Senki

Así como lo de kiba y sus amigos en el café está inspirado en danshi koukousei no nichijou ep. 5

La búsqueda de diamantes de goku está inspirada en la película Superman lll de 1983.

La pelea de Goku vs inoichi y Kizashi está basada en goku vs boter y yiz DGZ así como Saitama vs Genos One Punch Man.

Nos vemos cuídese mucho.


	24. capitulo 23

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches, espero que se encuentren muy bien, sé que en el capítulo anterior fue sorpresiva la eyección de moegi como la yandere, pero desde mi punto de vista hanabi más que una yandere entraría más en el papel de una kuudere, así como serian rei ayanami, yuki nagato y Tabitha o Charlotte Helene Orléans esto gracias a su personalidad mostrada en naruto y en shippuden antes de que esta cambiara totalmente en de la película de the last, el capítulo de hoy será un poquito más serio de lo normal espero que sea de su agrado.

deywer – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, para serte sincero todavía no he calculado si goku se llevara a las chicas con él ya que todavía no eh pensado en lo que ocurra en el torneo del poder, espero tu comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

Vegetto blue – las posibilidades de que hiruzen muera son muy bajas pero sus días de hokage llegaran a su fin y tsunade entrara en escena, muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que estés muy bien cuídate mucho.

Neopercival – me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, moegi si tendrá su importancia en esta mini saga te lo aseguro, posiblemente las razones de porque sasuke iniciara su viaje serán muy diferentes al canon, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

angelmoronix4 – me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como el nuevo cambio que realice en moegi, no te preocupes danzo si sufrirá pero goku sudara un poco en esa pelea, pero es una sorpresa, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

– si realmente goku si exagero con eso (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario.

FanFic World010 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por tus recomendaciones, estas me ayudaran mucho ya que falta muy poco para que el harem este completo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo que planea danzo pues en este capítulo todo saldrá a relucir así como un suceso extraño, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

alucard77 – hola como estas me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, en realidad sé que hay ciertas cosas raras en él, pero como es un especial el cual se centra más en lo cómico debo admitir que si cometí algunos errores, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho nos vemos.

Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como el momento milk que hubo en él, en cuanto a lo de sasuke pues lo pensare, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho nos vemos.

reyoscar455 – pues si después de todo sige ciendo un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – hola como estas me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como mi creación de una diabólica máquina de matar en la piel de una tierna loli, (risa), espero con muchas ansias tus nuevos proyectos, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho nos vemos.

BARTMAN91 – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

dark goku ss4 – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, lamento muchísimo que no te haya gustado mi elección en cuanto a la yandere, pero también he estado pensando en poner una loli kuuder la cual podría ser hanabi, gracias por tu comprensión así como por tu comentario.

– me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

Coronadomontes – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario.

Dante Sparda 200 – muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, lamento muchísimo que no te haya gustado mi elección en cuanto a la moegi yandere, pero también he estado pensando en poner una loli kuuder la cual podría ser hanabi ya que su personalidad en naruto y shippuden antes de su cambio en the last se acopla mejor a la kuudere, espero tu compresión, con gusto me gustaría leer tus historias, gracias por tu comentario.

Goldran – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos cómicos, gracias por tu comentario.

Kakashi crossove – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos milk, gracias por tu comentario.

Blake2020 – Thank you very much for your support, you have my eternal gratitude, and you have been able to read each and every one of your comments, which I thank and encourage me to continue writing and give my best effort, I hope you are very well taken care of.

aten92 – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, goku tendrá un poco de dificultad con esas raíces créeme, muy pronto aparecerán las milfs, espero que sea de tu grado, gracias por tu comentario.

Pmaster the guy – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta historia así como el capítulo anterior, he estado pensando en poner una loli kuuder la cual podría ser hanabi, gracias por tu comentario.

vegeto 45 – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por tus recomendaciones, estas me ayudaran mucho ya que falta muy poco para que el harem este completo, gracias por tu comentario.

xpegasox – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ya se viene la gran batalla entre goku vs raiz así como muy pronto aparecerán las milfs, recomendaciones, estas me ayudaran mucho ya que falta muy poco para que el harem este completo, gracias por tu comentario.

Zafir09 – me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los 2 últimos capítulos, danzo sufrirá y mucho así como ya se acerca la aparición de kushina y mikoto, gracias por tu comentario.

Basarak Uzumaki Uchiha – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, te preocupes por la review, te entiendo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho nos vemos.

animebot02 – me alegro que te haya gustado esta historia, agradezco de corazón tus recomendaciones y puntos de vista las cuales analizare ya que me ayudaran para un futuro para mejorar en la escritura de este trabajo, gracias por tu comentario.

Elemental 41 – me alegro que te haya gustado esta historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Guest – me alegro que te haya gustado esta historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

zangaman – si moegi será parte del harem pero por petición de muchos posiblemente allá otra loli, gracias por tu comentario.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – I am glad that you liked the chapter, as well as I hope it is to your liking, thanks for your comment.

Kevin4491 – me alegro que te haya gustado esta historia, muchas gracias por tus amables palabras las cuales me animan muchísimo para poder continuar con este trabajo, daré mi mayor esfuerzo por que mi trabajo siga siendo de tus preferencia, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

lorenz - me alegra muchísimo que te gustara esta historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero quesea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 23 la raíz de la oscuridad, rebelión en konoha.

* * *

 **ZONA DESCONOCIDA EN LA TIERRA DEL FUEGO.**

Era una tormentosa noche en la tierra del fuego donde se podían escuchar claramente los relámpagos los cuales acompañaban la poderosa lluvia que caía en todo el lugar en especial en una profunda y espeluznante cueva donde se podían escuchar gritos de furia e impotencia.

* * *

 **EN EL INTERIOR DE LA CUEVA – LABORATORIO SECRETO DE OROCHIMARU.**

-"MALDITA SEA, ¿Por qué, porque no funciona el experimento de manipulación genética?"- preguntaba entre gritos furioso el maligno sanin.

-"Ya te lo dijo hemos realizado más de 1,500 pruebas e intentos de clonación y el resultado es el mismo, negativo, la estructura genética de los enlaces genéticos de las cadenas de ADN son muy complicados de manejar con nuestra tecnología actual, contesto Kabuto mientras este revisaba un microscopio.

-"¿cómo puede ser posible eso?"- cuestiono Orochimaru que veía la imagen de la cadena de ADN en una computadora cercana a él.

-"muy fácil la propiedades de esta sangre son demasiada avanzadas para poder manipularlas con los esquemas de ADN de humano normal, por lo que tendremos que buscar y robar mejor equipamiento científico o buscamos otros usos para esta sangre"- dijo Kabuto que veía a su maestro con una mirada muy seria.

-"bueno Goku quien lo diría o tu eres la máxima expresión de la evolución humano o no eres un ser humano"- pensaba detenidamente Orochimaru que sostenía un frasco con la muestra original de la sangre del saiyajin.

De repente Orochimaru dibujo una espeluznante sonrisa en su cara mientras pensó en si siguiente jugada.

-"bueno necesitamos más información y más recursos tecnológicos para nuestra investigación, así que iremos a visitar a nuestro patrocinador"- dijo el diabólico sanin.

-"ese maldito no nos ayudara a menos que le llévenos resultados"- dijo Kabuto.

-"bueno no iremos totalmente con las manos vacías prepare una humilde ofrenda de paz, la cual necesita 2 componentes más, la sangre de un Uchiha y un Uzumaki"- dijo Orochimaru que sostenía un tubo de ensayo con un suero de color verde el cual sostenía con mucho cuidado y admiración.

-"ya veo con que era eso"- pensó Kabuto que sonreía maléficamente ante las palabras de su maestro que dio la orden de preparar todo para su viaje.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA EN LA CASA DE GOKU.**

Goku se encontraba en una gigantesca cama donde para su infortunio se encontraba rodado por sus 7 prometidas que decidieron dormir con él por el miedo a los relámpagos por parte de estas.

-"no me puedo mover"- pensaba Goku que era abrazado por Anko y Naruko que no lo soltaban así como Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari y Sakura que dormían muy pegadas a él, todas ellas dormían en ropa interior muy sensual y provocativa la cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-"como sea, siempre que duermo con Naruko o Anko sus pechos son muy cómodos para dormir"- pensó el saiyajin que simplemente cerro los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

-"Que bien dormí "- pensaba anko que se despertaba poco apoco solo para observar a Goku dormido a su lado junto con las otra chicas que aun descansaban.

-"perfecto esta es mi oportunidad"- dijo Anko con una sonrisa pícara y en voz baja, mientras esta se acercaba al rostro de nuestro héroe e intento darle un beso en la boca.

Pero un resplandor la molesto ya que esta le pegaba directo en los ojos la kunoichi de las serpientes enojada busco la fuente del resplandor solo para llevarse la escalofriante sorpresa de que Moegi sin expresión alguna en su cara se encontraba parada en la puerta de la recamara viéndolos a todos ellos mientras esta tenía un enorme cuchillo de cocina en su mano el cual era el que generaba ese resplandor que molestaba a Anko, que después de ver el cuchillo quedo en shock y con los ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear.

-"dios mío ella nos está viendo, ¿es más como entro a la casa?"- se preguntaba Anko que comenzó a notar que la aspirante a kunoichi consenso a acercarse poco a poco hacia ellos.

-"¿que ya te despertaste?, es una lástima pensé en que sería bueno reducir el número mientras dormían así no les dolería"- dijo Moegi con una sonrisa.

-"¿reducir el número?"- se preguntó Anko así misma mientras esta se acercó a su prometido.

-"Goku"- dijo Anko en voz baja tratando de despertar al saiyajin.

-"¿qué pasa, no te escuche?, habla más fuerte"- dijo moegi que ya estaba en la orilla de la cama.

-"GOKU"- grito Anko a todo pulmón despertando a todos muy asustados.

-"¿qué te pasa que estás loca?"- pregunto Sakura que obtuvo su respuesta al ver a Moegi con el cuchillo.

-"dios mío trata de matarnos"- dijo Tenten nerviosa, pero de repente todos obtuvieron una respuesta de la pequeña niña.

-"el desayuno está listo"- dijo Moegi que sonreía jovial e inocentemente.

-"muchas gracias Moegi"- dijo Goku que se levantó y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la niña que se sonrojo ante lo hecho por Goku.

-"¿pero cómo entraste?"- pregunto algo confundido Goku.

-"ah, la cerradura de tu casa es muy frágil apenas la toque y se abrió la puerta"- dijo la niña mientras esta tomaba la mano de Goku y se dirigían a la cocina.

-"frágil mis calzones, esta demente la destrozo con una ganzúa"- dijo Temari que revisaba la puerta principal de la casa.

-"¿disculpa pequeña Moegi a qué hora llegaste?- pregunto fraternalmente Hinata.

-"bueno yo diría que a las 4:00 am"- contesto Moegi un poco pensativa tratando de recordar cuando llego.

-"¿estuvo viéndonos dormir por 5 horas mientras sostenía un cuchillo?"- pensaba Naruko algo asustada.

* * *

 **POCO DESPUES DEL DESAYUNO.**

Goku y las chicas descansaban apaciblemente en el comedor hasta que un anbu hizo su aparición listo para dar una solicitud de misión por parte del líder de la aldea.

-"por orden del Hokage el equipo conocido como H, G realizarán una misión de búsqueda y captura de ninjas renegados los cuales han estado aterrorizando las zonas cerca de las playas en las tierra del té, la líder de la misión será Anko Mitarashi, el joven Goku deberá permanecer en la aldea hasta nuevo aviso"- dijo el anbu que leía un pergamino solo para desaparecer en una nube de humos tras terminar su trabajo.

-"pero que fastidio yo no quiero ir"- dijo Ino en tono de queja.

-"yo tampoco, pero una misión es una misión"- dijo Naruko que también quería permanecer al lado de goku.

-"¿equipo H, G?"- pregunto Moegi con duda.

-"una forma abreviada de decir harén de Goku "- contesto Sakura mientras esta se levantaba para preparar todo su equipaje.

-"parece ser que el viejo pervertido nos registró como una especie de comando de fuerzas especiales usando el apodo que el idiota de Shikamaru invento"- dijo Naruko quien también se paró para alistarse.

-"pero que vergüenza ajena dan"- pensaba Moegi con una gota de sudor nervioso en su frente.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUES EN EL GRAN PORTON DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Las 7 kunoichis ya listas se encontraban frente a su prometido listas para partir a su misión.

-"tengan mucho cuidado"- dijo el saiyajin con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose.

-"no nos tardamos"- dijo Anko que abrazaba a Goku como un peluche.

-"acabemos pronto y volvamos a nuestros días de bullicio"- dijo Ino sonrientemente.

-"si, si nos damos prisa podremos festejar juntos el cumpleaños de Naruko"- apoyo Hinata.

-"¿cuantos cumples pechos de vaca?"- pregunto Sakura.

-"13"- contesto Naruko.

-"wow, 13 años y apenas mides 1,42 cm"- dijo Temari muy sorprendida.

-"cállense no se burlen de mi estatura"- grito Naruko.

-"el frente es lo único que ha crecido en ti, nomo tetudo"- se burló Sakura, lo que hizo enfurecer aún más a la Uzumaki que no pudo decir nada ya que Goku las detuvo.

-"bien vámonos"- dijo Anko que comenzó a flotar en el aire, acompañada de las demás kunoichis que comenzaron a volar hacia la tierra del té.

-"genial todas han logrado dominar la técnica de volar en poco tiempo eso me alegra mucho"- pensó goku, que salió de sus pensamientos al notar una presencia escondida en un árbol cercano a él.

-"¿ocurre algo?"- Pregunto Goku con mirada seria y sin voltear.

-"Goku tenemos una misión y de rango S "- dijo la persona de tras del árbol quien era nada más y nada menos que Kakashi que había ido a recoger a Goku.

* * *

 **DESPUES EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Goku y Kakashi habían sido los últimos en llegar a la oficina de Sarutobi en donde ya se encontraban el resto del equipo para el trabajo en donde destacaban Maito Gai, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara y Choza Akimichi que se encontraban frente al escritorio del Hokage quien les hablaría de sobre la misión ultra secreta la cual es considerada como una misión de suma importancia.

-"gracias por venir tan pronto"- dijo Hiruzen quien tenía a sus espaldas al joven anbu Sai quien estaba en silencio.

-"la misión es muy simple, es una búsqueda y exterminio total del consejo de ancianos y su grupo de seguidores conocidos como organización raíz"- dijo Hiruzen con rostro serio.

-"¿nos está pidiendo que destruyamos a los unbu de raíz y que matemos a danzo y a los otros 2 viejos?"- cuestiono Inoichi algo nervioso.

-"correcto, además yo también participar como líder del equipo"- contesto el Hokage,

-"¿pero que es raíz?"- Pregunto Goku con curiosidad por lo que Kakashi decidió responder la pregunta.

-"se su suponía que fue formado como departamento de entrenamiento de Konoha por Danzō Shimura, es además una supuesta rama oficialmente disuelta del Anbu que llevan a cabo Misiones en las que Danzō cree que se beneficiará la aldea, pero podría decirse que son un ejército que realiza los trabajos más viles y grotescos que no cualquiera de nosotros podríamos hacer sin asquearnos, la prioridad de la organización es actuar en la oscuridad, autónomos de la aldea, desde su punto de vista ellos sostienen la creencia de Mantener al gran árbol de Konoha desde la profundidad de la tierra"- conto Kakashi al saiyajin que lo escuchaba detenidamente.

-"eso me recuerdo un poco a la patrulla roja"- dijo Goku.

-"son unos maniático que harán lo que sea para extender sus estúpidas ideas bélicas de conquista"- dijo Shikaku.

-"si es mejor ponerles un hasta aquí"- apoyo Gai con emoción.

-"si pero no será tan fácil además de infiltrarnos en la base secreta de raíz es necesario llevar acabo un rescate de unos camaradas que fueron capturados hace tiempo"- dijo Hiruze.

-"¿rehenes, pero seguirán con vida?"- pregunto choza.

-"si están en una prisión muy especial, esta información fue obtenida por mi joven espía Sai quien está a mis espaldas"- dijo el Hokage que presento al joven anbu quien solo se limitó a hacer una reverencia ante todo el equipo.

-"ahora entiendo porque te decidirte de las chicas"- dijo Goku con una mirada astuta.

-"veo que me descubriste, ellas estarían en mucho peligro si se enteraran de esto en especial Naruko que ha sido un blanco para esta organización desde hace mucho tiempo, por supuesto tú también eres un blanco para ellos"- dijo Hiruzen que veía como Goku había comprendido el porqué de sus acciones.

-"Sasuke y Lord Jiraiya se encuentran en un seguimiento del harén de Goku, por lo que si pasa algo recibiremos la noticia lo más pronto posible"- dijo Kakashi.

-"bien prepárense al anochecer partiremos inmediatamente"- dijo el Hokage con voz de mando, lo que fue aceptado por todos los presentes que salieron de la oficina.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BASE SUBTERRÁNEA DE RAÍZ.**

Se encontraban Danzo y su séquito de ancianos que discutían sobre sus planes a futuro.

-"muy pronto me convertiré en Hokage y me desharé de esas estúpidas ideas pacifistas de Hiruzen"- decía Danzo.

-"¿realmente es necesario todo esto?"- Cuestiono Koharu,

-"es muy necesario, Lord Hashirana era un idealista infantil que creía que todo se podía solucionar solo hablando, es preferible el método militar que propuso Lord Tobirama para poder sustentar la existencia de la aldea"- contesto Homura con un tono cruel.

-"estoy de acuerdo y una vez que tenga mi ejercito de saiyajines no solo la tierra del fuego sino todos los continentes elementales y las demás aldeas escondidas no tendrán más opción que postrarse ante Konoha"- dijo Danzo con un ligero tono de emoción en su voz.

-"¿pero nos tomara mucho tiempo que las mocosas queden embarazadas y además el poder secuestrar a todos esos engendros sería un problema?, estoy seguro que ese monstruo saiyajin no se quedara con los brazos cruzados"- dijo con duda Homura.

-"no te preocupes tengo un aleado que nos está ayudando con las opciones para poder conseguir ese ejercito de una u otra forma, y si es necesario convertir a esas mujeres en bancos para tener hijos hasta que mueran lo hare, además en cuanto a Goku pues los accidentes ocurren no sería raro que en una misión él y sus 7 rameras murieran en el fuego cruzado entre enemigos y aliados"- dijo Danzo con un tono irónico y maléfico en sus palabras.

De repente un anbu de raíz hizo su aparición ante los ancianos quienes esperaban su reporte.

-"Lord Danzo las mujeres del saiyajin salieron de la aldea para una misión por orden del Hokage"- dijo el anbu.

-"¿todas ellas?"- cuestiono Danzo con una ceja arqueada lo cual fue confirmado por el anbu con un movimiento de cabeza de forma asertiva.

-"¿esto es muy raro porque mandarían a esas 7 para una simple misión de captura?"- cuestiono Koharu.

-"no lo sé pero estoy seguro que esto no es algo bueno"- dijo Homura.

-"necesitamos a la kyubi y al otro monstruo para poder realizar mis ambiciones"- dijo Danzo con tono enérgico y furioso.

-"Lord Danzo además de esto acababa de llegar un invitado que desea hablar con usted"- dijo el anbu lo que despertó la curiosidad del maléfico anciano que decidió dar por terminada la reunión y poder encontrarse con esta persona.

* * *

 **EN UNA ZONA SECRETA EN EL CUARTEL DE RAÍZ.**

Danzo caminaba entre la oscuridad del lugar hasta que de entre las sombras se pudo escuchar una voz.

-"mucho tiempo sin vernos Danzo"- dijo la voz la cual pertenecía al maligno Orochimaru.

-"déjate de estupideces espero que hayas podido obtener avances"- dijo Danzo.

-"podría decirse que sí, pero la sangre que obtuvimos es muy difícil de manejar por lo que solo hemos podido realizar una prueba de forma exitosa"- dijo el maligno sanin.

-"¿solo una prueba?"- pregunto con furia Danzo.

-"créeme con lo que he descubierto el mundo estará a tus pies, pero para que sea un éxito total necesito que me prestes a los 2 especímenes que tienes bajo tu custodia"- dijo Orochimaru.

-"de ninguna manera, ¿sabes cuánto me tomo poder capturarlas y esconder exitosamente su existencia?"- dijo danzo con enojo.

-"te estoy ofreciendo poder infinito a cambio de una pequeña muestra de confianza, ya que sino meladas la tendré que obtener de Sasuke y de la enana tetona y eso te crearía muchos problemas, vamos no pierdes nada"- decía el maligno sanin con un tono maléfico lleno de confianza el cual hizo dudar por un instante al líder de raíz.

-"de acuerdo Orochimaru, pero más te vale que valga la pena o me asegurare de que esto sea lo último que digas en tu mediocre e inútil vida"- dijo Danzo con un tono de amenaza.

-"no te preocupes de hecho con lo que descubrí podrás realizar tu sueño de ser Hokage, y podrás hacer lo que hasta ahora te ha detenido a ti y a tu sequito de moverse y tomar el poder de konoha después de la invasión"- decía el sanin de modo tentador al líder de raíz.

-"¿qué?"- Pregunto Danzo con curiosidad.

-"podrás matar a Son Goku"- contesto Orochimaru cuyas últimas palabras hicieron eco en todo el lugar mientras el sanin desaparecía o través entre las sombras.

-"el poder para matar a un dios y pronto será todo mío"- pensó el líder de raíz quien dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba de lugar listo para comenzar con la rebelión.

* * *

 **MÁS TARDE EN LA CASA DE GOKU.**

Goku se encontraba junto a Kakashi platicando de lo que raíz había planeado, en cuanto al que intentaron apoderarse de Naruko cuando esta era una bebe y criarla para ser una arma para la destrucción de sus enemigos, así como el que ellos tuvieron la idea de controlar a Goku con el mismo fin pero tras su investigación de lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Orochimaru y que él pudo derrotar a 3 Hokages juntos renunciaron a esa idea ya que no podrían controlarlo.

La plática continuaba hasta que de una forma sorpresiva apareció Moegi quien abrazaba el cuello de Goku deforma cariñosa.

-"hola Moegi"- saludo Goku alegremente.

-"Goku vamos a jugar"- decía la aspirante a kunoichi con una sonrisa.

-"lo siento no puedo hoy más tarde tendré una misión"- dijo el saiyajin con voz tranquila.

-"lo siento pequeña tendré que tomar prestado a Goku el día de hoy"- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo mientras este sostenía un mapa de las localizaciones de entradas a la base de raíz.

-"oh, yo conozco ese lugar"- dijo Moegi mientras apuntaba con el dedo el mapa.

-"¿Cómo?"- Pregunto Kakashi sorprendido.

-"si mi tío me llevo allí unas cuantas veces, la mejor forma de entrar al lugar es por este ducto te llevaría directo a la ciudad subterránea de raíz"- contesto Moegi que le mostro una zona secreta conocida como el submundo de la aldea de konoha.

Kakashi después de analizar lo dicho por la niña realizo barias deducciones y también en base a sus cálculos y experiencias decidió que lo que ella dijo seria de muchísima ayuda para su misión.

* * *

 **A LA SALIDA DE LA CASA DE GOKU 6:00 PM.**

-"Hora de irnos"- dijo kakashi que tomaba rumbo al punto de reunión.

-"moegi por favor cuida mi casa mientras no me encuentro"- dijo goku que le daba una sonrisa fraternal a la pequeña niña que aceptó la petición de nuestro héroe.

-"no te preocupes mi querido Goku yo me encargare de defender este lugar"- dijo Moegi con un tono similar al de un soldado aceptando su trabajo.

-"jajaja, gracias, por tu esfuerzo"- dijo el saiyajin que después de lo dicho siguió a Kakashi.

* * *

 **ZONA SECRETA CUARTEL DE RAÍZ.**

Danzo se encontraba al frente de un podio listo para dar un importante discurso el cual determinaría el destino de miles de vidas.

-"damas y caballeros les doy mi eterna gratitud por su fidelidad a nuestra organización, esta noche todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios serán recompensados, una nueva era en konoha dará inicio, la tierra de fuego y el planeta comprenderán la importancia de la ley del más importante en cuanto a la evolución, los fuertes viven y los débiles mueren, es hora de que salgamos de las sombras y gobernemos en la luz, gloria a raíz"- dijo Danzo de forma elocuente e inspirador ante un gigantesco ejercito de más de trecientos mil ninjas de raíz que repitieron todos al unísono.

-"GLORIA A RAIZ"- gritaron los ninjas fanático de Danzo, dando inicio a la rebelión en contra de konoha.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ZONA DE TÚNELES SECRETOS EN EL CUARTEL DE RAÍZ.**

Este espectáculo de fanatismo y locura era observado por el equipo de konoha formado por Goku, Kakashi, Gai, los Ino,Shika,Cho originales y Hiruzen.

-"eso fue muy macabro"- dijo inoichi en voz muy baja.

-"todos ellos son un montón de dementes que no le temen a la muerte y están dispuestos a lo que sea por sus ideologías"- decía Kakashi también en voz muy baja.

-"como sea es hora de atacar"- dijo Hiruzen que abrió el enrejado del tune mientras era seguido por su equipo que quedo muy sorprendido al notar que la majestuosidad del cuartel de raíz el cual fue construido por debajo de toda la aldea de konoha y que era parecida a una gran ciudad subterránea con edificios, complejos de laboratorios, prisiones y áreas de entrenamiento.

-"este lugar es enorme y es muy feo"- dijo Goku que veía el lugar con una ligera emoción.

-"esto tiene que ser una broma no solo estamos atacando una fuerza militar de más de trecientos mil ninjas de raíz solo nosotros 7, sino que además tengo que trabajar con mi estúpido yerno"- decía en voz baja y entre dientes Inouchi quejándose consigo mismo de la situación.

-"¿ocurre algo?"- pregunto Goku que volteo a ver a su futuro suegro quien se puso nervioso tras la acción de nuestro héroe.

-"ah, no nada"- contesto Inoichi nerviosamente.

-"cobarde"- dijo Choza de forma burlona a su compañero de equipo quien se enojaba y estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero este fue interrumpido por el líder de la misión y líder de konoha.

-"Shikaku tú y tu equipo inicien con el ataque sorpresa, Kakashi y Gai busquen a los prisioneros en las áreas de prisión y los laboratorios, mientras yo y Goku iremos tras las cabezas de todo esto "-ordeno el Hokage lo que fue inmediatamente obedecido por todos los jounin que salieron a gran velocidad del lugar.

Poco después Goku y Hiruzen corría velos y furtivamente por el oscuro lugar en su búsqueda de los líderes.

-"Hiruzen nos acercamos"- dijo Goku seriamente.

-"si es hora de show"- dijo hiruzen lo que fue acompañado de tremendas explosiones por todos lados del lugar lo que puso en alerta roja a todos los ninjas de raíz que corrían de forma despavorida y paranoica por todo el lugar.

-"¿qué está pasando?"- dijo Koharu nerviosamente.

-"nos atacan, se anticiparon a nuestro plan"- contesto Homura igualmente nervioso.

-"no esto no puede estar pasando"- grito Danzo con demencia mientras era interrumpido cuando Goku y Hiruzen entraban al lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

-"quedan bajo arresto"- dijo Hiruzen fuertemente.

-"eres un maldito, vamos ataque"- dijo Danzo ordenando a sus anbu guardaespaldas y a los otros viejos que atacaron al saiyajin y al Hokage enfrascándose en una batalla campal.

-"este es el final de tu era Hiruzen"- dijo Danzo que escapaba del lugar.

-"DANZO"- grito el hokage que intentaba alcanzar al líder de raiz pero este era detenido por Homura y Koharu.

-"no te lo permitiremos"- dijeron los 2 viejos con furia, mientras tanto Goku destruía fácilmente a los anbu enemigos.

-"Goku ve tras el yo me ocupare de estas momias"- dijo el Hokage que realizo un jutsu de invocación llamando al Rey Mono Enma.

-"si está bien"- dijo Goku que salió en busca del malvado anciano.

* * *

 **ZONA CERCANA AL LABORATORIO PRINCIPAL DE RAÍZ.**

Danzo corría desesperadamente, pero fue alcanzado por Goku rápidamente.

-"ríndete no me gusta lastimar a los ancianos"- dijo Goku.

-"cállate tú no sabes nada de lo que ocurre aquí, tu solo eres un forastero que no entendería lo que ha ocurrido en estas tierras cubiertas de sangre y muerte"- grito Danzo de forma eufórico,

-"no, no tengo idea pero de dónde vengo existe la creencia de que la violencia y el odio crea más violencia y odio, tu eres una persona malvada y no dejare que konoha caiga en las manos de alguien como tú"- contesto Goku con enojo.

-"ja, quizás yo sea un cáncer pero soy el cáncer necesario para que este mundo sea reformado en una utopía digna de ser envidiada por los dioses como tú que solo nos ven hacia abajo como simples insectos"- dijo Danzo que se había quitado la venda de su ojo derecho revelando un sharingan.

-"lo siento mucho pero tu truco de la hipnosis no me afectara"- dijo Goku con media sonrisa arrogante.

-"lo sé pero podrás soportar varios genjutsus al mismo tiempo"- contesto Danzo que quito las vendas de su brazo derecho el cual estaba totalmente cubierto de forma grotesca por ojos sharingan.

-"muere Son Goku"- dijo Danzo que lanzó un poderoso genjutsus contra el saiyajin que termino dentro de una especie de dimensión oscura la cual era iluminada por una luz carmesí de una luna con las aspas del sharingan en ella.

-"¿dónde estoy?"- se cuestionó nuestro héroe que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, solo para observar los cadáveres ensangrentados de sus prometidas en el suelo así como una visión de la aldea envuelta en llamas y una sombra de un hombre que lo veía fijamente con una maléfica sonrisa y una mirada fría y penetrante.

-"es inútil este truquito no me asusta, AAAAAH"- dijo Goku que encendió su ki acompañado de un grito de batalla destruyendo el genjutsu de Danzo que salía volando tras el poderoso viento huracanado creado por el saiyajin.

-"no como es que pudiste resistir mi jutsu"- dijo Danzo con temor.

-"ya te lo dije eso de la hipnosis no me afecta en lo más mínimo"- dijo Goku.

-"ya veo no te asusto la visión del futuro que te mostré, dijo Danzo con tono burlón,

-"¿visión del futuro?"- pregunto Goku.

-"si el horrible futuro que te depara"- grito Danzo que corría contra el saiyajin con una kunai en mano.

Pero fue recibido por un explosivo puñetazo de parte de Goku.

-"aaah, mal…maldito"- decía Danzo con mucho dolor y escupiendo sangre, posteriormente Goku comenzó a darle una salvaje golpiza al crepito anciano cuya cabeza se movía de un lado a otro como una pera de boxeo.

-"esto se acabó momia añeja"- exclamó el saiyajin que lanzó una poderosa patada en la barbilla de Danzo la cual se hacía añicos mientras los dientes volaban por los aires y Danzo revotaba en el concreto del suelo cerca de la puerta del laboratorio.

-"oye hace frio aquí o son mis nervios"- dijo Goku con un tono muy burlón al líder de raíz que aterrorizado se arrastraba en el suelo como si este fuera un gusano escapando de un depredador.

-"no yo no voy a morir en tus inmundas manos"- exclamo Danzo que arrojaba una bomba de humo contra el suelo tratando de despistar al saiyajin que solo se cubría la boca y veía al viejo entrar en el laboratorio.

-"bueno no se puede negar que es muy decidido"- pensó Goku que decidió segur al viejo.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LABORATORIO SECUNDARIO DE RAÍZ.**

Kakashi y Gai recorrían los alrededores acabando con múltiples enemigos que trataban de detenerlos por cualquier medio.

-"este lugar se ha convertido en una sucursal del infierno"- dijo Gai mientras este escuchaba las explosiones alrededor de todo el cuartel de raíz.

-"si el equipo Ino,Shika,Cho debe de estarse divirtiendo mucho"- dijo Kakashi mientras electrocutaba con su jutsu eléctrico a 30 enemigos para posteriormente seguir con su camino.

-"mira a una puerta"- dijo Gai que la destruyo con una gran patada.

-"¿no esto no puede ser, qué hacen ellas aquí?"- pregunto Kakashi que observaba 2 enormes tubos luminosos los cuales estaban conectados a una enorme máquina.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL LABORATORIO PRINCIPAL DE RAÍZ.**

-"OROCHIMARU, OROCHUMARU"- gritaba desesperado Danzo buscando al maligno sanin que salió de entra las sombras acompañado de Kabuto.

-"¿qué pasa?"- pregunto Orichimaru.

-"déjate de estupideces, ¿dónde está mi soldado clon?"- dijo Danzo.

-"¿clon quien dijo algo de un clon?"- volvió a cuestionar el sanin con un tono burlón.

-"eres un maldito necesito esa cosa para poder deshacerme de ese maldito monstruo que me persigue"- dijo Danzo con mucha desesperación.

-"oh, sobre eso pues no te preocupes gracias a las muestras Uchiha y Uzumaki que conseguir pude realizar mi experimento pero….."- dijo Orochimaru que no pudo terminar por ser interrumpido por Danzo.

-"¿pero qué?"- Grito Danzo,

-"también puse algo de mi propio ADN"- dijo el sanin con una gran sonrisa.

-"hijo de perra"- volvió a gritar Danzo que no pudo reaccionar cuando a la velocidad del rayo Kabuto se colocó detrás del anciano y le inyectó un suero verdoso en la vena carótida del cuello provocando un inmenso dolor e el líder de raíz,

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Danzo mientras se sujetaba le cuello.

-"tu querías resultados y yo te estoy dando resultados"- dijo Orochimaru que se acercaba a Danzo que seguía en el suelo gritando de dolor.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Danzo.

-"y por cierto mi querido Goku no es un monstruo, es un dios"- dijo Orochimaru mientras veía como el cuerpo de danzo de estaba inflando y este rasgaba sus ropajes de forma violento y brutal.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO.**

Goku recorría un oscuro pasillo hasta que este se topó con una gran puerta la cual estuvo a punto de derribar para poder entrar pero la puerta se abrió rebelando a Orochimaru quien se colocó en frente del saiyajin.

-"orochimaru"- dijo goku que veía gélidamente a su enemigo.

-"es bueno verte mi querido goku veo que te encuentras muy bien"- dijo Orochimaru.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- Dijo Goku con un rostro muy serio.

-"Goku esta es tu ultima oportunidad úneteme y juntos podremos lograr grades maravillas, si tú y yo son fundimos el uno con el otro formaremos al ser perfecto"- dijo Orochimaru lo que genero un escalofrío a Goku que lo veía.

-"estas enfermo"- dijo Goku con algo de asco.

-"de una u otra forma tendré tu cuerpo aunque tenga que matarte primero para eso mi querido jovencito"- dijo el sanin generando un rostro de confusión en el saiyajin.

-"aprendí muchas cosas cuando te conocí Goku, y ese es el hecho de que nosotros los mortales tenemos que saber cuál es nuestro lugar, y si el hombre no puede matar a dios pues el diablo lo hará"- dijo Orochomaru con demencia en sus últimas palabras.

Mientras comenzó a temblar el suelo del lugar seguido de una explosión rebelando una gran silueta la cual se ocultaba entre el humo.

-"¿pero qué diablos es esa cosa?"- Dijo Goku nervioso sintiendo el enorme ki que desprendía ese ser.

-"Goku tengo el honor de presentarte a Shikabane"- dijo el sanin.

* * *

 **CERCANA AL LABORATORIO PRINCIPAL DE RAÍZ.**

Hiruzen corría al laboratorio con la intención de alcanzar a Goku después de derrotar a sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo quienes le dieron un poco de pelea pero no fueron gran reto para el tercer Hokage.

-"Lord Hokage"- dijo Shikaku quien había alcanzado al líder de la aldea acompañado de sus dos amigos.

-"¿estatus de la misión?"- pregunto Hiruzen.

-"hemos destruido los puntos claves de la base así como hemos derrotado a los anbu más peligrosos de raíz, la victoria es casi un hecho"- dijo Shikaku respondiendo ante el Hokage.

-"perfecto solo falta que Kakashi confirme el rescate de las víctimas y la captura de danzo para terminar con este infierno"- dijo Sarutobi mientras se acercaba a la entrada del laboratorio.

Cuando de repente se escuchó en enorme estruendo seguido de una figura la cual salió disparada contra la puerta del laboratorio para posteriormente estrellarse contra un edificio cercano el cual exploto cayendo en pedazos creando una gran nube de humo revelando a Goku que salía de entre los escombros con un ligero corte en la boca la cual le sangraba un poco.

-"¿oye mocoso estas bien?"- dijo Inoichi que se acercaba a nuestro héroe para saber si se encontraba bien.

De repente se escuchó un rugido en el interior del laboratorio en donde una extraña y enorme criatura de más de 2 metros salía del interior de este.

-"¿pero qué diablos e eso?"- Dijo Shikaku con temor mientras veía al extraño ser.

-"que dios se apiade de nuestras almas"- dijo Hiruzen con asombro y temor.

-"esto es malo muy malo"- pensaba Goku mientras este se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

-"que el juicio de inicio"- dijo Orochimaru que veía todo desde una ventana de un segundo piso que dejaba ver el pandemónium que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, la guerra de rebelión de raíz está en su punto clímax, goku ahora enfrentara aun ser desconocido creado por orochimaru el cual parece estar dotado con un poder y habilidades muy superiores a lo que él había previsto encontrar en esta misión, ¿goku lograra derrotar a este ser y que ocurrirá con la misión de rescate que kakashi y gai están realizando?, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

La escena de moegi con el cuchillo en el interior de la casa de goku está inspirada en shimoneta ep. 8 Anna senpai acosando a Tanukichi.

El discurso de danzo shimura a sus hombre está inspirado en el de Johann Schmidt (Red Skull), a sus fuerzas de hydra en la película el capitán américa el primer vengador.

El discurso de orochimaru hacia goku está inspirado en el de lex luthor a Superman en la nave kriptoniana en Batman v Superman.

El nombre de shikabane quiere decir cadáver en japonés.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	25. capitulo 24

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se encuentren muy bien, en el capítulo de hoy harán su aparición 2 mujeres cuya llegada posiblemente no solo cambiara las vidas de Goku y su harem sino de todos los habitantes de konoha.

Kaiser kai charlychan500 – si realmente él está inspirado en cierta forma en esa película, gracias por tu comentario.

Albertino155 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, créeme moegi será más perturbadora conforme siga avanzando esta historia, y orochimaru hará más locuras con sus experimentos, gracias por tu comentario.

Basarak Uzumaki Uchiha – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como me alegra que sientas que estoy mejorando en esto de escribir fanfiction, espero que la batalla de este capítulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

FanFic World010 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tu recomendación de shigure de kenichi suena muy interesante lo de una pechugona estoica como ella, gracias por tu comentario.

Blake2020 – I am very glad that you liked the previous chapter, thank you very much for your comment.

aten92 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, goku se divierte mucho cada mañana, (risa), créeme posiblemente lo que ocurra en el combate entere goku y shikabane será más destructivo que lo de bio broly.

animebot02 – me alegra muchísimo que pudieras ver esa referencia que deje pasar, el uso de las referencias es algo así como un extraño habito que tengo, tipo pies de página en una tesis, y las utilizo como una forma indirecta para animar a las personas a buscar las fuentes de donde uso las referencias para que puedan disfrutar o imaginar mejor las escenas, así como también para brindarles un poco honor a los creadores de estas fuentes, espero tu compresión y apoyo, gracias por tu comentario.

KRT215 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario.

alucard77 – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo anterior viniendo de ti es un honor, si sé que la fuerza de shikabane es un poco exagerada pero es para darle un poco de picante a esta mini saga, pero conociendo la fuerza de goku el combate no será tan reñido te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario.

reyoscar455 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que la batalla entre goku y shikabane sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, en el MP te mande uno de los secretos de lo que será el proyecto de shikabane por parte de orochimaru espero que lo hayas leído, el final de orochimaru se acerca te lo aseguro y sasuke tendrá sus momentos, gracias por tu comentario.

Neopercival – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, los momentos perturbadores de moegi continuaran, así como Iruka, Sarutobi, Kurenai, Ebisu tendrán sus momentos ya que la batalla será muy intensa, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

coronadomontes – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que la batalla que ocurrirá en este sea también de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – espero que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Nahuel durandal – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, posiblemente sea lo más parecido a lo que tú piensas, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, la batalla de hoy será muy destructiva te lo aseguro, y posiblemente goku sudara un poco en esta, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Kevin4491 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como los toque de suspenso que tuvo, en cuanto a tu del ssj será contestada en este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

maxigiampieri2012 – si danzo se convirtió en una víctima más de orochimaru y lo peor es que el experimento si fu un total fracaso pero con un poder demoledor, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – cambie un poco la personalidad de sakura a la del canon, espero tu comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

Rubn Lpez – muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios los cuales he tenido el gusto de leer detenidamente, daré mi mayor esfuerzo por que esta historia sigua siendo, de tus gustos y preferencias, de corazón gracias, espero que estés muy bien cuídate mucho.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – I am glad that you liked the previous chapter; I hope the battle in this chapter is also to your liking, thanks for your comment.

Kakashi crossove – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, lo de izumi lo tendré muy en cuenta y lo de hanabi es muy posible que si sea parte del harem, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – respeto tu opinión y estoy totalmente de acuerdo de que ningún personaje en el mundo de naruto podría hacerle frente a goku, pero yo no creo que krilin tenga alguna oportunidad contra kaguya, pero esa es mi opinión personal espero tu comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

Anthony123V – me alegra que te guste mucho la historia tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Shadow wairth – shikabane significa cadáver en japonés y es porque danzo literalmente se convirtió en una especie de cadáver súper poderoso, muchas gracias por tu recomendación la tendré muy en cuanta para la próxima historia, gracias por tu comentario.

XMisterdarkX – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

xpegasox – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, así como mi idea de lo de hanabi, original mente planeaba que fueran 12 pero posiblemente lo alargue un poco más para poder meter algunas chicas más, las milf animales me parece muy interesante lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por tu comentario.

lorenz – no gracias a ti por tu comentario, espero que este muy bien cuídate mucho.

Guest – muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Antonia – muchas gracias por tus gentiles palabras, daré mi mayor esfuerzo por seguir en tus preferencias, gracias por tu comentario.

OmegaZero – muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios y palabras de aliento los cuales he tenido el gusto de leer detenidamente y los cuales me han dado más o menos para continuar escribiendo, me esforzare porque esta historia sigua en tus gustos y preferencias, de corazón gracias, espero que estés muy bien cuídate mucho.

angelmoronix4 – el nombre del monstruo es shikabane significa cadáver en japonés y es algo así como una mezcla del ADN de kushina, mikoto, goku y orochimaru en el recipiente de danzo shimura, en cuanto a tu duda de la pelea y de naruko y kushina todo será respondido en este capítulo espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 24 un destructivo rescate, feliz cumpleaños Naruko.

* * *

 **EN EL CUARTEL SUBTERRÁNEO DE RAÍZ.**

El equipo konoha liderado por Hiruzen Sarutobi eran testigos del surgimiento de una aberración demoniaco cuya existencia era una gran afrenta a dios mismo.

-"es grotesco"- decía Inoichi con temor mientras veía a una enorme criatura de más de 2 metros de altura, de piel muy blanca igual a la de Orochimaru, el cual contaba con exagerada masa muscular asiendo muy visibles sus venas las cuales eran negras, su cabellera alvina era larga y estaba en punta, sus ojos eran fríos y penetrantes armados con un sharingan en el ojo derecho y el izquierdo muy parecido al de Orochimaru, una boca llena de afilados colmillos y en la barbilla una cicatriz en forma de cruz.

La criatura rugió con ferocidad alistándose para atacar a todos los presentes.

-"esa cicatriz en la barbilla no hay duda esa cosa es Danzo"- dijo Hiruzen sorprendiendo a todos los miembros de su equipo.

-"así es él quería el poder de Goku y yo se lo di, aunque no de la forma en la que ese imbécil quería"- dijo el maligno sanin con una sonrisa.

-"¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?"- cuestiono con furia el Hokage.

-"pues sí, la verdad es que yo también estoy algo sorprendido por el resultado, mi adorado Shikabane es carente de inteligencia, sentido de la auto preservación, no siente, miedo, felicidad o tristeza el solo tiene un único sentimiento que lo alimenta y es el odio, un cadáver caminante diseñado solo para matar"- contesto Orochimaru con un tono de soberbia y presunción.

De repente y sin avisar Shikabane con una súper velocidad atacó a Hiruzen, que no podía reaccionar ante el ataque del monstruo, pero para su fortuna Goku logro detener el ataque del ser con su mano izquierda.

-"¿estás bien?"- pregunto el saiyajin.

-"si, ten cuidado"- dijo el Hokage con preocupación.

Cuando el monstruo de repente genero un rayo de energía en su boca el cual ataco a Goku que salió disparado por los aires tras recibir de tajo el ataque, pero Goku logro frenarse en el aire antes de estrellarse con algún edificio.

-"eso fue muy interesante"- pensó el saiyajin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para después arrojarse contra Shikabane quien dio un poderoso salto para estar cara a cara con Goku lanzándose cada uno un poderoso puñetazo, pero el de Goku fue más rápido y tras el tremendo impacto el cual creo una gran onda expansiva que destruía todos los cristales de los edificios cercanos la criatura salió volando contra el laboratorio principal.

-"diablos"- dijo Orochimaru que salto por la ventana tratando de escapar, cuando Shikabane se estrelló con el edificio el cual se derrumbó instantáneamente.

-"hay que alejarnos este lugar es muy peligroso"- dijo Choza que era seguido por todo el equipo quienes veían a los ninjas de raíz que corrían despavoridos del lugar mientras Goku aterrizaba en la zona de destrucción donde los escombro y el humo lo rodeaban.

De repente Shikabane salió del lugar con un enorme tanque de gas propano en su manos que arrojo contra Goku que tras recibir el enorme tanque este se estrelló con otro edificio que exploto en una gran implosión creando aún más el pavor en todos los presentes.

-"corran"- dijo una kunoichi de raíz que corría por su vida.

-"al diablo raíz este lugar será destruido por esos dos fenómenos, AAAAH, grito un ninja de raíz que de pronto fue aplastado por uno de los fragmentos del edificio que se caía sobre él.

-"Shikaku sube rápido a la superficie y activa la alarma de alerta naranja"- dijo Hiruzen con voz de mando.

-"la alerta naranja es solo utilizado cuando nos ataca un bijuu"- dijo Shikaku.

-"esta cosa es más peligrosa que cualquier bijuu, es necesario evacuar toda la zona sur este de la aldea o habrá un enorme baño de cadáveres"- dijo Hiruzen con exigencia lo que fue obedecido por el padre de Shikamaru que a gran velocidad salió para dar la alerta.

Mientras tanto de regreso al campo de batalla Goku salió volando a velocidad supersónica de entre los escombros del edificio para levantar al monstruo en el aire con un derechazo el cual fue seguido de un lluvia de golpes en donde los dos peleadores atravesaron el edificio de mantenimiento de la base de raíz, en donde Goku y Shikabane comenzaron un intercambio de golpes los cuales hacían eco en todo el lugar y conforme atravesaban el lugar partían el edificio por la mitad el cual se derrumbaba barriendo con todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Después Shikabane furioso lanzo un puñetazo contra Goku que cayó como bala de cañón contra la sede principal de raíz partiendo la enorme estructura de forma vertical creando un gigantesco terremoto que se sentía por toda la aldea de konoha.

* * *

 **EN LA SUPERFICIE DE LA ALDEA KONOHA.**

-"¿Pero qué diablos ocurre todo el suelo está temblando?"- dijo Teuchi que sostenía una cazuela de ramen recién preparado.

-"rápido papa hay que huir de aquí"- dijo Ayame con temor.

-"no de ninguna manera un capitán se hunde con su barco y Ichiraku es mi barco no lo abandonare"- dijo Teuchi quien no pudo terminar su discurso ya que Ayame le dio un sartenazo la cabeza dejándolo con los ojos como espirales mientras era arrastrado por su hija.

-"no digas idioteces este no es el momento para tratar de lucirte"- dijo Ayame con enojo.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA EN EL CUARTEL SUBTERRÁNEO DE RAÍZ.**

Goku salía enojado del edificio y comenzó una brutal golpiza con mucha ferocidad contra el monstruo que no podía defenderse y caía en el tejado de las prisiones de raíz creando un cráter donde rápidamente Goku cayó en picada y lo enterró en el suelo demoliendo otro edificio en donde se escuchaban los escalofriantes y brutales impactos de los golpes en la enorme nube de tierra que se había producido en el lugar.

-"dios mío Inoichi has algo tu yerno y esa cosa destruirán la aldea"- dijo desesperadamente Choza.

-"que está loco si me acerco terminare muerto al instante"- contesto el Yamanaka.

-"no seas gallina"- dijo Choza.

-"mejor gallina que cadáver"- contesto Inoichi.

-"ya basta tenemos que buscar a Kakashi y a Gai y confirmar el rescate de las rehenes eso ahora es nuestra máxima prioridad, hay que dejar a Goku a cargo de ese monstruo"- ordeno Hiruzen.

-"esto parece una zona de guerra, hay que escapar de aquí"- dijo Kabuto quien se encontraba escondido entre los escombros junto a su maestro.

-"si ya lo sé, creo que el experimento ha fracasado Shikabane no sabe diferenciar entre amigos y enemigos es solo un monstruo súper poderoso sin cerebro, pero gracias a la nueva información y al equipo nuevo que obtuvimos podremos hacer nuevos avances"- dijo Orochimaru con una gran sonrisa mientras él y Kabuto salían del lugar entre las penumbras de los túneles.

-"nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión mi querido Goku"- dijo el sanin que se despedía en voz baja.

* * *

 **EN LOS RESTOS DE LA CÁRCEL DE RAÍZ.**

Shikabane salía con un salto del lugar mientras con una de sus enormes manos sujetaba el pequeño cuerpo de Goku.

-"ello suéltame, a dios que feo hueles"- se quejaba Goku que no conto conque Shikabane lo lanzaría suavemente en el aire para después darle un puñetazo que lo mando disparado contra el techo de la caverna el cual fue atravesado mandando a Goku al exterior donde este se estrellaría violentamente contra el rostro del cuarto Hokage en el monte Hokage que era iluminado por las luces de emergencia mientras todos los pobladores de konoha huía tras el toque de la alarma.

-"diablos espero que no me regañen por esto"- dijo Goku que estaba levantándose lentamente mientras veía el rostro del Hokage destruido.

De repente Shikabane tras un poderoso salto apareció en la cabella del cuarto Hokage parado frente a nuestro héroe.

-"eres más feo ahora que te veo con la luz"- dijo Goku que recibió una patada por parte del monstruo que lo mando volando contra una de las mansiones de los clanes la cual pertenecía al clan Hyuga.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LADO SUR ESTE DE KONOHA QUE ERA EVACUADO.**

-"Rápido no se separen"- grito Iruka que guiaba a las personas refugios.

-"esto es horrible, es mucho peor que la invasión de la aldea del sonido y de la arena juntas"- dijo Kurenai que ayudaba a la evacuación junto a Iruka.

-"si esto es igual a lo que paso en ese momento"- dijo Iruka dejando un poco confundida a Kurenai.

-"es igual a cuando el Kyubi ataco"- dijo Asuma que había llegado con refuerzos anbu quienes trataban de poner orden en la gente que veían el infierno que ocurría en la aldea donde el suelo se agrietaba y se sumía de forma violenta seguido de salvajes y brutales ondas expansivas que agrietaban el concreto, arrancaban los árboles y destruían todos los cristales del lugar.

* * *

 **EN CASA DE GOKU CERCA DEL ÁREA DE EVACUACIÓN.**

Algunos ninjas de raíz que eran fieles a Danzo y al consejo de ancianos se introducían en la casa con el fin de cobrar venganza contra Goku destruyendo su hogar.

-"vamos, hay que quemar todo hasta sus cimientos"- dijo el líder de grupo que entraba al lugar que estaba en penumbras.

Sorpresivamente un objeto paso por debajo de los pies de los ninjas enemigos que solo pudieron gritar de dolor mientras estos caían al suelo y estos observaban que les habían cortado los ligamentos de los talones de Aquiles dejándolos en un enorme charco de sangre mientras estos se desangraban totalmente inmóviles.

-"¿Qué, que paso?"- dijo uno de los ninjas con miedo.

-"yo soy muy bajita por lo que necesitaba una forma de tenerlos más a mi altura"- dijo una voz que al salir de las sombra mostraba a Moegi con un enorme cuchillo de cocina el cual estaba empapado de sangre.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- Pregunto el líder de los ninjas.

-"soy el perro guardián de la casa y es hora de mi comida"- dijo la niña que se lamia los labios mientras esta se limpiaba un poco de sangre que la salpico en la mejilla.

-"¿en que nos equivocamos, nosotros somos ninjas como pudimos ser vencidos por una infante?"- grito el líder de los ninjas que se arrastraban tratando de escapar.

-"su error fue a verme entrenado y luego fingir que nunca existí, pero como sea gracias por su amable y gentil sacrificio hace mucho que no me sentía de esta manera además los perros y gatos no gritan como los humanos cuando los corto"- dijo Moegi con una sonrisa inocente y una mirada muerta mientras esta se acercaba a los ninjas enemigos.

-"AAAAAAH"- se escuchó un escalofriante y perturbador grito de sufrimiento y dolor a las afueras de la casa de nuestro héroe.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS PLAYAS DE LA TIERRA DEL TE.**

En una pequeña cabaña se encontraban todas las miembros del harén de Goku que tras derrotar a todos los ninjas renegados y después entregarlos a las autoridades de la tierra del té se encontraban jugando un juego de cartas donde apostaban prendas de ropa ya que el premio del juego seria ver quien sería la primera en perder su virginidad con su amado prometido que las esperaba en la aldea.

-"maldita sea"- grito Anko quien ya solo usaba unas bragas negras como única prenda lo que significaba que estaba a punto de perder.

-"no te quejes Sakura, Ino y yo ya estamos totalmente desnudas"- grito Naruko que se quitaba su sostén naranja prueba de que había perdido.

-"no puedo creer que perdiéramos"- se quejó Ino que se cubría el pecho y su parte más privada con sus brazos.

-"ya lo sé, perdimos muy fácilmente"- dijo Sakura que hacía lo mismo que Ino ya que esta habían perdido el juego de cartas.

-"vaya Sakura tienes un lindo lunar en forma de botón de cerezo en el trasero"- dijo Ino en tono burlón.

-"cállate no te burles de mí lunar"- contesto furiosamente Sakura mientras se cubría el lunar en su trasero.

-"quien diría que Hinata está a punto de ganarnos"- se quejó Tenten que estaba junto a Temari que ya estaban en bragas y sostén mientras Hinata solo había perdido su suéter en el juego.

-"si gano 2 juego más lograre mi sueño y cuando regresemos a la aldea Goku me convertirá en una mujer"- pensaba Hinata con una sonrisita algo pervertida y muy sonrojada mientras imaginaba lo que ocurriría a su vuelta a konoha.

De repente la puerta de la cabaña se abrió violentamente dando paso a Jiraiya y a Sasuke lo que provocó el caos entre las chicas.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaron estas mientras comenzaron arrojar cosas hacia los 2 ninjas para que estos no las vieran.

-"esperen no es lo que creen"- dijo el sabio pervertido que no pudo terminar su escusa ya que Naruko lo comenzó a golpear con mucha violencia con la tina del baño de la cabaña la cual fue arrancada de raíz por la Uzumaki que corrió al baño buscando un arma.

-"dios…es…espera… dios"- suplicaba Jiraiya en el suelo mientras este seguía siendo golpeado una y otra vez por Naruko que no quería detener su ataque.

-"ya basta loca tetona no vez que estamos aquí para informales algo"- dijo Sasuke quien se cubría los ojos y esquivaba elegantemente los objetos que las otras chicas le arrojaban.

-"¿bien que quieren?"- dijo Anko con enojo mientras ella y las demás ya se habían puesto unas toallas para cubrir sus cuerpos.

-"un halcón nos trajo un mensaje importante de que la organización raíz dirigida por Danzo Shimura y el consejo de ancianos ha organizado una revuelta contra konoha y están atacando la aldea"- dijo Jiraiya con voz seria.

-"no abra ningún problema Goku está allí el acabara fácilmente con esas momias"- dijo Anko con mucha seguridad y una sonrisa arrogante la cual fue compartida por las demás kunoichis.

-"en realidad no quería decir esto así nada más, pero en el reporte se dice que Orochimaru quien apoyaba a Danzo en las sombras libero una extraña criatura que comenzó un monstruoso ataque contra la aldea y parece ser que Goku está teniendo problemas para poder detener a esa cosa"- dijo el sabio pervertido terminando con el reporte que le enviaron y el cual sorprendió a todas las chicas así como a Sasuke quien también apenas había escuchado esa parte del reporte.

-"un monstruo le está dándole una paliza a Goku eso es muy interesante"- pensó Sasuke seriamente.

-"rápido tenemos que regresar a la aldea"- dijo Naruko con desesperación.

-"si tenemos que ayudar a Goku"- dijo Sakura seriamente.

-"bien vístanse nos vamos"- ordeno Anko.

-"y ustedes salgan de una maldita vez para que nos cambiemos pervertidos de mierda"- grito Ino con enojo y arrojando un golpe para que después el viejo salió volando por los aires dejando una estela de humo en su camino mientras Sasuke salió por su propio pie y con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos.

-"¿porque siempre me pasa esto a mí?"- gritaba a lo lejos Jiraiya.

-"este será un viaje muy largo"- se quejaba Sasuke con un suspiro mientras escuchaba todo el escándalo que el harén de Goku hacía en el interior de la cabaña mientras estas se vestían.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A KONOHA.**

En la aldea se escuchaban grandes explosiones, temblores e incendios así como estaba sufriendo de cortes de energía ya que Shikabane destruyo la planta eléctrica de la aldea mientras este buscaba a Goku y atacaba todo lo que se movía cerca de donde él estaba, matando a todo tipo de animales que se encontraban en su camino pero por fortuna no había bajas humanas gracias a las acciones de evacuación de los ninjas de konoha.

Shikabane de salto en salto llegó a la mansión Hyuga que era resguardada por varios ninjas que eran liderados por Hiashi.

-"es un monstruo"- dijo alarmado Neji que se ponía en posición defensiva.

Shikabane rugió con furia y después se arrojó con la velocidad del rayo contra todos los Hyugas que eran derrotados con muchísima facilidad gracias al inmenso poder del extraño ser que solo atacaba todo lo que se pusiera frente a él.

-"nos está masacrando"- dijo uno de los ninjas Hyuga que después de lo dicho salió volando por un poderoso golpe por parte del monstruo.

-"ya basta"- dijo Goku que salió de entre los escombros de la casa Hyuga y se arrojó contra Shikabane creando un salvaje y brutal intercambio de golpes para posteriormente separarse y retarse con la mirada el uno al otro.

De repente el monstruo se lanzó contra el saiyajin a quien tomo por la cabeza y en peso a arrastrarlo contra el suelo levantando el pavimento hacia la casa Hyuga que estallo y produjo una lluvia de escombros cuando ambos guerreros la atravesaron, Goku se soltó del agarre de Shikabane y le dio un cabezazo en la cara dejando al monstruo desorientado mientras Goku se ponía en posición de combate otra vez.

-"muere monstruo"- dijo la hermana menor de Hinata Hanabi quien se había saltado contra la criatura tratando de realizar un ataque sorpresa, pero su ataque fue inútil ya que Shikabane ni lo sintió y es más lo enfureció mucho más que antes, que atrapo en el aire a la pequeña Hyuga y comenzó a estrangularla.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Hanabi desesperadamente.

-"déjala"- grito Goku que se tele transporto junto el monstruo y utilizando su codo y rodilla al mismo tiempo le rompió el brazo al engendro que comenzó a gritar con locura y odio.

-"escapa de aquí rápido"- dijo Goku que bajaba a la niña con cuidado cargándola estilo novia, sonrojando ligeramente a la hermana de Hinata que se reunió con su padre.

-"hora de irnos"- dijo Goku que corría velozmente para después abrazar el abdomen del monstruo para salir disparados a súper velocidad hacia lo lejos de la aldea dejando una estela de luz blanca en su camino.

* * *

 **EN LA ESTRATOSFERA DEL PLANETA NINJA.**

Goku se elevaba a gran velocidad con Shikabane que se movía y trataba desesperadamente de soltarse del agarre del saiyajin.

-"ya basta deja de moverte tanto"- exigía Goku que de una u otra forma soltó al monstruo que golpeo en la cara a Goku que volvió a abrazar el abdomen del monstruo y se tiraba en picada hacia la tierra creando una estela de luz la cual se quemaba con la atmosfera del planeta.

-"vean eso"- dijo Ebisu que apuntaba con el dedo hacia una especie de meteoro que caía cerca de las afueras de konoha para después impactar contra el suelo creando una gran nube de humo en forma de hongo y una gigantesca y enorme onda expansiva cuyo estruendo llego a la aldea que sufrió un ligero daño en sus gruesos muros.

* * *

 **VALLE DEL FIN.**

Cerca de una cascada con 2 enormes estatuas de dos ninjas se podía ver un gigantesco cráter de donde salía Goku que caminaba mientras revisaba su ropa la cual estaba un poco rota y se sacudía el sucio de esta.

-"demonios eso demolió creo que exagere un poco"- decía Goku que se comenzó a sobar un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

De pronto Shikabane también salió del cráter muy enojado y este comenzaba a cargar un poderoso rallo de energía en su boca listo para atacar.

-"sabes trate de calmarte porque en cierta forma tú también eres una víctima de las estupideces de Orochimaru y aunque resultaste ser un mal tipo creí que no merecías terminar de esta manera, pero está claro que tú ya no tienes salvación, ahora solo eres un monstruo sin cerebro que solo sabe pelear, lo siento por Hiruzen pero no hay otra opción"- dijo Goku, cuya mirada se tornó muy penetrante y sus pupilas comenzaron a tomar un tono esmeralda mientras su cabello se erizaba y comenzó a teñirse de color rubio.

-"AAAAAH"- grito con ferocidad Goku que se transformó en súper saiyajin mientras este generaba un gran resplandor dorado, que comenzó a destellar rayos de electricidad.

-"con esta trasformación te eliminare de forma rápida e indolora"- dijo Goku que había decidido usar la fase 2 del súper saiyajin para terminar rápidamente con la miseria del monstruo.

Shikabane no se amedrento en lo más mínimo y ataco a nuestro héroe con su ataque final de energía.

-"KAME, HAME, HAAAA"- grito Goku que disparo su ataque que fácilmente derroto el de Shikabane que fue barrido con el poderoso y casi divino poder de Goku mientras este se desintegraba.

-"hi…. hi…. Hiruzen, ¿dime porque nunca pude ser Hokage?"- pensaba Shikabane que en sus últimos momentos tubo un instante de lucidez y volvió hacer Danzo Shimura y otorgándole la oportunidad de morir como un ser humano y no como un monstruo de probeta, el kamehameha se perdió en el cielo nocturno mientras Goku veía las estrellas y se preguntaba qué tan lejos llegara Orochimaru para conseguir sus objetivos.

-"como sea es mejor que regrese Hiruzen debe de estar preocupado por mí"- dijo Goku quien había vuelto a la normalidad y que a pesar de toda la destrucción provocada por la pelea estaba muy tranquilo y no mostraba ningún indicio de cansado en lo más mínimo.

* * *

 **LABORATORIO SECUNDARIO DE RAÍZ.**

Sarutobi y el resto del equipo se habían reunido con Kakashi y Gai que los esperaban con una gran sorpresa la cual estaba dentro de unos tubos criogénicos los cuales estaban conectados a una enorme máquina.

-"esto no puede ser"- dijo Inoichi quien reconoció a las dos víctimas de la máquina.

-"¿Lord Hokage, usted sabia de esto?"- pregunto Kakashi algo aséptico.

-"para ser sincero lo descubrimos hace unos pocos días"- contesto Hiruzen que posteriormente decidió contarles a todos sobre el reporte que le fue dado por Sai que contaba detalladamente como Sai se introdujo a la zona de secretos de alto nivel de raíz y descubrió que hace 12 años después del ataque del Kyubi, Minato Namikaze se sacrificó para poder sellar al monstruo en su hija, todo esto igual a la historia oficial pero lo que no se conto fue que Minato de alguna manera logro dividir el chakra del Kyubi en 2 y milagrosamente pudo meter la segunda carga de chakra del Kyubi en Kushina salvándole la vida pero la gravedad de las heridas en ambos eran casi mortales por lo que se les dio por muertos a los dos, porque un anbu quien era el tío de Moegi y que era un seguidor de raíz en las sombras falsifico los estados médicos de Kushina y la declaro muerta solo para después robar el cuerpo del hospital y traerlo a este laboratorio y realizar experimentos en ella pero como el poder del Kyubi estaba incompleto no pudieron hacer muchos avances y esperaban poder apoderarse de Naruko para realizar la extracción en una de las 2 y unificar al Kyubi de una u otra forma.

Posteriormente el ambiente en konoha era muy hostil lo que llevo a la rebelión de los Uchiha la cual fue liderada por Fugaku Uchiha y que fue detenida por uno de los pocos Uchihas que seguían siendo fieles a konoha, Itachi Uchiha que con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió terminar con todo su clan para reguardar la paz en la aldea.

Pero tal parece que en el momento que el llego al cuarto de sus padres pudo notar que Fugaku ataco a Mikoto su esposa quien se oponía a la revuelta de su clan hiriéndola mortalmente, Itachi entro en su rescate y mato a su padre, él se preocupó ya que su madre estaba muy grave pero seguía con vida, por lo que en un momento de desesperación pidió a un anbu que había llegado al lugar por casualidad que llevara a su madre al hospital, el ambu era nada más y nada menos que el tío de Moegi que la traslado al cuartel de raíz que deseaban obtener el poder del sharingan maduro y después la reporto muerta junto con el resto clan Uchiha, dando por terminado el reporte de Sai.

-"¿entonces ellas son reales?"- Pregunto Gai.

-"si ellas son Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha"- contesto el Hokage que veía a las 2 mujeres dormidas completamente desnudas flotando en los tubos criogénicos con unos extraños casco en sus cabezas.

-"¿pero porque no han envejecido desde entonces?"- pregunto una voz detrás de todos que reaccionaron y al voltear se dieron cuenta que era Goku que se tele transporto al laboratorio y escucho todo.

-"¿Goku que paso con Danzo que se convirtió en ese monstruo?"- dijo Hiruzen.

-"lo lamento no tuve otra opción"- contesto Goku algo cabizbajo.

-"entiendo"- dijo Hiruzen con voz baja ya que entendió que la vida de su antiguo compañero de equipo y camarada de armas había llegado a su fin.

-"lo venciste, bien hecho hijo"- dijo Inoichi que felicitaba a su futuro yerno.

-"¿sobre mi pregunta?"- Cuestiono otra vez Goku.

-"ellas no han envejecido por que las han mantenido en estado criogénico todos estos años"- contesto Kakashi.

-"wow, son muy lindas, la pelirroja se parece mucho a Naruko y la de cabello negro es igualita a Sasuke"- dijo Goku.

-"bueno es que ellas son sus madres"- dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

-"hay que sacarlas de aquí"- dijo Choza.

-"no, no las muevan están conectadas a una machina de control mental psíquico, si las movemos así nada más sufrirán muerte cerebral"- dijo Inoichi que reconoció los cascos en las cabezas de las 2 mujeres.

-"¿enserio?"- cuestiono Hiruzen con intriga tras lo que escucho.

-"si por lo que puedo notar ese traidor de Fū Yamanaka construyo esta máquina para ese maldito de Danzo"- contesto Inoichi que recordó que un antiguo miembro de su clan era fiel sirviente de raíz.

-"tratare de desconectar la sinapsis"- dijo Inoichi que se colocó un casco alterno que conecto a la máquina y trato de introducir su mente en la de las dos mujeres.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CAMINO A KONOHA.**

El harén de Goku así como Sasuke y Jiraiya viajaban a gran velocidad rumbo a konoha preocupados por lo que había acontecido.

-"rápido tenemos que ir más rápido"- dijo Sakura.

-"si nuestro Goku nos necesita"- dijo Tenten.

-"una vez que encuentre a ese maldito consejo de ancianos pondré sus cabezas en una estaca"-dijo Anko con voz amenazante.

-"parece ser que tu cumpleaños será muy escandaloso"- decía Hinata a su amiga Uzumaki.

-"si nada mejor que patear traseros para un festejo"- dijo Naruko con una sonrisa mientras ella y todos los demás seguían a paso firme rumbo a konoha.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL LABORATORIO SECUNDARIO DE RAÍZ.**

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Inoichi que después de su grito se retiraba el casco solo para caer semiinconsciente en el suelo mientras este era atendido por Choza y el resto de los ninjas.

-"¿qué paso?"- cuestiono Hiruzen.

-"oro….oro… Orochimaru coloco un poderoso genjutsu en el programa de la maquina no puedo hacer nada, ellas están bajo el control de es bastado"- decía con dificultad Inoichi mientras seguía siendo atendido por Choza.

-"esto será un gran problema"- dijo Kakashi que sostenía el casco que usaba Inoichi ase unos momentos.

-"déjame intentarlo"- dijo Goku que se ofrecía para intentar liberar las mentes de las dos mujeres.

-"no es peligroso, puede que seas muy fuerte aquí en el mundo real pero en el mundo de los sueños todo será muy diferente, si cometes algún error tu mente será destruida y terminaras en estado vegetativo"- dijo Hiruzen tratando de detener a Goku quien solo le sonrió.

-"todo saldrá bien"- dijo Goku que se colocó el casco y después cerro los ojos listo para entrar en la sinapsis de la mujeres.

* * *

 **MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS.**

Después de unos segundos Goku abrió los ojos y se encontró en un oscuro mundo brumoso en donde reinaba la nada.

-"que lugar tan extraño es este"- dijo Goku que comenzó a caminar buscando a las 2 mujeres.

Algunos momentos después el saiyajin se topó con 2 torres las cuales sostenían al Kushina y a Mikoto que eran sujetadas con cadenas dejándolas totalmente inmóviles.

-"allí están"- dijo Goku que comenzó a flotar mientras este se acercaba a ellas.

-"hola he venido a rescatarlas"- dijo Goku que intento desertar a las mujeres que abrían los ojos lentamente.

-"¿qui…qui…quien eres tú?"- Dijo Kushina con voz entrecortada y cansada.

-"yo soy Goku mucho gusto"- se presentó nuestro héroe.

-"ayúdanos por favor"- dijo Mikoto también con tono cansado.

-"realmente no me sorprende que estén tan cansadas sus mentes estuvieron cautivas en este lugar por mucho tiempo, es impresionante que no se hubieran vuelto locas bajo esta situación"- pensó Goku que comenzó a cortar las cárdenas.

-"cuidado"- dijo Kushina que intentaba advertirle a Goku, pero era tarde una gigantesca cola de serpiente golpeo a nuestro héroe que cayó directamente contra el piso.

-"me dolió"- dijo Goku que se sobaba el trasero.

-"no dejare que nadie se entrometa en mi camino ellas me pertenecen"- dijo la gigantesca y grotesca serpiente que tenía la cara de formada de Orochimaru.

-"maldito"- dijo Goku que se arrojó contra la serpiente que lo volvió a golpear con la cola mandando a Goku contra la torre donde Kushina estaba atada.

-"¿niño estas bien?"- pregunto Kushina.

-"si no hay problema"- contesto Goku que se levantó lentamente.

-"este es mi mundo no importa que tan fuerte seas en la realidad aquí yo soy dios"- dijo la serpiente con tono amenazante.

-"sabes quizás yo no soy la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero uno de mis entrenamientos más importantes ha sido el mental para evitar desde hipnosis hasta control metal por parte de mis enemigos y yo que sepa en los sueños todo es posible"- dijo Goku que comenzó a desprender un brillo cegador mientras su cuerpo comenzó a crecer rápidamente sorprendiendo a la serpiente y a las dos mujeres que veían al niño que había cambiado completamente.

-"tu fin a llegado"- dijo una el saiyajin que se había convertido en su versión adulta de 36 años.

-"es impresionante"- dijo Kushina muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

-"si es guapísimo"- dijo Mikoto que también se sonrojo e igual de sorprendida.

-"muere maldita lombriz"- declaro Goku que disparo una gigantesca esfera de ki contra la serpiente Orochimaru.

-"MALDITO SEAS"- grito la serpiente que se convertían en polvo tras recibir el poderoso ataque de Goku.

-"bien es hora de irnos"- dijo el saiyajin que corto las cadenas y liberaba a las 2 mujeres a las cuales sujetaba con sus fuertes brazos, mientras estas muy sonrojadas y sin saber que decir lo abrazaban mientras el mundo de los sueños se desmoronaba poco a poco.

-"muchas gracias"- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientas veían en varonil rostro de su salvador que se desvanecía lentamente frente a ellas.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD EN EL LABORATORIO.**

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- pregunto Kushina que abría los ojos solo para ver a Hiruzen que cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una manta.

-"bienvenida Kushina"- dijo Kakashi muy feliz que veía a la pelirroja.

-"Kakashi creciste mucho"- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por la cara del jounin.

-"es hora de irnos"- dijo el pequeño saiyajin que se paró junto a las 2 mujeres que lo reconocieron de inmediato y provocando un gran sonroje en sus caras mientras estas eran cargadas por los jounin, y ellas se preguntaban si la versión adulta de Goku que vieron solo fue una ilusión.

* * *

 **AL AMANECER EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Las labores de limpieza y reconstrucción se realizaban de manera ordenada y conforme lo planeado, cuando de repente el harén de Goku apareció en el portón de la aldea y veían los destrozos.

-"que horror"- dijo Anko sorprendida.

-"Anko que bueno que volvieron"- dijo Kurenai.

-"¿cómo está la situación?"- pregunto Anko.

-"todo está bajo control, el Hokage junto con Kakashi y otros jounin derrotaron a raíz y tu novio mato al monstruo que ataco la aldea"- dijo Kurenai lo que desato un gran grito de júbilo entre e harén de Goku que celebraba la victoria.

-"hola chica como están"- dijo Goku que descendía así donde estaban ellas.

-"Goku"- dijeron las 7 kunoichis que taclearon al saiyajin lo besaban con demencia.

-"chicas cálmense por favor"- decía Goku algo nervioso mientras este se levantaba del suelo.

-"Naruko que bueno que hayas vuelto justo el día de tu cumpleaños de hecho te tengo un regalo"- dijo Goku que se acercaba a una confundida Naruko, que veía como Goku se hacía aun lado mientras Kakashi traía a una mujer pelirroja en bata de hospital en una silla de ruedas.

-"¿quién es ella?"- pregunto la pequeña Uzumaki.

-"Naruko te presento a Kushina Uzumaki, ella es tu madre"- dijo Kakashi con voz tranquila y tierna sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que quedaron estáticos tras lo dicho por el jounin de konoha.

-"¿Naruko, realmente eres tú?"- Pregunto la pelirroja emocionadamente y con lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-"¿mama, realmente eres tu mi mama?"- Cuestiono Naruko con lágrimas que nacían de sus ojos y que temblaba de la emoción.

-"mi pequeña no sabes cuánto había esperado este momento, lo único que me mantuvo cuerda hasta ahora fue el poder estar contigo una vez más"- dijo Kushina con tono de alegría.

-"MAMA"- grito Naruko que corrió para abrazar a Kushina que estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas mientras las dos se abrazaban fuertemente y lloraban de alegría sabiendo que a partir de ahora estarían juntas, mientras estas eran vistas por todos los demás que se alegraban de todo corazón por Naruko quien jamás había conocido a sus padres y que por fin podría experimentar el sentimiento del el amor materno.

-"feliz cumpleaños Naruko"- pensaba Goku con una gran sonrisa mientras veía la reunión de madre e hija.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, la ambición de danzo y raíz murió junto con shikabane la poderosa bestia en la que él se convirtió y que desato el terror en los corazones de los habitantes de konoha y que a pesar de su poder no fue un gran reto para el saiyajin que solo uso su fase 2 para acabar con él se manera indolora, pudimos ver algo de la brutalidad que moegi es capaz de demostrar cuando ataca a sus enemigos y goku logro recatar a kushina y a mikoto que valientemente resistieron la tortura psicológica de orochimaru y raíz gracias a sus deseos de volver a ver a sus hijos y que al parecer podrán estar con ellos una vez más e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido, así como el hecho que ellas en el mundo de los sueños fueron testigos de la forma original de goku quien no pasó desapercibido ante ella, ¿qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora en konoha con el regreso de las matriarcas uzumaki y uchiha a la aldea?, esto lo sabremos el próximo capítulo.

La pelea de goku vs shikabane está inspirada en la de Superman vs capitán marvel (shazam) Liga de La justicia Ilimitada Capítulo 7 temporada 4 y en la pelea de Superman vs Doomsday de la película animada Superman/Doomsday 2007.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	26. capitulo 25

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches, espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes ya que esta historia ha alcanzado más de los 600 Reviews y esto ha sido posible gracias al apoyo todos ustedes que me han dado la fuerza y el aliento para poder continuar con esta historia, de corazón muchísimas gracias.

maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, mikoto cambiara la vida de sasuke te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Blake2020 – I am very happy that you liked the previous chapter as well as the reunion of mother and daughter, thank you very much for your comment, see you.

bis10212 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario.

diegogamerx66 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en especial la reunión madre e hija, así como el que goku recuperara su apariencia adulta aunque fue por poco tiempo, gracias por tu comentario.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y apoyo, cuídate mucho.

aten92 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, danzo probo lo que es el poder pero pago el precio de la perdida de la cordura algo triste si se piensa seriamente, me alegra que te gustara el momento cómico de teuchi, en cuanto a tu duda goku no tiene ninguna disminución de su poder es la versión más poderosa de goku solo que en chiquito, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

KRT215 –me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Albertino155 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como el momento cómico de teuchi, y de jiraiya, y lo de moegi pues podría decirse que es la ventaja de tener una yandere, (risa), muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Antonio824 – me alegra mucho que te gustara esta historia, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta siga siendo parte de tus preferencias, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Kevin4491 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, mikoto y kushina si formaran parte del harem, en cuanto al lemon todavía lo estoy considerando ya que aunque admito que si he visto hentai no es lo mismo verlo que escribirlo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en especial la reunión madre e hija de naruko y kushina en cuanto a lo de sasuke y mikoto pues pasan un momento cómico e incómodo espero que sea de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

Vegetto blue – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a los fondos musicales estoy pensando en algunos soundtrack, para el arco del emperador, intentare actualizar lo antes posible pero debido a mi trabajo he tenido el tiempo muy reducido espero tu comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

FanFic World010 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, por el momento goku no tiene cola y lo del ssj4 todavía estoy considerando el ponerlo, sobre tu duda de hiruzen esta será respondida en este capítulo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

luis2017 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, mikoto y kushina si formaran parte del harem, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

darksquall03 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, si abra combo madre e hija para la alegría de goku, (risa), en alegra que te gustara la parte moegi yandere de raíz, gracias por tu comentario.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, créeme la aparición de ellas 2 provocara cambios en todo konoha, ya tuve el gusto de leer tu nuevo trabajo de El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo y realmente lo he disfrutado mucho te felicito, gracias por tu comentario.

samielssj12 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, lo de mikoto y kushina era una sorpresa espero que haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

ROBERTO – me alegra mucho que te gustara esta historia, en especial el harem, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

zangaman – muy pronto empezará el arco del emperador, y con él la llegada de los guerreros z al mundo ninja, y posiblemente bardock aparezca, gracias por tu comentario.

Anthony123V – me alegra mucho que te gustara esta historia, así como los momentos del ssj 2 vs shikabane y el que goku recuperara su aspecto adulto aunque fue por poco tiempo, debido a mi trabajo que me ha estado absorbiendo mucho solo he podido actualizar cada 15 días espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

vegeto – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en especial la batalla entre goku vs shikabane, en cuanto a tu duda, mikoto y kushina si formaran parte del harem, gracias por tu comentario.

Kakashi crossove – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Shadow Wairth – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, el poder de los dioses rojo y azul los estoy guardando para el siguiente arco donde aparecerán villanos de dragón ball z, gracias por tu comentario.

ZacksZilver – estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, (risa), kushina y mikoto si formaran parte de harem lo que pondrá la vida de goku aún más de cabeza, te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario.

Nevikjlm – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en especial la pelea de goku vs shikabane, en cuanto a lo de shippuden estoy considerando la posibilidad de dividirlo en una segunda temporada del ninja son goku pero esto todavía está en una posibilidad, debido a mi trabajo que me ha estado absorbiendo mucho solo he podido actualizar cada 15 días espero tu comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

Nahuel durandal – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en especial las batallas y el rencuentro de madre e hija y la loli psicótica, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

Zarathos 1 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en especial la pelea de goku vs shikabane la cual fue muy destructiva para la aldea, así como el regreso de las dos matriarcas uzumaki y uchiha, muchas gracias por tu apoyo daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta historia sigua por un buen camino, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones las tendré muy en cuenta para el harem, gracias por tu comentario.

Tsawada Z – me alegra mucho que te gustara esta historia, debido a mi trabajo me ha estado costando algo de trabajo actualizar pero intentare hacerlo lo antes posible espero tu comprensión, en cuanto a lo de tayuya y karin lo tendré en cuanta, gracias por tu comentario.

368gct – tendré en cuéntalo de agregar milf animales suena interesante gracias por tu recomendación así como por tu comentario, cuídate.

Guest – es una muy buena pregunta, (risa), y tuve la fortuna de ver los animes que usas como referencias yo diría que el cuerpo de naruko se parecerá mucho al de Mii Jungle ikou, de hecho su medidas de adolescente serán de busto – 103 cm, cintura - 60 cm y cadera – 89 cm, gracias por tu comentario.

OmegaZero – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en especial la pelea de goku vs shikabane la cual fue muy destructiva para la aldea y los momentos cómicos que ocurrieron en esta, gracias por tu comentario.

Zafir09 – me alegra mucho que te gustaran los capítulos anteriores, en especial el rescate de las matriarcas uchiha y uzumaki cuyas presencias cambiaran las vidas de sus hijos y de la aldea te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

animebot02 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como el exterminio de raíz, en cuanto al lemon todavía lo estoy considerando ya que aunque admito que si he visto hentai no es lo mismo verlo que escribirlo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Lexugim Greyrat – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, kushina y mikoto si formaran parte de harem, encunado a tu duda de tsunade e itachi estas serán respondidas en este capítulo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

Schwrz Kaiser – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

reyoscar455 – me alegra que te gustara la batalla de goku vs shikabane, gracias por tu comentario.

santiago 09 – espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

coronadomontes – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Neopercival – me alegra que te gustara la batalla de goku vs shikabane la cual fue muy destructiva, los momentos psicóticos de moegi irán en aumento te lo aseguro, me alegra que te gustara el rencuentro madre e hija de kushina y naruko, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Elchico 64 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes yo estoy igual que tú con el tiempo muy limitado, moegi es una psicópata en todos los sentidos dela palabra créeme, en cuanto al lemon aún estoy pensando en si incluirlo o no, aunque admito que si he visto hentai no es lo mismo verlo que escribirlo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

kuroi goku – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara esta historia, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta siga siendo parte de tus preferencias, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – I'm glad you liked the previous chapter; I hope this is also to your liking, thanks for your comment.

Guest – tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, gracias por tu, espero tu comprensión, gracias por tu comentario

UCHIHA MADARA – tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, agradezco tu comprensión y paciencia, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

Si mas que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 25 los rencuentros y confrontaciones, en busca de la nueva Hokage.

* * *

 **2 DÍAS DESPUÉS DE LA REBELIÓN DE RAÍZ EN KONOHA.**

Las reconstrucciones en la aldea se realizaban como se habían planeado y los pobladores regresaban a sus hogares después de haber sido informados de la rebelión del consejo de ancianos y de algunos ninjas que eran seguidores de estos así como el hecho de que Danzo fue asesinado por una criatura creada por este, esta información fue inventada por el Hokage para evitar conflictos con las otras aldeas que tratarían de averiguar secretos de lo ocurrido en especial de Goku que protegió a konoha exponiendo su propio físico en el proceso.

* * *

 **CASA DE GOKU.**

-"Maldita sea, ¿Qué comerán los ninjas de raíz su sangre es muy difícil de quitar del piso?"- se preguntó molesta Moegi que estaba de rodillas con un estropajo terminando de limpiar las manchas de sangre en la casa que ella custodiaba.

-"ya llegamos"- decía Anko quien era acompañada por Goku y el resto del harén.

-"hola que bueno que ya llegaron estaba terminando de limpiar la casa"- dijo Moegi con una sonrisa.

-"oh, Moegi que bueno verte muchas gracias por cuidar de la casa"- dijo Goku mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza a la sonrojada aprendiz de kunoichi.

-"no fue nada mi lindo Goku"- dijo Moegi que abrazaba al saiyajin mientras esta era fulminada con la mirada por las demás chicas.

-"¿no tuviste ningún problema?"- Pregunto Hinata.

-"no para nada solo mate unas horribles cucarachas que entraros en la noche y me asustaron un poco"- contesto la niña.

-"que horror, esos bichos salen mucho en estas épocas de calor"- dijo Sakura con un poco de asco.

-"si lo sé pero estoy segura que no volverán a aparecer más jijijiji"- decía Moegi con una risita inocente mientras estas seguía abrazando el brazo de Goku y veía por la ventana hacia un área boscosa donde se veía un montículo de tierra que parecía haber sido escarbada hace poco tiempo.

-"no volverán a aparecer más"- dijo Moegi en voz baja fría y sin vida la cual pasó desapercibida por todos los presentes que estaban planeando una pequeña celebración por terminar sus misiones.

-"¿y dónde está la jefa?"- Pregunto Moegi.

-"ella está en el hospital cuidando de una familiar suya"- dijo Tenten contestando a la pregunta.

-"¿familiar, pensé que ella era huérfana?"- pensó Moegi con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

* * *

 **EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA.**

Naruko se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras su madre dormía tranquilamente en una cama.

-"ellas es muy hermosa, siento que estoy viviendo un sueño"- pensaba Naruko que sonreía mientras admiraba a su madre.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL.**

Mikoto descansaba tranquilamente hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a Kakashi quien era acompañado por Sasuke quien había escuchado del rescate de unos prisioneros del cuartel de raíz y que entre estos se encontraban su madre, lo que dejó totalmente pasmado a Sasuke que seguía si creer en lo que le dijeron y que solo lo creería asta estar en presencia de ella.

-"bien Sasuke, ¿dime es ella?"- cuestiono el jounin.

-"si no hay ninguna duda"- contesto el Uchiha con voz calmada que se acercó al lugar y pasaba su mano en el rostro de la mujer que poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- cuestiono con voz débil Mikoto que aún no reconocía al muchacho.

-"soy Sasuke"- contesto el muchacho con voz seria pero tranquila, esta contestación llenaron los ojos de Mikoto con lágrimas que rápidamente abrazaba al estoico muchacho quien solo se quedaba quieto y que ligeramente correspondió el abrazo.

-"Sasuke estoy muy contenta de que este bien, de verdad estoy muy feliz"- dijo Mikoto con alegría mientras se separaba poco a poco de su hijo.

-"pero mira nada mas como has crecido y además te pusiste muy guapo"- dijo Mikoto lo que apeno un poco a Sasuke quien solo bajo la mirada mientras este pensaba en lo que podía hablar con su madre.

-"¿mama, necesito que me digas que ha pasado hasta ahora?, Kakashi me dijo que podría saber toda la historia ahora que ese tal Danzo a muerto"- dijo Sasuke quien se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama de su madre que cabizbaja decidió contarle sobre la rebelión del clan Uchiha y la destrucción de konoha a través del control de Kyubi que se encontraba sellado en una persona en la aldea, el cómo Fugaku se había vuelto loco por la maldición de odio y el como ella, Shizui e Itachi decidieron detener esa rebelión por cualquier medio.

Pero Danzo Shimura de una u otra forma atizo las llamas en el conflicto, por lo que se decidió que la única opción sería la de asesinar a Fugaku y el resto de sus seguidores mientras Sasuke estaba en la escuela, pero la intervención de un sujeto desconocido con una máscara provocaría la masacre de todo el clan, posteriormente Kakashi complemento la información con el secuestro de Mikoto por parte de Danzo, el plan del Hokage para que Itachi se convirtiera en un espía de una poderosa organización de mercenarios ninjas criminales conocida como akatsuki y que el hombre de la máscara era miembro de esta, todo esto escuchado por Sasuke quien se mantenía serio mientras escuchaba todo con mucha atención.

-"Entiendo, muchas gracias por contarme todo esto"- dijo Sasuke que esbozaba una ligera media sonrisa en su cara y cuya mirada desprendía un ligero brillo de esperanza y calidez como si este poco apoco estuviera recuperando su humanidad tras haber entendido que su hermano no era el cruel monstruo que creyó que era todo este tiempo.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN CAMINO SOLITARIO RUMBO A KONOHA.**

2 Personas vestidas con unas vestimentas negras adornadas por unas nubes rojas así como unos sombreros de paja que ocultaban sus rostros recorrían el sendero de forma tranquila.

-"ya casi llegamos"- dijo uno de los hombre quien era el más alto y tenía una especie de espada en su espalda la cual estaba cubierta por unas venda.

-"si"- contesto secamente el otro hombre quien tenía el cabello negro y que al subir ligeramente su sombrero rebelo sus ojos sharingan.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA.**

Naruko se encontraba sentada junto a su madre cuando de repente esta con curiosidad comenzó a examinar el pecho de su madre para saber de una vez portadas de donde fue que ella heredo los suyos.

-"son grandes, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que no somos iguales en eso"- pensaba Naruko que masajeaba los pechos de su mama tratando de averiguar más.

-"Naruko se siente muy raro"- dijo Kushina quien había despertado lo que asusto a su hija.

-"lo….lo….lo… lo siento tartamudeaba la pequeña Uzumaki mientras retiraba sus manos del cuerpo de su madre.

-"tranquila hija sé que estas en la edad donde tu cuerpo comienza a cambiar"- dijo Kushina con un tono de comprensión y amor.

-"en realidad yo comencé esos cambios a los 9 años"- dijo Naruko un poco apenada mientras esta se paraba y mostraba su cuerpo a su madre.

-"dios mío está demasiado desarrollada, a su edad yo todavía estaba plana"- pensó sorprendida Kushina que veía a su hija más de cerca.

-"pero no hay ninguna duda ella tiene sangre Uzumaki, después de todo Mito Uzumaki es una pariente nuestra y ella es la abuela de Tsunade que tiene esos pechos gigantescos así que no es de sorprender que mi hija este también dotada"- pensaba Kushina que salió de sus pensamientos cuando su hija le hablo.

-"este…. Mama, podrías dejar de apretármelas"- dijo Naruko algo apenada ya que Kushina sin darse cuenta le apretó el pecho a Naruko mientras la examinaba.

-"jajajaja, lo siento mucho fue sin querer"- dijo Kushina, algo apenada.

-"hola interrumpo"- dijo Goku que entraba al cuarto con unas flores.

-"Goku que bueno que viniste"- dijo Naruko que se acercó al saiyajin y le daba un beso en la boca.

-"¿se conocían?"- pregunto Kushina.

-"si, mama te presento a mi prometido"- contesto Naruko que le enseñaba el anillo de compromiso a su madre.

-"ah, ya veo muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija hasta ahora"- dijo Kushina de forma corte hacia el saiyajin.

-"no fue nada nos llevamos muy bien"- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa lo que causo un sonroje en las mejillas de Kushina que no entendía que era lo que le pasaba.

-"creo que es mejor que descanses un poco más mama nosotros nos iremos para que estés más cómoda"- dijo Naruko que veía a su madre pensando que tenía fiebre.

-"si muchas gracias"- dijo la matriarca Uzumaki que se volvió a recostar.

-"que descanses"- dijo Goku mientras salía de cuarto acompañado de Naruko.

-"¿qué me está pasando, esta sensación es igual a la que sentí cuando conocí a Minato, quien eres tu realmente Goku?"- se preguntaba así misma Kushina quien estaba desarrollando un extraño sentimiento hacia el prometido de su hija.

Por otro lado Goku y Naruko pasaron al cuarto de Mikoto también con la intención de darle unas flores esperando su pronta recuperación llevándose la sorpresa de que Sasuke estaba allí.

-"hola Sasuke es bueno verte"- dijo Goku con tono alegre.

-"si hola"- dijo Sasuke correspondiendo de forma seca el saludo.

-"joven Goku muchas gracias por su ayuda realmente estoy muy agradecida con usted"- dijo Mikoto con un tono cortes.

-"no fue nada estoy feliz de que estés muy bien"- dijo Goku que se acercaba a la cama de la Uchiha que se sonrojaba ante la presencia de su salvador.

-"¿estás bien?"- pregunto nuestro héroe algo preocupado.

-"cielos santos, siento que se me va a salir el corazón"- pensaba Mikoto que veía detenidamente a Goku sin decir nada.

-"hay dios, hay dios esa expresión yo la conozco es la misma que la de ellas"- pensó nerviosamente Sasuke que desvió la mirada hacia Naruko que tenía la misma expresión de sonroje y de ojos con un brillo extraño mientras veía a Goku.

-"NOOOO"- grito Sasuke que se interponía entre su madre y el saiyajin.

-"¿qué te pasa?"- dijo Goku confundido.

-"lo siento pero parece ser que mi madre tiene fiebre, así que creo que es mejor dejarla dormir ahora"- dijo Sasuke con tono serio.

-"entiendo, pues ni modo espero que podamos vernos en otra ocasión nos vemos"- se despedía Goku que salía del cuarto acompañado de su prometida.

-"me siento bien no tenías que decirles eso"- dijo Mikoto.

-"sé lo que hago mama él tiene una habilidad muy extraña con el sexo femenino"- contesto Sasuke.

-"pues yo creo que es un buen muchacho, además es muy amable, fuerte, varonil y sensual"- decía Mikoto que dijo lo último con un ligero tono de lujuria.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- Pregunto con sorpresa Sasuke.

-"no nada, nada voy adormir un rato"- dijo Mikoto que se recostó y cerraba los ojos.

-"tengo un muy mal presentimiento"- pensaba el joven Uchiha que sentía un ligero escalofrió ante lo que dijo su madre.

* * *

 **ESE MISMO DÍA EN LA TARDE.**

El Hokage visitó a Kushina y a Mikoto y decidió contarles toda la historia de lo que había ocurrido desde su desaparición así como la llegada de Goku y su juramento de lealtad lo que le permitió un múltiple compromiso, así como toda su historia la cual es considerada como de alto secreto y que estas tendrían que ocultarlo del resto de la aldea, esta historia las deja con la boca abierta ya que Goku era un alienígena súper poderoso y que prácticamente él tenía casi la misma edad que ellas y además él había realizado el pacto de lealtad con konoha lo que le permitía casarse con cualquier mujer mientras esta esté de acuerdo con ello, esto hizo sentir una emoción especial en las dos mujeres que al parecer podrían tener una oportunidad de estar cerca del muchacho que las salvo y que se había convertido en un interés para estas.

* * *

 **FIN DE SEMANA EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA – CERCA DE LA CASA DE GOKU.**

Kushina, Mikoto y el Hokage se encontraban caminando rumbo a la casa de Goku para darle una información importante y que ellas pudieran darle las gracias de la forma adecuada.

-"ya casi llegamos"- dijo Hiruzen.

-"la aldea ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que estuve aquí"- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa mientras admiraba la aldea.

-"si yo no recuerdo que hubiera turistas en la aldea en ese entonces"- dijo Mikoto que veía algunas personas que caminaban por el lugar con un guía de turistas.

-"si para ser sincero decidimos permitir el turismo para poder sustentar los gastos de la reparación de la aldea después de la destrucción provocada por la rebelión de raíz"- contestaba Hiruzen que mantenía su paso hacia la casa del saiyajin.

-"bien todos por favor reúnanse, esta es la residencia del famoso culto religioso al niño de cabello alborotado Son Goku"- dijo el guía de turistas apuntando hacia la casa.

-"¿culto?"- pregunto uno de los turistas.

-"si es muy conocido como una secta donde un gran número de mujeres tipo amazonas han realizado todo tipo de actividades impúdicas y degeneradas para la veneración de un joven quien las reunió en su entorno para que ellas cumplan todos sus caprichos"- contesto el guía que fue interrumpido por el Hokage quien tocio ligeramente y con la mirada le ordeno que se retirara lo que fue hecho por el guía que era seguido por los turistas que querían ver la casa de la famosa familia Hyuga.

-"¿una secta?"- dijeron Mikuto y Kushina asustadas y sin parpadear.

-"no, no es lo que creen ellas solo son un poco más animadas de lo normal eso es todo"- dijo Hiruzen que abría la puerta de la casa de Goku.

-"¿oigan dónde están?"- Pregunto el Hokage que acompañado de las 2 mujeres entraban en la recamara principal de la casa solo para llevarse una enorme sorpresa.

-"por dios"- dijo Hiruzen que junto a las 2 matriarcas veían en una enorme cama a Goku que dormía solo en un par de bóxers acompañado de 7 chicas que dormían junto a el completamente desnudas.

-"AAAAAAH"- gritaron la dos matriarcas a todo pulmón lo que despertó a todos los que estaba dormidos.

-"¿qué paso?"- Pregunto Sakura medio dormida.

-"¿pero qué demonios les pasa?"- pregunto Ino que se estiraba.

-"¿pero qué es esto?"- Pregunto Mikoto alarmada.

-"se llaman pechos ustedes 2 también tienen"- contesto Anko con sarcasmo.

-"cúbranse de una vez"- exigió el Hokage.

-"oh, no finjas que no te gusta lo que vez"- dijo Anko que se cubría.

-"hacía mucho calor anoche así que decidimos dormir así para tener más comodidad"- dijo Tenten quien también se había cubierto.

-"Naruko quien te permitió unirte a este culto"- decía Kushina mientras lloraba de forma cómica.

-"fue él"- dijo la pequeña Uzumaki que después de cubriese con una sábana apunto con el dedo a Jiraiya que apareció de forma sorpresiva tras las dos matriarcas.

-"JIRAIYA"- grito kushina.

-"bueno pues yo…. yo…..yo soy su tutor legal y ella quería casarse con el mocoso y como kunoichi legalmente ella es una adulta pues…..eh"- se justificaba el sabio pervertido que no pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió un golpe en la cara para salir volando por los aires.

-"creo que ya me estoy acostumbrado a esto"- dijo el sanin que seguía en el cielo perdiéndose en la nada.

-"lo siento mucho no creí que esto sería muy problemático"- dijo Goku con una mirada tierna e inocente y un tono de disculpa lo que sonrojo a las dos matriarcas, que parecían hipnotizadas por él.

-"él es guapísimo"- pensaron las dos mujeres que trataban de recomponerse ante nuestro héroe.

-"no, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa que mi hija sea una pervertida"- dijo Kushina muy sonrojada.

-"yo no soy ninguna pervertida"- dijo Naruko que hacia un puchero.

-"primero que nada Goku vengo a informarte que gracias a tus servicios a la aldea y por detener a esa criatura he decidido que a partir de ahora serás un jounin"- declaró el Hokage.

-"MUCHAS FELICIDADES QUERIDO"- gritaron las chicas que abrazaron a Goku quien se ponía azul por el apretón que le daban.

-"gra….gra…..gracias"- decía Goku con dificultad.

-"me alegro por ti"- dijeron las dos matriarcas que también lo abrazaron, terminado con el trabajo de desmayar al saiyajin que tenía espirales en los ojos.

Algunos minutos después Goku se recomponía y este recibía una vestimenta de jounin por parte del Hokage, que simplemente ponía sobre la cama ya que nuestro héroe pensaba que esas ropas eran feas.

-"Son Goku tu primera misión como jounin es ir con Jiraiya y traer a esta persona su nombre es Tsunade Senju"- dijo Hiruzen que le daba una fotografía al saiyajin lo que justificaba el porqué de que el viejo pervertido estuviera allí.

-"¿pero que ella?"- Pregunto Anko con curiosidad.

-"sinceramente yo ya estoy muy viejo y creo que es momento para ceder mi lugar a una persona más joven y capas, por lo que ella fue elegida para ser la nueva Hokage"- dijo Hiruzen con voz seria lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes que quedaron en silencio.

-"ella fue elegida de entre 3 candidatos y espero mucho de ella"- dijo Hiruzen que rompía el silencio.

-"¿quiénes eran los otro?"- pregunto Mikoto con curiosidad.

-"bueno el primero era Jiraiya pero lo rechazo ya que no podría seguir con sus investigaciones para sus novelas"- dijo el Hokage cuya contestación genero una gran vena en las frentes de las chicas.

-"y el otro es…."- Dijo Sarutobi que volteo a ver a Goku quien era observado por todas las presentes.

-"yo no quiero"- contesto Goku de forma rápida y sin durar un instante.

-"¿pero qué dices nadie en esta aldea es más digno que tú para ser el Hokage?"- dijo Anko con sorpresa.

-"si serias la persona más poderosa del país del fuego"- apoyo Ino.

-"serias un gran líder"- dijo Temari con sorpresa.

-"yo no tengo ningún interés en eso, además yo le prometí a alguien que yo la protegería cuando esta fuera Hokage"- contesto Goku con un tono cariñoso mientras veía a Naruko quien se sonrojaba tras lo que decía su prometido.

-"Goku eres el mejor" dijeron Naruko y Kushina que abrazaron a Goku lo que sorprendió a todos ya que Kushina hizo lo mismo que su hija.

-"lo siento, lo siento no sé qué fue lo que me paso"- dijo Kushina muy apenada mientras se separaba del saiyajin.

-"esto me huele mal"- pensaba Anko cuyo instinto femenino la alarmo mientras veía a Kushina y a Mikoto.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

Goku caminaba por las calles de la aldea con una mochila en la espalda listo para reunirse con Jiraiya y poder realizar la misión.

-"bueno solo tenemos que buscar a esta mujer no parece ser tan difícil"- decía Goku mientras sostenía y admiraba la fotografía de Tsunade cuando de repente una voz lo acaba de sus pensamientos.

-"oye perdedor"- llamo Sasuke a Goku que volteo para ver a su compañero que se acercaba.

-"¿necesitas algo?"- pregunto el saiyajin.

-"yo…..yo…..solo…. Yo solo quería darte…. las gracias por salvar a mi madre"- decía con dificultad el Uchiha quien se estaba tragando su orgullo para decir esas palabras.

-"no es nada"- contesto Goku un poco confundido.

-"¿Goku necesito saber cómo es que te fortaleciste hasta a hora, como es que llegaste hasta este nivel?"- pregunto Sasuke seriamente.

-"Sasuke yo simplemente he entrenado mucho desdés que tengo uso de razón, pero uno de los principales puntos de mi entrenamiento fue el viajar por el mundo conociendo lugares y a personas fuertes para desarrollar nuevas técnicas"- contesto Goku quien recordaba sus entrenamientos cuando viajaba por el mundo en busca de las esferas del dragón y para su preparación para el torneo de artes marciales.

-"viajar por el mundo"- pensaba Sasuke que ponía mucha atención a lo que nuestro héroe le dijo.

De repente estos fueron interrumpidos cuando 2 personas aparecieron de la nada entre ellos.

-"vaya, vaya mira Itachi ese enano es una versión patética de ti"- dijo el hombre más alto que tenía una cara y aspecto muy parecida a la de un tiburón.

-"no tenemos tiempo para esto Kisame, hay que buscar al recipiente del Kyubi"- dijo Itachi lo que alerto a Sasuke y a Goku que se ponían en posición de combate.

-"no se quienes sean pero no los dejaremos hacer eso"- dijo Goku con enojo.

-"ah, que estupidez dices enano, porque mejor no te mueres"- dijo Kisame que rápidamente lanzo un sablazo contra Goku que con una mano detuvo la espada.

-"pero qué demonios…,"- grito Kisame que recibió un poderoso puñetazo de Goku que lo saco volando contra un edificio que fue agujerado por el cuerpo del ninja renegado.

-"espero que no me regañen recién acaban de reparar estas calles"- pensó Goku preocupado por destruir de nuevo otro edificio.

-"muy interesante"- dijo Itachi quien activo su sharingan.

-"un sharingan eso quiere decir que él es…,"- dijo Goku que fue interrumpido por Sasuke que lo confirmo.

-"si él es mi hermano"- dijo el Uchiha

-"entiendo"- dijo Goku que empezó a mover la cabeza como si este buscara algo.

-"la encontré"- pensó Goku que sintió el ki de la persona que buscaba.

-"creo que es mejor dejarlos para que platiquen un rato"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-"no digas tonterías yo no tengo tiempo para esta estupidez ustedes morirán no tienen ninguna salvación"- dijo Itachi que libero su mangekyō sharingan.

-"enserio largo"- exigió Goku que le dio un poderlos golpe en el estómago a Itachi que salió volando a gran velocidad hacia donde Goku detecto el ki.

-"ve rápido tú y el tienen mucho de qué hablar"- dijo Goku seriamente a Sasuke que rápidamente entendió al saiyajin para después salir a gran velocidad del lugar en busca de su hermano.

-"maldito"- grito Kisame que salía de entre los escombros furioso y listo para atacar a Goku.

-"esto parece divertido"- pensó Goku que se lanzó hacia el enemigo.

* * *

 **EDIFICIO DE DEPARTAMENTOS – CASA DE SASUKE.**

-"AAAAAH"- se escuchaba el grito de Itachi quien se estrelló con la ventana y posteriormente colisiono con la pared.

-"maldito mocoso, ¿con que diablo me pego?"- decía Itachi que se comenzó a limpiar un poco de sangre su boca.

-"Itachi"- grito Sasuke que entraba por la ventana rota a gran velocidad.

-"pare se ser que mi estúpido hermano pequeño tiene un aleado poderoso"- dijo con hostilidad Itachi que se paraba lentamente.

-"¿pero qué hacen?"- pregunto Mikoto que se encontraba sentada en el comedor disfrutando de un emparedad cuando de repente la ventana había estallado frente a ella.

-"¿madre que hace usted aquí?"- pregunto Itachi muy sorprendido.

-"¿yo?, comiendo un emparedado"- contesto Mikoto que volvía a darle una mordida al emparedado lo que causo la caída de sus 2 hijo que veía el acto cómico de su madre.

-"no hay duda es ella, ese carácter despreocupado no puede ser de otra persona"- pensó Itachi que se recomponía.

-"¿qué está pasando aquí?"- Preguntó con exigencia el hijo mayor de mikoto.

-"tranquilo Itachi te lo explicare todo, pero por ahora siéntense los dos"- dijo Mikoto que se acercó a sus 2 hijo que obedecieron a su madre.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA.**

Goku se encontraba enfrascado en una batalla de armas con Kisame donde la Samehada se batía a duelo con el báculo sagrado.

-"es una muy buena arma mocoso una vez que te mate me la quedare"- dijo maléficamente Kisame que después de lo dicho salto a un lago cercano a un puente.

-"comencemos"- dijo Kisame con furia que uso una posición de manos para crear un enorme tornado de agua el cual era acompañado de muchos tiburones blancos.

-"diablos no puedo respirar"- pensaba Goku con las mejillas infladas de aire quien estaba atrapado en el tornado acuático.

-"este será tu final adiós"- dijo Kisame con locura que movilizo a su ejército de tiburones que atacaron sin piedad a nuestro héroe.

-"KAIO – KEN"- grito Goku quien desprendió un poderoso resplandor carmesí para después lanzarse a la velocidad de la luz contra Kisame y descuartizando a todos los tiburones en el proceso.

-"MIERDA"- exclamo el ninja de akatsuki que residió un poderoso golpe que le sumió en estomago hasta la espalda provocándole el vómito en el proseo y que este saliera disparado contra el suelo de las calle de konoha creando un enorme y profundo cráter.

-"gane"- dijo Goku que aterrizaba cerca de Kisame que estaba enterrado de cabeza contra el suelo completamente noqueado.

-"¿y ahora qué hago contigo?"- Se preguntó Goku que desenterró al ninja renegado y lo arrastraba por el lugar.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA EN LA CASA DE SASUKE.**

Mikoto le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido a Itachi desde su supuesta muerte y secuestro, los planes de Danzo y que Sasuke ya se avía enterado de toda la verdad de su misión de espionaje en akatsuki, todo esto en cierta forma alivio un poco la torturada y adolorida alma de Itachi quien sentía que le habían quitado una enorme carga de encima.

-"ahora todo está claro, entonces parece ser que todos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles"- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste mientras este se paraba y colocaba sus dedos en la frete de Sasuke que quedo completamente paralizado ante el acto de su hermano.

-"estoy muy feliz de que estés sano y fuerte Sasuke"- dijo itachi con una sonrisa fraterna hacia Sasuke que no puso hacer nada ya que Mikoto los abrazo a los dos.

-"estoy muy feliz de que por fin estemos juntos una vez más"- dijo Mikoto con alegría.

-"¿pero quién es ese niño de peinado alborotado?"- pregunto Itachi con mucha curiosidad.

-"ese muchacho tan atractivo es el varonil y heroico compañero de equipo de Sasuke, se llama Son Goku"- dijo Mikoto con un tono de lujuria que no paso des apercibido por sus dos hijos.

-"pero él tiene mi edad"- exclamó Sasuke nerviosamente.

-"si él es un niño"- dijo igualmente nervioso Itachi.

-"hijos para el amor no hay barreras y la edad no es la acepción"- contesto Mikoto con un tono romántico similar al de una telenovela mientras veía al horizonte.

De repente se escuchó la voz del saiyajin que entro por la ventana rota del departamento.

-"lamento interrumpir pero creo que esto es tuyo"- dijo Goku que cargaba a Kisame como si este fuera una bolsa de basura que dejaba cerca de itachi quien estaba sorprendido que el pudiera derrotar al poderoso dueño de Samehada, en tan pocos minutos.

-"jajajajaja"- comenzó a reír Itachi que se acercó a Goku.

-"veo que eres una persone de confianza y sé que ahora mi familia cuenta con un poderoso aliado quien los protegerá mientras yo no este, Son Goku por favor cuida de ellos te los suplico"- dijo Itachi de forma sincera y amable mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-"no te preocupes yo los cuidare te lo prometo"- dijo Goku seriamente.

-"yo no necesito que me cuiden"- se quejaba Sasuke.

-"bien es hora de irme le diré a Kisame que lo rescate mientras este estaba inconsciente y así podre continuar con mi misión, madre y Sasuke cuídense mucho"- se despidió Itachi que cargaba a su compañero para desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando a todos los presentes.

-"mucha suerte cuídate mucho hijo mío"- pensaba Mikoto con una mirada tierna.

-"Itachi"- pensó Sasuke que se mantenía serio y estoico.

-"bueno creo que yo también tengo que retirarme ahora"-dijo Goku que se preparó para saltar por la ventana cuando fue detenido por Mikoto que le sujetaba fuertemente la mano.

-"muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y mi familia, Goku tú has cambiado la vida de todos nosotros y para bien"- dijo Mikoto con tono de agradecimiento y ternura.

-"no te preocupes yo simplemente quería ayudarlos"- dijo goku con una sonrisa sincera e inocente.

-"Sasuke"- dijo Goku llamando la atención del Uchiha.

-"recuerda lo que estuvimos platicando"- dijo Goku con tono serio lo que sorprendió un poco a Sasuke.

-"nos vemos… hijo"- se despidió con un pulgar hacia arriba Goku con un tono de burla al Uchiha que se ponía rojo del coraje y cuyas venas de la frente palpitaba a todo lo que daban.

-"eres un maldito infeliz hijo de perra no te le acerque a mi madre enano gigolo"- gritaba furiosamente Sasuke que veía a Goku alejarse del lugar.

-"vamos Sasuke no grites de esa manera, tu futuro padre solo se despidió"- dijo Mikoto mientras esta sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona y se volvía a meter a la cocina para prepararle algo a Sasuke que estaba petrificado por lo que dijo su madre.

-"maldición"- dijo Sasuke que cabizbajo entraba a la casa, pero de repente se detuvo y este comenzó a recordar lo que hablo con Goku.

-"viajar por el mundo"- pensó Sasuke que después coloco su mano en el lado izquierdo de su cuello donde estaba la marca de maldición de 3 aspas negras.

-"si Itachi pudo hacerlo entonces yo también puedo"- dijo Sasuke en voz baja mientras este volvía al interior de su departamento.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS CERCA DEL GRAN PORTO DE LA ALDEA.**

Goku estaba esperando a Jiraiya quien parecería que no había llegado todavía.

-"que aburrido ya se tardó"- pensó Goku que hacía unos garabatos con un palito en la tierra.

-"ya estoy aquí"- dijo el sabio pervertido que tenía un ojo morado.

-"te ves horrible"- dijo Goku con una ceja arqueada.

-"solo montaba uno de mis sapos y me estaba informando cerca de los baños de mujer para mi siguiente obra"- contesto el sanin pervertido.

-"ah, eso me recuerda tu prometiste que me entrenarías"- dijo Goku que había recordado la promesa del viejo pervertido de entrenarlo después de los exámenes chunin.

-"hay no que flojera, además para que tú eres más fuerte que yo"- dijo Jiraiya mientras este se picaba la nariz sin poner mucha atención a nuestro héroe.

-"oye tú me prometiste que me enseñarías eso de la invocación de los sapos"- exigió Goku que sorpresivamente tuvo una gran idea, sacando una capsula la cual le fue mandada por el maestro Roshi.

-"conociendo al maestro Roshi estoy seguro que me mando eso"- dijo Goku que después de activar la capsula la lanzo para que esta tras una pequeña nube de humo revelara una caja de cartón con una carta en la sima de esta.

-"¿qué, basura?"- pregunto Jiraiya.

-"no, es algo muy interesante que me dio mi maestro"- dijo Goku que tomo la carta y la leía junto a el sanin que también la leía por curiosidad.

-"hola Goku espero que estés muy bien sé que está pasando por momentos muy difíciles al enterarte de lo que paso con tu esposa, pero no te preocupes yo tu maestro siempre te apoyare y como muestra de solidaridad, te envió estas revistas para que no te sientas solo y puedas sacar la frustración, así que tú puedes pilluelo, atte: Muten Roshi, PD: también te mande unos pañuelos porsi las dudas, ánimo"- decía la carta del maestro Roshi mientras Goku después de leerla abrió la caja la cual estaba repleta de revistas pornográficas de todo tipo de géneros y altamente sugestivas.

-"a mí no me interesan estas cosa, ya que las chicas siempre están paciéndose en la casa igual a las chicas de estas revistas"- dijo Goku que tomaba una mientras la ojeaba un poco.

-"que me estas presumiendo tu vida de semental macho pecho peludo"- grito el viejo pervertido con un enojo cómico.

-"no solo pensé que si tú me entrenaras podría darte estas revistas como pago"- decía Goku que intentaba convencer al viejo.

-"es….es…..es…esta….está bien lo haré"- dijo tartamudeando Jiraiya que rápidamente tomo una de las revista y la admiraba con ojos llenos de perversión y lujuria mientras le sangraba ligeramente la nariz.

-"guhehe, no tengo idea de quien seas Muten Roshi, pero no hay duda que eres el hombre más imponente que haya conocido, un héroe de la perversión el dios de lo erótico"- pensaba apasionadamente Jiraiya que mostraba gran admiración y respeto por el maestro Roshi.

-"oye tenemos misión deja eso"- Dijo Goku que le quitaba la revista al sanin que parecía triste tras la acción del saiyajin.

-"a, si, si claro, partamos así un nuevo horizonte"- dijo el sabio pervertido que quería parecer algo heroico.

-"Esperen, esperen yo iré con ustedes"- decía Naruko que corría hacia ellos con una mochila en la espalda.

-"¿Naruko que haces aquí?"- pregunto el saiyajin.

-"yo también quiero entrenar un poco y además también quiero conocer a la primera mujer Hokage de la historia"- contesto la pequeña Uzumaki.

-"de acuerdo, ven con nosotros en cierta forma con esto me disculpare con tu madre"- dijo Jiraiya con tono de fastidio.

-"que bien"- dijo alegremente Naruko.

-"me sorprende mucho que las demás te hayan dejado venir con nosotros así nada más"- dijo Goku con un ligero tono de sorpresa ya que conocía perfectamente los caracteres de cada una de ellas.

-"no te preocupes ya somos mayores, tenemos que solucionar nuestros problemas y conflictos como es debido en estas situaciones"- contesto Naruko con voz madura y elegante.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE GOKU.**

Las miembros restantes del harén de Goku se encontraban todas recostadas en el suelo atadas de pies y manos con mordazas en la boca mientras estas luchaban desesperadamente mor soltarse.

-"MALDITA LOLI TETONA"- gritaba Sakura en su mente mientras trataba de cortar las cuerdas con sus propias uñas.

-"desgraciada como pudo hacer esto"- pensaba Temari que se contorsionaba tratando de soltar los amarres.

-"maldita Naruko me las pagaras"- pensaban al mismo tiempo Ino y Hinata que luchaban para poder quitarse las mordazas.

-"¿cómo es posible, nosotras somos 6 kunoichis entrenadas cómo es posible que nos tomara tan desprevenidas a todas nosotras?"- se preguntó con lamentos Anko que trataba de dislocar los dedos de sus manos para soltarse de las cuerdas.

-"yo siempre estoy preparada para esto"- pensó Tenten que sacaba una pequeña navaja que había escondido en la planta de su sandalia ninja.

Pero esta fue detenida rápidamente por la persona que las había capturado.

-"ah, no eso no, no puedo permitir que se desaten hasta que la jefa y Goku se vayan ido de la aldea"- dijo Moegi que le quitaba la navaja a Tenten.

-"por….por… ¿porque haces esto?"- pregunto ino que logro soltarse de la mordaza.

-"yo simplemente quiero ayudar a la jefa de forma honesta"- dijo Moegi que se sentó en una silla cercana.

-"honesta mis calzones, ella te compro"- grito Ino con enojo.

-"no ella solo me dejo esto como muestra de apoyo"- contesto la pequeña aprendiz de kunoichi que sacaba una gran paleta de caramelo de una enorme bolsa de papel que tenía una bestial cantidad de dulces y golosinas de todo tipo.

-"eres una maldita pensé que Goku también te gustaba"- dijo Ino.

-"él es mío, pero no pasa nada dándole una pequeña esperanza a alguien que no lo tendrá"- contesto Moegi que se levantó de la silla y camino hacia todas las miembros del harén del saiyajin.

-"bueno que tal si jugamos algo para matar el tiempo"- dijo Moegi con una gran sonrisa inocente.

-"¿jugar?"- Cuestiono Ino algo perturbada.

-"si es muy divertido lo estuve jugando con Konohamaru y Udon hace unos días pero ello ya no querían jugar, creo que no tienen mucha resistencia, yo lo llamo el juego de los…..toquecitos"- contaba Moegi que con una mirada muerta y una sonrisa espectral levantó su dedo índice el cual comenzó a generar una descarga eléctrica proveniente de un jutsu eléctrico que previamente avía estado practicando con su compañeros de equipo.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Ino y las otras kunoichis que a pesar de las mordazas podían hacerlo, mientras estas comenzaron a moverse desesperadas y acurrucándose una seca de la otra temiendo lo que pasaría.

-"no, no, cúchele, no te acerques"- decía Ino con lágrimas y desesperada mientras Moegi se acercaba a todas ellas.

-"hola ya estoy aquí"- dijo Kushina que entraba a la casa con una gran maleta solo para ver el macabro espectáculo.

-"dios mío si van a hacer ese tipo de guarradas, deberían poner el seguro de la puerta"- dijo Kushina que se cubría los ojos apenando.

-"no seas idiota cabeza de tomate, ayúdanos"- grito Ino lo que enojo a Kushina pero a pesar de la ofensa decidió desatarlas.

Minutos más tarde las chicas se encontraban sentada en el comedor platicando lo ocurrido a la matriarca Uzumaki que escuchaba cada palabra, mientras esta estaba sentada junto a la pequeña Moegi que ponía ojos de cordero tierno, y que se justificó conque era un simple juego inocente.

-"bueno no están malo"- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y la mano detrás de su nuca.

-"¿Qué?, tu hijo nos amarro y se escapó para estar con Goku a solas"- dijo Anko con mucho enojo.

-"bueno en realidad yo era igual a la misma edad una vez ate a una chica con unas vendas y la deje colgando de un poste de luz por acercarse demasiado a Minato, cuando una Uzumaki se enamora lo hace con locura, jajajajaja"- decía Kushina que reía mientras esta recorvaba su juventud.

-"ahora entiendo por qué Naruko poco a poco se fue comportando más como una fangirl loca cuando se enamoró de Goku, pensé que la locura se le pego por Sakura pero no, la heredo de usted"- dijo Hinata muy sorprendida mientras Kushina solo se sonrojaba y rascaba su mejilla apenada.

-"a quien le dices fangirl loca"- exigió Sakura con furia que fue ignorada por Hinata que solo se tapó los oídos y comenzó a silbar una tonada.

-"Kushina no creas que no estoy agradecida por salvarnos pero, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"- pregunto Anko.

-"yo vine a quedarme a vivir aquí a partir de ahora, no tengo casa y deseo estar cerca de mi hija y además…"- decía Kushina que poco a poco dejaba de hablar y se sonrojaba mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-"¿y además?"- dijeron las chicas del harén.

-"y además el galante Goku me dio permiso para quedarme aquí"- contesto Kishina muy sonrojada y apenada, lo que provocó un enorme estado de shock en todas las chicas que claramente veían la llegada de una nueva rival y que a simple vista estaba claro que podría ser tan escandalosa y extraña como su hija.

-"espero que Goku regrese pronto"- pensaba Kushina de firma pensativa y expectante al regreso de nuestro héroe que al parecer está atrayendo más mujeres a su alrededor.

* * *

 **EN UN CAMINO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA ALDEA.**

Goku, Jiraiya y Naruko caminaban por el camino en busca de un pueblo en donde se reportó la presencia de Tsunade.

-"¿y cómo es Tsunade?"- pregunto Naruko.

-"bueno digamos que es una versión adulta de ti"- contesto el sanin.

-"como sea este viaje será perfecto para que Goku y yo podamos pasar un gran momento romántico y quien sabe quizás ya en la cama podamos hacer eso…..hay dios que vergüenza"- pensaba Naruko con mucha pena mientras está sonrojara caminaba con las manos sobre sus mejillas acción que fue vista por los confundidos Goku y Jiraiya que la seguían de cerca.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN PUEBLO DESCONOCIDO.**

Una mujer rubia de gigantescos pechos se encontraba en medio de una partida de cartas.

-"usted gana otra vez"- dijo su oponente.

-"esto es muy malo estoy ganando todos los juegos que estoy jugando eso es un símbolo de mala suerte"- se quejaba la mujer quien era nada más y nada menos que Tsunade Senju la tercer y ultima sanin que creía que algo se aproximaba hacia ella.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Se llevaba a cabo una reunión de suma importancia entre el Hokage, Kakashi y Sasuke quien pidió que se realizará esta reunión.

-"¿Sasuke estas totalmente seguro de esto?"- pregunto Hiruzen que veía al joven Uchiha que solo movió la cabeza de forma asertiva.

-"será muy difícil e incluso podrías morir, esta podría ser tu ultima oportunidad de retractarte"- dijo Kakashi.

-"ya recibí el permiso de mi madre, estoy totalmente seguro de lo que hare si acepto esto"- contesto Sasuke con mirada seria y muy determinada.

 **FIN.**

Esto sería todo por el capítulo de hoy espero que haya sido de su agrado, kushina y mikoto han comenzado a moverse lo que ha puesto en alerta a todas las chicas del harén de goku, así como el saiyajin tuvo su primer encuentro con la organización akatsuki y derroto a kisame uno de sus miembros, itachi pude reencontrarse con su amada familia y pudo deshacerse de una horrible carga que lo estaba cal comiendo todo este tiempo y cuya determinación por el bien de la aldea logro que sasuke tomara una decisión que podría cambiar su vida para siempre, por otro lado goku, jiraiya y naruko están en busca de tsunade quien es la próxima hokage, ¿qué les esperara en esta misión?, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

La pelea de goku vs kisame está inspirada en la pelea de gai vs kisame en naruto shippuden ep.506 y Goku vs Arqua en el torneo del otro mundo.

El método de goku para que jiraiya lo entrenara está inspirado en la de goku cuando intentó convencer al supremo kaiosama de 15 generaciones para que entrenara a gohan en la saga de buu

El secuestro e intento de juego sádico por parte de moegi a las kunoichis esta inspirado en el juego de merlina y Pericles en la película de los locos Adams 1991.

Gracias nos vemos pronto.


	27. capitulo 26

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, prácticamente ya está a punto de terminar esta mini saga de goku vs raíz lo que dará pie al inicio al arco del emperador y con él la llegada de poderosos enemigo y aleados de goku al mundo ninja.

andretc331994 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, así como lo que sasuke ase para evitar la anexión de su madre al culto de goku, (risa), muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones para esta historia las tendré muy en cuenta, de igual manera gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

animebot02 – me alegra que vieras esa referencia que se me paso, realmente actualice a las 4:00 am y ya estaba desvariando y olvide ponerla, (risa), para ser sincero intente escribir un lemon usando como guía unos hentai que vi pero cuando la termine, me pareció tan mal hecha y extraña que lo deseche de inmediato, como tú dices el ecchi cómico es mucho más fácil para mí, posible mente si incluya a tsunade y a shizune en la secta de goku, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

Kevin4491 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tu duda de sasuke esta será respondida en este capítulo, créeme en este capítulo goku demostrara más de su lado macho no solo frente a sus novias sino ante todo el mundo,(risa), gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter, believe me goku will continue picking up the girls for your worship; I hope this chapter is also to your liking, thanks for your comment.

DragonRojo122 – intentare actualizar lo antes posible, gracias por tu paciencia así como agradezco tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

luis2017 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos yandere de moegi, el naciente romance de las 2 mujeres uchiha y uzumaki y por supuesto a itachi conociendo a su padrastro, (risa), en cuanto a tu duda de sasuke esta será respondida en este capítulo, y lo de Tsunade aun lo esto considerando gracias por tu recomendación, así como por tu comentario.

FanFic World010 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gusto el capítulo anterior, así como tendré en cuenta la idea de mesclar lo del crecimiento del ssj 4 con lo del ssj blue, suena muy interesante, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Blake2020 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter, likewise I hope this is also to your liking, thanks for your comment, take care of yourself.

aten92 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gusto el capítulo anterior, así como las momentos de goku y las 2 nuevas miembros de su harem, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la pelea de goku vs kisame y los momentos de convivencia de goku y jiraiya, (risa), en cuanto a tus dudas de gamabunta y de sasuke estas serán respondidas en este capítulo, y lo del segundo shikabane si el tendrá la sangre de goku,sasuke,karin,suigetsu y Jūgo y será más inteligente gracia al ADN de otro personaje sorpresa, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

darksquall03 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos yandere de moegi, tienes razón mikoto ya prácticamente ya está en el culto de goku, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Kaiser kai charlychan500 – espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – tienes mucha razón mikoto y kushina cayeron redonditas, (risa), si no hay duda que moegi y ella fundarían el club yandere, en cuanto a lo de tsunade créeme cuando vea a goku se llevara una gran sorpresa, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gusto el capítulo, si kishina y mikoto serán miembros oficiales del harem de goku, me alegra que te gustaran los momentos cómicos de la familia uchiha, en cuanto al nuevo sendero de sasuke este se resolverá en este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

kuroi goku – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gusto el capítulo anterior, de igual manera espero que este también sea de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

pbgg – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, tsunade y shizune tendrán grandes momentos en esta historia te lo aseguro, lamentablemente por cuestiones de trabajo me acostado trabajo actualizar , pero intentare asarlo lo antes posible, gracias por tu comprensión así como por tu comentario cuídate.

Nahuel durandal – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto al lemon lo estoy considerando todavía, pero para ser sincero no se meda muy bien y eso que lo he estado practicando, espero tu compresión y gracias por tu comentario.

alucard77 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gusto el capítulo anterior, si goku posiblemente lograra tener todo un equipo de fútbol e incluso la banca de puro hijos, así como sesiones de orgías diarias, (risa), no te preocupes por lo de los comentarios te entiendo perfectamente en lo que es tener el tiempo muy apretado, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

El rey son goku – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, si como los momentos cómicos de goku y sasuke así como los de kushina y mikoto, en cuanto a tu duda posiblemente si incluiré más chicas y mujeres, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Zafir09 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gusto el capítulo anterior, así como el momento de redención de sasuke y de la familia uchiha, moegi si está loca, kushina y mikoto ya son parte del culto a goku y en cuanto a lo de tsunade aun lo estoy considerando, gracias por tu comentario.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario.

Vegetto blue – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, en cuanto a lo de moegi ella está pensada para ser un personaje cómico del tipo de humor negro, sé que es muy raro pero espero tu comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

Kaneki993 – muchas gracias por el apoyo y lamento la tardanza, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

Shadow Wairth – me parece muy interesante lo de que goku cambie su edad con el ssj blue así como lo hace con el ssj 4, lo tendré muy en cuenta muchas gracias por tu recomendación así como por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Amthony123 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario.

Kakashi crossove – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos cómicos de sasuke, gracias por tu comentario.

Brg – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos entre goku y sasuke, goku crecerá muy pronto te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario.

ZacksZilver – tendré muy en cuenta lo de tsunade y shizune estén en el harem de goku, me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado como se está desarrollando esta historia, muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones e ideas me ayudara mucho con el desarrollo de los futuros capítulos, gracias por tu comentario.

Nevikjlm – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, de igual manera agradezco tus gentiles palabras me animan mucho a continuar la historia, en cuanto a lo de los hijos todavía lo estoy considerando ya que estos podrían salir en esta temporada o en shippuden todo depende de lo que se me ocurra, en cuanto a las sugerencias estoy aviento a cualquier tipo de sugerencia ya que estas me ayudan mucho para desarrollar esta historia de mejor manera, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

tsawadaZ – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, lo del lemon aun lo esto considerando, gracias por tu comentario.

DragonDark25 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, lo de tsunade aun lo estoy considerando, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

jose santos – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

coronadomontes – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de tsunade aun lo estoy considerando, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

renzo – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta historia, gracias por tu comentario.

368 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado este trabajo, en cuanto a lo de Bardock x Tsunade lo estaré considerando para la saga que se aproxima, gracias por tu comentario.

Neopercival – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos alocados y cómicos de kushina y mikoto, la pelea de goku vs kisame y sobre todo el encuentro espiritual de 2 almas gemelas roshi y jiraiya,(risa), gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Guest – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, gracias por tu comentario.

OmegaZero – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

brg2000 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

arqchevo – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos entre sasuke, goku y mikoto, en este capítulo tsunade ara su gran presentación y en cuanto a lo de sasuke pues tienes toda la razón ahora el iniciara una nueva aventura, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, goku tendrá hijos con su harem te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, goku tendrá muchos hijos con su harem te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario.

wweTheBeast2015 – I'm glad you liked the beginning of the story, thanks for your comment.

juanan231283 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, tienes mucha razón el poder del ssj para ellos es casi divino y ahora que mikoto y en especial kushina han entrado en escena goku ha entendido las palabras y suplicas del cuarto hokage, gracias por tu comentario.

wweTheBeast2015 – I am very happy to know that you liked this story, I have had the pleasure of being able to read each and every one of your comments, which encourage me to continue with this story, I will give my best this park is still part of your preferences, I hope that the chapter today is also to your liking, thank you very much for your comments, take great care of yourself.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo, espero quesea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 26 el poder de dios, esta es mi misión adiós konoha.

* * *

 **EN LAS CERCANÍAS DE UN POBLADO DESCONOCIDO.**

Naruko, Jiraiya y Goku se encontraban en la entrada de una zona cercana a varias posadas restaurantes y casinos.

-"este lugar parece ser muy animado"- dijo Goku que admiraba el lugar.

-"si es perfecto"- decía el lujurioso sanin que veía fijamente los burdeles del lugar.

-"contrólate pervertido"- dijo Naruko con enojo.

-"oiga señorita no le interesaría un trabajo por aquí, tengo muchas prestaciones y grandes pagos económicos"- dijo uno de los dueños de los casinos que se acercó a Naruko con una tarjeta de presentación y un traje de conejita en la otra mano.

-"tengo 13 años"- grito Naruko fuertemente asustando al sujeto.

-"lo siento es que a pesar de su baja estatura creía que con su atractivo físico pensé que usted era mayor de edad"- dijo el dueño del casino.

-"no te pongas así Naruko él tiene razón tú tienes un cuerpo muy bonito"- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa tratando de calmar a la Uzumaki que se ruborizo ante lo dicho por su prometido.

-"ya sé que soy muy atractiva, pero yo solo te pertenezco a ti mi querido Goku"- contesto Naruko algo apenada.

-"se ve que todavía es muy inocente en estos temas, sabe perfectamente de su atractivo físico y más que gustarle o presumirlo se apena"- pensaba Jiraiya que sentía cierto parecido entre la Uzumaki y su antigua compañera de equipo que era de la misma manera en su juventud.

-"de nuevo me disculpo es que te pareces mucho a la mujer que le ofrecí trabajo hace poco y que también se negó, por lo que vi otra oportunidad"- decía con tono de disculpa el dueño del casino.

-"¿espere dijo que había una mujer parecida a ella por aquí?"- pregunto Jiraiya.

-"una hermosa mujer rubia está jugando a los dados en mi casino en estos momentos"- dijo el dueño de casino que con el dedo apunto al interior de su local lo que animo a los 3 ninjas de konoha que rápidamente y después de agradecer la información entraron al local.

* * *

 **INTERIOR DEL CASINO – ZONA DE JUEGO DE DADOS.**

Se encontraba una mujer rubia que estaba acompañada por una joven de cabellera oscura y que sostenía un pequeño cerdo entre los brazos, las 2 estaban muy atentas a la mesa ya que se estaban jugando una gran apuesta en los dados.

-"dos pares gana usted"- dijo el empleado del casino que revisaba los dados y después señaló a la rubia.

-"lo logro Lady Tsunade"- felicitaba la chica que a acompañaba a Tsunade.

-"lo se Shizune tengo la mejor suerte de mi vida en este momento"- contesto la rubia mientras esta daba un sorbo a su compa de sake.

-"veo que sigues haciendo las mismas tonterías"- dijo una voz tras las 2 mujeres que al voltear vieron a Jiraiya acompañado de 2 niños.

-"maldición, ¿qué haces aquí pervertido?"- dijo Tsunade con las cejas arqueadas.

-"vamos a comer algo y platiquemos un rato"- dijo el viejo pervertido que invitaba a las 2 mujeres a un restaurante cercano.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN UN RESTAURANTE.**

Todos se encontraban comiendo en una gran mesa en un ambiente algo incómodo para todos.

-"bien qué diablos quieres"- dijo Tsunade con voz seria y algo ofensiva,

-"no seas grosera, el viejo pervertido está siendo amable contigo"- critico Naruko el comportamiento de la sanin que junto a su discípula la veían detenidamente.

-"dios ya entendí, Lady Tsunade usted abandono a su hija y ahora Lord Jiraiya desea que usted asuma sus responsabilidades"- dijo alarmada Shizune que rápidamente recibió un coscorrón de su maestra.

-"no digas estupideces esta mocosa no tiene nada que ver conmigo"- grito Tsunade con enojo.

-"no se enoje es que se parecen mucho, las 2 son rubias y tetonas"- dijo Shizune que se sobaba la cabeza donde tenía un enorme chichón.

-"A QUIEN LE DICES TETONA"- gritaron las 2 rubias al mismo tiempo que posteriormente se observaron unos segundos y posteriormente entablaron una conversación.

-"¿a ti también te molestan, los pervertidos y las mujeres celosas?"- pregunto la sanin.

-"si, ¿y a ti te duele la espalda cuando caminas o por que el sostén no es del tamaño correcto?"- decía Naruko también con duda.

-"si"- contesto Tsunade con una ligera lagrima en su ojo izquierdo.

-"¿qué les pasa?"- pregunto Goku con las mejilla infladas y atascadas de comida.

-"bueno yo diría que es la empatía de 2 vacas lecheras"- contesto el viejo pervertido que estaba sentado junto a Goku.

-"seamos amigas "- dijeron al mismo tiempo las 2 rubias que se abrazaron tras descubrir que tenían mucho en común.

-"¿este, podemos regresar a la plática?"- dijo Jiraiya, que interrumpió a las 2 rubias que sentían que habían encontrado a sus almas gemelas.

Posteriormente el sabio pervertido les conto a Tsunade y a Shizuku lo acontecido desde lo ocurrido con el ataque de la aldea de la arena y del sonido durante los exámenes chunin y la rebelión de raíz así como la muerte de Danzo Shimura que se había convertido en un monstruo súper poderoso carente de cerebro.

-"suena muy emocionante pero hay muchas disparidades en tu historia"- dijo la sanin con escepticismo.

-"¿qué quieres decir?"- cuestiono el viejo pervertido.

-"¿cómo mataron a ese súper monstruo?"- pregunto Tsunades que recibió respuesta de Naruko y Jiraiya que apuntaron con el dedo a un Goku chibi que tenía las mejillas infladas y seguía comiendo.

-"¿es broma verdad?"- pregunto Tsunade.

-"a qué lindo es, es como un tierno monito"- dijo Shizune que no aguanto más y abrazaba a la versión chibi de Goku que parecía un peluche entre los brazos de la discípula de Tsunade.

-"oye suéltalo"- dijo Naruko con enojo.

-"vamos cálmate solo estoy disfrutando el momento"- dijo Shizune que no soltaba al saiyajin.

-"suéltalo"- decía Naruko que comenzó a tirar del brazo de nuestro héroe.

-"no déjalo….. además si no tienes cuidado le sacaras un ojo a alguien con esos enormes pechos"- contesto Shizune que no quería soltarlo.

-"por lo menos yo tengo"- respondió la Uzumaki.

-"creo….creo….creo que voy…..voy a vomitar"- dijo Goku que se ponía azul y que rápidamente se soltó para correr al baño mientras Naruko y Shizune se fulminaban con los ojos.

-"¿Qué le pasa a Shizune?"- pregunto Jiraiya.

-"ah, simplemente es que a ella le gustan las cosa pequeñas y lindas"- contesto Tsunade.

-"como sea, el viejo te eligió para ser la nueva Hokage, es por eso que venimos a buscarte"-dijo el sanin pervertido.

-"que estupidez yo no quiero perder mi tiempo con eso del Hokage"- contesto Tsunade con sarcasmo lo que enfureció a Naruko que le reclamo el porqué de rechazar tan rápido el puesto.

-"tranquila mini mí, yo solo dije que no quiero el puesto no hay ninguna regla que diga que tengo la obligación de aceptar ser Hokage"- decía Tsunade.

-"¿por cierto, quien eres, no me digan que fui clonada por Orochimaru?"- dijo la sanin con algo de sorpresa.

-"NO SOY TU CLON, ¿POR QUE DIABLOS TODOS ME DICEN ESOS?"- grito furiosamente la Uzumaki.

-"ella es Naruko Uzumaki la hija de Kushina"- contesto el sabio pervertido.

-"¿entonces ella está viva?"- pregunto Tsunade con asombro lo que le fue contestado de forma afirmativa con la cabeza por los dos ninjas de konoha lo que alegro un poco a Tsunade que tenía una amistad con la matriarca Uzumaki.

-"de acuerdo eso explica un poco el porque nos parecemos físicamente, pero eso no quiere decir que ya acepte eso de ser Hokage"- dijo Tsunade con una ceja arqueada lo que enojo a Naruko.

-"aunque seamos amigas de pechos no me rendiré te reto a un duelo y si yo gano serás la Hokage y si yo pierdo seré tu esclava para siempre"- dijo Naruko con furia.

-"de acuerdo pero en lugar de esclava serás mi nueva discípula, a pesar de tu bocota me caes muy bien"- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

 **A LAS AFUERAS DEL RESTAURANTE.**

Naruko y Tsunade se retaban con la mirada y se preparaban para luchar y decidir el conflicto de una vez por todas.

-"genial solo falta que luchen en bikinis y en lodo"- dijo vulgarmente Jiraiya que rápidamente recibió un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en las entre piernas por parte de las dos kunoichis que volvieron su atención a la pelea.

-"auch, me aplicaron el quebranta nueces"- pensaba el viejo pervertido que se protegía sus partes nobles mientras este estaba en el suelo recolocándose del dolor.

-"hay dios ya me siento mucho mejor"- decía Goku que se frotaba el estómago mientras salía del restaurante.

-"¿pero qué hacen?"- cuestiono el saiyajin.

-"un inútil y extraño duelo entre tetonas eso es todo"- dijo Shizune que se agacho y comenzó a jugar con uno de los picos del cabello de Goku.

De regreso al combate Naruko se arrojó contra Tsunade y comenzó un duelo de taijutsu.

-"nada mal mini mi tienes muy buenos movimientos"- dijo la sanin que bloqueaba los ataque le da niña.

-"esto no es nada"- grito Naruko que lanzó una patada a la cara de Tsunade, que lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo y posteriormente con su mano derecha golpeo la cara de Naruko que salió volando para después estrellase con un bote de basura cerca del restaurante.

-"eso fue fácil"- dijo Tsunade con presunción.

-"yo que tú no me confiaría"- dijo Goku llamando la atención de la sanin que lo veía como si este estuviera loco.

De repente Naruko salió disparada de entre la basura y apareció frente a Tsunade que quedo perpleja.

-"¿pero qué demonios su velocidad aumento de la nada?"- se cuestionó así misma Tsunade.

-"eres fuerte por lo que no tengo que contenerme, toma esto JAN – KEN – PON"- exclamó Naruko que realizo un ataque tratando de picarle los ojos a la sanin que difícilmente lo bloqueo.

-"te tengo"- dijo Naruko que lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Tsunade que lo bloqueo con su antebrazo para después separarse la una de la otra.

-"ya basta si esto continua ninguna saldrá bien librada de esto"- dijo Jiraiya con voz de mando y muy seria.

-"como sea ya me aburrí"- dijo Tsunade que comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hotel seguida de Shizune.

-"¿estas huyendo?"- pregunto Naruko.

-"ja, no te creas mucho mini mí me estuve conteniendo todo el tiempo, si quieres solucionaremos esto algún día"- dijo Tsunade que continuo con su camino.

-"esa mujer es muy fuerte"- pensaba Goku con una media sonrisa.

-"¿Lady Tsunade está bien?"- pregunto su discípula.

-"¿porque no lo estaría?"- contesto la sanin que ligeramente comenzó a sobar su brazo.

-"esa mocosa es muy fuerte, logro adormecer mi brazo con ese puñetazo, ¿Quién la abra entrenado?"- pensaba Tsunade que se cuestionó que ocurrió en ese combate.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

Goku y Naruko se encontraban en un área verde frente a Jiraiya que decidió que era momento de entrenarlos, primero le entrego a Naruko un globo con agua y le dijo que era necesario que se concentrara en la rotación del chakra así como la manipulación de este y que se comprima en una esfera de aire, lo que fue demostrado por el sanin que lo probo en un árbol dejando un agujero en este lo que emociono a la Uzumaki que comenzó a intentar la técnica con ese globo, posteriormente saco el pergamino del Monte Myōboku y se llevó a Goku a un punto donde no causarían mucha destrucción.

-"veamos primero hay que realizar el contrato de sangre"- dijo el viejo pervertido que abría el pergamino.

-"¿oye y esa técnica que le enseñaste a Naruko es poderosa?"- pregunto Goku,

-"si es un jutsu de clase A por lo que es poderoso"- contesto el sanin mientras Goku levanto la mano y recordó lo que el viejo pervertido hizo para después imitarlo generando una esfera de aire comprimido en la palma de su mano.

-"¿y cómo se llama esto?"- Pregunto Goku llamando la atención del sanin que quedo completamente en shock al ver que el saiyajin lo avía logrado solo viendo la una sola vez.

-"se….se…se… se llama rasengan"- tartamudeo Jiraiya.

-"ah, ya veo"- dijo Goku que desasía la esfera.

-"cómo pudiste hacerlo así nada más"- exclamo el sanin muy impresionado.

-"bueno se me da bien el poder copiar las técnicas de otros"- contesto Goku que volvía a levantar la mano derecha y comenzó a crear una gran descarga eléctrica.

-"esa…..esa…..esa…. es la cuchilla relámpago de Kakashi"- tartamudeo Jiraiya que cayó al suelo de la impresión.

-"si realmente es muy fácil de hacer un vez que la vez una o dos veces"- contesto Goku que deshacía la técnica una vez más.

-"es un monstruo es espeluznante imaginarse cuanto más podría evolucionar con el tiempo"- pensaba Jiraiya que acercó el pergamino al saiyajin para que realizará el contrato.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN ÁREA CERCANA A DONDE ESTABAN ENTRENANDO.**

Orochimaru se encontraba con Kabuto y los 4 del sonido observando a Goku y a Jiraiya.

-"es impresionante muy impresionante"- dijo Orochimaru con una mirada sedienta de poder.

-"Lord Orochimaru por donde le vea no creo que podamos hacer algo contra él"- dijo Jirōbō un poco temeroso.

-"maldita sea este idiota tiene razón ese simio no tiene ningún punto débil"- dijo Tayuya.

-"en eso te equivocas mi querida Tayuya, él tiene muchos puntos débiles, para ser exactos tiene 7 y uno de ellos está aquí"- dijo el maligno sanin que se lamia los labios y veía a la Uzumaki a lo lejos.

-"bien, Kabuto y yo nos quedaremos para capturar a Goku y ustedes 4 traerán a Sasuke ordeno"- Orochimaru a sus súbditos.

-"¿pero mi Lord está seguro de esto?"- pregunto Kidōmaru.

-"si tengo un aliado"- dijo Orochimaru que previamente en la noche del día anterior se había encontrado con Tsunade y le había contado del maligno jutsu del edo tensei con el que le prometió revivir a su novio muerto Dan Katō y a su hermano Nawaki a cambio de atrapar a Goku lo que en cierta forma fue aceptado de muy mala gana por Tsunade.

-"bien ahora váyanse"- ordeno Orochimaru.

-"no soy imbécil no tengo intención de morir a manos de ese simio"- pensaba Tayuya que se aleja junto con sus compañeros y que en cierta forma su fidelidad al maligno sanin estaba empezando a flaquear.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO CON GOKU Y JIRAIYA.**

El saiyajin después de realizar el contrato realizo la invocación llamando al gigantesco sapo Gamabunta.

-"quien me ha invocado"- pregunto el enorme sapo.

-"fui yo"- contesto Goku.

-"de acuerdo entonces comencemos con la prueba para ver si eres digno de mi"- declaro Gamabunta que posteriormente le pidió a Goku que se montara en él y que si podía soportar el tiempo suficiente este lo obedecería.

-"ahora"- grito el gigantesco sapo que salto muy alto y a la vez se movía de forma violenta tratando de que el saiyajin se cayera.

-"wow esto es muy divertido me recuerda un poco a la nube voladora"- pensaba Goku que se divertía montando al enorme sapo.

-"esto aún no acaba"- dijo Gamabunta que caía contra en suelo y se comenzó a sacudir con mucho más fuerza.

-"esto es genial más, vamos, jajajajaja"- decía Goku que reía en el lomo del sapo.

* * *

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Gamabunta caía rendido en el suelo jadeando de cansancio y completamente derrotado.

-"¿ya te cansaste?"- pregunto Goku algo decepcionado.

-"tu….tu…..tu ganaste"- dijo con dificultad el enorme sapo que acepto su derrota y el contrato con su nuevo compañero para después desaparecer en una gran nube de humo.

-"lo logre"- dijo Goku que se emocionaba tras haber logrado obtener la habilidad de invocación.

-"si, si como sea ya terminamos"- dijo el sanin algo fastidiado que comenzó a caminar en busca de Naruko seguido por goku que seguía muy feliz tras su logro.

Pero de repente estos fueron detenidos por sorpresa por Shizune la discípula de Tsunade.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON NARUKO.**

La uzumaki se encontraba en una difícil situación tras ser atacada por Kabuto y Orochimaru que intentaban usarla como carnada para atraer a Goku.

-"maldición no podre vencerlos a los 2 a la vez"- pensaba Naruko que estaba lastimada del rostro y de sus brazos y aduras penas podía detener los ataques y casi a nada de la derrota.

-"no te resistas mocosa o tendré que cortarte esa linda carita"- dijo Kabuto de manera maléfica.

-"tranquilo Kabuto es una dama, solo hay que dejarla fuera de combate para que sea nuestra carnada"- decía el maligno sanin con una sonrisa malvada.

-"lo se mi Lord pero no necesitamos que nuestra carnada este completa"- dijo burlonamente Kabuto que movía una kunai en el aire presumiendo su habilidad con esta.

-"malditos no tengo más opción que utilizar el Kyubi kaio ken para ganar"- pensaba la Uzumaki que se preparó para realizar su técnica.

De repente una kunai cayó cerca de Orochimaru y Kabuto que al voltear vieron a Tsunade que harta de los estúpidos actos de su antiguo compañero de equipo fingió aceptar su trato solo con el fin de matarlo.

-"tsunade eres una traidora"- grito Orochimaru que se lanzó contra la tercera sanin que lo recibió con un poderoso puñetazo en la cara.

-"hijo de perra infeliz te matare"- grito Tsunade que comenzó una lluvia de golpes contra Orochimaru quien fue defendido por Kabuto.

-"cálmate anciana o te destripare"- dijo amenazantemente Kabuto.

-"¿y qué tal si yo te destripo a ti?"- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos que era nada más y nada menos que Goku que era acompañado por Jiraiya y Shizune.

-"maldita sea, no crean que esto ha terminado los matare a todos"- grito Orochimaru que se mordió el pulgar para realizar un jutsu de invocación llamando a la poderosa serpiente manda.

-"no te saldrás con la tuya"- declararon Tsunade y Jiraiya que también se prepararon para realizar el jutsu de invocación, pero fueron detenidos por Goku que se colocó en frente de ellos.

-"él es mío tomen a Naruko y regresen al pueblo"- dijo Goku muy seriamente.

-"no digas estupideces mocoso él es muy poderoso y…,"- dijo Tsunade que no pudo terminar lo que decía cuando vio la mirada fría y penetrante de Goku que estaba sumamente enfurecido por el ataque que sufrió su prometida.

-"Tsunade vámonos"- dijo Jiraiya que cargaba a Naruko que no estaba muy lastimada pero no quería corre riesgos.

-"oye puedo caminar"- reclamo la Uzumaki.

-"cállate recuerda lo que paso en la aldea con ese enorme dragón dorado"- dijo el sabio pervertido lo que genero un escalofrió en Naruko que abrazo con fuerza la viejo para que este acelerara más rápido.

-"vamos rápido corran"- grito Naruko lo que alerto a Tsunade y a Shizune que a pesar del escepticismo corrieron velozmente hacia el pueblo cercano.

-"manda él es tu sacrificio ataca"- dijo Orochimaru lo que fue aceptado por la enorme serpiente que a la velocidad del rayo ataco al saiyajin que detuvo el ataque de la serpiente con una sola mano mientras el suelos en los pies de nuestro héroe se cuarteaba un poco.

-"maldito"- dijo la serpiente que recibió una patada en la cara por parte de Goku lo que lo saco volando para caer cerca de un área de pastizales cercanas.

-"Lord Orochimaru"- dijo Kabuto con preocupación mientras este se acercó a su maestro.

-"estoy bien, vamos ayúdame"- dijo el maligno sanin que se preparó otra vez para luchar.

-"estoy harto de ti, siempre molestarme, acosándome y ahora te metes con lo que es muy sagrado para mí, pero aun así te considere tu enfermizo sueños antes de que tú y tus patéticos secuaces mueran cumpliré tu deseo, quieres ver el poder de un dios, te mostrare a un dios, diez segundos todo terminara en diez segundos"- declaro el saiyajin con una voz de ultratumba que mientras caminaba lentamente este ponía una mirada penetrante y cuyas pupilas tomaron un color azul brillante.

-"10, 9, 8, 7,…,"- contaba Goku lentamente.

-"¿qué está pasando?"- pregunto aterrorizado Kabuto.

-"no lo sé pero creo que es mejor escapar"- dijo Orochimaru igual de asustado.

-"5, 4, 3, 2…..,"- continuaba contando el saiyajin.

-"cállense él es mi sacrificio y no me iré sin él"- dijo manda que se lanzó contra el saiyajin.

-"NO ESTÚPIDO, REGRESA"- grito Orochimaru con terror y desesperación.

-"1, demasiado tarde…..mueran"- dijo Goku que decía la última parte con mucho frialdad y tono de crueldad mientras su cabellera se erizaba y esta comenzaba a teñirse de color azul.

-"dios mío"- fue lo único que pudo decir manda ante lo que veía.

-"KABUTO PONTE DETRÁS DE MI"- grito Orochimaru a su discípulo mientras este se mordía los dos pulgares.

* * *

 **EN LAS CERCANÍAS DEL POBLADO.**

Jiraiya corría con Naruko en sus brazos mientras este era seguido por Tsunade y Shizune de cerca.

-"oigan ya basta que están locos, ¿porque hay que alejarnos tanto?"- exclamo enojada Tsunade que se detenía.

-"lo entenderás pronto"- dijo Naruko que seguía en los brazos de Jiraiya y que veía hacia donde estaban luchando ase poco.

De repente se escuchó una portentosa y monstruosa explosión que provoco un gigantesco terremoto que sacudía gran parte del territorio seguido de una enorme columna de luz azul que desmoronaba las nubes en el cielo y se perdía en la nada.

-"madre de dios"- dijo Shizune con temor que veía la enorme columna de energía.

-"es…..es….es…..apoteósico"- tartamudeo Tsunade que veía como la columna de luz se contraía para después convertirse en una majestuosa nube de humo en forma de hongo cuyo viento huracanado los golpeo pero estos se sujetaron fuertemente al suelo concentrando sus chakras en sus pies.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- preguntaba entre gritos Tsunade.

-"el poder de dios tsunade, el poder de dios"- contesto Jiraiya que sujetaba fuertemente a su ahijada para que esta no saliera volando por los aires.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ZONA DE COMBATE.**

Esta se había convertido en un monstruoso cráter árido y ennegrecido donde en su centro descansaba Goku que había vuelto a la normalidad después de realizar su ataque.

-"creo que exagere mucho, pero ese sujeto me hizo enojar bastante"- decía Goku que comenzó a caminar por los alrededores del cráter encontrando el cráneo calcinado de la gigantesca serpiente que se desintegro ante el poderoso ataque del saiyajin, posteriormente encontró grandes escombros de acero y piedra con formas de rostros de demonios que parecían ser 3 puertas rotas.

-"si no mal lo recuerdo este debe ser la famosa Invocación de Triple Rashōmon que me conto Anko que podía hacer ese sujeto, debió usarla como último recurso para poder protegerse y escapar"- pensaba Goku que sabía que tanto Kabuto como Orochimaru sobrevivieron a su ataque, pero estos no salieron limpios de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN ÁREA DESCONOCIDA.**

Orochimaru y Kabuto salía de la tierra por donde huyeron utilizando un jutsu de tierra para trasportarse por debajo de esta.

-"eso fue lo más espeluznante que haya visto en toda mi miserable vida"- dijo Kabuto aún muy asustado.

-"mi cuerpo no puede dejar de temblar ese cambio fue muy diferente al que nos mostró cuando peleo en la invasión y contra shikabane"- dijo orochimaru que estaba mutilado de sus dos brazo que sacrifico para poder realizar la Invocación de Triple Rashōmon.

-"creo que es mejor renunciar mi Lord, no importa cuanto lo intentemos no podemos vencerlo"- decía Kabuto con resignación.

-"cierra la boca no me rendiré, lo que acabo de ver solo me hace desear más y más ese cuerpo con el que no solo lograre dominar este mundo el cielo, la tierra y el mundo de los muertos todo temblara cuando escuchen el nombre de Orochimaru"- decía el malvado sanin de forma maniática y con locura lo que dejaba en claro que avía perdido la razón por completo.

-"sigo creyendo que es un error"- decía entre dientes Kabuto.

-"no quiero escuchar sugerencias de alguien que se orino en los pantalones tras lo que vio"-contesto orochimaru que veía los pantalones manchados de la entrepierna de Kabuto, posteriormente el maligno sanin se concentró y vomito una copia de sí mismo quien ya no estaba lastimado.

-"este jutsu está llegando a sus límites tengo que conseguir un cuerpo nuevo"- pensó Orochimaru que decidió regresar a su escondite esperando que los 4 del sonido lograran completar su misión.

-"aquellos que nos gobernaban en los cielos han decidido bajar a la tierra y convivir con los mortales, ¿pero que pasara cuando estos decidan enfrentarse el uno contra el otro mientras nosotros somos testigos de esto?"- pensaba el maligno sanin preguntándose de forma filosófica que pasaría con el mundo ninja si Goku se encontrara con alguien con la fuerza para rivalizar contra la de él.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL POBLADO DONDE ESTABA NARUKO Y LOS DE MAS.**

La Uzumaki era atendida de sus lesiones por Tsunade que trataba de vencer su hemofobia mientras usaba un jutsu medico en la niña que esperaba la llegada de su prometido.

-"hola, ¿están bien?"- dijo Goku que apareció sorpresivamente detrás de todos ellos.

-"Goku, que bueno que estas bien"- dijo la Uzumaki que abrazaba al saiyajin que solo sonreía tras la acción de su prometida.

-"¿los mataste?"- Pregunto el sabio pervertido que se acercaba al saiyajin.

-"no, escaparon utilizaron a la serpiente gigante y un jutsu como escudos"- contesto Goku seriamente.

-"entiendo"- dijo Jiraiya.

-"eres increíble pequeñín, y también eres adorable"- dijo Shizune que se agachaba y comenzaba a hacer círculos son su dedo en el cabello de nuestro héroe lo que comenzó un duelo de miradas entre la Uzumaki y la discípula de Tsunade.

-" jajaajajaja"- comenzó a reír Tsunade lo que llamo la atención de todos.

-"tal parece ser que las cosas en la aldea sean puesto muy interesantes desde que me fui"- decía Tsunade con una gran sonrisa.

-"sé que es muy apresurado pedirte tu respuesta después de lo que acabamos de acontecer, ¿pero qué has pensado de lo del Hokage?"- dijo Jiraiya que quería continuar con su conversación del día anterior.

-"parece ser que esto será muy divertido, de acuerdo me convertiré en la quinta Hokage"- dijo Tsunade lo que alegro a Goku y a Naruko que sabían que habían cumplido exitosamente su misión.

-"estos niños son muy divertidos realmente creo que estoy tomando la decisión correcta"- pensaba la sanin que veía a Goku y a Naruko celebrando.

* * *

 **YA AL ANOCHE SER – EN UN HOTEL.**

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo de que por lo acontecido descansarían para poder regresar a konoha.

-"bueno Goku y yo dormiremos juntos"- dijo Naruko que tomaba el brazo de Goku.

-"¿que, por qué?"- Reclamo Shizune.

-"bueno está claro que marido y mujer duermen juntos"- contesto Naruko lo que sorprendió a Tsunade y a Shizune que veía a los 2 como simples niños.

-"lo que pasa es que mocoso realizo el pacto de lealtad con konoha"- contesto Jiraiya que se rascaba el trasero y con los ojos semi serrados y cansados iba a dormir el cuarto del hotel que reservo.

-"pacto de lealtad, perfecto"- pensó Shizune que ponía una sonrisa astuta ya que ella sabía de qué trataba esto del pacto de lealtad y sus consecuencias.

-"yo también quiero dormir con el tierno Goku"- dijo Shizune que levantó la mano ya que lo quería abrazar como un peluche mientras dormían.

-"Shizune déjalos en paz"- dijo Tsunade que agarro el cuello de la camisa de su discípula y la arrastraba.

-"ah, que lastima ya que para tu información Goku y yo tenemos la costumbre de dormir muy cómodos"- se burlaba Naruko de Shizune mientras esta entraba en su cuarto del brazo por el saiyajin.

Posteriormente tanto Goku como la Uzumaki dormían tranquilamente en su cama ya que estos estaban muy cansados por la batalla que tuvieron con el maligno Orochimaru.

Pero sorpresivamente la puerta de su cuarto se abría lentamente revelando a Shizune que abrió la puerta con una ganzúa.

-"jejeje, solo tengo que tomarlo y escapar"- decía en voz baja la discípula de Tsunade que traía consigo una cuerda y una mordaza ya que quería secuestrar a Goku para ella misma.

-"buen provecho"- dijo Shizune que levanto la sabana de la cama para realizar su secuestro.

-"AAAAAAH"- grito Shizune, lo que alerto a Tsunade que corrió en su auxilio.

-"¿Qué pasa?, AAAAAH"- pregunto la sanin que también grito.

-"¿porque siempre pasa esto cuando dormimos?"- cuestiono el saiyajin con fastidio mientras este dormía solo con unos boxers.

-"es….es….es….es que están desnudos"- dijo Shizune con voz alarmada.

-"lo siento pero yo me he estado a acostumbrado adormir desnuda con mi esposo es muy cómodo"- contesto Naruko con tono arrogante y presumiendo su cuerpo tal y como dios la trajo al mundo.

-"eres tan degenerada como Lady Tsunade"- dijo ShIzune con el rostro rojo de vergüenza para después recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la sanin dejándola noqueada y con los ojos como espiral.

-"maldita sea dejen dormir al prójimo"- grito Jiraiya desde su cuarto que ya no soportaba el escándalo.

-"ven vamos"- dijo Tsunade que arrastraba a Shizune para después serrar la puerta.

-"que raras son"- dijo Goku.

-"déjalas ser, volvamos a la cama"- dijo Naruko que abrazaba al saiyajin que correspondió el abrazo y volvían a dormirse.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KONOHA.**

Sasuke se encontraba descansando en un tejado cercano a la torre del Hokage en un estado pensativo cuando de repente fue atacado por los miembros de los 4 del sonido.

-"prepárate niño bonito"- grito Tayuya que ataco al genin por sorpresa pero este bloque facialmente el ataque.

-"no sé quiénes son pero no estoy de humor para esto"- dijo sasuke con voz seria y fría.

-"no presumas maldito mocoso"- grito Kidōmaru, que reto a Sasuke a una batalla de taijutsu que era claramente dominada por el Uchiha.

-"ya déjame en paz maldito infeliz, ráfaga de leones"- exclamo furiosamente el Uchiha que realizaba su movimiento mortal en el maligno ninja del sonido que se estrellaba contra el tejado que se cuarteaba mientras el ninja enemigo escripia sangre.

-"este mocoso es más fuerte de que lo que creía"- pensaba Kidōmaru con algo de sorpresa mientras este temblaba un poco y se levantaba con dificultad.

-"ja, no por nada he estado entrenando con ese idiota de Goku"- dijo Sasuke con voz arrogante.

-"entonces no te interesaría saber la manera de poder matar a ese sujeto"- decía Sakon de forma tentadora y malvada lo que llamo la atención de sasuke.

-"¿qué quieres decir?"- cuestiono el Uchiha.

-"simplemente que si tu cooperaras con nosotros, estoy seguro que podrás conseguir cumplir con todas tus ambiciones de venganza y de destrucción"- contesto Sakon dejando al Uchiha en silencio y pensando mientras este se sujetaba el cuello en la zona donde estaba la marca de maldición.

-"nuestro amo puede enseñarte como poder utilizar esa marca como es debido y si lo haces bien posiblemente podrías obtener un poder que rivalice con el de ese tal Son Goku"- dijo Jirōbō.

-"suena muy interesante pero necesito pensarlo un poco denme un tiempo para pensarlo"- dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-"no te hagas el muy idiota, no tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces de niño mimado"- grito Tayuya con enojo.

-"cállate Tayuya, de acuerdo con gusto te daremos una prórroga de un día para que arregles lo que necesites hacer, pero eso es todo"- dijo Sakon tomaba esta decisión para que Sasuke se sintiera más tentado.

-"nos vamos"- dijo Sakon que desaparecía en las penumbras seguido de sus compañeros del sonido dejando a Sasuke que estaba en total silencio viendo hacia donde los ninjas malignos desaparecieron.

-"primera fase completa"- dijo en voz baja Sasuke rompiendo el silencio mientras de entre las sombras en un depósito de aguan salía Kakashi que se encontraba viendo todo lo ocurrido.

-"entendido"- contesto Kakashi que salió rumbo a la torre del Hokage.

-"esta es mi oportunidad de ver el mundo exterior y no la desperdiciare"- pensaba Sasuke que comenzó a recordar lo que paso en la torre del Hokage.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Sasuke se encontraba en una reunión con el Hokage y Kakashi ya que él se había ofrecido para una misión muy difícil e incluso suicida.

-"¿estás seguro de esto Sasuke?"- pregunto Hiruzen.

-"si, mi madre ya me dio el permiso"- contesto el Uchiha.

-"la misión de infiltración y espionaje es sumamente peligroso, incluso Itachi paso por momentos muy horrible para poder lograr llevarla a cabo"- dijo Kakashi tratando de que su discípulo cambiara de opinión.

-"tengo la intención de demostrar que puedo hacer lo mismo que Itachi, además no solo estoy haciendo esto por el bien de konoha al tratar de recuperar el material genético de Goku y de saber más de los experimentos de ese lunático, esta también es una oportunidad para buscar la cura para esta maldita marca que está en mi cuello"- dijo Sasuke muy seriamente y con determinación en sus palabras ya que su mayor deseo es librarse de la marca de maldición.

-"además deseo ver el mundo y su alrededores para entrenar y fortalecerme, escuche que allá fuera hay muchas personas fuertes que esperan ser desafiadas"- dijo Sasuke que complemento lo que decía.

-"entiendo veo que estas muy determinado, Sasuke Uchiha te nombro chunin para esta misión de suma importancia, serás considerado un traidor se te perseguirá, se blasfemara con tu nombre y serás maldecido por la aldea, pero está más que claro que a tu regreso solo abra una palabra para describirte y es héroe, entiendes lo que te he dicho"- dijo Hiruzen con seriedad.

-"si entiendo"- contesto el Uchiha que se retiraba la banda de konoha de la frente y la colocaba en el escritorio del Hokage.

-"Sasuke Uchiha tu misión es infiltrarte en las fuerzas de Orochimaru y de la aldea del sonido para recuperar el ADN saiyajin que este robo así como también encontrar nuevas armas creadas en base a esta sangre, además de buscar la cura para las marcas de maldición que tanto tu como Anko Mitarashi están sufriendo y si vez la oportunidad también tienes el permiso de aniquilar a Orochimaru, ordeno"- Hiruzen al Uchiha que acepto este trabajo.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Estoy nervioso, pero ya no me puedo echar para atrás esta es mi oportunidad de poder viajar por el mundo y hacerme más fuerte, tanto que podre luchar tanto con Itachi y Goku sin ningún arrepentimiento"- pensaba Sasuke que sonreía mientras miraba a la luna expectante de lo que el futuro le deparaba por ver y a las personas que conocerá en este nuevo sendero que recorrerá.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE - 5:00 AM EN KONOHA.**

Sasuke salía de su casa después de despedirse de su madre que a pesar del dolor de despedirse de otro de sus hijos sabía que esta era la decisión y el deseo de Sasuke que quiere crecer más como shinobi por lo que lo dejo partir.

-"mucha suerte mi pequeño"- dijo en voz muy baja Mikoto despidiéndose de su hijo mientras veía la puerta por donde salió su hijo.

Ya en las escaleras del edificio de departamentos Kakashi estaba en espera del Uchiha listo para cruzar unas últimas palabras.

-"¿te vas?"- dijo kakashi en voz baja.

-"sí, quiero pedirte un favor sé que esto está en contra de lo que me ordeno el Hokage pero no deseo irme así nada más, entrégales esto a los 3 chiflados"- dijo Sasuke que le entrego 3 cartas con los nombres de sus compañeros del equipe 7.

-"de acuerdo se los daré"- contesto el jounin de konoha que tomo las cartas y las guardo con recelo.

-"Kakashi…, gracias por todo"- dijo Sasuke con dificultad y en voz baja mientras este continuaba su camino sin voltear atrás.

-"da lo mejor de ti"- pensaba Kakashi que despedía en sus pensamientos a su discípulo.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS A LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA.**

Se encontraban los 4 del sonido en espera de que el Uchiha les diera su resolución.

-"llegas tarde"- dijo Sakon que veía Sasuke llegar al lugar.

-"como sea ya vámonos"- dijo Sasuke que traía consigo una mochila en la espalda y que dejo en claro que se uniría a ellos.

-"perfecto entonces regresemos con Lord Orochimaru"- ordeno Sakon que salto hacia los arboles seguido de sus compañeros.

-"bueno comencemos, esta es mi misión…, adiós konoha"- pensaba Sasuke que vio por última vez la aldea para después saltar hacia los árboles y seguir a los ninjas renegados.

* * *

 **MEDIO DÍA A LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA.**

Goku, Jiraiya, Naruko llegaban a la aldea con Tsunade y Shizune mientras estos eran recibidos entre ovaciones, música y confeti, por la llegada de la nueva Hokage que aceptaba el afecto de la población de la aldea con un poco de vergüenza y a la vez nerviosismo.

-"vamos no te pongas nerviosa"- dijo el sabio pervertido.

-"cállate no estoy nerviosa"- contesto Tsunade enojada de que Jiraiya acertó un poco a lo que ella estaba experimentando.

De repente una gran cortina de humo se veía a lo lejos la cual se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

-"¿qué es eso?"- pregunto Tsunade que entrecerró los ojos para enfocar lo que veía.

-"ah, eso es tu nueva peor pesadilla"- contesto el sabio pervertido cuando de repente de entre el humo salían las miembros del harén de Goku que como animales salvajes se arrojaron sobre el saiyajin que solo tuvo una idea en su cabeza mientras estas caían sobre el en cámara lenta.

-"esto me va a doler"- pensó Goku que fue tacleado por las 6 chicas de forma muy aparatosa y llamativa.

-"te extrañamos mucho amor mío"- decían las 6 kunoichis que lo abrazaban como si estas trataran de sacarle el relleno.

-"yo…..yo….yo…yo también…..las extrañe mucho"- dijo con dificultad Goku que se ponía morado del apretón que este recibía,

-"parecen animales en celo"- dijo Tsunade muy sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

-"no los animales solo actúan así para reproducirse, yo diría que ellas parecen ser más unas ninfomaníacas dementes"- dijo Jiraiya que contestaba lo dicho por su antigua compañera de equipo.

-"maldito Goku tu solo eres uno de esos monstruos chupa sangre que van tras las mujeres castas para hacerlas esclavas"- grito Kiba a lo lejos mientras veía celoso lo que pasaba con el saiyajin.

-"¿te refieres a un vampiro?"- pregunto Shino con una ceja arqueada.

-"si esos"- dijo fuertemente Kiba.

-"que ridículo y estúpido te escuchas"- dijo Sakura contestando al Inuzuka.

-"además él no podría chupar nuestra sangre, ya que todas nosotras ya no somos virge…..,"- decía Ino que no pudo terminar de hablar ya que todas las chicas muy sonrojadas como jitomates incluyendo a Hinata le taparon la boca.

Pero era demasiado tarde todos escucharon lo que trataba de decir dejando a los aldeanos, líderes de clanes, líderes de equipo y al Hokage petrificados en shock mientras se escuchaban los graznidos de unos cuervos a lo lejos.

-"hay ya que esperaban vivimos juntos por un mes y medio no sean mojigatos"- dijo Anko muy sonrojada y con las cejas arqueadas.

-"¿qué raro yo pensé que era lo más natural cuando uno está casado?"- cuestiono Goku con una cara inocente que rápidamente se percató como volaban por los aires Jiraiya, Kiba y los padres de las chicas así como un centenar de hombre celosos que con los ojos en blanco y sin vida trataron de atacarlo.

-"MUERE SON GOKU"- gritaron con locura todos los hombres de la aldea.

-"chicas protejan a Goku"- grito Naruko que junto a las otras kunoichis se lanzaron al ataque creando un pandemónium en una cortina de tierra donde era una cruenta golpiza de todos contra todos.

-"dios mío, mi presentación se fue al diablo"- dijo Tsunade que se protegía del zafarrancho.

-"las deudas de la aldea seguirá subiendo"- pensaba Hiruzen que veía como se golpeaban todos así como gente volando en el aire o en el suelo noqueadas mientras este era protegido por unos anbu.

\- "papa es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con él"- gritaba Ino que golpeaba a puño limpio a una persona que ya no se defendía.

-"señorita….yo….yo….. yo no soy su padre"- decía el hombre semi noqueado lo que sorprendió a la Yamanaka que solo golpeaba lo que se moviera frente a ella.

-"Maldito viejo me la debías"- gritaba Sakura que le aplico un martinete (piledriver) a Jiraiya que termino de cabeza contra el suelo.

-"¿si es… si es por lo de la posada?, fue…..fue….fue tu culpa por no afeitarte"- fue la última vulgaridad que decía el sabio pervertido que se convulsionaba para después desmallarse en el campo de batalla en la que se había convertido las calle de konoha.

Al mismo tiempo las otras chicas del harén de goku masacraban a todos los hombres como si estas fueran unas amazonas demoníacas que rodeaba y protegían a Goku que no movía ni un musculo y solo veía todo en silencio.

-"wow una batalla campal"- dijo Konohamaru que junto a su equipo veía todo a lo lejos.

-"¿eh, adónde vas?"- Pregunto Udon.

-"a divertirme un rato solo a divertirme"- contesto Moegi que se dirigía a la pelea con un cuchillo oxidado de cocina y con los ojos sin vida.

-"hay no"- gritaron los dos aspirantes a genin que la abrazaron para detenerla.

-"suéltenme"- grito Moegi, en una lucha cómica con sus 2 amigos que quieran impedir que esto fuera peor.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA – A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Se repartía el periódico matutino a las 6:00 am donde en la primera plana destacaba el artículo titulado, brutal golpiza campal en la presentación de la quinta Hokage, el culto religioso de Son Goku ventilo su vida sexual ante toda la aldea lo que degenero en un celos, violencia y múltiples arrestos, decía el articulo principal del periódico.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA PRISIÓN DE KONOHA.**

Hibiki Morino se paseaba por las celdas donde se encontraba varios de los detenidos por la pelea del día anterior.

-"tengo mucho frio"- dijo Kiba que tenía toda la cara rasguñada.

-"esto es el infierno"- dijo Kizashi Haruno que revisaba uno de los dientes que perdió por un golpe de su propia hija.

-"¿qué extraño yo no tengo frió?"- decía Goku en la celda de al lado que era acompañado por todas las chicas de su harén que con corazones sobre sus cabezas lo abrazaban y dormían muy cómodamente junto a él.

-"cierra el pico maldito idiota"- grito Inoichi que se sobaba un chichón en su frente.

-"porque, porque….. ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO A MI?"- gritaba un magullado y todo golpeado Jiraiya desde los barrotes de la ventana de su celda.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL UNIVERSO 7 EN LA DIMENCION DE GOKU.**

Una extraña nave espacial se acercaba a la tierra de forma lenta y furtiva mientras que en el oscuro interior se podían ver 3 figuras encapuchadas cuyos rostros no se podían ver.

-"estamos a punto de llegar"- dijo la figura más alta y que parecía ser muy musculoso.

-"perfecto, su pongo que es hora de hacer una pequeña presentación"- dijo otra de las figuras que parecía la de un infante.

-"si veamos qué tan fuerte eres Vegeta"- dijo la tercer figura de un hombre delgado y misterioso.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, tsunade acepto ser la nueva hokage así como el hecho de que shizune parece sentirse atraída por nuestro héroe quien demostró por un breve momento lo que significa ser un dios verdadero ante orochimaru que a pesar de esto aún no ha renunciado a su enfermizo deseo, además de que sasuke por fin a dado inicio a su nueva aventura en busca de lo que goku le dijo que el obtuvo durante sus viajes, así como tsunade ha sido testigo de lo que será una de sus peores responsabilidades como hokage presenciando el manicomio que crea el harem de goku que tras revelar asuntos privados llegaron a un desenlace muy raro ante los ojos de tsunade la nueva quinta hokage.

¿Qué le deparara a sasuke en su misión para recuperar la sangre saiyajin y la cura de la marca de maldición, goku seguir agregando mujeres a su extraño culto y lo más importante quienes son los sujetos que se acercan a la tierra y pretender retar al príncipe de los saiyajin?, esto lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos.

El siguiente capítulo será un especial protagonizado por el flojo y aburrido amigo de goku, shikamaru que experimentar su propio concepto del romance, posteriormente iniciara el arco del emperador.

El apodo que tsunade le puso a naruko de mini mí es un tributo al dr evil de las películas de austin powers.

La pelea de goku ssj blue vs orochimaru, kabuto y manda está inspirada en las de Yammy Llargo vs Ichigo Kurosaki. Bleach.

sebastian vs angel Kuroshitsuji.

naruto vs orochimaru naruto shippuden.

Gracias nos vemos pronto.


	28. capitulo 27

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien este será un capítulo especial el cual contendrá una introducción de lo que será el principio del arco del emperador así como de algunos momentos raros en la aldea de konoha y del aburrido shikamaru.

Blake2020 – I am very happy that the previous chapter was to your liking and I hope you also like this chapter, thanks for your comment.

WweTheBeast2015 – I am very happy that the previous chapter was to your liking, as well as the appearance of the ssj blue, I will give my greatest effort so that this chapter also fulfills what you expect, thank you very much for your comment.

Kaiser kai charlychan500 – estoy muy feliz de que el capítulo anterior fuera de su agrado, muchas gracias por su comentario.

luis2017 – me alegra mucha saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como las nuevas habilidades de goku que las necesitara para el arco del emperador ya que los rivales que enfrentara serán muy poderosos, tienes toda la razón la bienvenida de tsunade y shisune ni fue tan grata, (risa), gracias por su comentario.

Kevin4491 – me alegra mucha saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, si goku ya hizo todo tipo de cochinadas con ellas y en este capítulo podrás ver las consecuencias de eso, (risa), en cuanto a tus dudas si habrá sasu x karin y lo de tayuya pues solo puedo decir que ella tendrá un papel importante en la próxima saga pero es secreto, espero tu comprensión, gracias por su comentario.

darksquall03 – estoy muy feliz de que el capítulo anterior fuera de su agrado, así como la nueva misión de sasuke, muchas gracias por su comentario.

juanan231283 – me alegra mucho que te gustara la pelea inspirada en el rey chapa ya que es un gran clásico, también me alegra que te gustara la batalla campal, sé que el ssj3 es más intimidante, pero pensé en usar el ssj blue ya que orochimaru quería ver un dios y simple mente le mostré un dios, (risa), muchas gracias por su comentario.

Zafir09 – me alegra mucha saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la batalla campal, los momentos de la naciente y extraña amistad entre tsunane y naruko, (risa), posiblemente tsunade si este en el harem, muchas gracias por su comentario.

aten92 – me alegra mucha saber que te gusto la idea del mini mi a mí también me agrado micho, (risa), créeme las locuras de naruko y compañía en este capítulo continuaran, sasuke inicio su odisea por alcanzar el nivel de goku, y kushina y mikoto aran sus jugadas en este capítulo espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por su comentario.

animebot02 – me alegra mucha saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de que en muchas historias de naruto la mayoría de edad es hasta los 16 tienes mucha razón yo avía pensado que estas alcanzaran la mayoría de edad una vez que estas se volvieran shinobis, sé que es una idea extraña pero me gusto y posiblemente si sea un error de mi parte, (risa), gracias por su comentario.

FanFic World010 – me alegra mucha saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por su comentario.

kaiser akuma 7 – me alegra mucha saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por su comentario.

END999 – me alegra que te gustara que goku pueda usar jutsus créeme los necesitara para las futuras batallas que se aproximan, gracias por su comentario.

BARTMAN91 – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, de igual maneta re agradezco tus amables palabras, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, gracias por su comentario.

Neopercival – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, naruko y tsunade se parecerán más conforme la uzumaki crezca te lo aseguro, shisune es una shotacon y kushina y mikoto harán sus jugadas en este capítulo donde la religión de goku mostrara más de sus locuras, (risa), gracias por su comentario.

alucard77 – me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos entre tsunade y naruko, la próxima saga si será diferente a lo que se esperaría en naruto, pero no tengo la intención de que este interrumpa o cambie los acontecimientos que ocurrirán en shippuden o el torneo del poder, muchas gracias por tu opinión y tu valioso comentario te lo agradezco de corazón, espero que estés muy bien cuídate mucho.

maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra mucha saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por su comentario cuídate mucho.

arqchevo – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, créeme goku necesitara de esas nuevas técnicas para el próximo arco donde habrán enemigos muy poderosos, y en cuanto a los enemigos que llegaron a la tierra esto se descubrirá en este capítulo, gracias por su comentario.

Guest – muchas gracias por su comentario.

Vegetto 45 – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como la batalla campal, shizhune y tsunade posiblemente si estén en el harem así como también aparecerán más mujeres, gracias por su comentario.

Workednut – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, lo de bardock aun lo estoy analizando, espero tu comprensión muchas gracias por su comentario.

Nevikjlm – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus gentiles palabras las cuales me animan mucho para continuar con esta historia, también te agradezco tus propuestas y recomendaciones las cuales tendré muy en cuenta para el futuro de esta historia, muchas gracias por su comentario cuídate mucho nos vemos.

Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes me alegro que pudieras arreglar tu problema, me alegra que te gustara que goku montara a gamabunta así como la partida de sasuke de la aldea, en cuanto a tus dudas si aparecerán enemigos de dragón ball z en el próximo arco, el nuevo shikabane si se verá muy diferente al anterior y sai si aparecerá como parte de la guardia del tercer hokage, muchas gracias por tus comentarios cuídate mucho nos vemos.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara esta historia, muchas gracias por su comentario.

twisterblake2015 – I'm glad you like the beginning, thank you very much for your comment.

DI3GO S0T0 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos cómico y el que goku domara a gamabunta, muchas gracias por su comentario.

Nahuel Durandal – en realidad no hay sayajins pero si los abra muy pronto así como otros enemigos de dragón ball z, si la técnica que goku utilizo en orochimaru es una variante del domo de calor de trunks, muchas gracias por su comentario.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – I am very happy that you liked the previous chapter, so I hope this new chapter is also to your liking, thank you for your comment.

Anthony123V – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por su comentario.

Djrff chapter – tienes toda la razón, es una muy buena referencia ya que naruto y marceline comparten la misma actriz de voz latina la señora Isabel Martiñón quien también da su voz a gumball, muchas gracias por su comentario.

tsawadaZ – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, lo de la foto pues eso lo veremos en este capítulo, y lo del especial lo estoy considerando, en cuanto a lo de tsunade posiblemente si estará en el harem, gracias por su comentario.

Twisterblake2015 – I am very happy to know that you liked this story, as well as each one of its chapters, of heart many thanks to each of your comments which give me encouragement to continue with this story which I hope you can continue to enjoy and continue to be part of Of your preferences I look forward to your comments, I really thank you very much. I hope you find yourself very well.

brg2000 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como la batalla campal y la escena de la cárcel, en cuanto a lo del dios destructor lo tendré muy encuentra ya que me parece muy interesante para la segunda temporada en shippuden, gracias por su comentario.

OmegaZero – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, gracias por su comentario.

coronadomontes – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por su comentario.

Lexugim Greyrat – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, goku en ssj blue virtualmente invencible en el mundo ninja, en cuanto a lo de kushina y mikoto esto será rebelado en este capítulo, gracias por su comentario.

Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 27 la nube que siempre acompaña al sol, los círculos del infierno.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Había pasado un día y una noche de la trifulca ocasionada en la presentación de la quinta Hokage cuya toma de posesión se realizó sin contratiempos posteriores al conflicto ya que la gran mayoría de los participantes de la trifulca estuvieron presos todo ese tiempo.

* * *

 **TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Tsunade y Shisune se en centraban con Sarutobi realizando la revisión de papeleos y de las cuentas por pagar de lo destruido estos últimos días.

-"que horror, la aldea tiene muchas deudas"- dijo Tsunade que leía los reportes.

-"todo es culpa de esas chifladas no del pobre y lindo Goku "- dijo Shisune que cosía un peluche con la forma del saiyayin.

-"pues yo creo que estas tan chiflada como ellas"-pensaba hiruzen que veía el extraño comportamiento de Shisune.

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE KONOHA.**

-"Son Goku eres libre pagaron tu fianza"- dijo Hibiki Morino que habría la celda donde Goku se encontraba dentro.

-"genial"- dijo Naruko que se levantó junto con las demás, pero su alegría no duro mucho cuando se enteró que solo habían pagado la fianza de Goku lo que sorprendió a todas las miembros del harén de Goku.

-"je, se lo merecen"- dijo burlonamente el sabio pervertido, que rápidamente recibió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza por parte de un tasa de baño que atravesó los barrotes de una celda a la otra de parte de Sakura que se la arrojo con su enorme fuerza.

-"cierra la boca estúpido anciano huele bragas"- gritaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-"guardia véalas me pegaron"- dijo Jiraiya que las acusaba mientras este se sobaba la mejilla inflamada.

-"creer que tendré que aguantar a estos lunáticos más tiempo"- se lamentó Hibiki que ignoraba lo ocurrido, mientras Sakura volvía a doblar los barrotes para que estos estuvieran derechos otra vez.

-"no se preocupen chicas regresare con dinero para sus fianzas"- dijo Goku tratando de animar a las chicas que lo despedían entre besos y abrazos muy provocativos ante los ojos de los demás presos.

-"no me tardo"- dijo el saiyajin que salía corrido del lugar.

-"¿porque, dime porque lo hiciste con él?"- preguntaba Inoichi a su hija que fruncía el ceño.

-"es lógico papa él es mi esposo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con él"- contesto la Yamanaka que dejaba en shock a su padre.

-"además Goku fue muy cariñoso, realmente solo dolió al principio pero después fue muy placente…..,"- decía Sakura mientras recortaba el momento pero esta fue interrumpida por su padre.

-"SAKURA"- grito Kizashi muy apenado.

-"pues yo prefiero cuando fue rudo en especial cuando comenzó a darme de nalga…,"- decía Ino que mostraba un comportamiento masoquista y que igualmente fue interrumpida por su padre.

-"no ya basta, dios mío solo te lo pido que mi nieto o nieta se parezca a Ino y no al puercoespín greñudo"- decía muy apenado y entre plegarias Inoichi muy apenado.

-"ya cálmense no sean santurrones, ¿o que acaso no hicieron lo mismo para tener a sus hijas?"- dijo Anko harta del comportamiento de los padres.

-"de seguro ellos todavía creen que venimos de una cigüeña"- dijo Hinata con tono de broma demostrando que su personalidad había cambiado y que esta era mucho más segura y animada que antes pareciéndose más a Anko, y cuya broma desato las risas de todos los presos que se carcajeaba en la cárcel.

-"parecen chimpancés rabioso"- dijo Kiba frunciendo el ceño mientras leía una revista de mujeres con poca ropa.

-"vamos Kiba no te sientas tan mal, sé que estás pasando por la pubertad"- decía Naruko tratando de calmar al Inuzuka.

-"cállate"- reclamo Kiba.

-"vamos no te pongas así, es lo más natural ver esas revistas"- contesto Naruko con una cara calmada.

-"que te calles"- grito Kiba muy apenado mientras ocultaba la revista.

-"bueno si me lo pides puedo dejar que me toques"- dijo Naruko que se acercó a la otra celda cerca kiba que inmediatamente se sonrojo mucho más y tenía los ojos como plato sin parpadear mientras veía los hermosos y enormes pechos de la Uzumaki.

-"por favor"- exclamo el Inuzuka que se ponía de rodillas y con la cara besando el suelo.

-"¿Kiba no conoces la dignidad?"- pregunto Shino que veía todo lo hecho por su amigo.

-"bien de acuerdo"- dijo Naruko muy sonriente que tono la mano de Kiba atreves de los barrotes de las celdas que solo quedo en silencio viendo lo hecho por la Uzumaki que seguía sonriendo.

-"¿eh?"- cuestiono el Inuzuka sin entender.

-"mis manos son parte de mi cuerpo"- dijo Naruko contestando la duda de Kiba que completamente rojo del coraje y con las venas palpitando sobre si frente grito.

-"no te pases de lista"- dijo Kiba que saltaba por los aires con brillo asesino en sus ojos.

Pero Naruko lo recibió de tajo con una gran ráfaga de patadas que dejaban suspendido en el aire a Kiba que estaba con los ojos en blanco y noqueado cayendo al suelo.

-"eso debió doler"- decía Kizashi.

-"que patético"- dijo Inoichi que se acostaba dado la espalda a lo ocurrido.

-"te entiendo chico ella también me ha hecho pasar por esas humillaciones"- dijo Jiraiya que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentían los golpes de la pequeña rubia.

-"por favor Goku ven rápido por tu grupo de locas"- pensaba en lamentos Hibiki que escuchaba el escándalo en su escritorio a las afueras de las celdas.

* * *

 **A LAS AFUERAS DE LA PRISIÓN DE KONOHA.**

Goku era recibido por Kushina y Mikoto que entre las 2 habían pagado la fianza del saiyajin y que planearon todo para sepáralo de las demás chicas y pasar el tiempo con él.

-"hola como están"- saludo Goku con alegría lo que sonrojaba a las dos mujeres que lo veían con cariño.

-"se me olvidaba tengo que ir por dinero para sacar a las chicas"- dijo Goku que comenzó a caminar.

Pero este fue detenido por las dos mujeres que lo tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo.

-"no te preocupes nosotras ya conseguimos el dinero para sacarlas por lo que no hay problema"- dijo Kushina.

-"si, pero dejamos especificado que no salieran hasta dentro de 6 horas"- complemento la información Mikoto lo que dejo a Goku un poco confundido pero aliviado de que ellas saldría libres en poco tiempo.

-"entiendo, ¿pero dónde está Moegi?"- pregunto el saiyajin con curiosidad.

-"a esa loca….digo la pequeña, la deje jugando amenamente con las ardillas en el parque"- contesto Kushina con una sonrisa similar a la que Naruko hacia cuando esta planeaba algo.

* * *

 **EN UNA ZONA BOSCOSA DESCONOCIDA DE KONOHA.**

En un árbol de gran tamaño se podía observar un pequeño cuerpo colgado de una rama como si este fuera una crisálida de una mariposa, siendo nada más y nada menos que Moegi que estaba envuelta en una camisa de fuerza y una máscara de plástico que cubría la mitad baja de su cara la cual se utilizaba para que los enfermos mentales y los psicópatas no mordieran.

-"debo de admitir que esa mujer sí que me tomo desprevenida, ah, bueno como sea tarde que temprano me soltaran y además siento un poco de nostalgia con estas cosas puestas"- pensaba la aspirante a kunoichi que recordaba viejos tiempos y que no se sentía incómodo colgando de un árbol.

-"tenemos que soltarla"- dijo en voz baja Udon nerviosamente.

-"cállate la señora Kushina nos dijo que no podíamos soltarla hasta dentro de 6 horas"- dijo Konohamaru nervioso.

-"pero me da mucho miedo pensar en lo que nos hará cuando la liberemos"- dijo Udon temblando un poco.

-"solo recuerda lo que nos dijo la señora Mikoto, que no la veamos a los ojos ya que es señal de agresión y cuando le quitemos la máscara tenemos que correr a toda velocidad ya que podría intentar arrancarnos la cara de un mordisco"- dijo Konohamaru que leía las instrucciones que le dejo la matriarca Uchiha y que estas eran utilizadas por la policía militar Uchiha cuando estos trataban con asesinos seriales o psicópatas en potencia.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CAFETERÍA.**

Se podía ver a Shikamaru Nara quien mientras disfrutaba de un café jugaba amenamente al shogi con otro comensal que se rendía tras el último movimiento del chico Nara.

-"buen juego"- dijo el ponente de Shikamaru que se levantó para salir del local.

-"si gracias por jugar conmigo"- contesto Shikamaru.

-"hola Shikamaru veo que te diviertes"- saludo Choji a su amigo mientras este entraba a la cafetería.

-"hola, ¿qué haces aquí?"- contesto el chico Nara con su típica voz cansada.

-"yo esperando a que liberen de su encierro a Kiba y a Shino, ¿pero me sorprende que estés aquí solo ya que siempre estas con Goku cuando este no está con su harén?"- contesto el Akimichi con algo de duda.

-"para tu información yo también tengo una vida, no tengo por qué estar con Goku todo el tiempo"- dijo algo fastidiado Shikamaru.

-"como siempre eres el chico que envidia a las nubes, solo quieres estar de flojo por allí"- dijo el Akimichi que se sentó junto al chico Nara.

Mientras mataban el tiempo ellos platicaban de todo tipo de temas como los entrenamientos, misiones y el nombramiento de Shikamaru como chunin, así como un tema el cual no era muy del agrado de Shikamaru el cual era sobre mujeres.

-"¿vamos Shikamaru, dime si te gusta alguna chica?"- pregunto Choji con curiosidad.

-"no"- contesto secamente el chico Nara.

-"que aburrido eres, si no te das prisa posiblemente todas las mujeres de la aldea terminaran en el culto de Goku y acabaras como un monje en celibato por el resto de tu vida"- dijo Choji criticando a su amigo que no parecería muy interesado en el tema.

-"además tú tienes ventaja sobre nosotros, puedes pedirle a Goku que te preste a una de sus chicas para que practiques" dijo Choji en tono de burla mientras este se preparaba para salir del café.

-"que aburrido, déjate de estupideces a diferencia de ustedes yo no soy un mar de hormonas que solo piensa con la pelvis y ni loco querría estar con las locas calenturientas de Naruko, Sakura, Ino y Anko, además Temari, Tenten y Hinata cambiaron mucho sus caracteres a tal grado que da miedo siquiera sentarse junto a ellas"- contesto Shikamaru con voz aburrida.

-"eres muy raro tu ayudaste mucho a Goku en la academia, así como también para evitar que nosotros nos acercáramos a las chicas como cuando pusiste las trampas en la posada, ¿pero pareciera que tú no tu vieras interés en conseguir una novia?, mejor piénsalo un poco"- decía Choji que salía de la cafetería dejando al chico Nara algo pensativo.

-"pero que aburrido, ¿aunque en realidad no había pensado en eso antes, con que una novia y Cómo se consigue eso?"- Pensaba Shikamaru que salía del lugar rumbo al parque de la aldea para poder realizar su segunda actividad favorita ver las nubes en el cielo.

* * *

 **PARQUE DE KONOHA.**

Shikamaru se encontraba descansando en una banca del parque mientras este admiraba las nubes.

-"pero que fastidio ese Choji me hace pensar en muchas tonterías"- pensaba el Nara que veía una gran y esponja nube sobre su cabeza.

-"hola Shikamaru, ¿Qué haces?"- preguntaba Goku que llegaba al lugar acompañado de las 2 matriarcas Uchiha y Uzumaki.

-"oh, Goku veo que estas expandiendo tus horizontes en otros terrenos"- dijo Shikamaru que veía a Goku que simplemente tenía un asterisco en la cabeza por lo dicho por su amigo.

-"vaya se nota que eres el hijo de Shikaku eres muy perspicaz"- decía Mikoto con una sonrisa astuta.

-"si no hay duda de eso, pero no es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, Goku necesita saber la diferencia entre una verdadera mujer y una niña"- decía Kushina con una sonrisa astuta en su cara.

Mientras tanto el chico Nara ligeramente volteo hacia la dirección que pretendían recorre las 2 mujeres y que claramente era la zona de hoteles de la aldea.

-"ok, entiendo, pero en cuanto lo de las diferencias no creo que haya muchas entre su hija y usted"- dijo Shikamaru lo que generó una gran duda en la matriarca Uzumaki.

-"¿no te entiendo, que quieres decir?"- pregunto Kushina.

-"es muy simple, si nos basamos en las proporciones de Naruko en su último examen médico, su edad actual así como un aproximado en una tangente de lo que ocurrirá en cuanto ella tenga un promedio 16 años, y realizando su desarrollo en una tabla comparativa y con una gráfica así como una ligera ecuación aritmética, yo diría que ella a los 16 años tendrá 103 cm de busto, 60 cm, de cintura y 89cm, de cadera"- decía Shikamaru que utilizaba su gran cerebro para hacer un aproximado del desarrollo de la pequeña Uzumaki.

-"wow, que impresionante"- decía Mikoto que aplaudía mientras esta estaba muy sorprendida por la deducción del chico Nara mientras Goku solo se sostenía la cabeza la cual arrojaba vapor de esta con los ojos como espiral mientras veía un montón de números los cuales le parecían incomprensibles.

-"no entendí nada"- decía nuestro héroe, mientras tanto Kushina, abrazo del cuello a Mikoto y le hablo en voz baja al oído.

-"no es momento para que te sorprendas, si los cálculos de este niño son reales es posible que ella a los 16 años este mucho mejor dotada que nosotras 2 que somos adultas"- decía Kushina con preocupación.

-"si ya lo sé en especial para saber quién será la esposa número uno, hay que esforzarnos"- decía Mikoto que trasformaba su cara sonriente y despreocupada a una seria mientras le mostraba el pulgar a Kushina de modo afirmativo y de apoyo.

-"realmente no sé cuándo está hablando enserio o simplemente no pone atención, aunque eso explica que alguien estuviera tan loca como para casarse con el maniático de Fugaku"- pensaba Kushina que veía a Mikoto que simplemente seguía con la mirada a una mariposa demostrando su falta de atención y despreocupación.

-"¿Goku puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- cuestiono Shikamaru que se acercó al saiyajin, que ya se había recompuesto de su intento de entender al Nara previamente.

-"dime"- dijo tranquilamente el saiyajin.

-"¿cómo es esto de tener novia, se necesita alguna habilidad especial para tener una?"- pregunto Shikamaru dejando pensativo a Goku que sostenía su barbilla entre sus dedos.

-"pues realmente es bastante divertido, cuando paseo con ellas o entrenamos, cada una tiene su propia personalidad por lo que es interesante estar con ellas, y en cuanto a lo de habilidad pues no sabría decirte de repente cada una se acercó a mí y me dijeron que querían casarse conmigo y yo solo les dije que sí"- decía Goku tratando de contestar la duda de Shikamaru.

-"creo que le pregunte a la persona equivocada"- pensaba Shikamaru con una mirada aburrida y con fastidio.

-"escucha hijo, entiendo que tratas de encontrar una respuesta racional, pero el amor no es de habilidades o de análisis, es de sentimientos y de dejarte llevar por tus emociones"- decía Kushima con una mirada comprensiva tratando de contestar la duda de Shikamaru que solo estaba en silencio.

-"tienes muchos ejemplos de los que solo se dejan llevar por sus emociones y veras que les va bien en el amor"- decía Kushina que les apunto con el dedo a Mikoto y a Goku que en forma chibi veían a la Uzumaki sin entender si los estaba alagando o insultando.

-"creo que ella tiene mucha razón, Anko, Ino, Sakura y por supuesto Naruko no parecen pensar mucho en cuanto al razonar lo que es el amor"- pensaba el chico Nara.

-"creo que entendí un poco"- decía Shikamaru entre suspiros.

-"no te preocupes Shikamaru tu siempre encuentras la solución a tus dudas, recuerda que tú siempre has sido el cerebro y yo los músculos cuando hacíamos equipo en la academia"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-"lo sé, y tú siempre has sido tan enérgico y brillante como el sol, de alguna manera lograbas animar a todos los que nos sentimos decaídos en la academia"- decía Shikamaru con una sonrisa sincera.

-"tú también tienes tus virtudes jovencito, además recuerda el sol puede ser brillante y cálido, pero sin las nubes que lo siguen este puede llegar a deslumbrar y lastimar a los demás"- decía Mikoto de forma muy astuta que se acercó al chico Nara que de inmediato entendí lo que ella quería decirle, pero no pudo contestarle ya que Mikoto de repente vio un canario y esta se emocionó.

-"oh, mira Goku un pajarito"- decía Mikoto que era seguida por el saiyajin que también quería verlo.

-"la mama de Sasuke es muy misteriosa, sabiduría e inteligencia mescladas con estupidez y rareza"- pensaba Shikamaru que los veía con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gran gota de sudor en su frente.

-"bueno es hora de irnos, nos vemos Shikamaru"- decía Goku que era tomado de las manos por las dos mujeres que también se despedían mientras estas arrastraban a nuestro héroe al área de los hoteles en la aldea.

-"pero que aburrido"- decía Shikamaru que veía lo que ocurría para después ver a las nubes otra vez pensando en lo mucho que envidiaba las nubes que siempre se movían donde ellas querían y de forma tranquila y posteriormente recordar los momentos en que él ha ayudado a Goku y viceversa y lo último que le dijeron las 2 matriarcas Uchiha y Uzumaki.

-"ah, con que la nube que siempre acompaña al sol, mi vida es muy fastidiosa"- pensaba Shikamaru con una sonrisa mientras este cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el pasto para dormir una siesta.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA CÁRCEL DE KONOHA.**

Las chicas se encontraban en la prisión discutiendo de cómo sería el orden en que cada una estaría con Goku en la noche cuando estas salieran de la cárcel.

-"bueno yo seré la primera"- decía Tenten con emoción después de que gano en un juego de azar entre todas ellas.

-"si, si como sea"- decían las demás sin interés y algo enojadas.

-"auch"- dijo Hinata con un poco de molestia y dolor.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- pregunto Naruko con preocupación.

-"bueno…..este….yo…..este, últimamente me ha estado doliendo la espalda y la cintura"- contesto la Hyuga algo apenada.

-"no, no puede ser"- dijo Sakura que corrió hacia Hinata y abrió la cremallera de su abrigo solo para observar que su pecho había crecido bastante.

-"lo sabía"- grito Sakura.

-"yo….yo…..yo no tengo la culpa, de repente comenzaron a crecer solas"- decía nerviosamente Hinata que se cubría el pecho apenada.

-"no seas tan dramática, es verdad que le han crecido bastante aunque todavía no se comparan con las mías o las de la vaca rubia, ya no seas envidiosa"- decía Anko que se rascaba el oído despreocupadamente mientras estaba acostada en el suelo de la celda.

-"no es eso, es que… yo …..también he tenido…..algunos problemas con mi ropa, ya no me queda"- tartamudeo Sakura apenadamente.

-"¿engordaste?"- pregunto Ino.

-"no, mira"- dijo Sakura que abría ligeramente su camisa y mostraba que su pecho también había crecido.

-"Wow, Sakura, yo creí que eras plana como tabla de planchar pero a simple vista eres copa B"- dijo Temari con sorpresa.

-"si ya lo sé y mi cadera también se ensancho, estos últimos días mi desarrollo se aceleró muchísimo"- contesto Sakura muy sonriente mientras revisaba su nueva figura.

-"¿alguien más ha notado cambios?"- pregunto Naruko con curiosidad y sorpresa.

De repente Tenten, Ino, Temari y Anko levantaron las manos ya que sus medidas ya no concordaban con las que tenían en los exámenes médicos previamente hechos cuando se formó el harén.

-"esto es muy raro"- dijo Ino un poco nerviosa.

-"en realidad aún son muy inocentes en estos temas"- dijo Anko llamando la atención de las demás.

-"piénsenlo bien, estos últimos días hemos estado jugando bastante por las noches con Goku, así que por lógica eso tendría una repercusión, ¿o no conocen la historia de que los pechos crecen si estos son masajeados por la persona que te gusta?"- decía Anko tratando de educar a las demás chicas que quedaros muy impresionadas por la explicación.

-"genial eso quiere decir que ya somos mujeres"- gritaron todas muy felices.

-"así es chicas, las manos benditas de nuestro único amor han logrado que nos convirtamos en versiones superiores de nuestras formas anteriores, este es el resultado del poder del amor, el amor de Goku el mejor hombre sobre la fas de este planeta lleno de mediocres"- Anko daba un discurso en un tono similar al de un líder espiritual hacia su congregación.

-"SI, GOKU ES EL MEJOR"- gritaron al unísono todas las miembros del harén de Goku similar a un pequeño y perturbado ejército.

-"ahora entiendo por qué la gente cree que son una secta religiosa"- dijo Inoichi que veía el acto demente y algo macabro que pasaba en la celda junto a la suya.

-"por dios ya cállense, ¿que no tienen pudor que no ven que aquí hay hombres?, en especial tu Sakura"- reclamo Kizashi avergonzado.

-"¿eh, hombres dónde?"- decía Sakura que movía la cabeza como si estuviera buscando algo, ya que ella así como las demás chicas no los veían como tal ya que para estas Goku es el único hombre que merecía su respeto.

-"no te esté burlando de nosotros Sakura Haruno"- grito Kiba enojado.

-"para ti soy Sakura Son, perro sarnoso"- contesto Sakura lo que dejo en shock a su padre Kizashi que veía que su hija así como las demás habían cambiado su apellido al de su prometido dejando en claro que ya no se arrepentirían de su decisión del matrimonio.

De repente apareció Hibiki que ordenaba orden y silencio por parte de los presos en sus celdas.

-"ya cállense, ustedes saldrán de aquí en 5 horas"- dijo el carcelero a las chicas.

-"¿Qué, porque tanto tiempo?"- cuestionaron las kunoichis.

-"Lady Mikoto y Kushina dejaron la fianza y especificaron que no podían salir hasta ese tiempo"- contesto Hibiki cuya respuesta enfureció a las 7 kunoichis que entendían lo que estaba pasando.

-"no, se nos adelantaron"- grito Anko.

-"maldita sea fuimos muy ingenuas"- dijo Temari.

-"él es nuestro, esas ancianas no pueden meterse con él"- dijo Ino muy enojada.

-"no dejare que mi madre me robe a mi hombre"- grito Naruko enojada.

-"a luchar"- exclamaron Tenten y Hinata.

-"no tiene caso los sellos en las paredes y barrotes evitan que puedan utilizar chakra"- dijo Hibiki seriamente.

-"¿chakra, quien dijo que usaríamos chakra?, nosotras podemos utilizar dos fuentes de energía y la segunda nos ayuda bastante en situaciones como estas"- decía Sakura con la mirada ensombrecida mientras esta flexiono su brazo izquierdo y mostraba su músculo del bícep que era más fuerte de lo que debería ser en una kunoichi normal.

-"dios, ella tiene más masa muscular que yo"- pensaba Kiba nerviosamente.

-"esta noche tengo toda la intención de que Goku pruebe mi nuevo y sensual cuerpo así que no estorben"- dijo Sakura con voz diabólica.

-"chicas hora de irnos"- dijo Anko que se acercó a los barrote mientras los doblaba con sus manos como si estos fueran de plástico.

-"hay mama"- fue lo último que pudo decir Hibiki mientras veía el monstruoso espectáculo de fuerza física de parte del harén de Goku.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA TIENDA DE LIBRO DE KONOHA.**

Shikamaru se encontraba en busca de un libro con estrategias de shogi aun con las dudas que lo aquejaban que le fueron impuestas tanto por Choji, Kushina y Mikoto, cuando de repente mientras el sostenía un libro pudo notar a una chica parada de puntas que luchaba por alcanzar un libro el cual descansaba en un librero y que el chico Nara rápidamente decidió ayudar alcanzando el libro.

-"toma"- dijo Shikamaru que trababa de darle el libro a la chica que parecía muy nerviosa.

-"gra…..gra….gracias"- tartamudeo la chica que tenía el cabello rubio apagado desaliñado así como utilizaba unos anteojos redondos con unos cristales gruesos los cuales no dejaban ver bien sus ojos.

-"se parece un poco a Ino pero en versión nerd"- pensaba Shikamaru que veía fijamente a la chica.

-"¿este...…cómo te llamas?"- pregunto el chico Nara que no entendía el porqué de repente y sin pensarlo pregunto el nombre de la chica.

-"soy….soy….soy Shiho"- contesto la chica que sostenía un el libro cubriese la parte baja de la cara.

-"es un libro muy grueso, ¿te gusta leer?"- decía Shikamaru tratando de mantener una conversación.

-"si es de criptografía"- dijo la chica que después explicó que su deseo es entrar al Escuadrón de Criptoanálisis de Konoha lo que dejo un poco impresionado a Shikamaru ya que ella parecía ser mas de las kunoichis que utilizan más su cerebro que los músculos.

De repente y sin darse cuenta los 2 ninjas comenzaron una conversación, donde cada uno platicaba sus gustos, disgustos así como sus historias de vida.

-"oh, ya veo con que tú eres amiga del famoso Goku"- decía Shiho con una sonrisa.

-"pues algo así"- contesto Shikamaru que pensaba que la chica posiblemente era otra fan del saiyajin.

-"¿y tú que piensas de Goku?"- pregunto el chico Nara de forma tranquila y serena.

-"¿yo?, bueno creo que él es interesante, logro crear un extraña secta, donde las mujeres desarrollan un extraño comportamiento en su psique el cual es muy interesante de investigar"- contesto Shiho que a simple vista no veía a Goku más que como un objeto para investigación.

-"ah…ya veo"- contesto Shikamaru con una voz algo nerviosa y pensando que ella era una extraña rata de laboratorio.

-"este…..shika…shika…Shikamaru, este por casualidad no sé si tú quieres podemos vernos otra vez y tomar un café"- decía Shiho algo nerviosa y muy sonrojada mientras esta se agachaba un poco.

-"si claro"- contesto el chico Nara que veía un insecto pequeño que se paraba en los anteojos de la chica.

-"tienes un bicho en tus lentes"- dijo Shikamaru.

-"gracias"- contesto la chica que se los quito por un momento y demostró sus hermosos ojos azules los cuales eran parecidos a los de Ino.

-"vaya te ves muy bien sin anteojos"- dijo Shikamaru con una media sonrisa, lo que alerto y apeno a Shiho que muy sonrojada se ponía sus anteojos rápidamente.

-"ja….ja….ja, jajajajajaja"- el chico Nara comenzó a reír tras lo hecho por la chica y que simplemente para el parecía ser un acto ternura.

-"Qué extraño cuando estoy cerca de ella no necesito pensar mucho en lo que voy a decir simplemente es una respuesta natural"- pensaba Shikamaru que veía a la chica que hacia un puchero inflando las mejillas enojada.

-"no te rías de mí"- dijo Shiho.

-"lo siento fue sin querer"- se excusó Shikamaru.

-"¿oye Shikamaru me enseñarías a jugar shogi?"- pregunto Shiho tratando de cambiar el tema.

-"claro no hay problema"- dijo Shikamaru que se acercó a la chica cuando de repente se escuchó una explosión acompañado por unas alarmas de emergencia que provenían del área de custodias e interrogación de la aldea.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- pregunto Shiho con sorpresa que fue abrazada por Shikamaru que la jalo a la orilla de la banca donde estaban sentados.

-"esas lunáticas lo hicieron otra vez"- dijo en voz baja el chico Nara que junto a Shiho pudo escuchar en los alta voces.

-"alerta, alerta, el harén de Goku ha escapado, alerta"- decía el alta voz.

Todo esto mientras la gente corría asustada y veían como en una cortina de humo salían corriendo a gran velocidad las 7 kunoichis del harén de Goku que con sus ropas rotas y maltratadas estaban en un estado berseker, trataban de encontrar al saiyayin.

-"corran, esas maniáticas escaparon"- dijo una aldeana que corría por la calle.

-"¿dónde está su dueño?, el cabeza de puercoespín es el único que puede controlar a esas arpías dementes"- dijo desesperadamente otro aldeano que entraba en uno de los locales tratando de salvar su vida.

-"¿dónde está Goku?"- pregunto Temari con voz seca y diabólica.

-"lo huelo"- dijo Anko que actuaba como perro tratando de rastrear al saiyajin.

-"¿Shikamaru donde diablos esta Goku?"- pregunto Ino furiosamente.

-"contesta Shikamaru"- exigió Hinata.

-"dios mío Hinata cierra la cremallera de tu chamarra se te ve todo bajo tu camisa de malla"- dijo Shikamaru algo apenado.

-"¿a quién le importa eso?, yo puedo vestirme como se medé la gana"- dijo Hinata que se comportaba como Ino y Anko.

-"por allí"- dijo Shikamaru que con el dedo apunto a la zona de los hoteles de la aldea lo que de inmediato alerto a las kunoichis que salieron disparadas hacia el lugar.

-"realmente son muy espeluznantes"- susurro Shiho aún muy asustada.

-"si pero la más aterradora de ellas no está aquí por fortuna"- contesto Shikamaru que inteligentemente pudo ver la verdadera naturaleza de la aspirante a kunoichi quien todavía se encontraba atada en el árbol.

-"bueno creo que es mejor que regrese a casa"- dijo Shiho que se levantaba y se preparaba para salir rumbo a su hogar.

-"te acompañare"- dijo Shikamaru quien también se levantó y la seguía en su camino.

-"creo que estoy comenzando a entenderte un poco mejor a Goku, de vez en cuando es mejor dejarse llevar por el corazón que por el cerebro"- pensaba Shikamaru que caminaba junto a una mujer que parecía hacerse más cercana al el chico aburrido que envidiaba a las nubes las cuales en cierta forma y en silencio siempre acompañan a sol.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ZONA DE HOTELES.**

Se podían escuchar las explosiones así como a la gente que corría despavorida del lugar, de repente una habitación en uno de los hoteles exploto y se podía ver a la pelirroja ya a la pelinegra que saltaban por la ventana junto con Goku mientras eran seguidas por las 7 kunoichis muy de cerca.

-"realmente este día valió la pena, nada mejor que ejercitarse un poco para mantener la circulación"- decía despreocupadamente Mikoto que corría por los tejados desnuda solo cubriéndose con una sábana.

-"vamos hija no tiene nada de malo compartir, muchas madres e hijas comparten su ropa"- decía Kushina también cubriéndose con una sábana mientras esta corría y sostenía a Goku entre sus brazos.

-"no hay punto de comparación entre la ropa y mi marido"- grito Naruko enojada que arrojaba kunais con papeles explosivos creando una gran explosión que de alguna manera fue controlada por un grupo anbu que habían llegado al lugar y rodeaban a todas las kunoichis.

-"esta es una orden, todas ríndanse y ponga las manos en alto, quedan arrestadas por vandalismo, destrucción de propiedad privada y alterar el orden"- dijo con voz de mando el líder de los anbu mientras todos los presentes simplemente estaban en silencio y levantaban las manos y soltaban sus armas en señal de rendición.

-"esto se me hace muy conocido"- dijo Goku.

* * *

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LA PRISIÓN DE KONOHA.**

Goku y su harén el cual ahora incluía a Kushina y a Mikoto estaban de regreso en su celda sentados cómodamente contra la pared mientras Goku era abrazado por todas las mujeres que tenían corazones sobre sus cabezas y estaban muy sonrojadas y semi desnudas en ropas muy atrevidas.

-"de nuevo aquí"- decía Goku con un suspiro mientras este se acomodaba y sentía el cuerpo de Sakura que solo dio un ligero gemido mientras esta dormía.

-"Qué raro se siente más suavecito"- dijo Goku de forma inocente mientras pasaba su mano por el pecho de su prometida.

-"cállate maldito presumido agrandador de pechos"- grito Kiba con lágrimas de sangre y con celos.

-"si, te crees el muy macho, ¿no?"- exclamó Jiraiya desde la otra celda.

-"¿no entiendo por qué se enojan?, por lógica tengo que tocarlas cuando tenemos relaciones sex…..,"- decía Goku confundido y con su típica sonrisa inocente cuando fue interrumpido al unísono por todos los presentes.

-"CALLATE"- gritaron en coro los hombre en la prisión.

-"por favor piedad que alguien venga por estos locos"- se quejaba con tristeza Hibiki que ya no aguantaba la situación en su prisión.

* * *

 **ZONA BOSCOSA DESCONOCIDA DE KONOHA.**

-"Konohamaru, Udon sé que están allí puedo oler su miedo, rápido bájenme de aquí"- decía Moegi con un tono de ultratumba mientras ella seguía en la camisa de fuerza colgando de un árbol y con la máscara.

-"¿qué hacemos, la bajamos?, Ya se tardaron las señoras Kushina y Mikoto"- pregunto Udon asustado que seguía escondido en los arbustos.

-"¿qué estás loco?, si la bajamos ella nos descuartizara al momento que le quitemos esa camisa de fuerza"- contesto nerviosamente Konohamaru que sentía que la mejor opción era correr, pero eso significaba revelar su posición a los ojos de la perturbada aspirante a kunoichi que tenía todos sus sentidos concentrándose en encontrarlos.

-"vamos no les hare nada bájenme"- decía Moegi que a simple vista estaba mintiendo y esperaba el momento de bajar del árbol mientras los 2 genin temblaban en los arbustos.

* * *

 **UNIVERSO 7 – PLANETA TIERRA EN LA CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA 8:00 PM.**

Repentinamente en uno de los domos se escuchó una explosión cerca de la recamara de Bulma que sostenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija Bra mientras un encapuchado alto y musculoso se acercaba a ella.

-"no, no te acerques"- advirtió Bulma a su atacante.

-"tú y esa mocosa serán un ejemplo para todos los que se nos opongan"- dijo el encapuchado que preparo un ataque de ki en su mano.

De repente este recibió un poderoso golpe en la cabeza que lo saco volando por la ventana, para después este en el suelo pudo ver una esfera de ki que esquivo antes de que explotara.

-"¿Por qué destruiste mi casa?, ten más respeto, en este momento no estoy de humor y además atacaste a mi mujer y a mi hija así que eres hombre muerto"- exclamó una voz en el tejado de la casa que era iluminado por la luz de la luna revelando al príncipe de los saiyajin Vegeta que estaba muy enojado por lo ocurrido para después arrojarse con una súper velocidad contra su rival que lo recibió de tajo provocando una gran onda expansiva que cuarteaba los domos de la corporación capsula.

Vegeta y el misterioso atacante se enfrascaron en una feroz batalla donde los 2 envueltos en auras blancas se movían de un lado al otro mientras chocaban solo para intercambiar de formar brutal y rápida golpes que provocaban temblores en el suelo de todo el lugar, el enemigo disparo una esfera de ki contra el príncipe quien fácilmente la rechazo con su ante brazo y rápidamente voló frente a su enemigo y le hundió su puño en el estómago mandándolo contra el suelo que se cuarteo.

-"AAAAAH"- grito adolorido el enemigo que estaba inmóvil en el suelo.

-"esto aún no acaba insecto"- grito Vegeta que cayó en picado con las piernas por delante clavándose en el enemigo enterándolo de manera violenta contra el suelo creando una fumarola de tierra y humo, después Vegeta salía del cráter con el enemigo a quien sujetaba por el cuello de su capa.

-"ja, no eres más que un montón de estiércol con piernas, que pérdida de tiempo"- exclamó el príncipe saiyajin, que lanzó un poderoso puñetazo de derecha contra el enemigo que salió disparado contra un árbol que se partía en dos por culpa del cuerpo del enemigo.

-"realmente eres tan poderoso como se rumorea"- decía el encapuchado con voz burlona y arrogante mientras este se levantaba con mucha dificultad.

-"por mi familia tengo que ser higiénico así que te hare cenizas para que te pierdas en el viento y no tengamos que preocuparnos por tu pestilente cadáver"- declaro Vegeta que preparo su ataque big bang para terminar la miseria del enemigo.

-"de nada servía que me mates yo solo soy el primero de muchos que desean el final de los saiyajin y de todos aquello que los apoyan"- dijo el encapuchado que aceptaba su destino dando una advertencia.

-"eso suena muy interesante, dime más"- dijo una voz detrás de los dos peleadores que al voltear veían a Bills el dios de la destrucción acompañado de su fiel ayudante Wiss que habían llegado sorpresivamente y presenciaron todo lo ocurrido.

-"Bills"- dijo el encapuchado un poco sorprendido.

-"para ti soy Lord Bills"- dijo el dios destructor con una mirada serena pero intimidante.

-" ja…ja….ja,jajajajaja, por el momento yo solo vine a presentar un entretenimiento al príncipe de los saiyajin por órdenes de mi amo, mi nombre es Rildo y solo soy un humilde heraldo del nuevo próximo dios de la destrucción, alguien que si es digno de esa posición que tú no has sabido llevar Bills, larga vida a Lord ba…."- decía su discurso entre risas el encapuchado y que no pudo terminar cuando de repente una esfera de energía purpura con un átomo en el centro impacto contra el creando una gran explosión que provoco una nube de humo en el lugar.

-"pero que aburrido le dije que hablara de porque estaba aquí y termino diciendo estupideces"- decía Bills mientras bostezaba.

-"Lord Bills no cree que exagero"- dijo Vegeta que flotaba cerca del dios y su ángel guardián.

-"no es para tanto Vegeta, además ese sujeto de alguna manera logro escapar, alguien lo tele trasporto en el último momento"- dijo Wiss con una sonrisa dejando con curiosidad a Vegeta y a Bills que no entendían que hacia ese sujeto en la corporación capsula y porque se arriesgó a una misión suicida.

-"como sea, la pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que realmente está planeando este sujeto y quien es el titiritero que jala las cuerdas detrás de el?"- se cuestionaba Wiss.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS TIERRAS DE LAS 8 DIVISIONES.**

El hombre musculoso aparición completamente noqueado junto a sus 2 acompañantes.

-"realmente eres un inútil bueno para nada Rildo, no pudiste durar ni 5 minutos en la pelea"- dijo el hombre delgado que tenía un teletrasportador portátil en sus manos.

-"cálmate incluso nosotros no sabíamos que Bills estaría en este planeta, él es muy peligroso es mejor partir hacia donde esta nuestro objetivo antes de que ese maldito nos localice"- dijo el encapuchado de pequeña estatura.

-"si lo sé además por lo que investigue está es la puerta de las 8 divisiones las cuales nos llevaran al horno mágico de las 8 divisiones, además su guardiana Taiyoroku no se encuentra por el momento, se dice que ese horno conecta este mundo con el de los muertos"- decía el encapuchado delgado que aclaraba todo lo que investigo.

-"muy bien es hora de irnos"- dijo el enemigo de baja estatura que era seguido de sus 2 secuaces.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA.**

Vegeta estaba en compañía de su esposa, el dios de la destrucción y el ángel guardián mientras discutían lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

-"¿pero quién era ese sujeto?"- pregunto Bulma.

-"él era un sacrificio, su plan era entrenarnos hasta que el que planeo todo esto lograra encontrar su objetivo"- dijo Wiss de manera seria y muy segura de sí misma.

-"debió ser algo muy importante como para arriesgarse a luchar contra un saiyajin y un dios destructor al mismo tiempo"- reflexionaba Bulma.

-"Wiss hora de irnos hay que investigar quienes son nuestros fastidiosos y maleducados invitados"- dijo Bills.

-"se ve muy animado Lord Bills"- dijo Wiss con una sonrisa astuta mientras este cubría su boca con su mano.

-"este planeta está bajo mi jurisdicción no dejare que unos apestosos extraterrestres se metan con mi fuente de deliciosa comida"- dijo el dios destructor lo que generó una gota de sudor en la nuca de todos los presentes.

-"este dios bueno para nada solo piensa en comida"- pensaba Bulma con las cejas arqueadas.

-"hora de partir nos comunicaremos con ustedes una vez que hayamos descubierto a nuestros invitados"- dijo Wiss que junto con el dios de la destrucción despegaban en una estela de luz que se perdió en el cielo nocturno.

-"que horror mejor me voy a la cama"- dijo Bulma que se encaminaba a su recamara pero fue detenida por su esposo.

-"Bulma…este….¿tu …te encuentras bien, tú y la bebe no se lastimaron?"- pregunto el príncipe saiyajin que estaba algo nervioso y preocupado por sus seres queridos.

-"Vegeta, yo estoy bien y Bra no está herida te lo aseguro"- dijo Bulma que se acercaba a su marido para después darle un fuerte abrazo mientras Vegeta simplemente se quedaba quieto sin decir nada.

-"Vegeta, gracias por protegernos no hay duda que tú eres el nuevo defensor de la tierra"- agradecía de forma orgullosa, Bulma que se separó un poco de su marido para poder verlo a la cara la cual estaba sonrojada a pesar de que el orgulloso saiyajin no expreso ninguna frase pero sus acciones hablaban más que mil palabras para la esposa de Vegeta.

-"por cierto Vegeta, Wiss nos trajo un pequeño reporte de lo que está ocurriendo con Goku en esa otra dimensión, así como también nos trajo una linda fotografía muy reveladora"- dijo Bulma que cambiaba la conversación mientras esta le mostraba unas hojas de papel y la fotografía a Vegeta que las tomo con un poco de curiosidad.

-"lee el tercer párrafo a la derecha y después ve la fotografía"- dijo Bulma con una sonrisita extraña.

-"veamos, ¿qué, es una broma, verdad?"- pregunto Vegeta con incredulidad.

-"no y por lo que dice el reporte son muy hermosas, escandalosas, exhibicionista y parecen estar muy obsesionadas por él"- contesto Bulma con una sonrisa astuta ya que disfruto de leer los momentos chuscos de lo que ocurrió con Goku en el reporte y no podía esperar para contarle a Milk lo que decía aquel documento.

-"es muy interesante, pero no pudieron pensar en un nombre más original, ¿qué es eso del harén de Goku?"- preguntaba con una media sonrisa el príncipe saiyajin que leía los reportes de Wiss.

-"Si es muy trillado, pero mira nada mas como son ellas"- dijo Bulma que junto a su marido admiraba la fotografía.

-"pues no puedo mentir realmente son muy hermosas y muy bien dotadas, a comparación de su antigua esposa, Kakaroto parece haber cambiado una piedra por 7 diamantes, dijo Vegeta que veía la fotografía de Goku que dormida en boxers acompañado de 7 hermosas y sexys chicas que dormían con una sensual lencería en una gran cama.

-"Ya quiero conocerlas "- dijo Bulma muy emocionada.

Yo por mi parte solo quiero una sola cosa y es pelear con Kakaroto"- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa mientras él y su esposa veía el cielo nocturno pensando en su rencuentro con Goku.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL OTRO MUNDO.**

Los 3 invasores que evitaron los puntos de vigilancia de los ogros bajo el mando de Enma Daioh y recorrían un sendero brumoso el cual los conduciría al punto más profundo del infierno.

-"según lo que investigue estamos cerca de los círculos del infierno, según las historias el infierno se divide en 9 sectores es decir 9 círculos, el Primero el Limbo, el Segundo la Lujuria, el Tercer la Gula, el Cuarto la Avaricia y Prodigalidad, el Quinto la Ira y Pereza, el Sexto la Herejía, el Séptimo la Violencia, el Octavo el Fraude y por último el Noveno la Traición"- explicaba el encapuchado más delgado.

-"¿y donde se supone que esta nuestro objetivo?"- pregunto el infante.

-"él está en el noveno en lo más profundo del infierno, un mar de hielo en donde son apresados lo peor de lo peor, el cocito donde están los traidores"- contestaba el encapuchado delgado, que tras lo dicho parteo junto con sus compañeros al cocito.

* * *

 **ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL COCITO.**

Los alienígenas invasores encontraron una inmensa puerta la cual sobresalía en una gran muralla de hielo en un territorio congelante y donde los cuerpos fríos y secos, así como los huesos de cientos de miles de personas se encontraba esparcidos por el suelo del horrible lugar.

-"este es el territorio donde se apresan a los mayores traidores del universo"- dijo el infante que junto a sus camaradas empujan la puerta.

Ya en el interior de ese espacio dimensional se veía un cuarto congelado donde en su centro se encontraba una pequeña cúpula de cristal de hielo que se encontraba cubierta por cadenas y donde reposaba un orbe de energía verdoso.

-"eh aquí el mayor traidor de los 12 universos, se le concedió una gran bendición y virtudes y como pago se dedicó al miedo y destrucción entre aquellos que se suponía tenía que proteger, por lo que el rey del todo lo confino al castigo de el tormento eterno del hielo, el Kaio Shin Zamasu"- dijo el encapuchado más delgado.

-"¿no entiendo doctor Myu?, yo solo veo una esfera de energía inerte y sin vida"- decía Rildo quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-"lo que tenemos en frente es una gran fuente de energía espiritual ilimitada la cual a pesar de carecer de alma o inteligencia alguna gracias al rey del todo que lo destruyo, puede ser de muchísima utilidad para nuestros objetivos"- decía el maligno doctor.

-"la muerte de los saiyajin y cuyo exponente más poderoso en estos momentos se encuentra en un mundo lleno de débiles mortales en una dimensión diferente"- dijo el invasor de estatura pequeña.

-"así es mi señor, y con ayuda de este orbe de energía puedo crear algo que nos ayudara a no solo encontrar a nuestro enemigo sino que también nos brindara aliados para conseguir este objetivo, yo uno de los más grandes científico en el universo 7 con mi ingenio sé que lograremos que esto funcione, lo llamo arcus imperatoris"- dijo el doctor frente al orbe y le mostró un plano que parecía ser muy avanzado en tecnología y poder a sus otros 2 compañeros.

-"¿pero los aliados?"- Dijo con duda Rildo en voz baja a su compañero de baja estatura.

-"este lugar está lleno de ellos, en especial uno que estoy seguro que nos bridara su apoyo si escucha el nombre de ese saiyajin"- contesto el infante dejando a Rildo muy expectante.

-"él es muy poderos, él es muy diabólico, él es manipulador y orgullos, él es un emperador"- decía el infante encapuchado con un tono maléfico y demoníaco que hacía eco por todo el cuarto congelado.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KONOHA EN LA CASA DE GOKU.**

Goku que fue liberado de prisión por Tsunade veía el cielo nocturno por la ventana de su cuarto junto a su harén, y se preguntaba por qué tenía un mal presentimiento el cual parecía no dejarlo conciliar el sueño.

-"¿no puedes dormir?"- Pregunto Anko que se despertó y veía a su prometido.

-"no"- contesto Goku secamente.

-"bueno entonces porque no nos divertimos un poco"-dijo lujuriosamente Naruko que junto a las otras chica que también se despertaron comenzaron a quitarse la ropa mientras estas se arrojaban sobre Goku a quien también desnudaron rápidamente y de manera salvaje.

-"¿hoy tampoco descansare?"- pregunto el saiyajin algo nerviosa.

-"no, así que buen provecho"- Dijeron las 7 chicas al mismo tiempo que se ocultaba en las sabanas junto con su amado.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy, kushina y mikoto realizaron un plan con el que pudieron estar con goku lo que molestó mucho a las chicas que comenzaron a notar cambios muy notorios en sus cuerpos gracias a su convivencia con su prometido e iniciaron una cacería por la aldea, shikamaru pudo entender a su manera lo que significaba el concepto del amor encontrando a una chica con quien se identificó y la cual parece admirar al chico nara, también entendió su papel con goku el cual es como la de una nube que siempre está cerca del sol y lo ayuda a mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, vegeta tubo un combate con uno de los enemigos al que domino y la llegada de bills complico todo para rildo, que escapo y junto con su aliados buscan la del poder restante de zamasu que ahora es solo una pequeña esfera de energía sin alma o inteligencia alguna.

¿Qué será el arcus imperatoris y que planeara estos sujetos?, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo en el inicio de una nueva y emocionante saga.

La pelea de vegeta vs rildo, está inspirada en la de en la de sasuke vs kinshiki.

Y vegeta vs hildegan, de la película DBZ el ataque del dragón.

El momento de moegi en el árbol con una camisa de fuerza y la máscara es un tributo a anibal lector de la película the silence of the lambs (el silencio de los inocentes) de 1991.

La nueva personalidad y apariencia de hinata es muy parecida a la de la hinata de road to ninja pero aun será muy inocente cuando este con goku.

El momento cómico de naruko y kiba en la cárcel está inspirado en algunos momentos cómicos de sunohara vs tomoyo de clannad.

El honor mágico de las 8 divisiones y taiyoroku está inspirado en dragon ball ep. 152.

Los 9 círculos del infierno esta inspirados en las ideas del cómo sería el infierno plateadas en la divina comedia escrita por dante Alighieri.

arcus imperatoris en latín quiere decir arco del emperador.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	29. capitulo 28

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, lamentablemente tengo una noticia que no será del agrado de muchos pero tendré que tomar un breve receso de 3 semanas ya que me realizare una pequeña cirugía en los tendones de la mano izquierda y la cual he estado posponiendo por mucho tiempo, por lo que escribir solo con la derecha sería muy difícil en especial porque soy zurdo, de antemano les pido perdón y espero su comprensión ya que después de esas 3 semanas volveré a escribir con normalidad se los aseguro , en el capítulo aparecerá una loli con una actitud kuudere, la cual base en personajes con rei ayanami, Yuki Nagato y Mashiro Shiina, así como el hecho de que shizune además de ser una shotacon mostrara un lado un poco más extraño de su personalidad, hoy comienza oficialmente el arco del emperador.

Felix el gato 21 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

viecenta1.8 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado las locuras del harem de goku, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

Kaiser kai charlychan500 – me alegra que te gustara la aparición de los nuevos rivales y en fututos capítulos aparecerán más, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Kevin4491 – créeme goku no podrá descansar ya que mikoto y kushina harán más de las suyas, esta saga será muy interesante te lo asegura ya que para muchos será ragnarok mundo ninja, me alegra saber que te gusto la inclusión de shiho en esta historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

pbgg – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como los cambios físicas en las chicas que por el momento todavía no están embarazadas ya que para el arco del emperador abra muchas batallas por lo que ellas tendrán que estar en plena forma, no te preocupes shizune y tsunade tendrán su oportunidad te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

animebot02 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos cómicos de harem de goku, en cuanto a lo del regreso de goku y sus nuevas esposas al universo 7, pues eso será sata el torneo del poder, pero el saiyajin enfrentar un gran desafío en el mundo ninja e cual es capaz de poner en ridículo a kaguya eso te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

FanFic World010 – créeme esas locas irán aumentando su grado de destrucción mientras mas se le vayan sumando, (risa), el arco del emperador ha dado inicio y esta saga posiblemente será ragnarok mundo ninja, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Zeyter – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, así como espero que el arco del emperador también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como las partes cómicas del inoichi y el harem de goku, en este capítulo sasuke sabrá lo que paso, (risa), el doctor myu y baby tendrán mucha participación en esta saga pero ellos no serán los enemigos principales hasta las saga de la era de los tsufurus el cual será uno de mucha importancia en esta historias después del arco del emperador donde los guerreros z aran su gran aparición así como será de importancia la lucha de goku vs akatsuki y goku vs kaguya, creeme milk si sufrirá cuan do se entere y en cuanto afreecer y cell en este capítulo tus dudas serán respondidas, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

aten92 – tienes toda la razón mikoto y kushina no se andan con rodeos, (risa), con el arco del emperador dará inicio una abran batalla de proporciones que para muchos shinobis será ragnarok mundo ninja te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

omegablackdust – muchas gracias por tus amables palabras eso me anima mucho a continuar escribiendo, en cuanto a lo del lemon lo estoy considerando, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

kuroi goku – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

maxigiampieri2012 – el harem de goku alcanzara famosa a nivel mundial te lo aseguro,(risa), los enemigos que aparecerán en este arco no tiene comparación con los que hay en el mundo shinobi por lo que goku sufrirá te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Blake2020 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter; I hope that the chapter of today is also to your liking, thank you very much for your comment.

twisterblake2015 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter, if like the comic parts between mikoyo and kushina and the rest of harem goku, mikoto, kushina, shizune and tsunade if they will be part of this harem I assure you, I hope the chapter Today is also to your liking, thank you very much for your comment.

wweTheBeast2015 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter, especially the comic parts of goku harem, kushina and mikoto, which assure you that they will be part of the harem along with shizune and tsunade, it also makes me very happy that you liked the fight between Rildo vs vegeta, I hope that the chapter of today is also to your liking, thank you very much for your comment.

THE CROW 88 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, intentare actualizar lo antes posible muchas gracias por tu comprensión y paciencia, gracias por tu comentario.

END999 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, en cuanto a lo del harem lo he estado analizando y puedo ver que tienes un muy buen punto, el cual tratare de corregir en el futuro muchas gracias por tu punto de vista, espero tus recomendaciones y comentarios los cuales me ayudaran a mejorar esta historia, que tenga un buen día cuídate.

Zafir09 – me alegra que te gustara los momentos cómicos de kushina y mikoto así como el tierno romance de shikamaru y shiho, en cuanto a lo de goku saotome lo actualizare en cuanto me sea posible ya que he tenido problemas con el tiempo y tuve que decidir concentrarme en El Ninja Son Goku por el momento, pero tengo la intención de continuar la historia de Goku Saotome no la voy a abandonar, gracias por tu comentario.

uzumaky379 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior créeme la cara de milk no tendrá precio te lo aseguro, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

nohamedina99 – no pro el momento no están embarazadas ya que tienen que estar en muy buena forma para las monstruosas batallas que se aproxima, y podría decirse que shiho es muy parecida a ino solo con anteojos grueso, en cuanto a lo del troleo de wiss pues ya sabes cómo es, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

KRT215 – ya sabes que en cuanto a drama y su gran comedia clannad nunca nos decepciona, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario.

arqchevo – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, si el harem de goku atenido muchos cambios con el tiempo en especial hinata, me alegra que te gustara la aparición de bulma y vegeta y que estén conscientes de lo que es de goku en el mundo ninja, en cuanto a lo de mikoto y kushina en el hotel pues, supongo que en el mundo ninja no existe la ONU así que no creo que les moleste mucho, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

Neopercival – no hay duda que el harem de gokuen un futuro no muy lejano podrían ser consideradas destructoras de naciones, en cuanto a lo de un trio de amistad de go, shika, cho, me parece muy interesante lo tendré muy encuentra para el futuro de esta historia, gracias por tu comentario.

Nevikjlm – muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo me han hecho muy feliz y me dan ánimos de segur escribiendo, te aseguro que no solo abra enemigos de GT sino también de Z lo que pondrá en aprietos al pobre goku, en cuanto a tu propuesta para mi tercera historia de fanfiction, me parece muy interesante y la tendré muy en cuenta ya que últimamente he estado pensando en escribir una nueva historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Vegetto 45 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, créeme milk si sufrirá te lo aseguro,(risa), en cuanto a tu propuesta de un crossover de dgz y ruby para historia, me parece muy interesante y la tendré muy en consideración ya que últimamente he estado pensando en escribir una nueva historia, gracias por tu comentario.

Kyuto89 – no hay duda que hibiki aprendió como tortura a alguien solo viendo mujeres hermosas, (risa), naruko si es una troll y no te culpó de comparar a moegi con jason ya que ella está completamente loca, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

Anthony123V – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a goku como es un niño de entre los 12 o 13 años y en dragon ball no era muy alto que digamos por lo que su estatura debe de ser de 1,47 cm, gracias por tu comentario.

– me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como la aparición del universo 7, así como de algunos de los villanos que utilizaran el poder de zamasu para sus planes maléfico, gracias por tu comentario.

blake015 – Many thanks for your kind words which fill me with joy and confidence to continue writing this story, I have had the opportunity to be able to read each and every one of your comments, which I thank with all my heart and I assure you that I will do my utmost to That this story continues being part of your preferences, wholeheartedly thank you very much for your support, I hope that the chapter of today is also to your liking as it was the previous one, thanks for your comment take care of yourself.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes las kunoichis el harem si tendrá una musculara envidiable te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario.

kenallo25 – muchas gracias por tus amables palabrea la cuales me llenan de alegría y confianza para seguir escribiendo esta historia, en cuanto a tu duda posiblemente se incluyan 3 chicas más, pero eso está en solo una posibilidad, gracias por tu comentario.

gokocxc – para ser sincero dragon ball GT no es mucho de mi agrado pero realmente siento que algunos de sus personajes son rescatables por lo que considere utilízalos en esta historia, intentare actualizar lo antes posible, de antemano muchas gracias por ti paciencia y comprensión así como gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

coronadomontes – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, yo considero que algunos de los villanos de GT valen mucho la pena por lo que me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta idea, gracias por tu comentario.

xpegasox – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tu duda del harem pues todavía diría que falta poner 3 chicas mas así como tu dices la chica animal y posiblemente una saiyajin del universo 6 como caulifla o kale, en cuanto a lo de tu idea de un crossover entre dbz y seto no hanayome o de konosuba me parece muy interesante y divertido ya que conozco las dos historias y los considero unas de mis animes favoritos, por lo que lo tendré muy en cuenta para mi tercera historia ya que últimamente he estado pensando en escribir una nueva historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 28 fría como el hielo Hanabi, el poder del emperador de la maldad.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Había paso 15 días desde que Tsunade se convirtió en la quinta Hokage y la estabilidad en la aldea volvió a la normalidad por lo que las actividades cotidianas de los aldeanos así como de los shinobis se reanudaron con normalidad, así como el hecho de que la nueva Hokage contaba con el apoyo de su antecesor, Hiruzen Sarutobi que ahora rendía como parte del nuevo consejo de ancianos liderado por él lo que facilitaba más las cosas para la Hokage rubia.

-"Estoy realmente muy aburrido de tener tantas reuniones"- se quejaba Hiruzen mientras este tomaba una taza de té caliente en su casa.

-"No se queje la verdad es que la aldea depende mucho de usted, y ahora el nuevo consejo de ancianos y de clanes están mejorando las cosas que Lord Danzo realizo de manera equivocada"- dijo Sai quien decidió quedarse como anbu guardaespaldas personal quien protegía al antiguo Hokage.

* * *

 **CASA HYUGA.**

Hiashi se encontraba en el dojo de su mansión practicando con Neji que se encontraba entrenando duramente con la intención de poder tener su revancha con Naruko quien lo había humillado en el torneo de las finales del examen chunin.

-"has mejorado mucho Neji"- dijo Hiashi con confianza.

-"¿usted lo cree?"- pregunto Neji con curiosidad.

-"sí, estoy seguro que si sigues esforzándote lograras vencer a esa niña Uzumaki"- afirmo Hiashi.

-"muchas gracias"- contesto Neji un poco emocionado mientras hacia una reverencia.

-"solo espera y acabare contigo, rubia tetona, y una vez que termine contigo Goku será el próximo en mi lista, aun no olvido como él fue capaz de luchar y derrotar a esa monstruosa criatura que nos atacó y además esa brutal batalla fue capaz de llamar aún más mi interés en él."- pensaba Neji con una sonrisa llena de confianza en sí mismo.

-"Neji tomemos un descanso, además tendremos visitas"- dijo Hiashi seriamente mientras este salía del dojo.

-"¿visitas?"- se cuestionaron, Neji y Hanabi quien se encontraba escondida detrás de una de las ventanas del dojo y veía el entrenamiento de su padre y su primo.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS CALLES ALEDAÑAS A LA MANSIÓN HYUGA.**

Goku se paseaba por la aldea con 9 mujeres mientras estos eran observados de forma extraña por los visitantes de la aldea y con normalidad por los habitantes de esta.

-"que tranquilo esta, no lo crees amorcito"- dijo Kushina que abrazaba la cabeza del Goku ya que esta es más alta que él.

-"si yo creo lo mismo"- apoyo Mikoto que se acercó al Goku y tomo una de sus manos.

Lo que resaltaba y llamaba claramente la atención era que en las manos izquierdas de las dos matriarcas Uzumaki y Uchiha tenían dos sortijas de diamantes prueba de que ellas se habían comprometido con el saiyajin.

-"pero que fastidiosas son estas ancianas"- dijo Tenten con el ceño fruncido.

-"no podemos hacer nada, además parece ser que en el hotel donde fueron le pidieron matrimonio a Goku y el simplemente dijo que si"- dijo Sakura igualmente enojada.

-"bueno eso prueba que nuestro amado también no puede resistirse cuando están en acción"- dijo Anko algo cansada y entre bostezos.

-"¿Qué te pasa porque tan cansada?"- pregunto Naruko.

-"como no estarlo, estuvimos divirtiéndonos toda la noche hasta el amanecer"- dijo Temari mientras bostezaba.

-"que raro yo me siento muy bien"- dijo la Uzumaki mientras esta hacia un ligero estiramiento de sus brazos.

-"eso es lo más aterrador, tú lo hiciste 8 veces y a un parecía que tú no te cansabas, antes lo decíamos de broma pero realmente estoy comenzando a creer que tu si eres una súcubo"- dijo Ino con una mirada extrañada mientras veía a Naruko.

-"no es para tanto además Goku también es muy resistente, realmente fue muy divertido y placentero cuando el comenzó a lamer la crema batida que puse en mis pech…..,"- decía naruko que fue interrumpida por Hinata que con vergüenza le tapó la boca.

-"cállate estamos en la calle"- dijo Hinata con enojo.

-"no te e…..no te enojes además tú fuiste la que más gritaba ayer, incluso hubo momentos donde nos quitabas de en medio para tomar nuestro lugar cuando estábamos en acto"- dijo Naruko lo que enojo aún más a la Hyuga que le dio un gran coscorrón a la Uzumaki cuyo libido avía ido en aumento últimamente y que termino en el suelo con los ojos como espirales y un enorme chichón sobre su cabeza.

-"eso debió doler"- dijo Tenten en voz muy baja al oído de Temari.

-"si parece ser que el carácter de Hinata ha cambiado muchísimo, su pongo que le ha hecho mucho daño estar mucho tiempo con Anko e Ino"- contesto en murmullos Temari.

Mientras tanto todo lo acontecido fue observado por Hiashi que esperaba a sus invitados en la puerta de su casa.

-"bienvenidos"- dijo Hiashi que hizo una ligera reverencia que fue correspondida por todos los presentes que entraron a la casa.

-"muchas gracias por invitarnos"- dijeron Goku y sus prometidas al mismo tiempo.

-"veo que la casa no ha cambiado en nada"- dijo Hinata con un tono de nostalgia.

-"pero yo veo que tu si has cambiado Hinata"- dijo Hiashi que veía los grandes cambios de su hija.

La Hyuga había cambiado un poco su vestimenta que ahora era un short azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, botas negras de kunoichi, una camisa de maya de acero tipo ombliguera y su típico suéter el cual ahora tenía desabrochado lo que permitía ver su linda y sensual figura así come el hecho de que su cabello había crecido un poco lo que sorprendió a Hiashi que no la reconocería sino fuera por sus ojos byakugan.

-"si supongo que cambie un poco"- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras esta se acercaba a su padre quien parecía estar orgulloso de su hija quien había madurado.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LA SALA DE LA CASA HYUGA.**

Goku y su harén se encontraban sentados cómodamente esperando alguna declaración por parte del patriarca de la familia Hyuga quien les pidió que lo visitaran.

-"iré directo al grano, Son Goku la familia Hyuga desea mostrarte su aprecio y agradecimiento tras salvarnos cundo nuestra casa fue atacada por ese monstruo, por lo que queremos darte esto"- dijo hiashi que extendió su mano hacia el saiyajin entregándole una llave.

-"¿una llave?"- pregunto Goku algo confundido.

-"si, es la llave de una pequeña mansión en las playas de las tierras del té, en ese lugar podrán tener unas pequeñas vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados"- dijo Hiashi con una ligera sonrisa.

-"oh, genial"- dijo Goku con un alegría.

-"si nos vamos de vacaciones a la playa"- exclamaron las miembros del harén de Goku que saltaban felices por el lugar pensando en divertirse con el saiyajin en las playas de la tierra del té.

-"perfecto esta es tu oportunidad hija esfuérzate y tráeme un nieto"- pensaba Hiashi que levanto el pulgar hacia su hija.

-"no te preocupes papa no te decepcionare, veras con tus ojos a tu nieto"- pensaba Hinata quien parecía poder leer los pensamientos de su padre y que correspondió el pulgar hacia arriba de este con la misma señal.

De repente Hiashi pudo avistar una sombra entre la ventada que daba hacia el patio y noto de quien se trataba.

-"¿Hanabi, necesitas algo?"- pregunto el patriarca Hyuga lo que alerto a la pequeña Hanabi quien viéndose acorralada no tuba más opción que salir de su escondite.

-"este…este….. no padre yo solo…,"- tartamudeaba algo apenada Hanabi que estaba frente a su padre para después observar a Goku y a su hermana mayor.

-"¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?"- pregunto Goku inocentemente lo que alerto a todas las chicas que por supuesto sentían que la pequeña Hyuga lo había planeado.

-"¿no habrá problema?"- pregunto Hanabi.

-"no claro que no"- contesto Goku.

-"Goku por favor cuida de Hanabi y hazla feliz"- dijo Hiashi quien tomaba la mano del confundido saiyajin que no entendía para nada a Hiashi que parecía haber encontrado otra oportunidad para asegurar que el clan Hyuga asegurara más de los genes de Goku.

-"suena divertido nos divertiremos mucho"- dijo Hinata que sé a cerco a Hanabi y le pasaba la mano por la cabeza para después susurrarle algo.

-"si te veo cerca de mi Goku te matare"- dijo Hinata que en había activado su byakugan intentando intimidar a su hermana.

-"veo que has cambiado mucho hermanita, ya no eres una tartamuda inútil cobarde, pero eso no quiere decir que seas superior a mi así que inténtalo, exhibicionista peli azul"- contesto Hanabi quien no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro y que también activo su byakugan.

-"¿envidia de que me he convertido en una mujer mientras tú sigues siendo una bebe que aun usa pañales?"- dijo Hinata que ligeramente apretó sus pechos entre sus brazos presumiéndolos frente su hermana.

-"no sé qué presumes eso solo es grasa acumulada"- contesto Hanabi seriamente y sin emoción, lo que no solo enojo a Hinata sino a todas las miembros del harén del saiyajin ya que todas ellas se habían desarrollado mucho.

-"cállate niña esto no es grasa, esto es prueba del amor, sueños y esperezas de nuestro amado Goku y de todos los hombres en el mundo"- dijo Sakura que se masajeaba sus pechos que en los últimos días habían alcanzado la copa C enfrente a Hanabi que solo las veía sin mostrar emoción o interés alguno.

-"si Sakura tiene razón esto es carne sagrada llena de las emociones, pasiones y lujuria de todos los hombres que aman la suavidad y la belleza erótica de las mujeres"- dijo Anko apoyando a la pelirosa mientras ella sacaba su enorme pecho con orgullo mientras este sobresalía de su camisa de maya de acero.

-"para mí eso es grasa"- dijo Hanabi tranquilamente cuya contestación degenero en una pelea cómica de todas contra todas en una nube de humo.

-"eres una desgraciada, maldita enana"- gritaron todas las miembros del harén de Goku.

-"¿enserio tienes que soportar esto todos los días?"- pregunto Hiashi algo nervioso.

-"bueno yo ya me acostumbre, además es mejor cuando se pelean cuando están vestidas el peor momento fue cuando lo hicieron mientras todas se estaban bañando"- contesto Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras él y el patriarca Hyuga veía el espectáculo.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Tsunade junto a su discípula Shizune se encontraban realizando los términos de lo que sería el principio de su estructura economía para pegar las deudas creadas por el harén de Goku en su último escape de prisión que ocasionó diversos daños en la zona hotelera de la aldea.

-"por fin acabe"- dijo Tsunade con un suspiro al final.

-"muchas felicidades Lady Tsunade"- dijo Shizune felicitando a su maestra mientras esta se encontraba tejiendo una almohada con la cara de Goku impresa en esta.

-"¿enserio, otro suvenir con la cara del mocoso?"- cuestiono Tsunade a su aprendiz.

-"déjeme en paz, es solo un pasa tiempo"- dijo Shizune apenada,

-"pasa tiempo, esto no es un pasatiempo"- dijo Tsunade que abrió uno de los closet de la oficina donde salió una gran montaña de objetos con la cara de Goku que iban desde pequeños modelos a escala, almohadas, peluches, fotografías, posters y un Goku de tamaño natural esculpido en mármol blanco.

-"¿dios de donde salió eso?, algún especie de maniático pervertido se introdujo en la torre y dejo esos objetos con la cara del galante Goku, daré aviso a los ambu para que busquen a ese marrano de inmediato"- dijo Shizune tratando de fingir ignorancia.

-"no te hagas la tonta esto es todo tuyo degenerada acosadora"- regaño Tsunade a su aprendiz.

-"no soy ninguna acosadora solo deseo estar con Goku todo el tiempo, cuando este realice una misión, cuando entrene, cuando coma, cuando duerma, este…..este en el baño y observarlo todo el tiempo las 24 horas del día"- decía Shizune que abrazaba un peluche de Goku mientras esta mostraba corazones en sus ojos y derramaba un poco de saliva de su boca.

-"está más que claro, todo lo que dijiste se escuchó pertúrbate y extraño, lo que en cierta forma te coloca casi al mismo nivel que la pequeña maniática de la academia Shinobi que está comprometida con el mocoso"- dijo Tsunade con una ceja arqueada y algo de asco.

Pero para fortuna de Shizune que era juzgada por la Hokage, Goku había llegado con una petición.

-"¿hola, interrumpo?"- dijo Goku que separo junto a Shizune.

-"no para nada mi hermoso cumulo de perfección"- dijo Shizune que estaba de rodillas abrazando con locura a Goku que solo se mantenía quieto y tranquilo ante el afecto de la discípula de Tsunade.

-"¿Qué quieres, Goku?"- dijo Tsunade que se sentó en su silla frente a su escritorio.

-"quería invitarlas a unas pequeñas vacaciones, en una casa de verano en las playas de la tierra del té"- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿vacaciones, no lo sé?, estoy ocupada"- dijo Tsunade que leía unos documentos.

-"vamos, será divertido"- dijo Goku.

-"por favor Lady Tsunade, por favor esta podría ser mi última oportunidad, y yo no quiero ser una solterona como ustedes"- rogaba Shizune de rodillas mientras esta abrazaba las piernas de su maestra y lloraba con unas grandes lágrimas en forma de cascada.

-"¿a quién le dices solterona?, oye suéltame…. que…. que…..que me sueltes me estas llenando los pantalones de mocos"- decía Tsunade que trataba de que Shizune la soltara.

-"de acuerdo iremos pero ya déjame en paz"- exclamó la Hokage lo que alegro a su discípula que felizmente se acercó a Goku.

-"de acuerdo nos vemos mañana a las 9:00 am, en la puerta de la aldea"- dijo Goku que se despedía de Tsunade y Shizune.

* * *

 **9:00 AM - GRAN PORTÓN DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Goku y su harén quienes eran acompañados por Tsunade, Shizune y Hanabi salían de la aldea rumbo hacia la tierra del te dispuestos a divertirse en estas vacaciones regaladas por Hiashi quien quería que sus hijas se acercaran más a Goku.

-"dios mío, no me vayas a soltar Goku"- dijo Tsunade que se avía sentado en la espalda del saiyajin que volaba tranquilamente.

-"no te preocupes pero no te muevas mucho"- dijo Goku tratando de calmar a la Hokage que había dejado a Hiruzen a cargo de la aldea.

-"qué pero que horror, yo debería ser quien este en la espalda de Goku, y no con esta cabeza de chicle pechugona"- se quejaba Shizune que se mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar con enojo.

-"no te quejes, tabla de planchar"- contesto Sakura enojada para despues reflexionar lo que dijo.

-"vaya después de tantos años quien diría que yo le diría plana a alguien, pero no hay duda yo le gano y por mucho, jajajaja"- pensaba presuntuosamente Sakura que se reía entre dientes.

-"más te vale que no me sueltes"- dijo Hanabi con voz tranquila pero seria.

-"no lo are, aunque ganas no me faltan, no tengo idea de que estés planeando pero no dejare que me quietes a mi hombre"- contesto Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

 **PLAYA PRINCIPAL DE TIERRA DEL TE.**

Ya en la casa de verano de la familia Hyuga todos se prepararon para después, salir y divertirse en la playa con hermosa arena blanca, caluroso sol y el mar azul.

-"Si vamos a divertirnos"- decían todas la miembro del harén de Goku así como la Hokage y Shizune que demostraban sus majestuosas y sexys figuras en bikinis miniaturas sumamente apretados mientras corrían hacia el mar.

-"wow son preciosas, será que están filmando una película"- dijo uno de los tantos vacacionistas.

-"¿quién sabe?, quizás sea una sesión de modelaje en la playa"- también comento su novia que estaba con él.

-"todas son muy sexys, en especial las 2 rubias con esos melones y esos cuerpazo, aunque la pelirroja y la pelirosa no están nada mal ellas son realmente mi tipo"- dijo otro de los vacacionistas.

-"pero que incómodos son los sujetos como ese"- se quejaba Sakura que lo había escuchado.

-"no sé por qué te pones así frente de marquesina"- deberías de estar contenta ya que solo los primeros halagos que recibes después de dejar de estar plana"- dijo Ino con tono de burla.

-"cállate cerdo, no me digas frente de marquesina"- dijo Sakura con enojo.

-"ja, quizás ya no seas una tabla de planchar pero sigues siendo una fastidiosa"- dijo Ino también enojada mientras ella y Sakura se ponían una enfrente de la otra chocando sus pechos en un duelo de empujones.

-"no se peleen"- ordeno Goku que se acercaba a las chicas mientras este cargaba una gran sombrilla de playa y caminaba junto a Hanabi quien utilizaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza color azul oscuro.

-"lo que tú digas amorcito"- contestaron rápidamente las 2 rivales que se colocaron frente al saiyajin muy ruborizadas y emocionadas.

-"en realidad no es solo sus lindas figuras que para chicas de su edad están demasiado desarrolladas, todas ellas presentan cuerpos muy bien definidos y tonificados, tienen mucho musculo en las brazo, piernas y abdomen lo que les ayuda en cuanto se habla de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso quiere decir que deben de tener mucha fuerza es sus golpes"- analizaba silenciosamente Tsunade a todas las prometidas del saiyajin y comprobaba que las kunoichis eran más fuertes e ella cuando era más joven.

Mientras tanto en un extremo de la playa cercano al grupo se encontraba una familia que rápidamente reaccionaron al verlos.

-"hay no, no hay duda reconocería ese comportamiento, extravagantes y ruidosas chicas súper sexys acompañando a un chico de peinado alborotado, es el harén de Goku"- exclamo el visitante de la playa quien resultaba ser un habitante de konoha en plenas vacaciones y que tras reconocerlas puso los pies en polvorosa y escapo del lugar junto con su familia.

"wa jajaja, si huyan cobardes"- decía entre risas raras y burlonas Tenten junto a Anko que veía como corría despavorida la familia.

-"es un poco triste que en verdad crean que somos una secta"- dijo Temari con una ceja arqueada mientras esta se podía bloqueador solar en sus brazos

-"¿porque siempre todo el mudo me tiene miedo?"- pensaba Goku con duda mientras Hanabi sin expresar gesticulación alguna en su cara y silenciosamente sin decir nada lo tomaba de la mano mientras esta se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-"no sé porque pero cuando veo a la gente huir me recuerda cuando Sasuke me salvo de Naruko y Sakura durante la invasión a konoha"- pensaba Goku con nostalgia que recordaba a su compañero de equipo quien se encontraba en una misión secreta de suma importancia.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNO DE LOS TANTOS ESCONDITES DE OROCHIMARU.**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el suelo en un cuarto oscuro ligeramente nervioso ya que este se encontraba acompañado del miembro más poderoso de los 4 del sonido Kimimaro quien está solo recargado en la pared tranquilamente sin hacer ruido alguno observando los movimientos del Uchiha.

-"este sujeto es muy peligroso, aunque estoy seguro que tras el entrenamiento que tuve con el perdedor puedo vencerlo algo me dice que no saldré bien librado si peleo con él"- pensaba Sasuke que analizaba la situación y sentía la clara peligrosidad del sirviente de Orochimaru.

-"Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru tiene una orden para ti"- dijo Kabuto que de un momento a otro entraba a la habitación.

-"tienes que ir a buscar a ciertos individuos y traerlos en presencia del amo"- dijo Kabuto que le mostro unas fotografías a Sasuke que solo se limitó a observarlas.

-"¿quiénes son?"- pregunto el Uchiha.

-"sus nombres son Suigetsu y Jugo son considerados de suma importancia para el proyecto S que Lord Orochimaru está desarrollando"- contesto Kaburo con una maligna sonrisa.

-"¿proyecto S?"- volvió a cuestionar el Uchiha, preguntas demasiado mocoso.

-"tu solo limítate a obedecer"- dijo seriamente kimimaro quien comenzó un duelo de miradas con Sasuke que no se amedrento.

-"tranquilo Kimimaro, no tiene nada de malo ser un poco curioso, además tampoco es como si este fuere algo desconocido entre nosotros y la aldea de konoha"- dijo Kabuto tratando de calmar a Kimimaro.

-"Sasuke el proyecto S es también conocido como el proyecto Shikabane, el cual es el más importante que estamos desarrollando Lord Orochimaru y yo en estos momentos, por lo que es de importancia que tú y el compañero que te será asignado traigan a estos especímenes"- dijo maléficamente Kabuto respondiendo la duda del Uchiha que solo estaba en silencio.

-"Shikabane se refiere a se monstruo súper poderoso que casi destruye konoha, esto es malo en cuanto tenga un poco de libertad tengo que mandar un informe a la aldea, pero el problema es este maldito de Kimimaro que no me ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que llegue"- pensaba Sasuke que trataba de mantener la fachada de tranquilidad en su rostro.

-"de acuerdo me voy de inmediato"- dijo Sasuke que seriamente salía del cuarto.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Sasuke caminaba rumbo a la salida del escondite junto con Kabuto que no perdía la oportunidad de presumir los avances en el nuevo armamento que estaban creando él y el maligno sanin gracias a la sangre del saiyajin y el cual era el objetivo principal de recuperación en la misión de Sasuke.

-"Sasuke permíteme presentarte a tu compañera de viaje, su nombre es Karin espero que sean buenos amigos"- dijo Kabuto que presentaba a una kunoichi pelirroja con ojos también rojos y que utilizaba unos anteojos.

-"mucho gusto"- dijo Karin que saludaba a Susuke con un apretón de manos mientras el Uchiha solo se limitó a contestar el saludo sin decir nada.

-"vámonos"- dijo Sasuke que después de lo dicho era seguido muy de cerca por la kunoichi pelirrojo.

-"este…bueno….yo este…..,"- hablaba Karin nerviosamente tratando de entablar una conversación con el serio Sasuke que permanecía en silencio mientras él y ella saltaban entre los árboles.

-"me acuerdo de ti, nos conocimos en el bosque de la muerte durante los exámenes chunin"- dijo secamente y sin voltear Sasuke.

-"¿entonces si te acuerdas de mí?, este yo quería darte las gracias por salvarme en esa ocasión"- dijo Karin un poco feliz de saber que el Uchiha todavía la recordaba.

-"de nada"- contesto Sasuke que se mantenía serio ante la chica que creía que la actitud del Uchiha era sumamente genial y misteriosa.

-"por el momento lo mejor que puedo hacer es continuar con los planes de Orochimaru, trayendo a esos 2 sujetos, posteriormente cuando tengan la guardia baja mandare la información que he recolectado hasta ahora de lo que sería el proyecto Shikabane en el topo de invocación que desarrolle, ya que si uso un halcón este será fácilmente detectado por ese maldito de Kabuto, demonios ese idiota de Goku me da problemas incluso sin estar aquí presente"- pensaba Sasuke que ponía un seño de malestar mientras este trataba de actuar seriamente frente a Karin quien parecía admirar al Uchiha.

* * *

 **CERCA DE LAS FRONTERAS DE LA TIERRA DE LAS OLAS.**

Sasuke y Karin mantenían el paso ya que su primer objetivo sería el reclutamiento de Suigetsu quien parecía haber estado escapando estos últimos años por varias zonas de los continentes elementales y su ultimo avistamiento fue en la tierra de las olas.

-"Sasuke disculpa la molestia pero estoy cansada, crees que podamos descansar un rato"- dijo Karin mientras esta sudaba un poco.

-"de acuerdo pararemos y descansaremos cerca de esa arboleda, prepara las tiendas de campaña, yo iré por leña y alfo de comer"- dijo Sasuke con voz de mando mientras partía al interior de un bosque cercano.

-"dios, él es tan hermoso"- pesaba Karin con una mirada de doncella enamorada que veía partir a su amado.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba a la caza de un conejo cuando de repente escucho un ligero ruido el cual lo puso en alerta.

-"tranquilo soy yo"- dijo un pequeño perro parlante que utilizaba la banda de konoha.

-"tú eres Pakkun uno de los perros ninja de Kakashi"- dijo Sasuke que se tranquilizó tras identificar al animal.

-"como está el estatus de la misión"- pregunto Pakkun.

-"por el momento todo está marchando como estaba planeado, ¿pero qué haces tú aquí?"- cuestiono el Uchiha.

-"traigo un mensaje de tu madre que pidió específicamente que se te entregara lo antes posible"- contesto Pakkun que le entrego una carta a Sasuke.

-"de acuerdo misión cumplida me retiro"- declaró Pakkun que desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.

-"espero que no haya pasado nada"- pensaba Sasuke mientras abría la carta.

-"hola como esta Sasuke, estas comiendo bien, recuerda que estas en crecimiento, además de que es necesario que estés en buena forma, o pero me estoy saliendo del tema, ¿eh, para que esto escribiendo?"- decía una parte de la carta de Mikoto.

-"como siempre tiene la cabeza en las nubes"- pensaba Sasuke que decidió continuar leyendo la carta.

-"a si solo quería avisarte que estoy muy bien y no solo eso sino que estoy muy feliz porque me estoy preparando para casarme una vez más, je, tu mama es muy audaz ya que yo fui la que se lo pidió, tu nuevo padre es tan sensual y nos divertimos muchísimo toda la noche no me dejo descansar ni un momento, jiji, termine como un pastel de crema batida, hay que vergüenza, como sea espero que nos des tu bendición tanto a mí y a Goku así como lo hizo Itachi cuando se lo conté aunque no parecía muy contento, pero bueno da igual, espero que encuentres a una chica atractiva como yo y que me la presentes algún día, sin más que decir adiosito cuídate te quiere mamita, ptta: papa Goku también te manda sus saludos"- decía la carta de Mikoto que finalizaba con un corazón en el final junto a un pequeño dibujo del saiyajin junto a él, mientras Sasuke estaba completamente petrificado tras leer toda la carta.

-"MALDITO"- grito Sasuke con furia a todo pulmón mientras generaba una gigantesca descarga eléctrica la cual atravesó todo el bosque y se perdía en el cielo.

-"¿que fue eso?"- se preguntó Karin un poco asustada solo para observa al Uchiha caminando de regreso al campamento con un gigantesco jabalí en su hombro derecho.

-"¿estás bien Sasuke?"- pregunto la pelirroja.

-"si, vamos a comer"- contesto el Uchiha tratando de mantener la compostura.

-"maldito seas Goku te aprovechaste del carácter despreocupado de mi madre para encantarla y que esta cayera en tu enfermizo culto, pero esto no se quedara así una vez que termine esta misión de recuperación del ADN saiyajin, te clavare un chidori en el trasero y te are chillar como un puerco"- pensaba Sasuke enojado que junto a Karin comían junto a una fogata.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA TIERRA DEL TE EN LA CASA DE VERANO.**

Goku por alguna extraña razón se comenzó a sobar el trasero mientras este tenía un escalofrió sin entender que estaba pasando.

-"siento un extraño presentimiento"- pensaba Goku que sentía un ligeromalestar.

Mientras tanto en uno de los cuartos de la casa todas las mujeres se encontraban reunidas en una extraña plática.

-"muy bien después de que todas nosotras tomamos un baño y por una gran propuesta de Anko ya hicimos las mediciones y estos son los resultados"- decía Shizune que mostraba un tablero con los nombre de las chicas el este.

-"el torneo de la mujer más tetona de konoha ha sido decidido, y en primer lugar tenemos a Lady Tsunade, en segundo lugar tenemos a Anko Mitarashi, en tercer lugar y superando a dos mujeres hechas y derechas a pesar de su corta edad, Naruko Uzumaki, en cuarto lugar un empate entre Mikoto Uchiha y Kushina Uzumaki, en quinto lugar esta Hinata Hyuga, en sexto lugar se encuentra Temari, en séptimo lugar tenemos un empate triple entre ino Yamanaka, Tenten y Sakura Haruno y en último lugar y gracias a la no participación de Hababi Hyuga, estoy yo"- decía un discurso antes de ponerse a llorar con tristeza Shizune que no entendía cómo era posible haber quedado de ultima contra unas simples preadolescentes.

-"por eso yo no quería hacer este estúpido juego sabía que iba aganar muy fácilmente"- dijo Tsunade que no parecía emocionada por el resultado.

-"no puede ser a pesar de todo mi tiempo con Goku aún no estoy al nivel de la Hokage"- se quejaba Anko ya que creía que podría por lo menos empatar con Tsunade.

-"felicidades hija por fin me has derrotado"- felicitaba Kushina a Naruko que solo estaba muy apenada y sin decir nada.

-"yo estaría triste de que mi hija de 13 me derrotara a mis 30 años"- dijo mikoto con una sonrisa inocente.

-"cállate Mikoto"- grito Kushina con una gran vena en su frente.

-"Bueno yo solo digo que es un poco triste que naruko nos derrotara, aunque sus pechos son muy lindo y firmes ella incluso tiene hundidos los pezone…,"- decía Mikoto que fue súbitamente interrumpida por Kushina.

-"ya deja de hablar del cuerpo de mi hija de esa manera tan despreocupada y con falta de ánimos"- reclamo Kushina.

-"No te enojes además tú también los tienes hundidos en eso se parecen tú y tu hija"- dijo tranquilamente Mikoto.

-"que te calles"- grito cómicamente Kushina asustando a la despreocupada matriarca Uchiha que no entendía el porqué del enojo de su amiga.

-"hay dios esto es una pesadilla, no puede ser yo ya quería evitar esto, no puedo creer que me convertí en tercera mujer con los pechos más grandes de konoha incluso supere a mi madre y a la señora Mikoto, me aterroriza el pensar en que algún día podría vencer a Lady Tsunade, no, ese puede pasar"- pensaba Naruko con nerviosismo pensando en su futuro como adolecente y adultez.

-"sabía perfectamente que no podría derrotar a Naruko, Hinata y Temari pero empatar con la frente de marquesina y la cabeza de bollos es inaudito"- se quejaba airadamente Ino ya que no podía creer el resultado.

-"ja, ya te empate y muy pronto gracias a goku te superare"- dijo muy emocionadamente Sakura llena de confianza mientras esta realizaba una pose muy sugestiva y erótica presumiendo su nueva y escultural figura.

-"ni en tus sueños cabeza de chicle, ya que esta noche yo estaré con Goku y el me ayudara a incrementar mi desarrollo"- dijo Ino con furia.

-"no es mi turno"- reclamo Sakura.

-"¿y yo que?"-pregunto naruko.

-"no ya no, tu tuviste acción toda la noche de ayer maldita enana ninfomaníaca"- reclamo Anko.

-"¿Y que nosotras que estamos pintadas?"- dijeron feroz mente Tenten, Temari, Kushina y Mikoto.

-"esperen es mi casa de verano y yo seré la primera"- exclamo Hinata, quien se llevarían una gran sorpresa junto con las demás mujeres cuando una declaración las sacaba de su discusión de pechos.

-"lo siento pero esta noche quiero que se queden quietecitas y sin hacer ruido"- dijo Hanabi con voz calmada pero sería que salía del cuarto mientras esta cerraba la puerta tras haber arrojado una bomba de humo.

-"Hanabi eres una maldita te lo advertí"- grito Hinata que había activado su byakugan e intento alcanzar a su hermana.

-"demonios la cerro con llave"- exclamó Hinata mientras trataba de abrir la cerradura.

-"a un lado yo me encargo"- dijo Tsunade que se preparó para derribar la puerta.

-"Lady ….Tsunade… no… me siento bien"- dijo Shizune algo mareada y con los ojos cansados.

-"esa niña…..es un monstruo…..no era una bomba de …humo…..sino de gas somnífero"- decía Kushina que con dificultad podía hablar antes de desmayarse.

-"porque….siempre termino ….Metida en….las estupideces de uste…..des"- se quejaba con dificultad Tsunade antes de desmayarse junto con el resto de las demás chicas.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA DE LA CASA.**

Goku se encontraba jugando con una especie de cubo de rubik tratando de resolverlo utilizando solo la cabeza el cual no era su mayor fuerte.

-"diablos esta cosa no queda, ¿no entiendo por qué Gohan me mando esta cosa diciendo que era divertido?"- decía goku ya cansado de que no podía resolver el rompecabezas mecánico.

-"¿me dejaría intentarlo?"- dijo Hanabi que estaba detrás de Goku.

-"¿ah?, si claro adelante"- dijo Goku algo confundido mientras la Hyuga se sentó en el regazo del saiyajin y comenzó a resolver el cubo.

-"¿y las demás?"- Pregunto Goku tratando de hacer una conversación.

-"durmiendo"- contesto Hanabi secamente.

-"este…..fue…..fue un lindo día ¿verdad?"- dijo Goku tratando de volver a interactuar con la Hyuga.

-"si"- contesto Hanabi de forma tranquila y cortante.

-"dios ya no sé qué decir, ella es fría como el hielo es muy seria y callada casi no hace ruido es un poco incómodo tratar con Hanabi"- pensaba nuestro héroe con frustración.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y en silencio mientras Goku tenía a Hanabi en sentada en su regazo sin decir nada.

-"oh, ya acabaste te felicito"- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa apenando un poco a Hanabi que había resuelto el cubo de rubik.

-"¿dime Goku cual fue tu razón para salvarme cuando ese monstruo ataco mi casa?"- pregunto Hanabi.

-"realmente no lo pensé en ninguna razón, en realidad yo no creo que haya necesidad o razón para ayudar a alguien"- contesto Goku.

-"¿entonces no te intereso mi linaje o mi kekkei genkai cuando me salvaste?"- cuestiono otra vez la Hyuga.

-"no realmente no me importa mucho eso, de igual manera te habría ayudado así seas una persona normal"- volvió a contestar Goku con un tono amigable y gentil.

-"realmente él es una persona muy interesante, ahora recuerdo que cuando la aldea estaba siendo destruida por esa criatura en lugar de preocuparse por su propia seguridad se arrojó contra el monstruo tratando de forzar la batalla en una zona despoblada para no lastimar a nadie"- pensaba Hanabi que recordaba el momento en que ella comenzó a poner su atención sobre nuestro héroe.

-"¿dime Goku que dirías si te pidiera que me dieras una de esas sortijas que tienen las otras chicas?"- Pregunto Hanabi un poco sonrojada pero aun manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo.

-"no hay problema, toma"- dijo Goku tranquilamente mientras este sacaba uno de los anillos de diamantes de uno de los bolsillos de su dogi.

-"lo cuidare mucho, al igual que juro amarte y respetarte hasta el final de nuestros días"- dijo Hanabi que tranquilamente recargo su cabella en el pecho de Goku para estar más cómoda mientras esta serraba los ojos y decidió dormir.

-"ella parece ser una persona muy seria y misteriosa, pero en realidad es muy amable y tierna, ese lado suyo me recuerda mucho a Hinata, no cabe ninguna duda que son hermanas"- pensaba Goku que acariciaba la cabeza de Hanabi que dormía plácidamente junto a la persona especial, que le mostró que el proteger y querer a alguien, no viene de esperar algo cambio, como la fama o el prestigio, sino del simple deseo y el amor de uno mismo hacia los que lo rodean.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL UNIVERSO 7 EN EL COSITO.**

Entre las murallas del hielo se podían ver grandes estructuras de acero y circuitos así como también todo tipo de robots del tipo constructores que trabajaban a marchas forzadas mientras estos eran observados muy de cerca por el maligno doctor Myu que entre sus manos sostenía una cúpula de cristal con el orbe de energía de Zamasu.

-"un poco más si, en un poco más de tiempo, tendremos el arma con que nos solo gobernaremos los 12 universos sino también los mundos paralelos"- pensaba el doctor mientras este acariciaba el orbe de energía verdoso.

-"espero que Rildo y el amo hayan logrado conseguir el objetivo"- dijo Myu en voz baja mientras veía uno de los portales que conectaba los 9 círculos infernales.

* * *

 **EN LOS PASAJES DEL LOS INFIERNOS PERSONALES PARA LOS CRIMINALES CLASE S.**

Rildo y su líder el alienígena con característica de un infante caminaban por un extraño campo similar a una pradera el cual estaba repleto por un campo floral y donde se podía ver un gigantesco árbol en medio del lugar.

-"realmente no puedo creer que esto sea considerado parte del infierno"- dijo Rildo algo sorprendido.

-"esto es muy simple Rildo la concepción de infierno es diferente para todos nosotros, lo que es placentero para unos es una tortura para otros"- contesto el líder alienígena de baja estatura.

Los minutos pasaban y lentamente los dos invasores lograron llegar hasta donde se encontraba el árbol en donde se encontraba descansando un capullo como el de una mariposa.

-"he aquí al gobernante supremo de las galaxias y de millones de civilizaciones, el líder supremo del universo 7, emperador del universo el gran y todo poderoso Freezer"- presentaba el alienígena encapuchado al maligno emperador quien solo los veía en silencio.

-"oh, veo que conocen mucho de mí, pero lamentablemente yo no sé nada de ustedes, ¿quiénes son?"- pregunto Freezer tranquilamente.

-"lamento mi descortesía gran señor, permítame preséntame apropiadamente yo soy un humilde viajero intergaláctico conocido simplemente con el nombre de Baby y él es mi fiel seguidor el General Rildo, y quiero informarle que hemos venido aquí ya que nuestros objetivos y deseos concuerdan con los de usted"- dijo el alienígena de baja estatura.

-"¿concuerdan?"- pregunto el emperador de mal con curiosidad.

-"así es señor usted y nosotros queremos lo mismo y es la total erradicación de la raza saiyajin, así como la muerte de un individuo en específico que ha sido un total dolor de cabeza para nosotros así como para usted y sus gloriosos sueños"- dijo Baby con un tono elocuente.

-"Son Goku"- dijo Freezer que contesto secamente.

-"si él es el más peligroso y letal de su especie y el mayor símbolo de esa raza podrida y corrupta"-dijo el invasor infantil con furia y odio en sus ojos.

-"¿y que proponen?"- volvió a cuestionar el emperador del mal.

-"muy simple mi gran señor necesitamos su ayuda para crear un nuevo mundo en una dimensión diferente a esta la cual ya está corrompida, es ese nuevo mundo en donde usted nos dirigirá y nos guiara a una nueva y gloriosa época donde podremos encontrar el tiempo y el poder para no solo destruir a Son Goku sino también al maldito de Bills y quizás en un futuro cumplir el mayor objetivo a soñar en todo el multiverso"- decía Baby con locura y seguridad en sus palabras.

-"¿y ese sería?"- pregunto Freezer con mucha curiosidad.

-"matar a Zeno"- contesto Baby cuyas palabras retumbaron alrededor de todo el lugar haciendo un gran eco.

-"sueno muy interesante, pero lamentablemente para sus planes yo estoy muerto"- dijo Freezer en tono tranquilo y sin expresión.

-"ese no será un problema una vez que esté listo el arcus imperatoris"- dijo Baby.

-"¿arcus imperatoris?"- pregunto Freezer.

-"es nuestra carta del triunfo"- dijo Rildo seriamente.

-"de acuerdo está más que claro que ustedes planean algo y no están siendo totalmente honestos conmigo, pero fingiré que he caído en su trampa ya que lo que proponen es muy interesante y divertido"- dijo Freezer con tranquilidad.

-"gracias, no se arrepentirá, Lord Freezer"- dijo el infante.

-"entonces libérenme"- dijo Freezer con una maligna sonrisa en su cara mientras sus ojos desprendían un ligero color escarlata el cual helaba la sangre de Baby y Rildo.

-"libéralo Rildo"- ordeno Baby a su sirviente.

-"¿Lord Baby está seguro de esto?, ese sujeto desprende un aire de maldad y locura en todos los sentidos de la palabra el solo verlo me pone la piel de gallina"- cuestiono rilo en voz baja a su líder.

-"precisamente es por eso que lo buscamos a el Rildo, no seas cobarde y libéralo"- dijo Baby con voz de mando.

-"¿Qué pasa, me van a liberar o no?"- pregunto el maligno emperador.

Segundos después Rildo arrojo una esfera de ki contra la cuerda del capullo que callo contra el suelo, momentos después se desato una grande descarga de energía que tiño el lugar con un siniestro y oscuro color purpura mientras Freezer caminaba lentamente por el lugar mientras este se movía ligeramente asiendo estiramientos tanto en sus manos como en su cuello.

-"que bien se siente poder moverse"- dijo Freezer.

-"bien vámonos"- dijo Baby que tomaba rumbo seguido de Freezer.

-"espere Lord Baby yo aún no confió en este tipo quiero que de muestre que el bale algo a nuestra causa"- declaro Rildo.

-"oh, suenas muy confiado de tus habilidades, me parece bien realmente necesito hacer un poco de calentamiento"- dijo el emperador quien comenzó a caminar al frente de Rildo mientras este empezó a desprendes descargas de energía dorada los cuales ascendían al cielo.

-"bien comencemos"- dijo Freezer que levantaba los brazo hacia los costados y cuyo cuerpo ensombrecido estallo en un gran resplandor dorado que tiño todo el lugar mientras su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de blanco a color dorado.

-"esto es impresionante"- dijo Baby con asombro mientras el suelo comenzó a temblar, convirtiéndose en un gigantesco terremoto que sacudía todo el infierno.

-"pero esto no puede ser"- grito Rildo con terror que junto a Baby veía un majestuoso y casi divino resplandor que segaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso mientras el terremoto continuaba incrementándose más y más.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DEL INFIERNO.**

Una chica de cabellera negra larga hasta la cintura, ojos rojos y que utilizaba un uniforme de colegiala color negro, corría desesperadamente hacia el vídeo teléfono más cercano.

-"vamos rápido contesten"- se quejaba la chica mientras sostenía el auricular y veía la pantalla con estática.

* * *

 **EN EL PALACIO DE ENMA DAIO SAMA.**

Todo era un verdadero caos entre gritos de desesperación do los ogros y las almas que esperaban llegar al paraíso que no entendían el porqué del terremoto.

-"¿qué está pasando?"- cuestiono un ogro que tomo el vídeo teléfono para llevarse una sorpresa.

-"rápido comunícame con Enma sama"- dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-"señorita Ai Enma, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?"- cuestiono el ogro asustadamente.

-"no hay tiempo rápido comunícame con Enma Daio Sama"- exclamo la chica con enojo, mientras el ogro obedecía la orden comunicando a la chica con Enma sama la máxima autoridad del otro mundo.

-"Ai, reporta lo que ocurre"- dijo el inmenso ogro contraje y corbata.

-"tenemos grabes problemas en el infierno unos idiotas se infiltraron en los 9 círculos infernales y han liberado a Freezer quien está creando un pandemónium aquí"- dijo la chica infernal.

-"esto es muy grabe tenemos que poner todo en alera rojo el otro mundo está bajo ataque"- dijo Enma con desesperación.

-"es más grave de lo que cree señor el despliegue de poder de Freezer, ha provocado grandes daños en las prisiones de tortura y de aislamiento de los criminales clase S"- dijo Ai Enma con desesperación mientras ella y los demás ogros encargados del infierno iniciaban la evacuación de los criminales de baja categoría y de menor peligrosidad.

-"Rápido corran"- decía un ogro que guiaba a las alma hacia el purgatorio.

-"No se desesperen uno al a vez"- grito otro ogro quien controlaba el flujo de salida de las almas.

-"Demonios el terremoto es cada vez más fuerte, deprisa aceleren la evacuación"- ordenaba la chica infernal a los ogros, todo esto visto desde las imágenes del vídeo teléfono al otro lado por Enma Sama y su ogro ayudante.

-"¿criminales clase S?"- pregunto el ogro que ayudaba a Enma Sama.

-"son los criminales de clase superior es decir destructores de mundos, la gran mayoría de ellos fueron enviados aquí por Goku y sus amigos, es decir literalmente son monstruos"- contesto el ogro de gran tamaño a su ayudante.

-"Ai no tenemos tiempo evacua el infierno lo más rápido que puedas y escapa, si esas vestías escapan todo esto se pondrá feo y tu como guardiana del infierno no tendrás oportunidad contra ellos y mucho menos contra Freezer, mandare una señal de S.O.S a Kaio Sama para que mande a Vegeta y él nos ayude, así que retírate"- ordeno Enma a la chica que a pesar de que rechinaba los dientes de impotencia pero sabía que él tenía razón por lo que obedeció la orden de inmediato mientras esta cortaba la llamada para continuar con su labor.

-"esto es muy malo si esto continua será el fin del otro mundo"-dijo Enma Daio Sama nerviosamente.

* * *

 **EN EL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS EN LA CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA.**

El príncipe saiyajin se encontraba sentado en una silla en el balcón de su casa viendo las estrellas cuando de repente algo lo alerto.

-"¿pero qué demonios es esto?, es un ki monstruoso y está creciendo más y más, no, no puede ser ese infeliz, ¿cómo demonios logro escapar?"- dijo Vegeta alarmado mientras este se levantaba violentamente de la silla.

* * *

 **CASA DE GOHA.**

El primogénito de la familia Son se encontraba en compañía de su esposa mientras Goten jugaba con Pan cuando de repente.

-"¿pero qué demonios es esto, Gohan pasa algo muy malo?"- pregunto Goten nerviosamente.

-"si lo se hermanito este poder maligno de gran magnitud y crueldad no hay duda que es el"- contesto Gohan frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

 **EN EL RESTO DEL PLANETA TIERRA.**

Piccolo, Krilin y su esposa, Ten Shin Han y Chaos, el Maestro Roshi, Dende, número 17 y Majin Boo, pudieron percibir la gran cantidad de energía la cual parecía haber trascendido del otro mundo al mundo de los mortales, lo que demostraba el inmenso poder del emperador del mal que en esta ocasión lucharía con todo lo que tenía.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA DIMENCION OSCURA ALTERNA AL MUNDO DE LOS MORTALES.**

En un extraño lugar donde reinaba la oscuridad y donde se podía ver un manantial de agua descansaba un hombre alto con piel gris, con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza y con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago, además de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, y un tercer ojo con marcas en un tono de color rojo en el centro de la frente y este vestía de blanco, esta persona era nada más y nada menos que Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki menor conocido como Rikudou Sennin el sabio de los seis caminos, que sin previo aviso mientras este meditaba abrió violentamente los ojos y comenzó a tratar de detectar y comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-"detecto una gran fluctuación de energía la cual está desprendiendo un poder gigantesco que fue capaz de atravesar las dimensiones, tiene una firma de energía similar a la del muchacho que llego a mi mundo hace poco, pero a diferencia de la de el que parece ser una persona amable y de buen corazón, esta es pura maldad"- pensaba Rikudou Sennin que sentía un poco de inseguridad a lo que estaba ocurriendo en una de las tantas dimensiones alternas a la de su mundo.

* * *

 **MUNDO NINJA – EN LA TIERRA DEL TE.**

Nuestro héroe dormía plácidamente en uno de los sillones de la sala junto a la tierna y calmada Hanabi cuando este repentinamente y momentáneamente por unos instantes pudo percibir un ki que inmediatamente lo alarmo y en cierta formo lo asusto despertándolo al instante.

-"¿qué fue eso, lo abre soñado?, solo fue por una centésima de segundo pero pude percibir un poderos ki maligno"- pensaba Goku que trataba de entender lo que le paso y creía que todo fue obra su imaginación.

el saiyajin estaba pensativo cuando y en un instante las 7 kunoichis iniciales de su harén se acercaron a él después de que estas rompieran la puerta del cuarto donde estaban atrapadas y después de despertar de los efectos del gas somnífero.

-"hola chicas"- saludo el saiyajin mientras las chicas parecían estar sintiendo un poco de malestar y tenían miradas llenas de preocupación.

-"Goku todas no sentimos un poco mal, por un instante tuvimos un extraño presentimiento que nos despertó y nos asustó"-dijo Naruko que junto con las demás se acostó junto al saiyajin y lo abrazaban fuertemente.

-"no se preocupen chicas yo las protegeré pase lo que pase no permitiré que nadie las lastime"- dijo Goku con mucha confianza y cariño hacia las kunoichis que muy sonrojadas lo abrazaron con más fuerza.

-"te amamos mucho Goku"- dijeron todas la miembros del harén de Goku.

-"ellas gracias al entrenamiento y sin darse cuenta instintivamente están desarrollando la capacidad de detectar el ki, así que no fue un sueño, no hay duda eres tu Freezer"- pensaba Goku que tenía una mirada muy seria y penetrante mientras veía hacia la ventana y veía el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LOS INFIERNOS PERSONALES PARA LOS CRIMINALES CLASE S.**

Rildo se encogía de temor ante el poder del emperador del mal Golden Freezer que simplemente sonreía maléficamente.

-"bien atácame"- dijo Freezer lo que alero a Rildo que temblaba de miedo.

-"para ser sincero no creo poder acerté frente, está más que claro que nuestros niveles son muy diferentes"- dijo Rildo con temor mientras este se colocaba en frente de Baby.

-"oh, que lastima yo que quería divertirme un rato, pero bueno como agradecimiento por su amabilidad poo liberarme me abstendré en esta ocasión"- contesto Freezer un tono cruel pero sincero.

-"mi Lord sé que usted es muy poderoso pero en mi humilde opinión creo que es necesario contar con más apoyo para poder realizar nuestros planes"- dijo Baby.

-"estoy de acuerdo, por suerte muchos de mis antiguos subordinados están en este lugar así como otros sujetos muy interesante que estoy seguro que tras escuchar el nombre de Goku amablemente accederán a ayudarnos"- dijo Freezer con una sonrisa maléfica.

-"entonces hay que liberarlos"- dijo Rildo.

-"estoy seguro que en esa dimensión de la que me hablaron también habrá personas interesantes que nos querrán ayudar también"- dijo Freezer quien estaba a la cabeza del grupo mientras caminaba Hacia las celdas de los criminales clase S.

-"¿Lord Baby no cree que Freezer sería un huésped perfecto para usted?"- pregunto Rildo en voz muy baja a su amo.

-"si pero por el momento es mejor mantener la distancia, él es muy poderoso con mi nivel actual no creo poder controlarlo, por el momento es mejor fingir obediencia créeme Rildo yo no tengo ninguna prisa y se perfectamente que la venganza sabe mejor cuando esta se come fría, no te preocupes nuestro momento llegar te lo aseguro"- contesto Baby también en voz muy baja.

-"muy pronto nos veremos de nuevo mi querido Goku, espero que tu estés tan ansioso como yo de que ese momento llegue, además llevare visitas que estoy seguro que tu recordaras con mucho afecto"- pensaba el emperador del mal cuando este se detuvo frente a una puerta de roca solida con un nombre esculpido en el que claramente decía Cell.

-"será muy divertido, jajajajajajaja "- dijo el emperador que comenzó a reír con locura mientras su sádica risa hacía eco en todo el infierno.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, goku oficialmente a aceptado comprometerse con kushina y mikoto siendo esta última no del agrado de sasuke que durante su misión de infiltración se enteró del compromiso de si madre, ahora el ultimo uchiha está en una misión de búsqueda de 2 personas llamadas jugo y suigetsu quienes parecen ser claves para el futuro proyecto shikabane, el harén de goku realizado una competencia donde se determinó a la mujer con los pechos más grandes de konoha, donde tsunade gano fácilmente, pero lo doloroso para naruko fue el hecho de que termino con el tercer lugar algo que no le fue de mucho agrado a la uzumaki, así como también dio inicio a una nueva rivalidad la cual es entre las 2 hermanas hyuga, ya que hanabi a pesar de su carencia de emociones y frio comportamiento decidió tener una oportunidad con nuestro héroe, baby y sus secuaces hambrientos de venganza y odio hacia los saiyajin cometieron un gran pecado al liberar al peor persona posible, freezer quien demostró un poco de su poder el cual puso en alerta y temor a todo el universo 7 y los mundos paralelos y está dispuesto a liberar a otros que compartan su odio hacia goku, ¿que pasara partir de ahora, que estará planeando freezer y cuáles serán los objetivos reales de baby, goku será capaz de enfrentar la penuria que le depara?, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Las nuevas vestimentas de hinata así como su breve enfrentamiento con hanabi están inspiradas en las de hinata cuando amenaza a sakura en la película Road to Ninja.

La aparición de Ai enma como guardiana del infierno es un guiño y tributo a Jigoku Shoujo.

La liberación de freezer y transformación en modo Golden están inspiradas en dragón ball súper episodios, 93 y 94.

Gracias nos vemos pronto.


	30. capitulo 29

Hola buenos días tardes o noches, espero que se encuentren muy bien lamento mucho la tardanza pero sinceramente es muy difícil escribir con una mano lastimada y que va saliendo de una cirugía, de antemano les agradezco su paciencia y comprensión, el capítulo de hoy tendrá como protagonista al siempre enérgico y rebelde kiba inuzuka, así como los previos al inicio del conflicto donde el emperador del mal y sus aliados aran sus movimientos así como el hecho que goku no estará solo en esto.

Blake2020 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter as well as the incorporation of hanabi to harem of goku, as well as the appearance of freezer in this story; I wholeheartedly hope that the chapter of today is also to your liking, thank you very much for your comment.

Kaiser kai charlychan500 – se acerca una batalla de proporciones bíblicas, similar a lo que sería el Armagedón, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

twisterblake2015 – Thank you very much for your support regarding my surgical procedure. I really appreciate it, I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter as well as the incorporation of hanabi to goku harem, and the next union of tusnade and shizune, as well as the appearance of freezer the emperor of evil in this story, thank you very much for your comment.

blake015 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter as well as the incorporation of hanabi to harem of goku, as well as the very next apparition incorporation of tsunade and shizune to harem of saiyajin and of course the appearance of freezer in this story, of everything heart I hope that the chapter of today is also to your liking, likewise thank you very much for your support regarding the surgical procedure I really appreciate it, thank you for your comment, take care of yourself.

wweTheBeast2015 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter as well as the incorporation of hanabi to harem of goku, as well as the very next apparition incorporation of tsunade and shizune to harem of saiyajin and of course of the future great battle between goku and Golden freezer, thank you very much for your support regarding my surgical procedure, I really appreciate it, thanks for your comment, take good care of yourself.

KRT215 – te aseguro que el mundo ninja será un Armagedón te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos cómico de sasuke, goku si recuperara su estatura, así como gohan tendré su revancha con cell, suigetsu y jugo no saldrán en este capítulo pero en tu honor prepare un gran momento de milk, espero que sea de tu agrado así como el resto del capítulo, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

animebot02 – muchas gracias por tu apoyo en cuanto a lo de mi procedimiento quirúrgico de verdad te lo agradezco, de igual manera me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu apoyo asi como por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

FanFic World010 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como la aparición de freezer y los otros villanos en esta historia, en cuanto a lo de las chicas que podrían ser agregadas al harem estoy abierto a cualquier opinión y sugerencia que puedas darme, no sabes cuánto me ayudarías, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior así como la incorporación de freezer a esta historia y el futuro conficto, gracias por tu comentario.

kenallo25 – muchas gracias por tu apoyo en cuanto a lo de mi procedimiento quirúrgico de verdad te lo agradezco, de igual manera espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

xpegasox – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior así como la incorporación de hanabi al harem de goku, en cuanto a lo de kaguya me parece ser muy interesante y lo tendré muy en cuenta para el futuro del harem en esta historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior así como los momentos cómicos de sasuke y mikoto, así como el regreso del poderoso emperador del mal y los criminales de gt, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Black goku super sayayin rose – si goku es todo un casanova, a quien le llueven las mujeres, la verdad sasuke tiene mucha razón, (risa), gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

aten92 – si realmente iniciara el Armagedón en el mundo ninja te lo aseguro, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra mucho que te encuentre muy bien, espero que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones, me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior así como del resto de esta historia, me alegra saber que te gusto la incorporación de hanabi al harem de goku, así como la muy próxima aparición incorporación de tsunade y shizune al harem del saiyajin, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, tuve el gusto de ver tu nuevo avatar y me gustó muchísimo en cuanto a lo de la historia de goku saotome tengo la intención de continuarla en cuanto haya avanzado con este arco, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho nos vemos.

Neopercival – si son unos lunáticos al liberar al maniático de freezer estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, las consecuencias serán catastróficas te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Guest – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado esta historia, debo decir que después de leer o través los capítulos anteriores debo decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a lo que está pasando con las chicas y es algo que intentare arreglas en el futuro, muchas gracias por tu opinión y argumento, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

Joseph – de hecho estoy planeando la elaboración de unos especiales tipo ovas de esta historia en una versión para adultos con escenas y momentos lemon algo así como un ninja son goku xxx, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Etherias Akastki833 – si freezer será el primer oponente de goku y baby si aparecerá pero su intervención no será de mucha importancia en este arco ya que el tendrá el suyo propio, broly si tendrá una gran batalla pero su oponente será una sorpresa, gracias por tu comentario.

Zafir09 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior así como la incorporación de hanabi al harem de goku, así como la muy próxima aparición incorporación de tsunade y shizune al harem, si abra sasuxkarin en esta historia y freezer ara de las suyas te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Nevikjlm – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes en cuanto a lo del comentario te entiendo el tiempo nos está comiendo a todos, en cuanto a lo de la próxima historia así cono tui lo dices planeo comenzarla cuando esta esté concluida y que será dividida en do partes, gracias por tu apoyo en cuanto a lo de mi procedimiento quirúrgico de verdad te lo agradezco, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Guest – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

coronadomontes – si el harem de goku está llena de lunáticas, en cuanto a lo de tsunade es muy interesante, lo tendré muy en cuenta para cundo ella sea integrada al harem, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me gusta mucho tu propuesta de una historia dedicada a goten y posiblemente él sea el próximo protagonista para la siguiente historia, muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones así como te doy las gracias por tu comentario, cuidare mucho.

Guest – así momo tú me loas comentado y he tenido muchas opiniones de un kurama versión femenina e decidida que en un futuro female kurama ara su aparición, gracias por tu comentario.

renzobronzinic – muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, cuidare mucho.

arqchevo – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos cómicos de sasuke y mikoto, así como la apricion de freezer y cell , estoy de acuerdo contigo baby no podría posesionar a freezer, pero el tendré mucha importancia en su propio arco, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – actualizare muy pronto, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – actualizare muy pronto, gracias por tu comentario.

pbgg – actualizare muy pronto, te agradezco tu paciencia y comprensión, en cuanto a lo de tsunade lo tendré muy en cuenta para su incorporación al harem, me alegra mucho que disfrutes de mi historia, gracias por tu comentario.

Humberto Romero – suena muy interesante lo del brazal, me has dado una gran idea para futuros capítulos y posiblemente para el argumento de una posible nueva historia que aún estoy desarrollando, gracias por tu opinión así como por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

Son james 7v – actualizare muy pronto, te agradezco tu paciencia y comprensión.

Son james v – actualizare muy pronto, gracias por tu comentario.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 29 la determinación de Kiba, la era de los dioses inicia.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA – 12:00 AM.**

Era un hermoso día en la aldea escondida de konoha donde todos los aldeanos así como los shinobis realizaban sus actividades cotidianas después de un largo fin de semana, en especial se podía destacar la actividad que ocurría en un campo de entrenamiento en uno de los complejos de los clanes más afamados de la aldea.

* * *

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENA MIENTO DEL CAMPO INUZUKA.**

Kiba se encontraba entrenando a lado de su fiel compañero y amigo Akamaru, quienes luchaban con ferocidad contra la hermana mayo de del Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka que dominaba totalmente el encuentro de principio a fin.

-"colmillo sobre colmillo"- grito Kiba que junto con Akamaru que se transformó en un clon de Kiba crearon 2 tornados que trataban de alcanzar y colisionar a Hana.

Pero la kunoichi altamente experimentada simplemente y de forma magistral los detuvo a ambos con las manos desnudas y los sujetaba en el aire del cuello con ambas manos.

-"¿Qué pasó eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, esa técnica vieja y caduca no te servirá de nada contra oponentes más fuertes y rápidos"- recriminaba la hermana del Inuzuka a su hermano que trataba de soltarse del poderoso agarre de Hana.

-"sus….su….su…..suéltame, me estas lastimado cabeza hueca"- decía Kiba quien trataba de hablar mientras colgaba de las poderosas manos de su hermana que lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza posteriormente la kunoichi simplemente arrojo a Kiba y a Akamaru contra el suelo mientras estos tosían y trataban de recomponerse mientras estos recuperaban el aliento.

-"estás loca se su pone que es un entrenamiento básico de combate y tu estas luchando enserio y con toda tu fuerza"- reclamo Kiba sumamente enojado por las extrañas razones por la que su hermana se comportaba de esta manera.

-"ah, no seas tonto mocoso sino te fortaleces todos tus amigos te superaran de inmediato en especial la niña que te gusta, esa tan Naruko Uzumaki es mucho más fuerte que tu e incluso es muy posible que sea más poderosa que yo, por lo que si no puedes conmigo mucho menos con ella"- regaño Hana a su conformista hermano quien quedo muy sorprendido y frustrado tras las palabra de su hermana mayor.

-"cállate eso ya lo sé además mi objetivo no es Naruko, es ese miserable de Goku"- contesto furiosamente Kiba.

-"con más razón por lo que escuche de Anko él es muy poderoso a tal grado que ya es un jounin y muy pronto le asignaran su propio equipo genin para que los entrene, mientras tú sigues siendo un genin de media tabla sin ninguna remembranza"- dijo la Inuzuka con el ceño fruncido.

-"sigo siendo genin porque perdí con Naruko en los exámenes chunin, no es lo que tú crees ella en realidad hizo trampa, utilizo sus enormes y sensuales pechos para distraerme"- se justificó Kiba que después de lo dicho recibió un enorme coscorrón de parte de su hermana dejándole un gran chichón en la cabeza del cuas salía un poco de humo.

-"¿Por qué me pegas?"- pregunto Kiba muy adolorido mientras estaba sentado en el suelo con el enorme chichón.

-"estúpido, perdiste porque eres un idiota pervertido, te guste o no tenías la ventaja en velocidad y por tu estupidez perdiste"- regaño Hana a su hermano menor que solo veía el suelo avergonzado sabiendo que su hermana tenía toda la razón, ya que Naruko era más fuerte que el pero en cuanto a velocidad ella no se comparaba a él en esos momentos del torneo.

-"tu no lo entiendes, Naruko así como las demás chicas de mi clase y algunas de la aldea he incluso Anko Mitarashi se convirtieron en una especie de culto de esclavas sexuales sin cerebro por culpa de Goku así que anticipar los movimientos de una muñeca descerebrada que solo piensa en ese puercoespín es muy difícil"- trataba de excusarse Kiba.

-"como sea, tomaremos un descanso de una hora ve al médico para que curen tus lesiones después te quiero de regreso para continuar el entrenamiento intensivo, ni se te ocurra escaparte o juro que me las pagaras"- dijo Hana tras suspirar con fastidio y con voz de mando mientras esta comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su casa dejando a un cabizbajo y deprimido Kiba quien obedecía la orden y se dirijo al hospital de la aldea.

-"maldición porque siempre me pasa esto a mí"- se quejaba el Inuzuka que agachaba la cabeza mientras caminaba fe formo lenta y sin interés en lo que se le pusiera en frente.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN EL HOSPITAL DE HONOHA – ÁREA DE ATENCIÓN DE HERIDAS MENORES.**

Kiba se encontraba descansando en una de las sillas esperando su turno para pasar con el medico mientras este seguía reflexionando las palabras de su hermana Hana sobre el hecho de que Goku se había convertido en un poderoso jounin así como el que Naruko en pocos meses se había hecho más fuerte que él.

-"maldita sea si esto sigue así yo seré el único que sé que se atrás y sin avanzar nada como shinobi, incluso Shikamaru fue nombrado chunin gracias a su gran inteligencia y estrategias, ¿pero qué are?"- pensaba Kiba que veía hacia el suelo cuando de repente una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"oh, Kiba que sorpresa, ¿te lastimaste?"- dijo Sakura que caminaba hacia el Inuzuka que la veía vistiendo un sensual traje blanco de enfermera el cual denotaba claramente su ajustado pecho y cuerpo curvilíneo.

-"¿Sakura eres enfermera aquí?"- pregunto Kiba con curiosidad y una ceja arqueada, a lo que Sakura solo lo confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza de forma asertiva.

-"si, desde hace una semana"- dijo suavemente Sakura que era admirada por todos los presentes desde doctores, niños promiscuos, jóvenes adolescentes y ancianos rabo verdes que se la comían con los ojos mientras estos pasaban junto a ella.

-ella es una preciosidad, dijo uno de los uno de los pacientes que estaba en una silla de ruedas.

-"Me encantaría que esa señorita de pechos grandes fuera mi mama o mi hermana mayor"- dijo un niño que tenía una férula en el brazo izquierdo.

-"Pues yo preferiría que estuviera en mi cama con una lencería sexy y junto a una botella de sake"- decía uno de los ancianos rabo verdes que simplemente se encontraba en camino al sanitario cuando vio a la pelirosa cerca del chico inuzuko.

-"pero que sorpresa, ¿pensé que tú y las demás solo eran las marionetas zombies de Goku y que solo estaban y vivían para él y sus extraños deseos carnales, además que son esas cosas que tienes al frente, que ahora usas silicones?"- preguntaba con sorpresa kiba que apuntaba con el dedo al prominente pecho copa C de Sakura que con una gran vena de enojo en la frente le dio una fuerte bofetada al Inuzuka que cayó de cabeza contra el suelo.

-"en primera nosotras no somos ningunas marionetas zombies y en segunda son reales me han crecido en estos últimos meses desdés que salimos de la cárcel"- contesto la pelirosa con enojo mientras se cubría el pecho con vergüenza,

-"en…en…en tiendo"- dijo dificultosamente Kiba que desincrustaba su cabeza del suelo agrietado,

-"como sea, parece ser que nos han degradado de secta a simplemente zombies pero que humillante"- murmuro la linda enfermera Sakura en voz baja mientras Kiba solo la veía seriamente y sin decir nada.

-"da igual, para tu información todas nosotras también tenemos vidas propias y realizamos nuestras actividades y pasatiempos sin ningún tipo de restricción, mi esposo no es un monstruo dictatorial lava cerebros como creen ustedes, nos deja hacer lo que queramos ya que él nos contó que él tenía una conocida que era una persona muy agradable y cariñosa así como una gran peleadora pero al instante que esta se casó solo se dedicó a las actividades del hogar y se convirtió en una desagradable y psicótica ama de casa con mal carácter"- decía Sakura que contaba como ella y las demás chicas de algún modo actuaban de manera individual e independiente sin la necesidad de estar todo el tiempo junto a Goku, mientras enseñaba y presumía su sortija de compromiso lo que desanimaba a todos los hombres del lugar ya que quedaba muy en claro que ella ya estaba apartada por algún otro afortunado.

-"¿y por qué trabajas de enfermera?"- pregunto el Inuzuka,

-"es muy fácil deseo aprender el uso del jutsu médico y sus variantes ya que Lady Tsunade me dijo que sería de mucha utilidad en los combates y además si mejoro podría ayudar a que mi lindo Goku cambie de opinión y se convierta en Hokage"- contesto Sakura lo que dejo petrificado y en shock al Inuzuka que después de un silencio incómodo y en un momento de lucidez exclamo a todo pulmón.

-"GOKU SERA HOKAGE"- grito Kiba.

-"cállate idiota que estamos en un hospital, además hace algún tiempo le ofrecieron ser el quinto Hokage pero se negó ya que no le parecía interesante, pero quien sabe quizás algún día cambie de opinión y tome el puesto, y si no es el será Naruko y yo planeo ayudarlos"- dijo Sakura con determinación en su rostro.

-"ese maldito enano cara de idiota no solo se convirtió en jounin sino que también fue candidato para ser Hokage y siendo que tiene la misma edad que yo, ¿Cómo demonios voy a vencerlo?"- pensaba Kiba con preocupación e impotencia que de un momento a otro salió de sus pensamientos tristes cuando Sakura le dijo que ya era su turno para poder pasar a consulta con el médico del hospital.

* * *

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LA ZONA COMERCIAL DE LA ALDEA.**

Kiba caminaba pensativo por lo que había escuchado por parte de Sakura quien demostró su determinación en sus acciones así como el que los rumores de que todas las chicas de Goku solo eran un montón de amazonas destructivas cabezas huecas eran mentiras.

-"parece ser que estaba equivocado con ellas, además quien diría que la escandalosa e histérica frente de marquesina de sakura se convertiría en una chica tan sexy, y cuando cierra su gran bocota tiene una cara muy linda y un cuerpazo de muerte, esas caderas anchas, esas piernas largas y musculosas y sus pechos son muy grandes, de haber sabido que se pondría así de hermosa la habría cortejado antes"- pensaba lujuriosamente kiba que se imaginaba a la haruno desnuda en una gran cama y con una cara muy sugestiva y erótica.

-"NOOOO, pero que estoy pensando este no es momento para pensar en obscenidades, es por eso que no avanzo en mi entrenamiento"- grito Kiba a los cielos tratando de derrotar su lujuria.

Para después avistar a lo lejos a Shikamaru quien venía acompañado de una chica de cabello rubio opaco y que utilizaba unos anteojos circulares mientras paseaban amenamente por la aldea entre risas y una plática intelectual muy difícil de entender para el Inuzuka.

-"maldición ahora hasta el retardado y flojo de Shikamaru tiene novia, mientras yo no tengo nada, a este paso estaré sólito para toda mi vida como un perro sin dueño"- dijo Kiba con tristeza mientras Akamaru que descansaba en la cabeza del Inuzuka solo ladro un poco en tono como si este se hubiera enojado.

-"no te ofendas es solo un decir"- dijo Kiba que entendió el porqué de la ofensa de su pequeño compañero mientras los dos continuaban con su recorrido de la zona comercial de la aldea de konoha que era sumamente transitada en esas horas del día.

De repente kiba se detuvo cerca de la tienda de flores Yamanaka donde se podía ver un gran tumulto de hombres que entraban y salían con muchas flores mientras estos con corazones en los ojos se despedían de la en cargada del local quien era nada más y nada manos que Ino Yamanaka.

-"muchas gracias por su compro regrese pronto"- decía Ino con una vos coqueta mientras despedía aun cliente.

-"pero que lindas son"- dijo uno de los clientes.

-"si, si tan solo fuera 65 años más joven"- dijo un anciano con unos tulipanes en las manos mientras salía de la tienda.

-"que envidia me da Inoichi su hija es muy hermosa, mientras que la mía es muy normal y sin nada que destacar"- decía una señora que veía a Ino como su gran anhelo para una futura hija o nieta.

-"¿ino que está pasando?"- pregunto Kiba que se asomó al lugar solo para ver a la sensual ino que despachaba algunos encargos junto a Hinata Hyuga, Tenten y Temari quienes utilizaban unas vestimentas de sirvientas muy llamativas.

-"hola kiba yo estoy trabajando en mi local y Hinata y Tenten me ayudan"- contesto Ino con una gran sonrisa.

-"ya veo…..este…. Bueno me voy no quiero estorbar"- dijo Kiba en un tono cabizbajo, lo que llamo la atención de las tres chicas que le pidieron que esperara un momento y que querían hablar con él en su descanso.

* * *

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Y ya durante el descanso de las kunoichis y en la parte trasera de la tienda de flores Kiba les conto un poco de lo que le ocurrió con su hermana, los recuerdos de su combate contra Naruko en el examen chunin y lo que le platico Sakura lo que en cierta forma lo deprimió y le había producido un enorme complejo de inferioridad.

-"oh, ya veo con que sientes que no podrás superar o siquiera igualar a Goku sin importar cuanto te esfuerces"- dijo Ino con una ceja arqueada a lo que Kiba solo contesto de forma afirmativa con la cabeza.

-"bueno Kiba pero si eso es lo más lógico, tú jamás podrás vencer a Goku en fuerza física o en velocidad"- dijo Hinata con los ojos serrados mientras esta le daba un sorbo a su café generando que el Inuzuka cayera de espaldas contra el suelo,

-"¿cómo puedes decir eso no se supone que somos amigos y compañeros de equipo?"- pregunto de forma cómica y enojada Kiba.

-"cálmate Kiba, Hinata solo dijo la verdad, el problema es que tu estas atacando tu conflicto interno de la forma equivocada"- contesto Tenten.

-"así es Kiba en realidad no deberíamos decir esto ya que para nosotras Goku es sagrado, pero incluso él tiene defectos en los cuales destaca mucho, pero eso no lo detiene o se acompleja por ellos, por lo que en lugar de concentrarte en superarlo en las cosas en las que él es bueno, tu deberías de buscar tu propio camino y destacar en el para seguir avanzando hacia un gran futuro para tu persona"- decía Ino con sabiduría y una sonrisa fraternal.

-"mi propio camino"- pensaba Kiba que de una u otra forma entendía lo que las tres chicas trataban de comunicarle.

-"así que esfuérzate más chico perro, levanta la cabeza con orgullo"- decía Temari secamente y con una media sonrisa característica de la elegante y madura ex kunoichi de la arena.

-"entiendo, muchas gracias por sus palabras chicas me alegraron el día"- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa y un tono agradecido.

-"¿por pura curiosidad en que no destaca su gran príncipe azul?"- pregunto el Inuzuka con un tono de simple curiosidad y sin malas intenciones en sus palabras.

-"él es muy inocente e ingenuo, tampoco es muy inteligente en cuestiones que no sean de peleas, hay veces en las que se confía en un combate y baja la guardia y tiende a alargar los combates para emocionarse un poco más de lo que debería"- dijo una voz detrás de los genin la cual pertenecía a Anko Mitarashi que venía acompañada de Kushina y Mikoto que venía de comprar ropa y asesorías de belleza y que por pura casualidad escucharon la conversación lo que sorprendió un poco a los genin en especial a Kiba que creía que el saiyajin era perfecto en todo lo que hacía.

-"aunque es muy bueno en la cama, él puede aguantar horas y horas sin cansarse"- dijo Mikoto con su típica sonrisa despreocupada lo que genero el sonroje de todos los presentes y de los peatones que se encontraban pasando por el lugar por casualidad.

-"cállate Mikoto no ves que es tu culpa que en la aldea crean nosotras somos una especie de pervertidas ninfómanas"- gritaron las chicas del harén de Goku muy avergonzadas.

-"qué asco demasiada información, con su permiso yo me voy"- dijo avergonzadamente Kiba que salto hacia un tejado para después perderse de vista en el horizonte.

-"vez lo que provocas"- dijo Kushina enojada.

-"¿por qué se enojan?, además estoy segura que están de acuerdo conmigo"- dijo Mikoto con un tono inocente mientas ponía su dedo índice bajo su labio inferior.

-"pues…pues eso nadie lo niega sabemos que él es un animal en la cama"- susurraron nerviosamente todas las miembros del harén del saiyajin presentes que parecían un poca ansiosas que llegara la noche la cual se había convertido en su horario favorito por obvias razones.

-"Que bueno que todas seamos sinceras y piensan eso ya que conseguí esto"- dijo Mikoto que sacaba de una de las bolsas de compras una prenda de lencería tipo ligero bastante revelador que incluso parecía que el que se la pusiera etaria desnuda.

-"Con esto estoy segura que me convertiré en la numero uno y líder del harén"- dijo Mikoto mientras mostraba la prenda como si esta fuera un especie de trofeo.

-"Noooooo, oculta ese que no tienes burguesa"- gritaron las chicas mientras estas trataban de cubrir el espectáculo público de la matriarca Uchiha.

* * *

 **CERCA DE LOS CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

Kiba estaba en camino al hacendado Inuzuka listo para reanudar su entrenamiento y lograr fortalecerse ahora que tenía nuevos ánimos para seguir avanzando gracias a las palabras del harén de Goku que lograron inspirarlo un poco solucionar sus conflictos personales.

Cuando de repente cerca de uno de los campos de entrenamiento ocurrió una gran explosión la cual lo alerto y decidió investigar.

-"¿pero qué demonios está pasando?"- se preguntó el Inuzuka que podía observar una feroz batalla entre nuestro héroe y Kakashi que se encontraban entrenando el uno con el otro.

-"nada mal Kakashi sensei"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa astuta.

-"créeme Goku apenas estoy comenzando"- dijo Kakashi que transformaba su ojo sharingan que tomo la forma del mangekyou sharingan y creo un pequeño vórtice en forma de un agujero negro frete a él donde arrojo unos kunais.

-"diablo"- expresó el saiyajin un poco asombrado mientras saltaba aun costado evitando los kunais que aparecieron a sus espaldas ya que el vórtice se había trasportado a atrás de él.

-"te tengo"- dijo Kakashi que lanzo una patada voladora a la cabeza del saiyajin que logro bloquearla fácilmente con su antebrazo posterior mente tanto Goku como Kakashi se enfrascaron en una muy elegante y vistosa batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde se realizaban todo tipo de patadas golpes y piruetas las cuales impresionaban a Kiba que veía todo muy detalladamente desde un árbol cercano a ellos.

-"nada mal Kakashi sensei pero aún falta mucho para que me puedas derrotar"- dijo Goku que levanto su mano la cual cargo con una esfera de ki y se la arrojo al jounin que rápidamente creo un muro de roca solida frente a el gracias a un jutsu de tierra de repente ocurrió una enorme explosión que sacudía el campo de entrenamiento.

-"esos dos están locos se están atacando como si desearan matarse el uno al otro"- pensaba Kiba algo sorprendido y asustado.

Mientras tanto de regreso al combate tras una gran cortina de tierra y polvo un mal trecho Kakashi se trataba de reincorporar cunado de repente y una súper velocidad goku apareció detrás de él y con su báculo sagrado intento terminar con él.

-"esto se acabó Kakashi sensei"- dijo Goku que soltó un poderoso golpe del báculo que golpeó al jounin de konoha, que desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-"oh, un clon de sombras"- pensó goku que rápidamente noto como kakashi salía de la tierra con una cuchilla relámpago listo para empalarlo en el aire.

-"no funcionara"- dijo Goku que utilizo su baja estatura a su ventaja y logro esquivar el ataque para después tomar el brazo de Kakashi y aplicando fuera lo estrello contra el suelo de espaldas formando un pequeño cráter de donde sobresalía tierra y polvo en forma de una fumarola.

-"creo que se me paso la mano"- dijo en voz baja y algo preocupada Goku mientras se acercaba al cráter lentamente.

-"no bajes la guardia"- dijo la voz de Kakashi que salía de ente el humo que rápidamente se dispersó cuando 3 lobos de energía eléctrica aparecían y corrían para atacar a nuestro héroe que se ponía en posición de combate y comenzó a esquivar los ataques de los lobos eléctricos.

-"kame- hame-haaaaa"- exclamo Goku que disparo de sus manos un rayo azul que desmaterializaba a los lobos de energía.

-"los destruyo"- dijo Kakashi con asombro.

-"creo que gane"- dijo una voz de tras del jounin que volteo ligeramente para ver al saiyajin tras su espalda con el báculo sagrado picando ligeramente su nuca en señal de la victoria de Goku.

-"de acuerdo me rindo"- dijo con un suspiro y una mueca de cansancio Kakashi que se sentaba en el suelo.

-"wow, Kakashi sensei realmente te has puesto muy fuerte tras el entrenamiento intensivo que hemos tenido, debo admitir que por unos momento me lo tome enserio"-dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

-"no aun me falta mucho en realidad peleé con todo lo que tenía y a pesar de eso ni siquiera te hice sudar un poco, aunque debo admitir que mi resistencia física aumento considerablemente ya que ese golpe que mediste al final casi no me dolió"- contesto Kakashi que realizaba su típica sonrisa de ojo mientras este se ponía su banda en forma de parche para cubrir su sharingan y sacaba su libro y comenzó a ojearlo.

-"¿no crees que nos regañen por como dejamos el campo?"- pregunto el saiyajin que veía el extenso cumulo de destrucción que provocaron en su batalla que iba desde enormes cráteres agujeros muy profundos, arboles incinerados y roscas cortadas de manera muy violenta y cuyos pedazos de granito se encontraban esparcidas por todos lados.

-"no, no creo, aunque sería buena idea irnos de aquí por si alguien viene"- contesto Kakashi con una ligera gota de sudor en su frente.

-"escuche que pronto te asignaran tu propio equipo genin para que los entrenes"- dijo Kakashi tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-"pues si aunque no sé qué les enseñare, todavía soy muy novato en el uso del chakra y a pesar de que ya se manejar las kunais y las shurikes no me tengo tanta confianza"- contesto Goku algo preocupado.

-"no te preocupes lo harás bien, además por lo que escuche Ebisu le pidió a Iruka que tu fueras explícitamente el maestro de esos 3 prospectos que muy pronto saldrán de la academia"- dijo Kakashi intentando animar a Goku que a la vez también se sentía mal ya que trataba de pensar en una excusa para no tener que usar el chaleco de jounin de konoha ya que para él era muy feo.

De repente y de improvisto aparecieron Iruka y Naruko quienes venían de ichiraku después de comer un plato de ramen y disfrutaban de un placentero día de paseo de hermano mayo y su hermanita.

-"veo que han creado todo un espectáculo"- dijo Iruka que caminaba tranquilamente hacia los 2 jounin de konoha.

-"Goku que bueno verte, Iruka sensei me compro unos lindos vestidos, pulseras y aretes durante nuestro paseo"- decía Naruko muy animada mientras esta presumía las bolsas de compras lo que generó un ligero sonroje en el chunin sensei de la academia que solo se rascaba la mejilla apenado.

-"oh, Iruka tratando de quedar bien con tu hermana pequeña"- dijo con tono burlón Kakashi.

-"no…no…no…..no tiene nada de malo mimarla de vez en cuando, además últimamente ella…..ella….ella se ha esforzado mucho en sus entrenamientos"- tartamudeaba Iruka que se sonrojo aún más tras lo dicho por Kakashi lo que generó la risa de todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto Kiba seguía observando lo que ocurría y veía fijamente a la pequeña Uzumaki lo que le dio más ánimos para continuar con sus nuevos objetivos.

-"escucha bien Goku no creas que eres el rey del mundo solo porque eres muy fuerte, me esforzaré mucho y veras con tus ojos que yo me convertiré en el próximo hokage, ya que para tener el titulo no solo se necesita fuerza física son también inteligencia, algo que tú no tienes"- grito Kiba que salía de su escondite y señalaba con el dedo al saiyajin que solo lo veía confundido.

-"hola Kiba, creo que estas confundido yo me negué a aceptar el puesto de Hokage"- dijo Goku algo confundido.

-"cállate sé muy bien que tú tienes muchas virtudes para serlo y que con el tiempo podrías cambiar de opinión por lo que te superare y ese día me elegirán a mí y no a ti, además…además…además ese día….,"- dijo Kiba que seguía insistiendo con lo mismo y que sé quedaba callado mientras este comenzó a observar a Naruko que también parecía confundida.

-"ESE DIA TU SERAS MI ESPOSA QUE TE QUEDE CLARO NARUKO"- grito Kiba que muy sonrojado salió corriendo del lugar.

-"¿wow y a ese que mosco le pico?" pregunto Naruko muy confundida.

-"ni idea, no le entendí nada"- contesto Goku con una ceja arqueada.

-"goku creo que él quiere retarte por el puesto de Hokage"- dijo Iruka con una ligera sonrisa.

-"pues lo siento por el pobre de Kiba pero creo que se equivocó de oponente"- declaro Goku que volteo a ver a Naruko que simplemente puso una sonrisa desafiante y volteo para ver hacia el lugar donde corrió Kiba.

-"vaya, que bueno es eso de ser joven"- decía Kakashi que sonreía bajo su máscara y sentía que la nueva generación de shinobis de Naruko y los demás tenían un futuro muy prospero a diferencia de la suya que sufrió debido a las guerras mundiales shinobis.

-"NO CREAS QUE ME DERROTARAS KIBA YO SERA LA PROXIMA HOKAGE YA LO VERAS"- grito Naruko que desafiaba a todo pulmón al Inuzuka.

* * *

 **EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO INUZUKA.**

Hana se encontraba sentada en una gran roca esperando la llegada de su hermano quien ya estaba retrasado para recomenzar el entrenamiento.

-"no puede ser parece ser que el muy idiota lo hizo de nuevo y se escapó"- decía Hana con voz enojada de repente y sin avisar Kiba descendía de los cielos y con ferocidad lanzo un golpe contra Hana que de alguna manera logro detenerlo.

-"¿oye que te pasa?"- pregunto Hana muy sorprendida.

-"no hay tiempo para descansar floja, vamos entréname ya verás que en 3 días seré más fuerte que tú"- dijo Kiba con emoción y ánimos listo para luchar.

-"no sé qué diablos le abra pasado pero esos son los ánimos que el necesitaba para avanzar al próximo nivel de un shinobi de elite de la familia Inuzuka"- pensaba Hana con una gran sonrisa viendo que su hermano pequeño por fin se estaba tomando enserio el entrenamiento.

-"ya lo verán entrenare hasta el desfallecimiento y algún día yo me convertiré en el Hokage, te boya superar Goku y Naruko pedirá de rodillas ser mi mujer solo esperen ese es mi objetivo mi nuevo camino ninja"- pensaba animosamente Kiba quien estaba deseoso de conseguir cumplir los nuevos objetivos que se había planteado gracias a los consejos que recibió de Ino y de las otras chicas para poder ver un futuro próspero en su camino.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO UNIVERSO 7 EN EL INFIERNO.**

Freezer, recorría diversas celdas donde se encontraban todo tipo de espíritus malignos y personas que cometieron crímenes monstruosos en sus vidas.

-"vaya, vaya este sujeto realizo 135 homicidios así como también el mismo número de violaciones, es interesante pero para mi gusto los violadores me repugnan son como flemas en el suelo que solo esperan secarse al sol y no son muy productivos como soldados, no crees lo mismo Cell"- dijo el emperador del mal quien era seguido muy de cerca del poderoso y maligno Cell.

-"no me importa mientras nos sean de utilidad para nuestros fines"- dijo el androide definitivo.

-"pero que aburrido eres real mente no es divertido ir de compras contigo"- dijo burlonamente freezer que comparaba esta espantosa y grotesca situación como si de simples compras se tratara.

-"eres un idiota infeliz"- dijo Cell que parecía arto del comportamiento maniático y burlón de Freezer.

-"Cell acaso no recuerdas lo que paso ase un momento"- dijo Freezer cuyos ojos carmesí se tornaron amenazantes al voltear a ver ligeramente al androide.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – CELDA DE CELL.**

Freezer quien era acompañado de Rildo y Baby caminaba al frente de una espeluznante celda donde se encontraba cell atado con cadenas de ka-shin-ko.

-"muy buenas tarde, supongo que usted es Cell"- dijo Freezer que saludaba al androide.

-"si y tú eres Freezer"- contesto Cell de manera seca y sin emoción.

-"como no tenemos mucho tiempo iré directo al grano, quiero que te conviertas en uno de mis hombres y me ayudes en mi venganza contra Goku"- dijo Freezer que era muy directo en sus términos.

-"ja, tu eres solo un fracasado, un modelo obsoleto de un imperio ya olvidado"- contesto Cell con burla y sarcasmo.

-"jajajajaja, veo que eres una persona muy graciosa"- contesto el emperador del mal mientras este con un rayo de ki de su dedo corto las cadenas que aprisionaban al androide así como al mismo tiempo destruía los barrotes de la celda.

-"gracias por liberarme ahora me toca agradecerte"- dijo Cell que se arrojó a gran velocidad contra Freezer y lanzo un poderoso puñetazo contra la cara del emperador del mal el cual retumba por todo el lúgubre cuarto.

-"Oh, también veo que eres muy animoso y enérgico eso me agrada mucho"- dijo Freezer que detenía el ataque de Cell a solo unos centímetros de su cara.

-"no puede ser como lo detuviste se supone que yo soy una versión mejorada de lo que tu deberías de ser"- dijo Cell muy sorprendido.

-"no tienes por qué estar tan sorprendido amigo mío, es muy simple a veces los modelos clásicas siempre son mejores que los más modernos y supuestamente mejorados"- contesto burlonamente Freezer que comenzó a apretar el puño de Cell que instantáneamente en pensó a crujir de manera violenta poniendo a Cell de rodillas en el suelo y tratando de soltarse por el terrible dolor que experimentaba.

-"su…..su…..suéltame"- decía dificultosamente Cell.

-"no sabes cuánto adoro ver esas caras de dolor y sufrimiento cuando veo a la gente hacer esas expresiones siento como si estuviera degustando un alimento sumamente exquisito"- decía maniáticamente el emperador del mal que apretaba más fuerte la mano de Cell.

-"de acuerdo….de acuerdo….seré….uno de tus…..hombres"- decía adoloridamente Cell.

-"entiendo, sabia e inteligente decisión, ya verás que no te arrepentirás"- decía Freezer que soltó la mano de Cell que se sentaba en el suelo mientras revisaba su adolorida mano.

-"este sujeto está loco, realmente abra estado bien liberarlo"- pensaba Rildo que veía el espantoso espectáculo dado por Freezer.

-"él es muy volátil, en un momento actúa de manera elegante y noble como si este fuera un lord y de repente puede convertirse en un demoniaco psicópata hambriento de sangre lleno de locura y salvajismo inhumano"- pensaba Baby que seguía muy detalladamente los pasos del maligno emperador.

-"como ofrenda de paz te propongo algo, que te parece su te entreno ya que tú tienes el gran honor y privilegio de contar con células mías en tu interior por lo que estoy seguro que podrás alcanzar el estado Golden"- propuso Freezer con una maléfica sonrisa.

-"¿estado Golden?"- pregunto Cell con curiosidad.

-"créeme te sentirás fantástico cuando lo obtengas"- contesto el emperador con alegría y locura en su mirada.

-"de acuerdo acepto suena muy interesante eso del Golden, as despertado mi curiosidad"- dijo Cell con media sonrisa correspondiendo a lo dicho por el emperador.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"No lo he olvidado pero recuerda que tú me prometiste enseñarme eso del estado Golden"- dijo Cell mientras este seguía caminando detrás de Freezer.

-"no te preocupes lo are ya que necesito que te fortalezcas, es este estado tan miserable no me eres de mucha utilidad"- contesto Freezer sin voltear hacia tras.

-"muy pronto cuando alcance ese estado Golden o como sea que se llame estoy seguro que superare el nivel de esta sabandija y una vez que lo allá logrado te matare una vez más Goku y posteriormente acabare contigo Freezer, jajajajaja, ya que mi verdadero objetivo no es ese estúpido mundo lleno de sabandijas y cucarachas sino vengarme de ese maldito de Son Gohan"-pensaba entre risas internas el maligno androide definitivo que sentía que tenía cuentas pendientes con el hijo de nuestro héroe.

-"¿Por qué te quedas callado, ocurre algo?"- pregunto Freezer con curiosidad

-"No nada este, ¿oye y donde están el enano deforme y el gorila con esteroides?"- pregunto Cell tratando de iniciar una conversación y que el maligno emperador no despertara desconfianza hacia él.

-"No te preocupes ellos fueron a ver cómo va la construcción del arcus imperatoris, un arma que nos ayudara a desplazarnos hacia un nuevo mundo y donde ese maldito de Goku nos espera"- dijo Freezer que encontraban las celdas donde se encontraban King Cold y Cooler así como las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

Segundos después es escucho como las puertas de las celdas estallaban y en su interior se encontraban los malignos guerreros que se alegraban de ver a su emperador.

-"¿qué haces aquí Freezer?"- pregunto Cooler con desdén.

-"salvándote mi inútil hermano mayor, se un poco más agradecido quieres"- contesto freezer de manera seca.

Esta acción enfurecía más que nunca a Cooler que sentía un ligero complejo de inferioridad ante Freezer que parecía estar más imponente que nunca.

-"bien hecho Freezer sabía que podía contar contigo hijo mío"- dijo el maligno King Cold que movía ligeramente la muñecas tratando de desentumecer sus manos que estaban aprisionadas por unos grilletes previamente.

-"Lord Freezer muchas gracias por venir a rescatarnos es un verdadero honor que usted mismo se molestara en venir"- dijo el capitán Ginyu quien estaba todavía en el cuerpo de Tagoma.

-"si se lo agradecemos mi señor, sabíamos que este glorioso día algún día llegaría, nunca perdimos las esperanzas en usted"- dijeron al mismo tiempo dos personas que entre las sombras y que se denotaban como un hombre rosado con sobre peso con varios picos protuberantes en la cabeza y el otro era una persona muy apuesta que utilizaba el cabello largo verde atado en una trenza.

-"si, si como sea, soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria, es hora de irnos, vamos a destruir un planeta, disfrutemos de los fuegos artificiales, jajajaajajaja"- decía Freezer que reía maniáticamente mientras que a sus espaldas se encontraban y se veía diversas sombras de mochos tipos de guerreros los cuales solo se podían destacar sus brillantes y maléficas ojos.

* * *

 **POR OTRO LADO EN EL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS EN EL PLANETA BILLS.**

Wiss se encontraba en pláticas con el pez oráculo quien parecía tener información de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el otro mundo y deseaba que Bills se encargara de lo que acontecía en ese lugar.

-"ya veo con que ha habido un motín en el infierno, supongo que es hora de irnos no cree señor Bills"- dijo el ángel al dios destructor que algo fastidiado se levantó de su suya listo para exterminar a Freezer.

-"como sea no me costara ningún trabajo acabar con esos gusanos buenos para nada"- dijo Bills que ponía su mano en la espalda de Wiss listo para partir al infierno mientras el bastón del ángel se comenzó a iluminar, pero de repente y sin previo aviso el bastón se apagó.

-"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto el dios de la destrucción.

-"pero que extraño parece ser que algo está bloqueando la entrada al otro mundo, es como si hubieran puesto un corcho gigantesco en la entrada de los dos mundos"- dijo Wiss que parecía algo sorprendido que existiera algo que pudiera evitar su entrada al infierno.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL COSITOS.**

-"Lo he logrado, en verdad lo he logrado, e bloqueado todas las posibilidades de intervención del exterior para que no nos interrumpan, jajajajaja, este es solo una de las tantas habilidades del arcus imperatoris que no solo permitirá el libre aseso y cerrado por todos los mundos y dimensiones de forma infinita y sin restricciones, sino también la resurrección de todos los que queramos de este lado al otro"- decía fanáticamente el maligno doctor Myu mientras alzaba las manos al cielo y veía una especie de gigantesco y colosal aro de acero adornado con diversos tipos de jeroglíficos de todo tipo de culturas el cual era del tamaño de la luna de la tierra y que flotaba de manera imponente en el cielo listo para realizar sus funciones.

-"Perfecto Myu lo has hecho muy bien solo falta que Freezer traiga a los reclutas y comenzaremos"- dijo Baby.

-"si pero por el momento y como lo elabore muy deprisa alguien tendrá que manejar el semiconductor de potencia donde se colocó la esfera de energía de Zamasu que trabaja como una batería potenciada para mantener un flujo constante y que el arcus imperatoris sea virtualmente indestructible"- explicaba el maligno doctor a sus dos compañeros.

-"yo me ofrezco para quedarme"- dijo Rildo que fue detenido por el alienígena de baja estatura.

-"no, yo lo hare, mantendré el control desde estelado para que todos ustedes pasen"- dijo Baby con voz de mando.

-"no tiene que hacer esto"- dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 compañeros del maligno Baby.

-"no sean estúpidos esta es una gran manera para poder analizar cómo se desempeñaran nuestros supuestos aliados así como ese mono asqueroso de Son Goku, una vez que todo parezca estar en orden utilizare la entrada del arcus imperatoris, para alcanzarlos y posesionarme del cuerpo de Freezer"- dijo Baby con una maligna sonrisa quien parecía estar calculando todas las posibilidades.

-"entiendo Lord Baby, entonces el doctor y yo iremos y vigilaremos a Freezer y a su parda de criminales"- dijo Rildo aceptando la orden de su amo.

-"y una vez que consiga dominar las dimensiones alternativas y el universo 7 muy pronto iré por el pez más gordo de todo el multiverso, el cuerpo más poderoso de los 12 universos"- decía Baby con una mueca maniática y llena desconfianza.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS.**

Wiss y Bills viajan a toda velocidad rumbo a la tierra para poder informar lo acontecido a Gohan y a Vegeta.

-"rápido Wiss no tenemos mucho tiempo, acelera"- ordeno Bills.

-"entendido"- dijo el ángel que aumento la velocidad.

-"maldito Freezer si hace lo que creo que hará entonces nos costara mucho poder atraparlo"- dijo Bills muy enojado.

-"lo se señor la única esperanza que nos queda es que ellos quieran ayudarnos, ya que sinceramente dudo mucho que incluso Goku pueda manejar el solo esta situación"- contestaba Wiss pensativo ante el único plan que se le avía ocurrido para esta situación de emergencia.

* * *

 **YA EN EL PLANETA TIERRA.**

El dios destructor así como su ayudante llegaron a la corporación capsula donde Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban jugando con la pequeña Bra y solicitaron que todos los guerreros de la tierra fueran convocados ya que la situación en el otro mundo era muy grave.

Posteriormente después de una hora todos los amigos de Goku se encontraban en la corporación capsula listos para escuchar la información.

-"díganos que es lo que ocurre señor Wiss"- decía Gohan con preocupación.

-"seré muy simple algún idiota se le ocurrió liberar a Freezer y a todos los guerreros que ustedes han enfrentado y se están preparando para atacar"- dijo Wiss con voz muy seria.

-"no, no puede ser"- exclamo Ten Shin Han.

-"¿y cuándo estarán aquí?"- pregunto el maestro Roshi.

-"bueno ellos no vienen a la tierra"- contesto Wiss dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

-"es muy simple solo piensen quien es la persona a la que ellos odian más"- dijo Bills con los ojos cerrados.

-"no van detrás de Goku"- dijo Krilin alarmado.

-"exacto, según la información que obtuvimos del pez oráculo ellos van a utilizar una extraña máquina para poder viajar a la dimensión alterna donde se encuentra Goku"- dijo Wiss.

-"pero que haremos, no solo Goku sino esa dimensión está en grave peligro"- declaro Krilin muy preocupado por su amigo y ese mundo.

-"es por eso que hemos venido con ustedes, la verdad es que no quería usar este método ya que la posibilidad de éxito es muy baja por no hay de otra, planeo crear un vórtice dimensional en este momento a la otra dimisión peor necesitare que todos ustedes me ayuden prestándome parte de su energía la cual junto a la mía y la del señor Bills nos permitirá viajar al mundo ninja"- dijo Wiss que se paraba en el centro del pateo de la corporación capsula.

-"estoy seguro que eso tendrá un precio o me equivoco"- dijo astutamente el príncipe saiyajin.

-"vaya, tan calculador como siempre no Vegeta, es correcto como lo aremos muy deprisa y cuidando de no destruir el universo 7 no podre calibrar o protegerlos de los rayos cuánticos que provocan el cambio en el metabolismo celular en sus cuerpos, lo que quiere decir que lo que le paso a Goku también les pasara a ustedes"- decía Wiss explicando las consecuencias de viaje dimensional.

-"a mí no me preocupa para nada de hecho no me caería mal perder unos cuantos añitos"- dijo el maestro Roshi con tono de burla.

-"entonces Goten y yo no podemos ir ya que si atravesamos el vórtice podríamos terminar siendo solo unos bebes"- dijo Trunks algo deprimido pero que entendió la explicación del ángel protector de Bills.

-"pero que mala suerte y yo que quería conocer a mis nuevas mamas sexys"- dijo inocentemente Goten con sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-"¿mamas sexys?"- pregunto Krilin con una ceja arqueada.

-"si es pe la señora Bulma nos mostró una fotografía donde mi papa se encontraba con muchas mujeres muy lindas y me dijo que todas ellas eran mis nuevas mamas sexys". Contestaba Goten con su típica sonrisa característica dela familia son, mientras todos los guerreros desviaron la mirada hacia Bulma que no pudo soportar el aguantar el chisme y se los conto a la familia de nuestro héroe.

-"Bueno…. este…yo…..bueno se me salió"- decía Bulma mientras esta sacaba la lengua de forma burlona y desviaba la mirada.

-¿y cómo lo tomo tu madre?- pregunto el maestro Roshi a Gohan.

-"bueno yo diría que no también"- contesto el primogénito de la familia Son.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE MILK.**

Se podía observar que en el sonado de la casa el cual era alumbrado ligera mente por una luz amarilla destacaba muchísimo la figura de unos pies que colgaban mientras estos se tambaleaban de un lado al otro como si una persona hubiera cometido el horrible acto de quitarse la vida siendo nada más y nada menos que los pies de Milk la ex esposa de Goku mientras que en una mesa se podía ver la fotografía del saiyajin que era acompañado de todas sus sensuales prometidas mientras dormían muy acurrucadas a lado de Goku que no parecía molesto por ello.

-"hay dios mío no puede ser, ¿sigues con eso?"- dijo un hombre cuyo rostro no era perceptible pero resultaba ser el nuevo esposo de Milk.

-"cállate esto es lo único que puedo hacer para desquitar mis frustraciones, no puedo creer que ese idiota lograra olvidarme tan rápido y no solo eso sino que me remplazo con una horda de degeneradas exhibicionista"- decía Milk que se encontraba sostenido sé de una mano de uno de los puentes de madera que servían como soporte del techo del sótano mientras que con la otra mano golpeaba el foco que iluminaba el cuarto tratando de des estresarse.

-"solo ten cuidado quieres"- dijo el esposo de Milk algo preocupado.

-"no me des ordenes, sé lo que hago, maldita….AAAAAAH"- exclamo Milk que mientras hablaba esta recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del foco que se movía de un lado al otro, y el cual se reventó en la cabeza de Milk dejando el cuarto en completa oscuridad.

-"MALDITA SEA"- gritaba la histérica mujer que dio un fuerte azoto en el suelo en la oscuridad del sótano.

-"sabía que esto iba a pasar"- decía el resignado esposo de Milk que solo decidió dar media vuelta y subir a la parte superior de su hogar.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA.**

-"escuchen bien esos sujetos son responsabilidad mía ya que con la escoria del universo del que yo estoy encargado, por lo que no puedo permitir que se metan en problemas y dejen quedar mal al universo 7 en dimensiones alternas, pero ustedes no tienen la obligación de ir a ese extraño mundo y terminar como dios sabe que en el camino, pero está claro que Freezer es muy peligroso así como un universo desconocido e inocente pagara las consecuencias de las atrocidades de ese lunático"- declaro seriamente Bills, dejando a todos los presentes en silencio momentáneamente el cual fue roto por el príncipe saiyajin.

-"ah, pero que estupidez desde un principio yo avía decidido patearle el trasero a Kakaroto así que no me importa hacerlo en otro mundo, yo iré"- dijo Vegeta con su típica actitud soberbia y calculadora.

-"yo también él es mi padre y tengo que ayudarlo"- dijo Gohan que comenzó a sacar de una mochila su dogi de combate el cual era muy parecido al de su padre.

-"yo también voy escuche que en ese mundo hay muchas mujeres sensuales"- dijo el maestro Roshi mientras este jugueteaba con los dedos e imaginaba a todo tipo de mujeres shinobis desnudas muy cerca de él.

-"pero que diablo, esto es me recuerda los viejos tiempo, iré con ustedes"- dijo Krilin con una sonrisa animada mientras este chocaba los puños preparándose psicológicamente para la batalla.

-"si mi esposo va yo también iré"- dijo número 18 dispuesta a seguir a su esposo a cualquier misión por venir.

-"Goku e mi amigo no tengo que pensarlo"- dijo Ten Shin Han que deseaba ayudar a su camarada de armas y su amigo de muchos años.

-"míster satán me dijo que los ayudara en todo lo que me pidieran así que los ayudare"- declaro Majin Buu mientras este se sobaba su voluminoso abdomen.

-"en realidad yo no conozco muy bien a Goku y ese mundo no me importa, por es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de Cell"- dijo número 17 que recordaba la humillación que el androide definitivo le hizo pasar cuando lo absorbió.

-"no necesitan preguntarme algo tan tonto cuando muy respuesta será tan obvia, iré con ustedes"- dijo Piccolo cuya respuesta dejo en claro ya casi se había completado el grupo que viajaría través del vórtice dimensional hacia la dimensión donde se encontraba nuestro héroe.

-"bueno solo falta una persona más"- dijo Wiss lo que sorprendió a todos ya que no entendían de quien hablaba.

De repente se pudo ver un gran resplandor en el cielo sobre la corporación capsula la cual descendía rápidamente y cuando este se sofocó un poco revelo una extraña máquina de la cual se abrió la cúpula de cristal de donde el tripulante descendía.

-"¿en serio eres tú?"- pregunto Krilin con muchísima sorpresa.

-"no tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó contactarlo, pero cuando escucho lo que estaba pasando no dudó ni un instante en venir en ayudarnos"- dijo Wiss que había utilizado su poderes para poder contactar un futuro alternativo del universo 7.

-"con gusto iré con ustedes"- dijo un hombre de cabellera corta color azul parecido al color de Bulma, quien utilizaba una chamarra de mezclilla y una pañoleta roja alrededor de su cuello así como una espada de doble filo en su espalda, siendo nada más y nada menos que la versión alternativa del Trunks del presente, la versión más poderosa del hijo de vegeta y Bulma, mirai Trunks.

-"bueno supongo que con la llegada de Trunks ya estamos completos para salvar a ese inútil de Kakaroto"- dijo el principie de los saiyajin con una media sonrisa mientras este veía a su hijo del futuro quien también sonreía, de acuerdo entonces todos tómense de las manos y formen un circulo a mi alrededor mientras abro el portal.

-"puede que parezca tedioso pero aguántense ya que esto me tomara algo de tiempo"- dijo Wiss que se concentraba mientras su bastón comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-"esto suena muy divertido, no me lo puedo perder por nada del mundo"- dijo Bulma que corrió rumbo a su casa y después de encarga a Bra al cuidado de Trunks y de Goten quienes estaba aún deprimidos por no poder ir a ese nuevo mundo esta comenzó a sacar todo tipo de estuches de capsulas y las colocaba en una mochila que colocaba en su espalda.

-"solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo"- pensaba Bulma seriamente mientras pensaba preocupada en su amigo de la infancia Son Goku.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL COSITOS.**

Todos los preparativos estaban casi completos para iniciar el viaje a las dimensiones alternativas donde Freezer y sus hombres acompañados del doctor Myu y del general Rildo planeaban sus fechorías.

-"todo está listo Lord Freezer"- dijo Jeice quien era acompañado de Boter.

-"excelente, excelente"-dijo el emperador del mal con una gran sonrisa.

-"disculpe que me tome estas libertades Lord Freezer, pero cree que sea buena idea traer a esa cosa con nosotros, después de todo sigue siendo parte de esa asquerosa rasa de monos"- dijo el capitán Ginyu quien veía como parte de los soldados del empezaron jalaban un gran pedazo de hielo el cual encontraron en una de las prisiones de mayor seguridad la cual estaba casi al nivel de la del emperador y la de Zamasu en cuanto a lo de seguridad.

-"esa cosa nos será de mucha ayuda si la situación pues se complica un poco por pura casualidad, digamos que es nuestro plan B"- dijo Freezer que colocaba una de sus manos mientras la pasaba ligeramente por el enorme bloque de hielo donde se podía ver una figura dentro de esta la cual era muy marcada.

-"Lord Freezer he terminado la construcción de los nuevos modelos de Scouters (Rastreadores) con los que podremos detectar posibles amenazas así como al saiyajin"- declaro el maligno doctor Myu mientras este junto con Rildo comenzaban a repartir las maquinas a todos los presentes exceptuando a Cell quien no quería el Scouter ya que él podía sentir el ki.

-"bien prefecto bien señores es hora de partir hacia un nuevo amanecer una tierra virgen que desconoce lo que es el control y el miedo real, todos ellos solo han tenido la fortuna de conocer pequeños e insípidos sujetos que creen saber lo que es el significado del dolor y la penuria, bueno yo digo que momento de enseñarles a esas criaturas el significado de lo que es el verdadero terror, todos síganme a la victoria y al final de nuestro odiado enemigo, mataremos a Son Goku y conquistaremos las dimensiones diferentes y después el multiverso"- decía en un tono de discurso el emperador del mal quien se encontraba al frente de todos los guerreros renegados del universo 7.

-"SIIIIII"- contestaron en coro y en eco todos los villanos del universo 7, mientras tanto el arcus imperatoris comenzaba a resplandecer listo para abrir su entrada al mundo ninja.

-"tal y como ordeno usted Lord freezer intentaremos localizar a una presencia de energía maligna para que esta nos sirva de guía en este nuevo territorio"- dijo Baby en un tono fingido pero muy servicial.

-"perfecto aunque no lo parezca siempre me ha gustado conocer nuevas cara y quizás nuevos amigos"- decía el emperador del mal quien sonreía con locura mientras sus maléficos ojos carmesí brillaban con intensidad frente a la puerta dimensional conocida como el arcus imperatoris.

* * *

 **EN UNA DIMENCION DIFERENTE.**

En un mundo oscuro se encontraba reflexionando el rikudou sennin, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki quien se encontraba sentado analizando cada una de las posibilidades de lo que estaba por ocurrir en su mundo.

-"tengo un muy mal presentimiento, los conflictos parecen se inevitables y todo parece indicar que mi única opción es pedirle ayuda a ese muchacho, solo espero que él sea capaz de poder detener lo que se aproxima"- pensaba Hagoromo con los ojos cerrados y dispuesto a contactar a la única persona quien podría detener a la maldad descomunal que infectaría el mundo al que tanto ama.

-"la era de los ninjas ha terminado, la era de los dioses ha iniciado"- dijo muy preocupado el sabio de los 6 caminos, rikudou sennin viendo hacia la nada en ese mundo oscuro donde el solo esperaba el acontecer futuro.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA KONOHA – EN LA CASA DE GOKU 7:30 PM.**

Nuestro héroe se encontraba completamente solo descansando en uno de sus sillones tratando de pensar en una prueba para realizarla a su futuro equipo genin sin que esta fuera muy difícil para ellos o que terminara matándolos por accidente.

-"veamos qué tal si les pido mantener el equilibrio con unos cantaros de agua sobre sus cabezas, no es muy simple, quizás les haga la misma prueba que el maestro Karin me hizo a mi cuando entrene para quitarle el agua ultra sagrada, aunque tendría que disminuir mi velocidad al máximo para que estos tengan siquiera una oportunidad para quitarme la botella"- pensaba el saiyajin que estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que de repente alguien toco la puerta de su hogar, lo que provocó que Goku se decidiera a abrir la puerta en donde sorpresivamente se encontraba Sai el anbu guardaespaldas de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-"hola que sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"- decía Goku con su típica sonrisa.

-"le traigo un obsequio del tercer Hokage, él me dijo que era de suma importancia que lo tuviera y que solo era para sus ojos"- decía Sai que estén día sus manos con una caja de madera la cual era acompañada de una carta para Goku quien rápidamente la tomo.

-"muchas gracias"- dijo goku mientras se despedía del joven anbu que con una sonrisa desaparecía de una nube de humo.

-"¿me pregunto que será esto?"- decía Goku con mucha curiosidad mientras abría la carta que le fue enviada por Hiruzen.

-"Goku lamente mucho que nos comuniquemos de esta manera y no en persona pero lamentablemente por cuestiones diplomáticas entre la aldea de konoha y la aldea de la arena he tenido que asistir al nombramiento del nuevo kazekage quien estoy seguro que conoces se trata de Sabaku no Gaara, por este medio te envió el conocimiento de un arte shinobi el cual estoy seguro te será de mucha utilidad pero también de muchas penurias y sufrimientos, sinceramente y de todo corazón no te la quería dar pero estoy seguro que tú eres el único capaz de entender el porqué de este jutsu el cual solo debes utilizar bajo las condiciones de que sea la última opción contra algo que no se pueda vencer, y a menos que no quiera perder algo importante que realmente te interese, alguien que no quieras perder, Goku sé que estoy poniendo un enorme carga en tus hombros pero el destino de muchos podrían depender de esto, atte: Hiruzen Sarutobi"- decía la carta que el Hokage le envía a nuestro héroe que después de leerla ponía una mirada seria y pensativa para después abrir la caja donde se encontraba un pequeño pergamino sellado con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, el cual después de revisar con la mirada por un momento lo habría para poder ver ciertas posiciones de manos así como derivados del uso del chakra en el jutsu, pero que nombre más extraño.

-"¿que significara esto de shiki fujin?"- pensaba Goku que sentía un ligero momento de escalofríos tras leer el nombre de este jutsu que Hiruzen deseaba enseñarle al saijyajin que seguía estando desprevenido ante el porvenir de lo que se aproximaba al mundo shinobi y sobre una gran guerra daría comenzó y donde dos poderosos bandos están por venir, la gran duda es ¿quién llegara primero?

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, donde kiba inuzuka gracias a las miembros del harén de goku a abierto los ojos a nuevas expectativas de la vida y ha decidido recorre su propio camino shinobi sin esta pendiente totalmente a la espalda de goku, pero al malentender todo no se ha dado cuenta de que el objetivo que se ha propuesto de convertirse en hokage no es el que su rival amoroso quiere sino el de su amada naruko quien ahora lo ve como un rival para desgracia del pobre inuzuka que lo desconoce totalmente, arcus imperatoris por fin está listo y freezer ha podido reunir a un poderoso ejército con el que planea expandir el terror en los corazones de los que se atraviesen en su camino, pero este no contaría con el hecho de que bills y los guerreros z no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados y han decidido acelerar la abertura del agujero interdimencional hacia los mundos paralelos, hiruzen decidido entregarle uno de los jutsus más poderosos y peligrosos a goku el shiki fujin si com el hecho de que Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki el sabio de los 6 caminos a decidido que allegado el momento de intervenir en la protección de su mundo ante la futura guerra, ¿ que pasara a partir de ahora, que es lo que planea hacer Hagoromo, goku será capaz de enfrentar a tales fuerza de destrucción?, esto lo sabremos el próximo capítulo.

Goku vs kakashi – goku vs gran saiyaman dragon ball súper ep 75

kakashi vs obito – Naruto shippuden ep 375.

El momento cómico de milk en el sótano de su casa después de enterarse de las prometidas de goku es un tributo a Los Simpson "Un galgo llamado Monty" ep 20 de la 6 temporada

Gracias nos vemos pronto.


	31. capitulo 30

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, de verdad lamento muchísimo a verme retrasado en subir el capítulo de hoy, pero sinceramente, estoy seguro de que muchos sabrán de los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en mi país México así como mi recuperación de una cirugía que han dificultado un poco el que me pudiera concentrar plenamente para escribir, pero a partir de ahora continuare escribiendo con normalidad, espero su comprensión y apoyo, gracias al comentario de Cheshire me entere de que había un canal de youtube que subía la historia De El Ninja Son Goku, así como llevaría una gran sorpresa al enterarme que en realidad hay 3 canales de youtube que cuentan esta historia, rey goku, SoyMashi_ YT y anime y teorías, lo que me alaga ya que quiere decir que mi historia es del agrado de muchas personas, debo decir que la versión de rey goku me agrada un poco más ya que esta utiliza imagen lo que la hace ver muy bonita aunque últimamente ya no ha subido ningún video, SoyMashi_ YT solo ha subido el primer capítulo y anime y teorías ha subido la gran mayoría de los capítulos aunque me deprime un poco el que no utilizara el nombre original de El Ninja Son Goku y lo nombrara ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Goku caía en el mundo de Naruto?, realmente yo no soy una persona ególatra que guste de llamar mucho la atención o que planee ganarse la vida como novelista, pero realmente me haría muy feliz si los dueños de estos canales pudieran mencionar mi nombre como el creador de esta historia así como el link de esta página, algo así como publicidad, de verdad eso me alegraría muchísimo.

FanFic World010 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes el maestro roshi no rejuvenecerá ya que tienes mucha razón con respecto a su edad, agradezco mucho tus sugerencias en cuanto a las chicas para el harem, ya que muy pronto chicas de otras naciones también aparecerán en esta historia, así también agradezco, tus ideas para las trasformaciones de goku las tendré muy en cuenta, gracias por tu comentario.

Blake2020 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter; I hope that the chapter of today also sea of your liking, thank you very much for your comment.

twisterblake2015 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter, really thank you very much for your comment, take care of yourself.

wweTheBeast2015 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter; I hope that the chapter of today also sea of your liking, really thank you very much for your comment, take care of yourself.

blake015 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter, as well as the moment of goku with his harem, as well as the arrival of golden ninja from the world of freezer al, thank you very much for your comment.

maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Lord mau shinji – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos cómicos de milk, por el momento no he pensado en lo de colocarle una pareja a gohan, pero lo tendré en cuenta, en cuanto a lo de goku saotome planeo actualizarla muy pronto espero tu comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

animebot02 – espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter; I hope that the chapter of today also sea of your liking, thank you very much for your comment.

THE CROW 88 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus amables palabra, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

pbgg – muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y ánimos para mi recuperación, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, agradezco tus sugerencias para tsunade y su próxima incorporación al harem, así como para las mujeres que podrían entrar en el harem, gracias por tu comentario.

Son james v – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, actualizare lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

bakunonosor – muchas gracias por tu recomendación para goku y futuras habilidades que este desarrollarla en el futuro, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Etherias Akastki833 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, goku si se reuniera con su familia, y lo de milk pues si son celos pero no por goku sino por el hecho de que el la remplazo muy rápidamente y por mujeres mejores que ella, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

El rey son goku chapter – agradezco muchísimo tus sugerencias en cuanto a las chicas para el harem, ya que muy pronto chicas de otras naciones también aparecerán en esta historia, tendré muy en cuenta tus sugerencias, gracias por tu comentario.

golden orochi – no totalmente, lo de milk pues si son celos pero no por goku sino por el hecho de que el la remplazo muy rápidamente y por mujeres mejores que ella, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

aten92 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Vegetto blue – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, vegetto si tendrá su entrada triunfal en esta historia, en cuanto a lo del límite del tiempo, lo estoy considerando ya que tengo que separa a goku y a vegeta para el desarrollo de esta historia, en cuanto a lo de kaguya y freezer lo tendré muy en cuenta, gracias por tu comentario.

Neopercival – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, de verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

marco – actualizare lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu paciencia y comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, de igual manera espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado ya que el relleno ya ha terminado lo que quiere decir que las matanzas comienzan partir de ahora, (risa), de verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Cklober – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, en cuanto a lo del lemon y el yuri muy pronto sacare unos especiales tipo ova en una mini serie alterna, algo así como El Ninja Son Goku xxx que contendrá todo lo que me has dicho, espero que te agrade, gracias por tu comentario.

SON JAMES – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, de verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

368 – bueno ya sabes el carácter de bulma ella es capaz de plantarle cara a cualesquiera sean dioses o kunoichis, (risa), gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

coronadomontes – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Anthony Fernandez – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado como se ha desarrollado esta historia, en cuanto a lo de una nueva historia aun lo estoy considerando para un futuro próximo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Zafir09 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, gohan si rejuvenecerá pero no te preocupes el volverá a la normalidad y estará con videl ya que ellos 2 son una de mis parejas favoritas, en cuanto al uso del shiki fujin aun lo estoy considerando, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – si creo que exagere esa parte, pero ya lo corregí, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Humberto Romero – lo lamento pero necesito que los villanos lleguen primero para desarrollar la trama, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – lo siento pero tenía que justificar como separa a goku de milk, espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – sería muy interesante eso de que con fundan a gohan y a goku, pero no creo que eso pase, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – el poder de lezick es un poco menor al de gt, pero el sigue siendo muy fuerte, gracias por tu comentario.

xpegasox – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo del crossover de goku y rwby ,lo tendré muy en cuenta ya que por el momento solo he podido ver la primera temporada, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Cheshire – muchas gracias por avisarme, para ser sincero no lo sabía pero lo checare ya que no creo que el allá pedido permiso, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

yumerihaba3 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, de verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

zangaman – lo de gohan aun lo estoy considerando ya que él es muy feliz con su mujer y su hija pero eso no quiere decir que sea un no definitivo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Kevin4491 – me alegra que te gustaran los momentos cómicos de milk así como la despreocupación de mikoto, no te preocupes goten si conocer a sus mamas sexy en futuros capítulos te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – no aún no termina, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

arqchevo – se aproxima una batalla de proporciones bíblicas que pondrá de cabeza el mundo ninja te lo aseguro, en cuanto a cell el si se hará mucho más poderos cuando alcance su versión Golden, me alegra que te gustaran las referencias de los Simpson, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

tm2003d – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Nevikjlm – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior el cual fue un especia de dicado a kiba y el como el gracias al harem de goku pudo obtener un objetivo para su vida, en cuanto a lo de broly el será considerado un demonio con un poder capas de hacer temblar a cualquiera y que incluso goku y vegeta tendrán que utilizar su último recurso para detenerlo eso te lo aseguro, en cuanto a lo de que goku usa chakra pue el aprendió algo de como utilizarlo gracias a su habilidad de mimetismo cuando vio a jiraiya enseñarle el rasengan a naruko y de las veces que vio el raikiri de kakashi durante su misión en la tierra de las olas, para poder realizar el shiki fujin no es necesario tener ningún sharingan o rinegan ya que si recuerdas hiruzen y minato lo utilizaron en el cano y no tenían esas habilidades visuales, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Juan David Fonseca – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo de hoy espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 30 Goku y el Rikudou Sennin, una cruenta matanza.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA EN LA MAÑANA.**

En la residencia de goku se podía escuchar todo tipo de alboroto ya que por sugerencia de Hiruzen y del nuevo consejo de ancianos era muy necesario la promoción de la aldea para el turismo por lo que se realizarían todo tipo de promociones, publicidad y atracción de Konoha todo sea con el fin de atraer más personas ansiosas de saber más de la vida de la aldea.

-"muy bien lo hacen muy bien, si, si es precioso"- decía Konohamaru quien tenía una cámara de fotografía y estaba realizando una de sus actividades favoritas y algo en lo que era muy bueno la fotografía panorámica y de modelaje donde él era tan bueno como un profesional.

-"en realidad me siento muy ridículo haciendo esto"- dijo Goku quien estaba al frente de Konohamaru y Udon mientras este estaba acostado en un gran número de almohadas mullidas multicolor mientras este estaba vestido con ropajes parecidos a los de un sultán mientras este era alimentado con uvas y frutas de todo tipo de colores y sabores por las miembros de su harén quienes vestían con hermosa joyería así como de velos de seda que cubrían la parte baje de su rostro que no obstaculizaban la visión de sus rostro muy bien maquillados así como unos sensuales y reveladores ropajes de estilo árabe característicos de los harems de los monarcas de esas tierras.

-"aquí tienes otra uva Goku"- dijo Naruko que era la que más destacaba ya que era la chica con la mejor figura de todas ellas y eso gracias a su ajustado tarje árabe que dejaba ver su abdomen bien torneado así cono un escote muy sugestivo.

-"dios estas en pensando a sudar que mal estoy haciendo mi trabajo, me esforzaré más"- dijo Sakura quien tenía un abanico de plumas de ganso en sus manos y se movía de un lado al otro tratando de darle ventilación a nuestro héroe mientras sus enorme pechos se movía de un lado al otro lo que no pasaba desapercibido por Udon y Konohamaru que se comían con la mirada a la pelirosa.

-"yo también me esforzare"- decía hinata con otro abanico y que hacía lo mismo que Sakura.

-"no nos quedaremos atrás"- dijeron Anko, Tenten, Temari, Mikoto, Kushina, Hanabi, Ino y Moegi que luchaban entre si realizando todo tipo de labores de atención ante Goku que parecía ser el gobernante de alguna tierra exótica y extravagante.

-"¿Konohamaru recuérdame porque hacemos esto?"- cuestiono Goku con mucha duda mientras este comía una uva que Naruko le había colocado en la boca.

-"es muy simple Goku, publicidad, simple y llana publicidad, muchos turistas vienen exclusivamente para ver el culto de Goku y que mejor que panfletos, carteles, posters y anuncios con ustedes representando lo que ellos esperan de un harén"- contesto Konohamaru con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-"¿esto hacen los harén?"- cuestiono Goku con una gota de sudor nerviosa en su frente.

-"bueno por lo que investigamos en las zonas desértica de algunas tierra donde se producen los dátiles y sedas las familias aristocráticas así como las monarquías, tienen la costumbre de vestirse así además de que ellos también tienen harems"- contesto Udon que sostenía un libro de la historia de los harén y quería que Goku y sus prometidas representaran eso ante los ojos de los incautos y crédulos visitantes.

Por su parte y mientras Goku platicaba con los dos chicos fotógrafos las kunoichis seguían luchando por destacar más.

-"Goku déjame darte un masaje"- dijo Anko que comenzó afrontar los hombros del saiyajin.

-"yo te realizare manicura"- dijo Temari que tomaba una lima de esmeril y comenzó a limar las uñas de la mano izquierda del saiyajin.

-"haré lo mismo"- dijo Tenten que tomaba la otra mano.

-"pues yo le are masaje en los pies"- dijo Mikoto que rápidamente comenzó a masajear los pies de Goku pero a diferencia de las demás chicas ella lo hacía con sus pechos, lo que generó una hemorragia nasal en Konohamaru y Udon que se sorprendieron por la acción de la matriarca Uchiha.

-"¿Qué estás loca, porque haces eso?"- grito Kushina con una vena palpitante en su frente.

-"este bueno es que es más fácil que usar las manos, además creí que para él sería más agradable la sensación de algo suave en sus pies"- contesto inocentemente Mikoto lo que enojaba a todas las chicas que no sabían si ella era una idiota o solo lo fingía.

-"yo me encargare de matar a la alimaña"- dijo Moegi con los ojos muertos y que sostenía una kunai sumamente afilada y que desprendía un maléfico brillo.

-"hay no, no otra vez"- gritaron Konohamaru y Udon que se recompusieron de la hemorragia y que se arrojaron sobre su compañera y amigar a la que abrazaban e intentaban quitarle el kunai.

-"suélteme, les digo que me suelte"- decía Moegi tratando de soltarse y a la vez de alcanzar a Mikoto.

-"esta es la tercera vez que pierde el control"- dijo Konohanaru que la sujetaba fuertemente.

-"ya lo sé, vamos sujétala más fuerte necesito quitarle la kunai"- decía Udon desesperadamente mientras trataba de alcanzar el brazo de Moegi.

-"que tiernos son los niños de hoy en día, jugando a los abrazos"- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa inocente y despreocupada ya mando la atención de todas las miembros del harén de Goku que la veían fijamente con los ojos entre cerrados.

-"en verdad eres una idiota"- pensaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo sin darse cuento que su amado Goku pensaba de la misma manera que la matriarca Uchiha lo que en cierta medida los hacia igualmente inocentes y despreocupados.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Tsunade se encontraba acompañada de Hiruzen y de Kakashi discutiendo de la importancia de la visita diplomática que tendrían con unos enviados de Kumogakure donde se discutía un acuerdo de apoyo y solidaridad mutuo entre ambas aldeas.

-"este es un paso importante para que podamos alcanzar la paz total con otras aldeas, no podemos arruinarlo"- decía Tsunade algo nerviosa y muy concentrada en lo que debería hablar con los enviados diplomático.

-"cálmate Tsunade ya verás que todo saldrá bien"- dijo Hiruzen apoyando a su antigua discípula.

De repente y sin previo aviso se escuchó que alguien toco la puerta de la entrada a la oficina lo que indicaba la llegada de los diplomáticos de Kumogakure.

-"adelante"- dijo Tsunade que se ponía seria y trataba de comportarse como lo haría un Hokage ante la gente de otras naciones.

Al instante la puerta se abría para rebelar a dos mujeres que entraban a la oficina, la primera era una mujer de piel oscura, con los ojos de color verde oscuro y el pelo plateado, el cual se recogía en un moño a excepción de dos mechones que le caían a ambos lados de la cara y tenía un pechos muy bien dotado, la segunda mujer era una jovencita de piel blanca, muy alta, ojos celestes y el pelo rubio, cortado de tal forma que enmarca su rostro y sobre todo y lo que más destacaba unos pechos enormes los cuales competían de tú a tú con los de Naruko en cuanto majestuosidad se hablaba.

-"buenos días, somos las embajadoras de kumogakure"- mi nombre es Mabui y mi compañera es Samui se presentaba la morena peliplateada ante la Hokage y sus dos compañeros.

-"buenos días yo soy Tsunade Senju veo que han llegado con bien a la aldea, pero también veo que están algo cansadas"- dijo tsunade con un tono serio.

-"bueno realmente nos costó llegar hasta la torre"- dijo Samui que de repente saco de su mochila una montaña de panfletos y hojas similares a un contrato mientras esta decidió cantar su historia mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió a su llegada.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – PORTÓN DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Las dos kunoichis de kumogakure caminaban y pasaban por la gran puerta de la aldea listas para su reunión con la Hokage, por fin hemos llegado dijo Mabui algo aliviada, si fue un largo viaje, apoyo Samui a su compañera, pero para sorpresa de las 2 mujeres de repente aparición un niño con el cabello alborotado, que utilizaba unos googles en su frente así como una bufanda azul en su cuello, que parecía estar muy triste porque nadie quería tomar los panfletos que el repartía.

-"¿estás bien?"- pregunto amablemente Mabui.

-"Si pero nadie quiere tomar los panfleto en los que he trabajado mucho"- dijo el niño lo que entristeció un poco a las dos kunoichis de la aldea dela nube que amablemente decidieron acepar uno de los papeles para hacer feliz al niño que rápidamente saco 10 de los panfletos y contratos y los puso en las manos de las mujeres que muy sorprendidas no entendían que pasaba.

-"muchas gracias señoritas, sé que ustedes serán muy bienvenidas al culto"- dijo el niño que se despedía mientras corría.

-"¿culto?"- pregunto Samui algo extrañada.

-"a lo mejor es una religión o algo así, mejor continuemos con nuestro comino"- contesto la peliplateada que decidió continuar con su camino por las calles de konoha hasta que se toparon con otro niño que utilizaba unos anteojos redondos y que tenía la nariz sucia llena de mocos y que parecía no quitarles los ojos de encima a las dos mujeres.

-"¿ocurre algo jovencito?"- pregunto Samui.

-"lo lamento es que las confundí con mis lindas hermanas mayores, es que ustedes son muy hermosas, de verdad lo lamento"- decía el niño con anteojos que decía palabras muy lindas alagando a las 2 chicas que no pudieron evitar el sonrojarse de la pena.

-"Muchas gracias, pequeño"- dijeron al mismo tiempo las najas de kumogakure con una sonrisas.

-"lindas señoritas les regalo esto, estoy seguro que en un futuro los cielos les obsequiaran el privilegio de encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que las hará muy felices"- dijo el niño con anteojos que les daba in ramo de flores a cada una de ellas para después corre y perderse en la multitud.

-"que amble era ese niño"- Mabui.

-"pues ni tanto, mira el papel en que están envueltas esta flores"- dijo Samui con una ceja arqueada mientras des embolia las flores revelando panfletos y contratos.

-"dios es espeluznante"- dijo"- Mabui algo nerviosa.

Sin más que esperar las dos kunoichis continuaron con su camino solo para toparse con una adivina que utilizaba ropajes árabes y era cabellera negra corta hasta la barbilla y utilizaba una bola de cristal en una mesa en un supuesto negocio callejero quien detuvo a las kunoichis y les dijo que según su bola de cristal muy pronto conocería en amor y que para lograr alcanzarlo tenían que llenar unas hojas de papel que ella tenía a la mano con los datos personales de las enviadas de kumogakure que con los ojos entre cerrados y muy escépticas salían del lugar con más contratos y panfletos que ya no cabían en sus manos por lo que decidieron ponerlos en la mochila.

-"¿cuanto falta para llegar a la torre?"- pregunto Samui con cansancio.

-"No mucho"- dijo con fastidio"- Mabui que rápidamente noto a una niña de cabellera castaña y ojos byakugan que avía colocado una cuerda en el camino de ellas impidiéndoles el paso.

-"una hyuga"- dijo Mabui algo seria que reconoció el clan de la niña.

-"no pueden pasar hasta que se identifiquen"- dijo la niña hyuga seriamente, lo que rápidamente puso en alerta a las 2 kunoichis de la aldea de la nube que intentaron presentarse pero estas fueron detenidas rápidamente por la niña.

-"no, lo siento pero para pasar este reten tienen que presentarse de manera escrita"- dijo la niña seriamente mientras esta les daba unas hojas de papel y unos bolígrafos a Mabui y Samui que estuvieron a punto de escribir sus nombres hasta que rápidamente y con los ojos bien abiertos y aterrorizados notaron que eran los contratos de ese extraño culto que hasta el momento las avía acosado desde que llegaron a konoha.

-"NOOOOOO, YA BASTA"-gritaron las dos kunoichis de kumogakure muy asustadas decidieras saltar sobre los tejados para correr hasta la torre del hokage.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"y eso fue lo que paso"- decía Samui que temblaba ligeramente mientras esta tenia los panfletos y los contratos en sus manos.

-"¿qué es eso?"- pregunto Kakashi que se acercó y tomo el uno de los contratos y uno de los panfletos para después abrir los ojos como un plato mientras leía el papel.

-"¿qué dice?"- dijo Tsunade, que rápidamente tomo el panfleto y lo leía.

-"sean bienvenidas a konoha y al glorioso harén de Son Goku donde serán capases de descubrir el verdadero significado del amor y del placer en los brazos del hombre más perfecto jamás creado, grandes prestaciones, alimentos, entretenimiento, y mejoramiento físico, no duden únanse"- Decía el panfleto que Tsunade arrugaba en sus manos llene de vergüenza.

-"mire Lady Tsunade el contrato indica que solo se aceptan mujeres de mente abierta, así como pregunta el estado civil de la mujer y si esta está casada tiene la obligación de divorciarse para poder entrar al culto"- decía Kakashi muy nervioso ante el papel.

-"¿quién hizo esta porquería?"- grito Tsunade mientras Samui y Mabui apuntaban hacia la ventana donde se podía ver a Hanabi y a Shizune que utilizaban sexys trajes árabes mientras estas junto con Konohamaru y Udon repartían los volantes y panfletos a todas las chicas que pasaban por la calle que parecía muy incomodadas ya que más que promoción parecía que acosaban a las personas.

-"no tenía idea que en konoha hubiera una secta religiosa"- dijo Mabui algo nerviosa mientras volvía a poner los panfletos en la mochila de su compañera.

-"QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO ESTÚPIDOS, NO HAGAN SU IDIOTECES EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, SI NO SE DETIENE LOS MATARE A TODOS, EN ESPECIA A TI SHIZUNE"- grito a todo pulmón Tsunade desde la ventana lo que aterrorizo a los que repartían los volantes que salieron corriendo de miedo mientras se justificaban.

-"no fue mi culpa esto lo planeo Konohamaru, dijo que esto era una orden del tercer Hokage y de Goku, el me obligo"- gritaba asustada Shizune mientras corría.

-"cállate yo solo hacia lo que supuestamente hacen esta clase de grupos"- se excusaba Konohamaru con miedo mientras corría.

-"te dije que eso de la secta era una estúpida mentira de Kiba y sus amigos"-grito Udon asustadamente.

-"da igual solo corran"- dijo Hanabi que tenía una cara neutral sin expresión pero igualmente corría velozmente.

-"este….qué tal si les ofrezco un café"- dijo Tsunade que se limpiaba el sudor con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara mientras esta veía a sus invitadas que lo aceptaron sin decir nada,

-"que aldea tan extraña es esta"- pensaron al mismo tiempo las dos embajadoras de Kumogakure con una gran gota de sudor nervioso en sus frentes.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 7.**

Goku se encontraba con el resto de su harén en un entrenamiento intensivo donde estas practicaban el disparo de energía ki en muchos blancos,

-"van muy bien chicas concentren el ki en las palmas de su mano y disparen"- decía Goku con voz de mando a las kunoichis que desintegraban los blancos así como a los arboles de donde estos colgaban.

-"hemos mejorado muchísimo"- dijo Kushina que se estaba acostumbrando al uso del ki,

-"si posiblemente si peleáramos todas juntas podríamos darle pelea incluso a Lezick"- dijo Naruko con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Lezick?"- pregunto Mikoto con duda.

-"él es uno de los miembros de equipo de la neblina de Zabuza Momochi, y el único hombre que ha logrado darle una batalla digna a Goku"- contestaba Sakura mientras esta se limpiaba el sudor de su frente y cuya contestación sorprendió a las miembros del harén que no estuvieron presentes en la misión de la tierra de las olas ya que estas no creían que existiera alguien tan fuerte.

-"Lezick es un guerrero honorable y muy poderoso espero con ansias nuestra revancha"- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

Pero de repente Goku puso una mirada muy seria al notar que algo o alguien se acercaba hacia ellos.

-"¿qué pasa?"- pregunto Temari confundida al igual que las demás chicas,

-"ya está aquí"- dijo goku cuya contestación fue preludio de lo que ocurriría en ese campo de entrenamiento.

De repente y sin previo aviso todos ellos fueron absorbidos por un agujero negro que los trasporto a una dimensión diferente.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaron todas las kunoichis que caían junto con su amado hasta que estos terminaron flotando en un extraño mundo oscuro el cual era cubierto por una laguna y en la que en su centro se encontraba un extraño y espeluznante hombre vestido de blanco y que tenía cuernos en la cabeza así como tres ojos siendo rojo el que tenía en la frente.

-"¿quién eres tú?"- cuestiono el saiyajin con una mirada seria,

-"lamento mucho haber tenido que llamarlos de esta manera pero para ser sincero la situación que se aproxima es muy grave, pueden llamarme Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki o simplemente Rikudou Sennin"- contesto amablemente la persona frente a Goku y sus prometidas quienes estaban muy sorprendidas ya que estaban en presencia de la divinidad suprema de sus creencias y la cultura shinobi, ahora entiendo.

-"hace algún tiempo cuando terminamos la misión de la tierra de las olas pude percibir 2 fuentes de energía divina a lo lejos y estoy seguro que una de ellas era la tuya"- dijo Goku aun con un rosto serio,

-"si, para ser sincero pude percibir tu poder y decidí investigar lo que podías hacer pero debo admitir que superaste mis expectativas, Son Goku"- dijo Hagoromo.

-"ya veo"- dijo Goku que se acercó un poco para estar de rente al sabio de los 6 caminos.

-"se todo sobre ti y tus orígenes lo que te hace una persona de mucha confianza, fe y esperanza, 3 cosas que necesitara este mundo muy pronto"- dijo Hagoromo con tono triste.

-"¿qué quiere decir gran señor?"- pregunto Kushina con respeto y seriedad.

-"un mal como nunca se avía visto se acerca nuestro mundo, un mal capaz de hacer palidecer a los mismísimos Madara Uchiha y Orochimaru juntos, un ser que juro la destrucción de aquellos que le sirvieron con fidelidad por el temor de que estos se levantaran en su contra, alguien que regreso de la muerte para atacar lo que dejo pendiente, me refiero a Freezer"- dijo Hagoromo muy seriamente.

-"no puede ser, dices que Freezer viene hacia acá"- exclamo Goku muy sorprendido lo que alarmo a todas las chicas que avían escuchado del malvado y poderoso emperador del mal que provoco el genocidio de los saiyajin esto cuando Goku les conto de el justo después de que se formara el harén y comenzaran a vivir juntos.

-"y no viene solo con el vienen muchos que juraron ver teñida la tierra con tu sangre"- dijo Hagoromo.

-"esto es muy malo su me convierto en súper saiyajin blue, estoy seguro que podría derrotar a Freezer, pero si viene con más gente como Cell o Cooler, estaré en muchísimos problemas, este planeta no soportara nuestro enfrentamiento"- pensaba Goku con mucho nerviosismo.

-"sé que estoy pidiéndote mucho y que esta no es tu obligación, pero te lo suplico ayúdanos, este mundo aún es muy joven e inexperto, necesita madurar aún más para que su gente alcance a comprender el significado de la felicidad real"- dijo el Rikudou Sennin que bajo la cabeza ante nuestro héroe, con la esperanza de que el los ayudara.

-"no te preocupes en cierta forma él tiene como principal objetivo matarme a mí y a los otros saiyajins, por lo que esta es mi pelea, juro que defenderé este planeta con mi vida"- dijo Goku con un tono elocuente y esperanzador lo que animo a Hagoromo así como genero el rubor y ojos de corazón de sus amadas prometidas que no pudieron soportar más y se arrojaron para abrazar al saiyajin a quien parecía que querían sacarle el relleno.

-"nosotras te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos no te dejaremos solo"- dijeron las miembros del harén de Goku.

-"gra….gracias, pero no….no…no puedo….respirar"- decía Goku completamente azul de la cara y que podía sentir como sus costillas estaban crujiendo.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR EN LAS CERCANÍAS DE LA LUNA DEL PLANETA NINJA.**

Se podía observar como lenta y silenciosamente se formaban un gran rastro de partículas eléctricas plateadas que se arremolinaba una a una mientras estas comenzaron a formar un monstruoso aro de acero que era adornado por lúgubres jeroglíficos de todo tipo de culturas y que en el interior de este se comenzó a formar un especie de cegador agujero de gusano que parecía no tener un final y que sorpresivamente un número aproximado de 7 naves espaciales las cuales demostraban tener las características de las naves imperiales de los señores del frió.

-"vaya, vaya, debo decir que este planeta no está nada mal es muy interesante y además parece ser que posee muchos recursos naturales"- dijo la voz del emperador del mal quien se encontraba sentado en un espeluznante trono hecho con huesos humanos ye el cual destacaba en el centro del oscuro cuarto de control que era ligeramente iluminado por las luces de la maquinaria y aparatos que dirigían la nave.

-"si me permite tomar la palabra y perdona mi descortesía mi Lord, no debería dejarse llevar por las apariencias, es muy posible que sea bonito visto desde este punto pero quizás solo sea un montón de pantanos y zonas de bosque sin valor alguno"- dijo Zarbon a su líder que solo estaba escuchándolo en silencio.

-"si, si como sea, una vez en el suelo lo veremos mejor y pues bueno si resulta ser basura simplemente lo volaremos en pedazos"- dijo Freezer con una maléfica sonrisa.

-"como usted diga"- contesto Zarbon que se inclinó con mucho respeto.

-"sin importar que tan bonito o feo sea el planeta todos son muy hermosos cuando explotan"-declaro el emperador del mal que simplemente después de lo dicho dio un sorbo a una copa de vino que reposaba en su mano derecha.

-"maldito maniático"- pensaba el doctor Myu que estaba al timón de la nave donde Freezer descansaba.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTOGAKURE (LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO).**

Orochimaru y su sirviente Kabuto se encontraban en una serie de experimentos desarrollados en base al ADN de Goku que seguían investigando, así como el que habían estado a punto de lograr gracias a que Sasuke trajo con él a los sujetos de prueba quienes eran Jugo y Suigetsu quienes pusieron algo de resistencia pero el Uchiha de alguna manera los controlo y los llevo a rastras hasta otogakure.

-"quién lo diría Sasuke logró traer a Jugo y Suigetsu más rápido de lo que aviamos considerado"- dijo Kabuto que sostenía un tubo de ensayo con una muestra de sangre.

-"si la verdad es que ese chico es un prodigio después de todo, ahora que tenemos las muestras de esos dos más las de Karin y Sasuke el nuevo y mejorado proyecto S será un éxito"- dijo Orochimaru que sostenía un proyectil similar a una bala que estaba recubierto con plomo.

-"¿qué es eso?"- pregunto Kabuto.

-"oh, esto es una mescla de mi ADN así como de un gran número de venenos, en especial el veneno de las de Caverna Ryūchi y de la poderosa Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca así como el ADN de Goku, esta mezcla la he elaborado en un compartimiento de expansión que se propaga de manera aérea como un gas"- contesto el maligno sanin que coloco la bala en un dispositivo similar a un brazalete de acero que dispara agujas zenbon pero que fue modificado para el uso exclusivo de esa bala.

-"¿solo tiene un tiro, verdad?"- volvió a preguntar Kabuto.

-"si pero eso es lo único que se necesita por ahora, ya que sin importar que tan fuerte sea él tiene que respirar y esa sea su perdición"- dijo Orochimaru que caminaba en busca de Kimimaro para darle la mortífera arma.

* * *

 **POR OTRO LADO EN UNA PRISIÓN SUBTERRÁNEA DE LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO.**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca de Jugo y Suigetsu quienes seguían enojados por la manera en que el Uchiha los arrastro hasta la aldea del sonido.

-"suéltanos maldita sea"- se quejaba Suigetsu que junto a Jugo se encontraban en una jaula de acero con sellos antichakra.

-"ya cierra el maldito pico"- grito Karin que se acercaba a Sasuke con una taza de té.

-"quejarse no solucionara nada es mejor conservar la calma"- dijo Jugo con voz serena y muy calmada.

-"es bueno ver que entre ellos se encuentra alguien con cerebro y paciencia"- dijo Sasuke que daba un sorbo a la taza de té que la kunoichi pelirroja le dio.

-"este Sasuke…. Pues…pues no sé si tienes tiempo, pero no te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche"- dijo Karin que cambiaba el tema de conversación y quería está más tiempo con el Uchiha.

-"si claro porque no"- contesto Sasuke lo que emociono a Karin que muy sonrojada se acercaba poco a poco al Uchiha para sentarse a su lado.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LOS CIELOS DE OTOGAKURE.**

Se podía ver una gran sombra que ennegrecía el poblado en el cual todos los habitantes podía ver horrorizados cono un objeto en forma de plato bajaba a una velocidad estándar mientras este aterrizaba.

-"¿pero qué es eso?"- pregunto nerviosamente Kabuto.

-"no lo sé pero parece ser peligroso"- dijo Orochimaru que rápidamente activo la alarma de seguridad para llamar a los miembros de los 4 del sonido y a Kimimaro.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS ZONAS AGRÍCOLAS DE OTOGAKURE.**

Una familia de granjeros se encontraban atemorizados viendo lo que ocurra cerca de la nave espacial de donde descendió un grupo de hombres vestidos con extrañas armadura que se colocaban en posición de espera mientras que por último se podía ver a Freezer que caminaba tranquilamente y curiosamente veía el entorno del mundo en el que se encontraba.

-"es muy lindo, cielo azul, vegetación y fauna muy hermosa y aire limpio"- se decía así mismo el emperador del mal que cerraba los ojos y estiraba sus brazos para acostumbrarse al planeta ninja.

-"oh, buenos días, disculpe la intromisión pero sería tan amable de decirme como se llama este planeta"- dijo Freezer que veía al padre de la familia de granjeros.

-"son….son….son monstruos"- grito el granjero que trato de utilizar su azadón como arma, pero este recibió un disparo en la cabeza por parte de Dodoria que no dudo un instante en matar al hombre lo que degenero en el pánico de la madre y de la pequeña hija de 7 años que se abrazaban aterrorizadas por lo que paso.

-"¿no entiendo es que acaso no entienden nuestro idioma, no me abre expresado de la forma correcta?"- dijo Freezer que caminaba rumbo a la madre y la hija.

-"disculpe, ¿ustedes puede entenderme?"- pregunto Freezer que se paró frente a las asustadas granjeras.

-"si…..si…..si le entiendo señor"- dijo la granjera muy asustada.

-"oh, muy bien, entonces esto será muy fácil, me puede decir el nombre de este planeta"- dijo el emperador del mal que se mantenía estoico ante las aterrorizadas granjeras.

-"este…. este…este es el planeta ninja"- dijo la madre asustada y tratando de que su hija se mantuviera asalto ya que esta no paraba de llorar y gritar a todo pulmón.

-"ven es muy fácil, si usted copera no tiene de que preocuparse"- dijo Freezer con una voz calmada y elegante.

-"¿me puede decir dónde está el líder de este lugar?"- pregunto el emperador que se inclinó ligeramente.

-"él se encuentra en ese edificio"- dijo la granjera cuya voz fue amortiguada por el llanto de la niña que no paraba de llorar.

-"eh, no la escuche repítalo por favor"- dijo Freezer que movía su mano y apunto con el dedo a su cavidad auditiva.

-"él se encuentra en ese edificio"- dijo más fuertemente la granjera que apunto con el dedo a la torre del líder de la aldea del sonido.

-"disculpe necesito encargarme de algo"- dijo el emperador del mal que rápidamente y a gran velocidad arrojo su cola contra la aterrorizada niña que lloraba y que instantáneamente quedo en silencio cuando la cola de Freezer la atravesó por el pecho dejándola suspendida en el aire mientras un gran chorro de sangre salía del cuerpo de la menor.

-"ya, mucho mejor, ahora podre escucharla mejor ya que el llanto de esa mocosa no me dejaba oírla bien"- dijo Freezer que diabólicamente jugaba con el cadáver ensangrentado de la niña que estaba empalada en su cola.

-"AAAAAAH, MI HIJA"- grito la mujer con locura lo que molesto a Zarbon que se transportó a gran velocidad tras la mujer y de una patada le arranco la cabeza dejando el cuerpo estático mientras este se convulsionaba en el suelo.

-"eso estuvo muy mal soldado Zarbon necesitábamos esa información"- regañaba de manera juguetona Freezer a su soldado.

-"lo lamento mucho mi Lord pero esa criatura me desespero y no pude soportar más"- contesto Zarbon con tono de disculpa.

-"como sea, ella apunto a ese edificio"- dijo Freezer que comenzó a flotar en el aire y tomo rumbo a otogakure seguido de cerca por sus hombres.

* * *

 **EN LA TORRE DEL LÍDER DE OTOGAKURE.**

Orochimaru se ponía en posición defensiva justo detrás de los 4 de sonido y a Kimimaro mientras los destello de luz se acercaban rápidamente hasta llegar a la gran ventana de la torre y provocar una gran explosión para introducirse en el lugar.

-"buen día usted debe ser el líder de estas tierras"- dijo Freezer presentándose frente a Orochimaru.

-"¿quién eres tú?"- exclamo furiosamente Orochimaru.

-"perdone mi grosería y soy el emperador del universo 7 Lord Freezer"- se presentó el maligno emperador.

-"¿Freezer?, tu eres el sujeto que según las leyendas dejadas por los Hokages al viejo Hiruzen provoco el genocidio de los saiyajin hace muchos años"- dijo Orochimaru que recordaba la información que avía reunido sobre nuestro héroe y que en palabras de Hiruzen quien contó una mentira con toques de verdad donde el nombre del maligno gobernante de esa historia era Freezer.

-"oh, es un honor, no te conozco pero tú tienes la fortuna de conocer mi nombre"- dijo Freezer que realizo una reverencia sarcástica y burlona al maligno sanin.

-"no tengo ninguna intención de tratar con un fracasado como tú, mátenlo ahora"- grito Orochimaru mientras Jirōbō, Tayuya, Kidōmaru, Sakon que liberaba a su hermano Ukon, se arrojaron contra el emperador y sus hombres que se mantenían muy calmados.

-"muere lagartija albina y mal nutrida"- exclamo Jirōbō que era cubierto por una sobra así como por una atmósfera carmesí mientras que un gran agujero apareció en el lado izquierdo de su ojo que era perforado que mostraba una gran cantidad de sangre que salía de la cabeza agujerada de Jirōbō que caía sin vida mientras su cabeza se desasía como cenizas dejando pasmados a los ninjas de sonido que no sabían que expresar.

-"saben es de mala educación estorbar, así que háganse a un lado"- dijo Freezer que tenía su dedo índice de su mano derecha apuntando hacia ello mientras este resplandecía ligeramente con una luz roja.

-"maldito cómo pudiste hacer algo que ni ese miserable de Goku pudo hacer"- grito Kidōmaru que junto a sus camaradas activaron la marca de maldición y comenzaron un explosivo contra ataque que generaba una nube de humo oscuro que demolía parte de la torre cuyos escombros retumbaban en el suelo de todo el lugar.

-"lo logramos"- dijo Kidōmaru con media sonrisa en su cara, pero esta fue borrada de tajo cuando una voz salió de entre el humo.

-"saben la verdad es que entiendo el por qué lograron sobrevivir a una batalla contra Son Goku, pero para su infortunio yo no soy tan paciente como él y tampoco me importa contenerme"- declaro Freezer que se movió a súper velocidad y estiro su mano a la cara de Kidōmaru que instantáneamente exploto y se desintegro de la cintura hacia arriba dejando solo sus pierna así como una lluvia de cenizas rojas ya que la sangre se coagulo a una velocidad exagerada por la combustión del poderoso ataque del emperador del mal.

-"este es nuestro fin, sabía que este momento llegaría tarde que temprano, aunque su pongo que mi maldita vida no valía nada de todos modos"- dijo Tayuya que se preparó para morir y ya resignada se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a tocar su flauta como un símbolo de lo que ella consideraba un mensaje póstumo a quien pudiera escucharla.

-"desaparezcan"- dijo Freezer mientras los cuerpos de Sakon y Ukon explotaban de manera violenta dejando una grotesca imagen de viseras y órganos ensangrentados que tenían todo el lugar que iba desde paredes, suelo y el techo.

-"perfecto pues continuemos conversando"- dijo Freezer que no contó con que Kimimaro se moviera furtivamente y con su sello de maldición al máximo poder y con su Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku con el que controlaba su estructura ósea, convirtió sus huesos en una poderosa espada que utilizo en Freezer que completamente distraído recibió de tajo el ataque que lo mando volando contra un pilar de la torre y posteriormente caer contra la pared del lugar agujerándola y provocando un gran estruendo, lo que era observado por todos los presentes así como por Karin que veía el macabro combate desde una puerta secreta para después cerrarla y salir corriendo en busca de Sasuke.

-"esto es muy malo tengo que decirle a Sasuke"- dijo Karin que corría a gran velocidad a las celdas subterráneas.

* * *

 **PRISIÓN SUBTERRÁNEA DE LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO.**

Sasuke estaba en modo defensivo y vigilante ya que pudo sentir las explosiones así como el que de alguna manera avía aprendido a detectar el ki y podía sentir lo que ocurría.

-"esto es muy aterrador no sé qué este pasando pero las presencias de los 4 del sonido han desaparecido por completo exceptuando a Tayuya y a Kimimaro que se encuentra luchando contra un ki monstruoso, dios mío no se quien sea pero su poder es enorme y no le molesta en lo más mínimo ocultarlo, es muy posible que él sea más poderoso que Goku"- pensaba Sasuke horrorizado sintiendo el poder del emperador del mal.

-"Sasuke hay problemas y muy graves un sujeto muy poderoso que se hace llamar Freezer llegó con un ejército y están iniciando una matanza haya arriba, creo que es momento de escapar"- dijo Karin que entraba al cuarto donde el Uchiha y sus prisioneros se encontraban.

-"¿Freezer?"- creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes, pensaba Sasuke que trataba de recordar esa información.

-"¿Sasuke?"- cuestiono Karin al pensativo Uchiha que salía de sus pensamientos.

-"ah, sí lo sé"- dijo Sasuke que rápidamente realizo un jutsu de invocación y llamo a un topo ninja.

-"¿qué necesita joven Sasuke?"- dijo el topo que se escondía en un agujero que escarbo rápidamente.

-"no hay tiempo dale esto a Sarutobi y dile que tendré que abortar la misión ya que apareció un enemigo que se llama así mismo Freezer y no es posible continuar con la misión ya que la aldea del sonido está a nada de caer"- dijo con voz de mando Sasuke mientras este ponía un pergamino en la boca del topo que rápidamente obedecía la orden y comenzó a cavar rumbo a konoha.

-"¿qué está haciendo?"- cuestión Karin.

-"te lo explicare luego"- dijo Sasuke que se acercó a la celda y con un chidori destruía los barrotes.

-"lamento decirlo pero Karin y yo ya nos vamos ya que esto se está poniendo muy peligroso y si desean morirse no los detendré, pero si quieren vivir es mejor que vengan con nosotros"- declaro Sasuke que retiraba las ataduras de Jugo y Suigetsu que se pararon y observaban al Uchiha con dudas hasta que una gran explosión se escuchó a lo lejos el cual era acompañado por un temblor que desprendía parte del tejado de la cárcel subterránea.

-"tu ordenas jefe"- dijo cobardemente Suigetsu que salía de la celda junto con Sasuke y Jugo quien también decidió seguir al Uchiha ya que en cierta forma se sentía muy interesado en Sasuke y podría lograr en el futuro.

-"Karin dime donde podemos encontrar la entrada más cercanas al sistema de cloacas de la aldea, la utilizaremos para escapar"- ordenaba Sasuke a Karin que sacaba una especie de bitácora con información de los túneles de la aldea.

-"por este lado hay que entrar en este tubo y de allí irnos todo derecho"- dijo Karin que nerviosamente seguía los planos de la torre en su bitácora.

-"de acuerdo vámonos"- dijo Sasuke que salto en el túnel y era seguido por sus nuevos y extraños compañeros.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA TORRE DEL LÍDER DE OTOGAKURE.**

Kimimaro se encontraba atacando ferozmente el agujero en la pared del lugar intentando que el emperador del mal no pudiera recuperarse y que en algún momento uno de sus ataques lograra terminar con él.

Mientras tanto Orochimaru y Kabuto veía el combate para después ver al ejército de Freezer que no movía ni un musculo ante lo ocurrido.

-"esto es muy extraño esos sujetos no han intentado ayudar a su camarada en ningún momento"- susurro Kabuto a su maestro.

-"es muy simple ellos no se mueven porque no consideran que sea necesario están muy seguros del resultado"- contesto Orochimaru con una cara muy desencajada y sin poder moverse ya que si se movía ellos los atacarían.

-"¿pero qué hace la estúpida de Tayuya?, y justo ahora que la necesitamos solo se sentó y está tocando la flauta"- dijo Kabuto con resentimiento ante la chica del sonido que seguía tocando su flauta con los ojos cerrados y como si esperara algo.

-"en realidad no la puedo culpar en esto momentos ella ya está resignada y espera el momento de su ejecución, solo está matando el tiempo esperando a que terminen con ella"- pensaba Orochimaru que en cierta forma estaba igual que la kunoichi del sonido ya que se había dado cuenta que el maligno emperador a diferencia de Goku estaba muy decidido a terminar con sus existencias de manera rápida pero de forma cruel y sádica.

-"peleare, peleare yo peleare por Lord Orochimaru"- decía Kimimaro que continuaba su feroz ataque sin detenerse pero de repente en la última estocada de su espada de hueso esta fue detenida por algo entre el humo.

-"vaya, vaya quien diría que abría gente que valía la pena en este lugar, para ser sincero y a pesar de que me atacaste en el momento en el que baje completamente la guardia, pero aun así tengo que felicitarte muchacho"- dijo Freezer que sostenía la punta del arma de Kimimaro con su mano para después dar un fuerte empujón al shinobi del sonido que salió disparado contra otro pilar el cual se partía en dos por culpa del impacto del cuerpo de Kimimaro.

-"dime muchacho no te interesaría formar parte de mi ejercito tienes mucho talento"- dijo Freezer que se limpiaba ligeramente la suciedad y el polvo de su cuerpo,

-"no me interesa"- contesto seca mente el ninja del sonido que se levantaba listo para volver a atacar.

-"entiendo es una lástima, pero antes de continuar con nuestra feroz batalla me encantaría poder escuchar tu nombre al menos en una ocasión"- declaro el emperador del mal.

-"mi nombre es Kimimaro y peleo por la gloria de Lord Orochimaru"- contesto el ninja del sonido que se preparó para utilizar su última carta la cual era el arma definitiva que se utilizaría contra Goku y que este tenía en su brazo puesta como un brazalete.

-"entiendo pues ha sido un placer conocerte joven Kimimaro y adiós"- dijo Freezer que a súper velocidad se trasporto cerca del ninja del sonido y le daba un poderoso golpe que lo atravesaba mientras del cuerpo de Kimimaro salía un gran chorro de sangre que teñía de carmesí el brazo del emperador.

-"AAAAAAAH"- gritaba Kimimaro se contorsionaba en el aire mientras Freezer lo levantaba lentamente estirando su brazo.

-"lo…lo…..Lord…..Orochimaru"- fuel lo último que pudo susurrar Kimimaro que rápidamente se desintegro cuando el emperador del mal disparo un ataque de que atravesó el cuerpo del muchacho mientras sus restos calcinados caían frente a Orochimaru que con los ojos bien abiertos veía a su mejor guerrero ser destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-"no puede ser esto no puede estar pasando todos mis planes se desvanecen entre las cenizas, no, no puedo morir asta haber logrado mi objetivo de derrotar a Goku"- gritaba Orochimaru que caía de rodillas lleno de impotencia y desesperación.

-"oh, eso suena muy interesante no sabía que tu conocieras a Goku, y supongo que este objeto metálico era parte de tu plan"- dijo Freezer que sostenía el brazalete de metal el cual se lo había quitado a Kimimaro antes de destruirlo.

-"si así es ese era nuestro objetivo ese miserable desde que apareció ha hecho nuestras vidas un infierno"- contestaba Kabuto en lugar de su maestro mientras este se ponía al frente del maligno sanin.

Esta respuesta provocó un silencio incomodo por unos segundos tortuosos ya que tanto los ninjas y los alienígenas esperaban la reacción del emperador.

-"perfecto realmente me hace muy feliz saber que no es necesario continuar con esta violencia sin sentido, verán al igual que ustedes mi deseo es la destrucción de Son Goku y me seria de mucha ayuda su experiencia y conocimientos de este mundo el cual mis hombre y yo no poseemos"- dijo Freezer que se calmaba súbitamente y comenzaba a comportarse de forma caballerosa ante el sanin y sus sirvientes.

-"entiendo entonces aquí se aplicaría el refrán del enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"- dijo Orochimaru que poco a poco se recomponía.

-"veo que es usted alguna clase de científico y que está deseoso de lo que yo puedo ofrecerle"- dijo Freezer.

-"¿y eso sería?"- cuestiono Orochimaru con curiosidad mientras analizaba con la mirada al poderos emperador del mal.

-"poder absoluto sobre tus enemigos y quizás te pueda ofrecer un tercio de este planeta"- dijo Freezer con una maligna sonrisa y cuyas palabras definitivamente tentaron al maligno sanin que sabía que podía sacar provecho de la situación e incluso si avía la posibilidad de que el extraño emperador dijera la verdad y él tendría como pago uno de los continentes elementales para su uso personal.

-"de acuerdo para ser sincero no es como si tuviera muchas opciones y yo soy de los que prefiere caminar junto al diablo que ponerme en su camino"- dijo Orochimaru que rápidamente aceptaba la propuesta del maligno emperador del mal.

-"te felicito, ¿este… Orochimaru correcto?, veras que nuestro selecto grupo es muy prometedor y estoy seguro que esta cosa debe de ser de mucha utilidad para nuestros propósitos"- dijo Freezer que rápidamente le arrojo el brazalete a Kabuto que lo atrapo de inmediato.

Al mismo tiempo del otro lado del cuarto Zarbon ya estaba harto de la música de flauta de Tayuya y se preparó para matarla.

-"desaparece gusano"- dijo Zarbon que tenía una esfera de ki en la palma de su mano apuntando a la kunoichi del sonido que se quedaba quieta sin decir nada.

-"maldita sea de haber sabido que este día iba a morir hubiera tenido una mejor ultima comida que esas miserables galletas rancias"- pensaba Tayuya que apretaba los dientes lista para recibir el ataque, pero la kunoichi del sonido no contó conque un disparo de energía rojo golpearía y atravesaría la mano del apuesto alienígena que se superaba muy adoloridamente su mano.

-"AAAAAAH"- grito Zarbon con sufrimiento mientras este volteo a ver a su atacante quien era el mismísimo emperador del mal.

-"soldado Zarbo es una descortesía maltratar a los miembros de nuestra sociedad, además la señorita no a Hecho nada para que tú te irrites, es más ella tuvo la amabilidad de deleitarnos con una hermosa melodía mientras yo me ejercitaba"- dijo Freezer que tomaba camino hacia la kunoichi que lo miraba con una mirada seria y penetrante.

-"disculpe la descortesía de mi subordinado, espero que usted nos deleite con otra de esas melodías que sinceramente debo decir me han encantado, ¿pero aún no se su nombre?"- dijo Freezer que realizo una reverencia elegante ante la kunoichi del sonido que estaba sentada en el suelo.

-"pero que monstruo más extraño y bizarro es este, ¿realmente el solo está jugando conmigo para después matarme o realmente le agradara mi música?"- pensaba Tayuya que sentía temor y a la vez extrañes por el emperador del mal.

-"Tayuya, mi nombre es Tayuya"- dijo la kunoichi que se presentaba, de forma serena.

-"bueno, que tal si hablamos de negocios"- dijo Freezer que volteo hacia Orochimaru.

-"primero que nada dime todo lo que sepas de este mundo absolutamente todo"- dijo Freezer con una sonrisa calmada y manipuladora.

momentos después el maligno sanin le contó toda la historia del planeta ninja, organización militar, modo de gobierno, infraestructura económica, leyendas, el uso del chakra como fuente de energía para la realización de los jutsus por parte de los shinobis y muchas otras cosas más lo que era escuchado atentamente por Freezer, que rápidamente asimilo toda la información mientras al mismo tiempo apretaba el botón de sus scouter para que las demás naves que estaban en el espacio exterior también escucharan la información.

-"bueno después de escuchar todo lo que has dicho de este planeta, facilitara más el poder movernos"- dijo Freezer con una ligera sonrisa.

-"¿que desea que Hagamos nosotros gran señor?"- dijo Orochimaru con duda,

-"por el momento me gustaría que continuaran con sus experimentos con normalidad así como me gustaría que fueras tan amable de explícame cómo funciona esta casa"- contesto el emperador que caminaba junto al maligno sanin para después sentarse junto a una silla similar a un trono que se encontraba en la torre y jugaba con el brazalete de acero de Orochimaru.

-"será todo un placer"- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa mientras este temblaba pero no del miedo sino de la emoción.

-"no sé qué este pasando aquí pero este sujeto parece ser muy interesante realmente creo que valdrá la pena estar cerca de él, además tender asientos de película para observar el fin del mundo, que más se puede pedir, jajajajaja"- pensaba el desequilibrado sanin que parecía muy ansioso por ver el mundo en llamas y caos.

-"bueno por lo que me dijiste creo que hay una aldea ninja cerca de aquí, ¿no?"- dijo Freezer.

-"si su nombre es Kirigakure"- contesto Kabuto que tomo la palabra.

-"perfecto, soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria por favor vayan a ese lugar y muéstrenles nuestra cortesía, y quien sabe quizás atraigamos la atención de Goku"- dijo Freezer con una sonrisa maléfica mientras los soldados salían del lugar a gran velocidad listos para realizar su misión.

-"bien que le parecería tocar algo de música para nosotros señorita Tayuya, me encantaría algo con un tono algo melancólico"- dijo Freezer que le pedía a la kunoichi del sonido que tocara su flauta.

-"como usted ordene Lord Freezer"- contesto Tayuya que se acercaba al trono del el emperador y simplemente se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a tocar su flauta de manera magistral y elegante mientras el emperador del mal simplemente movía ligeramente la mano en el aire disfrutando de la tonada lo que en cierta forma era algo muy interesante de ver ya que a pesar de Freezer era claramente un psicópata demente también disfrutaba de los placeres terrenales mundanos como lo serían los alimentos deliciosos y finos, licores raros y bien añejados, algún tipo de pasatiempo o en este caso la música.

-"realmente ella toca muy bien supongo que la mantendré con vida por lo menos por un tiempo hasta que me aburra"- pensaba el emperador del mal con tranquilidad y un semblante macabro que teñía poco a poco el interior de la torre del líder de la aldea del sonido la cual se había convertido en la aldea base del emperador.

* * *

 **ALGÚN TIEMPO DESPUÉS EN KIRIGAKURE.**

La aldea de Kirigakure también conocida como la aldea de la neblina sangrienta se encontraba en calma y quietud mientras en el cielo se avistaban figuras de hombres que flotaban en el aire como si estos esperaran algo.

* * *

 **EN LA TORRE DEL LÍDER DE OTOGAKURE.**

Freezer continuaba moviendo las manos en el aire con los ojos Cerrados mientras Tayuya seguía tocando loa flauta hasta que el emperador se detuvo súbitamente.

-"bien señorita Tayuya que tal, si toca algo más animado y sombrío, algo más belicoso"- ordeno Freezer que comenzó amover violentamente las manos en el aire siguiendo el ritmo de la flauta de Tayuya que comenzó a tocar una música violenta y muy macabra con su flauta.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KIRIGAKURE.**

Se comenzaron a escuchar y a presencia monstruosas explosiones que demolía múltiples estructuras y edificios mientras la gente corría despavorida.

-"dios mío nos atacan"- grito un ninja dela neblina.

-"corran, AAAAAAH"- gritaba una kunoichi de la neblina que sostenía a una anciana entre sus brazos y que sorpresivamente fueron desintegrados por una esfera de ki que caía del cielo.

* * *

 **TORRE DEL MIZUKAGE.**

Un hombre tambaleante se movía de un lado al otro por culpa de las explosiones mientras entraba a la oficina de la Mizukage.

-"Lady Mei estamos siendo atacados"- dijo el hombre que utilizaba un parche en su ojo derecho.

-"ya lo sé Ao, ¿Pero quienes son acaso es konoha?"- pregunto Mei Terumi la quinta Mizukage.

-"no lo sé pero esto es muy malo están matando a sangre fría a todo lo que se mueva parece que les da igual que sean shinobis o civiles"- dijo Ao con desesperación.

Inesperadamente uno de los muros de la torre estallo lo que mando a bolar a la Mizukage y a Ao contra una pared cerca de la puerta de la oficina.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN KIRIGAKURE.**

-"Vamos, si sigan, sigan bailen para mí, griten lloren pataleen, sigan el ritmo de la música"- decía maniáticamente el emperador del mal mientras escuchaba los gritos de kirigakure a través de su scouter que rápidamente pudo sentir una fluctuación de energía.

-"oh, un poder de pelea muy elevado se acerca a esa aldea, es de un aproximado de ciento ochenta nueve mil, debe ser muy fuerte"- pensaba Freezer que se sentó en espera de la llegada de ese poder de pelea.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KIRIGAKURE.**

Zarbon y Dodoria descendían tranquilamente hacia la torre donde Mei y Ao estaba en el suelo mal heridos y medio noqueados.

-"vean que tenemos aquí una mujerzuela y un tuerto"- se burlaba Dodoria de lo que veía en el suelo.

-"malditos que acaso no saben quién soy yo, acaban de condenarse a muerte"- dijo Mei muy adolorida.

-"la única muerta aquí eres tu mujer"- declaro Zarbon que disparo un ataque de que listo para acabar con la miseria de la Mizukage y su ayudante.

Pero milagrosamente alguien apareció y desvió el ataque al techo de la torre que dejaba caer parte de este junto con algunos escombros.

-"¿quiénes son ustedes?"- pregunto Dodoria muy enojado.

-"no hay necesidad de decir nuestros nombres a los muertos"- dijo un hombre que utilizaba una máscara en la mitad baja de su cara la cual estaba hecha de vendas y que cargaba con una gran espada siendo nada más y nada menos que Zabuza Momochi quien era acompañado de su equipo el joven Haku y el poderoso Lezick quien fue el que des vio el ataque.

-"por….por… ¿porque nos ayudan?"- pregunto Mei quien conocía al ninja renegado y su reputación, no te confundas mujer.

-"no hago esto por ti, sino por mi tierra la aldea de la neblina la cual de alguna manera y muy a pesar de mi escepticismo ha logrado mejorar gracias a tu liderazgo, por lo que no te dejare morir todavía te falte mucho por cumplir"- dijo seriamente el demonio de la neblina sin voltear a ver a la Mizukage que estaba muy sorprendida por lo dicho por el ninja renegado.

-"ya basta de estupideces no estorben"- exclamo Dodoria que a súper velocidad se arrojó contra el equipo de la neblina, pero este fue detenido por Lezick que lo recibo con un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando a volar por los aires muy lejos de la torre.

-"rápido saquen la de aquí"- dijo Lezck a sus compañeros que rápidamente tomaron a Mei y a Ao y salieran de la torre tratando de salvarles la vida, mientras el mercenario alienígena comenzó un feroz intercambio de golpes contra los dos soldados de Freezer que a pesar de tener ventaja numérica no se podían comparar en poder y velocidad a Lezick que poco a poco los fue superando.

-"no se quien sea este, pero es muy fuerte"- dijo Dodoria que era acribillado por Lezick que lo estaba golpeando como si este fuera una ametralladora.

-"maldito"- grito Zarbon que utilizo su arma secreta la cual era su trasformación que lo convertía en un monstruo.

-"no me impresionas comparados con Goku ustedes solo son basura"- dijo Lezick que rápidamente saco 2 espadas de los picos de sus hombros y lanzo dos poderosos sablazos que alcanzaron a sus objetivos que eran heridos y caía contra el suelo.

-"no puede ser acaba de vencer a los comandantes Zarbon y Dodoria"- dijo uno de los tantos soldados de bajo rango de Freezer que junto a sus compañeros atacaban la aldea y quedaron estáticos ante lo que presenciaron.

-"y siguen ustedes"- dijo Lezick que se tele trasporto detrás del soldado que no pudo reaccionar cuando el mercenario alienígena lo partió en dos en el aire para después continuar destazando a todos los demás soldados de Freezer que no podían hacerle frente al poderoso aliado de Zabuza.

-"esto….esto…..aun…..aún no termina"- declaro Zarbon que junto a Dodoria se levantaban con mucha dificultad.

-"no tiene caso ríndanse, mi orgullo y honor no me permiten acabar con basuras como ustedes"- dijo Lezick seriamente.

-"entiendo, entonces yo puedo arreglar ese problema ya que yo no soy ninguna basura"- declaro una voz detrás de Lezick que no pudo reaccionar ya que de repente un disparo de energía lo atravesó por el lado derecho de su pecho lo que lo derribo al instante mientras este escupía una gran cantidad de sangre.

-"AAAAAH, NO…. NO PUEDE SER"- grito Lezick en el suelo mientras su atacante descendía al suelo cerca de él.

-"¿quién…..quien…. eres….tu?"- pregunto el mal herido alienígena mercenario.

-"mi nombre es Cell y este mundo ha llegado a su fin"- declaro el androide definitivo mientras que sobre su cabeza se podía ver una gran nave espacial la cual era otra de las 7 que el emperador del mal trajo con él y en la que el general Rildo y Cell viajaban.

-"da igual, me dieron ordenes de matar al líder de este pueblucho así que con tu permiso me voy"- dijo Cell que comenzó a caminar en busca de Mei Terumi.

-"no…no….te lo….te lo permitiré"- dijo con dificultad Lezick que se levantaba mientras este se cubría la herida la cual era de mucha gravedad y no paraba de sangrar.

-"Lezick"- gritaron Haku y Zabuza que llegaba para apoyar a su compañero.

-"¿y….y…y su líder?"- pregunto Lezick a sus camaradas que le informaron que la escondieron en un bosque en el sureste a las afueras de la aldea.

-"me….me…me parece bien ahora….escapen"- dijo Lezick que se colocó al frente del grupo.

-"ja, a mí nadie me da órdenes, además no dejare que tú seas el único que se divierta antes de que vayamos al otro mundo"- dijo Zabuza con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-"¿vayamos al otro mundo?"- pregunto Haku con temor ya que entendía lo que estaban planeando sus camaradas.

-"Haku toma a la mujer y a su escolta y llévalos a konoha diles a Kakashi y al mono silindrero lo que paso aquí, ellos te ayudaran"- dijo Zabusa a su compañero.

-"no, no me iré sin ustedes"- dijo Haku con una cara desesperada y sumamente preocupada por sus camaradas de armas y las personas a las que él consideraba su familia.

-"vete niño este no es momento para estupideces lárgate"- grito Lezick con enojo lo que alerto a Haku que se resignó y con la cabeza abajo se alisto para salir del lugar.

-"lindo espectáculo de amistad y compañerismo, pero realmente necesito que se hagan a un lado para cumplir mi trabajo o ese imbécil de Freezer me molestara"- dijo Cell con los brazos cruzados.

-"no, no puede ser que hables del mismísimo Freezer"- dijo Lezick que conocía al cruel villano.

-"¿Freezer?"- pregunto Haku.

-"ya basta lárgate rápido y dile a Goku que Freezer está a aquí él lo entenderá"- ordeno Lezick a Haku que muy asustado salía del lugar en busca de la Mizukage y Ao que estaban en un bosque desmayados y heridos para escapar a konoha.

-"parece ser que nuestro momento ha llegado"- dijo Lezick que se alisto para atacar.

-"si, lo único que importa ahora es que el viva"- dijo Zabuza que ligeramente vio por donde partió Haku.

-"luchemos con honor"- dijo el mercenario alienígena que junto con Zabuza se arrojaron contra Cell que solo los veía como simples insectos.

-"AAAAAAH"- daban su último grito de guerra los 2 guerreros.

-"se acabó, mueran"- dijo Cell tranquilamente mientras se producía una gigantesca explosión la cual era acompañada de un poderoso resplandor que teñía el cielo de las tierras de la neblina, así como también se podía observar trozos de metal las espadas de lezick y zabuza que en pedazos recorrían los cielos sobre la demolida Kirigakure.

-"Lezick, Zabuza lo siento"- pensaba Haku con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría a gran velocidad rumbo a konoha con los cuerpos de Mei y Ao en su espalda.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A KIRIGAKURE.**

Freezer continuaba moviendo las manos como el director de una roqueta maléfica mientras este sádicamente sonreía lleno de placer y locura.

-"todo está saliendo a pedir de boca, continuaremos con esta cruenta matanza hasta que aparezcas del agujero donde te escondes mi querido goku, así que sal pronto a jugar conmigo o no habrá tierra que puedas defender, jajajajaja"- decía entre risas maniáticas el emperador de la maldad que disfrutaba del Armagedón que había iniciado en el mundo ninja mientras este seguía escuchando la melodía de la flauta de su nueva esclava Tayuya.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA DIMENCION OSCURA DE RIKUDOU SENNIN.**

Goku y sus prometidas estaban alistándose para partir de regreso a su mundo para informar a konoha del cruento porvenir que les deparaba,

-"bien hora de irnos, Rikudou Sennin, mándanos de regreso a konoha, a partir de ahora deja todo en mis manos"- dijo Goku que le daba una señal con pulgar hacia arriba y este sonreía.

-"como te dije Son Goku estoy depositando en ti toda mi confianza, fe y esperanza, pero recuerda una cosa muy importante al cual te ayudara mucho y esa es que sin importar la situación o el problema en el que estés tú no estás solo, tu vida ya no solo te pertenece a ti, le pertenece también a aquellos que te quieren y desean verte otra vez"- dijo con sabiduría y gentileza Rikudou Sennin, que mandaba de regreso al saiyajin y a sus prometidas de regreso a konoha.

-"buena suerte"- dijo el sabio de los 6 caminos que posteriormente veía hacia el cielo ya que podía sentir poderosas fluctuaciones de energía positiva que se estaban acercando a su dimensión y que posiblemente serian otro rayo de esperanza para el mundo ninja que se encontraba sumergiéndose en la peor situación en su historia pero este contaba con que Goku y los shinobis saldrían abantes ante esta cruel prueba que el destino les ha deparado.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, konoha está preparando una alianza con Kumogakure, y cuyas diplomáticas, samui y mabui se llevaron la sorpresas de sus vidas ya que estas trataron de ser reclutadas por el culto de goku, desde el punto erróneo de konohamaru que los hizo parecer un culto de fanáticos religiosos, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki personalmente fue a pedir la ayuda de goku ante el ataque del poderoso freezer quien mientras goku estaba con el sabio de los 6 caminos comenzó con un exterminio sistemático de las aldeas shinobis comenzando con las aldeas de Otogakure y de Kirigakure, esta última llevándose la peor parte, llegando al extremo de que la mizukage tuviera que huir, gracias a la ayuda y sacrificio de zabuza y lezick que decidieron enfrentar a cell, ¿qué les deparara a goku y a sus prometidas a su regreso a konoha, el saiyajin tendrá la fortaleza para enfrentar freezer y a su ejército a quienes el maligno emperador dirige como el director de una orquesta a la sonata de la flauta de tayuya quien ha despertado un interés maleficio y enfermizo de freezer por la música de la última sobreviviente de los 4 del sonido, y que clase de plan tendrá en mente el emperador del mal que ha reclutado a orochimaru?, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

El plan de konohamaru de vestir a goku como un sultán árabe en la sesión de fotografía está ligeramente inspirado en los cuentos de las mil y una noches de sherezade, así como la situación cómica del intento de reclutamiento de samui y mabui para el harén de goku por parte de konohamaru está inspirado en konosuba segunda temporada ep 8, cuando el culto de axis intenta reclutar por cualquier medio a kazuma para su secta.

La pelea de Freezer vs 4 del sonido está inspirada en la Ryner Lute Alpha stigma vs soldados, Densetsu No Yuusha No Densetsu, Ep. 3

Así como la de Freezer vs Kimimaro está inspirada en la vegeta vs zarbon, dragón ball z saga de namekusei.

La pelea de Cell vs lezick y zabuza está inspirada en la pitou vs kaito, Hunter x Hunter 2011, saga de las hormigas quimera.

El ataque del ejército de frezzer a kirigakure es un tributo al Requiem de Uvog cuando Kuroro Lucifer dirigía el ataque del genei ryodan a la ciudad de york, Hunter x Hunter 2011.

La extraña y nueva relación de freezer y tayuya está inspirada en las de sesshomaru y Sara Asano en Inuyasha ep 133 – 134, clarice starling y hannibal lector The Silence of the Lambs y en la de komugi y meruem hunter x hunter 2011.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	32. capitulo 31

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, en el capítulo de hoy goku tendrá una dura batalla con un antiguo oponente que le guarda mucho rencor y que al parecer no vendrá solo, espero que sea de su agrado.

animebot02 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, créeme el mundo ardera y bastante, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

SaiyajinSannin – es un verdadero placer conocerte, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu cometario, cuídate.

Etherias Akastki833 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Blake2020 – I am very happy to know what I liked the previous chapter, I hope you like it too; thank you very much for your comment.

twisterblake2015 – I am very happy to know what you liked the previous chapter, goku and his harem has, a great battle in this chapter, I hope you like it, thank you very much for your comment.

Guest – Intentare actualizar lo antes posible, agradezco mucho tus recomendaciones para las futuras parejas de goku las tendré muy en cuenta, en cuna to a las chicas del harem actual si tendrán hijo pero será asta después de los 16 años ya que todavía son muy jóvenes, gracias por tu comentario.

wweTheBeast2015 – I am very happy to know what I liked the previous chapter, goku and his harem to take action against the freezer army in the chapter chapter I hope you like it, thank you for your comments.

blake015 – is an exclusive world, I am very happy to know what I liked the previous chapter, thank you very much for your comments, take care.

Kevin4491 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como las chuscas referencias a konosuba, akatsuki si ara una intervención en esta saga te lo aseguro pero será una sorpresa lo que harán, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus recomendaciones para las chicas que se incluirán en el harem en un futuro, chicas del harem actual si tendrán hijo pero será hasta después de los 16 años ya que todavía son muy jóvenes y es posible que los hijos aparezcan hasta la segunda temporada, gracias por tu comentario.

FanFic World010 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, si orochimaru está completamente loco y en este capítulo lo demostrara te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario.

xpegasox – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus gentiles palabra ya que me dan muchos ánimos para continuar escribiendo, para ser sincero el limite original de chicas iba a ser de 12, Pero viendo todas las recomendaciones tendré que volver a pensar en un nuevo límite, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

maxigiampieri2012 – freezer demostrara porque es el emperador del mal y el mundo ninja sabrá de su terribles actos eso te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Vegetto blue – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la participación de tayuya en esta saga, freezer será mucho más salvaje y violento en esta historia te lo aseguro, y vegetto tendrá una gran batalla épica, espero que sea de tu agrado, te mando muchos saludos y espero que te encuentres muy bien gracias por tu comentario.

Zafir09 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, el salvajismo y locura de freezer son incomparables, lo que es una lástima para los civiles y la gente inocente, pero de alguna manera todo saldrá bien, tayuya tendrá un papel muy importante en esta saga pero es una sorpresa, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

aten92 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, el Armagedón shinobi ha dado inicio y el mundo ninja sufrirá mucho te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Frost639 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, intentare actualizar lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, la relación entre freezer y tayuya si será un poco parecida a la maestro xandred y dayu, tendré muy en cuenta lo de konan y gohan, en cuanto a lo de las peleas cell si tendrá su revancha contra gohan, pero cooler luchara contra goku, espero tu comprensión y apoyo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – Intentare actualizar lo antes posible, gracias por tu comprensión, así como muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Zarathos 1 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la llegada de freezer al mundo ninja y el caos que provocará en él, el culto de los testigos de goku ha llegado a proporciones épicas, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Mar-kun22 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, en cuanto a la de goku saotome no la he descartado y muy pronto la actualizare, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y bendiciones hacia mí y mi familia, de igual manera agradezco tu comentario, espero que te encuentres muy bien cuídate mucho.

Humberto Romero – este capítulo contestara tus dudas, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

SON JAMES – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

arqchevo – orochimaru mas que resignado está loco y es muy malvado este capítulo lo demostrara te lo aseguro, la batalla que se aproxima llevara al límite al mundo ninja, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

The pro saiyan – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, créeme cuando tengan 16 años todas ellas serán mucho mas hermosas así como serán mucho más depravadas y aterradoras te lo aseguro, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

Fire tynamo – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, la historia de goku saotome no la he descartado y muy pronto la actualizare, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y gentiles palabras, así como también agradezco tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, si la guerra ya ha dado inicio y aunque goku tendrá muchos problemas estoy seguro que saldrá abante como lo hace siempre, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter, thank you very much for your comment.

Ayoub – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, si tienes toda la razón alucard77 es también uno de mis autores favorito y por supuesto es el rey de harem, lo respeto muchísimo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

santiago 09 – hola buen día espero que estés bien, gracias por tu comentario.

juanan231283 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, janemba si aparecerá pero su participación será una sorpresa, gracias por tu comentario.

Humberto Romero – muchísimas gracias por tu comentario así como por tus recomendaciones las cuales me parecen muy interesantes las estaré tomando muy en cuenta para esta historia y posiblemente me sean de ayuda incluso para un futuro crossover muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Veggeto – entiendo tu punto de vista y agradezco tus recomendaciones así como tus críticas las cuales tendré muy en cuenta, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

daizuke – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, he tenido la oportunidad de leer una de tus historias, la de El cielo del dxd, y con gusto próximamente te dejare mi opinión y comentarios, los cuales te aseguro serán positivos, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Coronadomontes – espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, si los testigos de goku estarán muy pronto dominando a todas las mujeres del mundo, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

Nevikjlm – estoy muy bien muchas gracias, en cuanto a lo del migatte no gokui es un estado muy impresionante, pero este no aparecerá en esta saga ya que sería mucha ventaja para goku, pero te aseguro que goku si la obtendré en un arco futuro, espero tu comprensión, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

Guest – intentare actualizar lo antes posible, gracias por tu comentario.

David Alejandro – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta historia, agradezco tus palabras de aliento, daré mu mayor esfuerzo para que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo de hoy espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 31 el ataque de Cooler, que inicie la danza de la muerte.

* * *

 **EN LA TORRE DEL LÍDER DE OTOGAKURE.**

En una de las tantas cámaras subterráneas se podía escuchar grandes estruendos y explosiones que retumbaban por todo el abominable lugar revelando a Freezer que tranquilamente caminaba por el entorno y tomando rumba hacia donde se encontraba Cell que estaba recostado en el suelo mal herido y en un estado demacrado.

-"vamos soldado Cell, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, el entrenamiento apenas comienza, además esto ya no es divertido"- decía el emperador del mal que se agacho para estar cerca del androide definitivo.

-"estás loco, maldito demente, esto no es entrenamiento es una tortura"- contesto Cell que trataba de reconstruir su pierna la cual había sido cercenada por uno de los tantos ataque de Freezer.

-"para al cansar el estado golden es necesaria la constancia, sino practicas entonces esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo ya que solo serás un costal de arena para mí diversión"- dijo el emperador del mal seriamente.

-"maldito infeliz"- decía entre dientes Cell que se levantaba con dificultad.

-"general Rildo por favor lleve al soldado Cell a la cámara de recuperación"- ordeno Freezer que colocaba las manos detrás de su espalda en señal de que se había aburrido y que no seguiría con el entrenamiento.

-"¿adónde va usted mi Lord?"- pregunto el general Rildo que servía de apoyo para el debilitado Cell.

-"muy simple mi querido general Rildo, después de tanta barbarie deseo cultivar un poco de cultura y bellas artes en mis oídos"- contesto Freezer que salía del lúgubre lugar rumbo hacia donde estaba Tayuya.

-"ese maldito monstruo se ha obsesionado con la música de esa mujer buena para nada llamada Tayuya"- dijo Cell con enojo.

-"si lo sé solo espero que no pierda los papeles y olvide su razón de estar aquí"- contesto el general Rildo.

-"ja, yo no me preocuparía, sin importar cuán elegante y fino actué el segura siendo una bestia infernal"- dijo Cell que era arrastrado por el general Rildo hacia las cámaras de recuperación que se encontraban en las naves creadas por el maligno doctor Myu.

* * *

 **EN LA RECAMARA PRINCIPAL DEL LÍDER DE OTOGAKURE.**

Freezer entraba al lugar con un paso firme mientras todos los presentes que eran desde soldados, shinobis del sonido así como Orochimaru, Kabuto y Tayuya realizaban una elegante y servicial reverencia ante el emperador que se sentaba en su trono.

-"bienvenido Lord Freezer, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento del señor Cell?"- pregunto Zarbon con curiosidad.

-"está mejorando en poco tiempo será de mucha utilidad para nuestros objetivos de conquista y exterminio"- contesto Freezer lo que molesto a uno de los presentes que se encontraba rechinando los dientes desde hace mucho tiempo lo que fue notado de inmediato por todos los presentes.

-"¿ocurre algo Cooler?"- pregunto King Cold que estaba cerca de su hijo mayor.

-"lo que me molesta es que estemos perdiendo el tiempo en este estúpido planeta en lugar de buscar y aniquilar a todos los saiyajin, pero nadie dice nada ya que le tienen miedo a ese mal nacido de Freezer que desde que llego solo se ha dedicado a entrenar a ese imbécil de Cell y a estar perdiendo el tiempo con su ramera de la flauta"- exclamo con furia Cooler que rápidamente y sin previo aviso recibió de tajo un poderoso ataque de ki que lo mando contra la pared que era atravesada por el hermano del emperador del mal.

-"que….que… ¿que fue eso?"- pregunto débilmente Cooler que apenas podía moverse tras el ataque que fue realizado por mismísimo Freezer que solo se encontraba sentado en su trono y con su mano apuntado hacia el mientras Tayuya estaba a su lado sentada en el suelo mientras esta se alistaba para tocar su flauta.

-"¿porque no cierras el pico mi inútil hermano?, no es mi culpa que tú seas un completo inútil que necesite que lo esté llevando de la mano para hacer las cosa, además no recuerdo haberte dado el permiso de hablar frente a mi trono y mucho menos de faltarle al respeto a mi subordinada"- declaro Freezer cuya sed de sangre era casi palpable ante todos los presentes que estaban aterrorizados por el enojo del emperador.

-"tranquilo hijo mío tu hermano está arrepentido por sus acciones perdónalo"- dijo King Cold tratando de calmar a los dos demonios del frio.

-"entiendo entonces no veo por qué continuar con este espectáculo, por favor señorita Tayuya prosiga con su pieza musical"- dijo Freezer que se calmaba un poco.

-"como usted ordene mi Lord"- dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa arrogante y sádica ya que esta se había convertido en la miembro favorita del ejército para el emperador del mal y esta comenzó a tocar elegantemente su flauta mientras Cooler muy enojado salía del cuarto seguido de sus fuerzas especiales personales.

* * *

 **EN UN CUARTO OSCURO DE LA TORRE DE LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO.**

Cooler se encontraba recargado en una pared mientras sus soldados solo lo veían en silencio.

-"maldito Freezer se cree el dueño de todo el universo, yo debería ser el que dirija esta operación yo soy el mayor, yo soy el más poderoso de la familia del frio"- exclamaba furiosamente Cooler que no noto que alguien se acercaba silenciosamente hacia él y sus hombres.

-"entiendo su dolor, entonces debería de probar su valía ante todos y demostrar que sus palabras tienen un gran valor"- dijo una voz que alerto las fuerzas de Cooler que veía a Orochimaru que maléficamente se acercaba a ellos.

-"ja, no necesito los consejos del perro científico de Freezer"- dijo Cooler con desdén.

-"no se ofenda yo solo decía que usted es un guerrero y los guerreros no hablan con la boca sino con sus puños y acciones y estoy seguro que usted entiende lo que quiero decir"- dijo Orochimaru que parecía una encantadora y maléfica serpiente que trataba de aprovechar todas las situaciones posibles sus favor.

-"¿y que propones?"- pregunto Cooler con curiosidad.

-"es muy simple señor en este mapa que le estoy entregando se encuentra la localización de konoha la aldea donde Son Goku habita, el resto dependerá de usted"- dijo Orochimaru con una gran y extraña sonrisa, de acuerdo.

-"no sé qué planees, pero tomare esta oportunidad para poder desbancar a ese miserable de Freezer y demostrar quien es quien en este lugar"- dijo Cooler que tomo el mapa y salía del lugar acompañado de sus 3 soldados dejando al maligno sanin solo en el cuarto.

-"da igual de donde sean, pero las personas ambiciosas y llenas de sed de venganza siempre son muy fáciles de manipular, jajajaja"- pensaba Orochimaru entre risas que a pesar de lo que ocurre en su mundo no perdía la oportunidad para mostrar su comportamiento diabólico y manipulador.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

En la torre del Hokage, Tsunade se encontraba en compañía de las embajadoras de Kumogakure así como de Kakashi y Hiruzen cuando de repente en el techo de la oficina de la Hokage se formó un agujero negro de donde salieron Goku y las miembros de su harén que caían hacia el suelo.

-"AAAAAAH"- gritaban las chicas cuando estas tocaron el suelo todas amontonadas una encima de la otra.

-"me dolió"- se quejaba Sakura que se sobaba el trasero.

-"dios mío no siento mis piernas"- dijo Hinata que golpeaba para sentir alguna sensación.

-"es porque son las mías"- dijo Ino enojada de que le pegara en sus piernas.

-"eso…..eso….eso no cuenta como beso"- decía nerviosamente Tenten que había caído de cabeza contra la de Temari y estas tuvieron un contacto de boca con boca.

-"Si…..si…. eso…. eso….eso no cuenta"- dijo Temari igual de nerviosa por el accidenta acto yuri que hicieron las dos kunoichis.

-"no…no….no puedo….respirar"- se quejaba Goku que estaba siendo aplastado por el enorme pecho de naruko quien le cayó encima.

-"jaajajaja, me haces cosquillas, oh, dios, mi querido Goku este no es el momento para que juguemos no crees que es mejor que esperemos al anochecer"- decía coquetamente Naruko que se aprovechaba de la situación.

-"tu hija me recuerda a ti cuando eras más joven incluso se comporta igual que tú con Minato"- dijo chuscamente Mikoto a Kushina que solo desviaba la mirada muy sonrojada a sabiendas que su amiga no mentía.

-"déjense de tonterías y bájenseme de encima elefantas"- se quejaba Anko que soportaba el peso de todas ellas que le cayeron encima.

-"¿quiénes son ustedes?"- pregunto Mabui.

-"hola yo soy Goku"- se presentaba el saiyajin con una gran sonrisa y cuya contetación asusto a las embajadoras de Kumogakure.

-"tu…tu….tu… tu eres Son Goku, AAAAAAAH"- dijeron entre gritos las dos kunoichis que se ocultaron muy temerosas en las espaldas de Kakashi que solo tenía una gota de sudor nervioso en su frente.

-"¿quiénes son estas arpías, acaso intentan acercarse a nuestro Goku?"- gritaron las chicas del harén de Goku.

-"dios mío y esas son sus seguidoras a las que les lavo el cerebro"- dijo Samui lo que enfureció aún más a las chicas que estaban listas para atacar, pero estas fueron detenidas por Tsunade que ordeno que le dijeran el por qué estaban en ese lugar.

Poco tiempo después Goku comenzó a explicarles todo lo ocurrido con el rikudou sennin el cómo les explico de que Freezer avía resucitado y que este junto a un enorme ejercito habían llegado a el mundo ninja así como el que comenzarían a atacar en cualquier momento.

-"eso me parece una gran mentira"- dijo Samui que no parecía muy convencida de lo que estaba escuchando.

-"¿estas totalmente seguro de esto Goku?"- pregunto Tsunade también algo aséptica.

-"por favor abuela Tsunade, si no hacemos algo ese loco y sus seguidores se apoderaran de todo el planeta en tan solo unos días"- dijo Naruko con enojo mientras esta era apoyada por las demás chicas, de repente se pudo escuchar una voz alarmada desde la ventana de la Hokage.

-"ellos no mienten ese tal Freezer está atacándonos"- dijo Haku que completamente cansado y aun jadiando mientras trataba de recuperar el oxígeno se encontraba con Mei Terumi y su ayudante Ao en sus espaldas aun desmayados.

-"¿qué les paso?"- exclamo Kakashi mientras este velozmente ayudaba al ninja de la neblina y a la Misukage y a Ao que fueron llevados a aun medico de emergencia.

-"Freezer comenzó un brutal ataque, envió a sus soldados a las aldeas escondidas y estos las barrieron con mucha facilidad, otogakure y kirigakure cayeron en cuestión de minutos"- decía haku que descansaba en el suelo de la oficina de la Hokage mientras este era rodeado por todos que lo escuchaban con mucha atención en especial nuestro héroe que fácilmente fue capaz de sentir el monstruoso ki de Freezer lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

-"¿dónde están Zabuza y Lezick?"- pregunto seriamente Goku.

-"murieron, los mato un sujeto que se hace llamar Cell"- dijo Haku con tristeza lo que entristeció a Kakashi, Naruko, Sakura y a Goku quienes los conocían.

-"rápido hay que dar la alerta hay que prepararnos para un posible ataque, así como también tenemos que avisar a las aldeas restantes para que estas no sean atacadas mientras están desprevenidas"- ordeno Tsunade que llamaba a un grupo de anbus para que estos dieran el toque de alerta a los ciudadanos de konoha.

-"si nos permite Lady Tsunade nosotras enviaremos un halcón mensajero a Kumogakure para avisarle al Raikage y a Lord Killer Bee para que estos se preparen, ese tal Freezer debe ser muy peligroso si logro poner a sus pies a otogakure y kirigakure"- dijo Mabui que salía del cuarto acompañada de Samui y que después de ver a Mei Terumi en ese estado tan lamentable tenía que creer la historia.

-"hay que prepara un grupo de ataque para poder contrarrestar a Freezer y a sus hombres"- dijo hiruzen.

-"con todo respeto Hiruzen exceptuándote a ti, a Tsunade que tienen el nivel de un kage así como a las chicas y a Kakashi creo que hay muy pocos ninjas que podría hacerle frente a los soldados más poderosos de Freezer"- dijo Goku que interrumpía a Sarutobi quien parecía entender lo que decía el saiyajin.

-"¿quiénes crees que nos serian de utilidad?"- cuestiono Tsunade.

-"el sabio pervertido y Maito Gai podrían sernos de mucha utilidad, pero no sé si haya otros ninjas con un poder parecido al de un kage por este lugar"- decía Goku muy pensativo ya que no conocía mucho de los ninjas de otras naciones.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CUEVA ESCONDIDA EN LAS TIERRAS DE LA LLUVIA.**

Se encontraban escondidos varios sujetos con capas negras y que eran adornadas por nubes rojas.

-"tal parece ser que un ejército maléfico se está apoderando de varias extensiones de territorios"- dijo Deidara uno de los miembros de akatsuki la organización terrorista más temida del mundo shinobi.

-"¿y que aremos nos unimos a ellos o los destruimos?"- dijo con duda Itachi que trataba de aparentar ante sus compañeros.

-"por el momento nos mantendremos neutrales, deseo ver cómo se van desenvolviendo las cosas, además dependiendo de la situación actuaremos no podemos permitirnos que unos don nadie nos estorben en nuestros objetivos"- dijo un hombre de cabellera naranja y que tenía un gran número de piercings en la cara así como el que tenía unos extraños ojos color violeta con espirales en su interior, siendo nada más y nada menos que Pain el líder de akatsuki.

-"estoy de acuerdo me da mala espina tratar con sujetos extraños y malos"- dijo bobamente Tobi otro miembro de la asociación criminal quien utilizaba una extraña mascara naranja, pero su estupidez era simplemente una fachada ya que él era muy astuto y calculador ya que este parecía estar pensando en otras cosas.

-"no se quien sea ese estúpido que se está metiendo en mis planes pero no importa, ya que sin importar que bando gane estoy seguro que no saldrá limpio del conflicto y una vez que tenga a todos los bijuus nada ni nadie podrá detenerme"- pensaba tobi que bajo su siniestra mascara se podía observar un ojo shairingan.

-"¿entonces estamos de acuerdo?"- pregunto Pain a sus aliados.

-"SI"- contestaron todos al unísono mientras estos se ocultaban en las sombras de la lúgubre cueva.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A KONOHA.**

Goku junto con todas las chicas de su harén, Kakashi y los 2 Hokages se encontraban en una discusión mientras la aldea estaba siendo evacuada y donde los anbu y otras ninjas de baja categoría se encontraban en el apoyo de las guías a los ciudadanos a los refugios mientras los perímetros defensivos eran reforzados a su máximo nivel de alerta.

-"entonces estamos de acuerdo en el plan que elaboramos, los shinobis más poderosos de la aldea ya están en sus posiciones, solo necesitamos que Jiraiya y Gai vengan lo antes posible"- dijo Hiruzen que rápidamente noto el cambio en las expresiones de Goku, las chicas y Kakashi.

-"esto es horrible un ki enorme y maligno está acercándose gran velocidad a la aldea"- dijo Naruko muy nerviosa.

-"y no solo eso viene con muchas fuentes de energía en especial tres sujetos muy fuertes"- dijo Sakura igual de nerviosa.

-"¿es Freezer?"- pregunto Tsunade.

-"no pero igualmente es muy peligroso, se trata de Cooler, el hermano de Freezer"- dijo Goku que se acercó a la ventana.

-"muy bien chicas, Kakashi sensei sé que les será muy difícil pero estoy seguro que con sus niveles actuales podrán hacerles frente al ejercito yo me encargare de Cooler"- dijo Goku seriamente y con voz de mando tomado el control de la operación.

-"si, déjanoslo a nosotras"- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

-"acabaremos con esas basuras"- dijo Anko con una sonrisa confiada.

-"los enviaremos al inferno"- dijo Ino animadamente.

-"sintiendo sus kis no parecen la gran cosa"- dijo Hinata con un tono algo arrogante.

-"vamos por la victoria"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Temari, Kushina y Mikoto con una gran sonrisa.

-"Goku créeme no hay forma de que perdamos"- dijo Sakura que flexiono su bíceps que demostraban su musculatura que era muy superior a la de cualquier kunoichi común y corriente.

-"no te preocupes por nosotras mejor procura eliminar a su líder y no te lastimes"- dijo Naruko con una mirada seria.

-"yo las cuidare te lo prometo"- dijo Kakashi que se levantó la banda shinobi de konoha que utilizaba como parche revelando su sharingan mientras Goku salía volando por la ventana rumbo a la entrada de la aldea y este esperaba la llegada de sus ponentes que poco a poco eran visibles desde el cielo lejano y que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

-"por fin llegaron"- pensaba Goku con una miranda muy seria.

Por su parte Cooler se detenía arriba de el mientras este era acompañado de sus fuerzas especiales y un ejército de guerreros de 350 hombres de bajo nivel y sin ninguna remembranza.

-"oh, que interesante, es bueno verte otra vez Son Goku aunque creo que mi memoria me esta fallado porque yo te recordaba mucho más alto"- dijo Cooles con una sonrisa y un tono grosero y burlón.

-"bueno digamos que ahora estoy un poco más compacto, pero mi fuerza a aumentado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro"- contesto Goku con un sonrisa astuta.

-"te borrare esa sonrisa de la cara de una buena vez maldito"- dijo Cooler que descendía para esta a la altura de nuestro héroe.

-"ja, no necesito escuchas los discursos baratos de una de las mascotas de Freezer, pelemos de una vez"- exclamo Goku con enojo.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CERCA DEL LUGAR.**

Tsunade, Hiruzen, Kakashi y el harén de Goku se acercaban al lugar del combate listo para contratacar al ejército.

-"esos son los invasores se ven muy extraños"- dijo Ino con curiosidad.

-"no te dejes llevar por las apariencias uno solo no es la gran cosa pero su gran numero los hace muy peligrosos"- dijo Temari astutamente.

-"ese monstruo es el tal Cooler parece ser muy fuerte"- dijo Naruko.

-"confiemos en Goku hija él nunca nos ha decepcionado"- dijo Kushina que ponía su mano en el hombro de su hija mientras todos se colocaban el posición de ataque desenfundando sus kunais y shurikens.

De regreso a la zona del conflicto entre Cooler y Goku se podía observar como el demonio del frio se enfurecía cada vez más y más, revelando un aire de violencia y odio a su alrededor.

-"yo…yo…yo…..YO NO SON NINGUNA MALDITA MASCOTA DE FREEZER, YO ESTOY POR ENCIMA DE EL NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TU NI EL ME ESTORBEN NUNCA MAS"- grito con violencia Cooler que salió disparado hacia donde estaba Goku y le conecto un poderoso derechazo en la cara que lo mando volando contra el suelo que era completamente barrido levantando concreto y tierra.

-"no, Goku"- dijeron las chicas que se arrojaron contra Cooler listas para matarlo.

-"no tengo tiempo para tratar con basura, mátenlas"- grito Cooler a sus hombres lo que era obedecido por los 350 soldados que se arrojaron contra los shinobis de konoha provocando un zafarrancho de proporciones bíblicas en la aldea de la hoja donde de entre los arbustos y de las casas salían de sus escondites los ninjas de élite y atacaban entre todos a los soldados en algo que se había convertido en una guerra muy violenta.

-"a la carga"- gritaba Gai que comenzó un intercambio de golpes con Doore uno de los miembros de las fuerzas especiales de Cooler.

-"demostraremos el poder de la familia Hyuga"- dijo Hiashi que acompañado de gran parte de su clan contestaban el ataque de barias soldados.

-"si, mientras tengamos a esas amazonas dementes no podemos perder"- exclamo Asuma que desenfundaba sus cuchillos de chakra y veía al harén de Goku en plena acción donde todas en un estado berseker golpeaban y contrarrestaban a todo lo que se les acercaran aunque de vez en cuando entre los que atacaban también habían compañeros de armas.

-"huácala, ni loco me les acercare a esas dementes"-dijo Jiraiya que veía todo desde un tejado cercano al lugar de la pelea campal.

-"mataremos a cualquiera que nos estorbe"- dijo un soldado tipo reptiliano que apuntaba su arma de energía hacia Jiraya, que reacciono mucho más rápido que el soldado y logro realizar un jutsu de viento.

-"quítate no estorbes, no me dejar ver, odama rasengan"- dijo Jiraiya que creo una gran esfera de aire comprimido que golpeo al soldado que salió disparado por los aires para después estrellarse contra el suelo ya sin vida.

-"no hay que confiarse sin importar sus aspectos físicos atáquelos con todo e intenten supéralos en número"- grito el sabio pervertido a los shinobis que lo obedecían y que intentaba aprovechar su mayor número de hombres para compensar su falta de fuerza.

-"acabaremos con Son Goku y el señor Cooler gobernara este mundo"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sauzer y Neiz los dos miembros restantes de las fuerzas de Cooler que creaban espadas de ki e intentaban empalar a Goku que estaba en el suelo pero estos fueron detenidos por un relámpago que paso a lado de ellos.

-"no los dejare pasar yo seré su oponente"- dijo Kakashi que se colocaba enfrente de Sauzer y Neiz.

-"tú serás el primero en morir"- dijeron los 2 guerreros que salieron en persecución de Kakashi que salto hacia una zona boscosa tratando de sacar provecho de su conocimiento del campo de batalla como una ventaja.

-"hoy será tu final Son Goku"- dijo Cooler que se acercaba lentamente hacia nuestro héroe que comenzó a flotar ligeramente en el aire.

-"eres un monstruo Cooler, tú y tu hermano, los aniquilare"- exclamo Goku que salió disparado contra el demonio del frio provocando una gigantesca explosión y un enorme cráter lo que sorprendía a todos los presentes que a pesar del estruendo no se detenían y seguían batallando.

Por otro lado Goku salía disparado contra uno de los edificios de la zona hotelera de la aldea atravesándolo y quedando estático en uno de los cuartos mientras este era seguido por Cooler.

-"matare a todos tus amados humanos uno a uno asta estar satisfecho Goku y lo hare frente a tus ojos impotentes"- dijo Cooler que travesaba el agujero para estar frente al saiyajin y mientras este comenzaba a disparar una gran ráfaga de rayos láser de sus ojos que de molían la estructura del edificio que comenzó a implosionar de forma violenta.

-"jajajajaja"- se reía Cooler con locura mientras salía de edificio a gran velocidad.

-"MALDITO BASTARDO"- grito goku que se transformaba en súper saiyajin y voló a gran velocidad fura del edificio que medio caía encima de él, mientras Goku caía violentamente contra las calles de la zona comercial de konoha destruyendo algunos locales en el proceso y el caos y la locura estallaba en la aldea que se había convertido en una zona de guerra total.

De repente Goku salió de entre los escombros muy enojado mientras Cooler se arrojó contra el e iniciaron un brutal intercambio de golpes que levantaban las rocas del lugar y generaban monstruosas descargas de electricidad que cortaban las nubes en el cielo.

-"¿Por qué no te rinde de una vez por todas?"- grito Cooler que le dio un poderos golpe a Goku que salió volando contra la torre del Hokage estrellándose contra el símbolo de piedra del lugar que se desmoronaba en pedazos pero Goku de una u otra forma logro recomponerse en el aire mientras veía fríamente a Cooler que estaba en el suelo con una sonrisa confiada.

-"las cosas no serán tan simples Goku o te mueres tu o me muero yo he ahí el dilema"- dijo Cooler que levantó el vuelo hacia Goku que realizo el mismo movimiento que el demonio del frio y estar uno frente al otro creando un poderoso estruendo que destruía gran parte de la torre del Hokage así como de gran número de ventanas de las casas aledañas que explotaban tras el poderoso ataque del súper saiyajin y el demonio del frio que salió disparado contra el edificio de criptografía de la aldea creando un cráter en el tejado de este.

-"ríndete Cooler estás perdido"- declaro Goku que era bañado por un resplandor dorado.

-"no Goku esto apenas comienza, mientras tú estabas jugando a la casita en este planeta yo fortalecía más y más mi odio hacia ti y tu maldita raza"- dijo Cooler que comenzó a transformase en su última y monstruosa forma.

-"destrozare tu cara de bebe"- dijo Cooler mientras una careta le cubrió la parte baja de su rostro, pero estas palabras no amedrentaron a nuestro héroe y más bien lo enfurecieron mas ya que Goku se arrojó contra Cooler desatando una brutal batalla aérea donde las explosiones y las ondas sónicas retumbaban en la aldea de konoha.

* * *

 **REFUGIO DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

-"Esto es algo monstruoso, a estés paso todos moriremos"- dijo un anciano que veía la batalla desde una ventana.

-"tengo mucho miedo mama"- dijo una pequeña niña que era abrazada por su madre que trataba de consolarla.

-"ya basta déjense de insensateces, Goku está allá afuera el detendrá a esos sujetos de eso estoy segura"- dijo Hanabi que cargaba en sus hombros a un niño lastimado y lo conducía con un médico.

-"si además tenemos a las locas del harén de Goku ellas solas valen por 1000 ninjas normales"- apoyo Konohamaru tratando de animar a las personas.

-"ganaremos es un hecho"- dijo Moegi con una expresión seria.

-"si es cierto esa lunáticas son unas pervertidas degeneradas y escandalosas, pero son muy fuertes recuerdo cuando destruyeron mi hotel por estar haciendo sus guarradas, ellas nos ayudaran"- dijo uno de los dueños de los hoteles de la aldea lo que genero los ánimos de los aldeanos que comenzaron a apoyar desde las ventanas a sus shinobis en esta difícil situación.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA ZONA BOSCOSA DE LA ALDEA.**

Se podía observar tres figuras que se movían de un lado al otro en un gran intercambio de ataque y de violentas velocidades que eran muy difíciles de captar por un ojo humano normal.

-"muere maldito peli plateado"- grito Neiz que disparo barios ataque de ki que se colisionaban contra el suelo y algunos árboles que eran incinerados.

-"comparados a los ataque de ki de Goku los suyos son más lentos lo que me permite esquivarlos"- dijo Kakashi que se movía de manera elegante esquiando las esferas de ki.

-"ja, no importa que tan ágil seas nosotros tenemos la ventaja total, somos más fuertes que tu así como también somos 2 contra 1"- dijo burlonamente Sauzer que creo una espada de ki que utilizo contra Kakashi que intento bloquear con 2 kunai pero estas fueron rebanadas fácilmente y la espada cortaba grotescamente a Kakashi que horrorizado caía en el suelo.

-"ja, solo era una basura"- dijo Sauzer que aterrizo junto al cuerpo convulsionante de Kakashi.

De repente el scooter de ambos guerreros hizo una reacción rápida hacia el suelo pero era demasiado tarde ya que el Kakashi moribundo desapareció en una nube de humo mientras del suelo salía disparado el verdadero Kakashi que a la velocidad del rayo le encajo una cuchilla relámpago por la espalda para salir por el pecho de Sauzer mientras este exhalaba una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca y su cuerpo que teñían el suelo del lugar.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba con locura Sauzer que instantáneamente caía muerto cuando Kakashi sacaba su brazo de cuerpo del alienígena invasor.

-"NOOOO, SAUZER"- grito Neiz que veía todo lo ocurrido desde el cielo.

-"si está claro que ustedes son más fuertes que yo así como también tenían la ventaja numérica, pero yo tengo mucha experiencia en combates a muerte así como también el que conozco perfectamente el campo que nos rodea y no solo eso yo a diferencia de Goku y ustedes no tiendo a alargar las peleas, si tengo la oportunidad de matar a mi oponente cuando este se descuida lo hare ese es el estilo de los asesinos silenciosos y furtivos que harán lo que sea para ganar, los ninjas jounin de konoha"- declaro ferozmente Kakashi que tras el entrenamiento extremo que tuvo con el saiyajin se fortaleció considerablemente y su cuchilla relámpago no era la acepción ya que con el mato de tajo a un usuario del ki lo que parecería imposible antes del entrenamiento.

-"MALDITO MATASTE A MI LÍDER DE ESCUADRÓN"- grito enloquecidamente Neiz.

-"si y sigues tu mi deforme amigo, muy pronto te reunirás con él"- dijo Kakashi que transformo su ojo sharingan en un mangekyou sharingan para después levantar sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-"te encontrare y te matare te voy a matar"- dijo ferozmente Neiz que comenzó a volar violentamente y utilizando su scooter en busca del jounin de konoha.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL HARÉN DE GOKU.**

Todas las chicas luchaban de una manera más violenta y brutal de lo normal acabando con todos los soldados de Freezer que se les pusieran en frente.

-"esto se está poniendo muy divertido"- dijo Mikoto que disparaba una ráfaga de ki contra varios soldados de Cooler.

-"deja de actuar así y pelea bien"- dijo Kushina que daba un cabezazo a uno de los soldados al que previamente estaba estrangulando.

-"por lo menos es más normal que ella"- dijo Ino que ayudaba a la matriarca Uzumaki mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia Sakura que estaba masacrando a otro soldado que ya no se defendía.

-"¿dime de que color es tu maldita sangre?"- grito la pelirosa que azotaba la cabeza del soldado contra el suelo mientras esta estallaba y regaba toda la materia gris del alienígena invasor por los suelos.

-"genial, con este ya llevo 15 víctimas"- dijo Sakura que sonreía felizmente mientras esta se limpiaba la sangre de su cara y arrastraba el cadáver del soldado junto a otros 14 soldados muertos que tenían el cráneo destrozado por la inmensa fuerza de la kunoichi pelirosa.

-"todas tenemos estilos de combate muy diferentes que van desde lo estético, velocidad y agilidad así como del uso de jutsus especiales, pero ella ha logrado llegar hasta aquí simplemente por un concepto de fuerza bruta y salvajismo"- pensaba Temari que mostraba admiración y algo de temor por Sakura, al mismo tiempo Naruko combatía en el aire con 8 soldados que le disparaban con sus armas de energía.

-"estoy harta de esto dejen de estorbar, KYUBI – KAIOKE"- exclamo Naruko que desplego una poderosa aura carmesí y a la velocidad del sonido esta destrozo las armas de los soldados para después elevarse por encima de ellos.

-"SUPER ODAMA RASENGAN"- grito Naruko que creo una gigantesca esfera de aire comprimido y se arrojó contra los soldados que eran destrozados y desmembrados en pedazos al contacto con el ataque de la pequeña Uzumaki.

-"así se hace pechos de vaca, esa es mi discípula"- gritaba el sabio pervertido con orgullo que veía lo que pasaba.

-"no me digas pechos de vaca o tú serás el siguiente viejo cochino"- grito Naruko que apenada se cubría sus enormes pechos con sus manos.

-"demonios nos está costando trabajo acabar con estos sujetos, nos están haciendo retroceder"- dijo uno de los soldados que había tomado el mando de las fuerzas invasoras mientras Cooler luchaba con Goku.

-"si lo sé en especial esas malditas brujas tetonas son muy peligrosas no podemos confiarnos"- dijo otro soldado que se acercó al líder.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE COOLER Y GOKU.**

Cooler y Goku se encontraba en un intercambio de golpes moviéndose por todos lados mientras estos esquivaban los edificios altos de la aldea de konoha.

-"ya muérete"- dijo Goku que conecto una serie de golpes en el abdomen de Cooler que volaba violentamente contra un edificio que milagrosamente pudo esquivar.

-"no escaparas"- dijo nuestro héroe que lo perseguía, pero de algún modo lo perdió de vista ya que no podía encontrarlo entre los edificios.

-"¿dónde está?"- se preguntó Goku.

-"aquí estoy"- dijo Cooler que salió disparado de un edificio que utilizo para ocultarse y después darle un puñetazo al súper saiyajin que caía en picada hacia ichiraku.

-"no lo permitiré, yo defenderé mi reino"- gritaba Teuchi que no fue a los alberges para los refugiados y que se encontraba en el tejado de su restaurante con una escoba como arma y una cazuela en su cabeza como casco.

-"demonios Teuchi quítate"- exclamo Goku que se giró en el aire y pudo evitar estrellarse con el restaurante pero aun así destrozo el suelo cercano al restaurante creando un gigantesco cráter y provocando una lluvia de graba y concreto.

-"¿estás bien Goku?"- pregunto Ayame que salía del restaurante preocupada por lo que paso.

-"si…..si…..si estoy bien aunque me dolió un poquito"- contesto Goku que tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza el cual sobaba.

-"Ayame este lugar es un pandemónium, tienen que escapar"- dijo el súper saiyajin con preocupación por sus amigos.

-"no te preocupes mi lindo Goku nos otros ya nos vamos"- dijo Ayame que arrastraba a su padre del cuello de la camisa y que estaba completamente noqueado y con los ojos en espiral ya que Ayame le dio un sartenazo.

-"este…..bien.…. Cuídense"- dijo Goku con una gota de sudor en su frente y confundido por los actos locos y bizarros de Teuchi y su hija.

-"no te distraigas maldito simio"- grito Cooler que se acercaba al saiyajin que encendió su aura dorada y salir disparado contra el demonio del frió al que sujetaba de la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a barrer los cristales y el cemento de un edificio cercano con la cara del demonio del frió.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Cooler con dolor.

-"vamos duérmete, duérmete, duérmete"- decía burlonamente Goku que continuaba arrastrando la cabeza de Cooler contra los muros del edificio.

-"suéltame infeliz"- dijo Cooler que tomo la pierna de Goku y lo lanzo contra el mismo edificio que era atravesado por Goku que rodaba por el lugar para después quedar momentáneamente quieto en el aire.

-"vete al infierno y chúpale el culo al diablo"- grito vulgarmente Cooler que se tele trasporto debajo de Goku y le disparo una gigantesca esfera de ki que saco por los aire a nuestro héroe que gritaba ante el poderoso ataque.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Goku que era arrastrado por la esfera de energía.

* * *

 **CERCA DE LA IONOSFERA DEL PLANETA NINJA.**

-"AAAAAH"- grito Goku que destruía la esfera de energía tras haberse transformado en súper saiyajin 2.

-"vamos Son Goku eso es todo lo que puedes hacer"- grito Cooler que volaba a súper velocidad y que atacaba a nuestro héroe que se defendía en otro explosivo intercambio de golpes y patadas.

-"maldito saiyajin deja de resistirte y ve al otro mundo"- dijo Cooler que tomo con sus manos un asteroide que flotaba cerca de donde ellos estaban luchando y se lo arrojo a Goku que con una fuerte patada lo rompió en miles de pedazos.

Pero nuestro héroe no contó con que Cooler abrazaría el pequeño cuerpo de Goku y se arrojaría con el hacia el suelo mientras los dos eras rodeados por los restos del asteroide que caía junto con ellos que se quemaban con la fricción de la velocidad que llevaban.

* * *

 **EN LA GRAN ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

El combate campal entre los ninjas de konoha y los soldados de Freezer continuaba con una ligera ventaja para los shinobis que gracias al harén de Goku así como de los 2 Hokages y el sabio pervertido estaban repeliendo el ataque enemigo, pero todos desviaron la mirada hacia el cielo para observar una lluvia de fuego que se dirigía así donde ellos se encontraban.

-"retirada"- dijo Tsunade que daba una señal para que todos los ninjas se hicieran a un lado.

-"quítense todos"- grito como orden el soldado de Freezer a los pocos soldados restantes que quedaban.

Segundos después se vio como los objetos impactaron contra la puerta de la aldea que era completamente destruida provocando aún más el caos en el lugar, revelando en un gran cráter carbonizado a Goku que tenía sus ropas ligeramente rotas y quemadas mientras este estaba estrangulando a Cooler por la espalda que con dificultar trataba de zafarse del agarre de Goku.

-"su…..su…..su…..suéltame…mocoso estúpido"- dijo Cooler que ya no podía respirar.

-"no te soltare, por nada del mundo te soltare"- dijo Goku que aumentó la presión de su agarre.

-"aunque…..aunque yo…..yo pierda esta pelea no…no me iré solo"- declaro Cooler que disparo un rayo de sus ojos que impacto en el pecho de Tsunade que escupía sangre y se desplomaba moribunda.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Tsunade adolorida.

-"noooo, han herido a la quinta Hokage"- exclamo Anko con horror.

-"rápido traigan un médico"- grito alarmada mente Tenten.

-"Lady Tsunade"- dijo Shizune con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a su maestra.

-"ESTUPIDOOOO"- grito con locura y furia Goku que con toda su fuerza tomo la cabeza de Cooler y le dio completamente la vuelta en un giro de 360 grados rompiéndole el cuello al demonio del frio que se desplomaba muerto al instante que Goku lo soltaba y rápidamente corría hacia la Hokage mientras sacaba una semilla del ermitaño de entra sus ropas para curar a la moribunda mujer.

-"Tsunade comete esto rápido"- dijo Goku alarmado.

-"que…que…... ¿qué es eso?"- pregunto débilmente Tsunade.

-"olvida eso abuela, comételo rápido"- dijo Naruko que le abría la boca a la Hokage mientras Goku le ponía la semilla en la boca.

-"mastícala y trágala"- reclamo Sakura lo que fue obedecido por Tsunade que después de tragar la semilla instantáneamente su herida mortal fue curada lo que alegro a todos los shinobis que veían a su líder completamente sana.

-"es un milagro estoy curada"- dijo Tsunade con alegría mientras se levantaba.

-"las semillas del ermitaño son una gran maravilla"- dijo Hinata con alegría.

-"si son de lo mejor"- apoyo Ino a su compañera.

-"por dios han matado a Lord Cooler"- dijo alarmada mente uno de los soldados que junto a sus compañeros entraban en pánico mientras veían a Goku voltear hacia ellos y fulminarlos con la mirada.

-"y ahora siguen ustedes"- dijo Anko con una sonrisa sádica mientras esta se lamia los labios.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA A LA ZONA BOSCOSA DE LA ALDEA.**

Se podían escuchar numerosas explosiones que barría con todo lo que se le ponía en frente mientras Kakashi se encontraba en una difícil situación donde este de alguna manera logro mantener el ritmo contra Neiz que parecía haber aumentado más su fuerza gracias a la furia y el deseo de vengar a su camarada caído que murió en manos del jounin de konoha.

-"muere, muere, muere"- decía Neiz con furia que logro acorralar a Kakashi que estaba parado junto a un desfiladero.

-"estas muy enojado y eso será tu perdición, un ninja debe de ver atreves de la decepción"- dijo Kakashi que decidió utilizar su mangekyō sharingan.

-"kamui"- exclamo Kakashi que abrió un gran agujero negro frente a él.

-"ja, estúpido tu agujerito no podrá absorberme"- dijo burlonamente Neiz.

-"yo no pretendo absorberte, planeo traer a alguien"- dijo Kakashi mientras que del portal salía disparado a una súper velocidad Maito Gai que utilizo el portal para llegar hasta el lugar.

-"gai atácalo con toda tu fuerza"- grito Kakashi.

-"eso ya lo sé, recibe el poder de la juventud, 8 puertas de dolor"- grito Gai que desprendió un aura verde mientras todas las venas de su cuerpo comenzaron a sobresalir y su masa muscular aumento de manera prominente.

-"NO PUEDE SER"- grito Neiz que no tuvo tiempo para endurecer su cuerpo con ki y recibió de tajo una patada dada con toda la fuerza de Gai la cual le arranco la cabeza con todo y espina dorsal matándolo instantáneamente y terminando con la pelea.

Momentos después Kakashi se sentó en el suelo muy cansado y adolorido tras utilizar su mangekyō sharingan.

-"¿estás bien Kakashi?"- pregunto Gai con un poco de preocupación por su amigo y rival.

-"si fue una pelea difícil debo admitirlo, en verdad si no hubiera entrenado con Goku antes de esto no habría tenido oportunidad contra estos sujetos"- contesto Kakashi que se cubría su ojo sharingan con su banda ninja.

-"la victoria es casi un hecho tenemos que volver al portón de la aldea"- dijo Gai que le extendía la mano a Kakashi ayudando lo a levantarse y juntos partían rumbo a portón de konoha.

* * *

 **EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Los miembros restantes del ejercito de Cooler estaban completamente pasmados e inmóviles ante Goku y todos los shinobis de la aldea de konoha que esperaban el momento para terminar con la miseria de los soldados.

-"ríndanse está claro que la moral de sus fuerzas ha caído junto con la muerte de su líder"- dijo Hiruzen que trataba de solucionar el conflicto de manera pacífica.

-"pues yo creo que los que deberían rendirse son ustedes"- dijo una voz que resonó en los cielos de konoha lo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes que al voltear pudieron observar a King Cold que venía acompañado de Zarbon y Dodoria así como de un ejército de soldados de más de 1,500 hombres.

-"llegaron los refuerzos"- dijo animosamente Doore quien era el último sobreviviente de las fuerzas especiales de Cooler.

-"dame el reporte"- ordeno King Cold que decencia junto con sus fuerzas.

-"el señor Cooler así como mis compañeros cayeron en el cumplimiento de su deber mi Lord"- reportaba Doore a su líder.

-"esto es muy malo son muchísimos, además ese gigantón y los otros dos que lo acompañan parecen ser muy fuertes"- dijo nerviosamente Ebisu que se limpiaba unas cuantas heridas en su cara.

-"así parece, para ser sincera creo que hemos perdido completamente la ventaja que teníamos, además no creo que las amazonas de Goku puedan sernos de mucha ayuda contra tantos"- dijo Kurenai que después de lo dicho escupió una ligera cantidad de sangre ya que durante una de sus peleas esta se rompió un diente.

-"debo decir que esta es la primera vez que nos conocemos en persona, Son Goku y siendo sincero estoy algo decepcionado, ya que no pareces ser tan imponente como cuentan tus hazañas"- dijo mordazmente King Cold.

-"a mí no me importa lo que tu creas, además está más que claro que soy mucho más fuerte que tú y tus hombres juntos y eso que no he utilizado ni la mitad de mi poder"- contesto Goku que comenzó a desprender un aura dorara la cual era acompañada de descargas eléctricas, esta acción intimido a todos los soldados exceptuando a King Cold que permanecía tranquilo ante Goku.

-"oh, estoy muy de acuerdo con tu declaración, está más que claro que ni yo y mis hombres podemos plantarte cara"- dijo arrogantemente King Cold.

-"en toses te sugiero que tomes a tus amigos y se vayan de este planeta"- dijo Goku con una mirada fría y penetrante.

-"suena muy generoso de tu parte jovencito, aunque gracias al scooter fui capaz de escuchar una conversación muy interesante entre uno de los soldados de Cooler y un amigo tuyo quien creo acabo con él, y ese amigo tuyo dijo algo que me pareció muy inspirador y creo que es una lección que tu debería de aprender, un ninja debe ver atreves de la de sección"- declaro King Cold mientras que de entre algunos arbustos salía Kabuto que le apuntaba a Goku con un brazalete de acero.

-"es un arma automática para disparar senbons"- dijo Jiraiya que veía junto a los de más lo acontecido.

-"fue un placer conocerte Goku, descansa en paz"- dijo Kabuto que realizo un disparo que salió del brazalete, pero la bala fue detenida fácilmente por Goku que la sujetaba entre sus dedos.

-"¿una bala, intentan lastimarme con una simple bala?"- cuestiono el súper saiyajin con una ceja arqueada.

-"¿es una broma?"- pregunto Naruko con un tono burlón.

-"¿pero qué estupidez es esta?"- pregunto Anko.

-"al contraria vaca lechera en miniatura y exhibicionista de la camisa de malla, simplemente ya ganamos"- dijo Dodoria que se burlaba de la Uzumaki y la Mitarashi.

Momentos después la bala exploto y esta género un extraño humo violeta que envolvía toda la cara de Goku que inmediatamente comenzó a toser de manera violenta mientras este se comenzó a mover de un lado al otro tratando de alejarse del humo.

-"¿Qué….es… estos no…. Puedo….respirar bien"- se quejaba Goku que se tallaba los ojos y se sujetaba la garganta la cual le dolía muchísimo.

-"ese es un veneno hecho únicamente para tu persona, deberías estar honrado Goku, Lord Orochimaru se esforzó estos últimos meses para crearlo"- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa diabólica.

-"me siento muy mal"- dijo Goku que perdía la trasformación del súper saiyajin 2 y caía de rodillas en el suelo.

-"NOOO, GOKU"- gritaron todas las miembros del harem que corrían para ayudar a su amado.

-"parece ser que ese tal Orochimaru no es un inútil como yo había creído"- pensaba king Cold que comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado previamente.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – TORRE DEL LÍDER DE OTOGAKURE.**

king Cold se encontraba caminando por la torre en busca de su hijo mayor a quien no parecía encontrar y tal parecía que había salido del lugar.

-"¿dónde diablos estará ese idiota?"- se preguntaba el demonio del frió.

-"pero que basurero es este planeta, no entiendo que ganaremos en este lugar"- dijo fuertemente, king Cold que noto como el doctor Myu y el maligno sanin se acercaban lentamente hacia él.

-"¿qué quieren?"- pregunto king Cold.

-"solo queríamos informarle que el señor Cooler, fue a buscar a Son Goku"-dijo el doctor Myu.

-"maldita sea, ¿que se ha creído ese mocoso estúpido?, si Freezer se entera nos aniquilara"- exclamo furiosamente king Cold.

-"disculpe mi descortesía mi gran señor pero no creo que sean castigados si por pura casualidad ustedes regresaran con Son Goku como rehén"- dijo Orochimaru que interrumpía al demonio del frió.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- pregunto king Cold.

-"es muy simple estoy seguro que sin importar que tan poderoso se haya vuelto Goku tendrá muchos problemas con el señor Cooler y cuando este pues no se esté herido, confiado, o distraído usted podría aprovechar la situación y quedarse con la gloria"- dijo Orochimaru con un tono tentador y maléfico.

-"suena muy interesante, y sin importar que Cooler falle en su objetivo yo me librare del castigo de Freezer si logro traer conmigo a Goku con vida para que él se divierta con el saiyajin"- dijo king Cold con una media sonrisa astuta.

-"es correcto señor"- dijo el doctor Myu.

-"pero dudo que yo pueda hacerle algo a ese saiyajin si Cooler no puede hacerlo menos yo"- dijo king Cold.

-"ese no sería ningún problema mi ayudante Kabuto lo acompañara y este le brindara esas oportunidad de victoria"- dijo Orochimaru mientras de entre las sombras salía Kabuto que se terminaba de colocar el brazalete de acero.

-"¿de qué me servirá ese mocoso en esta batalla?"- pregunto king Cold,

-"el proyectil en el brazalete contiene el poder para acabar con Goku mi señor, para que entienda a veces la inteligencia y los cálculos pueden superar el poder absoluto y la supuesta invencibilidad"- contesto Orochimaru con una gran sonrisa y mirada llena de locura.

-"oh, entiendo, me parece perfecto, entonces llamen al soldado Zarbon y al soldado Dodora y díganles que tienen que venir conmigo"- dijo king Cold que comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida listo para convocar a varios miembros de su ejército personal.

-"veo que usted es muy astuto señor Orochimaru"- dijo el doctor Myu elogiando al maligno sanin.

-"jajajaja, no sé a qué se refiere doctor yo simplemente doy ligeras recomendaciones y palabras de aliento, que ellos hagan sus movimientos ya es cuestión de esa personas"- contesto entre risas Orichimaru que fingía ignorancia.

-"si claro, jajaja, me alegro de que estés de nuestro lado Orochimaru"- dijo el maligno doctor que salió en busca de los dos soldados mencionados por king Cold.

-"por el momento mi querido doctor, por el momento"- dijo Orochimaru en voz baja mientras Kabuto se acercaba a él.

-"solo tengo un tiro"- dijo Kabuto que revisaba el arma.

-"ya te lo dije un solo tiro es suficiente, ya que no importa que tan fuerte sea el necesita respirar y cuando sus pulmones se llenen de ese gas el dios se convertirá en lo que él no esperaba convertirse, se convertirá en un humano débil e insignificante"- declaro el maligno sanin mientras este se escondía entre las sombras de la torre de otogakure.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

king Cold continuaba observando a Goku en el suelo que se contorsionaba del dolor mientras sus prometidas continuaban rodeándolo e intentando ayudarlo.

-"no crean que no me di cuenta de lo que ustedes estaban planeando malditos infelices, una vez que allá capturado a ese imbécil de Goku le diré todo lo que escuche a Freezer y tanto Myu y Orochimaru terminaran empalados en estacas en el techo de esa horrible torre"- pensaba king Cold que había escuchado todo lo que dijeron los villanos que no notaron que él seguía escondido escuchándolos.

-"encadénenlo y tráiganlo"- ordeno el demonio del frío a sus hombres.

-"entendido señor, ¿pero no creo que sea necesario que lo llevemos completo o sí?"- pregunto diabólicamente Zarbon que comenzó a crujir los nudillos de sus manos.

-"no, no es necesario, de hecho me gustaría que eliminaran a todos los habitantes de esta aldea, incluyendo a las mujeres, niños y ancianos, cualquiera que pueda usar un arma es un enemigo, mátelos"- dijo king Cold que coloco las manos detrás de su espalda y se prepara para ver el espectáculo, mientras los shinobis de konoha se ponían en modo defensivo.

-"no te dejaremos ponerle ni una mano a Goku"- exclamaron las kunoichis que se lanzaron contra Zarbon, Dodoria y Doore.

-"no estorben"- grito king Cold que disparo una gran esfera de ki que impacto y exploto con las kunoichi que volaban por los aires mal heridas.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaban todas las kunoichis que se estrellaban contra el suelo semi inconscientes.

-"no…deje….déjenlas…en paz"- dijo Goku con mucha dificultad tratando de recomponerse pero era inútil el veneno todavía recorría sus vías respiratorias.

-"Naruko"- grito Iruka enfurecido que intento detener al grupo de soldados pero este fue dejado fuera de combate por Doore que de un puñetazo lo noqueo, lo que sorprendió a Tsunade y a Hiruzen que se prepararon para atacar pero estos fueron interrumpidos por el ataque de una marejada de soldados que se les echaban encima.

-"no, Goku, no se le acerquen, déjenlo"- grito Shizune en pánico mientras ella misma se defendía con dificultad de 3 soldados.

De repente una kunai cayó en el suelo frente a los hombres que veía a Kakashi que se colocó frente a Goku tratando de defenderlo.

-"si se acercan se mueren"- dijo con odio el jounin de konoha.

-"¿quién es ese?"- pregunto Dodoria.

-"no se confíen, de todos los ninjas de esta aldea él es el más fuerte, pudo matar por sí mismo a Sauzer y Neiz"- dijo Doore.

-"oh, entonces ese peli plateado debe ser muy poderoso"- dijo Zarbon que se preparó para luchar con Kakashi.

-"no se metan él es mío, vengare a mis amigos"- declaro Doore que después de lo dicho se arrojó contra Kakashi e inicio una brutal batalla.

-"bueno mientras tanto vamos a divertimos"- dijo Dodoria que tomo por el cuello a Goku y lo levanto en el aire.

-"mal….mal…. malditos"- dijo Goku que rápidamente recibió un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Dodoria.

-"cállate"- dijo zarbo que comenzó una asoladora y brutal lluvia de golpes en el cuerpo de goku que no podía ni meter las manos.

-"guárdame un poco"- dijo Dodoria que valiéndose de su peso se arrojó con las rodillas por delante y aplasto el brazo de Goku despedazándoselo en el acto.

-"AAAAAAH"- gritaba el saiyajin.

-"te dije que te callaras"- grito Zarbon que realizo una patada y le sumió la arrodilla hacia adentro al saiyajin dañándole completamente los cartílagos y ligamentos mientras Goku solo estaba en el suelo tratando de defenderse pero era inútil el efecto del veneno de Orochimaru lo debilito totalmente.

-"ahora te sacare los ojos"- dijo Zarbon que se preparó para el atroz acto mientras sujetaba fuertemente la lastimada cara de Goku, pero milagrosamente Naruko se interpuso y con el destello del kyubi kaioken le dio una patada en la cara a Zarbon que salió volando por los aires.

-"maldita mocosa"- dijo Dodoria que utilizo un ataque con su hombro y tacleo a la pequeña Uzumaki para después tanto el cómo Zarbon comenzaran a masacrar a la niña que ya no podía luchar más.

-"NARUKOOO"- grito Kushina aterrorizada viendo como su hija estaba a punto de morir frete a sus ojos y ella no podía ayudarla.

-"de…..de….déjenla"- dijo Goku débilmente.

-"ja, era solo basura"- declaro Dodoria que azoto fuertemente el cuerpo de la Uzumaki en el suelo el cual se cuarteaba, para después volver a tomar camino hacia Goku.

-"no….no…..no te…dejare….pasar"- dijo débilmente Naruko que con su mano ensangrentada sujetaba el pie de Dodoria.

-"maldita perra tetona déjame en paz"- dijo Dodoria que lanzó un poderoso puñetazo a la inmóvil Naruko.

Pero inesperada y milagrosamente el puño de Dodoria no alcanzo a Naruko ya que Sakura se colocó como escudo humano y recibió en su lugar el ataque lo que la hizo estrellarse contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

-"SAKURA"- exclamaron Anko y Ino que intentaban levantares.

-"me….me dolió, muchísimo"- decía Sakura que tenía la mejilla completamente inflamada pero gracias a su resistencia gracias al entrenamiento con Goku esta salvo su vida ya que una persona normal habría perdido la cabeza de ese impacto.

-"jajajajaja, Dodoria estas teniendo problemas con unas simples mocosas sucias"- dijo Zarbon entre risas.

-"cállate y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas"- grito Dodoria que junto con Zarbon cargaron unos poderosos ataques de ki y los apuntaban contra nuestro héroe.

-"desaparece Son Goku"- dijeron los dos malignos soldados que dispararon sus ataques que al impactar provocaron una gran y estruendosa explosión que teñía todo el lugar con escombros y humo negro.

-"NOOOOO"- gritaron con tristeza y desesperación todas las miembros del harén de Goku que con lágrimas en los ojos veía lo que había pasado con su amado.

-"estúpidos les dije que lo quería con vida"- regañaba king Cold a sus hombres.

-"lo…lo….lo sentimos mucho"- se excusaron los dos soldados con temor ante el demonio del frió que veía la gran fumarola de humo negro.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE DEL LÍDER DE OTOGAKURE.**

El emperador del mal se encontraba en su trono escuchando la música de flauta de Tayuya que se encontraba sentada del lado izquierdo del trono del emperador mientras que del lado derecho se encontraba un gigantesco bloque de hielo que tenía a un individuo en su interior.

-"me encanta la armonía y los arpegios de esta pieza musical, lo hace muy bien señorita Tayuya"- dijo Freezer que disfrutaba de la tonada.

-"le agradezco sus amables palabras Lord Freezer"- contesto Tayuya que de manera muy bizarra y desconcertante parecía está a gusto con la compañía del maligno emperador, esto siendo observado de cerca por Orochimaru que desde las sombras veía todos los movimientos de los presentes.

-"jajajaja, esto es muy interesante de ver, quien lo diría aquí tenemos a la bella y la bestia, jajaja algo digno de contemplar y admirar"- pensaba entre risas internas el maligno sanin que decidió seguir observando en silencio.

-"ah, pero que demonios es esto"- exclamó sorprendido Freezer que pudo percibir atreves de su scooter varias presencias de energía que volvían loco el aparato que de un momento a otro explotaba en la cara del emperador del mal.

-"¿se encuentra bien mi Lord?"- pregunto Tayuya que se levantaba rápidamente y sacaba un pañuelo y comenzaba a limpiar el rostro de Freezer.

-"no se preocupe señorita Tayuya es simplemente que ya no fabrican estas porquerías de máquinas como antes"- dijo Freezer que se volvía acomodar en su trono y ponía un rostro pensativo.

-"¿la maquina habrá sufrido una descompostura?, no estoy seguro de que es algo más, jajajaja, no importa esto solo lo hace más interesante"- pensaba el maligno el emperador del mal que en cierta medida había entendido que había ocurrido.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Todo era un pandemónium total, los ninjas de konoha estaban a punto de ser derrotados ya que a pesar de no haber sufrido muchas bajas tenían demasiados heridos y entre ellos se encontraban sus armas secretas el harén de Goku, pero gracias a Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Gai y Kakashi había logrado resistir hasta el momento.

-"demonios ahora lo único que nos queda es llevarnos el cadáver y esperar que Freezer no se enoje"- dijo King Cold.

-"es momento de terminar con esto"- dijo Doore que se paraba junto al demonio del frió.

-"si ya lo sé, acaben con las alimañas de una vez por todas"- dijo King Cold que de repente escucho una voz extraña.

-"las únicas alimañas aquí son ustedes malditos invasores"- declaro una voz de un individuo que salía disparado a una súper velocidad y que realizo un sablazo.

-"NO, NO PUEDES SER TÚ, NO OTRA VEZ"- grito con locura King Cold que reconoció de inmediato al sujeto.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Doore que era partido por la mitad y cuyos pedazos volaban por los aires sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que quedaron estático y en silencio.

-"hijo de perra"- dijeron Zarbon y Dodoria que también pudieron escuchar una voz que salía de entre el humo donde ellos habían atacado a Goku.

-"Trunks, hazte a un lado"- exigió la voz lo que era obedecido por un niño de 10 años de cabellera azul que cargaba con una espada de doble filo en sus manos que saltaba hacia un lado.

-"RESPLANDOR FINAL"- gritaba la voz entre el humo que se deshacía rápidamente cuando un gigantesco rayo de energía dorada salía disparado en dirección del demonio del frió.

-"AAAAAAH, FREEZER AYUDAME"- gritaba en agonía King Cold que recibió de tajo el ataque que lo desintegraba al instante mientras que este era acompañado de más de 500 soldados que morían instantáneamente con el ataque que seguía avanzando.

* * *

 **PLANETA NINJA DESDE EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR.**

El poderoso rayo era visible por las naves espaciales restantes que se sacudían mientras el rayo se dirigía hacia la oscuridad de la nada para explotar y cuya onda expansiva alcanzaba ligeramente las naves de los señores del frió.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN KONOHA.**

Zarbon y Dodoria junto con los soldados sobrevivientes se reagruparon todos al frente temeroso y sin entender que ocurría.

-"qui….qui…qui…. ¿quién eres tú?"- cuestiono débilmente Naruko que veía al sujeto que se encontraba al frente de Goku y lo había protegido de ataque de Zarbon y Dodora.

-"¿te están dando una golpiza Kakaroto, que acaso olvidaste que yo seré quien te destruirá?, ja, esto te pasa por confiarte en medio del combate"- dijo la persona que era un joven que parecía tener 14 años que bestia con una armadura similar a la de los atacante y además tenía una cabellera negra en punta conforma de flamas.

-"ve….ve…..Vegeta"- exclamo débilmente Goku que con una ligera sonrisa veía a su amigo.

-"él es uno de los saiyajin sobrevivientes de la masacre creada por Freezer, el principie de los saiyajin, vegeta"- dijo Kakashi que muy sorprendido recordaba las historias que Goku le conto.

-"él…. es vegeta…..del que nos…... contó Goku….ha venido a ayudarnos"- dijo débilmente Sakura que ligeramente se acomodaba en el suelo para observar al anti heroico saiyajin.

-"MALDITO VEGETA NOS HAS SEGUIDO HASTA ACÁ"- grito Zarbon que utilizo su transformación convirtiéndose en un grotesco monstruo.

-"y no venimos solos"- dijo Trunks que se hacía a un lado mientras que del suelo salía círculos fulgurantes de donde iban apareciendo poco a poco un grupo de jovencitos que iban desde un niño gordo muy extraño y rosado, dos gemelos de 12 años una niña rubia y un niño de cabello negro y eran muy guapos, un niño que tenía tres ojos, un joven de piel de color verde que utilizaba una capa y un turbante, un niño calvo sin nariz y con unos extraños puntos en su frente, un niño de 12 años que vestía y se parecía mucho a Goku aunque tenía algunas diferencias y entre ellas unas gafas, un anciano con un bastón de madera que vestía con ropas chinas de artes marciales color negra y que utilizaba unos lentes de sol y por ultimo aparecía una jovencita de 14 años sumamente hermosa y de cabellera azul.

-"¿quiénes son todos ustedes malnacidos hijos de puerca?"- pregunto con furia Dodoria.

-"SOMOS LOS GUEEREROS Z contestaron con fuerza los chicos recién llegados.

-"solo son mierda"- grito Dodoria que cargo un ataque de ki y se dispuso a atacarlos pero de repente y a la velocidad de la luz un disparo de energía le atraviesa la cabeza al obeso soldado de Freezer que caía muerto con un agujero al rojo vivo en medio de la frente mientras el cuerpo se convulsionaba.

-"¿a quién le dices mierda?, eh, mierda"- dijo vegeta con una mirada fría y calculadora asustando a los soldados de Freezer que quedaban.

-"de acuerdo caballeros que inicie la danza de la muerte"- declaro Vegeta con una sonrisa diabólica mientras este con una mirada sádica tenía el dedo de su mano derecha extendido con un ligero fulgor azul, esta acción levanto los ánimos de los shinobis de konoha que al ver lo hecho por el jovencito entendieron que no era su enemigo y es más les daba nuevas esperanzas para sobrevivir a la monstruosa guerra que había dado inicio en su planeta.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, freezer está entrenando a cell para que alcance el estado Golden, lo que enfureció a cooler que se sentía menospreciado así como noto el favoritismo hacia cell y tayuya que se ha vuelto más apegada al poderoso y maligno emperador que disfruta de la música de la kunoichi del sonido, lo que desato la furia de cooler que se dejó engañar por las artimañas de orochimaru que no desaprovechara cualquier opción que se le presente, las aldeas shinobis está siendo advertidas del ataque de freezer así como goku de alguna manera logro derrotar a cooler así como kakashi venció a sus fuerzas especiales, pero el ataque cobarde de kabuto y King cold pusieron en jaque al saiyajin que a unos pasos de la derrota y a pesar de al sacrificio de naruko y sakura estuvo a punto de morir hasta que vegeta, trunks y los guerreros z hicieron su entrada triunfal siendo le poderos anti héroe vegeta el que más destaco al aniquilar de manera violenta y sádica a cold y a dodoria en un parpadeo, ¿qué ocurrirá ahora que los guerreros z han llegado al mundo ninja, que movimientos planeara freezer ante esto, que planeara en verdad orochimaru y cuál será la reacción de gohan al conocer a todas sus nuevas mamas?, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

La pelea de goku vs cooler está inspirada en la de Superman vs zod en man of Steel 2013 y en la de iron man vs hulk en avengers age of ultron 2015.

La batalla campal entre los shinobis de konoha y los soldados de freezer está inspirada en la pelea final entre los britanos vs sajones de la película king Arthur 2004.

La pelea de kakashi vs fuerzas especiales de cooler está inspirada en la de piccolo vs fuerzas especiales de cooler en la película DBZ Los Rivales más Poderosos.

La pelea de goku vs King cold, kabuto, zarbon y dodoria está inspirada en la de Superman vs batman en película batman v superman dawn of justice 2016.

El momento de vegeta salvando a goku está inspirado en la pelea de vegeta vs cell en saga de cell y en la película DBZ ¡El renacer de la fusión! Goku y Vegeta.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	33. capitulo 32

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien los siguientes 2 capítulos contendrán un tributo a uno de los mejores shonen de los años noventa, el cual sirvió de inspiración para otros grandes shonens como serian naruto y bleach, me refiero a yu yu hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi anime el cual recomiendo mucho si son fans del genero shonen, espero que sea de su agrado.

animebot02 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado ya que es el maestro roshi y jiraiya se conocerán, gracias por tu comentario.

jhanter1999 – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Blake2020 – I am very happy to know how pleased the previous chapter; I hope that today's chapter is also to your liking because in this open a lot of action and battles, thank you for your comment.

Black Etherias833 – me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, por fin han llegado los guerreros z y estos aran un despliegue de su poder en este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario.

twisterblake2015 – I am very happy to know how pleased the previous chapter; I hope that the chapter of today is also to your liking because in this there will be a lot of action and battles, since the warriors z aran deploy their powers thanks for your comment.

Marin12 – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Kevin4491 – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, no hay duda que goku es muy confiado, así come el hecho de que kakashi se fortalecido considerablemente, si trunks de futuro rejuveneció tras pasar per el vórtice dimensional, gracias por tu comentario.

HansSkorpion – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así momo la llegada de los guerreros z que demostraran su poder en este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario.

Lord mau shinji 500 – muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones me parecen muy interesante y realmente me gradan, las tendré muy en cuenta, si la relación entre freezer y tayuya es muy similar a la de xandred y Dayu, en cuanto a lo de buu y los soldados de freezer lo sabrá en este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario.

TheDannyRipper – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de mei y konan lo tendré muy en cuenta, gracias por tu recordación así como gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

KRT215 – muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

FanFic World010 – me alegra que te gustara la parte cómica, en cuanto a lo de cooler, lo hice un poco largo ya que cooler es uno de mis personajes favoritos, espero tu comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Fire tynamo – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, te agradezco tus amables palabra las cuales me animan muchísimo, espero de corazón que el capítulo de hoy sea también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

aten92 – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, el apocalipsis shinobi ya dio inicio y goku cometió el error de confiarse en la pelea pero por suerte sus amigos llegaron al rescate, gracias por tu comentario.

daizuke – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, con mucho gusto continuare leyendo tus historias las cuales me parecieron muy interesante, muy pronto te dejare mis comentarios, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Guest – intentare actualizar lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu paciencia y comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

maxigiampieri2012 – si sé que fue un poco exagerado el que goku utilizara el ssj2, pero quería que la pelea fuera interesante, muy freezer realizará un monstruoso ataque que pondrá de rodillas a todo el planeta ninja y akatsuki tendrá que reaccionar o morir, gracias por tu comentario.

yumerihaba3 – para ser sincero fue un error argumenta de mi parte ya que no recordaba la verdadera edad de buu, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

Nevikjlm – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tus preguntas el sí tendrá técnicas de chakra las cuales le serán de utilidad en esta saga, y la afinidad elemental de goku sería el rayo y el viento, e ya tiene un contrato de invocación con gamabunta, y goku no tendrá su tamaño original hasta la segunda temporada y la batalla entre broly y goku saldrá muy pronto te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – la victoria de kakashi sobre las fuerzas espécieles de cooler tiene una explicación y en el capítulo de hoy eso será explicado, gracias por tu comentario.

Humberto Romero – muchísimas gracias por tus recordaciones las tendré muy encuentra tus recomendaciones ya que estas me parecen muy interesantes y me agradan muchísimo, vegetto aparecerá muy pronto te lo aseguro, en cuanto a tu duda la niña de cabello azul es bulma, gracias por tu comentario.

Zafir09 – me alegra que te gustara la entrada triunfal de los guerreros z, en cuanto a lo de goku pues si el pobre ahora es temido por culpa de los estúpidos rumores, gracias por tu comentario.

DragonAc – si realmente e estado pensando mucho en realizar un crossover entre dragon ball y my hero academia, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra que te gustaran las secuencias de batalla, si goku aún tiene su malos hábitos pero sino los tuviera no sería goku, (risa), me alegra que te gustara la entrada triunfal de los guerreros z quienes convivirán con los pobladores de konoha en este capítulo espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Black Etherias833 – tendré muy en cuenta lo del ssj4 dorado ya que también me ha gustado esa transformación, pero posiblemente loa tome en cuenta hasta la segunda temporada, gracias por tu comentario.

abel – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de goku saotome muy pronto actualizare esa historia, gracias por tu comentario.

Renegado Oscuro – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, lo que paso con bills y wiss será explicado en este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, así como la llegada de los guerreros z, si goku volvió a confiarse pero eso es típico de él, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

arqchevo – si los guerreros z ya llegaron al mundo shinobi y vegeta ha demostrado su poder, en cuanto a tus dudas sobre gohan y el harén de goku y si ellas tienen el conocimiento del pasado de goku esos se explicara en este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario.

Josia gimenez – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

coronadomontes – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, el harem de madurara más y más te lo aseguro, aún estoy considerando el que si otro guerrero z tendrá un harem, y en cuanto a la guerra pues quien sabe que se dirá en un futuro en la biblia de los testigos de goku, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – intentare actualizar lo antes posible gracias por tu comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

Nexxoz Highdraco – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado esta historia, realmente me hace muy feliz y me llena de ánimos el que pudieras disfrutar de los capítulos y da re mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta historia continúe en tus preferencias, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, espero con muchísimas ganas tu próximo comentario así como tus sugerencias y recomendaciones las cuales serán de mucha ayuda para el desarrollo de esta historia, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios cuídate mucho y nos vemos.

xpegasox – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, el Armagedón shinobi continuara con batallas monstruosas eso gracias a la llegada triunfal de los guerreros z, en cuanto a tus propuestas para el harem las tendré en cuenta ya que me parecen muy interesantes, gracias por tus comentarios.

tsawadaZ – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, así como la llegada de los guerreros z, gracias por tus comentarios.

Guest – goku no contara con el migatte no goku, hasta la segunda temporada, espero tu comprensión, gracias por tus comentarios.

Guest – hola buen día espero que este muy bien, me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, si los hijo de goku controlaran todos los elementos, gracias por tus comentarios.

Josia gimenez – me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, si goku y su harem sufrieron mucho en el capítulo anterior pero se salvaron gracias a la llegada de los guerreros z, gracias por tus comentarios.

Guest –planeo realizar una serie de ovas especiales de tipo lemon de El Ninja Son Goku, espero que estos sean de tu agrado, gracias por tus comentarios.

Guest – tendré muy en cuenta tu recomendación de xeno goku de dragon ball héroes, y que sus ropas me gustan mucho, gracias por tu recomendación así como muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 31 el contrataqué comienza, yo jamás seré un justiciero.

* * *

 **EN EL DESTROSADO PORTON DE KONOHA.**

Los ninjas elite de konoha se encontraban en una postura estática y defensiva ante lo que había acontecido frente a ellos donde un grupo de jovencitos habían aparecido de la nada y estos en un parpadeo habían detenido el embate del ejército invasor que tras el uso de trucos sucios habían logrado derrotar a Goku y a su harén.

-"¿quién será el primero que quiera visitar el mundo de los muertos?"- pregunto Vegeta que se colocó al frente de los guerreros z mientras los soldados de Freezer solo lo observaban con temor.

-"no presumas mucho Vegeta, por tu aspecto de mocoso está claro que estás muy debilitado"- dijo Zarbon que aun en su estado monstruoso amenazo al príncipe saiyajin.

-"estúpido, déjate de habladurías y ataca de una vez"- dijo Vegeta que arqueaba las cejas ante Zarbon.

-"pelea Vegeta esta vez me pagaras todas las que me debes"- dijo Zarbon que se paró frente a Vegeta quien solo lo veía hacia arriba esto debido a su reciente rejuvenecimiento en un niño de 14 años.

-"es tu fin maldito enano"- grito Zarbo mientras Vegeta solo mostro una ligera media sonrisa después de hacer un ligero movimiento como si este hubiera tomado algo rápidamente y lo ocultaba detrás de su espalda.

-"¿qué te pasa principito, no me digas que te orinaste del miedo?"- vamos atácame, declaro Zarbon de manera burlona mientras veía el suelo debajo de los pies del príncipe saiyajin de donde goteaba un extraño liquido verdoso.

-"ja, estúpido yo ya ataque ase un momento"- dijo Vegeta con una maléfica sonrisa mientras que detrás de su espalda mostraba el brazo de Zarbon el cual él había arrancado de manera sobrehumana y velos.

-"AAAAAAH"- grito aterrorizado Zarbon que completamente azul de miedo pudo ver como Vegeta le arranco el brazo tan rápidamente que ni lo había sentido.

-"si, ya en tendiste la diferencia es mejor que te largues de aquí o te quitare más miembros de tu cuerpo"- dijo Vegeta que lanzó el brazo cercenado de Zarbon a un soldado que atemorizado lo atrapo.

-"MALDITO"- grito Zarbon que ataco y atravesó el cuerpo de Vegeta que solo estaba quieto mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco.

-"es la técnica de las multi imágenes"- pensaba Kakashi con asombro.

-"¿qué, que paso?"- cuestiono Zarbon.

-"ja, es una imagen"- dijo Vegeta que estaba sentado en cuclillas en la espalda de Zarbon que esta va paralizado por lo ocurrido.

-"muere"- declaro Vegeta que con su pequeña mano derecha le dio un giro de 360 grados a la cabeza de Zarbon que de manera extraña tenía los ojos donde deberían estar la boca y la boca donde estarían los ojos.

-"creo que de vi ser artista surrealista en mi vida anterior"- dijo Vegeta que dio un ligero salto mientras el cuerpo de Zarbon caía muerto y este cuarteaba el suelo.

-"dios mío ahora han matado al comándate Zarbon"- dijo aterrorizado el soldado líder que junto a sus subordinados comenzaron a escapar.

-"te toca"- dijo Vegeta que se acercó a Majin Buu, que simplemente sonreía y apunto con su antena a los soldados cobardes que huían por los aires.

-"que todos se conviertan en dulces de miel"- ordeno el niño obeso mientras que de su antena un resplandor rosado impacto el 650 soldados que se convertían en dulces y estos eran succionados por Majin Buu que los devoraba, esta acción asombro a todos los shinobis de konoha que veía como estos niños acabaron en un instante con todos los enemigos.

-"no …no quiero… no quiero morir"- tartamudeo un sobreviviente de los invasores que milagrosamente esquivo el rayo de Majin Buu.

-"que fastidiosos son como cucarachas"- dijo Vegeta que extendió su mano que previamente había cargado con ki listo para aniquilarlo.

-"de…de….detente…..Vegeta el ya no puede defenderse"- dijo débilmente Goku en el suelo.

-"ah, como siempre con tus estúpidas actitudes amables, Kakaroto, si dejamos aunque sea a uno vivo este mundo podría sufrir las consecuencias"- declaro Vegeta.

-"vamos Vegeta la piedad también es importante en una guerra"- dijo la jovencita de 14 años de cabellera azul.

-"la piedad no está en mi diccionario"- dijo Vegeta que rápidamente noto como Kabuto se movió de manera velos y furtiva y tomo al soldado listos para escapar.

-"¿porque me ayudas?"- pregunto el soldado.

-"te necesito como prueba para que Lord Freezer crea mi historia"- contesto Kabuto que comenzó a correr hacia los arbustos.

-"no escaparan"- exclamo Vegeta que disparo una esfera de ki que estallo levantando tierra y polvo por el lugar.

-"diablos escaparon"- dijo Vegeto con enojo.

-"olvídalo es mejor reagruparnos y saber que está pasando por estos lares y que podemos y no podemos hacer aquí"- dijo el joven Piccolo que utilizaba su gran inteligencia y habilidad estratégica.

-"¿Goku estas bien?"- dijo el niño calvo que no tenía nariz que se acercó al saiyajin herido.

-"No, no te le acerques"- dijo Sakura que aún estaba en el suelo.

-"no te preocupes no lo lastimare"- dijo el niño calvo sin nariz.

-"Krillin….. que …bueno….. es verte"- dijo débilmente Goku.

-"Goku come esto rápido"- dijo la chica peli azul que también se había acercado y era fulminada por todas las miembros de harén de Goku que no confiaban en ninguna mujer que se acercara a su amado.

-"¿Quién será esa?"- pensaba Tenten.

-"es muy hermosa"- pensaba Temari, dios.

-"es casi tan lindo como yo"- pensaba Ino que intentaba levantarse poco a poco.

-"es…. una semilla…del….ermitaño…. gra…..gracias "- dijo Goku que la comió e instantáneamente todas sus heridas fueron curadas.

-"estoy curado"- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa que se levantó con mucha energía.

-"Kakashi sensei reparta esto entre los demás"- dijo nuestro héroe que después de curarse lanzó un saco lleno de señillas del ermitaño al jounin de konoha que comenzó a curar a todos los heridos entre ellos el harén de Goku que después de recuperarse se lanzaron sobre él y lo abrazaban con amor y locura mientras lloraban.

-"Goku que bueno que estas bien"- dijeron todas las chicas que apretujaban al saiyajin.

-"si estoy bien"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa adolorida.

-"vaya, vaya Goku veo que te diviertes"- dijo la peli azul en forma de chibi con una sonrisa astuta similar a la de un gato.

-"te vez muy bien Bulma, veo que ya no tienes los pechos caídos"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa inocente, pero que rápidamente recibió un poderoso coscorrón por parte de Bulma que lo tumbaba en el suelo mientras le salía un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-"ESTÚPIDO, TÚ NO HAS CAMBIADO NADA, SIGUES SIENDO UN IDIOTA"- grito de forma cómica Bulma que tenía una gran vena en la frente y los músculos de sus brazos se volvían más grandes.

-"¿quién eres tú y porque eres tan amistosa con nuestro Goku?"- cuestiono Naruko que se había recuperado de sus heridas y que sentía que Bulma era una nueva rival.

-"si de seguro eres una de tantas que solo pretende quitárnoslo"- dijo Anko con enojo y que era apoyada por sakura, hinata, temari, tenten, ino, kushina y mikoto, esta acción provoco un ligero silencio incomodo en el lugar el cual solo duro unos instantes, gracias a las carcajadas de Bulma que no pudo evitar reírse.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, en verdad creen…. creen que me gusta este tarado, JAJAJAAJA, él y yo solo somos amigos de la infancia"- dijo Bulma entre risas pero las kunoichis continuaban escépticas.

-"ella es mi mujer que les quede claro"- dijo Vegeta que se acercaba a todos que sentían un poco de temor ante el príncipe saiyajin que los fulminaba con los ojos.

-"él es aterrador"- pensaba Shizune.

-"desprende un aire de poder, violencia y crueldad impresionantes"- pensaba Tsunade.

-"Goku no mentía él tiene una mirada muy parecida a la de Sasuke"- pensó Kakashi que veía fijamente al príncipe saiyajin.

-"el a diferencia de Goku no tuvo ningún remordimiento en matar a sus oponentes"- pensaba Jiriaya.

-"no tengan miedo él es muy dócil y tranquilo, y una vez que reconozca sus cara él no los matara"- dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa y cuyas palabras generaron un escalofrió en todos los ninjas de konoha que se sentían amenazados ante los recién llegados.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- dijo Hiruzen que quería poner calma y quietud a lo que acontecía.

-"hola buenos días, no tienen por qué estar a la defensiva, no somos enemigos, es todo lo contrario somos amigos y familiares de Goku"- dijo el anciano con lentes de sol y que tenía una cabellera gris en su cabeza.

-"dios mío, si es Jackie Chun"- exclamó Goku con asombro.

-"no seas tonto, es el maestro Roshi, solo rejuveneció un poco tras atravesar ese extraño vórtice"- contesto Krilin con enojo, lo que provoco la risa de nuestro héroe que rápida y sorpresivamente recibió un abrazo por parte del niño con anteojos que se parecía mucho a él.

-"papa que bueno es verte y saber que estas bien"- dijo el niño.

-"Gohan me alegro de verte"- contesto Goku.

-"PAPAAAAAA"- gritaron los shinobis y las chicas del harén que estaban muy sorprendidos tras la revelación.

-"lo sabía ese chico es un marrano degenerado, y muy promiscuo"- dijo Inoichi.

-"esto no tiene sentido, ¿cómo diablos paso esto?"- dijo Choza.

-"se los explicare luego por el momento necesitamos reparar y reforzar los muros de la ladea para el próximo ataque"- dijo Hiruzen con voz de mando.

-"si, es muy importante reparar la entrada de la aldea"- dijo Tsunade que noto como la joven Bulma se acercaba a la entrada para después sacar una estuche de capsulas.

-"no se preocupen yo los ayudare"- dijo Bulma que arrojo una capsula que después de estallar rebelo un laboratorio con forma de bodega de donde salían 100 pequeños robots en forma de Bulma chibi que comenzaron a reparar a gran velocidad los muros y el portón de la aldea.

-"wow, ¿quién es esa niña?"- cuestiono con asombro Tsunade.

-"la gran y única científica loca número uno del universo 7, Bulma Briefs"- contesto el maestro Roshi que se acercó a la Hokage que veía con asombro el ejercito de robo Bulmas que reconstruían el lugar.

-"wujajajaja, es hora de salir del oscurantismo y entrar en un nuevo siglo tecnológico, robo Bulmas den su mejor esfuerzo"- decía entre risas extrañas Bulma.

-"papa, mama se está comportando como una científica loca otra vez"- dijo Trunks con un ligero sonroje de vergüenza.

-"déjala se calmara cuando le de sueño"- contesto Vegeta que la ignoro y simplemente veía los alrededores en busca de los kis de Cell y de Freezer.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTOGAKURE.**

Freezer se encontraba sentado en su trono frente a su basto ejército de soldados y shinobis del sonido que estaban al pendiente de sus decisiones.

-"vaya, vaya ese inútil de Vegeta ha venido hasta aquí y no avenido solo"- pensaba el emperador del mal con una gran sonrisa.

-"Lord Freezer hay reportes de que en los mares de noreste se encuentran barcos de batalla llenos de mercenarios contratados por pequeños países que temen que puedan ser atacados"- dijo un anbu del sonido que llegaba para dar un reporte.

-"oh, que interesante, por favor dime los grados"- dijo Freezer que se levantó de su trono y caminaba para estar en frente de la ventana de la torres.

-"sí señor, se encuentran a las cuatro en punto a dieciséis kilómetros de por aquí"- contesto el anbu.

-"entiendo es mejor deshacerse de los estorbos antes de que crean que pueden hacer algo"- declaro Freezer que estiro el brazo para después disparar un poderoso rayo de ki violeta que se perdía a la vista.

* * *

 **MARES DEL NORESTE.**

Un gran número de barcos de guerra se acercaba a las tierras del sonido mientras que los tripulantes en su mayoría mercenarios y piratas se lamian los labios ya que estos podrían luchar a muerte con un enemigo fuerte.

-"llegaremos pronto, maten todo lo que se mueva hombres, mujeres y niños nada de ver de sobrevivir"- dijo el capitán del barco principal.

-"si, es bueno salir de prisión solo para hacernos cargo de cucarachas debes en cuando"- dijo una sexy mercenaria que lamia un cuchillo demostrando su gran sede de sangre acción que desato la risa de todos los mercenarios y piratas que de repente quedaron en silencio cuando una esfera de energía se acercaba poco a poco para después impactar en el océano.

-"AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaban todos los tripulantes que se desintegraban entre una gigantesca y cruenta explosión que tomaba una forma de un horripilante nube de humo en forma de hongo que se podía ver por todos lados mientras esta provocaba un maremoto.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A OTOGAKURE.**

Se podía sentir un poderoso terremoto que movía todas las estructuras mientras que a la vista se podía ver la nube en forma de hongo.

-"asombroso Lord Freezer, nada mejor que cortar los problemas de tajo, de manera rápida y sin demora"- dijo Orochimaru con una maligna sonrisa.

-"pero el tsunami destruirá los poblados cercanos"- dijo el anbu del sonido,

-"una pérdida totalmente aceptable, cualquiera que se oponga a nosotros debe morir, ¿no lo cree señorita Tayuya?"- dijo Freezer con su típico tono educado y elegante.

-"sí, estoy de acuerdo con usted, quien no se incline ante Lord Freezer debe de morir"- contesto Tayuya de manera tranquila y fría.

-"de acuerdo, Orochimaru, doctor Myu y general Rildo den el aviso a todos los soldados de que en 15 minutos comenzaremos con un ataque y aniquilación total de las aldeas shinobis"- ordeno Freezer a sus se guiadores para que estos avisaran a los shinobis del sonido, soldados en tierra y a los que aún estaban en las naves espaciales en órbita con el planeta ninja.

-"a la orden"- contestaron los tres entes malignos.

-"cavaremos tumbas para todos ellos, eso será muy entretenido, verdad señorita tayuyu"- declaro freezer que se sentó es su trono mientras apoyaba su cabeza en forma de descanso utilizando su brazo izquierdo.

-"si mi señor yo no tengo ningún apego por este miserable lugar por lo que suena muy divertido cavar tumbas para todos los habitantes de este asqueroso planeta"- contesto Tayuya con una lúgubre sonrisa para después comenzar a tocar una especie de marcha fúnebre con su flauta.

-"perfecto, señorita Tayuya, su música es perfecta para despedir a todos los seres vivientes de este planeta, jajajajajaja"- dijo entre risas el maligno emperador que escuchaba la música así como la petición de su sirvienta y seguidora Tayuya que demostraba estar tan loca como él.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

-"AAAAAAH"- gritaba el maestro Roshi que volaba ligeramente en el aire tras recibir un puñetazo en la barbilla por parte de Tsunade que se sintió ultrajada después de que el viejo le tocara el trasero.

-"¿Qué te pasa viejo puerco?"- pregunto Tsunade enojada.

-"no es mi culpa, me sentí hipnotizado por esas gemelas"- dijo el maestro Roshi que en el suelo apuntaba al trasero de la Hokage que se enojaba aún más.

-"¿está bien maestro Roshi?"- pregunto Ten Shin Han con una ligera preocupación mientras ayudaba la maestro.

-"¿acaso dijiste que él es Roshi?"- cuestiono Jiraiya que se acercó a Ten Shin Han y a Roshi mientras los dos viejos se veían el uno al otro con una mirada muy seria y liberaban un aura intimidante que formaban un tigre y un dragón.

-"esto es malo parece que quieren luchar"- dijo Naruko con nervios.

-"si el sabio pervertido es un digno rival para el maestro Roshi"- dijo Goku seriamente.

-"¿él es tu maestro, no Goku?"- cuestiono Ino con ligero temor.

-"si, además el maestro Roshi ha aumentado considerablemente su poder, debió haber estado entrenando mucho mientras yo no estaba"- contesto nuestro héroe que junto a los demás veía e duelo de miradas que fue interrumpido cuando el sabio pervertido de repente se puso de rodillas frente al antiguo maestro del saiyajin.

-"por favor le pido humildemente que me acepte como su discípulo"- dijo Jiraiya lo que provocó la caída cómica de todos los presentes exceptuando a Roshi.

-"he podido leer todas las revistas que le mando a Goku y también he escuchado sus grandes hazañas realizadas en esa chica peliazul, por favor guíeme en el mundo de la perversión y la lujuria"- dijo Jiraiya con emoción y lágrimas en su ojos.

-"dios me da escalofríos el recordar cuantas veces ese viejo marrano me a manoseado y ha visto con ojos lujuriosos desde que lo conocí hace muchos años, y pensar que aquí hay un loco que quiere ser como el, que horror"- dijo Bulma con la cara asqueada y sudando de los nervios mientras Hinata, Naruko se escondían en las espaldas de Bulma temiendo por la futura unión de los dos pervertidos.

-"tienes mucho corazón, sangre caliente, un gran lívido y tu potencial erótico es impresionante, con gusto te entrenare"- dijo el maestro Roshi que ponía su mano en el hombro de Jiraiya creando un extraño vínculo entre los dos pervertidos.

-"jajajajaja, veo que no ha cambiado en nada maestro Roshi"- decía entre risas Goku.

-"¿ese es el gran maestro Roshi, el dios de las artes marciales, que entreno a Goku?"- se preguntaron Kakashi y las chicas del harén de Goku que veía el extraño espectáculo de los dos ancianos libidinosos.

-"ya déjense de estupideces, Kakaroto prepárate rápido acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas para que podamos regresar a casa"- dijo furiosamente Vegeta.

-"cálmate Vegeta, primero tenemos que hacer un plan"- contesto Goku.

-"ja, como sea de todos modos ellos solo serán un estorbo"- dijo Vegeta lo que enojo a todos los shinobis.

-"aunque no lo creas nosotras somos muy fuertes"- dijo Ino enojada.

-"si, si lo son con su nivel actual podrán enfrentar a los soldados de bajo rango, pero contra los soldados de elite de Freezer no tiene ninguna oportunidad"- contesto el príncipe saiyajin.

-"pero Kakashi sensei logro matar a dos de esos soldados de elite"- dijo Hinata igualmente enojada.

-"eso no ocurrirá otra vez, la verdad es que tuve la fortuna de que luchamos en terrenos de konoha por lo que me valí de conocer el campo de batalla, así como los ataque por sorpresa y con la guardia baja, una vez que estos estudien mejor y comprendan mis métodos de combate y estrategias, no creo poder volver a lograr ganarles"- contesto Kakashi de manera calculadora e inteligente.

-"este no es momento para pelearse tenemos que realizar planes para nuestros futuros movimientos"- dijo Tsunade que tomaba rumbo a su demolida torre mientras esta era seguida muy de cerca por Kakashi, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, el harén de Goku y los guerreros z.

-"¿oigan y donde están Lord Bills y Wiss?"- pregunto Goku que no sentía las presencias de las 2 deidades del universo 7.

-"por el momento ellos están descansando en la tierra ya que utilizaron mucho de su propio poder para poder mandarnos aquí sin destruir el universo 7"- contesto Krilin.

-"pero no te preocupes una vez que se hayan recuperado un poco dijeron que irían al mundo de los muertos utilizando algo llamado el horno de las 8 divisiones para destruir al que está manteniendo la entrada del otro mundo con esta dimensión"- dijo Ten Shin Han con una sonrisa.

-"eso es genial espero que Lord Bills pueda venir quiero presentarle al dios de este mundo"- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras este caminaba con sus 2 manos en su nuca.

* * *

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN EL SALÓN SUBTERRÁNEO DE GUERRA Y ESTRATEGIAS DE LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Hiruzen junto con Kakashi y Anko decidieron contar la verdadera historia de Goku a todas las chicas de su harén que escuchaban con atención las aventuras de su amado así como su verdadero origen, el hecho de que estuvo casado previamente, que el chico recién llegado es su hijo mayor y su verdadera edad, esta historia desconcertó un poco a las chicas que poco apoco iban captando lo que el tercer Hokage y los otros jounins les decían.

-"sé que es muy difícil de entender pero esa es la verdad"- dijo Goku algo nervioso y cabizbajo, entiendo la gran mayoría ¿pero tengo una gran duda?, cuestiono Naruko.

-"¿cuál es?"- dijo Goku nervioso.

-"¿todavía estas casado o no?"- pregunto Ino.

-"¿eh, eso es lo que les apremia?"- pregunto Jiraiya.

-"tú no te metas anciano cachondo y sucio, si está casado es necesario que se divorcie de inmediato, a mí no me importa su verdadera edad y estoy segura que a las demás tampoco, pero yo no quiero ser la amante, quiero ser la esposa"- dijo Sakura cuya reacción era apoyada por las demás chicas.

-"si es por eso Goku está divorciado desde hace 3 años y medio"- contesto Bulma lo que emociono a las chicas que vitoreaban y gritaban a los 4 vientos que Goku les pertenecía.

-"es nuestro, es nuestro"- gritaba Naruko, si no tenemos que compartirlo, dijo Hinata.

-"si por un momento pensé en que tendríamos que viajar a esa extraña dimensión a matar…digo a persuadir a su ex esposa para que nos lo entregara"- dijo Sakura que justo de tras de ella se encontraban, Anko, Ino, Temari, Kushina, Mikoto y Tenten que sonreía aliviadas mientras estas estaban dejando de afilar sus kunais y que estudiaban una fotografía de Milk que Bulma les había dado.

-"están locas"- dijo Vegeta en voz baja.

-"si realmente son muy perturbadoras, no sé qué porque le pasa esto a Goku pero él tiene un gusto muy extraño para las mujeres"- apoyo Piccolo.

-"espera un momento dijiste que él es tu hijo, ¿no?"- pregunto Tenten,

-"si se los presento él es Son Gohan"- dijo Goku.

-"mucho gusto, mamas"- se presentó Gohan de maneta educada.

-"nos…nos…nos dijo mamas, ya tenemos un hijo, y la mejor manera para poder llegar al corazón de un esposo es por medio de los hijos, SIIIIIII"- pensaban todas la chicas que creían que podían conquistar el corazón de Goku y convertirse en la esposa número uno si Gohan desidia quien de ellas lo seria.

-"Gohan permítenos cuidar de ti"- gritaron todas las chicas que taclearon al hijo de Goku y comenzaban a mimarlo.

-"dime tienes hambre, estas muy delgado déjame alimentarte"- dijo Tenten.

-"pobre de ti tienes polvo en tu ropa déjame limpiarla"- dijo Kushina que sacudía la ropa de Gohan.

-"déjame darte un masaje en los hombros hijo mío"- dijo Naruko que comenzó a masajear los hombros de Gohan.

-"mi hijo es muy guapo no necesita de estos feos anteojos déjame quitártelos"- dijo Ino que trataba de coordinar el vestuario del mitad saiyajin.

-"yo peinare tu cabello"- dijo Mikoto que saco un cepillo y peinaba la cabeza de Gohan.

-"nosotras te aremos manicura"- dijeron Temari y Hinata que tomaban las manos de Gohan y comenzaron a limar sus uñas.

-"vamos Gohan dale un abrazo grande a tus mamas"- dijeron Anko y Sakura que apretujaban por ambos lados la cabeza de Gohan entre sus enormes pechos.

-"au….au…..auxilio….no…no pudo respirar"- se quejaba Gohan desesperado y algo alarmado.

-"me das envidia Gohan"- dijo Goku con un tono burlón.

-"lo siento mucho amorcito tú también quieres que te mimemos"- dijo Naruko con una sonrisa.

-"este….no…..no gracias"- dijo goku nervios mientras rápidamente volteaba hacia los hokages que preparaban todo para discutir lo de la invasión de Freezer.

-"bien comencemos con la reunión"- dijo Tsunade con voz de mando.

-"NO ME IGNOREN, AYUDENME"- grito Gohan que estaba a completa merced de sus nuevas madres mientras los demás rodeaban una mesa donde se discutía todos los planes.

Después de unos minutos todos discutían como realizarían un ataque sorpresa a otogakure y sus inmediaciones para reducir el número de hombres de Freezer que había tomado diversas regiones cercanas, cuando de repente y sorpresivamente apareció Sai el ninja anbu personal de Hiruzen y les daba un reporte de emergencia.

-"lamento informarles que se ha iniciado una invasión masiva en todas las aldeas shinobis, Freezer ha comenzado un ataque brutal contra Kumogakure, Sunagakure y Iwagakure, así como en las tierra de las olas y la Amegakure"- dijo Sai ante todos los presentes.

-"maldito Freezer seguramente sabe que hemos llegado aquí y decidió adelantar sus planes"- dijo Piccolo con enojo.

De repente se abrió la puerta del cuarto revelando a Samui y a Mabui que alarmadas trataba de informar que kumogakure estaba sufriendo de un feroz ataque del ejército de Freezer y que estos eran comandados por Cell.

-"cambio de planes nos dividiremos y realizaremos una misión de rescate de todas las aldeas, mandaremos un gran número de jounins y anbus de elite que serán acompañados por un guerrero z lo que equilibrara la balanza en una lucha contra los soldados elite"- ordeno Tsunade con inteligencia y liderazgo.

-"estoy de acuerdo, en estos casos se aplica el refrán de divide y vencerás"- dijo el maestro Roshi.

-"¿pero cómo sabremos quienes son los lideres?"- cuestiono número 17.

-"yo ya me encargue"- e liberado barios insectos robots con cámaras y estos nos van permitido ubicar a los rivales, contesto Bulma con una gran sonrisa lo que asombro a todos que veía como la gran científica sacaba de una capsula barias pantallas de televisión y convirtió el lugar en una sala de mandos.

-"ella es impresionante"- dijo Kakashi.

-"seguramente su tecnología cambiara este mundo"- dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-"no importa como decidan los órdenes, pero yo me are cargo de Cell"- dijo seriamente Gohan que se había librado del agarre de las chicas.

-"entendido, Hinata y Tenten junto a un grupo de 100 ambus de elite partirán a la aldea de la nube, Mabui y Samui por favor acompañen al joven Gohan y a nuestro grupo"- dijo Tsunade lo que fue contestado por las kunoichis con un movimiento de cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-"yo también voy"- dijo Haku que entraba en el cuarto y estaba deseoso de cobrar venganza por sus amigos caídos ante Cell.

-"llévense esto son comunicadores que van en los oídos, están hechos de kashinko los que los hace indestructibles y tienen una cobertura casi infinita"- dijo Bulma que repartía los comunicadores ente los shinobis y guerreros que se los colocaban en los oídos.

-"nos vamos papa hablaremos más tarde"- dijo Gohan que acompañado de Haku y las otras kunoichis salían del lugar.

-"los androides, 13, 14, 15 y 19 atacan la tierra del té"- dijo Bulma.

-"nosotros nos encargaremos"- dijeron número 17 y 18 que salían del cuarto.

-"Slug y sus hombre vienen hacia acá"- dijo Bulma que veía la pantalla principal de sus insectos robots.

-"él es mío"- dijo Piccolo que salía del cuarto seguido de Krilin y Ino que se ofrecieron para ayudarlo.

-"Bojack junto con sus hombre atacan Iwagakure"- dijo Bulma.

-"por fin un buen ponente yo iré"- dijo Vegeta que se preparó para partir.

-"nosotras te acompañamos"- dijeron Sakura y Anko.

-"ja, procuren no estorbarme"- dijo Vegeta.

-"veo que las mujeres de Kakaroto las tienen bien puestas esto será interesante"- pensaba el príncipe saiyajin que salía del cuarto acompañado por las kunoichis.

-"las fuerzas especiales Ginyu están a punto de ir barrer con la aldea de la arena"-dijo Bulma.

-"yo iré"- dijo Trunks.

-"te acompañamos"- dijeron Kakashi y Temari esta última ofreciéndose a sabiendas que se trataba de su antiguo hogar que junto al saiyajin salían del cuarto.

-"Majin Buu tú y las señoras Mikoto y Kushina vayan al país de la lluvia y detengan al ejército que se encuentra allí"- dijo Bulma.

-"entendido"- dijo Buu con una sonrisa infantil que salía del lugar con pequeños saltos.

-"él es muy lindo e inocente"- dijo Mikoto.

-"estoy segura que tiene la misma mentalidad que tú"- dijo Kashina con tono sarcástico.

-"el doctor Wheelo y la patrulla roja atacan la tierra de las olas"- dijo Bulma.

-"Ten shin han, y yo iremos"- dijo el maestro Roshi.

-"iré con usted Lord Roshi"- dijo Jiraiya que se ofreció.

-"¿Lord Roshi?"- cuestiono Goku con una ceja arqueada.

-"déjalos el dúo de marranos aran un buen trabajo"- declaro Tsunade con una vena palpitante en la frente.

-"Goku en la aldea de kirigakure se encuentra en posesión de un monstruo gigantesco que los soldados de Freezer llaman Hildegarn está creando el caos ve tú"- dijo Bulma al saiyajin que sonreía y se preparó para salir.

-"iré contigo Goku"- dijo Naruko con seriedad y convencimiento en sus palabras pero antes de que pudieran partir se encontró con en la entrada del cuarto con la Mizukage Mei Terumi.

-"esa es mi aldea no permitiré que ustedes vayan solos, además solo son unos mocosos, ¿Qué podrían hacer?"- cuestionaba la Mizukage.

-"créame Lady Mei ellos son la única esperanza de este planeta"- dijo Hiruzen con mirada seria lo que desconcertó a la Mizukage que a regañadientes acepto la ayuda de Goku y Naruko.

-"bien el contrataqué comienza"- declaro Tsunade con voz de mando.

* * *

 **EN EL GRAN PORTON DE KONOHA.**

Que se encontraba casi reparado gracias a la ayuda de los robots Bulma que trabajaban a marchas forzadas nuestro héroe se encontraba con Naruko, Shizune y Mei listas para partir.

-"hora de irnos, nosotros aceleraremos para llegar a tiempo ustedes alcáncenos lo antes posible"- dijo el saiyajin a Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku Y Gai que eran acompañados por un centenar de ninjas.

-"dios esto me recuerda las guerras mundiales ninjas"- dijo entre quejas Inoichi.

-"yo no recuerdo que tuviéramos que luchas contra demonios y seres sobre naturales en esas guerras"- dijo Shikaku con sarcasmo.

-"bien vámonos"- dijo Goku que sostenía a Mei Terumi y que bañado en un aura blanca salía disparado del lugar mientras la Mizukage gritaba llena de miedo.

-"si"- dijo Naruko que realizo la misma acción mientras Shizune solo cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes.

-"se mueven a una velocidad impresionante"- dijo Choza.

-"olvida eso, vámonos síganlos"- ordeno Gai que junto a los ninjas saltaban entre los arboles rumbo a kirigakure.

* * *

 **EN LA TIERRA DE LAS OLAS.**

El ejército de la patrulla roja atacaba a los pobladores mientras que el doctor Wheelo y su bio-androides Mikokatsun, Ebifurya y Kishime buscaba asesinar al líder de esas tierra quien era nada más y nada menos que el constructor de puentes Tazuna.

-"esta gente son solo cobardes será muy fácil"- decía el general Blue que demolía una casa solo usando sus puños.

-"si son basura"- apoyo el segundo al mando de la patrulla roja el general Black que montado en un extraño robot incendiaba los campos de cultivo.

-"destruyan todo que no quede nada, todo sea por la gloria de Lord Freezer"- declaro el doctor Wheelo mientras los pobladores de la tierra de las holas escapaban llenos de temor pero gracias a las evacuaciones tempranas por parte de Tazuna no había bajas humanas pero si un gran número de heridos.

-"malditos infelices como pueden atacarnos a nosotros que solo somos carpinteros, agricultores y pescadores"- dijo Tazuna en el suelo de su casa que era incinerada por el feroz ataque.

-"no me culpen a mi culpa te a ti mismo y a tu maldito destino por habitar en este mundo"- dijo el doctor Wheelo.

-"basta de palabras, mueran"- dijo con furia Kishime que se preparó para matar a la hija de Tazuna Tsunami y a su hijo Inari.

-"NOOOO"- grito desesperadamente Tazuna pero sus gritos fueron escuchados cuando una voz en el cielo exclamo algo.

-"kikoho"- grito Ten Shin Han que dispara un poderoso ataque de ki dorado que pulverizo a Kishime que no tuvo ni tiempo para gritar.

-"¿quiénes son ustedes?"- pregunto el doctor Wheelo que veía como descendía el joven de tres ojos que se reunía con el maestro Roshi, Jiraiya, Kurenai y su equipo que eran acompañados de muchos ninjas de konoha.

-"somos los refuerzos"- declaro el sabio pervertido.

-"es konoha han venido a ayudarnos"- dijo con emoción Inari que junto a su madre ayudaban a Tazuna.

-"Ebifruya destrúyelos"- ordeno el diabólico doctor Wheelo lo que era obedecido por su bio androide que disparo un poderoso ataque de hielo que congelaba los brazos y las piernas del maestro Roshi que se colocó como escudo para los ninjas de konoha.

-"te recuerdo muy bien tu eres el famosos dios de las artes marciales, el gran maestro Roshi, el maestro de Son Goku"- dijo el doctor Wheelo cuyas palabras sorprendieron a Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami y a Kurenai y a su equipo que veía por primera vez a quien entreno al héroe de la aldea de konoha.

-"¿ese viejo es el maestro de Goku?"- cuestiono Kiba con asombro.

-"no le digas viejo él es de dios de lo erótico y merece nuestro respeto"- exigió Jiraiya lo que generó una gota de sudor nervioso entre los ninjas que veían el acto estúpido del sabio pervertido.

-"no eres rival para mi fósil senil, te congelare vivo"- dijo Ebifruya que se preparó para realizar un nuevo ataque congelante.

-"yo ya no soy el hombre de antes que tú y tus amigos vencieron hace mucho, te enseñare a respetar a los mayores de edad"- dijo el maestro Roshi que comenzó a producir una especie de carga eléctrica de color verdosa que desasía el hielo que cubría sus brazos.

-"no te confíes Ebifruya"- grito el doctor Wheelo.

-"demasiado tarde, bankoku bikkuri sho"- exclamo el viejo maestro que disparo un poderoso ataque eléctrico que levantaba en el aire al bio androide que gritaba llene de dolor y penuria.

-"me toca, Kikoho"- grito Ten Shin Han que destruía a Ebifruya con su poderosa técnica dejando solo cenizas.

-"ahora todos ataque al ejercito de la patrulla roja y defiendan a los civiles, mientras Ten Shin Han y yo nos ocuparemos de ese monstruo amarillo obeso y ese refrigerador con patas y con un cerebro en lo alto"- ordeno el maestro Roshi a los ninjas.

-"si"- contestaron Jiraiya y los demás shinobis que saltaron encontrar de los soldados de la patrulla roja provocando una gran batalla campal ente militares malvados y shinobis.

-"AAAAAH"- grito con furia Mikokatsun que ataco al viejo maestro pero su golpe fue detenido por Ten Shin Han.

-"yo soy tu oponente"- dijo el triclope que golpeo al obeso bio androide que salió volando lejos del lugar siendo perseguido por Ten Shin Han.

-"¿señor podría tomar a su nieto y a su hija e irse un poco más lejos de aquí?, ya que esto se pondrá feo"- dijo el maestro Roshi lo que era obedecido por Tazuna y su familia que corría para alejarse del lugar.

-"morirás viejo y una vez que acabe contigo será el turno de Goku"- grito el doctor Wheelo.

-"di lo que quieras si no puedes vencerme a mi mucho menos a Goku"- contesto el viejo maestro con una ceja arqueada.

-"jajajajajaja, mi colega el doctor Dr Kochin consiguió una gran súper arma que está probando en kirigakure"- contesto entre risas el maligno doctor Wheelo,

-"ya basta, ¿vamos a habla o vamos a pelear?"- pregunto el maestro Roshi con tono aburrido y que se hurgaba el oído derecho.

-"MALDITO ANCIANO"- grito el doctor Wheelo que realizo su ataque contra el gran maestro de las artes arciales.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS CERCANÍAS DE LA ALDEA DE KUMOGAKURE.**

Gohan llegaba al lugar acompañado de Tenten, Hinata, Haki, Samui y Mabui así como de una fuerza de 100 anbus de elite.

-"el lugar es un asco"- dijo Hinata que veía los escombros.

-"si demolieron muchos edificios"- apoyo Haku.

-"prosigamos tenemos que ir con el Raikage y el señor Killer Bee"- dijo Mabui que tomaba rumbo a la torre del Raikage, pero Gohan se detenía abruptamente y ponía una mirada seria y fría.

-"¿Qué ocurre hijo?"- pregunto Tenten.

-"nos están rodeando"- contesto Gohan mientras que de entre los edificios destruidos salían miles de soldados de Freezer que se reían de manera sádica.

-"señorita Mabui, usted y Tenten vayan en busca de sus aliados, los demás prepárense para la batalla"- dijo Gohan lo que era obedecido por las 2 kunoichis que salieron del lugar rumbo a la torre a gran velocidad.

-"vaya, vaya mi querido Gohan como siempre te preocupas por los de más antes que pensar en ti mismo"- dijo una voz que descendía de las nubes revelando a Cell quien era el comandante del ataque a la aldea de la nube.

-"maldito monstruo"- grito Haku con resentimiento.

-"no me interesa la basura como tu niño andrógino, el único que me interesa es ese saiyajin"- declaro Cell con una sonrisa burlona.

-"aquí me tienes estúpido, ataca"- dijo Gohan que se enfurecía y su cabellera se iba tornando de color dorado transformándose en súper saiyajin.

-"ese es mi hijo él también es un súper saiyajin"- dijo emocionada Hinata que veía el poderoso resplandor del aura dorada de Gohan.

-"este momento, siempre lo espere"- grito Cell que se arrojó contra Gohan que hacía lo mismo provocando una poderosa explosión en el aire.

-"ataquen"- dijo un soldado de Freezer que junto a un 300 soldados atacaban provocando una gran lucha entre soldados de Freezer y anbus de konoha mientras tanto en el aire se realizaba una cruenta batalla aérea entre Cell y Gohan que se movían entre rallos dorados que cortaban el aire para posteriormente colisionar se en un brutal intercambio de golpes.

-"pelea Gohan, pelea"- exigía entre gritos el androide definitivo.

-"cállate maldito infeliz"- contesto Gohan que continuaba con una lluvia de golpes para después ambos quereros salieran disparados moviéndose de un lado a otro colisionando con montañas y riscos cercanos lo que provocaba una lluvia de escombros y enormes rocas que gracias a los poderosos kis de los 2 guerreros flotaban en el aire.

-"toma esto"- grito Cell que dio un derechazo en la cara de Gohan que salía volando contra una enorme roca que estaba flotando cerca de él, pero el saiyajin logro detenerse y se apoyó en la roca para después dar un salto hacia tras esquivando un segundo puñetazo de Cell que desmoronaba la roca.

-"nada mal Cell haces que la pelea sea interesante"- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"esto es solo el principio, are que me pagues todas las que me debes desde hace mucho"- contesto Cell que salió disparado del lugar rumbo a una montaña lejana y este era seguido de cerca por Gohan para que momentos después se pudieran ver explosiones y ondas sónicas que destruían la montaña al instante.

-"esos 2 son muy poderosos"- dijo Samui que se defendía de un soldado mientras desviaba un poco la mirada para veas hacia la montaña.

-"pero Gohan ganara estoy segura de ello"- dijo Hinata que utilizaba su nueva y mejorada súper técnica de rotación para destruir a 20 soldados.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE GOHAN Y CELL.**

La montaña se desmoronaba de manera violenta mientras que de entre el polvo y los escombros se podían ver dos rayos de energía que se movían de arriba abajo mientras chocaba y creaban grandes descargas eléctricas.

-"Gohan esto me trae viejos recuerdos, ¿a ti no?"- dijo Cell con tono burlón.

-"y como esa vez también voy a desintegrarte"- contesto el saiyajin que inicio un intercambio de golpes con el androide mientras los 2 eran rodeados por un aura dorada que termino de desintegrar la montaña y el suelo del lugar que se convertía en una especie de desierto árido donde reposaban los 2 guerreros que se sujetaban de las manos y apretaban con fuerza en una pelea de fuerza física.

-"AAAAAAAH"- gritaba Cell con furia.

-"AAAAAH"- contestaba el grito de guerra Gohan mientras que a su alrededor se formaban 5 grandes tornados de arena que rodeaban a los dos peleadores y que subían a los cielos al mismo tiempo que las nubes se abrían y formaban un aro que rodeaba a los dos guerreros y los relámpagos caía al suelo contando las rocas que flotaban por todo el siniestro campo de batalla que comenzó a temblar con violencia.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA DE KUMOGAKURE.**

-"Esto es monstruoso están provocando un terremoto"- dijo Samui.

-"así es señorita usted es una de las primeras privilegiadas que puede contemplar una batalla entre guerreros de elite del universo 7"- contesto el soldado de Freezer con el que ella luchaba.

-"ja, guerreros de elite o no este es nuestro mundo y no dejaremos que unos apestosos alienígenas, demonios o lo que sean, se metan con el planeta ninja"- declaro una voz que pertenecía al Raikage que junto a su hermano y un enorme ejercito de ninjas de la aldea de la nube habían salido para realizar su contra ataque.

-"mátenlos a todos"- grito el Raikage lo que desato que todos los shinobis de la aldea en una marejada se arrojaran contra los soldados de Freezer que aduras penas podían detener el embate de los ninjas.

-"¿dime la situación?"- ordeno el Raikage a Samui.

-"señor si podemos bloquear los ataque de estos sujetos podremos ganar, el problema es su comandante que es muy poderoso es tan fuerte como un kage o incluso más"- contesto Samui.

-"no hay problema nosotros trajimos a Gohan un saiyajin que es muy poderoso y puede vencer a ese sujeto"- dijo Hinata que tomo la palabra.

-"saiyajin, he escuchado historias sobre leyendas de un poderoso clan guerrero que podía destruir el cielo y la tierra, ¿son ellos?"- cuestiono el Raikage que había escuchado las historias inventadas por Hiruzen que había plantado monumentos y leyenda para justificar la existencia de Goku y su raza.

-"si, así es señor"- dijo Mabui que había llegado al lugar y tomaba la palabra.

-"tendremos que pagarle este favor a konoha algún día"- dijo entre risas y un rap Killer Bee que junto a los demás podían contemplar las explosiones y las descargas de plasma eléctrica que teñían los alrededores de las tierras de la nube cuyos cielos se ennegrecían y mostraban un funesto y aterrador vistazo de relámpagos y rocas gigantes que flotaban por doquier.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN SUNAGAKURE.**

Un mapache gigante de arena, protegía la aldea de os disparos de ki de las fuerzas espaciales Ginyu.

-"su defensa es muy buena tenemos que aceptarlo"- dijo Rikum.

-"si, realmente merece ese título del ninja con la mejor defensa del mundo, pero ya cederá"- dijo burlonamente Butter que veía junto con sus compañeros como el escudo de arena se deshacía poco a poco.

-"ya cayo"- dijo Jeice que de repente vio un objeto que salía deparado hacia el como si este fuera una pelota la cual atrapo solo para ver que era la cabeza de Gurdo.

-"hay no, no otra vez, ¿porque siempre te arrancan la cabeza?"- dijo Butter a la cabeza de su compañero Gurdo.

-"es muy fácil quieres que te quite la tuya también"- dijo Trunks que se acercaba con el resto del cuerpo de Gurdo.

-"oh, parece ser que tenemos aquí aun saiyajin"- dijo el capitán Ginyu que tenía los brazos cruzados admirando a Rrunks que los fulminaba con los ojos.

-"¿quién eres?"- pregunto Butter.

-"no necesitan saberlo, solo deben saber que he venido a amatarlos a todos ustedes"- decía Trunks que guardaba su espada en su funda y cuya cabellera se erizaba y se pintaba de color dorado seguido de un poderoso estruendo que liberaba una aura dorada que cubría el cuerpo de Trunks para después arrojarse contra los cuatro soldados de elite de Freezer.

Por otro lado en la torre del Kazekage, Kakashi y Temari se abrían paso entre los soldados del emperador del mal utilizando ataques eléctricos y cuchillas de viento que dejaban los pasillos de la torre completamente bañados en sangre.

-"¿Gaara, Kankuro están bien?"- pregunto Temari que se reunía con su hermanos que estaban heridos y muy cansados.

-"Temari, hermana, que bueno que has llegado"- dijo felizmente Kankuro.

-"si venimos para ayudarlos"- dijo Temari con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿y Goku?"- pregunto Gaara que se sentaba en el suelo mientras recuperaba algo de oxígeno.

-"el no pudo venir pero trajimos a una persona con un poder que es capaz de rivalizar con el suyo"- dijo Kakashi que se acercó a los 3 hermanos de la arena.

-"¿eso es verdad?"- pregunto Kankuro con duda y asombro, velo por ti mismo dijo Temari que apunto hacia el cielo donde se podía ver a Trunks que luchaba contra las fuerzas especiales Ginyu el solo.

-"el…. el…. él es muy poderos"- decía adolorido Butter que recibía una golpiza que destruía su armadura.

-"no se quien sea pero de seguir así nos aplastara"- decía Jeice que tenía la nariz rota y desviada tras recibir un poderoso puñetazo por parte de Trunks.

-"él es muy fuerte, jajajaja, tiene un buen cuerpo lleno de un inmenso poder, es muy interesante"- pensaba en capitán Ginyu que era posiblemente el único que podía resistir los poderosos ataques de Trunks que estaba acribillando a los 4 soldados que a pesar de su ventaja numérica estos eran contenidos y claramente superados por el hijo de vegeta.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LOS LÍMITES DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Un regimiento del ejercito de Freezer viajaba con Slug que estaba volando por las cercanías con sus seguidores Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, Gyoshu, Kakuja, Zeeun listos para atacar pero fueron detenidos por Piccolo quien venía acompañado de Krilin, Ino, Asuma y su equipo genin, Ebisu y una fuerza de shinobis de elite de konoha que contaba con toda la familia Hyuga como integrantes.

-"es bueno verte fracasado"- dijo Slug que veía a Piccolo.

-"ja, solo son unas nenas que necesitan chuparle las tetas a Freezer para poder buscar sus inútiles venganzas"- contesto Piccolo con los ojos serados y una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-"maldita escusa de namekusei te mostrare cuál es tu lugar maldito perro"- grito Slug que después de lo dicho ordeno que iniciara el ataque, pero este no conto que su subordinado Angila de un movimiento sorpresivo y por la espalda matara a sus propios compañeros Wings y Medamatcha que caía como moscas.

-"¿pero qué haces?"- cuestiono Zeeun que veía a su compañero sonreír.

-"mi trabajo, es por eso que pedí prestado el cuero de este idiota"- contesto Angila que era posesionado por Ino Yamanaka que utilizo su jutsu de posesión de mentes.

-"maldito"- grito Zeeun que disparo un ata que de ki a Angila que se quemaba lenta y dolorosamente.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Angila pero ya era tarde Ino avía regresado a su cuerpo antes de que la atacaran.

-"bien hecho niña"- felicitaba Piccolo a Ino.

-"muchas gracias señor Piccolo"- contesto felizmente Ino.

-"maldita perra"- grito Zeeun que se lanzó contra Ino pero fue recibido con una patada por parte de Krilin que inicio un intercambio de golpes con el invasor.

-"yo peleare contigo"- dijo Krilin con ferocidad.

-"estos malditos son muy poderosos Lord Slug"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Gyoshu y Kakuja.

-"no estorben microbios"- dijo Piccolo que lanzó una combinación de doble puñetazo en los abdomenes de los invasores que se partían por la mitad para después explotar en el aire mientras el súper namekusei flotaba para estar cara a cara con Slug.

-"wow el señor Piccolo es impresionante, calculo perfectamente cada uno de los movimientos del enemigo y planeo una estrategia para contrarrestarlos y exterminarlos en segundos"- pensaba Ino con admiración hacia el namekusei.

-"su estrategias son muy impresionantes, estoy seguro que tú en un futuro podrás hacer lo mismo shikamaru"- decía con ánimos Asuma a su discípulo que tenía un estilo de combate similar al de piccolo.

-"pero que aburrido eso de tener que pensar todo el tiempo es muy cansado"- se quejaba Shikamaru.

-"no se quede allí parados ataquen"- ordeno Slug a los soldados de Frezzer que atacaron a los ninjas que se defendían con gran maestría y dominaban fácilmente el combate gracias a las grandes estrategias de combate de Piccolo que planeo todos los movimientos de sus enemigos y aleados.

-"ja, resultaste ser el esclavo más débil de Freezer"- se burlaba Piccolo de Slug que furioso se arrojó contra el súper namekusei que salía disparado hacia una vereda lejana donde podrían pelear a gusto mientas este era seguido muy de cerca por Slug.

* * *

 **VEREDA CERCANA A LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Piccolo y Slug se encontraban en un feroz intercambio de golpes que era dominado por Slug que tumbo a Piccolo y lo incrusto en el suelo.

-"yo soy más rápido y fuerte que tú"- se burlaba Slug.

-"no me hagas reí yo siempre seré más rápido que tu basura"- declaró Piccolo que se quitó su turbante y capa que eran muy pesadas para después atracar a Slug que no podía segur los movimientos de Piccolo.

-"mal…mal….maldito"- se quejaba Slug que estaba recibiendo una golpiza por parte del súper namekusei.

-"ya basta ya me arte"- grito Slug que comenzó a crecer de manera descomunal hasta convertirse en un gigante que luchaba con unos simples pajaritos.

-"dios mío es enorme"- dijo Ino con temor.

-"no te preocupes Piccolo lo vencerá, de eso estoy seguro, Slug no es rival para él"- dijo Krilin que continuaba su combate con Zeeun con una ligera ventaja para el niño calvo.

-"jajajajajaja, ¿ahora cómo me vencerás?"- pregunto entre risas Slug que después de lo dicho disparo un rayo de ki de su boca hacia una montaña que explotaba de manera violenta sorprendiendo y asustando a todos los shinobis, pero Piccolo aún permanecía tranquilo.

-"te tengo"- grito Slug que atrapo a Piccolo y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza con ambas manos como si este fuera un niño tratando de romper un muñeco de trapo.

-"lo atrapo"- exclamó Shikamaru con temor mientras este detenía los movimientos de varios soldados de Freezer con su jutsu de posesión de sombras.

-"¿oye donde esta Asuma sensei?"- pregunto Choji que estaba cerca de su compañero de equipo.

-"no lo sé"- contesto Shikamaru que sentía que algo iba a pasar.

De regreso al combate ente el gigante Slug y Piccolo el maligno namekusei continuaba apretujando el cuerpo de Piccolo de manera violenta y sin piedad.

-"eres un gusano y te aplastare"- dijo Slug.

-"eres un estúpido yo no soy como Goku o Vegeta siempre planifico y considero que el cerebro es mucho más importante que la fuerza bruta, además tú tienes e defecto de que también soy un namekusei y conozco tus debilidades"- dijo Piccolo que se arrancó los oídos y grito una orden.

-"AHORA"- exigió Piccolo mientras que de entre unos arbustos salía Asuma que comenzó a silbar con mucha fuerza.

-"AAAAAAAH"- gritaba de dolor Slug que no soportaba el sonido ya que sus oídos eran muy sensibles a las frecuencias sonoras.

-"maldito seas"- decía Slug que soltaba a Piccolo mientras caía de rodillas cubriéndose los oídos y tratando de matar a asuma que se movía de un lado a otro mientras seguía silbando.

-"Slug esto es un jaque mate, MAKANKOSAPPO"- grito con furia y demencia Piccolo que disparo su poderoso rayo espiral contra el gigantesco Slug cuya cabeza era perforada por el makankosappo para que minutos después esta explotara generando una asquerosa y grotesca lluvia de materia gris por toda la vereda.

-"pero qué asco"- se quejaba Choji que está cubierto por parte de los sesos de Slug.

-"malditos"- exclamó con odio y locura Zeeun que arrincono a Krilin que caía al suelo indefenso.

-"no te lo permitiré, taiyoken"- dijo Ino que corría rápidamente en auxilio de Krillin y que realizo la técnica de resplandor sobre Zeeun.

-"no, no puedo ver nada me duelen los ojos"- gritaba, Zeeun.

-"es mi turno KIENZAN"- exclamó Krilin que rápidamente lanzó su discos de ki contra él secuas de Slug partiéndolo por la mitad y matándolo en el acto, lo que produjo el pánico de los soldados de Freezer que al ver a sus comandantes muertos decidieron huir.

-"están escapando"- dijo Ebisu con sorpresa al ver la cobardía de sus rivales.

-"no los dejare escapar cucarachas, Granada Infernal"- dijo piccolo que disparo un millar de esferas de ki contra los cobardes soldados del emperador del mal que estallaba uno a uno y que al juntarse todas las explosiones generaron una explosión de gran magnitud que varía con gran parte de la vereda.

-"ganamos, si, ganamos"- grito feliz choji, cuyo grito fue acompañado por los gritos y vítores de los ninjas.

-"no se confíen tenemos que prepararnos si viene otro escuadro de invasores"- declaro Asuma con seriedad mientras este fumaba un cigarrillo.

-"Si, Asuma sensei tiene razón pudo sentir muchos poderosos kis que se encuentran peleando en este momento"- dijo Ino.

-"ya escucharon la celebración acabo, regresamos a la aldea"- ordeno piccolo que descendía para estar al frente de krilin y los ninjas de konoha que obedecían la orden si decir nada ya que sentían gran respeto y fe en el liderazgo de piccolo.

-"por fin hemos acabado con varios soldados de elite de las fuerzas de freezer solo espero que Goku, Gohan y Vegeta puedan tener también éxito"- pensaba el namekusei que veía los alrededores sintiendo los kis de sus amigos que peleaban con los villanos del universo 7.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN IWAGAKURE.**

Le poblado era atacado por Bojack y sus compañeros Zangya, Bido, Bujin, Gokua que tenían un cruenta batalla con el Tsuchikage, Ōnoki que era protegido en cierta medida y con dificultad por Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, mientras la aldea aduras penas podía mantener sus cimientos por el ataque de los soldados de Freezer que con el uso de sus armas laser cortaban las paredes y los pilares de soporte de las estructuras.

-"roben, maten, ultrajen y violen, todo está permitido"- dijo con demencia Bojack que lideraba desde los cielos los movimientos de sus fuerzas.

-"estamos a punto de perder"- dijo Kurotsuchi mal herida y que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-"lo sé pero caeremos con el honor y el orgullo de iwagakure"- contesto Ōnoki que preparo su jutsu de Lanzamiento de polvo que era capaz de desintegrar a los enemigos a nivel atómico pero, esto no preocupaba o amedrentaba a los compañeros de Bojack que rodeaban al Tsuchikage y que creían que en base a su súper velocidad podía ganar la pelea.

-"hora de morir momia añeja y encurtida"- se burlaba Gokua que desenvainaba su espada y se preparó para atacar al Tsuchikage.

-"sí que son feos"- dijo una voz detrás de todos ellos que al voltear vieron a Anko Mitarashi que arrastraba 2 cadáveres de soldados de Freezer.

-"¿quién eres?"- pregunto Gokua, a lo que la kunoichi con una sonrisa sádica solo movió la mirada al cielo, advirtiendo al guerrero que al realizar el mismo movimiento pudo avistar que algo caía a súper velocidad negándole el tiempo para reaccionar cuando un individuo cayó sobre su cabeza lo que le hundió totalmente el cráneo, la espina dorsal, las vísceras y órganos internos que se desparramaban en el suelo como si este hubiera sido pisado como un insecto mientras se formaba un gigantesco cráter humeante lo que alerto a los de más soldados de Bojack que se hacían aun lado.

-"¿qué paso?"- pregunto con asombro Ōnoki.

-"diablos creo que pise excremento al llegar"- dijo Vegeta que salía de cráter mientras este limpiaba sus botas.

-"señor Vegeta, la señora Bulma dijo que no deberías matar así nada más"- exclamo ligeramente Sakura que había llegado al lugar con una colección de 6 cabezas de soldados de Freezer que ella misma había decapitado previamente.

-"si, si, no matar, creo que si escuche cuando dijo eso"- contesto indiferentemente el príncipe saiyajin.

-"¿quiénes son y que hacen aquí ninjas de konoha?"- exclamo con asombro e incredulidad Kurotsuchi.

-"somos los refuerzos de la aldea de konoha y hemos venido en su ayuda"- contesto Anko de manera seca.

-"así que si ya entendieron mejor váyanse a sus casa a tomar leche tibio o algo así y dejen a los adultos trabajar"- dijo sarcástica y mordazmente Vegeta que tomaba la espada del cadáver de Gokua para después apoyarla sobre sus hombros.

-"maldito enano pelos parados"- exclamo enojada Kurotsuchi pero esta era ignorada por el príncipe saiyajin que retaba con la mirada a Bojack.

-"desgraciados saiyajins ustedes siempre están estorbándonos"- grito Bojack.

-"ja, solo eres basura Bojack baja y pelea conmigo ya que una vez que termine contigo seguir tu jefe, Freezer"- declaro burlona mente vegeta lo que enfurecía más a Bojack que no se sentía como un esclavo de Freezer.

-"atáquelo"- ordeno Bojack a Bido y Bujin que lanzaron cables de ki para tratar de detener los movimientos del anti heroico saiyajin.

-"ustedes…ME ESTORBAN"- grito Vegeta que se transformaba en súper saiyajin destruyendo los cables de ki y mandando a bolar a los dos guerreros de Bojack que gritaban mientras estos se estrellaban con las estructuras de roca del lugar que destruían con sus cuerpos quedando semi inconscientes.

-"mal…mal…maldito"- decía dificultosamente Bido, tratando de levantarse una vez más.

-"cierra la boca insecto"- dijo Vegeta con una voz espectral mientras esté utilizando la espada que previamente había tomado de cadáver de Gokua y realizo un centenar de cortes a la velocidad del rayo despedazando a Bido que se convertía en una grotesca lluvia de sangre y viseras que como roció bañaban todo el lugar empapando al Tsuchikage y a su escoltas que horrorizados veía el grotesco espectáculo.

-"él es una vestía infernal"- decía Kurotsuchi horrorizada.

-"ese chico es muy bueno, me recuerda a mí y a mis compañeros cuando peleábamos durante las guerras mundiales ninjas"- dijo Ōnoki con una ligera sonrisa mientras este se limpiaba la sangre de la cara.

-"pues ellas también son unas salvajes"- dijo Akatsuchi que apuntaba con el dedo hacia Sakura y Anko que mutilaban y cercenaban a los soldados de Freezer.

-"toma esto es tuyo"- dijo Sakura que colocaba un sanguinolento corazón aun palpitante aun soldado de Freezer que estaba en el suelo muerto después de que la kunoichi se lo avía sábado con sus propias manos.

-"AAAAAAH"- gritaban 3 soldados de Freezer que eran comidos vivos por una gigantesca serpiente que anko avía invocado mientras ella estaba descansando en la cabeza de esta y se lamia los labios con una gran sonrisa sádica.

-"maldito demonio"- dijo Bujin que atacaba a vegeta que reacciono rápido y agarro con su mano izquierda a Bujin por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras este se retorcía y comenzaba a escupir saliva y sangre.

-"yo no soy un demonio, soy el mismísimo diablo"- dijo Vegeta que de un movimiento rápido le rompía el cuello a Bujin que caía muerto con los ojos bien abiertos y con venas ensangrentadas muy visibles a través de estos.

-"eres un maldito tú no eres un héroe, eres tan malo, violento y loco como nosotros, ¿Por qué está ayudando a estos sujetos?"- cuestiono la guerrera Zangya con temor.

-"ja, guárdate tu estúpido discurso de boy scout para otros, yo jamás seré un justiciero, no me interesa los simples conceptos que tienen del bien y del mal, yo simplemente acabare con aquellos que me desagradan y asen sus estúpidos escándalos en casas ajenas, por eso los matare a todos no dejare a ninguno de ustedes con vida"- declaro fríamente Vegeta que tomaba paso hacia la guerrera que atemorizada caminaba hacia atrás, pero de repente Bojack descendió velozmente creando un gran estruendo y se colocó frente al príncipe saiyajin.

-"dejémonos de tonterías, querías pelear conmigo que así sea"- grito Bojack.

-"Zangya mata a sus compañeras, Vegeta es mío"- ordeno Bojack lo que era obedecido por su subordinada que se arrojó al ataque contra Anko a quien abrazo y junto a ella se colisionaban hacia el interior de un edificio donde comenzaron a escucharse los golpes.

-"esperen yo también quiero luchar"- exigió Sakura que también entro al edificio.

-"oye vejestorio, tú y tus mascotas tendrán que encargarse de los soldados, estoy seguro que eso si les será mucho más fácil"- decía Vegeta hacia el tsuchikage que lo entendió.

-"estoy de acuerdo, ahora todos defiendan la aldea"- ordeno el tsuchikage a sus ninjas que junto con Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi comenzaron un feroz contra ataque contra el muy debilitado ejercito del emperador del mal.

-"ya que los insectos ya no están podemos pelear a gusto, AAAAAH"- dijo entre gritos Bojack que utilizaba el 100% de su poder y cuya masa muscular aumentaba de manera exagerada mientras el color de su piel también cambiaba de color.

-"oh, muy impresionante, yo prefiero luchar así ya que si aumento más mi poder esta pelea será muy corta y aburrida"- dijo presuntuosamente Vegeta.

-"te tragaras tus palabras"- dijo Bojack, que comenzó una feroz lluvia de golpes contra el saiyajin que elegantemente los esquiaba.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INTERIOR DE UN EDIFICIO CERCANO.**

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Zangya que era abrazada y tacleada contra pared por Sakura mientras las dos la atravesaban, por otro lado Anko atacaba su rostro con dos kunais que Zangya podía bloquear con mucha dificultad.

-"demo…..demo…demonios…..me cuesta mucho trabajo luchar con las 2 al mismo tiempo"- tartamudeaba y se quejaba nerviosamente Zangya.

-"te vas a morir, si temas a morir"- cantaba juguetonamente Anko.

-"deja de esta haciendo tus estúpidos juegos sádicos y mátala de una vez"- exigió Sakura que aumento su agarre en el cuerpo de la servidora de Bojack.

-"esta pelirosa tetona es muy fuerte, además de que está loca, ¿quién demonios la abra entrenado?"- pensaba Zangya que de una manera milagrosa logro zafarse del agarre de Sakura.

-"tu cabeza explotara como una sandía en mis manos"- dijo Sakura que chocaba los puños.

-"interesante yo prefiero filetearte como aun pescado"- declaro Anko que lamia su kunai lasta para atacar.

* * *

 **LA MISMO TIEMPO EN EL SALÓN SUBTERRÁNEO DE GUERRA Y ESTRATEGIAS DE LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Tsunade, hiruzen, bulma se encontraban analizando observando los movimientos y las batallas de sus aleados así como de sus enemigos atreves de las cámaras en los insectos robot y de los comunicadores creados por la científica del universo 7 desde los monitores que ella mismo instalo.

-"Lady Tsunade Kakashi y Temari han podido reunirse con el Kazekage"- reportaba Kizashi Haruno que estaba al mando del equipo estratégico que observaba la defensa de Sunagakure.

-"entiendo y ¿cómo va el encuentro entre los contantes y Trunks?"- pregunto Hiruzen con expectativa.

-"él está teniendo un difícil encuentro ya que está luchando contra 4 de ellos él solo"- respondía Kizashi Haruno.

-"llegó el reporte de equipo de defensa de konoha, Asuma reporta que tuvieron éxito y aniquilaron a la fuerza invasora, el señor Piccolo tomo la vida del líder de los invasores"- reportaba Shiho la novia de Shikamaru que se avía ofrecido para estar en el comando estratégico de la defensa de konoha.

-"los equipos de Goku, el joven Majin Buu, los jóvenes número 17 y 18 aun no tienen contacto con las fuerzas de Freezer"- reporto Iruka que estaba al tanto de los monitores que mantenían el seguimiento de nuestro héroe y el demonio rosado.

-"el grupo de Anko está en estos momentos en batalla en Iwagakure y tienen dificultades"- declaro Sai que estaba cercada Hiruzen y Bulma,

-"no se preocupen el estará bien"- respondió Bulma.

-"¿cómo lo sabes?"- pregunto Tsunade, que veía a Bulma tomar el intercomunicador para contactar a su esposo.

-"Vegeta maldito cabeza de chorlito, deja de estar jugando y termina con ese bastardo"- grito Bulma con enojo lo que sorprendió a todos los shinobis en la habitación que veía a la furiosa niña científica.

-"ya con eso"- dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE BOJACK Y VEGETA.**

Vegeta tenía un feroz encuentro donde le súper saiyajin lleno de confianza lanzo un golpe con la espada de Gokua la cual estallaba en miles de pedazos solo dejando el mango en las manos de el saiyajin que posteriormente recibiría un puñetazo en el estómago que lo mando contra el suelo que era barrido por el cuerpo de vegeta que se estrelló con una pared que se agujeraba.

-"jajajajaja, eres un gusano bueno para nada"- dijo entre risas Bojack.

-"crees que puedes asustarme con tus músculos deformes"- dijo Vegeta que se limpiaba su mejilla lastimada, pero rápidamente Bojack se lanzó contra vegeta y le dio otro puñetazo en la cara que saco volando al saiyajin que se recomponía y aterrizaba en el suelo elegante mente para después escupir un poco de sangre.

-"hijo de perra"- exclamo furioso Vegeta que comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad y rodeaba a bojack mostrando múltiples imágenes.

-"no me hagas reír"- dijo con soberbia Bojack que no noto que el pequeño saiyajin comenzó una lluvia de golpes en el cuerpo convulsionante de Bojack que tenía la boca llena de saliva y los ojos desorbitados.

-"AAAAAH, grito con locura Bojack que pateo el estómago de Vegeta que estaba en el aire para después darle un combo de una serie de golpes en la cara y un poderoso rodillazo en la espalda sobre la espina dorsal y después azotarlo de cara contra el suelo que se cuarteaba.

-"eso me dolió"- dijo Vegeta que se levantó con dificultad mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

-"Vegeta maldito cabeza de chorlito, deja de estar jugando y termina con ese bastardo"- se escuchó el grito de Bulma a través de auricular de Vegeta que cerraba los ojos y hacia una mueca de molestia.

-"me decepcionaste Vegeta no resultaste un reto"- dijo Bojack mientras Vegeta por un momento desvió la mirada al suelo para ver el mango de la espada rota de Gokua.

-"acabemos con esto"- dijo Vegeta que aburridamente tomaba el mango de la espada.

-"estrujare todos tus huesos"- grito Bojack que se lanzó y abrazaba con toda su fuerza a Vegeta, para que instantes después se produjera un estallido que provocaba una gigantesca cascada de sangre que caía por todo el suelo a los pies de los 2 guerreros.

-"mataron al enano"- dijo Kurotsuchi con asco por lo que veía.

-"le saco el relleno"- dijo Akatsuchi que veía la grotesca imagen de Vegeta que inesperadamente sonreía mientras que una especie de espada de luz atravesaba el cuerpo de bojack que se despedazaba como si esté fuera carne picada que paso por una procesadora.

-"solo era un pobre diablo"- decía Vegeta con una sonrisa sádica mientras este estaba de pie junto al despedazado e incendiado cuerpo de Bojack y este sostenía el mango de la espada de Gokua que tenía una deslumbrante hoja de ki dorado.

-"¿qué paso?"- pregunto Kurotsuchi.

-"ese chico es impresionante"- decía Ōnoki que recordaba el momento el que Bojack ataco a Vegeta y este a súper velocidad creo la espada de ki con la que en una serie de movimientos rápidos lo cortaba en pedazos hasta que los dos estuvieron en contacto.

-"ese tal Bojack ya estaba muerta mucho antes de haber tocado a ese niño"- dijo con asombro Ōnoki.

-"él es una máquina de combate"- dijo Akatsuchi,

-"bueno con esto creo que evitare los regaños de Bulma"- pensaba Vegeta que tomaba camino para observar el desempeño de Sakura y Anko.

-"espero que haya rivales mejores que estés parasito"- pensaba Vegeta que sabía que Freezer aún tenía algún as bajo la manga.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTOGAKURE.**

Freezer estaba recibiendo el reporte de lo que estaba ocurriendo en las aldeas y de la defensas de estas por parte de poderosos guerreros desconocidos.

-"esto es muy malo Lord Freezer nuestras fuerzas está sufriendo muchas pérdidas"- dijo alarmado el doctor Myu.

-"no se preocupe mi querido doctor, a un tenemos a nuestro jugador estrella y estoy seguro que el ganara esto por nosotros, jajajajajaja"- decía entre carcajadas el emperador del mal que pasaba su mano por el gran bloque de hielo que se derretía poco a poco.

-"larga vida a Lord Freezer"- grito Tayuya.

-"LARGA VIDA A LORD FREEZER"- contestaron todos los shinobis del sonido y los soldados que estaban al frente del emperador del mal que se reía maniáticamente, mientras que en el gigantesco bloque de hielo que se derretía se podía escuchar muy débilmente una palabra.

-"ka…..ka…..ka ….Kakaroto."

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy donde pudimos ver la interacción de los guerreros z con los habitantes de konoha y en especial el momento de convivencia entre gohan y el harén de su padre quienes desean que él sea quien elija quien será la esposa número 1 del harem, konoha ha enviado refuerzos a las aldeas escondidas la cuales estaban siendo devastadas pero gracias al poder de los guerreros z la situación se ha equilibrado, piccolo y vegeta demostraron sus grandes habilidades las cuales infundieron respeto y miedo entre los ninjas, gohan se bate en duelo con cell, así como lo hacen maestro roshi y trunks con el doctor wheelo y las fuerzas especiales ginyu, ¿qué será lo que le espera a goku y a naruko al llegar a kirigakure, como contrarrestara freezer a los guerreros z, y quien es el sujeto dentro del bloque de hielo y el cual es considerado el mejor guerrero por el mismísimo emperador del mal, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

La pelea de vegeta vs zarbon está inspirada en la pelea de hiei vs makintaro en Yu yu hakusho ep. 44.

La pelea del maestro roshi y ten shin han vs bio androides del dr. Wheelo está inspirada en la del maestro roshi vs guerrero de universo 10 en el torneo del poder.

La pelea de gohan vs cell está inspirada en la de yusuke vs sensui en Yu yu hakusho ep. 92.

La pelea de trunks vs fuerzas especiales ginyu, está inspirada en la trunks vs freezer en dragon ball z.

La pelea de piccolo vs slug está inspirada en la pelea de goku y piccolo vs slug en la película DBZ El Super Saiyan Son Goku.

La pelea de vegeta vs soldados de bojack está basada en la de hiei vs Seryu en Yu Yu Hakusho ep. 18, hiko seijuro vs bandidos en rurouni kenshin tsuioku hen ova 1 y gohan vs soldados de bojack en la película DBZ ¡La galaxia está en peligro! Un guerrero súper increíble.

La pelea de vegeta vs bojack está basada en la hiei vs kuromomotaro en Yu yu hakusho ep. 46.

Gracias y adiós nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	34. capitulo 33

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, estoy suma mente feliz ya que esta historia ha podido superar los 1000 comentarios y todo esto gracias a todos ustedes que me han apoyado en la creación de esta historia de todo corazón gracias, de igual manera me gustaría mandarles muchos saludos y felicitaciones por las futuras fiestas decembrinas y espero que se la pasen muy bien.

animebot02 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la interacción entre los 2 viejos pervertido, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

HansSkorpion – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como el desarrollo de la guerra y el momento cómico entre gohan y sus mamas, (risa), muchas gracias por tu cometario.

jhanter1999 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, goku si se enfadara te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Blake2020 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter, as well as the meeting of goku with his friends from universe 7, very soon the fight between goku and freezer will come, I hope you like it, thanks for your comment.

Kevin4491 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como te felicito por ser el comentario mil, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusto la partes cómicas entre los 2 viejos pervertido y la interacción de gohan y el harem de su padre, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Black Etherias833 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la participación de los guerreros z en esta guerra, broly creara mucha destrucción esto te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

kaiser akuma 7 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario.

Marin12 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, gracias por tu comentario.

TheDannyRipper – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, así como agradezco tus amables palabras que me animan a continuar esta historia, en cuanto a tu duda naruko y sasuke si son las rencarnaciones ashura e indra, pero ellos no tendrán el power up del sabio de los 6 caminos hasta la segunda temporada, espero tu compresión, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Zafir09 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, trunks es un guerrero experimentado así que el sabrá como tratar con el capitán ginyu, gracias por tu comentario.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, broly creara mucha destrucción y caos te lo aseguro, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario

Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, tendré muy en cuenta tus recomendaciones ya que me parecen muy interesantes en especial el que goku utilice el hakai, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Megaforce – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, temando muchos saludos, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

daizuke – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como el desarrollo de la guerra y los momentos cómicos entre gohan y sus mamas, en cuanto a tu duda de una fusión este capítulo contestara tu duda, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Kaiser kai charlychan500 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, créeme broly creara un caos y destrucción de proporciones bíblicas, espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Dios Goku – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos gore de vegeta, en cuanto a akatsuki ello realizarán algunos movimientos en este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

SaiyajinSannin – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos de gloria y sangre de vegeta, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Fire tynamo – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior y agradezco de todo corazón tus amables palabra las cuales me dan los ánimos para continuar con esta historia, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

FanFic World010 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, créeme broly creara un gran baño de sangre y caos, eso te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

betitoromero29 – tendré muy en cuenta tus recomendaciones ya que me parecen muy interesantes en especial el de la esencia de black goku y tus recomendaciones para las chicas del harem de nuestro héroe, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Guest – actualizare lo antes posible, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

jun-kun – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior así agradezco de todo corazón tus amables palabra las cuales me dan los ánimos para continuar con esta historia, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu paciencia, en cuanto a la historia de goku saotome muy pronto la actualizare, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Humberto Romero – muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones son muy interesante y las tendré en cuenta para el desarrollo de esta historia y posiblemente para otras que he estado considerando escribir en un futuro, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

David Alejandro – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado esta historia, y de corazón gracias por tus palabras que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

8guf – en realidad sakura muestra mucho sus músculos ya que ella carece de jutsus especiales y ella domina más el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero me agrada mucho eso de que naruko muestre más de sus músculos y en un futuro ella lo ara, gracias por tu comentario.

Renegado Oscuro – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo del hakai me parece muy interesante y creo que lo utilizare en un capitulo futuro, muchas gracias por tu recomendación así como gracias por ti cometario cuídate.

Josia ferreira – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, temando saludos y muchas gracias por tu cometario.

jun-kun – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la batalla de los guerreros z en contra del ejercito de freezer, si sakura y anko son una pareja demoniaca pero divertida(risa), muchas gracias por tu cometario.

coronadomontes – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Samuel ferreira – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo del migatte no gokui estaba considerando guardarlo para la segunda témpora, espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Invitado3 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tu duda no goku no las compartirá ellas solo lo mimaron ya que como él es el hijo de su esposo ellas también lo consideran su hijo, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Guest – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, tsunade y mei si estarán en el harem, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Guest – actualizare lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Jirairoshi – no te preocupes muy pronto saldrá una mini serie de El Ninja Son Goku xxx, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

aten92 – la situación per el momento esta equilibrada, pero conociendo a freezer el ara lo que sea por conseguir la victoria, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Elchico 64 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, tienes razón para ser sincero creo que si exagere un poco con los capítulos romántico pero esta saga esta planeada para ser solo acción, en cuanto tenga tiempo con mucho gusto leeré tu historia y dejare un comentario, en cuanto a lo del migatte no gokui estaba considerando guardarlo para la segunda témpora, espero tu comprensión, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

xpegasox – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo del torneo del poder este si lo voy a abarcar en la historia pero será hasta la segundo temporada, no te preocupes planeo continuar y terminar todas mis historias y eso incluye la de goku saotome la cual actualizare pronto, te agradezco mucho tus recomendaciones las tendré muy en cuenta para para el desarrollo de esta historia, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Ruliac – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Guest – actualizare lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Juan064godinez – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto esta historia, en cuanto a tu duda tsunade y mei si estarán en el harem, muchas gracias por tu cometario

arqchevo – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos cómicos entre los 2 viejos pervertidos y la convivencia entre gohan y sus mamas, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Jos Yivaldi – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Samuel ferreira – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, para serte sincero yo comparto tu opinión con lo del harem ya que las parejas canon exceptuando la de goku y milk son mucho de migrado y no me gustaría echarlas a perder, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Josia gimenez – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos de los guerreros z en el la guerra contra el ejército de freezer, créeme goku tendrá que usar todo su poder para hacerle frente a broly que de una u otra forma conseguirá un poder monstruoso, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo de hoy espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 33 la furia del dragón dorado, la esperanza de todo un planeta.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE. IWAGAKURE**

Se podía escuchar un gran número de violentas explosiones ya que en las calles de la aldea tanto shinobis como soldados del emperador del mal se batían en un duelo para decidir el control sobre estas tierras.

-"estamos dominado, todo gracias a la muerte de su líder no se rindan"- dijo Ōnoki que era seguido por un ejército de shinobis de iwagakure que estaban presionando al ejercito de Freezer que retrocedía más y más.

* * *

 **EN LAS AFUERAS DE UN EDIFICIO DEMOLIDO.**

Sakura y Anko se encontraban en una feroz batalla con Zangya que estaba respirando con dificultad y mantenía una cautelosa distancia de las 2 kunoichis.

-"malditas no les perdonare esta humillación"- dijo Zangya que rápidamente pudo notar como el príncipe saiyajin se acercaba hacia ellas.

-"no, no puede ser, ¿qué haces tú aquí donde esta lord Bojack?"- pregunto Zangya con temor mientras vegeta solo caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

-"ese sujeto ahora es barbacoa"- contesto Vegeta con una media sonrisa arrogante la cual aterrorizaba a Zangya que estaba completamente rodeada pero que a pesar de su temor su orgullo de guerrera no le permitía rendirse sin pelear.

-"no me rendiré, no tengo intenciones de morir a manos de unas rameras tetonas y del segundón de la raza saiyajin"- exclamo burlonamente Zangya y cuyas palabras generaron una gran vena de furia y enojo en los tres peleadores que llegaron como apoyo para la aldea de iwagakure.

-"ja, puede que tengas razón con el hecho de que ese inútil de Kakaroto es un poco más fuerte que yo…,"- dijo Vegeta que fue interrumpido por las dos kunoichis.

-"no le digas inútil a nuestro Goku enano pelos de flama"- gritaron las 2 chicas que a pesar de sus gritos fueron ignorados por el príncipe saiyajin que se guía observando a Zangya.

-" como decía antes que las dos gallinas de doble pechuga interrumpieran Kakaroto es un poco más fuerte que yo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú"- decía Vegeta con ojos llenos de locura y cuyas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono frio y de ultratumba para después dar un ligero golpe en el suelo con la punta de su pie que destruía completamente el suelo levantando el concreto de suelo del lugar que estallaba en una lluvia de rocas y metal que impactaban en el cuerpo de Zangya que saltaba a gran altura tratando de evitar los fragmentos de concreto.

-"MALDITO MONSTRUO"- grito Zangya que estaba en el aire solo para percatarse que Vegeta se acercaba hacia ella a gran velocidad mientras que un poderoso y maléfico tornando de viento sobresalía de los pies del orgulloso príncipe saiyajin que se preparó para realizar su último ataque.

-"este será tu final mocosa infeliz"- exclamo Vegeta que después de lo dicho arrojo un poderoso derechazo al rostro de Zangya que se deformaba poco a poco mientras el puño de Vegeta se encajaba en su nariz solo para salir volando por los aires a súper velocidad y posteriormente estrellarse con una casa que era demolida al instante del impacto.

-"wow, creo que se enojó por decirle segundón"- dijo Sakura con voz baja al oído de Anko.

-"y que lo digas creo que es mejor evitar decir cosas innecesarias"- contesto Anko con una voz igual de baja.

Mientras tanto en los escombros de la casa donde se encontraba Zangya esta estaba en el suelo con la mitad baja de su rostro completamente bañada en sangre y con la nariz rota y semi inconsciente.

-"mal…..mal….mal…..maldito Vegeta, es un monstruo infernal"- decía débilmente Zangya que salió de su tormento cuando de repente escucho una voz de su Scouter.

-"soldado Zangya regrese de inmediato"- decía la voz lo que Zangya utilizando sus últimas fuerzas obedeció saliendo disparada del lugar de regreso a la aldea del sonido.

-"se está escapando"- dijo Sakura.

-"si hay que atraparla"- dijo Anko que se alisto para la persecución pero ambas kunoichis fueron detenidas por el príncipe saiyajin.

-"déjenla ir ella es solo basura, además cuando realicemos el contraataque e invasión a esa aldea del sonido o como se llame ustedes tendrán una segunda oportunidad"- dijo Vegeta lo que calmo las ansias de las dos kunoichis que sabían que le saiyajin tenía razón.

-"muchas gracias por su ayuda, ¿pero me gustaría saber más de quienes son ustedes?"- dijo el Tsuchikage que se acercó a Vegeta y las dos chicas del harén de Goku, posteriormente de la huida de Zangya y el resto de los soldados de Freezer que tras ver el escape de su lideresa estos siguieron su ejemplo y escaparon.

-"yo no tengo nada que decir"- dijo Vegeta que se cruzaba de brazos y serraba los ojos.

-"maldito aprende cuál es tu lugar aquí"- dijo Kurotsuchi que se preparó para atracar al saiyajin pero esta fue detenida por Ōnoki.

-"ya basta Kurotsuchi está claro que tú no eres rival para él"- dijo Ōnoki que detuvo a su subordinada de manera rápida y seria.

-"no es necesario estar tan a la defensiva, como les dijimos somos sus aliados"- dijo Sakura que se colocó frente al Tsuchikage y sus guardaespaldas.

-"les explicare todo lo que ha ocurrido"- dijo Anko que rápidamente comenzó a contar todo lo acontecido en el planeta ninja tras la aparición del malvado emperador del mal y su gran deseo de conquista.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN KIRIGAKURE.**

Goku junto con Naruko, Mei, Shizune y su equipo shinobi liderados por Maito Gai se encontraban a las afueras de kirigakure la cual gracias a la neblina y a la destrucción provocada por el ejército de Freezer se había combatido en una ciudad fantasma.

-"este lugar esta espantoso"- dijo Shizune con temor.

-"qué esperabas nos atacaron por sorpresa"- dijo Mei con enojo.

-"cálmense lo importante es que ya estamos aquí y es momento de demostrar el poder de la juventud"- dijo Gai que trataba de mantener el orden en las filas del equipo.

-"bien vamos a comenzar"- dijo Goku que junto con los demás entraban de manera furtiva y silenciosa en la aldea de la neblina pero estos fueron sorprendidos por la voz del malvado Dr. Kochin.

-"bienvenidos a mi zona de experimentación, en especial tu Son Goku"- dijo el Dr. Kochin que se encontraba parado en la sima de un tejado cercano.

-"¿quién eres?"- pregunto Naruko.

-"él es un científico loco que junto a su camarada intentaron gobernar el mundo hace mucho tiempo"- respondió Goku que con mirada seria observaba al diabólico asistente del dr. Wheelo.

-"las presentaciones no son necesarias, ríndete maldito desquiciado y entréganos la aldea"- dijo Mei que apuntaba con el dedo al doctor que solo sonreía mordazmente ante la acción de la Mizukage.

-"tú y tu aldea solo son basura, gusanos listos para una vivisección, la única razón de que yo esté aquí es porque Son Goku será un perfecto espécimen de estudio para mi nuevo juguete, debo decir que me costó algo de trabajo amaestrarlo pero ahora el será la arma definitiva para la destrucción de este miserable mundo"- dijo el Dr. Kochin que levantaba los brazos al aire mientras de la torre del Mizukage se pudo ver una gran explosión y una lluvia de escombros cuando salía un gigantesco monstruo con un cuerpo cubierto por un exoesqueleto similar al de un insecto y su cabeza era parecida a un cráneo humano pero lleno de filoso colmillos y en la cúspide de su cabeza se podía ver una especie de corona de espinas doradas la cual parecía controlar la mente del monstruo.

-"damas y caballeros les presento a Hildegarn"- decía el doctor Kochin.

-"es gigantesco"- dijo Inoichi con temor esto es muy peligroso.

-"hay que planear como contratacarlo"- dijo Shikaku.

-"no les daré tiempo, ataquen"- grito con voz de mando el Dr. Kochin mientras que de entre los escombros salía una horda de soldados que atacaban con violencia al grupo de rescate de la aldea de konoha.

-"Naruko apoya a Gai sensei y encárguense de los soldados, Shizune tú y la señora Mei busquen sobrevivientes, el monstruo gigante es mío"- ordeno Goku que después de dar su orden se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el monstruo gigante, que trataba de atraparlo.

-"demonios es muy rápido para ser tan grande"- pensaba Goku que esquivaba los poderosos ataque de Hildegarn que cortaba el aire y quemaba el suelos por donde el pasaba.

-"es un insecto gigante"- dijo Choza con temor.

-"no se distraiga papa de Choji, estos tipos no son gran cosa uno a la vez pero en conjunto son de temer"- dijo Naruko que creo un ejército de clones de sombra que rodeaban a varios soldados para después comenzar una lluvia de golpes en los rostros de los soldados que se deformaban con cada impacto.

-"esto se acabó, súper odama rasengan"- grito la verdadera Naruko que con una gigantesca esfera de aire comprimido se arrojó contra los soldados de Freezer que gritaban en agonía mientras sus miembros eran cercenados y estos caían desmembrados en el suelo rodeando a la pequeña Uzumaki.

-"ella es impresionante"- dijo Choza con asombro.

-"si el entrenamiento que recibió por Lord Jiraiya y Goku la han convertido en una gran peleadora, es posible que ella ahora sea tan fuerte como nosotros o incluso más"- dijo Shikaku con una sonrisa mientras este creaba barias lanzas con su jutsu de sombra y atravesaba a 5 soldados de Freezer.

-"¿estás diciendo que ella tiene el nivel de un jounin?"- cuestiono Inoichi.

-"es muy interesante, estoy seguro que ella y las demás chicas de Goku se convertirán en las kunoichis más poderosas del mundo"- decía con alegría Gai que daba un poderoso puñetazo en el suelo el cual se desquebrajaba y mandaba a volar avaros enemigos.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS TÚNELES SUBTERRÁNEOS DE KIRIGAKURE.**

Shizune y Mei Terumi recorrían los pasillos subterráneos en busca de la población de la aldea de la neblina esperando que aun existieran sobrevivientes y en peor de los casos prepararse para lo peor.

-"por favor que todavía allá alguien"- decía Mei tratando de animarse así misma de que su gente estaba bien.

-"tranquila estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien"- decía Shizune tratando de animar a la Mizukage.

Momentos después las dos kunoichis encontraron una puerta de acero que empujaron rebelando una gran cámara donde se podían ver a los pobladores de kirigakure que estaban muy temerosos ante lo que les deparaba pero al notar que se trataba de Mei Terumi su Mizukage estos se alegraron.

-"es la Mizukage"- dijo con alegría una aldeana.

-"si, es Lady Mai, estamos salvados"- dijo un shinobi mal herido que bajaba la guardia.

-"denme un reporte de la situación"- ordeno Mei que se acercó a su gente.

-"Lady Mei por el momento hemos podido mantener con vida a la población civil pero tenemos muchos heridos"- dijo un shinobi.

-"¿dónde está Chōjūrō?"- pregunto Mei que movía la cabeza en busca de su discípulo.

-"él está desaparecido, dijo que tenía que ayudar a 2 personas heridas y no ha regresado todavía"- contesto el mismo shinobi.

-"entiendo, gente de kirigakure no teman, no estamos solos ante la adversidad, he traído conmigo refuerzos de la aldea de konoha que gustosamente nos están apoyando en esta cruenta y sangrenta batalla, en este momento les presento a la señorita Shizune ella les explicara la situación"- dijo Mei que trataba de poner orden entre su gente.

-"me alegra que todos estén bien yo soy Shizune la mano derecha de la quinta Hokage en este momento el mundo ninja está siendo atacado por un antiguo mal que ha resurgido del mundo de los muertos con el fin de aniquilarnos a todos, por ello les pido que se unan a nosotros y defendamos no solo las aldeas shinobis sino nuestro mundo y nuestra forma de vida"- decía de manera elocuente Shizune cuyas palabras despertaron el deseo de luchar de los ninjas de la aldea de la neblina que poco a poco se levantaban y tomaban sus armas.

-" por favor todos tomen una semilla de este gran saco que traje y cómanla, le ayudara a recuperar sus energías y también curara las heridas de todos"- dijo mei que bajaba de su hombro un saco con las semillas del ermitaño mientras los shinobis así como los civiles cada uno tomaban una semilla y la comían para rápidamente recuperarse.

-"muy bien todos demostrémosles a esos malditos invasores el poder de la aldea de la neblina hambrienta"- grito Mei que se colocó a la cabeza de sus ninjas que rápidamente se armaron y mostraban una sonrisa violenta en sus rostros.

-"SIIIIII"- gritaron los shinobis que corrían por los túneles listos para la pelea.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

Goku estaba totalmente acorralado por los ataque de hildegarn que se cobertura en humo y podía esquivar los ataque del saiyajin.

-"demonios se mueve mucho"- decía Goku con frustración que salió de sus pensamientos tras recibir un poderoso puñetazo que los mando contra el suelo creando un gran cráter.

-"no, Goku"- grito Naruko que se enfurecía y se arrojaba contra el gran monstruo que la recibió con un colazo que la estrello contra una pared de un edificio en ruinas.

-"eso me dolió"- dijo Naruko que se sobaba el pecho donde recibió el golpe.

-"si, hildegarn destrúyelo todo"- grito con locura el dr. Kochin mientras del cráter salía Goku que muy enojado encendió su ki alistándose para realizar su ataque.

-"maldito monstruo no te lo perdonare, nadie toca a mí Naruko"- grito Goku que se tras formaba en súper saiyajin 2.

-"vaya, vaya, por fin te lo tomaras enserio"- dijo burlonamente dr. Kochin que posaba de manera amenazante adelante de hildegarn que rugía con furia.

-"hildegarn demuestra ahora tu verdadero poder"- exclamo dr. Kochin mientras hildegan se arrojaba contra el saiyajin.

-"quieres poder te mostrare poder"- grito Goku que encendía un aura dorada con furia mientras el suelo de la aldea de la neblina temblaba y se producían relámpagos en el cielo.

-"¿qué está pasando?"- cuestión Inoichi.

-"por fin Goku nos mostrara su verdadero poder"- dijo con alegría Gai que emocionado veía con los demás shinobis de la aldea de konoha como el cabello de Goku crecía poco a poco y este le llegaba hasta la cintura mientras su rostro se avejentaba un poco y este perdía las cejas.

-"aaaaaaah"- grito con furia Goku que produjo un resplandor segador que cubría el lugar y posteriormente este salía de manera apoteósica mostrando su nueva transformación.

-"este es el súper saiyajin 3"- dijo Goku con un tono serio y frio mientras su aura dorada desprendía poderosas descargas eléctricas.

-"eso es, impresionante, dios mío, Goku por favor una vez que termine esta guerra has me un hijo"- decía Naruko con corazones en los ojos y sumamente sonrojada mientras que esta con su mano derecha esta apretaba sus enormes pechos y con la izquierda ligeramente cubría su entre pierna.

-"dios mío, esa chica solo piensa en vulgaridades"- dijo Choza.

-"y creer que mi hija también se comporta como gata en celo cuando ese enano idiota usa sus estúpidas transformaciones"- dijo con vergüenza Inoichi que recordó como su hija tenía una extraña conversación de mujeres con su madre en la florería.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK- ALDEA DE KONOHA 5 DIAS ANTES DEL INICIO DE LA GUERRA.**

Ino estaba en el comedor de la casa de sus padres ya que esta decidió ayudarlos en el negocio de la florería y esta decidió tomar un café con su madre y tener una conversación de mujeres.

-"dios mío, ¿mama tú crees que me equivoque al entregar mi primera vez a Goku a nuestra edad?"- pregunto Ino con mucha duda.

-"bueno hija en realidad no soy nadie para darte ese consejo ya que yo y tu padre lo hicimos cuando teníamos 14 años, realmente yo era muy promiscua en mi juventud y creo que heredaste eso de mí"- contesto de manera comprensiva la madre de Ino que daba un sorbo a su café.

-"para serte sincera estaba muy nerviosa al principio pero Goku fue tan cariñoso que no pude resistirme, además fue muy genial cuando el comenzó a utilizar su kekkei genkai"- dijo Ino con una mirada que poco a poco se tornaba lujuriosa en sus palabras.

-"¿su kekkei genkai?"- pregunto la madre de Ino con curiosidad a lo que Ino le comenzó a contar sobre la habilidad de Goku para transformarse, como eran cada una de estas transformaciones de Goku y que incluso este las llegó utilizar cuando estaban en medio del acto sexual, lo que era de mucho agrado para ella y las demás chicas del harén.

Todo esto escuchado por el pobre Inoichi que se escondía cerca de la entrada de la cocina mientras este tenía la quijada en el suelo y la boca llena de pasta dental ya que el escucho todo por accidente y no podía soportar escuchar el lenguaje vulgar y las extrañas risitas de su hija y su esposa que platicaban de sus hábitos nocturnos.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"de solo recordar esos momentos me entran ganas de llorar"- se quejaba Inoichi con la grimas cómicas en sus ojos.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA BATALLA ENTRE GOKU Y EL DEMONIO HILDEGARN.**

Los dos rivales se retaban con la mirada y se estudiaban mutuamente tratando encontrar algún punto débil.

-"Hildegarn mátalo"- ordeno el Dr. Kochin lo que fue obedecido por el monstruo que rugía con furia.

-"voy a trapear el suelo contigo"- dijo Goku que se arrojó contra el monstruo que era levantado en el aire por la tremenda lluvia de golpes que el saiyajin le estaba propinando.

-"esto no puede ser posible"- dijo el Dr. Kochin con mucha sorpresa.

-"pude descubrir el punto débil de esta cosa, el baja la guardia cuando ataca lo que me da una gran apertura para acabar con él"- decía el poderos súper saiyajin 3 que continuaba con su violento y brutal ataque para después darle una parada a la cabeza de Hildegarn que se estrellaba contra el suelo acostado boca abajo.

-"muere monstruo infernal"- exclamo Goku que comenzó a lanzar una gran lluvia de esferas de ki en la espalda de Hildegarn que se convulsionaba y contorsionaba del dolor mientras grandes y poderosas explosiones lo cubrían de pies a cabeza.

-"esto es monstruoso, pareciera que estuviéramos en el centro de un volcán en erupción"- decía Shikaku que a pesar del espectacular y violento espectáculo que ocurría frente a él y sus camaradas no podía detenerse y tenía que seguir luchando ya que las fuerzas de Freezer los superaban en número de gente.

-"esto es malo nos rodean"- dijo Naruko con voz alarmada.

-"dios mío rápido enana tetona conviértete en una berseker para que podamos hacerles frente"- dijo Inoichi con voz de mando.

-"cuantas veces les tendré que decir que no me digan tetona, además entrar en ese estado no están fácil"- contesto Naruko con enojo.

-"pues imagínate que el enano te está engañando con otra o algo así"- dijo Inoichi tratando de motivar a la rubia Uzumaki que lo fulminaba con los ojos ya que esta no estaba de acuerdo con utilizar un método tan sucio para entrar el en estado berseker del harén de Goku.

Pero afortunadamente para los shinobis de konoha, Mei y Shizune salían de los túneles de la aldea de la neblina acompañadas de un gran ejército de ninjas que estaban preparados para aniquilar a sus enemigos.

-"ATAQUEN"- grito Mei con furia y deseosa de venganza lo que era obedecido por los shinobis de la neblina que realizaban salvajes y grotescos ataque contra los soldados de Freezer que estaban paralizados ante el gran número de ninjas sobrevivientes de kirigakure que querían recuperar su aldea por cualquier método.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL COMBATE ENTRE GOKU Y HILDEGARN.**

Goku flotaba en el aire mientras este estaba admirando el cuerpo inerte de Hildegarn que se mantenía inerte.

-"vamos levántate sé que tú no eres tan débil"- dijo Goku que se cruzaba de brazos mientras su aura desprendía descargas electricidad hacia el aire y admiraba como el cuerpo del monstruo se comenzaba a trasformar de manera similar a la de una crisálida que se abría de manera grotesca y mostrando un gran resplandor verdoso revelando a Hildegarn que había evolucionado en una versión más demoniaca de sí mismo con unos cuernos sobre su cabeza y con un exoesqueleto similar al de una maléfica y gigantesca cucaracha que rugía con odio y provocaba vientos huracanados por toda la tierra de la neblina.

-"si Hildegarn, vamos demuestra todo tu poder ante estos simples mortales"- decía el Dr. Kochin con una mirada llena de locura la cual se fue trasformando en una mirada de temor tras ver que la corona de espinas doradas se desprendía de la cabeza de la cabeza del demonio que recupero el control de sí mismo y este veía al científico loco con odio.

-"NOOOOOOO"- grito Dr. Kochin que de manera impotente veía como el demonio lanzó un rápido y mortal pisotón que aplastaba al Dr. Kochin cuyas entrañas y partes robóticas se esparcían por todo el lugar creando una desagradable y macabra lluvia carmesí.

-"maldito monstruo demente"- dijo Goku que era testigo de cómo Hildegarn lo ignoraba por completo y este comenzó un gran ataque contra los shinobis y los soldados de Freezer sin impórtale quien era amigo o enemigo.

-"AAAAAAH"- grito Mei Terumi que estaba a punto de ser pisada por el gigantesco demonio.

-"no te lo permitiré, kyubi – kaioken"- dijo Naruko que desprendía una gran aura roja y salía volando a súper velocidad salvando a la Mizukage del pisotón de Hildegarn.

-"no…..no…no puedo…. No puedo respirar ni ver nada, quítame tus enormes globos de la cara"- grito Mei con enojo y algo de celos.

-"no me las agarres, además se mas agradecida te acabo de salvar"- dijo Naruko con el ceño fruncido mientras esta volaba esquivando los escombros y árboles que Hildegarn había arrancado todo esto observado por Goku que se enfurecía tras el ataque sin control del maniático demonio.

-"estoy harto de ti, realmente no tenía intención de utilizar esto contigo ya que es una técnica experimental que no ha sido probada todavía en seres vivos, pensaba usarlo en el torneo multiversal, pero es tan poderosa que es capaz de destruir la estructura atómica de lo que toca"- dijo furiosamente el súper saiyajin 3 que comenzó a cargar energía en su brazo derecho.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar con un poderoso terremoto cuya sacudida detenía todos los combates y dejaba expectantes a los testigos que veían al saiyajin.

-"¿qué es esto?"- Cuestiono un soldado de Freezer aterrorizado mientras el cielo se oscurecía y relampagueaba sin control, el agua de los lagos cercanos a la aldea de la neblina comenzaron a hervir y estos producían burbujas de ebullición solo para que segundos después rayos de energía dorada salieran del agua y estos subieran al suelo desbaratando las nubes.

-"este es el verdadero poder de la juventud"- exclamó Gai con un gran brillo en los ojos.

-"Inoichi, controla a tu yerno"- dijo un anbu que estaba cerca del Yamanaka.

-"vete al diablo si estas tan urgido de calmarlo hazlo tú"- contesto Inoichi que junto a los originales ino-shika-cho eran testigos de cómo Goku era cubierto por una poderosa aura dorada que se movía de manera ondulatoria por el lugar mientras que en las puntas de esta se podía ver como la energía tomaba la forma de cabezas de siete dragones malformados que recorrían de manera furtiva y aterradora de la aldea de kirigakure y destruían los cristales de los pocos edificios en pie así como derretía el suelo por donde pasaban.

-"ese es mi hombre has pedazos a esa cucaracha gigante"- grito Naruko que tenía en su espalda a Mei que no podía parpadear ante lo que veía.

-"el solo es tan poderoso como una aldea shinobi completa"- dijo Mei con sorpresa.

-"ja, mi Goku es el hombre más fuerte de este mundo que no se te olvide"- dijo Naruko con voz presuntuosa y llena de orgullo mientras ella y la Mizukage, veían al súper saiyajin 3 que seguía cargando ki en su brazo derecho, que vibraba y desprendía electricidad de ente los dedos.

-"lo siento por ti, pero ya no soy capaz de detenerme, ahora tú serás la primera víctima de mi técnica más poderosa"- dijo Goku mientras las siete auras con forma de dragones se reunían y se concentraban en el cuerpo de nuestro héroe, pero Hildegarn no mostro ningún temor y decidió atacar al saiyajin con su aliento de fuego que recorría los aires y se impactaba en el cuerpo de Goku que era rodeado por las llamas pero nuestro héroe seguía quito y sin mostrar reacción o dolor ante el ataque del demonio Hildegarn.

-"toma esto, GOLPE DEL DRAGON"- grito con furia Goku que de su puño derecho salió disparado un ataque de ki que tomaba la forma de un majestuoso dragón dorado que se movía serpenteando por el lugar.

-"AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba el maléfico demonio mientras su cuerpo era atravesado por el pecho por el dragón que rápidamente se enredó en Hildegarn que continuaba gritando y luchaba por soltarse del agarre del dragón que se elevaba hacia el cielo con el demonio.

-"todos al suelo"- grito Shikaku que se tiraba al suelo seguido de sus compañeros y algunos soldados de Freezer que ni siquiera lo pensaron ante la orden del patriarca Nara.

-"agárrate fuerte o saldremos volando de aquí"- dijo Naruko que trataba de llegar al suelo pero tenía dificultades con los vientos huracanados provocados por el ataque de su prometido.

-"no me sueltes loli tetona"- gritaba Mei que estuvo a punto de salir volando por los aires pero esta se agarró de los pechos de Naruko.

-"auch, oye no son agarraderas, no me las aprietes, no es mi culpa que yo las tenga más grandes y mejor formadas que tú"- dijo Naruko con enojo y dolor en sus pechos que eran apretados con fuerza por la Mizukage mientras la Uzumaki aterrizaba en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en el cielo sobre la aldea Hildegarn comenzó a temblar y a entrar en un ataque de convulsiones mientras su exoesqueleto se agrietaba y sobresalían enormes ámpulas que se reventaban liberando sangre y carne quemada.

-"AAAAAAAAH"- gritaba por última vez el demonio Hildegarn cuando el inmenso dragón dorado abrió la mandíbula y mordía la cabeza del demonio que exploto derramando su materia gris así como los glóbulos ópticos de los ojos para que segundos después se produjera una monstruosa explosión nuclear en el cielo del planeta ninja que en su totalidad se comenzó a estremecer.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

La aldea se sacudía por todos lados mientras cristales y edificios se cuarteaban por todo el lugar pero estos daños eran rápidamente atendidos por las robo Bulmas.

-"¿qué está pasando?"- pregunto Ino con temor mientras esta era acompañada de Piccolo y los shinobis que habían regresado a konoha después de su victoria sobre Lord Slug.

-"es un terremoto"- dijo Krilin que se sujetaba de un muro.

-"parece ser que el punto de procedencia del terremoto es kirigakure"- dijo Bulma que mantenía la compostura ante el temblor.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KUMOGAKURE.**

Gohan y Cell se encontraban en un escenario desértico y caótico mientras estos se atacaban con mucha violencia mientras cada uno de sus golpes estaba cargado de sentimientos de odio y deseos de ganar el combate pero por un momento estos se desconcentraron y veía hacia el horizonte donde se podía ver un resplandor en el cielo.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- cuestiono el androide definitivo.

-"parece ser que mi padre se está divirtiendo con uno de tus camaradas, lo que quiere decir que yo no puedo quedarme atrás"- dijo Gohan con media sonrisa arrogante mientras este encendía su aura dorada que rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

-"are que te tragues tus palabras"- dijo Cell que hizo lo mismo que el primogénito de Goku para después lanzarse el uno contra el otro en otro monstruoso intercambio de golpes.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE IWAGAKURE.**

Vegeta que era acompañado por Anko, Sakura así como por el Tsuchikage y sus guardaespaldas que se sujetaban de lo que podían tras el poderoso temblor y veía el resplandeciente cielo.

-"es monstruoso, ¿eso lo provoco ese tal Freezer del que nos contaron?"- pregunto el Tsuchikage que veía las sonrisas arrogantes de las ninjas de konoha que no decían nada.

-"no eso lo provoco uno de nuestros compañeros y aleados, que debió terminar con una de esas basuras de Freezer"- contesto Vegeta con una mirada seria y expectante ante el poderoso ataque realizado por su amigo y rival y cuya contestación por parte del príncipe saiyajin dejo pasmados a los ninjas de iwagakure muy sorprendidos y pasmados ante el tremendo poder militar que konoha había logrado desarrollar en tampoco tiempo.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE SUNAGAKURE.**

Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara combatían con fervor y llenos de energía a un centenar de soldados de Freezer que se introdujeron al interior de la torre del Kazekage.

-"esto es muy molesto son demasiados"- dijo Kankuro con molestia mientras este jalaba los hilos de chakra de su títere ninja.

-"tranquilízate y concéntrate en la pelea"- dijo Temari que se molestaba con su hermano, pero su molestia no duro mucho tras presenciar un poderoso resplandor en el cielo seguido de un terremoto que sacudía toda la aldea de la arena.

-"¿que fue eso?"- Pregunto Gaara.

-"lo más seguro es que el enemigo se metió con Naruko y Goku debió de haberse enfurecido"- dijo Kakashi que conocía el comportamiento y forma de ser de sus discípulos.

-"¿dices que esa explosión la provoco el enano?"- pregunto Kankuro con sorpresa.

-"si Goku es muy protector cuando alguien intenta lastimarnos"- contesto Temari.

-"recuérdame nunca volver a hacerle bromas pesadas a Temari cerca de su novio"- dijo Kakuro en voz baja en el oído de Gaara que solo tenía una gota de sudor nervioso en su frente.

Mientras tanto en el cielo de la aldea de la arena Trunks continuaba su batalla con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

-"el….el….el….él nos …..nos está masacrando"- dijo con dificultad Rikum que se cubría una sanguinolenta herida mortal hecha en el abdomen.

-"capitán Ginyu regrese de inmediato es una orden"- decía la voz de Freezer a través del scooter del capitán delas fuerzas especiales del emperador del mal.

-"entendido"- dijo el capitán Ginyu.

-"Rikum por la gloria del gran Freezer tendrás que sacrificarte para que nosotros podamos reunirnos con el emperador, no tienes que preocuparte ya que mientras tengamos el arcus imperatoris tú y los otros revivirán sin importar que"- dijo con voz de mando el capitán Ginyu lo que fue obedecido sin chistar por su soldado que se lanzó velozmente contra el saiyajin y lo agrazaba con mucha fuerza tratando de detenerlo.

-"nos vamos"- ordeno el capitán Ginyu que junto con sus compañeros escapaban a gran velocidad rumbo a la aldea del sonido.

-"GLORIA AL GRAN FREEZER"- grito Rikum que concentraba todo su ki intentando autodestruirse junto con Trunks.

-"suéltame"- dijo Trunks con molestia.

-"TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS"- grito Trunks que se soltó del agarre de Rikum para después darle un poderoso derechazo en la mandíbula la soldado de Ginyu que salió disparado hacia las alturas del cielo para después explotar de manera violenta.

-"el muy desgraciado se autodestruyo solo para que sus camaradas pudieran escapar"- pensaba Trunks que se encontraba expectante a los 2 eventos ocurridos durante su pelea, el primero el gran resplandor en el cielo de kirigakure y el segundo la enfermiza fidelidad de los soldados de Freezer que son capases de lo quesea por su emperador.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE OTOGAKURE.**

El poderoso temblor alerto a los shinobis del sonido que sentían temor ante lo que ocurría en su mundo, pero Freezer no mostraba ninguna emoción o reacción en su rostro lo que calmaba a sus seguidores que de alguna manera habían desarrollado una especie de admiración ante el poderoso emperador del mal.

-"soldado Cui creo que es muy necesario enseñarles modales a esa gentuza y esos simios saiyajin, para que entiendan cuál es su lugar y que comprendían que este mundo y todo lo que le rodea ahora me pertenece, por lo que por favor podría tomar este bloque de hielo y junto a tu escuadrón derrítanlo poco a poco cerca de las fronteras de la aldea de konoha"- ordeno Freezer a su sirviente.

-"como usted ordene mi Lord"- dijo Cui que de inmediato junto a sus soldados tomaron el bloque de hielo y partían rumbo a konoha.

-"¿el fin de este pestilente mundo se acerca, no mi Lord?"- pregunto Tayuya.

-"metemos que si señorita Tayuya pero no tiene por qué temer mientras usted este conmigo nada le pasara eso se lo aseguro"- declaro Freezer de manera seria y alistándose mentalmente para el final de la guerra.

-"no importa lo que ocurra yo lo seguiré para siempre, esa es la decisión que he tomado, mi Lord"- dijo Tayuya que se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto al trono de Freezer y esta recargaba suavemente su cabeza en la mano del maligno emperador que no mostro ningún signo de desagrado ante la acción hecha por la kunoichi del sonido.

-"parece ser tendré comenzar amover mis piezas, jajajajaja"- pensaba entre risas Orochimaru que se encontraba cerca del trono del emperador del mal junto a Rildo y el doctor Myu que pensaban igual que el maligno sanin y creían que debería pasar sus reporte a Baby que estaba del otro lado del arcus imperatoris.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN LA ALDEA DE KIRIGAKURE.**

La onda expansiva de la explosión provocaba daños cuantiosos en la de por sí muy maltratada ladea de kirigakure que se sacudía de un lado a otro hasta que de un momento a otro esta se detuvo y quedaba en silencio mientras que el polvo y la tierra se mezclaban con la neblina dejando poca visibilidad, pero eso no evitaba que la figura de nuestro héroe se destacara en el cielo del lugar mientras este mantenía el puño en el aire y veía el cielo de donde caían cenizas de color dorado bríllate siendo que el demonio Hildegarn se desintegro sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

-"creo que se me pasó la mano"- pensaba Goku que regresaba a su estado normal tras su poderoso ataque y este descendía para reunirse con su prometida y sus camaradas de la aldea de konoha mientras estos lo veía en silencio pero este no duro mucho ya que los shinobis comenzaron a gritar y a vitorear al saiyajin.

-"lo lograste Goku eres el mejor"- dijo Naruko que abrazaba al saiyajin para después darle un gran beso en la boca, para después separarse mientras una ligera línea de saliva salía de la boca de ambos y Naruko tenía una mirada sensual y seductora.

-"no fue nada realmente solo luche como lo hago siempre"- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa la cual sonrojo a Naruko, Shizune e incluso provoco un ligero enrojecimiento en las mejillas de la Mizukage Mei Terumi que después de ver el poder de nuestro héroe sentía una extraña atracción por el niño que acabo con el comandante de las fuerzas de Freezer que controlaban la aldea de kirigakure.

-"el…el…..él es muy fuerte"- tartamudeo uno de los pocos soldados de Freezer que aún quedaban ya que los que no se tiraron al suelo fueron desintegrados por el poder del golpe del dragón de Goku.

-"esta invasión ha fracasado, retirada"- dijo otro soldado que tomo el mando de las fuerzas invasoras y que junto al centenar de soldados sobrevivientes escaparon a toda velocidad mientras estos eran observador por los ninjas de konoha y de kirigakure que celebraban su victoria y la recuperación del territorio de la aldea de la neblina que fue una de las primeras víctimas del maligno emperador.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS TIERRAS DEL TE.**

Número 17 y numero 18 junto con su ejército de ninjas de konoha se encontraban en una feroz batalla en las cercanías del castillo del señor feudal de la zona, donde número 17 se encontraba en un feroz intercambio de golpes con el androide número 13.

-"¿qué pasa eso es todo lo que puede hacer el supuesto androide más poderoso?"- dijo número 13 con burlas y sarcasmo, pero 17 se mantenía inexpresivo y no parecía importarle mucho las palabras de número 13.

-"di lo que quieras por lo menos yo no soy un perro de Freezer"- dijo 17 que de repente activo su barrera protectora la cual se en cajo en el cuerpo de numero 13 y este salía volando por los aires por el poder de la barrera de 17 que rápidamente se elevó y comenzó una lluvia de golpes en la cara de número 13 que no metía ni las manos para después caer en picada contra una zona boscosa.

-"o no"- dijo 17 que perseguía a numero 13 ya que numero 17 no quería destruir el ecosistema ecológico del planeta ninja, pero para su fortuna número 13 se recompuso en el aire antes de estrellarse.

-"maldito"- grito número 13 que se lanzó contra número 17 donde los dos androides chocaron sus puños tras lanzar un golpe al mismo tiempo y este provocaba una gran descarga de ki que iluminaba los alrededores.

-"tú también eres un androide, nuestro gran creador el doctor Maki gero nos construyó para acabar con la vida de Goku, ¿Por qué tu no obedeces esa orden?"- cuestiono número 13 con furia.

-"ese idiota podrá a ver reconstruido mi cuerpo, pero no pudo reconstruir mi alma, por lo que yo hago lo que me venga en gana, a mí nadie me da órdenes y Goku no es mi objetivo pero tú y todas las demás creaciones de ese científico loco si están en mi lista"- contesto número 17 con una cara estoica e inexpresiva, que después de lo dicho tanto el cómo número 13 se separaban para después comenzar un intercambio de golpes cerca de las oriyas de las playas de las tierras del té.

-"AAAAAH"- grito número 17 que conecto un derechazo en el estómago de número 13 que con un rostro adolorido salía volando por los aires arriba de 17 que lo seguía para golpearlo una y o través en la misma zona asa que ambos peleadores terminaron sobre las nubes del planeta ninja.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON NÚMERO 18 Y LOS OTROS ANDROIDES.**

La niña rubia de mirada fría estaba sentada sobre una roca cercana en la playa mientras esta jugaba y giraba la cabeza cercenada del androide número 19 como si esta fuera un balón de basquetbol y admiraba a los inmóviles androides número 14 y 15 que no parecían intimidados tras el macabro acto de la rubia de ojos azules.

-"veo que ese científico loco no los construyo muy bien, ya que no parecen ser que hablen mucho, pero eso no importa ya que deseo terminar con esto para poder regresar a mi casa con mi linda hija, así que morirán"- dijo 18 que tiro la cabeza de número 19 en la arena para después levantarse y ponerse en posición de combate misma acción que hicieron los otros dos androides.

* * *

 **POR OTRO LADO EN EL CIELO DEL PLANETA NINJA.**

Número 17 se lanzó contra número 13 que de alguna manera lo recibió con una patada que lo mandaba lejos de él, pero 17 logro frenar cerca de una nube.

-"eres un proyecto fallido, y mi deber es destruir esos proyectos fallidos"- dijo número 13 que desprendió una gran descarga de ki que provocaba vientos huracanados los cuales solo movía ligeramente la cabellera del estoico número 17 que contemplaba a su rival.

-"¿se supone que tenga que temblar al verte?"- pregunto 17.

-"si algo así"- contesto número 13 que seguía desprendiendo energía de su cuerpo.

-"ok, comenzare a temblar más tarde"- dijo burlonamente numero 17 lo que despertó más la furia de número 13 que disparo un poderoso ataque de ki contra el joven 17 que solo levanto su mano izquierda y creaba su poderosa barrera de energía que bloqueo fácilmente el ataque de número 13 que quedó atónito por esto lo cual no duro mucho ya que 17 realizo un ataque rápido y golpeaba el rostro de número 13 que caía en picada hacia el mar para después este saliera recostado en la playa mientras respiraba con dificultad por los golpes que recibido por parte de número 17 que descendía lentamente y admiraba a su rival que también lo veía pero él lo hacía con odio.

-"mal nacido infeliz hijo de perra"- dijo número 13 que se recomponía lentamente.

-"eh, no te escuche bien, te vez tan miserable que tubos se adelgazo casi al tono de una niña llorona"- dijo burlonamente 17 que colocaba su mano cerca de su oído como si tratara de escuchar mejor lo dicho por su ponente.

-"sabía que él era muy fuerte, pero según las computadoras del dr. Maki gero él y yo deberíamos tener casi el mismo poder, pero él me está dando una paliza, ¿porque?"- se cuestionaba número 13.

-"de seguro te preguntas porque soy más fuerte que tú"- dijo número 17 que parecía leer la mente de su oponente.

-"es muy simple a diferencia de las chatarras como tú que son 100% mecánicas yo conserve mi estructura biológica humana casi en su totalidad, por lo que si entreno con cualquier humano normal es muy lógico que mi fuerza aumente"- contesto número 17 que descendía para estar cara cara con el androide número 13 que furioso comenzó una lluvia de golpes que eran bloqueadas fácilmente por 17 peno parecía incomodo por el ataque.

-"no te confíes mucho número 17 ya que todavía tengo un as bajo la manga con la que te derrotare"- pensaba número 13 que aún no había usado su mejor técnica y para la cual es necesario el poder de número 14 y 15.

* * *

 **EN LAS FRONTERAS DE AMEGAKURE.**

Majin buu junto con Kushina, Mikoto y 120 anbus se encontraban en una zona húmeda y lluviosa en busca del ejercito de Freezer que fue enviado a esa zona.

-"no me gusta mojarme"- dijo Mikoto con molestia.

-"deja de quejarte ya casi llegamos"- dijo Kushina que seguía de cerca al regordete niño rosado que se detenía de improvisto.

-"¿qué paso?"- pregunto Kushina.

-"por allí hay muchos muertos"- dijo Buu contestando la pregunta de la matriarca Uzumaki que de inmediato se acercó a la zona para poder contemplar un grotesco escenario donde se podían ver una montaña de cadáveres de soldados de Freezer completamente descuartizados.

-"¿qué paso aquí, no me digas que Hanzo y los ninjas de amegakure hicieron esto?"- cuestiono Kushina con asombro.

-"no si hubieran sido por atacados por los shinobis de amegakure debería de haber cuerpos de ninjas por la zona, pero no hay nada"- contesto Mikoto que tomaba una actitud fría y seria mientras se acercaba y revisaba los cadáveres.

-"señora Kushina, señora Mikoto contabilizamos un total de 300 muertos, parece ser que fueron atacados por sorpresa y aunque se defendieron estos no pudieron hacer nada"- dijo un anbu que daba un reporte a las dos matriarcas Uchiha y Uzumaki.

-"al parecer los que los atacaron trinen un poder similar o más grande que el de un kage"- dijo Kushina muy pensativa.

-"encontré a su líder"- dijo Buu que estaba junto al cuerpo de Pui Pui que estaba completamente ensartado por unas extrañas barras de acero negro como si se tratara de un alfiletero.

-"no lo toque déjame revisarlo"- dijo Mikoto que se acercó al cuerpo de Pui Pui y lo analizaba con su sharingan.

-"este sujeto fue puesto bajo un genjutsus muy poderoso, yo diría que fuel el tsukuyomi el cual lo dejo totalmente indefenso para que después lo atacaran cuando este ya no pudiera defenderse"- dijo Mikoto que revisaba los ojos del cadáver de Pui Pui.

De repente y de entre las rocas salió uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del ejercito del emperador del mal revelando a Yakon que mal herido y sin pensarlo ataco a Mikoto y a Kushina que milagrosamente pudieron evitar el ataque del monstruo.

-"es un monstruo"- dijo Mikoto que rápidamente realizo una serie de posiciones de manos para después disparar su jutsu de bola de fuego, pero este ataque fue absorbido por Yakon que devoraba la energía luminosa del jutsu de bola de fuego de la Uchiha.

-"maldito"- exclamó Kushina que junto sus manos y logro disparar un ataque de ki pero Yakon abrió la boca para devorar la energía del ataque de Kushina que estaba muy sorprendida por la acción del monstruo.

-"vamos sigan alimentándome con sus energías luminosas"- dijo Yakon que a pesar de sus heridas no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-"tu no me simpatizas"- dijo Majin buu que a súper velocidad ataco a Yakon y con una brutal patada lo partía por la mitad de cintura para abajo dejando moribundo al monstruo que exhalaba su último aliento.

-"espera aun no puedes morir"- dijo Kushina que se acercaba al moribundo monstruo.

-"dímelo ahora o utilizare mis sharingan en ti"- dijo Mikoto con voz amenazante.

-"co….co….co…..conozco esos ojos"- dijo débilmente Yakon que escupía sangre mientras hablaba.

-"¿qué quieres decir?"- cuestiono Kushina.

-"10…..10…..10 su…su…sujetos extraños"- murmuró Yakon.

-"¿10 sujetos?"- pregunto Mikoto que quería más información.

-"un….nu…..nu….nubes…..nubes rojas…,"- fue él lo último que dijo Yakon que moría después de a ver dado esta información a los ninjas de konoha que creían que eran balbuceos de un hombre agonizante, exceptuando a Kushina y a Mikoto que rápidamente entendieron lo que significaban las nubes rojas.

-"Itachi cuidare mucho"- pensó Mikoto con una mirada seria y algo perdida.

-"no hay duda ellos estuvieron aquí"- pensaba Kushina que desvió la mirada como si ella buscara algo solo para poder ver una persona que se encontraba parada en un risco viéndolos fijamente, este sujeto bestia con una capa negra adornada con nubes rojas y tenía una máscara naranja en forma de espiral y un agujero en donde solo había un ojo.

-"Kushina Uzumaki aun estas con vida"- murmuro con una voz baja y sombría Tobi que veía a la Uzumaki que hacía lo mismo que el pero esta de repente se distrajo cuando Majin buu le hablo.

-"oye tengo hambre"- dijo el niño de color rosado mientras este se sobaba el vientre del estómago.

-"ah, sí, si espera en un momento te daremos algo de comer"- dijo Kushina que volvía a poner su mirada en el risco, pero el sujeto había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-"por alguna extraña razón sentí un aire de nostalgia y tristeza al ver a ese extraño hombre, ¿Quién será?"- se preguntaba así misma Kushina que trataba de mantener la compostura ante los anbus de konoha.

-"bien es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí y demos nuestro reporte a konoha"- ordenaba Mikoto lo que era obedecido por Majin buu y los shinobis de konoha que rápidamente tomaban camino a su aldea.

* * *

 **EN LA TIERRA DE LAS OLAS.**

Ten Shin Han estaba lanzando una gran lluvia de golpes en el cuerpo del bio androide Mikokatsun que utilizaba su voluminoso cuerpo para bloquear los golpes de Ten Shin Han.

-"jajajajajaja, no importa cuanto lo intentes nunca podrás lastimarme"- se burlaba Mikokatsun de Ten Shin Han y todos sus ataque.

-"veo que tu cuerpo es muy resistente, pero no creas que ya ganaste solo por eso, te mostrare una técnica la cual incluso fue capaz de darle problemas a Goku en el torneo de las artes marciales"- declaro Ten Shin Han que se colocaba en posición y comenzaba a desprender un gran ki de todo su cuerpo mientras que poco apoco unas figuras iguales a las de Ten Shin Han comenzaron a desprenderse del triclope.

-"cuadruplicación"- dijeron los 4 Ten Shin Hans mientras cada uno realizaba una postura de combate diferente al otro.

-"no me impresionas solo es un estúpido truco de magia son ninguna gracia"- dijo Mikokatsun.

-"te mostrare lo que este truco de magia puede hacer"- dijeron los 4 Ten Shin Hans que compensaron a atacar al bio androide Mikokatsun que con muchísima dificultad bloqueaba los ataque de los 4 guerreros.

-"maldito infeliz, me las pagaras"- dijo Mikokatsun con furia y veneno en sus palabras pero los Ten Shin Hans no detenían sus ataques ya que 2 de los clones lanzaban una serie de patadas frontales en la cara de Mikokatsun que se elevaba por los aires quedando suspendido unos instantes lo que fue aprovechado por los Ten Shin Hans que se colocaban en una posición similar a como si estos formaran un cuadrado.

-"este será tu fin"- dijeron los Ten Shin Hans que disparaban un poderoso rayo láser de color blanco de su tercer ojo el cual impacto en Mikokatsun que se contorsionaba del dolor.

-"AAAAAAH"- gritaba el bio androide que tras el poderoso ataque quedo totalmente estático e indefenso ante los Ten Shin Hans que tomaban de los brazos al triclope origina y con toda su fuerza lo lanzaban dándole muchísimo impulso.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Ten Shin Han que encendió su aura blanca que cubría su cuerpo y este impactaba en el vientre del bio androide que se estiraba de una manera muy exagerada.

-"NOOOOOOO"- gritaba de dolor Mikokatsun pero ya era demasiado tarde el triclope lo atravesó dejándole un gigantesco agujero que provoco que Mikokatsun se desinflara como un globo de aire caliente que se movía de un lado al otro solo para después caer en el suelos completamente desinflado y de su interior salían chispas, lo que confirmaban la victoria de Ten Shin Han que victoriosamente aterrizaba en el suelo mientras sus clones desaparecían.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ZONA DE COMBATE ENTRE EL MAESTRO ROSHI Y EL DR. WHEELO.**

El viejo maestro de las artes marciales se movía de un lado al otro con una serie de movimientos agiles y elegantes con los que esquivaba todos los ataque del doctor Wheelo.

-"esto se está poniendo muy aburrido"- declaro el maestro Roshi que con golpes certeros en las articulaciones de los brazos y de las piernas robóticas del doctor Wheelo este caía de rodillas en el suelo mientras su cuerpo robótico desprendía descargas eléctricas.

-"maldito anciano, tú no puedes vencerme"- se quejaba el maligno doctor Wheelo, que comenzó a cargar energía con la que trataría de destruir el planeta ninja.

-"este lunático intenta suicidarse con todos nosotros, tengo que hacer algo antes de que logre acumular suficiente energía"- pensaba el maestro Roshi que pudo ver como Jiraiya y el equipo de Kurenai se acercaban a él ya que estos lograron contener y derrotar a la patrulla roja siendo que el general Blue y el general Black no fueron gran reto para las invocaciones de sapos gigantes del sabio pervertido.

-"¿Lord Roshi está usted bien?"- pregunto Jiraiya.

-"si no te preocupes pero creo que es hora de que terminemos con esta misión de rescate"- dijo el maestro Roshi que se quitaba su camisa negra revelando su cuerpo viejo y delgado en donde destacaban unos parches en la espalda que servían para los dolores musculares.

-"¿qué hace ese viejo?"- pregunto Kiba.

-"ni idea"- contesto Shino también con duda.

-"¿oye jovencita dime no soy sexy?"- pregunto el maestro Roshi a Kurenai que lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos y muy apenada ante el acto del extraño anciano.

-"no diga estupideces viejo puerco, mejor vístase"- grito Kurenai muy sonrojada y muy enojada.

-"bueno aquí vamos"- dijo el maestro Roshi que inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire para después y de manera sorprendente este aumento de manera muy exagerada su masa muscular que crecía de una manera exponencial y brutal.

-"dios mío es impresionante"- dijo Jiraiya con asombro.

-"él no es humano"- grito Kiba también con asombro mientras el viejo maestro realizo un arco con sus dos manos en donde estaba cargando una gran esfera de ki azul.

-"solo tengo que reunir un poco más y este mundo explotara conmigo"- dijo el doctor Wheelo que desprendía una gran descarga de energía de su cuerpo robótico.

-"KAME HAME HAAAAA"- grito con furia el maestro Roshi que disparaba su poderosa técnica contra el domo donde reposaba el cerebro del doctor Wheelo que no podía esquivar el ataque.

-"NOOOOOOOO, NO OTRA VEZZZZZZ"- grito el maligno doctor que recibió de trajo el ataque que destruía el domo en la cúspide del robot desintegrando el cerebro del científico loco para después dirigirse contra una isla lejana la cual exploto mientras una gran nube de humo salía del cráter de donde antes estaba la isla.

-"el…..el…..el…..el destruyo esa gigantesca isla de un solo ataque"- tartamudeo Kiba con temor y asombro.

-"creo que no apunte bien"- dijo el maestro Roshi que regresaba a su forma original mientras el sacaba la lengua de manera burlona lo que provocó la caída cómica de los shinobis de konoha que vieron lo hecho por el maestro Roshi.

-"ese viejo es impresionante, estoy seguro que si le pido que me entrene me volveré invencible"- dijo Kiba en voz baja al oído de Shino.

-"si pero él es muy extraño"- dijo Shino.

-"pues sí que es muy raro, aunque no puedo negar que cuando se puso musculoso se veía algo atractivo"- dijo Kurenai cuyas palabras petrificaron a todos los shinobis que la escucharon.

-"¿qué dijiste?"- pregunto Jiraiya con asombro y con la quijada en el suelo.

-"eh, no…no….no dije nada solo me deje llevar por el calor del momento"- dijo Kurenai muy apenada y que desviaba la mirada tratando de evitar las miradas juzgantes de su equipo y del sabio pervertido.

-"lo sabía Lord Roshi es el única capaz de enseñarme el camino de la perversión y de la lujuria"- pensaba Jiraiya que sentía que el viejo maestro podría mostrarle nuevas técnicas de seducción y guarradas nunca antes vistas en ese mundo.

-"con esto hemos logrado vencer a la mayor parte de los soldados de elite de Freezer lo que nos da una ligera ventaja en esta guerra, pero por alguna extraña razón me siento muy intranquilo, estoy seguro que Freezer aún no ha demostrado sus mejores armas en esta guerra"- pensaba el maestro Roshi que con una mirada sumamente seria la cual se podía ver bajo sus lentes oscuros e ignoraba todo el acto cómico que realizaban los shinobis de konoha que de alguna manera junto a Ten Shin Han y el maestro Roshi habían logrado detener el ataque del emperador del mal contra la tierra de las olas.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL UNIVERSO 7 EN EL INFIERNO.**

Del otro lado del arcus imperatoris se encontraban seis millones de soldados en espera de las órdenes del emperador para abordar sus naves y cruzar el portal, así como al mismo tiempo se podía observar a Baby que mantenía el control en la frecuencia del estabilizador de energía creada con la esfera de energía de Zamasu.

-"estar esperando es muy aburrido"- pensaba Baby que sin previo aviso pudo ver extrañas señales de luz que salían de un cristal el cual era una especie de comunicador creado con tecnología perdida de los tsufuru.

-"Lord Baby deseo dar mi reporte"- decía el doctor Myu que aparecía como una especie de hologramas frente a Baby.

-"reporta"- dijo Baby con voz de mando.

-"el ataque realizado por el ejército de Freezer logro el control total de dos cuartas partes de este planeta en un periodo de una hora, pero después de la llegada de los saiyajin y sus camaradas hemos perdido el control de muchos territorios así como de guerreros muy importantes, lo que ha provocado una gran baja en la moral de los soldados"- reportaba el maligno doctor a su líder que escuchaba todo con mucha atención.

-"creo que ese estúpido de Freezer está perdiendo el control de todo, es mejor que comencemos con nuestras contra medidas, dile a Rildo que prepare la tiara potenciadora que creaste con la que podremos lograr una mejor potencialización del guerrero congelado"- dijo Baby que sacaba un equipo especial parecida a una antena y la colocaba en la esfera de energía de zamasu.

-"¿Lord Baby usted cree que esto sea una buena idea?, ese sujeto es un monstruo y si su poder aumentar más será in controlable"- decía con preocupación el doctor Myu.

-"doctor el hecho de que él sea incontrolable es la mejor noticia para nosotros, además un planeta que no podamos gobernar no merece existir, así que as lo que te ordene"- contesto con una orden Baby lo que asusto al doctor Myu que rápidamente corto la señal del mensaje dando a entender que obedecería la orden sin dudarlo.

-"tenemos que darnos prisa, por lo que ha estado reportando uno de los soldados espías que se encuentran en las cercanías del purgatorio tal parece ser que Bills se está acercando al otro mundo y pronto estará con Enma, lo que quiere decir que nos atacara y aunque este débil por usar todo su inmenso poder para crear un vórtice en el espacio tiempo sin dañar el universo 7, dudo mucho que Janemba sea capaz de detenerlo por mucho tiempo así que es a hora o nunca para exterminar a los malditos simios saiyajin"- pensaba Baby que mostraba un gesto de malestar y preocupación tras enterarse de que el dios destructor del universo 7, se estaba aproximando y que sin importar cuantos obstáculos pusiera en su camino el llegaría.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN AL MUNDO NINJA EN LAS FRONTERAS DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Cui y sus soldados se encontraban rodeando un enorme bloque de hielo el cual se derretía poco a poco gracias a las energías de los soldados que lo derretían con cuidado.

-"esto es una estupidez"- dijo un soldado arto de su trabajo.

-"cállate o quieres que Freezer nos aniquile"- dijo Cui con un tono furioso.

* * *

 **EN ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Bulma, se encontraba al mando del centro de mando y comunicaciones recibiendo los reportes de cada uno de las zonas que habían sido rescatadas por los guerreros z y los ninjas de konoha, de igual manera Tsunade junto con Hiruzen estaba organizando una reunión estratégica ya que esta planeaba reunir a los 5 kages para poder conjuntar un ataque por parte de todas la aldeas contra la aldea del sonido mientras Piccolo, Krilin y Ino veían los monitores donde podían presenciar todas las peleas captadas por los incestos robots de Bulma.

-"sin contar con el extraño acontecimiento que presenciaron las señoras Mikoto y Kushina en las fronteras de Amegakure tal parece ser que el equipo de Trunks y Kakashi, lograron detener el ataque en Sunagakure y vienen de regreso con compañía de kazekage, el equipo de Vegeta también lograron controlar el ataque en wagakure y bienes de regreso con el Tsuchikage, también tenemos a los equipos de Goku y del maestro Roshi que también salieron victoriosos y por ultimo tenemos el ataque que está llevándose a cabo en kumogakure donde Gohan está teniendo problemas con Cell"- decía Bulma que daba un reporte de lo que ocurría.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN AL MUNDO NINJA EN LAS FRONTERAS DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

El equipo de Cui estaba por terminar con su última descarga de ki en el hielo que de un momento a otro comenzó a desprender un poderoso brillo verde.

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"- pregunto uno de los soldados asustado, no lo sé, contesto Cui que de un momento a otro fue sujetado por la cabeza por una espeluznante mano que la apretaba con mucha fuerza.

-"AAAAAAH"- gritaba con desesperación y dolor Cui que estaba en el aire mientras del hielo salía la figura de un saiyajin musculoso cuyos ojos carecían de una pupila y este actuaba como un animal salvaje.

-"ka…..ka….ro…..to"- decía el saiyajin con una voz sombría.

-"suel…sue…..suéltame"- decía Cui con dolor mientras el monstruoso saiyajin comenzó a apretar con mucha fuerza y extendía el terror y el pánico en los soldados de Freezer que estaban paralizados por el miedo.

-"KAKAROTOOOO"- grito con locura el saiyajin musculoso que libro todo su poder que desprendía una gigantesca y brutal descarga de energía que generaba un monstruoso pandemónium en la tierra del fuego que era testigo de cómo el cielo y la tierra eran demolidos tras el despertar de este ser.

-"AAAAAAAAAH"- fue lo último que pudo decir el miserable de Cui cuando su cabeza explotaba e derramaba sus sesos por todo el piso del lugar.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía con locura el saiyajin que rápidamente y solo utilizando sus manos comenzó a descuartizar los cuerpos de los soldados de Freezer que se revolcaban en su agonía, mientras el poderoso saiyajin de alguna manera comenzó amover la cabeza de un lado a otro como si este buscara algo.

-"no…. dejare… que… nadie…..sobreviva"- dijo el saiyajin que despego a gran velocidad hacia la aldea de konoha.

-"ese debe ser mi objetivo"- dijo en voz baja el general Rildo que estaba escondido detrás de un gran árbol mientras este tenía una extraña tiara en sus manos.

* * *

 **EN ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Todos continuaban con sus actividades cuando de repente los guerreros z que se encontraban en el lugar fueron capases de percatarse de lo que se acercaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-"no, no puede ser"- dijo Krilin con la cara azul y lleno de temor.

-"¿qué ocurre?"- cuestiono Tsunade que volteo para ver al niño calvo.

-"esto es …..es…..es… un… ki…un ki horrible y espeluznante se acerca"- tartamudeo Ino que se abrazaba así misma mientras temblaba con miedo.

-"¿qué quieres decir?"- pregunto con temor Hiruzen.

-"Bulma, abisales a Goku y a Vegeta que Broly va a atacar la aldea de konoha"- ordeno alarmadamente Piccolo que se ponía en posición defensiva misma acción que Krilin e Ino realizaban.

-"DIOS MIO, GOKU, VEGETA BROLY NOS ATACA"- grito alarmada Bulma por el trasmisor peor ya era tarde, el techo del cuarto de controles estallaba mientras el saiyajin legendario descendía para estar al frente de los guerreros y ninjas.

-"Kakaroto"- dijo el monstruo.

-"¿qué es Kakaroto?"- pregunto Iruka con temor.

-"es el otro nombre de mi marido"- contesto Ino que estaba en posición de combate.

-"el busca a Goku, dijo Hiruzen.

-"si pero esa cosa no solo piensa en Goku, también piensa en matar todo lo que se le ponga enfrente"- dijo Piccolo.

-"KAKAROTO"- grito Broly que se lanzó contra Piccolo que comenzó una lluvia de golpes en el abdomen de Broly que no mostraba ninguna reacción en su sonriente y lunático rostro.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaron con furia Ino y Krilin que también condensaban una lluvia de golpes en el rostro de Broly que no mostraba ningún índice de dolor en su cuerpo.

-"maldito"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Tsunade y Hiruzen que lanzaron una patada aérea baja y alta a la barbilla y cúspide de la cabeza al Broly la cual no hizo ningún efecto ante el súper saiyajin legendario.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía maniáticamente Broly que lanzo una serie de puñetazos que mandaban por los aires a sus rivales que parecían muñecos de trapo en sus manos.

-"Kakaroto"- dijo Broly que tomo a Ino por la cabeza y la estrello contra el suelo noqueando a la yamanaka.

-"maldito….AAAAAAH"- gritaba Piccolo que junto con Krilin comenzaron a ser estrangulados por Broly que comenzó a correr y este se atravesaba la pared del cuarto de control junto con los cuerpos de Krilin y Piccolo que trataban de zafarse del agarre del monstruosos saiyajin.

-"va…va a mata…mataron"- balbuceaba con dolor Krilin que junto con el súper namekusei fue enterrado en el suelo de la ladea por el poderoso Broly que los enterraba con mucha fuerza.

-"todos morirán"- dijo Broly que empujaba los cuerpos de Krilin y Piccolo contra el suelo hundiéndolos más y más mientras estos eran cubiertos por tierra y rocas.

De repente un ataque laser impacto en la espalda de Broly que molesto desvió la mirada para observar a Bulma que sostenía una arma de uno de los soldados de Frezzer que habían capturado y ella la había mejorado para convertirla en una especie de metralleta laser.

-"maldita mujer"- dijo Broly que sacaba sus manos de los agujeros que creo con los cuerpos de los dos guerreros z y este comenzó a tomar canino hacia la niña de cabellera azul que veía con temor como el súper saiyajin legendario se acercaba.

-"dios que alguien me ayude"- pensaba Bulma con mucho terror ante el gigantesco saiyajin que estiro su monstruosa mano para alcanzarla.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL CAMINO HACIA LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

El príncipe saiyajin caminaba por el camino acompañado de Sakura y Anko que escoltaban al Tsuchikage y aun gran ejército de Iwagakure que decidieron unir sus fuerzas con konoha y derrocar al maligno emperador Freezer.

-"¿que no pueden caminar más rápido?"- pregunto con enojo Vegeta.

-"cálmate vegeta ya casi llegamos"- dijo Anko tratando de calmar la impaciencia del saiyajin que junto con las dos kunoichis escucharon una señal de alarma a través de sus comunicados que se encontraban en sus oídos.

-"DIOS MIO, GOKU, VEGETA BROLY NOS ATACA"- gritaba Bulma a través del comunicador lo que alerto a vegeta que ponía una cara de miedo y desesperación tras escuchar eso.

-"¿quién es Broly?"- pregunto Sakura, pero esta no recibió respuesta ya que vegeta se elevó en el aire.

-"escuchen bien ustedes cuiden del anciano enano yo me adelantare"- dijo Vegeta que salió disparado rumbo a konoha a una súper velocidad lo que sorprendió a todos.

-"¿Qué paso?"- cuestiono el Tsuchikage.

-"algo muy malo de eso estoy segura tenemos que acelerar rápido"- dijo Anko que junto a los shinobis de Iwagakure corrían a toda velocidad.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN ALDEA DE KIRIGAKURE.**

Goku se encontraba junto a sus compañeros y los ninjas de kirigakure que empacaban sus cosas para partir rumbo a konoha.

-"ya casi terminamos"- dijo un ninja de la neblina que se reportaba con la Mizukage, que estaba cerca del saiyajin e intentaba seducirlo realizando una serie de poses coquetas lo que no era del agrado de Naruko y Shizune.

-"mujerzuela"- dijo Naruko.

-"si no hay duda"- dijo Shizune apoyando a la Uzumaki y cuyas palabras provocaban una gran vena de furia en Mei Terumi mientras Goku solo las veía con una sonrisa inocente la cual no duro mucho tras escuchar el mensaje de auxilio a través de su comunicador.

-"DIOS MIO, GOKU, VEGETA BROLY NOS ATACA"- se escuchó el grito de Bulma lo que alerto a Goku que rápidamente se preparó para salir rumbo a konoha.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto Naruko con temor.

-"no tenemos tiempo, Naruko nos vamos, los demás tendrán que alcanzarnos por su cuenta"- dijo Goku que agrazaba a la pequeña Uzumaki que se sonrojaba por el fuerte abrazo que le daba su prometido.

-"nosotras también vamos"- dijeron Shizune y Mei que abrazaban el cuerpo del saiyajin que coloco sus dedos en su frente para después desaparecer gracias a la tele trasportación, sorprendiendo a los shinobis que a pesar de la sorpresa decidieron continuar con sus actividades y marchar rumbo a konoha.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Broly se acercaba a la indefensa Bulma que disparaba de manera continua su arma laser tratando de alejar al diabólico súper saiyajin legendario, que de un momento a otro alcanzo a la pobre peli azul a la que comenzó a estrangular mientras la levantaba en el aire.

-"ma….ma…ma…..maldito…..monstruo"- decía Bulma con dolor mientras esta con sus pequeñas maños trataba de soltarse del agarre de Broly que solo mostraba una psicótica expresión facial.

-"morirás"- dijo Broly que se preparó para romper el cuello de la chica como si este fuera un mondadientes.

Pero para la fortuna de científica del universo 7 un objeto que se movía a la velocidad de la luz descendió de manera violenta y se impactó contra el cuerpo de Broly que soltaba a Bulma que caía en el suelo tosiendo del dolor pero aún con vida y era testigo de cómo Broly era arrastrado por todo el lugar por el objeto quien resultaba ser Vegeta que muy enojado, abrazaba el abdomen de Broly.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Vegeta que seguía acelerando y este junto con Broly se impactaba y atravesaba el grueso muro de la aldea de konoha mientras los dos caían y rodaban sobre los campos de cultivo.

-"MALDITO MONSTRUO, NO TOQUE A MI MUJER"- gritaba Vegeta que comenzaba agolpear con fuerza la cabeza de Broly que junto con vegeta se estrellaban en una montaña.

-"tu no me importas"- dijo Broly que lanzaba un golpe con el que logro ganar distancia con vegeta.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Bulma ordenaba a todas las robo Bulmas que repararan la muralla de la aldea así como también repartieran las semillas del ermitaño entre los heridos para que se recuperaran rápidamente y se prepararan para el combate.

-"esto es muy malo"- pensaba Bulma que de repente noto como Goku junto con Naruko, Mei y Shizune se tele transportaron.

-"Goku que bueno que llégate"- dijo Bulma con alegría.

-"si ya estamos enterados"- dijo Goku que se acercaba a su amiga de la infancia.

-"Naruko, Shizune ayuden a Bulma, yo apoyare a Vegeta"- dijo Goku con voz muy seria lo que fue obedecido por las dos kunoichis.

-"ten mucho cuidado y no te lastimes"- dijo Naruko con preocupación.

-"lo intentare pero créeme con un rival como Broly el no lastimarse es imposible"- contesto Goku que después de lo dicho salía volando a toda velocidad.

* * *

 **ZONA MONTAÑOSA DONDE PELEABAN BROLY Y VEGETA.**

Broly lanzaba un poderoso puñetazo que destruía parte de una montaña cercana pero Vegeta utilizando sus grandes reflejos pudo esquivar el ataque y posterior mente realizar una patada aérea contra el rostro de Broly que logró esquivar el ataque donde los dos se enfrascaban en un duelo de golpea y esquiva el cual creaba destrucción y explosiones por todos lados.

-"estoy harto de ti, es momento de demostrarte cuál es tu lugar"- grito Vegeta que comernos a transformarse.

-"no me impresionas basura"- dijo Broly con una sonrisa.

-"créeme te vas a sorprender, AAAAAAH"- dijo Vegeta que tapidamente daba un grito de guerra mientras que se escuchó un gran estruendo que sacudía todo el territorio de las tierras del fuego mientras un gran destello azul se elevaba por el cielo que se eliminaba el lugar con resplandores fulgurantes y destellos azules, que poco a poco se reunían en el cuerpo de vegeta que dio un gran y ultimo rugido que produjo una explosión que recorría los alrededores barriendo con árboles y montañas del lugar.

-"prepárate Broly que acabare contigo"- dijo Vegeta que tenía su cabellera y ojos teñidos de color azul así como su cuerpo desprendía un aura del mismo color.

-"eres un insecto"- grito Vegeta que se arrojó contra Broly y le encajo un violento golpe en el estómago donde ambos guerreros salieron por los aires y se estrellaban contra una montaña que se destruía y provocó una gran fumarola que era vista hasta la aldea de konoha.

-"AAAAAH"- gritaba Broly que se giraba den el aire y este daba una patada circular en la cara de vegeta que termino contra la punta de un risco pero este se pudo frenar y se sujetó las rocas de los risco para después dar un salto en picada contra Broly que imito en movimiento de vegeta para después colisionar e iniciar un brutal intercambio de golpes que colisionaban en los rostros de los dos peleadores.

-"AAAAAAAH"- gritaba Broly que rápidamente recibió una serie de 3 cabezazo por parte de vegeta que lo mandaban contra en suelo que era barrido por Broly que se detuvo cuando choco con un árbol gigante que caía encima del súper saiyajin legendario.

-"¿Vegeta estas bien?"- pregunto una voz de tras del príncipe saiyajin que noto que se trataba de Goku que se acercaba a él.

-"largo de aquí Kakaroto él es mío"- dijo Vegeta que fulminaba con la mirada a nuestro héroe.

-"vamos Vegeta solo vine a ayudarte"- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras este se paraba junto a su rival.

Mientras tanto cerca de donde se encontraba Broly el general Rildo aprovechó el momento en el que el súper sayajin legendario estaba inerte para poder colocarle la tiara en la frente.

-"listo con esto ya cumplí mi misión"- dijo Rildo que vio como la tiara se iluminaba.

* * *

 **EN EL UNIVERSO 7 EN EL INFIERNO.**

-"A llegado el momento de que todo sea destruido"- gritaba Baby que estaba junto al orbe de energía de Zamasu que se iluminaba con mucha intensidad.

-"espíritu del mal y lleno de maldad destruye a mis enemigos como también destruiste a los tuyos"- grito Baby que después de lo dicho apretó un botón en un aparato que estaba sobre el orbe de energía que disparo un gigantesco rallo de energía verde que atravesaba el arcus imperators.

* * *

 **EN LA ZONA MONTAÑOSA CERCANA DE KONOHA.**

Goku y vegeta estaban ablando cunde de repente pudieron avistar un extraño fenómeno en los cielos del planeta ninja que se acercaba agra velocidad.

-"¿qué es eso?"- pregunto nuestro héroe.

-"no lo sé pero no creo que se bueno"- contesto vegeta que junto a su rival veían como un extraño rayo verde caía del cielo e impactaba en la zona donde se encontraba Broly.

-"AAAAAAAH"- gritaba Broly que de manera misteriosa y repentina se levantaba con ferocidad y con locura mientras que este desprendía una gran cantidad de ki que exploto y creaba un destello segador que era acompañado de un gran resplandor y relámpagos que recorrían todo el lugar.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

-"Un gran terremoto"- gritaba Sakura que junto con Anko llegaba a su aldea.

-"esto es muy muy malo"- dijo Anko con temor y expectación.

-"este ki es de Broly y está aumentando más y más"- decía Krilin que se encontraba en el suelo sentado muy adolorido mientras este comía una semilla del ermitaño.

-"tiene un ki enorme, están grade que podría cubrir todo el universo"- decía Piccolo con temor mientras este era atendido por Ino que se había recuperado de sus heridas y le entrega una semilla del ermitaño al súper namekusei.

-"si es necesario no tendremos más opción que utilizar esto"- pensaba Bulma con temor mientras esta sacaba de su bolcillo una pequeña caja de metal y esta desvió su mirada hacia Naruko que se encontraba curando las heridas de Hiruzen.

* * *

 **EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR.**

Las naves restantes del emperador del mal eran testigos de cómo el planeta ninja está cubierto por masivas descercas de energía que ondulaban por toda la esfera terrestre.

-"¿qué demonios está pasando en ese maldito planeta?"- pregunto uno de los tripulantes de las naves con miedo ante el panorama del planeta ninja.

* * *

 **EN LA ZONA MONTAÑOSA CERCANA DE KONOHA.**

Goku y Vegeta estaban tratando de recuperar la vista la cual les fue segada por culpa del resplandor que provocó Broly hace unos momentos.

-"Vegeta mira eso"- dijo Goku que había recuperado la vista y veía el monstruoso acontecimiento.

-"que…..que…que….. ¿Qué es eso?"- cuestiono con miedo Vegeta que junto a su rival veía a Broly que avía aumentado más su masa muscular mientras su cabellera tenía un ligero tono rosado.

-"es el súper sayajin rose"- dijo Goku con asombro y temor.

-"es el súper sayajin legendario color rose"- dijo Vegeta, que salió rápido de su sorpresa y le grito a nuestro héroe.

-"rápido Kakaroto transfórmate rápido"- grito vegeta lo que fue obedecido por Goku que desprendió un poderoso resplandor azul que ascendía al cielo y posterior mente se reunía en el cuero de Goku cuya cabellera se erizaba y se teñía de color azul.

-"hace mucho que no me trasformaba en súper saiyajin blue"- declaro Goku que junto con Vegeta se colocaban en posición de combate, pero estos no contaron con que Broly se tele trasportara y derribara a Vegeta que yacía en el suelo mientras Broly se sentaba sobre él.

-"MUERE, MUERE, MUERE"- gritaba Broly que comenzó a golpear con locura el rostro de Vegeta que por la sorpresa no podía ni defenderse.

-"déjalo en paz"- exclamo Goku que le dio una patada con toda su fuerza a Broly que se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Vegeta que se encontraba totalmente inerte y con la cara bañada en sangre.

-"el plan de Lord Baby fue un éxito Broly se alimentó con el poder y el deseo de venganza del alma de Zamasu, lo que le concedió una nueva evolución y un poder infinito"- decía felizmente Rildo que veía a lo lejos la pelea entre saiyajines.

De regreso al campo de batalla entre Goku y Broly, nuestro héroe e se arrojó contra Broly que se emocionaba de verlo.

-"KAKAROTO"- grito Broly que atapo a Goku por uno de sus brazos y posterior mente lo azotaba con fuerza contra el suelo.

-"AAAAAAAH"- grito Goku que rápidamente recibió una poderosa patada en el cuerpo que lo mando contra una gran roca que explotaba con el cuerpo de Goku.

-"maldito"- dijo Vegeta que había recuperado el conocimiento, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Broly que era arrastrado un poco pero este un parecía afectado.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía con locura Broly que comenzó a desprender un poderoso ki color rosado oscuro que hacía temblar todo el lugar.

-"NO TE RÍAS"- gritaron Goku y Vegeta que encendían sus poderosas auras azules que cubrían sus cuerpos y se arrojaban contra Broly provocando un sangriento intercambio de golpes entre saiyajin.

-"este será tu fin Kakaroto"- decía burlonamente Broly que de alguna matera era capaz de controlar por completo la pelea e incluso apalear a los dos súper saiyajins blues.

-"¿qué haremos Vegeta él es muy poderoso?"- dijo Goku con duda.

-"no tengo ni idea, solo ataca ya que si perdemos este monstro no solo destruirá este planeta sino que cobertura esta dimensión en cenizas"- contesto Vegeta que se limpiaba la sangre de sus ojos y frente con su guante.

-"Kakaroto por alguna razón y no sé porque pero en mi cabeza solo resuena una palabra y es, PLAN CERO HUMANO"- decía Broly que grito la última parte para después arrojarse contra los dos súper saiyajines blue a quienes sujetaba por la cara y los estrellaba contra una gran montaña que explotaba de manera monstruosa y provocando una gran nube de humo en forma de hongo que cubría el lugar llegando la inda expansiva hasta los muro de konoha que se contorsionaba mientras la robo Bulmas con mucha dificultad se mantenían en pie y no caían al suelo.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE OTOGAKURE.**

Freezer se encontraba sentado en su trono escuchando la suave música de la flauta de Tayuya cuando de repente este se levantó si decir nada.

-"¿ocurre algo mi Lord?"- cuestiono la kunoichi del sonido.

-"señorita Tayuya creo que es el momento de que me encargue de la situación personalmente, así que me dirigiré a konoha con el resto del ejército y los ninjas del sonido, así que la dejo al mando de la torre"- dijo Freezer que comenzó a alejarse de su trono rumbo a la puerta.

-"como usted ordene mi señor, por favor regrese pronto para esta a mi lado"- contesto Tayuya que realizo una reverencia despidiendo al emperador del mal.

-"jajajajaja es hora de la diversión"- decía entre risas Orochimaru que veía lo ocurrido desde las sombres de un pilar cercano.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Todas las fuerzas shinobis de konoha, kirigakure y Iwagakure se encontraban realizando preparativos a marchas forzadas para reforzar la aldea de la hoja ya que estos presenciaron la monstruosa explosión y desaparición de 3 montañas cercanas todo esto bajo el mando de los 3 kages que lideraban la tensa situación.

-"estoy muy preocupada por Goku"- dijo Naruko que se acercaba a Anko, Sakura e Ino que también sentían lo mismo que la Uzumaki.

-"no te preocupes Goku es invencible el ganara"- dijo Anko tratado de animar a la Uzumaki.

-"si estoy segura que Goku acabara con el idiota que se atrevió a tocar mi lindo rostro"- dijo Ino también tratando de levantar los ánimos de si amiga y compañera de harén mientras que Sakura solo abrazo a Naruko y la consolaba pero ellas fueron interrumpidas cuando Bulma se acercó a ellas para pedirle un favor ala pequeña rubia.

-"Naruko necesito pedirte un gran favor el cual podría decidir el destino de esta guerra"- dijo Bulma.

-"¿favor?"- cuestiono Naruko con duda.

-"créeme sino me ayudas tanto Goku y vegeta morirán en manos de esa bestia"- dijo Bulma lo que asusto a las kunoichis que temían por la vida de su amado.

-"¿qué quieres que haga?"- pregunto Naruko.

-"toma esta caja y entrégasela a Goku el sabrá que a ser con ella"- dijo Bulma que entregaba la pequeña caja a Naruko que la abría.

-"¿qué es esto?"- cuestiono la Uzumaki.

-"son unos pendientes"- dijo Sakura que veía el contenido de la caja junto a las otras kunoichis.

-"estos son los arcillos potara y son nuestra última esperanza"- dijo Bulma que veía a Naruko que ponía una mirada seria y que volteaba para observar el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el combate entre Goku y Vegeta contra el súper saiyajin legendario que logro alcanzar el estado rose y que no descansaría hasta matar a sus ponentes.

-"déjamelo a mí"- dijo Naruko que salió volando a toda velocidad para ayudar a su amado.

-"Goku resiste voy a ayudarte"- pensaba Naruko que apretaba la pequeña caja con los pendientes que cargaban con la esperanza de todo un planeta.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy donde goku fue capaz de destruir a hildegarn gracia al poder de su golpe del dragón con el que logro llamar la atención de mei terumi, el maestro roshi derrotó al doctor wheelo y ayudo en el salvamento de la tierra de las olas, 17 y 18 se baten a duelo con los otros androides en la tierra del té, mikoto, kushina y majin buu, en la tierra de la lluvia fueron testigos de un extraño evento donde las fuerza de freezer fueron aniquiladas por unos misteriosos sujeto lo que produjo desconfianza y dudas en la uzumaki y uchiha así como trunks presencio el escape de las fuerzas especiales ginyu que recibieron la orden de freezer que arto de lo que está ocurriendo libero a broly que comenzó un Armagedón en konoha y que gracias a baby y al poder de la alma llena de rencor y odio de zamasu ha logrado alcanzar un nivel que ni el súper saiyajin blue puede hacerle frente, pero bulma le ha entregado a naruko los pendientes potara esperando que un milagro ocurra, ¿naruko llegara a tiempo para ayudar a goku y a vegeta de los feroces embates de broly, konoha sobrevivirá al próximo ataque de freezer y que estará planeando orochimaru tras bambalinas?, esto o sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

La pelea de vegeta vs Zangya está inspirada en la de accelerator vs awaki en to aru majutsu no index ll

La pelea de goku vs hildegarn está inspirada en la de hiei vs bui en yu yu hakusho ep. 58 y goku vs hildegarn en la película DBZ el ataque del dragón

La pelea de ten shin han vs Mikokatsun está inspirada en la de goku vs ten shin han en el torneo de las artes marciales en dragón ball y en la de goku vs Mikokatsun en la película DBZ el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

La pelea del maestro roshi vs dr. Wheelo está inspirada en la pelea de goku vs dr wheelo en la película DBZ el hombre más fuerte del mundo así come en la escena donde el maestro roshi apaga el fuego de la montaña de ox satan en dragón ball.

La pelea de numero 17 vs numero 13 está inspirada en la pelea de goku vs 17 en dragón ball súper ep. 86.

La pelea de vegeta y goku vs broly está inspirada en la de Superman vs general zod en smallville en la película man of Steel 2013 y en la de yusuke (masoku) vs sensui en yu yu hakusho ep. 93.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	35. capitulo 34

Hola Buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien y que estén disfrutando de las fiestas decembrinas así como les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes, para celebrar esta festividad así como el primer aniversario de El Ninja Son Goku el capítulo de hoy será un poco más largo que los anteriores, espero que sea de su agrado.

Blake2020 – I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter, as well as the new strength of broly, as well as the scene of goku using the fist of the dragon, as for the lemon I plan to make a small miniseries of eggs something like this Ninja Son Goku xxx, thank you very much for your comment.

betitoromero29 – el combate de vegetto y broly comenzara en este capítulo, me parecen muy interesantes tus ideas para el desarrollo de la batalla, y las tender en cuenta, en cuanto a lo dela vestimenta de goku xeno en la temporada de shippuden creo que esa será la que utilizar, y lo del crossover de DBZ Y fairy tail es muy posible que esta sea mi tercera historia, muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones y tu comentario.

Carlos-chi – muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado.

TheDannyRipper – me alegro que te gustara e capitulo anterior, así como la inclusión de mei terumi, no te preocupes, planeo terminar la serie completa no tengo intención abandonarla, gracias por tu comentario.

Ultimate demon god zero – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como la aparición de broly ssj rose, la aparición de villanos de dbz, en cuanto a tu duda de una fem, kurama este capítulo responderá tu pregunta, en cuanto a tu recomendación de Yusei fudo me parece muy interesante, y la considerare mucho, espero que el capítulo de hoy te guste ya que contendrá un gran momento goku x naruko gracias por tu comentario.

Dios Goku – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior así como esta historia, en cuanto a lo de la historia de goku saotome si la actualizare pronto, gracias por tu comentario.

Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y espero que también te agrade este, en cuanto a lo de la ropa de goku xeno y lo del hakai me agradan mucho para la saga de shippuden, en cuanto a tu duda de cómo fue que los akatsuki vencieron a yakon fue gracias al shairingan y al tsukuyomi de itachi lo dejo inmóvil a él y pui pui, gracias por tu comentario.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0 – el capítulo de hoy posiblemente responderá tu deseo, gracias por tu comentario.

aten92 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, vegetto ara su gran entrada en este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario.

maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra mucho que te gustara la aparición del ssj 3, así como la secuencia del golpe del dragón contra hildegard, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy donde vegetto ara su aparición triunfal ante broly fase rose, gracias por tu comentario.

Fire tynamo – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como el momento cómico de inoichi, créeme todos quedaran pasmados al presenciar el poder de vegetto, gracias por tu comentario.

wweTheBeast2015 – I will cling a lot that you liked the previous chapter; I hope this is also to your liking, thank you for your comment.

twisterblake2015 – I'm glad you like the previous chapter, thank you very much for your comment.

blake015 – I hope that today's episode will also be of your liking, since in this freezer and broy they will fight with everything that will force our heroes to fight seriously, thank you for your comment.

bakunonosor – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en especial en la secuencia del golpe del dragón, gracias por tu comentario.

Kevin4491 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, de igual manera espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado ya que vegetto demostrara sus grandes poderes, en cuanto atu duda de sasuke este capítulo lo responderá, gracias por tu comentario.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

daizuke – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes la pelea entre vegetto y broly si tendrá una conclusión y no será interrumpida por algún erro de los arcillos, gracias por tu comentario.

The pro saiyan – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en el capítulo de hoy vegetto entrara en acción y aunque él es muy fuerte quizás se lleve una sorpresa con broly, en cuanto a lo de goku y naruko eso será en un futuro, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

kaiser akuma 7 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Juan064godinez – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a tu duda de una trasformación nueva lo he estado considerando, gracias por tu recomendación para que goku despierte un nuevo poder, lo tendré muy en cuenta, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Juan064godinez – me alegra mucho que te allá gustado esta historia, así como agradezco tus amables palabras las cuales me animan para continuar escribiendo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

animebot02 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de la fusión si tendrá sus momentos, pero en cuanto a la comedia esa vendrá por parte de roshi y jiraiya, gracias por tu comentario.

Gz41997 – con gusto revisare esa historia, muchas gracias por tu recomendación así como agradezco tu cometario, cuídate.

Guest – Estou muito feliz por ter gostado desta história, vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas, infelizmente, o trabalho consome muito do meu tempo, quanto à sua dúvida, as meninas terão filhos, mas isso será até a segunda temporada, muito obrigado pelo seu comentário, tome cuidado.

Josia gimenez – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, de igual manera espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado ya que vegetto ara su gran aparición, gracias por tu comentario.

Samuel ferreira – muchas gracias por tus amables palabras me animan mucho, así también me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado ya que abra mucha acción, gracias por tu comentario.

Josia gimenez – me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta cómo he desarrollado a los villanos de esta historia, gracias por tu comentario.

Jos Yivaldi – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como me alegra que te gustara la participación del maestro roshi, espero que en el capítulo de hoy ambiente guste ya que roshi y jiraiya aran de las suyas, gracias por tu comentario.

jun-kun – hola estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, créeme vegetto ara su gran entrada en este capítulo y este demostrara su poder a broly, en cuanto a lo de freezer y tayuya este capítulo posible mente conteste tu duda, y lo de tu duda de lo de la cola por el momento goku no tiene cola es posible que la recupere en un futuro, gracias por tu comentario.

juanan231283 – si quizás parezca que se desarrolla rápido, pero eso se debe a que abra barias batallas que aún faltan por desarrollarse, gracias por tu comentario.

Coronadomontes – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, si mei será parte del harem, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Renegado Oscuro – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, vegetto demostrara su poder en este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Jose torales – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

AngelCaotico11 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de buu y el maestro roshi debo admitir que si fue un grave error de mi parte e intentare no volver acometer uno igual, muchas gracias por tu observación así como, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – gracias por tus gentiles palabras, la cuales me anima mucho, en cuanto a lo de goku saotome lo actualizare en enero, gracias por tu comentario.

Black Etherias833 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

Jose torales – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como la batalla de goku y vegeta vs broly quien si les dio una paliza, gracias por tu comentario.

xpegasox – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, créeme la batalla entre vegetto contra broly será épica, en cuanto a lo de los futuros hijos de goku con su harem eso posiblemente se confirme en la segunda temporada en el arco de shippuden, gracias por tu comentario.

Ruliac – me alegra mucho saber cómo se está desarrollado esta historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

solojos – Black Etherias833 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario.

Seorperro – pues si el hielo se derritió literalmente, (risa), muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – muchas gracias por tus gentiles palabras me han animado mucho, en cuanto a lo de la mizukage ella si será parte del harem, en cuanto a lo del lemon, planeo realizar una miniserie de ovas con lemon algo así como El Ninja Son Goku xxx, gracias por tu comentario.

azerx2 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario.

arqchevo – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, me alegra que te agradaran todas las batallas entre los guerreros del universo 7, en el capítulo de hoy vegetto, groly y freezer demostrar su poder, gracias por tu comentario.

Jisus – me alegra mucho que te gustara esta historia, no te preocupes tengo la intención de terminar esta historia no planeo dejarla incompleta, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – intentare actualizar lo antes posible, gracias por tu paciencia así como agradezco tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

Guest – gracias e igualmente espero que tengas unas felices fiestas, actualizare lo antes posible, gracias por tu comentario.

Willian – I'm glad that you like the previous chapter, I hope you like this too and there will be many battles and action, thank you for your comment.

Felix el gato 21 – muchas gracias por tus amables palabras las cuales me animan a continuar con esta historia, vegetto ara su entrada triunfal eso te lo aseguro, si con trunks y freezer también tendrán una revancha, con mucho gusto leeré tu historia estoy seguro que será muy entretenida, gracias por tu comentario.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 34 entre la vida y la muerte, el guerrero más poderoso del universo.

* * *

 **EN UNA ZONA MONTAÑOSA CERCANA DE KONOHA.**

Goku y vegeta estaban siendo masacrados por los brutales ataques de Broly quien gracias a una tiara creada por Baby y sus subordinados este absorbió la energía maligna del orbe de energía de Zamasu lo que lo convirtió en el legendario súper saiyajin nivel rose.

-"AAAAAAAH"- gritaba con locura Broly que mandaba por los aires a los dos súper saiyajines blues que de alguna manera lograban recomponerse y caía de pie.

-"maldito, kamehameha"- exclamó nuestro héroe que cargo rápidamente su ataque y lo disparo contra el monstruoso súper saiyajin legendario que sin moverse de su lugar recibió de tajo el ataque el cual se abría por todos lados mientras Broly que dibujaba una maniática sonrisa en su cara comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba Goku que incrementaba la fuerza de su ataque.

-"esto no puede estar pasando"- dijo Goku con asombro mientras veía como Broly atravesó el kamehameha y lo tomo por la cara levantándolo en el aire.

-"KAKAROTOOOO"- grito Broly que comenzó a apretar el rostro de nuestro héroe que pateaba el brazo del súper saiyajin legendario pero sin conseguir ningún resultado.

-"te voy a destrozar la cabeza como si esta fuera una nuez"- dijo Broly que se regodeaba en su demencia.

-"maldito insecto no nos subestimes"- grito Vegeta que lanzó una patada a la mano de Broly que soltaba la cara de Goku que rápidamente se alejaba junto con vegeta y se ponían en posición defensiva ante el súper saiyajin legendario que solo los veía sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara.

-"se fortaleció de una manera muy exagerada"- dijo Vegeta con un rostro de enojo e impotencia.

-"Vegeta a este paso va amatarnos"- dijo Goku con preocupación que de repente y sin aviso pudo notar como Broly a la velocidad de la luz se tele trasporto detrás de ello y los levanto por los pies y los dejo suspendidos en el aire.

-"suéltanos"- grito Vegeta.

-"grandulón abusivo"- suéltanos, exigió Goku.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía con locura Broly que comenzó a azotar en el suelos a los 2 súper saiyajines blues de un lado al otro mientras que se creaban grandes cráteres y se levantaban enormes rocas que volaban por los aires entre una gran cortina de humo y tierra que era creado con los rebotes de los cuerpos de Goku y Vegeta que lo único que podía hacer era cubriste sus nucas con sus manos para evitar daños graves con los impactos.

-"MUERAN, MUERAN, MUERAN"- gritaba Broly.

-"monstruo endemoniado"- dijo Vegeta que estaba apunto desfallecer ante el ataque de Broly.

-"KAIO KEN AUMENTADO 10 VECES"- grito Goku que encendía su aura azul que a la vez era rodeada por otra aura roja y cuyo poder fue lo suficientemente grande como para obligar al súper saiyajin legendario a soltarlo.

-"TOMA ESTO BROLY"- grito nuestro héroe que se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el rostro de Broly y le encajo un puñetazo en la mejilla lo que saco disparado a Broly que al mismo tiempo soltaba al príncipe saiyajin que se sentaba en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento mientras el cuerpo de Broly volaba hacia un lago cercano donde este impacto y provocó una gigantesca explosión que levantaba tierra, humo y agua que se esparcía por todos lados mientras lo que antes era un lago se convertía en una zona rocosa y árida.

-"tengo que pensar en algo rápido, no creo que ese golpe allá sido suficiente como para detenerlo"- pensaba Goku que con una mirada penetrante observaba el punto en donde Broly había caído.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA ZONA CERCANA AL COMBATE.**

Naruko se acercaba poco a poco al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el combate entre saiyajines y fue capaz de ver la gran explosión.

-"un poco más, solo un poco más y estaré allí, por favor resiste Goku"- pensaba Naruko que tenía en sus pequeñas manos los pendientes potara que Bulma le había entregado y que eran la única esperanza para vencer al malignos Broly.

* * *

 **POR OTRO LADO EN KONOHA.**

Mikoto, Kushina y Majin buu arribaban a la aldea y presenciaban la destrucción provocada por el ataque de Broly.

-"¿pero qué paso aquí?"- pregunto Kushina con temor que noto a las otras chicas del harén del saiyajin que se encontraban preparándose para el futuro combate.

Kushina, Mikoto que bueno que están aquí, dijo Sakura que veía a sus amigas llegar al lugar.

-"¿qué paso aquí?"- pregunto Mikoto que repentinamente recibió una respuesta por parte de Hiruzen que les conto sobre el ataque de un maligno y lunático súper saiyajin que ataco la aldea y el centro de mando y que en esos momentos tanto Goku y Vegeta se encontraban en un combate contra este y lo peor era que ellos estaban perdiendo.

-"no esto no puede ser"- dijo Mikoto con sorpresa que junto con Kushina se preparaban para partir en ayuda de su amado, pero estas fueron detenidas por Bulma que traía un monitor y esta gracias a un insecto robot presenciaba todo.

-"cálmense primero tenemos que analizar todo lo que está ocurriendo para después elaborar un plan"- dijo Bulma que encendía el monitor que era observado por los shinobis y los guerreros z que vela el combate.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN LA ZONA MONTAÑOSA CERCANA DE KONOHA.**

Broly se arrojó contra Vegeta a quien sujetaba de la cara y lo estrellaba contra una montaña enorme donde rápidamente se creó un gran cráter en el medio donde el cuerpo de Vegeta estaba siendo incrustado por Broly que sonreía maniáticamente disfrutando del sufrimiento del príncipe saiyajin que solo lo veía con enojo e impotencia.

-"AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con furia Goku que disparo una lluvia de esferas de ki las cuales eran esquivadas por Broly que soltaba a Vegeta que descendía de manera adolorida hacia donde estaba su amigo y rival.

-"¿estás bien?"- pregunto Goku.

-"si aunque me duele mucho la cabeza"- contesto Vegeta que sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de recomponerse.

-"LOS MATARE"- grito Broly que descendió hacia donde ellos estaban pero sorpresivamente algo ocurrió que llamo la atención de todos.

-"TAIYOKEN"- grito una figura que estaba posando arriba de ellos cercana al sol, siendo nada más y nada menos que Naruko que realizaba la técnica de destello de Ten Shin Han que Goku les había enseñado.

-"Vegeta cúbrete los ojos"- exigió Goku lo que era obedecido por el príncipe que se cubrió los ojos mientras el gran destello segaba a Broly que gritaba de dolor mientras este tiraba golpes al aire tratando de alcanzar a la Uzumaki que furtivamente descendía hacia donde estaban los dos saiyajines.

-"Goku que bueno que estas bien, ¿pero que le paso a tu cabello, porque esta azul?"- cuestiono Naruko que abrazaba a su prometido.

-"Naruko te lo explicare luego, ¿pero qué hacer aquí?"- también cuestiono nuestro héroe.

-"vine a ayudarlos, la señora Bulma me entrego esto y dijo que tu sabrías que a ser"- dijo Naruko que entrego la pequeña caja a Goku que la abría solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-"son los pendientes potara"- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa que llamo la atención de Vegeta que veía los pendientes con desagrado.

-"maldita sea no, no otra vez, no quiero volver a fusionarme contigo"- grito Vegeta con enojo lo que llamo la atención de Naruko que rápidamente pregunto de que hablaban.

-"¿Qué quieren decir con eso de fusión?"- pregunto Naruko.

-"bueno si vegeta y yo nos ponemos esos pendientes él y yo nos uniremos en un solo ser que tendrá poderes inimaginables, aunque solo será por una hora"- contesto Goku con una gran sonrisa la cual animo a Naruko que felizmente aceptaba la explicación de su prometido.

-"eso es genial, entonces pónganselos arcillo y aplasten a esa cosa"- dijo Naruko con una gran sonrisa.

-"NO DE NINGUNA MANERA"- grito Vegeta con enojo.

-"deja de quejarte Vegeta, si no nos fusionamos no lo venceremos y tú lo sabes, además si no acabamos con el después de que nos mate el acabara con nuestras familias y amigos y eso incluye a Bulma"- dijo Goku cuya contestación dejo estático al príncipe saiyajin que rechinaba los dientes y que se mostraba muy pensativo.

-"VEGETA"- grito Goku que estiro la mano donde reposaba un pendiente.

-"MALDITA SEA, ESTA BIEN"- grito Vegeta que de mala gana tomo el pendiente y comenzó a ponérselo en su oído acción que era imitada por Goku.

Pero de repente una esfera de ki rosado impacto en la mano de Vegeta que soltaba el pendiente que caía un bosque cercano.

-"maldición"- exclamo Vegeta, que junto con los demás veían como Broly decencia al suelo y los veía con enojo y odio.

-"Kakaroto, la voz que está en mi cabeza me dijo que no les permita ponerse esos pendientes"- dijo el súper saiyajin legendario con una voz lúgubre.

-"Vegeta yo lo entretendré, tu busca el pendiente"- declaro Goku que se arrojó contra Broly.

-"no me des órdenes"- dijo Vegeta que salto hacia el bosque y comenzó a buscar el pendiente.

-"yo te ayudare Goku"- dijo Naruko que junto con el sayajin atacaban a Broly que fácilmente detenía los ataque de la pareja que desesperadamente intentaban golpearlo.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía Broly con locura que rápidamente tomo a Naruko y a Goku por las manos y los azoto contra las rocas.

-"AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Naruko con dolor, pero esta no se rendía y activo su kyubi kaioken y se lanzó contra el súper saiyajin legendario que la recibió con un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando contra el suelo mientras esta rodaba con violencia y esta quedo boca abajo desmallada.

-"BROLYYYYYY"- grito Goku con furia tras ver lo que le hicieron a su prometida y comenzó una brutal lluvia de golpes contra Broly que los bloqueaba con facilidad.

-"¿qué sucede Kakaroto eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?"- pregunto el súper saiyajin legendario que detuvo el puño de Goku y lo apretaba mientras los huesos de nuestro héroe crujían.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL BOSQUE CERCANO.**

Vegeta desesperadamente buscaba el pendiente potara entre las piedras y los árboles, pero sin tener éxito alguno en su búsqueda.

-"maldita sea, maldita sea, y justo ahora que te necesito pequeño pedazo de porquería"- se quejaba Vegeta con desesperación y cansancio mental mientras este arrancaba un enorme árbol de raíz ya que este le estorbaba en su búsqueda.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ZONA DE COMBATE ENTRE GOKU Y BROLY.**

Nuestro héroe estaba siendo masacrado por la furia de Broly que disparaba una ráfaga de esferas de ki contra Goku que se contorsionaba en el aire mientras este se protegía con sus brazos formando una equis.

-"no aguantare por más tiempo, de seguir con esto la única opción que me quedara será utilizar el jutsu que me enseño hiruzen"- pensaba Goku que sentía que sus oportunidades para ganar estaba disminuyendo, mientras tanto en el suelo la pequeña Uzumaki estaba inerte y completamente noqueada mientras que en el interior de su cabeza ocurría algo.

* * *

 **EN EL SUBCONSCIENTE DE NARUKO.**

Naruko se encontraba recostada en una macabra alcantarilla oscura la cual daba hacia una puerta enrejada que era protegida por un sello.

-"¿dónde estoy?"- pregunto Naruko con temor.

-"veo que eres una buena para nada, ni siquiera puedes aguantar un solo golpe de ese monstruo"- dijo una escalofriante voz femenina que salía del otro lado de la puerta de donde se veía una gran oscuridad y penumbra así como unos horribles ojos rojos que fulminaban a Naruko.

-"¿quién eres?"- pregunto Naruko.

-"tu deberías de saber quién soy ya que tú y yo hemos estado juntas desde que naciste, veo lo que tu vez, duermo cuando tu duermes, como cuando tu comes y amo lo que tu amas"- contesto la voz femenina.

-"¿no entiendo que quieres decir?"- cuestiono la Uzumaki que no parecía entender la situación.

-"jajajaajajaja, sí que eres tonta mocosa, simplemente digo que tú y yo somos un mismo ser, ya viviremos y moriremos juntas ese es nuestro destino yo soy la bijuu de nueve colas y me llamo kurumi, pero en tu aldea me conocen como kyubi"- contesto entre risas macabras la figura detrás de la reja que era cubierta por las sombras lo que sorprendió que veía por primera vez al ser que en cierta forma fue el responsable de sus penurias cuando esta era una niña.

-"que quieres que yo haga, soy muy débil"- dijo Naruko con los ojos llorosos.

-"tú tienes la sangre de Kushina y Mito Uzumaki tú también debes de tener el poder del clan Uzumaki y yo te ayudare un poco para que despiertes ese poder, ya que para ser sincera no quiero que Goku muera en manos de esa bestia y si estas dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida junto con la mía quizás podemos obtener el poder suficiente como para vencerlo"- dijo la voz de la kyubi cuyos ojos resplandecían y cuyo brillo cubría todo el lugar.

-"entiendo y aunque admito que no deseo cooperar contigo creo que no tenemos opción, con gusto daré mi vida por la de Goku"- dijo Naruko que poco a poco era bañada por el fulgor de la energía de Kurumi.

-"el sentimiento es mutuo mocosa el hecho de cooperar contigo meda nauseas pero es nuestra única opción"- dijo la zorra demoniaca que poco apoco unía su chakra con el de Naruko.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD.**

Naruko abría los ojos y esta sentía como un poder nacía de su interior el cual fue despertado por el kyubi que la ayudo un poco.

-"Goku…..Goku….tu…tu….tu no morirá….estaremos…. juntos por…..siempre"- dijo con dificultad Naruko que dio un gran grito de guerra.

-"AAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Naruko con furia mientras que de su espalda salieron unas cadenas de chakra las cuales a la velocidad del rayo envolvieron a Broly que estaba detenido por las cadenas.

-"NARUKO"- grito Goku que veía a su prometida que utilizo un jutsu desconocido para él.

-"Goku no importa lo que pase estaré contigo hasta el final"- dijo Naruko con una sonrisa gentil y amorosa para nuestro héroe que encienta medida entendió las intenciones de la Uzumaki tras ver como Broly carteaba y rompía las cadenas poco a poco.

-"Naruko"- dijo Goku con una voz triste.

-"Goku en estos momentos estoy utilizando toda mi fuerza vital y la del kyubi para crear estas súper cadenas que son muy resistente pero no duraran mucho contra este monstruo"- dijo Naruko que mostraba un rostro de dolor y de cansancio ya que su energía vital estaba siendo drenada rápidamente.

-"ESTOS HILITOS NO DURARAN MUCHO Y LOS MATARE A LOS DOS, EN CUANTO ME SUELTE"- grito el súper saiyajin legendario que encendió su poderosa aura rosada que desprendía relámpagos y vientos huracanados.

-"Naruko gracias, pero no permitiré que te sacrifiques tu sola, te prometo que tú y yo estaremos juntos ya sea en el campo de entrenamiento, en una misión, en ichiraku o en el cielo"- dijo Goku en voz muy baja y con la mirada ensombrecida mientras este comenzó a realizar una serie de posiciones de manos.

-"chicas fue por poco tiempo pero les agradezco todos los momentos de felicidad que me dieron, estoy seguro que Vegeta podrá acabar con Freezer una vez que este monstruo ya no este, adiós a todos"- pensaba Goku que terminaba de realizar las posiciones.

-"VEGETA PROTEGE ESTE MUNDO POR MI"- grito Goku con todas sus fuerzas.

-"lo único bueno de esto de morir es que ya no tendré que compartir a goku con nadie"- dijo Naruko con una mirada cansada ya que el jutsu de las cadenas de clan Uzumaki poco a poco estaba drenando sus fuerzas vitales ya que el kyubi estaba usando la fuerza de vida de las 2 para poder crear cadenas lo suficientemente fuertes como para detener momentáneamente a Broly.

-"se acabó Broly, SHIKI FUJIN, dijo Goku que grito la última parte mientras que poco a poco una espeluznante figura de una parca con un cuchillo en la boca se formaba tras su espalda.

-"¿qué es eso?"- cuestiono Broly que comenzó a ejercer más presión para romper las cadenas que una a una se cortaba.

-"tú y yo nos iremos juntos al infierno"- declaro Goku con una sonrisa arrogante mientras la parca solo los veía con una mirada muerta y fría.

-"no sé qué planes Kakaroto pero esa no creas que me asustas con esa macabra muñeca que está detrás de ti"- dijo Broly que sudaba un poco al ver el poder del shiki fujin.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA.**

Los shinobis y los guerreros z eran testigos de lo que ocurría a través del monitor que Bulma había traído.

-"¿pero qué hacen esos 2 estúpidos?"- dijo con desesperación Anko.

-"Naruko, Goku no lo hagan, dijeron Sakura e Ino también con desesperación y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"no esto no puede estar pasando otra vez"- dijo Hiruzen que sintió un horrible deja vu ante lo que veía en el monitor solo para desviar la mirada hacia Kushina que con mirada muerta y en shock sabía lo que ocurría ya que ella y Minato hicieron lo mismo para detener al kyubi hace muchos años.

-"no puedo creerlo mi hija…..mi hija está haciendo lo mismo que yo en esa espantosa noche"- pensó Kushina que salía de sus pensamientos cuando Mikoto la llamo.

-"oye sal de tus pensamientos, Goku y Naruko se debaten entre la vida y la muerte en estos momentos, ¿te vas a quedar allí parada o vas a venir conmigo para salivarlos?"- dijo la matriarca Uchiha que junto con Majin buu, Piccolo, Ino, Anko y Sakura flotaban en el aire listos para partir en auxilio de Goku y Naruko.

-"si hay que detenerlos, estoy segura que hay otras maneras para vencer a ese monstruo sin utilizar el shiki fujin"- dijo Kushina que rápidamente se reunía con los demás, pero estos se llevarían una desagradable sorpresa en forma de una voz.

-"lo siento mucho pero ustedes tendrán que jugar conmigo, además no tiene caso que se preocupen por Goku ya que se reunirán con el muy pronto"- decía la voz la cual pertenecía al maligno emperador del mal Freezer que flotaba por los aires acompañado de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, el general Rildo, Zangya, un millas de soldados en el aire y otro millar de shinobis de sonido que marchaban con ferocidad hacia los muros de la aldea de konoha que se atrinchero rápidamente.

-"MALDITO FREEZER"- grito Piccolo que sabía que estaban contra la pared.

-"TODOS PREPARENSE"- gritaron con fuerza los 3 kages que dirigían sus ejércitos que se colocaban en posición de pelea.

-"¿díganme están listos para morir?"- pregunto el maligno emperador del mal que estaba a la cabeza de sus fuerzas con una sádica sonrisa psicópata mientras este liberaba una poderosa aura violeta que se desprendía de todo su cuerpo el cual desprendía descargas eléctricas que impactaban contra el suelo cortando el suelo y los arboles de la aldea que se estremecía cuando un gran terremoto ocurría ante la liberación del poder del emperador del mal.

-"¿qué es esto?"- Cuestiono Hiruzen con temor y sorpresa.

-"es un poder monstruoso, ¿cómo es posible que exista alguien con un podre tan monstruoso?"- pregunto Ino con sorpresa mientras esta presenciaba como el poder de Freezer se incrementaba de manera rápida y explosiva.

-"¿ese es Freezer?, dios él es el mismísimo diablo en persona, su ki es gigantesco, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto poder, ni siquiera en Goku"- dijo Anko que con los ojos bien abiertos veía por primera vez en persona al emperador del mal que solo sonreía de manera maléfica y cuyos ojos escarlatas brillaban con gran intensidad entre las nubes oscuras.

-"este tipo es un monstruo, ¿cómo demonios vamos a vencerlo?"- dijo con mucha duda y miedo Sakura que veía como el cielo de todo el territorio del continente del fuego se oscurecía con un ligero tono purpura mientras el suelo se agrietaba gracias al poderoso terremoto que movía las placas terrestres de todo el lugar lo que fue percibido por todo el planeta ninja que experimentaba el poder del emperador del mal.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE OTOGAKURE.**

Los edificios se desmoronaban ante el temblor mientras el cielo se oscurecía y desprendía maléficos relámpagos que helaban la sangre de sus habitantes.

-"por fin el gran Freezer está luchando enserio"- dijo Tayuya que presenciaba el macabro espectáculo en el cielo desde una ventana cercana.

-"está claro que está es la prueba de que este mundo está condenado, a pesar de la gran arrogancia de nosotros los shinobis que creíamos que podríamos superar lo que fuera, sin pensar que solo éramos simples mortales diminutos e insignificantes que ahora están presenciando una guerra entre dioses, los cuales son capases de destruir toda nuestra historia, cultura y vestigios de que existimos tan solo si estos lo desearan, las guerras mundiales shinosbis son un mal chiste comparado con esto, jajajajajajaja"- pensaba entre risas maniáticas y resignadas Orochimaru que desde la oscuridad de un laboratorio en donde este trabajaba en un plan secreto podía sentir y presenciar el despliegue de destrucción que provocaban las batallas entre los guerreros del universo 7 cuya destrucción y majestuosidad eran algo completamente nuevo a los ojos de los habitantes del mundo ninja que temían por la supervivencia de su mundo y su especie.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ZONA DE COMBATE ENTRE GOKU Y BROLY.**

Broly se encontraba desprendiendo mucha presión de aire que reventaba las cadenas con más velocidad solo dejando las principales que detenían sus brazos y piernas.

-"demonios el chakra que esa zorra demoniaca medio se está agotando muy rápido a este paso moriré en cualquier momento"- pensaba Naruko que poco a poco se arrodillaba en el suelo mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-"Goku date prisa, o nos morimos con él o él nos mata"- dijo Naruko con desesperación.

-"ya lo sé, es que todavía no se meda muy bien esto del chakra hago lo que puedo"- dijo Goku que aduras penas podía mantener la invocación del poderoso jutsu del Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte que por momentos desaparecía.

-"KAKAROTOOOOOO"- gritaba Broly que desprendía todo su poder reventando todas las cadenas de chakra de Naruko.

-"AAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Naruko que rodaba en el suelo quedando inmóvil y al borde de la muerte.

-"maldito monstruo toma esto, sello"- decía Goku que trataba de terminar el jutsu pero Broly se tele transporto a súper velocidad y le conecto un poderoso derechazo en la mandíbula al nuestro héroe que salía disparado contra una roca cercana que estallaba en miles de pedazos mientras la parca del shiki fujin se deshacía rápidamente demostrando que el jutsu había fracasado.

-"¿en verdad creíste que uno de esos estúpidos trucos de magia utilizados en este miserable planeta me afectaría, Kakaroto?"- pregunto con un tono diabólico y burlón Broly que caminaba lentamente hacia el inmóvil Goku.

-"demo…demoni…..demonios, nos ….va a matar"- dijo débilmente Goku que trataba de sacar de su dogi el saco donde se encontraba las señillas del ermitaño.

-"Kakaroto por fin puedo verlo, puedo verlo, veo como mueres cubierto de sangre y completamente a mi merced"- dijo Broly que en su mente enferma alucinaba su momento de victoria mientras este estiro la mano con intención de romperle la tráquea a nuestro héroe.

-"es…es…..es mi fin"- dijo débilmente Goku que parecía resignado ante el porvenir que le deparaba ante el súper saiyajin legendario nivel rose Broly.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA.**

La aldea se había convertido en una sucursal del infierno donde una cruenta guerra ocurría por todo el territorio que rodeaba las murallas de konoha que vista desde lo lejos mostraba como esta era completamente rodeada por millones de soldados que se movían como una marejada de marabuntas que trataban de derribar las puertas de la aldea que eran selladas por las robo Bulmas y muchos shinobis que se apretujaban y empujaban para evitar que las puertas callera, mientras que en el cielo que se oscurecía por el gran número de soldados de Freezer que caía en picada contra los ninjas de konoha, kirigakure y Iwagakure que los recibían en el aire o en cuanto estos tocaban el suelo así como también se podía observar ninjas de la aldea del sonido que montaban invocaciones de pájaros monstruosos que eran utilizados como medio de transporte.

-"malditas cucarachas"- grito Sakura que disparo un gran rallo de ki que destruía una escalera de roca con la que muchos shinobis del sonido trataban de escalar el muro de la aldea.

-"no los dejare pasar"- dijo Ino que volaba por los aires y que elegantemente lanzada una shuriken de viento endemoniado con la que mataba a un gran pájaro que era montado por muchos ninjas del sonido que caían hacia su perdición.

-"no tenemos tiempo para tratar con ustedes malditas basuras"- gritaba Anko que invoco una enorme serpiente que devoraba tanto soldados de Freezer y shinobis del sonido por igual.

-"KAME HAME HAAAAA"- gritaron Kushina y Mikoto al mismo tiempo que disparaban unos poderosos rayos azules que desintegraban a un centenar de soldados de Freezer.

-"son muchísimos"- exclamó Mikoto.

-"si ya lo sé solo pelea"- grito Kushina que de repente era rodeada por muchos soldados, pero esta era salvada por una lluvia de disparos hacer que eran lanzados por Bulma que disparaba como una francotiradora detrás de una roca con su metralleta laser.

-"MUERAN HIJO DE PUERCA"- gritaba Bulma que disparaba sin cesar.

-"¿que acaso te has vuelto loca?, cálmate Bulma"- dijo Krilin que era acompañado por el Tsuchikage y lanzaba una serie de kienzan a sus enemigos.

-"esa peli azul está loca"- dijo el Tsuchikaque que utilizaba su jutsu polvo y desintegraba un enorme pájaro junto con los ninjas que montaban en él.

-"CÁLLENSE IMBECILES, Y TU KRILIN VE Y PONLES EN SU PUTA MADRE"- grito Bulma que sacaba una granada y después de quitarle la espoleta con los dientes la lanzo contra 30 shinobis del sonido que explotaban al instante.

-"esa mocosa tiene un leguaje de taberna, me recuerda a alguien"- dijo con molestia el Tschikage que veía a la chica científica actuar como una mercenaria demente,

-"ella es la esposa de Vegeta"- dijo Krilin que trataba de explicar el porqué del comportamiento de su amiga.

-"ya entiendo, es que no me esperaba ese vocabulario de alguien que no usara un peinado en forma de flamas"- dijo el Tsuchikage que tenía una gota de sudor en la frente.

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de las casas de la aldea que eran demolidas con las ondas destructivas de los golpes se podía observar a Piccolo que luchaba contra los miembros de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu el solo.

-"jajajajaja, vas a caer muy pronto"- decía entre risas el capitán Ginyu que junto con Burter y Jeice realizaban una marejada de golpes que eran bloqueadas por Piccolo, que desvió la mirada para observar a Tsunade, Shizune, Hiruzen y a Mei que luchaban contra Rildo que no parecía tener muchas dificultades con ellos.

-"no subestimen el poder del mundo ninja"- grito la Mizukage que utilizo un jutsu de donde disparo un chorro de magma de su boca pero este era convertido en metal por el general que disparo un rayo de su boca.

-"¿eso es todo?"- pregunto burlonamente Rildo que se preparto para atacar a los ninjas pero de repente este fue interrumpido por un ataque de ki que pertenecía a Majin buu.

-"no te dejare lastimarlos"- dijo Buu que descendía cerca de Rildo que molesto se ponía en posición de combate.

-"maldito mocoso deforme"- exclamo Rildo que de repente dibujo una sonrisa en su cara al notar que algo se acercaba hacia Majin buu.

-"yo soy tu oponente"- grito Freezer quien era el sujeto que descendía y conectaba una poderosa parada en la cara de Buu que salía disparado contra un edificio que se derrumbaba al instante provocando una gran explosión en la aldea.

-"jajajajajaja, esta aldea caerá y mi poderío quedara confirmado ante este asqueroso planeta"- dijo burlonamente Freezer que flotaba de manera presuntuosa en el aire y veía como su ejército de soldados y shinobis paso a paso estaban derrotando a konoha y a sus aliados de kirigakure y Iwagakure que se replegaban poco a poco.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ZONA DE COMBATE ENTRE GOKU Y BROLY.**

Broly estaba estrangulando a Goku que estaba en el aire y que sujetaba las manos de Broly que apretaba con muchísima fuerza el cuello de Goku.

-"nos será tan sencillo Kakaroto, no te dejare morir de manera rápida, me tomare mi tiempo y te matare lenta y dolorosamente"- dijo Broly con una voz sedienta de sangre.

-"ma…mal…mal…..mal nacido"- decía con dificultad y dolor nuestro héroe que ya no podía pelear más.

Pero un milagro ocurrió repentinamente ya que una gran y poderosa descarga eléctrica golpeo el rostro de broly y cuyos ojos fueron afectados ya que este se vio obligado a soltar a Goku mientras el súper saiyajin legendario se frotaba los ojos con ligero dolor.

-"no te dejare que te metas con el enano, ese perdedor es mío"- dijo una voz detrás de los dos peleadores y la cual fue reconocida con alegría por Goku que rápidamente reconoció a Sasuke quien había regresado a konoha y venía acompañado de Karin, jugo y Suigetsu.

-"sasu….. Sasuke"- dijo Goku con voz entre cortada y feliz de ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-"creía que nos llevarías a un lugar seguro y se te ocurre traernos a la zona cero de la guerra"- dijo Suigetsu con tono de queja y miedo.

-"cállate, Sasuke sabe lo que hace"- contesto Karin con enojo.

-"escandalosos"- dijo Jugo con una voz serena y tranquila.

-"cállense y mejor atiendan a la enana tetona o muy pronto ella morirá"- exclamo Sasuke con enojo lo que asusto a sus camaradas que sin dudarlo corrían y atendían a la Uzumaki quien estaba moribunda.

-"se está muriendo"- dijo Jugo con una voz seria y fría.

-"si ya lo sé, a ver tu vaca lechera rápido muerde mi brazo"- dijo Karin que con voz de mando le ordeno a Naruko que la mordiera lo que fue obedecido por la Uzumaki que poco a poco iba recuperando sus fuerzas y esta recuperaba la conciencia.

-"¿quiénes son ustedes?"- pregunto Naruko con cansancio y debilidad en su voz.

-"en realidad venimos con él"- dijo Suigetsu que con el dedo apunto al Uchiha que mantenía un semblante frio y calculador.

-"Sasuke"- dijo Naruko con alegría.

-"no te esfuerces perdedora, descansa yo me encargaré de este monstruo"- dijo Sasuke con confianza.

-"Sasuke no te ofendas pero este monstruo pertenece a otra dimensión es imposible que tú lo venzas"- dijo Goku con sorpresa y preocupación,

-"está claro que no le puedo ganar pero por lo menos podre ganar algo de tiempo para que idees la manera de matarlo"- dijo Sasuke que encendía su sharingan y veía a Broly que se recuperaba y veía con odio al Uchiha.

-"no se quien seas, pero está muerto enano"- dijo Broly que tomaba camino hacia donde estaba sasuke.

-"espero que este sujeto no tenga un bloqueo mental como Goku o el dolor que experimentare será en balde"- pensaba Sasuke que encendía con toda su fuerza el poder de su sharingan.

-"TOMA ESTO BASTARDO, ESTE ES EL GENJUTSU MÁS PODEROSO DE MI SHARIGAN"- grito Sasuke cuyos ojos comenzaron a llorar lágrimas de sangre mientras este lanzo un genjutsu al cerebro de Broly que lo recibió de tajo.

-"AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Broly que se sujetaba la cabeza y este comenzó a estrellarse contra las rocas del lugar tratando de salir del genjutsu de Sasuke.

-"lo….lo…lo….lo logre"- dijo débilmente Sasuke que caía de rodillas y este se cubría sus ojos que continuaban llorando sangre.

-"¿Sasuke, estás bien?"- preguntaron con preocupación sus tres compañeros que se acercaron para ayudarlo.

-"sí, estoy bien"- contesto Sasuke aun con mucho dolor en sus ojos que no paraban de sangrar.

-"ustedes tomen a Sasuke y a Naruko y ocúltense en un lugar seguro, mientras yo y mi compañero nos ocuparemos de este monstruo"- dijo Goku con voz de mando hacia los camaradas del Uchiha.

-"pero está bajo un genjutsu"- dijo Karin con temor.

-"no, estoy seguro que el escapara en cualquier momento, Sasuke solo pudo ganar un poco de tiempo"- contesto Goku.

-"¿Goku estás seguro que vegeta encontrara el pendiente a tiempo?"- pregunto Naruko que descansaba en la espalda de Karin que la cargaba.

-"no lo sé pero es nuestra última esperanza"- contesto nuestro héroe que veía a su prometida a quien le entrego dos de las tres semillas del ermitaño que le quedaban.

-"dale una a Sasuke cuándo estén en un lugar seguro"- dijo Goku que se despedía de Naruko.

-"ni se te ocurra desperdiciar el tiempo que conseguí para ti, gana la pelea perdedor, además quiero conocer a ese tal Vegeta"- dijo Sasuke que se despedía de nuestro héroe mientras este era apoyado por jugo que lo cargaba y junto con los demás saltaron hacia el interior del bosque para resguardarse.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Broly que trataba de salir del genjutsu de Sasuke y que encendía su poderosa aura de súper saiyajin rose que provocaba un gigantesco temblor por todo el planeta ninja.

-"solo espero que la fortuna este de nuestro lado"- pensaba Goku, que deliberada en sí debería comerse o no la señilla del ermitaño que le quedaba.

* * *

 **EN EL BOSQUE CERCANO.**

Vegeta continuaba buscando desesperadamente el pendiente potara que perdió por culpa del ataque de broly.

-"maldición ya me arte, ¿dónde estás maldito pendiente?"- dijo Vegeta levantaba una gran roca que le estorbaba.

-"estamos perdidos"- pensó Vegeta quien parecía resignado y pensaba en regresar para ayudar a su amigo y rival, cuando de repente un pequeño resplandor amarillo llamo la atención del príncipe saiyajin que observo que cerca de un pequeño riachuelo estaba descansando el arcillo potara.

-"lo encontré"- dijo Vegeta con un poco de alegría mientras este tomaba el pendiente.

-"es hora de pulverizar a Broly"- dijo Vegeta que encendía su aura azul que rodeaba todo su cuerpo para después salir disparado rumbo al campo de batalla.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA.**

El pandemónium continuaba las fuerzas de Freezer presionaban más y más a las fuerzas shinobis que poco apoco replegaban hacia el centro de la aldea mientras que las miembros del harén de Goku se encontraban defendiendo con todo lo que tenían la puerta y las murallas de konoha ya que si el millón de shinobis del sonido entraban prácticamente perderían la guerra.

-"estamos rodeados"- dijo Tsunade que junto con Hiruzen, Mai, Shizune y Ōnoki estaban rodeados de 100 soldados de Freezer y 100 ninjas del sonido que se acercaba lentamente.

-"parece ser que el momento de nuestro final ha llegado pero moriremos con honor"- dijo Hiruzen lo que infundio respeto y energías a los otros kages y a Shizune que sonreían y desenfundaban sus kunais y preparaban sus jutsus más poderos, todo parecía decidido.

Cuando de repente ocurrió algo en las lejanías y en el centro de las hordas de soldados y shinobis que se encontraban en las afueras de los muros de konoha revelando el ejército de Sunagakure que era dirigido por Gaara que montaba una gigantesca montaña de arena del cual salía un sinfín de tentáculos que golpeaban a los ninjas del sonido así como a los soldados de Freezer que estuvieran en su camino.

-"ATAQUEN"- grito el Kazekage a su ejército que sin dudarlo saltaban y se abalanzaban contra sus enemigos.

-"terminemos con este virus que a infectar nuestras tierras"- grito Kakashi que junto con Temari caían en picada en el centro de la aldeas y comenzaban un gran intercambio de golpes contra Buter de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu que por la sorpresa aduras penas podía bloquear los ataque de los dos shinobis.

Al mismo tiempo en el centro de las hordas del ejército shinobi del sonido que estaba tratando de derribar las puertas de konoha ocurrió otra explosión de humo que levantaba por los aires a los ninjas que aterrizaban en el suelo y eran testigos de la aparición de 2 gigantescos sapos que eran montados Jiraiya, Ten Shin Han y el maestros Roshi mientras que los sapos eran rodeados por el equipo de Kurenai y el ejército de shinobis elites que habían rescatado la tierra de las olas y regresaron para apoyar a konoha.

-"hemos vuelto, y creo que ha sido en un muy buen momento"- dijo Jiraiya que ordeno a sus gigantescos sapos que desenvainaran sus armas y comenzaran a barrer con los enemigos que se les pusieran en frente.

-"KIKOHO"- grito Ten Shin Han que disparo su ataque contra mil soldados y shinobis que se desintegraban en las cercanías de las puertas de konoha que prácticamente solo se sostenían por los ninjas y miembros del harén de Goku que las sostenían para impedir la invasión total de la aldea.

-"tenemos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor debemos aprovecharlo"- grito con voz de mando el maestro Roshi que daba un poderoso salto hacia el interior de la ladea y este era seguido por Jiraiya, Ten Shin Han, equipo Kurenai y los shinobis de elite de konoha que rápidamente caían sobre sus enemigos y sin darles oportunidad los desmembraban, descuartizaban y decapitaban de manera grotesca y sanguinaria.

-"Ten Shin Han, Jiraiya y la chica sexy de los ojos rojos, síganme"- ordeno el maestro Roshi que corría a gran velocidad entre las montañas de cadáveres de ninjas y soldados de Freezer así como entre las batallas que se realizaban entre ninjas e invasores.

-"iré con usted hasta el mismísimo burdel de los infiernos"- dijo el sabio pervertido que corría detrás del maestro Roshi.

-"si me vuelves a decir sexy, te castrare viejo pervertido"- dijo Kurenai que corría muy avergonzada detrás del viejo mientras esta era acompañada por Kiba y Shino muy de cerca.

-"puedo sentir el monstruoso ki de Broly el cual estoy seguro que está luchando contra Goku y Vegeta, estoy totalmente seguro que están teniendo muchísimos problemas con él y además esta Freezer que aprovecho la situación para terminar con nuestro contrataque de una manera rápida y salvaje, pero creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para por lo menos eliminar a la cabeza de esta invasión y al igual que una serpiente si cae su cabeza su cuerpo también caerá"- pensaba con seriedad y gran determinación el gran maestro Roshi que aceleraba el paso en busca de la zona donde el emperador del mal se batía en duelo con Majin buu.

* * *

 **CERCA DE LA ZONA COMERCIAL DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Muchas casas y locales eran aplastados con el cuerpo de Majin buu que era arrastrado por Freezer que utilizaba el obeso cuerpo rosado de niño demonio como si este fuera una especie de trapeador.

-"una vez que termine contigo no quedara suficiente de ti ni para llenar una caja de fósforos"- dijo Freezer que con una sonrisa sádica golpeaba el cuerpo de Buu que a pesar de su elasticidad era lastimado.

-"suéltame"- exigió Buu que de su antena disparo un rayo rosado que fue esquivado por Freezer que pudo ver como el rayo impacto con un poste de luz que se convirtió en una montaña de dulces de colores.

-"wow, esa técnica es peligrosa debo de tener cuidado"- dijo el emperador del mal que mantenía una ligera distancia de Buu que estaba en el suelo recostado y que intentaba levantarse con dificultad.

-"no hay duda del por qué fuiste temido por muchos siglos en el universo 7, esto ara más gloriosa mi victoria"- dijo Freezer que mostraba un ligero respeto por Majin buu y sus habilidades.

-"muere"- dijo el emperador del mal que acumulo una esfera de ki oscura con la que se preparó para desintegrar al obeso infante que aduras penas se recomponía para intentar defenderse.

Pero para fortuna de Majin buu un objeto paso por un lado de la cabeza del emperador del mal que pudo notar como el objeto se clavaba en el suelo frente a los dos guerreros y noto que se trataba de un bastón de madera el cual pertenecía al maestro Roshi que se paraba detrás de Freezer que con una expresión seria lo volteaba a ver como si este viera un insecto.

-"este no es lugar para los ancianos"- dijo burlonamente Freezer.

-"di lo que quieras yo vine a terminar lo que dejo pendiente mi alumno"- dijo el maestro Roshi que se quitaba su camisa negra y este aumentaba su masa muscular.

-"¿tu alumno?"- cuestiono el emperador del mal con una cara de duda.

-"mi alumno es Goku"- contesto el maestro Roshi lo que sorprendió y animo a Freezer que pensaba que era una gran oportunidad para generar un gran dolor y sufrimiento a nuestro héroe.

-"entonces tú serás el primero en morir"- dijo Freezer que movió de manera elegante la mano izquierda con la que genero una poderosa corriente de aire cortante que pudo ser bloqueado por el viejo maestro que utilizo sus brazos como escudo y estos eran cortados con ligeros cortes que le provocaban pequeños sangrados y lo empujaban hacia atrás.

-"he aquí un noble guerrero frente a otro en un respetuoso combate"- dijo Freezer que a pesar de su comportamiento psicópata podía demostrar un sentido de elegancia y buenos modales incluso con sus rivales, no me rendiré.

-"a pesar de mi edad y mi condición de humano mi espíritu es fuerte y este no me permite retroceder ante un villano como tú"- declaro el maestro Roshi que se quitaba sus lentes oscuros los cuales estaban rotos.

-"te mostrare cuánto vale tu orgulloso espíritu ante mi anciano"- dijo Freezer que comenzó a disparar una lluvia de rayos de su dedo índice que impactaban en el cuerpo del maestro Roshi que se retorcía del dolor en el aire.

-"AAAAAAAH"- gritaba el viejo maestro que no podía ni defenderse ante el ataque de Freezer que reía como un maniático ante lo que él veía.

-"maestro Roshi"- decía en voz baja y preocupada Ten Shin Han que estaba escondido en un punto estratégico y era testigo de la tortura de Freezer al maestro Roshi.

-"jajajajajajajajaja, si baila, baila, baila para mi maldito viejo"- decía entre risas el emperador del mal que se regodeaba en las locuras de sus actos y este bajaba poco a poco la guardia.

-"un…..un….un…poco…mas…si síguete confiando"- pensaba con dolor el maestro Roshi que trataba de mantenerse vivo ante los ataque del emperador del mal, pero que aburrido.

-"tu solo eres basura"- dijo Freezer que detenía su ataque y este dejaba caer el cuerpo del maestro Roshi que azoto contra el suelo con violencia.

-"tu no mereces morir en mis manos"- dijo Freezer que posteriormente llamo a una de sus soldados para que matara al viejo pervertido.

-"soldado Zangya por favor acabe con la miseria de esa cucaracha"- dijo el emperador del mal mientras la maligna guerrera aterrizaba en el suelo y esta sonreía con maldad.

-"como usted ordene"- dijo Zangya que crujía sus nudillos mientras esta caminaba hacia el lastimado e inerte cuerpo del maestro Roshi.

-"no me guardes rencor viejo es solo trabajo"- dijo mordazmente Zangya que cargaba una esfera de ki.

-"lo …..lo…..lo mismo… digo….. señorita… no me guarde rencor"- dijo con dificultad el viejo maestro Roshi que en el suelo desvió la mirada a un lado donde se podía observar en una esquina a Ten Shin Han que arrojo con todas sus fuerzas a Jiraiya que se convirtió a sí mismo en un proyectil que viajaba a súper velocidad contra la guerrera renegada del universo 7.

-"acaba con ella"- dijo Ten Shin Han que decía con ánimos estas palabras tras soltar al viejo pervertido que inmediatamente impacto contra Zangya que salía volando por los aires junto con Jiraiya.

-"guhehe, por fin ha llegado la hora de divertirme"- decía entre risas lujuriosas Jiraiya que tenía una expresión retorcida y pervertida con una gran hemorragia nasal mientras este comenzó a masajear los pechos, las caderas y las piernas de Zangya que se movía en el aire de manera desesperada y con una cara asustada y asqueada.

-"AAAAAAAAH, DIOS MIO SUELTAME, NO METOQUES VIEJO PUERCO, NOOOOOOO, AHORA YA NO PODRE CASARME"- grito con desesperación Zangya que golpeaba la cara de Jiraiya y trataba de quitar las manos del viejo pervertido de sus pechos mientras los dos se estrellaban contra un prostíbulo abandonado cerca de la zona roja de la aldea.

-"VALIO LA PENAAAAAAA"- se escuchaba el eco del grito de Jiraiya a través del agujero de la pared que el junto con Zangya avían creado.

-"NO ME BAJES LOS PANTALONES, NOOOOOOOO"- se escuchó el grito de la guerrera renegada también atreves de agujero, todo esto observado por el emperador del mal que tenía una gota de sudor nervioso en su frente mientras veía la extraña y escalofriante actitud degenerada de Jiraiya quien no parecía infeliz por la situación incluso en el Armagedón que ocurría en su aldea.

-"en este planeta hay seres muy extraños"- pensaba Freezer que rápidamente desvió la mirada para observar al maestro Roshi que se levantaba y se ponía en posición de combate.

-"no seas necio y muérete de una vez, tus viejos huesos no resistirán mis ataque"- dijo Freezer con desdén al maestro Roshi que no parecía resignado a enfrentarse al emperador del mal.

-"no puedo perder esta pelea, pase lo que pase no puedo perder"- dijo el maestro Roshi que sabía perfectamente que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Freezer pero su orgullo no le permitía retroceder.

-"con mi próximo ataque atravesare tú corazón miserable"- declaro Freezer que muy confiado apunto con su dedo índice que había cargado con energía y apuntaba al pecho del viejo maestro Roshi.

-"ja, bajaste la guardia completamente y eso será tu perdición"- pensaba con una media sonrisa el maestro Roshi que había preparado un plan y este estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado.

-"ahora, chica sexy"- exigió el maestro Roshi mientras que de un escondite cercano a una casa derrumbada salía Kurenai que a gran velocidad esta sacaba un objeto de entre sus ropas y lo arrojaba cerca de donde Roshi y Freezer se encontraban.

-"te dije que no me dijeras sexy maldito viejo"- grito Kurenai que veía al viejo pervertido que solo sacaba la lengua de manera cómica ante la kunoichi que sonrojo un poco por la pena y vergüenza del comportamiento libidinoso del viejo maestro de nuestro héroe.

-"estoy harto de ustedes malditos insectos los matare a todos"- dijo con furia el emperador del mal que harto del comportamiento de Roshi y Kurenai este comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras este comenzó a desprender su poderosa y maligna aura violeta la cual creaba un poderoso aire de violencia y muerte alrededor del campo de batalla y era perceptible por todos los presentes.

-"el juego a terminado"- dijo el maestro Roshi que veía de reojo al demonio del fría y de manera rápida e instantánea desvió la mirada al objeto que arrojo Kurenai quera nada más y nada menos que una pequeña botella con un sello que estaba tallado en la botella.

-"lo único que les espera a tu y a esa mujer es dolor y sufrimiento perpetuo, se los prometo"- dijo el emperador del mal que de manera confiada se preparó para terminar con la miseria del viejo pero este no se esperó lo que el viejo maestro había preparado para él.

-"TOMA ESTO FREEZER, MAFUBA"- grito el maestro Roshi que disparo su poderosa técnica que creaba un tornado de energía color verde que poco a poco envolvía al emperador del mal que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-"¿qué es esto, que pretendes?"- cuestiono Freezer que parecía estar estático ante el ataque del viejo maestro.

-"tú eres muchísimo más fuerte que yo, no hay comparación entre tu poder y el mío, pero esta técnica fue creada especialmente para vencer lo invencible, y si te derroto esto terminara y la paz de este mundo volverá"- dijo el maestro Roshi que incremento el poder del tornado verde que envolvió al desprevenido y arrogante Freezer que había bajado completamente la guardia por su exceso de confianzas.

-"AAAAAAAAAAH, MALDITO VIEJO"- grita Freezer que comenzó a girar de un lado a otro a través del torbellino verde cuyo rugido hacía eco en toda la aldea y detenía todos los combates mientras los shinobis y soldados eran espectadores de lo que ocurría.

-"no puedo creerlo ese viejo atrapo a ese poderoso monstruo"- pensaba Kiba que junto a Shino eran testigos de poder de mafuba mientras los dos se escondían en un lugar cercano.

-"¿qué es eso?"- Cuestiono Hiruzen con sorpresa.

-"es el mafuba la técnica de sellado más poderosa de nuestro mundo la cual es incluso capas de sellar a un demonio o un dios, pero el usuario utiliza su fuerza vital para realizarlo lo que significa que podría morir al realizarla"- contesto Krilin que con preocupación veía a su maestro arriesgar su vida para eliminar a Freezer.

-"es una técnica impresionante, es como una especie de shiki fujin de ki"- pensaba Kushina con sorpresa y con deseos de aprender esa técnica de sellado ya que el clan Uzumaki era famoso por sus poderosos sellos.

-"usted puede maestro Roshi, atrápelo"- grito Bulma con emoción.

-"no lo permitiremos"- dijeron varios ninjas del sonido que corrían para atacar a Roshi pero estos fueron detenidos por Anko, Ino y Sakura que los lapidaron con una lluvia de shurikens y kunais.

-"no dejaremos que molesten al honorable viejito que pelea por nuestra aldea"- dijo Ino con determinación.

-"maestro Roshi dese prisa nosotras lo protegeremos"- declaro Anko que desprendía un aura de batalla impresionante.

-"esto es impresionante, podemos ganar la guerra de una vez por todas"- dijo Sakura que veía con admiración al maestro de su amado quien había logrado lo que parecía imposible, detener al poderoso emperador del mal.

-"VOY A MATARTE, LO JURO"- gritaba Freezer que por todos los medios intentaba disparar su ataque al viejo pervertido y así poder librarse del mafuba.

-"NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ, AAAAAAAH"- gritaba con ferocidad el maestro Roshi que utilizo el máximo poder del mafuba que incremento su rugido y su fuerza de rotación y bloqueaba los movimientos del emperador del mal que no podía entender cómo demonios era posible que un débil e insignificante humano estuviera a punto de sellarlo.

-"SE ACABÓ"- grito Roshi que movía los brazos hacia el suelo apuntando al interior de la botella mientras que el tornado se convertía en un flujo de energía mientras el emperador del mal se dirigía la botella mientras Freezer tenía una marejada de ideas y recuerdos en su cabeza que se revolvían en un estilo de colash el cual se desvanecía y mostraba la imagen oscurecida de una mujer pelirroja que tocaba su flauta en un cuarto oscuro que apareció sorpresivamente en su mente.

-"¿Por qué, porque, porque vienen esos recuerdos a mi cabeza?"- pensaba con dudas y confusión el emperador que caía en picada hacia el interior de la botella.

-"NOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba Freezer a todo pulmón y cuya voz retumbaba en toda la aldea de konoha y este perturbaba a todos los soldados y shinobis seguidores del demonio del frio.

Pero un suceso inesperado cambio el resultado del acontecimiento que ocurría cuando de repente un disparo de ki que apareció de la nada impacto contra la botella que exploto de manera violenta creando un gran cráter en el suelo.

-"MALDICIONNNNN"- exclamó el maestro Roshi que salía volando por los aires mientras que el mafuba se estrellaba en el suelo confirmando el fracaso de esta.

-"no permitiré que la gloria del gran Freezer sea detenida por un ser insignificante como tú"- dijo el capitán Ginyu que se acercaba al lugar a gran velocidad siendo el que disparo el ataque que destruyo la botella.

-"¿está usted bien gran Freezer?"- pregunto Ginyu a su líder quien estaba sentado en el suelo y este respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-"si capitán le agradezco su intervención"- dijo el maligno emperador que se levantaba lentamente y poco a poco este se iba enfureciendo más y más hasta que las venas de su frente sobresalían y este con una mirada contraída y llena de odio veía el cuerpo inerte y moribundo del maestro Roshi que había utilizado todas sus fuerzas para el mafuba con el que planeaba sellarlo.

-"MALDITO VIEJO, NUNCA TE PERDONARE LA VERGÜENZA QUE ME ACABAS DE HACER PASAR"- grito con todas sus fuerzas Freezer cuyos gritos retumbaron en el campo de batalla y helaban la sangre de sus enemigos y camaradas.

-"cre…..cre…..cre….creí que ….con …..esto…..terminaría…con tu maldad…..pero …..me equivoque, no es justo….,"- decía con mucha dificultad y voz débil el maestro Roshi que perdía toda su masa muscular y se desmayaba tras sus últimas palabras.

-"noooooo, maestro Roshi"- exclamo Ten Shin Han que corría en auxilio del maestro de Goku pero este era detenido por el capitán Ginyu que se lanzó contra el triclope y le conecto una poderosa patada en la cara que lo mandaba contra el aparador de cristal de un negocio cercano que estallo cuando Ten Shin Han se estrelló con él.

-"tenemos que ayudarlos"- dijeron Mikoto y Tsunade que junto con los demás fueron interceptados por miles de soldados y ninjas de otogakure que impedían sus movimientos e intervención.

-"MALDITOS QUE ACASO NO SABEN QUE YO SOY SOLO UNA MUJER COMÚN Y CORRIENTE Y DELICADA"- gritaba Bulma que era rodeada por 50 soldados mientras ella disparaba su ametralladora laser a quema ropa por todo el lugar.

-"delicada mis calzones está perra está loca de remate"- dijo uno de los soldados que junto con sus camaradas se protegían detrás de unos escombros los disparos laser de la peli azul, pero mientras los shinobis de konoha y sus aliados de otras aldeas y del universo 7 se defendían de los ataques enloquecidos de las fuerzas de Freezer el mismísimo emperador caminaba furiosamente para esta cerca del moribundo maestro Roshi que ya no podía defenderse.

-"tendrás el gran honor de morir en mis manos, siéntete orgulloso de eso viejo"- declaro el emperador del mal que lanzó una poderosa patada en el abdomen del viejo que rodaba violentamente en el suelo y este quedaba boca arriba con el rostro cubierto de sangre.

-"descasa en paz"- declaro Freezer que disparo su rallo de energía contra Roshi pero repentinamente Kurenai se arrojó en auxilio del viejo maestro.

-"maestro roshi"- dijo Kurenai que se colocó como escudo humano y recibió el mortífero ataque de Freezer.

-"AAAAAAAH"- gritaba Kurenai que era atravesada por el hombro por el rayo de Freezer.

-"KURENAI SENSEI"- gritaron Kiba y Shino que se reunían y protegían como podía a su sensei a pesar de esta aterrorizados frente al poder devastador de Freezer.

-"la cualidad de ustedes malditos insectos es su capacidad para exasperar a las personas"- dijo el emperador del mal que mostraba una expresión de furia mientras sus venas de la frente palpitaban a gran velocidad.

-"no dejaremos que toques a Kurenai sensei o al viejo"- dijo Kiba que a pesar de sus valientes palabras este temblaba como una gelatina.

-"bien dicho Kiba"- dijo tranquilamente Shino que desprendía sus insectos tratando de intimidar un poco a Freezer que no mostro ninguna reacción y este comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras este generaba en una de las puntas de sus dedos creo una gigantesca supernova cuyo brillo rivalizaría con el del sol.

-"ya no me interesa este maldito territorio, destruiré todo este continente"- dijo Freezer que mostraba una sádica sonrisa y este planeaba destruir la mitad del planeta ninja.

-"este es el fin"- dijo Tsunade con mirada temerosa y en shock.

-"maldito monstruo"- dijeron el Tsuchikage y la Mizukage que bajaban los brazos y no podían pensar con claridad ante lo que veían.

-"Goku….,"- pensaban con tristeza Anko, Kushina, Mikoto, Ino, Temari y Sakura que parecían entender que ya no tenían salvación y que todo el contienen de fuego seria destruido en ese instante.

-"ya me encargare de Goku en otro lugar"- dijo Freezer que arrojo su poderosa esfera de energía mortal que lentamente se comenzó a clavar contra el suelo provocando un poderoso terremoto y ráfagas de viento que levantaban el aire y los cuerpos de los muertos que volvían y giraban entre tornados macabros de muerte y destrucción.

-"HIJO DE PERRA, SI MUERO JURO QUE TE ASUSTARE CUANDO ME ALLÁ CONVERTIDO EN UNA FANTASMA"- gritaba Bulma que se sujetaba de lo que podía para no salir volando por los aires por el poderoso ataque de supernova de Freezer que daba la orden de retirada a todos su hombres que comenzaron a correr y a volar a toda velocidad lejos de konoha cuyo suelo se incendiaba e incineraba los árboles y casas que estaban cerca de la zona de impacto donde se generaba un brillo que segaba toda la aldea que no paraba de temblar.

-"es hora de regresar a otogakure"- pensaba Freezer que daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar cuando de repente noto que su ataque se detenía y este poco a poco comenzaba a subir desencajándose del suelo.

-"pero esto no puede ser"- dijeron alarmados soldados de Élite Burter y Jeice que con temor observaba como alguien salía del gran cráter donde impacto la supernova y este caminaba tranquilamente mientras tenía la gigantesca esfera en una de sus manos.

-"te conozco, si yo te conozco, MALDITO INFELIZ"- decía Freezer que gritaba la última parte al reconocer al niño de cabellera dorada que vestía con una chamara de mezclilla y tenía una pañoleta roja alrededor de su cuello así como también tenía una espada que reposaba en su espalda,

-"¿qué paso Freezer ya te vas tan pronto?, si apenas la diversión comienza"- decía de manera burlona el niño que consenso a desprender una poderosa aura dorada que cubría su cuerpo mientras el niño daba un poderoso empujón hacia arriba lanzan do la supernova que se elevaba hasta la estratosfera del planeta ninja y esta exploraba.

* * *

 **ESTRATOSFERA DEL PLANETA NINJA.**

En la oscuridad del vasto espacio se podía ver una poderosa explosión que cubría con su luz naranja todas sus inmediaciones mientras las ondas destructivas resonaban y golpeaba el planeta ninja provocando maremotos y temblores por todo el lugar así como las naves restantes que estaban en modo de espera y protegían el arcus inperatoris se movían de manera violenta y eran protegidas por un campo de fuerza lo que no evitaba el temor de sus tripulantes que eran testigos del caos y destrucción que ocurría en ese mundo.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Freezer se encontraba en el aire mientras él se retaba con la mirada con el saiyajin del futuro que utilizando su súper velocidad logro colocarse por debajo del súper ataque del emperador y antes de que este lograra impactar por completo con el suelo de la aldea de konoha lo detuvo y la repelió sin problemas lo que molestaba a todos los seguidores de freezer que a gran velocidad regresaban a sus puestos de combate.

-"no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento muchacho, y aunque te vez mucho más joven que en esa ocasión fui capaz de reconocerte de inmediato, tú me partiste en dos y arruinaste mis sueños de dominación total de universo, pero ese milagro no ocurrirá otra vez, en esta ocasión voy a acerté pagar todas las que me debes"- dijo Freezer que desprendía descargas eléctricas violetas que rodeaban sus brazos y piernas mientras sus ojos brillaban con un rojo perturbador y aterrador pero el saiyajin no se amedrento y simplemente ignoro al emperador del mal para después sacar unas cuantas semillas del ermitaño que reposaban en sus bolcillos.

-"trunks que bueno que estas aquí estoy muy feliz de verte de regreso"- exclamo Bulma que corría para estar cerca de su hijo del futuro que le contesto con una sonrisa.

-"mama por favor cura las heridas de Ten Shin Han, el maestro Roshi y a esa señorita"- dijo Trunks que le entregaba las semillas del ermitaño a su madre que corría para atender al viejo maestro y a Kurenai.

-"¿Quién es ese?"- pregunto con sorpresa Ōnoki que vio lo que aquel niño había hecho.

-"es Trunks un poderoso guerrero saiyajin igual que Goku y Vegeta y estoy seguro que él tiene el poder suficiente como para rivalizar con el de Freezer"- contesto Piccolo que se acercaba al grupo de los kages mientras este se limpiaba un poco de sangre por su en frotamiento contras las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

-"entonces todavía tenemos esperanzas"- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.

-"con Trunks podemos ganar de eso estoy seguro"- contesto Kakashi que desenfundo magistralmente una kunai y junto con los shinobis de konoha y las demás aldeas se preparaban para un segundo round con las fuerzas invasoras de Freezer que se acercaban para destruir la aldea y sus habitantes, mientras tanto Trunks se elevaba poco a poco para estar cara a cara con Freezer.

-"soy mucho más fuerte que en esa ocasión mocoso, esta vez te are pedazo"- declaro Freezer con mucha confianza.

-"suena muy interesante ya que yo también me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que esa vez"- contesto Trunks que rápidamente encendió su aura dorada que comenzó a desprender rallos de energía lo que comprobaba que Trunks se había convertido en un súper saiyajin fase 2.

-"pelea"- dijo Freezer que se arrojó contra en saiyajin del futuro lo que provocó un brutal intercambio de golpes que generaban explosiones y ondas expansivas que resonaban por los aires de la aldea shinobi.

Mientras que en el suelo Bulma estaba curando las heridas del maestro Roshi, Ten Shin Han, Kurenai, Kiba y Shino que rápidamente se recuperaban y presenciaba la batalla de Trunks contra Freezer.

-"maestro Roshi que bueno que está usted bien"- dijo Ten Shin Han con alegría.

-"sí, pero es una lástima si ese maldito de ginyu no hubiera interrumpido posiblemente Freezer estaría sellado"- dijo con voz decaída el viejo maestro que bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-"pero que dices, lo que hiciste fue genial, por poco derrotas a ese súper monstruo"- dijo Kurenai tratando de animar al viejo maestro que subió la cabeza y sonreía con ánimos.

-"por mi gran esfuerzo y valor no crees que merezco un besito linda Kurenai"- dijo el maestro Roshi que inflaba los labios e intentaba besar a la kunoichi que rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en la cara del maestro que termino besando el cuarteado suelo mientras este se convulsionaba de manera cómica.

-"no puedo creer que este tipo tan sucio y pervertido sea tan fuerte"- dijo Kiba con una voz baja al oído de Shino.

-"las apariencias engañan, además tú también eres un pervertido"- contesto Shino lo que enojo a Kiba que se enfurecía por lo dicho por su amigo.

-"¿en dónde está el otro anciano, pensé que el también necesitaría atención medica?"- pregunto Bulma que buscaba a Jiraiya cuando sorpresivamente de las zona roja de konoha un burdel explotaba y de este salía una gran esfera de ki y en la sima de este estaba el sabio pervertido que mal vestido y con los pantalones rasgados fumaba una pipa mientras este tenía la cara llena de moretones y rasguños y volaba por los aires.

-"estuviste genial cariño, llámame no perdamos el contatooooooo"- gritaba Jiraiya en los aires mientras él y la esfera de ki se perdían en el horizonte.

-"mal…..mal….maldito…maldito viejo guarro"- tartamudeaba Zangya que se acomodaba los pantalones y se bajaba la blusa cubriendo sus pechos.

-"dejemos morir a ese viejo"- dijo Bulma con la mirada entre cerrada y enojada.

-"estoy de acuerdo"- contesto Kurenai que tenía la misma expresión y que a pesar de que Zangya era una enemiga sentía algo de lastima por ella mientras que en el resto de la aldea continuaba la brutal batalla entre los soldados de Freezer y la alianza shinobi que gracias al harén de Goku los dividían y los masacraban con facilidad y gracias a la intervención de Trunks la balanza del combate se había nivelado y el resultado aún no se había decidido.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ZONA DE COMBATE ENTRE GOKU Y BROLY.**

Nuestro héroe descansaba y trataba de recuperar sus fuerzas así como era testigo de lo que ocurría a lo lejos en la aldea y al mismo tiempo presenciaba como Broly en desesperación por salir del genjutsu de Sasuke daba una serie de cabezazo a una gran roca que se desmoronaba al instante,

-"AAAAAAAAAH, MALDITO MOCOSO PELI NEGRO TE MATARE, LOS MATARE A TODOS"- gritaba Broly que poco a poco se iba recuperando.

-"parece ser que Trunks está peleando con Freezer en estos momentos, solo espero que vegeta lograra encontrar el pendiente potara o este ser nuestro fin"- pensaba Goku que lentamente se ponía en posición de combate al notar que el súper saiyajin legendario comenzó a desprender una poderosa aura rosada oscura que destruía parte de la montaña que se convertía en graba y cenizas.

-"KAKAROTOOOOOO"- grito con demencia Broly que generaba grandes vientos huracanados y desprendía plasma de su cuerpo el cual derretía el suelo bajo sus pies, su ki aumenta más y más con su furia y locura.

-"a este paso no creo ser capaz de siquiera ponerle un dedo ni siquiera si uso el kaio ken aumentado 30 veces"- pensaba nuestro héroe que aduras penas podía evitar ser arrastrado por el viento creado por el poder del súper saiiyajin legendario.

-"no sé qué me hizo ese maldito mocoso de los ojos raros pero una vez que te haya exterminado te juro que lo buscare a él y a tu maldita novia de pechos grandes y los destripare a los 2 de manera lenta y dolorosa y pondré sus viseras sobre tu lapida Kakaroto te lo prometo"- dijo Broly que mostraba crueldad a través de sus palabra que helaba la sangre de Goku que sabía que si no vencía a Broly el sí cumpliría su grotesca promesa.

-"no te lo permitiré"- dijo Goku que encendió su aura azul que era acompañada de un aura roja la cual pertenecía al kaio ken para después arrojarse contra Broly y comenzar un intercambio de golpes y patadas que eran bloqueadas y esquivadas por los dos saiyajines que no tenían intención de rendirse esto siendo observado por Naruko, Karin, Jugo, Tsugetsu y Sasuke que se escondían en una cueva cercana al lugar de combate.

-"tu puedes Goku vamos acaba con él"- gritaba Naruko que apoyaba a su amado después de haber comido la semilla del ermitaño que Goku le había dado a ella y a Sasuke.

-"eres una escandalosa cállate"- dijo Karin que fruncía el ceño pero esta fue interrumpida por Tsugetsu.

-"que acaso no escuchaste a ese monstruo rosado con esteroideos, si el cabeza de puercoespín azul pierde el vendrá por Sasuke y esta chica tetona y los descuartizara y a nosotros junto con ellos"- decía Tsugetsu con la cara pálida y con muchísimo temor lo que alarmo a Karin que entendía lo que decía su compañero.

-"DIOS MÍO TIENES RAZÓN, KOKU O COMO TE LLAMES ACABA CON ESE LOCO QUE QUIERE LASTIMAR A MI QUERIDO SASUKE"- gritaba Karin que decidió apoyar al saiyajin por el deseo de no perder a Sasuke y cuyos gritos desconcertaron y pusieron nerviosos a Naruko y los demás que con gotas de sudor en sus frentes y nucas la veían como una lunática.

-"tu novia es una maniática"- dijo Naruko en voz baja a Sasuke que se sonrojo.

-"cállate ubres de vaca"- exigió Sasuke que a pesar de su enojo no despegaba la mirada del enfrentamiento entre Goku y Broly.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE GOKU Y BROLY.**

Broly sujetaba a Goku y lo centro en un punto para después darle una patada dejando a nuestro héroe en el suelo para después darle un rodillazo en el estómago clavando en un gran cráter a Goku que escupía sangre.

-"AAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Goku que se revolcaba del dolor mientras Broly ponía más presión de su rodilla en su cuerpo.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía con locura el súper saiyajin legendario que coloco su mano en la cara de Goku que apretaba mientras un brillo comenzó a destellas en la mano de Broly que parecía querer volarle la cabeza a Goku.

-"se acabó Kakaroto, muere"- dijo con una voz siniestra Broly que estaba a punto de realizar su ataque.

Pero para fortuna de nuestro héroe el príncipe de los saiyajin había regresado y este le conecto una patada en el rostro a Broly que completamente descuidado salía volando por los aires para después impactar contra la sima de la montaña que se desmoronaba en pedazos y cuyos restos caían sobre el súper saiyajin legendario.

-"gracias ….Vegeta"- decía Goku que se recomponía del ataque de Broly .

-"cállate Kakaroto y levántate rápido para terminar con esta estúpida pelea de una vez por todas"- decía Vegeta que se ponía el pendiente potara en su oído.

-"MALDITO NO ESTORBES EN MI PELEA CON KAKAROTO"- gritaba a todo pulmón Broly que salía de entre los escombros de la montaña y este género una gran esfera en su pecho que comenzó a disparar un centenar de rallos que caían en picada contra Goku y Vegeta que se protegían pero era inevitable ya que estos cayeron en el interior del bosque mientras grandes rocas les caía encima.

-"AAAAAAAH"- gritaban Goku y vegeta mientras los pendiente comenzaron a resplandecer con gran intensidad y eran cubiertos por una enorme roca.

-"KAKAROTO TE RECOMIENDO A TI Y LA GENTE DE ESTE MISERABLE PLANETA QUE SE MOJEN EN LOS PANTALONES MIENTRAS LE REZARAN A SU DIOS IMPOTENTE"- gritaba Broly que acumulaba una pequeña esfera de ki que a pesar de su tamaño tenía el poder para destruir todo el planeta ninja.

Pero entre los escombros de roca ocurrió un milagro casi divino ya que un apoteósico disparo de energía salió de entre los escombro y golpeaba a Broly de tajo que perdía el control de su esfera de ki que se le escapó de las manos y este subía rápidamente hacia el cielo.

* * *

 **EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR.**

De la superficie del planeta ninja que era visible a lo lejos se podía observar como una pequeña esfera brillante volaba a gran velocidad y esta realizaba movimientos caóticos solo para después caer en un planeta cercano de color rojizo que instantáneamente comenzó a cuartearse y desprender grandes marejadas de fuego para posteriormente este se contrajera y absorbiera su luna para inmediatamente estallara de manera aberrante y cuya explosión se llevaba algunas estrellas y cuerpos celestes junto con ese planeta que se había convertido solo en polvo cósmico.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA NINJA.**

El súper saiyajin legendario se impactaba con fuerza y demencia contra el suelo que era barrido con el cuerpo de Broly que se contorsionaba y rebotaba contra los árboles, rocas y un risco que exploto en una nube en forma de hongo que cubría los cielos y la tierra.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de dolor Broly que sentía como su piel se quemaba por el ataque.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- Pregunto Sasuke que con sorpresa junto con su equipo y Naruko veían el espectáculo.

-"no lo sé pero fue aterrador"- contesto Tsugetsu que se escondía tras las espaldas de jugo.

-"LO LOGRARON"- grito Naruko con alegría.

-"¿explícate rubia?"- cuestiono Karin con temor.

-"Goku y Vegeta utilizaron unos pendientes mágicos que les otorgo el poder para derrotar a ese monstruo"- explicaba Naruko de una manera ambigua y poco comprensible para Sasuke y sus camaradas que continuaban viendo el combate.

Entretanto en las rocas en el bosque salía una figura de un muchacho de entre 13 y 14 años de edad quien vestía con un dogi igual al de Goku pero este era color azul y una camisa de manga corta color naranja así como utilizaba unos guantes y botas de color blanco y guales a las de vegeta, el joven tenía el cabello en punta y era de color negro rojizo así como sus dos oídos eran adornados por los pendientes potara.

-"ahora me siento mucho mejor, estaba muy oscuro bajo esas rocas"- decía el joven cuya voz era una mescla de las voces de Goku y Vegeta, que veía como Broly destruía las rocas que lo aprisionaban y salía de volando para estar encima del nuevo guerrero y verlo con odio mientras el súper saiyajin legendario que se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y observaba como todo su cuerpo tenia pequeñas lesiones.

-"¿quién eres tú?"- pregunto con un tono de exigencia y furia Broly que fulminaba con la mirada al chico de dogi azul.

-"yo soy el resultado de la fusión de Kakaroto y Vegeta, yo soy Vegetto y estoy aquí con la única misión de acabar contigo"- contesto Vegetto que se presentaba de manera presuntuosa y orgullosa ante Broly.

-"NO PRESUMAS"- grito Broly que se abalanzo contra Vegetto que sonreía arrogantemente mientras este comenzaba a liberar su extraordinario poder.

-"conoce a Vegetto blue"- exclamo el guerrero fusionado que se trasformaba en súper saiyajin blue y este estallaba en una poderosa aura azul y su cabellera se teñía de color azul que generó una monstruosa onda de energía que resonaba por todo el planeta shinobi que temblaba en su totalidad mientras una gran columna de luz azul cortaba y desintegraba las nubes oscuras y teñían el cielo de un hermoso color azul que purificaba la contaminada atmosfera del planeta ninja.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR.**

Toda la esfera terrestre del planeta shinobi resplandecía y deslumbraba mientras grandes aros de electricidad azul lo cubrían y ondulaban como anillos que de una manera cósmica y hermosa a la vista impresionaban a las naves del emperador del mal que admiraban como una columna de luz azul atravesaba la oscuridad del cosmos y se perdía en la nada.

-"el poder de pelea del individuo que lanzo esas energías es incalculable, es un poder infinito"- dijo aterrorizado un soldado que analizaba con una computadora lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Todos los luchadores eran testigos del poderoso resplandor el cual desprendía una gran fuerza y pureza solo comparable a una esencia divina ante sus ojos.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto Freezer que luchaba con Trunks.

-"ese es el poder del guerrero definitivo que sepultara tus ambiciones junto con todas tus mascotas"- contesto Trunks que entendía lo que pasaba.

-"lo lograron"- dijo Piccolo con alegría mientras este noqueaba a 10 soldados de bajo rango sin mucho esfuerzo.

-"¿es cierto eso?"- pregunto Bulma que cambiaba el cargador de su arma láser.

-"si no hay duda él ha aparecido"- contesto el maestro Roshi que seriamente veía a la columna de luz.

-"¿de quién hablan?"- pregunto Tsunade con duda y molesta por no poder entender la conversación entre los quereros z.

-"nos referimos a la fusión de Goku y Vegeta, Vegetto el guerrero más poderoso del universo"- contesto Krilin con felicidad.

-"¿eso quiere decir que el poder de esos pendientes era la capacidad de fusionar a dos persona?"- pregunto Ino con sorpresa.

-"si aunque solo será por una hora pero para Vegetto una hora es más que suficiente para terminar con esta ridícula guerra"- declaro Bulma lo que animo al harén de Goku y a los demás shinobis que no entendían bien pero sabían que este nuevo guerrero era la esperanza que necesitaban e estos tiempos violentos.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KUMOGAKURE.**

La aldea de la nube sufría de un gran temblor que destrozaba los cristales y las casas la cuales estorbaban en el enfrentamiento entre shinobis de konoha y de Kumogakure que se enfrentaban con el ejercito del emperador del mal que retrocedían poco a poco ya que sus fuerzas decaían a gran velocidad, mientras que en la torre del Raikage en el interior del área científica Samui y Mabui se encontraban con el equipo científico shinobi que preparaban el equipo de tele transportación del Raikage que era utilizado para transportar maquinaria y provisiones pero era modificado para el tele trasportar seres humanos.

-"dense prisa tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a konoha"- ordenaba A el Raikage que junto con Killer Bee, Hinata y Tenten estaban en espera para poder viajar con refuerzos a la aldea de konoha que estaba bajo ataque.

-"miren eso, exclamo Karui la discípula de Killer bee quien veía por la ventana una enorme Columba de luz azul que provenía del continente de fuego.

-"¿qué es eso?"- cuestiono Killer bee con sorpresa.

-"es un ki y es enorme, jamás en toda mi vida había sentido un poder tan enorme como este"-decía Tenten con asombro y temor.

-"no te preocupes Tenten, ese ki desprende energía positiva, es decir que pertenece a un aliado y esa persona es muy poderosa"- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa que sentía una extraña nostalgia y familiaridad en el tremendo ki que percibía en esos momentos lo que fue comprendido rápidamente por Tenten y los demás shinobis que sentían una extraña sensación al observar la columna de luz.

-"eso no importa ahora, Samui, Mabui, trabajen más rápido, konoha espera por nuestra llegada"- dijo el Raikage lo que fue obedecido por sus subordinadas que aceleraron le paso para que el tele transportador estuviera listo y ellos pudieran participar en la pelea final.

* * *

 **EN LA ZONA DE COMBATE ENTRE CELL Y GOHAN.**

Cell estaba siendo acribillado por Gohan que con su mano derecha disparaba una serie de golpes similares al de una metralleta que no se detenían hasta que el androide definitivo dio un salto para ganar distancia entre él y el saiyajin quien era cubierto por su aura dorada así como de varas descargas eléctricas.

-"maldita sea él ha estado un paso delante de mi durante toda la pelea, además esa maldita columna de luz que apareció hace unos momentos me pone muy nervios"- pensaba Cell que apretaba los puños con enojo.

-"no te distraigas o podrías morir"- dijo Gohan quien sonreía ante su ventaja.

-"ríe todo lo que quieras gohan, muy pronto te sorprenderás cuando veas mi siguiente evolución, jajajajajajajaja"- pensaba Cell que reía entre pensamientos y que tenía un as bajo la manga.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN OTOGAKURE.**

Tayuya observaba desde la ventana las explosiones, vientos huracanados, el gran resplandor de luz azul que se perdía en el cielo y que cortaba las nubes oscuras cuando de repente y de manera sorpresiva esta sintió como Orochimaru se acercaba.

-"mi querida Tayuya creo que ha llegado el momento para poner nuestros planes en marcha"- dijo el sanin con una maléfica sonrisa.

-"¿planes?"- pregunto la kunoichi de la flauta con una ceja arqueada.

-"si y es muy simple tú tienes que inyectarle a Freezer esta solución del veneno del Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca el cual fue mesclado con una muestra de sangre de Cooler que Kabuto trajo de konoha cuando este haya regresado y este con la guardia baja"- dijo el sanin que mostraba un dardo que contenía una sustancia color negra.

-"ja…ja…jajajajajajajajaja"- comenzó a reír descontroladamente Tayuya lo que desconcertaba a Orochimaru que no entendía el porqué de su reacción.

-"en verdad creíste que te obedecería, Lord Freezer me ha brindado honor, orgullo y sobre todo amor por mí misma y habilidades, mientras tu solo me vez como un objeto, no solo no te obedeceré sino que voy a matarte por la gloria de Lord Freezer"- dijo Tayuya traicionaba al maligno sanin quien entraba en cólera y este estaba dispuesto a matar a la kunoichi del sonido ahora que Freezer no se encontraba para protegerla.

-"te vas a arrepentir de tu decisión maldita mocosa, no permitiré que una rata de laboratorio como tú me estorbe en mis ambiciones"- exclamo furiosamente Orochimaru que se ponía en posición de combate acción que era imitada por Tayuya quien encendía su marca de maldición preparada para luchar por el hombre por quien posiblemente sentía algo más que una simple admiración.

* * *

 **POR SU PARTE EN EL INFIERNO EN EL UNIVERSO 7.**

Baby junto con una serie de computadoras que estallaba de manera violenta junto al orbe de energía de Zamasu era testigo de cómo el infierno temblaba y se sacudía de un lado a otro alarmando al alienígena maligno.

-"los niveles de poder del individuo que pelea con Broly son incalculables es un poder que supera el de un dios de la destrucción"- dijo con temor y sorpresa Baby estaba aterrorizado por el hecho de que ese poder pertenecía a un saiyajin así como el hecho de que Bills ya estaba en el purgatorio y recorría los círculos del infierno.

-"esto es muy malo estoy acorralado por delate y por detrás, mis planes se están desmoronando"- pensaba Baby que sudaba a cantaros y tratando de mantenerse racional ante el conflicto.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN EL PLANETA SHINOBI EN EL ÁREA MONTAÑOSA.**

Broly caía en picada y a toda velocidad con la única intención de golpear a Vegetto que simplemente lo veía seriamente y sin mostrar movimiento alguno.

-"NO TE PASES DE LISTO MALDITO PRESUMIDO"- grito Broly que no se percató que sin realizar sonido alguno y antes de un parpadeo a una velocidad más allá de la velocidad de la luz Vegetto se trasporto frente a Broly y le encajo un poderoso derechazo en el estómago que se ondulaba como una gelatina que se movía de un lado a otro.

-"AAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Broly que vomito una gran cantidad de sangre mientras este salió disparado contra el suelo y quedando inerte en un enorme cráter creado con su cuerpo por otro lado Vegetto tranquilamente bajaba al cráter para estar cerca de broly.

-"lo siento pero realmente me hartaron tus gritos maniáticos, por lo que decidí cerrarte la boca de una vez por todas"- decía Vegetto que con una sonrisa risueña mientras este se limpiaba uno de sus oídos con su dedo meñique.

-"COMO TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME, QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO"- gritaba Broly que se trataba de levantar pero Vegetto no le dio tiempo y le dio una poderosa patada en la barbilla que lo levantaba ligeramente en el aire.

-"me importa un reverendo carajo quien seas tú, solo sé que tú eres el malo y yo el bueno, así que tendrás que morir para que cumplamos con nuestros papeles"- dijo Vegetto que con una sonrisa confiada comenzó una brutal e inhumana lluvia de golpes en el cuerpo, abdomen cara de Broly que se movía por todos lados mientras su rostro se deformaba en cámara lenta por cada impacto recibido.

-"eres el mejor costal de arena que he golpeado en mi vida eso te lo aseguro"- declaro Vegetto que rápidamente realizo un movimiento artístico y muy estético y empezó una serie de 125 patadas supersónicas en la espalda del súper saiyajin legendario que trataba de recomponerse por cualquier medio pero parecía imposible ya que Vegetto rápidamente realizo un giro acrobático y le encajo una patada de tornillo con las dos piernas en la cara de Broly la cual se hundía solo para después salir volando contra un enorme árbol que se partía en dos con el cuerpo de Broly que caía de manera descompuesta y extraña de cara contra el suelo.

-"mal…..mal…mal….maldito"- decía Broly que estaba boca abajo completamente herido y lleno de lodo mientras el saiyajin fusionado se tele transporto arriba del súper saiyajin legendario y rápidamente con su mano izquierda le sujeto el brazo izquierdo que levantaba en el aire por encima de su espalda mientras que con la otra mano le sepulto la cabeza en el lodo de manera grosera y humillante.

-"broly te recomiendo que te mojes en los pantalones mientras le rezas a tu dios impotente"- declaro Vegetto con un sádico tono burlón mientras este incrementaba su agarre y le crujían los huesos al súper saiyajin legendario que se enfurecía más y más tras las palabras de Vegetto quien parecía tratarlo como si de un infante se tratara.

Por su parte Naruko quien estaba junto con Sasuke y su equipo veía el combate en la cueva con mucha sorpresa e impresión.

-"ASÍ SE HACE GOKU, VEGETA PATÉELE EN EL TRASERO A ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUERCA"- gritaba Naruko que lanzaba golpes al aire inspirada por la pelea.

-"¿no sé qué está pasando aquí?, primero ese tal Goku estaba siendo apaleado por ese monstruo, después apareció un chico con cabellera en forma de flamas que lo ayudo y los dos fueros sepultados en una cascada de rocas y escombro, y de repente de los escombros sale otro sujeto que posee un poder monstruoso y ahora él está trapeando el suelo con esa criatura rosada"- decía Tsugetsu que parecía arrojar vapor por los oídos y cuyo cerebro estaba sufriendo calambres por no entender la situación.

-"cállate cabeza hueca, puedo percibir gracias a mi sharingan como ese niño está desprendiendo dos firmas de energía diferente las cuales esta unidas y estas crecieron de manera explosiva y aterradora"- dijo Sasuke quien tenía su sharingan encendido y con el cual analizaba a Vegetto.

-"no entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?"- pregunto algo apenada Karin quien se acercó a su amado y trataba de entender la situación.

-"es muy simple Karin, ese chico es una especie de unión de Goku y ese tal Vegeta, es decir los dos se convirtieron un solo individuo, contesto tranquilamente Sasuke.

-"se los dije gracias a esos pendientes mágicos tanto Goku como Vegeta se fusionaron y han formado a un poderoso guerrero quien por una hora posera poder infinito"- dijo Naruko con emoción mientras esta sacaba el pecho con orgullo.

-"tu solo dijiste que eran pendientes mágico así como un montón de incoherencias"- dijo Jugo con un tono tranquilo que veía a Naruko quien inflaba las mejillas y realizaba un puchero.

-"ja, veo que era verdad eso de que las chicas rubias tetonas no tienen cerebro"- dijo Tsugetsu que se burlaba de la Uzumaki mientras este le picaba y masajeaba con el dedo uno de sus grandes pechos.

-"ODIO A LOS PERVERTIDO"- grito Naruko que con furia le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Tsugetsu que perdía 4 dientes que volaban por los aires mientras en cuerpo de Tsugetsu se encajaba contra una pared de la cueva que se cuarteaba con el cuerpo del compañero de Sasuke que se deslizaba lentamente para después recostarse de manera cómico en el suelo con los ojos como espirales.

-"wow, que fuerza tiene esta niña"- pensaba Jugo con asombro.

-"veo que Naruko se ha fortalecido mucho desde que la vi por última vez"- pensaba Sasuke que se mantenía estoico.

-"te mereces eso por puerco, debes aprender a respetar a las mujeres"- dijo Karin con enojo y que comprendía y apoyaba el porqué de la reacción de Naruko ante lo que hizo su compañero quien poco a poco se recomponía y con la cara hinchada este se sonrojo un poco.

-"creo que me enamore"- susurraba en voz baja Tsugetsu que repentinamente se sintió atraído por la hermosa Naruko mientras este mostraba un extraño placer por ser golpeado y maltratado.

-"ese tipo es asqueroso"- pensaba Naruko que en cierta medida podía percibir las intenciones del compañero de Sasuke y simplemente decidió ignorarlo y seguir viendo el combate entre saiyajines.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE VEGETTO Y BROLY.**

Broly quien estaba furioso por la humillación luchaba y se contraminaba intentando soltarse del agarre de Vegetto quien no parecía inmutado por los movimientos del súper saiyajin legendario.

-"¿qué ocurre, acaso quiere llorar él bebe?"- pregunto Vegetto.

-"deja de estar fanfarroneando"- exclamo con furia Broly que tenía la cara sepultada en el lodo quien expulso toda su energía que creaba una explosión de color rosado oscuro que empujaba hacia atrás a Vegetto que utilizo su mano como soporte para no caer y poder admirar como Broly se elevaba por encima del mientras su cuerpo aumentaba más y más su masa muscular y este liberaba un poder inimaginable incluso para los guerreros del universo 7.

-"te burlaste de mí, tú te atreviste a burlarte de mí, JAMÁS TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEEE"- decía Broly que gritaba la última parte con una cara maniática ,mientras Vegetto solo bajaba los hombros y veía con una mirada entre cerrada a Broly.

-"¿en verdad tienes que hacer esas caras maniáticas todo el tiempo?, son muy desagradables"- dijo Vegetto que parecía aburrido y arto del comportamiento de Broly.

-"yo solo vivo para destruir"- declaro Broly que expulsaba su aura rosada con ferocidad y locura.

-"ja, si así debe ser, pelea enserio e intenta hacerme pedazos o esto será muy aburrido"- dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa arrogante al mismo tiempo que liberaba su aura color azul que rodeaba su cuerpo alistándose para la batalla final para decidir quién de los dos era el merecedor del título del guerrero más poderoso del universo.

 **FIN**.

Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy, donde broly demostró su superioridad sobre goku y vegeta quien por un ataque de broly perdió el pendiente potara, lo que obligo a naruko y a goku a enfrentarse con broly lo que casi provoca una tragedia ya que naruko, con la ayuda de kurumi la kyubi logro crear unas poderosas cadenas de chakra que sujetaban al super saiyajin legendario mientras goku realizaba el shiki fujin el cual fallo en el último momento, de igual manera que fallo el intento del maestro roshi por aprisionar a freezer con el mafuba pero para fortuna de él y konoha trunks apareció en su auxilio, al mismo tiempo que goku parecía estar perdido pero sasuke que llego en su auxilio lo salvo con un genjutsu de su sharingn para ganar tiempo, el cual fue suficiente para que nuestro héroe y vegeta lograran formar al guerrero más poderoso del universo vegetto quien hasta el momento, ha demostrado su poder ante broly quien no está dispuesto a rendirse y orochimaru fue traicionado por tayuya que peleara por freezer, ¿ qué ocurrirá en la pelea entre trunks y freezer, que ocurrirá en el conflicto interno en otogakure entre tayuya y orochimaru, y vegetto lograra vencer a broly que en el estado de súper saiyajin rose parecía invencible?, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Las pelea de goku y naruko vs broly está inspirada goku vs kale en dragón ball súper ep. 100 y en la pelea de minato y kushina vs el kyubi en naruto shippuden.

La gran batalla de invasión de konoha entre shinobis y soldados de freezer está inspirada en la el señor de los anillos la batalla en el abismo de helm.

La pelea de bulma vs soldados de freezer está inspirada en la película Deadpool 2016.

La pelea entre el maestro roshi vs freezer, está inspirada en la del maestro roshi vs Piccolo Daimaō en dragón ball y en la del maestro roshi vs frost en dragón ball súper ep. 107.

La pelea de trunks vs freezer está inspirada en la de trunks vs freezer en dragon ball z.

La pelea de vegetto vs broly está inspirada en la de vegetto vs súper buu místico en dragón ball z, en la de vegetto vs zamasu en dragón ball súper ep. 66 y en la pelea de Walter C. Dornez vs Jan Valentine en helsing.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	36. capitulo 35

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches, espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, este será el primer capítulo del año, espero que sea de su agrado, para los que son fans de la historia de goku saotome muy pronto actualizare esa serie, muchas gracias por el apoyo que a recibido esa historia.

Sparta2000 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, igualmente te deseo un feliz principio de año, gracias por tu comentario.

betitoromero29 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco mucho tus recomendaciones y propuestas las cuales me parecen muy interesantes, en canto a lo de goku black, lo estoy guardando para su propio arco personal el cual podrá salir en esta temporada o en la del arco de shippuden, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

Dios Goku – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, goku casi muere pero para su fortuna vegeta si encontró el pendiente potara, gracias por tu comentario.

Ultimate demon god zero – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como todas las secuencias especiales tanto en acción, comedia y romance, espero que estés muy bien, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

oumashirosaki97 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Marin12 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, realmente jiraiya es un marrano eso nadie selo puede negar, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Black Etherias833 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como la secuencia cómica y algo pervertida de jiraiya y Zangya, la gran batalla ente vegetto y broly será muy sangrienta eso te lo aseguro, te agradezco tus palabra e igualmente espero que alas pasado unas felices fiestas, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos cómicos del siempre pervertido y lujuriosa jiraiya, la batalla entre los dos saiyajines novel dios será muy sangrenta te lo aseguro, y igualmente espero que tu hayas tenido unas felices fiestas, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Blake2020 – I am very happy to know that you like the previous chapter as well as the action sequences, today's chapter will have a bloody battle between saiyajines god level, I hope you like it, thanks for your comment, take care of yourself.

wweTheBeast2015 – I am very happy to know that you like the previous chapter, the girls of the harem will get a big surprise in today's chapter thanks to the great power of vegetto and broly that will have a bloody battle, make sure for your comment.

twisterblake2015 – I am very happy to know that you like the previous chapter, as well as the appearance of Vegetto who had a bloody battle with broly, something that surprised the girls of the harem of goku, do not worry because he assures that tsunade and shizune have their great money with goku, thanks for your comment.

blake015 – I am very happy to know that you like the previous chapter, thank you very much for your comment, take good care of yourself.

9luis10 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como las secuencias de acción y la pelea de roshi, en cuanto a tus recomendaciones de baby me parecen muy interesantes y las tomare en cuenta para el arco de la era de los sufurus, en cuanto a lo del torneo del poder este si aparecerá pero será hasta la segunda temporada en el arco de shippude, en lo de los enemigos, planeo mezclar algo de gt y súper, muchas gracias por tu cometario, cuídate mucho.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como la pelea de roshi y el mafuba vs freezer, la aparición de trunks y la entrada del poderoso vegetto, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

kaiser akuma 7 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

daizuke chapter – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

ComentarioRandom – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus palabras, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comercio.

Guest – si bulma cuando se enoja es muy peligrosa, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario.

jun-kun – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus amables palabra, estas me alagan mucho espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

fu312 – no he tenido la oportunidad de leer la historia de 3 leyendas pero la leeré muchas gracias por tu recomendación así como agradezco tu comentario, cuídate.

aten92 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como los actos cómico y pervertidos del siempre positivo jiraiya, (risa), vegetto y broly tendrá una sangrienta pelea eso te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mucho esta historia y daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta siga siendo parte de tus preferencias, gracias por tu comentario.

Kevin4491 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como el regreso de vegetto y las casi muertes de goku y naruko, freezer si tiene una especie de agrado por tayuya, con mucho gusto leeré tu historia y la de tu amigo la cuales estoy seguro que serán muy interesante, dejare unos comentarios para darte mi opinión, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

Samuel ferreira – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como las secuencias de naruko y de la kyubi kurumi quien se convirtió en mujer ya que muchos me habían pedido que el biju fuera mujer, agradezco tus amables palabras las cuales me alagan mucho, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Josia gimnez – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como me alegra que te gustara esta historia realmente eso me alaga mucho, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Jos Yivaldi – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, así como las peleas de bulma vs soldados y el maestro roshi vs freezer, kushina si aprenderá el mafuba pero eso será para más adelante, seria agradable ver a karin con las otras uzumakis pero su amor por sasuke posiblemente la haga seguirlo en su viaje por el mundo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Ruliac – no te preocupes vegetto tendrá mucho protagonismo, no tengo intención de desfusionarlo en medio del combate, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Willian – I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, as well as the bleeding sequences, the combat between vegetto and broly will be very wild and bloody, I hope you like it, thanks for your comment.

Guest – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

OmegaZero – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Vaya esta exelen – me alegra mucho que te gustara esta historia, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta siga siendo de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Renegado Oscuro – espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, así como la pelea de vegetto y broly, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – actualizare lo antes posible, gracias por tu comentario.

OmegaZero – me alegra que te gustara la construcción del harem, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – Lamento mucho que no te gustara la forma en la que he escrito esta historia, intentare mejorar en un futuro, gracias por tu comentario.

David Alejandro – me alegra mucho saber que te han gustado mis historias, tus gentiles palabras me alagan mucho y me animan a continuar escribiendo, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

Juan064godinez – me alegra que te gustaran las secuencias de peleas, gracias por tui comentario.

The pro saiyan – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior así como la aparición de la kyubi kurimi, créeme goku parara un rato muy entretenido al conocerla, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

Miguel – muchas gracias por aclararme mi error, tratare de corregir esos errores en un futuro, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por tui comentario.

omega9028 – me parece muy interesante lo de los potara para las chicas, me gustaría que me recomendaras quienes quieres que se fusionen, gracias por tu comentario.

OmegaZero – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, intentare actualizar lo antes posible, gracias por tu comentario.

Ammbu – intentare actualizar lo antes posible, ya falta muy poco para la batalla final entre goku y freezer, gracias por tu comentario.

Sin más que decir les dejó el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 35 lluvia de sangre, el poder de todos.

* * *

 **EN LA ZONA MONTAÑOSA SECA DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Los alrededores del terreno estallaban de un lado a otro produciendo 4 explosiones que asedian al aire junto con grandes cantidades de tierra y polvo que ennegrecían el ambiente en el capo de batalla en donde el saiyajin fusionado salía acrobáticamente de entre el humo para poder posicionarse en una zona alta y este pudiera fijar su blanco.

-"toma esto, ataque big bang"- dijo Vegetto que disparaba su ataque especial contra la cara del súper saiyajin legendario que simplemente lo recibió sin moverse de su punto lo que produjo una portentosa explosión cuyas ondas sónicas retumbaban en la zona rocosa que poco a poco se deshacía.

-"vamos, estoy seguro que todavía te falta mucho para mostrar tu máximo poder o tienes miedo de que tu asqueroso cuerpo no aguante toda tu fuerza"- exclamo Vegetto que sonreía presuntuosa mente al mismo tiempo que este se cruzaba de brazos al mismo tiempo que Broly flotaba en el aire mientras este desprendía un poderoso resplandor rosado el cual generaba un gran temblor y levantaba rocas las cuales se dirigían hacia Vegetto que ligeramente movía la mano izquierda generando una presión atmosférica la suficiente para pulverizar las rocas que ni siquiera tocaron a Vegetto que se mantenía estoico y con un semblante serio mientras veía a Broly que poco a poco descendía para estar cerca de Vegetto.

-"¿ya terminaste tu rabieta de niño malcriado o tengo que esperar más tiempo?"- pregunto Vegetto que parecía fastidiado mientras este se cruzaba de brazos.

-"tu aniquilación y de este mundo es inevitable y tú lo sabes no lo puedes negar"- dijo Broly que se arrojó contra Vegetto que se alejó rápidamente de la zona donde se creó un gran agujero de donde Broly salía rápidamente persiguiendo a Vegetto provocando un brutal y monstruoso intercambio de golpes donde Vegetto y Broly de manera magistral y espectacular detenían los ataques a centímetros antes de que estos los contactaran.

-"¿qué pasa Broly eso es todo lo que puedes hacer o quieres que te de otro facial de lodo para que te pongas serio?"- cuestiono con tono burlón Vegetto que fácilmente detenía los ataque del súper saiyajin legendario que desprendía un aura de odio, resentimiento y maldad pura el cual aumentaba más y más su poder.

-"MALDITO FENOMENO"- grito Broly con todas sus fuerzas mientras que sus ojos los cuales carecían de pupilas desprendían un fulgor rosado.

-"¿me dijiste fenómeno?, el burro le dice orejan al conejo, ¿que no te has visto en un espejo?"- decía con duda y na mirada entrecerrada el saiyajin fusionado que se sacaba la cabeza de materia cómica.

-"esto es malo su poder aumentar más y más conforme este tipo se enoja, tengo que acabar con el pronto porque si no estaré en grandes problemas"- pensaba Vegetto que repentinamente recibió una patada supersónica en el abdomen por parte de Broly que lo lanzo contra el suelo destruyendo una pequeña zona rocosa donde el cuerpo de Vegetto estaba inerte al mismo tiempo que el súper saiyajin legendario descendía al suelo de manera victoriosa y con una sonrisa maniática dibujada en su cara.

-"wow, eso me dolió"- dijo Vegetto que se sujetaba la cabeza y este se levantaba de entre las rocas rápidamente.

-"la voz …la voz…..la voz…..la voz en mi cabeza me dice que tú eres el mayor obstáculo para que se cumpla el plan cero humanos"- declaro Broly con un tono entre cortado, frio, sombrío y paranoico.

-"genial ahora tengo que tratar con un sociópata con un masivo complejo trastorno de personalidades múltiples"- dijo Vegetto que tenía una cara asqueada y que rápidamente ataco a Broly que lo recibió de manera violenta donde los dos iniciaron una lluvia de golpes el uno contra el otro donde los dos guerreros se elevaban rápidamente al cielo donde se tele transportaban de un lado al otro y estos provocaban grandes explosiones sónicas cuyas ondas destruían toda la zona montañosa la cual se había convertido en solo un mar de graba y granito.

Todo esto observado por Naruko, Sasuke, Karin, Tsugetsu y jugo que aduras penas podían mantener la visión de la gran batalla que ocurría frente a ellos.

* * *

 **EN EL INTERIOR DE LA CUEVA.**

Naruko estaba junto a Sasuke observando el combate de manera detenida y tratando de captar los golpes y movimiento de los dos saiyajines.

-"son muy rápidos"- dijo sasuke que tenía su sharingan activado y movía los ojos de un lado al otro captando a los dos combatientes siendo que al estar tan concentrado en la pelea este se recargo suavemente en el hombro de la Uzumaki.

-"si, es muy difícil mantener sus ritmos, lo único que nos ayuda a seguirlos es su monstruoso poder"- contesto seriamente Naruko que no parecía incomoda por tener a Sasuke cerca de ella ya que esta también veía la pelea con mucha atención, pero estas acciones hechas por la Uzumaki y el Uchiha molestaba a Karin que sentía que la pequeña Uzumaki era algo más que una conocida para Sasuke.

-"oye rubia aléjate de mí Sasuke"- declaro karin que separaba a Sasuke y a Naruko que no parecían entender el comportamiento de la pelirroja de lentes.

-"basta Karin controla tu complejo de inferioridad, no te pongas celosa solo porque ella es muchísimo mejor que tú en todo"- dijo Tsugetsu tratando de calmar a la kunichi de lentes que lo fulminaba con los ojos.

-"¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON TODO?"- pregunto con un grito Karin que estaba roja del coraje así como tenía las venas de la frente palpitando a mil por hora.

-"es muy simple, ella es una hermosa loli de baja estatura, rubia de ojos azules, un abdomen de lavadero, un trasero bien tonificado y grande y sobre todo esos gigantescos pechos que son casi tan grandes y firmes como mi propia cabeza"- declaro Tsugentsu que posaba de manera artística y elocuente ante lo que decía con un tono de discurso épico.

-"ERES UN IMBÉCIL EL FÍSICO NO LO ES TODO EN LA VIDA, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESAS MONSTRUOSIDADES LE ESTORBAN EN LOS COMBATES"- grito Karin con la cara al rojo vivo de furia mientras esta sujetaba a Tsugetsu por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba ligeramente en el aire, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por Naruko.

-"en realidad si son muy estorbosos, además me duele mucho la espalda y conseguir un sostén de mi medida para adolescentes es muy difícil"- dijo Naruko cuya contestación dejo en blanco a los dos compañeros de Sasuke que veía con rareza la honestidad de Naruko ante una pregunta que sería muy personal y algo embarazosa.

-"pero que vulgares, no me sorprendería que Sasuke se enojara por el comportamiento de estos locos"- pensaba Jugo con una cara estoica, por su parte Sasuke seriamente volteo y fulmino con los ojos a los tres chicos que decían bobadas sin sentido.

-"no sé de qué te quejas perdedora si de todos modos si no mal lo recuerdo cuando Jiraiya y yo te escoltamos a ti y a tus amigas a las tierras del té y estabas jugando a las cartas por prenda con las otras medí cuenta que tu cuerpo es como el de una adulta, así que es mejor que compres ropa para adultas y no para adolescentes"- dijo Sasuke que se mantenía tranquilo y sereno a pesar de decir semejantes palabras lo que provocó la caída cómica de jugo que no esperaba esa contestación de su frio y calculador líder.

-"sa…sa…sa…sa ¿Sasuke como sabes esos?"- cuestiono tartamudeando Karin.

-"pues muy fácil simplemente el me vio desnuda"- contesto Naruko que recordaba ese momento y cuya contestación petrifico a la pelirroja que sentía que Naruko era una poderosa rival que intentaba quitarle al Uchiha, pero nada más alejado de la realidad ya que los dos solo habían sido compañeros de equipo y realmente no se llevaban muy bien.

-"SASUKE MALDITO, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE QUITARME A MI MUJER SOÑADA?"- grito Tsugetsu que a pesar de su grito contra Sasuke este se acostó en el suelo mientras abrazaba la pierna de Naruko y este lamia las puntas de los dedos de sus pies.

-"SUELTAME DESGRACIADO"- grito Naruko que creo un rasengan y con este le sepulto la cabeza a Tsuigetsu que parecía un avestruz que ocultaba su cabeza en un agujero polvoriento.

-"e…..e…e…..ella…..es…perfecta"- dijo dificultosamente y con un tono pervertido Tsugetsu que en el agujero se imaginaba a la Uzumaki con un traje de cuero negro de dominatriz y un latico con púas como si esta fuera una sadomasoquista.

-"¿Naruko, cómo vez el combate?"- cuestiona Sasuke que cambiaba el tema de conversación.

-"yo diría que la fusión de Goku y vegeta tiene una ligera ventaja pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento"- contesto seriamente Naruko que junto con Sasuke veían la batalla ignorando por completo como Karin y Jugo desenterraban la cabeza de Tsugetsu del suelo.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE VEGETTO Y BROLY.**

El combate se tornaba cada vez más violento ya que atención y la energía cargada de deseos de muerte eran casi palpables al mismo tiempo que el saiyajin fusionado golpeaba con furia el abdomen de Broly que parecía no poder defenderse ante el ataque.

-"¿Qué pasa Broly soy demasiado rápido para ti?"- pregunto Vegetto que continuaba golpeando al súper saiyajin legendario para posteriormente darle una parada en la cara que lo azoto contra una gran roca que se desmoronaba con el cuerpo de Broly que tenía diversas alucinaciones en su cabeza que consistían de recuerdo de él y su primer encuentro con Goku así como imágenes de un sujeto de cabellera blanca que tenía la mitad del cuerpo mal formado que estaba siendo masacrado por una versión adulta de Vegetto en una especie de ciudad sombría y oscura.

-"mátalo…..mátalo…..MÁTALO"- exigía con un grito en la última parte una voz en la cabeza de Broly que se descontrolaba y este comenzaba a exhalar humo de su boca.

-"AAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba el súper saiyajin legendario que exploto en un gran resplandor rosado que disparaba un centenar de rayos que se colisionaban con las rocas y árboles que se desintegraban a nivel atómico solo dejando ligeras manchas como vestigios de que estos alguna vez existieron.

-"diablos creo que se volvió más loco de lo que era antes"- pensó Vegetto con sorpresa que esquivaba magistralmente los rayos.

-"ESTA REALIDAD Y TODO LO QUE LE RODEA LE PERTENECE A LOS DIOSES, NO A LOS MORTALES"- grito Broly que extendía las manos y cuya declaración era muy similar a la que diría Zamasu mientras este desprendía una gigantesca aura rosada que ondulaba de manera amorfa y esta se separaba en un sin fin de espiritas atormentados que gritaban y lloraban en dolor y sufrimiento estos simbolizando a todas las victimas alas que el súper saiyajin legendario les había quitado la vida.

-"este sujeto está liberando más poder del que puede controlar y soportar su cuerpo, no me extrañaría que explotara en cualquier momento"- declaro Vegetto que ataco a Broly pero este no conto con que el súper saiyajin legendario detuviera su puño y comenzara a apretarlo con fuerza mientras se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos de la mano de Vegetto que ponía una expresión de malestar.

-"diablos"- fue lo último que pudo decir el saiyajin fusionado que rápidamente recibió un derechazo con la mano libre de Broly que lo mando contra en suelo hundiendo a Vegetto que era sepultado tras ese poderoso golpe que lo hundió muy profundo en un agujero escuro el cual estallaba con violencia.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía con locura y satisfacción Broly que poco a poco caminaba hacia el agujero, cuando de repente se escuchó un gran y feroz grito de guerra.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba el saiyajin fusionado que salía disparado del agujero y este tenía un ligero rosón en la mejilla.

-"no estuvo nada mal ese golpe Broly, me entumeciste ligeramente la mejilla"- declaro Vegetto que se limpiaba la suciedad de la cara.

-"este es solo el principio"- declaró Broly cuyo cuerpo se estaba agrietando y de las grietas salía expulsado vapor y un poder color rosado así como este tenía los ojos en blanco y exhalaba una gran bocanada de vapor de entre los dientes mientras que sus labios estaban cubiertos de espuma.

-"pero qué asco, pareciera que tuvieras rabia"- dijo Vegetto que terminaba de limpiarse la cara pero este fue atacado por sorpresa por Broly que le dio otro derechazo en la cara pero en esta ocasión Vegetto no se movió ni un centímetro demostrando que esperaba ese ataque cobarde por parte de Broly que parecía un poco sorprendido cuando Vegetto movía ligeramente la cara y lo veía sin parpadear y de manera fija y con las pupilas contraídas.

-"el juego ya se terminó"- dijo Vegetto con una voz seria y de ultratumba que rápidamente y sin darle un segundo a Broly este le conecto un poderoso izquierdazo en la mandíbula arrancándole 6 dientes que consistían de molares y frontales que se pulverizaban en el aire mientras el cuerpo del súper saiyajin legendario se incrustaba contra la última montaña del lugar que explotaba en una grotesca y macabra nube de humo que barría con toda la vegetación que quedaba en esa lastimada y moribunda zona.

-"eres igual a ese maldito demente que se atrevió a destruir el futuro de Trunks, por eso no te dejare con vida, te matare Broly"- dijo Vegetto que se acercaba rábidamente a la montaña acción que fue imitada por Broly que salía de entre las rocas y ambos guerreros lanzaron un poderoso golpe que colisionaba el uno con el otro generando una marejada de energía que desintegraba todo mientras Vegetto y Broly de hundían poco a poco en un cráter que creaban con el choque de ese golpe que resonaba por todo el territorio del continente del fuego.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Todos eran espectadores de las explosiones y ondas sónicas que cuarteaban los maltrechos muros de la aldea que en donde los shibobis de konoha y sus aleados de las otras aldeas se batían en duelo con los soldados del emperador del mal y shinobis de otogakure.

-"de seguir de esta manera no importa si ganamos la destrucción en el territorio dejara estas tierras inevitables"- exclamo, Hiruzen con asombro.

-"no es momento para preocuparse por eso"- contesto Tsunade que con un gran movimiento de muñecas y brazos les rompía el cuello a dos soldados de Freezer que ella había atrapado en el aire.

-"lo sé, lo bueno es que por el momento dominamos el contra ataque gracias a la intervención de sunagakure y el regreso de nuestros ninjas de elite que rescataron la tierra de las olas"- contesto Hiruzer que rápidamente realizo un jutsu de tierra y este emparedo y aplasto a varios ninjas del sonido.

-"si además tenemos al harén de Goku que están mermando a los enemigos cerca de las puertas y los muros"- dijo Iruka que se defendía cerca de donde estaban los dos Hokages.

-"solo espero que estas no pierdan el control y terminen volviéndose locas"- dijo Hiashi que rápidamente utilizaba su técnica de rotación aniquilando a 50 enemigos que se atrevieron a atacarlo.

* * *

 **EN UNA ZONA RESIDENCIAL CERCA DE LOS MUROS DE KONOHA.**

Todas las miembros del harén de Goku estaban repartidas por los alrededores deteniendo los ataques de los invasores que atacaban desde tierra y el aire tratando de demoler las murallas de la aldea de konoha.

-"están estorbando"- dijo Mikoto quien tenía su sharingan encendido a su máximo poder mientras lanzaba una gigantesca bola de fuego que carbonizaba a muchos enemigos que se retorcían en su sufrimiento y desgracia.

-"AAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con furia Kushina que se regodeaba consumida en su propio poder mientras esta disparaba barias esferas de ki que explotaban las cabezas de varios enemigos que caían de los muros al suelo dejando solo masas sanguinolentas y amorfas.

-"DESGRACIADAS PERRAS, AAAAAAAH"- gritaba un soldado que se derretía ante una lluvia de rallos de ki que lanzaban Anko e Ino que se reía desquiciadamente ante sus actos.

-" jajajajajajaja, no importa lo que digan todos ustedes solo son unos cobardes, vamos peleen e intenten siquiera hacernos sudar un poco"- dijeron al unísono entre risas Ino y Anko que realizaban una poses sensuales y altamente sugestivas ante los enemigos que tenían sentimientos encontrados ya que se sentían excitados y animados ante las dos chicas así como también expresaban miedo y pavor con las presencias de las dos kunoichis amazonas que tenían unas miradas atractivas pero sumamente mortales y amenazantes similares a las de unas maléficas y terroríficas sirenas las cuales esperan a sus presas.

Al mismo tiempo que Sakura estaba cerca del borde interno de la muralla el cual estaba lejos de las demás y esta se encargaba de varios enemigos.

-"malditos"- exclamo Sakura que flotaba en el aire mientras esta lanzaba barias shurikens que derribaban a varios soldados que en el suelo eran atacados y exterminados por Choji y Shikamaru que se valían de sus jutsus de expansión y de posesión de sombras para defender el área junto con Sakura.

-"esto se está poniendo muy tedioso"- se quejaba Sakura que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-"no te quejes estamos defendiendo una zona muy importante para la aldea"- dijo Shikamaru con una mirada cansada y harta de la situación.

-"CUIDADO SAKURA"- grito con fuerza Choji que pudo avistar como un monstruoso y deforme pájaro de invocación en donde reposaban 30 ninjas del sonido se colisionaba con el cuerpo de sakura en una acción kamikaze.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Sakura que junto con la diabólica ave caían en picada y atravesaban un edificio por el tejado que exploto e implosióno viniéndose abajo.

-"SAKURA"- exclamaron Choji y Shikamaru que corrían en auxilio de Sakura pero ambos fueron detenidos por la aparición de repente de un jounin de otogakure que se colocó en poción de combate.

-"no tienen por qué preocuparse por su amiga ya que ustedes se reunirán con ella muy pronto"- dijo sínica y burlonamente el jounin que ataco a Choji y a Shikamaru que aduras penas se podían defender.

-"¿qué aremos Shikamaru?"- Pregunto con temor Choji.

-"no te precipites Choji, estoy seguro que podremos ganar"- declaro Shikamaru que calculaba todas las posibilidades de victoria o derrota al mismo tiempo que él y Choji se arrojaron contra el maligno shinobi del sonido que imito la acción d los 2 ninjas de konoha e iniciaron el combate.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INTERIOR DEL DEMOLIDO EDIFICIO**.

Entre el humo y la tierra del lugar se pudo observar como la cabeza de la colosal ave muerta se movía de un lado al otro revelando a Sakura que tenía varios rasguños en su cara y brazos pero esta se encontraba aún con vida.

-"maldito animal"- dijo con enojo la Haruno que se levantaba lentamente y pateaba la cabeza del ave muerta, se ve que eres muy resistente.

-"¿me pregunto cuanto resistirá tu resistente piel a nuestros embates?"- dijo un soldado de Freezer que junto a un escuadrón de 50 soldados y de 50 ninjas del sonido se preparaban para atacarla en el interior del edificio que se había convertido en una trampa mortal.

-"malditos cobardes, en verdad son un fastidio"- dijo Sakura que se ponía en posición de combate.

-"TODOS FUEGO"- grito el líder del escuadrón que junto con sus compañeros comenzó a disparar una lluvia de rallos de sus armas laser, así como los shinobis de otogakure lanzaban sin cesar kunais y shurikens.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH, LOS MATARE A TODOS"- gritaba Sakura mientras la kunoichi prometida de nuestro héroe solo se atrincheraba sobre sí misma y de rodillas así como se encogía de espaldas en el suelo mientras los ataques desgarraban salvajemente su vestimenta y herían poco a poco su piel.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA, MUERE, MUERE,JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- decían entre risas maniáticas los soldados y ninjas invasores mientras una nube de humo oscuro se formaba alrededor de donde ellos atacaban mientras que entre la nube de humo se podía ver ligeramente unos ojos que resplandecían llenos de sed de sangre.

* * *

 **EN LA ZONA EXTERIOR DEL EDIFICIO.**

Shikamaru y Choji de alguna manera pudieron mantener el control y entre los dos lograros alejar al jounin que se mantenía a la distancia de ellos dos gracias al jutsu de posesión de sombras del chico Nara.

-"ja, este estúpido jutsu de bebes no durara mucho y cuando me libre los matare"- dijo con voz venenosa el jounin que luchaba por librarse de agarre del jutsu de Shikamaru.

-"¿qué haremos con este sujeto?, estoy seguro que se liberara muy pronto"- dijo con temor Choji.

-"si ya lo sé, cállate y déjame pensar"- dijo Shikamaru que trataba de idear una estrategia cuando de repente del interior del edificio ocurrió una gran explosión.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH"- se pudo captar un centenar de gritos de desesperación y de miedo los cuales quedaron en silencio en un instante.

-"¿Qué ocurrió allá dentro?"- pregunto el jounin que no podía voltear bien para ver que ocurrió a sus espaldas.

-"no te preocupes no ocurrió nada"- dijo una escalofriante y serena voz femenina que pertenecía a Sakura que estaba detrás del jounin mientras está ligeramente pasaba su pequeña mano por el abdomen del jounin que no podía moverse y este sudaba a cantaros.

-"¿dónde está el líder del escuadrón?"- pregunto con temor el jounin.

-"no se quien sea ese líder pero te aseguro que todos tus amigos y compañeros ya están muertos"- contesto Sakura mientras que a sus espaldas se podía observar una grotesca y espeluznante imagen de soldados y shinobis destripados y descuartizados mientras que pedazo de piernas, brazos y cabezas estaban esparcidos en el suelo y las paredes del lúgubre edificio estaban bañadas en sangre y entrañas.

-"MALDITAAAAA"- fue lo último que pudo gritar el jounin de otogakure ya que Sakura le atravesó la espalda con su brazo que salió por su pecho mientras esta sacaba un sanguinolento y aun palpitante corazón matando al jounin que caía en el suelo dejando un charco de sangre.

-"¿qué le paso a Sakura?"- cuestiono con temor choji que temía que ellos fueran los siguientes.

-"cálmate ella entro momentáneamente en el estado berseker del harén de Goku para poder derrotar a todos esos soldados ella sola"- contesto Shikamaru que mantenía la compostura.

-"vaya ya me siento mucho mejor"- dijo Sakura con una voz animada mientras esta recuperaba su semblante inocente y alegre.

-"HAY DIOS MIO"- grito Choji que expulso un gran chorro de sangre de su nariz al ver que cuando el humo se disipaba se podía observar a Sakura que estaba casi desnuda en su totalidad y que solo estaba vistiendo un sostén y unas bragas cafés con manchas de leopardo quemadas y maltratadas las cuales no cubría muy bien sus partes privadas así como su enorme pecho y permitía ver perfectamente su sexy, voluptuoso, tonificado y musculoso cuerpo el cual sería la envidia de cualquier mujer u hombre.

-"¿Qué te paso?, pareces una chica de la selva"- cuestiono Shikamaru algo sonrojado.

-"pues me dispararon y quemaron y pues mi ropa no aguanto y se deshizo, además me gustaba mucho esta ropa interior es una lástima que se arruinara"- contesto sakura que se limpiaba un poco de cenizas de su cara con un pequeño pedazo de tela el cual sobro de su destrozada camisa roja.

-"pero incluso se quemaron tus sandalias"- dijo Choji que veía al kunoichi pelirosa que caminaba descalza mientras esta se acercaba a ellos solo para tomar la bolsa y estuche de shurikens y kunais del chico Akimichi para después ponérselas en su cintura y en su pierna derecha.

-"bueno continuemos con la defensa de la aldea"- declaro Sakura que comenzó a flotar en el aire.

-"por lo menos ponte ropa"- dijo Shikamaru con tono de queja.

-"no hay tiempo, además no se ofendan pero para mí ustedes y el resto de los demás no son hombres, el único digno de ese título es mi amado Goku por lo que no tengo que tener ningún interés o malestar de que ustedes me observen"- contesto Sakura que se alejaba para estar por encima de las murallas y esta comenzara a atacar a varios soldados del emperador del mal.

-"no hay duda que el harén de Goku está lleno de maniáticas pervertidas"- dijo Choji con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-"parece ser que ya entendí por qué todas ellas parecen ser unas pervertidas ante la aldea, parece ser que su desinhibición y su comportamiento exhibicionista se debe a que para ellas el resto de los hombres no son más que animales u objetos y las mujeres solo son rivales potenciales que podrían acercarse a su adorado Goku, ya que Goku es todo lo que ellas pueden observar en el mundo que crearon en sus cabezas"- pensaba Shikamaru que analizaba la psicología de las chicas del harén de Goku mientras este se imaginaba la imagen de todas las kunoichis del harén del saiyajin que eran cubiertas por las sombras al mismo tiempo que lo único que era perceptible era sus ojos que brillaban con un escalofriante tono blanco.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE VEGETTO Y BROLY.**

Se producían una gran tempestad y destrucción provocada por el aura azul y rosada que se colisionaban la una contra la otra en una batalla de presión donde se trataban de arrastrar a una contra la otra.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba el súper saiyajin legendario cuyo cuerpo estaba hirviendo y cuyas venas palpitantes sobresalían por todo su agrietado e incandescente cuerpo.

-"NO IMPORTA CUÁNTO ME CUESTE PERO ACABARE CONTIGO"- gritaba Vegetto que junto con el súper saiyajin legendario se elevaban ligeramente del suelo por encima de cráter mientras los vientos huracanados que producían con su ki barrían y aplanaban el suelo de la zona de combate.

-"toma esto Broly"- exclamó Vegetto que con su mano izquierda que estaba libre creo una espada de luz dorada de ki y la lanzó contra la carótida del cuello de Broly que parecía no reaccionar cuando se produjo un estallido de sangre que salía a chorros cerca del área de cuello del súper saiyajin legendario.

-"¿te crees el muy listo no maldito?"- cuestiono con tono de queja Vegetto que tenía una mirada afilada y este apretaba los dientes con furia al percatarse de lo que había hecho el súper saiyajin legendario quien también utilizo su único brazo libre y a gran velocidad este cubrió su cuello mientras la espada de ki atravesaba la hemorrágica palma de la mano de Broly que apretaba y destruía la espada.

-"NO IMPORTA CUANTO LO INTENTES EL RESULTADO YA ESTÁ DECIDIDO"- gritaba Broly que poco a poco empujaba el puño de Vegetto a que veía como este tenía los ojos contraídos y con un brillo de desesperación.

-"YO SOY EL MÁS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO"- grito Broly que realizo una patada supersónica hacia arriba que afortunadamente y gracias a sus reflejos sobrehumanos Vegetto logro esquivarla alzando el cuello hacia atrás perdiendo visibilidad lo que fue aprovechado por el súper saiyajin legendario que se tele transporto a espaldas de Vegetto y realizando una patada aérea de chilena en la cabeza del saiyajin fusionado que salió disparado contra los restos de la última montaña destruida que se cuarte y se creaba un enorme cráter donde Vegetto estaba sangrando de la frente y esta escurría hasta sus ojos los cuales tenia cerrados y él estaba un poco aturdido lo que fue conveniente para Broly que se movió a la velocidad de la luz y encajaba un monstruoso derechazo en el estómago de Vegetto que se hundió entres rocas que volován por los aires junto con sedimentos de tierra y humo al mismo tiempo que Vegetto con los ojos contraídos y con mucha sorpresa escupía una gran bocanada de sangre.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía Broly de manera desquiciada al mismo tiempo que este lamia la sangre de Vegetto que salpico la parte baja de su mejilla cerca de su boca.

-"KAKAROTOOOOO"- grito Broly que derramaba una gran cantidad de saliva y sangre de su lastimada y lunática cara mientras este con su pie izquierdo lanzo una patada con la que aplasto la mano de Vegetto contra la roca donde este estaba incrustado al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha este tomo el lastimado rostro del saiyajin fusionado y le estrello la cabeza con violencia.

-"siempre te he odiado Kakaroto y siempre te odiare"- dijo Broly en voz baja y con un tono tenebroso al mismo tiempo que apretaba la cabeza de Vegetto cuyos ojos eran cubiertos por sangre y la gran palma de Broly solo dejando su boca a la vista.

-"NOOOOOOOOO, GOKU, VEGETA"- grito Naruko que veía junto con Sasuke el grotesco espectáculo y estaba a punto de lanzarse en rescate de su camarada.

-"MI SUEÑO SE A CUMPLIDOOOOOO"- grito Broly que lanzó un poderoso puñetazo de izquierda el cual fue captado por Vegetto cuyos ojos a pesar de la sangre y las sombras de la palma de la mano del súper saiyajin legendario percibió su sed de sangre y rápidamente este con su brazo izquierdo logro bloquear y desviar el ataque de Broly que se encajó contra la gran roca de la montaña junto al costado del abdomen de Vegetto.

-"MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA"- grito Vegetto que encendió con toda su fuerza su aura azul que acedia al cielo y con su mano derecha aprisiono el brazo derecho de Broly para inmediatamente lanzar un poderoso rodillazo hacia arriba provocando una escalofriante explosión de sangre donde era visible una macabra imagen de Broly cuyo brazo se despedazaba en una grotesca fractura expuesta dejando parte del hueso a la vista.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito de dolor el súper saiyajin legendario que rápidamente recibió una parada doble por parte de Vegetto que lo alejo a pudo ganar distancia.

-"realmente me has hecho enojar como nunca nadie lo había logrado ante"- dijo seriamente Vegetto que se limpiaba la sangre de los ojos y de la boca así como la suciedad de la cara.

-"ka…..ka….ka…Kakaroto"- dijo con dificultad Broly que se sujetaba el brazo que tenía roto y que de manera asquerosa y algo repulsiva este empujaba el hueso expuesto al interior intentando recuperar la movilidad de ese brazo.

-"realmente se ha fortalecido mucho a pesar de que su cuerpo se está destruyendo en el proceso, de seguir así yo seré el que pierda la pelea"- pensaba Vegetto que con una cara de ligero dolor y molestia este acomodaba el dedo medio de su mano derecha el cual fue dislocado de manera muy vistosa gracias a la pasada que Broly le había encajado previamente.

-"esto es sumamente divertido, realmente esta es la pelea de mis sueños, el conflicto que siempre espere, vamos a matarnos el uno al otro"- dijo Broly que sonreía repentinamente y a súper velocidad se movió al frente del saiyajin fusionado y le dio un puñetazo generando una lluvia de roció de sangre que salía de la cabeza de Vegetto que caía violenta y aparatosamente al suelo boca abajo tiñendo las rocas con diversas manchas de sangre.

-"ESO DE MATARNOS SUENA MUY DIVERTIDO HAGÁMOSLO"- grito con muchísima emoción y adrenalina hasta el tope Vegetto quien parecía estar poseído totalmente por sus instintos de combate provenientes de la raza saiyajin y que rápidamente este capto a Broly que aún estaba suspendido en el aire y se levantó rápidamente lanzando un poderoso uppercut en la mandíbula de Broly cuya cabeza se levantaba hacia arriba y esta vibraba de un lado al otro al mismo tiempo que este expulsaba una marejada de sangre y saliva junto con un poco de vomito lo que era desagradable a la vista de los espectadores.

* * *

 **EN LA CUEVA DONDE NARUKO Y EL EQUIPO DE SASUKE VEÍA EL COMBATE.**

Todos parecían estar algo asustados y perturbados por la manera violenta y salvaje en la que se estaba desarrollando el combate entre saiyajines que parecían estarse dejando llevar por su instinto naturales de pelea y conflicto.

-"nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan espelúznate y grotesco, y eso que he visto todas las facetas asquerosas de Orochimaru, esos dos son unos monstruos de lo más profundo del infierno"- decía Tsugentsu que completamente pálido y tembloroso se ocultaba detrás de Jugo quien a pesar de trata de aparentar tranquilidad y paz interior su mirada desconcertada y temblorosa lo delataba.

-"esos dos han provocado una lluvia de sangre"- dijo Jugo en voz baja, susurrante y algo temblorosa.

-"tengo muchísimo miedo y nauseas"- dijo Karin quien se puso blanca del miedo y sentía deseo de vomitar por el gran derramamiento de sangre de la masacre que veía frente a sus ojos.

-"no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, entonces así es un cómo se debe ver un combate entre saiyajines"- pensaba Sasuke que a pesar de sentir temor y escalofríos no podía dejar de ver la pelea ya que esta le parecía muy interesante y una gran fuente de adrenalina.

-"GOKU DESTRÚYELO, MATA A ESE SUJETO"- gritaba Naruko que a pesar del temor y preocupación por su prometido también temblaba llena de emoción e ira.

-"¿niña qué te pasa?"- pregunto Karin sorprendida por el comportamiento de Naruko.

-"simplemente no puedo evitar emocionarme y excitarme con esta pelea, esta sensación es realmente adictiva"- decía naruko que parecía poseída y pasaba sus manos por su pechos y su entrepierna al mismo tiempo que liberaba una seductora aura de violencia y muerte la cual intimidaba a Karin, jugo y Tsugetsu quienes se ocultaban tras Sasuke quien era el único capaz de soportar la tensión en el aire.

-"Naruko cálmate ¿cuándo comenzaste a sentirte de esta manera?"- pregunto Sasuke cuyas palabras regresaron en si a la Uzumaki que se avergonzaba por sus actos.

-"bueno en realidad no lo sé quizás sea por el tiempo que he pasado con Goku y sus fuertes entrenamientos pero por alguna razón cuando yo y las demás nos fortalecíamos con cada entrenamiento y cuando peleamos poco a poco nos hundimos en el deseo de la batalla y la adrenalina a tal grado que pierdo el control cuando realmente me enfurezco"- contesto Naruko que se sonrojaba un poco por el vergonzoso comportamiento que mostro ase unos momentos.

-"Naruko esta pregunta es importante, ¿aun eres virgen?"- cuestiono Sasuke que recordaba algunos de los experimentos con el ADN saiyajin en el proyecto Shikabane el monstruo súper poderoso que era la creación de la mescla de un saiyajin y un shinobi.

-"no, ya no lo soy, y no preguntes eso es vergonzosos"- contesto Naruko con el ceño fruncido.

-"dios ya entiendo tal parece que esto podría explicar ese extraño modo al que llaman estado berseker del harén de Goku así como el gran cambio en sus cuerpos que son más voluptuosos y musculosos que los de una kunoichi normal, además del entrenamiento ellas han entrado contacto con el material genético de Goku y al aparecer ya que ellas son shinobis herederas de clanes prestigiados y poderosos pudo logra que despertaran sus instintos belicosos, ya que cuando ellas se animan demasiado ya sea por odio, furia, o deseos de luchar algo en sus interiores las hacen desear el combatir y mostrar comportamientos salvajes, similares al de una copia mal hecha de un saiyajin, el ADN de Goku es realmente aterrador, me perturba pensar qué clase de hijos podrían tener él y las demás gracias a esa sangre y a los kekkei genkai de los clanes"- pensaba Sasuke quien había estado investigando para su misión con Orochimaru todo sobre la sangre saiyajin y sus efectos en los usuarios con chakra.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA.**

Las explosiones en todo el territorio del continente del fuego estaban llegando a niveles absurdos hasta el punto donde se podría considerar que el final de ese planeta era casi un hecho.

-"¿ya no sé si estamos ganando o perdiendo?"- dijo el Tsuchikage que tenía a Bulma sentada en su espalda y este utilizaba un jutsu especial y este volaba alrededor de los enemigos a quienes rodeaba de manera amenazante y rápida.

-"supongo que si seguimos vivos quiere decir que estamos ganando, ya que Freezer aún no nos vaporiza"- dijo Bulma que seriamente apuntaba y disparaba su arma láser contra soldados de Freezer y ninjas de Otogakure que caían de manera fulminante con un incandescente disparo en la frente y los ojos desorbitados.

-"eres muy buena en esto de las peleas a pesar de que dices ser solo una mujer común y corriente, dijo con una sonrisa el Tsuchikage.

-"soy una mujer común y corriente, solo es que desde niña siempre fui algo marimacha y me gustaba las emociones fuertes por lo que realice muchos viajes por el mundo a zonas temidas por las personas, así que simplemente estoy acostumbrada a momentos como este"- contesto Bulma con una linda sonrisa la cual sonrojo un poco a Ōnoki.

-"si tan solo fuera algunos años más joven y nos hubiéramos conocido antes créeme te habría hecho mi esposa"- decía Ōnoki que mostraba admiración por la mujer del anti heroico vegeta.

Al mismo tiempo en el cielo sobre la ladea dos figuras se trasportaban a súper velocidad y colisionaban una y otra vez solo para separarse y volver a chocar demostrando las figuras de Trunks y Freezer que respiraban agitadamente.

-"permíteme felicitarte jovencito realmente has aumentado mucho tu poder"- dijo Freezer que sonreía arrogantemente.

-"lo mismo digo es difícil de creer que seas el mismo al que vencí antes"- contesto Trunks que encendía su poderosa aura dorada.

-"ja, podría vénselo fácilmente con mi estado Golden, pero eso no sería muy divertido, primero lo torturare un poco"- pensaba Freezer que comenzó a desprender su ki al mismo tiempo que su masa muscular aumentaba.

-"oh, veo que por fin utilizaras tu verdadero poder"- dijo Trunks que se mantenía quieto y en espera de que Freezer liberara su máximo poder.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con toda su fuerza el emperador del mal que libero un gran destello de luz que desmoronaba la atmosfera del planeta eliminando el color azul y permitió ver un agujero que permitía ver la oscuridad del espacio lo que era muy aterrador para los shinobis que veía por primera vez estos actos de poder y majestuosidad en su mundo.

* * *

 **EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR.**

Era perceptible como una especie de domo de energía salía de entre la curvatura de la esfera terrestre del planeta ninja que resonaba y se sacudía ante la liberación de energía de ese domo que poco a poco desaparecía.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A KONOHA.**

El cielo regreso a la normalidad mientras era perceptible la portentosa imagen de Freezer que tenía una gran musculatura y este sonreía con maldad y locura.

-"¿qué paso?"- pregunto el Tsuchigage con temor al mismo tiempo que descendía al suelo junto con la científica del universo 7 para estar cerca de sus aliados de konoha y las otras aldeas.

-"simplemente que ese loco a liberado parte de su verdadero poder"- contesto Bulma que simplemente sin poner atención al Tsuchikage esta calibraba su arma laser y a la mismo tiempo ponía un cargador nuevo.

-"¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?"- pregunto Shizune que estaba junto a la peli azul.

-"yo no estoy tranquila solo es que estoy acostumbrada a estas situaciones"- contesto Bulma con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿eso quiere decir que ya pasaste por esto?"- pregunto con asombro Mei Terumi que se acercó al grupo.

-"si, aunque en esa ocasión todo fue destruido y convertido en polvo"- contesto Bulma que recordó cuando el planeta namekusei exploto pero esto no se los dijo ya que no quiere asustarlos más de lo que ya estaban, lo cual no era un consuelo ya que Shizune y los 2 kages estaban pálidos y estos desviaban la mirada para ver a Freezer y a Trunks a quien le habían depositado todas sus esperanzas.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE TRUNKS Y FREEZER.**

Trunks tranquilamente floto para estar cara a cara frente a Freezer que daba un suspiro ya que este estaba utilizando su máximo poder sin llegar al estado Golden.

-"estoy listo podemos comenzar"- declaro Freezer.

-"ya era hora ya me estaba aburriendo"- contesto Trunks que ponía las manos en un costado y se preparó para la batalla.

-"TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESAS PALABRAS"- grito Freezer que se tele transporto frente a Trunks y le conecto un gancho en la boca del estómago a Trunks que mostraba una cara de dolor al mismo tiempo que escupía un poco de sangre.

-"ERES MUY LENTO"- gritaba Freezer que comenzó una lluvia de golpes en la cara y cuerpo del saiyajin del futuro que se contorsionaba de un lado a otro en el aire para después caer contra un edificio tras una patada de tijera por parte del emperador del mal quien parecía estar disfrutando de la pelea.

-"esto es apenas el comienzo jovencito, te demostrare la diferencia entre un asqueroso mono y un emperador"- declaro Freezer que descendía rápidamente para estar cerca del saiyajin del futuro que lentamente se recomponía pero rápidamente Freezer se transportó frente a Trunks y comenzó otra lluvia de golpes en la cara del saiyajin del futuro quien no parecía poder defenderse ante estos golpes que lo movían de un lado a otro.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito con furia Freezer que lanzo una poderos patada y con los dedos de su pie sujeto la cara de Trunks y le enterró la cabeza contra el suelo sepultándolo entre las rocas.

-"este será tu final mocoso"- declaro Freezer que se elevó dejando el cuerpo de Trunks en el suelo.

-"maldito bastado"- dijo con enojo Trunks que se limpiaba los ojos ya que un poco de polvo le habían entrado en ellos lo que habría sido una desventaja pero gracias a su habilidad de poder detectar el ki pudo percibir como el emperador del mal se acercaba rápidamente y este comenzó a lanzar una seria de puñetazos los cuales eran bloqueados con mucha dificultad por el saiyajin del futuro que se movía de un lado a otro con los brazos en una forma de cruz cerca de su cara tratando de evitar el impacto fatal.

-"el mundo estaría mejor sin tu estúpida raza, los saiyajin son una enfermedad que debe desaparecer de la fas de esta dimensión"- declaraba el emperador del mal con una sonrisa arrogante y sedienta de venganza trataba de destruir la defensa de Trunks y poder matarlo,

-"no seas arrogante Freezer"- dijo Trunks que detuvo los dos brazos de Freezer los cuales sujetaba con sus manos y ambos iniciaron un enfrentamiento de precio y de fuerza.

-"AAAAAAAAH"- gritaba freezer que amartillaba sus dos brazos tratando de enterrar a Trunks quien parecía arto de la situación y decidió utilizar su última transformación.

-"FREEZER TE ENSEÑARE EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA HUMILDAD"- grito con furia Trunks que encendía su aura dorada que desprendía electricidad y que poco a poco este comenzó a desprendes partículas de luz azul mientras los ojos de Trunks perdían sus pupilas momentáneamente lo que sorprendió al emperador del mal.

-"¿pero qué cosa estás haciendo?"- cuestiono con sorpresa freezer que contemplo el nuevo poder de Trunks el cual rivalizo incluso con el del súper saiyajin rose.

-"FREEZERRRRRRR"- grito Trunks quien rápidamente recupero sus pupilas y este empujo con fuerza al emperador del mal dejándolo centrado y estático en un punto para después encorvarse un poco y posteriormente lanzar un poderoso gancho al hígado al cuerpo de Freezer que produjo una cara de dolor mientras este se alejaba caminando hacia atrás sujetando con sus manos la zona del impacto con dolor.

-"MALDITO PERRO SAIYAJIN"- grito el emperador del mal que se recuperaba rápidamente y olvidándose del dolor por la furia y se tele trasporto a la velocidad de la luz tras las espaldas de Trunks para después cargar energía de color violeta en su puño y lanzar un golpe pero el saiyajin del futuro si voltear se inclinó ligeramente a un lado y atrapo el brazo de Freezer y después lanzar un poderoso cabezazo hacia atrás el cual conecto de tajo en la cara del maligno emperador que se elevaba poco a poco ya que Trunks quien aún sujetaba su brazo dio un elegante giro en la muñeca de Freezer y rápidamente comenzó a girar junto con Freezer que gritaba de dolor y malestar.

-"AAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Freezer que logró zafarse del agarre del saiyajin del futuro y se alejó de Trunks para poder recomponerse.

-"demonios no sé qué habrá pasado pero su poder aumento muchísimo, esa nueva trasformación es muy extraña no se parece al estado del súper saiyajin de pelo azul"- pensaba Freezer que se limpiaba la nariz de donde salían unas gotas de sangre.

-"y este es solo el comienzo Freezer"- declaro Trunks que encendía su aura dorada con destellos y partículas azules.

-"sabes jovencito realmente yo tengo tres pasatiempos los cuales me amena la tediosa y complicada vida que tengo, el primero es conquistar territorios y someter a sus pobladores para que estos me rindan tributo, el segundo son las personas fuertes aunque sinceramente odio a los saiyajin por lo que no entran en esta categoría y por ultimo me encanta la música de flauta la cual es capaz de apaciguar mis pensamientos y problemas, por lo que te matare y después podre disfrutar de una hermosa pieza musical"- decía el emperador del mal que era cubierto por una majestuosa aura circular color violeta sumamente oscura para después arrojarse contra el saiyajin del futuro.

-"RESPLANDOR FINAL"- grito Trunks que disparo su ataque de ki dorado contra Freezer que se colisionaba con el rayo que se abría por los lados e iniciar una lucha de empujones tratando de destruirse el uno al otro mientras las rocas y los escombros de metal y vidrio se elevaban por los cielos destellantes y violentos de konoha que parecía haberse convertido en una licuadora gigante ya que muchos cadáveres así como soldados y shinobis carentes de fuerza se elevaban por los aires y giraban sin parar mientras trunks y Freezer continuaban con su feroz combate de energías.

-"Akamaru no te sueltes de mí"- decía kiba que trataba de sujetar a su fiel compañero canino al mismo tiempo que Kurenai y Shino concentraban su chakra en las plantas de sus pies evitando volar por los aires.

-"debería de agradecerle a Kurenai sensei que lo está sujetando y evita que salga volando"- dijo calmadamente Shino, que veía al maestro Roshi que se sujetaba de la jounin de konoha.

-"si de verdad muchas gracias"- decía el maestro Roshi que se había sujetado fuertemente de la espalda de Kurenai enredando sus piernas en la cintura de la kunoichi al mismo tiempo que este con sus dos manos masajeaba los pechos de Kurenai moviéndoselas de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo.

-"NO IMPORTA SI MUERO YA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS YA ESTOY EN EL CIELO"- grito el maestro Roshi quien parecía sumamente feliz ante sus marranerías.

-"eres un hijo de la chin…..,"- decía Kurenai que se sacudía de un lado al otro al mismo tiempo esta se preparó para lanzar un codazo en la entre pierna del maestro Roshi.

-"lo siento niña pero no puedes matar lo que ya está muerto"- dijo burlonamente el maestro de nuestro héroe.

-"PUES PODEMOS COMPROBARLO"- grito Kurenai que le daba un codazo en la entre pierna al anciano pervertido que muy adolorido se sujetaba la zona lastimada al mismo tiempo que salía volando por los aires dando una serie de vueltas erráticas.

-"NO, NO DIOSITO AUN SOY MUY JOVEN, GUAPO Y VIGOROSO PARA MORIR"- exclamaba el maestro Roshi que cómicamente pataleaba como si este estuviera nadando en el aire para después sujetarse de un asta para una bandera y evitar ser licuado por precio atmosférica del aire.

-"y creer que yo me podría convertir en un viejo lujurioso como el"- dijo Kiba con vergüenza a lo que podría ser su futuro.

-"maldito viejo…, bueno quizás si me hubiera pedido permiso lo abra dejado tocarme"- susurro en voz baja Kurenai que estaba muy sonrojada e inflaba las mejillas al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojo e ignoraba al maestro Roshi que se zangoloteaba como si su cuerpo fuera una especie de bandera al mismo tiempo que los dos discípulos de la kunoichi de ojos rojos la veía con los ojos tan abiertos como platos soperos.

-"no lo puedo creer ser pervertido tiene sus retribuciones"- pensaba Kiba en estado catatónico al ver la extraña relación que avían formado Roshi y su maestra.

-"esto es impresionante"- decía Kakashi que junto con gaara se sujetaban de lo que podían para no salir disparador por los aires.

-"no me sueltes Gaara"- decía desesperadamente Kankuro que era salvado en los aires por el Kazekage que lo sujetaba con un tentáculo de arena.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN OTOGAKURE.**

La batalla entre el maligno sanin Orochimaru y su antigua disimula Tayuya se realizaba de manera salvaje y sin miramientos.

-"JAMÁS TE PERDONARE TAYUYA, AUN QUE ME SUPLIQUES"- grito Orochimaru que daba un poderoso salto a un pilar de roca para después expulsar una marejada de serpientes de sus brazo que atacaban a la kunoichi del sonido que realizo una acrobacia y pudo evitar las mordidas venenosas de las serpientes.

-"NO ME INTERESA TU MALDITO PERDÓN DESGRACIADO PERRO, LO QUE DESEO ES TU MUERTE"- contesto también con gritos Tayuya que era cubierta por sus marcas de maldición al mismo tiempo que ella comenzó a tocar la flauta la cual generaba horribles ondas sónicas la cuales revotaban en los muros del lúgubre cuarto que funcionaba como un amplificador dañando los tímpanos de Orochimaru.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba el maligno sanin que se cubría los oídos pero era inútil ya que este quedo desequilibrado y con vértigo.

-"te tengo"- dijo Tayuya que desenfundo una kunai y atravesaba el pecho de Orochimaru que poco a poco se deshacía revelando un clon de tierra el cual sustituyo al maligno sanin original que salía de entre las sombras para posteriormente dispara una lluvia de shurikens.

-"realmente siempre fuiste muy lenta para aprender Tayuya"- dijo con voz mordaz Orochimaru que sonreía maléficamente mientras la kunoichi de la flauta saltaba de manera descompuesta evitando las shurikens pero para su infortunio 2 lograron alcanzar una de sus piernas y un brazo.

-"esto se acabó Tayuya, esta situación no pinta nada bien para ti"- dijo el maligno sanin que sacaba la lengua y este estiraba su cuello listo para realizar un grotesco acto.

-"no te confíes Orochimaru, recuerda que tú fuiste quine me entreno"- dijo tayuya que utilizo la sangre de una de sus heridas para poder realizar un jutsu de invocación.

-"PREPÁRATE OROCHIMARU"- grito Tayuya que invoco una nube de humo de donde comenzaron a salir 3 enormes y feas figuras demoniacas las cuales parecían haber salido de una horrible película de horror.

-"esto no es bueno"- dijo Orochimaru con voz seria y una mirada profunda.

-"tus oponentes serán los 3 doki, prepárate Orochimaru tocare la melodía de la muerte solo para ti, más vale que no me subestimes"- dijo Tayuta con una cruel sonrisa al mismo tiempo que su marca de maldición desprendía su poder al máximo transformando a la kunoichi cuya piel se oscurecía al mismo tiempo que de su cabeza salían una serie de 6 cuernos que destrozaban su sombrero hecho con vendas.

-"MUERE OROCHIMARU"- grito Tayuya que comenzó a tocar una lúgubre tonada con la que comenzó a manipular a los tres doki que a gran velocidad atacaron al maligno sanin que saltaba y esquivaba con dificultad los ataque de los tres demonios que carentes de alguna emoción estaban decididos a terminar con la existencia del maligno sanin.

-"makyou no ran"- dijo Tayuya que realizaba una tonada con su flauta.

-"demonios cambio el ritmo"- pensó Orochimaru que trataba de idear una estrategia para enfrentar a los tres demonios que al escuchar la música de Tayuya estos se movilizaban e intentaban golpear al sanin al mismo tiempo que estos con dificultad y lentamente abrían la boca liberando unas extrañas lenguas parecidas a unos gusanos blanco con muchas bocas llenas de dientes afilados y muy agudos que se contorsionaban y volaban por todos lados tratando de atrapar al sanin que de manera milagrosa lograba esquivarlos pero para su mala fortuna uno de los gusanos logro atrapar una de sus manos arrancando un trozo de su aura de chakra.

-"MALDICIONNNNN"- grito Orichimaru que arrojo una kunai con un papel explosivo el cual estallo frente a los gusanos permitiéndole a Orochimaru aterrizar en el suelo al mismo tiempo que este se revisaba el brazo ya que su red de chakra estaba lesionada.

-"el problema en este combate no son los tres doki sino Tayuya, si de alguna manera detengo el sonido de su flauta los doki desaparecerán"- pensaba Orochimaru que se ponía en posición de combate.

-"esto es por la gloria del gran emperador Freezer"- dijo Tayuya que daba una orden con su flauta a los doki que atacaron al unísono a Orochimaru que recibió a los demonios que comenzaron a despedazar al sanin.

-"lo logre"- dijo Tayuya con alegría la cual no duro mucho ya que de suelo del lúgubre cuarto y gracia a un jutsu subterráneo salía Orochimaru que había trasformado su cuerpo en una especie de serpiente de cintura para abajo.

-"esto se acabó mi querida niña"- dijo el maligno sanin que activo la habilidad de control de la marca de maldición el cual produjo un horrible e insoportable dolor a Tayuya que caía al suelo soltando su flauta.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Tayuya que podía observar a sus tres demonios doki desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-"bien Tayuya espero que hayas pensado en un lindo epitafio para tu lapida"- decía Orchimaru que con una sonrisa maniática lamia una kunai con la que planeaba encargarse dela kunoichi que estaba inmóvil y en estado de sufrimiento.

-"Lord Freezer…,"- pensaba tayuya quien a pesar de lo que le deparaba aun pensaba en el emperador a quien le juro fidelidad.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA KONOHA.**

Toda el área era destruida y se encontraba en un caos total mientras el resplandor final de Trunks se colisionaba contra Freezer quien entre gritos de furia ejercía presión empujándose así mismo hacia abajo.

-"AAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba el emperador del mal que aumentaba la presión de su aura violeta.

-"MALDITO FREEZER YA RÍNDETE Y MUERE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS"-exclamo con furia Trunks que aumento el poder del resplandor final que comenzaba a arrastrar a Freezer que repentinamente tubo un deja vu ya que recordó su primera pelea con Goku y decidió implementar el mismo truco.

-"EL JUEGO SE ACABÓ IMBÉCIL"- exclamo Freezer que se roto de manera magistral para posteriormente separarse rápidamente del resplandor final que asedia al cielo al mismo tiempo que el emperador del mal a súper velocidad bajaba para esta cerca de Trunks.

-"NO PUEDE SER"- grito Trunks con asombro mientras este era tacleado por Freezer que lo arrastraba por los aires dando piruetas y giros para finalizar clavándose en el suelo junto con el saiyajin del futuro.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con dolor Trunks que era sepultado profundamente entre las rocas del subsuelo de la aldea.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía con locura Freezer que aceleraba y aprisionaba a Trunks que no permitiría que lo enterraran vivo,

-"MASENKOOOOO"- grito Trunks que disparo el ataque especial que aprendió de su maestro Gohan el cual se incrusto en la barbilla de freezer que salía disparado hacia arriba.

-"mocoso hediondo"- decía Freezer que había salido del agujero y estaba en el aire frotándose su lastimada barbilla.

-"me confié pero eso no pasara otra vez"- dijo Trunks que también salía del agujero y este desenvainaba su espada.

-"es hora de ponernos serios, ¿no lo crees muchacho?"- dijo Freezer que comenzó a sonreír mientras este comenzó a desprender poco a poco rallos de color dorado al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se oscurecía junto con el cielo de la tierra del fuego al mismo tiempo que el suelo comenzó a sacudirse con violencia.

-"eres muy poderoso no hay duda que tú eres digno de poder observar mi última evolución"- dijo Freezer que sabía perfectamente que sino utilizaba el estado Golden no podría hacerle frente a Trunks, pero de repente y sin previo aviso como si este fuera una especie de premonición o mensaje psíquico el emperador del mal pudo escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

-"Lord Freezer….,"- decía una voz femenina la cual era conocida por el emperador del mal que detenía su trasformación y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la aldea de otogakure.

-"maldita sea….., MALDITA SEA"- decía Freezer que grito lo último con furia y desesperación así como este ignoraba a Trunks y a la aldea de konoha para rápidamente salir disparado a hacia otogakure.

-"¿GRAN FREEZER?"- grito con duda el capitán Ginyu que no entendía el comportamiento de su líder.

-"está escapando"- dijo Trunks que parecía muy sorprendido por el comportamiento errático del emperador del mal.

-"NO SE DISTRAIGAN, ESTOY SEGURO QUE EL GRAN FREEZER TIENE ALGO QUE ATENDER, NOSOTROS AÚN TENEMOS UNA MISIÓN Y ES DESTRUIR KONOHA Y A SUS ALIADOS"- grito el general Rildo quien tomaba el mando de la operación e infundía orden y respetos al ejército invasor.

-"SIIIIII, GLORIA AL GRAN FREEZER"- contestaron en coro todos los soldados y los shinobis del sonido que comenzaron a pelear con más violencia y determinación.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL COMBATE ENTRE VEGETTO Y BROLY.**

El terreno era dañado conforme las explosiones resonaban por todos lados sin dejar un solo punto libre de destrucción al mismo tiempo que las fumarolas se perdían con los vientos huracanados al momento que de entre estas salía disparado un cuerpo que caía con violencia contra el suelo que explotaba creando un cráter en la sucia zona rocosa la cual estaba cubierta de muchas y marcas de sangre revelando a Vegetto que estaba boca arriba con sus ropas dañadas y algunas heridas en todo su cuerpo así como hemorragias en su cara y boca.

-"me duele mucho la cara"- decía Vegetto que estaba reposando en el suelo.

-"VOY A COMERTE VIVO"- gritaba Broly que de su boca salía saliva espuma y sangre así como su cuerpo estaba totalmente lastimado y cuarteado.

-"cuando lo dices con esa cara pareces un maldito pervertido pedófilo"- dijo Vegetto que sentía un escalofrió al pensar en su propio cuerpo rejuvenecido y después ver las caras raras del súper saiyajin legendario que maniáticamente corría a toda velocidad para rápidamente dar una poderosa patada en el abdomen de Vegetto que rodaba violentamente en el suelo.

-"Kakaroto sé que está dentro de este sujeto, es hora de que reflexiones el destino de los mortales que corrompieron este mundo con su inmunda existencia"- declaraba con ferocidad Broly que tenía una mirada perdida y llena de locura.

-"maldita bestia"- dijo Vegetto que se levantaba rápidamente esquivando un puñetazo del súper saiyajin legendario que quería clavar su puño en Vegetto con la intención sepultarlo contra el suelo.

-"DEMONIOS NO TE MUEVAS"- grito Broly que estaba rodeado de humo y polvo de donde la figura de Vegetto salía y este realizo un movimiento súper velos con una espada de ki dorado.

-"TE HARE FILETE DE PESCADO"- exclamó el saiyajin fusionado que realizo un sablazo de costado que logro rozar la garganta de Broly hiriendo ligeramente la piel cercana a su manzana de adán generando una hemorragia que salpicaba el suelo.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Broly que caía de rodillas en el suelo mientras este se sujetaba el cuello y utilizaba ki para cauterizar la herida y detener la hemorragia.

-"esta…..esta…esta pelea es la mejor que he podido experimentar en mi rencorosa vida, tú serás el mayor trofeo que podre lograr"- decía Broly con dificultad ya que sus cuerdas bucales estaban quemas por el ki que utilizo antes.

-"lo mismo digo tu eres el primero que me ha obligado a utilizar mi verdadero poder"- contesto Vegetto con una sonrisa honesta y una mirada desafiante.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaban con ferocidad y violencia los dos saiyajines que lanzaron un poderoso puñetazo que colisionaba creando una gran descarga de plasma color blanco que mostraba el omnipotente poder de los dos dioses guerreros que se separaban poco a poco para comenzar un intercambio de golpes a corta distancia.

-"PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA"- gritaba Broly que lanzó un fuerte izquierdeado contra el rostro de Vegetto quien lo detuvo de manera impresionante y este se debió rosando su mejilla.

-"es difícil de creer pero a pesar de que su cuerpo está hecho una mierda aún puede seguir aumentando su poder"- pensaba Vegetto que apretaba los dientes con fuerza y este tenía una mirada contraída y tambaleante al mismo tiempo que doblaba las rodillas para mantenerse en pie y no ser arrojado por los aires.

-"TOMA"- grito Vegetto que lanzó un poderoso y compacto uppercut que se encajaba en la parte baja de la mandíbula de Broly que se convertía en una fuente de sangre que volaba y caía como lluvia de color carmesí.

-"NO PERDERÉ ESTA PELEA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA"- grito Broly que lanzó una patada de lado contra la cabeza de vegeto provocando una explosión de sangre cerca de la cara del saiyajin fusionado.

-"yo también puedo hacer el truco de defenderme acorta distancia"- dijo Vegetto que sonreía mordazmente ya que este con su mano izquierda y con las puntas de sus dedos los cuales endureció con ki atravesó la espinilla de la pierna de broly la cual estaba sangrando sin parar.

-"en nombre de todos a los que mataste te juro que te exterminar, Broly"- dijo con fuerza y determinación Vegetto que bombardeo a Broly con una sepultarte y mortal lluvia de golpes que se clavaba en puntos vitales y zonas de los órganos de Broly que se contorsionaba de manera salvaje al mismo tiempo que este parecía estar inconsciente con los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo se desangraba más y más.

-"este será ti fin"- dijo Vegetto que amartillo con sus dos manos juntas un golpe que conecto en la cúspide de la cabeza de Broly que cayo contra el suelo humeante.

-"AAAAAAAH"- gritaba Vegetto que corría para darle golpe de gracia pero de repente este tropezó y cayó de rodillas.

-"no puede ser, ¿será que la fusión se está agotando?, no, he estado perdiendo mucha sangre lo que está mermando mi capacidad motriz"- pensaba Vegetto que analizaba lo que le ocurría.

-"KAKAROTOOOOOOOO"- grito Broly quien recupero la conciencia y este tacleo a Vegetto, para después salir disparados a súper velocidad de regreso a konoha.

-"no puede ser van hacia la aldea"- dijo Naruko con temor.

-"entonces que esperamos hay que ir para allá"- dijo Sasuke que junto con Naruko, Karin y Jugo salían de la cueva para dirigirse a konoha.

-"o no de ninguna manera iré al centro de la guerra, yo me quedo"- dijo Tsugetsu con miedo.

-"es tu funeral no el mío"- dijo Sasuke que desvió la mirada y pudo captar a un sujeto que volaba rodeado de un aura blanca y este aceleraba quemando el aire.

-"¿quién es ese?"- pregunto Naruko.

-"es Freezer"- contesto Karin quien ya avía visto al emperador previamente y cuya contestación desemboco en el terror de Tsugetsu que no quería estar cerca de ese monstruo.

-"cambie de opinión vamos a konoha"- dijo Tsugetsu que salía corriendo a gran velocidad dejando a sus compañeros con los ojos entrecortados y pensando lo patético que era el compañero del Uchiha.

-"¿porque Freezer se estará retirando del campo de batalla en el momento en el que él y su seguidores están dominando?, esto no tiene sentido"- pensaban Sasuke y Naruko que no podían entender las acciones del más grande enemigo que ha existido en la historia del mundo ninja.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA KONOHA.**

Los soldados del emperador del mal y los ninjas de otogakuren luchaban con ferocidad a pesar de la falta de su líder pero konoha y la alianza shinobi comenzaron a mermarlos gracias a la ayuda de Trunks que magistralmente acababa con mil enemigos el solo y sin esfuerzo.

-"tú eres el culpable de lo que está ocurriendo"- declaro el general Rildo que decidió ser el oponente del saiyajin del futuro al mismo tiempo que los demás guerreros z junto con Majin Buu encajonaron a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu que prácticamente deducían que el resultado de la lucha estaba en su contra.

-"un poco más y ganaremos"- dijo Tsunade quien estaba junto a los otros kages.

-"no podemos perder nosotros somos los soldados más poderosos del universo"- exclamo ginyu con furia cuando de repente se escuchó una explosión junto con una descarga eléctrica la cual revelaba al Raikage quien era acompañado de su hermano Killer bee, Samui, Mabui, Karui, Darui, Tenten y Hinata que utilizaron el tele transportador de la aldea de Kumogakure para llegar al campo de batalla.

-"es hora de que ustedes aprendan cuál es su lugar en la cadena alimenticia"- dijo el Raikage que se quitaba su abrigo demostrando su musculatura al mismo tiempo que este desprendía un aura eléctrica.

-"llegaron más refuerzos"- dijo Shizune con emoción que junto a los demás shinobis sonreían de saber que por fin los 5 kages estaban reunidos.

-"qué bueno que regresaron"- dijo, Ino que saludaba a sus amigas que volvieron la aldea de la nube.

-"si ya estamos listas"- dijeron Tenten y Hinata que se reunían con las demás.

-"hola que bueno que están aquí"- saludaba Sakura que descendía junto a las kunoichis del harén de Goku.

-"¿pero qué te paso?"- pregunto Tenten con sorpresa al ver a la semidesnuda Sakura.

-"nada, consecuencias de una batalla pero estoy bien"- contesto Sakura que noto las miradas morbosas de los hombres del lugar.

-"¿ustedes, desean una proba de mí?, pues es una lástima ya que estoy casada"- dijo la Haruno que modelaba y presumía su figura de una manera erótica y muy sugestiva así como su ropa interior de leopardo maltratada y quemada, generando hemorragias nasales en los shinobis masculinos que estaba alrededor del lugar.

-"ustedes se está confiando demasiado, en verdad creen que este es todo nuestro poder"- decía una voz cerca de los muros que llamaba la atención de los shinobis de konoha y sus aliados que veían al maligno doctor Myu.

-"aún hay barias naves en el espacio con millones de soldados así como el hecho que aún tenemos 3 soldados de elite que esperan su momento"- dijo el general Rildo que tomaba la palabra y presumía.

-"¿más soldado de elite?"- cuestiono Piccolo quien pronto recibiría su respuesta.

-"muy pronto la nave espacial donde vienen las Fuerzas Sigma estará en este planeta y muchos de ustedes no volverán a ver el próximo amanecer"- decía en tono presuntuoso el maligno doctor que esperaba la llegada del escuadrón de máquinas mutantes más poderosos creados por él.

-"no se quienes sean estas fuerzas Sigma, pero estoy seguro que son muy fuertes"- pensaba el maestro roshi que no esperaba que aun hubiera en el ejercito de Freezer soldados clase elite.

De repente dos meteoritos se acercaban a gran velocidad a la aldea algo que llamo la atención de todos.

-"¿qué es eso?"- pregunto hiruzen que trataba de enfocar la mirada para ver mejor el objeto.

-"será mejor que tú y los demás se echen pansa al suelo"- dijo Krilin que junto con todos los guerreros z y shinobis que lo escucharon se tiraban y se cubrían cuando de repente los dos meteoros atravesaron los cielos de la aldea para después impactarse contra la zona de prisiones de konoha que explotaba de manejar majestuoso dejando el ambiente ennegrecido por el humo que no permitía una buena visibilidad, cuando de entre el humo salía la figura de un niño de entre 13 o 14 años que saltaba por todos lados.

-"MI TRASERO, MI TRASERO ME DUELE, ME DUELE"- gritaba Vegetto que se sobaba el trasero lleno de dolor.

-"¿quién eres tú?"- pregunto Anko quien junto con las kunoichi del harén de Goku y los demás shinobis veían por primera vez a saiyajin fusionado.

-"¿yo?, bueno yo soy la fusión de Goku y vegeta, me llamo Vegetto"- contesto el saiyajin fusionado que tenía una cara inocente muy parecida a la de su prometido lo que fue reconocido por las chicas que estaban felices de que su amado aun estuviera con vida.

-"¿Vegetto como está la situación?"- pregunto Piccolo que se acercó al saiyajin fusionado.

-"este….digamos que estoy teniendo algunos problemas, pero no te preocupes no hay nadie en el universo que pueda vencerme"- contesto de manera presumida Vegetto lo que sorprendía a los conocidos de Goku ya que Vegetto parecía mostrar facetas ocultas de la personalidad de nuestro héroe que ellos no conocían.

-"él es un fanfarrón"- decía Tenten que estaba cerca de Ino.

-"pues si pero con ese ki tan monstruoso no lo culpo, además no podemos negar que es muy guapo y el en cierta forma sigue siendo Goku"- contesto Ino quien admiraba a Vegetto que mostraba ciertos gestos similares a los de su prometido.

-"oh, hola chicas me alegro de que estén bien"- dijo Vegetto con la típica sonrisa de Goku lo que sonrojo a las kunoichis que a pesar del aspecto diferente del saiyajin el seguía siendo en parte Goku.

-"¿Goku…..digo Vegetto, Naruko está bien?"- pregunto Kushina con preocupación.

-"si ella está bien de hecho estará aquí muy pronto"- contesto Vegetto con una sonrisa.

-"me alegro mucho"- dijo Sakura que se acercó al saiyajin fusionado.

-"hay mama, Sakura estas preciosa, se nota que estas más cómoda vestida así, no puedo esperar a que llegue la noche"- dijo Vegetto que mostraba un lado algo libidinoso el cual no era característico de Goku pero como Vegetto era una fusión de Goku y vegeta este era una mescla de las emociones de los dos saiyajines y mostraba y amplificaba lo que ellos ocultaban en sus corazones.

-"cuando quieras amor solo esperare a que te desfusiones y tú y yo destrozaremos la cama"- dijo Sakura que sensualmente estiraba el elástico de su ropa interior exponiendo un poco de piel.

-"NO ES MOMENTO PARA TUS PORQUERÍAS"- le gritaron con enojo las otras chicas del harén mientras Sakura se encogía y sacaba la lengua de manera burlona.

-"VEGETA MÁS TE VALE QUE LA MITAD DEL QUE DIJO ESAS VULGARIDADES ALLÁ SIDO GOKU, PORQUE SI NO CUANDO ESTÉS DE REGRESO TE ARE PICADILLO"- gritaba furiosamente Bulma que cortaba cartucho y esta se preparaba para disparar su arma láser.

-"lo…lo…lo…..lo siento"- tartamudeo Vegetto quien tomaba una forma de chibi al mismo tiempo que sudaba a cantaros.

pero de repente se escuchó una gran explosión que salía de los restos de la zona de cárceles seguida de una enorme columna de luz rosada lo que sorprendía a los shinobis y a los soldados invasores que veían en el aire a Broly que tenía un aspecto macabro e intimidante ya que su cuerpo era exageradamente musculoso, cubierto de venas palpitantes, tenía grandes fisuras sangrantes que desprendían calor y energía así como este tenía los ojos en blanco sin pupilas y este exhalaba vapor por la boca la cual tenía llena de espuma y sangre.

-"KAKAROTOOOOOO"- gritaba de forma dantesca Broly a la vez desprendía columnas de plasma que desintegraban todo lo que tocaban.

-"ese sujeto esta hecho un asco, estoy seguro que no es la gran cosa"- dijo el raikage con tono presuntuoso.

-"no digas estupideces, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias esa cosa, tiene un poder abominable, él podría destruir este planeta, no podría destruir toda la galaxia sin hacer ningún esfuerzo"- dijo Piccolo que detuvo de inmediato los comentarios del Raikage.

-"no se distraigan aún no termina la pelea"- dijo Rildo que era acompañado por todos los soldados y shinobis del sonido que tenía fe en Broly su súper arma.

-"ataquen"- ordeno Tsunade cuya orden reinicio las peleas.

-"YO SOY EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE Y LA HORA DEL JUICIO A LLEGADO"- grito Broly que salió disparado contra Anko quien era la más cercana a él extendiendo su poderoso puño contra la kunoichi de las serpientes que estaba congelada e inmóvil.

-"demonios"- pensaba Anko que tenía el puño de Broly detenido a un centímetro de su cara ya que Vegetto se tele trasporto y este le conecto un derechazo en la nariz a Broly que le estallaba en un manantial de sangre así como en cámara lenta este movía el cuello de manera amorfa y estrafalaria para después salir disparado contra el suelo y rodar de manera descompuesta asta estrellase contra una casa que explotaba y se derrumbaba.

-"tu pelea es conmigo Broly, no dejare que lastimes a los demás"- dijo Vegetto que se ponía en frente de Anko y el resto de las chicas que sonreían ya que Vegetto se comportaba de la misma manera heroica que lo hacia Goku.

Pero estas salieron de su admiración al notar como Broly salía de los escombros de la casa con una cara que tenía una sonrisa maniática de oreja a oreja al mismo tiempo que este lamia la sangre de la herida de su brazo roto que tenía parte del hueso a la vista.

-"qué asco, ese sujeto es repugnante"- dijo Hinata con un sentimiento de desagrado que era apoyado por las demás chicas,

-"bueno creo que es momento de que te muestre mi verdadero poder cuando me pongo serio"- dijo Vegetto que con su dedo pulgar se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y veía a Broly que caminaba lentamente para continuar la lucha, a la vez que este no parecía tener raciocinio y solo se movía y peleaba por instinto.

-"ESTAMOS DE REGRESO"- gritaba una voz llamando la atención de las kunoichis que reconocían su compañera Naruko quien venía acompañada de Sasuke y sus compañeros.

-"Naruko, gracias adiós estas bien"- decía con alegría Kushina que abrazaba a su hija quien parecía un poco apenada.

-"si mama estoy bien"- contesto Naruko sonrojada y con vergüenza.

-"Sasuke que bien que regresaste, ¿Qué me trajiste?"- dijo Mikoto quien con su típica sonrisa despreocupada saludaba a su hijo que tenía una gran gota de sudor nervioso en su frente al mismo tiempo que Karin se ponía al frente y saludaba con elegancia y educación a Mikoto.

-"buen día gran señora, es un placer conocerla yo soy…..bueno yo …siento algo especial…. por su hijo y espero que me acepte y nos de su bendición"- decía de manera errática y nerviosa Karin lo que apenaba a Sasuke.

-"oh, que educada, mucho gusto, será un honor que seas parte de la familia, mi esposo estará feliz de que Sasuke por fin ha madurado"- contestaba Mikoto con una sonrisa amistosa.

-"¿su esposo, es decir el papa de Sasuke?"- pregunto Karin con curiosidad.

-"sí, mi marido se llama Goku"- contesto Mikoto lo que sorprendió a Karin quien reconoció el nombre del saiyajin y esta volteaba para ver a Vegetto que retaba con la mirada a Broly.

-"HOLA ES UN PLACER CONOCERLO SUEGRO"- grito cómicamente Karin que saludaba a Vegetto que la volteo a ver con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-"¿qué habré hecho en mi otra vida para merecer esto?"- pensaba apenado Sasuke que no podía aguantar las vergüenzas provocadas por Karin y su madre.

-"oh, Sasuke que bueno verte"- decía Sakura que saludaba a su antiguo compañero de equipo que abría los ojos como palto al mismo tiempo que jugo y Tsugetsu se desmayaban de la impresión junto con un sangrado pervertido de nariz al ver el atrevido vestuario de la pelirosa.

-"frente de marquesina, tan degenerada como siempre"- dijo Sasuke que sedaba una palmada en la frente.

-"tan grosero como siempre, aunque no puedo negar lo perturbadoramente cómodo que es andar vestida de esta forma"- dijo Sakura que se revisaba al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por su tonificado abdomen.

-"¿no tienes frio?"- pregunto Naruko.

-"achú, para ser sincera creo que me resfrié"- contesto Sakura con la voz mormada y los ojos irritados tras estornudar.

-"ya basta, ahora que las nueve estamos juntas es momento de liberar nuestro verdadero poder, el poder del harén de Goku"- declaro Anko que se colocó al frente de las kunoichis que se formaban a los cortado y estas sonrían preparadas para luchar.

-"POR LA VICTORIA"- gritaron las chicas que comenzaron a desprender una majestuosa aura blanca fantasmagórica y macabra que tomaba la forma de un cráneo de demonio que tenía dientes afilados mientras el suelo sobre ellas se desprendía y las piedras flotaban en el aire.

-"tienen un ki impresionante"- dijo Krilin con asombro.

-"si en verdad parecen el ejército de un culto infernal"- apoyo Piccolo que las veía salir volando como destellos fulgurantes contra diez mil soldados de Freezer.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaban de manera perturbadora los soldados que estallaban en una lluvia de entrañas y miembros que volaban por los aires cayendo sobre sus aleados y enemigos.

-"no permitiremos que nos estorben"- dijeron Hinata, Temari y Tenten al mismo tiempo que estas entraban en un estado berseker.

-"me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, jajajajajajaja"- decía entre risas inocentes pero maléficas Ino que cortaba las cabezas de varios enemigos como si estas fueran pártalos de flores.

-"me siento más viva que nunca"- decía Sakura que destripaba a 6 soldados con las manos desnudas.

-"estoy segura que fuiste carnicera en tu otra vida"- dijo aAnko que estaba cerca de la peli rosa al mismo tiempo que cortaba a un soldado en podados con su kunai.

-"AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaban en estado berseker Kushina y Mikoto que con ataques de ki incineraban a varios ponentes.

-"cuando estamos juntas somos invencibles"- dijo Naruko que utilizaba el kyubi kaioken aumentado dos veces contra 20 soldados.

-"tengo miedo, AAAAAAAH"- decía Karin que gritaba al final cuando esta atrapo por accidente una pierna cercenada la cual lanzo al suelo al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las manos y esta se escondía detrás de Sasuke.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO CON VEGETTO Y BROLY.**

Vegetto realizaba unos estiramientos y posteriormente crujió su cuello alistándose para la pelea final.

-"comencemos"- declaro Vegetto que corría a una inhumana velocidad para después dar un poderoso puñetazo que milagrosamente Broly pudo bloquear pero este no evito que fuera arrastrado varios metros mientras los dos dejaban una estela de fuego y tierra incandescente a su paso.

-"buenos reflejos, veamos cuanto duran contra mi verdadera velocidad"- dijo Vegetto que sonreía al mismo tiempo que pateo a Broly que rodaba en el suelo pero rápidamente se levantó para recibir a Vegetto que comenzó un intercambio de golpes que no duro mucho.

-"ya no necesitaras este otro brazo"- dijo Vegetto que realizo una llave y este le rompía el otro brazo a Broly.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de dolor el súper saiyajin legendario que lanzo una patada aérea contra Vegetto que se movió a súper velocidad bajo los pies de Broly y conecto una patada baja en la barbilla de Broly que estaba suspendido en el aire a gran altura al mismo tiempo que Vegetto saltaba para para estar a la altura de Broly y comenzó una serie de golpes acrobáticos en el abdomen sangrante de Broly y cuyo movimiento fue reconocido por Sasuke que se sorprendió al verlo, ráfaga de leones, exclamó Vegetto que termino el movimiento especial del Uchiha golpeando el cuerpo de Broly que salió disparado contra uno de los poco edificios que quedaban en pie.

-"KAKAROTOOOOO"- gritaba Broly que pudo notar con impotencia como Vegetto se trasporto a sus espaldas y le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo contra las paredes del edificio que se derrumbaba rápidamente dejando estelas de destrucción y polvo oscuro.

-"NO…..NO…..NO….NO….PUEDE…SER"- gritaba Broly con dificultad al mismo tiempo que este trataba de defenderse con el brazo derecho que a pesar de su fractura expuesta era el que mejor le funcionaba.

-"bienvenido a la realidad, esta es la diferencia entre tú y yo"- dijo Vegetto que apareció arriba de Broly realizando una acrobacia y una patada giratoria en caída que se incrusto en el pecho de Broly que caía a súper velocidad contra el suelo destruyendo piso por piso el ya demolido edificio al mismo tiempo hasta terminar en un gigantesco agujero oscuro y muy profundo el cual no parecía tener fondo.

-"AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con ferocidad y sed de sangre Vegetto que bajaba velozmente en busca del súper saiyajin legendario.

-"qué manera de pelear, tiene una velocidad aterradora"- dijo Krilin que veía la batalla.

-"con que ese es el verdadero poder de Vegetto, es tan grande que está despedazando al súper saiyajin legendario fase rose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"- pensaba Piccolo quien se defendía del capitán Ginyu que lo eligió como oponente.

Al mismo tiempo en el agujero entre los escombros Broly caía y se estrellaba contra las rocas mientras veía al saiyajin fusionado que a velocidad súper sónica lo alcanzo.

-"¿qué pasa Broly esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?"- preguntaba Vegetto.

-"TE DIJE QUE NO PRESUMIERAS"- vocifero con odio Broly que con su brazo derecho disparo una enorme esfera de ki rosa que impacto a Vegetto que se protegía con sus brazos mientras este se alejaba y se elevaba en el aire.

-"Maldito insecto"- dijo Vegetto que se libró de la esfera la cual se perdía en el cielo.

-"¿QUÉ SUCEDE KAKAROTO?"- grito Broly que se tele trasporto a súper velocidad a un lado de Vegetto y este le dio un cabezazo que lo mando contra un edificio que atravesó para terminar en un callejón en medio del edificio y otro que estaba destruido por la mitad superior.

-"AUCH, TIENES LA CABEZA DE PIEDRA"- dijo vegetto que cómicamente se sujetaba la cabeza y este derramaba una lágrima.

-"MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE"- gritaba psicóticamente Broly que disparaba una lluvia de esferas de ki que explotaban con violencia destruyendo los edificios y el callejón provocando una nube de humo en forma de hongo que se perdía entre las nubes sobre la aldea y aterrorizando a todos los shinobis y soldados del emperador del mal que contemplaban la fuerza de Broly.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito el súper saiyajin legendario que no espero a que el humo se disipara y este junto las manos dando una palmada y utilizando alguna especie de psicoquinesis este utilizo dos gigantescos trozos de escombro los cuales aplastaron el área del callejo donde Vegetto estaba, no puede ser.

-"Vegetto pedio"- dijo Bulma con temor.

-"NOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaron todas las kunoichis del harén de Goku que temerosas estaban descendiendo rápidamente para ayudar al saiyajin fusionado pero Burter y Jeice de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu las detuvieron.

Por su parte el súper saiyajin legendario caía como un misil en picada a la zona de destrucción solo para clavarse y crear un gigantesco cráter donde en el centro estaba Vegetto que estaba acostado inmóvil y en un estado semiinconsciente, are lo que sea necesario para destruirte.

-"a diferencia de ti que solo peleas por esa estupidez de la paz, la justicia y el beneficio de los demás, yo solo peleo por mí, para mí y solo por mí, no me interesa nada ni nadie, ni siquiera me importa mi propia auto conservación con tal de obtener la victoria, por eso yo seré el ganador de esta pelea"- decía Broly quien se había sentado sobre Vegetto al mismo tiempo que este realizaba una brutal y salvaje golpiza en la cara de Vegetto que movía el cuello y la cabeza de un lado al otro con cada impacto que desprendía grandes chorros de sangre que volaban por los aires cubriendo el suelo, las rocas y las piezas de metal de los edificios demolidos todo esto observado por los guerreros z, shinobis y soldados que estaban pasmados ante el salvajismo e irracionalidad de Broly cuyos golpes resonaban en un abominable sonido que podría helar la sangre de cualquier individuo.

-"DAME MÁS, MAS, MAS, HAS ME SANGRAS Y DEMOSTRAR MI EXISTENCIA"- gritaba con locura y desequilibrio Broly que golpeaba con más velocidad la cara de Vegetto quien abrió repentinamente los ojos y sin demora lanzo un doble puñetazo contra la cara de Broly que estallaba en un rio de sangre arrancándole varios dientes así como sacándole un ojo al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del súper saiyajin legendario que volaba se estrelló contra una montaña de soldados y shinobis del sonido que morían aplastado y cuyos cuerpos sepultaba a Broly.

-"esto es grotesco"- decía Hiruzen con temor.

-"ahora intenta verlos por casi media hora mutilándose y golpeándose entre risas maniáticas"- dijo Tsugetsu quien estaba cerca del tercer Hokage.

-"la diferencia entre tú y yo es que tu estas solo y yo no peleo solo, tengo a mis amigos y familia, lo que me brinda la fortaleza para continuar, con todos ellos no hay forma de que pierda"- declaraba Vegetto que tenía toda su ropa hecha pedazos y este se levantaba con dificultad al mismo tiempo que este se limpiaba con su guante la sangre que le cubría su lastimada cara y veía como con un fuerte estallido Broly salía de entre los cadáveres mientras este era cubierto por una inestable y caótica aura esférica rosada que se contraía y expando poco a poco.

-"VEGETTO DETENLO SE HA CONVERTIDO ASÍ MISMO EN UNA ESPECIE DE BOMBA, PLANEA AUTO DESTRUIRSE JUNTO CON TODO ESTE PLANETA"- grito Trunks que dedujo la acción de Broly que asustaba a todos los presente que temían por sus vidas.

-"no te lo permitiré"- declaro Vegetto que abría los brazos para después realizar un arco con las manos que se cargaban de energía azul con destellos dorados.

-"FINAL KAME HAME HA"- grito Vegetto que disparo su poderoso ataque que impactaba en el cuerpo de Broly que estallaba en una majestuosa explosión que barría con una gran y extensa área así como segaba toda la aldea.

-"lo logro"- dijo Temari que estaba junto a sus hermanos.

-"no, miren"- dijo Gaara que veía seriamente como de entre el humo Broly estaba en el carbonizado lugar protegido por su aura esférica que desprendía descargas eléctricas y esta era mucho más grade así como la electricidad cortaba el suelo quemado y destruido a la vez que absorbía el aire a su alrededor como una especie de micro agujero negro.

-"destruir, destruir, destruir"- decía Broly sin control alguno lo que era observado por Vegetto y todos los shinobis, guerreros z e invasores.

-"demonios no creí que algún día diría esto, pero me estoy quedando sin energía"- pensaba Vegetto que apretaba los dientes junto con una mirada fría y seria sin saber qué hacer.

-"no te rindas, una pelea no acaba hasta que uno renuncia"- decía una voz que llamo la atención de Vegetto y la alianza shinobi que veían al maestro Roshi.

-"¿maestro…..Roshi?"- dijo Vegetto con extrañes y duda.

-"Vegetto, te ayudare, toma mi poder"- dijo el viejo maestro que levanto la mano y daba su energía al saiyajin fusionado.

-"también la nuestra"- dijeron Krilin, ten Shin Han y Buu que hacían lo mismo que el maestro.

-"papa destruye a ese monstruo"- dijo Trunks que daba su energía para ayudar a Vegetto.

-"Goku tu cambiaste mi vida para bien, utiliza mi poder"- dijo Hinata que comenzó a donar su ki.

-"sin importar que nosotras siempre te apoyaremos"- dijeron Sakura e Ino si vieron por un momento y que hacían lo mismo que Hinata.

-"la fusión de vegeta y mi lindo goku destruirá a ese pendejo"- dijo anko dando su energía.

-"tienes que ganar, tú eres el más fuerte del universo"- dijo Tenten dando su energía.

-"demuestra el poder del hombre que amamos más que a nada en este mundo"- dijeron Kushina, Mikoto y Temari que enviaban su ki a Vegetto.

-"salva este mundo amor mío"- dijo Naruko que como una especie de imagen espiritual de sí misma se unía al cuerpo de Vegetto demostrando que ella avía mandado su ki.

-"ahora tengo el poder de todos"- pensó Vegetto con los ojos cerrados y sonreía felizmente mientras su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer con un aura multicolor.

-"ES INUTIL, TODOS DEBEN DESAPARECERRRRRRRRRR"- grito Broly que se preparó para destruir el planeta.

-"EL ÚNICO QUE DESAPARECERÁ SERÁS TÚ, FINAL KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAA"- grito Vegetto que disparo su ataque que tenía el ki más poderoso jamás visto nunca por ojos mortales o divinos.

-"YO NO MORIRÉ EN ESTE LUGAR"- grito Broly que saltaba al aire esquivando el ataque.

-"no escaparas"- dijo Ino cuyas palabras hicieron que el final kamehameha diera una vuelta y persiguiera a Broly en el aire como si este estuviera bajo el jutsu de posesión de la Yamanaka.

-"PARECIERA QUE ESA COSA TUVIERA MENTE PROPIA"- grito Broly.

-"desaparece"- dijeron Piccolo, Krilin, Trunks y Naruko al mismo tiempo que el final kamehameha se convertía en un espiral azul como el makankosappo y este desprendía kienzans, rasengans y masenkos que bombardeaban a Broly que desesperadamente se movía en el aire esquiando los ataques pero no pudo evitar el final kamehameha que colisiono con el aura de Broly que la utilizaba como campo de fuerza siendo arrastrado por los cielos.

-"LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO A TODOSSSSSSS"- gritaba con locura Broly que volaba por el cielo empujado por el ataque de Vegetto.

-"BROLY ESTA PELEA SE ACABO, MUEREEEEEEEE"- grito con furia Vegetto que realizo su último esfuerzo elevando al máximo el poder del final kamehameha que taladraba el escudo rosado de Broly que aterrorizado veía como el final kamehameha se convertía en un dragón de color azul con destellos dorados el cual rugía con locura, demostrando el poder del golpe del dragón de Goku se mesclaba con la energía de todos sus amigos en este último ataque que tenía una fuerza de proporciones bíblicas para Broly que veía como su escudo se destruía al mismo tiempo que el dragón lo atrapaba en sus fauces.

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba por última vez el súper saiyajin legendario que poco a poco se desintegraba al mismo tiempo que la tiara de Baby se quebraba como si esta fuera de cristal.

-"adiós…..Broly"- dijo Vegetto en voz muy baja mientras el final kamehameha se elevaba hasta el espacio.

* * *

 **ESPACIO EXTERIOR.**

El súper final kamehameha, se elevaba a la velocidad de la luz a la oscuridad del espacio exterior hasta que este vio su final cuando impacto con el sol del sistema solar de esa dimensión.

-"KAKAROTOOOOOOOO…,"- fueron las últimas palabras de Broly que se desintegro por completo al chocar contra el sol que momentáneamente se apagaba al mismo tiempo que grandes ondas de expansión colisionaban con algunos planetas que explotaba y desaparecían en la nada.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Todo estaba en penumbras y oscuridad al mismo tiempo que el suelo se sacudía y los vientos huracanados formaban tornados que varían con todo lo que no estuviera clavado en el suelo, pero momentos después poco a poco la luz del sol regresaba hasta que esta volvía a la normalidad mostrando una imagen de la aldea donde tanto shinobis de konoha y sus aliados así como invasores estaba en silencio y sin moverse contemplaban a Vegetto que estaba quieto en la misma posición de su ataque mientras que el respiraba con dificultad y cansancio pero demostrando que él había ganado la pelea.

-"gano…el gano….,"- dijo Krilin con tono entre cortado.

-"EL GANOOOOOOO"- grito Bulma con locura y felicidad lo que desato la alegría y la confianza entre los guerreros z y la alianza shinobi que vitorean y se animaban al saber que el enemigo más poderoso en esta guerra había sido vencido, al mismo tiempo que la moral del ejercito de Freezer y de los ninjas del sonido se venía en picada y no sabía que les depararía partir de ahora.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KUMOGAKURE.**

Gohan y Cell detenían momentáneamente su enfrentamiento y eran testigos de lo que había ocurrido en el continente del fuego.

-"parece ser que la pelea a terminado"- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa presumida.

-"supongo que nosotros también tenemos que terminar esto"- contesto Cell.

-"de acuerdo Cell acabemos con esta pelea, te mostrare mi verdadero poder"- declaro Gohan que poco a poco comenzó a desprender su aura dorada que se trasformaba en un aura blanca al mismo tiempo que su cabello dorado se teñía de negro lo que significaba que Gohan entraría en el estado místico.

-"el momento de la verdad a llegado, Gohan este será tu final"- pensaba Cell quien también comenzó a desprender destellos dorados intensos a laves que su cuerpo poco apoco se teñía de color dorado, solo uno saldrá con vida y ese seré yo, declararon al mismo tiempo los 2 guerreros del universo 7 que estaban determinados a decir de una vez por todas el destino su gran rivalidad.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy donde pudimos ver la sangrienta batalla de vegetto y broly así como su desenlace gracias a la ayuda de los poderes de los amigos y familiares de goku y vegeta, la gran batalla de trunks y freezer se vio interrumpida tras la retirada sorpresiva de freezer que de alguna forma pudo sentir el peligro que corría tayuya en su cruel enfrentamiento con orochimaru, el harén de goku demostró su poder y crueldad en batalla, en especial sakura quien asusto a shikanaru y a choji y sasuke en cierta medida comprendo el poder de ADN saiyajin y sus consecuencias al estar en contacto con otras sangres guerreras, que ocurrirá en la invasión de konoha, ¿que pasara en la pelea entre gohan y cell, freezer llegar a tiempo para salvar a su fiel subordinada de las garras de oorchimaru y quienes serán las Fuerzas Sigma y que tan fuertes serán?, esto lo sabremos el próximo capítulo.

La pelea de vegetto vs broly está inspirada en la de gintoki vs kamui en gintama 2017.

naruto y sasuke vs momoshiki boruto the movie.

yusuke urameshi vs Yakumo en la película Yu Yu Hakusho: Los invasores del infierno.

La pelea de Trunks vs freezer está inspirada en la de goku vs freezer en el planeta namekusei en dragon ball z.

La pelea de orochimaru vs tayuya está inspirada en la de shikamaru vs tayuya en naruto ep. 119 y 120.

Las fuerzas Sigma son máquinas mutantes enemigos de goku en dragón ball gt.

La pelea de sakura vs soldados de freezer y ninjas de otogakure está inspirada en la escena inicial de uzaki hitomi vs pandilleros en Killing Bites Ep.1.

La ropa interior que sakura usaba durante su pelea con los soldados y los shinbis del sonido está basado en la Portada del Manga hentai naruto Jungle Go de Naruhodo.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	37. capitulo 36

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches, espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero lamentablemente mi computadora sufrió un problema de des configuración y daños en la fuente de poder, lo que lamentablemente borro todo el capítulo que ya había escrito lo que me obligo a escribirlo otra vez desde cero, algo muy difícil, (lloro), espero su comprensión, cambiando el tema, estoy seguro que todos ustedes ya sabrán del muy cercano final de dragón ball súper y aunque sé que para muchos será una sorpresa también se acerca el final de la primera temporada de El Ninja Son Goku, lo que dará espacio para una nueva historia, esto hasta que me documente e idee nuevos arcos para la nueva temporada de El Ninja Son Goku y me gustaría sugerencias para este nuevo trabajo, como por ejemplo, goku en konosuba, en fairy tail, re creators, boku no hero academia, rwby, nanatsu no taizai, sailor moon, shingeki no kiojin o etc, o si quieren que cambie al protagonista estoy abierto a sus sugerencias, las espero con muchísimas ansias, en el capítulo de hoy harán acto de presencia algunos personajes quienes serán de mucha importancia para la segunda temporada se los aseguro, espero que sea de su agrado.

daizuke – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la actitud de las chicas en combate, en cuanto a tu duda de la nueva historia aspecto sugerencias, gracias por tu comentario.

betitoromero29 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto la batalla entre broly y vegetto, así como agradezco mucho todas tus sugerencias, las cuales me serán de mucha utilidad ahora que las estoy analizando parar el arco del regreso de goku black en la segunda temporada de El Ninja Son Goku del cual todavía aún no he pensado en un nuevo título, así como agradezco tus ideas para lo de fairy tail, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

Blake2020 – I am very happy that you liked the previous chapter, where the girls gave their power to a vegetto to defeat a broly, thank you very much for your comment take care of yourself.

wweTheBeast2015 – I am glad that you like the previous chapter; I hope that today also be of your liking, thank you very much for your comment,

twisterblake2015 – I am very happy that you like the previous chapter; I hope that today you also like it, thank you very much for your comment.

Black Etherias833 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la sangrienta batalla entre vegetto y broly, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, te agradezco tus sugerencias ya que estos me serán de utilidad para el arco de la era de los tsufur el cual por cuestiones de tiempo no sé si saldrá en esta historia o en la segunda temporada, pero te aseguro que baby sasuke si saldrá y será un rival de temer, en cuanto a tus dudad de los participantes del torneo naruko y algunos otros del mundo ninja estarán en el equipo del universo 7 ya que krilin y ten sin han se me hicieron muy inútiles en el canon, (risa), en cuanto a tu duda de freezer pues el sí es asexual pero se podría decir que la relación de él y tayuyá será más espiritual y no tan física, y lo de asuma esta será contestada en este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

animebot02 – me alegra que te gustara la nueva faceta de kurenai, gracias por tu cometario cuídate mucho.

maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, donde pudimos ver el poder de vegetto la fusión más poderosa de todo dragón ball, en cuanto a tus dudas de sasuke conociendo a vegeta y la reacción de freezer ante orochimaru estas serán contestadas en el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.

Guest – me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado esta historia, realmente me alagas mucho, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mi computador se descompuso muy feo, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara la historia de goku saotome, y ya comencé a actualizarla por lo que espero que esta sea de tu agrado, en cuanto alo de pausar esta historia creo que será imposible ya que está muy pronto llegara a su final de temporada, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

autor godz – me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado esta historia, realmente me alagas mucho, así como la convivencia de vegeta con bulma a quienes considero unas de mis parejas favoritas en el anime, agradezco tus sugerencias las tomare en cuenta para la interacción entre goku y vegeta, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por tus comentarios.

jun-kun – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como las nuevas actitudes en la personalidad del emperador del mal, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Samuel ferreira – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como esta historia tus palabras me alagan muchísimo, en cuanto a lo de kurenai y roshi más que amor yo lo consideraría como una relación entre un acosador y una acosada, (risa) ellos dos son la pareja cómica de esta historia, gracias por tus comentarios.

Jos Yivaldi – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos cómicos y perturbadores de sasuke con naruko y karin con su suegro, gracias por tus comentarios.

Guest – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado mi historia, en cuanto a tus dudas con gusto te las responderé, hana y yugao si aparecerán y tendrán papeles importantes ya sea en esta historia o en la segunda temporada, pero estoy retrasando su aparición ya que por el momento ya siento que ya he metido muchas mujeres en el harén y quiero que estas puedan aparecer con mas naturalidad sin verse forzado, y en cuanto a kurenai pues decidí separarla la que ella me pareció muy interesante para una participación cómica junto al siempre gracioso maestro roshi siendo que su relación no es tanto de romance sino de un pervertido y a la que pervierte, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

coronadomontes – me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior, así como el poder de la lujuria de jiraiya que le brindo las energías para detener al zangya, no te preocupes los testigos de goku tendrá sus propias santas escrituras para eso está konohamaru, (risa), muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

OmegaZero – me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos picaros de vegetto quien a un tendrá más en este capítulo, (risa), gracias por tus comentario.

yumerihaba3 – si tsugetsu es un masoquista pervertido, (risa), gracias por tus comentarios.

Vegetto blue – me alegra que te gustará la pelea de vegetto, aunque para serte sincero se me olvido la genkidama, (risa), en cuanto a lo del migate no gokui, pues este si aparecerá, pero será en otro momento, muchas gracias por tus comentario.

Nivek – me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado esta historia, en cuanto a tu duda, pues posiblemente abra un mini arco más y ese será el final de esta primera temporada, pero es solo una posibilidad, gracias por tus comentarios.

Kevin4491 – me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos violentos del harem de goku y las locuras de kurenai y roshi, (risa), y por su puesto la pelea de tayuyá y orochimaru, por cierto, el capítulo de hoy se basará en la recomendación que me diste en los mensajes privados donde tayuyá prácticamente renacerá en un nuevo ser, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por tus comentarios.

Alucard66 – realmente no creo que sea así yo considero que serían máximo y exagerando menos de 45 en esta primera temporada, gracias por tu comentario.

The pro saiyan – si kurenai es una parte indispensable para la perversión en esta historia, (risa), en cuanto a lo de vegeta no tendrá que esperar mucho créeme el capítulo de hoy lo demostrara, (risa), gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

david1010 – me alegra muchísimo saber que mi historia ha sido de tu agrado realmente me alagan tus gentiles palabras, las cuales me animan a continuar escribiendo esta historia, en cuanto a lo del arco de shippuden y el torneo del poder estos aparecerán en la segunda temporada, espero tu comprensión y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Ruliac – me alegra que te guste come se está desarrollando la historia por el momento, en cuanto a lo de vegetto pues lamentablemente si tendrá que separarse ya que es necesario para la batalla final que se está acercando, espero tu comprensión y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

Renegado Oscuro – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por tus comentarios.

Lozato chapter – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como espero que el capítulo de hoya también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tus comentarios.

David dg – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por tus comentarios.

blak goku ssj – lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mi computadora sufrió una descompostura, gracias por tu paciencia, así como agradezco tu comentario.

Guest – Foi o que eu tive que reescrever do nada, muito obrigado pela sua paciência e muito obrigado pelo seu comentário, então eu tive que reescrevê-lo do zero, muito obrigado pela sua paciência e muito obrigado pelo seu comentário.

golden orochi – lamento la tardanza, pero como el fénix ya resucité, (risa), gracias por tu paciencia, así como por tu comentario.

solojos – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Marduk666 – lamento la tardanza, gracias por tu paciencia, así como gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Basarak Otsutsuki – me alegra muchísimo saber de ti y saber que te encuentra muy bien, espero que ya esté mejor, ya que los golpes en la cara pueden ser muy peligroso, lo sé por experiencia, (risa), espero con muchas ansias tus próximos comentarios, cuídate muchísimo nos vemos.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo de hoy espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 36 batalla en el inframundo, la némesis del harén de Goku.

* * *

 **EN LAS RUINAS DE ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Se podía observar un silencio escalofriante al mismo tiempo que el sonido del aire ligeramente cortaba con el ambiente entre los soldados y shinobis del sonido que veía al saiyajin fusionado Vegetto que lentamente bajaba los brazos y este veía el cielo donde su rival Broly el súper saiyajin legendario había desaparecido.

\- "EL GANOOOOOOO"- grito Bulma con ánimos lo que desato el júbilo y locura entre los shinobis de konoha y sus aliados que entendían que la victoria estaba al alcance de sus manos lo que creaba incertidumbre en las fuerzas invasoras, pero los soldados de élite no estaban dispuestos a caer todavía.

\- "NO SE DISTRAIGAN MALDITOS INFELICES"- exclamo con furia el capitán Ginyu que junto con sus fuerzas especiales se elevaban por el cielo y estos juntaros sus poderes para crear una inmensa esfera de ki color naranja oscura que arrojaron con furia contra Vegetto que no se movía del lugar recibiendo el ataque que se hundía en el suelo levantando tierra y humo.

\- "malditos cobardes"- dijo Naruko que con furia encendía su kyubi kaioken alistándose para atacar junto con las otras 8 kunouchis que se lanzaron a atacar a Ginyu y sus soldados, pero estas fueron interceptadas por otro grupo de soldados.

\- "MALDITO, NO CREAN QUE YA GANARON"- grito, el general Rildo.

\- "A PELEAR, AUN NO HEMOS GANADO NADA"- grito Tsunade lo que reinicio el zafarrancho donde se podía ver una marejada de pelear donde la violencia se podía sentir a flor de piel.

\- "maldición estas malditas arpías son demasiado fuertes como para ser simples mujeres ninjas"- decía Buter que tenía que tratar con las 9 chicas de harén de Goku que sabían que si no lo atacaban entre las 9 no podrían contra él.

\- "yo lo ayudare"- dijo Zangya que descendía para estar junto a Buter.

\- "oh, eres tu otra vez"- dijo Anko con una sonrisa sádica.

\- "parece ser que esta tipa no entiende"- dijo Sakura que se acercó a Anko, realmente Buter tiene toda la razón esas 9 perras son demasiado poderosas como para ser simples ninjas.

\- "¿Qué clase de entrenamientos o mejoramientos celulares habrán tenido?"- pensaba Zangya que se acercó a las dos kunoichis que tenían asuntos pendientes con ellas.

\- "no perderé con dos actrices porno"- dijo con furia Zangya que veía la vestimenta reveladora de Anko y el hecho de que Sakura luchaba en ropa interior.

\- "te haremos tragar tus palabras"- contestaron las dos kunoichis comenzando con un brutal intercambio de golpes en un dos contra uno, cerca de donde estaba el capitán Ginyu que poco a poco estaba perdiendo el ritmo y la velocidad ante Piccolo quien lo presionaba a mas no poder.

\- "MADICION"- grito Ginyu quien estaba recibiendo una golpiza por parte de Piccolo, estoy harto de ti es momento de que desaparezcas.

\- "maldita sabandija"- dijo Piccolo que aumentaba la fuerza en su ataque y sentaba al capitán Ginyu en el suelo.

\- "esto es malo a pesar de nuestra ventaja numérica la moral de los hombres ha decaído con la muerte de Broly"- pensaba el doctor Myu que preparo su intercomunicador para poder hablar con el general Rildo.

Al mismo tiempo en la zona donde estaba la esfera de ki que sepulto a Vegetto poco a poco la esfera de ki estaba saliendo de la tierra a mismo tiempo que esta se movía poco a poco al centro de la batalla donde los soldados y los shinobis del sonido aterrorizados veían la caótica esfera de energía que despedazaba el suelo y en el centro de esta estaba Vegetto que tranquilamente caminaba.

\- "no puede ser esa esfera fue creada con todo nuestro poder, además que debería estar creando una presión magnética lo suficiente como para destruir el centro de un planeta"- dijo con terror Jeice que veía como Vegetto caminaba tranquilamente.

\- "para su infortunio yo soy más resistente que un planeta"- declaro Vegetto que libero su poder desequilibrando más la esfera de energía que se sacudía de un lado a otro.

\- "AAAAAAAAAH"- grito con furia el saiyajin fusionado que destruyó por completo la esfera de energía que lo rodeaba.

\- "mucho mejor, fue un gran masaje"- dijo Vegetto que movía los hombros de manera cómoda.

\- "MALDITO MONSTRUO"- gritaron un grupo de 1000 soldados y shinobis del sonido que se abalanzaron contra Vegetto quien sonreía esperando el ataque.

\- "no tengo tiempo para tratar con sacos de porquería como ustedes"- dijo Vegetto que extendía la mano derecha alistándose para atacar.

\- "NO SEAN ESTÚPIDOS RETROCEDAN"- grito Rildo pero era demasiado tarde el saiyajin fusionado realizo su más aterrados ataque.

\- "HAKAI"- dijo Vegetto que realizo un ataque con un resplandor violeta que convertía en polvo a los invasores que gritaban en su dolor y sufrimiento.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaron los soldados y shinobis que se desintegraban asombrando a los invasores y aleados del saiyajin fusionado que simplemente bajaba la mano al mismo tiempo que este bostezaba con aburrimiento.

\- "vaya si me salió y eso que es la primera vez que la intento, realmente incluso yo me doy miedo por todo lo que puedo hacer"- pensaba Vegetto con un poco de alegría y arrogancia hacia sí mismo.

\- "¿que fue esos?"- cuestión Kakashi con sorpresa.

\- "ese es el poder de la destrucción, el poder de los dioses destructores"- contesto Piccolo también con asombro.

\- "wow, fue impresionante"- dijo Tsunade que sentía un poco de temor por la gran técnica del saiyajin fusionado.

\- "estamos en problemas Rildo creo que es momento de una retirada estratégica"- dijo el maligno doctor atreves de su inter comunicador a todos los scoters de sus soldados.

\- "entendido"- contesto Rildo en voz baja.

\- "ES MOMENTO DE UNA RETIRADA ESTRATÉGICA TODOS NOS DIRIGIREMOS A LAS FRONTERAS DE OTOGAKURE PARA ESPERAR LOS REFUERZOS DE LAS NAVES QUE AÚN ESTÁN EN ÓRBITA"- declaro con fuerza el general Rildo quien sabía el significado de refrán de vive ahora para luchar mañana.

\- "¿pero aún tenemos muchos soldados?"- Dijo Boter que cuestión la decisión.

\- "no seas estúpido Boter en dos horas los refuerzos estarán aquí, lo que nos permitirá aplastarlos de una vez y para siempre, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo y hombres a lo tonto en esta zona inservible"- contesto el capitán Ginyu que comprendía el plan del maligno doctor Myu y el general Rildo que al parecer tenían pensado no solo destruir konoha y a la alianza shinobi sino de barrer por completo con toda la población humana del planeta ninja.

\- "ENTENDIDO"- dijeron con un grito al unísono los soldados y los shinobis del sonido que rápidamente comenzaron a retirarse del campo de batalla dejando sorprendidos a la alianza shinobi.

\- "disfruten sus últimos momentos de vida ya que muy pronto todos morirá, jajajajajajaja"- decía entre risas maléficas el general Rildo que tenía al maligno doctor en su espalda alejándose del lugar junto con los soldados y los ninjas del sonido que poco a poco se perdían el horizonte.

\- "están escapando"- dijo Hinata con sorpresa.

\- "déjenlos es lo mejor para que nosotros podamos reagruparnos y prepararnos"- declaro el Raikage que disminuía su aura eléctrica al mismo tiempo que este se paraba junto a los otros kages.

\- "estoy de acuerdo"- dijo Mei que bajaba su kunai.

\- "bien atiendan a los heridos y los demás prepárense la invasión de otogakure"- ordenaba Onoki siendo obedecido por todos los shinobis de la alianza que comenzaron a atender a los heridos y preparar todo para la última batalla calmando un poco el ambiente ya que en cierta forma la victoria en la defensa de la aldea de konoha significaba mucho para los shinobis de todas las aldeas que sentían que muy pronto la guerra terminaría.

\- "GOKUUUUUU"- gritaron las chicas del harén de Goku que descendían rápidamente y tacleaban a Vegetto que estaba feliz por estar con ellas otra vez.

\- "me alegro de que todas estén bien"- dijo Vegetto que con la típica sonrisa de Goku acariciaba las cabezas de las 9 kunoichis que estaban los ojos y estas parecían tener orejas y colas de perro esperando una carisea como premio por sus esfuerzos.

\- "pero que patéticas son"- pesaba Kiba con los ojos entre cerrados.

\- "un perro, un perro, mi hermosa hija se convirtió en un perro"- decían entre lágrimas cómicas Inoichi que temía por el extraño futuro de su hija mientras este recordaba a Ino cuando era bebe y cuando esta daba sus primeros pasos y decía papa te quiero mucho.

\- "lo lograste muchacho"- dijo Hiruzen que se acercaba al saiyajin fusionado.

\- "les dije que no hay nadie en el universo que pueda vencerme"- dijo Vegetto que sacaba el pecho con orgullo lo que dejo sorprendidos a todos por la arrogancia del guerrero fusionado, pero estos fueron sacados de su sorpresa cuando Sasuke y su grupo se acercaron a Hiruzen.

\- "Sarutobi estoy de vuelta"- dijo Sasuke con voz seria.

\- "si muchas gracias por tu trabajo Sasuke, además que agradezco tu informe este me fue dado por tu topo ninja"- contesto Hiruzen que se acercó al Uchiha que decidió plantearle su hipótesis del ADN saiyajin y su efecto en las mujeres shinobis lo que fue escuchado por los kages, los guerreros z y las chicas del harén de Goku que por fin entendía por qué de sus cambios físicos tan extremos en tampoco tiempo.

\- "eso es muy interesante, conque el material genético de este chico puede crear súper kunoichis con habilidades sobre humanas"- pensaba el Raikage que trataba de aparentar indiferencia, pero estaba muy interesado por la información lo mismo que Onoki y Mei que tenían pensamientos similares que su compañero kage.

\- "entonces si una kunoichi de Iwagakure se aparea con el podremos tener una kunoichi súper poderosa para que la gloria de nuestra aldea continúe"- pensaba Onoki con un semblante serio.

\- "dios si Goku y yo …pero que vergüenza, pero si su ADN entra en contacto conmigo también me are muy poderosa"- pensaba Mei con una sonrisita pervertida.

\- "¿pero yo he estado en contacto con vegeta muchas veces y no me ha pasado nada?"- cuestiono Bulma con duda ya que ella no había desarrollado un cuerpo musculoso ni voluptuoso y mucho menos un comportamiento violento y sanguinario similar al de un saiyajin a pesar de haber tenido 2 hijos con el príncipe de esa raza guerrera.

\- "eso se debe a que tú no tienes chakra"- conteste Tsunade que utilizaba sus conocimientos médicos y esta comprendía mejor que nadie la información de Sasuke.

\- "estoy muy impresionado de tus deducciones Sasuke"- dijo Hiruzen que de repente noto como Vegetto se alejaba lentamente acompañado de las 9 kunoichis.

\- "esa información es muy interesante, supongo, que es perfecta para ayudar a las chicas a fortalecerse antes de la batalla final, así que en este momento vamos a hacernos más fuerte"- dijo Vegetto con un tono pícaro al mismo tiempo que este caminaba rumbo a un hotel cercano el cual resistió las peleas y aún estaba en pie mientras el guerrero fusionado era rodeado por las chicas y este ponía sus brazos a los lados de los cuellos de Naruko y a Hinata que estaban muy sonrojadas y que junto con las demás chicas del harén reían con un tono morboso.

\- "yo seré la primera, ya no aguanto más"- dijo Tenten con un rubor en las mejillas al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba su camisa.

\- "no seré yo, he estado practicando como usar mi boca"- dijo Temari con lujuria en su mirada.

\- "nosotras seremos las primeras ya que somos mujeres de verdad y no solo niñas con exceso de hormonas"- dijeron Kushina y Mikoto con un tono morboso mientras se lamian los labios.

\- "ja, no presuman ya que nosotras somos las más sexy de todo el harén"- dijeron Ino y Anko que posaba de manera erótica presumiendo sus caderas y sus pechos.

\- "yo seré quien le dé un hijo primero a Goku"- dijo Hinata con un tono de enojo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su torneado abdomen.

\- "pero que dicen yo son la chica más sexy y hermosa de todo el harén y de konoha, además tengo los pechos más grandes de todas ustedes, yo claramente soy la más superior entre todas, por eso seré la primera"- dijo Naruko que se abrió la blusa con violencia, y presumía orgullosamente sus pechos que tras la cota de malla se contoneaban de arriba abajo provocando el enojo y celos de sus demás compañeras.

\- "PORQUE NO TRAES SOSTÉN MALDITA LOLI TETONA"- gritaron las chicas con furia.

\- "no me digan loli tetona, no es mi culpa ser tan bajita de estatura, además que quite el sostén ya me estaba lastimando y ya que no avía copa E en la sección para adolecente, eso demuestra que soy muy diferente a ustedes fracasadas"- contesto Naruko que se apretó sus pechos con orgullo.

\- "no digas tonterías, además yo soy la que está más caliente en estos momentos, he estado peleando en ropa interior todo este tiempo y no creo aguantar más, necesito algo de acción"- dijo Sakura quien estaba modelando su sexy figura al mismo tiempo que está ligeramente estiraba el elástico de su sostén de lepórido quemado enseñando ligeramente un pezón.

\- "CÁLLATE MALDITA PERVERTIDA DE LA SELVA"- gritaron las demás chicas lo que desemboco en una lucha de kunoichis que deseaban ser la primera.

\- "son realmente repugnantes"- dijo Sasuke con una cara de molestia la cual compartían todos los presentes.

\- "recuerdo Sasuke me hablo del apodo de esa tal Naruko, no ha de medir más de 1.42 cm, pero su pecho es capa E rosando con F, loli tetona le queda bien, jajajajajaja"- pensaba entre risas Jugo que analizaba la situación que le parecía chusca y divertida.

\- "parecen animales en época de apareamiento"- dijo Karin.

\- "yo pienso que esas 9 son perfectas para ser actrices porno"- dijo Tsugetsu con un tono vulgar y grosero.

\- "YA BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR"- ordeno con un grito Vegetto con voz seria deteniendo la pelea.

\- "parece ser que Vegetto se dio a imponer"- dijo Krilin que junto a Piccolo veía todo lo ocurrido.

\- "no tienen por qué pelear, además no se preocupen hay suficiente Vegetto para todas, ninguna pasara hambre"- dijo el saiyajin fusionado cuya estúpida respuesta provocó la caída cómica de todos los ninjas y guerreros z que veían lo ocurrido.

\- "ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO ASQUEROSO E INFIEL"- grito Bulma que se recompuso rápidamente y esta con un gran tronco de madera y un poderoso golpe le sepulto la cabeza en el suelo a Vegetto que en forma chibi estaba en un cráter con un gigantesco y humeante chichón en la cabeza, asustando a todos por ver la fuerza descomunal de Bulma cuando esta está enojada.

\- "oye no le pegues"- dijo Hinata con enojo.

\- "sí, no es nuestra culpa que nuestro amado Goku este fusionado con tu violento y desagradable esposo"- dijo Tenten.

\- "además, si tanto te molesta por que no te nos unes será divertido"- dijo con un tono risueño Anko que se lamia las puntas de su dedo índice y medio, lo que provocaba más furia en Bulma que harta de lo que vio corto cartucho de su arma laser.

\- "malditas pendejas, todas dense por muertas, las are queso gruyer"- dijo Bulma con una voz espectral, así como unos ojos fríos si vida lo que asusto a las 9 kunoichis que abrazaron a Vegetto que logro de alguna manera recomponerse y pudo sentarse en el suelo.

\- "ella es espeluznante"- dijo Kakashi con miedo.

\- "eso está claro, estas en presencia de la mujer que sin temor fue capaz de abofetear al dios de la destrucción"- contesto Piccolo que recordó cuando Bulma golpeo a Bills por destruir su fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- "GO…GO…GO…GO…GOKU, SÁLVANOS"- tartamudearon entre gritos las chicas que por el temor se les había bajado la calentura y abrazaban con fuerza a Vegetto quien también tenía la cara azul de miedo.

\- "está muy enojada, nos va a matar"- pensaba Vegetto que de repente salió de sus pensamientos cuando misteriosamente este comenzó a resplandecer.

\- "¿qué ocurre?"- pregunto Bulma que por la sorpresa olvido su enojo y sed de sangre.

\- "creo que de alguna manera me libre de esta" - dijo Vegetto que de repente y en un destello se separaba convirtiéndose en dos individuos que eran abrazados por las kunoichis.

\- "la fusión término"- dijo Goku quien estaba muy lastimado y regresaba a su estado base al mismo tiempo que era abrazado por Naruko, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Mikoto.

\- "me alegra así no tendré que formar parte de ese idiota otra vez y pasar por estas estupideces nuevamente"- dijo con enojo Vegeta quien también estaba muy lastimado y regresaba a su estado base al mismo tiempo que era abrazado por Sakura, Anko, Temari, Kushina sorprendiendo a las chicas que no sabían cómo paso esto y estas abrazaban sin querer al príncipe saiyajin que parecía estar sumamente incómodo con la situación.

\- "¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO SEGUIRÁN PEGADAS A MI MALDITAS GATAS EN CELO?, SUÉLTENME"- grito Vegeta.

\- "no es como si nosotras quisiéramos estar contigo"- dijo Kushina con enojo.

\- "eso es cierto yo solo tengo ojos para mi Goku"- dijo Anko con enojo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se alejaba del príncipe saiyajin.

\- "no te creas mucho no te estaba tocando por gusto"- dijo Temari que fruncía el ceño al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Vegeta.

\- "dios mío, dios mío, qué horror toque a otro hombre que no es Goku"- dijo Sakura que se soltaba rápidamente mientras esta se sacudía los brazos como si esta estuviera sucia.

\- "estúpidas retrasadas mentales"- dijo Vegeta quien se quitaba el pendiente potara y veía que este tenía unas cuarteaduras en el cristal.

\- "parece ser que los pendientes no soportaros los poderes de Vegetto"- dijo Goku quien también se quitaba el pendiente roto.

\- "si ya lo sé, además los ataques de ese monstruo de Broly también fueron muy potentes y nos golpeó mucho"- contesto Vegeta.

\- "¿Goku estas bien?"- pregunto Piccolo que se acercó al grupo.

\- "sí, pero estamos en problemas"- dijo nuestro héroe que le mostro el pendiente potara roto.

\- "esto es malo, no creo que podamos repararlos, además Wiss y el señor Bills aún no han llegado"- dijo Piccolo que tomaba el pendiente.

\- "eso ya no importa, los enemigos que quedan no se comparan con Broly, estoy seguro que podemos acabar con esos insectos"- declaró Vegeta que revisaba sus heridas, así como su armadura que estaba rota y cuarteada por barias partes.

\- "pero eso será un problema la última semilla del ermitaño que me quedaba se quemó con el último ataque que recibimos por parte de Broly"- dijo Goku que sacaba la carbonizada semilla.

\- "ERES UN ESTÚPIDO KAKAROTO Y AHORA COMO VAMOS A PELEAR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS"- grito vegeta a un Goku que se encogía tras las palabras de su rival.

\- "esto es malo nosotros también nos quedamos sin semillas, además de que Gohan, 17 y 18 aún no han regresado con las suyas"- dijo Bulma tratando de idear algo.

\- "no se preocupen, aunque es más tardado que las semillas del ermitaño nosotras podemos curar sus heridas"- dijo Tsunade que se acercó a Sakura y esta se preparó para utilizar su jutsus médico.

\- "te lo encargo Tsunade"- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa lo que sonrojo un poco a la Hokage quien no le dio importancia a su ligera vergüenza y esta comenzó a curar a nuestro héroe.

\- "qué horror tener que tocarte o través mocoso feo y odioso"- dijo Sakura que utilizaba el jutsu medico en vegeta, que frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la Haruno.

\- "cierra la boca pervertida frente de marquesina, ya que si no haces esto tú y estos insectos tendrán que estar preparados de antemano para heredarles esta aldea y este planeta a las cucarachas ya que serán las únicas que sobrevivirán"- declaro Vegeta con voz seria y enojada mientras Sakura con una cara de puchero y de manera infantil le sacaba la lengua e ignoraba al príncipe saiyajin.

\- "ese sujeto se parece un poco a ti Sasuke"- dijo Jugo quien veía a su líder que observaba a Vegeta.

\- "si, tiene una mirada horrible que da miedo y dice muchas vulgaridades"- dijo Tsugetsu que pensaba lo mismo que jugo.

\- "no comparen a mi Sasuke con ese niño psicópata y violento"- dijo con furia Karin que se pegaba al Uchiha.

\- "conque ese es el tal Vegeta, no parece la gran cosa"- pensaba Sasuke que mantenía un semblante frio y calculador mientras veía como Goku y Vegeta eran atendidos de sus heridas por parte de Tsunade y Sakura quienes intentaban restablecer los poderes perdido por los 2 saiyajines quienes habían disminuido considerablemente sus fuerzas tras el combate contra Broly el súper saiyajin legendario nivel rose.

\- "oh, Sasuke, acércate déjame presentarte a mi amigo Vegeta"- dijo Goku quien quería presentar a príncipe con el ultimo Uchiha quien junto con Karin solo camino ligeramente para estar cerca de los dos.

\- "vegeta te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke te presento a Vegeta"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que los dos chicos se veían de manera desafiante y sombría, sin decir nada tensando el ambiente, lo que era notado por todos los presentes exceptuando a Goku y a Mikoto que por sus inocencias no pensaban nada malo.

\- "mucho gusto"- dijeron los dos chicos con una voz fría y sombría solo para desviar la mirada y continuar con sus propios pensamientos.

\- "es un idiota"- pensaron de manera coordinada y al mismo tiempo vegeta y Sasuke que se despreciaban el uno al otro mientras Vegeta veía al suelo y Sasuke caminaba junto con Karin para reunirse con jugo y Tsugetsu.

\- "esos dos son escalofriantes"- dijo Tenten en voz baja.

\- "si, dan miedo"- dijo Hinata también en voz baja.

\- "genial, Sasuke hizo un nuevo amigo eso me hace muy feliz"- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa despreocupada y una lagrima cómica en su ojo izquierdo que limpiaba con un pañuelo.

\- "son unos engendros insoportables"- pensaron Naruko, Sakura, Anko, Kushina, Ino y Temari que pensaron lo mismo al ver a los dos chicos antisociales.

\- "se parecen demasiado, fríos, calculadores, y orgullosos"- pensaba Kakashi con sorpresa al ver la extraña presentación entre vegeta y Sasuke.

Por su parte la científica del universo 7 no mostró mucho interés en lo que paso ya que esta estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

\- "parece ser que libramos por poco esta situación, pero aún estoy preocupada por el futuro, me gustaría que el señor Bills y Wiss estuvieran aquí para ayudarnos, ¿me pregunto dónde estarán?"- pensaba Bulma quien veía al cielo pensativa.

* * *

 **POR SU PARTE EN EL UNIVERSO 7 EN EL OTRO MUNDO.**

Se podía ver el recorrido de los círculos infernales donde los soldados de Freezer trataban de bloquear los puntos principales de las entradas, pero estos se desintegraban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaban varios hombres que se pulverizaban en un brillo color violeta, al mismo tiempo que dos sujetos caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar.

\- "pero que fastidio ya me canse de estas alimañas buenas para nada"- dijo bills quien era el responsable de la destrucción de los soldados.

\- "no se queje además usted casi no ha hecho nada ya que todavía no ha recuperado totalmente sus habilidades poderes tras enviar a vegeta y a los demás a esa dimensión paralela"- dijo Wiss quien acompañaba al dios destructor.

\- "ya lo sé es por eso que no tuvimos más opción que pedirle ayuda a esa bolsa de grasa de champa y a ese bufón arrogante de Bermound quien me sorprende que decidiera apoyarnos prestándonos a uno de sus guerreros"- dijo Bills con enojo.

\- "lo se señor pero debemos de agradecerle al señor champa y al señor Bermound por prestarnos tan buenos guerreros"- dijo Wiss que sonreía al mismo tiempo que este desviaba la mirada a un lado donde se podía observar varios soldados del emperador del mal que eran masacrados por 3 personas que eran de cabelleras negras y pertenecían al universo 6 que por órdenes de vados y champa viajaron al otro mundo del universo 7 para ayudar a Bills y a Wiss.

\- "esto es más difícil de lo que dijo la señorita vados"- dijo un joven quien utilizaba una armadura y era nada más y nada menos que el discípulo de vegeta Kyabe quien estaba estrangulando a 2 enemigos que se desmallaban gracias al poderoso agarre del joven saiyajin.

\- "deja de quejarte inútil por lo menos esto es más divertido que estar holgazaneando por el planeta salad"- dijo con enojo una jovencita de cabellera alborotada en punta quien utilizaba un top magenta de corte bajo, pantalones harén púrpura baja, pulseras gris largas y oscuras y un par de zapatos gris oscuros puntiagudos y quien también era una saiyajin del universo 6 y era conocida con el nombre de Caulifla.

\- "herma…herma…hermana…cálmate"- dijo una voz femenina quien era la última que los acompañaba y su nombre era Kale una saiyajin de piel canela, baja estatura, pintalabios rojos, y ojos rasgados con grandes pupilas negras, su cabello está recogido de manera que tiene varias mechas levantadas hacia atrás, mientras que un largo mechón liso cubre parte de su cara, vestía un atuendo rojo granate con una falda que deja al descubierto el área de su abdomen, además de unas pantimedias de color negro, también usa unos brazaletes dorados, un par de zarcillos en sus orejas, y un cinturón en el área de su cintura.

\- "no digas eso Kale quien diría que tendríamos la oportunidad de viajar a otro universo e incluso estar caminando en el mundo de los muertos"- dijo con emoción Caulifla quien tenía un gran brillo en los ojos deseosa de pelear.

\- "Caulifla esto no es un juego"- dijo Kyabe con un tono de molestia lo que pareció molestar a las 2 mujeres saiyajines quienes estuvieron a punto de contestarle, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del dios destructor del universo 7.

\- "YA BASTA DÉJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES, VINIERON A AYUDARNOS O A PELEARSE ENTRE USTEDES COMO NIÑOS"- grito con furia Bills que asusto a los 3 saiyajines que rápidamente se compusieron y decidieron continuar con la misión de apoyo al universo 7.

\- "son tan estúpidos y belicosos como Goku y Vegeta"- se quejaba Bills.

\- "bueno no se podía esperar menos de los pertenecientes de la raza saiyajin, además para mí son muy divertidos"- dijo Wiss con una sonrisa pícara.

\- "bueno por lo menos ellos son más expresivos y animados que ese sujeto siniestro que nos prestó Bermound"- dijo Bills con un rostro serio.

\- "ese sujeto es muy intimidante y poderoso, realmente estoy seguro de que él será un enorme peligro para Goku y Vegeta en el torneo multiversal de Zeno Sama"- contesto Wiss quien analizaba el hecho de que el dios payaso del universo 11 les presto un guerrero con la única intención de intimidarlos para el futuro torneo que se celebrara en unos cuantos años.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA ZONA DE LLEGADA DE LAS ALMAS CON ENMA DAIO SAMA.**

Las almas de los muertos y los ogros corrían desesperadamente a la entrada ya que se podía observar el caos y la destrucción de la zona ya que el espíritu más peligroso y mortal de lugar había regresado al mundo de los muertos tratándose de Broly el súper saiyajin legendario que desataba su cólera con quien se le atravesara.

\- "LOS MATEARE A TODOSSSSSSS"- gritaba con locura Broly que disparaba varias esferas de ki contra las almas de los muertos y los ogros.

\- "mi deber es proteger a las almas de todos los mundos que llegan aquí"- dijo un ogro con miedo al mismo tiempo que este trataba de proteger el alma de una niña quien murió en el planeta ninja a manos del mismísimo Freezer.

\- "yo me encargare"- dijo una voz sombría que pertenecía a un sujeto que se arrojó a la velocidad de la luz y este destrozaba los ataque de Broly como si estos estuvieran hechos de papel.

\- "NO ME ESTORBES MALDITA BASURA"- grito Broly quien cargo un ataque de ki.

\- "se acabó"- declaro el guerrero misterioso que lanzó un poderoso puñetazo cargado de energía color roja que impacto en el abdomen de Broly que entre convulsiones escupía una gran cantidad de sangre y vomito al mismo tiempo que este se desmayaba perdiendo la trasformación del súper saiyajin legendario y rápidamente aprisionado por los ogros que lo encadenaron como pudieron para meterlo en una celda cercana la cual descansaba junto a unas celdas provisionales donde estaban King cold, Cooler, Recoome, Guldo, Slug, Bojack y Hildegard que estaban muy mal heridos y encadenados.

\- "muchas gracias por salvarnos"- dijo el ogro que junto al alma de la niña contemplaban al guerrero quien era un sujeto alto y musculoso, de piel gris, con ojos negros brillantes, similares a los de un insecto, con piezas auditivas redondas similares a las de Freezer y vestía un uniforme rojo y negro similar a un spandex con guantes y botas blancas.

\- "es mi trabajo"- contesto secamente el guerrero.

\- "muchas gracias señor, por favor dígame su nombre"- dijo el alma de la tierna niña quien agradeció la ayuda y quería saber el nombre de su salvador quien esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver el alma de la pequeña niña.

\- "mi nombre es Jiren, cuídate mucho pequeña y espero que en tu próxima vida puedas ser muy feliz"- contestaba Jiren quien se despedía del alma de la menor quien parteo al interior de las oficinas de Enma Daio Sama.

\- "estos enemigos son una basura, ¿acaso no hay alguien digno de mí?"- pensaba con dudas Jiren que se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba la llegada de más almas malignas con la intención de apaciguarlas en cuanto estas intentaran crear problemas.

\- "ese sujeto es muy impresionante, aplasto de un solo golpe a todos esos criminales clase S en cuanto estos intentaron un movimiento violento, y la mayor sorpresa es que acabo con Broly quien es el más fuerte de todos ellos"- dijo con asombro un ogro que guiaba a las almas.

\- "si es posible que él sea más poderoso que el señor Goku"- contesto uno de sus compañeros quien también veía al poderoso guerrero del universo 11 que por órdenes del dios Bermound estaba ayudando al universo 7.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN LOS CÍRCULOS INFERNALES.**

En las fronteras del cositos Bills, Wiss, Kyabe, Caulifla y Kale estaban a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, pero las puertas eran vigiladas por uno de los seres mar poderoso de esta rebelión en el infierno Janemba quien tiene un aspecto algo diabólico debido a sus cuernos y su mirada maligna y contaba con una gran habilidad de crear portales dimensionales que le ayudan para hacer mucho daño a sus rivales, este también cuenta con la habilidad de transformar cosas en armas como espadas o lanzas sumamente afiladas y letales.

\- "ese sujeto está estorbando, le mostrare a tener buenos modales"- dijo Caulifla que crujía los nudillos con deseos de luchar, pero esta fue detenida por Bills quien decidió ser el que pelearía con el demonio.

\- "él no es un oponente para unos simples mocosos inexpertos como ustedes, yo me are cargo, además, aunque estoy debilitado no me tomara mucho tiempo acabar con él"- declaro Bills quien tenía una sonrisa arrogante mientras Caulifla inflaba las mejillas con un puchero de enojo.

\- "gato metiche"- se quejaba con tono de murmullos Caulifla que se cruzaba de brazos y esta se acercaba a Kale.

\- "cierra labora Caulifla, o quieres que él nos desintegre"- dijo con miedo Kyabe que trataba de detener las quejas de su compañera saiyajin.

\- "tranqui…tranqui…tranquilízate…hermana"- tartamudeo en voz baja Kale quien se paraba detrás de Caulifla que veía a Bills que retaba con la mirada al demoníaco Janemba que creo una espada.

\- "antes de la creación debe a ver destrucción, y como también a hay vida debe a ver muerte y ustedes malditos mortales se atrevieron a interrumpir ese ciclo, por lo que deberán pagar las consecuencias de sus estúpidos actos"- declaro Bills que comenzó a desprendes una poderosa aura de destrucción la cual intimidaba a Janemba quien a pesar del miedo ataco al dios de la destrucción.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL ÁREA DONDE ESTABA EL ARCUS IMPERATORIS.**

Se podía escuchar una gran serie de explosiones que eran acompañadas de poderosos temblores que azotaban el lugar, aterrorizando a los soldados de Freezer quienes no sabían que hacer ante el enemigo que se aproximaba.

\- "estamos en problemas el enemigo está acercándose"- dijo un soldado con temor.

\- "hay que estar listos para lo peor"- dijo otro soldado cerca de él.

\- "no tengan miedo el señor Baby debe de tener algún plan"- dijo un soldado quien trataba de poner orden entre sus temerosos camaradas.

\- "señor Baby el dios de la destrucción está muy cerca de aquí"- dijo un soldado con temor.

\- "lo sé, la única opción que nos queda es preparar todo para el escape a la otra dimensión"- declaro Baby quien comenzó a guardar una serie de aparatos al mismo tiempo que comenzó a activar el arcus imperatoris para el viaje.

\- "no moriré aquí, no importa lo que pase no puedo morir aquí hasta haber logrado mi sueño de gobernar el multiverso y la erradicación de toda la raza saiyajin"- pensaba Baby con furia y odio, que decidió poner orden y control entre sus soldados.

\- "DAMAS y CABALLEROS, NO TENGAN MIEDO NUESTRO MOMENTO DE DESAPARECER A UN NO HA LLEGADO, MIENTRAS TENGAMOS EL ARCUS IMPERATORIS EL TEMOR A LA MUERTE A DESAPARECIDO, MUY PRONTO NOS REUNIREMOS CON LORD FREEZER EN UN MUNDO DONDE SEREMOS REYES, NO PERDAMOS LA FE"- grito en forma de discurso motivacional Baby quien animo a los millones de soldados que contestaron de manera estruendosa y maléfica.

\- "SIIIIIIII, GLORIA A LORD FREEZER, GLORIA A LORD BABY"- gritaron en coro maniáticamente los soldados que corrían para preparar su escape a la dimensión shinobi.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL MUNDO NINJA EN LA ALDEA DE KUMOGAKURE.**

Los vientos huracanados levantaban la tierra en una escalofriante imagen de una zona desértica donde se podía apreciar las figuras de Cell y Gohan quienes estaba elevando su poder al máximo,

\- "esto acabara de una vez por todas Cell, AAAAAAAAH"- decía Gohan que gritaba al final liberando toda su energía la cal ascendía a los cielos y generaba grandes ondulaciones que destruían las nubes y permitían el paso de la luz de los cielos, para posteriormente reunirse con el cuerpo de Gohan que tenía un aspecto más serio y cuyo cabello negro estaba erizado mostrando el aspecto y el poder del estado místico.

\- "muy impresionante Gohan, pero no creas que no me prepare para este momento, es la hora de mi venganza, AAAAAAAAH" - decía Cell gritaba la última parte al mismo tiempo que liberaba un aura dorada oscura y mostro todo su monstruoso poder que sacudía todo el lugar provocando un monstruoso terremoto y un ambiente de destrucción por todo el planeta ninja que temblaba.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Todos los ninjas, así como los gurreros z podían sentir los poderosos temblores, así como eran testigos de los relámpagos que resonaban en los cielos.

\- "¿Qué está pasando?"- cuestión el Raikage con asombro.

\- "está temblando con fuerza"- dijo killer bee.

\- "puedo sentir dos kis muy poderosos que están desprendiendo una gran fuerza"- dijo Krilin con asombro.

\- "uno de ellos es de gohan"- dijo piccolo.

\- "pero el otro es un ki maligno y este posee un poder monstruoso"- dijo Temari con temor y asombro mientras esta estaba cerca de Gaara y Kankuro quienes utilizaban la habilidad de detección de ki de su hermana para tratar de comprender la situación.

\- "es el ki de Cell, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento hizo para alcanzar este nivel?"- cuestiono Goku con asombro mientras este todavía era atendido por Tsunade.

\- "no lose, pero te puedo decir que Gohan está en graves problemas"- contesto vegeta, quien era atendido por Sakura, y cuya contestación preocupo a todos los presentes,

\- "tengo que ir a ayudarlo"- dijo Goku que intento levantarse, pero este era detenido por la quinta Hokage.

\- "no está listo tus heridas a un no se cierran"- dijo Tsunade con enojo.

\- "no seas grosera con mi Goku"- dijo Anko que se enojó con Tsunade por cómo le hablaba a nuestro héroe.

\- "cállate Anko, intenta controlar tus sentimientos lolicons"- dijo con tono de regaño Kurenai que se quejaba de su mejor amiga y su forma de expresarse.

\- "ja, tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo comportarme con mi esposo, además si yo son una lolicon entonces tu eres un bicho raro que tiene afición por los viejos barbones que fuman"- dijo Anko que veía como Kurenai seguía muy pegada al viejo maestro Roshi y a asuma mientras los dos fumaba una pipa y un cigarrillo respectivamente mientras los dos confundidos se voltearon a ver el uno al otro.

\- "creo que se refieren a ti"- dijo Roshi con un tono tranquilo y des entendido que veía a asuma.

\- "¿yo?, lo lamento, pero yo ya tengo novia y aun que kurenai es muy hermosa no es mi tipo, lo más seguro es que se refiere a ti"- contesto asuma quien veía a roshi y trataba de defenderse tras el hecho que dijeron que parecía un anciano a pesar de que él tiene casi la misma edad que kakashi.

\- "¿yo?..., pues yo creo que nuestra relación seria más como la de un acosador y una acosada, pero supongo que era inevitable que ella callera ante mis maduros encantos, después de todo soy irresistible, ¿no cree eso mi querida Kurenai?"- dijo el maestro Roshi que aumentaba su musculatura y cómicamente se quitaba los lentes oscuros y mostraba una mirada galante y seductora, al mismo tiempo que este imitaba la pose fría y calculadora de vegeta,

\- "CIERRA LA BOCA MAL NACIDO VIEJO PUERCO, ASQUEROSO Y RUIN, DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ MI VIDA SE HA CONVERTIDO EN EL HAZME REÍR DE TODA LA ALDEA"- grito con enojo Kurenai que muy sonrojada y que con un uppercut de izquierda en la barbilla del viejo lo levantaba en el aire.

\- "wow, están violenta como Bulma"- pensaba Krilin con temor.

\- "¿ese maldito viejo cree que puede seducir mujeres imitándome?"- pensaba con duda vegeta con una gota de sudor en su frente.

\- "pero que idiotas son esos dos, tienen más hormonas que neuronas"- pensaba Sasuke que mantenía un semblante frio a pesar de presenciar el cómico acto violento de Kurenai contra el viejo maestro de nuestro héroe.

\- "pobre maestro Roshi le pegaron muy fuerte"- pensaba Ten Shin Han quien trataba de ayudar al viejo que caía de cara al suelo de manera descompuesta.

\- "maestro usted y Kurenai sensei son toda una pareja cómica, jajajajajajaja"- dijo entre risas Goku que veía e acto cómico de la jounin líder del equipo 8 y de su pervertido maestro.

\- "creo que ese ninja es del tipo de chicas que se enamoran de los hombres maduros"- pensaba Bulma que con unas pinzas y un destornillador arreglaba los monitores para poder ver las zonas de los combates.

\- "so…so…so…so…solo estaba…jugando, que carácter tan feo"- decía con dificultad del viejo maestro que aún tenía la cara en el suelo mientras este se convulsionaba.

\- "eres un tonto"- decía en voz muy baja Kurenai sonrojada mientras esta desviaba la mirada con vergüenza en un claro acto de comportamiento Tsundere.

\- "ese viejo es mi héroe"- pensaron al mismo tiempo Kiba y Tsugetsu que veía a Roshi como su modelo ya que incluso un viejo sucio y pervertido como él podía ser atractivo ante los ojos una mujer hermosa como Kurenai.

\- "genial ya terminé, con esto podremos ver los combates en las otras aldeas gracias a los insectos robot que envíe antes"- dijo Bulma que encendió los monitores provocando la expectación entre los kages, guerreros z y el harén de Goku que querían saber lo que ocurría en la pelea de Gohan y Cell.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL COMBATE ENTRE GOHAN Y CELL.**

Gohan veía sorprendido el poder de Cell quien de alguna manera había obtenido el estado Golden dándole una apariencia imponente.

\- "observa Gohan me he convertido en el ser perfecto, un ser capaz de destruir todo lo que se le oponga"- declaro Cell con orgullo.

\- "deja de presumir Cell sigues siendo la misma sabandija solo que con un cambio de color"- dijo Gohan con enojo.

\- "tu no lo entiendes muchacho, mientras tu tela pasaste jugando a la casita todo este tiempo yo fui capaz de descubrir grandes cosas en mi encierro en el infierno"- dijo Cell.

\- "¿descubrir?"- cuestiono el hijo de Goku con duda.

\- "es muy simple yo solo quería perfeccionarme, y no me daba cuenta de lo que me rodeaba, pero ahora soy capaz de ver todo, en lugar de destruir he decidido que es mejor reinar y crear una utopía donde no exista la el bien o el mal, un mundo neutral donde reine el silencio y la paz perpetua"- dijo Cell con arrogancia.

\- "eres un demente solo dices incoherencias"- respondió Gohan.

\- "mi querido Gohan es muy simple mientras tu padre, vegeta y tú se esfuerzan por abrazar su estúpida idea de humanidad no se dan cuenta que con sus dones pudieron ser capases de resolver todos los problemas de su mundo, pero en lugar de eso decidieron fingir ser humanos, pero yo soy diferente ya que yo pienso que es mejor decidir el destino de todos los que me rodean como un dios que vivir como un simple y ridículo mortal que solo sigue un siclo de nacer reproducirse y morir"- dijo Cell con locura en su voz.

\- "eres un imbécil, nosotros no somos dioses, no decidimos quien vive y quien muere, solo pregonas falacias"- Dijo Gohan que no estaba de acuerdo con la ideología de Cell.

\- "yo solo digo lo que pienso, además el Dr. Gero me creo como un arma de destrucción masiva, pero creo que yo mismo he podido evolucionar a mi manera, y una vez que tu mueras Freezer será el siguiente y este planeta se convertirá en la utopía que deseo"- dijo Cell que se puso en posición de combate.

\- "luchare con todo mi poder para destruir tu enfermizo ideal"- dijo Gohan que hacía lo mismo que Cell para que momento después los dos dieran un grito de guerra y se arrojaran el uno contra el otro,

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaban Gohan y Cell que se acercaban en el aire para intercambiar golpes y rápidamente separarse una y otra vez hasta que de repente estos decidieron acercarse definitivamente comenzando con una brutal lluvia de golpes que resonaban por todo el lugar creando un escalofriante estruendo que hacían eco en la solitaria sonó de combate.

\- "maldito, monstruo"- decía Gohan que recibía barios golpe los cuales le impactaban en el cuerpo y en la cara.

\- "este será tu final"- dijo cell quien también recibió un gran número de golpes en el rostro y el estómago, posteriormente los dos guerreros moviéndose a súper velocidad recorrían los cielos y las zonas rocosas provocando explosiones sónicas y ondas destructivas que destruían las rocas y pequeños peñascos cercanos.

\- "AAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Gohan que con una patada lateral golpeo el rostro de Cell que a pesar de impacto pudo mantenerse firme y este lanzo un poderoso izquierdazo a la mejilla de Gohan que movía el cuello de manera descompuesta pero este evito ser noqueado gracias a su fortaleza física y mental.

\- "MALDITO"- grito Gohan que lanzo y conecto un violento derechazo al plexo solar de Cell que del dolor escupía sangre y saliva al mismo tiempo que perdía el aire dejándolo inmóvil mientras Gohan lo sujeto de una pierna y este lo lanzo con violencia contra el suelo que se destruía creando una lluvia de rocas,

\- "no escaparas"- declaro Gohan que perseguía la estela de destrucción con la intención de encontrar a Cell, cuando de repente de entre los escombros salieron varias esferas de ki dorado que Gohan de manera magistral esquivo evitando las explosiones las cuales fueron aprovechadas por el androide definitivo que se posiciono por detrás de la mitad saiyajin y le dio un golpe de hacha en la nuca mandándolo contra el suelo.

\- "no escapara Gohan"- dijo Cell que desde el aire realizo una patada de tornillo tratando de encajar a Gohan en el suelo, pero el hijo de Goku logra realizar una serie de piruetas para alejarse.

\- "AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaron los dos guerreros del universo 7, que se lanzaron al frente al mismo tiempo que los dos dispararon una patada en el rostro de cada uno que se veían con odio a la vez que sus cuellos se movían hacia tras, pero rápidamente los dos se alejaron ligeramente para posicionarse en dos rocas cercanas una frente a la otra.

\- "realmente se fortaleció mucho, es muy diferente al de hace unos momentos"- pensaba Gohan.

\- "no hay duda que son Gohan es un rival de temer, él es muy poderos"- pensaba Cell con una sonrisa mirada y deseosa de luchar.

\- "es mi turno de atacar"- dijo gohan que se lanzó arrojando otra parada al rostro de Cell que reacciono rápido y atrapo la pierna del mitad saiyajin.

\- "te estas confiando"- dijo Cell que jalo hacia el a Gohan y con ayuda de un puñetazo en la cara lo lanzo hacia atrás con violencia, pero Gohan de manera milagrosa pudo recomponerse parándose en un risco.

\- "ya te dije que no escaparas Gohan"- declaro Cell que arque loas manos las cuales cargo con una energía color azul.

\- "KAME HAME HAAAAAAAA"- grito con furia Cell que disparo un gigantesco kamehameha.

\- "NO PUEDE SER"- grito Gohan que con esquivo de manera milagrosa el ataque del androide definitivo que al impactar creo una monstruosa explosión nuclear con un resplandor segador y una grotesca nube de humo que se perdía en los cielos, así como provocaba un terremoto que resonó en todo el planeta.

* * *

 **PLANETA NINJA DESDE EL ESPACIO.**

Se podía ver todo el territorio del país de rayo resplandecía con fuerza y un fulgor siniestro que poco apoco se apagaba sin dejar rastros en el maltrecho planeta shinobi que de milagro hasta el momento había soportado las secuelas de esta guerra.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL COMBATE ENTRE GOHAN Y CELL.**

El androide definitivo se paraba en un risco cerca de la zona del impacto de su kamehameha de donde salía una gran fumarola de polvo y tierra.

\- "¿Qué pasa cuanto planeas esconderte?"- dijo Cell que con la punta de su dedo disparo el ralo de la muerte de Freezer contra el humo intentando atinarle a Gohan que estaba detrás de unas rocas.

\- "esto es muy malo, es muy posible que no estuviera mintiendo cuando dijo que podría tener el poder para destruir a Freezer, si no ideo un plan me matara"- pensaba Gohan con sorpresa tras ver el nuevo poder de Cell.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KONOHA.**

Todos veían la difícil pelea de Gohan quien estaba en desventaja contra el nuevo estado Golden de Cell.

\- "demonios está en problemas tenemos que ayudarlo, no nuestro hijo está en problemas"- dijo Ino con preocupación.

\- "Gohan está en apuros hay que ayudarlo"- dijo Kushina con temor.

\- "no podemos perder a nuestro querido hijo tan pronto"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata y Mikoto, con miedo por el bienestar de su futuro hijastro.

\- "hay que ayudar a Gohan, él tiene que decidir quién de nosotras será la primera esposa de Goku"- dijo Naruko con determinación y deseos de luchar.

\- "prepárense chicas saldremos de inmediato a kumogakure para salvar a Gohan"- ordenaba Anko quien tomaba el liderato del harén de Goku quienes estaban preparándose para salir volando.

\- "deténganse, ese monstruo pertenece a otra dimensión, podría matarlas fácilmente, es mejor que yo vaya"- dijo Piccolo que se dispuso a salir en auxilio de su discípulo.

\- "no lo tomes a mal Piccolo pero tú tampoco serás de mucha ayuda, es más podrás terminar estorbándole a Gohan"- dijo el maestro Roshi que seriamente trataba de mantener el orden y que sus aliados no cometieran locuras por el pánico.

\- "yo iré, él es mi hijo, y mi deber es protegerlo"- dijo Goku que con dificultad se levantaba.

\- "¿pero qué dices?, aun no te e curado por completo, tienes una seria hemorragia cerca de tu parte baja del área torácica, así como varias fracturas en tus manos y en el pómulo derecho, y por supuesto tus energías no han regresado para nada"- dijo en tono de regaño Tsunade que trataba de detener al saiyajin.

\- "ya lo sé, pero tengo que salvar a Gohan, aunque este débil"- dijo Goku con una expresión seria la cual cautivo a todas las chicas de su harén que pensaban en el buen padre que es Goku y en cómo sería el tener un hijo con él.

\- "nosotras iremos contigo"- dijeron las 9 kunoichis que se arrojaron y abrazaron a Goku que se ponía azul por el apretón de todas ellas.

\- "me…me…me…me…me muero"- decía con dificultad Goku que sentía como crujían sus costillas.

\- "¿QUE ESTAN LOCAS DEJEN LO EN PAZ, QUE NO VEN QUE LO ESTOY CURANDO?"- grito de manera cómica Tsunade lo que asusto a las kunoichis que en forma chibi corría por todos lados con miedo.

\- "ya déjense de estupideces todos, yo estoy en mejor estado que Kakaroto tras la pelea con Broly, yo iré"- dijo Vegeta quien calmadamente se levantaba.

\- "no digas locuras tu tampoco as recurado todas tus fuerzas"- dijo Sakura con sorpresa, no me subestimes pelirosa tetona.

\- "con el poder que tengo es suficiente para acabar con esa basura de Cell"- dijo Vegeta con arrogancia.

\- "Vegeta"- dijo Bulma con preocupación acercándose a su marido.

\- "te prometo que regresare"- dijo el príncipe saiyajin que mantenía su expresión seria.

\- "te estaré esperando"- dijo Bulma que veía con cariño a su príncipe saiyajin que se acercaba a Goku.

\- "escucha Kakaroto, iré a salvar a tu hijo, mientras tú te recuperas para que extermines a Freezer de una vez por todas"- dijo Vegeta con voz seria.

\- "entiendo, muchas gracias Vegeta"- dijo Goku con una ligera sonrisa amistosa.

\- "no mal entiendas, no hago esto para quedar bien, ese maldito de cell parece ser más poderoso que Freezer, por lo que yo me quedare con la mejor presa de esta cazaría"- dijo Vegeta que comenzó a flotar en el aire.

\- "Vegeta, te encargo Gohan"- dijo Goku con tono serio.

\- "cierra la boca insecto, te aseguro que no me tomara mucho tiempo acabar con ese inútil y regresar junto con Gohan"- dijo Vegeta que se rodeó de un aura blanca para posteriormente salir disparado rumbo a kumogakure.

\- "confiamos en ti Vegeta"- dijo Krilin con esperanzas de que el príncipe saiyajin llegara a tiempo.

\- "¿el estará bien?"- pregunto Ino que se acercó a Piccolo que veía seriamente el horizonte,

\- "sinceramente no lo sé, sus heridas no están completamente cerradas y no ha recuperado ni la mitad de sus poderes, pero nos guste o no él es el único aquí presente con la fuerza suficiente como para ayudar a Gohan contra Cell que se convertido en una criatura salida de las más horribles pesadillas de toda la humanidad y poder evitar un mayor derramamiento de sangre"- contesto Piccolo con seriedad en sus palabras.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL COMBATE ENTRE GOHAN Y CELL.**

El primogénito de Goku se encontraba lanzando una lluvia de golpes y patadas contra el androide definitivo que las esquivaba sin ningún problema.

\- "MALDITO DESGRACIADO DEJA DE ESTARTE MOVIENDO"- grito Gohan desesperadamente, al mismo tiempo que este lanzaba un poderoso puñetazo el cual fue bloqueado por Cell que sujeto su brazo y este le aplico una llave provocándole un gran dolor.

\- "¿Qué pasa acaso esto es todo lo que puede hacer el saiyajin mas prodigioso de su especie?"- declaro burlonamente el androide definitivo que ligeramente aflojo su llave sobre el brazo de Gohan que molesto se liberó para lanzar una patada lateral a la cabeza de Cell.

\- "CÁLLATE, MALDITO INFELIZ"- grito Gohan, que fallo su ataque el cual fue esquivado por Cell que utilizo su súper velocidad para colocarse por detrás de Gohan y este coloco suavemente la parte exterior de su puño en la mejilla de Gohan quien estaba pasmado por la nueva velocidad del androide definitivo.

\- "vaya, vaya Gohan estas muy oxidado, parece ser que as olvidado que debes de sentir los movimientos del ki de tu oponente"- dijo Cell que sonreía de manera sádica lo que enfurecía más a Gohan que volteo solo para recibir un derechazo en la mandíbula que lo mando contra el suelo que explotaba de manera violenta con el cuerpo del primogénito de Goku provocando una lluvia de escombros y graba que caía por todo el rocoso y árido lugar, este será tu final.

-"ahora te regresare todas la que me debes desde hace mucho tiempo, MAKANKOSAPPO"- decía Cell quien gritaba la última parte al mismo tiempo que este disparaba el poderos y mortífero rayo espiral de Piccolo que viajaba a toda velocidad contra el saiyajin quien desesperadamente coloco sus manos juntas y este pudo detener el rayo con muchísima dificultad el cual lo arrastraba por lo menos unos cien metros hasta que este se estrelló con un pequeño risco el cual le sirvió como soporte para no ser arrastrado más lejos.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAh"- gritaba Gohan quien con mucha fuerza este logro aplastar el rayo el cual desapareció solo dejando humo y unas manos quemadas y sangrantes para el pobre Gohan quien se ponía de rodillas.

\- "de…de…de…de…demonios, mis manos"- decía con dificultad y dolor Gohan quien veía las horribles quemaduras, a la vez que Cell bajaba al suelo y este caminaba tranquilamente para esta cara a cara con Gohan quien veía el suelo,

\- "vez como mi ideología es la correcta, el poder lo es todo en este mundo, los fuertes viven para gobernar y los débiles mueren mientras obedecen a los fuertes"- decía con tranquilidad Cell cuyas palabras fueron aprovechadas como un distractor por Gohan quien disparo un rollo de ki contra Cell que milagrosamente lo esquivo gracias a sus nuevos reflejos obtenido por la trasformación Golden.

\- "¿QUE ACASO NO SABES CUÁNDO CALLARTE?"- pregunto con un grito Gohan quien rápidamente fue sujetado de la cara por la mano de Cell quien se valió de las células de Piccolo para alargar su brazo y este comenzó a triturar un gran número de rocas y roscos con él la cabeza de Gohan quien estaba completamente a merced del escalofriante ataque de Cell.

\- "ME HE CONVERTIDO EN EL SER MÁS PODEROSO DE TODAS LA REALIDADES GOHAN, NO HAY NADA NI NADIE QUE PUEDA DETENERME AHORA"- grito con locura Cell que repentinamente azoto en el suelo a Gohan creando un gitanesco cráter.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de dolor el hijo de nuestro héroe quien escupía una bocanada de sangre al mismo tiempo que este quedaba en un estado inerte y en apariencia indefensa.

\- "este es el fin de nuestro conflicto, por fin puedo decir que he ganado en todos los sentidos de la palabra"- dijo con arrogancia, Cell quien comenzó a desprender el aura dorada oscura del estado Golden a la vez que este se acercó a Gohan para rápidamente tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo en el aire.

\- "se acabó, Gohan, gracias por ser mi conejillo de indias para poder probar mis nuevos poderes e ideologías"- dijo Cell con una voz fría y de ultra tumba, a la vez que este cargaba una esfera de ki dorado.

\- "no…no…no…no puedo perder…esta pelea…,"- pensaba de manera entre cortada Gohan quien tenía los ojos cerrados, al mismo tiempo que este imaginaba el cómo sería un mundo el cual fuera gobernado por Cell y sus concepciones de que el fuerte vive y el débil muere a la vez que este se imaginaba mujeres y niños descuartizado quienes repentinamente se convirtieron en una ilusión de Videl y Pan quienes esperan su regreso a casa.

\- "NOOOOOOOOO"- grito con furia y locura Gohan que utilizo su baja estatura como ventaja y de manera milagrosa este pudo realizar una llave de lucha libre en el brozo de Cell el cual lo sujetaba y con los pies lie aprisiono la barbilla y la parte baja de la cara.

\- "¿MALDITO QUE PRETENDES?"- cuestiono con un grito lleno de sorpresa temor el androide definitivo quien residiría su respuesta de manera muy violenta.

\- "NUNCA TE PERDONARE CELL, AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- decía con un gran grito de guerra Gohan quien con muchísima fuerza logro realizar un giro en el aire y con sus piernas y pies que aun sujetaban el brazo y la cara de Cell este estampo con violencia la cabeza del androide definitivo provocando un pequeño pero profundo cráter en el suelo mientras el cuerpo de Cell realizó dos rebotes para después caer boca arriba en el suelo y su cabeza descansaba en el cráter con los ojos totalmente desorbitados a la vez que este escupía una gran cantidad de sangre quedando completamente noqueado.

\- "POR LA GENTE INOCENTE DE ESTE MUNDO, POR LOS NIÑOS QUE AÚN ESTÁN EN LOS VIENTRES DE SUS MADRES, NO PERMITISTE QUE EL MALDITO MUNDO QUE ESTAS IMAGINANDO EXISTA"- grito con furia Gohan que comenzó a desprender una poderosa aura blanca al mismo tiempo que se sentó en el abdomen de Cell y rápidamente comenzó a monstruosa lluvia de golpes los cuales eran lanzados con toda la fuerza y velocidad de Gohan convirtiéndose en un millar de rallos de luz que quemaban el aire a la vez que estos acribillaban el cuerpo de Cell que se contorsionaba por todos lados.

\- "TENGO QUE GANAR, NO IMPORTA COMO, PERO TENGO QUE GANAR, VIDEL Y PAN ME ESTÁN ESPERANDO EN CASA, NO PUEDO MORIR AQUÍ DE NINGÚN MODO MORIRÉ"- exclamo Gohan quien incremento su mortífero ataque que poco a poco iba incrementando el tamaño de cráter más y más hasta que este tenía una profundidad escalofriante.

\- "MUERE, MASENKO"- grito Gohan quien detuvo su lluvia de golpes solo para realizar su ataque final contra la cabeza de Cell esperando destruir su masa cerebral para evitar que este se pudiera reconstruir y exterminarlo como lo hizo cuando este era un niño.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de manera inhumana Cell que salía arrastrado a gran velocidad en el suelo dejando una gran cortina de humo solo para estrellarse contra una montaña la cual explotaba dejando una nube de humo en forma de hongo y una estela de destrucción, que era observada por Gohan que estaba respirando con muchísima dificultad, maldita sea.

\- "por favor, no te levantes ya no me queda energía"- pensaba Gohan con una mirada muy penetrante a la vez que este con sus manos quemadas y que tenían ligeras hemorragias intentaba buscarle saco con las semillas del ermitaño que traía con él, cuando de repente de entre los escombros se produjo un estallido sónico el cual venía acompañado de una columna de luz dorada revelando a un las timado Cell quien tenía una mirada maniática con las pupilas muy contraídas y temblorosas al mismo tiempo que este se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y de los ojos.

\- "MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, JAMÁS TE PERDONARE EL HORRIBLE DOLOR QUE ME HAS PROVOCADO, TE MATARE TE JURO POR TODOS LOS DIOSES QUE TE MATARE, SON GOHAN"- gritaba Cell de manera maniática y perdiendo toda la compostura al mismo tiempo que este se acercaba para poder atacar a Gohan.

\- "no …no…no puede ser …ya no tengo energía necesito comer …la semilla rápido" -dijo con un tono débil y entre cortado el hijo de nuestro héroe quien caía de rodillas a la vez que este sacaba el saco de las señillas del ermitaño.

\- "NO TE PERMITIRÉ COMERTE ESAS MALDITAS SEMILLAS"- grito Cell que creo una gran esfera de ki que arrojo contra Gohan quien veía de manera impotente y paralizado como el rayo se acercaba hacia él para de repente explotar con violencia creando un enorme domo de luz que era acompañado de un gran terremoto a la vez que el suelo se agrieta.

\- "se acabó"- dijo en voz baja el androide definitivo que se calmaba un poco al mismo tiempo que este ya con más cuidado se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y ojos.

Pero este se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando desvió la mirada a la zona que ataco ya que cuando el humo se disipaba pudo captar como al frente estaba un enorme bloque de hielo que anteriormente formaron parte de una majestuosa y enorme muralla de hielo la cual fue utilizado para escudar a Gohan quien aún estaba con vida a la vez que este se sentaba y admiraba con duda el cómo se salvó.

\- "¿qué demonios es eso, quien construyo esa cosa?"- pregunto con asombro Cell quien recibiría su respuesta de una voz que salía de entre las sombras de las tocas.

\- "ese es mi jutsu que me permite controlar el oxígeno de ambiente para convertirlo en hielo"- dijo la voz que pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que Haku quien decidió quedarse en kumogakure como apoyo de Gohan y pelear contra Cell.

\- "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"- pensé que todos avía utilizado el tele trasportador de Raikage para poder ir en apoyo a konoha, dijo Gohan quien estaba sorprendido.

\- "decidí quedarme para luchar como tu apoyo, espere a que ese sujeto bajara la guardia por un momento y así atacarlo, pero realmente eso no funciono así que decidí pelear de frente"- contesto Haku quien sacaba varias agujas senbons.

\- "no digas tonterías, agradezco que me salvaras, pero Cell pertenece a otra dimensión, es mejor que te vallas y me dejes esto a mí"- dijo Gohan que intentaba detener al temerario ninja de kirigakure.

\- "no tengo ninguna intención de retirarme, además ese sujeto me debe muchas y tengo la intención de vengarme por lo que me quito"- dijo Haku que con enojo fulminaba con la mirada a Cell quien de repente lo reconoció.

\- "oh, ya me acuerdo de ti tu eres el que acompañaba a esas dos cucarachas quienes hicieron hasta lo imposible para que tu escaparas de esa aldea con esa mujer"- dijo con tono burlón el androide definitivo cuya contestación desato la furia de Haku quien liberaba un gran aire frio y estaba deseoso de vengar la muerte de sus compañeros de equipo a quienes considero su familia.

\- "JURO QUE TE EXTERMINARE MALDITO MONSTRUO"- grito Haku que arrojo sus agujas contra Cell quien las detuvo fácilmente con sus manos.

\- "no tengo tiempo para tratar con basura"- dijo Cell quien comenzó a utilizar su poder de telequinesis para levantar barias estacas de roca afiladas que arrojaba por los aires con la intención de empalar al ninja de hielo que saltaba por los aires esquiando las estacas.

\- "baila, baila, baila para mi maldito insecto, jajajajajajajajaja" - decía entre risas lunáticas Cell quien jugaba con Haku que estaba desesperado esquivando los ataques, esta es mi oportunidad.

\- "es ahora o nunca"- pensaba Gohan quien aprovechó el momento de distracción de Cell para poder comer una semilla del ermitaño y recuperar sus energías.

Por otro lado, Haku estaba siendo totalmente encajonado por las filosas rocas que estaban dirigiéndose contra él.

\- "demonios ya no puedo escapar"- pensaba Haku que veía un centenar de lanzas de roca cerca de él, pero para su fortuna un rollo de energía desintegro las rocas revelando a Gohan quien, salvo su vida.

\- "estoy seguro de que ya no puedo convencerte de retirarte, por lo que es mejor coordinar nuestros ataques para que podamos ganar esta pelea"- dijo Gohan quien se acercaba para estar cerca de Haku y ambos pudieran comenzar con su trabajo en equipo contra el androide definitivo quien los fulminaba con la mirada.

\- "¿en verdad creen que solo con un estúpido trabajo en equipo improvisado y creado con prisas podrán derrotarme?"- cuestiono burlonamente Cell quien posaba arrogantemente ante sus dos oponentes.

\- "da igual lo que tu creas Cell, está claro que esta pelea, así como esta guerra ya esta pérdida tanto por ti como por tus aleados"- contesto Gohan quien comenzó a desprender un aura blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo.

\- "JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, EL QUE NO ENTIENDE ERES TU GOHAN, LOS QUE YA PERDIERON ESTA GUERRA SON USTEDES Y AUN NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA, EL GRAN FINAL COMIENZA AHORA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- gritaba con locura Cell que levantaba las manos al cielo el cual se oscurecía revelando que estés era cubierto por un gran número de naves espaciales las cuales se posicionaban en puntos estratégicos en los alrededores de la esfera terrestre del planeta shinobi.

\- "esto es muy malo son muchísimas, y aunque en la gran mayoría de estas solo hay kis de niveles bajos estos son muchísimos parece ser que loa guerra total a iniciado y no hay manera de detenerla"- pensaba Gohan que admiraba el monstruoso espectáculo que el ejército de Freezer estaba por iniciar.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN UNA ZONA BOSCOSA EN LAS FRONTERAS DE PAÍS DEL FUEGO.**

Vegeta estaba volando a toda velocidad intentando llegar al país del rayo para poder ayudar a Gohan con la difícil situación en la que se encontraba con Golden Cell.

\- "maldita sea, estoy sudando demasiado, creo que mis heridas son más graves de lo que creía, ¿en verdad poder vencer a ese monstruo en mi estado actual?"- se preguntaba Vegeta que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con su guante.

\- "no, no puedo estar pensando estupideces, yo soy el gran principie de los saiyajin, unas miserables heridas no pueden frenarme ante ese insecto de Cell"- dijo en voz alta Vegeta quien trataba de auto convencerse de que podía ganar la pelea, pero de repente vegeta salió de sus pensamientos cuando el cielo se oscureció.

\- "tal parece ser que esos miserables ya se hartaron de estar esperando en el espacio y decidieron participar"- dijo Vegeta que veía el cielo que era cubierto por varias naves espaciales las cuales estaban posicionándose en el mundo shinobi.

\- "no tengo tiempo que perder tengo que terminar con mi misión lo más rápido posible"- dijo el príncipe saiyajin quien decidió ignorar lo que pasaba en el cielo y continuo con su camino al país del rayo.

* * *

 **POR SU PARTE EN LAS TIERRAS DEL TE.**

La batalla casi había concluido con la victoria por parte de las fuerzas de rescate de la aldea de konoha que milagrosamente habían defendido el castillo del señor feudal de las tierras del te loe que desato el júbilo entre los ninjas, exceptuando a algunos genin quienes partieron en la ayuda de los dos guerreros z, los androides gemelos quienes aún estaban luchando con los guerreros de elite de Freezer quienes intentaban ganar a cualquier costo.

\- "estos tipos son muy fuertes"- decía Rock Lee quien tenía algunas heridas en la cara ras su breve enfrentamiento con el Androide Número 15.

\- "no te descuides maldita sea, por lo que escuche de los lideres estos sujetos son algún tipo de hombres mecánicos, que no se cansan sin importar cuanto peleen"- dijo Neji quien estaba delante de su compañero de equipo y este lo defendía con su técnica de rotación que con muchísima dificultad pudo desviar barias esferas de ki que iban contra ellos.

\- "realmente más que ayudarme me están estorbando"- dijo una voz femenina que resonó detrás del androide y los dos genin que al voltear pudieron contemplar a la rejuvenecida número 18 que se acercaba a ellos.

\- "no seas así solo queremos demostrar el poder de la juventud"- dijo lee con un nono de molestia mientras que el Androide Número 15 volteaba a la vez que este sacaba una licorera y le daba un trago observando con desdén a la rubia de ojos azules.

\- "no me gusta que me vean así"- dijo número 18 con una mirada fría y sin vida.

\- "ja"- dijo el Androide Número 15 que dibujaba una sonrisa risueña, pero este casi instantáneamente se llevó una macabra sorpresa cuando el bajo la mirada ligeramente solo para notar que su cabeza estaba separada de su cuerpo y estas reposaba en la mano derecha de 18 quien a súper velocidad decapito al número 15 quien por la velocidad no lo noto hasta el último momento.

\- "AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de terror la cabeza de numero 15.

\- "no me gusta que se rían de mí, es algo que no tolero"- dijo número 18 que con una mirada sombría daba un fuerte apretón despedazando la cabeza del Androide Número 15 tiñendo las arenas de la playa con aceite y varios circuitos.

\- "eso fue muy impresionante y espeluznante"- dijo Neji con temor y sorpresa al ver la seriedad y sangre fría de 18 al matar a su oponente sin mostrar remordimiento de conciencia.

\- "yo…yo…yo…yo creo que me enamorado"- tartamudeo Lee que tenía corazones en los ojos y este mostraba una gran atracción por la androide rubia quien solo se limpió la mano para después dar media vuelta y arrojarse contra el Androide Número 14 quien la estaba esperando.

Mientras tanto en los cielos del lugar número 17 estaba despedazando con una brutal lluvia de golpes a número 13 que no podía detener a 17 por ningún medio.

\- "¿porque, porque, porque, porque no puedo ni siquiera tocarte?"- gritaba con dudas y desesperación número 13 que ya no sabía qué hacer.

\- "en verdad creíste que el título del androide más poderos solo lo tengo para presumir"- dijo tranquilamente número 17, quien después de lo dicho pudo notar algo que lo distrajo notando que el cielo se oscurecía gracias al inmenso número de naves espaciales que estaban orbitando en las cercanías del planeta ninja.

\- "¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto 17 con duda.

\- "es el final, es muy simple parece ser que ha comenzado la guerra total, nada sobrevivirá, ni siquiera nosotros, jajajajajajajaja"- dijo entre carcajadas lunáticas el androide número 13 que entendía lo que ocurría.

\- "entiendo, eso quiere decir que ya no tengo tiempo para estar jugando contigo"- dijo 17 quien encendió un aura blanca listo para terminar con la lucha.

\- "YO NO ME IRÉ SOLO AL INFIERNO, EL MOMENTO HA LLEGADO, NÚMERO 15, NUMERO 14 DENME SUS PODERES PARA DESTRUIR A 17"- grito número 13 quien estaba arrancándose su chaleco, al mismo tiempo en la playa barias piezas y chips que pertenecían a número 15 volaron al cuerpo de número 13.

\- "¿pero qué te pasa?"- cuestiono número 18 que pudo ver como número 14 se retorcía en el suelo a la vez que su cuerpo se agrietaba.

\- "AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba número 14 que instantáneamente explotaba a la vez que varios chips y piezas volaban para reunirse en el cuero de numero 13 quien sufría una metamorfosis, siendo que su masa muscular aumento de manera exagerada y su piel se teñía de color azul a la vez que su cabellera se erizaba y se pintaba de color naranja.

\- "AHORA SOY INVENCIBLE"- exclamó número 13 quien comenzó a desprender una gran aura.

\- "¿eso es todo?, admito que la apariencia es muy llamativa pero incluso yo solo podría acabar contigo sin problemas"- declaro numero 17 quien no estaba asustado en lo más mínimo al mismo tiempo que 18 se reunía con su hermano para estar frente a súper número 13.

\- "oye 17 déjame participar"- dijo 18 con un semblante serio.

\- "ya te dijo que yo puedo asarlo solo"- contesto número 17 con tono tranquilo.

\- "eso no me importa, yo ya quiero regresar con Krilin y que podamos volver a nuestra dimensión con mi linda hija"- dijo 18 con un tono arto y deseoso de partir.

\- "de acuerdo ataquemos los 2 juntos, estoy seguro que ganaremos"- dijo 17 quien se colocó frente a 18 y en un rápido movimiento los dos salieron disparados para acribillar al súper numero 13 quien aduras penas podía bloquear los ataque coordinados de los dos androides gemelos que eran admirados por Lee y Neji quienes admiranda los elegantes movimientos de los dos guerreros z quienes danzaban en el aire destruyendo el cuerpo de numero 13.

\- "son impresionantes"- dijo Neji quien volteo a ver a Lee quien lloraba de manera cómica al escuchar las palabras de numero 18.

\- "ella esta con ese enano pelón sin nariz, además dijo que tiene una hija, la vida es injusta porque todas las chicas hermosas en las que me fijo están con alguien más"- dijo con tristeza Lee quien cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que una cascada salía de sus dos ojos a la vez que Neji a pesar de su carácter serio y frio decidió darle unas palmadas en la espalda a su compañero de equipo por quien sintió lastima, pero sin dejar de ver la pelea ya que le parecía muy interesante de observar.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KONOHA.**

Las batallas eran observadas por los kages, guerreros z y el harén de Goku quienes pudieron ver la monstruosa fuerza de Cell quien estaba a punto de derrotar a Gohan pero gracias a la intervención de Haku este logro recuperarse y ahora entre los dos intentar algo hasta que vegeta llegue en su auxilio, así como estos fueron testigos del gran trabajo coordinado de numero 17 y 18 quienes están a punto de ganar y rescatar la tierra del té.

\- "parece ser que 17 y 18 muy pronto terminarán con su misión, Bulma por favor una vez que ellos se hayan desocupado abisales de todo lo ocurrido y que estos vengan inmediatamente para poder realizar la invasión a otogakure"- dijo Piccolo con voz de mando.

\- "entendido"- contesto Bulma quien se colocó un auricular con el que podría hablar a los transmisores de los dos androides.

\- "YA ESCUCHARON HOLGAZANES, TRABAJEN TENEMOS QUE ESTAR PREPARADOS PARA LA BATALLA FINAL LA CUAL EMPEZARA EN MEDIA HORA"- grito el Raikage lo que apresuro a todos os ninjas de la alianza shinobi quienes estaban a nada de terminar con los preparativos para marchar a la aldea del sonido.

\- "en realidad, yo creo que tenemos menos tiempo"- dijo Ten Shin Han quien veía al cielo el cual se oscurecía y este demostraba un gran número de naves espaciales que estaban posicionándose en puntos estratégicos aterrando a todos los ninjas de la alianza shinobi.

\- "¿Qué está pasando?"- Pregunto Ino con miedo mientras veía el cielo.

\- "es muy simple mocosa esto quiere decir que el comienzo de una guerra total"- contesto el Raikage cuyos años de experiencia en las guerras shinobis lo hicieron entender lo que ocurrió.

\- "esto es muy malo tenemos que hacer algo"- dijo Naruko que estaba junto a Anko quien de una pequeña bolsa saco una camiseta blanca la cual se la dio a Sakura quien se la ponía ocultando su sostén de leopardo.

\- "¿no tienes unos pantalones?"- pregunto Sakura.

\- "no te quejes además esas bragas de leopardo te quedan bien"- dijo Hinata con tono burlón lo que enojo a Sakura quien a pesar de que le gustaba presumir su voluptuoso cuerpo le molestaba los ojos morbosos de los shinobis que la veían.

\- "dejen esas tonterías para después, ¿lady Tsunade cuanto te falta cara curar a Goku?"- pregunto Kakashi.

\- "todavía me falta las fracturas no son tan fáciles de curar en tampoco tiempo"- contesto la hokage que apresuraba su jutsu médico.

\- "as lo que puedas, por nuestra parte necesitamos planear un plan para esta invasión masiva"- dijo el maestro Roshi que tenía una mirada seria y que observaba a Hiruzen, Piccolo y a Bulma quienes eran las personas más listas del lugar y que podrían desarrollar todo tipo de estrategias para el macabro espectáculo que veía en el cielo.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL UNIVERSO 7 EN EL OTRO MUNDO.**

Grandes explosiones se escuchaban por todo el lugar que se estremecía cada vez que poco a poco Bills el dios de la destrucción acercaba lo que alarmaba a los soldados del emperador del mal que por órdenes de Baby estaban alistándose para cruzar el arcus imperatoris.

\- "maldición, maldición, ese maldito desgraciado está a nada de llegar, Janemba no lo podrá contener por mucho tiempo"- pensaba Baby que configuraba el reinicio del arcus imperatoris que poco a poco resplandecía señal de que este se estaba encendiendo.

* * *

 **EN LA ZONA DE LA ENTRADA AL COSITOS.**

El dios de la destrucción realizaba una impresionante lluvia de golpes con una sola mano los cuales todos sin excepción impactaban en el rostro del diabólico Janemba que caía violentamente en el suelo y que trataba de levantarse como pudiera.

\- "es inútil tú no eres el oponente indicado para mí"- dijo Bills que se rascaba la mejilla con un tono aburrido.

Pero sus palabras no significaron nada para Janenba quien se levantó y a súper velocidad lanzo un poderoso sablazo que cortaba el aire llamando la atención de Bills que se movió elegantemente esquiando el corte.

\- "¿eso es todo?"- pregunto con desdén el dios de la destrucción que sorpresiva y rápidamente pudo ver un pequeño corte en su mejilla la cual sangraba de manera llamativa.

-"esto no puede ser es la primera vez en toda mi existencia que veo a un dios sangrar"- dijo con sorpresa Kyabe quien estaba junto a Caulifla y Kale.

\- "parece ser que el señor Bills está más debilitado de lo que pensaba, su cuerpo en estos momentos no es muy diferente al de un mortal"- dijo Wiss quien trataba de calmar la sorpresa de los 3 saiyajines del universo 7.

\- "oh, conque esto es sangrar, debo decir que es una sensación desagradable pero muy interesante"- dijo Bills quien se limpiaba la mejilla para después moverse a una velocidad digna de los dioses para aparecer en las espaldas de Janemba que instantáneamente pudo notar como en su cuerpo aparecían múltiples marcas de golpes demostrando el que Bills lo avía atacado.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Janemba quien levantaba la cabeza y escupía una gran cantidad de sangre.

\- "fuiste un rival interesante, pero esto se acabó, hakai"- declaro el dios destructor que levanto la mano mientras Janemba de manera incomoda dio la vuelta para lanzar un poderoso puñetazo en la cara de Bills quien estaba quieto y en silencio.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Janemba quien de repente comenzó a desintegrarse en un montón de cenizas color violetas que se perdían en el viento.

\- "acabemos con este estúpido sirco"- dijo Bills quien se acercó a la entrada de la zona donde está el arcus imperatoris.

* * *

 **EN LA ZONA DE LA ENTRADA AL ARCUS IMPERATORIS.**

Un numero de por lo menos 6 naves espaciales estaban cruzando el arco de metal para esta en la dimensión shinobi, al mismo tiempo que otras naves estaban en fila esperando para cruzar.

\- "bien es hora de irme"- dijo Baby quien tomo el orbe de energía de Zamasu y este caminaba para estar cerca de una nave espacial.

Pero de repente se pudo escuchar una gran explosión que aterrorizo a todos los soldados quienes aún no había escacado al notar al dios destructor y a sus acompañantes.

\- "DEMONIOS ES BILLS"- grito Baby que corría para entrar en la nave, pero fue inútil ya que Bills arrojo una serie de esferas de energía de la destrucción que barrían con esa nave y con muchas otras.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaban con desesperación a la vez que estos corrían por todos lados intentando escapar, pero era inútil ya que Kyabe y las otras saiyajines los masacraban con mucha facilidad.

\- "CORRANNNN"- gritaba un soldado quien fue desintegrado por Bills que flotaba para estar cerca de Baby.

\- "conque tú eres la mente maestra de todo esto, sí que te vez patético"- dijo Bills quien tenía los brazos en la espalda observando al alienígena invasor quien tenía la mirada ensombrecida y veía el suelo a la vez que este temblaba.

\- "tu…tu…tu…tu…TU, EN VERDAD CREES QUE TE TENGO MIEDO ESTÚPIDO GATO DESNUTRIDO, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TU ERA A ACABADO Y LA MÍA ACOMENDADO"- gritaba de manera entre cortada y con furia Baby que disparo un rayo de ki a la cara de Bills quien la recibió sin temor o tener ningún daño.

\- "solo creaste polvo"- dijo Bills quien no noto que el ataque de Baby solo era una distracción.

\- "MALDITO ERES UN COBARDE"- dijo Bills con furia que veía como Baby se mezclaba entre los soldados que corrían por todos lados intentando esconderse.

\- "NADIE SE BURLA DE MÍ, HAKAIIIIII"- grito con locura el dios de la destrucción quien comenzó a desintegrar a los millones de oponentes asegurando de no lastimar a sus aliados.

\- "NO MORIRÉ AQUÍ NO IMPORTA COMO, Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DESTRUYAS EL ARCUS IMPERATORIS"- gritaba Baby que arrojo el orbe de Zamasu contra el acero del arco dimensional que comenzó a desprender una gigantesca aura de color verdoso acelerando el poder del arcus imperatoris que succionaba todo lo que este frente a él.

\- "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía con locura Baby que salto por los aires y se sujetaba del borde de la última nave espacial que estaba cruzando el portal.

\- "NO ESCAPARASSSSSSS"- grito Bills que disparo un último hakai contra la nave que estaba ya casi por la mitad cruzando el portal desintegrando los rotores y parte de las salas de máquinas.

\- "MALDICIONNNNNN"- grito con desesperación Baby que fue alcanzado por el hakai y pudo notar como sus piernas se desintegraban.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Baby que llevado por su instinto de supervivencia disparo un rollo de ki contra sus piernas cortándolas,

\- "ADIÓS BILLS"- exclamo Baby quien cruzo el arcus imperatoris escapando.

\- "¿porque esa cosa no se desintegro?"- pregunto el dios destructor que no entendía porque su hakai no destruyo el enorme arco.

\- "parece ser que la energía de odio y rencor de Zamasu es tan poderoso que creo una barrera la cual es capaz de repeler el poder de destrucción por este lado"- dijo Wiss contestando la duda del dios.

\- "¿cómo destruiremos esta cosa?"- pregunto, Kale con duda.

\- "la mejor manera es destruirlo por el otro lado que no está protegido por esta barrera"- contesto el ángel del dios destructor.

\- "dejémonos de estupidez explicaciones iremos o no a esa dimensión"- dijo con enojo Caulifla que veía como Bills se acercó a su ángel.

\- "será más fácil llegar a ese mundo por este monstruoso aro"- dijo Bills quien se sujetó de Wiss junto con los 3 saiyajines que poco a poco se elevan a para después salir disparados en una estela de luz y cruzar por el arcus imperatoris.

* * *

 **ESPACIO EXTERIOR EN LA DIMENSIÓN NINJA.**

El monstruoso arco resplandecía en un gran destello que se convertía en un agujero de gusano que exhalaba una serie de 6 naves espaciales siendo la última solo un montón de escombro ya que esta fue alcanzada por el ataque de Bills, al mismo tiempo que una estela de luz salía del portal ignorando todo solo para ir rumbo al planeta ninja.

\- "¿los destruimos?"- pregunto Wiss con duda.

\- "ignóralos, por el momento es mejor que busques a Goku y nos lleves con él"- dijo Bills con tono de mando a la vez que la estela de luz descendía al planeta ninja.

\- "oh, que planeta más bonito"- dijo Caulifla que movía de manera infantil la cabeza viendo el cielo azul.

\- "oye no te muevas tanto"- dijo Kyabe que por un descuido y sin querer soltó la nano de Caulifla que junto con Kale caían por los aires separándose de la estela de luz.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, KYABE ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAA"- gritaron las dos guerreras saiyajin que caía en una zona boscosa desconocida.

\- "Lord Bills hay que recoger a esas dos"- dijo Kyabe con miedo.

\- "no importa ellas tienen la habilidad de detectar el ki estoy seguro que ellas nos alcanzaran más tarde"- dijo Bills sin voltear y solo concentrándose en llegar con nuestro héroe.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Toda la alianza shinobi estaba alineada y enfrente de los 5 kages que estaban en espera y observando como las inmensas naves se alineaban y poco a poco estas se concentraban en territorios de otogakure.

\- "parece ser que ha llegado el momento de la verdad"- dijo el Raikage quien utilizo unos monoculares viendo los cielos de las fronteras del sonido.

\- "en efecto"- contesto Mei Terumi.

\- "entonces creo que probablemente la guerra ha llegado a su punto clímax"- dijo Gaara.

\- "si"- contesto el Tsuchikage que volteo para ver a Hiruzen que tenía el control de las fuerzas de konoha momentáneamente hasta que Tsunade terminara de curar a Goku.

\- "damas, caballeros sin importar el resultado quiero que sepan que ha sido un verdadero honor el poder luchar a su lado"- dijo Hiruzen que esperaba a su sucesora para iniciar la marcha a la aldea del sonido.

Mientras tanto los guerreros z y le harén de Goku estaban viendo los monitores hasta que Goku puso una mirada seria y este volteo al cielo.

\- "parece ser que ellos ya están aquí"- dijo Goku.

\- "¿ellos?"- pregunto Anko con duda.

\- "no me digas que ya están aquí"- dijo Krilin con una sonrisa animada.

\- "GENIAL, LORD BILLS AVENIDO A SALVARNOS DE ESTA ROCA POLVORIENTA"- grito con alegría Bulma que asalto de la felicidad de un lado a otro ignorando las miradas molestas de los shinobis y el harén de Goku que estaban enojados de que le dijeran roca polvorienta a su planeta.

\- "¿sino mal lo recuerdo Goku me dijo que ese sujeto llamado Bills es muy poderos que incluso él no es oponente para ese sujeto"- pensaba Sasuke que recordaba unas conversaciones que tuvieron sobre Bills después de la misión en la tierra de las olas.

\- "por esa reacción ese tal Bills debe ser muy fuerte"- dijo Tsunade que levantaba el brazo de Goku y esta comenzó a cerrar las grietas en sus costillas derechas.

Pero de repente esta recibió su respuesta cuando alguien le hablo por detrás llamando la atención de todos los shinobis que no entendían que ocurría allí.

\- "bueno en realidad, soy muy fuerte, aunque mi aspecto no lo demuestre"- dijo la voz que pertenecía al poderoso gato morado humanoide quien estaba acompañado de Kyabe y Wiss.

\- "LORD BILLS, QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ"- gritaba Goku que cómicamente corría para abrazar al gato como si de un niño que quería estar con su padre se tratara.

\- "NO ME TOQUE IDIOTA, NO TIENES IDEA EN CUANTOS PROBLEMAS ME HE METIDO PARA BUSCARTE Y MANTENERTE CON VIDA"- gritaba el dios destructor quien de un poderoso coscorrón le enterró la cabeza a nuestro héroe como si de un avestruz se tratara.

\- "wow esta es la llegada de un dios y lo primero que nos muestra esta existencia suprema es el comportamiento infantil de un hombre que regaña a su hijo por hacer algo malo"- pensaba Kakashi quien había escuchado algunas historias del dios de la destrucción por parte de nuestro héroe.

\- "maldito gato no le pegues a nuestro Goku"- dijeron Ino y Sakura quienes estaban frente al dios regañándolo.

\- "no se quien seas o porque te veas así pero no tienes derecho a molestar a Goku"- dijo Hinata quien tenía una mirada sombría gracias a su byakugan.

\- "nosotras amamos a Goku lo suficiente como para desafiar a un dios si es necesario"- dijeron Anko, Kushina y Mikoto quienes sabían quién era el pero su amor por el saiyajin les impedía sentir miedo o respeto por el gato humanoide.

\- "cúchele, no te acerque a Goku"- dijeron Tenten y Temari quienes movían de un lado a otro sus manos como si intentaran asustar a un gato común y corriente.

\- "a ver minino horrible, déjanos en paz y te daré esto"- dijo naruko quien tenía un pescado ahumado y lo puso frete al rostro de bills que solo tenía una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- "esta 9 son tan vulgares y molestas como Bulma"- dijo Bills que recordaba los regaños de la esposa de vegeta quien era la única humana capaz de ponerlo nervioso.

\- "oh, Goku se consiguió mujeres muy temperamentales y hermosas"- dijo Wiss que sonreía de manera astuta ante las kuniochis que rápidamente se sonrojaron por las palabras del ángel y estas agradecían con reverencias los halagos.

\- "señor Goku me alegro de verlo otra vez"- dijo Kyabe quien desenterró a Goku quien tenía los ojos como espirales.

\- "gra…gra…gra…gracias, Kyabe"- dijo Goku con dificultad.

\- "wiss que paso dinos que averiguaste de la extraña resurrección de Freezer"- decía Bulma que se acercó al ángel.

\- "Wiss diles lo que ha pasado yo por el momento me sentare para descansar un rato"- decía el dios de la destrucción que bostezaba al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de Goku y los demás para dormir un rato.

\- "¿qué le pasa?"- pregunto Trunks con duda.

\- "el señor Bills aún está débil por el poder que utilizo para enviarlos a este mundo, por lo que parece ser que necesita descansar un poco"- contesto Wiss con una sonrisa para posteriormente sacar un holograma de cómo está el espacio exterior y explicarles a los guerreros z, a los shinobis y a los 5 kages de la existencia del arcus imperatoris la fuente de poder del ejercito del mal y posiblemente su talón de Aquiles.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LAS FRONTERAS DEL TERRITORIO DEL SONIDO.**

Todas las fuerzas del emperador del mal estaban en espera de la llegada de los refuerzos los cuales estaban rotando en los cielos hasta que una nave se posiciono encima de estos.

\- "¿Qué extraño pensé que llegarían más naves?"- cuestiono el capitán Ginyu, que veía al general Rildo y al doctor Myu quienes estaban muy nerviosos a la vez que estos hablaban el uno con el otro en voz muy baja.

\- "perdimos contacto con lord Baby"- dijo el maligno doctor con temor.

\- "lo sé, pero no podemos abandonar nuestras posiciones así nada más, lo único que nos queda es confiar en lord Baby estoy seguro que el sobrevivirá a lo que sea"- contesto el general Rildo quien salió de su plática cuando de repente una luz salía de una nave que se abría de la parte baja de donde salieron 4 figuras que descendían para estar enfrente de los líderes.

\- "lamentamos la tardanza nosotros las fuerzas sigma nos reportamos para la batalla"- dijo una maquina mutante similar a un robot rojo conocido como el Comandante Nezi que era acompañado de otros dos robots conocidos como Bizu, Ribet y Natt, quienes liberaban un inmenso poder.

\- "estos tipos no solo son palabrerías, realmente son muy fuertes, es posible que sean más fuertes que Burter y Jeice juntos"- pensaba el capitán Ginyu con una mirada seria ante los recién llegados.

\- "fuerzas sigma sean bienvenidos, espero que ustedes sean capases de ayudarnos a la aniquilación de nuestros enemigos"- dijo el general Rildo que se acercó las maquinas mutantes que realizaron una elegante reverencia.

\- "este es su oponente deberán de exterminarlo como sea"- dijo el maligno doctor Myu que les enseño un holograma de Trunks.

\- "entendido mi señor puede dar por muerto a ese sujeto"- declaró el Comandante Nezi quine parecía muy confiado ante su próximo oponente.

\- "venganza… venganza, VENGANZA ES HORA DE NUESTRA VENGANZA Y ERRADICAR ESTE ASQUEROSO PLANETA Y SUS MEDIOCRES HABITANTES"- gritaba el general Rildo lo que desato el júbilo y el fanatismo de los soldados y shinobis del sonido quienes pensaba que ahora eran invencibles.

\- "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MUERTE A LA ALIANZA SHINOBI, MUERTE AL MUNDO NINJA"- gritaron al unísono todos los entes malignos que desprendían un aura de muerte y violencia alistándose para la aparición de sus enemigos.

* * *

 **POR OTRO LADO, EN LA TORRE DEL LÍDER DE OTOGAKURE.**

Orochimaru el maligno sanin se encontraba de pie junto a un cuerpo ensangrentado y moribundo realizando una cruel tortura liberando una serie de serpientes tipo boa que estaban enredando y apretujando el cuerpo de la persona quien era nada más y nada menos que Tayuyá.

\- "esto es lo que te pasa por desafiarme miserable gusano, no te dejare morir tan fácilmente te torturare hasta el final"- dijo Orochimaru mientras se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos de Tayuyá por el apretón de las serpientes.

\- "realmente disfruto el sonido del crujir de los huesos, pero creo que preferiría escuchar los tuyos"- dijo una voz que llamo la atención del maligno sanin que pudo ver un resplandor carmesí que desintegro a las serpientes dejando caer el cuerpo de Tayuyá.

\- "no…no…no…no puedes…ser…tu…,"- tartamudeo Orochimaru al mismo tiempo que sus dientes castañeaban sin parar al notar la figura del emperador del mal quien había regresado a otogakure.

\- "no…no…no… es lo que usted… cree mi señor …ella intento…. Traicionarnos"- tartamudeo el sanin que estaba más pálido de lo normal mientras veía como Freezer caminaba tranquilamente.

\- "oh, entonces crees que nací ayer como para creerme esa historia"- dijo tranquilamente Freezer que se posiciono delante de tayuyá.

\- "no tengo más opción tengo que pelear por mi vida"- pensaba Orochimaru que sacaba una kunai de su manga escondiéndola para realizar un ataque sorpresa.

\- "Orochimaru no te culpo por intentar esto, ya que de estar en tu lugar yo habría hecho lo mismo, pero lamentablemente para ti no calculaste bien mi reacción, y mucho menos el que yo estaría muy decepcionado por tus acciones, realmente odio estar decepcionado"- dijo con tranquilidad el emperador del mal que mostraba una mirada fría y unas pupilas carmesí tan brillantes como la sangre.

\- "MALDITOOOOOOOOO"- grito Orochimaru quien intento realizar un ataque desesperado con la intención de huir.

\- "¿Orochimaru dime alguna vez as bailado con el diablo por las noches?"- cuestiono Freezer que después de preguntar eso observo como los brazos y las piernas del sanin explotaban en un destello rojo probando una fuente de sangre que bañaban el suelo del lúgubre lugar de color rojo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con dolor y locura Orochimaru que se contorsionaba en el suelo moviendo los muñones que antes eran sus brazos y piernas a la vez que el emperador del mal se acercaba para pisar la cabeza del sanin.

\- "esto es lo que te pasa por desafiarme miserable gusano, no te dejare morir tan fácilmente te torturare hasta el final"- dijo Freezer que dijo las mismas palabras que Orochimaru para después dar un poderoso pisotón.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba Orochimaru cuando su cabeza fue hundida en una gran explosión creando un gigantesco cráter que era cubierto por sangre tierra y mugre al mismo tiempo que Freezer se hacía a un lado y tomaba camino al cuerpo moribundo de Tayuyá.

\- "no creo que sobreviva"- pensaba Freezer que se arrodillo y tomaba el cuerpo de la kunoichi al mismo tiempo que este tomaba su flauta y recordaba la dulce música mostrando una mirada nuca antes vista por ojos humanos, era una mirada de misericordia y lamento.

\- "si no mal lo recuerdo cuando estuve en esa aldea de konoha pude observar a 9 chicas ninjas que nos dieron muchos problemas y complicaron toda la operación de invasión ya que estas poseían un poder increíble y en cierta medida pude sentir el aura y el olor de ese miserable de Goku en ellas y si ese gusano fue capaz de crear sus propias súper guerreras entónses yo también puedo"- dijo Freezer que rápidamente esbozo una sonrisa diabólica, a la vez que en su brazo derecho cargo un inmenso poder con el aura del estado Golden que cubría su brazo.

\- "señorita Tayuyá usted es mía, solo mía, yo decidiré cuando tú debes vivir o morir"- declaro el emperador del mal que era rodeado por extrañas encarnaciones de auras oscuras y malignas y gracias a su poderoso ki trasformo su brazo en un estado de intangibilidad atravesando el pecho de la kunoichi del sonido que comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada oscura.

\- "TAYUYÁ TU VIVIRÁS PARA MÍ Y SOLO POR MÍ, YA QUE TU MISIÓN AHORA ES LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE ESAS 9 MISERABLES CHICAS QUE SIRVEN A GOKU"- grito con fuerza el emperador que inyecto una gigantesca carga de ki en el cuerpo de tayuyá que despertaba el poder del ki que se mezclaba con sus venas de chakra que bombeaban energía a toda velocidad acelerando el metabolismo celular de Tayuyá cerrando sus heridas de una manera muy exagerada.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAh"- gritaba tayuyá a la vez que toda la torre se deslumbro con un fulgor dorado el cual se fue calmando poco a poco revelando a Freezer que se levantaba para estar a cierta distancia de Tayuyá que se ponía de rodillas ante el emperador.

\- "lo amo con todo mi corazón lord Freezer, esta nueva vida y este nuevo poder que usted me ha brindado no será desperdiciado, juro que yo su más fiel seguidora exterminare a las chicas del harén de goku"- dijo Tayuyá quien ya conocía las kunoichis a la vez que esta demostraba su nuevo cuerpo que era muy voluptuoso y musculoso similar al de las chicas del harén de nuestro héroe.

\- "con que el harén de Goku, vaya nombre más estúpido, pero bueno mi querida señorita Tayuyá usted ahora es la némesis de ese tal harén, mientras yo extermino a Goku usted matara a esas mujeres de la manera más dolorosa que pueda encontrar, jajajajajajajajajajaja"- decía Freezer que comenzó a reír con locura tras brindarle un inmenso poder a Tayuyá a quien veía como algo más que una simple esclava.

\- "como usted ordene amor mío"- contesto tayuyá que levanto la cabeza mostrando un gran sonroje en sus mejillas, así como una mirada perdida llena de amor y un escalofriante fulgor carmesí en las pupilas similares a los de Freezer que ya podía contemplar en su mente enferma su combate con su más odiado rival quien vendría acompañado de la alianza shinobi y de su harén quienes ahora tendrá que enfrentar a una nueva némesis.

 **FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy donde el ejército del emperador del mal retrocedió a sus fronteras para esperar a sus refuerzos donde las fuerzas sigma han llegado al planeta ninja junto con un monstruoso ejército, así como la fusión de goku y vegeta culmino tras el daño de los pendientes potara, gohan tiene muchos problemas con cell quien ahora ha alcanzado el estado Golden y a pesar de contar con la ayuda de haku todo parece perdido por lo que vegeta a pesar de sus heridas decidió ir en su auxilio, bills y wiss por fin pudieron detener el flujo del mundo de los muertos a la dimensión shinobi gracias a la ayuda de 3 saiyajines del universo 6 y un misterioso guerrero del universo 11 quien de manera fácil masacro a cooler, King cold y broly, pero lamentablemente el poder del orbe de zamasu fortaleció el arcus imperatoris asiendo lo indestructible del lado de los muertos por lo que será necesario destruirlo por el lado del mundo shinobi, 17 y 18 parece sé que tienen casi ganada la pelea contra súper número 13 y freezer llego a otogakure con la intención de torturar a orochimaru quien lo traiciono tras lastimar a tayuyá quien termino moribunda, pero gracias al gran intelecto del maligno emperador que recordó a las chicas del harén de goku y sus increíbles poderes superior los de los ninjas normales decidió hacer su propia versión con tayuya quien ahora está totalmente dispuesta a demostrar su amor por el emperador, demostrando sus nuevos poderes, ¿ qué ocurrirá ahora que bills a llegado al mundo ninja, gohan y haku lograran soportar el ataque de Golden cell, vegeta llegara a tiempo para salvarlo y que ocurrirá con la inevitable batalla de goku contra freezer, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

la pelea de vegetto vs soldados y ninjas del sonido esta inspirada el la pelea de goku vs zamasu en el manga de dragón ball super numero 25.

la pelea de Gohan vs golden cell esta inspirada en la de gohan vs buu gotens dragon ball z saga de buu.

kenshin himura vs makoto shisho, samurái x.

superman vs superman dictador en la versión historia de injustice.

yusuke urameshi vs toguro saga del torneo del mal yu yu hakusho.

la pelea de 18 vs 15 esta inspirada en la de killua vs rammot saga de las hormigas quimera hunter x hunter 2011.

la pelea de 17 y 18 vs súper número 13 esta inspirada en la de No 18 y No 17 VS Viara torneo del poder dragón ball súper.

la pelea de Bills vs janemba esta inspirada en la de gogeta vs janemba – dbz película la fusión de goku y vegeta.

Las frases de Freezer al torturar a orochimaru están inspiradas en las palabras del joker en la película de Batman de 1989.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	38. capitulo 37

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, lamento la tardanza del capítulo, para ser sincero no tengo justificación más que mucho trabajo, pero como disculpas de mi parte para ustedes, el capítulo de hoy será el más largo de todos, quiero decirles que las series que fueron propuestas para mi próximo trabajo fueron, saint seiya, boku no hero academia, sailor moon, evangelion, dxd, konosuba, la serie fate, (esa por recomendación de mi hermana que es fan), rwby, fairy tail, renai bokun y hunter x hunter, entre esas serie elegiré cual será la que usare para el próximo crossover.

Ryuto Shinimou – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como la referencia a injistice, la cual estoy de acuerdo sería una gran inspiración para la saga de black en esta serie, muchas gracias por tu recomendación para mi próximo crossover lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por tu comentario.

Blake2020 – I am glad you like the previous chapter, do not worry about tsunade and shizune you have your moment with love, I promise, as well as you have a series of some mini ovas with lemon, thank you for your comment.

Dios Goku – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

P. Payne – muchas gracias por tu comentario, y aunque lamento que mi historia haya dejado de ser de tu agrado y la consideres genérica y con problemas, esto abierto a cualquier recomendación, te deseo mucha suerte y espero que encuentres una historia la cual satisfaga tus gustos, cuídate.

lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior, así como el momento heroico de jiren quien será una mescla de la personalidad del jiren de anime y del manga quien parece ser más agradable, te agradezco tus recordaciones para el torneo del poder y los remplazos para los peleadores débiles en el canon, así como la aparición de número 21, me gusta mucho tu idea de giru y de hecho la utilizare tanto en esta historia como en la de goku saotome ya que goku necesitará un amigo en ese mundo, caulifla y en especial kale tendrá muchas aventuras en el mundo ninja espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

wweTheBeast2015 – I am very happy that you would like the previous chapter, I hope that today also be of your liking, thank you for your comment.

twisterblake2015 – I am glad you liked the previous chapter, thank you for your comment.

blake015 – I am glad that you like the previous chapter, as well as the harem de goku moments, I hope that the chapter of today also you like, take care and thank you for your comment.

darksquall03 – me alegra que te gustaran estas extrañas parejas, estoy de acuerdo roshi merece ser feliz(risa), gracias por tu comentario.

END999 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, agradezco tu recomendación para mi próximo crossover, lo tendré en cuenta gracias por ti comentario.

TheDannyRipper – me alegra que te gustará la importancia de tayuyá en esta historia, así como la relación entre roshi y kurenai, tsunade estará con goku eso te lo aseguro, aunque aún me debato en si rejuvenezco a tsunade o no, orochimaru aún vive, pero no será por mucho, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra que te gustara le momento de sufrimiento orochimaru, así como la llegada de bills, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Daizuke – muchas gracias por tu recomendación para mi próximo crossover, me alegra que te gustara la tras formación de tayuyá y su nueva enemistad contra el harén de goku, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

The pro saiyan chapter – muchas gracias por tus amables palabras me siento muy alagado, me alegra que te gusten todos los capítulos de esta historia, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

THE CROW 88 – me alegra que te gustara esta historia, así como la referencio de joker de jack nicholson, gracias por tu comentario.

kaiser akuma 7 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que el de hoy también sea de tu agrado, gracias por ti comentario.

animebot02 – me alegra que te gustara el momento de sufrimiento de orochimaru así como los momentos cómicos de goku y su harén, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – actualizare lo más pronto posible gracias por tu paciencia, así como por tu comentario.

Guest – el ninja son goku tendrá una serie de mini ovas hentai, eso será muy pronto, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu cometario.

Guest – gracias por tus recomendaciones loas tendrá en cuenta, gracias por tu comentario.

Kevin4491 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como sus momentos cómicos, la llegada de bills y la trasformación de tayuyá, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

samuel gimenez – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, kale, caulifla y kyabe y sobre todo jiren serán de mucha importancia, pero será hasta la segunda temporada, gracias por tu recomendación para mi próximo crossover lo tendré muy en cuenta, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

Donovan277 – tendré en cuanta tu idea para vegeta y un posible harem, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

Nivek – muchas gracias por tu recomendación para mi próximo crossover, estoy totalmente de acuerdo muchos crossovers de gohan tienen el problema de su personalidad la cual lo frena mucho, lo que hace que la de goku sea mejor para los papeles principales, gracias por tu cometario cuidare.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos de bills con el aren de goku y la pelea de cell vs gohan, la relación de roshi y kurenai mas que romántica sería similar a la que el maestro tubo con lunch la cual era muy cómica y agradable a la vista, gracias por tu comentario.

Ruliac – me alegra que te gustara capitulo anterior, sé que la idea de la pelea de janemba vs bills y el corte sería una buena oportunidad para beby, pero recuerda que la versión infantil de baby era sumamente débil y posesionar a bills sería imposible para el en ese momento, tendré en cuenta tu idea para lo de caulifla y kale, ya que ellas serán de mucha importancia para la segunda temporada, así como la idea de que vegeta tenga su propia historiaría, gracias por tu comentario.

son gokux – me alegra que te gustará capitulo anterior, si como el que el culto de goku se volver la fe principal en el mundo ninja, (risa), tsunade muy pronto tendrá su oportunidad te lo aseguró, gracias por tu cometario.

jun-kun – me alegra que te gustara la interacción entre freezer y tayuyá, ya que mi intención era que fueran como la bella y la bestia, pero versión villanos, (risa), no te preocupes por el tiempo para comentario, la intención es lo que cuenta, un buen día cuídate.

OmegaZero – me alegra que te gustará capitulo anterior, gracias por tu cometario.

El guerrero z – me alegra que te gustara, el capítulo anterior, así como el resto dela historia, mei y tsunade tendrán su oportunidad te lo prometo, el tema de vegeta y su popularidad quizás sea por el hecho de que es un antihéroe, pro la personalidad de goku en lo personal para mí también me gusta más, gracias por tu comentario.

maxigiampieri2012 – orochimaru se metió con u ser más diabólico que él y pago las consecuencias, jiren será muy importante en la segunda temporada te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario.

pbgg – la relación de kurenai y de roshi más que romántica es, similar al a que el tubo con lunch en dragón ball, donde eran una pareja cómica, te agradezco tus recomendaciones para el harem de goku para la segunda temporada, como serian la madre de kiba, cale, caulifla y kaguya, las tendré en cuenta, gracias por tu comentario.

arqchevo – si el comportamiento de vegetto es un poco más risueña y alegre a la de goku y vegeta. (risa), me alegra que te gustara la referencia al joker de jack nicholson, gracias por tu comentario.

Samuel ferreira – me alegra que te gustara, el capítulo anterior, muy pronta también actualizare la de goku saotome, agradezco tus recomendaciones para el próximo crossover los tendré en cuenta gracias por tu cometario.

Renegado Oscuro – me alegra que te gustara, el capítulo anterior, si como el hakai, gracias por tu cometario.

Guest – Se eu tivesse a oportunidade de ver o capítulo e eu acho que foi um bom capítulo com um final aberto, com a possibilidade de uma continuação, obrigado pelo seu comentário.

david1010 – no he abandonado la historia, tayuta descubrió que para el amor el aspecto no importa, (risa), y freezer también tiene su lado sensible, gracias por tu comentario.

coronadomontes – me alegra que te guste como se desarrolla hasta el momento la historia, gracias por tu comentario.

solojos – me alegra que te gustara, el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu cometario.

Mister Nii-Sanx2 – lamento mucho que mi historia no haya sido de tu agrado, pero estoy abierto a cualquier recomendación para mejorar esta historia, y aunque no comparto tu forma de pensar y de expresarte sé que solo estas expresando tu libertad de expresión, te deseo muchísima suerte en el you tube, me gustó mucho eso del coculiber me recordó los momentos graciosos de las beliebers, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Pierina Takayama Pajares – me alegra que te gustara mi historia, no te preocupes la ortografía no importa, gracias por tu comentario.

Ammbu – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado mi historia, are lo mejor para que esta siga siendo de tu agrado, cuídate mucho y gracias por tu comentario.

Darckwilmartines – me alegra que te gustara, el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tu propuesta para el próximo crossover lo tendré en cuenta, te mando un gran saludo y muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara, el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu cometario.

Gilberto – Guest – me alegra que te gustara, el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tu idea de goku en un mutiverso, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por tu cometario.

gabriel sama XD – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, me gustaría mucho la ayuda de mis lectores para elección del próximo crossover, gracias por tu cometario.

Guest – el torneo del poder será hasta la segunda temporada, y el que sea transmitido suena muy interesante lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – gracias por tu comentario.

Jos Yivaldi – me alegra que te gustara el capitula anterior, así como las partes de vegetto y freezer, gracias por tu comentario.

Black goku super sayayin rose – me alegra que te gustará el capitula anterior, gracias por tu apoyo con la próxima historia y también planeo avisar cuando saldrá la segunda temporada del ninja son goku, gracias por tu comentario.

seiya – me alegro que te gustara, gracias por tu comentario.

EAMDragon – me alegra que le haya gustado mi historia, así como ambiente agradan las historias de SuperPonySayanX900, las cuales están entre mis favoritas, así como agradezco que comentaras en cada uno de los capitulo en los que pudiste comentar, me alegra saber que te brindaron un rato de diversión, de corazón espero que estés muy bien gracias por tu comentario y cuídate mucho.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 37 la emperatriz del universo, te quiero con todo mi corazón.

* * *

 **EN LAS PENUMBRAS DE LA TORRE DEL LÍDER DE LA ALDEA DE OTOGAKURE.**

Se podían escuchar un escalofriante y grotesco eco de un interminable número de golpes, así como un gran número de huesos crujiendo y fluidos que goteaban por el lugar que amplificaban los sonidos y los gritos de dolor de un individuo quien era severamente torturado de manera inhumana por el mismísimo emperador del mal quien tranquilamente estaba muy cerca del individuo quiera nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con locura y desesperación el mutilado y sanguinolento sanin que estaba en el suelo con el rostro completamente despedazado a la vez que Freezer tranquilamente y con calma sacaba sus intestinos al mismo tiempo que este los enredaba en su mano como si este fuera estambre para tejer.

\- "vamos llora, grita patalea, ya que te dije muy bien que me tomaría mi tiempo para torturarte"-declaro el emperador del mal quien sonreía de manera maléfica y grotesca al mismo tiempo que este era contemplado por Tayuya quien estaba de rodillas tocando una macabra melodía de flauta a la vez tenía una sonrisa y una mirada igual de enfermiza que la del emperador del mal.

\- "no puedo esperar para poder pelear con esas inútiles"- dijo Tayuyá con arrogancia.

\- "si lo se señorita, creo que es mejor prepararse para la pelea, por favor parta de inmediato y repórtese con el capitán Ginyu"- declaro el emperador del mal dando una orden a tayuyá quien se levantaba y realizaba una elegante reverencia.

\- "como usted ordene mi señor"- dijo Tayuyá quien comenzó a desprender un aura para después salir disparada por la ventana rumbo al futuro campo de batalla a una velocidad impresionante.

\- "jajajajaja, esto será muy divertido"- dijo el emperador del mal quien de manera despreocupada lanzo una poderosa patada contra el cuerpo del moribundo Orochimaru que desprendía un gran chorro de sangre en el aire al mismo tiempo que este rebotaba una y otra vez contra el suelo y el techo del lugar.

\- "vaya, estas tan mal que ya no tienes fuerzas ni para gritar"- dijo Freezer que con su poder psíquico construyo una especie de prisión de roca alrededor del maligno Sanin solo dejando descubierta su ensangrentada cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Freezer se posicionaba frente al maltrecho y destrozado Orochimaru.

\- "oh, casi olvido esa extraña técnica que utilizas para reconstruir tu cuerpo"- dijo el emperador del mal quien creo una especie de tapa bocas de roca alrededor de la parte baja de Orochimaru evitando que este pudiera vomitar una copia sana de sí mismo.

\- "creo que ahora comenzare por los ojos"- dijo de manera escalofriante y tranquila Freezer que poco a poco acercaba su pulgar y su dedo índice a las cuencas de los lesionados ojos de Orochimaru que se contraían y temblaban expresando terror.

\- "comenzaremos con el izquierdo"- se escuchó la voz de Freezer en la oscuridad de la torre que poco a poco se oscurecía entre penumbras.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- se escuchó un gran y poderoso grito perteneciente al maligno sanin que a pesar de ser amortiguado por el tapa bocas de roca era perceptible por todo el macabro lugar que se había convertido en un salón de torturas.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Wiss el ayudante del dios de la destrucción terminaba de decir toda la información que el junto con Bills y los saiyajin del universo 6 había recolectado de los enemigos, la existencia del poderoso aro dimensional conocido como el arcus imperatoris el cual fue construido por un científico loco y un invasor malvado que deseaba vengarse de los saiyajin y su deseo de apoderarse del mundo shinobi así como el poder del aro que era el culpable de la resurrección de los muertos y el hecho que si este no es destruido la invasión no se detendría jamás y los enemigos resucitaran de manera indefinida.

\- "vaya, con que un portal similar a un agujero de gusano en el espacio es el culpable de que estos monstruos hayan invadido esta dimensión"- dijo Bulma quien era la que entendió mejor la información.

\- "correcto, esto parece sacado de una especie de libro de ciencia ficción combinado con una historia de zombies"- dijo Shikamaru quien también había hecho deducciones similares a las de la científica del universo 7.

\- "parece ser que han entendido muy bien lo que hemos descubierto hasta el momento"- dijo Wiss con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que este desaparecía las imágenes de su bastón las cuales utilizo para poder demostrar la existencia del gran aro que estaba posicionado cerca de la luna del planeta ninja.

\- "a mí no me interesan esas cosas de agujeros de gusanos o viajes dimensionales, pero si entendí algo es que si destruimos ese aro en el espacio entonces nosotros ganaremos esta guerra"- dijo el raikage quien no era muy inteligente, pero era un gran shinobi experto en la guerra.

eso me parece muy bien dijo Mei con una sonrisa quien estaba junto al Onoki quien tenía la misma expresión.

\- "¿pero cómo destruiremos ese aro, ya que por lo que escuche los ataques normales no funcionaran gracias a ese escudo que lo rodea?"- cuestiono Gaara quien entendía la información ya que era un experto en la creación de defensas y escudos.

\- "estoy de acuerdo con el Kazekage esto no será tan fácil"- dijo Hiruzen quien coincidió con lo dicho por Gaara desanimando a todos los presentes hasta que Goku intervino.

\- "no se desesperen estoy seguro que todavía tenemos oportunidad de acabar con esto"- dijo Goku con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

\- "Goku"- dijeron todas las chicas de su harén quienes se animaron al ver la actitud de su prometido.

\- "¿y que tienes en mente Goku?"- cuestiono Kakashi.

\- "quizás ellos tengan ese gigantesco aro y a ese científico loco que lo construyo, pero nosotros la tenemos a ella, y además también es una científica loca"- dijo Goku quien señalo con el dedo a una confundida Bulma que se señaló así misma y quien era admirada por todos los shinobis y los guerreros z.

\- "NO SOY UNA CIENTÍFICA LOCA"- grito con furia Bulma que con un poderoso coscorrón le hundió la cabeza a Goku en el suelo dejando un cráter humeante.

\- "se…se…se…se… se suponía que…que era un alago"- dijo con dificultad Goku quien era desenterrado por Tsunade quien intentaba curar sus heridas.

\- "en serio me haces más difícil curarte si te sigues lastimando"- dijo la quinta Hokage frunciendo el ceño a la vez que curaba la cabeza Goku.

\- "bueno yo solo pienso que es buena idea que Bulma es nuestra mejor opción para la elaboración de una estrategia para poder contrarrestar ese aro en el espacio"- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

\- "lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, además no hay necesidad de preocuparnos ya que el señor Bills está aquí"- dijo Krilin frunciendo el ceño.

\- "yo no estaría tan animado, el señor Bills aún no ha recuperado todas sus energías, además el utilizo muchas veces el hakai cuando estuvimos en el otro mundo por lo que no esperes mucho de él"- dijo wiss que señalo con el pulgar hacia un árbol donde el dios destructor estaba recargado durmiendo acción que desánimo y preocupo a Goku y todos sus aliados quienes habían depositado sus esperanzas en el dios de la destrucción y no parecían poder idear algo ante el arcus imperatoris.

\- "no pongan esas caras de idiotas, estoy seguro que si Bulma, ese chico con peinado de piña y yo pensamos juntos podremos idear algún plan perfecto para encargarnos de ese asqueroso aro"- dijo Piccolo quien tomó la palabra ya que él tenía confianza en su gran capacidad estratégica, la cual unida a la inteligencia de Bulma y Shikamaru podrían desarrollar de un plan para destruir el arcus imperatoris.

\- "es usted genial señor piccolo, no hay duda de porque es usted el genio estratégico de los guerreros z"- alababa con ánimos y admiración Ino al namekusei ya tuvo la oportunidad de verlo luchar contra slug y gracias a sus planes este no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra Piccolo.

\- "me parece muy bien entonces ya estamos de acuerdo, nosotros eliminaremos al enemigo en otogakure, y posteriormente ya cuando este el plan alistado atacaremos ese aro en el espacio exterior"- dijo Hiruzen quien tomó el mando de las fuerzas shinobis al ser el más experimentado de los 6 kages presentes.

\- "SIIIIIIIIIIII"- gritaron al unísono el harén de Goku, la alianza shinobi y los guerreros z quienes ya estaba listos para partir, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por Wiss quien se acercó a Kakashi con la intención de hablar con él.

\- "hola, usted debe ser el señor Kakashi de quien Goku me ha hablado"- dijo el ángel al jounin quien realizó una reverencia ante el guardián del dios destructor.

\- "si es un honor conocerlo"- dijo Kakashi cortésmente.

\- "pude notar que usted ha tenido un entrenamiento intensivo con Goku ya que usted es el poseedor del ki más poderoso de todos los ninjas de esta alianza"- dijo Wiss con una sonrisa admirando a Kakashi quien parecía un poco sorprendido ante lo dicho por el ángel.

\- "no es por presumir, pero Kakashi sensei fue capaz de matar a dos de los soldados elite de Freezer"- dijo Sakura con orgullo hacia su sensei, y cuyas palabras sorprendieron a los shinobis que no estuvieron presentes durante el primer ataque a la aldea por parte de Cooler.

\- "ya te dije que eso fue porque los ataque por sorpresa y con la guardia baja"- dijo Kakashi tratando de explicar lo que ocurrió esa vez.

\- "pero que tonterías dicen ese sujeto de piel azul y esa tetona pelirosa, está afirmando que ese flacucho peliblanco es más poderoso que yo"- pensaba el Raikage con enojo ya que él creía ser el ninja más poderoso del mundo y el creer que un jounin lo había superado le parecía inconcebible.

\- "eres muy fuerte, pero tu poder está incompleto, pero eso tiene arreglo"- dijo Wiss que extendí su báculo ante el rostro de Kakashi provocando un destello que se originaba del ojo sharingan del jounin que repentinamente completo las aspas del mangekyu sharingan perfecto.

\- "¿qué hiciste?"- cuestiono el jounin con sorpresa.

\- "solo libera tu poder y lo sabrás"- contesto el ángel lo que fue obedecido por Kakashi que comenzó a desprender su chakra con un poder nunca antes visto por el mismo creando una estructura sólida de chakra azul que tomaba la forma de un esqueleto gigantesco de color azul oscuro.

\- "eso es el Susano"- dijo Mikoto con asombro ya que ella siendo parte del clan Uchiha había escuchado de este poderoso jutsu de su clan.

\- "es impresionante, siento que ahora soy más fuerte que nunca"- exclamo Kakashi con sorpresa y alegría.

\- "pero te recomiendo que no lo utilices hasta que el momento lo apremie, ya que como estas realizando esa técnica con un solo ojo tu cuerpo podría resentir los efectos secundarios con más violencia"- dijo Wiss con una mirada seria lo que fue entendido de inmediato por Kakashi que deshizo el Susano rápidamente.

\- "entiendo lo utilizare solo cuando mi oponente sea muy poderoso"- dijo Kakashi que se ponía su bando como un parche, al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Mikoto se acercaron al ángel con la intención de ver si este los podía ayudar con sus propios sharingans.

\- "oiga puede hacer lo mismo con nosotros"- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos Uchihas con emoción.

\- "claro, pero en caso del jovencito debes de tener en cuenta que necesitas entrenar más para controlar el poder de tus ojos o las consecuencias serán mucho más graves para ti"- dijo Wiss con un tono serio lo que fue aceptado por los dos Uchihas en especial Sasuke que a pesar de querer hacerse fuerte su intención no era autodestruiste sin ningún motivo y sin haber conseguido su objetivo de librarse de la marca de maldición y viajar por el mundo.

\- "oh, por cierto, jovencito escuche que habías descubierto algo interesante del ADN saiyajin y sus efectos al entrar en contacto con las mujeres usuarias del chakra, que tal si me lo cuantas"- dijo wiss mientras este extendía su bastón hacia los rostros de Sasuke y Mikoto.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA PELEA ENTRE HAKU Y GOHAN CONTRA CELL.**

El saiyajin y el shinobi de hielo realizaban todo tipo de ataques espectaculares y vistosos alarga distancia contra el androide definitivo que en su estado Golden detenía o desviaba los ataque con mucha facilidad y sin moverse de su lugar.

\- "pero que aburrido"- dijo Cell que bostezaba al final de sus arrogantes palabras.

\- "CÁLLATE MALDITO MONSTRUO"- gritaron al mismo tiempo con furia Gohan y Haku que realizaron un ataque coordinado.

\- "NO TE CONFÍES"- exclamo Haku que realizó una serie de posiciones de mano congelando las piernas de cell dejándolo estático en un solo punto.

\- "¿Qué planearan?"- pensaba Cell con un poco de sorpresa ante la técnica de congelación del shinobi de hielo.

\- "TOMA ESTO INFELIZ, KAME HAME HA"- grito Gohan quien salía por detrás de Haku disparando su poderoso ataque que se dirigía a la velocidad del rollo contra el inerte androide.

\- "NO PUEDE SER, AAAAAAAAAAH"- dijo con un portentoso grito Cell que recibió de tajo el ataque que lo mando barriendo el suelo contra una gran serie de rocas afiladas seguido de una gran explosión que resonó en todo el campo de batalla provocando un domo de humo negro y tierra.

\- "lo logramos"- dijo Haku con voz seria, pero no confiada.

\- "si, parece ser que nuestro trabajo en equipo está rindiendo sus frutos, contesto Gohan que descendió para estará al lado de Haku, pero de repente estos fueron sacados de su plática cuando un gran destello salió de entre el humo rebelando a Cell quien tenía unas cuantas heridas y estaba lleno de suciedad.

\- "MALDITOSSSSSS"- grito con locura Cell que fulminaba con la mirada a sus rivales.

\- "NO CREAN QUE SUS ESTÚPIDOS TRUQUITOS LES SERVIRÁN POR SIEMPRE"- grito Cell que se teletrasporto frente a Gohan y Haku y comenzar una lluvia de golpes contra estos quienes estaban a merced del androide.

\- "es…. es…es…. es muy rápido"- dijo con dificultad y con la voz entre cortada Haku que de manera milagrosa y gracias a unos cuantos espejos de hielo pudo mantenerse vivo.

\- "este desgra…desgraciado…nos está mostrando su verdadera…velocidad"- dijo con dificultad Gohan quien se defendía con sus brazos en forma de cruz.

\- "CIERREN SUS MALDITAS BOCAS Y MUERAN DE UNA VEZ"- grito con fuerza Cell que utilizo sus dos brazos como un arco y engancho los cuellos de Gohan y Haku para posteriormente incrustarlos contra el suelo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaron con dolor el saiyajin y el ninja de hielo que estaban inmóviles en el piso cuarteado.

\- "este juego termino, desaparezcan"- dijo Cell que comenzó a elevarse en el aire para estar encima de sus ponentes mientras este formaba una esfera de ki similar a la supernova de Freezer.

\- "no …no…no puede ser"- dijo gohan con dificultad tratando de levantarse a la vez que este intentaba proteger a Haku quien aduras penas estaba consiente, pero sin poder hablar o pensar con claridad.

\- "MUERE GOHANNNNNN"- grito Cell que se dispuso a rematar al saiyajin, pero para su fortuna el androide no pudo realizar su ataque final ya que una gran esfera de ki rojo oscuro lo golpeo por la espalda mandándolo contra el suelo a varios metros lejos de ellos.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Cell que estaba en el suelo revolcándose del dolor por la quemadura del ataque que lo agarro con la guardia baja.

\- "¿Qué fue eso?"- cuestiono Gohan con asombro que sin pensarlo dos veces saco las semillas del ermitaño que le quedaban para darle una a Haku y una para sí mismo.

\- "¿QUIÉN ME PEGO POR LA ESPALDA?"- cuestiono con un grito Cell que poco a poco se recomponía.

-"es tu culpa por descuidar tu defensa solo por presumir antes de ganar"- dijo una voz que salía de entre las rocas al mismo tiempo que el campo de batalla se cubría poco a poco de una profunda y segadora neblina.

-"ESTO NO PUEDE SER"- grito con alegría Haku que reconocía la neblina que revelaba tres siluetas de las cuales reconoció dos revelando a Zabuza y a Lezick quienes estaban vendados y estaban acompañado por un joven de pelo azul, con los ojos negros y dientes afilados como los de un tiburón, uno de los rasgos distintivos de algunos de los Espadachines de la Niebla, lleva gafas con monturas negras conectadas a lo que parecen unos auriculares, también lleva una camisa de manga larga a rayas y pantalón de camuflaje, lleva la insignia de Kirigakure en el pecho.

\- "veo que las cucarachas no mueren tan fácilmente"- dijo con tono sarcástico y burlón Cell que reconoció a los recién llegados.

\- "estuvimos a punto de morir, pero el joven Chojuro el discípulo de la Mizukage nos salvó la vida en el último momento"- contesto Lezick con tono serio.

\- "es decir, y para que entiendas bicho súper desarrollado, hemos regresado del infierno con la única intención de acerté pagar las que nos debes"- dijo Zabuza que ahora y gracias a Chojuro tenía las dos espadas gemelas kiba las cuales remplazaban su destruida Kubikiribōchō.

\- "amigos que bueno que están vivos"- dijo Haku que con felicidad rápidamente se reunió con su antiguo equipo.

\- "fue un milagro, pero estamos bien"- dijo Zabuza con una ligera sonrisa que se notaba bajo su máscara de vendajes.

\- "muchas gracias por ayudar a mis compañeros"- dijo Haku que veía al nervioso Chojuro.

\- "en realidad… fue un placer…yo siempre he admirado a Zabuza, aunque yo tenía la intención de reunirme con Lady Mei pero ellos insistieron en tener una revancha contra este monstruo en cuanto se recuperaron"- contesto con nerviosismo Chojuro que desenfundo su espada Hiramekarei.

\- "no se quienes sean, pero me alegra saber que no son enemigos"- dijo Gohan que se posiciono al frente del grupo mientras este liberaba una poderosa aura blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo.

\- "este mocoso tiene un ki muy poderoso, y por su aspecto está claro que es un saiyajin, será de mucha ayuda"- pensó Lezick que veía seriamente las espaldas de Gohan.

\- "no importa lo que ocurra, pero acabare con ese insecto que se puso en mi camino, pagara tributo por ello, dijo Zabuza viendo a Cell, que de manera extraña y sorpresiva comenzó a aplaudir.

\- "jajajajajaja"- no importa que sean cinco o mil, el resultado será el mismo ustedes morirán en este asqueroso campo rocoso y árido, jajajajajaja"- declaro entre risa maniáticas el androide definitivo que comenzó a desprender su poderosa aura dorada oscura.

\- "su ki se ha incrementado otra vez de golpe, este monstruo no está bromeando, de seguir así nos matara"- pensaba con nerviosismo Gohan que mantenía un semblante frio ante Cell que no parecía estar preocupado por la llegada de más oponentes.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A KONOHA.**

Sasuke planteaba una vez más su teoría del ADN saiyajin y sus efectos en las mujeres shinobis siendo el harén de Goku el más claro ejemplo de lo que ocurría cuando este se mezclaba con usuarias del chakra, todo esto siendo escuchado por Wiss y por Bills que simplemente abría un ojo para ver desde su lugar de descanso y poder escuchar ya que le parecía algo muy interesante.

\- "vaya, esto es muy interesante, además que no está muy alejado de la realidad jovencito, ya que tu madre y esas 8 señoritas son muy diferentes de las otras mujeres ninjas que he visto por este lugar, es más viéndolas de cerca fácilmente podrían ser confundidas con mujeres saiyajin solo les falta la cola"- dijo Wiss con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- "¿cola?"- cuestiono Sasuke con un duda y sorpresa.

\- "eh, no, no es nada importante"- contesto Wiss que junto con Sasuke caminaron y observaron los atléticos, musculosos y bien formados cuerpos de las chicas del harén de Goku quienes estaban un poco apenas de ser vistas por el ángel y maestro de su amado que las analizaba de pies a cabeza.

\- "todas son muy impresionantes, de alguna manera han logrado conseguir convertirse en copias casi perfectas de mujeres saiyajin, pero ustedes dos me llaman más la atención"- dijo el ángel guardián del dios destructor quien veía con detenimiento a Naruko y a Kushina que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

\- "estas dos mujeres desprenden dos fuentes de energía aparte de las suyas propias, además esa energía es maligna"- pensaba Wiss que podía sentir el chakra yin y yang del kyubi que las mantenía vivas y que a la vez les dotaba de un gran poder como jinchurikis.

\- "¿señor tenemos algo malo mi hija y yo?"- cuestiono Kushina con nerviosismo.

\- "no claro que no, aunque yo les recomendaría que cuando termine este conflicto entrenen más para controlar sus poderes ya que el poder saiyajin mesclado con el de ese ser que ustedes tienen en su interior podría ser algo muy peligroso"- dijo Wiss en voz baja acercándose a las dos Uzumakis.

\- "¿peligroso?"- cuestiono Naruko en voz baja cerca del oído de Wiss.

\- "no se preocupen no creo que sea algo de temer, claro si entrenan bien, pero tengan cuidado por el…,"- decía Wiss que fue interrumpido por Bulma que se acercó a él.

\- "señor Wiss necesito que me ayude en algo ya que he ideado algunas ideas para el plan, pero necesito su opinión"- dijo la científica del universo 7 que arrastro al ángel dejando con curiosidad a las dos Uzumakis que seguían con dudas.

\- "bueno no importa si dijo que no tenemos de que temer"- dijo Naruko que puso sus manos en su nuca y esta sonrientemente se acercó a su madre que le correspondió la sonrisa para después reunirse con las demás miembros del harén.

\- "¿me pregunto si ese pelmazo de Goku les habrá hablado sobre el ozaru, sus mujeres?"- se cuestionó Bills que cerraba su ojo tras haber escuchado la conversación de su sirviente con las miembros del harén de nuestro héroe.

* * *

 **POR SU PARTE EN LAS FRONTERAS DE LA ALDEA DE OTOGAKURE.**

Las fuerzas de Freezer y los shinobis del sonido estaban alistándose para la batalla con las fuerzas sigma a la cabeza.

\- "parece ser que esos sujetos están muy confiados de su poder"- dijo Jeice a su compañero Burter.

\- "pues no los culparía ya que esos sujetos son más poderosos que ustedes"- contesto el capitán Ginyu que se acercó a sus soldados que repentinamente salieron de la conversación al sentir una reacción scouter.

\- "algo se acerca"- dijo Burter que junto a su capitán y el resto de los soldados veían un resplandor que estaba acercándose poco apoco hasta que este tuvo contacto con ellos revelando a Tayuyá que descendió para esta frente al capitán Ginyu.

\- "capitán Ginyu, vengo a reportarme ya que lord Freezer me ordeno ayudarlo"- dijo Tayuyá que veía seriamente al capitán de las fuerzas especiales del emperador del mal.

\- "¿pero ¿qué te pasa?, no seas tan altanera solo por ser la favorita del emperador"- dijo Jeice que se acercó amenazantemente a la kuonichi que rápidamente lo comenzó a fulminar con una mirada afilada y llena de maldad perceptible a través de sus pupilas rojo sangre iguales a los de Freezer, lo que fue perceptible para el capitán Ginyu, Rildo y Myu que de alguna manera pudieron entender lo que paso con la kunoichi.

\- "maldita no me veas con esos ojos"- exigió Jeice que se posiciono para atacar a tayuyá, pero rápidamente este recibió un poderoso puñetazo en la cara por parte del capitán Ginyu sorprendiendo a su subordinado que yacía en el suelo con la boca llena de sangre.

\- "no seas estúpido Jeice compórtate, está claro que tu estúpida confianza en el scouter te ha segado de poder usas tus otros sentidos"- dijo el capitán Ginyu con una mirada furiosa.

\- "¿qué quiere decir capitán?"- pregunto Jeice mientras este se levantaba.

-"es muy simple solo con observar los ojos de la señorita es posible poder ver que ella ahora posee parte de él gran poder y la majestuosidad de lord Freezer, es decir que nuestro gran señor en su gran sabiduría la ha elegido para compartir parte de su gran misión en este mundo como el supremo gobernante de este universo, para que entiendas miserable gusano estas en presencia de realeza"- declaro con fuerza y furia el capitán Ginyu que observaba a Jeice que después de poner atención en la nueva apariencia de la kunoichi del sonido comprendió que ella ahora tenía parte de poder de Freezer en su interior y este la trasformo en una nueva forma de vida diferente al que ellos habían conocido antes.

\- "lo…...lo…lo…...lo…...lo lamento"- tartamudeo Jeice que junto con Burter se pusieron rápidamente de rodillas frente a Tayuyá.

\- "TODOS DE RODILLAS ESTÁN EN PRESENCIA DE LA NUEVA EMPERATRIZ DEL UNIVERSO, RÍNDANLE TRIBUTO COMO SE MERECE"- grito Ginyu que se arrodillo frente a Tayuya quien simplemente permanecía sin mostrar gesticulación alguna en su cara aparte de sus ojos carmesís que resplandecían con intensidad a la vez que los millones de soldados y shinobis se arrodillaban en una marejada impresionante.

\- "levántese capitán, acepto con gusto su lealtad, además nuestro objetivo no ha cambiado, destruir a los habitantes de este asqueroso planeta por la gloria de lord Freezer"- dijo Tayuyá que veía a todos los soldados levantarse y prepararse para la batalla.

\- "como usted ordene lady Tayuyá, le traeré la cabeza de esos miserables como tributo"- declaro Ginyu que gracias a su gran y enfermiza fidelidad por el emperador del mal comprendió de inmediato que tenía que rendirle tributo a Tayuyá como si esta fuera el mismísimo Freezer ya que ante los ojos de el ella se había convertido en la mujer del emperador y por ende ella era la emperatriz.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A KONOHA.**

La alianza shinobi estaba formados en una serie de hileras preparados para su viaje al territorio del sonido exceptuando a Goku y a Tsunade que estaba curando las heridas del saiyajin así como a Bulma que estaba en un laboratorio improvisado junto con Wiss creando unos extraños collares negros y unos aparatos similares a los relojes despertadores del dios destructor.

\- "esto se va a poner bueno"- dijo Krilin que chocaba los puños.

\- "así parece"- contesto Kyabe que se acercó a los guerreros z.

\- "si, por favor ayúdanos con esto"- dijo Trunks que había escuchado historias del primer y único discípulo de su padre.

\- "para mi será un placer"- dijo Kyabe con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- "donde diablos estarán Caulifla y Kale en estos momentos en las que las necesitamos"- pensaba el saiyajin del universo 6 que estaba preocupado por saber el paradero de sus dos compañeras.

\- "tardaremos bastante en llegar a ese territorio enemigo"- dijo Onoki con tono fastidiado.

\- "no se preocupen yo los ayudare para que puedan estar en ese lugar sin tantos problemas"- dijo Wiss que se acercó a los kages al mismo tiempo que este extendió su bastón que comenzó a resplandecer creando una especie de gigantesco portal similar a un agujero de gusano.

\- "esto es una entrada especial el cual los ayudara a llegar al territorio enemigo en unos instantes y así evitaran el desgaste del viaje"- dijo Wiss con una sonrisa lo que sorprendió a la alianza shinobi y a los guerreros z quienes ahora estaban seguros que podrían luchar en igualdad de condiciones que el enemigo.

\- "bien sabandijas vámonos"- ordeno Piccolo que junto con los guerreros z cruzaron el portal.

\- "¿Tsunade cuanto falta?"- pregunto Goku que estaba desesperado por poder ir con ellos.

\- "tranquilízate, se paciente por el momento solo hemos podido curar la mitad de todas tus lesiones, además tu energía debe de estar también por la mitad"- dijo Tsunade tratado de calmar las ansias del saiyajin.

\- "Iruka, Shiho, y el señor Haruno se quedarán conmigo en la aldea como apoyo estratégico"- ordeno la quinta Hokage a lo que los 3 ninjas obedecieron la orden para ir con Bulma y ver que podía hacer para ayúdala al mismo tiempo que las prometidas de Goku se acercaban para hablar con él.

\- "tranquilo cariño, tu preocúpate por recuperarte para que puedas acabar con ese tal Freezer, nosotras nos aremos cargo de las basuras"- dijo Anko que se acercó a nuestro héroe.

\- "confía en nosotras ya verás que no tardaremos mucho, además ellos no pudieron hacer nada contra nosotras durante la invasión"- dijo Sakura con una voz confiada.

\- "en cuanto estés listo nos al casaras"- dijo Hinata a la vez que, Mikoto, Ino, Tenten, Kushina, Ino, Temari y Naruko sonreían confiando en que ganaran la pelea contra los soldados de Freezer.

\- "de acuerdo se los encargo"- dijo Goku con un tono de resignación.

\- "nos vemos Goku ven en cuanto puedas"- dijo Naruko que junto con las demás miembros del harén de Goku cruzaron el portal rumbo a otogakure seguidas de los 5 kages y el resto de la alianza shinobi que corrían a través del portal de Wiss.

\- "comencemos"- dijo Hiruzen.

\- "vengaremos nuestro mundo"- dijo Mei Terumi.

\- "acabaremos con esos malditos invasores"- dijo onoki.

\- "ganar es nuestra única misión"- dijo gaara que preparo su calabaza de arena.

\- "por la victoria"- exclamo el raikage, a la vez que el portar se cerraba esto siendo visto por goku, tsunade, bulma wiss y bills que seguía descansando a la sombra de un árbol cercano.

\- "¿no desea ir con ellos?"- pregunto wiss que se acercó a bills.

\- "no es necesario, estoy seguro que con nuestros guerreros y esas 9 mujeres vulgares podrán ganar fácilmente, y si las cosas se salen de centro intervendré"- contesto el dios destructor con tono aburrido.

\- "pues si usted cree eso está bien, aunque también pudimos pedirle ayuda a esos 2 poderosos kis divinos que están reposando en espacios dimensionales alternos en este mundo"- dijo wiss con una sonrisa típica de él.

\- "no es necesario, además uno de esos kis es completamente malvado, dudo que quiera ayudarnos y si lo encerraron en esa dimensión es por algo y no quiero tener que tratar con dioses malvados de este mundo"- contesto Bills con los ojos cerrados y que no tenía intenciones de provocar una batalla entre dioses en un momento en el que el mundo ninja ya estaba en muchos problemas.

\- "por cierto, Wiss cabe la posibilidad de que la situación tenga complicaciones para este lugar, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí por si acaso?"- dijo con duda el dios destructor que aún tenía los ojos serrados y con un rostro serio.

\- "por su puesto señor después de todo en cierta forma lo que está pasando es por culpa de los criminales de nuestro universo y tenemos que asumir la responsabilidad"- dijo Wiss que con un movimiento rápido de su bastón hizo aparecer una caja de madera de tamaño mediano que rápidamente sujeto entre sus manos para mostrarla al dios destructor.

\- "perfecto, yo guardare esa caja la utilizaremos después"- dijo Bills que coloco la caja a su lado y este continuo con su descanso esperando la resolución dl conflicto.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN UNA ZONA BOSCOSA DESCONOCIDA.**

Kale y Caulifla estaba caminando por el bosque desorientadas y al desconocer el terreno no podía volar a lo tonto o estas se extraviarían aún más.

\- "ese idiota de Kyabe y ese maldito gato desnutrido nos abandonaron sin dudarlo"- se quejaba caulifla que arrancaba una rama de un árbol que le estorbaba en su camino.

\- "cálmate hermana solo hay que sentir el ki de Kyabe y muy pronto los alcanzaremos"- dijo Kale quien trataba de mantener la compostura, pero de repente estas abandonaron su plática cuando escucharon una explosión cerca de donde estaban por lo que decidieron ir a investigar ya que podría ser el enemigo.

Pero estas se llevarían una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una pelea entre los propios habitantes de ese planeta.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba una joven kunoichi morena que tenía ojos de color naranja, su cabello era un poco largo de color verde con un pequeño gancho naranja, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca corta sin mangas sobre un corto traje de malla, así como unos brazaletes blancos en ambos brazos, además de una falda corta sobre de igual un corto pedazo de malla, a parte de las típicas sandalias shinobis pero de color blanco, llevaba su Banda ninja de Takigakure en su brazo derecho y portaba objeto cilíndrico de color rojo en su espalda, la joven kunoichi estaba siendo atacada sin piedad por dos sujetos quienes vestían con unas túnicas de color negro que eran adornadas por nubes rojas, siendo nada más y nada menos que Kisame y Pain el líder de akatsuki quien decidió ir en lugar de Itachi ya que quería hacer algo de ejercicio.

\- "he escuchado de ustedes, son la organización terrorista akatsuki quienes han estado atacando a todos los jinchurikis sin ningún motivo, pero lo que me sorprende es que sigan haciendo estos ataques a pesar de la situación que está atravesando todo el mundo ninja en estos momentos"- dijo con enojo y temor la kunoichi quien era conocida por el nombre de Fu.

\- "eres estúpida a nosotros no nos importa lo que les ocurra a las aldeas shinobis, además una vez que acabemos contigo planeábamos ir para encararnos de los invasores que están en otogakure"- contesto con una cruel sonrisa Kisame que desenfundo su espada listo para atacar a Fu quien ya no parecía poder mostrar resistencia.

Pero de repente y sin aviso una esfera de ki dorado golpeo el suelo entre los dos y exploto alejando al maligno espadachín que estaba confundido solo para ver las siluetas de 2 mujeres que estaban al frente protegiendo a Fu.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes basuras?"- pregunto con furia kisame.

\- "eso no le interesa a unos miserables que atacan entre 2 a una chica que ya no puede defenderse, yo seré su oponente"- contesto con tono arrogante Caulifla que se crujía los nudillos viendo a los 2 ninjas renegados a la vez que Kale se acercó a fu y la ayudaba a levantarse,

\- "todo estará bien"- dijo Kale con una gentil sonrisa.

\- "gra…...gra…gra…gracias"- tartamudeo fu que se sonrojaba ligeramente ya que Kale había sido la primera persona en el mundo que la trataba con amabilidad.

\- "no estorben malditas mocosas, nuestro objetivo es esa peliverde"- dijo confiadamente Kisame que a simple vista estaba muy confiado y subestimando a Caulifla al mismo tiempo que este le apuntaba con su espada.

\- "NO ME SUBESTIMES HIJO DE PERRA CARA DE PESCADO"- grito Caulifla que en un estallido sónico de movió a súper velocidad al lado desprotegido del ninja renegado para posteriormente darle una poderosa patada en las costillas.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Kisame quien salió volando contra un árbol cercano que se partía en dos con su cuerpo a la vez que este estaba muy adolorido del ataque de la chica saiyajin.

\- "eso y más te mereces"- dijo Caulifla con una sonrisa risueña y orgullosa de sí misma a la vez que desviaba la mirada hacia Pain quien estaba muy serio ante lo que vio.

\- "eso fue muy descuidado de tu parte Kísame, nunca debes de confiarte y subestimar una pelea solo por el aspecto físico de tu oponente"- dijo seriamente Pain que comenzó a caminar tranquilamente para estar frente a las dos mujeres saiyajin del universo 6 quienes protegían a fu que estaba sin habla tras ver la fuerza de Caulifla.

\- "usted se aganado mi respeto señorita, pero a diferencia de mi compañero yo no me confió en las peleas, así que prepárate ya que tendrás el honor de pelear contra un dios"- dijo Pain que liberaba un aura amenazante.

\- "diablos este sujeto parece ser muy diferente al otro, a simple vista puedo decir que es muy fuerte y sus ojos son escalofriantes"- pensaba un poco nerviosa Caulifla tras ver los ojos rinnegan de Pain.

\- "¿crees que te tengo miedo, solo per tus horribles ojos?"- dijo Caulifla que esta vez mantenía distancia por precaución.

\- "está más que claro que usted es más fuerte que yo en cuanto a fuerza bruta se habla, pero en una pelea la fuerza no lo es todo, también cuentan las habilidades"- dijo Pain que extendió su mano hacia la saiyajin que no entendía que pasaría.

\- "SHINRA TENSEI"- grito Pain que libero su poderoso jutsu el cual generó una poderosa repulsión gravitacional mandando a volar a las 3 chicas que se estrellaban contra el suelo y los árboles que se les atravesaran.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh"- gritaban las chicas saiyajin y la kunoichi de Takigakure que eran frenadas tras un movimiento rápido de Kale que con fuerza clavo sus dedos en el suelo para detenerse y rápidamente está sujeto a Caulifla y a Fu.

\- "eso estuvo cerca bien hecho kale"- felicitaba caulifla a su compañera quien se sonrojaba un poco por los halagos de su amiga.

\- "eso solo fue un saludo la pelea apenas comienza"- dijo Pain que sacaba de las palmas de sus manos dos afiladas puntas de metal oscuro.

\- "esto es malo ese sujeto es muy fuerte"- dijo Caulifla quien se levantaba tratando de defender a Kale y a Fu.

\- "no tiene caso niña, mi rinnegan meda una ventaja abismal sobre tus habilidades y fuerza físicas"- dijo Pain que mostraba sus escalofriantes ojos purpuras metálicos.

\- "yo te ayudare hermana"- dijo Kale que se posición junto a Caulifla a la vez que esta fulminaba con la mirada a Pain que por un momento se quedó estático y en silencio.

\- "¿Qué le paso, porque no se mueve?"- dijo Fu confundida, esa mocosa de la cola de caballo.

\- "no parece ser la gran cosa, pero mis instintos me dicen que ella es muy peligrosa, como si guardara un horrible y gran secreto en su interior y si yo libero eso terminare arrepintiéndome"- pensaba Pain que veía a Kale quien parecía confundida por las extrañas reacciones de Pain al verla.

\- "ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD, CRUSH CANNON"- grito con locura Caulifla que disparo su poderoso ataque contra Pain recibiendo el ataque que provocaba una tremenda explosión que genero una gran cortina de humo y polvo.

\- "Kale toma a la chica escapemos"- exigió Caulifla que encendió su aura blanca para salir disparada por los aires.

\- "si hermana"- contesto Kale que tomo a Fu y realizo la misma acción que Caulifla solo para que los dos destellos se perdieran de vista en el horizonte.

\- "SHINRA TENSEI"- exclamo Pain que con su poderoso jutsu alejo el humo y la tierra solo para observar el punto en donde escaparon las 3 chicas.

\- "escaparon"- dijo Pain con una voz fría y algo enojada.

\- "vaya jefe es muy raro que usted se confié en una pelea"- dijo Kisame que se acercó al líder de akatsuki quien lo ignoro por completo.

\- "fue una estupidez de mi parte distraerme, pero la próxima vez eso no pasara"- pensaba Pain quien regresaba a su guarida segundo de Kisame quien aún no entendía el porqué del comportamiento cuidadoso de su líder ante esas chicas desconocidas de cabellera negra.

* * *

 **EN UNA ZONA DESCONOCIDA EN EL CIELO DEL MUNDO NINJA.**

\- "realmente tuvimos suerte, quien diría que en este mundo existen sujetos con habilidades especiales como esos ojos"- dijo Caulifla que repentinamente desvió su mirada hacia fu quien lo noto de inmediato.

\- "este…este…este muchas gracias por salvarme"- dijo con nervios Fu que no podía creer que hubiera gente que podía volar sin alas.

\- "no te preocupes, esos sujetos eran muy malos y no podíamos dejar que te lastimaran"- dijo Kale con una sonrisa.

\- "si, además esto fue una buena experiencia, aprendimos que en este mundo hay personas que valen la pena para ser rivales"- dijo Caulifla con una gran sonrisa.

\- "mi nombre es kale y ella es mi hermana Caulifla"- se presentó Kale quien también presento a la otra saiyajin.

\- "mi nombre es Fu"- se presentó la kunoichi de Takigakure quien decidí contarles su historia de cómo en su aldea era despreciada, y maltratada por ser el contenedor de una poderosa bestia conocida como Chōmei y que esos hombres la atacaron con el fin de atraparla y el hecho de que su aldea ni siquiera la defendió, esto escuchado por las dos mujeres saiyajin que se enojaron por el maltrato hacia la chica solo por ser el contenedor de un monstruo.

\- "la has pasado difícil, pero como dice el dicho si se cierra una puerta dios te abrirá una ventana, ven con nosotras, estoy segura que podemos hacernos más fuertes las 3 juntas"- dijo Caulifla con una sonrisa honesta.

\- "si nosotras estaremos contigo como si fuéramos una familia"- dijo Kale con una sonrisa inocente acción que sonrojo como jitomate a fu quien ahora era capaz de experimentar el compañerismo y la amistad de una familia.

\- "si con mucho gusto iré con ustedes"- dijo fu con alegría en sus palabras las cuales animaron a Kale y a Caulifla que volaban por los aires en busca de un lugar seguro.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LAS FRONTERAS DE LA ALDEA DE OTOGAKURE.**

La zona parecida a un páramo con poca vegetación y áreas con algunas zonas rocosas el lugar estaba en un tenso silencio hasta tal punto que el silbido del aire y algunas plantas rodadoras eran lo único que se podía ver y captar a la vez que millones de soldados y shinobis del sonido se encontraban en el suelo y en el aire flotando por si mismos o con ayuda de invocaciones, pero todos estaban en completo silencio, firmes y en espera de la llegada de lo que ellos consideraban su último gran desafío, de repente un gran agujero de gusano se habría frente a ellos a un aproximado de más de 200 metros de donde salieron Trunks, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Piccolo, Buu, Kyabe y el harén de Goku quienes volaban por los cielos seguidos de un monstruoso ejercito formado por todas las naciones shinobis que marchaban a paso firme para estar cara a cara con sus enemigos estos liderados por los 5 kages.

\- "TODOS EN FORMACIÓN"- grito en tono de orden Hiruzen lo que fue obedecido por los shinobis y guerreros z que estaban firmes.

Todo esto observado por varios insectos robots que trasmitían la señal a unos monitores observados por Bulma, Wiss, Goku y Tsunade que aún estaban en konoha.

\- "bueno veamos de que están hechos estos gusanos"- dijo el doctor Myu que vio a Rildo que movió la cabeza de manera asertiva.

\- "PRIMERA LÍNEA DE SOLDADOS Y SHINOBIS ATAQUEN"- ordeno con un grito el general Rildo que vio como los soldados y los shinobis corrían con furia listos para atacar.

-"son solo basura acabemos con ellos"- dijo Piccolo que junto con los demás guerreros y el harén de nuestro héroe comenzaron a dispar una gran lluvia de ráfagas de ki que barrían con todo el territorio frente a ellos provocando explosiones y grandes fumarolas las cuales al disiparse mostraron a quinientos mil soldados y shinobis del sonido muertos, lo que fue celebrado por toda la alianza shinobi que gritaban y vitoreaban a sus aliados que estaban posicionados en el cielo esto observado por las fuerzas del emperador del mal que no parecían amedrentados en lo más mínimo.

\- "capitán Ginyu, no nos interesa ningún prisionero, que mueran todos"- ordeno el general Rildo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- daba un grito de guerra el capitán Ginyu que, junto con sus fuerzas especiales, los guerreros y shinobis que estaban en el cielo comenzaron a volar a una velocidad media hacia el frente seguidos del ejército en tierra que comenzaron a trotar al frente, esto visto por la alianza shinobi que desenfundaban sus armas y esperaban la señal de los 5 kages.

\- "damas, caballeros, es un honor pelear junto a ustedes"- dijo Hiruzen, lo que provocó una sonrisa en los otros kages que pensaban lo mismo que él.

\- "siempre te pones emocional en las guerras, ¿no viejo?"- cuestiono con humor el Raikage lo que alegro un poco a Hiruzen que levantó la mano para dar la señal.

\- "ATAQUENNNNNN"- grito el tercer Hokage que bajo con violencia el brazo a la vez que los guerreros z, el harén de Goku y la alianza shinobi comenzaron a volar y correr contras las fuerzas enemigas todo esto visto como si sucediera en cámara lenta a la vez que poco a poco los dos ejércitos aceleraban y mostraban con furia sus armar, mientras el territorio quedo en un escalofriante y pesado silencio el cual fue interrumpido por Hinata.

-"MUERANNNNNN"- grito la princesa Hyuga quien tacleo con furia en el aire a Jeice llevándolo contra el suelo provocando un cráter en el suelo donde comenzaron a colisionar los soldados y los shinobis, donde cada uno atacaba como si no hubiera un mañana, se apuñalaban, se quemaban, disparaban, decapitaba o descuartizaban sin un ápice de piedad o lastima y sin perder territorio ninguno de los dos ejércitos, que provocaron la más impresionante y dantesca imagen de batalla nunca antes vista en ese mundo donde marejadas de hombres y mujeres se mataban los unos a los otros y el cielo era teñido de oscurecía y destellos brillantes provocados por la peleas aéreas donde soldados e invocaciones caía como rocas al suelo.

\- "aprendan su lugar, mocosos"- dijo el maestro Roshi quien aumento su musculatura y si intención de controlar su fuerza y fierezas disparo un enorme kakahameha que desintegraba a mil soldados frente a él.

\- "ya lo decidí, le pediré a ese viejo que sea mi sensei"- dijo Kiba con emoción en sus ojos a la vez que este junto con Shino peleaba con varios chunin del sonido.

\- "MAKANKOSAPPO"- grito Piccolo que disparo su rayo espiral contra una hilera de soldados y shinobis del sonido que caían muertos al mismo tiempo que Ten Shin Han disparo su kikoho al otro extremo de la hilera eliminando un gran número de soldados.

\- "es tu turno gordo"- dijo Piccolo al mismo tiempo que apareció Buu que aprovecho que los dos guerreros z habían centrado a los enemigos en un solo punto para poder realizar su ataque especial con su antena.

\- "CONVIÉRTANSE EN CHOCOLATES"- grito Majin Buu al mismo tiempo que de su antena salió un rayo rosado que convirtió a cinco mil soldados en barras de chocolates que caía y se rompían en el suelo al ser pisadas por los combatientes en el suelo, no es justo yo quería comerlos, dijo con tristeza el pequeño Buu.

\- "no te preocupes tendrás más oportunidades"- dijo Trunks que se acercó al joven demonio rosado, pero estos fueron sorprendidos por un ataque sorpresa.

\- "el objetivo de exterminio ha sido localizado"- dijeron al unísono los 4 miembros de las fuerzas sigma quienes sujetaron y llevaron con violencia contra el suelo al hijo de vegeta que no pudo reaccionar por lo inesperado del ataque.

\- "NOOOOOOO"- grito Buu quien intento ayudar a Trunks pero este fue detenido por un ataque de energía proveniente del general Rildo.

\- "tu oponente soy yo maldita bolsa de grasa"- dijo con tono grosero lo que enfureció a Buu quien se arrojó contra el general provocando un brutal intercambio de golpes que provocaban explosiones sónicas en el aire donde ninguno de los dos retrocedía.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN OTRA ZONA DEL COMBATE CAMPAL.**

Las 9 kunoichis prometidas de Goku estaban luchando con diez mil soldados en una masacre total ya que estas estaba en su estado berseker.

\- "FUERA DE MI CAMINO PEDAZO DE MIERDA"- grito Sakura que concentro una gran cantidad de ki y chakra en su brazo derecho el cual estaba más fortalecido de lo normal mostrando una gran musculatura y unas venas palpitantes a la vez que esta lanzo un poderoso golpe que disparo el aire a presión como si fuera una bala de caño, decapitando a 50 soldados que estaban en hilera frente a ella.

\- "jajajajajajajajajaja"- comenzó a reír con locura Sakura que tenía toda su cara bañada en sangre de sus enemigos a la vez que esta la lamia de entre las comisuras de sus labios, yo no me quedare atrás.

\- "el problema se debe tratar de raíz"- dijo Ino que con locura arranco las cabezas de 20 enemigos con todo y espina dorsal, al mismo tiempo que cerca de ellas estaban Temari y Anko quienes utilizaron una serie de disparos de energía a las zonas privadas de 200 soldados inmovilizándolos para después matarlos con calma y brutalidad.

\- "y se dicen hombre, no aguantan nada"- dijo Temari que usaba su abanico para destrozarlos miembro por miembro.

\- "el único digno de ser reconocido como hombre es mi querido Goku"- dijo Anko que pisoteaba una a una las cabezas de los soldados y shinobis en el suelo desparramando su materia gris en el suelo.

\- "esto es por lo que le hicieron a muestra aldea"- dijeron Kushina y Mikoto quienes utilizaron sus cadenas de Diamantina y su jutsu de bola de fuego respectiva mente para empalar y carbonizar a todos los enemigos que estaban frente a ellas.

\- "vamos atáquenme"- exigí Tenten que desenfundo dos espadas las cuales movió de manera magistral y a súper velocidad desmembrando a 20 soldados que la rodeaban y tiñendo de sangre el suelo alrededor de ella, a la vez que en el cielo que Naruko y Hinata volaban en círculos y realizaban piruetas en el aire esquivando los ataque de Jeice que disparaba rayos de ki a lo tonto intentando atinarles.

\- "NO SE MUEVAN MALDITAS LIENDRES TETONAS"- gritaba Jeice que descuido su espalda lo que fue aprovechado por la pequeña Uzumaki quien utilizo su kyubi kaio ken aumentados 2 veces para transportarse detrás de él.

\- "te descuidaste nena peli blanca, toma mi odama rasengan"- dijo con tono sarcástico Naruko que con su gran esfera de aire comprimido golpeo la espalda de Jeice que salió disparado contra barias rocas al mismo tiempo que este creaba un gran sendero barriendo el suelo con su cuerpo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Jeice que veía como parte de su armadura se despedazaba a la vez que este exploto entre una lluvia de graba y trozos de su armadura.

\- "lo logramos"- dijo Hinata que descendió al suelo para estar cerca de su mejor amiga.

\- "si quien diría que estilo de atacar los puntos ciegos de Kakashi sensei funcionaria también"- dijo Naruko con una gran sonrisa.

Pero de repente tanto Naruko como las demás miembros del harén de Goku pudieron sentir un extraño ki que estaba encima de ellas lo que las puso en alerta.

\- "nada mal, nada mal, ahora entiendo porque lord Freezer me ordeno aplastarlas a ustedes primero"- dijo la posesora de ese ki quien era nada más y nada menos que tayuyá que veía hacia abajo y con desdén a las 9 kunoichis de konoha.

\- "y tú debes de ser una de las perras de Freezer"- dijo Anko con una sonrisa sádica y pedante.

\- "ten más respeto maldita plebeya, estas en presencia de la emperatriz del mal"- contesto con arrogancia Tayuya que comenzó a desprendes un aura violeta del poderoso ki que le fue regalado por Freezer a la vez que esta sacaba su flauta.

no sé qué clase de metamorfosis abra experimentado esta tipa, pero ella es muy fuerte, dijo Tenten con asombro.

\- "ja, no es la gran cosa, si entramos en estado berseker la aplastaremos"- contesto Ino con arrogancia.

\- "su estúpido estado berseker no las ayudara esta vez, las matare"- dijo tayuyá que comenzó a tocar su flauta invocando a sus sirvientes los tres demonios Doki.

\- "no le demos tiempo para nada, acabemos con ella"- dijo Kushina que junto con Mikoto atacaron a los demonios que se defendían como podían de los ataques físicos de las dos matriarcas Uzumaki y uchiha.

\- "me parece bien"- dijo Temari que súper velocidad se movió encima de dos de los Doki y disparo de su abanico barias cuchillas de aire mescladas con ki y chakra lastimando a los demonios que caía al suelo boca arriba.

\- "no pelean nada mal"- dijo Tayuyá con una media sonrisa.

\- "y eso que apenas comenzamos"- dijo Sakura que se teletransporto frente a la kunoichi del sonido y le planto un poderoso puñetazo en la cara que la mando contra el suelo provocando que esta creara un cráter de gran tamaño.

\- "ese golpe fue muy bueno lo admito"- decía Tayuyá quien salía del cráter a la vez que esta se limpiaba la boca.

\- "no nos subestimes maldita presumida"- declaro Tenten que realizo barios sablazo, contra tayuyá quien aduras penas podía esquivarlos.

\- "nuestro turno"- dijeron Ino y Anko que juntas realizaron una patada de tornillo contra el abdomen de tayuyá que de manera rápida bloqueo el ataque utilizando un bloqueo con ambos codos lo que la hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros.

\- "MALDITAS MUJERZUELAS"- grito enojada Tayuyá que no pudo terminar con sus rabietas ya que Hinata y Naruko realizaron un doble golpe de maso juntas en la cúspide de la cabeza de tayuyá quien se hundió en el suelo en una explosión en un gigantesco y humeante cráter a la vez que la Hyuga y la Uzumaki se alejaban.

\- "le dimos de tajo, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente"- dijo Naruko,

\- "si lo sé, creo que es mejor que todas ataquemos a la vez para terminar esto rápido"- contesto Hinata que junto con Naruko se posicionaron junto con Sakura, Ino, Anko y Tenten a la vez que estas veían la silueta de tayuyá que se levantaba con dificultad en el cráter humeante que poco a poco se disipaba.

\- "eso…me…dolió mucho, me DOLIÓ MUCHOOOOOOOO,"- grito con furia Tayuyá que comiso es desprender una poderosa energía violeta que aumentaba el tamaño del cráter a la vez que las rocas y la tierra se derretían alrededor de ella.

\- "se enojó mucho"- dijeron Ino con una cara seria.

-"las voy a torturar a tal grado que suplicaran a todos su ancestro que tenga piedad y que las mate"- dijo Tayuya que encendió su marca de maldición la cual era muy diferente a la de antes creada por Orochimaru ya que esta estaba desprendía ki y no chakra a lo que su cuerpo comenzó transformarse de manera diferente, su piel en lugar de oscurecerse se comenzó a decolorar hasta alcanzar un color blanco, en su cabeza aparecieron unas serie de cuernos que sobresalían de su cabellera roja que poco a poco se teñía de con color morado mismo color de unas extrañas gemas que salieras en sus antebrazos, las uñas de sus maños se coloreaban de color negro, así como su cuerpo se hacía más voluptuoso y musculoso, ensanchando sus caderas y su pecho aumento aun copa F muy vistosa, su pantalón se rompía de la parte trasera rebelando una cola, en su cara aparecieron dos marcas en forma de line recta que cruzaban de la parte baja de las mejillas hacia arriba llegando a los ojos y por ultimo pero no menos importante su ojos se afilaron rebelando una mescolanza de negro con unas pupilas rojo escarlata las cuales helarían la sangre de cualquiera.

\- "¿pero qué demonios le paso?"- pregunto Tenten con miedo.

\- "se convirtió en un monstruo"- dijo Anko con asombro.

\- "su aspecto es muy parecido al de ese sujeto"- dijo Sakura con asombro.

\- "son casi iguales, pero a la vez diferentes"- dijo Hinata con temor.

\- "su ki aumento de una manera explosiva y descomunal, es difícil de creer que sea la misma persona de ase unos momentos"- dijo Naruko que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no podía ni parpadear ante lo que observaba ella y sus compañeras.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN OTRA ZONA DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

Krilin y Piccolo peleaban desesperadamente contra una marejada de soldados que los atacaban sin cuartel, ya que en cuanto uno era eliminado otro lo remplazaba casi de inmediato asiento demasiado tediosa y cansada esa pelea a nivel psicológico.

\- "Piccolo, ¿ya te disté cuanta de la extraña forma que tomo la rival de las novias de Goku?"- cuestiono Krillin que veía a lo lejos el combate a la vez que este luchaba con varios soldados.

\- "si, su ki es repugnante, aumento de una manera escalofriante, además esa mujer dejo de parecer un ser humano"- contesto Piccolo con una mirada asombrada.

\- "ella más que humana parece una versión femenina de Freezer"- dijo Krilin con un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda.

\- "parece ser que Freezer en un ataque de locura realizó un grotesco y extraño experimento en esa chica y la convirtió en una demonio del frio"- dijo Piccolo que trataba de eliminar a los ciento treinta mil soldados que lo rodeaban para poder ayudar a las novias de su amigo saiyajin ya que parecía que no podría ante esta enemiga.

\- "esto es muy malo tengo que ayudarlas"- exclamo Kakashi que corría a la zona donde estaban sus discípulas y compañeras de la aldea, pero de repente este fue atacado por Zangya que cayó en picada sepultándolo en el suelo.

\- "no te dejare dar un paso más guapo"- dijo Zangya que al desenterrar los pies noto que ella cayó sobre un tronco el cual estaba destrozado revelando el jutsu de sustitución del jounin.

\- "¿Qué, creí que logre prensarlo en el suelo?"- se preguntó a sí misma la guerrera que no noto como de la tierra salía disparado Kakashi quien tenía cargado su cuchilla relámpago.

\- "NO ME ESTORBES"- grito Kakashi que lanzo un poderoso corte eléctrico el cual fue apenas esquivado por milímetros por la guerrera que dio un salta hacia atrás para poder ver de frente al jounin que observo que la guerrera ahora tenía un horrible corte en la cara.

\- "maldito, como te atreves a lastimar mi cara"- grito con furia zangya que se limpiaba la sangre.

\- "la próxima vez atravesare tu corazón"- contesto amenazantemente Kakashi quien tenía una gran carga eléctrica en su mano derecha que arrojaba grandes chispas contra el suelo.

\- "los reportes no eran exageraciones, este sujeto es un especialista en los asesinatos sorpresas y silenciosos, no debo confiarme"- pensaba Zangya que mantenía su distancia, al mismo tiempo que a un lado cerca de ella estaba el capitán Ginyu quien estaba luchando y aniquilando a varios shinobis de konoha y sunagakure.

\- "parece ser que lady tayuyá por fin demostrara el inmenso poder de la sangre real"- dijo ginyu que repentinamente recibió un golpe que lomando lejos solo para observar a los 5 kages que se reunieron para pelear con él.

\- "vaya que decepción solo son cucarachas, yo tenía deseos de pelear con el saiyajin de pelo azul que usa una espada, pero ni modo tendré que conformarme con juguetear con ustedes"- dijo el capitán Ginyu que se burlaba se los kages que simplemente lo ignoraron y lo atacaron en conjunto.

\- "no te confíes mi deforme amigo, no por nada somos los 5 ninjas más poderosos del mundo ninja"- dijo el Raikage que utilizaba su armadura eléctrica realizando una serie de golpes y paradas que eran detenidas por el capitán Ginyu que estaba muy confiado, pero repentinamente fue sujetado por un jutsu de roca de Hiruzen y unos tentáculos de arena de Gaara que detuvo sus piernas y brazo inmovilizándolo momentáneamente.

\- "LISTO"- exclamaron el tercer Hokage y el Kazekage que vieron pasar a la Mizukage que a la velocidad del rayo lazo un potente derechazo al abdomen de Ginyu que salió disparado hacia tras barriendo el suelo, pero sin derribarlo.

\- "ja, eso no dolió"- dijo Ginyu con tono arrogante.

\- "estúpido yo solo te estoy distrayendo"- contesto Mei que se hizo a un lado rebelando al Tsuchikage que lanzo su jutsu polvo que creo un cubo alrededor de Ginyu que ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver esa técnica durante la invasión a konoha rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y salto a un lado cayendo de pansa en el suelo solo para observar como la zona donde estaba parado se desintegraba en instantes.

\- "wow, eso estuvo cerca esa técnica parece ser capaz de destruir su objetivo a nivel subatómico, tengo que cuidarme mucho de esa técnica"- pensaba un poco nervioso Ginyu quien se levantó y fulminaba con la mirada a los 5 kages.

\- "los felicito su trabajo en equipo es muy impresionante, pero eso no quiere decir que ya ganaron"- dijo el capitán Ginyu quien decidió eliminar a los líderes de las aldeas shinobis.

* * *

 **DEVUELTA A LA PELEA ENTRE TAYUYÁ Y EL HARÉN DE GOKU.**

El suelo se sacudía de un lado a otro a la vez que rocas se desgarraban y flotaban en el aire alrededor de Tayuya quien se había convertido en una clase de hibrido de demonio del frio que estaba rodeada de una macabra aura violeta que brillaba con intensidad creando pesadez y tención en el ambiente.

\- "le mostrare la diferencia que existe entre nosotras, ya que yo tuve el privilegio de ser dotada los genes y poder del mismísimo emperador del universo, mientras ustedes tienen los asquerosos poderes y los genes de un repugnante y hediondo mono salvaje que proviene de una raza extinta y olvidada"- dijo Tayuyá que esbozo una maléfica sonrisa la cual enfureció a las kunoichis de konoha que no permitirían que se burlaran de ellas y de su amado.

\- "desgraciada puta, como te atreves a hablar mal de Goku, cualquiera que de atreva a esa afrenta morirá"- dijo Anko que tenía la cara roja de furia la cual era compartida por las otras ocho chicas que sin dudarlo atacaron a tayuyá y a sus demonios invocados.

\- "ustedes nunca entenderán, que lo tratamos de hacer es por el bien de este miserable planeta"- dijo tayuyá que a una velocidad monstruosa se movió en línea recta atrapando en el aire a Tenten y a Anko por el cuello y sepultándolas en el suelo incrustándolas con muchísima violencia y brutalidad.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaron las dos kunoichis con dolor al mismo tiempo que estas trataban de soltarse del agarre de Tayuyá.

\- "MALDITA"- dijeron Sakura y Naruko que lanzaron una patada doble contra tayuyá quien se vio obligada a soltar a Anko y a Tenten y esquivo el ataque con una pirueta para después disparo un rayo de sus ojos que fue eludido de milagro por las dos kunoichis de konoha.

\- "¿pero qué sandeces estas diciendo?"- cuestión Hinata, que se acercó para ver a Tenten y a Anko quienes estaba noqueadas en el suelo.

-"los humanos son una enfermedad para este mundo, mentiroso, crueles, déspotas, avariciosos y envidiosos, solo piensan en sí mismos y serian capases de apuñalase por la espalda si tienen la oportunidad, son solo animales con ropa que fingen tener moral cuando les conviene, por eso con gusto y gracias a lord Freezer he dejado de ser parte de esa asquerosa raza, y muy pronto este mundo será limpiado de ustedes y gobernado con justicia por mi amado"- contesto tayuyá que dio un fuerte pisotón y utilizo un jutsu de rocas mesclado con ki creando una marejada de estacas afiladas que salían del suelo tratando de empalas a todas las miembros de harén de Goku.

\- "maldita sea"- dijo Mikoto que eludió el ataque, pero esta fue alcanzada por las lenguas con dientes afilados de uno de los doki rosando su pierna lastimándola y provocando que esta callera de una manera descompuesta hacia el suelo.

\- "¿estás bien?"- pregunto Temari quien rescato a Mikoto con su abanico el cual utilizo como planeador,

\- "sí, no hay problema, pero llévame hasta donde esta esa perra"- exigió Mikoto que tenía sus ojos sharingan encendidos y mostraba un gesto de furia.

\- "ACABARE CONTIGO, dijo Kushina que utilizo sus cadenas de chakra que salieron del suelo en donde tayuyá estaba y de alguna manera las puntas atravesaron sus brazos y piernas, así como uno de sus costados levantándola en el aire,

\- "TE CALCINAREEEEEEEEE"- grito Mikoto quien estaba en el abanico de Temari disparando una gigantesca bola de fuego contra tayuyá provocando una enorme explosión.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de dolor la kunoichi del sonido quien era cubierta por las abrazadoras llamas y el humo.

\- "lo lograron"- dijo Hinata quien se llevaría una gran sorpresa ya que unos segundos después las llamas y el humo desaparecieron gracias a que tayuyá las disperso con una gran expulsión de energía violeta creando un escudo que destruía las cadenas de chakra de Kushina liberándose al instante.

\- "MALDITAS PENDEJAS"- grito Tayuyá que saco su flauta y con un sonido de esta movilizo a sus demonios invocados que gracias al nuevo poder de tayuyá estas también se fortalecieron y pudieron moverse a velocidades supersónicas y con dos golpes con sus manos en forma de maso aplastaron contra el suelo el abanico junto con Mikoto y Temari y a Kushina quedando inmóviles en unos grandes cráteres.

\- "AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaron de dolor Temari y las matriarcas Uchiha y Uzumaki quienes estaban bañadas en sangre.

\- "jajajajajajajaja"- reía con locura Tayuyá que veía lo ocurrido pero su alegría no duro mucho ya que Sakura le conecto un derechazo en la mejilla moviéndole el cuello de una manera descompuesta a laves que esta escupía 3 dientes.

\- "NO TE PASES DE LISTA PERRA DE FREEZER"- exclamo la Haruno que comenzó una lluvia de golpes en los órganos y puntos vítale de tayuyá que se contorsionaba como un muñeco en el aire asta posteriormente caer de cara contra el suelo cuarteándolo.

\- "ESTE ES EL TIRO DE GRACIA"- grito Sakura, que lanzo un golpe contra el suelo intentando clavar a tayuyá quien repentinamente esbozo una maléfica sonrisa.

\- "estúpida, fue lo último que"- dijo tayuyá al mismo tiempo que 5 estacas de roca salían de suelo a gran velocidad empalando Sakura que era levantada en el aire mientras sus brazos, piernas y abdomen eran atravesados.

\- "de…...de…de...…de…demo… demonios"- dijo con dificultad Sakura que vomito una gran cantidad de sangre.

\- "SAKURAAAAAAAAA"- grito Naruko que destruyó las estacas de roca de una patada y atrapando el cuerpo de su compañera y amiga.

\- "¿Sakura está bien?"- pregunto la Uzumaki que veía las heridas de su amiga.

\- "si…pero…pero…de… milagro…. no alcanzo mis…. Órganos"- decía con dificultad Sakura quien se desmayó tras decir eso asusta que después de ver como su madre y amigas caía como moscas esta se enfurecía más y más.

\- "DESGRACIADAAAAAAAAAAAA"- frito Naruko que era rodeada del aura de kyubi kaio ken aumentado 2 veces a la vez que esta tenía un rasengan que iba dirigido contra tayuyá que de manera muy llamativa atrapo el brazo de Naruko centímetros antes de que este la alcanzara con el rasengan.

\- "no entiendes microbio, a diferencia de ustedes que han recibido el poder de ese mono en pequeñas dosis yo fui bañada por el poder de lord Freezer hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, por eso la diferencia es entre nosotras es tan grande como del suelo al cielo"- dijo Tayuyá que disperso el rasengan a la vez que realizo una patada de tijera contra la cabeza de Naruko aplastándosela contra las rocas dejándola fuera de combate.

\- "¿veamos quien será la primera en partir cal otro mundo?"- se preguntó presuntuosamente Tayuya que movía su cola de un lado a otro pensando y dejando al azar a quien matar primero.

Pero repentinamente esta sintió un fuerte impacto en la espalda el cual la lanzo en line recta alejándola de las kunoichis vencidas.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Tayuya que escupió una bocanada de sangre como roció a la vez que veía a Hinata quien fue la que la ataco.

\- "no te dejare lastimar a mis amigas"- dijo Hinata que había creado dos cabezas de león de chakra en ambas manos.

\- "tú eres la última sabandija, una vez que las destruya y lord Freezer aniquile a ese saiyajin podremos gobernar el universo"- dijo Tayuyá que se limpiaba la sangre de su boca,

\- "hablas demasiado para alguien que vendió su alma al diablo"- contesto Hinata que se movió a súper velocidad lanzando un poderoso doble puñetazo contra la cata de tayuyá que lo bloqueo, pero la fuerza del impacto la lanzó al aire al mismo tiempo que Hinata se elevó en el aire para seguirla y convertir el combate en una lucha aérea donde solo eran perceptibles las ondas de choque y explosiones.

\- "asquerosa Hyuga, no sabes cuánto me enferman esos horribles ojos"- dijo tayuyá que lanzó un colazo contra Hinata que lo bloque.

\- "hace tiempo unos imbéciles como tu dijeron lo mismo pero una persona a la cual aprecio mucho me defendió y me mostro que incluso estos ojos podían se vello a su manera"- contesto Hinata que comenzó a recordar su pasado y como esta fue defendida un día de invierno por su mejor amiga a la vez que utilizo su técnica de 8 trigramas 64 golpes que bloqueaban y lastimaban a tayuyá.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, YA DÉJAME EN PAZ"- grito Tayuyá que expulso un escudo de ki violeta alejando a la princesa Hyuga.

\- "esto no puede ser su defensa es muy fuerte"- dijo con sorpresa Hinata que de alguna manera se recompuso en el aire.

\- "te mostrare mi verdadero poder, perro"- dijo Tayuyá que apunto con su dedo índice que se iluminaba solo para dispar una copia del rayo de la muerte de Freezer atravesando el muslo derecho de Hinata quien estaba sangrando en grandes cantidades.

\- "tú eres la que más me lastimo, por eso contigo me tomare mi tiempo, jajajajajajaja"- dijo Tayuyá quien comenzó a reír mientras fusilaba con una lluvia de rallos carmesís el cuerpo de Hinata que era perforada por todas partes.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de dolor la chica Hyuga que no podía defenderse de ninguna manera, esto siendo paseado por Naruko que reacciono y en el suelo pudo ver el grotesco espectáculo.

\- "hi….hi…..hi…Hinata"- dijo en voz entre cortada y débil Naruko.

\- "VETE AL INFIERNO HYUGA"- grito con locura Tayuyá que disparo su ultimo ralo a la cabeza de Hinata.

\- "Goku…, Naruko…., lo siento…..,"- fue lo último que pudo pensar Hinata que movió la cabeza de manera muy aparatosa tras recibir el impacto que la mando contra el suelo en un estado inerte como si esta estuviera muerta.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- grito con desesperación y dolor Naruko que veía todo lo ocurrido como si fuera en cámara lenta a la vez que esta recordó su pasado.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – DÍA NEVADO EN LA ACADEMIA SHINOBI 7 AÑOS ATRÁS.**

Era la hora del almuerzo en la academia y dos niñas estaban sentadas en una banca a la vez que comenzó a caer pequeños copos de nieve por todo el lugar.

\- "Hinata eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que eso sea para siempre"- dijo la pequeña y marimacha Naruko de esa época.

\- "si te lo prometo tu y yo siempre seremos amigas"- contesto Hinata que tenía 6 años.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

\- "Hinataaaaaaaaaa"- gritaba Naruko que corría desesperada para alcanzar a su amiga quien yacía en el suelo inmóvil, pero fue detenida por una patada en la cara por parte de tayuyá que a súper velocidad se interpuso.

\- "no te metas aun no acabo con esa basura, espera tu turno"- dijo con malicia Tayuyá.

\- "ERES UNA PERRA, YA NO ME IMPORTA NADA ACEPTO MATARTE, TRIPLE KYUBI KAIO KEN"- grito con fuerza y odio Naruko que desprendía una gigantesca y segadora aura roja golpeando el estómago de tayuyá quien solo se encorvo un poco a la vez que esta reposo su cabeza en el hombro de la Uzumaki cerca de su oído.

\- "tu…eres…débil"- dijo entre pausas y lentamente Tayuyá quien se burlaba en el oído de naruko que solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa para segundos después recibir un poderoso rodillada en la barbilla que la mando de espaldas contra el suelo que se cuarteaba con su cuerpo.

\- "¿porque, porque, porque soy tan débil?, si Goku estuviera aquí él se abría transformado en súper saiyajin y abría exterminado a esta tipa en seguida"- pensaba Naruko que rechinaba los dientes de impotencia y de sus ojos cerrados salían lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia por Hinata, pero de repente esta escucho una voz femenina resonar en su cabeza en forma de eco.

\- "eres una inútil, en este caso es mejor que yo me haga cargo de esa montaña de porquería"- decía la fantasmagórica voz femenina.

* * *

 **SUBCONSCIENTE DE LA MENTE DE NARUKO.**

Se podía observar una macabra cañería en donde estaba a la vista una enorme jaula de donde entre las sombras salía una enorme figura de un animal que se trasformaba encogiéndose para salir un paco a la luz revelando a una hermosa y muy voluptuosa mujer con cabellera roja y ojos color sangre que tenía unas marcas bigotes en sus mejillas y vestía un llamativo y revelador kimono rojo con franjas negras, en su cabeza habían unas orejas puntiagudas de zorro y a sus espaldas se podía ver 9 esponjosas colas.

-"ha llegado mi turno de pelear, te mostrare como usar tu poder y el que nuestro querido Goku te ha otorgado y no has aprovechado"- dijo la mujer al mismo tiempo que esta se crujía los nudillos para de inmediato comenzar a desprender una burbujeante aura roja a la vez que a sus espaldas aparecía una gran silueta de un monstruoso mono que comenzó a rugir con locura al mismo tiempo que aura roja poco a poco se mesclaba con la figura del momo que se evaporaba a la vez que el aura roja cambiaba a un tono dorado.

\- "yo la poderosa kyubi Kurumi te enseñare como pelean los monstruos de verdad, estúpida niña del sonido"- dijo Kurumi que a pesar de que ahora tenía una hermosa cara humana esbozo una maléfica y espeluznante sonrisa de oreja a oreja enseñando una serie de dientes afilados.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD.**

El cuerpo de Naruko comiso a ser cubierto por el manto de kyubi a la vez que sus ojos se afilaban y parecían los de un felino con las pupilas rojas, sus dientes se convertían en colmillos y sus uñas se convertían en garras.

\- "na…na…na…. Naruko"- dijo con dificultad Kushina que veía acostada en el suelo lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **EN OTRA ZONA DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

Trunks aun en su estado base se defendía como como podía de los ataques de los 4 miembros de las fuerzas sigma que lanzaban todo tipo de golpes y ataques de energía que eran detenidos por el saiyajin.

\- "malditos estorbos, déjenme"- dijo Trunks que saco su espada y de un sablazo creo una corriente de aire alejando a sus agresores.

\- "ja, no creas que tu espada te salvara por mucho tiempo, tarde que temprano tendrás una abertura y atacaremos"- dijo con un tono burlón Comandante Nezi quien repentinamente y con la guardia baja recibió en la cara un golpe que lo mando contra una gran roca que estaba cerca.

\- "no es justo una pelea de cuatro contra uno"- dijo el que ataco al Comandante Nezi siendo el mismísimo Kyabe quien decidió ayudar al hijo de su maestro.

\- "gracias"- dijo Trunks que agradecía la ayuda del saiyajin del universo 6 quien solo sonreía de manera amistosa.

\- "¿puedes sentir ese ki"- pregunto Trunks que desvió la mirada hacia donde luchaban las kunoichis a lo lejos.

\- "si es un ki horrible lleno de malicia y poco a poco se está incrementando más y más"- contesto Kyabe.

\- "acabemos con estas chatarras y detengamos a ese ki, no me agrada la sensación que produce su presencia"- dijo Trunks quien junto a Kyabe se transformaron en súper saiyajin, no presuman mucho.

\- "aunque ahora sean dos el resultado será el mismo"- dijo el Comandante Nezi que junto a sus otros 3 compañeros se formaban y alineaban para realizar otro ataque combinado.

* * *

 **EN EL ÁREA DONDE LUCHABAN LAS KUNOICHIS.**

Tayuyá veía expectante la extraña tras formación de Naruko que parecía estar parada en cuatro patas al usar su mano como apoyo al mismo tiempo que de su parte trasera salieron 4 colas creadas con el aura carmesí de kyubi a la vez que esta gruñía con furia.

\- "o ya veo, eres una junchuriki, pero esa transformación en un animal salvaje sin cerebro no te servirá contra mí"- dijo con tono presuntuoso tayuyá que movió ligeramente con sus manos su cabellera morada por encima de una de sus orejas.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al notar que el manto rojo se oscurecía y este cubría el cuerpo de la Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que quemaba y deshacía su ropa a la vez que sus dos coletas se deshacían dejando su largo cabello suelto.

-"¿qué demonios es eso no parece el manto de un jinchuriki?"- pensó con expectación y nerviosismo Tayuyá que vio como el manto rojo cambiaba de color rojo a dorado a la vez que aparecían otras dos colas dejándolas en un total de 6 al mismo tiempo que del manto aparecían unas estructuras en forma de huesos de animal que se arremolinaban y se comprimían alrededor de los hombros, antebrazos, pechos, cintura y piernas de Naruko convirtiéndose en una armadura de bikini creado de huesos dejando ver muy bien su voluptuoso cuerpo que en su totalidad estaba teñido de un color dorado.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con furia la Uzumaki que de su cabeza salieron unas orejas puntiagudas de zorro a la vez que su rostro era cubierto por una máscara de hueso en forma de un cráneo de zorro solo dejando a la vista sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad y odio.

\- "¿qué demonios eres?, esa transformación no es la de un jinchuriki"- dijo Tayuyá que se mantenía firme ante la nueva trasformación de naruko que se ponía en pie y solo la veía sin decir nada.

\- "siempre… diciendo…. que no le gusta…. presumir su figura y ahora se pasea con…. esa armadura pervertida"- dijo con dificultad Anko que recupero la conciencia y en el suelo veía a Naruko que de repente dio un poderoso rugido que hacía eco por todo el lugar escuchándose como una combinación de el rugido del kyubi y el ozaru juntos provocando un gigantesco terremoto que era perceptible por todos los luchadores que momentáneamente se detenían para ver el porqué del temblor.

\- "impresionante, ahora creo que, si serás capas de brindarme un poco de diversión"- dijo tayuyá que no recibió respuesta de Naruko que tomo una de las espadas de Tenten que estaban en el suelo y la impregno con ki mesclado con chakra para después dar un sablazo contra el suelo creando una gigantesca fisura que parecía un acantilado.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaban Kushina, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Temari, que salieron volando por los aires por la presión de viento creado por el sablazo de la Uzumaki quien no parecía estar en si tras ese peligroso movimiento.

\- "así me gusta, renuncia a tu humanidad, solo así podrás enfrentarme"- dijo Tayuyá que sonreía a la vez que está apunto con su dedo preparándose para disparar un rayo de la muerte contra Naruko quien abría la mandíbula de la mascar de cráneo cargando una esfera de energía color negra la cual salió disparada en forma de un potente rayo produciendo un extraño zumbido.

\- "DIABLOS"- grito Tayuyá que también realizo su ataque el cual colisiono con el ataque de Naruko que se empujaron el uno al otro hasta que los dos explotaron con muchísima violencia creando una nube oscura provocando una lluvia de rocas que caían por todos lados siendo esquivadas por los shinobis y guerreros que no podían creer el rango de destrucción de esos ataques.

\- "están dementes no están calibrando sus ataques para controlar el rango de destrucción"- dijo Krilin con asombro recalcando lo más básico del control destructivo del ki.

\- "que esperabas son unas novatas en el uso del ki, pero con una gran fuerza"- contesto Piccolo que con una sola mano atrapo en el aire una enorme roca para después destruirla de un apretón.

\- "pero que rallos le pasa a esa vestía eso no se parecía para nada a una bijudama, tendré que pelear con cuidado ya que la información que tengo de los jinchurikis no se aplica a ella"- pensaba tayuyá que flotaba por los aires alejándose de la explosión que aún era perceptible tiñendo todo el lugar con un pilar de fuego, de pronto a la velocidad del rayo en un estallido sónico Naruko apareció detrás de tayuyá con la mandíbula de cráneo abierta y con una esfera oscuro cargada.

\- "O NO ES NO FUNCIONARA DOS VECES MALDITA AMAZONA VESTIDA CON HUESOS"- grito tayuyá que disparo otro rallo de la muerte provocando otra colisión de energía que estallaban en los aires donde el cielo oscuro se pintaba con fulgores rojos y una incontrolable cantidad de humo cubría el suelo y el cielo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaban muchos soldados y shinobis de ambos bandos que salían volando por todos lados al ser golpeados por las ondas de aire aprecian de los dos ataques al colisionar.

\- "esto es muy malo Sasuke tengo miedo"- dijo Karin que abrazaba a Susuke que junto a su equipo estaban cerca del lugar y este la sujetaba al mismo tiempo que él se sujetó del suelo con chakra.

\- "esto es impresionante"- dijo Sasuke con asombro.

\- "y que lo digas esa enana de pechugona es muy poderosa, ¿no crees podría ser más fuerte que tú?"- cuestiono Tsugetsu que se ganó una mirada de puñal por parte de Uchiha y de Karin.

\- "no lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que la sangre saiyajin es muy peligrosa, y viendo estos resultados mi teoría se confirmó"- dijo Sasuke que pesaba que el poder de una raza guerrera saiyajin era algo que los humanos normales no deberían tener.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KONOHA.**

Goku, Bulma, Tsunade, Iruka, Shiho, y Kizashi Haruno y Wiss veían lo que había ocurrido a través de un monitor y gracias a los insectos robot de la científica del universo 7.

\- "no es justo yo también quiero ver lo que está pasando"- se quejaba Bills que sujetaba un reloj de arena parecido al que usaba como despertador y el cual que era impregnado por su poder de destrucción.

\- "no te quejes, dijiste que no tenías energías ni ganas para ir al espacio y destruir ese aro, así que esto es lo único que se me ocurrió"- dijo Bulma con una ceja arqueada.

\- "si, si como sea solo espero que me den algo de comer como recompensa por esto"- dijo Bills que tomaba otro reloj de arena y lo impregnaba de su energía de destrucción.

\- "¿qué diablos le paso a Naruko?"- pregunto Tsunade con una mitrada asustada.

\- "Naruko no contrólate"- dijo Iruka preocupado por la seguridad de la niña a quien consideraba su hermana menor.

\- "esto es muy malo se convirtió en una especie de mujer monstruo"- dijo Bulma que se acercó al monitor.

\- "monstruo o no ella es mi mujer y mi deber es ayudarla"- dijo Goku que se levantaba y se preparaba para partir a pesar de que sus heridas aún estaban abiertas en algunas zonas de su cuerpo.

\- "no espera, los huesos a un no han soldado bien un mal golpe y te fracturaras otra vez"- dijo Tsunade tratando de detener a Goku que no tenía intención de escuchar nada ya que su preocupación por la seguridad de sus prometidas y en especial Hinata y Naruko era lo único que tenía nuestro héroe en la cabeza que comenzó a flotar.

\- "detente Goku, si no comprendemos lo que le paso a esa chica, entonces tu ayuda será en balde, ¿o estás listo mentalmente para aniquilarla si no puedes hacerla volver a la normalidad?"- dijo Wiss con un tono de mando deteniendo a Goku en seco que al escuchar las palabras aniquilarla se tensó ya que no se sentía capaz de matar a su prometida.

\- "¿tienes alguna idea?"- cuestiono Goku que descendía para ver a Wiss que veía la pantalla y analizaba la extraña transformación de Naruko y el porqué de esta.

\- "¿primero que nada que es ese manto de energía roja que la cubrió al principio?"- pregunto Wiss a Tsunade que no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que alguien dio la respuesta por ella.

\- "ese es el manto de chakra creado por el kyubi, un biju un monstruo con cola poseedor de un inmenso poder y considerado una aberración de la naturaleza en nuestro mundo"- contesto una persona que se acercaba siendo nada más y nada menos que Jiraiya que estaba muy sucio y este utilizaba un palo de madera como bastón a la vez que este tenía la cara toda lastimada.

\- "sabio pervertido, que bueno verte pensé que estabas muerto"- dijo Goku con alegría.

\- "no mi espíritu pervertido me mantuvo vivo ya que de solo pensar en las sandias de Tsunade me di fuerza para regresar arrastras a la aldea, jajajajajajaja"- contesto Jiraiya entre risas que rápidamente recibió un derechazo por parte de Tsunade que se ofendió por el comentario sucio de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

\- "NI, AUNQUE ESTÉS MEDIO MUERTO DEJAS DE DECIR IDIOTECES"- grito Tsunade que arrastro al viejo sucio ante wiss y este le dijera todo sobre los biju, los jinchurikis, el manto de chakra que funcionaba como un modo de auto preservación cuando el jinchuriki se sentía amenazado y el que cada cola significaba un incremento de fuerza, toda esta información siendo comprendida por Wiss y por Bills que escucho todo por pura casualidad, eso lo explica todo.

\- "parece ser que lo que me temía ha sucedido"- dijo Wiss con una mirada seria llamando la atención de Goku y sus amigos que no comprendía.

\- "esto es por tu culpa, Goku"- dijo Bills.

\- "¿yo que hice?"- pregunto con nervios nuestro héroe-

\- "bueno más que tu culpa diría que es culpa de poder y el instinto belicoso de los saiyajin, ya que estos cuando pelean expresan un salvajismo capas de intimidar a cualquiera"- dijo Wiss que complemento lo dicho por el dios destructor.

\- "tú eres poseedor del instinto salvaje del ozaru en tu interior y al tener una relación con esas usuarias de chakra les pasaste parte de ese instinto"- dijo Bills.

\- "¿ozaru, te refieres al mono gigante en el que se convertían los saiyajin antes?"- pregunto Bulma a lo que Bills solo movió la cabeza y cuya información sorprendió y asusto a los sanin tras enterarse de la existencia de esa trasformación en una vestía similar a un biju.

-"por ende, esas mujeres llamadas Kushina y Naruko al poseer en sus interiores una criatura con un aura maligna que amplifica sus poderes y violencia además de ser dotadas de otro poder con instintos similares al de esa zorra demoniaca prácticamente las convirtió en armas nucleares con patas, ya que esa zorra demoniaca al alimentarse de tu poder evolución en una especie de súper junchuriki"- dijo Wiss explicándole a Goku y a los demás lo que él consideraba que paso con Naruko y su nuevos poderes.

\- "pero es muy peligroso, esa mocosa siguiendo solo una jovencita, su cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo esa transformación, de seguir así, solo hay dos opciones, o ella se muere por su propio poder o esa vestía se apodera de su cuerpo de manera permanente"- dijo Bills lo que produjo temor en los ninjas y en especial en Iruka y Goku que querían mucho a Naruko.

\- "decidido, intentare calmar a la criatura llanada kyubi hablando con ella"- dijo Goku.

\- "¿pero tus heridas?"- pregunto Bulma preocupada.

\- "estar en un 50% es mejor que nada"- dijo Goku que pus sus dedos en su frente.

\- "espera iremos contigo"- dijeron Tsunade y Jiraiya que sujetaron los hombros de nuestro héroe.

\- "Goku antes de que te vayas necesito que te lleves esto y los repartas entre nuestros amigos, es el arma secreta que utilizaremos pare confrontar el arma dimensionar de Freezer"- dijo Bulma que le entregaba a Goku unos collares de metal oscuro y una capsula donde coloco los relojes de arena que Bills había tenido en sus manos.

\- "dime que hacer"- dijo Goku con mirada seria.

\- "te diré el plan"- contesto Bulma que explicaba su plan en tono tranquilo al mismo tiempo que los ojos de todos los que la escuchaban se agrandaban por la sorpresa.

* * *

 **EN LA ZONA BATALLA EN LAS FRONTERAS DE OTOGAKURE.**

Se veían barias ondas de choque en el cielo al mismo tiempo que Tayuya sacaba su flauta para ordenadles a su dokis que atracaran a la súper jinchiriki al mismo tiempo que los tres demonios atacaban a Naruko que se trasporto a gran velocidad cerca de los monstruos y comenzar una furiosa u escalofriante lluvia de golpes al mismo tiempo que este saco unos extraños brazos de crakra dorado que salía de sus espaldas que enredaban a los dokis que no podían ni mover un solo musculo.

\- "¿qué demonios son esas cosas?"- pregunto Tayuyá con asombro al ver como sus demonios eras atrapados e inmovilizados tan fácilmente.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con locura Naruko que involuntariamente creo una espada de ki con el arma de Tenten que tenía en sus manos y con esta decapito a los doki que caían al suelo a la vez que estos se incendiaban de manera grotesca y muy llamativa.

\- "aplasto a esos monstruos en segundos, mientras que a nosotras nos costó trabajo siquiera tocarlos"- dijo Kushina con asombro al mismo tiempo que esta se acercó a Mikoto e intentaba despertarla.

\- "NO TE PASES DE LISTA"- grito Tayuyá que lanzo un poderoso derechazo contra el rostro de naruko que era cubierto por la máscara de hueso, pero la Uzumaki lo bloque con mucha facilidad, al contorsionarse hacia atrás y con su rodilla detuvo el impacto de puño de la kunoichi del sonido.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Naruko que soltó la espada de Tenten para después con esa misma mano sujetar con muchísima fuerza la cara de tayuyá la cual se deformaba con el apretón.

\- "ma…ma…maldita"- dijo con dificultad Tayuyá, que recibió un puñetazo con la otra mano de naruko que la mando volando contra un risco cercano que se despedazaba al instante.

-"PUTO FENÓMENO ME ROMPISTE LA MANDÍBULA"- gritaba con dolor y enojo Tayuyá que se paraba en el risco que solo observo como Naruko abría la quijada de su máscara creando una gran esfera de energía de más de 5 metros de ancho que salió disparada contra el risco que explotaba con mucha violencia a la vez que Kushina, Anko y Mikoto que ya había despertado, tomaron a Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari y a Hinata y se largaban del lugar tratando de escapar del rango de la explosión, al mismo tiempo que la onda explosiva barría con árboles, rocas, soldados y shinobis desafortunados que estuvieran en el lugar que temblaba con fuerza cuarteando el suelos.

\- "tenemos que detener a la novia de Goku o destruirá todo el lugar"- dijo Piccolo que junto con krilin volaban al lugar, pero los dos fueron detenidos por Burter y Jeice.

\- "no los dejaremos pasar, todo parece indicar que esa lunática se cambió de bando y ahora nos ayuda, por lo que no permitiremos que estorben"- dijo Burter con una sonrisa malvada.

\- "AAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Naruko que salía de entre la gigantesca y rojiza fumarola y abría la quijada de la máscara y disparo otro potente rallo de energía que alargaba contra todo el campo de batalla para que segundos después se produjeran 6 explosiones continuas que barrían con cientos de hectáreas del territorio del sonido y asedian a las nubes.

\- "pareciera que estuviéramos en el mismísimo infierno"- dijo Hiruzen con temor al mismo tiempo que él y los otros kages saltaban ya que el suelo a sus pies destruía y hundía.

\- "corre, Shino, corre"- dijo Kiba que huía del rango de la explosión seguido de su compañero,

¿y el maestro Roshi?, pregunto Shino sin ver hacia atrás.

\- "él es muy fuerte y un gran veterano de guerra, esto no es nada para él, contesto Kiba que de repente escucho un grito lleno de miedo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAH"- era el maestro Roshi que cargaba a en su hombro derecho a Kurenai.

\- "NO HUYAS COBARDE, QUE PASO CON EL DESTINO DE ESTE MUNDO"- grito Kiba de manera cómica,

MI VIDA TAMBIÉN ES IMPORTANTE, contesto con un grito el maestro Roshi que cómicamente dejaba una estela de humo tras él,

Kiba, Shino corra o morirán exclamo Kurenai a lo lejos.

\- "para ti es fácil tubas cómodamente en el hombro de ese viejo"- dijo Kiba con enojo al mismo tiempo que el oscuro y funesto cielo de lugar se incendiaba de manera impresionante cuando grandes corrientes de fuego quemaban todo el oxígeno del campo de batalla.

\- "ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA ENANA TETONAAAAA"- grito Tayuyá que tenía varias heridas de gravedad en su cara abdomen y brazos a la vez que volaba entre los escombros y esta cargo una enorme bola de energía similar a una súper nova y se alisto para lanzarla.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Naruko que también había creado una esfera de energía oscura apuntando contra Tayuyá destacando que las dos súper kunoichis no tenían intención de detenerse a pesar de que esos ataques eran muy peligrosos para todos lo que estaba en el campo de batalla.

\- "retrocedan, este lugar será borrado"- exigió Rildo que se separó de Buu y este no estaba dispuesto a perder a sus soldados por una pelea entre monstruos.

\- "retirada también exigió Hiruzen que junto a los kages salían de la zona.

\- "esas mujeres están mal de la cabeza con tanto ki tan inestable y mal formado esas dos podrían destruir medio continente"- dijo Kyabe que junto a Trunks peleaba con las fuerzas sigma.

-"nosotros podremos aguantar la explosión , pero los demás se desintegraran al instante"- contesto Trunks que de un poderoso golpe daño de gravedad a Natt que sacaba chispas en el suelo al mismo tiempo que los dos saiyajin voltearon para ver como los dos ataques fueron disparados el uno contra el otro pero a centímetros de que tuvieran contacto los rallos de energía fueron desviados hacia el cielo donde la onda explosiva provocó un destello fulgurante y fuertes corrientes de aire que arrancaban las trocas y pequeños árboles que eran los últimos vestigios de vegetación en ese paramo rocoso y árido en el que se convirtió otogakure.

\- "¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Tayuyá con sorpresa, pero su duda duro muy poco ya que esta recibió un poderoso golpe que la mando de espaldas contra el suelo creando un gigantesco cráter.

\- "AAAAAAAAAH" grito la kunoichi del sonido que casi se desmayaba en el fondo del cráter.

\- "no te muevas"- dijo el atacante de tayuyá siendo el mismísimo Goku que había arribado al campo de batalla gracias a su teletrasportación.

\- "Goku"- dijeron con ánimo Anko, Kushina y Mikoto al ver a su amado.

\- "cálmense, es mejor que se acerque a mí para que las atiendo"- dijo Tsunade que apareció detrás de las miembros de harén de goku que se sorprendieron de ver a la quinta Hokage junto a Jiraiya.

\- "qué bueno que está aquí lady Tsunade"- dijo Kushina, que puso a Hinata en el suelo cerca de ella.

\- "esto es gracias al enano y su teletrasportación"- dijo el viejo pervertido que camino para esta cerca de las chicas y ver sus heridas.

\- "quién lo diría, a pesar de su juventud esta niña Hyuga tiene mucho talento, de alguna manera pudo mover la cabeza para salvar su propia vida y evitar el golpe mortal a solo centímetros"- dijo Tsunade que revisaba la herida de la cabeza de Hinata viendo que no era tan grave como parecía el principio para después con su jutsu medico comenzar a curar su lesión y así poder atender las heridas demás miembros del harén de nuestro héroe.

Mientras tanto la súper jinchuriki, observaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro viendo como Goku descendía para estar cara a cara con ella que estaba a la defensiva, cálmate.

\- "Naruko he venido a ayudarte"- dijo Goku con voz calmada mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la chica que parecía no reconocerlo y se ponía en posición de combate.

-"Naruko, yo nunca te lastimaría, recuerda que te dije que siempre te protegería, no recuerdas la promesa que te hice esa noche de luna llena"- dijo Goku que extendí su mana hacia la súper jinchuriki que gracias a la máscara de zorro no era posible ver su reacción pero esta solo movía el rostro de un lado a la vez que se encorvaba ligeramente para después lanzar un poderoso derechazo contra Goku que lo detuvo fácilmente para después dar un fuerte jalón y acercar a la chica cerca de el para después abrazarla con fuerza.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAH" gritaba con desesperación y furia Naruko que trataba de zafarse del agarre de Goku como fuera.

\- "Naruko…regresa… por favor"- dijo con voz entre cortada y triste Goku que aumento su agarre pensando que lo peor había pasado y que la mente de Naruko había dejado de existir solo para convertirse en una criatura salvaje sin inteligencia.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Naruko que zafo uno de sus brazos y dio un zarpazo a la cara de Goku que sangraba ligeramente.

\- "Naruko te quiero con todo mi corazón"- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa la cual dejo inerte a la jinchuriki que tras escuchar esas palabras se quedó estática y en silencio lo que fue aprovechado por Goku que coloco su frente contra la de Naruko y este por medio de su ki se introdujo en el subconsciente de la Uzumaki.

\- "NO PERMITIREMOS QUE DETENGAS A NUESTRA NUEVA ARMA"- gritaron Burter y Jeice, que atacaron a Goku que estaba quieto e indefenso, pero estos fueron frenados por Piccolo y Krilin.

\- "no dejaremos que molesten a Goku"- dijo Krilin que junto al namekusei detuvieron a los dos soldados a la vez que la pelea campal de un momento a otro se reinició con violencia y se de sangre.

* * *

 **EN EL SUBCONSCIENTE DE LA MENTE DE NARUKO.**

Goku estaba en una lúgubre cañería cercana a una especie de prisión que era protegida por un sello.

\- "este lugar está muy feo"- dijo Goku que caminaba para estar frente al enrejado donde apareció la figura de una sensual voluptuosa mujer zorro de 9 colas.

\- "vaya, quien diría que tendríamos la oportunidad de conocernos tan pronto, mi querido Goku"- dijo la mujer con una seductora sonrisa.

\- "hola, tú debes de ser el kyubi"- saludo Goku con tono tranquilo.

\- "bingo, yo soy la zorra demoniaca de 9 colas Kurumi"- se presentó Kurumi.

\- "¿porque has tomado el control de Naruko?"-cuestión nuestro héroe.

\- "yo solo quería jugar un rato, pero esa mocosa se dejó llevar y perdió el control de mis poderes y de los que tú le distes"- contesto Kurumi con una diabólica sonrisa.

\- "podrías liberarla"-dijo Goku que puso una mirada seria.

\- "¿no lo sé?, realmente me gusta tener un cuerpo físico, además, me divierte ver esa mirada fría en tu rostro"- dijo Kurumi que paso su mano a través de la reja para tocar el rostro de Goku.

\- "ágamos un trato, si liberas a Naruko yo haré lo que sea por ti"- dijo Goku tratando de negociar con la biju que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

\- "me parece bien, la vida de la mocosa a cambio de un favor, pero mi deseo te lo diré después de que esta guerra termine así que estate preparado"- dijo Kurumi que realizo un movimiento de mano abriendo el suelo cerca de Goku de donde salió Naruko desmayada.

\- "más te vale no romper tu promesa"- dijo Kurumi que le guiño el ojo a Goku que levantaba a Naruko al estilo nupcial.

\- "yo nunca rompo mis promesas"- contesto Goku que resplandecía y poco apoco este se desvanecía.

\- "estaré esperando ese momento lindo Goku"- dijo Kurumi que se ocultaba en las sombras.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD.**

Goku abría los ojos y observo como la máscara de cráneo de zorro se rompía en pedazo dejando ver la linda cara de Naruko, a la vez que su piel perdía el color dorado y la armadura de bikini se desprendía de su cuerpo dejando a la Uzumaki totalmente desnuda.

\- "go…go…go…Goku…yo…yo…yo también te quiero con todo mi corazón"- dijo con dificultad Naruko que abría los ojos a la vez que esta enredo sus brazos por el cuello de nuestro héroe para después darle un gran beso en la boca el cual fue correspondido por Goku que se elevó para poder llevar a la Uzumaki junto con las demás chicas y con Tsunade quien la podría ayudar a recuperar sus fuerzas, esto siendo observado por tayuyá que despertaba en el cráter y está poco a poco se levantaba.

\- "Lord Freezer esa basura ya está aquí"- dijo tayuyá que realizo un mensaje psíquico con el emperador del mal.

* * *

 **TORRE DEL LÍDER OTOGAKURE.**

La figura del emperador del mal salía de entre las sombras para estar frente a una gran ventana a la vez que este jugaba con una maraña de cabello negro que estaba empapado de sangre y pegado a una extensión de piel de donde colgaba una oreja la cual pertenecía al mutilado y destrozado Orochimaru que aún estaba en la prisión de roca más muerte que vivo.

\- "muchas gracias por el reporte"- contesto Freezer que expresaba una grotesca y desagradable sonrisa.

\- "por fin Goku no sabes cuánto espero nuestro rencuentro"- dijo el emperador de mal que desprendía un aura oscura con el solo deseo de ver a su más odiado enemigo en lo que será su último encuentro.

 **FIN.**

espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy donde presenciamos el regreso de lezick y zabusa que sobrevivieron gracias a la ayuda de Chojuro y están deseosos de pelear con cell quien parece haberse hecho invencible, goku ha depositado su fe en bulma para la elaboración de una táctica para destruir el arcus imperatoris, caulifla y ke rescataron por casualidad a una kuniochi de nombre fu que era atacada por el líder de akatsuki que demostró sus habilidades pero gracias a una distracción de este las dos escaparon junto con la que parece ser una nueva amiga para ellas, así como por fin inicio la gran batalla final entre el ejército de freezer y la alianza shinobi ha iniciado, tayuyá demostró su gran poderío y las nuevas habilidades contra el harén de goku quienes estaban arrinconadas, y la aparente muerte de hinata despertó una nueva trasformación en naruko que le brindo un enorme poder, pero también la posibilidad de dejar de existir, lo que preocupo a goku quien decidió mostrar su lado frágil con tal de recuperar a su amada y hacer un trato con kurumi para liberarla, ¿qué ocurrirá ahora con el desarrollo de esta guerra, cuál será el plan de bulma para la destrucción del poderoso aro dimensional, gohan tendrá oportunidad de vencer a cell con la ayuda de lezick y zabuza, karuko y las chicas podrán hacerle frente al gran poder de la demonio del frio tayuyá, cuál será el deseo de kurumi con el que chantajeo a goku y sobre todo que ocurrirá cuando goku y freezer se encuentre una vez más?, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

La Guerra entre el ejército de freezer vs alianza shinobi está inspirada en la batalla final de las crónicas de narnia el león la bruja y el ropero película 2005.

La pelea de Gohan y haku vs cell está basada en la pelea de seiya, shun y hyoga vs docrates en saint seiya.

La pelea de Cailifla vs pain, está basada en la pelead de Orochimaru vs Pain Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution.

La pelea del Harén de goku vs tayuyá está inspirada en la primera batalla entre la facción roja vs la facción negra fate apocrypha.

liga de la justicia vs steppenwolf, JUSTICE LEAGUE película 2017.

capitanes vs espadas en la saga del hueco mundo en bleach.

La pelea de Naruko súper jinchuriki vs tayuyá demonio del frio está basada en la Mina vs Akira en Dance in the vampire bund.

naruto vs pain naruto shippuden.

ichigo vasto lorde vs ulquiorra.

ichigo vasto lorde vs kokuto en bleach y película 4 jigoku-hen.

La nueva trasformación de naruko está inspirada en una fusión de ichigo vasto lorde, mina tepes forman real, en naruto jinchuriki de 6 colas.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	39. capitulo 38

hola buenos días tardes, o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, lamento mucho la tardanza de la actualización, pero para ser sincero este capítulo medio muchos problemas para escribirlo debido a problemas económicos, así como problemas familiares muy inesperados y sumamente complicados los cuales no me permitieron escribir o incluso poder leer las historias que yo deseaba leer desde hace mucho, sinceramente pido su perdón, así como quería pedir sus ayuda y recomendaciones de animes y mangas H, con los cuales documentarme, ya que estos me ayudaran a poder realizar los ovas H de El Ninja Son Goku, ya que si he visto algunos H pero sinceramente son, extraños y con finales tristes o donde el villano gana, ( Bible Black, Black widow kuro hime, Heartwork y Milk Money), y sinceramente esos no me sirven para lo que estoy pensando por lo que les pido algunas recomendaciones de animes H del tipo romántico, se los agradecería muchísimo, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado ya que este es el primero de los 3 últimos capítulos de esta primera temporada, por lo que muy pronto comenzare contra historia así como tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir terminar goku saotome la cual he tardado mucho en actualizar.

Blake2020 – I am very happy that you liked the previous chapter, I hope that today is also to your liking, thank you very much for your comment.

wweTheBeast2015 – I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, thank you very much for your comment.

twisterblake2015 – I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter, thank you very much for your comment.

END999 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Blackz123 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muy pronto actualizare goku saotome, gracias por tu paciencia, así como gracias por tu comentario.

daizuke – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus recomendaciones en la próxima historia, las tendré muy en cuenta, gracias por tu cometario.

Guest – Muito coração arrepentza arredanza, Mas a situação econômica em minha casa é muito complicada, mas vou atualizar ainda assim o próximo capítulo, muito obrigado pelo seu comentário.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

The pro saiyan – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, goku es muy inocente realmente no sabe de lo que es capaz la kyubi, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario.

lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco muchísimo todas tus recomendaciones la cuales me han ayudado mucho para idear futuros arcos para la próxima temporada, así como para mis otras historias, espero poder seguir contando con tus ideas las cuales las tendré muy en cuenta para todos los arcos incluyendo el torneo del poder y la saga de baby sasuke, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

EAMDragon – me alegra muchísimo saber que te han gustado los capítulos de esta historia, así como los personajes principales y los villanos que se perfectamente que son repulsivos y maléficos, pero sin un buen villano no hay un gran héroe, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que estos últimos capítulos de temporada también sean de tu agrado, y que no te decepciones, de todo corazón muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero que estés muy bien cuídate mucho.

Guest – Estou muito feliz em saber que você gostou desta história, em termos de passar esta história para o seu idioma, pretendo fazê-lo, muito obrigado pelo seu comentário.

Samuel ferreira – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, lamento mucho la tardanza intentare actualiza los próximos capítulos lo antes posible, me alegra saber que te gusto la pelea de tayuya vs el harén de goku, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus recomendaciones para mi próxima historia, las tendré muy en cuenta, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

juanan231283 – la perversión y calentura de jiraiya loase inmortal, (risa), me alegra saber que te ha gustado el estilo de esta historia en cuanto a lo de mezcla la comedia con la acción, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

v – me alegra que te gustara la referencia, soy un gran fan de konosuba, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – se perfectamente que caulifla es muy poderosa, y aunque no trato de justificarme, caulifla en un principio de la historia de súper no es una peleadora es más una pandillera, así como también pain es un ninja muy experimentado y muy fuerte y posee técnicas capases de derrotar a varios personajes de dragón ball sin la necesidad de usar fuerza bruta, pero respeto tu punto de vista, ya que tienes muy buenos puntos como seria lo de lo del jutsu polvo de onoki, y pido disculpas por mi error, agradezco mucho tus observaciones las cuales me ayudaran para no cometer el mismo error, de corazón gracias, así como agradezco tu comentario.

xpegasox – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco tus recomendaciones para mi próxima historia, estoy desacuerdo contigo en cuanto a lo de ver a otros protagonistas, ya que goku es un buen personaje, pero hay muchos animes con buenos personajes principales, como serio Edward elric, luffy, vegeta, kazuma satou, lord ainz, etc., muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

pbgg – me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes esta historia si tendrá segunda temporada, y en ella estará el torneo del poder donde el mundo ninja y konoha tendrán su gran momento, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

jun-kun – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, de igual manera espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

blake015 – I am very happy that you like the previous chapter, do not worry zhisune and tsunede their will be in the haren de goku and they will have their moments I assure you, thank you very much for your comment, take care of yourself.

Guest – si muchas gracias por avisarme, y aunque no lo creas tal parece que mi historia es la más subida de you tube, (risa), aunque nadie me hadado crédito por escribirla, (risa), gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Guest – me alegra que te gustará esta historia, así como aprecio mucho tus recomendaciones, en realidad sobre lo de un harem para vegeta pienso lo mismo que tú ya que él y bulma son muy unidos y son mi pareja favorita de dragón ball, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Guest – estoy de acuerdo contigo, gohan es un poco ñoño, (risa), es un buen personaje, pero es muy difícil desarrollar una historia a su alrededor, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

maxigiampieri2012 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como los eventos de tayuyá, su pelea con el harén de goku, su pelea con naruko súper jinchuriki, el sufrimiento de orochimaru y la interacción de goku con kurumi, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

P. Payne – muchísimas gracias por tus recomendaciones, las estudiare para poder mejorar mi escritura y mis próximas historias, así como dar mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta historia no decaiga con el odioso y repulsivo síndrome del Gary stu, el cual sinceramente no quiero que mis personajes experimenten, de corazón muchísimas gracias por tus recomendaciones y comentarios, cuídate mucho.

el dios tomoharu – me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Rt16 – me encuentro bien muchas gracias por tu preocupación, lamento actualizar tan tarde, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

pbgg – lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible los próximos capítulos, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – I am very sorry for the delay in the update, I will try to update the next chapters as soon as possible, thanks for your comment.

Son goku – lamento que mucho que la historia dejara de gustarte conforme avanzaron los capítulos, pero siendo sincero en cuanto a lo del harem, sinceramente yo reduje el número de chicas ya que en los comentarios me dieron muchísimos nombres, no es justificación, peor así paso, (risa), gracias por tu comentario.

Goku dios – si broly es muy peligroso, y letal, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

Juan Cristbal Lalanne Quiroga – me alegra mucho saber que te a gustado esta historia, espero que los próximos capítulos también sean de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 38 destrucción, soy el gran Vegeta.

* * *

 **FRONTERA DEL TERRITORIO DE OTOGAKURE.**

Se realizaba una batalla encarnizada entre la alianza shinobi, los guerreros z y el monstruoso ejercito del emperador del mal freezer donde las explosiones y la destrucción era lo único visible cerca de un campa lleno de cadáveres en una realidad deprimente y escalofriante.

\- "no escaparas"-grito el raikage que junto a los otros kages saltaba a los cielos persiguiendo a el capitán Ginyu.

\- "ustedes son solo basura, no son dignos de pelear conmigo"- dijo el capitán de las fuerzas especiales del emperador del mal a la vez que este realizaba una pirueta elegante, pero este se descuidó un poco y no pudo percibir que entre los kages arrojaron una granada fulgurante segándolo momentáneamente lo cual fue aprovechado por el raikage que lanzó una poderosa patada contra Ginyu que logro defenderse con un bloqueo de codo.

\- "MALDITOSSSSSSS"- grito el capitán que cayo con velocidad hacia el suelo tras el ataque del Raikage.

\- "NO LO DEJEN DESCANSAR"- exclamó la Mizukage que utilizo un jutsu de vapor acido que arrojo de su boca contra Ginyu que se protegió con un campo de fuerza de ki.

\- "pero que pestes son ustedes"- dijo Ginyu que tenía una ligera cara de malestar tras aspirar un poco del vapor acido.

\- "TENEMOS QUE OBLIGAR A QUE ESTA BATALLA SEA DE DESGASTE ASÍ PODREMOS TENER UNA POSIBILIDAD"- exclamó Gaara que creo un enorme tentáculo de arena el cual paso por debajo de los pies de Ginyu y lo levanto del suelo para después cerrarse como unas pinzas tratando de destruir la barrera de ki del maligno capitán que poco a poco sentía el desgaste psicológico y físico de luchar contra 5 de los shinobis más poderosos del planeta ninja.

\- "MALDITOS, LOS VOY A MATAR"- grito Ginyu que cargaba una esfera de ki que apuntaba contra Gaara.

\- "CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO ALIENÍGENA"- gritaron el Raikage y Hiruzen que dispararon un jutsu eléctrico y un jutsu de bola de fuego respectivamente que sacudieron el escudo de ki desestabilizando a Ginyu que perdía la concentración deshaciendo el escudo solo para recibir los ataques de tajo que lo mandaron de espaldas contra el suelo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Ginyu que era arrastrado por la unión de los dos jutsus de Hiruzen y el Raikage que veían la estela de destrucción.

\- "ESTE ES EL TIRO DE GRACIA, GOLEM DE ROCA ATACA"- grito Onoki que había creado un gigantesco golem que lanzó un fulminante puñetazo en la zona donde estaba el cuerpo del capitán Ginyu creando una enorme cortina de tierra y humo oscuro.

\- "lo hemos atacado con todo"- dijo Mei que respiraba con dificultad a la vez que esta se posicionaba junto a sus camaradas kages.

\- "el problema es que ese sujeto se sigue levantando como si nada"- dijo Onoki con temor al ver como de entre los escombros y el humo salía caminando el capitán Ginyu que tenía unas cuantas heridas en la cara y boca, así como una de las hombreras de su armadura estaba rota.

\- "no estuvo nada mal ese ataque combinado, admito que me dolió mucho"- dijo el capitán Ginyu que desprendía una poderosa aura de ki que rodeaba su cuerpo a la vez que este sonreía con locura y malicia.

\- "no se rindan, ya que si perdemos el mundo ninja y su historia serán borradas de la existencia"- dijo Hiruzen que realizaba una serie de posiciones de mano alistándose para su ataque.

\- "estoy de acuerdo"- dijo el Raikage que activo su armadura eléctrica a máxima potencia.

\- "no permitiremos que tu salgas con vida de esta batalla"- dijeron Mei y Gaara que también se alistaron para atacar con su jutsu de lava y el ataúd de arena respectivamente.

\- "no importa los que nos pase después de esta pelea, pero por lo menos te mataremos a ti"- dijo Onoki que creo un cubo luminoso en sus manos listo para realizar su jutsu polvo.

\- "así se habla inútiles, así es como debe ser una pelea a muerte, donde no nos importe las consecuencias de nuestros actos exceptuando el deseo de ganar"- dijo maniáticamente Ginyu que levantaba las manos cargando una gran esfera de ki purpura.

\- "PELEAREMOS HASTA LA MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- gritaron al mismo tiempo y al unísono los 5 kages y el capitán Ginyu que realizaron un ataque simultaneo creando una monstruosa explosión que creaba un enorme hundimiento en el suelo que se desquebrajaba creando un terremoto y un resplandor cegador el cual a pesar de su majestuosidad fue ignorado por los shinobis y soldados de Freezer que no podían detenerse en lo que era una batalla de vida o muerte.

* * *

 **EN OTRA ZONA DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

Goku quien cargaba a Naruko se acercaba para ver la condición de sus prometidas que eran acompañadas por Tsunade y Jiraiya que de alguna manera logro ayudar a Tenten, Temari, Anko, Kushina, Ino y Mikoto a la vez que logro estabilizar a Sakura y a Hinata quienes aún estaban inconscientes.

\- "Tsunade, ¿están bien?"- cuestiono Goku quien era recibido por las demás chicas de su harén que lo abrazaron con cuidado ya que este tenía entre sus brazos a Naruko que estaba en un estado algo vergonzoso para ella ya que estaba desnuda.

\- "Goku, gracias adiós"- dijo Anko quien decidió ayudarlo con Naruko cubriéndola con su gabardina.

\- "nada mal exhibicionista, peleaste muy bien a pesar de pelear desnuda frente a miles de hombres que no te quitaban los ojos de encima"- dijo burlonamente Anko lo que sonrojo como un tomate a Naruko que se cubría la cara imaginando como era vista de manera morbosa por sus aliados y enemigos que la vieron luchar con Tayuyá.

\- "DIOS YA NO DIGAS NADA, ES VERGONZOSO"- exclamó Naruko lo que desato una ligera risa por parte de las demás chicas que estaban felices de que tanto su amado y ella regresaran.

\- "parece ser que todas estamos bien, pero sufrimos grandes pérdidas en nuestra fuerza de ataque ya que Hinata y sobre todo Sakura que estaba peleando muy bien en esta guerra están fuera de combate"- dijo calculadoramente Mikoto que demostraba su lado calculador y estratégico a todos los presentes que quedaron con la quijada en el suelo al ver a la despreocupada matriarca Uchiha demostrar un lado serio y frio el cual era característico del clan poseedor del sharingan.

\- "wow, Mikoto creí que era un mito, pero realmente tienes cerebro"- dijo con asombro Kushina que a pesar de ser su amiga de muchos años no conocía todos los lados de la personalidad de la madre de Sasuke.

\- "eres mala Kushina, pensé que éramos amigas" - dijo Mikoto con los ojos como los de un cordero tierno a la vez que esta sacaba unas cuantas lagrimas cómicas regresando a su personalidad habitual.

\- "como sea Mikoto tiene razón, ¿Qué haremos?"- cuestiono Ino.

\- "no hay problema, si se trata de remplazar la fuerza bruta de la cabeza de chicle, Tsunade, puede hacerlo"- dijo Jiraiya que ponía en sus hombros a Sakura y a Hinata listo para ponerlas a salvo.

\- "¿yo?"- cuestiono la Hokage con asombro.

\- "si, eres perfecta para suplir a Sakura"- dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

\- "pues no se diga más bienvenida al harén de Goku"- dijo Anko con un tono pícaro a la vez que esta palmeo la espalda de Tsunade que tenía los ojos como plato tras escuchar esas palabras.

\- "a mí no me metas al mismo nivel que ustedes dementes ninfomaníacas"- dijo Tsunade con enojo.

\- "Tsunade, por favor sé que es molesto, pero te pido que las ayudes tú eres la única con el poder y la experiencia suficiente para poder luchar al mismo nivel con esa mujer Freezer mientras yo peleo con el Freezer original"- dijo Goku con un ligero tono suplicante lo que conmovió un poco a la quinta Hokage.

\- "de acuerdo, las ayudare"- dijo Tsunade con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas a la vez que desviaba la mirada.

\- "porque no soy capaz de negarle nada a este chico cuando pone esta mirada tierna"- pensaba Tsunade con curiosidad hacia sí misma.

\- "genial ahora tendremos a otra rubia tetuda en nuestro grupo"- dijo Tenten frunciendo el ceño.

\- "NO NOS DIGAS TETUDAS"- gritaron juntas Naruko y Tsunade con enojo.

\- "realmente cualquiera dudaría en eso de que no son clones"- dijo Temari con asombro por la coordinación de las rubias.

\- "lo sé, pero juro que ella es hija de Minato"- dijo Kushina también viendo la sincronización de ambas rubias.

\- "lamento interrumpir sus momentos chuscos, pero también creo que debo llevarme a la enana"-dijo Jiraiya que se acercó a la pequeña Uzumaki que se negaba a retirarse del campo de batalla.

\- "no, esa perra me debe muchas y no tengo intención de irme"- contesto Naruko que se paraba tratando de demostrar que podía seguir luchando.

\- "entiendo, haz tu mejor esfuerzo"- dijo Goku que acepto la decisión de Naruko a la vez que este se quitaba la parte superior de su dañado dogi naranja solo quedando con su camisa azul.

\- "pero creo que esto te será más útil que la gabardina de Anko para poder luchar más cómoda"- dijo Goku que le entrego la tela naranja a Naruko que con una gran sonrisa la tomaba a la vez que esta la cortaba en varias tiras de tela y las unía una a una para después cubrir sus grandes pechos y sus zonas privadas creando una especie de bikini naranja improvisado que mostraba su majestuosa y sensual figura a la vez que esta se amarro su cabello en una cola de caballo similar a la de Ino.

\- "wow, te vez muy linda Naruko"- dijo Goku lo que sonrojo a la Uzumaki.

\- "me apenas Goku, pero te prometo que este cuerpo será tuyo cuando terminemos esta guerra"- dijo Naruko que modelaba su bikini improvisado.

\- "déjate de tonterías ubres de vaca, esa tipa se está levantando"- dijo con enojo Anko que veía como de el gran cráter cercano a ellos la demonio del frio Tayuyá caminaba con calma a la vez que esta las fulminaba con sus desequilibrados y penetrantes ojos carmesí.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA TORRE DEL LÍDER DE OTOGAKURE.**

El emperador del mal observaba por la ventana las explosiones lejanas a la aldea del sonido al mismo tiempo que este recibía el mensaje telepático de Tayuyá el cual le avisaba de la llegada de nuestro héroe al campo de batalla.

\- "bueno tal parece ser que es momento de hacer un poco de ejercicio"- dijo Freezer que realizo un ligero movimiento de muñecas alistándose para partir, pero de repente este pudo advertir un movimiento entre las sombras el cual le llamo ligeramente la atención.

\- "oh, que sorpresa uno sobrevivió"- dijo el emperador del mal que se acercó a la prisión de roca ensangrentada donde estaba el moribundo Orochimaru a la vez que este veía a un soldado el cual servía a su padre King cold y cuyas fuerzas fueron barridas por Vegeta y Majin buu al llegar al mundo ninja.

\- "si mi lord fui el único sobreviviente de ese ataque"- dijo el soldado que se arrodillaba a la vez que este veía el suelo.

\- "entiendo, y que paso con el subordinado de Orochimaru, Kabuto, ¿creo que así se llamaba?"- cuestiono Freezer con ligero interés, a la vez que este tenía una hipótesis que confirmar.

\- "el intento ayudarme a escapar, pero fue alcanzado por el ataque del saiyajin llamado vegeta murió de manera lenta lo que me dio la oportunidad de interrogarlo, él era un traidor planeaba junto con su maestro la creación de un veneno con el cual matarlo a usted mi señor, por lo que vine para advertirle"- contesto el soldado de manera rápida y sin temor.

\- "ya veo, usted es un gran soldado, no muestra temor ante mi e incluso a pesar de ser un soldado Razo realizo un movimiento astuto al interrogar a un moribundo con tal de obtener cualquier beneficio para la causa, un movimiento el cual sería digno de un ninja"- dijo Freezer con una gran sonrisa la cual tenso por una milésima de segundo al soldado que se calmó al instante.

\- "le agradezco sus palabras mi lord me honran"- dijo el soldado sin levantar la cabeza.

\- "es una lástima ese muchacho Kabuto me caía un poco bien, estoy seguro que alguien con su inteligencia y habilidades podría desempeñarse de manera individual muy bien e incluso con sus investigaciones científicas podría crear su propia organización, realmente fue un desperdicio que diera su vida por esta basura"- dijo Freezer que levanto ligeramente la desfigurada cabeza de Orochimaru la cual sujetaba por sus cabellos.

\- "entiendo lo que dice señor, fue un niño idiota"- dijo el soldado.

\- "bueno supongo que es hora de que me retire para luchar, soldado le pido que cuide del fuerte, y si por casualidad se siente aburrido, pues puede hacer lo que quiera, matar algunas ratas, leer documentos, estudiarlos y pensar que ara a partir de ahora con su vida"- dijo Freezer, con una maléfica sonrisa dando a entender que él sabía lo que ocurría, pero este no se metería en su camino a menos que lo molestara.

\- "entendido mi lord gracias por su atención"- dijo el soldado que seguía de rodillas viendo el suelo sin mostrar expresión alguna.

\- "bueno el momento de las palabrerías y de la filosofía ha terminado es momento de la seriedad y de terminar con esta historia de una vez por todas"- dijo Freezer que sacaba su mano fuera de la ventana de la torre de otogakure para posteriormente disparar una gigantesca esfera de ki violeta que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz a una zona desconocida.

* * *

 **PLAYAS DE LAS TIERRAS DEL TÉ.**

Súper número trece estaba en el aire complemente descuartizado y apenas con vida a la vez que este fulminaba a los dos androides gemelos que sonreían con arrogancia desde las arenas de la playa.

\- "MALDITOS TRAIDORES"- grito con furia el Androide 13.

\- "es hora de darte el tiro de gracia"- dijeron 17 y 18 que cargaron dos esferas de ki, pero de repente un gigantesco resplandor violeta comenzó a cubrir toda la zona.

\- "MALDITA SEA, JÚNTENSE"- grito Número 17 que abrazo a su hermana al mismo tiempo que este a gran velocidad cubrió con su barrera de energía androide a Neji y a Rock Lee que por fortuna estaban cerca de ellos.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba súper Número 13 a la vez que este era cubierto por el resplandor violeta que segaba todo para posteriormente se pudiera escuchar una monstruosa explosión que retumbo en todo el planeta que se sacudía sin parecer que este se detendría.

* * *

 **ESPACIO EXTERIOR PLANETA NINJA.**

Toda la esfera terrestre se sacudía de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que mostraba unas cuarteaduras rojizas formadas por el magma en una de las esquinas cerca del continente del té que instantáneamente resplandeció con una luz violera que sobresalía por todo el domo planetario y deshaciendo la atmosfera para después contraerse y estallar de manera violenta y rápida solo para revelar como todo el continente del país de té fue borrado de la faz de la existencia y en su lugar estaba un apoteósico agujero incandescente el cual hacia parecer el planeta ninja como una manzana con una gran mordida.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Se sintió una poderosa sacudida en la tierra al mismo tiempo que Bulma revisaba sus monitores junto con el equipo de inteligencia formado por Iruka y Shiho quienes estaban cerca de Wiss y Bills que parecían ser los únicos que mantenían la calma ante lo ocurrido.

\- "¿qué ha pasado?"- cuestiono Iruka con sorpresa.

\- "todo indica que el planeta recibió un grave daño en su corteza"- contesto Bulma que revisaba uno de los monitores a la vez que esta sacaba una computadora portátil y confirmaba lo que decía.

\- "¿el daño fue grave?"- pregunto Bills que tenía un semblante serio.

\- "no Lord Bills, todo indica que de manera milagrosa solo fue la superficie de algunas capas tectónicas, el núcleo del planeta todavía está intacto"- dijo Bulma seriamente al dios destructor.

\- "¿Qué opina señor Bills, no cree que ya es momento de que usted intervenga?"- pregunto Wiss.

\- "no ya te lo dije no intervendré esta que no vea a todo mi equipo caer, además tú sabes que si yo peleo las consecuencias serán más graves"- contesto Bills.

\- "¿graves?"- cuestiono Shiho.

\- "bueno si el señor Bills pelea es posible que el daño no solo abarque este planeta sino a toda su galaxia"- contesto Wiss cuya contestación ello la sangre de Iruka y Shiho que no conocían el verdadero poder de Bills quien a pesar de mantener la calma este jugaba nerviosamente con la caja de madera que Wiss le había dado.

\- "no, todavía tenemos tiempo, no usare esto hasta que sea apremiante"- pensaba Bills seriamente y esperando el resultado final del encuentro entre sus guerreros y las fuerzas de Freezer.

* * *

 **EN UNA ZONA BOSCOSA DESCONOCIDA.**

Kale y Caulifla volaban por los aires junto con Fu cuando sintieron la monstruosa explosión las cual las puso en alerta.

\- "¿sentiste eso hermana?"- pregunto Kale.

\- "si por supuesto que lo sentí, viene de esa dirección"- dijo Caulifla que apunto con el dedo hacia donde podía sentir varios poderosos kis luchando unos contra otros.

\- "Fu es mejor que te quedes aquí y nos esperes"- dijo Kale que sostenía a la kunoichi de cabellera verde.

\- "no yo iré con ustedes, ustedes son mis nuevas amigas, y no quero separarme de ustedes y no volverlas a ver, además, aunque no lo parezca soy fuerte puedo ayudarlas"- contesto Fu con temor de separarse de las dos chicas saiyajin.

\- "entendido, cálmate no te dejaremos, además desde un inicio tenía la intención de entrenarte, y que mejor que una batalla real para eso"- dijo Caulifla que se sobaba la nuca un poco apenada tras las palabras de fu.

\- "decidido, vayamos a ese lugar"- dijo Cailifla con voz de mando.

\- "SIIIIIIIIIIIIII"- contestaron Kale y fu que siguieron a Caulifla saliendo disparadas a gran velocidad a ese lugar donde se sentían esos kis.

* * *

 **EN EL INTERIOR DE UNA CUEVA DESCONOCIDA.**

Los miembros del grupo terrorista akatsuki sintieron en temblor y estos pudieron calcular con sus maléficas mentes lo que había ocurrido sin la necesidad de estar en la zona.

\- "oye jefe creo que esta guerra se está saliendo de control"- dijo Tobi que estaba cerca de Deidara que no parecía muy interesado en el tema ya que este estaba haciendo un ave con arcilla,

\- "para ser sincero creo que no podemos permanecer neutrales en una situación como esta"- dijo Itachi con seriedad y voz fría.

\- "estoy de acuerdo no podremos cumplir con nuestro objetivo si no hay un mundo en el cual vivir"- dijo la única mujer del grupo Konan quien estaba concentrada creando flores de papiroflexia, a la vez que todos los demás miembros estaban pensativos y en silencio el cual duro solo unos instantes hasta que Pain el líder del grupo terrorista tomo la palabra.

\- "de acuerdo nos guste o no es momento de que nos movamos"- dijo con voz de mando Pain al mismo tiempo que los 10 miembros se reunían en un círculo para alistarse en la macabra cueva que se oscurecía poco apoco en un ambiente de misterio.

* * *

 **CAMPO DE BATALLA EN OTOGAKURE.**

Todos los luchadores vieron lo ocurrido con terror y sorpresa, lo que detuvo momentáneamente la guerra.

\- "no puedes ser, ¿que fue eso?"- pregunto Hiruzen que estaba muy lastimado y aprovechaba el momento para tomar un respiro.

\- "es muy simple la mitad de esta asquerosa roca ya no existe"- contesto Ginyu con soberbia lo que aterrorizo a todos los ninjas que pudieron sentir en carne propia la de separación de que su planeta acababa de ser destruido en una manera grotesca y bizarra.

\- "nuestro mundo"- dijo Ino con miedo.

\- "según mis cálculos y viendo la zona donde ocurrió la explosión, toda la tierra del te fue destruida"- dijo Shikamaru con sudor nervioso de miedo en su frente.

\- "ASÍ ES Y ES APENAS EL COMIENZO, MUY PRONTO ESTA ROCA SERÁ SOLO POLVO EN LA OSCURIDAD DEL ESPACIO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- gritaba entre risas maniáticas Tayuyá lo que desato algunas lágrimas de sufrimiento entre los shinobis y el rechinar de dientes del harén de Goku y Sasuke y su equipo que comprendían que millones de personas murieron en un instante tras esa explosión.

\- "nunca…nunca…..nunca… se los …perdonaremos, desgraciados"- dijo con dificultad y odio Naruko que tenía una mirada de odio la cual era adornada con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

\- "nos vengaremos"- dijo Sasuke que activo su sello de maldición a toda potencia buscando al primero que se pusiera enfrente, pero tanto el Uchiha como la Uzumaki repentinamente se quedaron quietos al ver como Goku caminaba lentamente para estar al frente de los dos expresando una mirada llena de frialdad que era adornada por unas pupilas color esmeralda.

\- "FREEZERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"- gritaba con demencia el saiyajin que entendía lo que paso y con un monstruoso grito de guerra retaba a su enemigo para poder luchar de una vez por todas, a la vez que un gran resplandor dorado cubría su cuerpo de mostrando el poder del súper saiyajin Goku.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA ZONA DE DEVASTACIÓN QUE ANTES ERA EL PAÍS DEL TÉ.**

El cielo estaba oscuro y cubierto por llamaradas incandescentes de fuego y hollín que desprendían un fuerte olor a amoniaco y azufre a la vez que ríos y ríos de magma se perdían y secaban en el ennegrecido océano que quedaba en la orilla sobrante del hueco del planeta.

\- "eso estuvo muy cerca, nos salvaste"- dijo Número 18 que flotaba en el aire junto con Neji y lee que eran protegidos por la barrera de Numero 17 la cual aguanto el monstruoso ataque.

\- "dudo que ese sujeto sobreviviera a esa explosión, además no solo el señor feudal sino nuestra unidad de rescate y los habitantes de la tierra del te han sido desintegrados"- dijo Neji con dolor tras saber que su misión había fracasado.

\- "sé que es doloroso, pero esto es una guerra y no tenemos tiempo para avergonzamos o sentir tristeza por los caídos, lo único que nos queda es luchar y proteger lo que queda de este planeta"- dijo de manera fría pero muy motivada Número 17 que aun con su barrera de energía veía a Lee y a Neji que sabía que él tenía razón y que luchar era lo único que les quedaba.

\- "así se habla es momento de mostrar el poder de la juventud"- dijo con ánimos Lee.

\- "pues está decidido vamos a ese lugar llamado otogakure"- dijo Número 18 que sujeto a los dos sonrojados genin que se sentían intimidados por su belleza a la vez que 17 aun con su barrera de energía volaba arrastrado a los tres rumbo a las tierras del sonido.

* * *

 **EN LA TORRE DEL LÍDER DE OTOGAKURE.**

Freezer contemplaba su acción con una mirada y sonrisa llenas de satisfacción y alegría donde su demencia sobresalía sin mostrar un ápice de arrepentimiento, hasta que este desvió la mirada como si alguien lo llamara con un grito el cual solo él pudo captar.

\- "parecer ser que mejor me retiré, ya les demostré un poco de lo que les espera, aunque creo que no les dio gracia"- dijo Freezer que se elevó por los aires fuera de la torre.

\- "bueno señor Orochimaru usted ya tiene su destino sellado, no es necesario que yo me meta, espero que disfrute el lugar a donde partirá, créame es único"- dijo Freezer despidiéndose del ensangrentado Orochimaru que reposaba en la tumba de roca, soldado.

\- "fue un placer platicar con usted le deseo suerte"- dijo Freezer que se despedía del soldado que estaba de rodillas y solo levanto un poco la mirada para ver como el emperador del mal salía volando a gran velocidad lejos de la torre.

\- "el placer fue mío, señor Freezer"- dijo el soldado que se levantó a la vez que este se arrancaba la piel de la cara la cual parecía una máscara rebelando al astuto y maléfico Kabuto Yakushi que se avía disfrazado como el aparente soldado que supuestamente había salvado cuando escapo de konoha.

\- "ah, aaa….aaa,… ,aaa"- expresaba con muchísima dificultad Orochimaru que usaba lo que le quedaba de energía tratando de transmitir algunas palabras a su alumno quien estaba cerca de él y que por culpa del tapa bocas de roca no pudo usar su jutsu especial para recuperarse.

\- "Lord Orochimaru usted es muy resistente, para ser sincero yo ya estaría muerto, tras esa tortura"- dijo kabuto que se acercó a su maestro que parecía suplicar porque le quitaran el cubre bocas.

\- "no se preocupe mi lord su sufrimiento no será en balde, yo me ocupare de terminar lo que buscaba"- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa maléfica, la cual sorprendió al sanin que poco a poco comprendía lo que paso con esa extraña conversación de Freezer y el y que el emperador sabía de antemano lo que ocurriría.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Orochimaru moviéndose de un lado a otro como gusano sacando fuerzas de flaqueza tratando de liberarse de la prisión de roca.

\- "no se sienta mal lord Orochimaru, usted y yo hemos logrado grandes avances tecnológicos y genéticos, pero hay momentos en que uno debe de pensar en tomar su propio camino y pensar en su futuro, así como lo planteo Freezer antes de irse, desde mi punto de vista yo creo que podemos avanzar de manera más rápida y sin preocupaciones si evitamos la expresión e ideologías filosóficas y religiosas en la imagen de Goku como un tipo de dios y mejor lo vemos solo como lo que es, una forma de vida alienígena muy poderosa, lo que será conveniente para mí y mi nueva investigación"- dijo de manera elocuente Kabuto que movía de un lado a otro barios folders y pergaminos con los estudios y muestras del ADN saiyajin.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba a Orchimaru que veía su trabajo e investigación siendo robadas por su discípulo que lo estaba traicionando sin dudarlo un instante.

\- "le prometo que todos sus esfuerzos y su existencia no serán olvidados, pero creo que es momento de que usted le dé paso a las nuevas generaciones, y para ser sincero no soy capaz de verlo sufrir más, así que tuve suerte al en contra algo que nos será de utilidad para esto"- dijo Kabuto que saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas.

\- "como vera no estuve perdiendo el tiempo en mi ausencia viajé a la tierra de la lluvia y me encontré con alguien que deseaba mandarle las gracias por cuidar a su hermano pequeño, su nombre es Itachi Uchiha"- dijo Kabuto que abría el pergamino liberando el sello de donde salió disparado una llamarada de fuego negro.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de dolor Orochimaru que a pesar del tapabocas era audible por toda la torre, el jutsu de fuego más poderoso del Mangekyō Sharingan la llama negra la cual no se apagara jamás a menos que su usuario así lo desee, Amaterasu"- dijo kabuto que se alejaba del incendiado cuerpo de Orochimaru que se contorsionaba como loco.

\- "muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí, aprendí muchas cosas, ahora descansé en Paz, lord Orochimaru, jajajajajajajaja"- se despedía entre risas lunáticas Kabuto que salía del cuarto con la investigación del ADN saiyajin a la vez que la habitación poco a poco se incendiaba con las llamas negras.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YO NO PUEDO MORIR ASÍ, SE SUPONÍA QUE YO SERÍA UN DIOOOOOOOOOOS UN DIOOOOOOOOOOOOS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, GOKUUUUUUUUUUU"- gritaba a través del tapabocas de roca un esqueleto carbonizado el cual era cubierto por unos trozos de carne quemada hedionda y quien antes era conocido como uno de los más grandes criminares del mundo ninja Orochimaru quien parecía que por fin había encontrado su triste y mísero final, en la aldea de otogakure que se había convertido en un infierno de llamas negras que cubrían el cielo y la tierra del lugar.

* * *

 **EN EL TERRITORIO DE LA ALDEA DE KUMOGAKURE.**

Una zona desértica y rocosa era el escenario de lo que parecía ser una tortura unilateral ya que Cell estaba parado frente a los postrados cuerpos de Gohan, Lezick, Haku, Zabuza y Chojuro que estaban mal heridos y totalmente a merced del androide definitivo.

\- "debo admitir que me lastimaron un poco pero el juego termino, con mi estado Golden soy invencible, es decir soy un dios"- declaro cell que se limpiaba un poco de la suciedad y sangre de la comisura de su boca.

\- "mal….mal…..mal….mal….maldito"- dijo con dificultad Gohan que estaba perdiendo el estado místico y volvía su forma base.

\- "este es el final, Gohan no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, este es el adiós, y muere con honor"- dijo Cell que cargo una esfera de ki dorado apuntando contra los 5 guerreros heridos e inmóviles.

\- "hablas demasiado"- dijo una voz en el cielo al cual distrajo a Cell que pudo avistar como un disparo de energía caía del cielo para impactar en el suelo alejando al androide de los 5 hombres heridos.

\- "¿quién eres?"- cuestiono Cell al ver como una figura descendió para estar frente a él.

\- "yo soy quien te matara"- dijo la figura que lanzó una poderosa patada contra el abdomen de Cell partiéndolo por la mitad de cintura para abajo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Cell que caía boca bajo viendo que su atacante era nada más y nada menos que el anti heroico príncipe súper saiyajin blue vegeta que había llegado al campo de batalla.

\- "ve….ve…..ve….ve…Vegeta"- dijo Gohan con dificultad que veía al rival de su padre.

\- "quédate quieto, yo me hare cargo de esta basura que se hace llamar así mismo un dios"- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- "Vegeta…. Pero…. Estas…. muy herido"- dijo Gohan que veía las heridas de príncipe saiyajin.

\- "ese estúpido de Broly fallo en su misión, veo que aun sigues con vida Vegeta, esto se pone interesante"- dijo Cell que utilizando las células de Piccolo reconstruyo sus piernas.

\- "se ve que no sabes que ahora soy un dios"- dijo Cell levantándose presuntuosamente.

\- "oh, con que un dios, vaya sorpresa su pongo que debería a verme perfumado antes de venir"- dijo de manera burlona y sarcástica Vegeta que sonreía ante Cell que correspondió la sonrisa.

\- "TE DESTROZARE CON MIS PUÑOS MALDITO MONSTRUO"- grito Vegeta que lanzó un poderoso puñetazo contra la cara de Cell produciendo una explosión de sangre que choreaba por los aires, a la vez que se observaba el guante ensangrentado de vegeta que era detenido por el dedo índice de Cell que sonreía maléficamente.

\- "ese golpe lo lance con toda mi fuerza"- pensaba Vegeta que apretaba con furia los dientes.

\- "ja, no pudiste ni siquiera romperme el dedo índice, vegeta resultaste ser solo una basura"- dijo risueñamente Cell que era visto con asombro y temor por Gohan, Lezick, Haku, Zabuza y Chojuro que por fin veían el verdadero poder no contenido del androide definitivo.

\- "esta es la diferencia entre un dios y los mortales vean bien la línea que jamás podrán sobre pasar"- dijo Cell que desvió la mirada a los 5 hombres caídos.

\- "MALDITO IDIOTA, CREES QUE ESTOY PINTADO NO ME IGNORES"- grito Vegeta con furia empujando más su puño.

\- "tu despreciable infeliz serás mi primera víctima"- dijo Cell que liberaba un aura dorada oscura con la cual empujo con fuerza a vegeta que salió disparado contra una roca donde impacto creando un gran cráter.

\- "continuemos con nuestros asuntos Gohan"- dijo Cell que decidió seguir con su tortura al hijo de nuestro héroe.

\- "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO TE CONFÍES MALDITO, NO TENGO INTENCIÓN DE MORIR HASTA HABER ACABADO CONTIGO"- grito entre risas Vegeta que salía del cráter para salir volando con velocidad contra Cell que lo recibió con un puñetazo de izquierda en la mandíbula que lo arrojo contra una zona de rocas afiladas.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Vegeta que se estrellaba contra una roca la cual destruyo con su espalda para después impactar contra una roca más grande que lo detuvo dejando otro cráter y una fumarola de humo y tierra.

\- "eres un estúpido"- dijo Cell que ahora estaba luchando enserio y este no se contendría con vegeta quien ahora estaba en el suelo viendo al androide definitivo con odio a la vez que escupía una bocanada de sangre.

\- "maldi…maldi…..maldi…..maldición, su fuerza es monstruosa, además del hecho de que yo estoy muy débil"- dijo con dificultad Vegeta que intentaba levantarse a la vez que sus anteriores heridas se volvía a abrir.

\- "diviérteme un poco más Vegeta"- dijo Cell que se movió a súper velocidad contra vegeta que lo recibió de tajo para iniciar un brutal intercambio de golpes donde los dos volaban por los aires en estelas de luz color dorada y azul moviéndose de izquierda a derecha de arriba abajo creando grandes explosiones y choques sónicos que resonaban por todo el lugar desmoronando las nubes y el suelo bajo ellos.

\- "esto se está poniendo interesante, vegeta realmente eres un oponente digno de mis nuevos poderes y el conejillo de indias perfecto para probarme antes de próxima pelea con Goku y Freezer"- dijo Cell con frialdad.

\- "GOKU, GOKU, SIEMPRE GOKU, YA ME TIENEN ARTO, YO SOY MUCHO MÁS FUERTE QUE ESE ESTÚPIDO DE KAKAROTO, Y TE APLASTARE PARA DEMOSTRARLO"- grito Vegeta con furia mientras lanzaba varios golpes contra Cell que los recibía o desviaba con dificultad.

\- "ERES UN INSOLENTE MALDITO PERRO, KAME, HAME, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito Golden Cell que disparo un potente rallo azul de sus manos.

\- "GARLIC-HOOOOOOOOOOO"- grito Vegeta que disparo su ataque color morado que choco contra el kamehameha de Cell produciendo un gran estallido el cual segaba todo el territorio de la aldea de la nube que retumbaba con los dos ataques de los súper guerreros del universo 7.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LAS FRONTERAS DE LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO DONDE SE LLEVABA A CABO LA BATALLA FINAL.**

La matanza continuaba sin parecer que uno de los dos bandos estuviera ganando, Trunks y Kyabe luchaban contra 3 de los 4 miembros de las fuerzas sigma ya que después de convertirse en súper saiyajines destruyeron a Natt el miembro más débil de equipo, por su parte Piccolo utilizando su poder de súper namekusei supero con creses a Butter que aduras penas podía mantener su ritmo, a la vez que en el aire Majin buu tenía un encuentro muy cerrado y difícil con el general Rildo ya que aparentemente los dos parecían tener casi la misma fuerza.

En otra zona del campo de batalla krilin y Ten Shin Han acababan con muchísima dificultad 20,000 soldados que trataban de abrir los flancos del ejercito de la alianza shinobi en donde estaban luchando Kakashi que se batía en duelo a muerte con Zangya, así como el maestro Roshi decidió eliminar al doctor Myu quien a su entender era un enemigo peligroso para el futuro, y por supuesto en la zona central se llevaba a cabo la gran batalla entre los 5 kages contra el capitán Ginyu que poco a poco estaba comenzando a dominarlos.

\- "esta guerra es horrible, no debimos venir"- dijo con miedo Suigetsu.

\- "CIERRA LA BOCA COBARDE"- exigió Karin que estaba junto a Sasuke y Jugo que se percataron de cómo alguien se cercaba.

\- "no les parece aburrido estar allí parados, porque lo pelean conmigo malditas bacterias"- dijo Jeice que veía a Sasuke y reconocía sus ojos sharingan ya que eran iguales a los de Mikoto una de las novias de su odiado enemigo Goku.

\- "me parece muy bien estúpido, te demostrare quien es la bacteria"- dijo Sasuke que activo su sharingan a máxima potencia tratando de intimidar al soldado de elite de Freezer que parecía intentar acabar con el Uchiha y sus compañeros.

* * *

 **EN UNA ZONA DIFERENTE DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

Nuestro héroe estaba junto con la quinta Hokage y las chicas de su harén que a su vez supervisaban la retirada del sabio pervertido de forma segura ya que este se llevaba a Sakura y a Hinata a un área segura donde estaban los equipos médicos para poder atender sus de sus heridas de manera segura y con un ambiente estéril ya que eran de gravedad.

\- "chicos por favor reúnanse conmigo"- dijo Goku que aún estaba trasformado en súper saiyajin y este utilizaba su intercomunicador creado por Bulma intentando llamar a sus compañeros y amigos del universo 7.

\- "parece ser que el momento de llevar a cabo el plan de Bulma ha iniciado"- dijo Tsunade que realizo una posición de manos liberando su Control de Chakra almacenado extendiendo varias marcas negras similares a tatuajes por su frente cara y cuerpo.

\- "wow el ki de Tsunade se incrementó de una manera impresionante"- pensaba Goku con su típica sonrisa viendo a la sanin de las babosas.

De repente y sin avisar apareció Burter que en una estela de luz azul este se movía creando ilusiones de sí mismo tratando de desorientar a Goku y a las kunoichis de konoha que veían la gran velocidad del soldado de las fuerzas especiales del emperador del mal.

\- "estoy harto de ti maldito mono repugnante, no creas que te saldaras con la tuya esta vez te cobrare todas las humillaciones que pase en ese asqueroso planeta namekusei"- dijo Burter que estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro creando multi imágenes en todo el cielo.

\- "cuida tú lengua ya que el planeta que insultaste es el mío"- dijo la voz de Piccolo que se trasporto a súper velocidad en un punto estratégico y este realizo una violenta patada en la nuca de burter que salió volando contra el suelo.

\- "MALDITOOOOOOOO"- grito Burter que se percató que en el área donde estaba cayendo estaba Ten Shin Han, que disparo su kikoho contra Burter despedazando su armadora por completo y levantándolo otra vez en el aire.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba burter en un estado moribundo e indefenso en el aire al mismo tiempo que su piel estaba totalmente quemada esto siendo observado por nuestro héroe y las chicas que vieron al saiyajin levantar la mano derecha hacia el cielo.

\- "no estorbes"- dijo Goku que de manera fría y despiadada disparo un gigantesco rayo de ki que impactaba contra Burter que se contorsionaba a la vez que el ataque lo desintegraba al instante mientras el rayo ascendía y Cortaba las nubes dejando rastros de plasma y descargas eléctricas a su paso impresionando a los ninjas y soldados que vieron el miserable y rápido final del soldado de elite de Freezer a manos de Goku que furiosamente no se contuvo esta vez con su rival.

\- "Goku, ¿qué ocurre, para que nos llamaste?"- dijo Krilin que junto a Ten Shin Han aterrizaban cerca del lugar seguidos de Piccolo y el maestro Roshi que era acompañado de Kurenai y su equipo.

\- "chicos para ser sincero yo no soy muy bueno para explicar las cosas y menos cuando son complicadas, pero Bulma nos ha dado el arma y el plan para detener de una vez por todas al ejercito de Freezer"- dijo Goku que veía a sus amigos y a su harén a la vez que mostraba una capsula y barios collares de acero negro.

\- "¿collares y una capsula?"- cuestiono Krilin que tomo uno de los collares y se lo ponía alrededor de su cuello.

\- "este collar es especial nos ayudara para poder movernos por el espacio, pare ser que tienen la habilidad de crear una especie de campo de energía alrededor de nuestros cuerpos el cual puede generar oxigeno suficiente para una hora, similar a un traje espacial, pero podremos movernos y luchar con comodidad, además podremos colocar esto"- dijo Goku que apretó la capsula la cual exploto y rebelo una serie de 5 relojes de arena de gran tamaño.

\- "¿qué es esto?"- cuestiono Ten Shi Han tomado uno de los relojes.

\- "un reloj con poder de la destrucción"- contesto Piccolo cuyas palabras pusieron nerviosos al triclope y al pequeño calvo que sabían que si el reloj se rompía posiblemente dejarían de existir.

\- "¿qué es esto?"- cuestiono muy seriamente el maestro Roshi con una mirada concentrada que a pesar de su seriedad el veía los pechos de Naruko así como su gran y curvilíneo cuerpo generando una gota de sudor nervioso en los presentes que veía su momento de seriedad deshacerse.

\- "PINCHE VIEJO PUERCO, DEJA DE DECIR PENDEJADAS"- grito Kurenai que di un poderoso golpe de gancho en la mandíbula del viejo pervertido que cayó al suelo de manera cómica con una cascada de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

\- "yo no lo culpo miren esa majestuosidad"- dijo Kiba que veía el cuerpo de la Uzumaki solo para recibir un piquete de ojos por parte de kushina que no quería que vieran con morbo a su hija.

\- "DEJA EN PAZ A MI HIJA"- exigió Kushina.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAH, MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS NO PUEDE VER"- gritaba Kiba que rodaba en el suelo, imitando al viejo Roshi.

\- "se parecen mucho"- dijo Shino viendo a Kiba y al maestro Roshi en el suelo.

\- "no pueden culparme, mi cerebro y mi moral me dicen que me detenga ya que es una niña, pero mi libido y mi pelvis dicen sigue, al ver ese cuerpazo"- dijo el maestro Roshi que movió la cadera de manera ridícula.

\- "lo siento, pero yo solo le pertenezco a Goku, pero como usted es su maestro y ha demostrado sus grandes habilidades en la pelea confórmese con esto"- dijo Naruko que contonea la cintura de un lado a otro de manera provocativa y caminaba para estar cerca del viejo y darle un besito en la frente, lo que hizo explotar la cabeza del maestro Roshi que arrojaba vapor de los oídos y nariz como si esta fuera una olla de presión a la vez que el viejo se desmayaba.

\- "maldito viejo suertudo"- dijo Kiba en voz baja celoso del maestro.

\- "libidinoso"- dijo Kurenai sonrojada y con un tono algo celoso.

\- "jajajajajajajaja, ustedes son muy divertido, gracias maestro, gracias Naruko"- decía entre risas Goku, que en cierta medida entendió que el acto cómico del maestro Roshi y Naruko era un intento para calmarlo y que este no cometiera un error en el combate llevado por su furia contra Freezer.

\- "qué tal si regresamos al tema"- dijo Tsunade seriamente.

\- "yo creo que ya entendí el porqué de estas cosas, el plan debe ser que utilicemos estos collares para poder ir hasta el espacio y colocar estos relojes bombas con el poder de la destrucción en la superficie de acero para destruir el aro dimensional de Freezer con todo y su campo de fuerza, ¿correcto?"- dijo inteligentemente Piccolo que descifro el plan solo viendo los objetos.

\- "así es Piccolo, es por eso que nosotros los guerreros z iremos al espacio y terminaremos esto de una vez y para siempre cerrando ese agujero dimensional"- dijo Goku que concordó con lo dicho por su amigo.

\- "pues está decidido"- dijo Ten Shin Han que se puso uno de los collares seguido de Piccolo y de Goku.

\- "anda viejo ponte uno de esos mendigos collares y lárgate"- dijo Kurenai extendiendo uno de los collares.

\- "yo no puedo volar"- contesto el maestro Roshi de manera seca.

\- "ah, lo siento"- dijo Kurenai.

\- "no hay problema, además yo tengo asuntos que atender en tierra"- dijo el maestro Roshi que seriamente veía hacia donde estaba el doctor Myu que dirigía a su ejército desde un punto seguro.

\- "ya terminaron de rezar malditos imbéciles, espero que estén listos, porque estoy segura que todos morirán"- dijo Tayuya que veía a los guerreros z y al harén de Goku quienes la veían seriamente.

\- "¿eres estúpida o qué, que acaso no te has dado cuenta que Goku está en súper saiyajin y aun así nos desafías como si nada?"- pregunto Ino con sorpresa y furia.

\- "es una sabandija que no sabe su lugar"- dijo Piccolo con desdén sin percatarse de algo.

\- "veo que aun hablas demasiado namekusei se ve que no entiendes el hecho de que Goku será mi pareja de juegos"- dijo una voz en el cielo la cual llamo la atención de ´Piccolo y de los demás que fueron testigos de la llegada del Freezer.

\- "ES LORD FREEZER"- grito uno de los soldados.

\- "SI EL EMPERADOR HA LLEGADO, ES EL MOMENTO DE NUESTRA VICTORIA"- grito un ninja del sonido lo que genero el júbilo y la locura en las fuerzas invasoras que se sentían más inspirados y fortalecidos con la llegada de su líder.

\- "FREEZER, FREEZER, FREEZER, FREEZER"- gritaban todos los ninjas de otogakure y soldados con locura en un estado de espiritualidad y fanatismo enfermizo a la vez que el emperador del mal descendía poco a poco cerca del grupo del saiyajin.

\- "mi lord que alegría que este aquí"- dijo Tayuya con un ligero sonroje.

\- "si, le agradezco sus servicios señorita Tayuya como recompensa, dejare que mate a esas zorras como a usted le venga la gana"- contesto Freezer.

\- "a quien le dices zorras, lagartija albina e inmunda"- grito Naruko con enojo el cual no duro mucho ya que nuestro héroe se posiciono otra vez al frente de ella y su harén.

\- "Freezer veo que por fin muestras tu cara"- dijo Goku que subía la mirada para ver al emperador que hacía lo mismo que él.

\- "mucho tiempo sin vernos, Son Goku, lamento la tardanza, pero como puedes ver ya estoy aquí listo para solucionar nuestras cuentas pendientes"- declaro Freezer con un gran fulgor en sus demoniacos ojos al mismo tiempo que este liberaba su poderoso ki en forma de un aura violeta que provocaba una enorme sacudida en la tierra que se desmoronaba a la vez que las rocas flotaban por los aires si control provocando el pánico entre los presentes.

\- "Krilin, Piccolo, Ten Shin Han por favor les pido que se hagan cargo de realizar el plan de Bulma como se tenía previsto, yo los alcanzare más tarde"- dijo seriamente Goku sin voltear a ver a sus amigos.

\- "entendido Goku"- contesto Krilin que tomo 1 de los relojes de arena acción imitada por Ten Shin Han y Piccolo que tomaban dos de los relojes para después elevarse ligeramente en el aire esperando la señal de Goku para poder salir rumbo al espacio.

\- "no sé qué estén planeando, pero les aseguro que no funcionara"- dijo Tayuyá con presunción.

\- "CIERRA LA BOCA PUTA, TUS OPONENTES SOMOS NOSOTRAS"- exclamo Anko con enojo y deseos de un segundo round con la chica demonio del frio.

\- "Freezer, esta vez planeo exterminarte de manera permanente de este y el otro mundo"- dijo Goku con una mirada afilada y fría.

\- "eso suena muy interesante Goku, de hecho, me robaste las palabras de la boca, esta asquerosa roca será el escenario final de nuestro último encuentro y te aseguro que yo seré el que prevalezca"- dijo Freezer con elegancia.

\- "deja tus estúpidas palabras elegantes Freezer"- dijo con furia Goku que desprendía su aura dorada.

\- "Goku no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, PELEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- dijo Freezer que gritaba la última palabra lo que fue entendido por el sayajin que se lanzó contra el emperador del mal.

* * *

 **EN EL TERRITORIO DE LA ALDEA DE KUMOGAKURE.**

El territorio de la aldea de la nube era un pandemónium donde el caos y la destrucción reinaban, y la aldea aduras penas seguía en pie ya que vegeta de alguna manera y con mucho esfuerzo pudo evitar ser arrastrado a una zona poblada por el kamehameha de Golden Cell el cual logro desviar a los cielos gracias a Galick – Ho.

\- "DEMONIOS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Vegeta que recibió un choque eléctrico cerca del área ventricular de su pecho por parte de Cell que disparo un rayo eléctrico que mando al suelo al príncipe saiyajin que a pesar de la sacudida pudo mantenerse en pie.

\- "realmente eres muy fuerte maldito monstruo, eso me alegra, hará más gloriosa mi victoria"- declaro Vegeta de manera orgullosa a la vez que este se sobaba ligeramente el pecho cerca de un área donde su armadura se estaba desintegrando como si esta estuviera hecha de papel quemado.

\- "eres un insolente Vegeta, te mostrare cuál es tu lugar"- dijo Cell que inicio un ataque con una fuerza de destrucción masiva suficiente como para desaparecer todo un continente utilizando su poder psíquico y ataques de ki de manera intercalada.

\- "que….que…..que….que, ¿qué demonios, es eso?"- tartamudeo Vegeta con temor y asombro viendo el escalofriante panorama donde el ambiente se oscurecía de manera muy llamativa.

\- "veamos cuanto puedes resistir saiyajin"- dijo Cell que a sus espaldas estaban un incontable número de estacas gigantes de rocas sumamente afiladas, así como un centenar de esferas de ki y kienzans los cuales en conjunto se abalanzaron contra Vegeta en una tempestad de rocas y energía que no daban un ápice de puntos ciegos para que vegeta escapara.

\- "MALDITO INSECTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- grito Vegeta que coloco sus brazos en forma de cruz a la vez que este recibía una estaca la cual se deshacía en sus brazos a la vez que desgarraba las mangas de su traje.

\- "AHORA ERES MI TÍTERE, VEGETA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- exclamó entre risas maniáticas Cell que veía como Vegeta se movía de manera descompuesta de un lado para otro en el aire recibiendo las estacas y las explosiones de las esferas de ki.

\- "no…no….no…no creas …que …perderé…. tan fácilmente"- dijo Vegeta con dificultad a la vez que este atrapa y desviaba unos kienzan con sus manos y pies al mismo tiempo que era perceptible como su armadura se deshacía por completo dejando ver la parte superior de su cuerpo musculoso y destacando que sus guantes eran lo único que resistieron el monstruoso ataque que continuaba aumentando su fuerza y velocidad.

\- "interrumpiste mi juego con Gohan y sus amigos, es hora de que te hagas responsable y me divierta"- dijo Cell que bajo sus manos con violencia provocado un gigantesco tornado de rocas y ki que caían en picada contra Vegeta que con una mirada amplia y estática este recibió el ataque que estallo en una marejada de explosiones y enormes y afiladas rocas que se incrustaban como agujas de puercoespín en una zona humeante y árida.

\- "jaque mate"- dijo Cell que victoriosamente estaba presenciando su aparente victoria, pero su gesto de soberbia y presunción no duro mucho al poder notar como unos destellos azules flotaban y oscilaban entre las rocas afiladas.

\- "DEJA DE ESTA SUBESTIMÁNDOME, YO ME ESTOY TOMANDO MUY ENSERIO ESTA BATALLA"- exclamo la voz del príncipe saiyajin que sobresalía de las rocas que con un destello rápido explotaron liberando a Vegeta que generaba mucho vapor por su cuerpo a la vez que el suelo a sus pies se incineraba en una especie de incendio de llamas azules que cubrían el ambiente con un tono escalofriante y fantasmagórico el cual incluso helaría la sangre del hombre más valiente.

\- "TERMINARE CON TU ESTÚPIDA DIVERSIÓN, Y JURO QUE INCINERARE TU MALDITA ALMA, ESCUCHASTE INSECTO"- grito Vegeta que era rodeado por su poderosa aura azul la cual intimidaba a cell que a pesar de sentirse un dios sabía que no podía confiarse y mucho menos con un rival como el anti heroico saiyajin que estaba muy enojado por cómo fue tratado en ese último ataque realizado por el androide definitivo.

\- "vegeta, realmente eres una persona muy interesante, supongo que esta pelea durara un poco más de lo que había calculado previamente"- dijo Cell con una sonrisa maléfica ante el príncipe saiyajin que a pesar de la desventaja no deseaba rendirse.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL DE CAMPO DE BATALLA EN OTOGAKURE.**

Goku había iniciado su ofensiva contra Freezer con una brutal lluvia de golpes los cuales erar contrarrestados por el emperador del mal que los detenía al mismo tiempo que este retrocedía poco a poco.

\- "¿qué ocurre Goku acaso esto es todo lo que puede hacer el súper saiyajin mas fuerte con ese cuerpo de niño que tienes?"- cuestiono Freezer,

\- "AHORA LÁRGUENSE"- grito con tono de mando Goku a la vez que Piccolo krilin y Ten Shin Han salían disparados rumbo a las nubes a gran velocidad.

\- "no los dejare escapar malditos cobardes"- dijo Freezer que libero un poderoso rolla de la palma de su mano el cual ascendía a gran velocidad, pero este fue desviado por Goku que se tele transporto cerca de la zona permitiendo el escape de sus amigos.

\- "no te pases de listo Freezer, estas peleando conmigo"- dijo Goku con un tono serio.

\- "lo sé, así como sabía que rescatarías a tus estúpidos amigos"- dijo Freezer que se movió a una súper velocidad muy superior a la que él había tenido antes.

\- "¿pero qué demonios, desde cuando alcanzo esa velocidad?"- cuestiono con asombro Goku que rápidamente y sin aviso recibió una poderosa patada en la mandíbula que lo mando en picada contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter.

\- "porque te sorprendes Goku, simplemente estuve entrenando mi mente en el otro mundo y este entrenamiento me ayudó para poder controlar y soportar mi verdadero poder sin desgastar o dañar mi cuerpo"- dijo Freezer con los brazos cruzados a la vez que contemplaba al saiyajin que se levantaba lentamente del cráter.

\- "maldita sea él se fortaleció incluso en su estado base, no sé si podre ganarle con estas heridas mal curadas"- pensaba Goku que se sujetaba un hombro el cual crujió acomodando un hueso dislocado.

\- "¿Goku estas bien?"- preguntaron las chicas del harén que se acercaron al cráter.

\- "sí, no se preocupen, mejor preocúpense de sea tipa"- dijo Goku que señalo a Tayuya que se acercaba lista para pelear.

\- "entendido, nos vemos Goku"- dijo Tenten, despidiéndose.

\- "nos haremos cargo de esa perra"- dijeron Temari, Kushina y Mikoto.

\- "Goku derrótalo"- dijo Ino.

\- "esta vez no perderé el control de mi poder acabares con esa maldita te lo aseguro"- dijo Naruko.

\- "planeo cobrarte este favor Goku recuérdalo"- dijo Tsunade que se crujía los nudillos al mismo tiempo que esta fulminaba con la mirada a tayuyá.

\- "Goku…,"- dijo Anko que se detenía y dijo seriamente el nombre de nuestro héroe que la veía con curiosidad.

\- "¿dime?"- dijo Goku con curiosidad.

\- "¿regresaras verdad?"- cuestiono Anko que veía al saiyajin mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

\- "Goku, recuerda bien lo que te dijo el sabio de los 6 caminos antes de mandarnos de regreso aquí"- dijo Anko con seriedad.

\- "¿el sabio de los 6 caminos?"- pregunto Goku que intentaba recordar su plática con el dios del mundo ninja.

\- "Goku no me defraudes, recuerda que no importa lo que pase yo estera siempre para ti, y espero que tu pienses lo mismo hacia mí y las demás"- dijo, Anko con un tono serio y entrando en su modo de hermana mayor con nuestro héroe que sonrió ligeramente al ver a la kunoichi de las serpientes hacer eso a la vez que esta tomaba camino a su propia pelea.

\- "confía en mí, te prometo que ganare, hermanita"- dijo Goku que sonreía a la vez que este encendía su aura dorada y veía a Freezer descender para estar cara a cara.

\- "¿te despediste de tus mascotas?, ya que será la última vez que las veras en esta vida"- pregunto Freezer.

\- "ja, yo soy el que debería preguntarte eso, ya que no veras más nunca a tu novia lagartija"- contesto Goku con un tono mordaz y grosero.

\- "hablas demasiado, veo que esas mujeres vulgares ampliaron tu vocabulario, con palabra groseras y de mal gusto"- dijo Freezer con un tono enojado.

\- "dejemos de hablar no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo"- dijo Goku que nuevamente se lanzó a la velocidad de la luz contra el emperador del mal que recibió el ataque del saiyajin con una férrea defensa y aprovechando su nueva y mejorada velocidad como ventaja.

* * *

 **POR SU PARTE EN OTRA ÁREA DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

El harén de goku lideradas por naruko y tayuyá estaban frente a frente en un silencio sumamente tenso y lleno de violencia.

\- "bueno atáquenme, no importa cuántas sean yo no perderé"- dijo tayuyá que encendía su aura de ki mesclado con chakra,

\- "esta vez será diferente, ya que yo seré tu rival"- dijo Tsunade con furia.

\- "oh, que honor, tendré la oportunidad de poder matar a una persona tan poderosa y famosa como la gran sanin Tsunade la quinta Hokage"- dijo Tayuyá con tono presuntuoso y sin temor a la sanin.

\- "no es necesario que usted se manche las manos con estas basuras, Lady Tayuyá, nosotros nos encargaremos"- dijeron un grupo de 100 soldados que descendían para estar frente a la demonio del frio.

\- "me parece bien elimínenlas"- dijo Tayuyá con vos de mando solo para ver a los 100 soldados ir contra Tsunade.

\- "FUERA DE MI CAMINO"- exigió con un grito Tsunade que realizo un movimiento de muñeca rápida sacando una kunai con la cual degolló a 2 soldados que estabas frente a ella.

\- "ESTÁN ESTORBANDO"- exclamó Naruko que de alguna manera se hizo con una espada kodachi de Tenten y esta realizo un corte de lado partiendo a la mitad a otros 3 soldados que estaban en el cielo cerca de ella y las otras chicas que no se movían y solo contemplaban con presunción lo hecho por la sanin y la Uzumaki.

\- "no tengan miedo atáquelas"- dijo un soldado que junto con los demás se lanzaron contra las dos rubias, que realizaron una serie de movimientos acrobáticas en la tierra y en el cielo cortando brazos, piernas y cabezas de los soldados.

\- "esto me recuerda viejos tiempos"- dijo Tsunade que de una manera elegante realizo un truco con dos kunais que impactaban en las cuencas de los ojos de dos soldados que morían al instante a la vez que encima de la cabeza de la sanin parecían 5 soldados que en cámara lenta se aproximaban con sus armas de ki.

\- "no te distraigas"- dijo la voz de Naruko que se transportó velozmente entre los 5 soldados y esta realizo una serie de patadas rompiendo varias quijadas, así como un movimiento de su mano izquierda rompiendo los cuellos de los soldados.

\- "LA PERVERTIDA DEL BIKINI NARANJA ES PELIGROSA, CUIDADO, AAAAAAAAAAH"- dijo entre gritos de dolor el líder del grupo que fue partido por la mitad por Naruko que utilizo un movimiento giratorio con la kodachi para después aterrizar elegantemente en el suelo frente a la Hokage donde las dos rubias corrieron una frente a la otra cruzando caminos para después realizar cada una un sablazo con la kodachi y una kunai respectivamente destazando a otros soldados que se arrepentían de su estúpida decisión de atacar.

\- "el dúo tetudo es realmente mortal"- dijo Ino con asombro.

\- "es mejor no meterse con ellas cuando estén juntas"- dijo Temari.

\- "ante la duda la más tetuda, ya entendí lo que quería decir lord Jiraiya, cuando me conto sobre lady Tsunade y sus habilidades"- dijo inocentemente Mikoto.

\- "creo que malentendiste lo que quiso decir ese pervertido, además no incluyas a mi hija con esa frase guarra"- dijo Kushina que corregía el comentario mal dicho de su amiga que había platicado con Jiraiya y este le decía muchos comentarios vulgares que mal entendió la matriarca Uchiha.

\- "déjense de estupideces, ella se acerca"- dijo Anko seriamente.

\- "fue interesante ver pelear a esas dos, me ayudo a comprender el estilo de combate de la Hokage"- dijo tayuyá que se tele trasporto en medio de las miembros del harén de Goku y realizar un movimiento rápido con una especie de patada rotatoria golpeándolas y mandándolas contra el suelo.

\- "este será su final malditas estúpidas"- dijo tayuyá cargando un ataque de ki que apunto contra Kushina y Mikoto.

\- "HIJA DE PERRA, NO TE CREAS MUCHOOOOOOOOOO"- grito Anko que se reincorporó y rápidamente realizo un poderoso disparo de ki contra su brazo desviando el ataque de tayuyá que se alejó rápidamente para ganar distancia.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HIJA DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito con dolor y demencia Tayuyá que se sujetaba la mano lastimada.

\- "no es momento para que pierdas el control"- dijo Tsunade que corrió a gran velocidad, y esta le dio un puñetazo en la cara a tayuyá que salió disparada con un movimiento extraño en su cuello que se movía como un fideo.

\- "wow que fuerza"- dijo Temari con asombro.

\- "es muy posible que sea tan fuerte como sakura"- dijo Anko.

\- "No, ella es más fuerte que Sakura"- contesto Kushina que ya conocía el poder de la quinta Hokage que salto contra tayuyá quien a pesar del daño esta sonrió para después dar un pisotón en el suelo creando una estaca de roca que a gran velocidad empalo a Tsunade en el vientre y levantándola en el suelo.

\- "LADY TSUNADE"- gritaron todas las kunoichis de konoha.

\- "ESTO NO ES NADA PARA MÍ"- grito Tsunade que no se desmayaba y aun mas esta realizo un poderos puñetazo destruyendo la estaca de roca la cual ella saco al mismo tiempo que su aparatosa lesión se curaba a gran velocidad.

\- "¿pero qué demonios?"- dijo Tayuyá con asombro.

\- "subestimaste mi capacidad regenerativa aumentada por mi liberación de chakra"- dijo Tsunade que realizo una patada aérea en el pecho de tayuyá mandándola contra en suelo enterrándola de una manera muy aparatosa creando un gigantesco agujero el cual parecía no tener fondo.

\- "eso debió doler"- dijo Naruko con sorpresa al ver las habilidades de Tsunade cuyo poder rivalizaba con el del viejo pervertido.

\- "no se queden allí como tontas vengan a ayudarme, esa maldita mutante es más dura de lo que parece, no creo poder ganarle yo sola"- dijo Tsunade lo que fue obedecido por las kunoichis de konoha que se reunieron con ella y entraron al interior del gran agujero en persecución de tayuyá.

* * *

 **EN OTRA ÁREA DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

Los combates se estaban decidiendo poco a poco con una ligera ventaja para la alianza shinobi que estaba acorralando al ejercito de Freezer gracias a la incorporación de Jiraiya y de Maito Gai que estaba peleando como nunca lo había hecho antes, por otro lado, Kakashi tenía un combate muy cerrado con Zangya que a pesar de tener ventaja en fuerza física eso no era suficiente para la gran variedad de jutsus y experiencia del jounin de konoha.

\- "maldito, peliplateado no te pases de listo"- dijo Zangya con furia a la vez que esta con gran velocidad esquivaba una lluvia de kunais y shurikes lanzados por varias direcciones gracias al kamui de kakashi.

\- "lo siento señorita, pero yo no tengo la paciencia ni el tiempo para alargar un combate tan desgastante como este, además de que es momento de que utilice mi carta del triunfo"- dijo Kakashi que trasformo su sharingan en el mangekyou sharingan perfecto.

\- "NO TE CREAS DEMASIADO ESTÚPIDOOOOOOOOOOO"- grito Zangya que creo una espada corta de ki y se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Kakashi que repentinamente fue protegido por una estructura similar a unas costillas creadas con chakra solidificado que rápidamente formaron una especie de esqueleto gigantesco.

\- "¿pero qué mierda es esa?"- cuestiono Zangya con temor.

\- "esto es el Susano mi arma contra enemigos como tú"- dijo Kakashi que ordeno al Susano quien con un movimiento rápido atrapo a la guerrera para después estamparla contra el suelo con mucha violencia.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Zangya en el suelo sintiendo como algunos de sus huesos se rompieron con el impacto.

\- "no te daré tiempo para nada, te matare de manera rápida"- dijo Kakashi que realizo un movimiento rápido con su Susano que tenía una inmensa descarga eléctrica en sus dos puños.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- grito con desesperación Zangya.

\- "adiós"- dijo Kakashi al mismo tiempo que el Susano lanzo una lluvia de golpes contra el suelo creando una gigantesca explosión eléctrica levantando muchas rocas y tierra al mismo tiempo que a su alrededor de creo un inmenso cráter, que se agrietaba en su interior cuando el Susano detenía su inhumano ataque revelando el inerte cuerpo destrozado de Zangya que estaba completamente bañada en sangre con los ojos en blanca y espuma y saliva saliendo de su boca.

\- "creo que ya terminé aquí"- dijo Kakashi que se acercó y este sintió que la guerrera ya no tenía pulso lo que quería decir que su destino final avía llegado.

\- "es mejor que me reúna con los demás"- dijo Kakashi que se preparó para salir en busca de sus camaradas cuando este de repente pudo sentir algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

\- "pero qué demonios, varias presencias poderosas se están acercando aquí, y no solo eso algunas ya están en este lugar, son presencias malignas, así como positivas, esto no es bueno"- pensaba Kakashi que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando los kis que estaban apareciendo alrededor del campo de batalla.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL COMBATE ENTRE SASUKE Y SU EQUIPO CONTRA JEICE.**

Sasuke y su equipo tenían muchas dificultades con Jeice que sin moverse de su lugar detenía el ataque de los 4 ninjas.

\- "desgraciado"- dijo Karin que veía como su kunai se rompía en pedazos entre los dedos de Jeice.

\- "esto está poniéndose aburrido"- dijo Jeice lanzó una patada al aire la cual dio en la mandíbula de Karin que cayó fulminada.

\- "HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAA"- gritaba con demencia y locura Jugo que había utilizado su Kekkei Genkai transformándose en su estado sabio a la vez que este trataba de taclear a Jeice que lo recibió sin temor.

\- "oh, muy interesante monstruo, eres algo fuerte"- dijo Jeice que fue arrastrado ligeramente para después levantar a Jugo en el aire y después azotarlo con muchísima fuerza en el suelo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de dolor jugo que escupía sangre en el suelo a la vez que perdía su transformación.

\- "lamentablemente para ustedes yo tengo una mayor fuerza física"- dijo Jeice con tono burlón.

\- "este tipo es un monstruo"- dijo con temor Tsuigetsu que esquivaba los puñetazos del soldado de elite que arto de lo sucedido lanzó un golpe preciso contra el pecho de Tsuigetsu que utilizo su Jutsu de Hidratación transformando su cuerpo en estado líquido lo que provocó que el puño de Jeice lo atravesara.

\- "pero qué asco, eres un ser repugnante"- dijo Jeice que utilizo su brazo libre para disparar un ataque de ki en el rostro de Tsuigetsu que salió volando contra una roca desparramándose por todo el suelo aun en su estado líquido.

\- "eso me dolió mucho"- dijo tsuigetsu que sacaba ligeramente la cabeza del charco que antes era su cuerpo.

\- "HIJO DE PERRA, LASTIMASTE A MIS AMIGOS"- grito Sasuke que estaba atacando por el aire con un chidori apuntando al rostro de Jeice que sin voltear atrás solo levanto el brazo y atrapo al Uchiha en el aire.

\- "ma…ma…ma….ma…maldito"- dijo con dificultad para respirar Sasuke.

\- "te sacare esos repugnantes ojos rojos de sus cuencas"- dijo con tono maléfico Jeice que se preparó para sacarle ojo izquierdo de Sasuke.

\- "NOOOOOOOO, DETENTE"- grito Karin en el suelo llena de temor.

\- "vamos llora para mi chiquillo"- dijo Jeice quien solo recibió un escupitajo por parte del Uchiha.

\- "ni en tus sueños suplicaría a un gusano como tú"- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa orgullosa la cual degeneró el furibundo carácter de Jeice.

\- "ERES UN MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- exclamo con locura y cólera Jeice que cargo una esfera de ki en su mano.

Pero repentinamente y de manera sorpresiva el ataque de Jeice no se realizó ya que este se quedó estático y viendo hacia lanada en una zona rocosa de donde entre las sombras se podían observar unos escalofriantes ojos sharingan.

\- "ahora Sasuke"- dijo Karin lo que fue entendido por Sasuke que se soltó del agarre de Jeice.

\- "no puedes ser tú"- dijo con sorpresa Sasuke que veía que de entre las sombras de la zona rocosa salía Itachi que utilizo su tsukuyomi en Jeice que experimentaba una tortura interminable en tan solo unos segundos.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba el soldado de elite de Freezer que se sujetaba la cabeza a la vez que sus ojos temblaban llenos de dolor y desesperación.

\- "fuiste un estúpido al creer que todo se podía resolver con poder, en este mundo tenemos muchos métodos para compensar nuestra falta de fuerza física, para que entiendas en una pelea la fuerza bruta no lo es todo, alienígena"- dijo sombríamente Itachi que salía un poco de entre las sombras de la zona rocosa.

\- "Itachi….,"- dijo Sasuke con sorpresa pero este no pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que su hermano lo interrumpió.

\- "sácalo de su miseria"- dijo Itachi con voz seria y cortante.

\- "CHIDORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"- grito Sasuke que no dudo ni un instante en usar su ataque de millar de aves contra el indefenso Jeice que se había convertido en un tiro al blanco cuando Sasuke lo atravesó en el pecho provocando una fuente de sangre y músculos que volaban por los aires.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- daba un grito de muerte Jeice que era aniquilado en manos de Sasuke que desincrusto su brazo del cadáver del soldado de elite.

\- "Itachi"- dijo Sasuke que volteo para ver en la dirección en donde había estado su hermano que ahora ya no se encontraba.

\- "¿dónde fue ese sujeto?"- pregunto Tsuigetsu que había recuperado su estado sólido solo opera llevarse la sorpresa de su vida al observar una continua serie de explosiones y de movimientos rápidos y fugases provenientes de unos recién llegados quienes vestían con ropas negras adornadas con nubes rojas.

\- "mi señor Jashin derramare las vísceras de estos infieles en tu nombre, jajajajajajajajaja"- decía entre risas Hidan que movía su guadaña de un lado a otro cortando a varios ninjas del sonido.

\- "eres un escandaloso"- dijo Kakuzu que utilizo un poderos y letal jutsu de vientos huracanados levantando en el aire a varios soldados de Freezer.

\- "es momento de demostrarles mi arte"- dijo Deidara que volaba por los aires en un enorme pájaro de arcilla a la vez que este arrojaba miles de arañas de arcilla explosiva que caían como granadas en el campo de batalla matando soldados y ninjas del sonido por igual.

\- "solo por esta ocasión ayudaremos a estos imbéciles buenos para nada"- dijo con furia Sasori quien era acompañado por Kisame quienes abrían un enorme hueco en las defensas del ejercito de Freezer por donde paso Konan que volaba a gran velocidad con unas alas de papel similares a los de un ángel al tiempo que esta soltaba en el medio al líder de akatsuki que era contemplado por los invasores.

\- "ESTE ES EL CASTIGO DE UN DIOS, SHINRA TENSEI"- exclamó Pain que levanto las manos y creo un poderoso ataque gravitacional repeliendo a miles de enemigos que volaban por los aires.

\- "¿porque unas basuras como ustedes están en este lugar?"- pregunto Gai que se acercaba al shinobi renegado de kirigakure.

\- "¿que acaso eres idiota cejas de azotador, que no escuchaste?, los ayudaremos en esta ocasión inútiles buenos para nada, pero no se hagan ilusiones una vez que esas basuras alienígenas mueran ustedes serán los siguientes"- dijo Kisame retando a Gai.

\- "quién lo diría a pesar de ser basuras, parece ser que aún tienen algo de orgullo y honor por su mundo"- contesto Gai con una mirada seria contemplando a Kisame quien también aduras penas podía controlar su deseo de luchar contra el monstruo verde de konoha.

\- "¿quiénes son estos sujetos?"- pregunto Inoichi con sorpresa.

\- "aunque sea difícil de creer esos sujetos son los mayores criminales en la historia del mundo ninja, todos y cada uno de ellos están en el libro bingo, son akatsuki"- contesto Shikaku que junto con su equipo veía en gran despliegue de poder de los criminales que tenían un poder similar al de un kage.

\- "esto es una locura, ¿porque esos dementes psicópatas nos ayudan?"- pregunto Choza.

\- "es muy simple esos tipos son unos maniáticos no hay duda de ello, pero saben perfectamente que si el mundo cae en manos de Freezer ellos no tendrán futuro, es decir el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"- contesto Kakashi que se acercó a los miembros de ino shika cho.

\- "esta guerra es cada vez más bizarra"- dijo Inoichi.

\- "pues en este mundo de locos lo que han hecho eso criminales es la respuesta correcta"- dijo Hiashi Hyuga que era acompañado de varios miembros de su clan a la vez que estos junto con los demás jounin veían la extraña pero muy útil incorporación de los akatsuki quienes se han unido a la alianza shinobi con el fin de detener el ataque de las fuerzas de Freezer que no estaban dispuestas a caer tan fácilmente ya que todavía contaban con los poderes del general Rildo, las Fuerzas Sigma, Tayuyá y por supuesto el mismísimo emperador del mal quien aún no ha demostrado su verdadero poder.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TEMPO EN EL TERRITORIO DE KUMOGAKURE.**

La pelea entre Cell y Vegeta proseguía con mucha desesperación por parte del príncipe saiyajin que respiraba con muchísima dificultad a la vez que este recibía todos los golpes que eran lanzados por parte de cell que parecía una ametralladora viviente.

\- "eres una pera de boxeo perfecta Vegeta, jajajajajajajajajajaja"- decía entre risas el androide definitivo que realizo un último golpe de maso en la cabeza de Vegeta que cayó en picado contra el suelo.

\- "no…no…no…no…puede…. estar…. pasándome …esto"- dijo con dificultad Vegeta que intentaba con dificultad levantarse.

\- "no tiene sentido seguir con esto"- dijo Golden Cell que disparo 5 aros de ki que se clavaron en el suelo capturando los brazos, piernas y el cuello de Vegeta que era clavado en el suelo dejándolo a merced e impotente ante Cell que aterrizaba frente al inmóvil Vegeta.

\- "maldito insecto"- dijo Vegeta que insultaba a Cell que de manera asquerosa transformo su cola oculta en aguijón que se extendía frente al rostro de Vegeta.

\- "corazón, cerebro, hígado, páncreas, riñones o estómago, ¿con cuál parte debería comenzar para absorberte y que te conviertas en mi alimento Vegeta?"- cuestiono de manera malvada Cell que movía su aguijón en el rostro de Vegeta que tenía una mirada sorprendida y algo temerosa.

\- "YA SE SERÁ ESTOOOOOOOOOO"- grito cell que apuñalo con su aguijón el brazo izquierdo de Vegeta.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de dolor el príncipe saiyajin que sentía como su fuerza era absorbida poco a poco.

\- "NOOOOOOO, VEGETA"- exclamo Gohan que intentaba reincorporarse para ayudar a su camarada.

\- "tu poder será mío Vegeta"- dijo cell con una sonrisa maléfica a la vez que veía al anti heroico saiyajin contorsionarse del dolor.

\- "no….no…no….NO MORIRÉ SIENDO TU ALIMENTO, HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito con demencia y furia Vegeta que encendió su aura azul a toda potencia a la vez que este destruía los aros de ki que lo aprisionaban.

\- "RÍNDETE Y CONVIÉRTETE EN MI ALIMENTO"- exclamo Cell que clavaba más su aguijón en el brazo del saiyajin.

\- "NI EN TUS SUEÑOS MUGROSO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con furia Vegeta que dio un poderoso tirón que provoco una grotesca fuente de sangre que roseaba todo el suelo y el cuerpo de Golden cell que con sorpresa veía como la carne del brazo de Vegeta se abría poco a poco.

\- "NO LO HAGAS VEGETA, TU BRAZO"- grito Gohan tratando de detener al anti heroico saiyajin.

\- "CÁLLATE NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA INSECTO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Vegeta que dio un último tirón desprendiendo su brazo del aguijón de cell dejando expuesto parte de los músculos y cartílagos de un maltrecho y casi cercenado brazo de vegeta.

\- "no….. dejare …que…. tú ….me ….. ganes …de esta manera…. tan estúpida"- dijo entre jadeos Vegeta que sudaba a cantaron retando con la mirada a cell a la vez que este se desangraba.

\- "ese mocoso hizo una estupidez con tal de librarse de ese monstruo"- dijo Zabuza en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

\- "te lo dije los saiyajin son una raza guerrera, cuando estos se hunden en su instinto de lucha aran lo que sea para acabar con su enemigo, aunque eso signifique morir junto a ellos"- contesto Lezick en el suelo.

\- "ja, me agrada mucho su forma de penas, es una lástima que no nací siendo un saiyajin, habría sido genial vivir en un mundo de guerras y matanzas"- dijo Zabuza que sentía un poco de envidia por el estilo de vida saiyajin.

\- "no sé qué pensar, o eres el hombre más valiente o el más estúpido y autodestructivo que haya conocido en toda mi vida"- dijo Cell con una sonrisa desafiante y algo animada ante el último movimiento desesperado de Vegeta que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse en este combate a muerte.

\- "cierra la boca estúpido, solo necesito un brazo para despedazarte, cucaracha súper alimentada"- dijo Vegeta que se ponía en poción de combate liberando aún más su aura azul que poco a poco, de acuerdo.

\- "continuemos con esta matanza"- dijo cell que a súper velocidad se arrojó contra Vegeta e iniciar un intercambio de golpes y patadas a una velocidad supersónica creando choque sónicos y explosiones por todo el campo.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KONOHA.**

Las batallas eran observadas por el equipo estratégico de la aldea de la hoja quienes gracias a los insectos robot y a los monitores atestiguaron con horror el acto de Vegeta en su pelea contra el androide definitivo.

\- "esto es escalofriante el joven Vegeta no solo está perdiendo la pelea, el sacrifico su brazo para continuar luchando"- dijo Iruka con sorpresa y el rostro pálido.

\- "él está perdiendo mucha sangre, de seguir así el morirá"- dijo Shiho también con asombro al mismo tiempo que esta veía a Bulma quien tenía una expresión seria y con una mirada fría.

\- "¿está bien, señorita Bulma?"- pregunto Iruka.

\- "sí, estoy bien estoy segura que todo saldrá bien"- dijo Bulma con seriedad.

\- "pero el joven Vegeta"- dijo Shiho con asombro ante la actitud de la esposa del príncipe saiyajin.

\- "vegeta es muy poderoso y sobre todo muy orgulloso, el jamás se rendirá ante un enemigo patético como Cell, además él sabe muy bien que hay personas que lo esperan"- dijo Bulma en tono melancólico al mismo tiempo que esta pensaba en sus 2 hijos quienes esperaban su regreso.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL TERRITORIO DE KUMOGAKURE.**

Como si fuera un pensamiento compartido por los dos Vegeta estaba en medio de un sanguinolento intercambio de golpes donde él estaba en total desventaja tras perder el brazo izquierdo, pero este no retrocedía ya que el deseo de volver a ver a sus 2 hijos lo mantenía en pie.

\- "no puedo perder, de ninguna manera perderé, tengo regresar a mi mundo con ellos"- decía Vegeta que atrapo entre su codo y su rodilla derechas el brazo de Cell provocándole un enorme dolor al androide definitivo,

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MALDITO, DEJA DE DECIR SANDECES Y SUELTA MI BRAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba desesperadamente Cell que dio un fuerte tirón soltándose para después lanzar una patada rotatoria en la cara de Vegeta mandándolo de espaldas contra una zona rocosa que se despedazaba con el muy maltrecho cuerpo del saiyajin.

\- "este estúpido ya no tiene fuerza, ni para gritar"- pensaba Cell que se elevaba para estar arriba de vegeta que se ponía de rodillas al mismo tiempo que su trasformación desaparecía.

\- "me has dado muchos problemas saiyajin, lo admito"- dijo Cell que encendía su aura dorada oscura a la vez que todo el ambiente, así como el cielo se teñían en penumbras en un apocalíptico panorama solo imaginable en la imaginación de un fanático del terror.

\- "no hemos…ter…ter….ter….terminado con esto"- dijo con voz muy cansado y entre cortada Vegeta que extendía su brazo derecho con la intención de usar lo que le quedaba de poder para su ataque final.

\- "entonces para salir victorioso de esta pelea debo arrasar con todo mi poder de una vez por todas"- declaro Cell que encendió su aura dorada a máxima potencia creando una dantesca columna de fuego dorado que se arremolinaba como un tornado el cual se incrustaba en el suelo que se desmoronaba instantáneamente convirtiéndose en magma por la presión del ki de Cell que creaba un mar de lava en donde antes era el territorio de la nube que en un suspiro se hundía creando un cráter de lava a su alrededor, a la vez que cielo se incendiaba liberando un asqueroso olor a azufre y amoniaco, todo esto observado por Vegeta que flotaba en una pequeña roca la cual se movía de un lado a otro donde el saiyajin seguía con sus deseos de luchar.

\- "guerrero saiyajin, di tú nombre a los cielos para que este nunca sea olvidado y puedas vivir por siempre en la historia del mundo que creare como el nuevo dios de este lugar"- dijo elocuentemente Cell que era rodeado en las sombras de su poderosa aura a la vez que este cargaba su ultimo kamehameha.

\- "tú sabes quién soy, soy el guerrero más fuerte del universo 7, el príncipe de los saiyajin, SOY EL HOMBRE QUE TE MATARA, SOY EL GRAN VEGETA"- contesto Vegeta gritando la última fase al mismo tiempo que este se convertía en súper saiyajin blue una vez más a la vez que la roca donde flotaba se deshacía y el príncipe pisaba el magma.

\- "me parece perfecto, con mucho honor y respeto por un gran guerrero, yo el poderoso Cell te atacare con todo mi poder en este último ataque"- dijo Cell que a pesar de ser un monstruo mostraba algo de honor por su oponente quien había luchado de manera admirable.

\- "conocerás la misericordia de los dioses"- dijo Cell que creaba una monstruosa esfera azul la cual rodeaba el oscuro cielo lo que fue contemplado por Vegeta y los demás que se salvaron de morir quemados por la lava gracias a Gohan que los cargaba a todos al mismo tiempo que flotaba en busca de tierra firme.

\- "este será el último ataque"- dijo Lezick.

\- "así parece"- contesto Zabuza.

\- "los dejare por esta zona necesito ayudar a mi amigo"- dijo Gohan que encontró un pequeño monte que sobrevivió a la lava dejando al equipo de la neblina.

\- "desaparecerás de este mundo"- dijo Vegeta quien cargo su resplandor final con su brazo derecho a la vez que daba un salto al frente para esta más cerca de Cell.

\- "ESTE ES EL MOMENTO DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, LOS INCINERASE A TODOS, KAME, HAME, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito con todas sus fuerzas Cell que disparo el poderoso ataque que en una columna de luz azul se dirigía contra el suelo.

\- "RESPLANDOR FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL"-contesto con un último grito de guerra Vegeta que disparo su ataque más poderoso con toda su fuerza creando un monstruoso choque de poder que barría con todo en su camino a la vez que el continente del rayo se despedazaba a gran velocidad.

\- "si pierdo esta pelea Bulma morirá junto con este asqueroso planeta, no puede perder"- pensaba Vegeta que apretaba los dientes a la vez que todos sus músculos se desgarraban por la presión de mantener el resplandor final que colisionaba con el kamehameha de Cell que sonreía presuntuosamente.

\- "CUERPO NO ME FALLES AHORA, LIBERA TU MÁXIMO PODER"- grito Vegeta que de alguna manera amento el poder de su ataque que hizo retroceder un poco el ataque de Cell que se sorprendía un poco.

\- "SE ACABÓ VEGETA MUEREEEEEEEEEEE"- exclamo el androide definitivo que empujo su kamehameha que comenzó a barrer el resplandor final de Vegeta.

\- "EL ÚNICO QUE MORIRÁ SERÁS TU"- grito Gohan que había ascendido por encima de los dos guerreros al mismo tiempo que este disparaba un masenko en la espalda de Cell que se desequilibró perdiendo su concentración al mismo tiempo que sentía un déjà vu ya que esto lo avía vivido ya en la tierra.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Vegeta que dio un último esfuerzo donde su resplandor final venció el kamehameha de Cell al mismo tiempo que los dos ataques de ki se dirigían contra el androide.

\- "NO ESTO NO ME PUDE PASAR OTRA VEZ"- grito Cell que utilizaba su súper velocidad intentando escapar de los dos ataques.

\- "no escapara de mi cucaracha"- dijo Vegeta que cerraba la palma de su mano lo que provocó que los dos ataques estallaran en el aire cerca de donde él y Gohan estaban.

\- "VEGETA ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito Gohan que caía en picada a la vez que este era alcanzado por la onda expansiva de la explosión nuclear en el cielo que ahora brillaba con un extraño tono verdoso con toques amarillos.

\- "ese tipo está loco, como pudo detonar su ataque a tan corta distancia del suelo, pudo haber destruido el planeta"- dijo Cell que veía el domo de energía que sorpresivamente se paria en dos mostrando a Vegeta que caía en picada contra Cell que aterrizaba en el suelo de manera muy descompuesta al mismo tiempo que este libero su poder psíquico creando una serie de estacas con las que tenía la intención de empalar a Vegeta quien por la furia las destruía sin importarle lastimarse aún más.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Vegeta que disparo una esfera de ki contra el rostro cell que la desvió de alguna manera mientras el príncipe saiyajin aterrizaba a sus espaldas.

\- "ahora eres mío"- dijo vegeta que se arrojó contra Cell que pudo captar que frente a Vegeta estaba una de las espadas kiba de zabuza.

\- "ERES UN ESTÚPIDO DESESPERADO, CREES QUE ESOS JUGUETES DE ESTE PLANETA ME ARAN ALGO"- exclamo Cell que volteo a gran velocidad para atacar a Vegeta a la vez que su cuerpo estaba totalmente oscurecido por su aura dorada solo dejando a la vista sus brillantes y maléficos ojos.

\- "CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEEE"- grito Vegeta quien sorprendió a Cell ya que este de alguna manera pudo mover su brazo lastimado que chorreaba sangre y que de alguna manera los tendones soportaron el movimiento del saiyajin que creo una espada de ki con la cual le atravesó la frente a Cell que quedo estático y completamente tieso.

\- "yo….yo….yo…..yo…..no ….moriré…mientras mi….mi masa cerebral exis….. exista"- tartamudeo Cell que tenía su cerebro atravesado por la espada de ki de Vegeta que aun en el aire realizo un movimiento de tenazas con sus piernas con las cuales se enredó en el abdomen de Cell.

\- "eso lo sé perfectamente, es por eso que me asegure de que no pudieras moverte más y así destrozar esa maldita masa"- dijo Vegeta que aumento su agarre de tenazas.

\- "DESPÍDETE DE TUS MALDITOS SUEÑOS NARCISISTAS, MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- exclamo el príncipe saiyajin que encendió su aura azul a toda potencia creando un destello similar a las raíces de un árbol que asedia al cielo.

\- "no puede ser…,"- susurro Cell que estaba inmóvil y con las pupilas contraídas y temblorosas.

\- "SUPER ATAQUE BIG BANG"- grito Vegeta que disparo su último ataque a quemarropa y a una distancia minúscula contra el cuerpo de Cell.

\- "VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- fue el último y escalofriante grito del androide definitivo Golden Cell que explotaba de una manera muy aparatosa y grotesca en una nube de humo en forma de rosca que se habría para rebelar un rayo azul que se perdía en el cielo oscuro el cual poco a poco recuperaba su tonalidad celeste al mismo tiempo que pequeñas partículas fulgurantes llovían de manera hermosa a la vista.

\- "no pude ser, ¿Vegeta está bien?"- pregunto un lastimado Gohan que entraba cansado a la zona de la explosión, solo para encontrar una pierna de Cell la cual se estaba desintegrando poco a poco.

\- "entiendo vegeta destruyo su masa cerebral lo que lo mataría instantáneamente y evita que se pueda reconstruir"- pensó Gohan que entendió que la pelea había llegado a su fin con la victoria para ellos.

\- "Vegeta sacrifico su vida para acabar con esa vestía"- susurro Gohan con pena la cual no duro mucho tras oír una voz que provenía de entre el oscuro humo.

\- "aun esto vivo estúpido, deja de llorar por mí y ayúdame"- decía la voz que pertenecía al príncipe saiyajin que estaba recostado en el suelo con muchas heridas de gravedad y sobretodo el hecho de que había perdido su brazo izquierdo por completo.

\- "Vegeta que bueno que está bien"- dijo Gohan que se acercó al anti heroico saiyajin.

\- "sí, pero fue un milagro"- contesto vegeta que era cargado en las espaldas de Gohan que comenzó a flotar para llegar con los demás sobrevivientes.

\- "te llevare a la aldea para que te curen, ya que para ser sincero creo que hasta aquí llegamos en esta guerra"- dijo Gohan seriamente.

\- "ya lo sé mi cuerpo está hecho mierda"- contesto Vegeta que aduras penas podía mantenerse consiente,

\- "ya …hice…mi parte…. el resto depende de ti Kakaroto….,"- fueron los últimos pensamientos de vegeta que se desmayaba tras haber obtenido una muy difícil victoria contra uno de los oponentes más poderosos de esta guerra Golden Cell.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ZONA DE GUERRA EN OTOGAKURE.**

Se observaba dos poderosas fuentes de energía que colisionaban una contar la otra demostrando su gran poderío que tras un destello revelaba a Goku y a Freezer que tenía un brutal e inhumano un intercambio de golpes donde los dos se estrellaban contra una montaña que se pulverizaba a la vez que Freezer recibió un codazo de nuestro héroe en la boca de su abdomen.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito con furia Freezer que respondió con un poderoso derechazo en la cien de Goku que se alejaba ligeramente desorientado.

\- "eso me dolió"- dijo Goku que movía la cabeza con malestar.

\- "eso es lo que te mereces"- dijo Freezer que se crujía los nudillos de su puño derecho observando a Goku que se concentraba en algo diferente al mismo tiempo que sonreía ligeramente.

\- "¿qué te pasa?"- cuestiono el emperador del mal con enojo al notar que Goku lo estaba ignorando.

\- "es muy simple parece ser que Vegeta derroto a Cell"- contesto Goku cuyas palabras sorprendieron a Freezer que tenía una gran vena en su frente la cual palpitaba a mil por hora.

\- "ese tipo era un bueno para nada, me hicieron un favor al aniquilarlo, además estoy totalmente seguro que Vegeta no salió bien librado de ese combate, lo que quiere decir que tú eres el único obstáculo que queda para que esta dimensión sea mía"- declaro Freezer que encendía su aura violeta que ondulaba con gran intensidad.

\- "eres un ser muy tétrico"- dijo Goku que se acercó a Freezer y se observaban el uno al otro.

\- "pues para mi tú eres un sujeto muy divertido son Goku"- dijo Freezer que sonreía de manera amena.

\- "lo sé, me lo dicen todo el tiempo"- contesto goku que correspondió la sonrisa de manera inocente solo para que segundos después Freezer lanzara un poderoso uppercut a la mandíbula del saiyajin a la vez que se su cara salía una lluvia de roció de sangre al mismo tiempo que Goku tenía una mirada sorprendida y desorientada a la vez que Freezer se movió a gran velocidad arriba de Goku para lanzar otro demoledor golpe de izquierda en el rostro de Goku que caía de manera violenta contra el suelo que barría con explosiones de tierra y con los cuerpos de algunos desafortunados que estaban en la zona de impacto.

\- "¿pero qué diablos fue eso?"- pregunto Deidara con sorpresa al ver el espectáculo explosivo que daban el emperador del mal y el saiyajin.

\- "Pelea primero pregunta después, no te descuides estos sujetos no son tan débiles como parecen y además son muchísimos"- contesto kizame que desenvaino su espada la cual utilizo para destrozar a 10 soldados que lo rodeaban esto en un escenario dantesco donde los ninjas y los soldados luchaban sin piedad a la vez que Freezer decencia a gran velocidad para estar frente a goku que tenía una mirada oscurecida a la vez que este estaba sentado en el suelo.

\- "ja, que patentico"- dijo burlonamente Freezer que lanzo una patada contra el pecho de Goku levantándolo en el aire como si este fuera un muñeco de trapo.

\- "eres un inútil goku estoy muy decepcionado"- declaro freezer que se trasporto a la velocidad del sonido frete a goku para rematarlo con un derechazo mandándolo contra una enorme roca que explotaba al instante dejando a nuestro héroe que caía de rodillas sin decir nada.

\- "el enano está perdiendo"- dijo Kiba con sorpresa y temor a la vez que este corría junto con Shino, Kurenai y el maestro Roshi que preparaba todo para su pelea contra el doctor Myu.

\- "no te preocupes esto no es nada para él, lo sé perfectamente ya que Goku es mi discípulo, lo conozco mejor que nadie"- contesto el maestro Roshi con un semblante serio y una actitud, positiva la cual animo un poco a Kurenai y a su equipo que decidieron continuar con su camino.

\- "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía con fuerza Freezer que descendía para estar cerca del cuerpo arrodillado de Goku al mismo tiempo que poco apoco su semblante risueño y burlón desaparecía al notar que un destello dorado se acercaba a su rostro.

\- "MALDITA SEA"- grito Freezer que reacciono rápido y coloco su brazo como escudo recibiendo de tajo el resplandor que resultó ser el puño de Goku que se movió a súper velocidad y conecto un ataque con toda su fuerza de súper saiyajin.

\- "estuvo muy cerca"- dijo Freezer que fue arrastrado algunos metros por el ataque de Goku que se levantaba y este se crujía el cuello con ligero malestar.

\- "tú, maldi…,"- dijo Freezer que no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que este se mareo y cayo de rodillas en el suelo rebelando que este a pesar de su defensa fue alcanzado por el poderoso ataque de nuestro héroe.

\- "oh, ¿qué te paso, acaso se te cayo una moneda o solo quieres ver las hormigas en el suelo?"- cuestiono mordazmente Goku que se acercaba burlonamente a Freezer que apretaba los dientes con furia tras el humillante momento que estaba pasando en su pelea con Goku que con un solo golpe lo había derribado como si nada.

\- "está imbécil, es más fuerte de lo que creía, a pesar de su aspecto de niño su poder no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo, es más es mucho más fuerte que antes"- pensaba Freezer, que se recomponía con dificultad.

\- "Freezer tú no eres el único que entreno para esta pelea, mi estancia en este mundo me ha enseñado muchas cosas muy útiles, con mucho gusto te demostrare una nueva técnica que me ha enseñado mi sensei"- dijo Goku retando al emperador del mal que vio como el saiyajin desaparecía de la vista de él.

\- "eres un retrasado mental sé que estas detrás de mí"- dijo Freezer que volteo el cuello con tono presuntuoso solo para llevarse una horrible sorpresa viendo al saiyajin que encorvado se lanzó como una fleca con los dos dedos índices juntos hacia el trasero de Freezer que con el rostro completamente pálido salió disparado por los aires con un grotesco y horrible dolor en su parte trasera.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Freezer que se sobaba le trasero avergonzado.

\- "técnica secreta de konoha, mil años de muerte"- dijo Goku con presunción al mismo tiempo que este comenzaba a carcajearse sin control tras humillar a Freezer.

\- "hijo de puta"- susurro Freezer con furia y dolor en su orgullo y su trasero viendo a nuestro héroe que se reía en el suelo sujetándose el estómago.

\- "jajajajajajajajajaja, no puedo creer que cayeras en ese truco, jajajajajajajajajaja"- decía entre risas Goku que se limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo derecho.

\- "JURO POR LAS LLAMAS DEL TÁRTARO QUE TE MANDARE AL INFIERNO"- grito el emperador del mal, que harto de escuchar las payasadas del saiyajin se lanzó un furioso disparando una lluvia de golpes los cuales Goku detenía con muchísima dificultad.

\- "este tipo no sabe aceptar una pequeña broma"- dijo Goku que atrapo el puño de Freezer que desprendía un aura llena de odio.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL INTERIOR DEL AGUJERO DONDE LUCHABAN EL HARÉN DE GOKU Y TAYUYÁ.**

Los golpes volaban por los aires sin control y piedad por parte de todas la kunoichis que intentaban golpear a Tayuyá que se defendía como podía.

\- "te tengo"- dijeron tres clones de sombras de Naruko que abrasaban a tayuyá intentando bloquear los movimientos del demonio del frio.

\- "SUÉLTAME PARRA RUBIA"- exclamo Tayuyá que noto como un puñetazo por parte de Tsunade que se encajaba en la cara de Tayuyá al mismo tiempo que su nariz arrojaba un gran chorro de sangre.

\- "te lo merecías maldita"- dijo Tsunade.

\- "es mi turno"- declaro Anko que invoco una marejada de serpientes que enredaban y mordía a tayuyá que estaba inmovilizada en un muto del agujero.

\- "jutsu bola de fuego"- exclamo Mikoto que disparo su ataque de fuego contra Tayuyá.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba la kunoichi del sonido que caía asuelo y rodaba tratando de apagar el fuego.

\- "Podemos ganar, sigamos atacando"- dijeron Tenten, Kushina y Temari que atacaban con rallos de ki y cuchillas de viento respectivamente levantando en el aire a Tayuya que parecía un muñeco indefenso.

\- "ESTO ES POR SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito Ino que lanzo una patada baja de hacha contra el estómago de tayuyá hundiéndolo y disparando el cuerpo de la kunoichi contra el suelo.

\- "estamos dominando la pelea, sigamos con estos ataques coordinados y podremos ganar"- dijo Tsunade que dirigía al harén de Goku aprovechando su gran experiencia en batallas durante las anteriores guerras shinobi.

\- "si, hagan eso sino esto sería aburrido, además como la enana tetona ya no puede usar su poder de jinchuriki esto sería muy aburrido"- declaro, Tayuyá que se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz al mismo tiempo que esta se sobaba el estómago.

\- "eres fuerte, pero eso no será suficiente para ganarnos"- dijo Tsunade con enojo.

\- "gracias por la advertencia Lady Hokage, pero está muy claro que si elimino a la rata grande las pequeñas no sabrán que hacer"- dijo Tayuyá que encendió su aura violeta con más ferocidad que nunca.

\- "su ki amento otra vez"- dijo Anko con tono serio.

\- "si, parece ser que la furia y el dolor han aumentado sus deseos de pelear"- contesto Naruko que hacia pequeños estiramientos tratando de que su cuerpo se adaptara a la situación.

\- "un poco más, solo tengo que mantener este ritmo un poco más, mis energías están regresando, tal parece ser que esa estúpida zorra demoniaca está haciendo su trabajo"- pensaba Naruko que sentía como sus fuerzas estaban volviendo.

\- "COMENCEMOS" grito tayuyá que en una explosión sónica apareció frente a Tsunade para después atravesarla con una espada de ki levantando a la sanin en el aire.

\- "mal….mal…..mal…maldita, ya entendí eso de la rata grande"- dijo con dificulta y dolor Tsunade que escupía sangre.

\- "así es una vez que mueras todo esto será más fácil"- dijo Tayuyá con malicia.

\- "LADY TSUNADE"- grito Kushina que utilizo sus cadenas de chakra contra tayuyá que no tubo opción más que soltar a la hokage.

\- "esto es sorprendente, otra jinchuriki"- dijo Tayuyá con sorpresa al ver un ligero destello del manto del bijuu en Kushina.

\- "así es y estoy segura que también puedo usar esa transformación monstruosa"- dijo Kushina con tono amenazante.

\- "solo fanfarroneas si pudieras hacerlo lo hubieras hecho antes"- contesto Tayuyá que se sentía presionad al saber que tanto la madre como la hija eran junchirikis y tenía que acabar con esta pelea antes de que las 2 evolucionaran más.

\- "no sé qué cosa abra hecho ese tal Freezer con ella, pero es muy fuerte, es posible que sea más fuerte que un kage"- dijo Tsunade que utilizaba su habilidad de curación acelerada.

\- "eso lo sabemos, pero nosotras también tenemos muchas habilidades escondidas, en nuestro cuerpo, ya que somos en cierta medida mujeres saiyajin"- dijo Anko quien también sabía que dentro de ellas el DNA saiyajin de Goku las dotaba de habilidades sorprendentes.

\- "Lady Tsunade cure a Naruko, y a las demás de manera salteada mientras yo gano algo de tiempo"- dijo Anko quien había tenido una idea a la vez que desenfundo sus kunais.

\- "¿qué pretendes?"- cuestiono Tsunade.

\- "intentaremos utilizar el senkai"- dijo Anko.

\- "¿qué dices?, es verdad que tenemos habilidades especiales que otras kunoichis no tienen, pero no hay seguridad de que tengamos el senkai"- dijo Ino con sorpresa recordando que Goku les había contado hace algún tiempo sobre las habilidades de los saiyajin y lo que pasaba cuando estos se recuperaban tras recibir daños.

\- "¿que ese eso de senkai?"- cuestiono Tsunade.

\- "te lo contaremos después abuela, has lo que te dijo Anko, ya que podría ser nuestra última esperanza"- contesto Naruko que se acercó a la sanin que sin pensarlo comenzó su tratamiento.

\- "no se los permitiré"- dijo Tayuyá que se abalanzo contra la cabeza de Tsunade.

\- "no te metas en esto estúpida"- dijo Anko que a súper velocidad bloqueo el ataque para después lanzar una parada que levanto en el aire a Tayuyá que era perseguida por Anko que no permitiría ataques sorpresas esperando que su plan tuviera éxito.

* * *

 **EN OTRA ZONA DEL COMBATE.**

El maléfico doctor Myu dirigía a sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que este trataba de comunicarse con su maligno líder Baby quien estaba aún en un estado de paradero desconocido.

\- "maldita sea, lord Baby responda, Lord Baby, lo necesitamos, estamos en problemas necesitamos sus órdenes, en cuanto a continuar o abortar la misión"- decía el maligno doctor Myu a través de un intercomunicador que solo reproducía estática.

\- "oh, conque existe un titiritero detrás de esto, ¿dime quien es Baby?"- dijo el maestro Roshi que era acompañado por el equipo Kurenai y estos aparecieron a espaldas de doctor Myu que muy sorprendido cerro la boca ya que no quería dar información innecesaria al enemigo.

\- "la basura no necesitas saber eso, es mejor que mueran en este lugar malditos fracasados, ¿además porque temerle a una mujer, un anciano y a unos mocosos?"- dijo Myu, que se posiciono frente a Roshi y el equipo Kurenai.

\- "de acuerdo, sino quieres decirlo adelante, pero que te quede claro que tu morirás en este lugar, ya que a pesar de ser un arqueros ratón de biblioteca está claro que tú eres uno de los principales culpables de esa arma dimensional y el control estratégico del ejercito de Freezer, es decir que si tu desapareces nuestra victoria es casi un hecho"- dijo el maestro Roshi que se puso en posición de combate.

\- "este flacucho es mío"- dijo Kiba con confianza lanzándose contra el maligno doctor.

\- "NO NIÑO NO LO ATAQUE A LO TONTO"- grito el maestro Roshi al mismo tiempo que el doctor muy desenfundo una pistola de energía con la que disparo un rayo mortal contra Kiba que era salvado por Kurenai que salto a gran velocidad esquivando el rayo.

\- "eso estuvo cerca"- dijo Kiba con miedo.

\- "eres un tonto no te dejes llevar por el aspecto de tu enemigo"- regañaba Kurenai a su discípulo quien sintió vergüenza la cual no duro mucho ya que tanto el cómo Kurenai vieron al maestro Roshi dar un gran salto realizando una patada voladora con la cual se deshizo del arma de Myu.

\- "detente científico loco"- ordeno el maestro Roshi que vio a Myu en el suelo sonriendo a la vez que este extendía su mano la cual se trasformó en una poderosa ametralladora de 5 cilindros y de disparo cíclico.

\- "diablos, patitas apara que las quiero"- dijo el maestro Roshi que cómicamente se echó a correr cuando Myu comenzó a disparar una brutal lluvia de balas.

\- "OYE VIEJO HAS ALGO, DETENLO"- gritaba Kurenai que corría junto al maestro, Shino y Kiba esquivando las balas como podían.

\- "QUE ESTÁS LOCA, PUEDO DETENER BALAS DE BAJO CALIBRE, PERO ESAS SON BALAS EXPLOSIVAS DE ALTO PODER SI INTENTO DETENERLAS ME DESCUARTIZARAN"- exclamo el maestro Roshi con un grito cómico lleno de miedo a la vez que este y el equipo Kurenai se escondían de tras de una enorme roca.

\- "esa roca no los salvara"- dijo el doctor muy que comenzó a disparar contra la roca que poco a poco se desmoronaba a la vez que Roshi y el equipo Kurenai en forma de chibis se juntaban y abrazaban usando la roca como escudo.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE GOKU Y FREEZER.**

Freezer y Goku continuaban con su intercambio de golpes los cuales desprendían grandes descargas electicas que cortaban el cielo y la tierra.

\- "es el momento"- dijo Freezer que tenía una mirada ensombrecida a la vez que daba un sablazo con su brazo izquierdo el cual fue esquivado por Goku que retrocedió solo para que instantáneamente y de manera sorpresiva el hombro de Goku explotara en un chorro de sangre que fluyo de manera escandalosa.

\- "auch, eso me dolió"- dijo Goku que se sujetó el hombro que fue herido por la presión del aire del corte de Freezer que sonreía con locura a la vez que este desprendía un aura dorada oscura que poco a poco.

\- "es momento de que conozcas tu destino final"- dijo Freezer que extendía los brazos a la vez que toda la tierra comenzó a temblar con locura sorprendiendo a la alianza shinobi, akatsuki y el ejército invasor que contemplaron en enorme destello segador.

\- "¿que ese eso?"- dijo con temor Hiruzen, ese es el rostro de la muerte, jajajajajajajajajaja, contesto entre risas el capitán Ginyu con orgullo.

\- "parece ser que el juego término"- dijo Goku que se cubría los ojos para no ser segado por el resplandor.

* * *

 **ESPACIO EXTERIOR DEL PLANTA NINJA.**

El domo terrestre ilumino con violencia al mismo tiempo que un gigantesco resplandor dorado sobresalió de todo el continente del fuego que resonaba y crujía como si el planeta estuviera a punto de estallar en una abominable imagen de poder y destrucción.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ZONA DE GUERRA EN OTOGAKURE.**

Freezer que estaba rodeado por una maléfica sombra bajaba la cabeza mostrando su escalofriante y afilada mirada carmesí con la que fulminaba a Goku que seriamente observaba como el cuerpo de Freezer era rodeado por un brillo dorado el cual deshizo las sombras que lo rodeaban para debelar como el cuerpo blanco de Freezer ahora era de color dorado metálico destellante.

\- damas y caballeros, el espectáculo ha comenzado, espero que todos este reparados ya que morirán a manos del ser más poderoso jamás visto, siéntanse honrados"- declaro Freezer con las manos extendidas a los lados y un tono sombrío a la vez que este esbozo una sonrisa maléfica para Goku que seriamente entendió que el momento de la verdad y de la resolución de esta guerra había comenzado tras la aparición de Golden Freezer.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, donde pudimos ver el comienzo de la gran batalla de goku contra freezer, así como el plan de bulma para destruir el arcus imperatoris el cual será llevado a cabo por los guerreros z que con los collares especiales de bulma podrán sobrevivir en el espacio por una hora, freezer destruyo las tierras del té en donde los únicos sobrevivientes fueron 17, 18 neji y lee quienes ahora van a otogakure así como cailufla y kale junto a fu también van a la misma zona, presenciamos la horrible muerte de orochimaru a manos del ingrato y cruel kabuto con complicidad de freezer, así como la inesperada y sorprendente ayuda de los akatsuki a la alianza shinobi, a sabiendas de que si freezer gana ellos no tendrían un futuro para llevar sus planes malignos en marcha, la muerte de Jeice, Burter y zangya a manos de sasuke, goku y kakashi mermaron el ataque del ejército invasor quienes no tienen temor ya que aún cuentan con myu, rildo, tayuyá, las fuerzas sigma y por supuesto freezer, vegeta tras una brutal pelea y con un gran sacrificio pudo derrotar a Golden cell con ayuda de gohan y así salvar a la aldea de la nube, al equipo de zabuza y a chojuro, así como el harén de goku y tsunade tiene muchos problemas con tayuyá por lo que han decidido apostarlo todo en una posibilidad del senkai gracias a su DNA saiyajin, ganado gracias a goku, y freezer arto de la situación decidió usar su carta triunfal contra nuestro héroe, ¿que ocurra ahora en la parte final de esta guerra, los guerreros z llegaran a tiempo al arcus imperatoris, que ocurra en el combate final entre tayuyá y el harén de goku quienes han decidido apostar todo a la posibilidad de usar el senkai, goku será capaz de derrotar a Golden freezer?, esto lo sabremos en el último capítulo del arco del emperador y el penúltimo de esta historia.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.

La pelea de los 5 kages vs capitán ginyu está inspirada en la pelea en la pelea de los 5 kages vs madara guerra shinobi en naruto shippuden.

La pelea de Piccolo, tenshihan y goku vs burter está inspirada en la pelea de Jafar, Masrur, Sinbad Vs Ithnan en Magi the Kingdom of Magic.

La pelea de vegete vs Golden cell está inspirada en la pelea de manigoldo vs thanatos en lost canvas.

gohan vs cell en dbz.

Karna vs Siegfried (Sieg) en Fate Apocrypha.

Team Rabbits vs. Diorna en Majestic Prince (Movie).

La pelea de naruko y tsunade vs soldados de freezer está inspirada en Gintoki & Zura Vs Harusame en Gintama

Tayuyá vs harén de goku y tsunade está inspirada en la pelea vegeta, piccolo, krilin y gohan vs freezer en el planeta namekusei.

Maestro roshi y equipo kurenai vs doctor myu está basada en la pelea de krilin vs doctor kochin en DBZ película El hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Goku vs freezer está basada en la pelea de Goku vs freezer namekusei.

DBZ película la resurrección de freezer.

goku vs vegeta en saga de buu.

escanor vs estarosa en nanatsu no taizai 2.

La trasformación de freezer está basada en la trasformación de freezer en DBS ep 94.


	40. capitulo 39

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, así como les desea unas felices fiestas y espero que todos se la pasen muy bien en cada uno de sus festejos, el capítulo de hoy es la conclusión del arco del emperador, el cual tendrá unas cuantas sorpresas y resoluciones para héroes y villanos, por cierto, también muy pronto iniciaran las mini ovas de El Ninja Son goku H, estos saldrán independientemente de esta historia y serán capítulos cortos muy subidos de tono y llenos de lemon, por lo que la clasificación de esos capítulos será para mayores de edad, (risa), espero que lo puedan ver y darme su opinión ya que sinceramente para mí el ecchi y el hentai son diferentes, y aunque me he estado documentando no sé si lo are bien, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo por no decepcionarlos.

Blake2020 – I'm glad to know that you like the previous chapter, thanks to your comment.

3678 – thank you very much for your suggestions and views for what will be the next battles of goku and the world ninja, I agree on what you tell me as a proposal to leave a roshi, thank you very much for your comment take care.

twisterblake2015 – I am glad that you liked the previous chapter, I hope that today is also your pleasure, thank you for your comment, take care

Carlosmiguelsoto – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que el del día de hoy también sea tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho que te gustara la gran participación del maestro roshi en esta historia, y estoy seguro que no será la última vez que lo veamos en el mundo ninja, así como lo que ocurrirá en la segunda temporada de esta historia donde gohan regresará y konan posiblemente encuentre algo pe perdió hace tiempo, el regreso de broly en su nueva película es muy esperada por mí, y estoy expectante por ver su nuevo diseño y personalidad en acción, y hay una posibilidad que ese broly y numero 21 parezcan pero sería en goku saotome, espero tu comprensión con esos dos personajes, cuídate mucho y gracias por tu comentario.

The pro saiyan – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como lamenta la tardanza, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario cuídate micho.

juanan231283 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el desarrollo de este arco, no te preocupes te agradezco muchísimo los nombres de H, que me dijiste, ya que estos parecen tener una historia feliz, lamentablemente los que yo conozco son sombríos y con finales malos u oscuros y estos no me sirve, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

wweTheBeast2015 – Thank you very much for your support, your words give me courage to continue, shuzune and tsunade if you have many opportunities that telo assured as soon as comensere with a few eggs H for this story, thank you for your comment, take care.

blake015 – I am very happy that my story is of your liking, that makes me very happy, thank you very much for your comment.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos de los guerreros z, la muerte de orochimaru a manos de kabuto y la aparición de Golden freezer, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

ThonyCvs – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como de corazón espero que el día de hoy también sea tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

LeonelMessi – no gracias a ti por leer mi historia, así como por tu comentario cuídate.

daizuke – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de las recomendaciones para la próxima historia esta se revelara en el próximo capítulo y último capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

SatZBoom – in fact the arch of the emperor will end with this chapter, I hope you like it, do not worry gku will demonstrate his avilities against freezer, thank you very much for your comment take care of yourself.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco de corazón tus gentiles palabras las cuales me animan a continuar trabajando y saber que mi esfuerzo no es en balde, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que el de hoy también te guste, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Alejandro Rivero – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que el de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Vegetto blue – caulifla y kale tendrán su momento de gloria te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Rebellion Rose – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que la conclusión dela pelea tayuyá y el harén de goku sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

josia gimenez – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, el cual como tú dices tiene momentos tensos, inesperados, traiciones y peleas, como tu mencionas ese unos de los últimos capítulos de esta primera temporada, caulifla, kale y jiren posiblemente conocerán a goku en la segunda temporada, espero tu comprensión, muchas graciosas por tu comentario.

hernandexjhno – I am very happy to know that you liked my story, your words meant that it happened writing, as I like it very happy to know that a bowed gradation, thank you very much for your comment, take care of yourself a lot.

Guest – lamentó la tardanza espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

samuel ferreira – me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior, así como espero que este también sea de tu agrado ya que contendrá las resoluciones de todos los conflictos, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Troy – me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi historia, en cuanto a tu pregunta de la versión femenina, pues e planeado algo parecido, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Carlos270501 – lamento la tardanza espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

son goku – muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

jonny – me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior, así como la pele ad ginyu y los kages la cual se resolverá en este capítulo, me alegra que te gustara la nueva personalidad de goku ya que este demostrara más de su nuevo yo en la pelea contra freezer, en cuanto a tus dudas, el torneo será en la segunda temporada, el final de freezer será en este capítulo, lo del migatte no gokui es una sorpresa, kurumi si estará en el harem, infinite wars fue la respuesta a lo del hombre araña, la caja de las pizzas es cuadrada pare mantener el calor en el contenido y evitar que se enfrié el alimento, no creo que seas un pendejo, las cucarachas pueden resistir la radiación pero, el raid, contiene químicos especiales que evitan las funciones eléctricas y nerviosas en el sistema de las cucarachas que mueren ahogadas, los relojes empezaron a fabricarse en el siglo XII, pero estos se utilizaron antes por los griegos con los relojes de sol de donde se pudo calcular la hora, si te clonas y te matas no es suicidio sino asesinato ya que el clon es otro individuo a pesar de que comparten ADN, no creo que estés perdiendo tu tiempo con estas preguntas, (risa), y realmente me gusta leer todos los comentarios hasta el final, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

coronadomontes – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior espero que el de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – coronadomontes – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior espero que el de hoy también te guste, gracias por tu comentario.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 39 llegando a terrenos divinos, nos vemos del otro lado.

* * *

 **ESPACIO EXTERIOR DEL PLANETA NINJA**

Se podía observar a Piccolo, Krilin y a Ten Shin Han quienes asedian a toda potencia rumbo al arcus imperatoris que era rodeado por inmensas naves espaciales, a la vez que estos podían ver los grandes destellos y domos de energía que sobresalían en la superficie terrestre del planeta ninja lo que demostraba la magnitud de la guerra en ese mundo,

\- "ese planeta se sacude de un lado a otro como una gelatina"- decía Krilin con sorpresa.

\- "la estructura está apunto de colapsa lo único bueno es que el núcleo no asido dañado"- dijo Ten Shi Han que mantenía la calma.

\- "solo tenemos una hora de oxigeno gracias a estos collares hechos por Bulma por lo que tenemos que darnos prisa, si destruimos ese aro metálico todo terminara"- dijo Piccolo que comenzó a desprender una enorme aura de combate mientras él y los demás colisionaban contra una de las enormes naves degenerando en una lluvia de fuego, explosiones y disparos de energía por parte del ejército en el espacio que defendían el arcus imperatoris con uñas y dientes.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA EN EL TERRITORIO DE OTOGAKURE.**

Todo el campo de batalla estaba en silencio observando el apoteósico aspecto del emperador del mal quien ahora estaba utilizando su máximo poder como Golden Freezer.

\- "Goku prepárate para morir"- dijo Freezer sonriendo mientras su cuerpo despedía un color dorado metálico.

\- "no presumas Freezer, no es la primera vez que veo tu modo Golden"- dijo Goku con confianza.

\- "vamos Goku, en verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu situación"- dijo Freezer con burla lo que desconcertó al saiyajin.

\- "no entiendo que quieres decir Freezer, pero de una vez te advierto que la intimidación no te servirá"- dijo Goku quien pensaba que lo dicho por el emperador no eran más que bravuconerías.

\- "Goku tus golpes realmente son potentes me lastimaron, pero también pude sentir que eran ligeros como si usaras guantes de box, también pude notar ligeros crujidos en tus muñecas y nudillos, eso quiere decir que tus manos y brazos tienen fracturas mal sanadas"- dijo Freezer que calculo todo en su malignamente.

\- "no puede ser se dio cuenta, y eso que hice todo lo posible para que no se notara"- pensaba Goku con un seño molesto a la vez que este se sobo ligeramente su mano la cual le dolía un poco.

\- "está claro que no estás en buen estado físico tras pelear con Broly, lo que significa que tu súper saiyajin blue no será la gran cosa, es decir que ya gane esta pelea"- dijo Freezer con confianza.

\- "Freezer aunque no esté en mi 100 % aun soy capaz de patearte el trasero"- dijo Goku que tomo una posición de combate a la vez que este liberaba su aura dorada.

\- "como soy un ser piadoso te prometo que una vez que te mate personalmente pondré tu cadáver en tu asquerosa aldea la cual estará incinerada y con los cuerpos de tus perras"- dijo Freezer cuyas venenosas palabras hicieron recordar un evento a Goku que el trato de ignorar de su pelea con danzo.

\- "MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE, SON GOKUUUUUUUU"- grito con demencia el emperador del mal que se movió a una velocidad inhumana y explosiva para poder conectar un poderoso gancho en el plexo solar del saiyajin que se contorsiono con dolor en el aire.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Goku del dolor que por andar distraído en sus pensamientos no pudo captar como Freezer realizó una pirueta en el aire y este conecto una patada en la mandíbula de Goku que salió disparado con una gran y extrema violencia contra el suelo que era barrido a la vez que este se encontraba dejando una enorme fisura para después generar una gigantesca explosión el cual barría con una gran parte del territorio del sonido.

\- "SEÑOR GOKUUUUUUUU"- grito Trunks con sorpresa tras ver el monstruoso ataque de Golden Freezer contra su amigo, pero este no podía hacer nada ya que las fuerzas sigma no dejaban de atacarlo a él y a Kyabe.

\- "pero que golpes tan monstruosos su fuerza es suficiente como para pulverizar las estrellas sin ningún problema, Frost no se compara en nada con esta bestia"- pensaba con temor Kyabe que vio la fuerza bruta de Freezer el cual parecía pertenecer a otra dimensión.

\- "dios mío"- dijo hiruzen con temor tras ver el abominable espectáculo creado por Freezer,

\- "no te distraigas"- dijo el capitán ginyu que lanzó una poderosa patada con la cual mando al suelo a Hiruzen,

\- "esto es una sorpresa, no hay manera de podamos ganarle"- pensaba itachi que calculaba sus posibilidades contra Freezer y este a pesar de tener el mangekyou sharingan no sentía que podía ganar.

\- "ese sujeto es espeluznante"- dijo con temor Deidara que volaba por los aires viendo al emperador que tranquilamente tomaba camino rumbo hacia donde había colisionado nuestro héroe.

\- "NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE EL DERECHO DE SER CONSIDERADO UN SER SUPREMO ES MI DIOS JASHIN"- grito Hidan que junto a Kakuzu realizaron una combinación tratando de destazar a Freezer por la espalda.

\- "TOMA ESTO"- grito Kakuzu que realizó un jutsu de viento con el cual creo un gigantesco tornado, envolvió a Freezer.

\- "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía con locura Hidan al mismo tiempo que veía como Freezer trataba de escapar del tornado explosivo ascendiendo al cielo.

\- "NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA"- exclamo Hidan que lanzo un golpe de su guadaña a la cúspide de la cabeza de Freezer que simplemente subió ligeramente la mirada para ver a Hidan como si este se moviera en cámara lenta.

\- "el que no tiene escapatoria eres tú"- se escuchó sombríamente la voz de Freezer al mismo tiempo que dos pequeños movimientos destellantes bajaban y formaba una enorme cruz revelando a Hidan que explotaba en el aire a la vez que su cuerpo se despedazaba dejando un esta una lluvia de sangre y su torso, brazos, piernas, cadera, pecho y cabeza cayendo con violencia contra el suelo.

\- "despedazo a Hidan"- dijo con sorpresa Konan quien estaba cerca de donde los restos de su compañero avían colisionado.

\- "¿Qué clase de jutsu abra utilizado?"- cuestiono Kakuzu que no pudo reaccionar cuando Freezer a súper velocidad viajo y se paró detrás de él.

\- "no entiendo eso de los jutsus, sinceramente para mi es una estupidez y un desperdicio de tiempo eso de jugar con los dedos para poder usar sus poderes"- dijo Freezer que rápidamente y en un destello dorado este atravesó el pecho de Kakazu.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Kakuzu que escupía mucha sangre al mismo tiempo que noto como el brazo del emperador había destrozado su corazón.

\- "como ustedes me molestaron en mi momento de diversión, he decidido exterminar primero a los que utilizan capas con nubes rojas"- declaro Freezer que desincrusto el cuerpo de Kakuzu que se desplomo en el suelo.

\- "ese monstruo, acaba de matar así nada mas a 2 de los akatsukis, quienes se dice poseen un poder similar al de un kage"- dijo con temor Karui que estaba junto a su maestro Killer bee quien había decidido ayudar a su hermano y los otros kages contra Ginyu.

\- "es un monstruo, ¿cómo vamos a derrotarlo?"- pregunto Darui con un temblor en sus piernas al ver como Freezer caminaba hacia la alianza shinobi y una vez que este acabara con los akatsukis ellos serían los próximos.

\- "no tenemos tiempo para temer atáquelo"- grito con voz de mando Samui cuya voz saco de sus pensamientos y temores a la alianza shinobi que en una inmensa horda atacaron junto con los miembros restantes de akatsuki tratando de vencer al emperador del mal que desprendía su poderosa aura Golden.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL INTERIOR DEL GRAN AGUJERO DONDE LUCHABAN TAYUYÁ Y EL HARÉN DE GOKU.**

Anko saltaba de un lado a otro atacando con su kunai a la poderosa tayuyá quien poco a poco se acostumbraba a su velocidad.

\- "ESTOY HARTA DE TI, DÉJAME EN PAZ"- grito Tayuyá que lanzo un derechazo en el estómago de Anko que cayó en picado contra el suelo creando un cráter.

\- "mal…..mal….mal…..maldita"- dijo con dificultad y escupiendo sangre Anko que estaba inmóvil en el suelo.

\- "aún no he desquitado todas las que me debes"- dijo Tayuyá que bajo para ver a Anko.

\- "no puede ser el ki de Goku ha disminuido de repente, además el ki de Freezer amento de manera explosiva"- dijo Anko con sorpresa.

\- "parece ser que mi lord ha comenzado a destruir todo lo que se le ponga enfrente, una vez que el destruya a ese sucio mono y a las demás basuras yo estaré a su lado como su esposa"- dijo Tayuyá con una sonrisa diabólica mientras esta cargo un rayo de la muerte en su dedo con el cual quemaba un poco la frente de la inmóvil Anko que repentinamente sonrió para sorpresa de Tayuyá.

\- "¿porque sonríes, acaso te volviste loca del miedo?"- cuestiono Tayuyá que repentinamente pudo sentir un gran cambio en la atmosfera por la presión del poder que se acerca a ella,

\- "estamos listas"- dijo naruko que junto a Kushina, Mikoto, Tenten, Temari e Ino descendían desprendiendo una poderosa aura de batalla.

\- "¿cómo es posible?, su poder a aumento muchísimo"- dijo Tayuyá con sorpresa y temor.

\- "este es el poder de los saiyajin aquellos que tú y tu maldito jefe han despreciado y con el cual te destrozaremos"- dijo Kushina con soberbia que invoco una marejada de cadenas de diamantina que salían del suelo lo que obligo a tayuyá asaltar por los aires solo para ser recibida por Tenten que a velocidad súper sónica sacaba una espada.

\- "ESTA ES MI NUEVA TÉCNICA DE ESPADA DANZANTE"- grito Tenten que comenzó una lluvia de cortes destellantes que a una velocidad desgarraste cortaba el cuerpo de Tayuyá en varias zonas provocando un sin fin de heridas.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- grito Tayuyá que salió volando contra un muro tras una explosión provocada por el ataque de Tenten.

\- "MI TURNO"- exclamó Ino que salió corriendo a súper velocidad quemando el suelo tras una explosión sónica, para atrapar a Tayuyá en el aire y rápidamente incrustarla en el suelo para después levantarla como un muñeco de trapo.

\- "eres una idiota patética"- dijo Ino que realizó una patada giratoria curva en la parte baja de la mandíbula de Tayuyá que volaba hacia donde estaba en espera Mikoto que realizó una patada de tornillo la cual provocaba un enorme tornado a su paso mientras esta se encajaba en la cara de Tayuyá.

\- "TE LO MERECÍAS, MALDITA PUTA"- grito con furia Mikoto que mostraba sus ojos sharingan los cuales resplandecían con intensidad.

\- "QUÍTATE MIKOTO"- ordeno con furia Temari que había acumulado una inmensa cantidad de ki y chakra en sus brazos que estaban muy fortalecidos y cuya masa muscular avían aumentado más lo normal solo para realizar un monstruoso ataque de vientos huracanados con su abanico con el cual creo un torbellino que se comprimía para después impactar en Tayuya que explotaba en el aire desgarrando un poco la ropa de Tayuya que caía en picada al suelo.

\- "aun…..no….no estoy…vencida"- dijo con dificultad Tayuya que se levantaba poco a poco solo para ver 6 clones de Naruko que lanzaban una gran lluvia de rocas contra la kunoichi del sonido que rápidamente y como una ametralladora desmoronaba las rocas.

\- "que truco más estúpido"- dijo Tayuya con sarcasmo.

\- "te confiaste perra de Freezer"- dijo Naruko que desprendía una poderosa aura carmesí perteneciente al kyubi kaioken a la vez que esta planto un golpe de tirabuzón en la mandíbula de Tayuya al mismo tiempo que parte de su cara crujía y está en su interior se agrietaba desprendiendo 3 molares de Tayuya que salía rodando por el suelo solo para estrellarse contra una pared de roca cercana a ella dejándola estática y con un movimiento involuntario en sus piernas que temblaban pareciendo que esta se encontraba moribunda y con fallas motrices.

\- "es muy impresionante, todas ellas se fortalecieron de una maneara explosiva, es posible que cada una en este momento sean más fuerte que yo"- dijo con sorpresa Tsunade que bajaba rápidamente para estar junto a la lastimada Anko y preparada para usar su jutsu medico en la kunoichi de las serpientes

\- "ese es el senkai, el poder de volverse más fuertes después de recuperarse de lesiones y heridas graves tras una batalla, la habilidad que adquirimos gracias a nuestro amado Goku"- dijo Anko con alegría que sentía como sus heridas se curaban poco a poco a la vez que sentía que su ki y chakra iban en aumento señal de que el senkai estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo.

\- "es impresionante el poder de los saiyajin, y el hecho de que ellas poseen ese gran poder lo que significa que en un futuro podrían ser invencibles"- pensaba Tsunade que admiraba a las miembros del harén de Goku quienes se reunían al mismo tiempo que estas desprendían su aura de batalla el cual crecía más y más.

\- "JAMÁS…JAMÁS….JAMÁS LES PERDONARE LO QUE ME HICIERON, ESTA HUMILLACIÓN, EL DOLOR, Y EL SUFRIMIENTO, PERRAS SAIYAJIN LAS MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- gritaba con demencia y desesperación Tayuya que con los ojos inyectados de sangre enseñaba sus colmillos a la vez que la kunoichi del sonido encendía su aura violeta que crecía de manera exponencial como una gigantesca llama la cual se extendía y con un estallido provoco que el campo de batalla se incinerara con llamas purpuras.

\- "su ki volvió a aumentar"- dijo con sorpresa Mikoto, es posible que en este momento sea tan fuerte como un soldado de elite de Freezer.

\- "aduras penas pudimos contra uno de esos soldados luchando 9 de nosotras, no sé qué pasara ahora que no podemos contar con Sakura y Hinata"- dijo Kushina con una mirada seria.

\- "no importa lo que ocurra tenemos que matarla"- dijo con exigencia Ino que deseaba vengar a Sakura por lo que Tayuya le había hecho.

\- "por la victoria"- dijeron Naruko, Temari y Tenten que junto con las demás se lanzaron contra Tayuya que sonreía maniáticamente lista para matarlas.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA EN EL TERRITORIO DE OTOGAKURE.**

Una gran legión de ninjas con un poderoso grito de guerra atacaban a Freezer de manera desesperada trataban de aniquilarlo, pero el emperador a paso rápido los recibió barriendo a cientos de ellos que volaban por los aires sin control solo para dar un poderoso salto y aterrizar en un círculo de ninjas que lo rodeaban para después dar una serie de patadas despedazando a los shinobis que morían en el acto tras recibir los golpes de Freezer, que de manera magistral detenía cientos de espadas y shurikens para después realizar una serie de golpes giratorias arrancado las cabezas de varios shinobis.

\- "solo son insectos, les mostrare el significado del terror, jajajajajajajaja"- dijo entre risas maniáticas freezer que tomo la pierna de uno de los cadáveres de los ninjas y este lo utilizaba como un arma con el cual golpeaba a varios shinobis que caían sin dar mucha resistencia.

\- "MALDITA SEA NO LO ATAQUE A LO TONTO, EL ES MUY PODEROS"- grito Kakashi que era acompañado por los Ino, Shika, Cho, Gai y Hiashi que contemplaban con horror el inmenso poder de Golden Freezer que repentinamente destruyo con una esfera de que un ataque de muro de agua creado con un jutsu 50 ninjas que escupían el agua que implosiono con la esfera de ki que desintegraba a sus 50 víctimas creando una enorme cortina de humo.

\- "VOY A DISFRUTAR ESTOS MOMENTOS, NO ME IMPORTA QUIENES SEAN USTEDES, LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE PODRE BAÑAR MI CUERPO EN SANGRE FRESCA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- gritaba con placer y entre risas el emperador del mal que sujetaba por el cuello a Deidara que estaba muy mal herido y moribundo, pero para fortuna para él un ataque de repulsión gravitatoria golpeo a Freezer obligándolo a soltar al ninja de akatsuki a la vez que el emperador del mal barría el suelo si caer.

\- "pudiste resistir mi shinra tensei"- dijo Pain que separo frente a Freezer a la vez que este llamaba a sus seis caminos del dolor que se reunían listos para luchar.

\- "veo que eres un poco diferente a las de más basuras, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres basura"- dijo Freezer que se cruzaba de brazos ante Pain que ordeno a sus seis caminos del dolor que atacaran al emperador que veía al camino de Asura acercarse a él desprendiendo una armadura robótica que mostraba una serie de armas peligrosas y este era acompañado por el camino animal que realizó una serie de posiciones de mano invocando un monstruoso pájaro que caía contra Freezer que comenzó a sonreír con malicia.

\- "es bufonesco ver cómo me atacas con un muñeco metálico y un pájaro"- dijo Freezer que disparo un rayo de la muerte contra el monstruoso pájaro que se desplomaba totalmente agujerado por todos lados a la vez que Freezer se movió a gran velocidad para realizar varios golpes de presión con su dedo índice en las frentes de 3 de los seis caminos del dolor cuyas cabezas se inflaban un poco para después estallas de manera grotesca.

\- "imposible destruyo a los caminos de Asura, Animal y Naraka"- dijo con sorpresa Konan que volaba por los aires con sus alas de papel.

\- "Orochimaru alguna vez me conto que ustedes son considerados villanos en este mundo, bueno creo que es mi oportunidad de mostrarles lo que es un villano real"- dijo Freezer que encendió su aura dorada a la vez que este se arrojaba contra Konan destruyendo una de sus alas de papel para después lanzar un poderoso golpe con su cola el cual mando disparada contra el suelo a Konan quien no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y esta estaba en un gran cráter noqueada y casi muerta.

\- "eres un estorbo para nuestros divinos planes"- dijo Pain que junto a los 3 caminos de dolor restante se enfrascaron en un ataque contra Freezer, esto siendo visto por los ninjas del sonido que en una marejada de locura, fanatismo y confianza aumentaban sus ataques.

\- "acabemos con estos gusanos por la gloria del gran Freezer"- dijo un jounin del sonido que era seguido de soldados y shinobis que se cerraban como una falange macedónica acorralando a la alianza shinobi que retrocedían poco a poco en una aparente y muy posible derrota para el mundo ninja.

* * *

 **EN EL ÁREA DONDE LUCHABAN TRUNKS Y KYABE CONTRA LAS FUERZAS SIGMA.**

Los 2 súper saiyajin Trunks y Kyabe estaban en problemas ya que Comandante Nezi, Bizu y Ribet atacaban con desesperación y de mostrando su poderío al realizar el uso su carta del triunfo.

\- "términos con esto, fusionémonos"- dijo Nezi lo que era obedecido por Bizu y Ribet separando baria de sus piezas y reuniéndolas para formar aun solo y poderoso individuo.

\- "YO SOY EL SÚPER MEGA CAÑÓN SIGMA"- se presentó la nueva máquina mutante que desprendía rayos rojos de electricidad y un poderoso tornado de ki el cual ascendía al cielo.

\- "no presuman solo por fusionarse"- dijo Kyabe que lanzo una patada en la cabeza de la maquina mutante que contorsiono el cuello al mismo tiempo que su cabeza en forma de metal liquido se reacomodaba para después ver fijamente a Kyabe que no pudo reaccionar cuando el súper mega cañón sigma lanzo un portentoso puñetazo en la cara del saiyajin del universo 6 que salió disparado con violencia contra el suelo despedazando un sin fin de rocas para detenerse en el suelo quedando inmóvil.

estúpido confiado, dijo el súper mega cañón sigma.

\- "el confiado eres tú"- dijo Trunks que a súper velocidad apareció detrás de la maquina mutante para darle un codazo en la nuca desplomando al robot que se quejaba por el poderoso golpe del hijo de vegeta.

\- "¿estás bien?"- pregunto Trunks que se acercó a Kyabe que se limpiaba cara.

\- "si, ese sujeto me tomo desprevenido"- contesto Kyabe.

\- "es muy poderoso pero su velocidad es un asco, esa es nuestra ventaja"- dijo Trunks que junto al discípulo de su padre veía a la maquina mutante levantarse mientras este se reía.

\- "tienes toda la razón, en ese caso solo tengo que incrementar mi velocidad"- dijo el súper mega cañón sigma que comenzó a trasformase en una unidad aérea con la cual podía bolar y moverse a súper velocidad.

\- "este sujeto está lleno de muchas sorpresas"- dijo Trunks que sonreía ligeramente emocionándose ante su oponente.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN OTRA ÁREA DONDE LUCHABAN BUU Y EL GENERAL RILDO.**

Los choques de los golpes y las ondas expansivas resonaban por todo el lugar solo para revelar a Buu y al general Rildo que descendían al suelo mientras los dos realizaban un choque de disparos de ki en donde el pequeño demonio rosado llevaba la ventaja.

\- "este será tu final"- dijo Buu con tono infantil que incremento el poder de su ataque el cual alcanzo a Rildo que salía disparado contra una enorme roca donde este estaba inerte y con un ceño de malestar.

\- "asquerosa bolsa de grasa"- decía Rildo que con dificultad se levantaba.

\- "te convertiré en chocolate"- Dijo Buu que preparo su antena lista para su técnica de trasformación.

\- "EN ESE CASO YO TE TRANSFORMARE EN OTRA COSA"- grito Rildo que sorpresivamente disparo su puño como un cohete el cual impacto en la cara del desprevenido Buu que retrocedía un poco mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.

\- "SE ACABOOOOOOO"- grito Rildo que disparo un rayo de su boca con el cual comenzó a metalizar el cuerpo de Majin Buu.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Buu que se convertía en una inerte estatua de metal.

\- "jajajajajajaaja gane la pelea"- dijo entre risas Rildo que contemplaba a su derrotado rival.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL ÁREA DONDE LUCHABAN TRUNKS Y KYABE CONTRA LAS FUERZAS SIGMA.**

Trunks y Kyabe fueron testigos de la derrota de Majin Buu a manos del general Rildo lo que desato las alarmas entre los 2 saiyajines.

\- "no puede ser Buu fue derrotado"- dijo Trunks con sorpresa.

\- "así parece ser, lo que significa que es momento de que tu entres en acción"- dijo Kyabe que dio un ligero empujón a Trunks que entendió lo que trataba de decir el discípulo de su padre.

\- "te lo encargo"- dijo Trunks que encendió su aura dorada para salir disparado rumbo a donde estaba rildo.

\- "no te dejare escapar"- dijo el súper mega cañón sigma que utilizo uno de sus brazos extensibles tratando de alcanzar al saiyajin del futuro.

\- "no te lo permitiré"- declaro Kyabe que pateo el brazo de la maquina mutante al mismo tiempo que este rápidamente se arrojó contra el realizando una brutal lluvia de golpes que eran detenidos con dificultad por la armadura del súper mega cañón sigma.

\- "eres un maldito estorbo"- declaro la maquina mutante que no podía reaccionar al ataque de Kyabe.

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Rildo con la estatua de Buu este posaba victoriosamente a la vez que derribaba la estatua de metal y la pisaba con fuerza, mediste muchos problemas.

\- "pero es momento de que pases a mejor vida"- dijo Rildo que se preparó para destruir a Buu pero este no conto conque los saiyajin dividirían fuerzas y que Trunks a la velocidad del rayo se interpondría con el pisotón de Rildo para lanzarlo lejos del lugar con un golpe de hacha alejando al general que fulminaba con la mirada al hijo de vegeta.

\- "no dejare que destruyas a mi amigo, voy a aniquilarte"- dijo trunks que desprendía su aura dorada la cual se trasformaba arrojando destellos azules demostrando el máximo poder de trunks el cual rivalizaba con el poder del súper saiyajin blue.

\- "quien diría que había un sujeto tan fuerte como este aparte de Goku y vegeta, él es muy peligroso"- pensaba Rildo que sentía un ligero temor hacia el saiyajin del futuro

* * *

 **EN EL ÁREA CENTRAL DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

Los 5 kages se debatían entre la vida y la muerte ya que estos estaban respirando con cansancio tras realiza un gigantesco jutsu de tierra con el cual sepultaron con una monstruosa montaña al capitán Ginyu.

\- "estoy muy cansada"- dijo débilmente Mei Terumi.

\- "yo también pero no podemos detenernos ahora"- contesto Gaara.

\- "eso está claro mocoso, él es muy fuerte de seguir de esta forma nosotros seremos los perdedores"- dijo el Raikage que era cubierto por su aura eléctrica a la vez que este se acercó a Onoki y a Hiruzen que veía como de la montaña de piedra salió con un gran destello Ginyu que tenía su armadura completamente rota y este tenía varias heridas en su rostro y cuerpo.

\- "este juego es muy divertido, admito que sus habilidades para controlar los elementos son muy interesantes, pero creo que es hora de terminar este juego"- declaró el maligno capitán que comenzó a flotar ligeramente en el aire y este generaba un aura de muerte a su alrededor, para después transportarse detrás de Gaara y lanzar un golpe de karate con mucha potencia el cual apenas y por casi nada fue bloqueado por el escudo de arena de Gaara que se hacía aun lado con un ligero corte en la mejilla.

\- "eso fue peligroso, casi me decapita"- pensaba Gaara que se lanzó contra el capitán Ginyu en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- "quítate"- dijo el capitán que lanzo un golpe con su ante brazo con el cual mando volando como si nada a Gaara que choco contra Mei pero los dos fueros salvados por la calabaza de arena del kazekage que amortiguo la caída.

\- "ese tipo es un monstruo, no se cansa"- dijo Mei con temor.

\- "lo sé es como si este fuera inmortal"- contesto gaara al mismo tiempo que el Raikage a gran velocidad se lanzó contra el capitán golpeándolo por la nuca.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Ginyu que de repente pudo ver como el rey mono Enma de Hiruzen quien lo había invocado lo golpeo con su bastón en su entre pierna doblando del dolor a ginyu que apenas podía hablar por el dolor.

\- "tra…tra…..tra…..tramposo"- dijo en voz baja y con dificultad Ginyu que se sujetaba su entre pierna.

\- "ya no importa si es o no es justo, ganar lo es todo"- dijo con desesperación y entre jadeos de cansancio Hiruzen que sentía como perdía sus fuerzas por la vejes y la larga batalla.

\- "es mi turno"- dijo Onoki que realizó una serie de posiciones de mano y este escupió de su boca un golen de roca que como un boxeador lanzo una serie de golpes de uppercuts contra el maltrecho capitán que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con violencia para después dar un salto hacia atrás alejándose de los kages.

\- "MADITOOOOOOOOOOOOS"- grito el capitán Ginyu que disparo una gran esfera de ki contra los kages provocando una gigantesca explosión que barría con toda el área matando a varios soldados y shinobis que estuvieran en su camino.

\- "a….aa…..a…..aa…a"- trataba de gesticular palabra Hiruzen que yacía en el suelo herido junto a los demás kages que milagrosamente se salvaron pero con graves consecuencias ya que no podía continuar luchando.

\- "los matare a todos lenta y dolorosamente"- dijo Ginyu que se acercó y tomaba del cuello al Raikage a la vez que su cuello comenzaba a crujir.

\- "no…. Te… suplicare… maldita… escoria…...,"- dijo con dificultad el Raikage que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento en las manos de Ginyu.

Pero para fortuna del Raikage un enorme tentáculo como el de un calamar golpeo a Ginyu que soltaba al kage al mismo tiempo que el maligno capitán revotaba en el suelo quedando boca abajo.

\- "es un bijuu"- dijo con sorpresa Onoki que junto a los demás vio al hachibi que se trasformaba revelando a Killer bee quien tomo a su hermano y lo alejaba del lugar para estar cerca de Hiruze, Mei y Gaara.

\- "necesitare tu ayuda muchacho y también la de Shukaku"- dijo Killer Bee que veía a Gaara que estaba muy sorprendido por lo dicho por el ninja de la nube.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Bulma junto a wiss y Bills y el equipo estratégico de konoha veían el desarrollo de la guerra a través de los insectos robot de Bulma en donde se podía captar el aplastante regreso de las fuerzas de Freezer donde la derrota de Buu, el demente ataque de Freezer contra la alianza shinobi y la poca resistencia de Pain por contener al emperador del mal, así como el disminuyo de las fuerzas de la alianza por la falange del ejercito de Freezer los ponía muy nervios.

\- "esto es muy grave perderemos esta guerra en cuestión de minutos"- dijo Shiho que con lágrimas en los ojos veía a través de un monitor como su novio Shikamaru herido junto con Choji y asuma peleaban desesperadamente con una marejada de soldados que en cualquier momento los alcanzarían y los matarían.

\- "desde mi punto de vista ya perdimos esta maldita guerra"- dijo Kizashi Haruno que veía uno de los monitores donde el avance de ejercito de Freezer acorralaba a Kakashi y a Gai que como en una escena de desesperación en una película estos se movían de un lado a otro manteniendo su posición pero acabando con 50 enemigos que se acercaba, hasta que tristemente un disparo de energía de un arma de ki golpeo el costado izquierdo de Gai que cayó en el acto sujetándose la herida lleno de dolor al mismo tiempo que Kakashi utilizaba una vez más su Susano para barrer con los enemigos mientras este ayudaba a Gai que sonreía con malestar pero aun con deseos de luchar.

\- "¿Naruko dónde estás?"- pregunto Iruka que nerviosamente buscaba a su pequeña hermana entre la marejada de soldados que poco a poco estaban cerrándose y acribillando a la alianza shinobi que solo podía resistir gracias a Hiashi Hyuga, los Ino Shika Cho y los ninjas de elite de todas las aldeas que a pesar de que sabían que no tenían salvación seguían luchando solo con el fin de proteger su orgullo y honor.

\- "señor bills por favor ayúdenos, goku y buu fueron derrotados los 5 kages están a nada de morir, Trunks no podrá solo contra tantos enemigos y vegeta y Gohan ya no pueden pelear, por favor detenga a Freezer"- dijo Bulma con tono suplicante que veía varios monitores donde el maestro roshi y el quipo Kurenai no podía ni defenderse de los ataques del doctor Myu así como Kyabe y Trunks estaban en apuros contra sus enemigos.

\- "de acuerdo, de acuerdo, creo que esto ya se salió de control, es mejor que acabe con Freezer, pero no me hago responsable de lo que ocurra con este planeta después"- dijo Bills que daba un gran suspiro mientras este se levantaba de una silla para caminar a la salida de la base improvisada, pero este fue detenido por una voz la cual sorprendió a Bulma y a los presentes que vieron a Gohan, vegeta y al equipo de Zabuza que regresaron a konoha con el fin de que sus heridas fueran atendidas.

\- "detente señor Bills, sé que parece que no estemos pasando por un buen momento, pero le pido que confié en Kakaroto, él no ha perdido la pelea"- dijo Vegeta quien era abrazado por Bulma que con lágrimas en los ojos veía el muñón en donde antes estaba su brazo izquierdo.

\- "yo también se lo pido mi padre y sus esposas no han renunciado a la victoria, y si usted interviene eso lastimaría el honor de todos los guerreros y shinobis que pelean con todo su corazón para defender sus ideales creyendo que es lo correcto"- dijo elocuentemente Gohan que vio a Bills que con mirada seria retrocedió un poco para después tomar su camino rumbo a su silla.

\- "esos idiotas tienen una hora, si no pueden hacer nada en ese tiempo yo me moveré, les queda claro"- dijo bills con tono serio y de mando lo que animo a vegeta y a Gohan que se sentaban junto con el equipo Zabuza en el suelo para ser atendidos de sus lesiones por Shiho e Iruka.

\- "jajajajajaja, no puedo creer que usted sea tan considerado con los sentimientos de otros, señor Bills"- dijo Wiss con una risita risueña a la vez que este desvío la mirada a uno de los monitores.

\- "cállate, solo hago lo que se me antoja"- contesto Bills con tono fastidiado.

\- "bueno en realidad no creo que sea necesario que usted intervenga"- dijo Wiss cuyas palabras llamaron la atención de todos los presentes que veían el mismo monitor que el sonriente ángel veía.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

Kyabe estaba en un gran intercambio de golpes con el súper mega cañón sigma donde a pesar del tamaño y corpulencia de la maquina mutante este tenía una buena velocidad con la cual pudo mantener el ritmo del súper saiyajin.

\- "la armadura de este tipo es muy resistente"- dijo Kyabe que salto hacia atrás tratando de ganar un poco de distancia y planear su próximo movimiento.

\- "en realidad crees que has visto todas mis habilidades, solo estoy comenzando"- dijo el súper mega cañón sigma que estiro de manera explosiva sus brazos extensibles mecánicos con los que rápidamente amarro y atrapo a Kyabe.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de dolor Kyabe que sentía como la maquina mutante lo aplastaba con sus poderosos brazos.

\- "es una lástima chico, pero no fuiste un buen oponente"- dijo el súper mega cañón sigma que rápidamente y sin aviso recibió una patada cuya violencia lo obligó a soltar a Kyabe que en el suelo pudo ver a sus salvadoras siendo nada más y nada menos que Caulifla y Kale quienes venían acompañadas de una muchacha desconocida para él.

\- "ja, eres un bueno para nada Kyabe no puedo creer que esta hojalata te esté dando problemas, además aun no puedes morir me prometiste que me enseñarías eso del súper saiyajin"- dijo Caulifla con una sonrisa.

\- "señorita caulifla, señorita kale, me alegro que estén bien"- dijo gentilmente Kyabe que se recomponía del ataque de la maquina mutante.

\- "no sé quiénes son, pero no permitiré que me estorben"- dijo el súper mega cañón sigma que rápidamente y tras sus palabras pudo ver como caulifla a súper velocidad lo abrazo por la espalda y le aplico un gran suplex el cual creo un enorme cráter con la cabeza del robot.

\- "cierra la boca estúpido no vez que trato de hablar con mi amigo"- dijo Caulifla que después de lo dicho dio un escupitajo lleno de desdén a la máquina.

\- "Caulifla eres impresionante"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Fuu y Kale que sentían gran admiración por la chica saiyajin del universo 6.

\- "me apenan"- dijo Caulifla un poco avergonzada, pero feliz por las palabras de sus amigas.

señorita Caulifla le agradezco su ayuda, pero no tiene que preocuparse por mí, yo me are cargo de este robot, le pido por favor que usted y las demás señoritas sirvan de apoyo para las personas que está en peligro detrás de nosotros"- dijo Kyabe que con su dedo apunto hacia donde estaban los 5 kages y el capitán Ginyu.

\- "como siempre actuando como un boy scout, ja nunca cambiaras Kyabe pero me parece bien ese sujeto parece ser un buen rival, así que te dejamos con esta chatarra, más te vale no perder"- dijo Cauliflia con una sonrisa a la vez que esta junto con Kale y Fuu partieron en ayuda de los ninjas de la alianza shinobi.

\- "si, no se preocupe"- dijo Kyabe que encendió su aura dorada y veía al súper mega cañón sigma que se levantaba.

\- "no creas que ya me he perdido"- declaro el súper mega cañón sigma que activo sus turbinas para elevarse en el aire listo para su último ataque aéreo contra kyabe que estaba muy enojado por el trato que el robot le había dado.

\- "NUNCA PERDERÉ CON UN MONTÓN DE METAL Y TORNILLOS SIN CORAZÓN, TU SOLO USAS DATOS PARA LUCHAR, PERO MI MAESTRO ME ENSEÑÓ A PELEAR CON EL ORGULLO Y EL HONOR DE UN SAIYAJIN, GALICK HOOOOOO"- gritaba kyabe que utilizo la técnica de su maestro vegeta con la cual golpeo al súper mega cañón sigma que quedo estático en medio del rayo violeta.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- grito por última vez la maquina mutante que era desintegrada por kyabe que esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que este se sentaba en el suelo intentando recuperar algo de su energía perdida en el combate.

\- "ese muchacho derroto a uno de sus comandantes"- dijo un shinobi de konoha.

\- "si eso quiere decir que sus mejores guerreros están cayendo"- dijo un ninja de la arena cercano a él.

\- "no se preocupen ya falta poco para acabar con esta guerra"- dijo un jounin de otogakure que animaba a sus camaradas para continuar con la matanza, pero para su infortunio una persona en forma de proyectil cayó encima de él matándolo al instante revelando a Rock Lee.

\- "ese es el poder de la juventud, dijo Lee con ánimos.

\- "cálmate Lee guarda fuerza para estas basuras"- dijo Neji que caía del cielo cerca del chico cejudo.

\- "parece ser que estamos salvados"- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo para Gai que parecía un poco confundido hasta que comenzaron enormes explosiones que mataban a miles de soldados y shinobis del sonido rompiendo la falange y provocando el contrataque por los ninjas de elite de la alianza shinobi que comenzaron a destruir todo lo que se les pusiera en frente.

\- "¿Qué ocurre?"- cuestiono un soldado de Freezer que rápidamente recibió su respuesta cuando su corazón fue atravesado por un ataque de ki perteneciente a número 18.

\- "supongo que llegamos a tiempo" - dijo la hermosa androide.

\- "bueno se dice que los héroes siempre llegan tarde"- dijo número 17 que utilizo su energía ilimitada para barrer de un solo tajo y sin dificultad con diez mil enemigos.

\- "tenemos refuerzos, es nuestro momento de atacar"- dijo Samui que junto a las fuerzas de la aldea de la nube comenzaron a exterminar a los ninjas del sonido y soldados de Freezer que estaban en tierra y desafortunadamente no tuvieron oportunidad de escapar.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

La llegada de los dos androides gemelos sorprendió a Bulma y a los demás que habían recuperado las esperanzas de la victoria.

\- "es increíble ellos dos están destruyendo gran parte del ejército invasor"- dijo con sorpresa Shiho.

\- "no solo eso han destruido la formación enemiga lo que ha permitido un contrataque de nuestras fuerzas"- dijo Iruka con una gran sonrisa.

\- "17, 18 que bueno que llegaron, aunque se tardaron"- dijo Bulma con alegría a la vez que esta estaba junto a Vegeta que esbozo una media sonrisa astuta.

\- "les dije que no había porque precipitarse"- dijo Wiss con su típica sonrisa lo que animo a Gohan que comprendió las palabras del guardián de Bills que solo estaba con los ojos cerrados descansando en su silla.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

había una lluvia de explosiones de donde salieron el general Rildo y y Trunks que le daba un rodillazo en el estómago doblado al general que furioso contesto con un codazo que fue bloqueado por Trunks que no pudo reaccionar cuando Rildo realizo una patada baja contra su cabeza derribando a Trunks que rápidamente se levantó y evito una segunda patada de Rildo.

\- "eres patético, tus golpes son muy débiles"- dijo Trunks que comenzó una lluvia de golpes en el abdomen de Rildo para después terminarlo con una patada de tijera en la mandíbula.

\- "jajajajajajajajajaja"- reía Rildo que disparo su brazo como un cohete contra Trunks que era sujetado por la cara por la mano de rindo que barría el suelo con su cuerpo para después atraer de nuevo su brazo y sujetar el pequeño cuerpo de Trunks frete a él.

\- "para tu información soy muy bueno para esta clase de peleas"- dijo Rildo con desdén, pero este noto como trunks sonreía presuntuosamente para después disparar una lluvia de esferas de ki contra el cuerpo de Rildo que lo soltaba lleno de dolor y confusión.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba rildo de dolor.

\- "yo estoy acostumbrado a pelear con cobardes tramposos como tú"- dijo Trunks con una sonrisa presuntuosa que veía a Rildo sujetándose el estómago algo confundido solo para ver como una montaña de rocas le caía encima ya que trunks había planeado su ataque con anterioridad y este arrojo algunas esferas de ki contra un risco cercano.

\- "MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba Rildo que era cubierto por completo por la marejada de rocas.

\- "vamos levántate, eso solo fue un saludo"- dijo Trunks que se acercaba al montículo que repentinamente estallaban en un fulgor amarillo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Rildo que liberaba su poder con el cual salió de la trampa de roca.

\- "ERES UN PENDEJO SI CREES QUE CON ESE TRUCO INFANTIL ME GANARAS"- exclamo Rildo con furia que rápidamente noto que el saiyajin del futuro ya no estaba frente a él.

\- "¿Dónde está?"- se cuestionó así mismo Rildo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- "NO PERMITIRÉ QUE OTRO MUNDO SEA DESTRUIDO FRENTE A MIS OJOS, JURO QUE PROTEGERÉ A LA GENTE DE ESTA DIMENSIÓN DE VIVIR ESE INFIERNO, GALICK HO"- se escuchó el majestuoso grito de batalla y desesperación de Trunks en el cielo arriba del general que puso una última expresión en su rosto la cual estaba llena de terror ante lo que veía.

\- "ESPERA NO LO HAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS"- grito Rildo que recibió de tajo el poderoso rayo violeta que lo levantaba en el aire al mismo tiempo que explotaba en un gigantesco domo de energía que acedia al cielo desapareciendo un cúmulo de nubes.

\- "SE ACABÓ, MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- grito Trunks que aumento la fuerza de su galick ho que se arremolinaba con violencia y velocidad para comprimirse en un destello similar a una estrella enana que tintineaba inestablemente.

\- "LORD BABY…..LO LAMENTO….E…E…..E….HE PERDIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba por última vez en agonía el maléfico general Rildo que se desintegraba un una lluvia de polvo sin dejar rastro del sirviente de Baby.

\- "lo logre lo he derrotado, pero fue una fortuna que pudiera controlar el galick ho de esa manera un error y abría destruido este planeta"- pensaba Trunks que daba un gran suspiro a la vez que este se acercó a la estatua de Buu.

\- "parece ser que el efecto no desaparece, aunque ese tipo allá muerto, podría ser muy peligroso tengo que llevarlo con mi madre para ver si podemos salvar su vida"- dijo Trunks que levantó la estatua de metal y este volaba rumbo a konoha a sabiendas de que con la llegada de los androides gemelos y de esas chicas saiyajin la situación estaba controlada y que este podría regresar una vez allá dejado a Buu en la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

 **EN OTRA ÁREA DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

El maligno doctor Myu continuaba ametrallando una roca donde el maestro Roshi y el equipo Kurenai se escondían temerosos.

\- "esto es muy malo la roca se encoje"- dijo con temor Shino que se acercaba más a su sensei que instintivamente intentaba proteger a sus alumnos.

\- "no se preocupen Shino, Kiba yo los protegeré, no permitiré que ustedes mueran en este lugar"- dijo Kurenai que abrazaba a sus discípulos.

\- "así se habla Kurenai todos debemos protegernos los unos a los otros y si es necesario morir cumpliendo nuestros últimos deseos GUHEHEHE"- decía entre risas pervertidas el maestro Roshi que de alguna manera abrazaba a Kurenai mientras este metía sus manos entre la ropa de la kunoichi y masajeaba sus pechos moviéndolos de un lado a otro.

\- "mal…mal….mal….maldito… viejo…..puerco…..a…..aa…aa….a"- decía Kurenai de manera entre cortada, enojada y sonrojada quien de repente e inesperadamente jadeaba y parecía animada por el toque de las manos del viejo Roshi.

\- "wow no usas sostén"- decía el viejo pervertido que repentinamente reacciono y detuvo su broma pervertida al ver la reacción de la kunoichi.

\- "no puede ser, se su ponía que era una broma, pero tu….tu….tu tuviste un orgasm….,"- decía el maestro Roshi con nerviosismo que no pudo terminar la última y vulgar frase ya que kurenai sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos dio un puñetazo en la cara del viejo pervertido lanzándolo fuera de la roca.

\- "MUERE DICIENDO TÚ ULTIMAS MALDITAS PALABRAS VIEJO CERDO"- grito Kurenai viendo al viejo Roshi que repentinamente comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro mientras el maligno doctor comenzó a dispararle de manera violenta.

\- "tu lívido te traición, jajajajajajajaja"- decía centre risas el doctor Myu que disparaba su metralleta contra el maestro de Goku que corría como loco dando círculos por el lugar a la vez que este subía en varias rocas y árboles que se despedazaban con las balas.

\- "hay no, hay no en la cara que soy actor"- decía el maestro Roshi que cómicamente corría tratando de regresar a la roca donde estaba escondido el equipo Kurenai.

\- "estás loca casi haces que me maten"- dijo el maestro Roshi con enojo a Kurenai que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- "si tienes tiempo para tus estupideces mejor piensa en algo para detener a ese científico loco"- dijo Kurenai con furia y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

\- "yo tengo un plan"- dijo kiba sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- "¿Cuál es?"- cuestiono el maestro Roshi con curiosidad y sorpresa ya que él pensaba que kiba no era de los que usara la cabeza.

\- "se lo diré, pero con una condición"- dijo Kiba seriamente mientras el doctor Myu se acercaba poco a poco para desmoronar la roca que estaba a punto de ceder.

\- "esa roca ya está muy delgada muy pronto sedera y los are queso suizo"- dijo Myu con veneno en sus palabras mientras los cilindros de su ametralladora aumentaban la potencia de sus disparos.

\- "ESTÁ BIEN DIME TUS CONDICIONES"- exclamo el maestro Roshi ya con un tono nervios al ver la roca que los defendía agrietándose.

\- "de acuerdo entonces tendrás que prometer entrenarme después de esta batalla"- dijo Kiba con determinación.

\- "DE ACUERDO DE ACUERDO, TE ENTRENARE, PERO TENDRÁ QUE CUMPLIR CON UNA PEQUEÑA PRUEBA ANTES, PERO ESTOY SEGURO QUE LA PASARAS ASÍ QUE DIME EL MALDITO PLAN"- exclamo el maestro Roshi que vio como una bala por fin había atravesado la roca y esta le rozo la nariz.

\- "de acuerdo es un trato"- dijo Kiba que se acercó al oído del viejo pervertido y le contaba el plan dejando expectantes a Shino y a Kurenai que también querían saber que pasaría.

\- "¿estás seguro de esto mocoso, necesitaras mucha velocidad para eso?"- cuestiono el maestro Roshi.

\- "no hay problema estoy preparado para eso así que cumple con tu parte en este plan"- contesto Kiba que comenzó a endurecer su cuerpo y se preparaba mentalmente mientras este se hacía a un lado a la vez que el maestro se pegaba a la roca y veía a Kurenai con seriedad.

\- "muy bien, Kurenai"- llamo el maestro a la kunoichi que lo veía confundida y expectante de saber que planeaban él y Kiba.

\- "KURENAI ME ENCANTARÍA QUE FUERAS MI REFRIGERADOR, PARA METERTE HASTA LOS HUEVOS"- grito de manera extremadamente vulgar, grotesca y sin control el maestro Roshi que vio como si fuera en cámara lenta a Kurenai cuyo rostro se trasformaba poco a poco y su piel se pintaba roja como la de un colérico demonio y usando toda su fuerza lanzo un portentoso derechazo al rostro de Roshi que rápidamente puso a Kiba como escudo recibiendo el ataque de su maestra.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, DUELEEEEEEEEEEE, MUCHOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba el Inuzuka que salió disparado como un misil supersónico a través de la lánguida roca rumbo al maligno doctor que tuvo que detener sus disparos y este apenas pudo esquivar al Inuzuka que cayó de cabeza contra el suelo dejando lo como un topo solo con las piernas fuera de un gran y humeante agujero.

\- "eso estuvo cerca, admito que el ataque de ese mocoso fue inesperado y espectacular, pero ahora que su escudo ya no existe los matare a todos"- dijo con seguridad el maligno doctor que reactivo su ametralladora.

\- "lo siento, pero esta pelea ya termino gracias a ese chico"- dijo el maestro Roshi que estaba frente a Myu listo para atacarlo.

\- "tienes delirios seniles anciano, ¿qué crees que podrás hacer?"- cuestiono burlonamente el maligno doctor que por simple curiosidad dio una ligera mirada hacia donde estaba Kiba quien sorpresivamente y antes de estrellarse contra el suelo había dejado una pequeña botella con un sello grabado en su superficie cerca de donde estaba el doctor que aterrorizado y sudando entendió lo que pasaba.

\- "no, no puedo permitir que pase esto"- dijo el doctor Myu que corría intentado alcanzar la botella

\- "NO TIENE CASO, DESAPARECE, MAFUBAAAAAAAAAAAA"- gritaba el maestro Roshi que realizo su poderos técnica cuyo rayo verdoso se convertía en un tempestuoso tornado que atrapaba en sus corrientes a Myu que giraba de un lado a otro.

\- "LORD BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, AYÚDEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- grito con un escalofriante y desesperado el doctor Myu que se convertía en un destello de energía que giraba rumbo al cielo para después dar una última vuelta y caer en picada para introducirse dentro de la botella la cual era tapada por un corcho que tenía en su posesión un muy lastimado Kiba que con una sonrisa se desplomaba en el suelo.

\- "¿kiba estas bien?"- pregunto Shino que se acercó a su amigo.

\- "¿qué les pareció mi estrategia para ganar velocidad supersónica?"- cuestiono Kiba muy lastimado y con una sonrisa.

\- "sinceramente la considero una verdadera estupidez, pero también muy osada y valiente"- dijo con orgullo Kurenai que se cercó para ayudar a su discípulo.

\- "hemos acabado con el cerebro de las fuerzas de Freezer, Goku no sé qué te habrá pasado, pero es momento de que termines con esto"- pensaba seriamente el maestro Roshi que veía el cielo tras el triunfo que les aseguraba el fin de las estrategias y las tecnologías militares del emperador del mal.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL INTERIOR DEL GRAN AGUJERO DONDE LUCHABAN TAYUYÁ Y EL HARÉN DE GOKU.**

Se presenciaban atronadoras explosiones en donde 7 destellos de luz perseguían sin piedad a una figura que elegantemente las confrontaba rebelando a las miembros de harén de Koku que entre todas lanzaban una serie de golpes contra Tayuyá que los bloquea, esquivo o desviaba dependiendo de su peligrosidad ya que esta aprendió a clasificar los golpes.

\- "es mi turno"- dijo Tayuyá que tomo por el brazo a Kushina a quien levanto con una voltereta para después posicionarla en su campo de visión y la asoló con una lluvia de golpes similares al estilo Hyuga.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba de desesperación Kushina que de repente fue mandada contra el suelo con un golpe con la palma abierta por parte de Tayuyá que se regodeaba en su crapulencia.

\- "fue un gran error de su parte creer que solo por incrementar su poder un poco ya podían ganarme"- decía tayuyá que realizo un giro extraño y esta lanzo un golpe contra Temari que utilizo su abanico como escudo, pero este fue despedazado por la onda de energía negativa de tayuyá.

\- "NO, MI ABANICO"- exclamo Temari que comenzó a recibir una serie de patadas en el abdomen, así como una combinación de puñetazos apuntados a su rostro y que la ex kunoichi de la arena no podía bloquear.

\- "contigo ya van dos"- dijo Tayuyá que realizo un potente golpe de maso en la cúspide de la cabeza de Temari que con un crujido de su cráneo y cuello caía en picada al suelo.

\- "MALDITA COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A TEMARI Y A KUSHINA"- grito Tenten que realizo un súper ataque con su espada contra Tayuyá quien repentinamente se movía a una velocidad que parecía que Tenten se había detenido en el tiempo.

\- "esta es mi verdadera velocidad"- dijo Tayuyá con una sonrisa que desenfundo una kunai y esta trato de degollar a Tenten que con desesperación incremento su velocidad más allá de lo que su cuerpo podría tolerar.

\- "NO ME IMPORTA NADA TE DESTRIPARE CON MI ESPADA"- grito Tenten sentía como todos sus músculos se desgarraban con violencia y esta comenzó a traspirar una gran cantidad de sangre la cual se evaporaba por la fricción de la velocidad que ella había alcanzado mientras esta daba un salto sobre Tayuyá que sorprendida apenas pudo bloquear el sablazo de Tenten que comenzó un gran combate de espadas con Tayuyá que se defendía y atacaba con su kunai.

\- "RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO, MÁS RÁPIDO TENGO QUE MOVERME MÁS RÁPIDO, gritaba desesperadamente Tenten que sentía como su piel se quemaba con la velocidad.

\- "tu velocidad es mejor que la mía, pero para tu infortunio yo soy más fuerte que tú"- declaro Tayuyá que de su mano libre creo una espada de ki con la cual despedazo la hoja del katana de Tenten que horrorizada recibió un sablazo que cortaba su estómago mientras esta se estrellaba con una pared de roca y quedaba fuera de combate.

\- "ya van 3"- dijo Tayuyá que daba un ligero suspiro a la vez que esta veía a Mikoto quien con su sharingan quería atacarla con un genjutsu.

\- "no te funcionara el uso de un genjutsu e anticipado todos tus movimientos especiales mujer Uchiha"- dijo Tayuyá que sacaba su flauta y rápidamente dio un poderoso silbido a través de esta creando una terrible explosión sónica cuyas ondas alcanzaron a Mikoto y a las demás kunoichis de konoha.

\- "HIJA DE PERRAAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito Mikoto que se cubría los oídos y cerraba los ojos mientras que sus tímpanos sangraban un poco.

\- "ya son 4"- dijo con tono demoniaco tayuyá que tomo a Mikoto por la cabeza y la estrello contra en suelo de roca del agujero.

\- "de…de…..de….demonios…,"- dijo Mikoto que se desmayaba mientras tayuyá veía con demencia a Naruko, Anko, Ino y a Tsunade que estaban sorprendidas por la velocidad con la que tayuyá las estaba despedazando.

\- "yo soy la quinta Hokage, no tengo ninguna intención de morir en manos de una vestía como tú"- dijo Tsunade que se lanzó contra Tayuyá en una brutal batalla de taijutsu.

\- "muy impresionante lady Hokage eres muy poderosa a pesar de que tú no tienes los genes de ese saiyajin en tu cuerpo, por lo que mereces todos mis elogios"- dijo Tayuyá que repentinamente realizo una serie de rápidas y mortales llaves de aikido en los brazos de Tsunade que descompuestamente se doblaba del dolor.

\- "GOLPES DE PRESIÓN"- grito Tayuyá que rápidamente dio una serie de golpes en los puntos del sistema nervioso de Tsunade para después terminarla con un derechazo en el vientre generando un estallido sónico que atravesó el cuerpo de Tsunade y creando un cráter en la pared de roca a sus espaldas.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Tsunade que se desplomo al suelo mientras esta vomitaba sangre y se sujetaba el estómago con dolor,

\- "cinco, faltan tres"- dijo Tayuyá con frialdad y soberbia hacia sus rivales.

\- "nosotras tenemos que ganar"- dijo Ino con una mirada ensombrecida.

\- "tenemos que volver a casa para regresar a nuestros pacíficos y pervertidos días junto a nuestro amado"- dijo Anko quien también tenía una mirada ensombrecida.

\- "REGRESAREMOS, REGRESAREMOS, REGRESAREMOS CON GOKU A CASAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito Naruko con furia mientras esta junto con Anko e Ino atacaron a Tayuyá.

\- "MUÉSTRENME LO QUE TIENEN, PERRAS SAIYAJIN"- exclamo Tayuyá lista para recibir el ataque de las 3 kunoichis que peleaban solo por la voluntad de estar de vuelta con su prometido.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE FREEZER Y PAIN.**

El líder de akatsuki que había perdido a todos sus caminos del dolor se defendía con un escudo de chakra de un ataque psíquico con rocas por parte de emperador del mal que a súper velocidad conecto un golpe en la cara de Pain que se deformaba para después salir barriendo el suelo con su cuerpo.

\- "te mostrare el camino del dolor"- dijo Freezer que presumía sus habilidades a Pain que como un zombi se levantaba para encarar al emperador.

\- "LAMENTABLE MENTE PARA TI MI DOLOR YA ES MUY GRANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- grito Pain que dio un puñetazo al suelo provocando que una gran cantidad de agua saliera y esta empapara el lugar creando una espesa bruma.

\- "aquí vamos"- dijo Pain que a súper velocidad se lanzó contra Freezer que comenzó a disparar un sin fin de rayos de la muerte los cuales Pain esquivaba como podía.

\- "¿qué pasa, no se su ponía que me atacarías?"- pregunto, Freezer sonriendo al ver como Pain esquivaba los ataque en un estado defensivo total ante un tornado de fuego y energía que lo rodearon.

\- "SHINRA TENSEEEEEEEEEEEI"- grito Pain que juntaba las palmas de sus manos y con ayuda de su repulsión gravitatoria desapareció el tornado de fuego y energía.

\- "no puede ser posible"- dijo Pain con temor al ver como Freezer atravesó el shinra tensei y este sujetaba el rostro de Pain el cual se deformaba y apretaba los dientes desesperadamente.

\- "ÉL ES UN MONSTRUO INFERNAL"- exclamó Pain que fue lanzado por los aires por Freezer,

\- "de continuar de esta manera no tendré otra opción"- pensaba Pain que rebotaba en el suelo de un lado a otro hasta caer boca abajo frente al emperador del mal que disparo una lluvia de rayos de la muerte contra pain que coloco sus manos al frente y utilizo su shinra tensei para repeler los ataque como podía.

\- "me gusta esa determinación, pero no eres el oponente indicado para mí"- dijo Freezer que aumento su poder y este disparo una gran esfera de ki la cual no pudo ser repelida por Pain que exploto en el lugar desgarrando su banda ninja y su capa negra dejando expuesto parte de su cuerpo que caía sin control creando un enorme cráter.

\- "su pongo que esto ya se acabó"- dijo Freezer con tono fastidiado y viendo a Pain que con dificultad parecía tratar de juntar el chakra que le quedaba para realizar un jutsu especial como último recurso.

\- "no tengo otra opción lo sellare con el chibaku tensei"- pensaba Pain que en su último intento de victoria planeaba sellar a Freezer quien perdió el interés en el líder de akatsuki solo para ver a 17 y a 18 despedazando a su ejército.

\- "estoy cansado de esto será mejor que se acabe este conflicto inútil, solo deseo escuchar la flauta de tayuyá una vez más"- dijo en voz baja y cansada Golden Freezer que levanto la mano para después chasquear los dedos que repentinamente generaron un desmesurado y dantesco resplandor blanco que silencio todo el lugar que se tornaba en un perturbador ambiente blanco que después de algunos segundos se escuchó una enorme detonación que era acompañada de un gigantesco domo que barría con todo a su paso a la vez que el domo de energía ascendía al cielo para perderse de vista y revelar una enorme área de campos áridos y secos en donde millones de personas desaparecieron de la faz del planeta.

\- "estoy muy impresionado, quien diría que tu tenías un campo de fuerza tan poderos"- dijo Freezer que veía a número 17 que utilizo un enorme escudo androide con el que protegió a la mayoría de los ninjas y guerreros aliados y enemigos que luchaban en esta guerra que parecía ser algo más allá de lo que podían enfrentar simples humanos y alienígenas de bajo rango.

\- "ese tipo es un monstruo, realmente pensaba matarnos a todos nosotros sin importar que sus aliados estuvieran aquí"- dijo la androide número 18 con un ligero temblor de miedo.

\- "así parece, pero no creo que sea el momento para juzgarlo, lo único que nos queda es detenerlo"- contesto el estoico androide 17 quien parecía ser el único con el poder suficiente como para tener una pelea de igual a igual con Freezer.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN ÁREA LEJANA EN EL CIELO.**

Pain inmóvil era cargado por Konan que desesperadamente voló con sus alas de papel y protegió el cuerpo de Pain que era de mucha importancia para ella y otra persona, Konan.

\- "¿porque interviniste en la pelea?"- pregunto Pain inmóvil ya que este ya no tenía chakra para controlar la motricidad de su cuerpo.

\- "ese sujeto es muy poderos no nos queda más opción que mantener la distancia por el momento, hasta que recuperes tu chakra y puedas realizar el chibaku tensei para sellarlo si es necesario"- dijo Konan que fríamente se alejaba del campo de batalla que tras recuperar el conocimiento después de recibir el de Freezer esta ordeno a los miembros de akatsuki que escaparan en cuanto tuvieran una oportunidad, lo que sería obedecido por Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu negro, Kakuzu que sobrevivió gracias a sus otros corazones y Hidan que era inmortal y en pedazos fue cargado por su compañero, así como Itachi que a pesar de mostrar mucho malestar por el escape de la organización este decidió obedecer la orden de mala gana ya que akatsuki no podía darse el lujo de perecer en manos de Freezer en ese lugar sin cumplir sus objetivos los cuales aún eran un misterio para el mundo ninja, por lo que se reagruparían para planear la búsqueda de un método con el cual poder eliminar al emperador del mal que los superaba en cuestiones de poder y fuerza bruta en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

* * *

 **POR SU PARTE EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

El equipo táctico presencio con horror el acto de Freezer el cual mostro un gran desdén por la vida de todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar.

\- "ese tipo es un desquiciado trato de matar atados incluyendo a sus aliados"- dijo Gohan con miedo y asco por el emperador del mal.

\- "lo que asusta más es el fanatismo de esos locos que pelean por él, fueron testigos de lo que ese tipo hizo y aun así siguen peleando es como si estuvieran listos para morir"- dijo Iruka con sorpresa.

\- "no es de sorprenderse esos tipos creen que podrán regresar de la muerte gracias a ese arco dimensional el cual puede revivir a los muertos del infierno"- dijo bills que se mantenía tranquilo en su silla.

\- "¿Qué diablos está haciendo Kakaroto porque no sale de ese agujero y pelea?"- cuestiono Vegeta con enojo, no tengo idea.

\- "pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que su ki está un poco inestable, es como si este estuviera en conflicto consigo mismo, y este sufriendo un cambio e intentara estabilizarse por sí solo"- dijo Wiss con su mano en la barbilla analizando la situación con nuestro héroe.

\- "¿un cambio?"- cuestiono Bills que abría sus ojos para ver que quería decir su ayudante.

\- "aun no estoy seguro, pero creo que Goku está tratando de deshacerse de sus confusiones y dudas las cuales han provocado que Freezer le tomara ventaja con esa patada que lo mando al suelo"- contesto Wiss con seriedad.

\- "DESHACERSE DE SUS CONFUSIONES Y DUDAS, ES DECIR MOVERSE DE MANERA AUTOMÁTICA DURANTE LA PELEA"- grito Bills con sorpresa ya que este entendía lo que Wiss trataba de dar a entender y lo cual no fue entendido por los demás que estaban muy confundidos con eso de pelear de manera automática exceptuando a Vegeta quien había escuchado de ese estilo de pelea del ángel cuando los entrene hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

En una enorme fisura maltrecha y llena de rocas se encontraba sepultado en sus restos nuestro héroe que se encontraba en penumbras totales mientras este estaba teniendo todo tipo de emociones los culés se retorcían en un colash de imágenes en su mente que estaba caótica, que iban desde imágenes de su primera pelea con Freezer, su pelea con Freezer en la tierra, su encuentro con Zamasu, su llegada al mundo ninja, cuando conoció a Anko, Hiruze, Kakashi, el sabio pervertido, Naruko y a las de más chicas, sus aventuras y momentos divertidos con Shikamaru, Kiba y sus amigos hasta el momento que enfrento a Shikabane.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – BASE SUBTERRANEA DE RAIZ**

Goku perseguía el maligno líder de raíz danzo que escapaba despavorido del saiyajin tras un ataque sorpresa de konoha contra su organización que pretendía rebelarse contra la aldea, la pelea fue dominada por Goku en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero Danzo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse por lo que decidió utilizar un múltiple genjutsu contra el saiyajin.

\- "lo siento, pero tu truco de la hipnosis no me afectara"- dijo goku con media sonrisa arrogante.

\- "lo sé, pero podrás soportar varios genjutsu al mismo tiempo"- contesto danzo que quito las vendas de su brazo derecho el cual estaba cubierto de forma grotesca por ojos sharingan.

\- "mueres son Goku"- dijo Danzo que lanzó un poderos genjutus contra el saiyajin que termino en una especie de dimensión oscura la cual era iluminada por una luna carmesí que era adornada por las aspas del sharingan.

\- "¿dónde estoy?"- se cuestionó nuestro héroe que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro solo para observar los cadáveres ensangrentados de sus prometidas, así como una visión de la aldea envuelta en llamas y una sombra de un hombre que lo veía fijamente con una maléfica sonrisas y una mirada fría y penetrante, es inútil este truquito no me asusta.

\- "AAAAAH"- dijo Goku que encendía su ki acompañado de un grito de batalla destruyendo el genjutsu de Danzo que salió volando tras el poderos viento huracanado creado por el saiyajin.

\- "no, cómo pudiste resistir mi jutsu"- dijo Danzo con temor, ya te lo dije la hipnosis no me afecta en lo más mínimo, dijo Goku.

\- "ya veo no te asusto la visión del futuro que te mostré"- dijo Danzo con tono burlón.

\- "¿visión del futuro?"- pregunto Goku.

\- "si el horrible futuro que te depara"- grito Danzo que corría contra el saiyajin con una kunai en la mano.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Estos recuerdos venían a la cabeza de goku que en la oscuridad apretaba los dientes al mismo tiempo que este repetía unas palabras que escucho en ese momento por parte del líder de raíz, no te asusto la visión del futuro que te mostré, dijo débilmente Goku que volvía a imaginar la imagen de sus amadas muertas frente a la incendiada aldea de konoha mientras este es visto por una sombra que poco a poco se hacía más tenue mostrando al poderoso Freezer que sonreía maléficamente y cuya imagen dejo pasmado a Goku que rápidamente abría con violencia los ojos entendiendo por fin lo que danzo le mostro en esa ocasión con esos sharingans.

\- "MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOON, COMO TE A TRAVÉS A MOSTRAR TÚ CARA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DANZO, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TU ESTÚPIDA PROFECÍA SE CUMPLA, POR NADA DEL MUNDO LO PERMITIRÉ"- gritaba con furia Goku que aún estaba enterrado bajo muchas rocas en la oscuridad, a la vez que este comenzó a recordar cada uno de los momentos felices, chuscos e incluso pervertidos que paso con cada una de sus prometidas las cuales se habían convertido en su rasos de vivir, y que este no estaba dispuesto a perderlas de la manera en la que se veían en esa ilusión.

\- "VOY AMATARTE FREEZER"- volvió a gritar Goku quien de repente escucho una voz en su cabeza la cual detuvo repentinamente su furia.

\- "cálmate Goku, te dejas llevar muy facialmente por tus emociones y por eso te enojas o te confías lo que hace que bajes la guardia"- decía la voz la cual pertenecía a Wiss cuando este entreno a Goku en el planeta del dios dela destrucción.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ll – PLANETA DE BILLS.**

Goku y Vegeta se encontraban en una práctica de combate contra Wiss que fácilmente los humillaba mostrándoles sus errores, así como puntos débiles de cada uno de ellos.

\- "cálmate Goku, te dejas llevar muy facialmente por tus emociones y por eso te enojas o te confías lo que hace que bajes la guardia"- decía Wiss que le dio un golpe en las costillas a un desprevenido Goku que se sujetaba el área lastimada.

\- "Goku, vegeta recuerden a los 5 sentidos les toma cierto tiempo viajar del cerebro al sistema nerviosos, y para que nuestros cuerpos reciban esas señales tardan un poco, lo ideal es que sus cuerpos tengan un juicio propio para moverse adecuadamente en el combate, eso es muy difícil de aprender, entienden"- dijo Wiss con una sonrisa lo que dejo un poco confundido a los dos saiyajin.

\- "es algo similar a moverse por instinto"- dijo Vegeta que intentaba entender lo dicho por el ángel.

\- "si algo así, ya que ni el señor Bills puede hacer eso, y para eso es necesario el poder eliminar las emociones innecesarias como las dudas, el miedo y el odio y eso va dirigido para ti Goku, controla tus emociones, contrólalas"- decía Wiss.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK ll.**

contrólalas…. Contrólalas…. Contrólalas"- se escuchaba la voz Wiss cuyas palabras retumbaron en forma de eco en la mente de Goku que se calmaba poco a poco a la vez que este comenzó a desprender un ki desconocido y el cual parecía cambiar su naturaleza alistándose para la batalla contra el emperador del mal.

\- "YA ENTENDÍ"- exclamo la voz de Goku en la oscuridad a la vez que se podía observar un poderos resplandor proveniente de dos ojos los cuales ahora brillaban de un color gris intenso.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ZONA DEL COMBATE ENTRE FREEZER Y LA ALIANZA SHINOBI.**

El ejercito del emperador del mal y la alianza shinobi estaban en una batalla muy pareja donde los dos bandos no parecían querer retroceder y donde destacaba la pelea entre los dos androides gemelos y freezer que poco a poco los estaba acorralando hasta que se escuchó una tremenda explosión de donde salió a relucir una gran columna de luz blanca la cual ascendía al cielo lo que provocó que las peleas se interrumpieran.

\- "pero qué demonios"- dijo Freezer que junto con 17 y 18 vieron como una figura infantil salía de la columna mostrando a Goku quien tenía sus ropas rotas y este era cubierto por un aura azul blanquizca la cual generaba un intenso calor, su cabellera negra estaba ligeramente erizada y llena de destellos blancos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Goku eran sus penetrantes y afilados ojos los cuales eran adornados por unas pupilas grises platinadas.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Lo ocurrido fue visto por todos los presentes en el centro de estratégico de konoha lo que sorprendió incluso a vegeta que no podía ni parpadear.

\- "GOKU LO LOGRO, REALMENTE LO LOGRO"- gritaba Wiss con emoción.

\- "¿qué logro?"- pregunto Bulma con asombro.

\- "maldito Goku como se atreve a meter sus narices en terrenos divinos"- dijo Bills con furia.

\- "¿terrenos divinos?"- cuestiono Gohan.

\- "mi…mi….mi….migatte no gokui"- contesto Bills con voz entre contada y algo incomoda lo que sorprendió a Vegeta que vi al sonriente Wiss que simplemente decidió explicar el estado el cual ni siquiera los dioses de la destrucción podían dominar con facilidad.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

Freezer sin decir nada descendió al suelo a la vez que este ignoraba a los androides y a los combatientes que aún estaban expectantes.

\- "veo que aún no te resignas, Goku"- dijo Freezer que encendió su aura Golden a la vez que este cargaba una gran esfera de ki en su mano.

\- "TE DESINTEGRARE"- grito Freezer que se movió a súper velocidad frente a Goku lanzando su ataque el cual fue repentinamente esquivado por Goku sin ningún esfuerzo a la vez que el ataque de ki se perdía para después destruí 6 montañas frente a él.

\- "maldición"- dijo Freezer que con dificultad se detenía a la vez que este trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

\- "eres muy lento"- dijo fríamente Goku que le daba la espalda a Freezer que furioso decidió atacar a Goku que con una velocidad divina y más allá de la comprensión de los mortales esquiaba los ataque de Freezer asiéndose a un lado, de izquierda a derecha de arriba abajo.

\- "BASTARDO, QUE SOLO SABES ESQUIVAR"- grito Freezer con frustración hacia Goku que inexpresivamente seguía esquivando cada golpe.

\- "no te burles de mí"- dijo Freezer con enojo que comenzó a disparar su rayo de la muerte contra Goku que elegantemente y con un giro en su mismo eje esquiando todos los rayos de la muerte a la vez que este se posiciono frente al emperador del mal que quedó paralizado sin entender que había pasado.

\- "este es el poder de un saiyajin"- dijo fríamente Goku que levanto ligeramente la mano derecha la cual comenzó a desprender ligeras descargas ondulantes de color blanco apuntando contra Freezer que seguía sin reaccionar.

\- "no puede ser"- dijo Freezer en voz baja cuando la palma de la mano absorbió la energía que ilumino su mano la cual generó un potente zumbido similar a la de una turbina de avión a la vez que un poderos ataque de energía concentrada y comprimida salía de la palma de Goku que a una velocidad mayor a la de la luz impacto en Freezer que fue iluminado al mismo tiempo que este salía volando por los aires barriendo con todo lo que se le ponía en frente estrellándose con cientos de rocas que se despedazaban al contacto con su cuerpo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba freezer que caía al suelo con un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo a la vez que goku tranquilamente caminaba hacia él.

\- "a….aa…a….aa…..a…..a"- decía Freezer que vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre mientras este se levantaba con dificultad frete al inexpresivo Goku.

\- "¿qué le paso a Goku?"- cuestiono Kakashi con asombro.

\- "eso va más allá del poder de la juventud"- dijo Gai.

\- "lo que le allá pasado ahora no importa, lo que importa es que él está ganando, eso quiere decir que es nuestra oportunidad para destruir a estos bastardos"- declaro jiraiya con seriedad a la vez que este tomaba el mando y ordenaba a las fuerzas de la alianza shinobi que atacaran a los desprevenidos soldados de Freezer que temían por la paliza que recibía su líder frente a sus ojos.

\- "realmente eres muy sorprendente Goku"- decía Freezer que esbozo una ligera sonrisa al saiyajin de pupilas grises.

\- "contigo como enemigo puedo jugar enserio"- dijo Freezer que liberaba todo su poder a la vez que este lanzó un golpe de viento cortante a presión con el cual pretendía contar a Goku que no se movió de su lugar mientras que a sus espaldas el suelo se cortaba en dos mitades lo que hacía parecer que Freezer había cortado el planeta en dos.

\- "eso fue muy tétrico"- dijo número 18 que vio desde el cielo lo ocurrido.

\- "es pelea es muy interesante, y llamativa"- dijo 17 un tono serio.

\- "eso dolió un poco"- dijo Goku que tenía un ligero corte en la frente, pero este no parecía muy afectado.

\- "¿Por qué no te afecto?"- pregunto Freezer con sorpresa.

\- "guarda en tu memoria estos momentos Freezer ya que serán los últimos de tu vida"- dijo fríamente Goku que cargo una gran esfera de energía y aire comprimido de color dorado la cual brillaba como el sol.

\- "magma rasengan"- dijo fríamente Goku que nombraba su técnica.

\- "no puede ser eso es una mescla de ki con chakra comprimido y unido en dos elementos"- dijo Kakashi con sorpresa de que su discípulo pudiera hacer eso.

\- "no tienes de que sorprenderte, cuando fuimos a buscar a Tsunade el me mostro que podía usar jutsus difíciles solo con verlos"- dijo Jiraiya que recordó cuando este entreno al saiyajin.

\- "ese niño es un verdadero monstruo no hay duda de que ese el jutsu de Minato, pero lo mesclo con una especie de energía de fuego"- dijo con sorpresa Inoichi que veía a su futuro yerno crear una especie de nuevo jutsu.

\- "wow, no se quien sea ese enano, pero es muy impresionante"- dijo Fuu quien estaba con las chicas saiyajin muy cerca de donde estaban luchando goku y freezer.

\- "estoy segura ese chico es un saiyajin"- dijo Kale nerviosismo ante el poder de los dos guerreros.

\- "si no hay duda él es un saiyajin, además de que a simple vista él es muy poderoso y sabe utilizar una trasformación muy superior a la de Kyabe, estoy segura que si le pido consejo me volveré muy poderosa, jajajajajajajaja"- decía entre risas emocionadas Caulifla que admiraba con ojos resplandecientes al misterioso saiyajin que enfrentaba a ese poderoso demonio del frio y cuya respuesta genero una mirada de malestar y celos por parte de Kale y Fuu que sentían que ese chico indirectamente intentaba quitarles a Caulifla.

Mientras tanto de regreso al combate entre Goku y Freezer, nuestro héroe fríamente fulminaba con sus ojos grises a Freezer que ligeramente se movía para intentar planear su contra ataque.

\- "Goku te has convertido en un maldito implacable, sabes que si usas eso este lugar se verá muy afectado"- dijo Freezer tratando de mantener la calma ya que no creía que el saiyajin iría tan lejos para ganar.

\- "Freezer tu muerte no será tan sencilla, te are sufrir"- dijo Goku que controlo la onda explosiva de su magma rasengan el cual estallo frente a Golden Freezer que salió volando por los aires alejándose a gran velocidad del lugar.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Freezer en llamas que se perdía de la vista de todos a la vez que Goku lo seguía sin decir nada.

* * *

 **ZONAS ACUÁTICAS CERCA DEL PAÍS DEL MAR.**

Una bola de fuego caía en picada como un meteoro en una laguna la cual por el calor y el elemento aire el cual extendía las llamaradas rápidamente comenzó a evaporar toda el agua hasta que el interior se trasformó en un enorme cráter donde solo había peces muertos y residuos de algas secas mientras que en el centro se encontraba el emperador del mal el cual estaba lleno de quemaduras y expedía mucho humo y vapor de su cuerpo.

\- "MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOOOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba con desesperación y furia Freezer que se hincó en el suelo de la laguna seca a la vez que este soltaba varios puñetazos contra el suelo que se cuarteaba.

\- "son…..Goku…..,"- decía de manera dificultosa y enojada Freezer que subió la mirada para ver como de forma rápida y misteriosa apareció Goku frente a el sin decir nada y aun despidiendo el aura del migatte no gokui.

\- "tu tiempo de lucirte se acabó"- dijo Freezer que con su telequinesis atrajo dos gigantescas montañas con las cuales aplasto a Goku para después disparar una lluvia de ataque de ki los cuales explotaron creando un apoteósico estallido en forma de una nube de humo que parecía un hongo que adornaba toda la zona.

\- "te lo merecías maldito presumido, para que aprendas que yo soy la ley en este mundo y que las basuras como tu solo deben hinchar el pecho de orgullo al saber que morirán en mis manos"- dijo freezer con presunción y mofas, pero de repente el pecho del emperador del mal estallo e una lluvia de sangre al aparecer misteriosamente un corte muy profundo.

\- "aaaaaaaah, mal…mal….maldita sea"- dijo Freezer con un grito lleno dificultad y dolor a la vez que este se sujetaba la herida de su pecho a la vez que de entre el humo se veía la silueta de Goku.

\- "dices que tú eres la ley, ¿y quién decidió esos?, dices que hinche mi pecho de orgullo por morir en tus manos, ¿y quién decido esos?"- decía Goku cuestionando las palabras de Freezer que con horror y un sudor frio en la frente veía al saiyajin quien cargaba un inmenso ataque de ki el cual ondulaba de manera escabrosa en forma de cabezas de dragones dorados malformados.

\- "esto es una pesadilla"- dijo Freezer blanco del miedo ante Goku.

\- "mi orgullo es muy grande, a mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, el que decide aquí soy yo"- declaro de manera sombría y maléfica Goku cuyos ojos grises brillaban con intensidad a la vez que este amartillo su puño el cual desprendía una serie de relámpagos los cuales cortaban el cielo y la tierra a la vez que los dragones deformes se unieron para después acumularse en el puño de Goku que disparo con violencia su último ataque.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Freezer con terror anticipando lo que le pasaría.

\- "GOLPE DEL DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOON"- exclamo con violencia el saiyajin que de su brazo salió un destellante y colérico dragón dorado de gran tamaño el cual se arremolinaba quemando el aire e incinerando el suelo a los pies de los guerreros.

\- "GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"- grito Freezer por última vez cuando este fue mordido por las fauces del dragón dorado que ascendía al cielo a súper velocidad pare después perderse de vista.

\- "demonios…de…de…de repente…. me siento ….muy cansado"- dijo con dificultad y dolor en su cuerpo Goku que perdía el aura destellante del migatte no gokui,

\- "fue muy, pero muy difícil poder mantener ese poder, no creo que pueda usarlo otra vez así nada más"- decía Goku que caía de rodilla en el suelo a la vez que sus pupilas volvía hacer de color negras y entendía que aún le faltaba mucho entrenamiento físico y mental para siquiera pensar en volver a repetir el milagroso y todo poderos estado del migatte no gokui el cual aún era muy avanzado para un simple mortal como él.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ZONA DEL COMBATE ENTRE EL EJÉRCITO DE FREEZER Y LA ALIANZA SHINOBI.**

El capitán Ginyu veía con desdén a todos sus oponentes quienes estaban levantándose débilmente y estos tenían una expresión de malestar y resignación hacia su derrota.

\- "es aterrador el creer que este tipo tan poderoso es solo uno de los sirvientes de Freezer"- dijo Hiruzen que se limpiaba el sudor y la sangre de la cara.

\- "además, el poder de Freezer, es suficiente como para barrer el planeta completo"- dijo Mei Terumi con tono serio, Raikage.

\- "¿qué hace tu hermano con el Kazekage?"- pregunto Onoki.

\- "no lo sé, pero si es capaz de lograr algo en nuestro beneficio deja lo hacer lo que quiera"- contesto el Raikage al mismo tiempo que Killer bee estaba hablaba con Gaara que no parecía muy convencido.

\- "si entendí bien dices que puedes ayudarme a utilizar momentáneamente y sin perder el control el poder del Ichibi"- dijo Gaara que pensaba que sería una locura utilizar a un monstruo para matar a otro.

\- "correcto si tú y yo nos unimos podremos acabar con ese sujeto"- contesto con un rap Killer bee que extendió su puño con el fin de chocarlo con el puño de gaara y lograr su objetivo.

\- "puedo sentir su miedo, están dispuestos a confiar en ese estúpido y extraño sujeto solo para intentar detenerme"- dijo el capitán Ginyu que caminaba rumbo a los kages que reaccionaron rápidamente y se arrojaron contra Ginyu que en el aire atrapo por el cuello a Mei a la vez que este atrapaba el puño del Raikage y endurecía su cuerpo impidiendo que Onoki lo arrastrara al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por el abdomen.

\- "debiluchos"- dijo Ginyu con presunción a la vez que este vio a Hiruzen que se movía a la velocidad del sonido tratando de atacarlo por la espalda.

\- "me está siguiendo con la mirada"- pensaba alarmado el tercer Hokage que con los ojos bien abiertos capto como Ginyu movía la cabeza siguiendo sus movimientos sin problema.

\- "es inútil"- dijo Ginyu que se movía a súper velocidad dejando el ambiente como si el mundo se moviera en cámara lenta a la vez que este arrojo por los aires a los kages y sobre todo a Mei Terumi que impacto contra Hiruzen provocando que cayeran con violencia en el suelo inmóviles.

\- "son los primeros en mi lista"- dijo Ginyu que amartillo su puño frente a los indefensos Hiruzen y Mei que aterrados no podían moverse, pero repentinamente una patada en la cabeza de Ginyu salvo a los 2 kages que vieron a su salvadora quien era una chica de cabello negro alborotado y en puntas, te gusta abusar de los ancianos.

\- "¿porque no intentas hacer lo mismo conmigo?"- cuestiono Caulifla que había llegado junto con kale y fuu en auxilio de los kages.

\- "¿quién eres tú?"- pregunto el Raikage con una mirada desconfiada.

\- "¿que acaso no se nota?, venimos a salvarlos"- contesto Caulifla con tono grosero el cual molesto a los kages que no les gusto que les dijeran ancianos, esa chica se parece un poco a goku.

\- "¿será su familiar?"- dijo Mei con duda, no lo creo él me dijo que en su familia solo era hombres.

\- "la única explicación es que ella también sea una saiyajin"- contesto Hiruzen.

\- "¿hay más mujeres sayajin aparte de las novias de ese chico?"- cuestiono Onoki.

\- "hay mujeres saiyajin en este planeta"- dijo Kale con sorpresa.

\- "¿enserio?"- cuestiono Fuu, con asombro.

\- "no digan tonterías, pude sentir algunos kis poderosos dentro de un agujero cercano, pero estos a pesar de que se parecen a los nuestros está claro que solo son copias, Kale y yo somos saiyajines puras"- contesto Caulifla que no le gustaba que la compararan con lo que ella consideraba copias de un saiyajin.

\- "a mí no me interesa eso, no me estorben"- dijo el capitán Ginyu con cólera a la vez que este se trasporto junto a kale y caulifla y comenzar una lluvia de golpes los cuales las saiyajin aduras penas podían bloquear.

\- "hermana este tipo es muy rápido"- dijo Kale con sorpresa.

\- "mantén la calma Kale podemos ganar"- dijo Caulifla que bloqueaba una combinación de puñetazos y patadas de Ginyu que repentinamente empujo a las dos chicas para ganar algo de distancia.

\- "tienen buenos movimientos, pero está claro que ustedes no son guerreras, solo son unas busca pleitos con algo de poder"- dijo el capitán Ginyu que decidió utilizar su experiencia como peleador frente a las dos chicas que se enojaron por los insultos del soldado de Freezer.

\- "no te pases de listo, dijo caulifla que decidió cargar su crush cannon, pero Ginyu a la velocidad del sonido se colocó frente a Caulifla y este sujeto sus brazos para levantarla en el aire.

\- "como dije solo son unas busca pleitos buenas para nada, eso se nota ya que se dejan llevar facialmente por unos simples insultos"- dijo Ginyu que le dio un poderoso cabezazo en la cabeza a Caulifla que cayo sepultada contra el suelo.

\- "HERMANA"- dijo Kale que corrió contra Ginyu y estos comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- "Caulifla"- dijo con temor Fuu que intentaba ayudar a su amiga, pero esta fue detenida repentinamente por Killer bee que pudo notar de inmediato que ella también era una jinchuriki.

\- "quieres ayudar a tus amigas entonces ven conmigo y este chico para despertar tu verdadero poder"- decía en un rap Killer bee que sujeto la mano de una confundida Fuu que decidió hacer caso a ese sujeto ya que no quería que sus amigas murieran.

\- "muy bien Nibi, Nanabi es su oportunidad de demostrar que no solo son monstruos"- dijo Killer bee que choco sus puños con los de Gaara y Fuu que sentían como en sus cuerpos se extendía una enorme cantidad de chakra demostrando el repentino despertar de Shukaku y Choumei que no deseaban morir y por eso decidieron cooperar en esta ocasión.

Al mismo tiempo en un lugar cercano Kale y Ginyu seguían con su brutal intercambio de golpes en donde poco a poco el experimentado soldado hizo retroceder a la chica saiyajin.

\- "esta mujer es un poco diferente a la otra, no sé porque, pero algo me dice que tenga cuidado con ella, es posible que tenga un gran poder aún desconocido, esto es malo si evoluciona en medio de esta pelea podría ser grave para mí lo mejor será acabar esta pelea ya"- pensó el capitán Ginyu que se alejó de la chica que contemplo como el maligno soldado se elevaba en el aire y este creo una gigantesca esfera de ki.

\- "es enorme, no podre detenerlo"- pensaba Kale con miedo, pero esta no estaba dispuesta a rendirse por lo que también cargo un ataque de ki.

\- "te has ganado mi respeto niña, por lo que te aniquilare de manera rápida e indolora"- dijo Ginyu que lanzó la gigantesca esfera contra Kale que disparo su rayo de ki contra la esfera que no retrocedía en su avance.

\- "KALEEEEEEEEEEEEE, NO TE RINDAS ESE BASTADO SABRÁ DE LO QUE SOMOS CAPASES"- grito Caulifla con fuego en la sangre a la vez que esta se recomponía del golpe de Ginyu.

\- "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ES INÚTIL, CUCARACHAS APRENDAN SU LUGAR"- exclamo entre risas Ginyu que empujo con más fuerza su esfera de ki.

\- "CRUSH CANNOOOOOOOOOON"- grito Caulifla que disparo su ataque contra la esfera de ki la cual momentáneamente quedo estática en el aire.

\- "TODO LE PERTENECE AL GRAN FREEZER, ESTE MUNDO, ESTA REALIDAD, MI VIDA, MI ALMA, TODO MI SER EXISTE SOLO PARA EL GRAN FREEZER, Y CON GUSTO DARÉ TODO PARA QUE EL GOBIERNE EL UNIVERSO"- dijo el capitán Ginyu con locura a la vez que este incremento su poder el cual empujaba a las 2 saiyajin que sabían que si cometían un paso en falso estas morirían.

\- "hermana"- dijo Kale con miedo viendo a Caulifla que contesto la mirada de su amiga con un gesto de todo saldrá bien.

\- "JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO"- se escuchó un grito por parte de hiruzen que con toda su fuerza disparo su ataque contra la esfera de ki tratando de ayudar a las dos chicas.

\- "¿Qué hacen aquí?"- cuestiono Caulifla con asombro.

\- "sería una vergüenza y deshonra dejar que unas jovencitas mueran en este lugar tratando de arreglar los errores de los adultos"- dijo el Raikage que contestaba la duda de la saiyajin mientras este disparaba un jutsu eléctrico contra la gitanesca esfera de ki de Ginyu.

\- "no las conozco, pero si están dispuestas a luchar de esa manera por unos desconocidos, quiere decir que son buenas personas"- dijo Mei que utilizo su jutsu de lava el cual escupió de la boca contra el ataque del capitán Ginyu que poco a poco iba retrocediendo.

\- "NO PERDEREEEEEEEEEEE"- grito el capitán Ginyu que aumento la fuerza de su ataque que se incrustaba ligeramente en el suelo que se despedazaba de manera exagerada entre destellos multicolores de los ataques de sus rivales que no deseaban rendirse.

\- "lo siento mucho hijo, pero nosotros cargamos en nuestros hombros con las vidas presentes y futuras de billones de personas, mientras que tu solo te mueves por fanatismo enfermizo, está más que claro quién de nosotros es el que debe ganar esta pelea"- declaro seriamente Onoki que concentro todo el chakra que le quedaba a la vez que este creo un enorme cubo el cual cubro al capitán Ginyu.

\- "jutsu polvo, es muy peligroso, pero si los aplasto antes de que ese tipo lo termine yo sobreviviré"- pensó el capitán ginyu que con violencia empujo su gigantesca esfera de ki la cual estaba a nada de impactar contra Kale, Caulifla y los kages que sentían como sus articulaciones y músculos se desgarraban con la presión del poder del último soldado de elite de freezer.

\- "ESTE MUNDO LE PERTENECE AL GRAN FREEZER QUE NO LO ENTIENDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN"- grito dementemente Ginyu que tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y sus pupilas temblaban sin control al notar como a las espaldas de las saiyajin y los kages estaban posicionados 3 gigantescas bestias en forma de un mapache, un toro mitad calamar y un escarabajo con 6 alas los cuales crearon 3 bijudamas a máximo poder.

\- "no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigas"- dijo el escarabajo con la voz de Fuu.

\- "esta es la fuerza de los junchurikis del mundo ninja"- dijo el toro con la voz de Killer bee.

\- "el que no entiende eres tú y tu maldito amo este mundo no es de ustedes es nuestro y lo defenderemos"- dijo el mapache con la voz de Gaara que junto con los otros bijus disparo las bijudamas las cuales junto a los demás ataques empujaron por completo el de Ginyu que desesperadamente sentía el calor tocando su piel.

\- "NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, YO SOY EL GRAN CAPITÁN DE LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES GINYU NO PUEDO PERDER CON BASURAS DE UN PLANETA ARCAICO COMO ESTE"- grito desesperadamente Ginyu que ya sostenía la esfera de ki con sus manos las cuales ya estaban en llamas.

\- "créelo amigo este es el final"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Kale y Caulifla que poco a poco desprendía un aura dorada a la vez que su cabello parpadeaba de un color dorado.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaron al unísono y en coro las saiyajin, los kages y los bijus que con todas sus fuerzas dieron un último empujón a la esfera de ki que explotaba con muchísima violencia al mismo tiempo que el jutsu polvo actuó generando una especie de agujero negro que se contraía y expandía alejándose rumbo a la estratosfera del planeta ninja.

\- "lord…..Freezer…lady…tayuyá…..sean felices"- fueron los últimos pensamientos del capitán Ginyu que cerraba los ojos con unas cuantas lágrimas y este imaginaba un mundo utópico donde él estaba de rodillas frente a dos tronos donde Freezer y tayuyá descasaban mientras que la kunoichi del sonido sostenía un bebe entre sus brazos a la vez que la imagen quedaba en blanco seguido de una monstruosa y grotesca explosión final la cual resonaba en todo el territorio del sonido que se contorsionaba de un lado a otro desmoronando montañas y nubes dejando ver por un instante el cielo estrellado que se recomponía como si nada dejando en claro la muerte del más orgulloso y fiel soldado del emperador del mal que incluso en sus últimos momentos solo deseaba lo mejor para sus líderes.

\- "te lo merecías fracasado"- dijo Caulifla con una sonrisa en el suelo quien rápidamente recibió un coscorrón por parte del Raikage.

\- "¿Qué te pasa, pensé que estábamos del mismo lado?"- pregunto Caulifla sobándose un chichón.

\- "¿porque le pegas a mi hermana?"- cuestiono Kale que se acercó y atendía a su amiga.

\- "eres un hombre malo"- dijo Fuu quien había regresado a la normalidad y esta se reunía con las dos chicas saiyajin y afrontaban al raikage que las fulminaba con la mirada.

\- "se ve que no entienden la situación, aunque es comprensible ya que son jóvenes"- dijo Onoki que se sentaba en el suelo tratando de descansar.

\- "ese sujeto podrá haber sido un villano, pero este lucho con todas sus fuerzas en una batalla justa y limpiamente defendiendo sus ideales y a sus líderes con toda su alma, el demostró ser un guerrero honorable incluso en sus últimos momentos y merece nuestros respetos"- dijo Hiruzen con sabiduría lo que generó un malestar en Caulifla, Kale y Fuu quienes ahora entendían él porque del enojo del Raikage.

\- "aún nos falta mucho"- dijo Kale con tono sereno y un poco triste.

\- "si, pero estoy segura que podemos aprender mucho si seguimos entrenando"- contesto Fuu.

\- "este mundo está lleno de personas interesantes y de ideologías las cuales merecen ser aprendidas, me alegra mucho el haber venido a este planeta"- dijo Caulifla con una sonrisa alegre a sus amigas que entendieron de alguna manera las intenciones de las saiyajin del universo 6 a la vez que los 5 kages y Killer bee tranquilamente y con sonrisas serenas se reunían y se sentaban en el suelo con satisfacción y orgullo tras derrotar al último soldado de elite de Freezer quien había perdido a todos sus súper guerreros.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL AGUJERO DONDE LUCHABAN TAYUYÁ Y EL HARÉN DE GOKU.**

Tayuyá con muchas lesiones, pero aun con bastante fuerza realizo una serie de ataques coordinados a los puntos vitales de Ino que finalmente y a pesar de sus deseos de vengar a su mejor amiga cayo inerte y noqueada.

\- "MUJERZUELA DE FREEZER"- grito Anko que ataco con una poderosa patada en el costado de tayuyá tras aprovechar la posición desprotegida de tayuyá que bajo la guardia tras vencer a Ino.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MADITAAAAAAA, MEROMPISTE UNA COSTILLAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito con furia Tayuyá que rápidamente lanzó una finta contra Anko que se protegió la cara solo para después recibir un poderoso gancho de derecha en la sien de su cráneo provocando que su cerebro se moviera de un lado a otro desplomando a la kunoichi de las serpientes que por fin había sido derrotada.

\- "aa….aa….a…a….a, solo…..faltas tú"- decía con dificultad y cansancio Tayuya que veía a Naruko quien ligeramente acomodo el sostén de su bikini improvisado ya que tenía muchos cortes y daños los cuales permitían ver ligeramente la línea de división de sus enormes pechos.

\- "así…así…..así parece"- contesto la pequeña Uzumaki también con cansancio.

\- "esta matanza comenzó contigo y conmigo y de igual manera terminara entre nosotras"- dijo tayuyá con emoción de poder luchar una última vez con Naruko que sonrientemente dio un pisotón y gracias a que esta no tenía sus sandalias pudo usar firmemente los dedos de sus pies para después salir disparada a la velocidad de rayo contra tayuyá que la recibió y provocó un brutal intercambio de golpes.

\- "NARUKOOOOOOOO"- grito Tayuyá que intento utilizar las mismas llaves de aikido con las cuales derrotó a tsunade.

\- "TAYUYAAAAAAAAAA"- grito Naruko que desaparecía en una nube de humo demostrando que erara un clon de sombra a la vez que la Naruko real caía en picada con un rasengan el cual impacto en las costillas rotas de tayuyá.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con inmenso sufrimiento la kunoichi del sonido que caía en picada contra el suelo creando un gran cráter.

\- "este es el golpe final"- dijo Naruko que con el poco chakra que le quedaba se acercaba con un rasengan lista para matar a Tayuyá.

\- "no puede ser"- dijo Naruko con sorpresa al ver en el cráter a Goku en lugar de Tayuyá.

\- "estúpida"- dijo Goku que creo una espada de ki con la cual atravesó el estómago de Naruko que caía de rodillas al suelo y vomitando mucha sangre.

\- "realmente no puedo creeré que cayeras en un simple jutsu de transformación"- dijo el falso Goku quien era tayuyá y este sonría con malicia.

\- "duele mucho"- dijo Naruko que se curaba poco a poco gracias al poder curativo de la kyubi.

\- "eres una fracasada, Naruko ahora entiendo por qué estás sola"- dijo el falso goku.

\- "yo no estoy sola"- dijo Naruko con enojo.

\- "claro que estas solo, eres un monstruo el cual es despreciado por su aldea, el único que te soporta ese este idiota, y las otras perras, pero está claro que solo lo hacen porque comparten al mismo chico, porque si no estoy segura que ni siquiera te dirigirían la palabra y tu madre solo será un montón de muestras en un laboratorio y tu ni siquiera lo sabrías"- dijo de forma grotesca el falso Goku que se acariciaba la mejilla de manera lúgubre.

\- "eso no es cierto"- dijo Naruko con voz baja a la vez que esta veía para atrás y observo a sus amigas y madre noqueadas y esta se preguntaba cómo sería su relación si Goku no hubiera llegado a ese mundo.

\- "veo que lo entiendes es mejor que mueras"- dijo el falso Goku que creo una esfera de ki e intento destrozar la nuca desprotegida de Naruko que seguía confundida.

\- "la cara de ese idiota contra ella fue un buen plan, pero para mí es como si pusieras el blanco perfecto"- dijo una voz la cual pertenecía a Sasuke que descendió al agujero y este utilizo su chidori con el cual rápidamente saco uno de los ojos del falso Goku.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba el falso Goku que se trasformaba en Tayuyá que se contorsionaba del dolor.

\- "Sasuke"- dijo Naruko con sorpresa.

\- "eres una estúpida para que bajas la guardia"- regaño el Uchiha a la Uzumaki.

\- "es que yo…..este…yo"- decía Naruko con dudas.

\- "eres tonta, tuno estas sola, yo fui testigo de tu evolución durante nuestras misiones, todas y cada una de esas imbéciles te respetan y te ven como a una amiga más allá de si están o no con el perderos de Goku, esa Hyuga te defendió cuando estabas en muy mal estado en la pelea con esa fenómeno y la pelos de chicle pensaba en retirarse del examen chunin porque no quería que tu fracasaras"- dijo Sasuke que de alguna manera presencio esos momentos.

\- "¿Sasuke lo dices enserio?"- pregunto Naruko que recuperaba el brillo en sus ojos.

\- "si no me crees a mí porque no le preguntas a ellas"- dijo Sasuke que vio como de repente apareció en un parpadeo Sakura que disparo un poderoso uppercut en la barbilla de Tayuyá que salió volando al cielo.

\- "eres una tonta Naruko como puedes caer en las palabras de esa demente, todas somos amigas"- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- "Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?"- dijo Naruko con sorpresa.

\- "dale las gracias a Karin ella dejo que tus tontas amigas la mordieran y gracias a eso recuperaron sus fuerzas"- contesto Sasuke que llevo a su compañera para que esta curara a las dos kunoichis faltantes del harén de Goku.

\- "NO SE PASEN DE LISTOS"- grito Tayuyá que se trató de recomponer.

\- "la que se pasó de lista eres tú, no te perdonare por meterte con mi mejor amiga"- dijo Hinata que apareció detrás de Tayuyá para utilizar las 8 Trigramas 64 Palmas.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Tayuyá que sentía como su sistema circulatorio de chakra era destruido.

\- "no puedo perder, lord Freezer espera mi regreso"- dijo con dolor Tayuyá que caía al suelo y esta con dificultad trataba de cargar una supernova con la intención de destruir a sus rivales.

\- "no lo permitiré"- dijo Naruko con debilidad intentando levantarse a la vez que esta trataba de crear un rasengan el cual era muy pequeño.

\- "nosotras siempre te ayudaremos, porque somos amigas"- dijo Hinata que puso su mano junto a la de Naruko acción que fue imitada por Sakura, y muy sorpresivamente las demás kunochis de harén de Goku que en forma de espíritus se reunían con la Uzumaki que sentía como su poder aumentaba más y más.

\- "Naruko hazlo"- dijo el espíritu de ino.

\- "dependemos de ti"- dijeron Tenten y Temari.

\- "gana esto, enana"- dijo Anko.

\- "gana"- dijo Mikoto con su típica cara despreocupada.

\- "estoy segura de que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, ya que yo lo estoy hija mía"- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa maternal a la vez que su espíritu se reunía en la palma de Naruko que concentro todos esos deseos y poder en un gigantesco y colosal rasengan.

\- "no tengo por qué temer yo tengo el poder de lord Freezer"- dijo Tayuyá que se preparó para lanzar su ataque final.

\- "no te lo permitiré"- dijo Sasuke que velozmente se posiciono frente a Tayuya y este le clavo una shurike en el pecho.

\- "QUÍTATE"- exigió tayuyá que dio un golpe con su antebrazo mandando a volar a Sasuke que colisiono con una pared.

\- "el…el….el resto depende de ti, Naruko"- dijo con dificultad Sasuke que escupía un poco de sangre mientras veía a Tayuyá doblarse un poco dolor.

\- "LAS MATAREEEEEEEEEEEE"- grito Tayuyá que se preparó para lanzar su ataque,

\- "NO TE DEJAREEEEEEEEEE"- exclamo Sakura que a súper velocidad apareció en la espada de Tayuyá y esta la sujeto inmovilizando a la demonio del frio.

\- "ATACA NARUKOOOOOOOO"- gritaron todas las kunoichis del harén de Goku que vieron a la uzumaki en el aire lanzando su ataque.

\- "RASENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"- grito Naruko que apoteósicamente incrusto su ataque en el cuerpo de tayuyá.

\- "lo siento mi amor…..,"- dijo tristemente Tayuyá que salió despedida por los aires contra un costado del enorme agujero que se despedazaba a la vez que milagrosamente Sakura se había soltado antes de que su cuerpo sufriera daños por el rasengan y está junto a las demás kuniochis, Sasuke y la Hokage veían como el rasengan se elevaba al cielo para después explotar.

\- "su ki a desaparecido"- dijo Anko que se sentaba con dificultad.

\- "entonces ganamos"- dijo Tsunade que caía rendida de cansancio.

\- "NARUKO, LO LOGRASTEEEEEEEEEEEE"- gritaron con emoción Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kushina y Mikoto quienes abrazaron a una muy sonrojada Naruko que con vergüenza vio como el chico Uchiha le sonrió un poco y le daba un saludo de pulgar tras la victoria en contra de la poderosa Tayuyá.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ZONAS ACUÁTICAS CERCA DEL PAÍS DEL MAR.**

Goku estaba descansando ligeramente en el interior de un cráter el cual antes era un lago después de su pelea con Freezer.

\- "Goku, Goku, me escuchas"- se oyó la voz de Bulma a través e comunicador del saiyajin.

\- "Bulma"- dijo Goku con tono cansado.

\- "goku los chicos tienen muchos problemas en el espacio"- dijo Bulma que podía ver lo que pasaba en el espacio gracias a los collares de acero que creo y estos tenían cámaras incluidas.

\- "lo sé, además Freezer aun esta con vida, él pudo resistir mi golpe del dragón, pero aun no me he resignado, yo ganare"- dijo con decisión Goku que sintió el ki de tayuyá desaparecer y aunque débiles los de sus novias aun perduraban lo que significaba que ganaron la pelea.

\- "aquí voy"- dijo Goku que utilizo todo el poder que le quedaba para transformarse en súper saiyajin blue y salir disparado al espacio exterior.

* * *

 **EN ESPACIO EXTERIOR A LAS AFUERAS DEL PLANETA NINJA.**

Todo el lugar se había convertido en un pandemónium donde los destellos y explosiones gobernaban e esa zona de nadie que se transformó en una guerra galáctica mientras numerosas naves y soldados explotaba o se defendían como podían ante los ataques de Piccolo, Ten Shin Han y krilin que parecían estar inspirados ya que entre los 3 estaban deteniendo y avanzando contra millones de enemigos.

\- "casi llegamos"- dijo Piccolo con desesperación mientras este era sujetado por mil soldados que trataban de evitar que el pusiera el reloj bomba en el arcus imperatoris.

\- "estamos rodeados"- dijo con temor krilin que esperaba lo peor cuando de repente una lluvia de esferas de ki los salvo matando a miles de soldados.

\- "no puede ser"- dijo Ten Shin Han que vio como número 17 y 18 habían ascendido al espacio gracias a que portaban unos collares especiales como los suyos.

\- "18"- dijo krilin con emoción.

\- "hola, lamento la tardanza, pero un viejo llamado Jiraiya nos dio estos collares por parte de bulma y pudimos venir"- dijo 18 que junto a 17 abría el camino rumbo al aro dimensional.

Mientras tanto en la zona cercana a la luna del planeta ninja Goku se acercaba a gran velocidad solo para ver como la luna estaba destruida por la mitad.

"debió impactar aquí"- dijo Goku que pudo sentir ligeramente el ki de Freezer.

\- "GOKUUUUUUUU"- gritaba a lo lejos Freezer que mal herido se acercaba a Goku quien lo recibió con una lluvia de golpes a la vez que a lo lejos Piccolo y los demás por fin llegaron a la superficie del aro metálico.

\- "este aro tiene un ki espantoso"- dijo krilin mientras este junto a su esposa ponían unos relajes bomba.

\- "no te quejes ya que tenemos el tiempo contado"- dijo Piccolo que ponía otro reloj lo que fue imitado por Ten Shin Han y 17 que pusieron los últimos relojes.

\- "tenemos 5 minutos para salir del rango de explosión"- dijo fríamente número 17.

\- "vámonos"- exigió el namekusei que junto a los demás guerreros z viajaban rumbo al planeta ninja a la vez que estos luchaban y se defendían del basto ejercito espacial de Freezer quien aún luchaba desesperadamente con Goku.

\- "pelea, pelea, pelea"- pensaba Goku con furia mientras este dejaba aflorar todos sus instintos saiyajin a la vez que este con los dientes apretados y con furia lanzaba furiosos y destellantes golpes contra Freezer que contesto maniáticamente el ataque subiendo arriba de Goku para después lanzar 2 sablazos los cuales Goku cubrió y este desesperadamente ataco a Freezer que se alejó un poco.

\- "veo que ya perdiste ese estado de los ojos grises Goku, por aun eres muy fuerte"- dijo con emoción Freezer a la vez que los dos súper guerreros volaban a la velocidad de la luz chocando de un lado a otro acercándose contra el arcus imperatoris y barriendo con 2 enormes naves espaciales que explotaban con violencia pero ignorado por Goku y Freezer que no se detendrían con nada girando con violencia mientras Goku lanzó una serie de disparos de ki los cuales fueron desviados por Freezer que se acercó y este lanzó un golpe contra Goku que lo bloqueo con otro golpe que provocó un estallido resplandeciente que oscilaba en ondas destructiva las cuales terminaron de destruir la maltrecha luna del planeta ninja.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba con furia Goku que estaba totalmente hundido en la pelea.

\- "demonios esto se está poniendo muy feo"- dijo 18 con temor mientras esta destruía a 110 soldados.

\- "si, la destrucción que Goku y Freezer provocan es inmenso"- dijo Krilin.

\- "olviden eso matemos a estos sujetos, el aro dimensional explotara en cualquier momento"- dijo Piccolo que junto a Ten Shin Han y 17 destruyeron una nave que les estorbaba.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KONOHA.**

Bulma y los demás veían por el monitor más grande la guerra espacial que ocurra entre los guerreros z y el ejército de Freezer quien estaba luchando con desesperación y locura contra el súper sayajin blue.

\- "¿cómo diablos son capases de moverse de esa manera?"- cuestiono Gohan con asombro.

\- "eso sí es una pelea"- dijo Bills con un poco de emoción.

\- "Goku, regresa de inmediato, Goku el aro dimensional explotara en cualquier momento aléjate, es una orden"- decía desesperadamente Bulma por el comunicador a la vez que ella veía como Goku y Freezer intercambiaban golpes los cuales ya no se molestaban en esquivar y donde los 2 se golpeaban salvajemente lastimándose.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN ESPACIO EXTERIOR.**

Goku y freezer se atacaban con violencia ya que el saiyajin se arrojó contra Freezer que con dificultad pudo detener el tacleo.

\- "MI PRESA, TU ERES MI PRESA"- exclamo Goku con furia e instinto asesino.

\- "¿temor?, ¿porque tengo miedo?"- se cuestionó freezer que sabía que a pesar de que Goku ya no tenía ese poder extraño de los ojos grises aún era muy peligroso a la vez que este con su aura dorada atacaba a Goku que con su aura azul luchaban en una elegante y espectacular batalla.

\- "suprimí demasiado tiempo mis emociones a tal grado que no puedo controlarlas ahora"- pensaba Goku que acrobáticamente giro cerca de Freezer que con las manos apenas podía bloquear los ataque a la vez que este se alejaba un poco.

\- "YO CONTESTARE ESTA AFRENTA"- grito Freezer que libero todo su poder Golden que destellaba en la oscuridad del espacio mientras su musculatura aumentaba descomunalmente.

\- "te matare, juro que te matare"- dijo Freezer que creo dos espadas de ki y este se lanzó contra Goku que con los ojos asombrados aduras penas lo bloqueo.

\- "FREEZEEEEEER"- grito Goku que con su aura azul a toda potencia creo un escudo de ki con el que aprisiono a Freezer que rápidamente se liberó para convertir sus espadas de ki en látigos con los que atrapo el cuello de Goku a quien lanzó cerca del arcus imperators que resplandecía con el poder de la destrucción que se propagaba en su superficie.

\- "ahora que perdí a mi ejército y a mi amada, lo único que me mantiene vivo eres tú"- dijo con locura Freezer que creaba una gigantesca esfera de ki oscuro ya que de alguna manera pudo presentir la caída de tayuyá y sus fuerzas mientras él estaba flotando en el espacio.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Freezer que lanzó su ataque de ki contra Goku que rápidamente creo un escudo de ki azul oscuro con el cual atravesó la bola de energía oscura.

\- "FREEZEEEEEEEER"- grito Goku que comenzó una lluvia de golpes mortales contra Freezer que contesto el ataque sin piedad.

\- "MALDITA SEA GOKU ALÉJATE DE ESE ARO"- grito Piccolo alejándose.

\- "GOKU YA BASTA ESCAPA"- grito Krilin que escapaba mientras unos soldados intentaban detenerlo.

\- "tenemos que detener a estos bastardeos"- dijo uno de los soldados que intentaba quitar uno de los relojes, pero este se desintegro con el poder de la destrucción que el inestable reloj liberaba.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN OTOGAKURE.**

El harén de Goku descansaban y estas veían al cielo ya que podían sentir la colisión de dos poderosos kis que pertenecían a Freezer y a su amado.

\- "Goku vuelve con bien"- pensaron las 9 kunoichis que rezaban ya que sentían que algo malo parara en esa batalla.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN ESPACIO EXTERIOR.**

La grotesca y sanguinaria batalla continuaba, donde Goku impacto una serie de golpes en el rostro de Freezer para después endurecer las puntas de su dedo clavarlos en la pierna derecha del emperador rompiendo cartílago y huesos en un baño de sangre, pero Freezer lleno de adrenalina no se rendía y este sujeto la cabeza del saiyajin para darle una serie de cabezazo rompiéndole la nariz.

\- "MALDITA SEA GOKU REGRESA"- se escuchó por el auricular la voz desesperada de Bulma que era acompañada de un conteo regresivo.

\- "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0"- fue lo último que se oyó para después ver como el arcus imperatoris explotaba con violencia y cuya onda explosiva baño a Goku y a Freezer que volaron por el lugar perdiéndose de vista mientras el monstruosos aro se despedazaba majestuosamente liberando grandes ondas destellantes blancas que golpearon el planeta ninja que se sacudirá casi provocando que este se saliera de su órbita pero este lo resistió ya que el desquebrajado aro comenzó a adsorber todo a su alrededor en una marejada de energía y plasma inestable que se arremolinaba en un siniestro panorama similar a una licuadora.

\- "no me siento bien"- decía Goku con el rostro ensangrentado y que milagrosamente sobrevivió a la explosión, pero este había perdido su tras formación y tenía todos los huesos rotos flotando en medio de los escombros del arcus imperatoris.

\- "he estado esperando este momento"- dijo Freezer que ya no tenía el estado Golden, pero aun tenia fuerzas para moverse y atacar al indefenso saiyajin que aduras penas pudo bloquear los ataques de Freezer los cuales estaban cargados de muerte y odio creando un ambiente de tensión.

\- "este es mi fin, pero por lo menos mi vida no fue en balde mientras ellas vivan"- pensaba goku que recibió una herida mortal en su pecho cerca de uno de sus pulmones.

\- "Goku recuerda lo que te dijo el sabio de los seis caminos antes de mandarnos de regreso aquí"- se escuchó la voz de Anko en la cabeza de nuestro héroe que recordó las últimas palabras del dios ninja.

\- "Son Goku recuerda sin importar la situación o el problema en el que estés tú no estás solo tu vida ya no solo te pertenece a ti, le pertenece tan bien a aquellos que te quieren y desean verte otra vez"- se escuchó claramente las palabras del Rikudou sennien en la cabeza de Goku que saco fuerzas de flaqueza y este comenzó un contra ataque.

\- "NO MORIRÉ AQUÍ, AUN NO PUEDO MORIR, HAY PERSONAS QUE DESEAN MI REGRESO, VOY A VIVIR, VOY A VIVIR"- exclamo Goku que recordaba a sus amigos y sobre todo a las kunoichis que le mostraron lo que era el verdadero amor.

\- "no tú morirás"- contesto Freezer que lanzó un disparo de ki contra el cuerpo del saiyajin que estallaba en sangre a la vez que su carne se quemaba en su abdomen.

\- "aun no termino"- dijo Goku que apretaba con furia los dientes, con los ojos temblorosos pero determinados a vivir y sangrando masivamente de la cara y cuerpo junto los dedos de manera similar a lo que hacía Naruko.

\- "el momento de que caigas es ahora"- dijo con demencia Freezer que lanzó su último ataque contra Goku que explotaba en una nube de humo frente al estático y confundido Freezer.

\- "eso es jutsu de clonación"- dijo alarmado Freezer que entendió lo ocurrido en el último momento que del humo salía el verdadero Goku que velozmente se lanzó contra Freezer.

\- "CUCHILLA RELAMPAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- grito Goku con ferocidad y salvajismo al mismo tiempo que este incrusto un poderoso relámpago en el cuerpo de Freezer el cual fue atravesado con violencia.

\- "esto …fue…..muy …..divertido, ¿verdad….. Goku?"- pregunto Freezer con una sonrisa que veía al saiyajin que tenía la cara llena de sangre y una mirada fría y temblorosa tras atravesar al emperador del mal a la vez que repentinamente el arcus imperatoris realizo su última contracción de plasma y energía para explotar borrando todo a su paso incluyendo las naves sobrantes y muchas estrellas en su camino dejando solo oscuridad y aun pobre planeta que soporto la peor penuria en su historia, ese planeta era el planeta ninja.

* * *

 **TERRITORIO DE OTOGAKURE.**

Era visible una lluvia de estrellas las cuales en realidad eran pedazos del arcus imperatoris creando una hermosa y mágica visión estelar a la vez que repentinamente todos los soldados de Freezer comenzaron a evaporarse ya que estos ya no eran protegidos por el poder de aro dimensional.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaban muchos soldados que se volvían polvo y se perdían en el viento solo dejando a los pocos ninjas del sonido que en pánico y en desventaja comenzaron a huir, pero la mayoría fueros alcanzados y exterminados por la alianza shinobi que finalmente había ganado la guerra.

\- "VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito a todo pulmón Hiruzen que junto a los otros kages celebraron el triunfo desatando el júbilo de los ninjas que gritaban y bailaban tras esta monstruosa guerra la cual marcara su historia por siempre.

\- "se acabó"- dijo Tsunade a la vez que las 9 kunoichis nerviosamente buscaban el ki de Goku.

\- "por favor, Goku regresa"- dijo Naruko con desesperación.

\- "regresa te necesitamos"- dijeron Temari, Ino, Tenten, Kushina, Mikoto y Hinata.

\- "dios somos viudas"- dijo Sakura con temor.

\- "no digas tonterías el prometió que regresaría y el nunca romper sus promesas"- dijo Anko con enojo a la vez que esta enfocaba la vista para ver como un objeto volador se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia donde ellas estaban.

\- "ES GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"- gritaba Naruko con emoción y felicidad al ver a su amado saiyajin cayendo con una hermosa sonrisa dirigida hacia ellas.

\- "YA REGRESÉ CHICAS, GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- gritaba Goku con alegría quien repentinamente azoto con violencia en el suelo creando un enorme cráter.

\- "me….me….me dolió"- decía Goku con espirales en los ojos.

\- "GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"- dijeron las 9 chicas que saltaron al interior del cráter y estas con lágrimas en los ojos comisaron a abrazar con fuerza al saiyajin que se ponía azul ya que no podía respirar.

\- "es bueno estar en casa otra vez"- dijo Goku con una gentil sonrisa la cual fue admirada por Piccolo y los de más guerreros z que felices veían el comportamiento de Goku y sus novias.

\- "misión cumplida"- dijo Piccolo sonriendo para su auricular.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

La celebración no se hizo esperar tras la victoria del mundo ninja contra esos poderosos seres considerados dioses por muchos.

\- "lo lograron"- dijo Gohan con felicidad.

\- "ganamos, ganamos"- celebraba Shiho.

\- "Naruko que bueno que ganaste"- decía Iruka con una lagrima de felicidad.

\- "parece ser que mis cálculos salieron bien"- dijo presumidamente Bills.

\- "así parece señor"- dijo Wiss con una sonrisa.

\- "GOKU GANO, GOKU GANO, EL SALVO EL MUNDO"- gritaba con alegría Bulma.

\- "disfruta tú victoria Kakaroto, ya que la próxima vez te de mostrare quien es el número 1"- decía Vegeta con arrogancia ya que este no estaba dispuesto a dejarse superar por nuestro héroe.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA TORRE DEL LÍDER DE OTOGAKURE.**

Todo el territorio del sonido se había convertido en un horrible paramo desértico y rodeado de llamas negras conocidas como amaterasu, la muerte y la soledad reinaban en ese territorio donde se escuchaban unos pasos hacia un solitario trono.

\- "parece ser que perdí otra vez, jajajajaja"- decía con una risa tristes, un muy mal herido Freezer que caía al suelo y que poco a poco se convertía en polvo a la vez que su herida sangraba mucho.

\- "veo que por fin llegó, mi lord"- dijo una voz que se acercó al emperador que reconoció a Tayuyá que se arrodillo gentilmente.

\- "lamento la tardanza señorita tayuyá"- dijo débilmente Freezer.

\- "no se preocupe mi lord, estoy contenta de que estemos juntos otra vez"- dijo tayuyá que coloco la cabeza de Freezer en sus rodillas a la vez que esta sacaba su flauta y se disponía a tocar una linda y triste melodía que resonaba en el oscuro lugar que era iluminado solo por algunas luciérnagas que no avían huido del lugar.

\- "se…..se….señorita….Tayuya, ¿está aquí?"- pregunto débilmente Freezer que cerraba los ojos.

\- "si mi lord"- contesto débilmente Tayuyá.

\- "Tayuyá…., gracias…por estar….con….conmigo…,"- dijo débilmente Freezer que se desintegraba solo dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo.

\- "no hay de que"- contesto Tayuyá.

Tayuyá, estoy cansado, por favor sujeta mi mano"- dijo Freezer que extendió débilmente su mano que fue sujetada por Tayuyá.

\- "ya puedes descansar mi amor, no tienes por qué temer yo te alcanzare muy pronto"- dijo Tayuyá que veía como en su cuerpo había una gran herida mortal la cual fue provocada por el ataque final de Naruko.

\- "buenas… noches….. Tayuyá….,"- fue lo último que dijo Freezer que moría con una sonrisa ya que este aguanto todo lo posible con el único fin de ver una vez más a la chica que toco su maligna alma.

\- "buenas noches Freezer, nos vemos del otro lado"- contesto gentilmente la kunoichi que se desvanecía y que por primera y última vez en su larga vida de guerras y muerte experimento el amor a la vez que su mano soltaba su flauta cerca de las oscuras llamas del Amaterasu que purifico el lugar de descanso de dos malvados, pero muy unidos individuos que conocieron el amor verdadero.

 **FIN.**

Y con esto por fin a concluido el arco del emperador, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, donde la guerra alcanzo su climas y resolución, pero está claro que la complejidad de este conflicto dejara muchas huellas y secuelas para goku quien despertó los principios del migatte no gokui y en el mundo ninja que vio el poder de criaturas más allá de su imaginación, así como las futuras apariciones y regresos de nuevos y viejos enemigos los cuales aún están dispuestos a lo que sea para conseguir sus malignos deseos, el próximo capítulo será el último de la historia de El Ninja Son Goku, el cual será un epilogo y contendrá claves para la segunda temporada, espero que sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.

La pelea de Freezer vs hidan y kakuzu está inspirada en la de Hamsuke Vs Erya Uzruth.

hidan y kakazu vs kakashi en naruto shippuden.

hidan vs azuma en naruto shippuden.

La pelea de Freezer vs alianza shinobi y akatsuki está inspirada en la pelea de King bradley vs briggs en fullmetal alchemist brotherhood.

madara vs alianza shinobi.

freezer vs sol dados del universe 9.

naruto vs pain en naruto shippuden.

goku vs piccolo en el torneo de las artes marciales.

Harén de goku y sasuke vs tayuyá está inspirada en la batalla de asuna vs yuuki en sao 2.

mob vs koyama en mob psycho 100.

sinbad vs sinbad vs kougyoku en Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic.

gon vs hizoka en hunter x hunter.

naruto vs Dotō Kazahana en Naruto Película ¡El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve!

boruto vs momoshiki otsutsuki en boruto the movie.

La pelea de Trunks y kyabe vs súper mega cañón sigma está basada la pelea de goku vs súper mega cañón sigma DBGT.

La pelea Buu vs general rildo está inspirada en la pelea de gohan vs general rildo DBGT.

La pelea de los 5 Kages, killer bee, fuu y kale vs ginyu está inspirada en la kenshin, sanosuke, saito y sensui vs shishio en rurouni kenshin Rurouni the Legend live action.

superman vs justice league en liga de la justicia pelicula 2017.

naruto y killer bee vs 10 colas en naruto shippuden.

kale y caulifla vs tropas de orgullo en dbs.

La pelea de Trunks vs general rildo está basada en la pelea de Goku vs Rildo DBGT.

La pelea de Goku vs freezer está basada en la pelea de goku migate no gokui vs kefla en dbs.

kanon dragon del mar vs seiya y shun en la saga de Poseidon.

Escanor Vs Estarossa en nanatsu no taizai 2 cap. 22.

kenshin vs shishio en Rurouni Kenshin serie.

Izuru vs Jiart en Majestic Prince ep. 24.

La transformación de tayuyá en una versión malvada y sádica de goku con un jutsu de transformación está inspirado en el cameo del Capitán América en Thor:The Dark World.

la relación amorosa, así como la muerte de freezer y tayuyá está inspirada en meruem y komugi de hunter x hunter arco de las hormigas quimera.


	41. capitulo 40

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien y que hayan tenido un feliz inicio de año, les traigo el último capítulo de esta serie la cual espero haya sido de su agrado, con la finalización de El Ninja Son Goku también se abre paso la oportunidad de la continuidad de la historia de goku saotome y el inicio de las ovas de El Ninja Son Goku H, también quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de avisar de que después de analizar las votaciones se ha decidido la nueva historia que escribiré estará basada en goku en boku no hero academia ya que esta fue la más votada seguida de sailor moon, rwby, nanatsu no taizai y saint seiya las cuales estuvieron muy cerca y posiblemente en un futuro sean las que utilizare para otra historia, de antemano agradezco sus propuestas y recomendaciones.

CCSakuraforever – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como el despertar del migate no gokui y el final de los villanos, espero que este último capítulo también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

berrus-sama – adelante es un mundo libre, gracias por tu comentario.

twisterblake2015 – I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter, as well as the imcorporacion of the ultra instinct, thank you very much for your comment take care of yourself.

Blake2020 – I am very happy that you liked the previous chapter, as for the film of broly, the trend in the next season, thank you very much for your comment, take care of yourself a lot.

wweTheBeast2015 – I am very happy to know that you like the previous chapter, as well as the great final battle of goku vs freezer, I assure you that shizune and tsunade will have a great romance in the second season, and I thank you in heart for your words, you have my biggest effort so that the continuation of this story sea of your liking and gives you moments of division, thank you for your comment take care.

Guest – lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que este último capítulo sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

blake015 – I am very happy to know that you like the previous chapter, as well as the final battle of goku ultra instinct vs golden freezer, kale and caulifla are possibly in the harem of goku, as well as tsunade and shizune who is made if they will be part of this in the second season, I hope it is also to your liking, thank you very much for your comment, take care.

Rebellion Rose – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que la segunda temporada también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como la aparición del migate no gokui, la relación amor odio estilo cómico de roshi y kurenai y el final de freezer y tayuyá, bulma, gohan, konan y los akatsuki regresaran en la segunda temporada y te aseguro que estos marcaran mucho esa historia, así como el arco de los tsufuru, muchas gracias por tu apoyo de usar al broly canónico y a número 21 en goku saotome, y en canto a tu duda freezer y tayuyá volverán eso es un hecho, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Neopercival – sinceramente aún no he decidido que caulifla este con goku, recuerda que la fascinación de caulifla por goku es debido a su poder no por amor eso queda constatado en el torneo del poder, muchas gracias por tu cometario cuídate mucho.

Carlosmiguelsoto – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este último capítulo también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

juanan231283 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y entiendo lo que piensas, seque es una pareja muy, pero muy extraña, pero mis intenciones al crearla era brindarle un tributo a la pareja de komugi y meruem de Hunter X Hunter 2011, uno de los mejores romances del anime desde mi punto de vista y donde resaltaba el cariño de un monstruo y una humana, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

daizuke – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como espero que los ovas H también sean de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Las piedras – me alegra mucho que mi historia haya sido de tu agrado, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero prometo que en la próxima temporada eso no pasara, daré my mayor esfuerzo para que la segunda temporada también sea de tú agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

ThonyCvs – me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos del migate no gokui, tienes toda la razón freezer y tayuyá perecieron de una manera digna tal y como lo haría una pareja imperial, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

gaelortiz420 – mei si estará en el harén de goku, y en cuanto a kurenai lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Guest – I'm glad to know that you liked the fights, as far as the harem is restricted. I think you are quite right, and if it is difficult for you to handle so many names, thank you very much for your comment take care of yourself.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de mei y tsunade si estarán en el harén, gracias por tu comentario.

Jonny – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes me divertí mucho contestando tus preguntas, (risa), gracias por tu comentario cuidaste.

josia gimenez – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como la acción, el suspenso y las batallas, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, y daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que la segunda temporada también te guste, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Guest – lamento que te aburriera el capítulo anterior, pero necesitaba que el bueno ganara para poder hacer una segunda temporada, espero tu compresión, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

jun-kun – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto esta historia, así como la relación y el final de freezer y tayuyá quienes vivieron y murieron como una pareja imperial, es muy posible que ellos si regresen para la segunda temporada, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

xpegasox – me alegra mucho saber que te gustara el capítulo anterior, lamentablemente si este es el último capítulo, pero si abra una segunda temporada y espero que esa también sea de tu agrado, si tras finalizar esta historia me concentraré en goku saotome y el los ovas H del ninja son goku, si realizare una nueva historia, pero lamentablemente no será de rwby en este momento ya que en su mayoría muchos me han pedido una de boku no hero academia, pero eso no descarta una historia de rwby, ya que sería una buena opción para una cuarta historia, espero tu comprensión y muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

pbgg – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el arco del emperador, así como espero que este último capítulo también sea de tu agrado, en los próximos días saldrán los ovas H y te aseguro que tsunade, mei, kurenai, y muchas otras chicas si aran su aparición en unos capítulos, daré mi mayor es fueros para que estos salgan bien, tendré muy en cuenta lo de konan y kaguya para la segunda temporada, también temando muchos abrazos y felicitaciones, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 40 prólogo a un futuro misterioso, yo soy el ninja Son Goku.

* * *

 **EXTENSIONES TERRITORIALES DEL PLANETA NINJA.**

Gran parte del territorio había sufrido graves daños en sus campos, praderas y bosques, el territorio en las inmediaciones de la aldea de la nube ahora eran solo desiertos rocosos, kirigakure estaba sumida en inundaciones extremas, Iwagakure presentaba daños en todas sus estructuras, similares a la aldea de konoha la cual estaba casi en ruinas exceptuando el área donde la población civil había sido evacuada, el territorio del te había dejado de existir para convertirse en un pozo de magma hirviendo y por último y en el estado más lamentable el territorio de otogakure que antes era conocido por sus hermosas zonas boscosas ahora es solo un ennegrecido paramo desértico y salitroso donde la vida no sería posible más nunca, todos estos lugares eran vistos desde los monitores en la base estratégica de konoha por Bulma, Bills, Wiss, Iruka, Shiho y el padre de Sakura que eran el equipo estratégico y estos eran acompañados por Gohan Vegeta y el equipo Zabuza, los daños son muy graves.

\- "este planeta está en un estado moribundo"- dijo Bulma que checaba el estado del territorio en kirigakure.

\- "no solo eso el daño en lo que antes era el territorio del te es solo un enorme agujero en las capas tectónicas, este planeta sufrirá de desequilibrios ambientales y graves casos de terremotos y tsunamis en un futuro"- dijo Gohan con un semblante serio.

\- "cuál es el problema en ese caso solo debemos llevarnos a todos estos sujetos con nosotros a la tierra"- dijo vegeta tratando de idear un plan.

\- "no creo que esos sea posible, la cantidad de energía necesaria para el viaje seria enorme, así como el hecho de que no sabemos si no provocaremos un problema de sobrepoblación en la tierra, y está la cuestión de que dudo que los habitantes de este mundo quieran abandonar todo lo que conocen para ir a un mundo desconocido el cual tiene reglas muy diferentes a los que tienen concebidos"- dijo Wiss y cuyas palabras fueron entendidas por Haku, Zabuza, Iruka, Shiho y el señor Haruno que no se sentían listos o con ánimos de abandonar su, historia, tradiciones, cultura y sobretodo sus vidas así nada más.

\- "pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?, este planeta no tiene más que unos cuantos cientos de años de vida y en el mejor de los casos los habitantes tendrán una existencia cruda y de luchas por subsistir"- dijo Gohan pensando que la idea de vegeta era la mejor opción.

\- "no te preocupes Gohan"- dijo una voz atreves de los auriculares la cual pertenecía a Goku.

\- "pero, ¿qué dices papa, planeas algo?"- cuestiono el hijo mayor de nuestro héroe.

\- "yo no, pero estoy seguro que el señor Bills si"- contesto con un tono risueño nuestro héroe.

\- "vaya veo que la cabeza no solo la tienes como un adorno para tus pelos parados"- dijo Bills con una media sonrisa a la vez que este sacaba la caja de madera que Wiss le había entregado previamente a la batalla final lo que género en las dudas de todos los presentes que repentinamente y sin aviso fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entraba en la base improvisada.

\- "mama soy yo"- dijo Trunks que entraba al lugar cargando una estatua de acero de Buu.

\- "¿qué es esos?"- cuestiono el señor Haruno.

\- "es nuestro camarada sufrió por un ataque de uno de los soldados de Freezer"- dijo Trunks que vio con sorpresa el estado de su padre y las heridas de Gohan.

\- "Trunks no te preocupes, y me encargaré de esto"- dijo Bulma que se acercó a la estatua y la comenzó analizar mientras esta detectaba el ritmo cardiaco de Buu lo que significaba que aún estaba vivo.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TERRITORIO DEL SONIDO.**

La alianza shinobi aún se encontraba en plena celebración tras la victoria sobre Freezer y sus fuerzas invasoras, al mismo tiempo que Piccolo y los demás guerreros z veían la conversación de Goku y los que se encontraban en la aldea de la hoja.

\- "parece ser que tú también pensaste en lo mismo que yo"- dijo Piccolo que veía a Goku quien era abrazado por sus prometidas.

\- "Goku no sabes cuánto he estado esperando para estar contigo"- dijo Tenten con la cara roja y liberando un aura llena de perversión.

\- "hazte a un lado él es mío"- dijo Ino que de manera pervertida abrazaba la cintura de Goku a la vez que esta se lamia los labios como si sintiera hambre.

\- "no es justo yo también"- dijo Hinata que abrazaba a nuestro héroe e intentaba quitar a sus compañeras de su camino.

\- "parece ser que con el fin de esta guerra podemos regresar a nuestros asuntos y saber quién será la primera esposa"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Temari, Kushina y Mikoto que salvajemente intentaban estar de alguna manera con su amado que sonría un poco nervioso ante la actitud libidinosa de sus prometidas.

\- "está claro que yo seré la primera, soy la mejor"- dijo naruko que rápidamente comenzó a masajear sus enormes pechos en el rostro de Goku acción que fue imitada por Sakura.

\- "no te metas rubia, yo alimentare al elefantito"- dijo vulgarmente Sakura que empujaba Naruko quien no se rendía.

\- "ya casi, ya casi"- decía Anko quien fue la más desesperada y extravagante que estaba bajando el cierre de los pantalones de Goku a la vez que esta intentaba usas su boca.

\- "YA BASTA DEGENERADAS NO VEN QUE ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARAS SUS PORQUERÍAS SU MUNDO ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS, Y TU GOKU NO CREAS QUE ESTÁ LIBRE DE CULPA SOLO POR QUEDARTE QUIETO Y NO HACER NADA"- grito Piccolo con enojo lo que separo a las chicas que en forma chibi corrían por todo el lugar.

\- "lo sentimos nos dejamos llevar y olvidamos que estaban aquí"- dijeron las chicas del harén de Goku.

\- "ellas son muy divertidas"- dijo número 17 con una ligera sonrisa.

\- "ni se te ocurra pensar que yo are algo similar cuando regresemos"- dijo número 18 que veía a Krilin un poco sonrojado ante el acto exhibicionista de las kunoichis.

\- "no sé pero que se enoja, además si este planeta está en problemas creo que es mejor pensar en repoblarlo y para eso es necesario aparearse"- decía Anko con tono decepcionado.

\- "Anko cálmate, ya podrás hacer tus cosas personales más tarde"- dijo tranquilamente Kakashi que junto a los demás kages se acercaban al grupo para poder pensar en el futuro de su mundo.

\- "de acuerdo señor Bills por favor esté listo para nuestro regreso"- dijo Goku sonrientemente.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A KONOHA.**

\- "acaso, crees que soy un maldito criado, deja de hablar como si fuera mi obligación esperarte"- dijo Bills con enojo.

\- "lo siento señor Bills pero es que necesitamos su ayuda"- se escuchó la voz de Goku por el auricular.

\- "vamos señor Bills no se ponga así, además desde un principio pensamos en usar ese método"- dijo Wiss con su típica sonrisa burlona.

\- "que planean hacer"- dijo Iruka con duda.

\- "salvar este mundo mocoso, simplemente"- contesto el dios destructor que abría la caja mostrando el interior de esta.

\- "no puede ser"- dijo Bulma con asombro.

\- "las trajiste"- dijo vegeta también con asombro.

\- "el señor Bills es muy inteligente"- dijo Gohan que junto a los habitantes del universo 7 entendían que era lo que pasaba.

\- "¿unas esferas de cristal?"- dijeron con dudas chiho, Kizashi, Iruka, Zabuza, y Haku que apreciaron 7 esferas de cristal con estrellas en su interior.

\- "se parecen a las que utilizan los habitantes de namekusei"- dijo Lezick que reconoció esas esferas de uno de sus tantos viajes por el espacio exterior.

\- "lo entenderán muy pronto"- dijo Bills con una media sonrisa enigmática y presuntuosa.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TERRITORIO DEL SONIDO.**

Los kages estaban discutiendo entre ellos las consecuencias de la guerra y el escape de los miembros de akatsuki del campo de batalla y que gracias al conflicto no pudieron rastrearlos.

\- "lord Hiruzen, lady Tsunade, e investigado el interior de la torre de otogakure, todo indica que los civiles de la aldea han muerto en su totalidad, los laboratorios están en ruinas, al parecer todas las investigaciones del ADN saiyajin fueron robadas y además creo que encontré los cuerpos de Orochimaru y de la chicas sirviente de Freezer, pero me temo que estos están calcinados en su totalidad y recuperarlos es imposible, parece ser que toda la torre está cubierta por llamas negras"- dijo Sai que había ido a otogakure para investigar lo ocurrido en esa aldea.

\- "amaterasu"- dijeron Mikoto y Kakashi con sorpresa al saber de las llamas negras las cuales eran especialidad del clan Uchiha.

\- "Itachi"- dijo Sasuke con tono serio ya que este comprendió lo ocurrido.

\- "si, no hay duda que fue el, pero dudo que los akatsuki robaran la investigación, ya que no conocían nada de la existencia de Goku o Freezer hasta el momento de la batalla final, ya que dudó que hubieran intervenido si de antemano conocieran la fuera de Freezer y sus soldados"- dijo deductivamente Hiruzen.

\- "estoy de acuerdo eso cobardes vieron que no tenían oportunidad de ganar y decidieron escapar"- dijo el Raikage.

\- "el problema es saber quién es el que robo el ADN saiyajin y que planea hacer con él"- dijo Tsunade con tono serio.

\- "lo mejor será mover nuestras fuerzas una vez que estabilicemos un poco la situación, ya que sinceramente no creo que estemos listos para investigar ese asunto ahora"- dijo Onoki seriamente.

\- "estoy de acuerdo además tenemos que pensar que aremos con esta cosa"- dijo Mai Terumi que sostenía en sus manos la botella de sellado donde el doctor Myu había sido aprisionado y que el viejo maestro Roshi se la había entregado ya que este era un criminal que había hecho mucho daño en su mundo por lo que ellos tendrían que decidir el destino del maligno doctor.

\- "lo pensaremos una vez que regresemos a konoha, lo mejor es volver como"- dijo Tsunade que asumía de nuevo su papel de quinta Hokage.

\- "DE ACUERDO NOS VAMOS"- grito con tono de orden Hiruzen hacia los miembros de la alianza shinobi.

\- "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"- gritaron al unísono todos los shinobis que marchaban rumbo a la aldea de konoha.

* * *

 **ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Bulma se encontraba junto a Trunks y Wiss viendo lo que podían hacer para salvar a Buu de esa prisión de acero, parece ser que la manipulación del metal liquido se basa en un software altamente sofisticado.

\- "no hay duda que el científico de Freezer era malvado, pero también era un genio"- dijo Bulma que preparo una especie de rollo decodificador gracias a la ayuda del bastón de Wiss.

\- "por favor mama"- dijo Trunks que veía como el rayo impactaba en el cuerpo de Buu que poco a poco perdía el color metálico y volvía a su color rosado.

\- "lo logre"- dijo alegremente Bulma que veía al pequeño demonio dormir y roncar a todo pulmón.

\- "felicidades señora Bulma"- dijo Wiss.

\- "bien hecho mama"- dijo Trunks con alegría a la vez que este desviaba la mirada ya que pudo captar los kis de todos los guerreros z, el harén de Goku y los ninjas de la alianza shinobi.

\- "tal parece que ya están aquí"- dijo Wiss que decidió ir por el dios destructor para comenzar con lo que planearon.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Toda la alianza shinobi es encontraban reunidos en una media luna frente al dios destructor que liberaba parte de su gran poder el cual intimidaba a los ninjas incluyendo a el Raikage que a pesar de su enorme orgullo y presunción no pudo reaccionar ante el poderos dios de la destrucción.

\- "este sujeto extraño desprende un aura muy poderosa y llena de autoridad, lo mejor que podemos hacer es no meternos con él"- pensaba el Raikage.

\- "no hay duda de lo que el perdedor dijo de este tipo es muy intimidante"- pensaba Sasuke que era acompañado de Karin, jugo y Suigetsu.

\- "como dije previamente en cierta forma lo que paso fue nuestra culpa por lo que arreglaremos este problema"- dijo Bills que saco una a una las esferas del dragón y las colocaba en el suelo.

\- "llámalo niña"- dijo Bills que se hacía a un lado para que Bulma invocara al dragón mágico.

\- "SAL DE AHÍ SHENLONG Y CUMPLE MIS DESEOS"- grito Bulma a la vez que las 7 esferas del dragón comenzaron a resplandecer de manera intermitente mientras el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco con nubes negras de tormenta.

\- "¿qué está pasando?"- cuestiono con temor Tsunade que veía el espectáculo.

\- "se suponía que tenía que arreglar el problema no empeorarlo"- dijo Onoki que noto como una serie de relámpagos caían cerca del lugar.

\- "cálmense estoy seguro que no nos pasara nada"- dijo Hiruzen tratando de mantenerla calma.

\- "Goku nos dijo que esto nos ayudaría y yo le creo"- dijo Naruko seriamente cuyos pensamientos fueron compartidos por las otras 8 chicas que mostraban la misma determinación que ella.

\- "esto es impresionante"- dijo Kakashi que pudo captar junto con los demás shinobis como un relámpago golpeaba las esferas de cristal las cuales generaron una tremenda descarga eléctrica color dorada que en un destello ascendió al cielo revelando una silueta que poco a poco mostraba rasgos reptilianos.

\- "esto no puede ser, eso es un dragón"- grito Mei Terumi con asombro contemplando como el destello se convirtió en un serpenteante dragón verde quien poseía unos destellantes y fríos ojos rojos quien parecía reinar supremamente en el cielo de todo el lugar.

\- "no teman ese es el dios dragón Shenlong"- dijo Goku que se posiciono al frente de los kages a la vez que presentaba al poderoso dragón mágico.

\- "díganme sus deseos tienen derecho a pedir 3 deseos, los que ustedes quieran"- dijo el gigantesco dragón.

\- "fue bueno pedirle a ese mocoso que se hace llamar Kami sama que modificara y nos prestara las esferas para poder usarlas en este mundo"- dijo Bills con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por Wiss quien fue personalmente con Dende para pedirle que reuniera las esferas del dragón antes de viajar al otro mundo.

\- "esa cosa habla"- dijo con temor Jiraiya.

\- "tranquilo él está de nuestra parte"- dijo el maestro Roshi quien era acompañado del equipo Kurenai quienes contemplaban con asombro al dragón.

\- "cuanto tiempo me harán esperar, vamos pidan sus deseos"- dijo el dragón.

\- "¿entonces él puede cumplir cualquier deseo?"- pregunto Shikamaru quien estaba junto a Choji, Neji y Rock Lee.

\- "si, pero esos deseos tienen restricciones y solo si están en las capacidades del creador de las esferas"- contesto seriamente Piccolo.

\- "eso es maravilloso"- dijo Ino con emoción.

\- "las cosas saldrá muy bien es un hecho"- dijeron con ánimos Naruko, Tenten, Mikoto, Hinata y Temari que admiraban al poderos dragón.

\- "si, pero no podemos bajar la guardia"- dijo Kushina seriamente.

\- "estoy de acuerdo"- dijeron Anko y Sakura que se ponían frente a los shinobis de la alianza.

\- "¿qué quieres decir?"- cuestiono Mabui que veía a las kunoichis.

\- "no malinterpreten sabemos que en este momento todos trabajamos juntos para salvar este mundo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que somos shinobis de diferentes naciones"- dijo seriamente Kushina.

\- "eso está más que claro la confianza no es nuestro fuerte, pero juro como Tsuchikage que ninguno de mis hombres ara algo tan estúpido como tratar entrometerse y traidoramente pedir un deseo egoísta"- dijo Onoki con seriedad y viendo a todos los ninjas de su aldea que por un instante entre ellos había quienes pensaron en atacar por la espalda a konoha y pedir un deseo en su propio beneficio.

\- "yo también lo juro"- dijo Mei con seriedad.

\- "yo también lo juro"- dijo el Raikage que hacía lo mismo que Oniki hacia sus ninjas.

\- "tranquilicémonos todos, no tenemos por qué dudar de nuestros aliados"- dijo Goku seriamente.

\- "además del hecho de que mataremos a cualquiera que se intente pasar de listo"- dijo Piccolo que era acompañado de unos amenazantes números 17 y 18.

\- "CIERREN LA BOCA Y PIDAN SUS MALDITOS DESEOS QUE YA ME QUIERO IR DE ESTA POCILGA"- grito Bills que libero su intimidante aura la cual paro en seco a todos los presentes que comenzaron a sudar frio.

\- "primero lo primero, tememos que revivir a los muertos, pero también asegurarnos de que estos tengan adonde volver y no traer de regreso a Freezer y a sus hombres por accidente"- dijo Bulma que pensaba en como pedir el deseo.

\- "no tienes por qué pensarlo mucho"- dijo Vegeta que todo vendado y sin su brazo izquierdo se acercó al dragón.

\- "el primer deseo es que reconstruyas este planeta y todo lo que Freezer y sus hombres destruyeron"- dijo Vegeta pidiendo el deseo.

\- "ese deseo es muy fácil de cumplir"- dijo el dragón que libero un resplandor de sus ojos rojos a la vez que el suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente al mismo tiempo que de manera sorprendente y misteriosa los árboles, las plantas y todo lo que rodeaba la aldea se reconstruían.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO POR LOS ALREDEDORES DEL PLANETA NINJA.**

Las planicies, bosque, lagos, montañas, pastizales y aldeas se reconstruían de manera rápida como si el tiempo estuviera retrocediendo revelando el esplendor del mundo ninja que recuperaba su grandeza, así como la apoteósica reconstrucción de todo el territorio del te dejando el planeta en una perfecta forma esférica a la vez que en el espacio exterior los escombros de la luna se arremolinaban y se juntaban para volver hacer el satélite natural del azulado planeta shinobi.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos y con las bocas bien abiertas al ver como la aldea de konoha había sido totalmente reconstruida hasta su última piedra como si esta nunca hubiera sido atacada.

\- "función, realmente funciono, kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, el territorio del te e incluso otogakure han regresado a la normalidad como si estos nunca hubieran sido atacados"- dijo Shiho que salía para avisar de todo lo que presencio a través de los monitores y cuyas palabras desato el júbilo y locura de todos los shinobis que celebraban con alegría el milagro.

\- "cual va ser su segundo deseo"- dijo Shenlong que esperaba su próximo deseo.

\- "bien ahora revive a todos los que murieron a manos de Freezer y sus hombres claro exceptuando a los malos"- dijo Vegeta pidiendo el segundo deseo.

\- "eso será muy fácil de cumplir"- contesto Shenlong cuyos ojos rojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que los millares de cuerpos de la alianza shinobi se movían para después abrir los ojos y levantarse poco a poco.

\- "dios mío estas vivo"- dijo una kunoichi de kirigakure que abrazo a su esposo que hace unos momentos estaba muerto a su lado.

\- "papa estas vivo"- dijo un ninja de konoha que abrazaba a su padre y cuya acción era imitada por cientos de ninjas que recibían con alegría el regreso de sus amigos y familiares que revivían gracias al poder del dios dragón del universo 7.

\- "he cumplido su deseo todos los habitantes que murieron en este planeta han resucitado, en sus respectivos hogares"- dijo el dragón con voz seria y serena.

* * *

 **EN LAS AFUERAS DEL TERRITORIO DE OTOGAKIRE.**

Una familia de granjeros se levantaban y observaban a sus alrededores viendo como estos había recuperado lo más valioso que tenían, sus vidas las cuales fueron las primeras en ser arrebatadas por Freezer al llegar a ese mundo.

\- "cariño"- dijo la madre que abrazo a su esposo que con lágrimas correspondió el abrazo de su esposa a la vez que este acercó a su pequeña hija que sonreía con alegría viendo a sus padres.

\- "¿habrá sido un sueño?"- cuestiono la esposa con un poco de escepticismo.

\- "no, no lo creo, recuerdo el dolor"- dijo su esposo.

\- "papa, mama, el señor que me protegió en el cielo tenía razón, él dijo que deseaba que yo fuera feliz en mi próxima vida y sus palabras se cumplieron"- dijo la tierna niña.

\- "¿señor?"- cuestionaron los 2 padres que vieron a su hija ver al cielo con una mirada tierna y llena de felicidad.

\- "muchas gracias, por todo señor Jiren, le prometo que viviré mi vida a plenitud"- pensaba la niña que recordaba al hombre que la salvo en el otro mundo y quien le dio unas amables palabras de ánimo.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

El poderoso Shenlong esperaba que pidieran su último deseo para así poder regresar a su descanso en el interior de las esferas del dragón.

\- "cual va hacer su último deseo"- dijo el dragón que veía hacia abajo a los shinobis y guerreros z.

\- "es muy simple deseo que tú y las esferas regresen a la tierra del universo 7"- dijo Bills que se acercó autoritariamente para pedir el último deseo.

\- "señor Bills"- dijo Bulma que vio la actitud del dios destructor.

\- "escucha niña no tengo intención de dejar las esferas del dragón en un mundo lleno de personas que no son capases de comprender su poder y mucho menos si se dejan llevar por ambiciones, celos y maldad"- dijo Bills que desvió la mirada viendo hacia una zona boscosa lejana como si este captara algo.

* * *

 **ZONA BOSCOSA LEJANA A KONOHA.**

Entre las sombras de unos árboles una figura sobresalía revelando a uno de los miembros de akatsuki que se desplazaba de manera sigilosa e intentando no llamar la atención.

\- "parece ser que ese sujeto que parece un gato, pudo sentir mi presencia a pesar de la distancia, fue buena idea no acercarme o el me habría eliminado, de eso no tengo duda"- pensaba el miembro de akatsuki quien era nada más y nada menos que Zetsu negro quien fue enviado para tratar de averiguar el cómo fue posible que derrotaran al poderoso Freezer quien fue capaz de vencer fácilmente a Pain y a varios miembros de su grupo.

\- "tal parece ser que tendré que esperar un poco más para la resurrección de mi madre, ya que si me muevo a lo tonto será el final"- pensaba Zetsu negro que desaparecía entre las sombras.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KONOHA.**

Shenlong se elevaba ligeramente ala ves que este realizo un ligero estiramiento listo para cumplir su último deseo a la vez que este era admirado por todos los ninjas que levantaban la mano y daban todo tipo de palabras y agradecimientos al dragón que poco a poco resplandecía en un fulgor dorado.

\- "y cumpliendo su último deseo me retiro, les deseo buena suerte"- fueron las últimas palabras del dragón mágico que se desvanecía en el aire al mismo tiempo que las esferas del dragón se elevaba al cielo para después salir deparadas en una columna de luz que parecía atravesar el tiempo espacio regresando al universo 7.

\- "ese dragón es fantástico, realmente habría sido genial poder quedarnos con esas esferas"- dijo Ino con ánimos.

\- "de seguro hubieras usado esas esferas para quedarte con Goku para ti sola"- dijo Sakura con una mirada entre cerrada.

\- "cállate"- contesto Ino con enojo.

\- "es verdad tu eres capaz de eso y más"- dijeron las demás chicas del harén de Goku que sabían que Ino haría eso.

\- "pues no puedo negarlo"- dijo Ino que sacaba la lengua de manera cómica.

\- "no creo que sea buena idea poseer algo tan poderos, este mundo aún no está listo para un ser capaz de cumplir cualquier cosa, incluyendo revivir a los muertos"- dijo Kakashi que se acercó a las kunoichis a la vez que este daba su típica sonrisa de ojo.

\- "esas esferas no me interesan en lo más mínimo, parece ser que encontré algo que nos será más útil para la guerra y la conquista"- pensaba el Raikage que veía a Goku y a su harén.

\- "konoha nos lleva ventaja en fuerza militar, eso no puede pasar tenemos que conseguir nuestras propias súper kunoichis"- pensaba Onoki que hacía lo mismo que el Raikage e imaginaba un poderoso ejército de mujeres las cuales protegerían y aniquilarían a cualquier enemigo de Iwagakure.

\- "al demonio la fuerza militar, yo quiero a ese pequeñín para mi sola y lo conseguir por la buenas o por las malas, les demostrares a esas 9 brutas quien es la mejor"- pensaba Mei Terumi que se lamia los labios de manera muy sugestiva.

\- "bueno parece ser que nuestro trabajo ya termino creo que es momento de retirarnos, todavía tengo que regresar casa a los mocosos que me ayudaron en mi viaje aquí"- dijo Bills que se preparaba para volver al universo 7.

\- "señor bills es que tenemos un problema"- dijo Kyabe que se acercó al dios destructor que vio como el saiyajin del universo 6 le trataba de entregar un papel.

\- "hola lamento mucho comunicarme con usted por este medio pero realmente teníamos prisa, iré directo al grano Kale y yo decidimos quedarnos un tiempo por este lugar y entrenar, tenemos una nueva amiga a la que no queremos dejar sola y debemos cuidar, me gustaría que fueras tan amable de decirle al señor champa nos busque cuando inicie el torneo de los universos para participar, se lo encargo, besitos Cauilfla"- decía la carta la cual era adornada por un dibujo burlón de Caulifla, Kale y Fuu que realizaban la ve de la victoria.

\- "parece ser que esas chicas se escaparon y quieren entrenar a su manera, el señor champa se enojara mucho"- dijo Wiss que leía la carta junto a Bills.

\- "no me importa, que hagan lo que se les dé la gana, de todos modos, el universo 7 será el ganador de ese torneo, y tampoco me interesa la reacción de champa, es más estoy seguro que se alegrara de saber que 2 de sus peleadores están entrenando para el bien de su universo"- dijo Bills que tiraba el papel a suelo a la vez que bostezaba un poco.

\- "¿entonces las dejaremos aquí?, cuestiono Kyabe nerviosamente.

\- "así parece además no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy seguro que vados no tendrá problemas para venir por ellas, las veras de nuevo para el torneo no te preocupes"- dijo Wiss tratando de calmar a Kyabe quien solo bajo la cabeza y suspiraba resignado ante los actos locos y sin consideración de Kale y Caulifla.

* * *

 **EN UN PÁRAMO CERCANO A LAS FRONTERAS DEL CONTINENTE DEL FUEGO.**

3 figuras femeninas caminaban sin rumbo a la vez que estas tomaban un palo al cual utilizaron para ver el camino que seguirán en su nuevo viaje de entrenamiento.

\- "este camino esté muy rocos"- dijo Caulifla que sujetaba el palo pensando en que en camino no era de su agrado.

\- "her….her….hermana…..no digas eso…estamos viajando….para entrenar"- tartamudeo nerviosamente Kale.

\- "eso es cierto yo quiero ser muy fuerte como ustedes"- dijo Fuu con una gran sonrisa.

\- "lo sé, lo sé, pero entrenar y no divertirse también seria aburrido, es mejor tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones"- dijo Caulifla con una sonrisa despreocupada y con sus manos en su nuca.

\- "bueno eso tiene sentido"- dijo Kale, en ese caso creo que ese camino nos lleva al País de la Nieve, dicen que es muy lindo y que la aurora boreal es uno de sus mejores espectáculos"- dijo Fuu con ánimos de vacacionar.

\- "decidido entonces iremos a ese país advertirnos y a ver si hay alguien fuerte por allí"- dijo Caulifla que levanto el puño en el aire acción que fue imitada con alegría por Kale y Fuu que siguieron a su audaz líder rumbo aúna nueva aventura para las tres chicas en este nuevo mundo.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO EN KONOHA.**

Se decidió realizar una gran fiesta de celebración donde por fin todos los aldeanos salieron del refugio y pudieron ver que sus hogares y posesiones estaban de regreso, por lo que un gigantesco banquete se preparó lo que alegro a Bills y a Wiss que decidieron quedarse un poco más a la vez que Moegi y Hanabi abrazaban a Goku que las recibía con alegría lo cual no fue bien visto por las de más chicas del harén de Goku que las fulminaban con los ojos.

\- "lo bueno es que no perdí el brazo derecho"- dijo Vegeta que tomaba los palillos para comer algo.

\- "ah, es cierto lo lamento vegeta déjame ayudarte"- dijo Wiss que extendió su bastón el cual brillo para que de manera mágica el brazo del príncipe saiyajin se reconstruyera al mismo tiempo que sus heridas se curaban.

\- "Vegeta estas sano y completo otra vez"- dijo Bulma que con lágrimas de felicidad abrazaba a Vegeta que muy avergonzado correspondió el abrazo.

\- "señor Wiss usted es impresionante"- dijo Krilin que comía un pedazo de pollo junto con su esposa número 18 y veían las habilidades del ángel que solo reía ligeramente mientras el ambiente era de paz y felicidad entre los ninjas de la alianza shinobi y los aldeanos de konoha que comían y bebían en una gran celebración la cual duraría mucho tiempo donde Killer bee cantaba un rap, los kages reían y admiraban las habilidades de cada uno durante la guerra, kakashi, Shikamari, Gai y los Ino Shika Cho bebían y platicaban con Piccolo, Trunks, número 17 y Ten Shin Han a la vez que Jiraiya y el maestro Roshi molestaban y fisgoneaban a las pobres Kurenai, Mabui, Samui y Shizune que los golpeaban en cuanto estos intentaban tocarlas, por su parte Bulma platicaba entre risas y algo de celos con todas las chicas del harén de Goku quienes no solo eran muy hermosas y voluptuosas sino que gracias a sus genes saiyajin también envejecerían lentamente y estas no se verían gordas o arrugadas con el paso del tiempo lo que fue escuchado por Moegi y Hanabi quienes ya querían madurar un poco más para poder estar con nuestro héroe y poder ganar esas habilidades ya que estas se sintieron mal al no poder ayudar en la guerra.

-"Goku, no crees que es el momento de que decidas que de nosotras será tu primera esposa"- dijo Naruko que se acercó al saiyajin que tenía las mejillas infladas a la vez que este comía un tazón de ramen preparado por Teuchi a la vez que Sakura, Anko, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Moegi, Hanabi, Kushina y Mikoto se acercaban y con ojos brillantes y llenos de expectación esperaban la respuesta de Goku que parecía nervios ante las chicas que esperaban su respuesta la cual decidiría el máximo rango en su grupo.

\- "este….este…este yo…yo….. yo creía que habían decidido que Gohan fuera el que decidiera"- dijo Goku que escapo de manera magistral de la pregunta.

\- "eso es cierto"- dijo Hinata.

\- "es verdad, nuestro hijo es la respuesta"- dijo Tenten.

\- "pues manos a la obra"- dijo Anko que junto a las demás chicas avistaron al pobre Gohan quien comía tranquilamente en compañía de Buu y el equipo Zabuza que se movieron a un lado ligeramente para evitar perjudicarse.

\- "hay no, no otra vez"- dijo con temor Gohan que vio a 11 chicas volando por el aire tratando de atraparlo.

\- "GOHAN DÉJANOS ATENDER TUS NECESIDADES"- gritaban las miembros del harén de Goku que abrazaban, masajeaban los hombros, daban manicura y peinaban a un desesperado Gohan que se arrastraba en el suelo solo para ser jalado una vez más por las chicas.

\- "vamos hijo deja que tus mamas te cuiden"- dijeron de manera perturbadora y siniestra las chicas mientras Gohan con ojos temerosos dejaba marcas de sus uñas en el suelo al ser arrastrado.

\- "PAPA, ESTO ES TU CULPA, SÁLVAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- gritaba Gohan mientras Goku junto sus manos y este pedía disculpas mentales hacia Gohan.

\- "hijo tu sacrificio nunca será olvidado"- dijo Goku en voz baja.

\- "ese idiota es muy fuerte, pero como padre es un asco"- dijo vegeta que comía junto a Bulma y veía el espectáculo de las novias de su rival.

\- "¿estás seguro de que no quieres despedirte?"- pregunto Kakashi que aprovechó el espectáculo para acercarse al porto de la aldea donde estaba Sasuke y su grupo.

\- "si, no es necesario, además aun me falta mucho para poder luchar al mismo nivel que Itachi y Goku, además ese tal vegeta también es muy fuerte, es un mundo es muy grande y misterioso, por eso decidí continuar con mi viaje"- contesto secamente Sasuke.

\- "no se preocupe señor yo cuidare de Sasuke"- dijo Karin que abrazo el brazo de Sasuke.

\- "nosotros no tenemos nada mejor que hacer además de que no somos del estilo de vivir en una aldea"- dijo Suigetsu que veía a Jugo que corroboro lo dicho con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

\- "bueno, pues si es tu decisión te deseo mucha suerte"- dijo Kakashi que veía al grupo caminar rumbo a la salida.

\- "despídeme de mi madre y de las tetonas chifladas, además dile a Goku que el que lo derrotara seré yo y no ese inútil de vegeta"- dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa presuntuosa.

\- "bueno, ¿cómo deberíamos llamarnos?"- pregunto Jugo.

\- "que tal Sasuke y sus amigos"- dijo Karin.

\- "parece el nombre de una caricatura cómica"- dijo Suigetsu con sarcasmo.

\- "¿entonces que propones tú?"- cuestiono karin con enojo.

\- "que tal taka"- dijo Suigentsu que caminaba junto a sus amigos que poco a poco se alejaban de konoha.

\- "ese nombre me gusta"- dijo Sakuke lo que desato la risa de sus amigos mientras estos se pierdan de vista en el horizonte.

\- "cuídate mucho, Sasuke"- decía Kakashi que contemplo los momentos de alegría de su alumno que perseguía sus sueños con determinación y coraje.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA ZONA DE CAVERNAS DESCONOCIDA.**

En el interior de una de las cuevas se encontraban los miembros del grupo criminal akatsuki quienes se encontraban en una discusión tratando de analizar lo ocurrido durante la guerra y su intervención la cual fue realizada solo por sus propias conveniencias y beneficios.

\- "bueno parece ser que todo término"- dijo Kisame con tono serio.

\- "no digas idioteces nada termino, ese monstruo nos dio una paliza, y no solo eso ahora resulta que un ninja de konoha lo derroto, entiendes derroto al monstruo que puso a sus pies este mundo, tenemos que averiguar todo lo que podamos de ese ninja, absolutamente todo, ya que podría ser un estorbo para nuestros futuros objetivos"- dijo sombríamente y con voz maléfica Pain quien desprendía un aura de violencia y muerte.

\- "tal parece ser que las cosa se complican más y más, tengo que avisar al Hokage de que akatsuki apuesto sus ojos en Goku"- pensaba seriamente Itachi que mantenía su fachada al mismo tiempo que encima de él y de los otros miembros del grupo criminal estaba Tobi que no decía nada pero que mostraba un siniestro ojo sharingan analizando en cómo moverá sus piezas de ajedrez a partir de ahora

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Las festividades duraron astas altas horas de la noche y donde muchas personas incluso dormían en las calles ya que el estado de ebriedad no les permitió llegar a sus hogares, pero por la alegría del momento eso no parecía ser molesto para nadie en especial a Bills, Wiss y Majin Buu que comían sin parar y disfrutando cada bocado.

\- "Goku tenemos una petición que acerté"- dijo Anko que hablaba por todas las chicas que veía a un confundido Goku.

\- "dime"- dijo Goku que se sentía curioso por el tema.

\- "queremos que tengas una cita con cada una de nosotras por separado, la cual será de 30 minutos para después cambiar con otra, sinceramente esta guerra nos ha quitado mucho tiempo y queremos recuperarlo"- dijo Anko con ánimos.

\- "suena bien eso, estoy de acuerdo"- dijo Goku que aceptó la petición lo que provocó la alegría de las 9 kunoichis que decidieron el orden de las citas con un piedra, papel o tijeras, un par de horas después se podía observar a Goku junto con Ino en un campo floral siendo observados de cerca por las otras chicas.

\- "es muy lindo"- dijo Goku que se sentaba en el pasto al mismo tiempo que ino se sentaba a su lado y reunía unas flores las cuales convertía en una corona.

\- "sabes goku en el lenguaje de las flores las rosas simbolizan el amor, la pasión y la felicidad exaltada, y por otro lado las flores blancas simbolizan inocencia, pureza y humanidad, ahora imagina que pasaría si estos atributos se unieran en uno, como tú y como yo amor mío"- decía Ino que sacaba una rosa blanca y se la mostraba a Goku que se apenaba un poco ya que comprendía las palabras de la sonrojada Yamanaka.

\- "Goku quiero tener un bebe"- decía Ino que poco a poco se acercaba a Goku intentando besarlo, pero para su infortunio las otras kunoichis la interrumpieron.

\- "se acabó el tiempo"- dijo Anko que saco un reloj.

\- "malditas"- dijo Ino que vio como Tenten se llevaba a Goku a una tienda de armas cercana.

\- "que linda katana"- decía Goku que desenfundo la espada con maestría.

\- "lamento haberte traído aquí pero no soy buena para eso de las citas"- dijo Tenten con tristeza.

\- "Tenten eso no es cierto, en realidad me gustan mucho estas cosas, así como también disfruto pasar tiempo contigo, tu personalidad alegre y positiva siempre me animan"- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa la cual sonrojo a Tenten.

\- "sabes Goku, cuando nos conocimos en él se balneario de konoha, yo al principio solo me sentí atraída a tu físico, pero mientras más conocía de tu personalidad más y más deseaba estar a tu lado y mi corazón me decía que tú eras el destinado para mí"- dijo Tenten que repentinamente usaba una kunai para cortar ligeramente su camisa para mostrar parte de sus pechos ante Goku que parecía confundido y algo nervioso quien fue salvada por las otras chicas que se metían en el camino de Tenten.

\- "se acabó el tiempo"- dijo Hinata que tomo a Goku y lo llevo a un parque en donde los dos se sentaban en una banca.

\- "Goku, ¿crees que soy fuerte?"- pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

\- "por supuesto"- dijo Goku que veía a Hinata que mostraba su lado tímido otra vez.

\- "yo era muy tímida y derrotista, sentía que era un fracaso después de ser derrotada por Hanabi en una pelea, la una persona que me apoyo era Naruko mi única amiga, pero de repente apareciste tú, un chico que no me menospreciaba y quien no me veía como un fracaso de la familia Hyuga, me animaste para esforzarme y creer en que incluso los fracasados si se esfuerzan pueden derrotar a los guerreros distinguidos, me mostraste a enfrentar mis retos y sobre todo me mostraste el respeto que importa en este mundo, el auto respeto, por eso te amo con todo mi corazón Goku"- dijo Hinata que recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Goku que se sonrojaba un poco.

\- "se acabó el tiempo hay que detenerla"- dijo Sakura que fue detenida por Naruko.

\- "déjala unos 5 minutos más"- dijo Naruko lo que generó una sonrisa en Sakura y las demás chicas que decidieron permitir que Hinata pudiera ser feliz un poco más.

Poco después en un campo de atracciones locales estaban Temari y Goku quienes jugaban en un juego de tiro al blanco con kunais por premios, en donde Goku pudo ganar un peluche para la ex kunoichi de la arena.

\- "Goku, jamás te agradecí el que salvaras a Gaara de convertirse en un monstruo"- dijo tímidamente Temari.

\- "Temari yo no fui, Gaara se salvó gracias a Naruko y así mismo"- dijo Goku con una ligera sonrisa.

\- "no, tu ayudaste a mi familia y a mí, el conocerte durante los exámenes chunin nos mostró que estar viviendo en el pasado y auto compadeciéndonos por las pérdidas no era bueno"- dijo Temari que recordaba los momentos tristes de la muerte de su madre tras el nacimiento de Gaara y como esta y Kankuro lo culparon por eso, lo que genero la locura en Gaara, lo cual ella entiendo como un error ya que el menos culpable fue Gaara ya que este no pidió nacer.

\- "solo desquite mis frustraciones en Gaara"- dijo Temari con tristeza.

\- "Temari el dolor es algo que no se puede evitar, intentamos buscar soluciones para no sentir culpas o remordimientos, pero lo importante es levantarse y seguir avanzando y pensar en que nuestros seres queridos aun nos ven desde otro lugar y deseando nuestro bien"- dijo Goku que entendía los sentimientos de Temari ya que él fue quien tomo la vida de su abuelo hace muchos años en su forma de ozaru.

\- "Goku te amo"- dijo Temari que abrazo al saiyajin pero su abrazo no duro ya que Mikoto entro en acción para tener su propia cita.

\- "él es mío ahora"- dijo Mikoto que arresto a goku rumbo a la finca del clan Uchiha la cual era una zona desértica y solitaria como si fuera un pueblo fantasma y donde Mikoto abandonaba su comportamiento despreocupado e infantil para mostrar una cara fría y solitaria al mismo tiempo que esta contaba la historia de su clan el cual era capaz de experimentar el amor como ningún otro así como el odio el cual era una maldición para ellos y sus enemigos, esto siendo escuchado por Goku que se sorprendía por la capacidad del clan Uchiha de hacerse más fuerte por el odio aunque con el precio de su humanidad y su cordura.

\- "una maldición de odio"- dijo Goku seriamente.

\- "correcto es algo muy malo e incluso yo he sufrido de ella, aunque la he suprimido, supongo que conoces mi fortaleza mental ya que pude durar muchos años en la prisión mental de Orochimaru sin enloquecer"- dijo Mikoto que volteo ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Goku mostrando unos escalofriantes ojos sharingan.

\- "veo que la maldición de odio es algo de temer e incluso tú tienes problemas para controlar"- dijo Goku tranquilamente.

\- "yo padecí de esto por culpa de Fugaku y de sus seguidores, esos idiotas arruinaron el futuro de mi familia buscando poder sin sentido, hicieron que la vida de Itachi fuera un infierno, y Sasuke estuvo a punto de caer en la maldición de odio contra su propio hermano"- decía Mikoto que revelaba el mangekyou sharingan.

\- "entiendo"- decía Goku que tomo la mano de Mikoto que al sentir el calor de la mano del saiyajin se calmó.

\- "Goku la maldición de odio es algo horrible, pero esta disminuye y es casi imperceptible cuando tú estás conmigo, contigo a mi lado fui capaz de saber lo que es el verdadero amor y puedo ver como poco a poco las cicatrices del cruento clan Uchiha desaparecen y sanan en mi corazón, en el de mis hijos y en el resto del mundo que solo nos veían como criminales de guerra como Madara"- decía Mikoto que abrazo a Goku quien correspondió el agrazo.

\- "Mikoto te prometo que no permitiré que esa maldición vuelva a caer en tu familia, yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario"- decía Goku quien en la mente de Mikoto este recuperaba su figura de adulto la cual era más alta que ella, pero el momento de tranquilidad de Mikoto no duro mucho ya que Kushina apareció y esta levanto como un muñeco a Goku para salir de allí.

\- "es mi turno"- dijo Kushina que saltaba aun tejado.

\- "noooooooooo, Goku, amor mío, no importa donde vayas nuestros corazones siempre estarán juntoooooooooos"- decía de manera telenovelesca y con algo de humor Mikoto que caía de rodilla a la vez que esta soltaba unas lágrimas que limpiaba con un pañuelo blanco.

\- "ya no veas tantas telenovelas"- decía Kushina a lo lejos a la vez que esta viajaba a un bosque lejano cerca de las afueras de konoha en donde Kushina se paró en un gran árbol a la vez que esta cargaba a Goku al estilo nupcial.

\- "es una vista preciosa"- dijo Goku que veía el horizonte.

\- "si este es mi lugar favorito"- decía alegremente Kushina que recordaba su infancia y al chico rubio que la salvo.

\- "Naruko se parece a ti, pero su cabello se parece al de Minato"- dijo Goku cuyas palabras sorprendieron Kushina ya que ella no sabía que Goku conoció a Minato.

\- "Minato fue un buen hombre, el me salvo la vida una vez y me brindo su amistad y cariño, tal y como tú lo has hecho hasta ahora, realmente tú y él se parecen mucho en sus caracteres"- decía Kushina muy sonrojada a la vez que esta jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello rojo.

\- "tu cabello rojo es muy hermoso"- dijo Goku que inocentemente toco el cabello de Kushina quien al escuchar esas palabras quedo estática.

\- "el destino es muy misterioso, solo 2 personas han alabado mi cabello rojo y resulta que esas 2 personas son de las que me enamore"- decía Kushina que acerco a Goku a su cara a la vez que esta intentaba besar sus labios.

\- "tiempo fuera"- decía Sakura que volaba a súper velocidad y esta tomaba a Goku para salir disparada rumbo a la aldea.

\- "MALDITA CABEZA DE CHICLE"- grito con enojo Kushina que vio perdida su oportunidad.

\- "ya llegamos"- dijo Sakura que aterrizaba cerca de una pequeña cueva la cual era adornada con listone, flores, estrellas de papel, peliches y una estatua de una virgen rodeada de pequeñas palomas.

\- "pero que bonito lugar"- dijo Goku que se asomaba al interior de la cueva.

\- "este era mi santuario, el lugar donde todos mis problemas desaparecían, aunque fuera por poco tiempo"- decía Sakura que tocaba unas de las flores de papel con su mano.

\- "sabes Goku se perfectamente que todo el mundo me llamaba fangirl loca de Sasuke y tuya, cuando era niña decían que yo era una inútil, altanera, grosera, llorona y poseedora de una gran frente, es decir un botón de cerezo marchito y podrido, pero al conocerte fui cambiando y pude ver de lo que realmente puedo ser capaz, mi físico se desarrolló gracias a tu ADN, y pude conocer a las demás chicas quienes no me ven con malestar sino con respeto y amistad"- dijo Sakura con un tono gentil.

\- "Sakura es cierto que has madurado mucho, pero eso no se debe a tu cuerpo voluptuoso o mi sangre, se debe a que te has esforzado en poder al cansar tus ideales y sueños, los cuales han inspirado a las demás chicas para estar a tu lado y te quieren tanto como yo te quiero, tú ya no eres solo una fangirl, eres una ninja de elite"- dijo Goku que se acercó a Sakura y este ponía su mano en la cabeza de Sakura que se sonrojaba a la vez que esta mostraba unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- "Goku te amo, realmente te amo no creo poder imaginar un mundo sin ti"- dijo sakura quien comenzó a desvestirse lista para estar con nuestro héroe.

\- "tu ropa interior de leopardo está dañada y quemada"- dijo Goku que veía el majestuoso y sensual cuerpo de la Haruno.

\- "es mi favorita y al ver tu reacción indica que también es la tuya"- dijo Sakura que se acercó al saiyajin que estaba un poco apenado, pero este fue repentinamente secuestrado por una serpiente que se enredó e su cuerpo y lo levanto en el aire para reunirlo con Anko.

\- "MALDITA SEA, ANKO, ESTABA A PUNTO DE CONCEBIR A MI PRIMER HIJO"- grito Sakura con enojo.

\- "ja, no soy tonta sé que estas en tus días, por lo que no te dejare terminar tus locuras, además tu tiempo se acabó"- dijo Anko que coloco a Goku en su hombro para saltar a un árbol cercano.

\- "tal parece ser que el botón de cerezo ha florecido y se convertido en una hermosa flor de Sakura"- dijo Anko que se despedía de la pelirosa quien muy sonrojada entendió las palabras de ánimo de la kunoichi de las serpientes.

\- "gra…gra….gracias"- tartamudeo apenadamente Sakura que vio a Anko dirigirse rumbo al bosque de la muerte, minutos más tarde en el interior del bosque de la muerte Anko se acercó a una enorme roca la cual descansaba en el lugar que estaba en silencio y quietud.

\- "recuerdo este lugar, me trae recuerdo, recuerdos dolorosos, pero recuerdo"- dijo Goku que recordó cuando este aterrizo en esa roca al llegar al mundo ninja, aquí es donde nos conocimos.

\- "y donde nació nuestra hermandad, este lugar es muy preciado para mí"- dijo Anko con tono cariñoso.

\- "si lo recuerdo y sinceramente estoy muy agradecido y contento de que tu estuvieras conmigo todo este tiempo, hermanita"- dijo Goku con gentileza a la vez que este tomaba la mano de Anko.

\- "toda mi vida fue dolor y soledad, nunca conocí a mis padres y mi maestro era un demente sociópata, sinceramente cuando el Hokage me ordeno ser tu hermana me negué de inmediato, pero al estar contigo me hizo descubrir sentimientos que creía que yo no tenía, cuando tú eras feliz yo también lo era, cuando tú estabas triste yo también me entristecía, el simple hecho de dormir juntos en la misma cama eran los mejores momentos de mis días y por nada del mundo me arrepentiría de lo que he pasado a tú lado, Goku tú eres mi familia y la única persona a la que he amado y amare hasta el final de los tiempos"- dijo Anko que lloraba felizmente mientras esta abrazaba a Goku quien correspondió el abrazo.

\- "Anko, tú fuiste la primera persona que conocí en este mundo y también eres la persona de quien no quiero separarme"- dijo Goku cuyas palabras abrieron el corazón de Anko a una más.

\- "Goku toma mi cuerpo aquí y ahora"- dijo Anko deseaba tener relaciones con nuestro héroe.

\- "momento, momento, no te pases de lista degenerada, él dijo que te quería por ser su hermana y familia, pero eso no quiere decir que te eligió para ser la primera esposa"- decía Naruko que aparecía junto a un ejército de clones quienes rápidamente envolvieron y secuestraron a Goku.

\- "espera"- dijo Anko.

\- "no tu tiempo se acabó, adiós"- dijo Naruko que desaparecía en una nube de humo junto con Goku dejando a Anko desanimada.

\- "Naruko, ¿porque me trajiste aquí?"- pregunto Goku quien estaba junto a la pequeña Uzumaki en el tejado del hospital donde los rostros de los Hokages resaltaban.

\- "mi sueño siempre ha sido ser Hokage, para poder demostrar mi existencia y valor ante toda la aldea, pero eso ha dejado de importarme mucho, los aldeanos ya no me molestan, he podido conseguir amigos reales, mi madre regreso a mi lado y conocí el verdadero amor, tu"- dijo Naruko con una voz gentil y cariñosa al mismo tiempo que esta abrazaba a Goku.

\- "sinceramente cuando te conocí parte de mi sentía muchos celos de tus habilidades, podías hacer posible lo imposible y derrotabas a todos tus rivales siempre con una sonrisa y con alegría, pero también fui capaz de ver cuánto te esfuerzas y entrenas para poder conseguir tus objetivos, no estás dispuesto a dejarte vencer e incluso eres capaz de mostrar piedad a tus rivales, Goku eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida, me mostraste que el mundo no es un lugar oscuro y siniestro y que la esperanza siempre está allí si te propones a alcanzarla, Goku tu siempre me has cuidado y ahora yo deseo esforzarme para cuidarte a ti"- dijo Naruko que subía la cabeza para ver el tierno rostro del hombre que amaba.

\- "Naruko, tu eres muy fuerte, física y mentalmente, tu heroico espíritu, tu gentil corazón y sobretodo tú alma pura me inspiran para seguir luchando, te amo Naruko Uzumaki y siempre te amare"- dijo Goku cuyas palabras alcanzaron a Naruko que abría sus ojos con sorpresa y estos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas.

\- "yo también te amo Son Goku, te amare hasta la muerte"- dijo Naruko que aumento el agarre de su abrazo.

\- "te prometo que yo te ayudare a alcanzar tus sueños, tú serás Hokage y tendremos una familia"- dijo Goku que sonreía gentilmente hasta que este pudo captar una extraña presencia de energía.

\- "veo que se te diviertes mucho, con la mocosa"- decía Naruko quien repentinamente tenía unas pupilas rojas y su cabellera rubia se pintaba de color rojo.

\- "Kurumi no es muy amable interrumpir en conversaciones de otros"- dijo Goku con enojo mientras la Naruko pelirroja se alejaba un poco altaneramente.

\- "tranquilo cariño, solo quería verte y platicar un poco"- dijo la Naruko pelirroja que era realmente Kurumi.

\- "¿qué quieres Kurumi?"- pregunto Goku.

\- "directo al grano eso me gusta de ti, bueno que tal si cumples tu promesa conmigo"- dijo Kurumi con tono morbosos.

\- "de acuerdo que quieres"- dijo Goku que se cruzaba de brazos.

\- "es muy simple quiero que me hagas el amor aquí mismo"- dijo Kurumi que se arrancaba la ropa quedando completamente desnuda.

\- "estoy lista"- decía Kurumi que se movía de manera seductora cerca a nuestro héroe.

\- "ese es el cuerpo de Naruko"- dijo Goku con molestia.

\- "a quien le importa mientras sintamos placer"- contesto Kurumi que paso su mano en la cara de Goku que no pudo responder ya que estos fueron interrumpidos por las demás chicas del harén de Goku.

\- "SUCIA SÚCUBO NO TE PERMITIREMOS HACER LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS"- gritaron las 8 kunoichis que cayeron encima de Naruko que repentinamente volvía a ser ella misma.

\- "¿QUÉ HACEN PORQUE ME ATACA, ADEMÁS PORQUE ME DESNUDARON?, DÉJENME"- gritaba Naruko de manera cómica mientras esta y las otras chicas peleaban entre sí en una nube de humo y tierra.

\- "parece ser que tendremos que esperar un poco más, pero eso lo hace más divertido, nos vemos mi lindo Goku"- se escuchó la voz de Kurumi en la mente de Goku quien estaba muy serio al ver la actitud maléfica de la demoniaca zorra de 9 colas.

\- "deténganse estúpidas dejen de hacer sus porquerías la aldea tiene poco de haber sido reconstruida"- dijo con enojo Tsunade que venía junto a Shizune para detener al harén de Goku.

\- "hola Tsunade, hola Shizune"- saludaba Goku a la Hokage y a su discípula.

\- "Goku, eres tan tierno"- dijo Shizune a abrazo al saiyajin al mismo tiempo que Tsunade se sonrojaba un poco.

\- "este…yo…bueno como sea, veo que tu jauría está haciendo de las suyas"- dijo un poco apenada la Hokage.

\- "solo se divierten"- contesto Goku con su típica sonrisa.

\- "si tú lo dices, aunque no puedo negar que todo el mundo tiene derecho a amar incluso los villanos o los locos como tus novias"- dijo Tsunade con tono bromista.

\- "incluso los villanos tienen derecho a amor"- pensaba Goku quien veía al cielo y este pensaba en unos conocidos suyos.

* * *

 **EN EL OTRO MUNDO.**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad las almas recorrían su sendero con calma al mismo tiempo que las instalaciones y pasajes al cielo trabajaban a paso firme, así como los malos espíritus viajaban al infierno con normalidad ya que con la ayuda de Jiren los criminales clase S fueron regresados a sus celdas sin dificultad.

\- "mi trabajo aquí término"- dijo Jiren que caminaba rumbo a un cubo de cristal el cual le permitía moverse a otros universos.

\- "gracias por tu ayuda, cuídate"- dijo Enma daio sama que despedía a poderos guerrero del universo 11 quien silenciosamente realizo una ligera reverencia y parteo de regreso al universo de dónde provenía.

\- "señor, Ai enma nos mandó su reporte, dijo que los criminales clase S están en sus celdas y estos no están dando ningún problema"- dijo un ogro dando el reporte.

me sorprende que ese sujeto se entregará sin oponer resistencia, que le habrá pasado en ese mundo"- dijo Enma daio sama que pensaba en lo ocurrido a la vez que este leía unos documentos.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS INFIERNOS PERSONALES.**

En una puerta cercana se encontraba la guardiana de infierno Ai enma quien estaba acompañada de un ogro a la vez que estos veían un hermoso campo de flores donde en su centro destacaba un gigantesco árbol.

\- "¿está segura de que está bien permitir esto?"- cuestiono el ogro.

\- "no veo ningún problema, además ambos son malvados deben estar aquí"- dijo Ai con voz calmada.

\- "precisamente son malvados, pareciera más un premio que un castigo"- dijo el ogro.

\- "ese sujeto se entregó, sin oponer resistencia a cambio de un deseo, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas"- dijo Ai enma quien junto al ogro comenzó a percibir un suave sonido el cual aligeraba el ambiente y resonaba por todo el infierno.

\- "que hermosa música de flauta"- dijo el ogro.

\- "es extraño pensaba que era una estupidez filosófica, pero quizás sea verdad eso de que el amor incluso es capaz de vencer a la muerte"- decía tranquilamente Ai enma que pudo observar como del gigantesco árbol sobresalió un capullo que colgaba silenciosamente al mismo tiempo que cerca de él se veía una sombra femenina la cual tocaba una flauta en un tono melancólico y romántico demostrando el cariño de los dos individuos que descansaban en esa celda en las profundidades del infierno.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A KONOHA 3 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL FINAL DE LA GUERRA.**

En un lujoso hotel descansaba los 5 kages junto a su guardaespaldas ya que estos aún tenían asuntos burocráticos que atender en konoha, siendo también coincidencia que Bills y los guerreros z también se hospedaban en ese hotel ya que decidieron descansar un tiempo antes de volver a su universo, a la vez que un individuo salía de su habitación listo para ajustar unos asuntos.

\- "ya lo encontré"- dijo Vegeta que se había puesto una nueva armadura de combate y este sintió el ki de Goku dentro de una casa cercana.

\- "Kakaroto levántate tenemos asuntos"- dijo Vegeta que entro a la casa solo para ver a Goku dormido y acostado en una enorme cama con las 9 chicas de su harén desnudas.

\- "déjame dormir Vegeta me duela la espalda"- decía Goku que se acurrucaba entre los pechos de Naruko y Anko.

\- "TE DIJE QUE TE LEVANTEEEEEEES"- grito Vegeta que dio una poderosa patada a la cama la cual se levantó por los aires tirando a Goku y a las 9 kunoichis desnudas.

\- "¿qué estás loco, porque haces eso?"- dijo Sakura con enojo.

\- "si quieres acción por que no molestas a tu esposa"- dijo Anko que se cubría con una sábana.

\- "si, no nos molestes dormíamos muy a gusto"- dijeron Naruko, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Kushina, Ino y Mikoto.

\- "cierren la boca imbéciles este es un asunto entre Kakaroto y yo"- dijo Vegeta que pudo captar a la pequeña Moegi quien estaba escondida en uno de los marcos de la puerta con los ojos sin vida y con un cuchillo de cocina.

\- "ni se te ocurra mocosa, o será tu último día de vida"- dijo Vegeta que asusto un poco a Moegi que regresaba a su estado tierno al ver la peligrosidad el príncipe saiyajin.

\- "de acuerdo Vegeta, de todos modos, yo también quería pasar un rato contigo"- dijo Goku que se ponía un dogi de pelea.

\- "pero Goku"- dijo Naruko con un puchero.

\- "tranquilas chicas de hecho quiero que vengan con nosotros, podrán ver unan pelea entre saiyajines"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa la cual animo a todas las kunoichis que sentían como su sangre hervía al escuchar la palabra pelean.

\- "estuve esperando por esto Kakaroto, este momento siempre lo esperé"- dijo Vegeta con emoción que temblaba de emoción a la vez que este seguía a Goku y a las chicas rumbo a un campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NÚMERO 7.**

Goku y vegeta se retaban con la mirada en un silencio casi espectral a la vez que estos eran vistos por las kunoichis.

\- "¿cuánto crees que le tome a Goku ganar?"- pregunto Tenten a Sakura que se mantenía seria.

\- "yo no creo que Goku pueda ganar tan fácilmente esta pelea, aunque no lo creas Vegeta es muy poderos"- dijo Anko que junto a Sakura fueron testigos del poder de vegeta cuando estos fueron al rescate de Iwagakure.

\- "comencemos"- dijo goku que se trasformaba en súper saiyajin.

\- "me robaste las palabras de la boca"- dijo Vegeta quien también se trasformaba en súper saiyajin y este se arrojó contra Goku que lo recibió con un poderos derechazo el cual fue bloqueado por vegeta que inicio un brutal intercambio de golpes los cuales resonaban por todo el lugar creando explosiones sónicas y ondas destructivas por todo el campo que se despedazaba y cuyas explosiones despertaban a todo el mundo que veían los impactos en el cielo.

\- "¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto Hiruzen con temor.

\- "no te preocupes son Goku y Vegeta que se divierten un rato"- dijo Piccolo que podía ver claramente la pelea en el cielo.

\- "TE TENGO"- exclamo Goku que encendía su aura dorada a toda potencia a la vez que este apareció frente a Vegeta que tenía una cara sorprendida al ver la nueva velocidad de Goku.

\- "no puede ser"- dijo Vegeta que recibió un poderoso derechazo en la cara la cual le movió la cabeza a un lado de manera muy llamativa y mandándolo contra el suelo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Vegeta que no pudo caer al suelo ya que Goku se trasporto abajo de él y este lanzo una patada a su espalda levantándolo en el aire.

\- "miserable"- dijo Vegeta que se recomponía y este realizo una patada aérea contra Goku que se acercaba a él.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Goku que se estrelló contra un montículo de piedra el cual estallaba con violencia.

\- "es muy fuerte"- dijo Temari con sorpresa.

\- "si, no era mentira eso de que Vegeta es tan fuerte como Goku"- dijo Naruko.

\- "estaba a ser una muy buena pelea"- dijo Hinata que veía al príncipe saiyajin disparar una esfera de ki contra el montículo de piedra creando una gran explosión que resonaba por toda konoha y cuyos habitantes a pesar de saber que no eran enemigos estos aún tenían miedo.

\- "¿qué sucede Kakaroto eso es todo lo que puede hacer?"- cuestiono Vegeta que vio un destello rojo saliendo de entre el humo.

\- "no presumas vegeta"- dijo Goku que a la velocidad de la luz apareció frente a su rival con el aura del kaio ken.

\- "hijo de perra"- dijo Vegeta que lanzo un puñetazo contra Goku que realizo un movimiento supersónico esquivando el golpe para posicionarse detrás de Vegeta y lanzar una patada en su espalda la cual arrastro a Vegeta que aduras penas podía permanecer en pie.

\- "KAKAROTOOOOOOOOO"- grito Vegeta que reacciono y este velozmente cargo su puño con un aura de ki y lanzo un golpe de gancho al rostro de Goku que milagrosamente se agacho y este realizo un golpe al hígado de vegeta que quedaba afónico por el tremendo dolor a la vez que este retrocedía un poco sujetándose el estómago y escupiendo mucha sangre y saliva.

\- "mi….mi…mi…miserable….ese golpe ….me dolió"- dijo con dificultad y entrecortadamente Vegeta que estaba adolorido pero no vencido.

\- "vegeta realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte"- dijo Goku con una media sonrisa arrogante.

\- "esto apenas comienza kakaroto"- dijo Vegeta que se lanzó contra Goku a la vez que este comenzó una lluvia de golpes en la cara de nuestro héroe que se movió de manera descompuesta y sin reaccionar.

\- "aa…..a…aa…..a, el…..es…..esta aplastándome"- pensaba Goku que sentía cada golpe que sacudía su cerebro de un lado a otro.

\- "PELEA KAKAROTO, PELEAAAAAAAAAAAA"- gritaba Vegeta que no detenía su feroz lluvia de golpes.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO UNA ZONA BOSCOSA DESCONOCIDA EN EL TERRITORIO DEL FUEGO.**

Un centenar de ninjas renegados sobrevivientes de otogakure corrían en buscas de un medio de subsistencia lo que significaba que atacarían al primer poblado que tuvieran a la vista, pero estos repentinamente se toparían con una pequeña figura encapachada con una capa negra.

\- "es un niño"- dijo uno de los ninjas que pensaba que sería un blanco fácil.

\- "lamenta tu destino mocoso ya que tuviste el infortunio de toparte con nosotros"- dijo otro ninja que junto a los demás se sorprendieron cuando la figura infantil comenzó a flotar en el aire.

\- "no, los desafortunados son ustedes, dai rasenringu"- dijo le encapuchado que creo una esfera de aire comprimido de color negra la cual tiro cercado los ninjas que explotaron con muchísima violencia en un gigantesco domo energía que resplandecía desintegrando entre gritos de dolor a los shinobis de otogakure que no dejaron ni el polvo en un gran cráter.

\- "oye no exageres, te dije que los eliminaras, pero no con tanta violencia"- dijo una voz cercana la cual pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que Kabuto que era acompañado por dos mujeres y un niño en una silla de ruedas y este se cubría con un abrigo.

\- "no te enojes déjala divertirse"- dijo el niño en la silla de ruedas quien era el mismísimo Baby quien había llegado al mundo ninja sin sus piernas.

\- "lo sé solo que no quiero que ese miserable de Goku nos localice"- dijo Kabuto.

no se preocupe él está ocupado en este momento"- dijo una de las mujeres que era nada más y nada menos que Zangya que podía sentir dos poderos kis luchando a lo lejos, esta tenía una cicatriz en su cara y usaba un extraño collar en su cuello.

\- "eres muy perspicaz Zangya realmente fue muy buena idea salvarte de morir y mientras tengas ese collar en el cuello no te desintegraras"- dijo Baby con una malvada sonrisa.

\- "se lo agradezco de corazón lord Baby lo único que deseo en el mundo es servirle y poder vengarme de ese maldito de Kakashi Hatake quien mutilo mi cara"- contesto Zangya que realizo una reverencia ante la silla de ruedas donde Baby descansaba.

\- "yo también estoy agradecido contigo, me ayudaste mucho con tú tecnología y tu cámara de crecimiento acelerado lo que me permitió poder evolucionar el proyecto Shikabane y a mi creación con un tiempo record y sin que este muriera"- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa.

\- "no te preocupes, una mano lava la otra, yo te ayudo en la dominación de este mundo y tú me ayudas a matar a mis enemigos, tu y yo compartimos objetivos y pasatiempos por la ciencia"- contesto Baby que desvió la mirada para ver a la figura encapuchada que bajaba cerca de donde estaban ellos.

\- "eso es cierto, pero tomémonos nuestro tiempo ciertamente aún nos falta mucho para poder pensar en derrotar a Goku y a las demás aldeas ninjas"- dijo Kabuto.

\- "no te preocupes la paciencia es una de mis mayores virtudes y estoy seguro que si continuamos con nuestros experimentos nuestra organización crecerá como un virus en este mundo"- dijo Baby con veneno en sus palabras.

\- "virus, me gusta el nombre, creo que de veríamos llamarnos así"- dijo Kabuto.

\- "de acuerdo entonces a partir de ahora seremos conocidos como Virus"- dijo Baby quien de alguna manera no solo se salvó de morir en manos de Bills sino que también había llegado al mundo ninja y este había hecho una alianza con el maléfico Kabuto.

\- "pero lo que me impresiona más es esta pequeña ella es realmente una obra de arte"- dijo Baby que veía a la figura encapuchada que se quitaba la capa para rebelar a una niña de 13 años muy voluptuosa de larga cabellera negra atada en dos coletas, esta tenia ojos azules y en sus mejillas unas marcas en forma de 3 bigotes.

\- "sabía perfectamente que no podíamos clonar a Goku, pero si crear aun ser nuevo si mesclábamos su sangre con el de otra persona lo que me ayudaría a poder completar los huecos en el código genético, un error que mi antiguo maestro no pudo notar, y por fortuna un individuo del poderoso clan Uzumaki me dio muestras de su sangre cuando esta fue derrotada por Zarbon y Dodoria durante la primera pelea en konoha, pero aún tengo dudas de algunas cosas"- dijo Kabuto que maquiavélicamente veía a la niña que vestía con un pantalón negro roto en algunas partes de sus piernas, unas botas largas y con punta de metal y chamarra de cuero negra la cual apenas cubría un sostén gris que sobresalía de esta gracias a sus enormes pechos a la vez que esta desenredo de su cintura una cola de mono.

\- "si es por la cola no te preocupes, no es un error genético, es solo uno de los destellos de la sangre guerrera original de los saiyajin"- dijo Baby que contesto la duda de Kabuto que comprendía un poco la respuesta.

\- "bueno, parece ser que no eres una mutante, Shikanabe 2"- dijo Kabuto que recibió una mirada fría por parte de la chica pelinegra que libero un aura de muerte dejando a todos los presentes con temor exceptuando a Zangya quien podría pelear con ella, aunque con mucha dificultad.

\- "cálmate, solo era una broma"- dijo Kabuto que temblaba un poco.

\- "es tu culpa no de viste llamarla así"- dijo la última miembro de grupo que era una chica de cabello negro azulado amarrado en dos coletas y esta tenía muchas vendas en su cuerpo y cara, a la vez que esta se acercaba a la otra pelinegra para darle una toalla.

\- "muchas gracias Isaribi"- dijo gentilmente la pelinegra con marcas de bigotes en la cara.

\- "de nada Menma, yo haría lo que fuera por ti"- dijo sonrientemente Isaribi quien parecía ser muy cercana a la chica saiyajin.

\- "Menma, Menma Uzumaki, lamento decirte que aún no estas lista para que puedas ver y enfrentarte con mama y papa, pero estoy seguro que si entrenas más y obtenemos a un biju para ti serás invencible"- dijo Kabuto con una maléfica sonrisa.

\- "eres un idiota Kabuto de eso no hay duda y no te aniquilo solo porque te necesito por ahora, pero no me importa esperar mientras pueda matar a esos dos"- dijo Menma quien pensaba en destruir a Goku y a Naruko quienes en cierta forma eran sus padres biológicos y por los que de manera misteriosa desarrollo un odio profundo.

\- "no tenemos que temer, con mi tecnología estoy seguro que podemos extraer y conseguir hace biju, solo tenemos que encontrar uno"- dijo Baby que era empujado en la silla de ruedas por Zangya.

\- "eso es bueno ya que cerca de aquí está un jinchuriki quien es poseedor de la bestia de 4 colas el Yonbi, y cuando Menma sea una jinchuriki será un gran paso para nuestros objetivos"- contesto Kabuto quien era seguido por Isaribi y Menma que hacía unos estiramientos despreocupados a la vez que esta enredaba su cola en su cintura.

\- "excelente, muy pronto los saiyajin se extinguirán para siempre y el reinado de los Tsufuru comenzara"- pensaba Baby que junto a Kabuto y su nueva organización conocida como virus estaban dispuestos a esperar con calma y a la creación de seres monstruoso y antinaturales con el proyecto Shikabane el cual ahora contaba con diversas muestras de ADN como el saiyajin, demonio del frio, Uchiha, Uzumaki y de los miembros de taka lo que simbolizaba un prólogo a un futuro misterioso.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA DE KONOHA EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NÚMERO 7.**

El suelo temblaba con violencia a la vez que rocas flotaban en el aire gracias a los choques de los kis de los dos rivales saiyajin que no dejaban de atacarse con mucha desesperación y sin deseos de rendirse.

\- "este es el tiro de gracia"- decía Vegeta que lanzo un derechazo al rostro de Goku que a pesar de algunos mareos atrapo el puño de Vegeta quien lanzo otro golpe con su otro brazo libre.

\- "vegeta estas tratando de estrenar tu nuevo brazo izquierdo"- dijo burlonamente Goku que empujó hacia atrás a Vegeta que sentía como los músculos de sus brazos se desgarraban.

\- "suéltame….in…in…insecto"- decía con dificultad Vegeta que trataba de soltar sus puños del agarre de Goku que empujó con más fuerza.

\- "se acabó tu suerte"- dijo Vegeta que realizo un movimiento con sus piernas las cuales enredo en los brazos de Goku para posicionarlo abajo de él y poder realizar un golpe de hacha en la nuca de Goku.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Goku que doblaba las rodillas a la vez que sus piernas temblaban.

\- "eres una gelatina Kakaroto, está claro que tu estancia en este mundo solo te ha hecho más débil, y que se podía esperar si tu único rival era ese mocoso bueno para nada de Sasuke"- dijo Vegeta que se preparó para lanzar otro golpe de hacha en la nuca de Goku.

\- "MALDITA SEA YA CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEEEE"- grito Goku quien encendió su aura dorada y este lanzo un cabezazo a la cara de vegeta quien semi noqueado se tambaleaba en el aire solo para recibir una monstruosa golpiza por parte de Goku que lo trataba como un muñeco, el cual azoto con violencia contra varias rocas afiladas.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba vegeta con dolor mientras este se sujetaba el estómago.

\- "esta pelea es impresionante"- decía Onoki quien estaba junto a los demás kages viendo lo ocurrido desde el tejado de su hotel.

\- "si así parece cualquiera de los 2 podría ganar"- dijo el Raikage.

\- "lo sorprendente es que ninguno está peleando con todo su poder"- dijo gaara.

\- "estoy de acuerdo, no han utilizado esa extraña trasformación de color azul"- dijo Mai Terumi que enfocaba la mirada para ver el campo de pelea donde vegeta se levantaba con dificultad.

\- "nada mal Kakaroto, esos golpes me provocaron un hormigueo"- dijo presuntuosamente vegeta quien se trasformaba en súper saiyajin 2 al mismo tiempo que este coloco las manos listo para lanzar su Galick ho.

\- "no lo hagas vegeta destruirás la aldea"- dijo Goku desesperadamente.

\- "crees que estoy loco, puedo controlar el nivel de daño solo concentrándome en mi blanco o sea tu Kakaroto"- dijo Vegeta que disparo su Galick ho contra Goku que no pudo reaccionar y recibió el ataque que lo mando contra una pequeña montaña que explotaba en una nube de humo en forma de hongo.

\- "NOOOOOOOOO, GOKUUUUU"- gritaron todas las chicas del harén del saiyajin.

\- "eres un estúpido como se te ocurre recibir mi ataque sin poner resistencia"- dijo Vegeta que se acercó a los escombros y veía aun maltrecho y noqueado Goku quien repentinamente se desvanecía en una nube de humo.

\- "¿qué paso?"- cuestiono vegeta con sorpresa.

\- "este mundo también tiene sus ventajas vegeta"- dijo Goku quien se había trasformado en súper saiyajin 2 y este tenía sus ropas desgarradas a la vez que salía de la tierra cerca de vegeta que no pudo reaccionar.

\- "esos movimientos son muy extraños, pensaba vegeta que intentaba esquivar a su rival, utilizo mi jutsu de clones de sombra"- dijo Naruko con alegría.

\- "si y además utilizo el jutsu de desplazamiento bajo tierra cazador de cabezas de Kakashi sensei"- dijo Sakura también con ánimos y sorpresa.

\- "CUCHILLA RELÁMPAGO"- grito Goku que cargo su mano derecha con una increíble carga eléctrica la cual solo pudo alcázar a despedazar la armadura de vegeta que se movió milimétricamente esquivando el golpe mortal.

\- "wow, eso me puso la piel de gallina, pero tuve la fortuna de ver esas técnicas cuando tu peleaste contra Freezer en el espacio por lo que no funcionaran conmigo"- dijo Vegeta que tenía su cara y cuerpo llenas de heridas, así como su armadura estaba hecha pedazos.

\- "eres impresionante Vegeta, veo que durante tu pelea contra Cell aprendiste a como esquivar y a recibir golpes"- dijo Goku que escupía un poco de sangre al mismo tiempo que este encendía su aura dorada eléctrica, que fue imitado por Vegeta.

\- "la pelea está en su clímax"- dijo Anko.

\- "el ganador se decidirá pronto"- dijo Kushina.

\- "¿pero quién?"- pregunto Mikoto.

\- "es obvio el ganador será Goku"- dijo Ino con furia.

\- "si, el ganara"- dijeron Tenten Hinata y Temari, que juntas vieron a los dos saiyajin lanzarse el uno contra el otro en unos apoteósicos destellos dorados que se acercaban más y más a su objetivo.

\- "VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- gritaba Goku que amartillo su puño.

\- "KAKAROTOOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba Vegeta quien también amartillo su puño.

\- "basta es suficiente"- se escuchó una voz tranquila la cual pertenecía a Wiss que apareció misteriosamente entre los 2 saiyajin y fácilmente detuvo los dos ataques para después artísticamente realizar unos golpes de karate en las nucas de Goku y Vegeta que caía al suelo fulminados y perdiendo sus trasformaciones.

\- "los….los…los…los….los derroto de un…golpe"- tartamudearon con sorpresa y al unísono el harén de Goku, los ninjas, los 5 kages y los habitantes de konoha que presenciaron las monstruosa pelea la cual estaba fuera de su imaginación y la cual fue detenida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por el extraño y sonriente sirviente de Bills que gentilmente arrastro a Goku a Vegeta junto a las chicas quienes aún estaba en shock por el inmerso poder de Wiss.

\- "wi…wi…wi….Wiss, ¿porque ….nos atacaste?"- cuestiono Goku con dificultad y dolor mientras este era atendido por Sakura quien preocupada intentaba revisar su cuello para ver que no hubiera daños es sus vertebras.

\- "maldi…..maldita sea…. Explícate"- dijo Vegeta que se sobaba el cuello a la vez que este revisaba su armadura rota.

\- "está muy claro que los detuve porque ustedes no saben controlarse"- dijo Wiss que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro contemplando el campo de batalla totalmente destruido.

\- "pero nos estábamos controlando"- dijo Vegeta con enojo.

\- "ustedes son muy impetuosos, esta gente no está acostumbrada a sus desplantes, y aunque digas que se controlaron no significa que no asuste a los demás"- contesto Wiss con tono serio lo que fue comprendido por Goku y Vegeta que pudieron ver y sentir miradas a su alrededor las cuales pertenecían a ninjas, civiles y los 5 kages que se acercaban al lugar.

\- "creo que se nos pasó la mano"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras este ponía una mano en su nuca.

\- "malditos metiches"- dijo Vegeta que se cruzaba de brazos quejándose.

\- "no se quejen además en lugar de pelearse entre ustedes deberían pensar en sus próximos rivales para el torneo multiversal, las reglas ya están decididas y este se celebrará dentro de 3 años y medio"- dijo Wiss lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes que escucharon al ángel.

\- "¿torneo multiversal?"- cuestiono Onoki.

\- "así es, ese torneo será conocido como el torneo del poder, en el cual participaran 8 de los 12 universo los cuales tendrán a 10 integrantes en sus equipos en lo que será una batalla real de todos contra todos, el equipo que tenga más integrantes al finalizar el tiempo de 48 minutos ganara y los perdedores pues supongo que no será agradable saber qué hará Zeno Sama con estos"- dijo Bills que se acercaba y este terminaba de dar la explicación a Goku, vegeta y a los habitantes del mundo ninja.

\- "¿Qué nos pasara si perdemos?"- cuestiono Vegeta.

\- "Zeno Sama uno ha dicho que pasara, pero dijo que nos lo explicara un mes antes de que empiece el torneo"- contesto Bills.

\- "¿y en que nos afecta a nosotros eso?"- cuestiono Hiruzen con dudas hacia el mundo ninja.

\- "bueno es muy simple gracias a que Freezer creo ese enorme aro creo un vórtice de unión entre ambos mundos, lo que significa que…,"- decía Wiss que no termino sus palabras ya que este fue interrumpido por Tsunade.

\- "significa que de alguna manera y sin querer ahora somos parte de universo 7"- dijo Tsunade.

\- "muy inteligente mujer, eso es correcto, así que les guste o no también están embarrados con nosotros en este problema"- dijo Bills de manera grosera y soberbia.

\- "genial, esto cada vez está mejor"- decía el Raikage con enojo y fastidio.

\- "Goku una de tus misiones aparte de fortalecerte, es investigar encontrar gente fuerte en este mundo la cual sea capaz de ayudarnos para ganar el torneo"- dijo Bills que se acercó al inocente saiyajin.

\- "¿gente fuerte?"- cuestiono Goku.

\- "si estúpido gente fuerte, así como tus 9 gorilas"- grito Bills con furia.

\- "¿nos dijo gorilas?"- pregunto Hinata a Naruko que solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

\- "ja, a mí no me ofende nos han dicho cosas más feas"- dijo Anko.

\- "si es verdad"- dijeron las demás chicas.

\- "de seguro las han llamado putas"- dijo Vegeta con tono burlo.

\- "eres un hijo de la chin….,"- decía Sakura quien intento atacar vegeta pero esta fue detenida por Mikoto y Kushina.

\- "cálmate, ya sabes cómo es ese tipo"- dijo Anko.

\- "CIERREN LA BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito Bills con furia lo que detuvo el momento chusco de los presentes que ahora veía fijamente al dios destructor.

\- "los participantes de ese torneo serán peleadores de muy alto nivel, cada uno de ellos es posible que sean tan fuertes o más que ustedes 2"- dijo Bills con tono serio lo que sorprendió a goku, vegeta, los guerreros z y al harén de Goku, que no podían creer lo dicho por Bills.

\- "en especial un sujeto que conocimos hace poco el cual peleara por el universo 11, ese tipo tiene un poder abominable el cual ase parecer a Freezer un bebe recién nacido, es muy posible que sea más fuerte que un dios destructor"- dijo Wiss cuyas palabras helaron la sangre de todos los presentes que no pudieron decir ni una palabra a la vez que Wiss imaginaba la figura ensombrecida de Jiren.

\- "es una broma, ¿verdad?"- cuestiono Ino con miedo de pensar en un ser más poderoso que Freezer.

\- "no, no puede ser"- dijo Tenten atemorizada.

\- "que esto es realmente abominable"- dijo Naruko con asombro a la vez que esta abrazaba a su madre quien tenía pensamientos similares ella.

\- "a mí me parece divertido escuchar esos"- dijo Goku que sonreía de oreja a oreja y cuyas palabras animaron el ambiente.

\- "se nota que te estas divirtiendo Goku"- dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa.

\- "él es un idiota que podías esperar"- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

\- "Goku siempre será Goku"- dijo Kakashi con un tono alegre el cual desato la risa de todos los presentes en el lugar.

\- "de acuerdo Kakaroto, parece ser que tendremos que posponer nuestra pelea, pero que te quede claro que yo seré quien derrote a ese tipo"- dijo Vegeta con tono orgulloso.

\- "pues que gane el mejor Vegeta, ya que no tengo intención de perder contra ti o contra ese tipo"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa desafiante la cual ánimo y sonrojo a las kunoichis que corrieron para abrazarlo.

\- "Goku eres tan sensual, rápido regresemos a la cama a divertimos"- dijeron las 9 chicas del harén de Goku que se ponía azul por el apretón.

\- "no…no…no puedo respirar"- dijo Goku que tenía la cara azul y espirales en los ojos.

\- "yo creo que es momento de que regresemos a casa"- dijo 18 que quería ver a su hija.

\- "si estoy de acuerdo Chaoz debe estar preocupado por mí"- dijo Ten Shin Han.

\- "Bra debe estar triste sin nosotros"- dijo Bulma que se acercó a Vegeta quien repentinamente mostro una mirada un poco más ligera y con un brillo casi humano.

\- "papa, realmente medio mucho guste verte otra vez, te prometo que entrenare mucho para volverme más fuerte y no ser un estorbo en ese torneo"- dijo Gohan que se despedía de Goku quien lo abrazo.

\- "cuídate Gohan espero mucho de ti, cuida de Goten y de Pan"- dijo Goku con tono calmado.

\- "prometo que vendré a visitarte y si ocurre algo avísame y estaré aquí"- dijo Gohan a Goku con la típica sonrisa de la familia son.

\- "yo me pregunto si podremos regresar a la normalidad cuando volvamos a casa"- dijo Krilin que examinaba su cuerpo infantil.

\- "no te preocupes una vez en la tierra, los volveré a la normalidad con mi bastón"- dijo Wiss con una sonrisa.

\- "yo estoy feliz ya que pude analizar parte del campo dimensional e cual puede controlar el metabolismo celular, y cree mis pastillas rejuvenecedoras"- dijo Bulma con ánimos a la vez que esta sujetaba un frasco con muchas tabletas.

\- "te molestaría si nos regalas unas"- dijeron Tsunade, Mei, Kurenai y Shizune que a gran velocidad se acercaron a Bulma para conseguir las pastillas que prolongarían su juventud.

\- "ancianas ridículas"- dijo Anko con tono burlón.

\- "TU CÁLLATE, SOLO HABLAS ASÍ PORQUE TU NO ENVEJECERÁS A PESAR DEL PASO DE LOS AÑOS"- gritaron las 4 kunoichis.

\- "no es nuestra culpa que la raza saiyajin en vejezcan lentamente"- dijo Sakura con tono presuntuoso cuya actitud fue compartida por las otras chicas del harén de Goku que realizaban una serie de posiciones muy sugestivas y subidas de tono.

\- "dios mío, creo que mis pantalones tendrán un accidente"- dijo vulgarmente Jiraiya que tenía una hemorragia nasal.

\- "creo que esta noche me voy a manosear"- dijo el maestro Roshi con otra vulgaridad, pero este no pudo terminar sus pensamientos pervertido ya que Kiba se acercó y llamó su atención.

\- "viejo prometiste entrenarme"- dijo Kiba con enojo.

\- "¿yo prometí eso?"- cuestiono Roshi que se picaba la nariz mientras este veía al cielo.

\- "NO TE HAGAS EL TONTOOOOOOOOOOO"- grito Kiba en forma chibi.

\- "te dije que te entrenaría si puedes cumplir con un desafío y ese es que me traigas a una chica hermosa que cuide de mi casa, y sinceramente dudo que puedas conseguir a una chica hermosa"- dijo el maestro Roshi tratando de zafarse del problema.

\- "demonios eso es muy difícil"- pensaba Kiba que buscaba como cumplir el desafío, ya sea utilizando a su propia hermana mayor o su madre, pero estas no solo se negarían, sino que también lo matarían en el proceso.

\- "ya tengo a esa chica"- dijo Kiba que tuvo una idea.

\- "¿eh?"- cuestionaron los dos viejos pervertido que creían que Kiba mentía.

\- "es ella"- dijo Kiba que apunto con su dedo hacia Kurenai que se tensó al mismo tiempo que se apuntaba así misma con duda.

\- "trato hecho niño se ve que serás un gran discípulo"- dijo el maestro Roshi que puso su mano en el hombro de Kiba que comenzó a celebrar que paso la prueba.

\- "KIBA MALDITO IDIOTA YO SOY TU SENSEI Y TE ATREVISTE A VENDERME COMO SI FUERA UN OBJETO"- grito Kurenai que furiosa sujeto el cuello de la camisa del Inuzuka que sudaba a cantaros.

\- "Kurenai cuento contigo"- dijo el maestro Roshi que pasaba su mano per el trasero de la kuniochi que reacción con un puñetazo en la barbilla al viejo que caía al suelo entre convulsiones y una mirada perdida.

\- "no he dicho que aceptaba, además yo no quiero ir a otro mundo"- dijo Kurenai con enojo.

\- "no te preocupes no tendrás que viajar, ya que yo me quedare"- dijo el maestro Roshi cuyas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes.

\- "pero maestro usted no pertenece aquí"- dijo Bulma con sorpresa y tristeza.

\- "es verdad, que pasara con kame house y su tortuga"- preguntaron Krilin y Ten Shin Han también triste.

\- "Bulma, Krilin y Ten Shin Han, llega el momento en cada vida de un hombre en que este debe de buscar un nuevo sendero que recorrer y buscar un muevo objetivo, Goku y Krilin ya no me necesitan, pero aquí encontré nuevas semillas las cuales desean crecer y alimentarse hasta convertirse en grandes y poderosos árboles, y yo deseo cuidar esas semillas"- dijo el maestro Roshi que veía a Kiba quien se emoción al escuchar las palabras de su nuevo maestro.

\- "además no tienen que preocuparse, traje conmigo mi casa y a mi tortuga"- dijo el maestro Roshi que sacaba una capsula donde estaban sus cosas.

\- "¿la tortuga está en la capsula?"- pregunto Goku.

\- "pues sí, aunque está dormida en una cámara criogénica de Bulma la cual utilizaríamos si uno de nosotros moría en esta guerra"- dijo Roshi que hacia una cara tonta a la vez que este explicaba el acto estúpido que uso para poder llevar a su mascota.

\- "¿eso no es crueldad animal?"- pregunto Piccolo.

\- "no sé si usted es muy listo o muy estúpido, pero eso explica la desaparición de una de las cámaras criogénicas"- dijo Bulma con un suspiro y resignación.

\- "no se preocupen por mí, una vez que allá terminado el entrenamiento de este chico regresare a la tierra para poder participar en el torneo del poder, además, mi pelvis y mi lívido me dicen que este mundo será un buen lugar para vacacionar"- decía el maestro Roshi que veía con lujuria a todas las kunoichis de la aldea a la vez que este imaginaba a las hermosas mujeres que vivían en ese planeta.

\- "usted nunca cambiara maestro roshi, jajajajajajajajaja"- decía Goku entre risas que eran compartidas por los demás.

\- "bien Kiba, Jiraiya es hora de partir, viajaremos y entrenaremos, la aventura es nuestro destino"- dijo el maestro Roshi que cargaba a Kurenai en su hombro.

\- "oye no suéltame… viejo puerco, yo no quiero viajar suéltame…., además ,¿quién cuidara mis plantas?"- decía entre quejas y dudas Kurenai que intentaba zafarse del agarre del viejo pervertido.

\- "yo las cuidare, tu disfruta de tu viaje Kurenai"- decía Anko con tono burlón.

\- "ANKO HIJA DE PARRA ME LAS PAGARAS"- gritaba Kurenai que avanzaba rumbo a la puerta de konoha junto a Roshi, Jiraiya, Kiba quienes ya tenían sus cosas empacadas y listas para salir de viaje.

\- "Naruko a partir de ahora kakashi y goku se encargarán de entrenarte yo realizare un viaje de auto descubrimiento"- dijo Jiraiya.

\- "si, si ya lárgate"- dijo Naruko sin emoción o interés.

\- "de acuerdo, mis pequeños saltamontes nuestro primer objetivo es buscar el burdel más caliente y erótico de este continente"- dijo Roshi con emoción.

\- "yo conozco unos cuanto en las fronteras del territorio de té"- dijo Jiraiya con una hemorragia nasal la cual era compartida por Kiba y Roshi.

\- "en marcha"- dijo el maestro Roshi que salió disparado del lugar junto con los otros dos pervertido en busca de eróticas y reveladoras aventuras acompañados de Kurenai que de alguna manera termino metida en esa locura.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- se escuchó el grito desesperado de Kurenai a lo lejos en el horizonte.

\- "no te preocupes yo te cuidare Kurenai, GUHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"- también se escuchó la voz del maestro Roshi que reía con un tono pervertido y cómico.

\- "Anko te pasaste"- dijo Kakashi que veía a Anko reír en el suelo llena de diversión.

\- "jajajaja, no te preocupes le hará bien salir de viaje, jajajajaja"- decía Anko que seguía riendo a la vez que los demás miembros de univers se reunían listos para partir en un círculo resplandeciente.

\- "señor Bills, Wiss, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, 18, 17, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Buu, Kyabe, Gohan y Bulma muchas gracias por todo"- dijo goku que se despedía de sus amigos los cuales le sonreían.

\- "ustedes son héroes y serán recordados en nuestra historia, gracias"- dijo Hiruzen quien era acompañado por los otros kages que pensaban lo mismo.

\- "Goku nos veremos en 3 años y medio"- dijo Bills que sonreía mientras este y los demás desaparecían en un destello blanco el cual indicaba que los guerreros del universo 7 habían vuelto a su hogar.

\- "entrenare mucho y les prometo que ganaremos ese torneo"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras este era acompañado de las 9 chicas de su harén quienes también quería hacerse más fuertes y ver un nuevo futuro a lado de su amado saiyajin.

* * *

 **2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS.**

el mundo ninja había vuelto a la normalidad, en donde los acontecimientos de la guerra serían estudiados y conocida en los libros de historia como el ragnarok ninja y donde su crueldad y destrucción no habían mermado el deseo de vivir y el desarrollo de los habitantes del mundo shinobi quienes realizaban sus actividades con todo su corazón y esperanzas en donde era visible la aldea de kirigakure donde Mei terumi se encontraba sentada en su oficina acompañada de su secretario Ao que le daba unos documentos los cuales la Mizukage ignoraba ya que está felizmente veía una fotografía de goku llena de emoción y lujuria a la vez que en su escritorio estaba la botella de sellado donde Myu estaba aprisionado, esto siendo observado a lo lejos por el equipo Zabuza quienes estaban a las afueras de kirigakure listos para continuar con su viaje y volverse más fuerte, un deseo que era compartido por el Raikage quien estaba en su oficina en kumogakure acompañado de Mabui, Samui y Darui quienes veía el espectáculo de Killer bee que cantaba un rap el cual animaba a la población de su aldea lo que sacaba una sonrisa en el Raikage que pensaba en un plan para poder conseguir sus propias súper kunoichis, pero el Raikage no era el único con esos deseos, ya que en Iwagakure el Tsuchikage estaba con su nieta Kurotsuchi y su guarda espaldas Akatsuchi quienes bebían un té y reían tras ver a Onoki lastimarse la espalda por su edad.

Mientras tanto en Sunagakure Gaara estaba con Kankuro leyendo una carta enviada por Temari quien les contaba feliz como era su vida con su prometido lo que generó una sonrisa alegre por parte de Gaara y temor para Kankuro quien sentía un poco de miedo a su hermana y su prometido lo que le parecía muy cómico a Gaara quien se esforzaba por ser un buen Kazekage y un guía para su aldea que ahora tenía relaciones diplomáticas y de amistad con konoha la cual a pesar de lo ocurrido seguía siendo una aldea alegre y llena de vida donde sus habitantes vivían al máximo y un ejemplo de eso eran Neji, Lee y Gai que entrenaban como locos junto a Shikaku, Choza y Hiashi en una pelea de 3 contra 3 en un campo de entrenamiento cerca de ichiraku donde el buen Teuchi junto a su hija Ayame servían tazones de ramen a la enérgica y tierna naruko que era acompañada de choji, iruka y su madre kushina que comían alegremente lo que era visto por Shikamaru quien tenía una cita con su inteligente novia Shiho que apuntaba con su dedo a una heladería donde estaba Hinata, Temari y Tenten que disfrutaban de un delicioso helado mientras estas veían a Sakura quien alegremente vestían un hermoso traje de enfermera y esta salía de la tienda de flores Yamanaka donde Ino hacia unos arreglos florales a lado de inoichi quien seguía quejando se del prometido de su hija lo que molestaba a Mikoto y a Anko quienes entraban a la tienda listas para reunirse con Ino y salir a tomar un café el cual les fue recomendado por Shino quien ahora formaba parte de equipo 7 tras la desaparición de su sensei y su compañero Kiba lo que provocó que la Hokage lo reasignaran.

* * *

 **EN TORRE DEL HOKAGE.**

Se encontraban reunidos Tsunade, Hiruzen, Shizune, Kakashi y Ebisu que platicaban de diversos temas los cuales serían de mucha importancia para los genin recién graduados de la academia quienes conocerían a sus nuevos sensei.

\- "¿no sé si este bien lo que hicimos?"- decía Tsunade con dudas.

\- "no diga eso lady Tsunade estará bien"- dijo Shizune tratan de calmar a la Hokage.

\- "Shizune tiene razón estoy seguro que hará un buen trabajo"- dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa a la vez que este tomaba una taza de té.

\- "él es el indicado para este trabajo no tienes por qué dudar, además Ebisu lo recomendó para ello"- dijo Kakashi que ojeaba despreocupadamente su libro.

\- "si sus habilidades son las mejores que conozco estoy seguro que crecerán mucho a su lado"- dijo Ebisu que acomodaba sus lentes negros

\- "espero que tengan razón"- dijo Tsunade que veía por la ventana de su oficina hacia la academia ninja.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA ACADEMIA NINJA.**

Se podía observar la sombra de un individuo que subía las escaleras del edificio dirigiéndose directamente al tejado de este con la intención de reunirse con unas personas que lo esperaban listos para continuar con su nuevo camino como shinibis de konoha.

\- "durante mis viajes he podido aprender muchas cosas, la existencia de buenas y malas personas, el deseo de fortalecerse para alcanzar nuestros sueños y ambiciones, pero sobretodo el significado del verdadero amor el cual esas 9 hermosas mujeres me han brindado para continuar avanzando por un sendero donde el destino aun me tiene muchas sorpresas por venir, pero no debo temer, debo seguir hacia delante y sin mirar atrás listo para enfrentar lo que sea, ese es mi camino de guerrero y de shinobi"- pensaba la persona que subía las escaleras hasta llegar al tejado de la academia ninja donde lo esperaban 4 niños quienes a partir de ahora serian su equipo genin siendo nada más y nada menos que Udon, Konohamaru, Moegi y Hanabi quien se unió a ellos por petición personal.

\- "lamento mucho la tardanza, a partir de ahora yo seré el encargado de su entrenamiento como sensei y líder del equipo número 12, espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien, yo soy el ninja Son Goku"- se presentaba nuestro gran héroe quien era el que subía las escaleras y sonrientemente se presentaba ante su nuevo equipo con quienes viviría nuevas y espectaculares aventuras en el mundo el cual era gobernado por el código shinobi.

 ** _Y EL VIAJE CONTINUA._**

 ** _THE END._**

La pelea de goku y vegeta está basada en la pelea de goku vs vegeta en dragon ball z saga saiyajin, naruto vs neji en los exámenes chunin.

La pelea de menma vs ninjas renegados de otogakure está basada en el ataque de menma a la aldea de konoha en la película naruto Road to Ninja.

La ropa y personalidad de menma uzumaki esta inspiradas en ángel de the king of fighter.

De corazón espero que les haya sido de agrado este último capítulo el cual ha dado pie a futuros acontecimientos para la próxima temporada que continuará contando las aventuras de goku junto a naruko y el resto de las miembros de su harén quienes enfrentaran a poderosos rivales y conocerán a nuevos amigos quienes brindaran un nuevo espectáculo para el futuro en el mundo ninja y en el torneo del poder, en la continuación de esta historia, estaría realmente agradecido si pudieran darme sus puntos de vista y recomendaciones para esa próxima temporada, como los personajes que desean que aparezca, nuevas técnicas o jutsus, o con quien quieren que este emparejada menma, ya que goku está fuera de cuestión ya que en cierta medida él y ella son padre e hija, sus opiniones son muy valiosas y me serán de mucha ayuda para la segunda temporada la cual será conocida como.

 **El Ninja Son Goku Reborn.**

Quiero agradecer a todos y a cada uno de ustedes quienes hicieron posible que esta mi primera historia lograra lo que logro, de todo corazón se los agradezco, todos y cada uno de sus comentarios buenos o malos, con halagos o con insultos, todos y cada uno de ellos son mi tesoro, un tesoro el cual me ha ayudado a poder continuar escribiendo esta historia de la cual, y sin afán de sonar arrogante estoy orgulloso, desde el fondo de mi corazón tienen mi gratitud eterna, y espero que mi historia haya podido bridarles algunos momentos de felicidad y pasar un buen rato en sus momentos alegría o tristes durante sus vidas diarias, sin más que decir me despido esperando poder volver a leer sus comentario en un futuro cercano y así poder revivir esta hermosa experiencia, y con esto yumerihaba2 dice adiós.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


End file.
